CyBW
by Fics1001
Summary: CRUEL Y HERMOSO MUNDO
1. Chapter 1

**N/P** (no, no es nota de quien plagio jajaja, es **NOTA DE QUIEN PUBICA** ) No es mi traducción y mucho menos es mi historia. Yo solo me atrevo a publicarla toda vez que muchas nos quedamos con ganas de leerla. **Disfrútenla hasta que la bloqueen.**

 **N/T** Super emocionada con presentarles mi primer proyecto, espero que les guste, muchísimas gracias a los que me apoyaron, especialmente a Romina Pascaretta que esta desde un principio y me ayudo a betear este capítulo y a Lena por autorizarme a traducir su historia.

 **N/A: *ADVERTENCIA*:** Esta historia va a ser bastante oscura. Trata temas de violación, asesinato, tortura, lenguaje vulgar, y dos almas quebradas. No apto para los corazones débiles. Esta va a ser mi única advertencia.

 **Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling, la trama le pertenece a Lena Phoria y la traducción a Sunset82.**

Antes que comiences a leer, no dejes review porque eso puede ser motivo de acoso hacia tu persona, no es necesario que lo hagas, tu disfruta la lectura.

Y por último pero muy, muy importante siempre lee los review que dejaré puesto que ahí informaré cada cuanto la voy a dar de baja, por aquello del bloqueo y las denuncias, así mismo avisaré si alternare con otra cuenta, para que esta historia sigua aquí.

 **Y repito, no lo escribí yo ni lo traduje yo, porque parece que a muchas no les queda claro**.

 **CRUEL AND BEAUTIFUL WORLD**

 **CAPITULO** **1:** **CORRAN** **POR** **SUS** **VIDAS**

Hermione se cayó ante el impacto de la explosión del duelo entre Bellatrix y la Sra. Weasley. Se estaba poniendo intensamente fuerte y Molly rechazaba la asistencia de cualquiera que quería ayudar. Ella era la que quería terminar con esa mujer; si se pudiera llamar a un monstruo así.

— ¡Mamá! —Ginny gritó mientras saltaba después de su propia caída.

Hermione tomó un momento para que su cabeza deje de girar antes de ponerse de pie. Ella buscaba con la mirada a Ginny, justo la encontró cuando Bellatrix la mandó volando hacia atrás con un simple giro de su varita.

Molly estaba furiosa. Ella trató de contraatacar arrojándole con todo lo que tenía pero Bellatrix era demasiado fuerte. La bruja tiro otra Maldición Asesina y, ésta vez, golpeó directamente sobre el corazón de Molly.

El cuerpo de Molly quedo rígido, sus ojos sobresaliendo mientras tenía un momento de claridad antes de volcarse.

Aterrizo con un golpe, sus ojos todavía bien abiertos y sin vida, y apuntó directo a Ginny. Voldemort se volvió y miró, dejando escapar una risa estruendosa mientras volaba a Kingsley, McGonagall y Slughorn hacia atrás.

¡MAMÁ! ¡NO!

Ginny trató de correr hacia ella pero su hermano, Charlie, la agarró antes de que llegara y se la llevó pataleando Y gritando desde el Gran Comedor.

¡Hermione!

Hermione se dio vuelta para ver a Ron corriendo hacia ella.

¡Ron! ¡Tu… tu madre! Lo…Lo sien...

—Lo sé. Lo vi, —le dijo, interrumpiéndola mientras trataba de contener las lágrimas. — ¿Dónde está Harry?

—No…No lo sé. ¿Adónde esta está V Voldemort?

Ambos recorrieron el Gran Comedor, sus ojos no pararon hasta que encontraron a Voldemort y a Harry mirándose el uno a otro. Lentamente comenzaron a dar vueltas entre sí.

Hermione y Ron estaban a punto de correr hacia él cuando Harry en voz alta anunció. —No quiero que nadie más trate de ayudar —.Ellos se detuvieron. —Tiene que ser así. Tengo que ser yo.

Justo en ese momento, Yaxley logró con éxito sacarse de encima a George y a Lee Jordan. Lanzó a George al suelo y mandó a Lee volando hacia a atrás con una explosión tan fuerte que casi lo partió en dos. Hermione y Ron estaban tan cerca que la sangre los salpicó a ambos.

Cuando Arthur y Percy fueron a chequear a George. Thicknesse hizo un movimiento y escapo debajo de ellos. Él comenzó a luchar en contra de ellos mientras Yaxley volvió hacia George, Ron y Hermione

Se metieron a ayudar pero el Mortífago tenía una fuerza renovada al que no se lo podía igualar.

Alrededor de ellos, el Gran Comedor se había vuelto a convertir en un caos. Walden MacNair, que había estado fingiendo estar inconsciente, salto y comenzó a lanzar Maldiciones Asesinas a cualquiera que se cruzara en su camino

Las personas comenzaron a escapar mientras la batalla se tornaba mucho peor. A lo largo de todo esto, Hermione y Ron perdieron el rastro de Harry. La única manera de encontrarlo era siguiendo los ojos de todos que estaban todavía paralizados sobre la pared. Él y Voldemort todavía no habían atacado, un claro destello de pánico era visible en la expresión de Harry cuando se dio cuenta de que rápido estaban perdiendo el control.

Y luego ambas varitas se levantaron, apuntando una a la otra mientras Harry ponía toda su esperanza en un hechizo final.

¡Avada Kedavra!

¡ _Expelliarmus!_

Un ruido estruendoso resonó a través del Gran Comedor cuando los dos hechizos chocaron, creando una brillante ráfaga de llamas doradas. Cada mago continuó manteniendo sus brazos fuertes.

El Bien contra el Mal. El Amor contra El Odio.

No había dudas de quien debería haber ganado ese duelo. El mago con el corazón fuerte debería haber prevalecido. E que tenía todavía su alma intacta.

Pero no fue lo que sucedió ese día. El rayo de luz verde que disparó la varita de Voldemort luchó por el control con el hechizo de Harry por un momento antes de que lo envolviera completamente.

La varita de Espino que Harry estaba sosteniendo voló de sus manos. Fue expulsado hacia atrás, por su propio hechizo, desparramándose de una manera que bloqueo la maldición asesina de golpearlo, pero no lo protegió de la pared de piedra que estaba detrás de él. Harry se golpeó la cabeza y aterrizo en el suelo inconsciente.

¡Harry! —Hermione gritó mientras Ron la sujetaba.

Voldemort volvió por él de nuevo, pero varias brujas y magos se cruzaron en su camino, sacrificando sus propias vidas para darle tiempo a Hagrid de recoger a Harry en sus brazos y escapar con él por los pasillos. Ron sujetaba la mano de Hermione y rápidamente lo siguieron, pasando a Narcisa Malfoy, que levantaba la varita de Espino del suelo.

¡Hagrid, espera! —le gritaban mientras él corría, pero no los escucho.

¡AHH!

Hermione y Ron se paralizaron al oír el grito, reconociéndolo como el de Ginny. Miraron a lo largo de uno de los pasillos para ver a Fenrir Greyback de pie, persiguiéndola a ella, a Charlie, a Bill y a Fleur con un brillo hambriento en sus ojos.

Ron tragó saliva antes de girarse a la chica que sostenía su mano. —Hermione, yo...

—Lo sé —le dijo, poniendo su mano libre sobre la mejilla de él y mirándolo a los ojos profundamente. —Tienes que ir con tu familia. Yo seguiré a Hagrid y averiguare adonde está llevando a Harry. Espera en el bosque justo afuera de las puertas y voy a encontrar una manera de hablarte.

Ron asintió antes de inclinarse y besarla. —Te amo, Hermione.

Ella sonrió. —Yo también te amo.

—Mantente a salvo —le dijo antes de soltarla de la mano y corriendo hacia a su familia.

Hermione contuvo un sollozo mientras giraba y siguió la dirección en la que Hagrid se había ido. Apenas había doblado la esquina cuando choco directamente con alguien con tal fuerza, que ambos se cayeron de espaldas.

Cuando Hermione se sentó, vio que Draco hizo lo mismo. Él puso una mano en su cabeza adolorida antes de mirarla, sus ojos inmediatamente se agrandaron cuando vio algo detrás de ella.

Hermione se dio vuelta justo a tiempo para ver a Thicknesse disparar una Maldición Asesina hacia ellos. Ambos rodaron fuera de su camino. Cuando ella miró de nuevo, Draco se arrastraba sobre sus codos y rodillas hacia un cuerpo tendido en el suelo, buscando frenéticamente por lo que solo podía suponer era una varita

¡Traidor! —lo llamó Thicknesse antes de disparar otra Maldición Asesina a Draco. Draco levantó el cuerpo y lo usó como escudo.

Hermione se levantó de un salto y gritó — ¡ _Desmaius_! —tirándolo a Thicknesse de espaldas.

¿Qué estás haciendo? —le dijo Draco, tirando el cuerpo. — ¡Esta es una maldita guerra, Granger! ¡APUNTA A MATAR!

¡No! —le gritó. —Él está bajo la Maldición Imperius. ¡No voy a matar un inocente!

—Como quieras, —le dijo Draco, levantándose. —Es tu maldito funeral.

Él la fulmino con la mirada antes de seguir buscando una varita entre los cuerpos tirados.

— ¿Cuántas veces tenemos que salvarte la vida antes de que finalmente digas gracias?

—Al menos una vez más, —le dijo, con una mirada rápida y un guiño.

Hermione rodó los ojos. Ella estaba a punto de correr atrás de Hagrid cuando se dio cuenta que no tenía ni idea adonde había ido. Y con esos pies gigantes, lo más probable era de que ya se había ido hace rato. Nunca lo podría alcanzar.

Mientras tenía la mirada perdida por donde Hagrid se había ido. Draco encontró una varita atrás de ella.

La puso a prueba pero era una elección horrible. Esa varita le seria de poca utilidad. Sin embargo, se aferró a ella, porque una mala varita era mejor que no tener nada.

Abandonando la búsqueda de Hagrid y Harry, Hermione se dio vuelta para correr hacia Ron cuando alguien entro al pasillo.

— ¡DRACO! —gritó Narcisa mientras corría hacia su hijo.

— ¡Mamá! —Gritó, levantándose y corriendo a su encuentro a mitad del camino.

Con ellos dos distraídos, Hermione trató de dirigirse al pasillo donde Ron había ido pero, antes de que pudiera ir más lejos. Lucius apareció y casi la volcó para alcanzar a su esposa e hijo abrazados. Ella se dio cuenta como Narcisa dejo caer la varita de Espino en la manos de Draco.

Hermione trató de correr de nuevo pero, esta vez, Bellatrix Lestrange dobló al pasillo donde estaban ellos.

¡Cissy! —La llamó, apuntando con la varita a su hermana, mientras se abalanzaba hacia adelante — ¡Has traicionado al Señor Tenebroso! ¡Nos has traicionado a todos!

— ¡No! —Narcisa empujo a Draco detrás de ella. —Bella, tienes que entender...

— ¡Entiendo que eres una traidora! ¡Una sucia, mentirosa, sin varita traidora!

Bellatrix sonrió antes de mover su varita en el aire, enviando un rayo de luz verde por el pasillo y directo al corazón de su hermana.

Hermione se estrelló contra la pared mientras el hechizo le paso por al lado.

— ¡MADRE! —gritó Draco con desesperación mientras Narcisa se derrumbó en sus brazos.

¡Cissy, no mí querida, mi querida! —gritó Lucius, cayendo en sus rodillas y sosteniendo el rostro sin vida de su esposa

— ¿Que has hecho? —Se dio vuelta y le gruñía mientras Bellatrix continuaba caminando hacia él.

—Lo que tenía que hacer, —le dijo, finalmente volviendo sus ojos hacia Hermione, que todavía estaba apoyada contra la pared. — ¿Qué tenemos aquí?

Hermione levanto su varita pero ya era demasiado tarde.

¡Expelliarmus!

Ella y su varita salieron volando por el pasillo. Cuando miro adonde había caído, Lucius la estaba levantando del suelo

— ¡Rómpela, Lucius! ¡Rómpela y atrápala!

— ¿Por qué? —le dijo sin alterar la voz, sus ojos perdidos en algún lugar entre el dolor y la ira mientras miraba a la asesina de su esposa.

— ¡Porque Harry Potter ha escapado! Si quieres mantenerte a ti y a tu hijo con vida te sugiero que le des al Señor Oscuro algo que pueda atraerlo de nuevo

Hermione negó con la cabeza. Trato de mirar a Draco primero, así podía rogarle que la deje ir, pero los ojos de él todavía estaban en blanco y centrado en su madre. Luego miro a Lucius. Él la miro, destrozado por un momento ante de mirar a su varita.

Era claro lo que él quería hacer. Matar a su cuñada y vengar a su esposa. Pero eso era un riesgo y tenía un hijo al que tenía que resguardar.

Sin pensarlo. Lucius levanto la otra mano y partió la varita de Hermione en dos. Hermione se estremeció. —Esa era tuya, ¿lo sabías? —le dijo, girándose hacia Bellatrix.

—Sí, soy consciente. ¡Pero no tengo ningún interés en volver a poseer una varita que ha sido sostenida por una asquerosa Sangre Sucia! — escupió. — ¡Lucius, no te lo diré de nuevo! ¡Atrápala y llévasela al Señor Tenebroso!

Hermione entro en acción y Lucius hizo lo mismo. Ella fue atrapada entre él y Bellatrix sin varita y sin salida en el medio. Aun así, tenía que al menos tratar de escapar de esto.

Viendo a Lucius como una amenaza menor, Hermione trató de correr pasándolo pero él le disparo un hechizo, causando que volara y cayera, aterrizando justo al lado del cuerpo de Narcisa.

— ¡Ay! —gritó de dolor cuando cayó con fuerza sobre su muñeca.

Los ojos de Draco finalmente se enfocaron mientras giraba para mirarla. Ella lo miro desesperada, rogándole que hiciera algo, cualquier cosa más que estar sentado ahí. Pero Draco no hizo nada. Todo lo que hizo fue abrir la boca como si fuera a decir algo pero, antes de que pudiera, Lucius agarro a Hermione del pelo y la estaba levantando

—Draco, ve a casa —le dijo. —Lleva a tu madre contigo y permanece escondido hasta que yo vaya por ti. Quiero tener todo esto arreglado con el Señor Oscuro antes de que muestres tu cara de nuevo. ¿Entiendes?

Draco asintió lentamente, con la boca ligeramente abierta mientras miraba a su padre, y luego a Hermione.

— ¿Qué vas hacer con ella? —le preguntó.

—Eso lo decidirá el Señor Oscuro —dijo Bellatrix, usando su varita para atar las muñecas de Hermione.

— ¡No! —Hermione gritó mientras Lucius la arrastraba por los pasillos. — ¡Harry! ¡Ron! ¡Por favor! —Volvió a mirar a Draco con una última mirada suplicante mientras él seguía sentado en el suelo, sosteniendo a su madre muerta en sus brazos. — ¡NO!

Y luego se fueron, su última esperanza fuera de vista mientras Lucius y Bellatrix la forzaban, llevándosela a su Lord. Las ovaciones hacían eco en los pasillos mientras Voldemort y sus seguidores celebraban la victoria, sabiendo muy bien que no solo el mundo mágico, sino el mundo entero era de ellos.

Y Hermione Granger acababa de recibir un asiento en la primera fila al infierno que ellos iban a crear.

.

XXX

.

Hermione se levantó de repente cuando el carruaje se detuvo. Su corazón comenzó acelerarse cuando miró por la pequeña y barrada ventana para ver donde estaban. Ella conocía la casa pero no lo suficiente. Al Mortífago que residí allí le gustaban sus esclavas frescas, y ella había dejado de serlo hace mucho tiempo.

Una chica gimió en el asiento en frente de ella. Hermione le miró la piel sin marcas y suspiró. La chica era joven y hermosa. A él le encantaría. La puerta de atrás del carruaje se abrió.

—No hay muchas para elegir esta vez —oyó decir al conductor mientras su rostro aparecía en la luz brillante. — Últimamente El Señor Oscuro se está deshaciendo de ellas cada vez más seguido. Ha estado de un humor de demonios desde que perdieron el rastro de ese maldito Potter de nuevo.

El Mortífago, MacNair, asomó la cabeza y examinó a fondo las mercancías. Sus ojos se pausaron por un momento en Hermione. Ella le devolvió la mirada con ojos fríos y sin miedo, lo que hacía que muchos seguidores del Señor Oscuro no se detuvieran en mirarla, ya que se deleitaban con el miedo.

Como era de esperar, él rápidamente movió la mirada desde Hermione hacia la chica que gemía, sin tener en cuenta al hombre joven, a dos chicas golpeadas y lastimadas o la mujer de edad avanzada que estaba también en el carruaje.

— ¿Quién es esta? —pregunto, apuntándola a ella. — ¿Hija de Muggles?

—No. Sólo una simple Muggle. Encontraron a varios de ellos en el subterráneo. El Señor Oscuro había ejecutado a los otros en las calles, pero Nott pidió quedarse con ésta. Es su primera migración desde entonces.

—Sí, puedo notarlo. Ella está sin duda en mejores condiciones que el resto, —dijo MacNair, mirando ligeramente a Hermione. —Tráemela. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que tuve a una joven tan bonita en mi hogar —.Se humedeció los labios.

La joven lucho y gritó mientras el conductor se metió en el carruaje y la arrastró hacia afuera con las muñecas atada Cerró la puerta con llave detrás de ella. Todos los prisioneros estaban sentados y escuchaban en silencio mientras ella continuaba gritando todo el camino hasta la casa.

Hermione miro por la pequeña ventana abarrotada y la vio hasta que se había ido. Había aprendido hace mucho tiempo que era una pérdida de energía luchar de esa manera. Las cadenas que usaban los matarían si ellos se alejaban más de un centenar de metros del carruaje. Ella lo había visto suceder muchas veces antes. Simplemente n había manera de escapar. Por supuesto, algunos podrían argumentar que la muerte era la mejor opción. Ella ciertamente lo pensó con demasiada frecuencia.

—Es una pena.

Hermione se dio vuelta y vio que la anciana sentada al lado de ella estaba mirando también por la ventana.

—Sólo en estos tiempos oscuros ser joven y hermosa pueden ser una maldición.

Hermione asintió pero no habló. Encontró que lo mejor era no llevar palabras amigables y nombres en estos paseos d carruaje, ya que había una posibilidad bastante decente de que nunca vería a ninguna de esas personas otra vez.

De hecho, a esta anciana la reconocía antes de varios paseos en el carruaje. Ella había sido una esclava desde el comienzo, al igual que Hermione.

De repente, las puertas se abrieron hacia atrás y el conductor empujo a una chica diferente adentro del carruaje. Estaba ensangrentada y golpeada, su ojo izquierdo estaba tan hinchado que apenas se le podía ver detrás de la gran marca purpura. Ella debió haber sido una Muggle porque MacNair siempre las trataba de la peor forma.

La joven se sentó y comenzó a sollozar en sus manos mientras el carruaje iba marcha atrás.

—Parece que nos dirigimos a la ciudad, —dijo la anciana, sin dejar de mirar por la ventana. —Eso significa que tienes al menos una hora para descansar —.Ella miró a Hermione y le sonrió. —Ven aquí, querida. Vamos y pon tu cabeza en mi regazo. De todos nuestros viajes juntas en esta cosa, nunca te había visto lucir tan cansada.

Hermione miro vacilante hacia abajo en el regazo de la mujer antes de mirar sus ojos azules, que todavía brillaban después de todo lo que había sufrido. Hermione trató de sonreírle pero se quedó corta. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que ella había tenido una sonrisa genuina? Y luego lo recordó. Fue la última vez que había visto a Ron. Cuando le dijo que la amaba.

—Gracias —le dijo débilmente antes de reposar su cuerpo con su cabeza descansando en el regazo de la mujer.

La anciana comenzó acariciarle el pelo, el toque suave calmo lo suficiente a Hermione para quedarse dormida en un sueño poco profundo. Ella ya no sabía cómo dormir profundamente, ya que era casi imposible cuando tienes que tener un ojo abierto.

Hermione no tenía idea de cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la Guerra. Definitivamente pasaron varios años, pero ella había perdido la cuenta después del primer año. Una cosa tan mundana como el tiempo sólo hacía de su vida como esclava aún más miserable.

Ellos tenían estos intercambios de esclavos más o menos cada dos meses, para mantener lejos a aquellos que todavía estaban luchando en la resistencia de encontrar a sus seres queridos. Fue la idea de Bellatrix. Hermione había estado ahí cuando a ella se le ocurrió. De hecho, ella había sido la inspiración. A algunos Mortífagos se les dio la opción de mantener a sus esclavos hasta el próximo intercambio, pero no con respecto a ella. Ella estaba obligada a ser intercambiada en cada trueque.

A veces Hermione escuchaba historias acerca de los seguidores de Harry Potter bombardeando lugares en donde ella había estado, supuestamente buscándola, pero siempre llegaban tarde. No había escuchado de esas misiones de rescate hace mucho tiempo.

El rumor era que Harry Potter se había olvidado de ella. Su último dueño le dijo que el Señor Tenebroso había considerado deshacerse de ella, preferiblemente por medio de una ejecución pública. Habían querido asustarla, pero Hermione sólo había encontrado alivio ante estas palabras. Si, había días cuando ella todavía quería escapar de allí y luchar, pero otros días; la mayoría de ellos; pensaba en que fácil serían las cosas si solamente diera fin a su existencia.

—Estamos cerca, —le susurro la anciana después de lo que pareció un descanso demasiado corto.

Hermione se sentó y miro afuera de la ventana, la mirada fija en las brillantes luces de Londres. Después de la derrota de Voldemort sobre el mundo mágico, este había ido por el mundo Muggle. Esta ciudad era la primera que él había tomado. Su orgullo y alegría. Se establecía allí cuando no estaba tomando posesión de otras partes del mundo, en el viejo Ministerio de Magia. Ella no tenía idea donde residía Pius Thicknesse, siendo que él era todavía Ministro y estaba bajo la Maldición Imperio después de todos estos años.

La mayoría de los Muggles habían huido cuando Voldemort asumió el poder, pero algunos todavía estaban atrapados aquí, refugiándose en las alcantarillas o el subterráneo. Muchos fueron encerrados en sus hogares, dándole lo mínimo para sobrevivir, mientras otros se hicieron esclavos. No esclavo en el mismo sentido que Hermione o las otras personas en este carruaje lo eran, pero algo como los elfos domésticos, solo vistos con más desprecio por los magos las brujas que los adueñaban.

Hermione solo podía imaginar el miedo que estas personas sentían, descubriendo que la magia existía, tener todo su mundo destrozado y arrancados de ellos de un solo golpe. Era tan horrible pensar en eso. Incluso si un día Voldemort fuera derrotado, el mundo no volvería a ser el mismo. Se había hecho demasiado daño. Era lo mismo con ella. No importaba lo que le pasara luego, Hermione sabía que ella nunca podría ser la misma.

De repente había algo que le hacía cosquilla en su oído. Automáticamente se dobló de dolor antes de empujar lo que sea que fuera lejos. Al final resulto ser, que sólo eran algunos cabellos sueltos que la anciana movía de su rostro.

—No te ves bien —le dijo la mujer con el ceño fruncido.

Hermione miro abajo, a sus brazos moreteados que estaban colgando fuera de su capa destrozada y suspiró. A través de los años, siempre había sido torturada; eso era un hecho; pero este último lugar realmente había hecho mella en ella. Al parecer, la única razón que el Mortífago había elegido a Hermione de todos los esclavos era porque su hermano había sido recientemente asesinado cuando los seguidores de Harry habían atacado su casa. Ya que no pudieron tomar venganza de quienes ellos querían, se la tomaron con Hermione en su lugar.

—Nada que no pueda manejar, —dijo Hermione, aunque sabía que necesitaba tratamiento médico. Seguro que habrá un sangrado interno. Las costillas eran lo que más le dolía. A veces el dolor era tan grande que apenas podía respirar

De repente, algo había sido empujado en las manos de Hermione. Estaba cubierto de un pañuelo verde y grueso pero ni siquiera lo tuvo que abrir para saber lo que era. Se volvió a la anciana con sus ojos bien abiertos.

—Qu que...

—Tú lo necesitas más que yo. Vete de aquí. Busca a Harry Potter y ayúdalo a liberarnos a todos.

—Yo…Yo no puedo quedarme con esto, —le dijo Hermione, tratando de regresarle el regalo.

—Pero tienes que hacerlo, —le dijo la mujer. —Muchos de nosotros creemos que Harry Potter no ha intentado de luchar contra el Señor Oscuro otra vez porque teme por tu vida.

Hermione se encogió. Ella odiaba escuchar a los esclavos llamar a Voldemort así, pero comenzaba a salir natural después de estar cerca de los Mortífagos por tanto tiempo. Incluso a ella se le escapaba de vez en cuando.

—Si escapas él no tendrá motivos para no pelear.

—Eso es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, —dijo Hermione, todavía mirando el pañuelo.

—Y tengo fe absoluta de que vas a triunfar.

La esquina izquierda de la boca de Hermione se elevó. — ¿De dónde sacaste esto?

La mujer sonrió. —Las esclavas como yo no son vigiladas lo suficientemente cerca como ustedes. Yo simplemente lo tome de la cocina. A veces, los Mortífagos se olvidan de que hay otras maneras de lastimar a la gente además de la magia.

Justo en ese momento, el carruaje se detuvo. Hermione deslizo rápidamente el objeto en el bolsillo de su capa antes de levantar la vista. Todos en el carruaje la estaban mirando. Con suerte, ninguno de ellos chismorreaba. Eso sería seguramente su final.

Como siempre, Hermione miro por la ventana para ver donde estaban. Era una casa grande en una de las calles mágicas más antiguas en Londres. Había estado allí muchas veces antes y supo de inmediato que esa era su última parada esa noche. Era, después de todo, su favorita.

—Tengo un regalo extra para usted, señor, —dijo el conductor, abriendo la puerta del carruaje y dejando que el Mortífago observara adentro.

Rodolphus Lestrange asomó la cabeza en el carruaje y no miro por mucho tiempo antes de que sus ojos se posaran e Hermione. Se iluminaron mientras sonreía. —Bueno, si no es otra que mi preciosa Sangre sucia. Has regresado a mí finalmente. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? Yo diría que al menos un año.

Hermione no tenía idea de cuánto tiempo había pasado. No parecía que un año entero había pasado desde la última vez que lo vio, pero ella confiaba más en el concepto de tiempo de él que en el de ella misma.

Sin esperar a que dijera algo más, se puso de pie y camino afuera del carruaje, sin molestarse a esperar a que el conductor la viniera a buscar.

—He aquí a una ansiosa —dijo el conductor con un guiño.

—Sí, siempre lo es —dijo Rodolphus con orgullo.

Hermione trató de bajar, pero Rodolphus la tomo por la cintura y lo hizo por ella. Su cuerpo se estremeció ante el contacto. Él frunció el ceño y le acaricio un moretón en la mejilla. —Alguien no te ha cuidado bien.

Hermione se alejó. Miro de nuevo a la anciana en el carruaje una última vez antes de que la puerta se cerrara. Siguiendo a Rodolphus, con el conductor detrás de ella. Hermione utilizó sus manos atadas para acariciar los Thestral que tiraba del carruaje mientras le pasaba por al lado. Cuanto añoraba los días cuando ellos habían sido invisibles para ella. Pero el tiempo de su inocencia se había ido hace rato.

— ¡Fanin! —Rodolphus lo llamó tan pronto cuando cerró la puerta del frente. Un elfo domestico apareció al instante delante de ellos. — ¿Si, Amo?

—Ve a buscar a la otra esclava inmediatamente. Quiero terminar rápido con este intercambio así la noche puede continuar.

El elfo domestico asintió y despareció.

Rodolphus miró a Hermione y la recorrió de pies a cabeza. —Remueve las sogas. Quiero que le quites la capa así puedo ver el daño que le han hecho.

El conductor hizo lo que le dijeron, incluso le saco la capa a Hermione y la colgó en el armario. Ella se quedó mirándola con nostalgia, deseando haberse quedado con el objeto en vez de dejarlo en el bolsillo.

Rodolphus caminó hacia ella y le acariciaba los brazos con sus manos, haciéndola estremecerse. Él llego a sus cadera y le levanto un poco la camisa, echándole un vistazo a los moretones que había debajo —Es claro que tu ultimo dueño no sabía lo que tenía. Esto no puede ser arreglado durante la noche.

Sonaron pasos en los pasillos y ellos miraron a Fanin de regreso en la habitación con una chica mirando altiva detrás de él.

—Creí que usted dijo que podía quedarme —dijo ella, cruzando los brazos y dedicándole una mirada particularmente cruel a Hermione.

—Eso fue antes de saber que era lo que me estaba esperando en el carruaje.

— ¿ _Ella_? —Dijo la chica con desdén. — ¿Esta puta golpeada? Los ojos de Rodolphus se agrandaron.

—Maestro, por favor, soy la mejor opción. Nadie le puede hacer sentir como yo lo...

— ¡ _Crucio_!

La chica se cayó, gritando mientras la maldición se apoderaba de ella. Todo lo que Hermione podía hacer era mirar a la extraña convulsionar en el suelo, tratando con dificultad de agarrar los pies de Rodolphus.

—Amo, ¿por qué? —le grito una vez pasada la maldición.

—No le hablaras otra vez a ella de ese modo, —le dijo con los dientes apretados. — ¿Me escuchaste?

—Si —le respondió, llorando un poco más. —Lo siento, amo. ¡Por favor! ¡Lo amo! ¡Dejé que me quede con usted!

—No. Nunca te quedaras en esta casa otra vez.

— ¡NO! ¡Amo!

Lo tomo por los pies pero Rodolphus retrocedió un paso y sostuvo su varita, listo para maldecirla una vez más. La chica cerró los ojos y espero el impacto pero, antes de que pudiera lanzarlo, Hermione extendió la mano y la puso sobre la de él.

—Eso es suficiente, —le dijo, bajando su mano con cuidado. —No me ofende. ¿No puedes ver que ella solo está dolida?

A pesar de que Hermione no quería ver que atacaran a esta chica de nuevo, sintió lástima por las esclavas que se enamoraban de sus dueños. Por supuesto, ella dudaba que fuera realmente por eso. De todos los Mortífagos que participaban en la trata de esclavos, Rodolphus era, si no otra cosa, una apuesta segura. Él no torturaba a los que tomaba aunque les hacía mucha otras cosas. Cosas que algunos podrían considerar igual de malo, si no peor. Pero, mientras su esposa no estuviera allí; y rara vez ella estaba; su casa era una de las mejores para quedarse.

—Está bien, —dijo Rodolphus guardando su varita pero aun tomando un momento para patearla fuera de él.

—Llévatela. No quiero volver a ver su cara otra vez.

La chica seguía llorando mientras el conductor le puso las viejas ataduras de Hermione en las muñecas. Rodolphus tomo a Hermione de la mano y la llevo al salón de dibujo mientras los otros dos salían.

—Fanin, por favor ve a la cocina y alcánzale a nuestra invitada aquí una de nuestras pociones curativas más fuertes. Debemos cuidarla hasta que se recupere de inmediato.

—Sí, Amo —dijo el elfo domestico antes de dirigirse hacia la cocina.

—Ahora, déjame mirarte bien —dijo Rodolphus, acomodando a Hermione delante de él y tratando de sacarle su camisa.

Ella rápidamente agarro los extremos de la camisa y la tiró hacia abajo. —No.

—Pero necesito ver la extensión del daño, mi preciosa Sangre sucia.

Hermione se encogía mientras él decía el nombre que siempre usaba para llamarla. Lo odiaba. —No. No quiero que veas.

Rodolphus frunció el ceño. —Tan difícil como siempre —.Le agarró el brazo con fuerza, haciéndola doblarse de dolor. Su ceño se profundizo. —Espera aquí —le dijo antes de que saliera de la sala.

En el momento que él se fue, Hermione corrió hacia el armario con una leve cojera y encontró su capa. Busco en los bolsillos y sacó el objeto que la anciana le había dado. Después de sacarlo del pañuelo, se lo metió en la parte delantera de sus pantalones y se bajó la camisa para cubrirlo. Luego cerró el armario y volvió a la sala de dibujo.

Rodolphus regresó un minuto después con una pequeña botella llena de un líquido azul en sus manos. Hermione le di la espalda. Escuchó como abría la botella y se puso el contenido en las manos. Él se puso detrás de ella y comenzó a acariciar sus brazos.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —le pregunto, poniéndosele la piel de gallina en cada espacio que el tocaba con el líquido frío

—Adormeciéndote —le contestó. —No hay manera de que estés completamente curada para esta noche, y todavía planeo reunirnos correctamente —.Movió su pelo hacia un lado y empezó a pasarle la lengua por el cuello.

—Basta, Lestrange.

—Oh, mi preciosa Sangre sucia. ¿No me llamarías, sólo por esta vez, Amo?

—Nunca.

Rodolphus se rió ligeramente. —Todos estos años y todavía eres tan imposible de romper. Podría admirarte si no fueras tan sucia y patética —. Movió las manos adentro de su camisa y comenzó a pasársela a lo largo de su vientre desnudo, sin darse cuenta de la punta del objeto sobresaliendo de sus pantalones.

Hermione le agarro las muñecas y las aparto bruscamente. —Quita tus manos de encima.

— ¿Y si no lo hago? —preguntó, agarrando su otro brazo y girándola así estaba frente a él. —Te olvidas que por los próximos dos meses me perteneces —.Levantó su mano y utilizó un solo dedo para acariciar su mejilla. —También he hablado con el Señor Tenebroso sobre la posibilidad de mantenerte aquí permanentemente. Si decide no ejecutarte entonces lo considerará.

Hermione retrocedió y movió su cara lejos de él. Él solo sonrió y le paso los dedos por el pelo. Como lo despreciaba.

Quizás la única cosa más patética que una hija de Muggles se enamorara de su Mortífago, era que un Mortífago se enamorara de su esclava Sangre sucia. Rodolphus nunca lo admitiría, pero él estaba enamorado de ella. Lo había estado desde hace mucho tiempo. Y nada le repugnaba más que tener que ver esa mirada de anhelo en sus ojos cada vez que ella estaba cerca de él.

—Dije que quitaras tus manos de encima —le repitió lentamente y con dureza. —Ésta es tu última advertencia.

Él sonrió. —Oblígame —antes de tirar su cabeza hacia adelante y uniendo sus labios con los de él.

En el mismo movimiento rápido, Hermione mordió con fuerza el labio mientras sacaba el objeto de sus pantalones.

— ¡Aaah!

Rodolphus retrocedió y preparo su mano para abofetearla cuando sintió que algo se le clavaba en su estómago. Él jadeo antes de mirar lentamente hacia abajo, finalmente sacando la mano del brazo de ella para ponerlo en el hueco que sangraba en su centro. Sus ojos se movieron a la mano de Hermione, viendo como la sangre, su sangre, se escurría del pequeño cuchillo que ella sostenía. Luego se trasladaron al rostro de ella. Sus ojos estaban brillando mientras lo miraba con el ceño más feroz. Él nunca había visto antes semejante ira, o había optado por no verla. De cualquier manera, hasta ese momento, parte de él realmente creía que a ella se preocupaba por él tanto como él se preocupaba por ella. Estaba tan equivocado.

— ¿Por…Por qué? —le preguntó en una voz ahogada mientras la sangre continuaba saliendo de su herida.

—Te dije que quitaras tus manos de encima y no me escuchaste. No quiero que me toques. Nunca he querido que me toques. Y, ahora, _nunca_ más me tocaras de nuevo.

Con esas palabras finales, Hermione levantó el filo y lo utilizo para cortar la garganta de Rodolphus. Él agarro la herid antes de caerse al suelo, luchando por permanecer consciente mientras se desangraba.

Hermione lo miró hasta que dejó de moverse, sólo entonces miro al cuchillo ensangrentado que sostenía. No pensaba que podía hacerlo, tomar la vida de alguien de una manera tan brutal y cruel, pero tenía que hacerlo y difícilmente sintió pena al respecto. Él era un Mortífago. Un asesino. Probablemente había salvado docenas de vidas deshaciéndose de él, incluso la suya.

— ¡AHH!

Hermione se dio vuelta para ver a Fanin parado en la entrada de la sala. El elfo domestico se escapó rápidamente, tirando la poción que sostenía.

— ¡No! —gritó Hermione, lanzándose para atraparlo, pero era demasiado tarde. La botella se hizo añicos. — ¡Maldición!

No había tiempo. Corrió rápidamente al cuerpo de Rodolphus y buscó hasta que encontró su varita. No sería de mucha utilidad ya que cuando supieran lo que hizo, le pondrían un rastro a su uso, pero al menos la podría ayudar a llevarla algún lado.

Con la varita en la mano, Hermione corrió hacia el armario y lo abrió. Primero, iba a agarrar su propia capa pero luego se dio cuenta de lo arruinada que estaba. Sin dudas, se destacaría entre la multitud mientras la usara. Así, que en vez de eso, agarro una capa negra sencilla y se la puso. Reaccionó un poco cuando se dio cuenta de que olía como a ella. La esposa de Rodolphus y la persona que más odiaba en el mundo. Bellatrix. Era por culpa de ella que Hermione se convirtió en esclava en primer lugar. Ella y los Malfoy. Como los despreciaba. A todos ellos.

Una vez que tenía puesta la capa, Hermione puso el cuchillo y la varita confiscada en su bolsillo. Abrió la puerta y corrió afuera, sin parar hasta que estuvo fuera de la propiedad.

Poniéndose la capucha de la capa sobre su cabeza, Hermione miro en todas las direcciones antes de salir caminando en la noche, en busca de una multitud en la que se pudiera mezclar.

Las farolas y sus llamas encantadas iluminaron el camino como si fuera un camino dorado, dándole esperanzas por primera vez en quien sabe tantos años. Era como que la conducían, guiándola hacia lo que ella más deseaba. Reunirse con sus amigos. Con Harry, el niño que aún vivía. Y Ron. Su dulce, dulce Ron, quien probablemente se culpaba por su desaparición. Con suerte, se habían encontrado y todavía estarían luchando. Por ella. Por su futuro. Y por su libertad.


	2. Chapter 2

**N/P** (no, no es nota de quien plagio jajaja, es **NOTA DE QUIEN PUBICA** ) No es mi traducción y mucho menos es mi historia. Yo solo me atrevo a publicarla toda vez que muchas nos quedamos con ganas de leerla. **Disfrútenla hasta que la bloqueen.**

 **N/T** Super emocionada con presentarles mi primer proyecto, espero que les guste, muchísimas gracias a los que me apoyaron, especialmente a Romina Pascaretta que esta desde un principio y me ayudo a betear este capítulo y a Lena por autorizarme a traducir su historia.

 **N/A: *ADVERTENCIA*:** Esta historia va a ser bastante oscura. Trata temas de violación, asesinato, tortura, lenguaje vulgar, y dos almas quebradas. No apto para los corazones débiles. Esta va a ser mi única advertencia.

 **Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling, la trama le pertenece a Lena Phoria y la traducción a Sunset82.**

Antes que comiences a leer, no dejes review porque eso puede ser motivo de acoso hacia tu persona, no es necesario que lo hagas, tu disfruta la lectura.

Y por último pero muy, muy importante siempre lee los review que dejaré puesto que ahí informaré cada cuanto la voy a dar de baja, por aquello del bloqueo y las denuncias, así mismo avisaré si alternare con otra cuenta, para que esta historia sigua aquí.

 **Y repito, no lo escribí yo ni lo traduje yo, porque parece que a muchas no les queda claro**.

 **CRUEL AND BEAUTIFUL WORLD**

 **CAPITULO 2: LA VI PARADA ALLÍ**

Varias noches después, Hermione se quedó afuera de un pub en una parte sospechosa de la ciudad, tratando de permanecer con la multitud. En un principio se había escondido en los callejones oscuros y bajo los puentes cuando anochecía, pero luego los Mortífagos comenzaron a buscarla en todos esos tipos de lugares, casi atrapándola aproximadamente una docena de veces.

Una bruja borracha de repente tropezó con ella sin siquiera disculparse.

Hermione fingía ayudarla a recobrar el equilibrio mientras disimuladamente deslizaba su mano en el bolsillo de la chic sacándole su varita. Una vez que la había escondido en la manga, se acercó a la pared de piedra del edificio y apoyo su espalda en ella, utilizándola para deslizarse al suelo.

Mientras mantenía la varita escondida, la uso para lanzar un pequeño hechizo curativo en las heridas que más le dolían en el momento, sobre su brazo izquierdo. Esto era todo lo que Hermione podía hacer. Estaba un poco oxidada en cuanto a magia se trataba y su mente estaba demasiado débil para hacer hechizos fuertes.

Había tratado de Aparecerse cuando escapó pero no esperaba mucho. Por supuesto, que no funcionó, y ahora su oportunidad se había ido. Escucho a las personas chismear de cómo Voldemort había puesto un escudo de anti aparición alrededor de la ciudad, lo más seguro para evitar de que escapara. Él también había cerrado la red flu y puso puntos de control para las personas que volaban en escobas. Nadie sabía porque hacia esas cosas, lo que Hermione podía asumir, que era porque no quería que Harry escuchara la noticia de su escape.

Así que al parecer, a partir de ahora, Hermione estaba atrapada en la ciudad de Londres. No sabía qué hacer. Había estado robando varitas con regularidad, pero sólo se animaba a emitir un hechizo con cada una ya que los Mortífagos se habían convertido en algo así como oficiales de policía en los años posteriores a la guerra, y controlaban consistentemente los rastros de magia de la varita de cada ciudadano. No había más libertad. Para nadie.

Una vez que el hechizo era lanzado, Hermione esperaba unos momentos para que hiciera efecto. Tan pronto el leve alivio se absorbiera en ella, se paraba y caminaba en la multitud, tratando con dificultad de no renguear y estar segura de tirar la varita de alguna manera cerca del pie del dueño. Luego ella continuaba en la vereda, donde se quedó mirando sin pensar el frio, la calle oscura. Necesitaba un plan pero su mente no era tan fuerte como lo fue una vez. Años de tortura podían hacer eso.

— ¿Mi varita? ¿Dónde diablos esta mi varita? —escucho a una chica gritar frenéticamente detrás de ella. — ¡Alguien l robo! ¡ALGUIEN LA ROBO!

— ¿No está ahí? Preguntó alguien.

Hermione se dio vuelta para ver como apuntaban al suelo. La chica la miró, parpadeo, y luego se rió ligeramente antes de levantarla.

— ¡Oh, gracias Merlín! ¡Los Mortífagos habrían tenido mi cabeza por seguro!

— ¡Necesitamos otra ronda para celebrar! —Dijo un mago, caminando y poniendo sus brazos alrededor de ella y de una de sus amigas. — ¡Yo invito!

Todas las brujas se rieron antes de seguirlo al pub. Hermione se dio vuelta para enfrentar la calle y comenzó a pensar

— ¿Escuchaste los rumores, que a un Mortífago le cortaron la garganta? —dijo un mago a dos de sus amigos mientras caminaban al lado de Hermione. Sacó una pipa y la encendió.

—Sí, escuche que alguna esclava Sangre sucia lo hizo. No me sorprendería si todos estamos viendo su ejecución este fin de semana, —dijo el mago con pelo oscuro y una gran hendidura en su barbilla.

—No, no lo creo, —dijo el que tenía la pipa antes de tomar una gran bocanada. —Los rumores dicen que escaparon, por eso que toda la maldita ciudad esta esencialmente bloqueada.

—Que molesto, —dijo un mago pelirrojo, rodando los ojos. —Espero que atrapen a la maldita Sangre sucia. Odio simplemente no poder aparecerme en mi casa.

—Hablando de eso, ¿Dónde está ese maldito Autobús Noctambulo? —preguntó el mago con el mentón hendido.

—No creo que se suponga que este aquí por algunos minutos más. —El mago tomo otra bocanada de su pipa, dándose cuenta ahora que Hermione estaba al lado de ellos.

Se dio vuelta para verla, captando un ligero vistazo de su perfil. Por suerte, este era el lado menos lastimado de su cara, así que probablemente parecía bastante normal, aunque un poco cansada.

— ¿Adónde vas? —le pregunto.

—A ningún lado —contestó Hermione, girando su cabeza para que no pudiera obtener una mejor visión de ella.

Justo cuando lo hacía, alguien se acercó al otro lado de ella, vistiendo una capa verde oscuro con una capucha cubriéndole el rostro, como lo hacia ella. Giro su cabeza así miraba hacia adelante. Mientras lo hacía, el extraño levanto una mano y se froto los ojos, que lucían muy cansados.

—Puedo ayudar a solucionar eso —dijo el mago con la pipa, agarrándole la muñeca.

Su mano aterrizo directamente en una gran contusión y, cuando apretó, envió una punzada terrible por su brazo. —

¡Ay! —Hermione gritó automáticamente. No tenía la intención de hacerlo ya que ni le había agarrado tan fuerte, pero el dolor era demasiado.

El extraño encapuchado dejó de frotarse los ojos. Se quedaron ahí, fijos por un momento antes de mirarla de reojo.

— ¡Cállate la boca! ¡Apenas te toqué! —le gritó el mago, soltándole la muñeca con tanta fuerza que ella voló para atrás.

Hermione chocó directamente con el extraño de la capa. Se sujetó a él y la atrapo antes de que golpeara el suelo. La manga de su capa se subió y Hermione obtuvo una visión clara de la línea negra del tatuaje en su brazo. Una calavera con una serpiente sobresaliendo de su boca. La Marca Tenebrosa. Ella trató de no jadear y rápidamente salió de su agarre. Necesitaba salir de allí ahora.

Hermione volteó para irse pero el mago con la pipa tiro de ella. — ¿Adónde vas princesa?

La atrajo hacia él. Antes de que Hermione tuviera la oportunidad de tratar de escapar, el Mortífago agarro el brazo de hombre y lo empujo fuera de ella.

— ¿Te atreves a poner tus manos en una dama?

El corazón de Hermione se detuvo. Querido Merlín, ella conocía esa voz. Giro su cabeza lentamente y trató de obtener una mejor visión del hombre, pero él seguía escondido bajo la capucha de su capa.

— ¿Qué te importa? —le pregunto el mago, alcanzando su varita

El hombre encapuchado se levantó la manga para mostrarles a ellos el tatuaje en su antebrazo. Los otros hombres se quedaron sin aliento.

—Lo Lo siento, Señor. Yo… no sabía que era…

—Quien sea yo no debería afectar como tratas a otros. Creo que le debes una disculpa a esta mujer.

Hermione no dijo nada. Se dio vuelta para escaparse de nuevo pero paro cuando vio a MacNair y a Goyle padre parados en sus ropas de Mortífagos afuera del pub. Parecían estar haciendo varias preguntas a todos, probablemente buscándola a ella. Mierda.

El Mortífago encapuchado siguió sus ojos. Saludo a sus camaradas y gritó, — ¡Estoy fuera de servicio! Controlen los papeles de estos hombres. —Apuntando al trío de magos.

—Mándalos para acá —gritó MacNair.

El Mortífago encapuchado miro a de nuevo a los hombres delante de él. —Ya escucharon al mago. Vayan —.Dijo, moviendo la cabeza. —Y más vale que sus papeles de identificación sean legítimos. MacNair es un experto en descubrir falsificaciones.

—Es está todo en regla, señor —dijo el mago con la pipa de la cual ya se había olvidado. Él y sus amigos se dirigieron nerviosos donde estaban los dos Mortífagos esperando.

Ni siquiera pasaron diez segundos que se habían ido, que un autobús grande, y purpura de tres pisos apareció en la calle y paro delante de ellos con un fuerte golpe. Hermione estaba a punto de salir corriendo cuando vio a MacNair y Goyle no sólo controlando los papeles de identificación de esos tres hombres, sino que los de todos.

Cuando le dio la espalda al autobús, el Mortífago encapuchado hizo un gesto con el brazo y espero para que ella subiera primero. Su corazón estaba acelerado. Si corría ahora, seguramente sería sospechoso, pero ¿Qué otra opción tenía? Solamente una.

Respirando hondo, Hermione se adelantó y subió al Autobús Noctambulo, el Mortífago encapuchado la seguía de cerca.

—Bienvenidos al Autobús Noctambulo, —dijo un mago con un uniforme purpura brilloso mientras ellos subían, —El único transporte actualmente en ejecución en la ciudad mágica de Londres. ¡Gloria a Lord Voldemort! —levanto su puño en tributo. —Suban a bordo que los vamos a llevar a cualquier parte de la ciudad a la que quieran ir. Mi nombre es Stan Shunpike, y seré su chofer esta noche.

Hermione sabía el nombre y de inmediato sintió pena por el pobre mago, todavía bajo la Maldición Imperio después d tanto tiempo de la guerra. Cuanto tiempo exactamente, todavía no lo sabía.

—Cinco Sickles el paseo.

Los ojos de Hermione se agrandaron mientras puso las manos en su bolsillo, pretendiendo buscar dinero que sabía que no estaba ahí. Sólo el cuchillo y la varita apenas usada de Rodolphus. No tenía ninguna duda de que el rastreo fu puesto en marcha días atrás. Era evidente, que este plan no fue muy bien pensado.

—Yo pago por la dama, —dijo el Mortífago detrás de ella, metiendo la mano en su propio bolsillo y soltando varias monedas de oro en la mano de Stan Shumpike. —Y dale también un chocolate. Ha tenido una mala noche.

—Entendido, Señor —dijo Stan, guardando el dinero y agarrando una barra de chocolate de una mesa cercana. Él la coloco en las manos de Hermione. —Tome cualquier cama que le guste y este libre. No podemos ser exigentes con el actual bloqueo.

Hermione guardo el chocolate y camino por al lado de Stan, asegurándose de tomar un mapa de la zona del recipiente de folletos y subió las escaleras. Subió hasta el tercer piso, bien consciente de los pasos que la seguían. El Mortífago.

¿Por qué no la dejaba sola de una vez?

No había mucha gente allí arriba pero los pocos que vio estaban pasados de borrachos o potencialmente fornicando. Menos ellos tenían la decencia de cubrirse con una manta así que no estaba del todo segura. Aunque en el fondo si sabía lo que estaban haciendo.

Hermione no paro de caminar hasta que alcanzo una cama en la esquina del fondo del autobús. Se acostó enfrentándose a la pared, tratando de ignorar el sonido de la cama al lado de ella rechinar mientras alguien ponía su peso sobre la misma. Hermione trago saliva. ¿Sabía quién era? ¿Estaba jugando con ella? Al igual que siempre lo hacía en la escuela.

Tratando de ignorarlo, Hermione abrió el mapa y hecho un buen vistazo. Una versión miniatura del autobús se estaba moviendo alrededor así que podía ver exactamente adonde estaban y adónde iban a ir.

Debatió cuando y donde se debería bajar. Parte de ella sintió que debería salir del Autobús Noctambulo lo más pronto posible, pero otra parte de ella quería esperar hasta que estuviera más cerca de la salida de la ciudad. Pero lugares como esos estaban, sin dudas, fuertemente vigilados. Lo más seguro es que con Dementores.

Por supuesto, ahora estaba pensando sobre la mejor manera de escapar del Mortífago, cuyos ojos podía sentirlos penetrándole la espalda. No había manera de que se pudiera bajar antes que él. ¿Qué tal si la siguiera? Se estremeció de tan solo pensarlo.

Habiendo establecido el plan de esperar a que el Mortífago se bajara antes de que ella decidiera donde bajarse. Hermione doblo el mapa y lo guardo en el bolsillo.

Aunque las camas en el Autobús Noctambulo no eran las más cómodas, le ganaba dormir en contra de una pared de piedra afuera en la noche fría, asegurándose de mantener un ojo abierto todo el tiempo.

Hermione se acurruco en la almohada y respiro en ella. Merlín, eso se sentía bien. No había tenido un dueño que le diera una verdadera cama para dormir en años. Probablemente desde la última vez que Rodolphus la había tenido, y eso era sólo cuando Bellatrix no estaba cerca para regañarlo.

De repente, el autobús se detuvo en una parada con un ruido fuerte, causando que las camas de un lado se deslizaran y se cambiaran para el otro lado. A Hermione no le gustaba esto ya que de esa forma estaba más expuesta.

Mientras que el autobús normalmente comenzaba a andar de nuevo en cuestión de segundos, esta vez no lo hizo. Hermione agudizo el oído y escuchó. La bulliciosa actividad que sucedía abajo se detuvo abruptamente como el autobús.

—Mierda, —escucho que dijo el Mortífago en voz baja.

— ¿Qué está sucediendo? —pregunto la voz de una chica. Hermione no recordó haber visto a ninguna chica cuando subió así que supuso que debía ser una de las personas debajo de la manta que se retorcía.

—Escucho, — _hip_ —mof tifagos tan control que — _hip_ —autobús a la noche. Que tengamos nuestro… ugh… papeles. Necito balde.

—Eso sería tres Sickles, —dijo la voz de Stan Shunpike apareciendo de la nada.

—No…— _hip,_ —teno más dineo.

Hubo un sonido raro de gorgoteo que a Hermione no le gusto para nada.

—Por el amor de Merlín, sólo dele el balde —grito la chica.

—Tres Sickles, —repitió Stan.

—Por favor… ugh…no… ¡BLEH!

Sin ni siquiera mirar, Hermione estaba segura que era lo que sucedió.

— ¡Mi ropa! —grito una voz nueva. — ¿Me estás jodiendo?

—Lo lo si siento —dijo el borracho con una voz temblorosa. —No no quise hacer…

— ¡Crucio!

Hermione se encogió mientras el hombre comenzaba a gritar, junto con otras varias personas.

—Controla sus malditos papeles antes de que pierda la paciencia, Nott.

Hubo un roce de papeles mientras unos pasos caminaron lentamente entre los pasillos de las camas. Hermione podía escuchar como los Mortífagos agarraban los papeles de identificación de todos abruptamente, haciendo algunos comentarios a lo largo del camino, especialmente a los mestizos.

—Seguro que eres bonita —dijo el mismo Mortífago a una chica que lloriqueaba. —Tu cuerpo ya huele a sexo. ¿Lo hiciste en esta cama?

—No, —dijo ella llorando.

—Asquerosa Sangre sucia mentirosa.

—Soy… soy mestiza.

—Es la misma mierda. Oye, Nott. Tu turno termina después de esto ¿no?

—Sí, —dijo una voz que era claramente del joven Nott, Theo.

— ¿Quizás te gustaría llevarte esta hermosa pieza contigo a tu casa?

—Prefiero que no. La última vez que llevé una mestiza a mi casa, mi padre le lanzo _Crucios_ hasta casi matarla. No hace falta decir, que ella no ha ido desde entonces.

—Estás… estás bromeando, ¿verdad? —le pregunto la chica.

—Eso desearía, —dijo Theo con una sonrisa. —Ella es toda tuya.

—Excelente, —dijo el otro Mortífago. —Límpiate, Sangre sucia. No quiero ninguna huella de otro hombre en ti mientras te esté cogiendo esta noche.

— ¿Ni siquiera vas a pelear por ella? —le pregunto Theo a quien Hermione sólo podía suponer que era el chico con el que estaba ella.

—Yo… nosotros…es decir… sólo la conozco hace una hora.

—Parece que me conseguí un verdadero acto de clase esta noche. —El Mortífago se rió.

Los pasos continuaban por el pasillo. Hermione cerró los ojos y movió la cara al interior de la capucha, tratando contener un quejido.

—Buenas noches, Rabastan.

Hermione se estremeció mientras el Mortífago sentado en la cama junto a ella dijo el nombre. Lo conocía bien. Rabastan Lestrange, hermano de Rodolphus y un enemigo inflexible de Hermione. Él no podía soportar el comportamiento de su hermano cuando ella estaba alrededor, así que la torturo cada vez que tenía la oportunidad. Decía que lo hacía a Rodolphus débil. Parecía que estaba en lo correcto. Si no fuera débil el podría estar todavía vivo.

¿Que estás haciendo aquí?

—Sólo tratando de llegar a casa. Un proceso que estás actualmente atrasando. — ¿Puedes apurarte con esto de una vez? — Hubo silencio, seguido de otros pasos. Hermione apretó las sabanas para dejar de temblar.

—Preferiría que no la despiertes.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Está contigo?

—Sí, lo está, y está un poco más borracha de lo que me gustaría que estén mis mujeres cuando dejamos el pub, así que estaba esperando a que pueda recuperar un poco la sobriedad. No quiero terminar con un polvo descuidado esta noche.

Hermione sabía que había dejado de respirar pero no se atrevía a volver empezar. ¿Realmente había recién mentido por ella? Mantenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

— ¿Le echaste un vistazo a sus papeles?

—Sí, porque _siempre_ le pido a una chica ver sus papeles de identificación antes de comprarle un trago.

—No te hagas el listo conmigo, pequeña…

¡Cuida tu tono! Te olvidas de que ahora soy tu superior. —Rabastan se calló de inmediato.

¡Ella no es quien están buscando, así que lárgate de aquí y déjame de una maldita vez! — Hubo varios crujidos más en el suelo mientras Rabastan retrocedió.

—Por cierto, me dio mucha pena lo de tu hermano. — Rabastan dejó de moverse.

—Por supuesto, mi tía Bella es otra historia. Ella dice que su repugnante marido se lo merecía, considerando su obsesión con la Sangre sucia. No mantuvo un buen ojo en ella.

—Vete a la mierda…

— ¡Ah! ¡Lenguaje!

Las manos de Hermione apretaron las sabanas con más fuerza. Odiaba que él estuviera prolongando esto. Sólo déjalos que se vallan.

—Debería…

— ¿ _Deberías_ qué? — Rabastan no dijo nada

—Eso es lo que pensé. Vete de aquí Rabastan. Estoy cansado y me gustaría llegar a casa.

—Maldito malnacido, —dijo Rabastan en voz baja mientras caminaba en los pasillos entre las camas. —Igual que su padre.

— ¡Y Rabastan! —lo llamo el Mortífago después de que su subordinado estaba en una distancia importante. —Deja a chica, ¿sí? De repente me dio un antojo por un pequeño trío esta noche.

—Maldito bastardo de mierda, —Rabastan murmuraba mientras descendía las escaleras. Theo se reía en el medio del salón.

— ¿Bebidas, esta semana, Theo?

—Seguro, te enviare una lechuza, —dijo Theo antes de seguir a Rabastan por las escaleras.

Tan pronto quedo claro que se fueron, el Mortífago le dijo a la chica que lloriqueaba —Sugiero que te vayas rápido a casa. Y no salgas en la noche por un tiempo. Si te ve, sin dudas lo intentara de nuevo.

—Sí, gracias, —le dijo.

Hubo un ruido estruendoso cuando el autobús se puso en marcha de nuevo, enviando a las camas a sus lugares originales.

Mientras el autobús continuo moviéndose, Hermione se quedó allí desconcertada por lo que acaba de suceder. De alguna manera, ella se había salvado. Por _él_.

Después de respirar hondo, Hermione se dio vuelta en la cama enfrentando al Mortífago. Mantuvo la cabeza baja por un largo rato antes de que finalmente la levanto lentamente, primero mirando sus pies plantados firmemente en el suelo, luego sus rodillas, su pecho, sus hombros, su cuello y finalmente su rostro, que ya no se ocultaba bajo la seguridad de una capucha. Era un rostro que no había visto en años pero, que sin dudas, nunca olvido. Un rostro que nunca quería ver de nuevo. El rostro de Draco Malfoy.

Él le devolvió la mirada con los ojos grises de piedra fría. Ambos escondidos detrás de dos círculos muy oscuros, que sólo hizo que su tez cremosa se viera más pálida. Los años no habían sido amables con él. Había una buena posibilidad de que su cansancio rivalizara con el de ella. Parecía que no había dormido en meses, tal vez más.

Draco solamente mantuvo la mirada a Hermione por un momento más antes de que levantara la mano y le hizo un gesto para que se diera vuelta. La antigua ella le hubiera peleado tal orden, pero su presente ser sabía que él tenía razón. No estaba aún fuera de peligro. Alguien podía todavía reconocerla. Se dio vuelta y cerró los ojos, preguntándose en silencio qué demonios iría a pasar después.

Hermione debió haberse quedado dormida, porque se levantó con un susto cuando alguien la tomó del hombro.

—Nuestra parada es la siguiente, —le dijo Draco, arreglándole la capucha que se le había caído a mitad de camino. Ella lo miró sin comprender.

Draco se inclinó y le susurró, —todos aquí me escucharon decir que tú te bajarías conmigo, así que sugiero precisamente que hagas eso antes de que arriesgues nuestras vidas.

Hermione miró alrededor del autobús y vio como todos los estaban mirando, incluyendo la otra chica que estaba tratando de mirar bien quien era con la que no iba a tener un trío esa noche.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y se levantó. Se estremeció cuando Draco le agarro la mano, pero mantuvo un agarre firme mientras tiraba de ella hacia las escaleras.

Mientras echó un buen vistazo a sus manos entrelazadas, Hermione se sintió absolutamente enferma. Sucia y hambrienta, de la mano de Draco Malfoy, _forzada_ a confiar en la ayuda de un Mortífago. Realmente no hay nada más bajo que esto. Y eso era decir mucho, viniendo de ella. Antes había estado bastante cerca del fondo pero al menos siempre tenía su dignidad. Ahora ni siquiera tenía eso.

Hermione mantuvo la cabeza baja mientras caminaban, asegurándose de no hacer contacto visual con nadie.

Draco la condujo por ambos tramos de la escalera y luego a través del caos del primer piso del autobús. Él paró junto a la entrada y agarro firmemente un poste, empujándola hacia él y abrazándola con fuerza mientras el autobús llego una parada final y abrupta. ¡BANG!

Las puertas se abrieron y Stan trato de gritarles su discurso de clausura mientras Draco le tomó la mano de nuevo y la llevo afuera apresurado. Las puertas se cerraron detrás de ellos y el Autobús Noctambulo paso zumbando. Tan pronto estaba fuera de vista, Draco soltó la mano de Hermione y los dos se quedaron parados afuera en el aire frio y húmedo.

¿Dónde estaban? Ella miro alrededor para ver que estaban en un antiguo vecindario Muggle. Parecía bastante muerto aquí. No solamente no había gente alrededor caminando, sino que también cada edificio era completamente negro.

Sin decir una palabra, Draco se dio vuelta y comenzó a caminar a lo que Hermione reconoció como el este, gracias a las estrellas podía ver más claro que deberían de estar en el medio de la ciudad. Eran su única ayuda ya que actualmente no podía utilizar la magia.

Después de que Draco había dado unos pasos, se detuvo y giro. — ¿Vienes? —le preguntó.

Los ojos de Hermione se agrandaron. ¿Estaba loco? Por supuesto que no iba a ir, y ella le dejo muy claro al sacudir la cabeza rápidamente

—No es seguro que permanezcas aquí.

Hermione se cruzó de brazos y se quedó en silencio.

—Si hubiera querido entregarte, ¿no crees que ya lo hubiera hecho?

Esa era una pregunta muy curiosa. Si hubiera sido cualquier otra persona ella hubiera dicho que sí, pero éste… éste era Draco Malfoy. Alguien en quien la historia le había enseñado a no confiar. Y por una buena razón. ¿Por qué ahora sería diferente?

—Mira, entiendo porque no confías en mí. —Al menos estaban en la misma página. —Nunca te di muchos motivos en la escuela y la marca en mi brazo no ayuda exactamente, Pero, si te quedas aquí afuera, _serás_ atrapada y _serás_ ejecutada. Tienen un plan para capturarte y, sin la ayuda de alguien, sin duda van a tener éxito.

A pesar de que Hermione estaba comenzando a sentirse menos confiada, todavía seguía parada y se mantuvo firme. Éste era _Draco_ _Malfoy_. El chico al que ella que le había suplicado para que la sálvese antes de ser forzada a la vida que ahora estaba tratando de escapar. Nunca podría olvidar eso.

—Bien. Haz lo que quieras —le espetó. —Es tu maldito funeral.

Y con esas palabras finales, palabras sentidas, Draco se dio vuelta y se fue. Hermione lo vio caminar cada vez más lejos por la calle, su figura convirtiéndose confusa en la neblina. Sus ojos no lo dejaron hasta que giró en una esquina

Cuando quedó sola, se movió así estaba fuera de los faroles. Giro para caminar en la dirección opuesta a la de él, pero rápidamente miro atrás a la esquina por donde él se había ido.

Hermione nunca había sido apostadora, pero, dada las condiciones actuales, cada movimiento que ella hacía era sólo eso. Una apuesta. En este momento, no tenía ningún plan. No conocía a nadie en la ciudad; con excepción de los antiguos dueños de esclavos; y no tenía ningún lugar adonde ir en absoluto. Dormir en las calles era un gran riesgo y no podía andar mucho tiempo en la multitud como ella quisiera, eso no cambiaba el hecho de que, eventualmente, alguien iba a reconocerla. Después de todo, Draco lo hizo.

Dejando los prejuicios de lado, por el momento, Draco no le dio razones para no confiar en él. La protegió de los malnacidos afuera del pub, pago así subía al Autobús Noctambulo, mintió por ella, así no era atrapada por otros Mortífagos y le compro una barra de chocolate.

Hermione metió la mano en su bolsillo y toco el dulce que ella había puesto ahí. Cerrando los ojos, respiro hondo. Había hecho una gran apuesta en realidad cuando utilizo ese cuchillo y ahora iba hacerla de nuevo.

Sin tomar un momento para pensar en deshacerse de la idea, Hermione abrió los ojos y salió corriendo en la dirección que Draco se había ido. Su cuerpo le dolía mientras se movía y un dolor que casi había olvidado surgió en el tobillo, pero no le importo. Tenía que alcanzarlo. Aunque él la traiciono o no, todavía era su mejor opción. Entonces, por primera vez desde que lo conocía, Hermione Granger le estaba dando una oportunidad a Draco Malfoy.

Ella dio vuelta a la esquina y se detuvo para mirar alrededor. Él no estaba allí. Ya lo había perdido. Merlín, que iba a ha…

—Ya era hora de que llegaras.

El corazón de Hermione salto mientras miraba a Draco apoyado contra la pared. Él sonrió.

— ¿No creerías que en realidad te iba a dejar sola aquí, verdad? —Hermione no dijo nada.

— ¿Es que ya no hablas? —le pregunto, de pie con la espalda recta. —En la escuela, el truco era callarte. ¿Dónde están tus acotaciones sarcásticas? ¿Tus comentarios despectivos? ¿Dónde está tu maldito fuego?"

Hermione lo miró con frialdad, dejando escapar una bocanada de aire antes de decir. —Está en Hogwarts, probablemente en el mismo pasillo donde estábamos antes de que tu padre me arrastrara a una vida de esclavitud.

Draco la miro fijamente, con la boca entreabierta. Pero no fue antes de que su mirada de sorpresa desapareciera, y se convirtiera en una gran sonrisa. — ¡Ah! Ahí está la bruja que conozco y detesto. Parece que solo tenía que provocarte un poco. Bien, vámonos entonces.

Draco guiaba el camino y, juntos, caminaron por las calles muertas de lo que era antes el Londres Muggle, pero ahora no era más que los restos inquietantes de una ciudad fantasma. Hermione miró alrededor del espeluznante panorama no segura de cómo se tendría que sentir en ese momento. Aunque había estado en Londres muchas veces desde la guerra, siempre había estado aislada en una casa. Aparte de los vistazos por la ventana durante sus paseos en el carruaje, nunca había visto que triste se había convertido realmente una ciudad que había sido prospera.

Draco caminaba a un ritmo apresurado y Hermione tenía dificultades para mantenerle el paso. Su tobillo estaba comenzándole a doler y se encontró deseando haber pasado más tiempo curándoselo en vez de los moretones al azar que más la habían estado molestando en el momento.

Después de varios giros y vueltas por las calles, eventualmente se detuvieron delante de una gran complejo de departamento. Draco utilizó su varita y una llave Muggle para poder entrar. Mientras caminaban por las escaleras, Hermione podía escuchar la música fuerte y las voces que venían de uno de los pisos más altos. Se puso la capucha más adelante.

— ¡Oye! ¡Malfoy! —La voz de un hombre grito mientras ellos continuaban pasando el tercer piso.

Draco puso la mano en la cintura de Hermione y la guio hacia arriba unos escalones más; tratando de ignorar la forma en que ella se estremeció; antes de girar hacia el que lo llamó.

—Te trajimos esto para ti.

Hermione vio de reojo como ellos le tiraron algo.

—Gracias —dijo Draco mientras se guardaba el objeto.

—Vamos, amigo. Nos tienes que decir, —dijo otro mago, caminando hacia ellos y tomando un trago largo de la botella de whiskey de fuego. — ¿Por cuánto tiempo vamos a tener que soportar este maldito bloqueo?

—Sí, tus amigos Mortífagos ¿todavía no atraparon a quien sea que están buscando?

—Saben que no puedo compartir esa información.

—Ah. ¡Vamos! ¿Cuál es el punto de tener a un Mortífago de vecino si no nos puede decir una mierda?

—Favores —.Draco sonrió. —Todo lo que puedo decir es que el bloqueo no va a terminar en un tiempo cercano. En realidad, a partir de mañana, va a ser peor. Recibirán una notificación oficial en la mañana.

— ¡AWW! —Ambos hombres se quejaron con gran decepción.

El primero tomó una bocanada de lo que parecía ser un cigarrillo Muggle y miró para arriba a Hermione. Ella rápidamente se dio vuelta. — ¿Quién _es_ tu encantadora amiga?

—Nadie de tu maldita incumbencia.

—Más tímida de las que normalmente traes. ¿Cuál es tu nombre, cariño?

Draco arranco la botella de las manos del segundo hombre y les dijo. —Me llevaré esto, Y les sugiero que mantengan la música alta aquí esta noche, al menos que quieran escuchar algo que sus pequeñas mentes débiles no entiendan.

Ambos magos le abrieron la boca y luego a Hermione. Se sonrieron.

—Siempre las calladas son las que más gritan —.El hombre con el cigarrillo se rió.

Hermione giró en su dirección. — ¡¿Cómo?!

—Deberíamos irnos ahora, —Draco la agarró del brazo y la tironeo más arriba en la escalera. —Cierra la maldita boca ¿quieres? —le susurro con dureza una vez que estaban a una distancia lo suficientemente justa.

Draco no dejo de tirarla hasta que alcanzaron la cima, que era el quinto piso. Había solamente una puerta y el agito su varita antes de abrirla con otra llave Muggle. Él entró y uso su varita para prender las luces. Luego espero para que Hermione entrara, pero no hizo signos de dejar el pasillo débilmente iluminado.

—Ya has venido lo suficientemente lejos. Parece un poco tonto detenerse ahora —le dijo, moviendo la puerta como si la fuera a cerrar.

Hermione lo vio con escepticismo. Pero luego tomo un profundo y meditativo respiro y entro lentamente. Después de todo, era todo parte de una apuesta, ¿no?

Salto cuando Draco cerró la puerta detrás de ella. Sin una palabra, él se sacó la capa y tirándola sobre el respaldo de una silla, dejándola de pie mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

Hermione estaba paralizada mientras el arrastraba los pies alrededor, sus ojos estudiaban cada centímetro del departamento en el que Draco Malfoy habitaba. Era más pequeño de lo que esperaba. No es que fuera pequeño ni mucho menos, pero definitivamente no era la Mansión Malfoy.

La sala de espera era de un buen tamaño, con un sofá suave y negro, dos sillones de un verde Slytherin – típico una mesa ratona, un escritorio y una silla de caoba, una chimenea, que había sido obviamente expandido para acomodar la red flu, y una esquina con una biblioteca incorporada que tenía más adornos que libros, para su disgusto.

Había un pequeño comedor con una mesa de madera y cuatro sillas puestas justo al lado de la cocina. Esto era originalmente un edificio Muggle, así que la cocina tenía todo lo esencial; una cocina con cuatro hornallas y un horno, un refrigerador e incluso un lavaplatos. Pero con magia, lo último era casi innecesario.

Había tres puertas de madera en este departamento, todas estaban cerradas, y había una gran puerta de vidrio que se deslizaba y llevaba al balcón a la izquierda de la chimenea. Las cortinas estaban abiertas. Hermione se movió a cerrarlas.

—Zapatos, —escuchó que Draco dijo de la cocina.

Ella se detuvo y vio que él se había sacado los zapatos al lado de la puerta. Ella hizo lo mismo, con el ceño fruncido mientras miraba a las botas arruinadas que la habían obligado a usar por quien sabe cuánto tiempo al lado de las botas negras brillantes de él.

Soltando otro suspiro, camino hacia las cortinas y echo un último vistazo a la ciudad abandonada antes de cerrarlas.

—Te puedes sacar la capa, ¿sabes? Estoy consciente de quien eres, Granger.

Hermione se puso tensa ante el sonido de su nombre. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que alguien la había llamado así, aparte de Sangre sucia. Fue agradable escucharlo de nuevo, incluso de los afilados labios de Draco Malfoy.

Hermione decidió que estaba bien sacarse la capucha pero no quería que él viera los restos trillados de su cuerpo todavía. O tal vez ella no quería verlas. Era difícil de decir.

Una vez que se sacó la capucha, Hermione se dio vuelta y camino por la alfombra blanca afelpada hacia Draco. Un aroma delicioso estaba en el aire, y realmente esperaba que lo que sea que él estuviera preparando fuera para ella y no sólo un aperitivo de medianoche.

Draco levanto la mirada mientras ella se acercaba, tomo aliento un poco cuando vio los moretones marcando su cara Hermione se detuvo e instintivamente se estiro hacia atrás para alcanzar su capucha, sus brazos le dolieron cuando lo hizo.

—No, —le dijo, sosteniéndole la mano para detenerla. —No quise hacer eso.

Ella se detuvo y bajo los brazos a su lado, incomoda jugando con los bolsillos de su capa mientras movía los ojos al suelo.

— ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que comiste? —pregunto Draco mientras agitaba su varita a la cacerola en la cocina. La hornalla no estaba prendida pero ella podía oír lo que estaba adentro hirviendo.

Hermione se detuvo a si misma de rodar los ojos. Era tan típico que él tuviera toda esta tecnología Muggle alrededor para hacer su vida más fácil, aun así utilizaba magia. Por supuesto, ella no lo podía culpar completamente por eso. Él probablemente no tenía ni idea de cómo si quiera prender una cocina. Tal vez el gas o la electricidad no funcionaban más en este edificio.

—No lo sé —dijo encogiéndose los hombros levemente. —Cuanto tiempo paso desde que me… « _¿Qué? ¿Asesine a alguien? ¿Le corte la garganta? ¿Escapé?»_ Esa era la mejor palabra que se le ocurría.

—Tres días, —dijo él antes de abrir un armario y haber sacado un tazón.

—Entonces ha sido cuatro días. Quizás más, —le contestó, acordándose que su último dueño la había matado de hambre por al menos veinticuatro horas antes de meterla en ese carruaje.

Draco dejó escapar un profundo suspiro que hizo que se encogiera. Odiaba la lástima. Especialmente de él.

—Siéntate Granger.

Cada pedazo de Hermione que todavía tenía adentro le decía que proteste. A ella no le gustaba que él le diera órdenes, pero la aguda punzada en su tobillo pesaba más que su obstinación y se sentó a la mesa.

Ni siquiera un minuto después, Draco puso el tazón de sopa de pollo y un vaso de agua delante de ella tomando asiento al otro lado de la mesa y bebiendo directamente de la botella de whisky de fuego que él había confiscado.

—Deberías comer despacio —le instruyó. —Tu estomago necesita tiempo para adaptarse. Si es demasiado pesado también tengo fruta o…

—Esto está bien, —le dijo, tomando varios sorbos de agua antes de levantar la cuchara que él le dio y sumergirla en sopa. Merlín, sabía muy bien. Tal vez era el hambre el que hablaba pero nunca antes en su vida había probado algo tan delicioso, tan intoxicante, tan… ¡jodidamente bueno!

Cuando iba por la mitad, Draco se paró y camino a una de las puertas cerradas. Regresó varios minutos después, trayendo un bulto de ropa.

Espero a que ella terminara los últimos bocados de la sopa antes de hablar —No te voy a mentir Granger. Hueles a algo podrido.

Hermione deseaba estar ofendida, pero sabía que tenía razón.

—La ducha está por ahí —.Apuntando a una de las puertas. —Después te puedes poner esto.

Draco puso el bulto de ropa sobre la mesa antes de alcanzar la botella y tomar otro trago. Hermione miro la ropa sin expresión por un momento antes de meterse a ver lo que él le había dado; una camisa grande, un pantalón pijama de seda verde y…

— ¡Ew! —Ella grito mientras rápidamente tiro las bragas rojas de encaje que accidentalmente había tocado.

— ¿Qué? —le pregunto, encogiéndose de hombros. Hermione lo miro y levanto las cejas.

—A veces, las chicas dejan cosas cuando vienen aquí.

Ella las levanto más alto.

—No es como si estuvieran sucias. Las he lavado desde entonces. Y aún más alto.

—Mira, es todo lo que tengo es eso o nada.

Hermione miro el encaje rojo y resopló. Mientras estaba absolutamente disgustada con la idea de usar ropa interior de alguna golfa al azar, tampoco quería estar desnuda mientras usaba los pantalones pijamas de Draco Malfoy. Así que se rindió, levanto la ropa interior y la ropa, y camino al baño, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

Después de abrir la ducha, Hermione empezó a desvestirse con cuidado. Estaba contenta de que su capa tenía un cierre en la parte delantera porque su cuerpo le dolía demasiado para levantar algo para pasárselo por la cabeza.

Envolvió la capa sobre la tapa del inodoro cerrada y comenzó a sacarse el suéter y los pantalones andrajosos que usaba, tirándolas en el basurero y esperando nunca volver a verlas. Era la misma ropa que había venido usando durante la Batalla de Hogwarts y prácticamente desde ese día. Tantas cosas le habían sucedido con esas prendas y la detestaba por estar presente durante los años más oscuros de su vida. Las destruiría ahí mismo si tuviera los medios para hacerlo.

Antes de entrar a la ducha, se miró en el espejo por un rato largo. No quería mirarlo pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo Para ver finalmente el daño que le habían hecho.

Hermione respiro hondo varias veces antes de caminar adelante del espejo y lentamente se dio vuelta para enfrentarlo. Se quedó sin aliento cuando se vio a sí misma, de cuerpo entero, por primera vez en años. No había carne en ella. Nunca había tenido mucha pero ahora no era nada más que una pálida masa de piel marchita y huesos Su cuerpo entero estaba cubierto de moretones que se desvanecerían y cicatrices que no. Ella miro a su reflejo y recorrió cada uno de ellas, tratando de recordar como las había obtenido. Sus ojos comenzaron a lagrimear y rápidamente las contuvo antes de enfocarse en su rostro.

Si bien ella nunca había sido una gran belleza, sabía que no había sido una chica desagradable durante sus años en la escuela, pero la bruja que se reflejaba, era ahora apenas reconocible. Su pelo estaba enmarañado en un montón de suciedad en la parte superior de la cabeza y su rostro estaba sucio y moreteado, pequeños rastros de sangre seca todavía marcaban el lugar donde había sido golpeada justo antes de ser metida en el carruaje. Sus ojos que una vez habían sido tan brillantes y optimistas eran ahora opacos y sin vida, apenas visibles debajo de las dos marcas oscura que tal vez habían sido hechos por golpes. Incluso su expresión era cansadora y avejentada.

Rápidamente apretó los ojos y se alejó del espejo. Rompió la liga en su pelo, luchando de tal manera que se tiro algunos cabellos de las raíces antes de tirar el objeto al lado de la ropa en el cesto de la basura.

Abrió la puerta de la ducha y dejo que el agua cálida cayera en su cuerpo congelado. Estaba determinada a no dejarse derrotar por eso. La esclavitud estaba ahora en su pasado. Era libre y no podía dejar que el recuerdo la derrotara.

Pero era difícil no ser derrotada cuando todavía hay muchos recuerdos de esa vida por todas partes.

Tomando el jabón en sus manos, comenzó a enjabonar cada centímetro de su piel, determinada a sacarse cualquier resto de esos recuerdos que eran removibles. Cada musculo de su cuerpo le dolía mientras lo hacía, pero se ocupó de eso. Tenía que estar limpia de nuevo.

Una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente satisfecha con su cuerpo, se ocupó de la horrible masa de su pelo. Se puso shampoo en las manos y se las refregó antes de levantar los brazos y… se detuvo. No podía hacerlo. No podía levantar los brazos lo suficientemente alto para lavarse el pelo.

—No, —dijo llorando, sintiéndose finalmente derrotada mientras bajaba las manos y dejo que el agua le lavara el shampoo de ellas.

Trato de levantar sus brazos nuevamente, esta vez sin ningún motivo, pero se encontró con el mismo dolor devastador de antes. Girando su cabeza, trato de mirar que tan lastimadas estaban pero era imposible verlas de ese ángulo.

Hermione continuo llorando mientras su cuerpo en realidad resistía su intento de olvidar. No sabía hace cuanto tiempo que estaba ahí, pero debió ser bastante, ya que Draco comenzó a golpear la puerta.

—Maldición, Granger, ¿qué demonios te está tomando tanto tiempo? —le gritó antes de abrirla.

— ¡Vete! —le grito en el interior de la ducha.

—Te olvidas que este es mi maldito departamento, —le dijo caminando a la puerta de la ducha y abriéndola.

— ¿Qué mierda estás haciendo? —grito ella, sin darse cuenta que los ojos de él estaban cerrados mientras ella se movía a golpearlo.

— ¡Auch! ¡MIERDA! —Él gritó, agarrándose la cara.

— ¡¿Cómo te atreves?! —Hermione lo golpeo de nuevo antes de agarrar la toalla que él tenía en sus manos y poniéndosela encima de ella.

— ¡No estaba mirando una mierda, Granger! —Draco le agarro la muñeca para que dejara de golpearlo de nuevo.

— ¡Suéltame! ¡SUELTAME MALDITA SEA! —le grito, absolutamente desesperada.

— ¡Merlín, mujer! ¡Cálmate! —le grito, soltándole la muñeca y dejándola que retrocediera.

Hermione no paró hasta que se chocó con la pared de la ducha, y luego se deslizo por ella hasta llegar al suelo de baldosas, sin importarle que la toalla que todavía estaba aferrada a su alrededor se estaba empapando. Ella lloro en sus rodillas mientras Draco seguía boquiabierto, sin estar seguro de lo que había sucedido.

— ¿Por qué no estás limpia todavía? —le pregunto después de que varios minutos incómodos habían pasado.

—No… —Hermione sollozó. —No puedo hacerlo —le dijo finalmente.

— ¿No puedes hacer qué?

—No puedo… levantar los brazos para lavarme el pelo. No sé si están lastimados o… o más. ¿Qué pasa si no los puedo levantar más?

Draco miro a su cuerpo maltrecho y suspiro. —Déjame ver.

Hermione dudo por un momento antes de levantar un poco el brazo. Draco dio un paso con cuidado en la ducha y miró.

—Está bastante lastimado. Parece que alguien te apretó ahí.

—Probablemente lo hicieron, —dijo ella con un sollozo.

Sin decir una palabra, Draco salió de la ducha y fue a una bañera. Empezó a correr agua en el mismo, luego procedió arremangarse el suéter, seguido de las mangas de sus pantalones.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo?—preguntó Hermione, que había estado de pie y ahora estaba mirándolo desde la puerta de la ducha.

—Ayudándote, —le contesto. —Ahora, metete en la bañera. Hermione lo miro inquisitivamente —Bien. Yo voy primero —.Draco fue hacia la bañera, se sentó en la orilla de la misma y sumergió sus pies. —Los ojos cerrados, Granger. Ahora, agarra el shampoo y el acondicionador, quítate la toalla y metete aquí.

Hermione no se movió.

—Prometo que no miraré. Ahora, vente de una maldita vez.

Con otro horrible ataque a su orgullo, Hermione volvió a la ducha y cerro el agua. Agarro el shampoo y el acondicionador, y los puso al lado de la bañera antes de tirar la toalla y meterse con cuidado.

Se sumergió en el agua y se sentó apoyándose en las piernas de él antes de decir, —Esta bien, hazlo.

Draco abrió los ojos y alcanzo el shampoo. Se roció un poco en las manos y con cuidado empezó a enjabonar sus rizo sucios.

Hermione trato de mantener la compostura mientras él procedía a lavarla pero todo lo que había sucedido esa noche era demasiado para procesar. Draco Malfoy la había salvado. Y lo que es más, la estaba ayudando a bañarse. Y decentemente. Ni siquiera una vez levanto una mano o la vista. Ella se aseguró mirándolo en el espejo.

Mientras Draco tomo su varita para enjuagarle el cabello, Hermione levanto las rodilla hacia su pecho y puso su rostro en ellas, tratando con dificultad de esconder sus lágrimas. Pero Draco no era tonto.

—Granger, —dijo en voz baja, poniendo una mano en su hombro cuidadosamente. —Estas…estas a salvo aquí. Lo prometo. No hay motivos para que llores.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo? —las palabras salieron ahogadas mientras hablaba sobre sus rodillas.

— ¿Qué?

Hermione movió su cabeza mirando hacia un lado y repitió — ¿Cuánto tiempo? ¿Cuánto tiempo paso desde… desde la guerra? —Nunca antes le había importado demasiado la respuesta a esa pregunta.

—Cuatro años —Draco dijo en voz baja mientras se rociaba un poco de acondicionador en las manos. —Cuatro años, cuatro meses y creo que pasa de la medianoche, así que diecisiete días.

— ¿Es el diecinueve de Septiembre? —pregunto, dudando si había contado correctamente.

—Sí.

—Mi… mi cumpleaños.

Draco se paralizo. —Oh. No… No sabía.

—Cuatro años, — repitió ella. —Pasaron. Y casi ni los sentí.

Cuando Draco termino de lavar el pelo de Hermione, realizo un hechizo _Accio_ para levantar un peine y lo utilizo para desenredarle los rizos. Una vez que hizo eso, salió de la bañera y levito una toalla limpia entre ellos antes de poner las manos por debajo y la ayudó a levantarse. Se dio cuenta que la camisa que le había dado iba a ser imposible que ella misma se la colocara, así que la ayudo con cuidado a maniobrar en ella mientras utilizaba magia para mantener la toalla alrededor de ella.

Después de que le puso la camisa, saco un cepillo extra y la dejo un momento tranquila.

Hermione tomo un largo y necesitado respiro. Se sentía bastante avergonzada por todo este suplicio y su estómago se retorcía en nudos horribles. No entendía porque estaba allí, o porque Draco, un Mortífago, la estaba ayudando. Si Voldemort alguna vez se enterara de esto, no dudaría en matarlo en un instante.

Tan pronto se sintió de alguna manera tranquila, Hermione abrió la puerta y volvió a la sala principal. Draco no estaba por ningún lado, pero ella siguió un rayo de luz en la puerta que todavía no había entrado. Adentro, él estaba retirando las sabanas de una simple y lo que parecía ser una cómoda cama.

—Este es el dormitorio de huéspedes —dijo sin levantar la vista. —Puedes dormir aquí. No sé por cuanto tiempo, pero el eh… el Señor Tenebroso está poniendo un toque de queda a partir de mañana. Hay todavía un tabú en su nombre así que no lo digas. Nunca.

La miró fijo y ella hizo un gesto de comprensión.

Draco retomó su tarea. —De ahora en adelante, cualquiera que no esté en una residencia registrada entre la medianoche y las cuatro de la mañana será revelado. No sé todavía cómo, pero lo sabrán y será mejor si no estás afuera para eso. Estoy seguro de que no te tengo que explicar porque.

— ¿Por…por cuánto tiempo crees que él me estará buscando? —le pregunto, ansiosa de salir de la ciudad y encontrar su camino de regreso a Harry y a Ron.

—Es difícil de decir. Después de un par de noches del toque de queda, él podría asumir que de alguna manera te escapaste de la cuidad. Pero también puede que no.

— ¿Y me puedo quedar aquí? ¿En todo este toque de queda?

Draco asintió. —Y por más tiempo. Si lo necesitas —Levanto la vista y le sostuvo la mirada. —Metete. Te ves exhausta.

Por mucho que Hermione odiara la manera en la que le seguía dando órdenes, simplemente no tenía ganas de pelear con él por eso. Así que obedientemente fue hacia la cama y se acostó. Aunque no necesitaba que lo hiciera, él la cubrió con las mantas y la arropó. Él se veía tan confundido por el gesto como ella.

—Malfoy… ¿por qué estás hacienda esto? —Le pregunto débilmente mientras continuaba mirándolo.

—No lo sé, —le contestó siendo sincero. —Pero cuando supe que eras tú en ese cordón de la vereda, no podía dejarte ahí.

— ¿Me viste?

—No. Reconocí tu voz cuando gritaste mientras ese hombre te agarraba. La última vez que te vi, mi padre lanzo un hechizo que te derribo. Tu voz sonaba de la misma manera.

—Cualquier Mortífago normal me hubiera entregado.

—Lo sé —dijo él. —Pero dejé de ser un Mortífago normal cuatro años, cuatro meses, y…

— ¿diecisiete días? —termino ella por él.

Draco asintió. —Así es. El día que vi a mi tía matar a mi madre por no hacer nada más que tratar de protegerme. Hice lo que tenía que hacer para mantenerme vivo, Granger. Eso es todo.

—Algunos llamarían eso cobardía —le dijo antes de darle la espalda. —Te puedes ir. Estoy cansada.

Draco miro a los suaves rasgos de su figura en las mantas y suspiro. Quería defenderse, pero sencillamente no tenía ganas de pelear sobre eso. Así que se fue, utilizando su varita para apagar las luces y cerrando la puerta suavemente preguntándose en silencio que diablos iba hacer con su nueva huésped.

Cuando se metió en su propia habitación, se apoyó contra la puerta cerrada y se dijo a sí mismo —Estoy jodido.


	3. Chapter 3

**N/P** (no, no es nota de quien plagio jajaja, es **NOTA DE QUIEN PUBICA** ) No es mi traducción y mucho menos es mi historia. Yo solo me atrevo a publicarla toda vez que muchas nos quedamos con ganas de leerla. **Disfrútenla hasta que la bloqueen.**

 **N/T** Super emocionada con presentarles mi primer proyecto, espero que les guste, muchísimas gracias a los que me apoyaron, especialmente a Romina Pascaretta que esta desde un principio y me ayudo a betear este capítulo y a Lena por autorizarme a traducir su historia.

 **N/A: *ADVERTENCIA*:** Esta historia va a ser bastante oscura. Trata temas de violación, asesinato, tortura, lenguaje vulgar, y dos almas quebradas. No apto para los corazones débiles. Esta va a ser mi única advertencia.

 **Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling, la trama le pertenece a Lena Phoria y la traducción a Sunset82.**

Antes que comiences a leer, no dejes review porque eso puede ser motivo de acoso hacia tu persona, no es necesario que lo hagas, tu disfruta la lectura.

Y por último pero muy, muy importante siempre lee los review que dejaré puesto que ahí informaré cada cuanto la voy a dar de baja, por aquello del bloqueo y las denuncias, así mismo avisaré si alternare con otra cuenta, para que esta historia sigua aquí.

 **Y repito, no lo escribí yo ni lo traduje yo, porque parece que a muchas no les queda claro**.

 **CRUEL AND BEAUTIFUL WORLD**

 **CAPITULO 3: DEJALO SER.**

Hermione se levantó a la mañana siguiente en un total y completo silencio. No había dormido muy bien, considerando que todavía tenía que tener un ojo abierto, y tanto su cabeza como su cuerpo le dolían terriblemente.

Mirando alrededor de la habitación, encontró que no había reloj y ya que no poseía noción del tiempo en absoluto, no tenía idea de que tan temprano o tarde era en realidad. Supuso que realmente no importaba. Ya sea que hubiera estado ocho minutos u ocho horas, su descanso era todavía tan intranquilo y frustrante como siempre.

A través de una pequeña grieta en las cortinas verdes, al menos pudo ver que había luz afuera.

Lucho para levantar su cuerpo adolorido a una posición sentada y con cuidado puso ambos pies en el suelo. Con las frazadas corridas, tomo un buen vistazo al pantalón pijama de seda que estaba usando y comenzó a acariciar el material. No le gustaba. Estaba bastante frío esa mañana y la seda no era muy indulgente cuando se trataba del clima. Algo de franela hubiera sido más apropiado. Por supuesto, no estaba en posición de quejarse.

Con un profundo suspiro, se puso de pie, tomándose un momento antes de enderezar totalmente su cuerpo. Toda la paliza que le había dado a Draco anoche en la ducha no había ayudado a su cuerpo adolorido.

Fue a la ventana y corrió las cortinas. Estaba un poco gris afuera pero, en general, parecía un buen día. Las primeras señales del otoño estaban comenzando a mostrarse y estaba feliz de que su vista tuviera algunos árboles así que podía ver como las hojas cambiaban. Por supuesto, estaría más feliz si no tuviera que quedarse allí lo suficiente para ver el cambio, pero tenía una buena sensación de que al menos unas semanas aquí no sería tan descabellada. Si iba dejar la ciudad, necesitaba haberlo hecho minutos después de su escape, y simplemente no tenía la fuerza para eso. Así, que por ahora, tendría que esperar.

Agachándose en sus rodillas, Hermione cruzo sus brazos en el alfeizar y apoyo la barbilla en ellas mientras continuaba mirando afuera. Todavía era su cumpleaños, y suponía que seguir con vida después de que un Mortífago la descubriera, era en sí mismo un regalo. Sin duda fue todo lo que iba a conseguir.

Con un profundo suspiro, se volvió a levantar. Se estremeció por el frio y comenzó a buscar su capa. Luego se acordó de que la había dejado en el baño.

Caminando como pudo con el tobillo lastimado, fue a la puerta y la abrió con cuidado. Asomo la cabeza en la sala de estar oscura y comenzó a buscar alrededor por el interruptor, eventualmente encontró el camino de la puerta principal. Fue una gran sorpresa cuando el interruptor funcionó y una luz brillante inundo la sala.

Mirando alrededor, se dio cuenta que los zapatos de Draco no estaban al lado de la puerta y su capa no estaba en la silla. Pero la de ella si estaba. La levantó y cerró la cremallera, abrazándola como una manta en un intento de mantener el calor. El bolsillo se sentía pesado y fue ahí que se acordó de los objetos que llevaba. Su mano viajo adentro de ella y sacó el cuchillo, un mapa de Londres, y la barra de chocolate. ¿Eso era todo? Miró de nuevo. No, sus bolsillos estaban definitivamente vacíos.

De repente, la cerradura de la puerta sonó y Hermione miro alrededor en pánico. Como último recurso, se lanzó detrás del sofá y se agachó en el momento en que la puerta se abrió.

—Demasiado lenta, —oyó la voz de Draco arrastrando las palabras.

Después de dejar escapar un suspiro de alivio, se levantó con la espalda derecha. Draco la miro con su capa y arqueo una ceja. — ¿Vas alguna parte?

—Te… tenía frio —le dijo, jugueteando con los objetos en su mano.

— ¿Nunca se te cruzo por la mente que en vez de tratar de esconderte, quizás deberías haber levantado el cuchillo que estas sosteniendo?

Hermione miro el cuchillo con curiosidad. —No —le dijo con sinceridad.

— ¿Es ese el cuchillo que hizo el daño? —Le preguntó Draco, acercándose y poniendo el bolso que estaba llevando en el sillón que estaba más cerca, antes de sacarle el cuchillo de sus manos renuentes. Él lo inspecciono más de cerca. Debo admitir, Granger, estaba un poco sorprendido cuando escuche acerca de lo que le hiciste a Rodolphus. Realmente no creía que tuviera las agallas —.Le sonrió de alguna manera orgulloso antes de deslizar el cuchillo de nuevo en su bolsillo. —Asegúrate de llevarlo cerca.

—Yo… ¿Dónde está mi varita?

Levantando las cejas, Draco le pregunto — ¿Te refieres a la varita de Rodolphus? — Ella asintió.

—La tomé. Esa cosa es demasiado peligrosa para tenerla alrededor. Asumo que eres consciente de la huella en ella o de otra forma lo hubieras usado más.

Ella asintió otra vez. —La mantengo para emergencias.

—Bueno, si una emergencia surge te diré adonde esta —.Draco levanto su morral de nuevo y empezó a caminar a la cocina. —Sígueme.

Hermione echaba fuego por las narices mientras él le ordenaba otra vez. Se estaba haciendo malditamente molestos pero no estaba segura si tenía el derecho de protestar. Así que lo siguió.

Draco dejo el morral en la mesada y saco dos botellas de un líquido de color verde brillante. —Esta es una poción sanadora —le explicó mientras tiro de uno de los cajones y saco una cuchara. —Toma una cuchara llena cada doce horas. No más. No menos. ¿Entendido?

Hermione asintió con la cabeza y miraba con atención como el vertía el líquido en la cuchara para ella. Se la entrego y se la tomo rápidamente. Sabía a menta.

Él tomó el morral de nuevo y esta vez sacó un reloj pequeño. —Esto es para tu habitación. Sé que no hay uno ahí y va haber ciertos días cuando te voy a tener que pedir que no andes caminando por aquí. Mira bien la hora en este momento así te acuerdas cuando tienes que tomar tu poción.

Eso hizo. — ¿Está bien la hora? —le pregunto, dándose cuenta que era solo las seis y media.

—Sí.

— ¿Y ya estas levantado a esta hora?

—No duermo mucho, —le dijo antes de alcanzar su morral y saco un pequeño envase de vidrio que contenía una pasta de color azul. —Frótate esto en tus heridas. Ayudará a que se te curen más rápido.

Hermione tomó el envase y frunció el ceño. —Malfoy, sé que como esclava probablemente no sea la persona más informada en esta ciudad, pero ¿estos elementos y la poción sanadora no están prohibidos?

—Así es.

— ¿Entonces como los consigues? ¿Los Mortífagos reemplazan las reglas o algo así?

—Lo hacen cuando saben dónde está el Mercado Negro.

Hermione se sorprendió. — ¿El Mercado Negro? —repitió. —Pensé que era sólo un mito.

—No, si existe. Siempre ha existido pero, después de la guerra, los miembros de la Resistencia tomaron el control. Algunos Mortífagos lo han estado buscando por años, tratando de cerrarlo, pero otros como nosotros, la mayoría, simplemente lo usa para nuestra ventaja.

— ¿dónde está? —pregunto con curiosidad.

Draco soltó una carcajada ruidosa. —Debes ser tonta si realmente crees que te diría algo así.

— ¿Por qué no me lo dirías?

—Porque, Granger, se quién eres. En peligro o no, si supieras donde está el Mercado Negro, sin dudas tratarías de llegar ahí. Es demasiado peligroso. Especialmente para una bruja fugitiva.

—Lo que es seguro para ti es seguro para mí.

—En esta ciudad, la marca en mi brazo dice otra cosa.

— ¿Si eres un gran ejemplo de Mortífago entonces porque diablos vives en un edificio Muggle?

—El Señor Oscuro quería que uno de nosotros habite cada esquina de la ciudad y esta esquina no tiene calles mágicas —.Draco metió de nuevo la mano en el bolso y comenzó a buscar algo —Además, me gusta este edificio. Aparte de los tontos ruidosos que viste en las escaleras, está completamente vacío —.Saco una pequeña caja azul, y la puso delante de ella.

Hermione miro la caja con curiosidad. — ¿Qué es eso?

—Esto puede ser un poco sorprendente, pero si la abres, lo averiguaras.

Hermione rodó los ojos. Después de todos estos años, él todavía era un molesto sabelotodo. Ella alcanzo la caja y la abrió con cuidado, sus ojos se agrandaron mientras miraba el objeto que estaba dentro. Era un pastel. Era un delicioso pastel de cobertura de chocolate con confites de colores.

—No estaba seguro acerca de las tradiciones Muggles pero, en el mundo mágico, es costumbre tener un pastel en el día de tu cumpleaños.

Sin esperar por una reacción, Draco levantó el morral y lo llevo a su habitación. Cuando salió unos minutos después, Hermione estaba todavía allí de pie, con la mirada perdida en el pastel que él le había dado.

Él sonrió y fue hacia ella, poniendo una mano en su hombro para llamar su atención.

—Toma —le dijo, entregándole un suéter negro. —Así no tienes que usar esa capa pesada todo el día. Ella lo tomó con aire ausente. —Y estos son para tus pies —le dijo, poniendo un par de pantuflas en el suelo.

Hermione miro atenta mientras él las dejaba en el suelo con cuidado así sería fácil para ella ponérselas. Ella los miró fijamente por un momento, y luego al suéter en sus manos. Y luego al maldito pastel. Después de tener la mirada puesta varias veces entre los tres objetos, finalmente se centró en Draco, dándole un buen vistazo desde que ella lo vio en el autobús.

Él era el mismo. Pelo rubio platinado, ojos de piedras grises, la piel de blanco cremoso, fuerte, rasgos incisivos. Un poco más viejo, un poco más oscuro por los efectos de la guerra, pero el mismo. ¿Si era el mismo por fuera? ¿Cómo demonios algo de él podía ser diferente? No. Esto era demasiado extraño y ella sentía que iba a explotar. Su mente simplemente no lo podía soportar más.

— ¡No, no, no! —dijo ella, tirándole el suéter. — ¡Basta! ¡Deja de hacer eso!

— ¿Hacer qué? —pregunto Draco, frunciendo el ceño mientras la miraba.

— ¡Siendo de esta manera! —le hizo un gesto dramático con las manos. — ¡Como si… como si fueras malditamente amable o algo así! ¡Me da escalofríos!

— ¿Yo siendo amable te da escalofríos?

— ¡Sí! ¡Porque tú no eres amable Malfoy! ¡Eres egoísta y rencoroso! ¡Y eres un Mortífago! ¡Tu padre y tu tía son el motivo de que yo haya sido prisionera y torturada por _cuatro_ años! ¡CUATRO MALDITOS AÑOS!

—Sí, me doy cuenta de eso —le dijo calmado.

— ¡Si hubieras querido ayudarme lo tendrías que haber hecho en ese momento! ¡Tendrías que haber levantado tu varita, así los detenías!

—Era joven. Y mi madre había sido asesinada justo delante de mis ojos. No sabía…

— ¡No me importa! —le grito, llorando. — ¿Sabes lo que me hicieron? ¿Lo que tu tío Rodolphus me hizo todos los día que fui prisionera en su casa?

—Si —Draco le respondió en seco. —Soy consciente de lo que les pasa a los esclavos, y Rodolphus no se callaba con facilidad acerca de la delirante conquista que tenía sobre ti.

Esto sólo hizo que Hermione llorara más fuerte. — ¡Él nunca me tuvo! ¡A pesar de lo que pensó, el nunca _jamás_ me tuvo!

—Lo sé. Por eso dije "delirante".

—No me puedo quedar aquí, Malfoy —le dijo, calmándose un poco. —No he estado aquí doce horas todavía y ya puedo sentir que las paredes me sofocan. No puedo estar atrapada aquí de nuevo. No por ti. No por otro Mortífago.

Hasta ese momento, Draco se había estado conteniendo. Pero al escucharla decir esas palabras disparo algo en él. Un fuego que él no había notado en años. Estaba tratando de ayudarla. Realmente tratando de ayudarla y ella en realidad tuvo la audacia de compararlo con ellos… ¡con esos repugnantes, violadores torturadores!

— ¿Es lo que piensas que estoy haciendo? —Le pregunto mientras sus ojos se estrecharon en una mirada fría — ¿Atrapándote? ¿Cómo _ellos_ te atraparon?

Hermione no dijo nada pero lo siguió mirando con firmeza.

— ¡Créeme, Granger, no te quiero aquí más de lo que tú quieres estar!

—Sin embargo, aquí estamos, —dijo ella, utilizando sus manos para secarse las mejillas húmedas.

—Sí, y así es la manera como tiene que ser. Tú y yo. Aquí. ¿Entiendes?

Hermione arrugo el ceño y apretó los labios, estudiándolo con cuidado mientras él finalmente dejaba ir la frialdad que trataba de mantener. — ¿Por qué estoy aquí Malfoy?

— ¡No para ser mi maldita esclava! —Draco cruzó los brazos. — ¡En realidad estoy bastante seguro que soy yo el que ha estado haciendo cosas por _ti_!

Hermione abrió la boca para decir algo pero él se le adelanto.

— ¡Maldición, te bañé! ¡Una Sangre sucia! ¡En _mi_ baño! ¿Dónde está la maldita gratitud? Es decir, honestamente, ¿Cuántas veces más tengo que ayudarte antes de obtener un maldito gracias?

Hermione se enderezó y lo imitó cruzando sus propios brazos delante de su pecho. Lo miró a los ojos, su boca bajando en un profundo ceño, y dijo — Al menos una vez más.

Con un guiño final en forma de burla, Hermione lo empujo cuando paso por al lado y marcho con una leve cojera hacia la habitación.

— ¡Y no me llamas Sangre sucia! —le grito antes de golpear la puerta detrás de ella.

— ¡Vete a la mierda! —Con un gruñido de frustración, Draco tiro el suéter a su puerta y pateó las pantuflas por la sala — ¡Que perra desagradecida!

¡Merlín como lo enfureció! Del mismo modo como lo hacía cuando estaban en la escuela.

Después de sentir que las llaves estaban en su bolsillo, le gritó — ¡Voy a salir! —, a la puerta cerrada. Luego salió disparado del departamento, asegurándose de cerrar la puerta principal dos veces más fuerte que ella.

XXX

Varias horas después, Hermione se despertó por el sonido de su estómago que gruñía. No estaba segura cuando se quedó dormida, pero pudo haber sido hace un tiempo ya que su cabeza todavía le palpitaba terriblemente. Sentía que se la había partido en dos.

Se refregó los ojos hinchados y se sentó en la cama. Desde la apertura de las cortinas, pudo ver que el sol se estaba poniendo. Draco todavía no había regresado.

Con un profundo suspiro, se puso de pie y fue a la sala de estar. Sus pies se enredaron en algo y miró el suéter negro amontonado en el suelo. Se inclinó y lo levantó, recorriendo gentilmente la tela con los dedos. Era agradable. Se sentía mucho mejor que los pijamas de seda. Rápidamente se sacó la capa, levanto el suéter y se lo paso por la cabeza. Sus brazos ya empezaban a sentirse mejor con la poción sanadora, pero todavía necesitaba pasarse la pasta

Una vez que se puso el suéter, colgó la capa en el ropero de la habitación pero no sin antes vaciar los contenidos en los bolsillos. Puso todo en una fila en la cómoda. El cuchillo, el mapa. Y la barra de chocolate. Esto era todo lo que tenía. Todo lo que tenía a su nombre. Dos regalos y un folleto. Que patética se había convertido.

Volviendo a la cocina, se detuvo cerca de la biblioteca y noto un marco con una foto de Draco y sus padres juntos en la Plataforma 9 ¾. Tiene que haber sido en sus primeros años de Hogwarts viendo lo pequeño que era. Mirando más de cerca, ella incluso pudo verse a sí misma corriendo caóticamente en el distante escenario, probablemente tratando de tener todas sus cosas en un orden perfecto.

Hermione estaba a punto de poner la foto boca abajo cuando observó bien a Narcisa, parada ahí con su esposo y su hijo, parecía verdaderamente feliz. Ella murió porque le mintió a Lord Voldemort. Una mentira que había logrado salvar la vida de Harry. Hermione no podía estar enojada con ella.

Pero todavía despreciaba a Lucius y no había manera de que pudiera soportar su mirada fría todo los días. Después de encontrar un pergamino en blanco en el escritorio, Hermione arrancó un pedazo, fue y se lo puso sobre la figura de Lucius. Ya está. Ahora solamente Draco y su madre eran visibles. Y la pequeña Hermione, corriendo inocentemente detrás en el fondo del escenario.

Una vez hecho eso, se dirigió a la cocina, deteniéndose en el camino para ponerse las pantuflas en sus pies congelados. Empezó a buscar entre los gabinetes, algo decente para comer. Draco no tenía mucho, pero al menos tenía lo suficiente para que se hiciera un sándwich.

Mientras comía, jugueteo con las hornallas en la cocina y con la perilla del horno para ver si funcionaban sin magia. Funcionaban. Eso sería muy útil ya que en el momento ella no se sentía de esa forma.

Tan pronto como terminó el sándwich, Hermione miró con nostalgia la caja azul abierta en la mesada. El pastel parecía delicioso y ella en verdad, verdad lo quería. Pero ya se había puesto el suéter y las pantuflas. ¿Cuánto más de su integridad podía comprometer?

Después de lamer inocentemente el glaseado. Hermione resopló y cerró la caja. Se fue al sofá y se sentó.

— ¡Oh! —exclamó gratamente mientras se hundía en él.

Draco siempre había parecido una de esas personas dueñas de muebles incómodos por el bien del estilo, pero esto… esto era en realidad bastante agradable. Afelpado y cómodo, pero un poco firme. Justo como a ella le gustaban sus sofás. Era posible que fuera más cómodo que su cama.

Hermione se quedó sentada allí por un rato, mirando la puerta pero cuando no se abrió, se sintió frustrada y comenzó a dar vueltas por el departamento. Eventualmente, agarro una manta que encontró en un placard y se envolvió en el antes de deslizar las puertas de vidrio y salir hacia el balcón.

Hermione se quedó encorvada hacia abajo a donde nadie la pudiera ver, apoyándose contra la pared del departamento mientras se acurrucaba en la manta. Podía oír a los dos magos que vivían en el piso de abajo charlando animadamente y aprendió que sus nombres eran Bronson y Quigley. Apellidos, ella asumió. En realidad eran bastante graciosos de escuchar y parecían dos personas cuya compañía Hermione disfrutaría. Pero luego se les unió un tercero

— ¡Oye! ¡Malfoy! ¿Qué es esta notificación que nos llegó de un condenado toque de queda? ¿Qué estoy de vuelta en la escuela? —pregunto Bronson en su profunda y agradable voz.

—No hago las reglas —dijo Draco con un poco de frustración. —Dame la maldita botella.

Varios momentos pasaron con nada pero con pequeños sonidos de tragos.

— ¡Wow! ¡Tranquilo con el whiskey de fuego, amigo!

—Odio tu porquería barata, pero lo necesitaba —dijo Draco antes de golpear la botella. — ¿Tienes un cigarrillo Bronson? Dejé los que me diste arriba.

—Seguro, amigo.

Hubo unos momentos más de silencio mientras, ella supuso, encendían los cigarrillos.

— ¿Entonces nos vas a decir que es lo que te está molestando? —preguntó Quigley en su voz alta y un poco crujiente

—No.

Hermione rio. Eso sonaba como él.

— ¿Entonces como carajo se supone que vamos a ayudarte? —Interrogo Quigley de nuevo.

—No lo harán.

—Vamos, Malfoy. Nosotros siempre te decimos nuestros problemas. Somos compañeros, ¿recuerdas?

—No tener suficiente whiskey de fuego y rogarme que les compre, es difícilmente un problema.

—Bueno… tú tienes recursos ilimitados, —dijo Bronson. Ella vislumbraba una sonrisa.

—No quiero hablar de eso.

—Haz lo quieras entonces. Hubo un silencio largo.

— ¿Soy siempre un idiota? —preguntó Draco.

—Si —Hermione se susurró a sí misma.

—Si —dijo Bronson.

—Más o menos, —dijo Quigley.

— ¿Entonces cuando trato de hacer algo bueno, resulta ser… _escalofriante_?

Hermione sonrió. Por algún motivo, ella encontró el hecho de que Draco Malfoy dudara de sí mismo gratificante.

— ¿Qué tan bueno fue? —preguntó Bronson.

—Endemoniadamente bueno. — Una pausa.

—Bueno… ¿nos vas a decir?

—No —Draco dijo con frialdad.

— ¿Por qué no? —le pregunto Quigley.

—Porque no es asunto de ustedes.

—Aw ¡Vamos! —Bronson otra vez.

—No.

— ¡Por favor! —Quigley.

— ¡No!

—Ándale, no seas malo, porfa…

— ¡Maldición, Quigley! ¡Estoy tratando de ser jodidamente serio!

—Entonces vas…

— ¡Todo lo que quiero saber es porque cuando ayudo a alguien, ellos siempre, _siempre_ piensan que tengo malditos motivos ocultos! ¡Puedo ser bueno!

—Seguro que puedes —dijo Bronson. Hermione imaginó su sonrisa de nuevo.

—Entonces cuando le compro un pastel a alguien, ¿Por qué diablos iban a construir eso como algo jodidamente diferente? ¡Algo malo!

Otra pausa.

— ¿Le llevaste un pastel a alguien? —preguntó Bronson. Ahora ella imagino su cara torcida de curiosidad, muy parecida a la que había puesto ella. Incluso escuchar a Draco decir la palabra "pastel" era raro para ella.

—Aw, ¿quién era? ¿Era una chica? —preguntó Quigley. — ¿Era aquella chica de anoche?

—No.

— ¿Era ella, no? —dijo Bronson. —No le eché un buen vistazo pero por lo que vi, se veía bastante bonita.

—No, no lo es.

Hermione se rio de nuevo. _Ese_ si era el Draco Malfoy que conocía.

—Entonces… ¿no era ella? —preguntó Quigley. Ella no lo vio tan bien como había visto a Bronson ayer, pero estaba bastante segura que se lo estaba imaginando correctamente mientras su mente hizo que él ladeara la cabeza con curiosidad.

—No importa.

— ¿Entonces por qué le comprarías a _alguien_ un pastel?

Draco dejó escapar un profundo suspiro. —Cumpleaños, —dijo tan bajo que ella apenas lo escuchó.

— ¡Un cumpleaños! —Bronson dijo alegremente, la imagen de él sonriendo entró en su cabeza. — ¡Eso no es raro! ¡Eso es adorable!

—Ustedes dos son unos condenados fastidiosos, ¿lo sabían? Otra pausa.

—Estaría honrado si me compraras a _mí_ un pastel, Malfoy, —dijo Quigley con una sinceridad burlona.

—Y en esa nota, me voy a la mierda, —dijo Draco. —Gracias por nada, malditos idiotas.

— ¿Besas a tu madre con esa boca, Malfoy? —preguntó Bronson.

—Mi madre está muerta.

Esta vez la pausa fue un poco más pesada.

—Lo siento, —dijo Bronson, su voz profunda ligeramente quebrada. —Me olvidé.

—No importa. Si salen, acuérdense de vigilar los relojes.

— ¿Cuándo diablos alguna vez salimos?

—Buen punto.

Hermione escuchó mientras abrió y cerró la puerta otra vez. Maldición. Ahora se sentía mal.

En el apuro, se arrastró hacia adentro, cerró la puerta y se puso de pie. Ella cojeo hasta la cocina lo más rápido que pudo, abrió la caja azul y miró bien el pastel antes de metérselo en la boca.

La cerradura sonó abriendo la puerta y ella comenzó a masticar más rápido. Cuando Draco se metió adentro, tomó el último bocado de gran tamaño pero no tuvo tiempo de masticar.

Draco cerró la puerta, giró y se sorprendió un poco al verla de pie con las mejillas de ardilla. — ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?

Hermione se encogió de hombros, agradecida de que no le prestó atención a sus mejillas rellenas.

—Eres condenadamente rara, ¿sabías eso?

Draco pasó junto a ella y se dirigió a su habitación, sus ojos cambiaron de dirección ligeramente y miro a la caja azul en la mesada. Ella podía jurar que vio una leve sonrisa cuando se dio cuenta que estaba vacía.

Tan pronto como se fue, ella trató de terminar de masticar, pero volvió en no menos de diez segundos con un paquete de cigarrillos en la mano. Se dirigió al balcón y, cuando se puso de espaldas, ella trato de masticar de nuevo.

Cuando Draco alcanzó la puerta, hizo una pausa, notando que estaba un poco abierta. — ¿Estuviste aquí afuera, Granger? —le pregunto, dándose vuelta.

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Estás segura?

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

Draco la miro con curiosidad. —Di algo. — Ella no dijo nada. —Granger… ¿me escuchaste hablando con Bronson y Quigley abajo? — Ella negó con la cabeza de nuevo. — ¿Estás mintiendo? — Otra negación. Draco dio varios pasos hacia ella. — ¿Qué es lo que tienes en tu boca? Sus ojos se agrandaron. — ¿Es el pastel? —Cediendo, Hermione tragó saliva, casi ahogándose con su bocado. Draco gruño. —Sólo traga la maldita cosa de una vez. Y así lo hizo.

—Lo siento, yo…

—No es necesario —le dijo, caminando de nuevo al balcón. —Pero, si vas a salir afuera, más vale que seas más cuidadosa —.Cerro la puerta detrás de él.

Hermione se quedó en la cocina por unos pocos momentos antes de agarrar la manta más fuerte alrededor de sus hombros y seguirlo afuera. Se arrastró de nuevo, asegurándose de quedarse agachada mientras se colocaba en el mismo lugar, dándole la mejor vista de Draco fumando un cigarrillo en una silla vieja. Él agito su varita para poner, lo que ella rápidamente reconoció, un hechizo silenciador. Debió haber funcionado en ambos lados porque las voces de Bronson y Quigley desaparecieron.

Se quedaron sentados en silencio, ambos mirando hacia la calle, Hermione a través de una ranura en la barrera de piedra. Mientras miraba un gato callejero cruzando la calle muerta, accidentalmente dejo que la manta se le cayeran de los hombros.

— ¿Cómo está funcionando para ti el suéter? —preguntó Draco, ojeándola con una sonrisa.

Hermione rápidamente se puso la manta sobre ella de nuevo. —Sí, es… es realmente bastante cómodo —contesto con honestidad. Luego suspiró. —Mira Malfoy, no… yo no quiero que pienses que soy ingrata, porque no lo soy. Esto es lo más cómodo que me he sentido en…

— ¿Cuatro años, cuatro meses, y diecisiete días? —Draco arqueó una ceja. —Aproximándose a dieciocho —Hermione dijo si con una sonrisa tenue. —Pero tienes que entender porque soy… vacilante contigo. Desde el día de la guerra. No he estado cerca de nadie en quien pueda confiar. Y tú… bueno, Ya sé que eres consciente de esto, pero nosotros tenemos una historia.

—Sí, la tenemos —le dijo, tomando una calada de su cigarrillo. —Y estoy seguro que mi profesión no ayuda.

—En realidad no —dijo ella. —Y, bueno, es sólo que… encuentro extraño eso, en todo este tiempo, nunca te vi. Ni siquiera una vez. Vi a todos los otros Mortífagos que hay pero nunca a ti. ¿Por qué es eso?

Draco suspiro y la miro. —Casi siempre supe dónde estabas, Granger. Y me asegure de nunca estar ahí.

—Entonces ¿llevabas un registro de mí? — Draco asintió. — ¿Y todo eso para evitarme?

El asintió de nuevo. —He escuchado historias acerca de ti en los últimos años, y no tenía interés en verte así. La manera en que lucias sólo ayer… Siempre había estado esperando nunca tener que presenciar eso.

— ¿Por qué?

—Culpa —lo dijo lenta y claramente. —Por algún motivo, la tengo cuando se trata de ti.

—Vaya, ¿me pregunto por qué? —dijo ella, incapaz de detenerse de rodar los ojos.

Draco la miro por el rabillo de su ojo. —Antes de que andes sacando conclusiones. No siento el que no haya disparado la Maldición Asesina a mi tía una vez que ella y mi padre te tenían en sus garras. Si lo hubiera hecho en ese momento estaría muerto, y tú hubieras estado a un paso de una próxima ejecución.

—Eso no es…

—Tienes suerte de que estaba ahí anoche, Granger. Estabas a unos momentos de ser capturada y lo sabes.

Hermione respiro hondo y agitado. Su maldito orgullo estaba realmente recibiendo una paliza. —Está bien, lo admito. Tú me salvaste anoche.

—Ya era hora, maldita sea, —le dijo con una sonrisa divertida.

—Tengo que preguntar, Malfoy. Si ese no es el motivo por el que tienes culpa acerca de mí, entonces ¿cuál es?

Draco tomo una larga pitada de su cigarrillo y movió su mirada de nuevo a la calle abandonada. Sus ojos grises brillaron casi plateados a la luz de la luna, Hermione no pudo evitar notar que no eran las cosas más desagradables para ver. El efecto era bastante agradable.

—Chocamos ese día. Nos caímos uno encima del otro. ¿Recuerdas?

—Si —le dijo, subiendo las rodillas a su pecho y descansando su barbilla en ellas. Clavó sus uñas más profundo en la mantas mientras los recuerdos de aquella reminiscencia le llenaban la cabeza. Recuerdos de Harry y Ron. De la figura de Harry siendo tan pequeño y niño en los brazos largos de Hagrid llevándolo lejos de ella. De la mirada amorosa de Ron mientras él le daba un último beso. De su mano soltando la de ella…

—Me había estado escondiendo… — Hermione parpadeo de nuevo a la realidad.

—… pero en el momento que escuche que el Señor Oscuro regresó con su fiesta de victoria, supe que tenía que irme. Debería haberme quedado donde estaba. Si lo hubiera hecho, quizás en ese momento mi tía nunca hubiera alcanzado a mi madre, y tal vez tú hubieras llegados adonde tratabas de ir.

—Probablemente lo hubiera hecho.

Los dos de repente se sintieron agobiados con esa clase de silencio pesado que hacía que todos los atrapados dentro se sintieran increíblemente incómodos. Era doloroso. Entonces Draco y Hermione solo continuaron sentados allí, evitándose la mirada quien sabe por cuánto tiempo.

Era una sensación extraña, ser arrojado junto a tu enemigo, especialmente cuando de repente este decidió salvar tu vida. Hermione no sabía cómo se suponía que debía sentirse acerca de Draco. Ella estaba tratando de ser agradecida pero el odio que siempre había sentido hacia él todavía le hervía con fuerza en el fondo de su estómago. Sería más fácil si ella pudiera de alguna manera meterse en su cabeza. Para ser capaz de entender un poco más.

— ¿Malfoy por qué estás todavía aquí? — Draco la miro de reojo y arqueó una ceja.

—Quiero decir aquí, como un Mortífago, como un seguidor de Quien Ya Sabes. Ciertamente no parece que lo quieres ser. Si lo siguieras siendo no me habrías ayudado.

Draco tiró un poco de cenizas de su cigarrillo y dijo —Por el mismo motivo que tú no lo hiciste hace cuatro años atrás.

Hermione se sorprendió. Su estómago dio un vuelco mientras levantaba la cabeza para verlo mejor. — ¿Qué significa eso? —le pregunto con una curiosidad morbosa. No era tonta. Sabía que probablemente tendría que haber ignorado todo eso, pero ella nunca iba a entenderlo más si evitaba las preguntas desagradables.

—Significa que hiciste lo que tenías que hacer para sobrevivir. Te podrías odiar a ti misma por eso pero, al menos estás viva.

La garganta de Hermione se secó, tenía razón, desagradable.

—Dime algo, Granger. ¿Consideraste a la muerte como una opción cuando te estaban arrojando de Mortífago a Mortífago? o, mejor todavía, ¿de hombre a hombre?

Hermione miró con atención mientras Draco comenzó a respirar más rápido. Su aliento era caliente y visible en el aire frio, sus ojos tormentosos finalmente chispeando a la vida mientras él hablaba con ella, tratando de justificar sus propios pensamientos oscuros mediante la búsqueda de un sentimiento similar en un alma más destrozada que la suya.

— ¿Nunca se te cruzó por la mente que terminarlo sería la mejor solución? ¿Qué tal vez sería tu única salvación? Serías libre, que es lo que más quieres, de todas maneras —.Draco contuvo el aliento en bruto, lleno de vapor y cerró los ojos. —Así que… ¿lo hiciste?

Él abrió de nuevo los ojos lentamente, girando su iris de plata hacia ella y esperando una respuesta. A la luz de la luna, ella podía incluso ver que con esta chispa, sus ojos todavía estaban muertos detrás de la bruma de lágrimas. Muy parecido a los de ella cuando se vio en el espejo.

Hermione se ahogó mientras contenía sus propias lágrimas. No quería parecer débil delante de él, especialmente después de todas las crisis nerviosas que ya había tenido. Todavía, tenía el presentimiento de que no estaba lista.

—Por supuesto que sí, —le contesto con honestidad. —Casi todo los días pensé en eso. Pero el recuerdo de la vida que una vez tuve… de lo que podía ser de nuevo… eso fue lo que me motivo a seguir. Nunca pude haberme suicidado porque era demasiado fácil, y las mejores cosas en la vida no se dan rindiéndose. Es difícil, pero vale la pena.

Draco chasqueó la lengua y dijo —No tengo recuerdos como esos. Incluso antes de todo esto, no recuerdo un momento cuando fui sublimemente feliz.

— ¿Ni siquiera en tu niñez? —pregunto ella.

—No —contesto él. Después de tomar una pitada final de su cigarrillo, lo apago en el balcón y lo tiro a un lado.

—Entonces ¿qué es lo que te motiva a seguir? ¿Cuándo tienes estos… pensamientos?

— ¿Dije que estaba hablando de mí?

—No tenías que hacerlo, —dijo Hermione.

—Bueno, no era de mí. Estábamos hablando de ti, ¿recuerdas?

—Malfoy no me tienes que mentir…

—No estoy mintiendo —dijo con severidad, volviendo sus ojos afilados hacia ella. —Nunca me mataría. Demasiado depende de mí para que siga con vida.

— ¿Qué significa eso?

Draco hizo una pausa. La miro fijo, sin parpadear por un momento antes de decir —Nada —luego saco otro cigarrillo con su varita y lo encendió.

Hermione lo miró con una curiosidad creciente. —Ese es un habito muy Muggle el que has elegido.

—Sí, —dijo sin inmutarse. —Puedes culpar a los tontos del piso de abajo por eso. Me metieron en esto y lo tienen que buscar por mí.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó ella.

—Ellos forman parte del Mercado Negro donde incluso los Mortífagos más sobornables no son bienvenidos —.Draco sacó el paquete y le ofreció uno.

Hermione retrocedió ante ellos con disgusto. —Absolutamente no. Es un habito horrible que no lo apruebo en lo más mínimo.

—Por supuesto que no —le dijo con una sonrisa divertida. —Cuatro años, incontables horas de torturas y todavía sigues siendo tan predecible como siempre.

—Si piensas que vas a presionarme en tomar uno…

— ¿Por qué en el nombre de Salazar perdería mi aliento?

Hermione miró con una fascinación aturdida mientras Draco continuaba fumando su cigarrillo Muggle. Pero, eventualmente, solo se aturdió y su mente rápidamente se desvió hacia Harry y a Ron. Fue lo más cerca que había estado en encontrarlos en años, pero en lugar de comenzar el viaje hacia sus dos mejores amigos, estaba pasando la noche sentada en un balcón con Draco Malfoy. Seguro que había mejores cosas que hacer con su tiempo.

Sin embargo, se quedó. Por más que odiara admitirlo, durante años había sido privada de toda interacción humana. Hablar con alguien acerca de cosas reales, de cosas que le importaban a ella (ya sea alguien como Draco Malfoy o no, hablar en voz alta con él hizo sentir a Hermione… casi humana de nuevo.

—Malfoy, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

Draco se encogió de hombros. —Supongo que no importa. Ambos sabemos que vas a preguntar diga sí o no. — Hermione frunció el ceño. En verdad era predecible.

—Es… es acerca de Harry y Ron, —dijo casi con timidez. — ¿Qué sabes de ellos?

Él hizo una pausa y la miró. — ¿Saber de ellos? —preguntó, arqueando una ceja. —Soy un Mortífago, Granger. Los dos han pasado probablemente un buen tiempo asegurándose de que no sepa nada.

—Pero seguro que debes saber algo…

—Casi atrapamos a la Comadreja unos meses atrás. Durante una emboscada a una de las casas de los Mortífagos. Él ha hecho algunas apariciones durante los años, pero Potter se ha mantenido bastante oculto.

—Pero ellos… están juntos. ¿No?

—Es probable, —dijo encogiéndose de hombros. —Están bastante activos en la resistencia. Trabajan todos juntos, pero no estoy seguro si se quedan en el mismo lugar o no.

Hermione suspiro en alivio. Entonces se reencontraron sin ella. Esperaba de todo corazón que Ron no haya esperado mucho tiempo para saber de ella, como ella le había prometido. Si tenía suerte él habría entendido rápido y habría ido a buscar a Harry de inmediato. Pero, incluso después de todo este tiempo, había sido difícil convencerse de que era verdad. Ron habría esperado por ella más tiempo del necesario. Estaba segura de eso.

— ¿Supongo que cuando te vayas de aquí, vas a ir en busca de ellos?

Hermione se despertó de su estupor para encontrar a Draco mirándola. Ella asintió distraída. —Parte de mí no puede esperar a verlos pero otra parte… tal vez incluso la parte más fuerte está aterrorizada.

— ¿Por qué?

Los ojos de Hermione comenzaron a humedecerse mientras mecía su cabeza en su regazo. —Por todo lo que me ha pasado. Porque ellos nunca entenderían.

—Pensé que eran tus mejores amigos.

—Lo son —dijo ella con un sollozo. —Pero… después de todo lo que he hecho… ¿cómo puedo enfrentarlos?

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué has hecho? —preguntó Draco, ladeando la cabeza para tratar de mirarla.

Ahora, Hermione estaba llena de llanto. No sabía porque estaba hablando de esto con él, pero de alguna manera, tenía que hacerlo. Se lo tenía que sacar. Y, en este paraíso inusual en el que se había tropezado, Draco era el único e escucharla.

—Solía luchar al principio. Peleaba y arañaba y golpeaba y gritaba hasta que mi garganta y extremidades quedaban en carne viva o ellos me golpeaban hasta quedarme inconsciente. Pero después solo…me detuve. Deje de luchar y dejé que ellos hicieran lo que quisieran conmigo. Era más fácil. Cuando no estaba ocupada gritando, tenía una mejor posibilidad de cerrar mi mente al mundo y buscar un momento feliz. Uno que había sido enterrado en algún lugar profundo dentro de mí en el que me pudiera dejar llevar. La lucha me estaba matando pero fue aún mejor que como terminé. En lugar de eso, solo me deje morir.

Draco no dijo nada mientras Hermione continuaba sollozando en sus brazos. No fue antes de que los dos estuvieran envueltos en un silencio tan espeso que se podía cortar con un cuchillo. Tal como el que ella tenía y utilizo para corta la garganta de Rodolphus…

—Granger… —Draco la llamó después que dejó a su cigarrillo intacto quemarse hasta que quedo en cenizas. — ¿Por qué nunca dices la palabra?

— ¿Qué palabra? —le pregunto, girando un poco la cabeza hacia a él.

—Tú sabes. La palabra de lo que te ha sucedido. Lo que hicieron. Mencionaste tortura sin ningún problema pero… no has dicho lo otro.

— ¿Pero qué tiene que ver?

— Creo que deberías decirlo, —dijo casi con indiferencia.

— ¿Por qué? —pregunto mientras levantaba la cabeza débilmente.

—Puede que te sientas mejor.

—No lo hará.

—Tú no sabes eso.

Incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos, Hermione miro en la manera en que su pecho se elevaba mientras inhalaba el humo de su cigarrillo. Se puso rígido mientras que dejaba que el humo se hundiera en sus pulmones. Y luego lo largó en el aire frío de la noche. Ella necesitaba concentrarse. Necesitaba mantenerse concentrada en solo una cosa de otra forma iba a perder el control, Draco era la única cosa en su línea de visión que se movía lo suficiente para evitar que se hundiera en su propia mente. Donde los recuerdos no tan felices eran más cercanos a aquellos de sus años de escuelas con Harry y Ron.

—Dilo, Granger.

—No —protesto ella, todavía concentrada en el pecho de él.

—Di la palabra.

— ¡No!

— ¡Di la maldita palabra, Granger! ¡Dime qué fue lo que te sucedió!

Su respiración se estaba convirtiendo entrecortada y desesperada. — ¡Tú _sabes_ lo que me he pasado! —le gritó.

—Sí, porque conozco a los Mortífagos. Pero Potter y la Comadreja… ellos no saben _nada_ acerca de lo que pasa por sus mentes. Si no puedes ni siquiera aceptar lo que te paso entonces ¿cómo diablos esperas que ellos lo hagan?

— ¡Ellos no necesitan saber todo!

— ¿Así que vas a guardar secretos para ellos?

—N no.

— ¡Si tu no les dice entonces eso es exactamente lo que estás haciendo! ¡Guardar secretos!

—No, es…

—Dime lo que te pasó, Granger, —le exigió Draco con una voz grave y lenta. —Dime lo que Rodolphus y otros Mortífagos te hicieron cuando les pertenecías. En sus camas, en sus pasillos, en sus asquerosos sótanos y armarios de bolsillo en los que ellos te encerraron. ¿Qué te hicieron allí?

—Ya basta, —le suplicó, su cara se estaba poniendo blanca mientras tiraba su pelo.

— ¿Al menos se molestaron en desvestirte? ¿O fue todo apresurado y áspero mientras te abofeteaban y te gritaban la palabra Sangre sucia? ¿Te dejaban ducharte después? ¿O te dejaban empapada en su sudor y tu vergüenza?

Todo el cuerpo de Hermione comenzó a temblar. —Basta —le dijo con los dientes apretados.

—La mayoría de tus dueños te odiaban. Se sentían repugnados por ti y te querían ver sufrir. Entonces lo hicieron de la mejor manera que sabían. Quebrándote.

—No.

—No eres la Hermione Granger que una vez conocí en la escuela. Puedo verlo ahora. La Granger que conocí _jamás_ los hubiera dejado derrotarla.

— ¡No lo he hecho! —ella protesto, levantando la voz.

— ¡Si lo has hecho! —le dijo Draco, levantando su voz para igualar la de ella. — ¡Por eso no lo puedes decir! ¡Porque estás derrotada! ¡Eras débil y estás derrotada!"

— ¡NO! —Hermione grito finalmente mientras saltaba para ponerse de pie. — ¡NO ESTOY DERROTADA, MALFOY! ¡COMO TE ATREVES! ¡COMO TE ATREVES A DECIR QUE LO ESTOY!

— ¡Entonces pruébamelo! —él demandó mientras saltaba sobre sus propios pies. — _¡Dime_ lo que te hicieron!

— ¡CALLATE! —Hermione se lanzó hacia adelante y comenzó a golpear sus puños contra él. Draco aprovecho ese momento para abrazarla y llevar su cuerpo golpeado e histérico adentro. Él habría puesto un hechizo silenciador pero todavía eran visibles. Si ella iba a tener esta crisis de nervios necesitaba estar adonde no podía ser vista.

— ¡Dime lo que Rodolphus te hizo en las noches cuando su esposa no estaba en casa!

— ¡NO! —gritó ella mientras él la soltó. Sin dejar de golpearlo en ningún momento.

— ¡DIME HERMIONE!

Ante el sonido de su nombre de pila, todo el cuerpo de Hermione se sintió pesado. Comenzó a hundirse en sus rodillas, arrastrando a Draco con ella. Sus sollozos eran fuerte y desconsolados mientras se aferraba a las mangas de suéter que estaba usando, sosteniéndolo tan fuerte que sus uñas arrancaron agujeros.

— Ellos… ellos me violaron ¿de acuerdo? —ella finalmente admitió, su cuerpo se alivió al instante. —Fui violada casi todo los días… por cuatros años. Malfoy… ¿por qué me paso esto? —La cabeza de Hermione se hundió en su pecho, la lagrimas empapando su suéter y su piel.

—No debería haberte pasado, Granger —le dijo, acariciando su pelo espeso con una mano reconfortante. —Este mundo se ha convertido en enfermo y cruel bajo el mando del Señor Oscuro. Pero tú… tú eres más fuerte de lo que crees. Y estás equivocada.

— ¿Sobre qué? —pregunto ella entre respiraciones ahogadas.

—Sobre ti, Sólo porque dejaste de luchar, no significa que nunca dejaste de pelear. Creo que ambos recién presenciamos que todavía hay bastante fuego en ti.

Hermione dejo salir una risa dolorosa mientras continuaba llorando en él. Su agarre fuerte en el suéter de él comenzó a soltarse mientras se dejaba relajar en los brazos de Draco. Merlín, ella nunca pensó que vería el día donde ellos estarían abrazados voluntariamente, si esto se lo pudiera llamar así.

—Voy hacer lo que pueda para ayudarte a encontrar a Potter y Weasley, Granger. Tan pronto sea seguro de que salgas de aquí, encontrare una pista de sus paraderos. No estoy sin mis conexiones en la resistencia.

—Gracias, —dijo ella con un sollozo.

—Y cuando vuelvas con ellos, puedes ir sabiendo que fuiste una simple víctima de esta guerra en curso. No has hecho nada malo.

—Una víctima, —ella repitió de una manera uniforme. —Al igual que tú.

Ella podía sentir a Draco negar con la cabeza sobre ella. —No. Tú y yo… no somos lo mismo.

— ¿Cómo es eso? —pregunto ella.

—He hecho cosas Granger, mientras que a ti… a ti te la han hecho. Es diferente.

Hermione deseo poder discutir, pero era difícil hacer eso cuando no tenía realmente idea de todo lo que él había hecho. Había mencionado a Rabastan en el Autobús Noctambulo, que ahora era superior a él. No podía imaginar que él había superado a alguien mayor que él y tan horriblemente devoto a Voldemort sin hacer alagunas cosas que desgarrarían su alma en partes.

De repente el reloj que estaba encima de la chimenea sonó. Ambos levantaron la vista para ver que eran las seis y media. ¿Eso era todo? Por algún motivo, se sentía que era más tarde.

—Hora de tomar tu medicina, —dijo Draco, poniéndose de pie y levantándola a ella.

Hermione todavía tenía la manta de alguna manera enredada en ella y se la ajusto antes de seguirlo a la cocina. Después de tragar una cucharada del líquido verde, Draco le dio a Hermione una camiseta y un par de bóxer para que se cambiara así él la podía ayudar a frotarse el ungüento en sus heridas.

— ¿Quién fue el Mortífago que te tuvo antes de Rodolphus, Granger? —pregunto Draco mientras le echaba una buena mirada al tobillo que la había estado molestando. No sólo era un esguince, estaba completamente roto. Finalmente se rindió y utilizó su varita para sanar ese lugar, planeándole decir al Señor Oscuro que se metió en una pelea en un bar a algo así. No había forma de que él pudiera dejarla intacta.

— ¿De qué sirve saber, Malfoy? —le pregunto ella.

—Sólo dame un nombre.

Hermione suspiró y dijo, —Alecto Carrow. Estaba enojada porque su hermano, Amycus, recién lo habían matado…

—Durante la emboscada en la que te dije que Weasley formó parte… —La mandíbula de Hermione bajo ligeramente. —… sí, lo sé.

—Sí, bueno, se desquitó conmigo. Ella utilizo la Maldición Cruciatus en mi tan seguido que estoy sorprendida de que nunca perdí mi cordura. O tal vez si lo hice. Eso seguro explicaría como termine aquí, si esto fuera todo sólo un producto de mi perturbada imaginación.

—Hmm, —dijo Draco, frunciendo los labios mientras su mente comenzaba a divagar.

Hermione se dio cuenta de esa mirada pensativa que de repente lo envolvió, pero no sentía que tuviera mucho derecho a cuestionarlo.

—Necesitas mantener relajado el tobillo por un tiempo —le dijo, volviendo a concentrarse. —No más caminatas por el departamento. Necesitas descansar.

Antes de que Hermione tuviera la oportunidad de protestar, Draco la levanto en sus brazos y la llevó a la habitación. La puso en la cama con cuidado y le ayudo a ponerse el suéter que le había dado, antes de sentarse en el borde de la cama.

—Te ves cansada, Granger.

—Podría decir lo mismo de ti —dijo ella, tirando de las sabanas encima.

—Lo digo en serio.

—Yo también.

—Necesitas tiempo para sanar. Así que acuéstate y duerme un poco.

— ¿Qué pasa con tu incesante necesidad de darme ordenes?

— ¿Qué pasa con tu incesante necesidad de cuestionar todo lo que digo? Es por tu bien, Granger, así que por una vez en tu vida, deberías escuchar.

—Bien —admitió ella, arrastrándose en la cama y apoyando la cabeza en la almohada. —Tú realmente deberías hacer lo mismo.

— ¿Es eso una invitación? —le pregunto con un guiño.

Hermione agarro la almohada que sobraba y lo golpeo con ella. — ¿No acabas de decir que hablabas en serio? Duerme un poco, Malfoy.

—Ojala pudiera, —dijo él levantándose y caminando hacia la puerta, —pero en realidad necesito irme.

—Pero ¿qué pasa con el…

— ¿Toque de queda? —terminó él. —Ya estaré de regreso para entonces. Y probablemente traeré alguien de compañía conmigo, así que asegúrate de quedarte en esta habitación.

Hermione dejo salir un suspiro frustrado. —Bien. Todas estas malditas reglas, —murmuro mientras acariciaba su almohada de espalda a él.

—También tengo compromisos en la mañana, así que voy a irme de aquí bastante temprano y no regresare hasta la noche.

Hermione se giró en la cama así lo miraba de frente. — ¿Compromisos de Mortífago?

—Sí. A pesar de nuestra situación… actual, soy todavía uno y tengo que mantener las apariencias.

—Sí, supongo que sí. —Los ojos de Hermione comenzaron a revolotearse cerrados.

—Buenas noches Malfoy. Y, ah… gracias por lo de esta noche. No fue mi mejor cumpleaños pero al menos tuve uno. El poder golpearte un poco fue definitivamente uno de mis mejores regalos —.Sonrió suavemente antes de cerrar sus ojos por completo.

—No hay de qué.

Draco utilizo su varita para apagar las luces antes de cerrar lentamente la puerta. Una vez que estaba afuera, fue a su habitación y rápidamente se aseo. Mientras toda esa charla pudo haber sido beneficiosa para la mente de ella, fue horriblemente dañino para la suya. Él hizo cosas. A ella se las habían hecho. Él era culpable. Ella era inocente. No había sombras grises aquí, solamente blanco y negro.

Dejo salir un suspiro profundo y doloroso antes de agarrar su capa y dirigirse a la puerta. Hermione tuvo su noche de liberación. Y ahora era tiempo para que Draco pudiera tener la suya.

.

XXX

.

Hermione fue levantada varias horas después, por el sonido de voces ahogadas que salían del dormitorio de Draco. Primero, parecían bastante normales y ella no pensó nada, pero luego fueron más frenéticos y se comenzó a preocupar de que algo estuviera mal. Estuvo a punto de levantarse y ver como estaba, cuando recordó que él específicamente le había dicho que se quedara en su habitación. Había mencionado compañía, pero que clases de compañía haría esos horribles, horribles sonidos.

— ¡Ah! Mmm… Oooh… ¡sí!

Los ojos de Hermione se agrandaron ridículamente cuando finalmente se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando allí. Su cara fue dominada por una mirada entre horror y asco mientras se tapaba los oídos con las manos.

Desafortunadamente, eso no hizo absolutamente nada, especialmente cuando empezaron los ruidos de fuertes bofeteadas.

¡Oh, Merlín, él la estaba abofeteando!

Hermione casi vomito ante la imagen de Draco y la de una bruja sin rostro haciéndolo en el estilo más apropiado para que sus cachetadas entraran en su mente. Agarró la almohada y la puso rápidamente sobre su cabeza, tratando desesperadamente de ahogar el ruido. No sabía que esperar cuando él menciono lo de la compañía, pero _esto_ ciertamente no era.

Malditas estas paredes delgadas Muggles.

— ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Sigue así, eh… cualquiera sea tu jodido nombre! ¡No me importa!

Hermione tomo un momento para rodar los ojos en su pequeño y oscuro espacio. Acto de clase real, Malfoy.

— ¡ _Sí_! ¡ _Justo_ _Ahí_! ¡ _Justo_ _Ahí_! ¡ _Carajo_! ¡ _Carajo_! ¡ _OH_ _CARAJO_!

Unos momentos después, los ruidos pararon y Hermione le agradeció a Merlín con un entusiasmo que nunca había tenido en su vida. Sin embargo, permaneció escondida debajo de la almohada como una precaución extra. De alguna manera, tenía el presentimiento que Draco no estaba en contra de las segundas vueltas.

— _¡Eso fue increíble!_ —dijo la chica entre respiraciones intensas.

— _Sí, claro,_ —dijo Draco poco convincente. Hermione escucho crujir su cama y luego varios pasos. — _Probablemente deberías darte prisa. El toque de queda empieza en media hora._

— ¿Qué? Pero… ¿no me puedo quedar aquí esta noche?

— _No_.

— ¿Por qué no?

— _Bueno,_ _no_ _creo_ _que_ _a_ _mi_ _esposa_ _le_ _guste_ _mucho_ _cuando_ _llegue_ _a_ _casa_ _en_ _diez_ _minutos_. —Hermione se echó a reír… y luego se sintió increíblemente culpable.

— ¿TU ESPOSA?

— _Así es._

Ella casi podía ver la sonrisa propagándose en los labios de Draco.

— ¡Maldito idiota!

La cama crujió de nuevo, seguido de muchos pisotones enojados mientras la chica arrastraba los pies por la habitación, probablemente buscando sus prendas.

— ¡Debería haber sabido mejor que no era buena idea irme a casa con un Mortífago!

—Sí, deberías.

— ¡Ustedes malditos piensan que viven por encima de las reglas!

—L _o hacemos._

— _¡Vete a la_ _mierda_!

La puerta de la habitación de Draco se abrió y luego se estrelló, seguido poco después por la puerta principal. Hermione escucho como Draco caminaba afuera de su habitación y cruzo el apartamento. Hubo varios clics, lo que significaba que los hechizos de encierro habían sido puestos. Sus pasos volvieron a la habitación y, luego, él se quedó en silencio.

Hermione se quedó en la cama un rato después, tratando de procesar todo lo que había oído. Más temprano esa noche, había comenzado a pensar que quizás Draco había cambiado. No estaba segura si era para mejor o no, considerando la vida que vivía en la actualidad, pero definitivamente no era el Draco que ella una vez conoció.

Pero ahora… ahora se sentía que estaba de nuevo en la escuela. Quizás ella seria Premio Anual y compartiría habitación con el insufrible Slytherin que dio la casualidad de ser Premio Anual. El mismo tonto pomposo que había conocido en el Expreso de Hogwarts en su primer año.

De repente, una gran sonrisa se extendió en la cara de Hermione.

Noup, Draco Malfoy definitivamente no había cambiado. No del todo, por lo menos.

Ahora… ¿Por qué ella encontraba eso confortante?


	4. Chapter 4

**N/P** (no, no es nota de quien plagio jajaja, es **NOTA DE QUIEN PUBICA** ) No es mi traducción y mucho menos es mi historia. Yo solo me atrevo a publicarla toda vez que muchas nos quedamos con ganas de leerla. **Disfrútenla hasta que la bloqueen.**

 **N/T** Super emocionada con presentarles mi primer proyecto, espero que les guste, muchísimas gracias a los que me apoyaron, especialmente a Romina Pascaretta que esta desde un principio y me ayudo a betear este capítulo y a Lena por autorizarme a traducir su historia.

 **N/A: *ADVERTENCIA*:** Esta historia va a ser bastante oscura. Trata temas de violación, asesinato, tortura, lenguaje vulgar, y dos almas quebradas. No apto para los corazones débiles. Esta va a ser mi única advertencia.

 **Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling, la trama le pertenece a Lena Phoria y la traducción a Sunset82.**

Antes que comiences a leer, no dejes review porque eso puede ser motivo de acoso hacia tu persona, no es necesario que lo hagas, tu disfruta la lectura.

Y por último pero muy, muy importante siempre lee los review que dejaré puesto que ahí informaré cada cuanto la voy a dar de baja, por aquello del bloqueo y las denuncias, así mismo avisaré si alternare con otra cuenta, para que esta historia sigua aquí.

 **Y repito, no lo escribí yo ni lo traduje yo, porque parece que a muchas no les queda claro**.

 **CRUEL AND BEAUTIFUL WORLD**

 **CAPITULO** **4:** **LLENANDO** **UN** **VACÍO**

 _Hermione_ _grito_ _en_ _busca_ _de_ _Harry_ _y_ _Ron_ _mientras_ _corría_ _por_ _los_ _pasillos_ _oscuros_ _de_ _Hogwarts._ _Su_ _corazón_ _le_ _latía_ _con fuerza_ _cuando_ _escucho_ _la_ _voz_ _de_ _Harry_ _gritar_ _firmemente:_ _—_ _¡Expelliarmus!_

 _Había_ _cuerpos_ _desparramados_ _en_ _los_ _pasillos,_ _Hermione_ _corrió_ _mientras_ _trataba_ _desesperadamente_ _de_ _alcanzar_ _a_ _su mejor_ _amigo,_ _sintiendo_ _el_ _olor_ _a_ _podrido_ _y_ _muerte_ _contaminar_ _el_ _aire._ _Pero_ _no_ _había_ _tiempo_ _de_ _detenerse_ _y_ _mirar._ _No había_ _tiempo_ _para_ _pensar_ _en_ _que_ _se_ _había_ _perdido_ _en_ _esta_ _guerra_ _horrible._ _Solamente_ _una_ _cosa_ _importaba._ _Encontrar el_ _camino_ _de_ _vuelta_ _a_ _Harry_ _y_ _Ron._ _Juntos_ _podían_ _terminar_ _esto._ _Juntos_ _nada_ _podía_ _detenerlos._

 _Finalmente llegando al Gran Comedor, Hermione se detuvo y miro como Harry estaba de pie enfrentando a Lord Voldemort ambos_ _sosteniendo_ _sus_ _varitas_ _entre_ _hechizos_ _poderosos._ _Al_ _principio,_ _parecía_ _que_ _Harry_ _estaba_ _ganando,_ _pero luego,_ _justo_ _cuando_ _ella_ _pensó_ _que_ _él_ _lo_ _había_ _vencido._ _El_ _rayo_ _de_ _luz_ _verde_ _de_ _Voldemort_ _empujo_ _a_ _Harry_ _y_ _lo_ _lanzo hacia_ _adelante._ _Su_ _cuerpo_ _quedo_ _rígido_ _mientras_ _volaba_ _en_ _contra_ _de_ _una_ _pared,_ _cayendo_ _sin_ _vida_ _en_ _el_ _suelo._

— _¡HARRY!_ _—grito_ _ella,_ _tratando_ _con_ _dificultad_ _de_ _correr_ _hacia_ _él_ _pero_ _sus_ _pies_ _no_ _se_ _movían,_ _sentía_ _su_ _cuerpo_ _entero pesado_ _como_ _el_ _plomo._

— _¡Hermione!_

 _Vio_ _a_ _Ron_ _corriendo_ _hacia_ _ella,_ _sus_ _brazos_ _extendido_ _mientras_ _trataba_ _de_ _alcanzarla._ _Hermione_ _levanto_ _los_ _suyos_ _e_ _hizo lo_ _mismo,_ _queriendo_ _desesperadamente_ _saber_ _cómo_ _se_ _sentía_ _tocar_ _esos_ _dedos_ _de_ _nuevo._ _Aunque_ _fuera_ _una_ _vez_ _más_

 _Él_ _estaba_ _tan_ _cerca,_ _tan_ _cerca_ _que_ _lo_ _podía_ _oler,_ _el_ _aroma_ _embriagador_ _del_ _césped_ _en_ _un_ _día_ _caluroso_ _de_ _verano_ _y_ _algo más que ella nunca podía establecer del todo. Pero, antes de que Ron la pudiera alcanzar, la tiraron al suelo y la alejaron de él. Arrastrándola cada vez más lejos hasta que la figura del pelirrojo se convirtió en nada más que un punto_ _en_ _la_ _distancia._

 _¡NO! ¡RON!_ _¡HARRY!_

 _¡Collate Sangre_ _sucia_ _!_

 _¡NO!_

 _Alguien_ _la_ _agarro_ _por_ _la_ _cintura_ _y_ _la_ _dieron_ _vuelta_ _para_ _que_ _los_ _enfrentara._ _Hermione_ _gritó_ _cuando_ _él_ _la_ _miró._ _Los_ _ojos fríos_ _y_ _furiosos_ _de_ _Lucius_ _Malfoy_ _que_ _nunca_ _pudo_ _olvidar._ _Lord_ _Voldemort_ _y_ _Bellatrix_ _la_ _miraron_ _por_ _sobre_ _su_ _hombro, divertidas_ _sonrisas_ _que_ _distorsionaban_ _sus_ _rostros_ _ya_ _horribles._ _El_ _olor_ _a_ _muerte_ _nunca_ _había_ _sido_ _tan_ _fuerte._

— _Ahora_ _nos_ _perteneces,_ _Sangre_ _sucia_ _—dijo_ _Bellatrix,_ _cacareando_ _perversamente_ _mientras_ _avanzaba._ _—Nunca_ _más veras_ _a_ _tu_ _precioso_ _Weasley_ _otra_ _vez._

 _No._

— _Y_ _la_ _vida_ _de_ _Harry_ _Potter_ _será_ _arrebatada_ _finalmente_ _por_ _mi_ _varita_ _—dijo_ _Voldemort._ _—La_ _Varita_ _de_ _Sauco._ _Se_ _acabó Sangre_ _sucia._ _Hemos_ _ganado._

 _No._

— _¡Deja_ _de_ _llorar_ _Sangre_ _sucia!_ _—le_ _gritó_ _Lucius,_ _golpeándola_ _con_ _fuerza_ _en_ _la_ _cara._

— _¡No!_

 _Esos ojos… esos penetrantes ojos grises crueles._

— _¡Sangre_ _sucia!_

— _¡NO!_

— ¡Granger!

— ¡NOOO!

—Granger ¡Despierta de una puta vez! ¡Soy yo!

Los ojos de Lucius continuaban mirándola. Hermione se retorció violentamente mientras él trataba de sujetarla.

— ¡No! ¡No puedes tenerme! ¡NUNCA PODRAS TENERME!

— ¡Granger! ¡Mierda! ¡Soy yo! ¡Draco! ¡Estas teniendo una pesadilla! ¡Despierta de una puta vez!

El cuerpo de Hermione se tranquilizó un poco a medida que el control sobre ella parecía ser suave. Veía como los ojo de Lucius se derretían y se convertían en los de Draco. Las diferencias eran pequeñas pero estaban ahí. Un tono más claro con un anillo de color azul pálido alrededor de la pupila y un poco más suaves en los bordes. Estos ojos eran amables. Especialmente despertándola de una pesadilla.

— ¿Otra vez? —dijo Hermione, casi sonando frustrada mientras jadeaba en sus brazos.

—Lo sé —dijo Draco. —Es la tercera vez desde que estás aquí —.Que eso fue diez días atrás. Una vez que la respiración de Hermione se calmó, ella lo miro y frunció el ceño.

—¿Te desperté?

Él negó con la cabeza. —No. No podía dormir.

— ¿Por qué? —le pregunto.

—Rara vez lo hago —le dijo Draco con una sonrisa a medias.

— ¿Demasiado en que pensar?

—No. Solo soy de sueño liviano.

Hermione frunció el ceño más profundo. Sabía que estaba mintiendo.

—Cualquier ruido por muy leve que sea me despierta, una vez que lo hago, nunca puedo volver a dormir.

— ¿Así que no hay solución entonces?

—si… por supuesto que la hay. Se llama whiskey de fuego —le dijo con total naturalidad. —Me ayuda en las noches cuando dormir se hace una necesidad.

Ella sonrió suavemente. — ¿Qué tal con el té?

—El whiskey de fuego es mejor, pero… supongo que puedo seguirte la corriente. Sólo por esta vez.

Draco se levantó de la cama y fue a la cocina, Hermione tomó un momento a solas para componerse, sus pesadillas eran siempre las mismas. Una combinación de sus más horribles recuerdos y de sus grandes miedos. Y siempre se sentía tan real. Tan dolorosa y terriblemente real.

Después de limpiar una lagrima de su mejilla, inhalo sus nervios y siguió a Draco. Agarro su manta favorita de la parte trasera del sofá y se inclinó en la mesada mientras él procedía a prepararle un té.

— ¿Así que esta vez lograste liberarte de tu golfa antes de medianoche?

Los hombros de Draco se balanceaban mientras se reía. —Puedes apostar por Salazar que lo hice. Me descuide por dos segundos esa única noche. Nunca más.

Hermione rodó los ojos. —No tendrías que haber sido un idiota con ella.

—Creo que fui un perfecto caballero.

— _Hiciste_ que durmiera en el suelo.

—Le di una manta.

— ¿Y una almohada?

— ¡Oh, cierto! Me olvide de eso —.La miro por encima de su hombro y le sonrió. —Ups.

Hermione resopló. —Eres tan imbécil.

—Ahórrate los sermones Granger, porque en verdad me importa una mierda —dijo Draco volviendo a su tarea. Utilizó la varita para abrir un armario e hizo que dos tazas levitaran hacia él.

Una vez que termino de preparar el té, le paso una taza roja; que ella había decidido que era su favorita unos días atrás; y los dos fueron hacia el sofá, tomando asiento en extremos opuestos, como estaban acostumbrados.

— ¿Te importa si te doy una opinión más? —le pregunto mientras se acomodaba en su asiento.

— ¿Quieres decir que no lo has hecho? — Hermione entrecerró los ojos.

Draco rodó los suyos, un hábito que rápidamente se dio cuenta estaba tomando de ella. Sólo diez días aquí y ya se estaba metiendo debajo de su piel. —Suelta la lengua, Granger.

—Sólo estoy un poco sorprendida que sepas hacer té y... —ella tomo un sorbo, —…no es malo.

— ¿Por qué? —se burló.

—No lo sé. Supongo que es porque, en la escuela, apenas parecías autosuficiente. ¿No creciste con un elfo domestico que hacia todo por ti?

—Por supuesto que sí, pero ahora no tengo exactamente un elfo domestico ¿verdad?

—No que haya visto.

—Los elfos domésticos de la familia Malfoy pasan la mayoría del tiempo en la mansión. Desde que mi madre murió, mi padre no ha mantenido el lugar. Es tarea de eso, asegurarse que el lugar no quede en ruinas.

— ¿Eso?

—Sí, el elfo doméstico.

—Los elfos domésticos no son " _eso"_ Draco. Ellos son " _él"_ o " _ella"._

— ¿Quién lo dice? —Pregunto, arrugando la frente, —son más objetos que humanos. — Hermione quedó boquiabierta. Draco sonrió. — ¿Me vas a gritar ahora, Granger?

— ¡Tienes la maldita razón que lo haré! ¿Qué derecho tienes de decir algo tan degradante a una pobre e indefensa criatura?

—Todo el derecho. Soy el dueño de _eso_.

— ¡Él! —gritó ella.

Draco se paralizó. — ¿Qué?

— ¡Él! ¡No _eso_! ¡ÉL!

— ¿Cómo sabes si el elfo domestico de mi familia es un "él" o no? —Sus ojos se desviaron ligeramente hacia la foto de la biblioteca. En la cual se había dado cuenta antes, que ella había tapado la imagen de su padre.

Hermione sentía que se ponía blanca. —O ella —dijo rápidamente. —"Él" es solo por defecto natural.

— ¿Cómo mi " _eso"_?

—No, Malfoy —dijo Hermione lenta y claramente. —No es lo mismo.

— ¡Que doble moral de mierda!

Hermione había dejado de escuchar. Draco la miro con atención mientras se chupaba el labio inferior, visiblemente cayendo en las profundidades de su propia mente de nuevo. Hacia eso muchas veces.

—Granger —la llamó.

Fue unos pocos segundos antes de que ella levantara la vista y se fijó en él de nuevo. —Lo siento —dijo antes de tomar otro sorbo de su te. —Creo que me voy a llevar esto a la cama. Realmente necesito trabajar en superar estas pesadillas.

Ella comenzó a levantarse, pero Draco se inclinó sobre el sofá y le agarró del brazo antes de que se alejara más. — Espera Granger, he escuchado que, a veces, ayuda hablar de las pesadillas.

Hermione parpadeo. — ¿Hablar sobre eso?

—Sí.

Ella parpadeo de nuevo. — ¿Contigo?

—Sí, eso es a lo que quiero llegar. Puedo ver ahora porque te llamaron la bruja más brillante de nuestra edad.

—Y comentarios como esos hacen que no quiera decirte nada.

Draco sonrió. —Vamos Granger, te seguí la corriente con el té. Incluso hice una taza para mí en vez de agarrar la botella. Ahora, es tu turno de seguirme la corriente.

Hermione frunció los labios mientras lo estudiaba. Desde el día que ella llego, Draco se había metido en este personaje el cual a ella no le caía bien. Algo estaba fuera de lugar, y tenía dificultades en creer que a él le importara en absoluto sus pesadillas. Si tenía que adivinar, diría que él simplemente no quería estar solo. Si en verdad nunca dormía, como él dijo, entonces podía imaginar que las noches eran bastante solitarias aquí, especialmente cuando él no estaba tan dispuesto a dejar que alguien se quedara. Y no era como si ella tuviera que estar en algún lugar en la mañana… le "podría seguir la corriente".

Con un leve suspiro, Hermione se hundió en su asiento. Draco retiro la mano de ella y retorno al suyo. Ambos se sentaron con sus pies en alto, los de ella cruzados por debajo mientras que los de él estaban adelante, uno doblado y otro estirado.

Hermione tomó otro sorbo de su té antes de comenzar. —No sé lo que estas esperando Malfoy. Mis pesadillas no son exactamente cripticas. Acabo de soñar con la Batalla de Hogwarts. Eso es todo.

— ¿Estoy en ella? —pregunto mientras hacía circular su varita sobre el té. Salieron unas chispas y tomo un sorbo. Un encantamiento endulzador.

—No —dijo ella siendo sincera. En todos los años reviviendo esa misma pesadilla, ni una sola vez Draco había hecho una aparición. Era siempre sólo Lord Voldemort, Bellatrix y… Lucius. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo. — ¿Por qué preguntas?

Draco se encogió de hombros. —No sé. Supongo que es por la manera en que me miras cada vez que te despierto. Como si estuvieras lista a matar.

Las más pequeñas de las sonrisas se arrastraron en los labios de Hermione. —Lo siento.

—De todas formas, supongo que es mi culpa, por incluso tratar de despertarte. No me molestaría en lo absoluto si tus malditos gritos no fueran tan fuertes para alertar a todo el condenado vecindario.

Hermione frunció el ceño. —Bueno, si pusieras un Hechizo Silenciador alrededor de mi habitación como te lo pedí todos los días antes de que trajeras a tus golfas aquí, no tendríamos este problema.

—Tú _sabes_ que no puedo hacer eso. El Señor Tenebroso controla nuestras varitas todas las mañanas. Es su manera de mantenernos bajo su pulgar de hierro. Luego él nos envía a controlar las varitas de toda la maldita ciudad, así ellos, están bajo _nuestro_ pulgar de hierro.

—Pero usas un Hechizo Silenciador cada vez que estoy afuera en el balcón.

—Si porque lo puedo utilizar una vez y decir que tengo vecinos ruidosos o entrometidos —el cual tenía. —Es un Hechizo Silenciador en la noche o tus privilegios de balcón, Granger. Te dejare tomar la decisión.

El ceño de Hermione se profundizo. Ella miro su té y dijo en voz baja —Balcón.

— ¿Cómo dijiste? —le pregunto inclinando el oído izquierdo hacia ella. —No pude escuchar del todo tu balbuceo. Habla más alto, Granger.

—Balcón —dijo ella ligeramente más fuerte mientras lo miraba con enojo. Era tan idiota. Draco sonrió. —Lo sabía. Sabía que secretamente disfrutas escucharme follar.

Las mejillas de Hermione se enrojecieron. —N no...

—No lo niegues Granger. Puedo verlo escrito en toda tu cara.

—Basta.

—Vamos Granger. Te podría creer si no te estuvieras sonrojando. — Ahora toda su cara estaba de rojo. —Dije basta, Malfoy.

—No hasta que...

— _¡Necesito_ salir al balcón así no me sofoco aquí! ¿DE ACUERDO?

Las cejas de Draco se alzaron en alto hasta el nacimiento de su pelo mientras le daba una mirada de sorpresa. Su rostro se mantuvo congelado así por unos momentos, sin parpadear hasta que, eventualmente, esa sonrisa característica de él regresó. —Si quieres, puedo darte algunos consejos.

Hermione lo miro, con la respiración pesada que salía de su nariz. Entonces ella rodó los ojos. —Me repugnas.

La sonrisa de Draco se ensancho. —Ah, ahora esa es la Granger que recuerdo. Te voy a tener maldiciéndome como cuando estábamos en la escuela pronto.

La comisura de su boca se torció hacia arriba. —Cucaracha.

.

XXX

.

— ¡MIERDA!

Hermione se despertó sobresaltada por los repentinos gritos de Draco.

— ¡Estoy llegando tarde!

Todavía un poco desorientada, miró alrededor para ver que todavía estaba en la sala de estar. Un destello de pelo rubio platinado corrió por su lado.

—Trabajo para un psicópata sádico y estoy llegando tarde. ¡Mierda!

Su puerta se cerró y, unos segundos después, escucho correr el agua en su ducha personal.

Hermione espero unos segundos más para que se abriera la puerta de la ducha y luego se cerrara. Una vez que escuchó el clic, se levantó del sofá y fue de puntas de pie a la puerta de su habitación. La abrió lo suficiente para pasar y fue a su cama, buscando minuciosamente en las almohadas por cualquier pelo perdido que pertenezca a cualquier golfa que él haya traído la noche anterior.

Esta era la única posibilidad de Hermione para hacer esto, ya que Draco siempre utilizaba su varita para deshacerse de las sabanas de la conquista de la última noche antes de que se fuera. Ella estaba, por supuesto, absolutamente repugnada por esta tarea, temiendo constantemente que accidentalmente encontraría un pelo de distinta clase, pero era necesario. Hermione había estado allí once días y su cuerpo estaba finalmente comenzando a sentirse normal de nuevo. Era hora de prepararse.

Finalmente, localizo un cabello, esta vez era largo y rubio miel. Ya llevaba tres rubias y una de cabello negro desde que ella estaba allí, solo le faltó uno de la primera golfa mientras se adaptaba a la rutina de él. Pelo en mano, salió del dormitorio y fue al suyo. Tomó una bolsa de plástico que encontró debajo del lavamanos; probablemente dejado por los inquilinos anteriores; y puso ese cabello con el resto.

Una vez hecho eso, Hermione vio la lista que había escrito ayer y lo deslizo en su bolsillo. Luego fue a la sala de esta para esperar a Draco así se lo podía entregar.

El agua se cerró y se sentía el arrastre de pies en su habitación. Draco rara vez se levantaba tarde en las mañanas y siempre fue bueno para tomar el desayuno. Mirando el reloj, ella se dio cuenta que no habría tiempo para eso. Por instinto, fue a la cocina y enchufo la tostadora, habiendo descubierto que todos los tomacorrientes en ese apartamento en realidad funcionaban. El electrodoméstico también debería haber pertenecido a los inquilinos anteriores, pero aun así había presenciado a Draco utilizarlo en varias ocasiones solamente de la forma mágica. La idea de enchufarlo nunca se le habría cruzado por la mente.

Hermione tomo un pedazo de pan de la pequeña despensa y la corto en dos rebanadas. Mientras lo estaba tostando, saco una mermelada del refrigerador y un cuchillo del cajón.

Draco salió disparado de su habitación justo cuando ella estaba terminando de untar la mermelada en las tostadas recién hechas. Sus ojos recorrieron el apartamento hasta que la localizo. Ella camino hacia el dándole una rebanada.

—Aquí tienes —le dijo. —Deberías comer algo antes de irte.

Después de mirar la tostada con recelo en la mano extendida, Draco la miro y alzo sus cejas. — ¿Cómo hiciste eso sin magia?

—E lec tri ci dad, Draco. Aparentemente, cuando ustedes Mortífagos tomaron la ciudad, nadie pensó en cortarla.

— ¿Qué es la elec...?

—No es importante —dijo ella, empujando la rebanada más fuerte en su mano. Él la tomo. Mientras todavía estaba a desconcertado, ella tomo un bocado de su propia rebanada. —He compilado una lista de todo lo que necesito del Mercado Negro. ¿Todavía vas a poder ir hoy?

—Eh…si, debería tener tiempo —dijo Draco, finalmente volviendo a sus sentidos y masticando agresivamente su comida.

Hermione saco la lista de su bolsillo y se la entrego. Draco desdobló el pergamino y lo examino cuidadosamente. Después de leer solo unos ingredientes, se giró a ella y arqueo una ceja. — ¿Estas planeando hacer una Poción Multijugos?

—Sí.

—Realmente no hay necesidad. Estoy seguro de que tienen algunas hechas...

—No, quiero hacerlo —dijo con severidad. —Ha pasado años desde que prepare una poción y me gustaría intentarlo.

—Fuiste la segunda mejor en Pociones en nuestro año. Dudo...

—Era _la_ mejor, Malfoy. No te engañes pensando lo opuesto.

Él se burló de ella mientras tomaba otro mordisco agresivo a su tostada.

—Sea como sea, estoy fuera de práctica. Y desde que estoy sin una varita, necesitare que me ayudes.

—Tú sabes que no puedo...

—Los mismos conjuros utilizados para hacer la Poción Multijugos son también utilizados para hacer una poción del sueño muy básica. Creo que la mentira debe ser obvia.

Draco gruño. —Sí, seguro, está bien —dijo, guardando la lista en su bolsillo. —Toma un mes para que se complete. ¿Finalmente aceptaste que vas a estar atrapada aquí por lo menos ese tiempo?

—Supongo que sí —dijo, tomando otra mordida. —Llegas tarde, ¿recuerdas?

Los ojos de Draco se agrandaron mientras dejo salir un fuerte — ¡MIERDA! —y corrió a la puerta. — ¡No te olvides! ¡No vayas al balcón cuando no esté aquí!

Ella lo saludo con indiferencia y se encogió los hombros, más o menos, un "si" afirmativo.

— ¡Lo digo en serio Granger! Te estás ocultando. Nunca olvides eso.

— _Lo sé —_ dijo con firmeza.

Draco le entrecerró los ojos y tomo un mordisco contundente antes de abrir y cerrar la puerta.

Encontrándose sola, una vez más, Hermione se hizo una taza de café antes de acurrucarse en su manta favorita en el sofá. Realmente debería tratar de ir a dormir, y en esta ocasión en el lugar apropiado, pero sabía que era inútil. Por ahora, había aceptado que nunca podría conseguir una buena noche de sueño otra vez. Había demasiadas cosas molestando sus sueños.

Se sentó allí en silencio por un rato, su dedo distraídamente recorría el borde de la taza mientras miraba la biblioteca de libros que no se tocaron. No tocados por ella, al menos. Draco había dicho que podía leer lo que quisiera días atrás pensando que tal vez su falta de permiso era porque ella ya no lo había hecho, pero, por alguna razón, no se atrevía tomar uno. Aunque su cuerpo estaba sanando bien, su mente todavía no se sentía del todo bien, y tenía miedo de conocer que tanto daño le habían hecho.

Respirando hondo, se levantó del sofá mientras llevaba su manta y la taza de café sin tomar, y fue al balcón.

.

XXX

.

—Lo estas hacienda mal, Malfoy.

— ¡No es verdad!

—Sí, es verdad. Necesitas ser más delicado con tus movimientos o vas a aplastar a las moscas crisopas hasta el punto de inutilizarlas. Relaja un poco el hombro.

—Así es como siempre lo he hecho, Granger, y todos mis pociones han salido muy bien.

—Pero las mías siempre salieron mejores. Simplemente acepta la corrección, ¿Quieres?

Draco murmuró algunas palabrotas antes de relajar el hombro y continúo moliendo las moscas crisopas en el mortero.

Hermione rodó los ojos antes de volver a la preparación de la poción. Tiro algunas hierbas de centinodia y comenzó a revolver. —Voy a necesitar la varita aquí en un momento.

Dejando lo que estaba haciendo, Draco saco la varita de su bolsillo y camino sobre el caldero. Cuando Hermione dejo de revolver y le asintió con la cabeza, él recito un pequeño conjuro.

Una vez hecho eso, él puso su varita en la mesada y fue a su tarea previa.

Hermione tenía todo lo demás preparado mientras la poción continuaba hirviéndose. Solamente, faltaba algo. — ¿Malfoy donde están las sanguijuelas?

Draco comenzó a mirar a su alrededor con ella, pero no las vio. —Las debí haber dejado en mi morral —dijo antes de dirigirse a su habitación.

Al continuar buscando en la cocina, Hermione finalmente encontró el frasco de sanguijuelas entre la cocina y la pared Probablemente lo debió haber pasado llevar por accidente.

— ¡Lo tengo Malfoy!

— ¡Bueno! ¡Voy a ir al baño si su dictadura lo permite! —le respondió él.

Hermione rodó los ojos de nuevo. Lo hacía bastante cuando él estaba cerca.

Manteniendo su mirada en el reloj, Hermione vio que era hora de agregar algunos de los otros ingredientes. Abrió el frasco de sanguijuelas y las arrojó, seguido de las moscas crisopas, pero no hasta que las moliera _apropiadamente_. Una vez hecho eso, necesitaba una varita.

Al darse cuenta que la varita de Draco estaba en la mesada, Hermione la tomó por instinto y la agito sobre el caldero

— ¿Qué _mierda_ estás haciendo con _mi_ varita?

Hermione se dio vuelta sorprendida. Draco estaba en el marco de su dormitorio, frunciendo el ceño hacia ella.

—Lo siento, yo…— ¿Por qué había agarrado la varita? —…Costumbre.

— ¿Cómo mierda es costumbre? Casi no has tocado una varita en cuatro malditos años —dijo Draco desdeñosamente Fue hacia ella y le arranco la varita de su mano temblorosa. — ¡Nunca, _jamás_ toques mi varita de nuevo! ¿Me escuchaste maldita sea?

—Lo lo siento, —tartamudeo. —No quise moles...

— ¿Parezco malditamente molesto?

—Bueno… sí, yo diría que...

— ¡Nadie te pregunto!

—Pero tu acabas de...

— ¡Estúpida, maldita SANGRE SUCIA! ¡Mantente alejada de mi VARITA!

Los ojos de Hermione comenzaron a lagrimear mientras Draco se dio vuelta y se fue a su dormitorio golpeando la puerta dramáticamente detrás de él. Ella estaba demasiado aturdida para moverse. Él solo la llamo así una vez, cuando le había estado gritando por no hacer nada más que ser amable. Pero nunca lo dijo por decir. No desde su tiempo en la escuela y, en su mente, ella había tenido éxito en dividir ese Draco Malfoy y el otro en dos personas diferentes.

Pero ahora su antiguo yo, nunca se había sentido tan cerca, tan real. Todos los días justificaba su estadía con un Mortífago convenciéndose que era diferente al resto, pero ¿qué tan diferente podía ser si todavía la veía de esa manera? Como sólo una asquerosa Sangre sucia.

Una palabra fue suficiente para que Hermione perdiera esa tranquilidad que había sentido por primera vez en años. Ahora, se sentía tan asustada como nunca antes.

Sin pensarlo, corrió a su habitación. No podía quedarse allí otro minuto. No con _él._

Tomo su capa del armario y se la puso encima, luego agarro el cuchillo, el mapa y la barra de chocolate de la cómoda y las puso en su bolsillo. Una vez que tenía todo, corrió a la sala de estar, encontró sus botas andrajosas en el armario al lado de la puerta y se las colocó. Luego, con un profundo suspiro, se puso la capucha, abrió la puerta y dejo el apartamento por primera vez en casi dos semanas.

Sin tomar un momento para mirar atrás, corrió por las escaleras de dos en dos, y dejo el edificio lo más rápido que pudo, casi sin darse cuenta de que Bronson estaba sentado en el pasillo afuera de su departamento, mirándola con curiosidad mientras ella iba acelerada.

Draco estaba en su baño, lavándose la cara con agua fría cuando escucho la puerta. Se dio vuelta y trato de escucha más de cerca para ver si su oído lo había engañado, pero no había otros sonidos.

Rápidamente dejo su habitación, la llamo por su nombre, —Granger —mientras iba a la habitación de ella. No estaba ahí. Así que chequeo el baño. Nada. Y luego el balcón. No estaba en ninguna parte. — ¡Granger! —la llamo más fuerte. Nadie contesto. — ¡Mierda!

Draco fue al armario de adelante y rápidamente saco su capa. Se dio cuenta que los zapatos de ella no estaban mientras se ponía los de él.

—Mierda, mierda ¡MIERDA! —grito antes de salir corriendo afuera y bajar las escaleras.

—Oye Malfoy, ¿qué está pasando...?

Draco ignoro a Bronson mientras pasaba por su lado. Ahora no tenía tiempo para él. Cada momento que Hermione estaba afuera era un momento demasiado largo. La búsqueda sobre ella todavía era firme y faltaba un par de horas antes del toque de queda. No había forma de que encontrara una salida satisfactoria de la ciudad para ese entonces. Incluso él no sabía cómo salir y era un maldito Mortífago. Tenía que encontrarla. _Ahora._

.

XXX

.

Hermione no sabía por cuánto tiempo había estado corriendo, sólo quería irse de allí lo más lejos posible, pero era hora de detenerse y pensar a donde iba.

Desapareciendo en el primer callejón que vio, saco el mapa que había tomado del Autobús Noctambulo y comenzó a mirarlo. Ella ya había señalado donde Draco vivía días atrás y estaba bastante segura que se había ido al este. Una mirada a las estrellas se lo confirmó.

Una entrada en el subterráneo no estaba lejos de ahí. Una vez le pregunto a Draco si las personas que se escondían allí eran afectadas por el toque de queda y le había dicho que no, porque el hechizo que Voldemort realizo no alcanzaba el subterráneo. Pero aun así era muy peligroso, y no envidiaba a quien elegía ese lugar como refugio.

A pesar de todo, Hermione sabía que no tenía opciones, Si no quería volver a lado de Draco necesitaba ir al subterráneo, antes de que el toque de queda comenzara.

Dejando el mapa de lado, asomo su cabeza a la calle y busco por cualquier señal de vida. No había nada. Salió y comenzó a dirigirse en la dirección que estaba segura era la correcta.

Apenas había doblado en la siguiente cuadra cuando alguien hizo lo mismo al final de la calle. Una figura alta escondida debajo de una capa oscura. Camino hacia ella y trato de mantener la calma para no llamar la atención

La persona desacelero el paso mientras ella lo pasaba tratando de obtener una mejor visión, pero ella se aseguró de que no la vieran.

— ¡Hey! El toque de queda está cerca. ¿Tienes algún lado dónde ir? —le pregunto una voz masculina que ella reconoció vagamente.

Hermione pretendió que no lo había escuchado y siguió caminando.

— ¡Hey! ¡Te estoy hablando!

Ella hizo una pausa, giro un poco y dijo —Estoy tratando de llegar a casa —.Luego siguió su camino.

Hermione ni siquiera escucho los pasos, pero debieron estar allí ya que alguien de repente le agarró del brazo y la llevo al callejón más cercano. Estrellándola fuertemente contra la pared.

—Muéstrame tus papeles —le dijo levantando su manga así ella podía ver la Marca Tenebrosa en su brazo.

La respiración de Hermione se elevó. Levanto la mirada e inmediatamente se encontró con los ojos grises furtivos de Marcus Flint, un Mortífago que una vez la había poseído.

Él la miró fijo, pareciendo confundido. Obviamente borracho. Tomó un rato antes de que hubiera una luz de reconocimiento. — ¡Mierda! ¡Eres la maldita Sangre sucia Granger! —Y luego sonrió, dándole una visión más cercana y personal de sus horribles y grandes dientes. — ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Casé a la maldita Sangre sucia de Harry Potter! ¡El Señor Oscuro me va recompensar inmensmente por esto!

—Creo que quieres decir "inmensamente" —.No se pudo resistir.

La sonrisa de Flint se convirtió en una mueca de enojo. —Cuida tu maldita lengua, Sangre sucia. Creo que lo haré más fácil y simplemente lo llamaré aquí —.Sacó su varita y se preparó para tocar la Marca Tenebrosa.

Hermione no podía respirar mientras miraba el tatuaje en su brazo, sus palmas estaban sudando mientras su corazón se desaceleró. Necesitaba su cuchillo. Necesitaba llegar a su maldito cuchillo pero él la tenía atrapada.

Flint vaciló y la miro de cerca. Su sonrisa volvió. —O podemos divertirnos un poco en mi casa antes de que te ejecuten. Ya sabes. Una última alegría.

Hermione hizo una mueca de asco ante la idea. Flint se inclinó hacia adelante y ella trato de empujarlo, pero él la agarró de las muñecas.

—Esto va a ser divertido.

— ¡No!

Él usó su varita para atarle las muñecas y empezó a tirar de ella por la calle.

— ¡SUELTAME! —Hermione lo pateo para alejarlo de ella y metió las manos atadas en el bolsillo finalmente sacando su cuchillo. Incluso estando atada, pudo abrirle una herida en su pecho. No fue profunda pero fue lo suficiente para que él retrocediera unos pasos.

—Maldita...

Ambos giraron cuando escucharon los pasos de alguien patinando y detenerse en la entrada del callejón. Hermione nunca se había sentido tan aliviada de ver a Draco parado allí. Estaba jadeando agitado y había estado corriendo obviamente por un rato.

—Malfoy, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó Flint, claramente infeliz por tener que compartir el crédito en encontrar a la Sangre sucia de Potter.

— ¿Granger? —dijo Draco, mirándola inseguro por un momento. Hermione se sacó la capucha y asintió.

—Sí, Granger —dijo Flint. —La encontré. Estaba por llamar al Señor Oscuro. Levanto su manga de nuevo y preparo su varita.

Draco avanzo un paso y saco su propia varita, lanzando un hechizo no verbal — _Expelliarmus —_ que tomó a Flint con la guardia baja. Su varita voló sin esfuerzo a la mano de Draco. Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron. Había progresado mucho desde los años en la escuela.

— ¿Qué mier...?

Draco guardo su propia varita y utilizó la varita de Flint para realizar otro hechizo no verbal. Hubo un rayo de luz verde que envió a Flint lanzado hacia atrás. Luego camino hacia Hermione y le estiró la mano. —Dámelo, Granger.

Hermione vacilo sólo por un segundo antes de entregarle el cuchillo. Él lo utilizo para cortar las sogas y luego se lo devolvió.

—La próxima vez, trata de usarlo _antes_ de que te aten.

— ¿La estás ayudando Malfoy? —pregunto Flint desde donde estaba sentado sin moverse del suelo. — ¿Estás ayudando a la Sangre sucia de Potter?

—Así parece —dijo Draco avanzando con la varita de Flint y apuntando a su antiguo dueño.

—Pe pero… ¿por qué? ¿Te la estas follando o algo así?

Draco no dijo nada. Ni siquiera quiso dignificar una pregunta como esa con una respuesta. —Porque te tengo que decir, la tuve antes y no es nada espe...

Draco apunto la varita de Flint con más fuerza.

— ¡Esta bien! ¡Está bien! ¡Me retracto!

—Granger, ¿en verdad fue tu propietario antes? —pregunto Draco mirándola de reojo. Hermione trago saliva antes de mirar a Flint y asintió lentamente.

— ¿Y te trató bien?

Ella tomo otro momento para mirar los ojos grises furtivos de Flint antes de moverse a los ojos ardientes de Draco que tenían un brillo plateado bajo la luz de la luna como lo solían tener. Ella negó con la cabeza.

Draco miro de nuevo a Flint y frunció el ceño. —Estabas en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado Flint. Siento que tenga que terminar así.

— ¿Terminar? —repitió Flint con ojos grandes. —Espera, Malfoy, no...

Un rayo de luz brillante verde se disparó de la varita en las manos de Draco y golpeo a Flint directo al corazón. No hubo ni siquiera un momento de vacilación antes de que su cuerpo sin vida cayera en el suelo.

Hermione jadeo y dio media vuelta. — ¿Por qué hiciste eso? —le preguntó. —No tenías que matarlo.

—Sí, tenía que hacerlo. La Maldición Imperio o el Encantamiento para borrar los recuerdos no tienen sentido cuando Señor Oscuro está constantemente controlando nuestras varitas.

—Pero...

—Sin peros. Esta es una maldita guerra, Granger. Apunta a matar.

Hermione giro y miro a Draco mientras él miraba el cuerpo sin vida de su compañero Mortífago, el sonido de sus palabras la llevaron al instante a su encuentro durante la Batalla de Hogwarts. Pero, aún con esas mismas palabras, Draco nunca parecía estar más lejos de su antiguo yo de lo que era en ese momento.

Él permaneció placido mientras dio unos pasos hacia adelante y transfiguro el cuerpo de Flint en una botella de cerveza de mantequilla vacía. La levanto y la arrojo en uno de los viejos contenedores de basura Muggle. Luego fue hacia Hermione.

— ¿Qué diablos estabas pensando? —le gritó. — ¿Tienes deseo de una maldita muerte o algo parecido?

—Yo yo…

— ¡El Señor Oscuro ya estaría planeando tu ejecución si no hubiera estado lo suficientemente cerca para escuchar tu grito! ¡Maldición Granger! ¿Por qué mierda te fuiste? —La cara de Draco se volvió una sombra brillante de color rojo mientras continuaba gritándole.

—Tú… tú me llamaste Sangre sucia, —le dijo ella suavemente.

— ¿Qué?

—Me llamaste Sangre sucia, Malfoy —le repitió. —Tratas de actuar como si hubieras cambiado pero es así como me vez...

— ¡No es así como te veo, Granger! ¡Estaba furioso! ¡No quise decirlo en serio!

El rostro de Hermione se endureció mientras su garganta se secaba. — ¿No quisiste?

— ¡Por supuesto que no! Si te viera de esa manera entonces ¿por qué mierda te estaría ayudando?

—No… no lo sé...

— ¡No lo haría! —Draco continúo mirándola fijamente con sus ojos en llamas. Después de un momento empezaron a relajarse. —Mira Granger, no te voy a mentir y decir que todos mis prejuicios se han ido, porque no es así. Todavía pienso que los Sangre puras son superiores.

Hermione comenzó a rodar los ojos.

—No hagas eso —le dijo con dureza. —Déjame terminar antes de que te vayas y me juzgues. Ella esperó.

—Sí, creo que los Sangre pura son superiores, pero no creo que los hijos de Muggles deberían ser tratados como lo hacen, y ciertamente no uso más esa "expresión". Al menos lo intento. Ocasionalmente se me escapa.

—Entonces, ¿todavía crees que los hijos de Muggles no deberían ser capaces de aprender magia?

Draco miro a un costado y suspiro. —No lo sé. Realmente eso ahora no importa, ¿verdad?

—Importa para mí, —le dijo Hermione seriamente.

Mirándola de nuevo, Draco vio que tenía lágrimas en sus ojos. En su corto tiempo juntos, él se había dado cuenta que odiaba absolutamente verla llorar.

—Supongo que no puedo negarle a las personas con sangre mágica su derecho a utilizarla. Quiero decir, mírate a ti. La bruja más brillante de nuestra edad, ¿recuerdas? —Sonrió.

Hermione trató de devolverle la sonrisa, pero era difícil encontrar alguna alegría en ese momento.

—Vamos, Granger —dijo Draco, tendiéndole la mano. Hermione lo miró con escepticismo. —Mira, perdóname por haberte llamado Sangre sucia...

Los ojos de Hermione volvieron a los de él. Él nunca había dicho esa palabra antes. _Perdóname._

—... pero no te puedes quedar afuera. No sé a dónde ibas, pero puedo asegurarte que no era seguro. Ahora, vamos.

Hermione miro de nuevo su mano y lo observó con atención mientras ponía la mano de ella sobre la de él, sintiendo una extraña sensación de hormigueo en su estómago mientras él le dio un apretón.

Sin decir otra palabra entre ellos, Draco tiró de ella hasta el borde del callejón. Miro la calle y se aseguró que no hubiera nadie antes de llevarla afuera y regresar a su departamento.

Hermione no aparto la mirada de sus manos unidas mientras caminaban, en su cabeza todavía le resonaba esa palabra. _Perdóname._ Draco Malfoy le pedía perdón por algo que él le había hecho. Nunca pensó que vería ese día.

A mitad de camino de vuelta al departamento, escucharon varias voces que venían de una de las esquinas. Draco agarro a Hermione y la condujo por otro callejón, presionándola contra la pared y manteniendo su cuerpo cerca del de ella, ocultándolos de la vista de las personas que pasaban.

Hermione miró su perfil mientras él miraba a la calle, escuchando de cerca para asegurarse que las personas se habían ido. Draco había matado a alguien por ella esa noche, y no estaba segura como se tenía que sentir al respecto Marcus Flint era una mala persona. Era vil y cruel, y probablemente un sin número de vidas se habían salvado con su muerte.

La línea entre lo bueno y lo malo era tan delgada en esta guerra que Hermione no podía decidir en donde estaba Draco. Por un momento, Marcus era su amigo. No estaba segura de la magnitud de esa amistad, pero al menos eran compañeros en la escuela. Eso tenía que significar algo. Pero, esta noche, se había deshecho de él fácilmente. Por ella. Simplemente no entendía.

Sin darse cuenta, Hermione levanto sus manos y se sujetó con fuerza de la tela de la capa de Draco que yacía sobre su pecho. Él se giró y la miro directo cuando empezó a llorar sobre él. Sus brazos instintivamente rodearon su espalda.

—Granger, ¿qué sucede?

—No lo sé —le dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza. —Es que… me siento una idiota

.

Draco se tuvo que reír un poco. — ¿Qué?

—Mi mente ha estado tan confusa últimamente. No sé qué es lo que estaba pensando, irme así. No lo pensé del todo bien.

—Las personas cometen errores...

—Yo no —dijo ella, llorando más fuerte. —Mi mente… no es la misma, Malfoy. No… no es la que era antes. Ellos la destruyeron. Ellos…

Las piernas de Hermione cedieron y comenzó a derrumbarse en el suelo. Draco apretó su agarre sobre ella y la tomó en sus brazos. —Vamos Granger. Vamos a casa.

 _«Casa_ » repitió ella en su cabeza mientras él la llevaba de nuevo a su departamento. ¿Es eso lo que ese refugio que había encontrado se estaba convirtiendo? ¿Su hogar?

Hermione se aferró más la capa de Draco y puso la cabeza sobre su hombro. Odiaba sentirse segura allí, como si nada pudiera lastimarla mientras él la tenía envuelta en sus brazos. Esta dependencia con él no era sana. Draco era un Mortífago y los Mortífagos eran sus enemigos. Ella no podía olvidar nunca eso.

Cuando llegaron a su edificio, Draco subió las escaleras con mucho cuidado. A la vuelta del tercer piso, Hermione noto que alguien estaba bloqueando su camino. Dio vuelta la cabeza un poco y se encontró con la mirada curiosa de Bronson.

— ¿Qué diablos está pasando, Malfoy? ¿Quién es...?

—Nunca te he cobrado el favor que me debes Bronson, y ahora necesito hacerlo. No menciones a nadie de esto. Ni siquiera a Quigley. ¿Entendiste?

Bronson miró de nuevo a Hermione, su cara retorciéndose con el más mínimo parpadeo de reconocimiento, pero parecía que no la podía ubicar. Él asintió con la cabeza y se movió a un costado, observando de cerca mientras Draco subía las escaleras con la chica misteriosa en sus brazos.

Una vez que estuvieron dentro del departamento, Draco se sacó los zapatos y fue directo al dormitorio de Hermione, colocándola en la cama con cuidado.

— ¿De qué estabas hablando ahí abajo, Malfoy? —le pregunto con una voz débil mientras él la ayudaba a quitarse los zapatos y la capa. — ¿Por qué te debe un favor?

El rostro de Draco se mantuvo sin cambios mientras vaciaba los bolsillos de la capa. —Bronson y Quigley son hijos de Muggles.

Algo se sacudió en el estómago de Hermione mientras, literalmente, se quedaba sin aire.

—Falsifique sus papeles años atrás. A ambos les di padres brujas y magos, y un abuelo Muggle. Obviamente, no los iba hacer Sangre pura —.Draco sonrió. Puso el cuchillo y el mapa en la cómoda, pero se detuvo cuando encontró la barra de chocolate. — ¿Por qué tienes esto?

—Tú me la diste —le contesto.

—Lo sé, pero ¿por qué no te lo has comido? —Él la miró.

Hermione se encogió de hombros. —No tengo mucho. Si la comía entonces era una cosa menos que era mía.

Draco suspiro y puso la barra de chocolate junto los otros objetos. Mientras colgaba su capa en el armario, le preguntó

— ¿Qué estabas diciendo antes Granger? ¿Acerca de tu mente? Hermione se volvió a encoger de hombros.

Él fue y se sentó en el borde de la cama. — ¿Es por eso que no has leído? ¿Piensas que la Maldición Cruciatus te daño?

— ¿Es eso tan descabellado? —pregunto, limpiando varias lágrimas de sus ojos.

—Las personas se han vuelto locas mientras tuvieron que soportar mucho menos que yo. A veces, me pregunto si estoy realmente aquí. Quizás esto es sólo mi imaginación o algo. Eso al menos explicaría porque me sigues ayudando —.Suspiró —La bruja más brillante d nuestra edad. Eso me sigues diciendo. Es una broma.

Draco frunció los labios mientras miraba a la triste bruja delante de él. —No estás loca Granger. La verdad es que no sé porque te estoy ayudando. No es que alguna vez hayamos sido amigos. Quiero decir, apenas éramos corteses.

—Nunca fuimos corteses, Malfoy —le dijo con una leve sonrisa.

Él le devolvió la sonrisa. —Lo sé. Pero es que sólo… _tengo_ que ayudarte.

— ¿Debido a la culpa? —le pregunto, recordando su conversación anterior.

—No, —dijo él, sacudiendo la cabeza. —No, es más que eso. Quiero que esta guerra termine y Potter es el maldito niño de la profecía. Se supone que él lo tiene que hacer, pero no ha hecho ningún movimiento porque teme por tu vida. Cuatro malditos años después y todavía no puede hacer nada sin ti.

—Entonces ¿piensas que haciéndome llegar a él, va actuar?

—Definitivamente cambiaría las cosas.

— ¿Es por eso… por lo que mataste a tu amigo por mi esta noche? —Draco arqueo una ceja. —Marcus Flint —le dijo, como si no fuera obvio.

—Flint no era mi amigo. Él era un maldito bastardo y se merecía lo que obtuvo.

—Pero… él era tu capitán de Quidditch.

— ¿Y? —Dijo Draco —Eso fue años atrás. Las cosas eran diferentes en ese entonces.

Las manos de Hermione jugueteaban con el borde del acolchado mientras lo miraba con timidez. —Entonces ¿es siempre así de fácil para ti? Matar a las personas, me refiero.

—Depende de quién este matando —dijo Draco con honestidad. —Me encargue de Flint como tú te encargaste de Rodolphus. Mi única preocupación ahora es con que nuevas restricciones saldrán con su desaparición. Y necesito deshacerme de su maldita varita —.Él saco la varita de Flint de su bolsillo.

— ¿Tienes que hacerlo? —pregunto Hermione, mirando con nostalgia.

—Sí Granger. Es demasiado peligroso tenerla aquí. Sé que estas ansiosa de utilizar magia, pero necesitamos encontrarte una varita adecuada. Una sin la posibilidad de ser rastreada —.Una idea se encendía en su cabeza mientras se acordaba de algo.

—Lo sé —.Ella suspiro profundo. —Y siento haber utilizado tu varita antes. Realmente no fue mi intención. Se lo personal que una varita es y el compartirla veces es visto como algo… íntimo.

Draco rio suavemente en la manera que ella se sonrojaba mientras decía la palabra "intimo". —No tiene nada que ve con la "intimidad" —.Le guiño un ojo.

—Oh —Su rubor se ilumino. —Entonces, porque...

—La última cosa que mi madre hizo fue darme esta varita, Granger. Es lo única conexión que todavía tengo con ella.

Hermione no dijo nada. Observo a Draco de cerca mientras él evitaba su mirada y se metió la varita en el bolsillo, obviamente dándole un ligero toque a la propia mientras hacía eso.

—Deberías intentar dormir un poco —le dijo luego de un tiempo.

Hermione asintió mientras se recostaba en la cama, subiendo las sabanas hasta su cuello. Draco justo se levantó para irse cuando ella lo llamo. Él le devolvió la mirada y, cuando sus ojos se encontraron, los de ella se movieron un poco hacia un lado.

— ¿Te quedarías un momento? No estoy todavía lista para dormir.

—Tú… ¿quieres que me quede? —le preguntó vacilante.

Finalmente, sus ojos se detuvieron en los de él y asintió superficialmente. —Sólo por un momento.

Todo en la mente de Draco comenzó a gritarle, pidiéndole que le dijera que no. No había motivo para que él se quedara con ella. Pero, al final, se escuchó decir —Si —mientras se subía a la cama con cuidado y se acostó al lado de ella.

Hermione se volvió hacia él y lentamente cerró los ojos.

—Si sirve de algo, no creo que tu mente este dañada como piensas.

— ¿No crees? —le pregunto, abriendo sus ojos ligeramente. Ella lo miro a través de su pequeña aberturas. — ¿Por qué?

—Bueno, el irte esta noche fue bastante estúpido y espero que la antigua Granger hubiera tenido mejor juicio, pero recordaste la receta para la Poción Multijugos de memoria antes, e incluso recordaste que los mismos conjuros eran utilizados para la poción de dormir. Esa no es información fácil de retener.

— ¿Eso crees? —sus ojos se agrandaron por completo.

—Sí.

Hubo otro momento de silencio cuando Draco giro y los dos continuaron mirándose. En poco tiempo, los ojos de ambos comenzaron a cerrarse.

Mientras Hermione lentamente se dormía se encontró preguntando, —Malfoy… ¿estás seguro de que no estoy loca?

—Segurísimo —escucho que le dijo antes de caer en su primer sueño pacifico en años.


	5. Chapter 5

**N/P** (no, no es nota de quien plagio jajaja, es **NOTA DE QUIEN PUBICA** ) No es mi traducción y mucho menos es mi historia. Yo solo me atrevo a publicarla toda vez que muchas nos quedamos con ganas de leerla. **Disfrútenla hasta que la bloqueen.**

 **N/T** Super emocionada con presentarles mi primer proyecto, espero que les guste, muchísimas gracias a los que me apoyaron, especialmente a Romina Pascaretta que esta desde un principio y me ayudo a betear este capítulo y a Lena por autorizarme a traducir su historia.

 **N/A: *ADVERTENCIA*:** Esta historia va a ser bastante oscura. Trata temas de violación, asesinato, tortura, lenguaje vulgar, y dos almas quebradas. No apto para los corazones débiles. Esta va a ser mi única advertencia.

 **Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling, la trama le pertenece a Lena Phoria y la traducción a Sunset82.**

Antes que comiences a leer, no dejes review porque eso puede ser motivo de acoso hacia tu persona, no es necesario que lo hagas, tu disfruta la lectura.

Y por último pero muy, muy importante siempre lee los review que dejaré puesto que ahí informaré cada cuanto la voy a dar de baja, por aquello del bloqueo y las denuncias, así mismo avisaré si alternare con otra cuenta, para que esta historia sigua aquí.

 **Y repito, no lo escribí yo ni lo traduje yo, porque parece que a muchas no les queda claro**.

 **CRUEL Y HERMOSO** **MUNDO**

 **CAPITULO** **5:** **DE** **MÍ** **PARA** **TI.**

Draco se despertó a la mañana siguiente por un golpe en la puerta principal. Comenzó bastante suave, pero rápidamente se volvió más urgente. Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente y le tomo un momento para reconocer su entorno. No estaba en su habitación, como él esperaba, sino en la habitación de huéspedes. Sintiendo algo en su mano, giró la cabeza para ver que había una mano femenina dentro de la suya, y más allá, el rostro sereno de Hermione, sus pestañas apenas comenzando a revolotear mientras los golpes se hacían más fuertes.

—Maldita sea. —Draco saco la mano del agarre de ella y se la limpio con su suéter. ¿Quién de ellos había cometido _e_ _l_ error terrible? No podía recordar, así que debió ser ella. Él esperaba.

Dejando escapar varios gemidos molestos, salió de la cama y dejo la habitación, asegurándose de cerrar la puerta suavemente detrás de él.

Fue a la puerta principal y gritó — ¿Quién mierda es?

— ¡Es Bronson amigo! ¡Déjame entrar!

Draco gimió de nuevo antes de abrir un poco la puerta. — ¿Qué diablos quie...?

Bronson empujo la puerta dejándola completamente abierta y entro. Su rostro estaba radiante mientras sostenía lo que parecía ser una revista en sus manos. — ¡Lo sabía! ¡Maldita sea, lo sabía!

— ¿Saber qué? —preguntó Draco mientras se frotaba los ojos aturdidos.

—Sabía que reconocí a tu pequeña huésped cuando vino aquí la otra semana y pensé que era raro cuando nunca la escuche irse. Pero, oye, se cómo esto funciona. No hagas preguntas, ¿verdad? Pero luego, anoche, ¡lo supe! sabía que no era _cualquier_ chica. Ella era alguien. ¡Y ahora tengo la prueba!

Bronson levanto la revista, abrió una página y se la mostró a Draco. El artículo fue escrito durante los eventos de El Torneo de Los Tres Magos en el cuarto año, y había tres fotos acompañándolo. Una de Harry Potter, una de Viktor Krum, y una de Hermione Granger, Draco se puso blanco.

—No te atrevas a decirme que no es ella porque ¡Lo sé! ¡Maldita sea lo sé! ¡Estas escondiendo a la amiga hija de Muggles de Harry Potter en tu habitación! Quiero decir… carajo. Eso es intenso.

— ¡Ja! ¡Potter desearía jodidamente que fuera ella! —dijo Draco sin pensar. Hizo una mueca. Mierda. Bronson sonrió. — ¿Entonces eso es un sí?

—No dije eso. ¿Por qué demonios tienes esto? —pregunto Draco, quitándole a Bronson la revista.

—Quigley tiene cada copia de _Corazón de Bruja_ y de _El Profeta_ desde 1984. Siempre ha estado obsesionado con esa mujer Skeeter. Cuando tiene días de descanso saca los números viejos y los lee.

— ¿Le dijiste al miserable de Quigley sobre esto? —gritó Draco, poniéndose rojo. — ¡Pensé que te deje jodidamente en claro que no lo hicieras!

—Relájate Malfoy, Quigley ni siquiera está en casa. Anoche se quedó en la casa de una nueva golfa. Todavía no lo he visto.

—Lárgate de aquí Bronson —.Draco le arrojo la revista y comenzó a darse vuelta.

— ¡No! —dijo Bronson con firmeza. —Cosas raras han estado sucediendo aquí hace un tiempo y ¡quiero saber que es, Sabes que puedes confiar en mí Malfoy! Nunca te he dado una razón para que no lo hagas.

—Hasta ahora. No metas tu maldita nariz donde no pertenece, al menos que quieras que te maten.

—Sí, bueno, arriesgo mi vida todos los días viviendo aquí, ¿no es así? Sólo dime.

—No.

— ¡Vamos!

— ¡NO! Lárgate...

— ¡Maldita sea Malfoy! Quiero saber qué diablos esta...

Justo en ese momento, la puerta de la habitación de huéspedes se abrió y Hermione salió. Fue directo hacia a Bronson, cuya mandíbula había golpeado el suelo, y tomó la copia de _Corazón de Bruja_ de sus manos, abrió la página correcta y miro con atención las fotos. Suspiró.

—Bronson ¿verdad? —dijo ella, levantando la vista para mirarlo a los ojos.

—S si —hizo una pausa. —Mierda ¿estaba en lo cierto?

—Granger, ¿qué diablos estás haciendo aquí afuera? —preguntó Draco mirando furioso.

—Él ya me vio, Malfoy.

—Bueno, es _obvio_ que no tuvo una visión clara de ti, o de lo contrario no estaría aquí haciendo preguntas.

—Lo suficientemente claro que encontró mi foto de hace casi ocho años.

Draco respiro hondo varias veces por la nariz. —Me estaba encargando de eso, Granger —le dijo entre los dientes apretados.

—Sí, porque tu estrategia de "vete a la mierda" está funcionando _realmente_ bien —.Rodó los ojos.

— ¡Deja de hacer eso!

— ¿Hacer qué?

— ¡Eso! ¡Deja rodar los malditos ojos! ¡Lo haces todo el condenado tiempo y es irritante!

Hermione cruzo los brazos delante de su pecho. —Bueno, tal vez si dejaras de darme razones para rodar mis ojos entonces ¡no te molestaría tanto!

—Deja. De. Hacer. Esa. Mierda.

—Dejare de rodar los ojos tan pronto como dejes de decir tantas obscenidades.

Bronson se rio, lo que hizo que Draco lo fulminara con la mirada. Él cerró la boca rápidamente.

— ¿Por qué estas siendo tan brusco? preguntó Hermione.

«Porque estabas sosteniendo mi mano» pensó él.

— ¿Te levantaste del lado equivocado de la cama o algo así?

 _«No, me levante de TU cama.»_ —No. Sólo… estoy jodidamente molesto de que hayas salido.

Hermione dejo escapar un suspiro de frustración profunda. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero antes de que ella pudiera…

— ¿Les importa si dejamos esta pequeña riña de ustedes en espera por un momento y hacer una pregunta realmente importante? —preguntó Bronson, interponiéndose entre la bruja y el mago, quienes habían comenzado a acercarse lentamente.

— ¿Qué? —preguntaron ambos, girando sus cabezas para verlo.

—Tal vez este no sea el momento para esto, pero sólo tengo que saberlo. Ellos esperaron.

— ¿Eres la chica del pastel?

Ambos ceños de Draco y Hermione se fruncieron y sus labios hicieron una mueca mientras miraban a Bronson como fuera el idiota más grande del mundo.

— ¿Eso es un sí?

Hermione no pudo evitar rodar los ojos de nuevo. Le dio a Draco una mirada aguda antes de que él pudiera decir algo

—Mira, Bronson, déjame ser honesta contigo —le dijo, ahora centrando su exclusiva atención en él y tratando de ignorar al molesto cretino que también estaba en la sala. —En verdad no quería ir por este camino, pero tu incesante necesidad de entrometerte en nuestros asuntos no me han dado otra opción.

Draco le arqueó una ceja. Ella se esforzó para no darse cuenta.

—Malfoy me contó lo que hizo por ti.

Bronson de repente se puso pálido y parecía que iba a vomitar. — ¿Lo hi...?

—Entonces necesito que sepas que si alguna vez sueltas la lengua acerca de que estoy aquí, él tiene copias de todos tus papeles de identificación originales...

La mandíbula de Bronson cayó dramáticamente.

—...y no va a dudar en entregarte si alguna vez decides traicionar nuestra confianza. ¿Entendiste? —Con la boca todavía abierta, Bronson asintió lentamente.

Siendo incapaz de resistir la tentación. Hermione miró a Draco. Él le estaba sonriendo casi con orgullo. Por supuesto, que no era verdad. Mantener evidencia como esa por ahí hubiera sido estúpido y peligroso para todos los involucrados, pero Bronson no necesitaba saber eso.

—Está bien, entonces, me alegra ver que estamos en la misma página —. Hermione miró a la copia de _Corazón de Bruja_ que estaba sosteniendo y frunció el ceño. —Fue un gusto conocerte —.Se dirigió a su habitación...

—Umm…en cierto modo necesito...

...y cerró la puerta.

—...eso de vuelta.

— ¡Si tienes la oportunidad, también voy a necesitar la edición de Julio de 1993 del diario _El Profeta_! —le dijo del otro lado de la puerta.

Draco se rio —No creo que obtengas eso de vuelta, amigo —.Tomo a Bronson por el hombro y guio al mago atónito hacia la puerta principal. —Ella es una pieza de arte, lo sé, y es realmente muy difícil de acostumbrarse.

— ¿Cómo…aquí?—Bronson apunto al suelo.

—Entraste aquí hace un momento. ¿No te acuerdas? Bronson lo miró con furia. —Sabes a lo que me...

—Cuantas menos preguntas hagas mejor —.Draco abrió la puerta y uso el hombro de Bronson para empujarlo afuera

—Y recuerda, no le digas a _nadie_ —Y luego la cerró de golpe.

— ¿Entonces es la chica del pastel? —escuchó que Bronson le decía desde el otro lado.

Draco no contestó. Se dirigió a la habitación de huéspedes y abrió la puerta sin golpear.

La cabeza de Hermione se levantó mientras él entraba. Estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas en la cama, la copia de _Corazón de Bruja_ estaba cómodamente en su regazo. — ¡Merlín, Malfoy! ¿Qué hubiera pasado si me estaba cambiando?

— ¿En qué? ¿Diferentes pijamas?

—Que gracioso —le dijo con el ceño fruncido antes de mirar de nuevo al artículo.

— ¿Estás bien? —le preguntó, dando un paso en la habitación.

—Bien —.Su ceño se hizo más profundo. —Es que sólo… extraño a Harry. Ha pasado tanto tiempo que casi me olvido como se ve. Me pregunto si ahora se ve diferente. ¿No lo has visto en lo absoluto? ¿Desde la guerra? —.Lo miró con esperanza.

—No, —le dijo siendo honesto. —Ningún Mortífago lo ha visto. Está oculto.

—Eso no suena como a él —le dijo, mirando a la revista de nuevo. — ¿Y Ron?

—He visto a la Comadreja varias veces. Se ve igual —.Draco pensó sobre eso. —Bueno…. más enojado.

—Hmm…—Hermione miro la revista por un momento más antes de ponerse de pie y apoyarla en una estatuilla en el tocador. Estaba abierta en la página con la foto de Harry. — ¿Tienes compromisos de Mortífago hoy?

Draco se encogió ante la forma que dijo eso. Tan casual. —Sí.

Sus ojos se movieron al pequeño reloj que él le había dado. —Estás llegando tarde de nuevo. ¿Quieres que te haga e desayuno mientras te duchas?

—Si eso es lo que quieres.

—Supongo que tomare eso como un sí —le dijo, mirándolo con curiosidad. —Estas actuando muy extraño hoy. Draco se quedó sorprendido.

—No, no estoy...

— ¿Es por qué te pedí que te quedes conmigo anoche? —Hermione se sonrojó mientras evitaba mirarlo. Draco parpadeó.

—Ehh…

—Mira, lo siento si eso fue… raro o inapropiado de alguna manera. Sólo… —suspiró. —...necesitaba a alguien anoche y… bueno, estabas aquí. Eso es todo.

Draco frunció los labios. Bueno, eso lo lastimo más de lo que esperaba. —Está bien, Granger. No hay necesidad de ponerse nerviosa.

Hermione levantó la vista y lo miro.

—Sé reconocer a una chica vulnerable. ¿Cómo crees que traigo a tantas aquí? — Ella levanto las cejas. —Sólo estoy diciendo que conozco las jodidas señales y no iba a dejarte sola si no querías estarlo. No hay necesidad de leer mucho entre líneas. No estoy actuando extraño.

—Pero de alguna manera lo estas.

— ¡No es así!

Hermione parpadeó varias veces antes de sonreír suavemente. —Bien, Malfoy. Estas actuando completamente normal

—.Miró el reloj de nuevo. —Si te duchas ahora, todavía tendrás tiempo de sentarte y comer. ¿Quieres panqueques? — se adelantó y paso junto a él, dirigiéndose a la cocina. — ¡Ducha, Malfoy! —le dijo cuándo se dio cuenta que no se había movido.

—Maldición, está bien —dijo Draco, jugueteando con la varita en su bolsillo. Quería prestársela, pero algo dentro de su cabeza todavía lo estaba bloqueando. Entonces, en vez de eso, movió la mano que tenía libre a su otro bolsillo, donde estaba la varita de Flint, y la sacó. Fue a la cocina y se la entrego. —Aquí tienes. La puedes usar esta vez. Luego me voy a deshacer de ella.

Hermione lentamente extendió su mano y la tomo, la miro de cerca mientras la acariciaba, sólo dándose cuenta después que esa varita había sido utilizada, en un momento, para torturarla. —Gracias.

Draco se fue y se dirigió a la ducha. Hermione miro la varita por un largo tiempo antes de ponerla eventualmente en la mesada y continuó cocinando sin ella. Uno de estos días, iba a superar todo lo que le había sucedido. Pero hoy no.

XXX

Cuando Draco llego esa noche, no estaba sorprendido de encontrar a Hermione sentada en el sofá, no haciendo mucho más que girar los pulgares. Como no se estaba volviendo loca aquí era algo que iba más allá de él. Se dirigió ella y le arrojó un libro que tenía a su regazo.

—Aquí tienes.

Hermione lo levanto y leyó el título. _Acertijos Complejos_. — ¿Qué es esto? —le preguntó, levantando la mirada.

—Es un libro de adivinanzas y acertijos diseñados para desafiar la mente. Pensé que tal vez podría ayudarte un poco agudizar la tuya. Para que vuelva a ser como era antes.

Hermione ladeó la cabeza y lo miró curiosamente. — ¿Compraste esto para mí?

—Obvio —dijo Draco, sacando un paquete de cigarrillos y preparando uno en su boca. —Mi mente todavía está solida —Hermione sonrió y miro de nuevo al libro, pasando los dedos por el lomo y la tapa. Era una cosa más que era de ella.

— ¿Crees que la próxima vez que me compres algo, puedes elegir algunas bragas nuevas? Realmente estoy cansada de vestir cualquier cosa que sea que esas chicas que traes dejan.

—Me niego a que vistas bragas de abuela, Granger. Las bragas se quedan —.Guiño un ojo antes de dirigirse al balcón

Hermione frunció el ceño mientras envolvía su manta alrededor de los hombros y lo siguió afuera. Sentándose en su rincón habitual, abrió el libro en la primera página. El capítulo se titulaba _Adivinanzas para Principiantes._

—Escuchemos —dijo Draco, utilizando su varita para encender el cigarrillo.

Hermione se aclaró la garganta y leyó el primero en voz alta. — _Soy más liviano que una pluma, sin embargo ningún hombre puede sostenerme por mucho tiempo. ¿Qué soy?_

—La respiración —ambos contestaron. Esa fue bastante fácil.

—Aliméntame y vivo, dame algo para beber y moriré. ¿Que soy?

—Fuego —ambos dijeron de nuevo _._

—Saltea algunos capítulos, Granger. Tu mente no está tan jodidamente dañada.

Ella paso por las páginas hasta que se encontró con el capítulo cinco, _Misterios_ _Medievales._ Eso sonaba bien. En su mayor parte, Hermione no tenía problemas con los acertijos. Ocasionalmente, le tomaba un minuto y Draco se frustraba esperando que ella llegara a la respuesta, pero él siempre esperaba. Y luego Hermione se encontró con una que no le gusto.

—Esta cosa devora todas las cosas: pájaros, bestias, árboles, flores; corroe el hierro, muerde el acero; convierte las piedras duras en harina; mata a reyes, arruina pueblos, y hace caer altas montañas. Ella cerró el libro de un golpe.

— ¿Qué? ¿No sabes la respuesta? —preguntó Draco, tomando una calada de su cigarrillo.

—No, sé que la respuesta es "el tiempo". Es que sólo… no me gusta. Es un poco como una realidad dura.

— ¿Que "el tiempo" devora las cosas? —Levantó una ceja. — ¿Cómo es eso duro?

—Estaba pensando más entre líneas de que tan rápido devora las cosas —. Hermione jugueteaba con una de las esquinas del libro.

—El mundo no ha sido devorado todavía, Granger. Dale un poco de "tiempo" —.Draco le guiño el ojo mientras se reclinaba en su silla y tomo otra calada. —Así que, escucha… —Hermione levanto la cabeza. —Mañana tengo que ir a la casa de mi padre. Hermione se esforzó para no reaccionar ante la mención de Lucius. Si Draco se dio cuenta, no lo demostró. —Para ir a buscar algo. Y con todas estas malditas restricciones que el Señor Tenebroso insiste en tener, la única manera de llegar allí es yendo en escoba.

—Entonces no tendrás suficiente "tiempo" de llegar allí y volver por la noche —termino ella con una leve sonrisa. —Lo que significa que voy a estar sola por la noche.

—En realidad estaba pensando en invitar a Bronson para que se quede aquí. Hermione frunció el ceño. — ¿Para que sea mi niñero?

Draco sonrió. —Si no hubieras intentado escaparte anoche...

— ¡No voy hacer eso de nuevo! Estoy bien por mi cuenta, Malfoy, no necesito...

—Me sentiría más tranquilo al irme si sé que alguien está aquí. Con una varita, ya sabes, en caso de emergencias.

—Voy a estar bien sin...

—Ya se lo pedí cuando venía para acá —dijo Draco. —Está en estado de éxtasis. No puede esperar pasar tiempo con famosa Hermione Granger.

Hermione frunció el ceño y abrazó el libro en su pecho. —Te detesto.

—Estoy empezando a considerar eso como un cumplido.

XXX

Hermione se sentó en el sofá con los brazos cruzados mientras Bronson estaba sentado del otro lado, todo sonrisas mientras la miraba atentamente. Tenía tantas preguntas y estaba por darle un dolor de cabeza.

— ¿Entonces adonde has estado desde la guerra? ¿Cómo terminaste aquí con Malfoy? ¿Eres la razón por la que hay tantas restricciones en la ciudad? ¿Cuál es tu color favorito? ¿Por qué no tienes una varita? ¿Te gusta la pasta? ¿Te gustan los pasteles? ¿Eres la chica del pastel? Si es así, ¿por qué no te gusto el pastel de Malfoy? ¿Cómo es Harry Potter?

Ella no contestó ninguna pregunta salvo la última, diciendo —Mientras menos sepas, mejor —.Pero eso no la detuvo de hablar lo bueno y lo amable que era Harry, haciéndolo extrañar aún más, si eso era posible.

— ¡Oh casi lo olvido! —dijo Bronson, agarrando su bolso de viaje del lado del sofá y abriéndolo. —Quigley me va a matar si alguna vez se entera que cualquiera de estas cosas no están pero, asumo, que éste es ¿la edición de julio de 1993 del que estabas hablando?

Le entregó una copia antigua del _Diario El Profeta_ y Hermione la tomó.

—Creo que lo que estás buscando está en la página cinco.

Hermione abrió en la página cinco, el corazón se le paro por un momento cuando estaba cara a cara con toda la familia Weasley, vivos y bien mientras estaban en sus vacaciones en Egipto justo antes del tercer año. Una lágrima se le deslizo por la mejilla. Ella se apresuró en secársela antes de que pudiera caer en el periódico y arruinar la tinta.

— ¿Soy así de transparente? —le preguntó con una ligera sonrisa.

—No hasta que lo encontré. Una mirada y fue bastante evidente lo que querías —.Bronson frunció los labios mientras continuaba mirando a la foto. — ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde la última vez que lo viste?

—Cuatro años y cinco meses a partir de mañana —le contestó. Contar los días ahora se había convertido en algo regular para ella.

Bronson alzo las cejas. — ¿Desde la guerra? —Hermione asintió.

—Había escuchado que habías desaparecido poco tiempo después de eso, pero no me había dado cuenta de que nunca te habían encontrado. ¿Fuiste prisionera o algo así? ¿Malfoy ayudo a que escaparas?

—No exactamente —dijo ella, acariciando el rostro alegre de la Sra Weasley. —No voy a decirte nada, Bronson, así que puedes dejar de intentar —.Hizo una pausa. — ¿Es ese tu verdadero nombre?

—Es mi apellido verdadero.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre de pila?

Bronson gruño. —Algo que detesto.

— ¿Entonces eso significa que no me vas a decir? —le pregunto ella, levantando la vista y dándole una mirada de cachorrito triste.

El gruño de nuevo. —No vas a empezar a llamarme así ¿quieres?

—No si no quieres que lo haga.

—Bueno, _está bien_ —.Rodó los ojos ligeramente. —Es Baldric.

Hermione dejo escapar una risita pero rápidamente se tapó la boca. —Lo siento. Eso es… bueno, es muy adorable —Río de nuevo.

— ¡¿Ves?! ¡Es por eso que no le digo a nadie!

— ¡No, no! ignórame. Baldric (1) es un nombre muy lindo —.Otra sonrisa. —Y en verdad disfruto la ironía ya que tienes una cabeza tan abundante de pelo.

—Gracias, —dijo Bronson, pasando los dedos por sus gruesos rizos castaños.

Aunque el romance era algo que estaba lejos de la mente de Hermione en ese momento, tampoco era ciega. Estaba totalmente consciente que Bronson no era malo a los ojos. Obviamente, tenía ese pelo. Se veía tan suave y estuvo tentada de extender la mano y acariciarlo, y estaba acompañado por una piel de color oliváceo y ojos de color verde turbio. Sin mencionar esa sonrisa. Podía hacer derretir cualquier corazón. Pero tenía el fuerte presentimiento que ella no era su tipo.

— ¿Entonces cuál es _su_ historia? —preguntó Bronson, mirando la foto en las manos de Hermione y apuntando a Charlie Weasley. — ¿Juega para mi equipo?

Bueno, _eso_ lo confirmaba. Definitivamente no su tipo. —No que yo sepa —le dijo siendo sincera. —Nunca he sabido que Charlie tenga una novia pero siempre lo vi más que nada como un tipo andrógino.

Bronson arqueo una ceja. — ¿Cómo es eso?

Hermione sonrió. —Sólo significa que él está interesado más en dragones que en las relaciones. Con una chica o con un chico.

—No una vez que me haya ocupado de él —.Se rio.

Hermione miró tímidamente a sus manos inquietas. Bronson no pudo evitar darse cuenta.

— ¿No me digas que pasas todo el tiempo con Malfoy y eres tímida en cuanto se refiere al sexo? ¿Cómo diablos funciona eso?

Hermione se sonrojo. —No muy bien.

—Ese mago realmente no tiene vergüenza. La mayoría de las noches, lo podemos oír a él y a su última conquista en toda el área hasta nuestro departamento.

Hermione arrugo la nariz. — ¿Pueden escucharlo?

— ¿Por qué diablos piensas que siempre mantenemos la música tan alto? Dos pisos y todas las ventanas cerradas no significan nada cuando ese chico está en eso —.Bronson resoplo. —Dime que al menos pone un Hechizo Silenciador en tu habitación cuando él trae a alguien. Obviamente, que él no pone ninguno en el suyo.

Hermione entrecerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza. —Él dice que Quien Tú Sabes controla su varita todas las mañanas así que él no puede lanzar hechizos que parezcan sospechosos.

— ¡Oh, que montón de basura!

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron. — ¿Quieres decir que él no controla?

— ¡No! ¡Por supuesto que lo hace! —Bronson dijo a la defensiva. —Pero Malfoy es su actual favorito. Cualquier mentira que le dice, él se lo cree.

— ¿Malfoy te dijo que era el favorito de Quien Tú Sabes?

—No. Él no es exactamente el tipo que alardea sobre algo así. Pero está a cargo.

— ¿A cargo? —repitió ella.

—De los otros Mortífagos —dijo Bronson. —Malfoy es él que ladra las órdenes. Y, cada vez que Quien Tu Sabes tiene una maldita reunión, que requiere que toda la ciudad asista, Malfoy está siempre parado justo detrás de él. Él y esa jodida perra que tiene como tía, _Bellatrix_. No te puedo explicar cuántas veces la ha enviado en lo que se supone son misiones suicidas, sólo para que vuelva ilesa. No estaría sorprendido si ella vendió su maldita alma al diablo por vida eterna o algo así, considerando toda la mierda que ha sobrevivido sin un rasguño.

Hermione lo miró fijo, sin parpadear.

— ¿Él en verdad nunca te dijo nada de esto? Ella negó con la cabeza lentamente.

—Tú y Malfoy no se conocen muy bien, ¿verdad?

—No. No nos conocemos para nada —dijo con honestidad.

— ¿Entonces que han estado haciendo ustedes dos en las dos últimas semanas? ¿Jodidamente mirándose sin decirse alguna palabra o algo así?

Hermione frunció los labios pensativa. Huh. ¿De qué hablaban ellos? Sus conversaciones ciertamente nunca fueron sobre él. Cada vez que ella trataba de sacarle algo, él revertía la charla sobre ella.

— ¿Podemos cambiar de tema? —le preguntó, poniendo el periódico en la mesa ratona. — ¿Entonces solo estabas bromeando con la charla sobre pasta o de verdad sabes cómo prepararla?

—Solamente spaghetti —dijo Bronson con una sonrisa.

Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa. —Eso suena perfecto.

XXX

Draco se sentó en un banco de piedra blanco en el medio del cementerio de la familia Malfoy, mirando fijo a la tumba sin nombre delante de él. El aire frío le hacía arder las mejillas húmedas, solo sumándose a la atmósfera horrible que atormentaba ese lugar. Después de la guerra, él no pudo esperar mudarse de la mansión lo suficientemente rápido, y sólo había regresado unas pocas veces desde entonces. Y siempre para verla a ella. Su madre. Enterrada sin una lápida por miedo a que el Señor Tenebroso podría diezmar sus restos por haberlo traicionado.

Draco había cavado la tumba para ella con sus propias manos cuando su padre le había ordenado que regresara con su cuerpo. Sólo antes de haber arrastrado a Hermione lejos, condenándola a la vida horrible de esclavitud que casi la destruye. Pero ella era fuerte. Draco sabía que lo era. Era por eso que le estaba yendo mucho mejor que otros que habían sufrido el mismo destino. Seguro, tenía sus momentos de locura, pero eso era de esperarse. No se podría soportar los años de tortura y salir intacto. Simplemente no era posible.

Con los ojos todavía en la tierra removida que cubría la tumba poco profunda de su madre, saco un cigarrillo de su bolsillo y utilizo su varita para encenderlo.

— ¿Draco? —una voz lo llamo detrás de él.

Sin darse vuelta, él soltó el humo de sus labios y lentamente dijo, —Hola, Padre.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? El elfo domestico no me aviso de tu llegada.

—Probablemente es porque no me ha visto. Tu elfo domestico es un _él,_ ¿no es así?

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué en el nombre de Salazar es eso importante?

—Sólo contesta la pregunta —dijo Draco, tomando otra calada de su cigarrillo.

—Creo que lo es, si —dijo Lucius, acercándose. Le hecho un buen vistazo a su hijo. — ¡Sácate esa cosa espantosa de la boca, Draco! ¿Qué pasa si el Señor Tenebroso se entera de que estás fumando eso?

— ¿Cómo lo sabría? —le pregunto Draco con una ligera sonrisa. Tomo otra calada. — ¿Me vas a delatar padre?

— ¡Por supuesto que no! —le gritó Lucius, poniéndose rojo. —No pienses que sólo por ser el actual favorito de El Señor Oscuro estas exento de las reglas. No va a durar para siempre, Draco. No puedes darte el lujo de cometer errores.

— ¿Te refieres a lo que te paso a ti? —dijo Draco, finalmente dándose vuelta hacia su padre con los ojos entrecerrados. —No soy estúpido. Lo sé mejor que repetir _tus_ errores.

El rostro de Lucius se suavizo mientras miraba a su hijo. —Draco, yo...

—Déjame, Padre. Sólo vine aquí para visitar a Madre y me gustaría algo de tiempo a solas con ella, si no te importa.

Lucius le dio una aprobación superficial y se movió para retirarse. — ¿Te vas a quedar?

—Con el condenado toque de queda en la ciudad, parece que no tengo mucha opción, ¿no es así?

—Entonces eso significa que todavía no han encontrado a la chica Gran...— Lucius se detuvo y suspiró. — ¿A la Sangre sucia de Potter?

— ¿En realidad te acuerdas de su nombre? —Draco le pregunto por curiosidad. Lucius no dijo nada. —No, no la han encontrado —.Pero él lo había hecho. —No sé porque estamos perdiendo nuestro tiempo. Ella probablemente este ahora a mitad de camino hacia Potter, si no es que ya está allí.

—Sería imposible que ella viaje así. Alguien la debe estar ayudando.

—Alguien con un deseo de muerte —.Draco tuvo que reírse.

—Si tengo que aventurar una conjetura, diría que ella ni siquiera dejo la ciudad. Tendrías que tener a tus Mortífagos buscando en cada casa.

— ¿A quién mierda le importa? —dijo Draco, tomando otra pitada de su cigarrillo. —Todo el asunto de mantenerla era para atraer a Potter, y en más de cuatro años él nunca ha regresado por ella. Ni siquiera una vez.

—Él ha enviado a otros.

—Fracasos. Cada uno de ellos. Si queremos atraer a Potter, ella no es la respuesta. Estamos perdiendo nuestro maldito tiempo.

—Draco, de seguro espero que no le hayas hablado así al Señor Oscu...

— ¡Por supuesto que no lo he hecho! —gritó Draco. — ¡Pero es la verdad! Ahora, déjame. Te veré en la cena. —Lucius asintió de nuevo y se fue sin decir otra palabra.

Draco se sentó allí sin pensar, mirando la tumba de su madre por un rato largo, finalmente se levantó cuando las primeras gotas cayeron sobre su rostro.

Tiró su cigarrillo que se había terminado hace mucho y caminó hacia ella, poniendo las manos en sus bolsillos mientras se esforzaba para recordar su rostro.

—He hecho algo tonto, Madre. Algo que probablemente me vaya costar la vida. No quiero…—trago saliva para aliviar su garganta seca —… No quiero que tu muerte haya sido en vano. Arriesgaste tu vida para salvar la mía y, ahora, estoy haciendo lo mismo por otra persona. Por favor, no me odies por esto, Madre. Es sólo que estoy harto de esta vida. Una vida que sé que nunca quisiste para mí.

Alzó la mano y secó los ojos húmedos, una mezcla de la lluvia fría y las tibias lágrimas.

—Una vez me dijiste un secreto. Era muy pequeño y me dijiste que en secreto celebraste la primera vez que El Señor Tenebroso fue derrotado. Porque no te gusto lo que un poco de poder le hizo a Padre. No voy a dejar que me suceda lo mismo que le sucedió a él. Es por eso que hago esto. Incluso si muero. Estoy… estoy cansado de tener miedo.

Draco dio un paso más, saco una mano del bolsillo y la sostuvo sobre el lugar donde estaría su corazón.

—Accio varita.

Hubo un ligero murmullo en el suelo antes de que algo eventualmente se desenterró de la tumba de su madre y voló su mano como un magneto. Era una varita. La misma varita que le había sacado al cadáver de alguien en el medio del caos de la guerra. Justo antes de que su madre le regresara la de él. La había escondido allí en realidad sin ningún motivo, aparte que él no la había usado en su momento. Pero siempre supo que la quería conservar. Solo en caso de que llegara el momento cuando lo podría necesitar.

En estos tiempos que corrían, era casi imposible encontrar una varita que no haya sido ya registrada. Esa debería ser la última que había.

—Gracias por mantener esto a salvo por mí, Madre. La bruja a la que se lo voy a entregar lo va a poner en buen uso. Perdón por haber perdido la tuya y te deje sin una. Sabes que cambiaría un montón de cosas acerca de ese día si pudiera.

La ligera llovizna constante se aceleró en un fuerte aguacero. Draco levanto la vista y vio como un relámpago iluminó el cielo, acompañado de un fuerte rugido de un trueno.

—No sé cuándo podre visitarte otra vez, pero te amo, Madre. Deseo el día en el que pueda poner una lápida aquí para ti.

Draco se inclinó, beso su mano y toco la tierra.

—Pronto. Me vengare pronto.

Se puso de pie y lentamente caminó hacia la puerta trasera del hogar de su niñez. El elfo doméstico lo encontró con algo de ropa seca ya en la mano.

—Dinker ya ha preparado su antigua habitación para usted, joven amo —dijo el elfo, dejando la ropa de lado y utilizando una toalla para ayudar a Draco a secarse.

—Gracias —dijo Draco, mirando de cerca y finalmente llegando a la conclusión de que el elfo, de hecho era una "él". Dime algo, Dinker. ¿Alguna vez… una mujer joven se ha quedado aquí? ¿Tal vez en el sótano?

—Ninguna mujer se ha quedado aquí en muchos años, joven amo.

— ¿Cuánto?

—Dinker, mi hijo es bastante capaz de secarse él mismo. Por favor, continúa con la cena —dijo Lucius, entrando a la sal.

—S si, Amo —.El elfo domestico corrió rápidamente hacia la cocina. Tan pronto se fue, Lucius le preguntó — ¿Qué le estabas diciendo?

—Nada —dijo Draco, caminando hacia la sala de dibujo. —Voy a sacar el buen brandy.

Después de la cena, Draco se excusó para ir a su habitación, solamente para escabullirse al sótano en su camino. Tenía una horrible sensación, la cual no se podía sacudir. Hermione actuaba de manera extraña ante la sólo mención de su padre. Por supuesto, tenía todo el derecho de odiarlo. Fue su decisión final la que la forzó a la esclavitud, pero para Draco parecía más que eso. La manera en la que ella lo miraba mientras la despertaba de sus pesadillas… miedo y odio brotando de ella cuando lo miraba a los ojos que podrían bien pertenecer a alguien más.

Draco bajo por las escaleras y comenzó a caminar alrededor de la oscuridad en el espacio abierto

— ¡ _Lumos_!

No sabía que estaba buscando. Sólo alguna pequeña señal de que ella estuvo allí, pero no había nada. Si alguna vez hubo alguna parte de Hermione en ese sótano, ahora ya no estaba. Él había mantenido un bastante buen rastro de ella en los últimos años, pero no siempre. Hubo momentos, especialmente en el comienzo, cuando no tenía la menor idea donde estaba ella. Pero, por lo que tenía entendido, su padre nunca había apropiado una esclava Tal como él. Porque los Malfoy's nunca tomaban a sus mujeres. Las hacían suyas. Como debería ser.

Con un profundo suspiro, dejo que la luz salga de su varita y se dirigió hacia las escaleras. Abrió la puerta y dejó el sótano detrás, sin ver los arañazos en lo bajo de la pared de al lado. Un intento desesperado de una persona para tener un seguimiento de los días mientras estaba prisionera allí. Antes, cuando el tiempo todavía importaba para ello Y cuando todavía tenían esperanzas de que algún día fueran salvados.

XXX

Draco se fue a la mañana siguiente ante las primeras señales del amanecer y comenzó el largo vuelo a casa. Ni siquiera se molestó en despedirse de su padre.

Los Dementores y los Mortífagos que patrullaban lo dejaron entrar a la ciudad sin ni siquiera una segunda mirada. Uno de los beneficios de ser la mano derecha del Señor Tenebroso. Cualquier otra persona hubiera sido revisada y luego castigada por tratar de hacer entrar una varita que no estaba registrada.

Aterrizo al lado de su edificio y estando afuera tomo un momento para sí mismo. Raramente tenía momentos así desde que Hermione regresó a su vida. Incluso cuando él trataba de escapar por un momento de paz en el balcón, ella siempre lo seguía. Comprendía que estaba sola, pero estaba comenzando ser malditamente molesto.

Después de unas cuantas respiraciones, la lluvia comenzó a caer de nuevo. Corrió adentro y subió por las escaleras hasta el quinto piso. Mientras se aproximaba a la puerta principal, pudo oír unos ruidos extraños que provenían desde el interior. Un destello de pánico paso por su mente. Se apuró en abrir la puerta e irrumpió en su apartamento.

Tanto Hermione como Bronson levantaron la cabeza de golpe para mirarlo. Estaban en la cocina y parecía que él le estaba enseñando como hacer una tortilla. Ella tenía su varita en la mano y ambos estaban sonriendo, los restos débiles de una risa todavía vibraban en sus labios. Era la primera risa genuina que él había visto desde que ella estaba allí. Y Bronson fue el que hizo que eso pasara. Ahora, ¿Por qué _eso_ lo irritaba?

— ¡Oye! ¡Malfoy! Llegaste a casa temprano.

—Aja —dijo él, mirándolos a los dos con curiosidad. —No fue una visita para relajarse.

— ¿Quieres que te hagamos una tortilla amigo? Hermione se está haciendo buena haciéndolos. Por supuesto, después de haber quemado los tres primeros.

Draco no era ciego a la forma en que Hermione sonreía ante el sonido de su nombre.

—No, eso no será necesario —le dijo, sacándose los zapatos y poniendo su escoba en el armario. —Estoy cansado y quiero mi propia cama.

Se dirigió a su habitación. Notando que el dormitorio de Hermione estaba abierto, Draco se asomó y vio que su cama estaba intacta. Ella la tendía todos los días, pero nunca era lo primero que hacía. Gruño, abrió su propia puerta y la cerro de un golpe detrás de él.

—Es siempre tan radiante y alegre por la mañana —dijo Bronson, completamente imperturbable por el comportamiento grosero de Draco.

— ¡Granger, ven aquí! —La voz de Draco la llamo de su habitación un momento después.

—La princesa te está llamando. Mejor que te apures —Bronson se reía mientras Hermione le entrego su varita.

Ella frunció el ceño y gruño antes de dirigirse a la puerta de Draco y abrirla con cuidado. — ¿Llamaste? —le dijo, sólo asomando la cabeza por la puerta.

—Te quiero toda adentro, Granger y cierra la puerta cuando entres.

Hermione hizo lo que le dijo, pero aun así se quedó cerca de la única salida como precaución. — ¿Está todo bien, Malfoy?

Draco movió su varita, poniendo lo que Hermione reconoció inmediatamente como un Hechizo Silenciador. Ella gruño de nuevo. Bueno, se tendría que preparar para los gritos. Cruzo los brazos y espero.

— ¿Qué mierda fue eso? —le dijo en el momento que el hechizo estaba en el lugar.

— ¿Qué fue qué? —le pregunto. Sosteniendo su mirada de fuego con la de ella.

— ¡Eso! ¡Eso! —Draco señalo a la puerta. — ¡Cualquiera que sea la mierda que estaban haciendo cuando entre!

—Hermione arrugo la frente y dijo — ¿Qué? ¿Te refieres a mi tortilla?

— ¡No te hagas la maldita tonta! ¡ _Sé_ que sabes de lo que estoy hablando!

Ella arrugo la frente aún más. — ¿Bronson?

— ¡Obviamente!

—No sé lo que quieres decir —le dijo. —Él sólo me estaba enseñando como preparar una tortilla. ¿Es eso tan terrible?

A Draco se le ensancharon las fosas nasales. Cerró los ojos y respiro hondo para calmarse. —Mira, sé que he tomado esta estúpida decisión de que los dos confiáramos en él, pero eso no significa, que nunca debas bajar la guardia.

—No lo he hecho —.Hermione se descruzo de brazos y se tiro las mangas de su suéter sobre sus manos. Siempre estaba tan frio allí. — Tú fuiste el que le pidió que se quedara aquí ¿no te acuerdas?

— ¡Si, pero no me acuerdo haberte dicho que seas tan amigable con él!

Hermione alzo las cejas. —Lo siento, pero ¿qué esperabas? Me tiraste en un apartamento con un mago que apenas conozco por toda una noche. Merlín sabe que tengo suficientes silencios incómodos contigo, y Bronson es bastante imposible de odiar. Además, tú confías en él. ¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo?

— ¿Quien dice que confío en él?

—Bueno, no le hubieras pedido que se quede aquí si no lo hicieras. Y ciertamente sabe más de ti que yo. —Draco se puso rojo. — ¿Qué diablos significa eso?

—Nada —dijo Hermione, girando su cabeza y mirando fijo un punto sobre la pared.

—Granger, ¡No te me desconectes en el medio de nuestra conversación! La cabeza de Hermione se recuperó inmediatamente.

— ¿Qué es lo que Bronson dijo sobre mí?

—Nada —dijo ella de nuevo.

—Entonces ¿te gusta?

—Sí, es muy bueno.

— ¡No seas estúpida Granger! ¡Te estás ocultando! ¡Este no es el momento de andar mirando con malditos ojos de deseo!

Su frente se arrugo de nuevo. — ¿Qué?

— ¡Quieres follártelo!

Ahora su frente se alzó de golpe mientras los ojos se abrieron excesivamente.

— ¿Qué?

— ¡Eso es lo que dijiste!

— ¡No, no lo es! ¿Cómo diablos tus oídos ilusos escucharon eso?

— ¡Porque tú lo dijiste! ¡Dijiste que te gustaba!

— ¡Como _persona_ , Malfoy! ¡No como eso!

—Entonces ¿estás diciendo que no estás atraída a él?

—No, no es eso… tiene un aspecto decente. No te voy a negar eso. Pero _difícilmente_ yo sería su tipo.

—Entonces ¿cuál _es_ su tipo?

Hermione pensó en Charlie Weasley al instante. Se rio y dijo —Los pelirrojos.

Draco frunció el ceño. Claramente no entendiendo el chiste.

—Él es gay, Malfoy ¿Sabes? Le gusta los hombres…—Su voz se apagó mientras miraba torpemente a un lado. Una pausa.

— ¿Lo es? —preguntó Draco, mirando absolutamente desconcertado.

—Oh, sí —Ella se rio de nuevo. — ¿De verdad no lo sabias?

El rostro de Draco se calmó un poco mientras lentamente sacudía la cabeza. —Entonces… él y Quigley...

—No, Malfoy. A Quigley le gustan las _mujeres._ Es posible que un hombre gay tenga un compañero de apartamento que no sea su amante.

Draco se estremeció. —No digas eso.

— ¿Qué? ¿Amante?

Él se estremeció de nuevo. —Basta.

Hermione se cruzó de brazos y se echó a reír de nuevo.

Draco la miro y sintió una extraña sensación de satisfacción. Ella se había reído, y por algo que _él_ hizo. No Bronson. Maldito idiota.

—Entonces ¿realmente me llamaste aquí para actuar todo paternal, o había un motivo para todo esto?

—Bueno alguien tiene que hacerlo. No te puedo tener saltando a las sabanas del primer mago que se cruce en tu camino desde que escapaste de tu vida anterior.

—Técnicamente, ese serias _tú_ —.Escuchar lo que recién había dicho en su cabeza, hizo que Hermione se sonrojara y aclaro su garganta. —En verdad no hay necesidad, Malfoy. Ya tengo un padre, y me crio mejor que eso.

—Con suerte, tienes un padre —le dijo rotundamente.

El rostro de Hermione se desencajo. — ¿Qué?

Una mirada a ella y Draco inmediatamente se arrepintió de lo que había dicho. Realmente necesitaba aprender a morderse la lengua. —No, Granger, no quise...

— ¿Qué querías, Malfoy? —le preguntó, mirando al suelo y apretando los puños tan fuerte que se pusieron blancos, obviamente tratando con dificultad de no llorar.

—Te… te traje algo, —le dijo, alcanzando su bolsillo y sacando la varita. Hermione no levanto la mirada, así que él camino hacia ella y toco su puño, relajándole los dedos un poco antes de deslizarla en ellos.

Hermione la miro sorprendida. — ¿De dónde conseguiste esto?

—Es la varita que tome durante la guerra, antes de que mi madre me devolviera la mía.

— ¿La… la guardaste?

—La escondí —dijo Draco. —Siempre supe que algún día la podría necesitar. Y, ahora, es tuya.

—Mía —dijo ella lentamente, trazando cuidadosamente la madera de la varita con su mano libre.

Hermione sonrió y luego, muy inesperadamente, se acercó y abrazo a Draco. Él estuvo un poco aturdido por un momento, antes de que finalmente dejó que sus brazos se envuelvan alrededor de ella.

— ¿Esto es raro? —le pregunto, pero sin hacer ningún intento de soltarlo.

—Si —contesto él con sinceridad. —Pero todo lo es, ¿no?

Él pudo sentir como su pelo espeso asintió con la cabeza en su hombro. Eventualmente, ella se alejó y sonrió tímidamente. —Duerme un poco, Malfoy. No eres divertido cuando estás de mal humor.

—Siempre estoy mal de humor.

—Sí, lo sé —Hermione abrió la puerta y salió a la parte principal del departamento.

—Tardaste bastante —dijo Bronson sin dejar mirar los platos que estaba decorando el set de mesa. —Tenía miedo de que te hubiera asesinado o algo así.

Él uso de esa palabra borró la sonrisa de la cara inmediatamente. _Asesino. —_ Él nunca lo haría —dijo a la defensiva.

—Sólo estaba bromeando —.Hermione se sentó a la mesa y puso la varita al lado de ella. Había pensado en esconderla, pero luego se dio cuenta que no tenía bolsillos.

— ¿Eso es tuyo? —le preguntó, apuntándola. Hermione sonrió y asintió.

Bronson se rio. —Me imaginaba. Solo Malfoy podría conseguir una varita sin registrar en medio de este mundo oscuro. Definitivamente encontraste el departamento del Mortífago indicado para esconderte.

Por primera vez en dos semanas, Hermione empezó a sospechar que eso era verdad.

Después del desayuno, Bronson se fue, pero no sin antes prometer de que volvería a visitarla pronto. Cuando se fue, Hermione se acomodó con su manta en el sofá, con el libro que Draco le había dado sobre su regazo. Cada tanto, se encontraba mirando la puerta de Draco. Varias horas después él finalmente salió, un cigarrillo ya estaba listo en su boca. Fue al balcón y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que lo siguiera. Ella lo hizo.


	6. Chapter 6

**N/P** (no, no es nota de quien plagio jajaja, es **NOTA DE QUIEN PUBICA** ) No es mi traducción y mucho menos es mi historia. Yo solo me atrevo a publicarla toda vez que muchas nos quedamos con ganas de leerla. **Disfrútenla hasta que la bloqueen.**

 **N/T** Super emocionada con presentarles mi primer proyecto, espero que les guste, muchísimas gracias a los que me apoyaron, especialmente a Romina Pascaretta que esta desde un principio y me ayudo a betear este capítulo y a Lena por autorizarme a traducir su historia.

 **N/A: *ADVERTENCIA*:** Esta historia va a ser bastante oscura. Trata temas de violación, asesinato, tortura, lenguaje vulgar, y dos almas quebradas. No apto para los corazones débiles. Esta va a ser mi única advertencia.

 **Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling, la trama le pertenece a Lena Phoria y la traducción a Sunset82.**

Antes que comiences a leer, no dejes review porque eso puede ser motivo de acoso hacia tu persona, no es necesario que lo hagas, tu disfruta la lectura.

Y por último pero muy, muy importante siempre lee los review que dejaré puesto que ahí informaré cada cuanto la voy a dar de baja, por aquello del bloqueo y las denuncias, así mismo avisaré si alternare con otra cuenta, para que esta historia sigua aquí.

 **Y repito, no lo escribí yo ni lo traduje yo, porque parece que a muchas no les queda claro**.

 **CRUEL AND BEAUTIFUL WORLD**

 **CAPITULO 6: MIRLO**

Casi todo los días de la siguiente semana, Draco llegaba a casa para encontrar a Bronson con Hermione. Gay o no, a él no le gustaba la cantidad de atención que él le estaba dando.

Seguramente Quigley estaba comenzándose a preguntar por qué su compañero de apartamento ya nunca estaba cerca. Pero cuando le pregunto a él sobre eso, todo lo que Bronson dijo fue, —Nah. Él se está viendo con esta nueva fulana hace un par de semanas y ahora pasa la mayoría de las noches en su casa. Ya sabes, por el jodido toque de queda —Y luego miró a Hermione y le guiñó el ojo.

En ese día en particular, Draco encontró a ambos sentado en el sofá, inclinándose sobre algo que parecía estar hablando sobre la mesa ratona.

—Buenas noches, amigo.

—Malfoy, mira lo que Bronson me consiguió en el Mercado Negro, —dijo Hermione, sosteniendo lo que él podía ver er una radio pequeña. — ¿Sabías que Pottervigilancia está todavía transmitiendo?

—Cuidado, Hermione, —dijo Bronson. —Tú no quieres ir balbuceando todos los secretos de la Resistencia al gran y al siniestro Mortífago.

—Estoy plenamente consciente de la transmisión, —dijo Draco, sacándose los zapatos. — ¿Robaste mi dinero para robar esta maldita cosa también?

Hermione y Bronson se miraron uno al otro y se largaron a reír. —Una chica necesita sus propias bragas, amigo. Ella no puede ser forzada usar a las que pertenecieron a tus golfas.

— ¡ _Gracias_! —dijo Hermione. —Y si vas estar enojado con alguien por eso, Malfoy, debería ser conmigo. Yo soy la qu le dio tu dinero para que los consiga para mí.

—Sí, y todavía me gustaría saber cómo supiste donde lo guarde.

—Bueno, no lo hiciste exactamente difícil. ¿El cajón de los calcetines, Malfoy? ¿En serio? Si no quieres que lo encuentre entonces busca un mejor lugar para esconderlo.

Draco le entrecerró los ojos. —Ambos se están sintiendo condenadamente cómodos aquí. Hermione y Bronson se miraron y largaron a reír de nuevo.

—No te preocupes. Lo compré con mi propio dinero, amigo —dijo Bronson. — _Algo_ tengo ¿sabes?

—Como sea. —Draco gimió y se dirigió a su habitación.

Hermione se puso de pie y lo siguió. —Malfoy, quería preguntarte algo —dijo, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

—Hazlo rápido —le dijo, sacándose la capa. —Se supone que tengo que ir a encontrarme con Theo esta noche para ir a tomar unos tragos.

—Bueno, no he tenido una oportunidad de utilizar la varita desde que me la diste —la saco de su bolsillo, —y esperab poder practicar un poco con ella.

—Entonces practica —.Draco comenzó a hurgar en los cajones por ropa limpia.

—Me refiero a practicar de _verdad_ , Malfoy. Como para una guerra.

Él dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y lentamente se giro hacia a ella.

—Tú me dijiste antes de que las únicas personas que viven en este edificio eran tú, Bronson y Quigley. Así que hice que Bronson fuera y echara un vistazo para comprobar si había un sótano. Hay uno y él dice que es de un buen tamaño. Despejó el espacio y dice que sería perfecto para…

—No.

Hermione resopló. — ¿Por qué no?

—No es seguro que dejes el apartamento.

—Pero no es como si dejara el edificio. No me voy a quedar aquí para siempre, Malfoy. ¡Necesito prepararme!

—Sólo practica aquí.

¡No hay suficiente espacio! Malfoy por favor. Solo ¿podrías ir a verlo? Draco se enderezó y se cruzo de brazos. — ¿Lo has hecho?

¿Hacer qué?

¿Lo has visto?

—No, por supuesto que no, —dijo ella. —Te estaba esperando a ti.

Draco supo al instante de que ella estaba diciendo la verdad. Era imposible pasar por alto mentiras en ojos como los de ella.

—Bien, Granger. Lo iré a ver.

Esos mismos ojos se iluminaron de inmediato. — ¿En serio?

—Lo acabo de decir, ¿no?

—Sí, sólo… me imagine que me pelearías un poco más.

—Lo puedo hacer si tú quieres.

¡No, no! ¡Esto está bien! —Hermione volvió abrir la puerta. —¿Ahora? Draco sonrió y la siguió a la parte principal del apartamento.

¡Dice que lo va ir a ver, Bronson!

—Excelente, —dijo Bronson, poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Draco fue y se puso de nuevo sus zapatos, luego miró a Hermione, quien lo estaba mirando de cerca. — ¿Quigley est en casa? —le preguntó a Bronson.

—No. Está en una cita con esa fulana.

—Bien, —dijo Draco, sus ojos todavía centrados en Hermione. —¿Vas a venir entonces?

Hermione lo miró sin comprender por un momento antes de asentir lentamente. Fue al armario, saco sus botas destartaladas y se las puso. Bronson miro y frunció el ceño.

Draco abrió la puerta y Bronson salió primero. Draco luego miró a Hermione, que lo estaba mirando vacilante.

— ¿Quieres que te sostenga la jodida mano o algo así, Granger?

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior. —Sé que estas siendo sarcástico pero…

Antes de que tuviera la chance de terminar, Draco le tendió la mano. Hermione la miró por un momento antes de deslizar la suya, sintiendo de repente la necesidad de entrelazar sus dedos por primera vez.

Draco ni siquiera se inmutó cuando ella hizo eso, apretándole la mano con fuerza y tirándola de la puerta. Bronson guio el camino al sótano y con gran orgullo les mostro el gran espacio. Estaba oscuro y olía a un poco de humedad, pero una ola de la varita no registrada de Hermione y un precioso aroma floral tomó lugar. Draco se dio cuenta de inmediato que olía como a ella, y luego se pregunto cómo se las arreglo para emitir el aroma a flores cuando utilizab _sus_ productos de baño. Debería ser algo natural.

Bronson observó con atención mientras los dos caminaban alrededor del sótano, notando lo cerca que siempre estab Hermione de Draco y que sus manos ni siquiera se soltaron una vez. Curioso.

— ¿Entonces qué piensas? —le preguntó Hermione una vez que Draco había echado un buen vistazo alrededor.

—Bueno… puedo entender porque este puede llegar a ser un buen lugar para practicar, pero no me siento cómodo de que vengas aquí abajo sin mí.

—En verdad está bien, amigo, —dijo Bronson. —Yo la voy a cuidar Y me asegurare que solo nosotros bajaremos aquí cuando Quigley no esté cerca.

Draco lo miro con recelo. —No te entiendo ¿Por qué estás tan dispuesto a sacrificar tanto de tu tiempo libre por alguien que ni si quieras conoces?

— ¿Por qué lo haces tú? —Bronson replicó.

Draco no dijo nada, pero finalmente soltó la mano de Hermione.

—Mira, Malfoy, quiero que esta maldita guerra termine tanto como tú. _Sabes_ eso. Y no eres el único que odia al bastardo Quien Tu Sabes. Tú eres el único que lo odia mientras estas trabajando para él, _y_ además estás alojando refugiados. El que yo quiera ayudar a Hermione tiene más sentido que el que _tú_ la quieras ayudar.

Draco entrecerró los ojos y dijo. —Bien, si eso es lo que quieres, Granger, ahora no te puedo detener ¿no? Ambos somos plenamente conscientes que si digo que no, tú solo iras detrás de mi maldita espalda y lo harás.

Hermione frunció el ceño. La idea había pasado por su cabeza.

—Sólo no seas estúpida al respecto.

—No lo seré, —dijo ella.

—Más vale que no, —le dijo con severidad. —Ahora, larguémonos de aquí. Todavía me tengo que cambiar antes de salir.

Draco extendió la mano hacia ella. Hermione la tomó, dejando que él la guiara fuera del sótano de vuelta a las escaleras. Bronson los siguió de cerca, todavía mirando a sus manos entrelazadas con un escepticismo cautivador.

De vuelta en el apartamento, Draco se cambio rápidamente y se dirigió a la puerta sin siquiera un adiós a Hermione. Bronson se fue al mismo tiempo, ya que todavía tenía un turno adicional al que tenía que llegar.

—Oye, Malfoy.

¿Qué? —dijo Draco, sacando un cigarrillo y fumándolo mientras bajaba por las escaleras.

—¿Por qué no le has conseguido a Hermione nada de ropa?

¿Qué? —repitió Draco, sólo que esta vez con más irritación.

—Bueno, parece que lo único que tiene es unos pantalones pijamas y un suéter tuyo. Y ni siquiera me hagas comenz con esos restos de lo que asumo alguna vez fueron botas.

Draco gruño. —No tengo realmente tiempo para esto. Sólo dime a lo que quieres llegar, Bronson.

¡No hay que ser un maldito genio para saberlo!

¿Qué diablos es…

¡Cómprale algo de ropa ! ¡Y de paso mientras estas en eso cómprale zapatos! —Bronson llegó a su puerta princip y la abrió. — ¡Hazla sentir como una maldita persona de nuevo! —.Entro y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

Draco lo miro, atónito por un momento antes de continuar bajando las escaleras. En algún lugar entre el segundo y e primer piso, se encontró enojándose consigo mismo y terminó golpeando la pared. ¿Por qué demonios nunca había pensado en esas cosas? Era tan jodidamente obvio, pero ni una vez le había pasado por la mente conseguirle ropa.

¿Qué era ella? ¿Un maldito elfo domestico?

¡Mierda! —Draco sacudió la mano. Estaría sintiendo eso en la mañana.

Cuando Draco llego más tarde esa noche, trajo a su típica golfa de turno. Después de un rapidito en el piso; ya que n siquiera pudieron llegar a la cama sin antes que ella se le tirara encima; utilizo sus trucos habituales para sacarla por la puerta.

Una vez hecho eso, agarro sus cigarrillos y se dirigió a la habitación de Hermione. Ya que había comenzado a realizar Hechizos Silenciadores todas las noches, ahora sólo entraba, ya que golpear no serviría de nada.

—Balcón, Granger —le dijo de la misma manera que siempre lo hacía.

Sólo que esta vez, no se encontró con el habitual murmullo de las sabanas, sino con un gemido en su lugar.

—¿Granger?

Draco utilizo su varita para encender las luces y se adentro más a la habitación. Ella estaba acostada en una posición fetal con las mantas enrededadas alrededor de ella. La pequeña radio que Bronson le había dado estaba encendida y puesta en la mesita de luz.

— ¿Granger, que sucede?

—Nada, —dijo ella, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Draco se acerco y se sentó a su lado en la cama. —Bueno, es evidente que estás mintiendo.

—No, en serio, estoy bien. Es sólo que… —Ella miró a la radio y gimió de nuevo. —No sabía que era noche de viernes

— ¿Qué?

Ella gimió de nuevo. —Bronson me dijo que Ginny siempre venia a Pottervigilancia los viernes a la noche. Sólo… que no esperaba escuchar su voz. Eso es todo.

Draco giro hacia la radio y escuchó. Era definitivamente una voz femenina, pero no conocía suficientemente a la más joven de los Weasley para determinar si era su voz o no. Aunque, dudaba que Hermione estuviera equivocada.

—Ron también estuvo allí. Ellos… ellos me dedicaron una canción. ¿Lo puedes creer?

En realidad, si lo podía creer. Draco había, por supuesto, escuchado Pottervigilancia bajo las órdenes del Señor Oscuro. Para ver si alguna vez revelaban la locación de Harry por accidente. Nunca lo hicieron. Esta no era la primera vez que la comadreja y la comadreja menor habían estado juntos, y ciertamente no era la primera vez que escuchab que le dedicaban una canción a Hermione. Siempre era la misma.

—Es una canción Muggle, se llama " _Blackbird"_... y es mi favorita. —Se rió en voz baja. —Nunca había apreciado tanto su significado antes —.Con un profundo suspiro, lo miró a él y le dijo —Solía hacérsela escuchar en La Madriguera. N sé como habrán conseguido una copia.

Draco no sabía que decir. No había realmente palabras para un momento como ese, entonces, en vez de eso, se agachó y comenzó a pasar la mano por su pelo. Más lagrimas corrían por las mejillas de Hermione mientras movía su propia mano así estaba sobra la de él.

— ¿Te quedarías y la escucharías conmigo? Sólo hasta que ella se valla, Ron ya se fue.

Draco asintió. Se movió así estaba al lado de ella sobre la cama y tiro de su cuerpo con fuerza hacia él, abrazándola por detrás mientras Ginny comenzaba a hablar sobre todo lo que tenía que ver con la resistencia. Las vidas que habían tomado, las vidas que se habían perdido, y sus sospechas de porque la seguridad había crecido en Londres. E rumor era que Hermione Granger había escapado. Ambos Draco y Hermione se rieron de esto.

Incluso cuando Ginny se despidió y ya no quedaba más que la estática, Draco no se movió. Sabía que en el momento que se acostara no iba hacerlo. Quería quedarse. Y el hecho de saber eso lo estaba matando por dentro.

.

XXX

.

¡AHHH!

La anciana grito en terrible agonía mientras Pansy Parkinson la golpeó con otra Maldición Cruciatus, su cuerpo retorciéndose en formas antinaturales mientras todos miraban con expresiones frías e indiferentes.

¿Donde…—Pansy tragó saliva. —¿Adónde iba Granger?

¡No sé nada! —gritó la anciana. —Admito que le di el cuchillo, ¡pero eso es todo lo que hice! Pansy comenzó a bajar su varita.

¡Y aún así lo supiera, _nunca_ se los diría! —dijo entre dientes. — ¡Esa pobre chica merecía su libertad!

—Golpéala de nuevo, Srta Parkinson, —dijo una voz masculina y oscura detrás de ella.

—Pero no creo que esté mintien…

—Lo siento, ¿estabas bajo la impresión de que alguien aquí te pregunto lo que piensas? —espetó Bellatrix, dando un paso adelante. —Haz lo que el Señor Tenebroso te dice. Golpéala de nuevo.

Pansy miró de reojo a Draco, quien estaba apoyado en un alfeizar de la ventana mientras Theo estaba inclinado casualmente en la pared detrás de él. Draco le hizo un gesto de afirmación superficial.

Pansy se volvió hacia la mujer y dejo escapar un suspiro tranquilo antes de gritar — ¡ _Crucio_!

Mientras la anciana se revolcaba y gritaba en el suelo, Bellatrix se acerco hacia ella y la cortó con su propio cuchillo.

¿Te gusta, perra? ¿Ahora puedes imaginar el dolor que mi esposo debió haber sentido?

— ¿Es esto realmente necesario? —dijo Theo con una voz casi aburrida. —Ella hace el mejor pastel de carne. Es por eso que mi padre y yo siempre la elegíamos. Un mundo sin eso sólo parece ser tan… bla.

Draco lo miró y supero con éxito las ganas de rodar los ojos. Theo tenía una frialdad natural alrededor que incluso podría rivalizar la de Lucius y se estaba poniendo peor con la edad. Odiaba admitirlo, ver como Theo que era su viejo amigo y todo, era una verdadero Mortífago. No como él o Pansy. Ella lo odiaba, sólo se convirtió en uno porque su padre no tuvo un hijo varón para ofrecerlo al Señor Tenebroso.

—Ella ha hecho mal, joven Nott, —dijo el Señor Oscuro, dándole la espalda a la anciana y haciendo su caminata escurridiza por el suelo hacia el centro de la sala. —No muestro compasión con los criminales. Usted lo sabe —.Se detuvo. —Termina esto, Bellatrix. No vamos a perder nuestro tiempo aquí ni un momento más.

Bellatrix miro a su próxima víctima y se rió. —Draco, ven aquí. Draco se puso de pie del alfeizar y camino hacia su tía.

—Termínala —le ordenó.

Él comenzó a sacar su varita del bolsillo, pero Bellatrix levanto una mano para detenerlo.

—No con eso. Con esto —.Le deslizo el cuchillo en su mano. —Hazle saber cómo se siente tener un cuchillo hundido e sus entrañas. Y sólo como un recordatorio, —le dijo, cayendo sobre sus rodillas y tirando a la anciana de su pelo gris hasta sentarla —Le estaremos haciendo exactamente lo mismo a la pequeña Sangre sucia de Potter en el momento que la encontremos.

La anciana le escupió, haciendo que Bellatrix se encogiera antes de golpearla con fuerza en la cara.

— ¡Maldita asquerosa Sangre sucia! ¡Te vas arrepentir por tratar de contaminarme! La mujer se burló. —No me arrepiento de mano de Draco se sacudió ligeramente mientras trataba con dificultad de no dejar que su mente vagara con visiones de Hermione siendo capturada. Necesitaba asegurarse de que su tía nunca se acercara lo suficiente ni siquiera para ponerle una mano encima. O de lo contrario su muerte sería seguramente horrible.

Los ojos de la anciana se movieron a su mano temblorosa. Él se repuso rápidamente.

Bellatrix retrocedió y se unió a Voldemort en el centro de la sala mientras Draco se arrodillaba al lado de la mujer.

—Tu alma… es diferente, —le susurró mientras extendía su mano para sujetarle la capa.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Draco, no moviéndose lo suficientemente rápido para evitar su agarre.

Aún en el estado débil de la mujer, ella pudo entrar en su mente exitosamente con un hechizo no verbal y sin varita

— _Legeremens._ —Imágenes de Hermione inmediatamente pasaron por la mente de Draco.

La empujo de su lado cayendo en sus tobillos, utilizando la Oclumancia con éxito para sacarla de allí. Cuando sus ojo se centraron de nuevo, ella todavía estaba sentada, solamente que ahora estaba sonriendo. —Está bien, —dijo en vo baja. —Haz lo que tienes que hacer. No tengo miedo.

Metiendo la mano en el bolsillo astutamente, Draco toco su varita y lanzo un hechizo adormecedor en silencio sobre l mujer.

Mirándola de nuevo, Draco apretó los ojos y dijo en silencio —Lo siento, —antes de enterrarle el cuchillo directament en su corazón.

— ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo Draco? ¡Rebánale la maldita garganta! — Bellatrix gritó detrás de él. Pero ya era demasiado tarde. La mujer se había ido, su muerte siguió adelante por su propia voluntad. Él solo podía esperar que su hechizo hubiera funcionado y ella no hubiera sentido nada, pero no había manera de saber eso.

—Bueno, supongo que sería grosero de mi parte si no les ofrezco una porción de su ultimo pastel de carne, —dijo Theo con el ceño fruncido. —Maldito desperdicio.

—Paso,—dijo Draco, caminando hacia su tía y devolviéndole el cuchillo.

—Yo también,—dijo Pansy.

—Mmm… —Bellatrix gimió, dejando que una pequeña gota de sangre cayera en su dedo y la lamiera. — ¿No lo disfrutaste Draco? —Ella sonrió con malicia mientras le pasaba un lado del cuchillo cubierto de sangre por la mejilla, luego dándolo vuelta para pasarle el resto en la otra mejilla.

—Eres una maldita retorcida, —dijo Draco mientras se limpiaba la cara. Se dio vuelta para irse.

—No sé lo que ve en él, milord. El muchacho es débil.

Draco se detuvo y apretó los puños. —No me pongas a prueba, Bellatrix.

—Draco, por favor, llámame tía. —Otra carcajada exasperante. —Simplemente no sé porque lo mantiene tan cerca, milord. Él no es…

En un rápido movimiento, Draco saco la varita del bolsillo y le apunto a su tía. La envió volando hacia atrás con tal fuerza que atravesó la ventana y continuo en el jardín.

—Bueno, Draco, mi muchacho. ¿Era eso realmente necesario? —le preguntó Lord Voldemort, mirando bastante satisfecho.

—Siempre lo es, —dijo Draco, deslizando su varita de nuevo al bolsillo. —No soy débil y castigare a cualquiera que diga lo contrario. Nunca deje que ponga una duda en su mente sobre mí. Mi lealtad está aquí.

—Sé dónde está tu lealtad, —dijo Lord Voldemort, haciendo gala de su leve sonrisa que siempre había perturbado considerablemente a Draco. —Ahora, joven Nott, acerca de ese pastel de carne.

—Es por este camino, —dijo Theo, sonriendo ampliamente a la ventana rota antes de guiar al Señor Oscuro fuera de la sala.

Draco se dirigió a la puerta principal con Pansy siguiéndolo. Apenas había caminado una cuadra cuando se dio cuenta que ella todavía estaba detrás de él. — ¿Quieres algo, Parkinson? —le preguntó mientras se daba vuelta.

—Sólo… me preguntaba qué ibas hacer esta noche.

—Ir a mi condenada casa para sacarme esta mierda, —dijo, mirando la sangre que ya se había secado bajo sus uñas

— ¿Y después?

—No sé. ¿Por qué?

—Sólo… quería saber si tal vez querías venir a mi casa. Ya sabes ¿a pasar la noche? Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde

—No.

Pansy lo miro con los ojos tristes. — ¿Por qué no?

—No es una buena idea.

—Pero no lo entiendo. Theo dice que te follas cualquier golfa al azar todo el tiempo. ¿Por qué te irías a casa con ellas pero no conmigo?

—No es personal.

Y así era como a Draco le gustaba "Al azar" hacía que nunca fuera personal. Significaba desapego, y el desapego significaba nunca encariñarse. A Draco le importaba muy poco a sí mismo, y nunca podía salir realmente lastimado mientras se sintiera igual hacia todo los demás. Y Pansy… ellos tenían historia. Fue por eso que él terminó con ella justo después de la guerra. Seguramente, habían compartido algunas noches solitarias desde entonces, pero el Drac más profundo cayó en el mundo del Señor Oscuro, y se daba cuenta cada vez más que era una mala idea.

—Buenas noches, Pansy —le dijo antes de continuar su camino a casa.

.

XXX

.

Hermione estaba recostada en su cama con la radio sobre su estomago cuando escucho que la puerta principal se abrió y se cerro de golpe. Durante la semana pasada, se había acostumbrado a escucharla, incluso cuando no había nada. Solo en caso de que algo importante sucediera.

La puso en la mesita de luz antes de levantarse y caminar fuera de su habitación. La puerta de la habitación de Drac se había cerrado de un portazo un momento antes, y ella se acerco y la golpeo.

—Malfoy, ¿estás bien? No hubo respuesta.

Hermione lentamente abrió la puerta y asomó la cabeza en su habitación — ¿Malfoy? Nada.

Entro y vio una luz que venía del baño. Desde adentro se podía escuchar un extraño balbuceo.

En contra de su mejor juicio. Hermione siguió caminando, deteniéndose al llegar a la puerta y quedo con la boca abierta ante lo que vio.

Draco estaba dentro del lavamanos, frotándose vigorosamente las manos. El agua que se arremolinaba en el fondo d lavabo era rojiza. —No quiere salir… ¡No… quiere… SALIR!

—Malfoy, ¿Qué sucedió? —le pregunto ella en pánico mientras corría hacia él para asegurarse de que no estaba herido. — ¿Estás bien?

—No, —dijo él, alejándola. —No estoy bien. Maldita sea.

—Bueno… ¿estás herido? —le preguntó, agarrándole la mano y dándola vuelta, buscando alguna especie de corte.

—No. No es mía.

¿Qué? —los ojos de Hermione se levantaron de golpe para mirarlo.

¡Que no es mi jodida sangre! —le dijo, sacándole la mano de nuevo. — ¡Lárgate de aquí, Granger!

¿Malfoy qué…? —trato de agarrarle el brazo pero él la empujo de nuevo.

¡No! ¡Sólo quiero que se salga! —se frotó las manos violentamente en una barra de jabón debajo del agua. — ¡Per no… Quiere. Puta. Quitarse!

¡Déjame ayudarte! —Hermione agarro el jabón pero él se los saco de las manos.

¡No, lárgate! ¡No quiero que veas!

¡Pero ya lo he visto! Malfoy, por favor…

¡No… no… NO! —la empujo de nuevo, esta vez un poco más fuerte.

Los ojos de Hermione se agrandaron mientras se tambaleaba hacia atrás. — ¡No me empujes! —le gritó antes de empujarlo.

Sin estar preparado, Draco salió volando contra la pared y se deslizó al suelo. Llevo sus manos al rojo vivo a los ojos comenzó a llorar en ellas. Fue en ese momento que Hermione vio la sangre desparramada en su rostro. Antes había estado demasiado enfocada en sus manos.

Con un suspiro, Hermione agarro un paño, lo humedeció bajo del grifo que todavía estaba corriendo y la enjabono un poco. Cerró el grifo y camino hacia Draco, sentándose al lado de él.

Draco la miro de reojo y ella aprovecho ese momento para sujetarle el rostro y mantenerlo quieto, usando la toalla para limpiarle la sangre.

— ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? —le preguntó mientras mantenía sus ojos grises fijos en ella.

Ella levanto sus ojos ámbar para ver los suyos y frunció el ceño. —No lo sé. Pero tú me ayudaste durante mis momentos de debilidad, ¿no es así?

—No soy dé…

—Está bien admitirlo, Malfoy. Todos tenemos nuestros momentos.

Los ojos de Draco se cerraron con fuerza mientras todo su cuerpo se tensaba. —Bien, soy débil. Soy un cobarde de mierda, —le dijo, su voz se quebraba en agonía. —¿Es eso lo qué quería escuchar?

—No, —dijo ella siendo honesta. —Preferiría escuchar que ésta es la sangre de Quién Tú Sabes y que la guerra finalmente terminó.

—No lo es.

—Me imagine. Manos.

Draco extendió las manos y dejo que utilizara el paño para que las refregara. —Me odiarías si supieras de quien es esta sangre.

¿Es de Harry?

—No.

¿Ron?

—No.

¿Alguno de los Weasley's o mis padres?

—No.

—Entonces no te odio, —le dijo, tomándose el tiempo para realmente refregar debajo de las uñas. —Has hecho demasiado por mí para que sólo te desestime así. —Suspiro y lo miró de nuevo. — ¿Entonces de quién es?

Draco trago saliva y miro las manos que ella todavía estaba sosteniendo. No la pudo mirar mientras le decía. —Es de esa mujer. La que te dio el cuchillo.

—Oh, —dijo Hermione en voz baja. —La encontraron —.Cerro los ojos. Maldición.

—Bellatrix armó el rompecabezas. La torturó, y luego hizo hacer el trabajo sucio. Ella siempre lo hace. Está determinada a quebrarme.

—Pero no lo ha hecho. —Hermione comenzó a refregar otra vez.

—Todavía no, —le dijo. —Esa mujer… uso Legeremancia en mí antes de que la matara. —Draco sintió que las manos de Hermione temblaban en las de él. —Ella vio que estabas aquí y … y me dijo que estaba todo bien, y que hiciera lo que tenía que hacer.

Hermione se detuvo y bajo el paño. Ahora lo estaba mirando sin nada que lo distrajera. Sólo él y ella. Draco se tenso cuando se dio cuenta de eso.

—Me miro directamente a los ojos y me dijo que estaba bien que la matara, Granger. No sé qué mierda se supone qu tengo que hacer con eso. —Llevó una de sus manos a los ojos para secarse las lágrimas mientras caían. —No sabía qué hacer, Granger. ¿Qué mierda se supone que tengo que hacer con eso? ¿Eso lo hace estar bien?

—No, —dijo Hermione en una voz seca.

— ¡Lo sé! ¡Lo sé carajo! ¡Pero es todo lo que tengo! ¡Es todo lo que malditamente tengo y no sé qué hacer!

—No hay nada que puedas hacer, Malfoy. Ella ya se fue.

—Ella dijo que no tenía miedo, —continuó. —Sabía que iba a morir y no tenía miedo. Pero yo… todos los días que me despierto, temiendo de que es mi último día. _Nunca_ puedo dejar de tener miedo.

Draco no estaba mirando, pero de repente pudo sentir la mano de Hermione que se deslizaba en la suya. Dejo de frotarse los ojos y se giro hacia ella. Ella lo miro sin temor y sonrió suavemente.

—Yo también.

Se miraron durante un momento largo, sin parpadear cuando se dieron cuenta que esto era lo más cercano que habían llegado realmente a comprenderse el uno al otro. Hermione había estado ansiosa de entrar en la cabeza de Draco hace mucho, y ahora sentía que podía estar allí. Él tenía miedo. Como ella. Pero, siendo un Sangre pura, se vio forzado ir por un camino mientras su estado de origen Muggle la obligó ir por otro. Ninguno de ellos era fácil, y ambo dejaron sus almas en ruinas. Sabiendo que si no asesinabas a alguien, terminarías perdiendo tu propia vida… no habí victoria para un Mortífago con un sentido de lo bueno y lo malo.

Hermione le dio un apretón a la mano de Draco. Hipnotizado por la leve curvatura de sus labios, Draco extendió la mano y le toco la mejilla. La tomo con su mano y la acarició suavemente con su pulgar, trazando las cicatrices leves que aun permanecían allí. Hermione continuó mirándolo, ninguno de ellos respirando mientras sus corazones comenzaron a latir increíblemente rápido. Había pasado años desde que ninguna de sus mentes se había sentido tan gusto. Sin pensarlo más, Draco se inclinó hacia adelante y rozó delicadamente sus labios en los de ella. Él mantuvo lo ojos abiertos, mirándola profundamente a sus ojos ámbar mientras ella lentamente respondió con sus propios labios.

Y luego él estaba sobre ella, sosteniéndole el rostro entre sus manos mientras la besaba más agresivamente, deslizando la lengua en su boca solamente para encontrarse con un entusiasmo igualado por su cuenta.

Las manos de ella se aferraron a los lados de su suéter. Draco pudo darse cuenta de que no sabía lo que estaba haciendo, por lo que la ayudó sacándoselo por la cabeza. Después tomo sus manos y las presiono en su pecho desnudo. Él quería sentirla. Quería que ella lo sintiera.

Hermione miro su pecho fascinada por un momento, acariciando lentamente con las manos la piel perfecta de porcelana, sin detenerse hasta que su mano derecha estaba directamente sobre su corazón. Sus dedos temblaban mientras sentía los latidos. Era tan real. Más real que cualquier cosa que jamás había sentido antes.

Hermione lo miro de nuevo y trago saliva.

Draco envolvió con los brazos su cintura y la trajo hacia él, besándola apasionadamente mientras lentamente comenz a bajarla al suelo.

—Malfoy…—la escucho a gemir cuando él movió los labios sobre su oreja, mordisqueando su cuello y clavícula. Las manos de él estaban entrelazadas en algún lugar de su suéter, tocando cada centímetro de piel que podía encontrar. Se sentía tan natural. Tan puro. Tan…

—Jodidamente hermoso.

Draco no supo por cuánto tiempo había querido esto, pero esos sentimientos no estaban pasando sólo ahora. Habían estado allí.

Movió los labios sobre los de ella y sus lenguas se entrelazaron una vez más. Levantó la mano izquierda y acaricio su pelo.

—Malfoy…—gimió ella de nuevo mientras comenzó a pasarle la lengua por su mandíbula. Giro la cabeza hacia un lado para darle un mejor acceso, abriendo los ojos por sólo un momento, pero un momento fue todo lo que necesito para estar cara a cara con la marca tenebrosa en el brazo izquierdo de Draco. — ¡Malfoy! —grito de repente.— ¡Malfoy para! ¡PARA!

Hermione empujo su pecho, Draco se apartó, confundido mientras la miro. Fue un momento antes de que sus ojos finalmente se movieran al brazo que todavía estaba descansando al lado de su cabeza.

Hermione comenzó a llorar, con los ojos bien apretados mientras estaba allí temblando con la cabeza en la dirección opuesta.

—Granger…

—Por favor, solo detente, —le dijo con un sollozo.

Los ojos de Draco de pronto se endurecieron. — ¡No te estoy violando, Granger!

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron de golpe. Se dio vuelta y vio su rostro frío. —Lo… lo sé.

¿Lo sabes? —le dijo antes de tropezar con sus pies. —Porque no parece ser así. Es decir… ¡MIERDA!

Draco volvió a su habitación y comenzó a hurgar en los cajones por algo de ropa. Después de ponerse un suéter limpio, noto que Hermione lo estaba mirando desde el marco de la puerta.

¿Adónde vas? —le pregunto mientras él pasaba por al lado de ella volviendo a entrar al baño.

—Parkinson me invitó a pasar la noche, —le dijo antes de abrir el grifo y mojarse la cara varias veces —Y voy acepta su invitación.

El corazón de Hermione se detuvo ante el sonido de _su_ nombre. —Malfoy, lo siento, sólo…

—Realmente me importa un carajo, Granger —Draco agarro una toalla y la utilizo para secarse las manos y el rostro.

—Lo que acaba de suceder ahora… eso fue un error. Un error que _nunca_ volveremos a cometer. ¿Entendiste? El labio inferior de Hermione tembló mientras ella asentía con la cabeza lentamente.

—Bien. Me alegra que estemos en la misma maldita página.

—Pero ¿te tienes que ir ahora?

—Sí.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque no me siento con ganas de estar solo en este momento ¿de acuerdo? —gritó Draco. —Tan simple como eso Él no estaba solo…

—Pero… ¿quieres estar con _ella_? —espetó Hermione.

—Tus enemigos y los míos no son los mismos, Granger. Nunca te olvides de eso.

Hermione nunca se había sentido tan confundida antes. Como no quería que la viera llorar otra vez, se dio vuelta rápidamente y corrió a su habitación, asegurándose de dar un portazo detrás de ella.

Se quedo parada apoyándose en la puerta y escuchó cuando Draco dejo su dormitorio y luego el apartamento. Sentía una extraña punzada en su corazón al oír que la puerta principal se cerraba que no entendía muy bien del todo.

Y entonces se dio cuenta… tal vez el problema era que ella tampoco quería estar sola. Por cuatro años no había estad más que sola. Pero, entonces, justo ahora… acostada en el suelo del baño de Draco… besándolo… tocándolo… abrazándolo por esos pocos momentos… eso fue lo más cercano a lo que había llegado a una conexión real con alguien en mucho tiempo, se encontró a sí misma deseando más. Se encontró a si misma deseando más de _él._

Recostada en la cama, de pronto se dio cuenta que quería que Draco volviera. Ahora mismo y sin ninguna golfa. O peor… Pansy Parkinson. Alguien a quien Hermione nunca le había caído bien en el colegio, pero ahora no podía siquiera pensar sin sentir el dolor de la quemadura en las cicatrices que ella le había dejado. Cuando el padre de Pansy la había apropiado. Odiaba a los Parkinson's. A todos ellos.

Hermione lloro en su almohada mientras su pobre corazón le seguía doliendo. Pansy no merecía tener a Draco en sus brazos. Pero ella sí. Después de todo el infierno que había vivido, ciertamente merecía alguna forma de felicidad.

Aunque fuera sólo un momento.

Más que nada, Hermione quería volver a abrazarlo. Tocarlo. Sentir sus labios presionados sobre los de ella. Si sólo fuera por esa noche, no le importaba.

Merlín, ¿qué es lo que le estaba pasando? ¿Qué era ese dolor horrible que estaba sintiendo? Seguramente no era…

—Él no, —susurró en su almohada. —Por favor, cualquier otro pero él no. Tiene sus ojos.

Pero no eran _sus_ ojos. Los de él eran un tono más claro y tenía un anillo celeste alrededor de la pupila. Y esos ojos… los ojos de Draco la habían mirado esa noche de una manera que ningún hombre lo había hecho antes.

—Él no, —se repitió en la quietud de la noche, solamente que esta vez ella se refería a algo diferente. Él no era él. Draco Malfoy no era su padre.

Pero esa noche cuando Hermione grito por sus horribles pesadillas, cargada con los recuerdos de los ojos de Lucius, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, los ojos más claros de Draco no estuvieron allí para despertarla. Y odio eso.


	7. Chapter 7

**N/P** (no, no es nota de quien plagio jajaja, es **NOTA DE QUIEN PUBICA** ) No es mi traducción y mucho menos es mi historia. Yo solo me atrevo a publicarla toda vez que muchas nos quedamos con ganas de leerla. **Disfrútenla hasta que la bloqueen.**

 **N/T** Super emocionada con presentarles mi primer proyecto, espero que les guste, muchísimas gracias a los que me apoyaron, especialmente a Romina Pascaretta que esta desde un principio y me ayudo a betear este capítulo y a Lena por autorizarme a traducir su historia.

 **N/A: *ADVERTENCIA*:** Esta historia va a ser bastante oscura. Trata temas de violación, asesinato, tortura, lenguaje vulgar, y dos almas quebradas. No apto para los corazones débiles. Esta va a ser mi única advertencia.

 **Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling, la trama le pertenece a Lena Phoria y la traducción a Sunset82.**

Antes que comiences a leer, no dejes review porque eso puede ser motivo de acoso hacia tu persona, no es necesario que lo hagas, tu disfruta la lectura.

Y por último pero muy, muy importante siempre lee los review que dejaré puesto que ahí informaré cada cuanto la voy a dar de baja, por aquello del bloqueo y las denuncias, así mismo avisaré si alternare con otra cuenta, para que esta historia sigua aquí.

 **Y repito, no lo escribí yo ni lo traduje yo, porque parece que a muchas no les queda claro**.

 **CRUEL AND BEAUTIFUL WORLD**

 **CAPITULO** **7:** **DEBERIA** **HABER** **SABIDO** **MEJOR**

.

¡Impedimenta!

Hermione dejo escapar un gruñido frustrado mientras le lanzaba un hechizo a Bronson, haciéndolo volar hacia atrás a una velocidad increíble.

Después de un duro golpe sobre su trasero en el suelo, rápidamente salto a sus pies. —Merlín, Hermione. Calma…

¡Locomotor Mortis!

De repente, las piernas de Bronson se sintieron como si se hubieran pegado. Trato de dar un paso pero solamente termino tropezándose. — ¡Esta bien, está bien! ¡Tú eres claramente la vencedora!

¡Levicorpus!

¡HERMIONE! —Gritó Bronson mientras salió disparado en el aire, ahora colgando de cabeza abajo, con sus talones pegados. — ¡Me rindo! ¡Me rindo! ¡Toma un respiro y bájame!

Hermione lo miró con ojos flameantes por un momento, todavía apuntando con su varita fervientemente. Luego, en un rápido destello, sus ojos se suavizaron y abrió la boca. —Oh, Merlín… Bronson, lo siento. Me olvide por un momento adonde estaba.

—No me digas ¿en serio?

Hermione continúo mirándolo todavía colgado.

—Eeh… ¿me vas a bajar ahora?

¡Oh! ¡Cierto! ¡ _Liberacorpus_!

Bronson aterrizo suavemente en el suelo. Ella removió el Hechizo Paralizador de Piernas y él comenzó a moverlas alrededor para que la sangre comenzara a fluir de nuevo.

¿Estás segura que estas bien, Hermione?

—Sí, estoy bien.

—Estuviste ausente toda la semana. Las primeras veces que hicimos esto, nunca perdiste el control.

—Lo sé. Es que sólo… estaba tratando de lanzar hechizos no verbales y cuando no funciono, me frustré.

¿El problema es con la varita? —pregunto.

—No. De hecho es una muy buena elección, —le dijo. —El problema soy yo. Mi mente no es lo que solía ser.

¿Por qué no?

Hermione respiro hondo y sacudió la cabeza. —No hay motivo.

Bronson frunció los labios y dio varios pasos hacia ella. —Vamos, Hermione. Nos hemos conocido ya por tres semana y no le he dicho a ningún alma sobre ti, _Sabes_ que puedes confiar en mí. Sé que lo haces. ¿Así que no crees que es hora de que me digas adonde has estado todo este tiempo?

Hermione bajó la vista al suelo y comenzó a juguetear con su varita. —Estuve en un lugar horrible, Bronson. Muchos lugares horribles. Y las personas que me mantuvieron allí no estaban en contra de usar la Maldición Cruciatus religiosamente. Eso es todo lo que necesitas saber.

Bronson la miro con cara seria, tratando con dificultad de no mostrar la lástima que sabía que ella odiaba. Pero era imposible esconderla completamente después de una confesión así.

—Sólo contéstame una cosa más, —le dijo. Hermione levanto la vista y espero pacientemente.

—Malfoy no estuvo… él nunca estuvo involucrado en…

—No, por supuesto que no, —dijo ella, interrumpiéndolo. —Mi mente no es esta tan afectada, Bronson. Si él lo hubier estado definitivamente no estaría aquí.

—Pero asumo que sus… "colegas"… —Por falta de un mejor término.

—Malfoy no es como ellos.

Bronson se encogió de hombros antes de mirar las nuevas botas de color marrón que estaba usando en sus pies. —É te dio esas ¿verdad?

Hermione le siguió la mirada y frunció el ceño. —No tengo ni la más puta idea.

Bronson alzo las cejas. Nunca antes había escuchado esa clase de lenguaje saliendo de su boca.

Ella levanto un pie y le echo un buen vistazo a la bota. —Cuando fui al armario más temprano, mis botas viejas se habían ido y estas estaban en su lugar. Supongo que significa que él me las dio —se mofó.

El rostro de Bronson se torció de curiosidad. — ¿Están peleados o algo así?

—No. —Hermione arrugo la nariz. —Quiero decir, ¿Cuándo _no estamos_ peleando?

¿Entonces lo están?

¡No lo sé! —gritó ella, revoleando los brazos en el aire de frustración. —No lo he visto en días. ¡Viene a casa, va derecho a su habitación y luego se va! Y no vuelve hasta que el toque de queda haya pasado, y después solo se duch y se va ¡de nuevo! Ni siquiera toma el desayuno. Es decir ¡ha dejado de fumar por el amor de Merlín!

Hermione hizo una pausa y respiro hondo varias veces.

—Sólo parece extraño ¿no? Que apenas hace tres semanas atrás, ni siquiera quería dejarme sola por una noche y ahora _nunca_ está allí.

Aah. Los motivos detrás de su ánimo reciente de a poco estaban siendo revelados.

—Sólo porque ahora tengo una varita no significa que esté más segura, —dijo ella levantando la varita y dándole una sacudida, —sobretodo ¡porque apenas puedo usarla!

—Entonces, ¿te está evitando? —le preguntó Bronson, bastante seguro de que había captado el verdadero problema.

—¡No!. ¡Lo!. ¡Sé!

Bronson se cruzó de brazos y la miro con curiosidad. —Hermione, tú no… tienes _sentimientos_ por Malfoy… ¿verdad?

— ¡No! ¿Qué crees? ¿Qué soy una masoquista?

—Supongo que no. Porque eso _es_ lo que serías, ¿sabes? Nada bueno puede salir de…

— _Lo sé,_ Bronson. Mi mente puede estar dañada pero no soy idiota.

—Sí, y tener sentimientos por Malfoy sería el equivalente de una víctima del holocausto teniendo sentimientos por un nazi.

Los ojos de Hermione se agrandaron de repulsión. Había definitivamente algo de verdad en esa analogía, y Lord Voldemort siempre le había hecho recordar mucho a Hitler.

Él sonrió. —Sólo para ponerlo en perspectiva.

—En verdad no tienes nada porque preocuparte, —le dijo, su rostro volviendo a la normalidad. —Tengo mucha histor con su tía y con su padre para pasar todo por alto. —Suspiro y miró su varita. — ¿Te importaría si practico hechizos no verbales contigo? Prometo que esta vez no voy a perder el control.

—Si, por supuesto. Sólo… déjame prepararme primero, —le dijo, estirando las piernas y plantando los pies firmemen en el suelo. —Está bien, adelante.

Hermione levantó la varita y silenciosamente lanzo un Hechizo de Cosquillas. Se sintió bastante satisfecha cuando Bronson cayó para atrás, riéndose. Puede haber sido un hechizo fácil pero al menos era algo.

.

XXX

.

Draco estaba parado afuera de una pequeña tienda en el Callejón Diagon, frunciendo el ceño cuando sus pies hacían crujir los restos quebrantados de la vereda. No sabía porque le molestaba tanto que ese lugar no haya sido restaurad después de la victoria del Señor Oscuro. Probablemente porque tenía tantos recuerdos allí, aunque no fueran particularmente buenos.

En ese momento, se encontró mirando distraído una bata en un maniquí en movimiento en la vidriera. Era azul y crespo, completamente práctico en todos los sentidos. Definitivamente no era algo que alentaría a cualquier mujer a vestirlo. Pero a Hermione le encantaría. No importaba que tanto subiera la calefacción del apartamento, ella siempre tenía frio todo el condenado tiempo y esa bata parecía ser la solución perfecta.

Draco había comenzado a dar un paso en la dirección de la puerta de la tienda cuando escucho que alguien lo llamo. Se detuvo y se dio vuelta, su rostro inmediatamente se puso serio cuando vio a Pansy corriendo hacia él.

—Hey, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Comprándome un regalo? —le preguntó ella mientras lo alcanzaba, inclinándose para darle un beso.

Draco se aseguro de que no hubiera respuesta de su lado. Supo que si iba a su casa esa noche iba a terminar siendo un error pero tuvo que hacerlo de todas maneras. El porqué lo había hecho, todavía no lo había comprendido. Record haberle dicho alguna patraña a Hermione acerca de no querer estar solo pero, si eso fuera verdad, pudo haberse quedado donde estaba. Con ella. Ella no lo hubiera dejado solo sin importar lo tan idiota que había sido.

En su momento de debilidad, Draco de hecho había tenido la audacia de acariciar una víctima de violación en el suelo de su baño. Alguien que no había tocado otros labios voluntariamente por cuatro años. No hacía falta decir que estab un poco más que avergonzado por toda la terrible experiencia, y había, tal vez, la había estado evitando un poco.

Nunca antes se había sentido tan idiota.

Sin embargo, la evasión no había sido del todo intencional, Pansy también había sido muy insistente tratando de ir a su apartamento, probablemente en un intento de recuperar su posesión sobre él, como el besarlo en público. Así que en vez de eso, él había estado yendo a su casa las últimas noches. Era _su_ intento de detener que eso sucediera. La última cosa que necesitaba era que ella viniera a golpear a su puerta principal cuando tenía a una bruja fugitiva – y rival de la infancia de Pansy viviendo en su habitación de huéspedes.

— ¿Cuando me has visto comprar regalos para alguien, Parkinson?

—Me compraste ese brazalete para mi cumpleaños cuando estábamos en segundo año.

—Tenía doce años y estaba tratando de conseguir mi primer besuqueo. Funciono bien, por lo que recuerdo.

Pansy sonrió y comenzó a inclinarse de nuevo hacia él. Antes de que tuviera la chance de hacer contacto, Draco se di vuelta y comenzó a caminar en la dirección opuesta, mirando de reojo a la bata que tendría que esperar.

Pudo escuchar los pasos apresurados de Pansy detrás de él y luego lo estaba sujetando del brazo, aferrándose a él como un percebe molestoso mientras caminaba por las calles arruinadas del Callejón Diagon.

No había un motivo en particular del porque Draco estaba allí hoy, sólo otro que estar atento por algo que a él quisiera comprarle posiblemente a Hermione. Bronson había tenido razón, no había hecho un muy buen intento en pensar en sus necesidades o hacerla sentir una persona otra vez. Un libro no iba a hacerlo después de todo lo que ell tuvo que sufrir. Sabía eso, especialmente desde que ella se aferro a esa maldita barra de chocolate que le había dado porque no quería tener menos de lo que ya tenía.

Le había comprado las botas ayer cuando se había cruzado con un par que parecían ser factibles para ella, pero ni siquiera había tenido la oportunidad de dárselas apropiadamente antes de tener que irse corriendo a lo de Pansy. Ver su rostro cuando las estaba recibiendo hubiera sido agradable.

Draco frunció el ceño.

¿Que sucede? —le pregunto Pansy.

—Nada, —le dijo, devolviendo rápidamente su rostro a su característico ceño fruncido.

Estaban pasando por Flourish y Blotts cuando Draco vio algo familiar en la vidriera. Se detuvo y vio la copia de _Historia_ _de_ _Hogwarts_ allí, sintiéndose un poco más que sorprendido de que estaba a la vista. El libro no había sido prohibido, como muchos otros, pero estaba seguro de que El Señor Tenebroso no alentaría a nadie a leer ese tipo de material. Aún así, Draco no estaba seguro porque lo había hecho detenerse.

¡Qué asco! Ese libro siempre me recuerda a la jodida de Granger.

Draco se dio vuelta para ver a Pansy haciendo una mueca mientras miraba el mismo libro. — ¿Por qué?

—Porque siempre tenía su sucia nariz pegado en eso en la escuela. ¿No te acuerdas?

—No, —dijo siendo sincero. Aunque, algo debió haber pasado por su mente. Si no ¿por qué se había detenido?

—Oye, crees que si le ponemos una ratonera gigante, ¿podríamos atraparla? —Pansy se echo a reír histéricamente.

—Me importa un carajo, —dijo Draco, alejándose. Realmente deseaba que Pansy lo dejara en paz así podía entrar allí y comprar el libro.

Apenas habían dado dos pasos cuando Draco noto que alguien lo estaba saludando. Gruño cuando el padre de su amiga; Arron Greengrass, cambio de dirección cuando se estaba dirigiendo directo a él, con Astoria, sonriendo plácidamente en su brazo. Como siempre, ella lucia pintoresca en un vestido ajustado y sus joyas colgantes, su pelo ondeando perfectamente cuando se lo paso por el hombro. Sus ojos se deslizaron levemente al agarre de Pansy sobr el brazo de Draco; que sólo se hizo más fuerte; pero no lo suficiente como para ser considerado de mala educación.

—Draco, mi muchacho. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que te vi. ¿Cómo estás?

—Excelente, Señor. Y ¿cómo están usted y su encantadora hija en esta agradable tarde?

Draco miro a Astoria y le guiño el ojo. Ella sonrió tímidamente. De pronto, él pudo sentir las uñas de Pansy clavadas en la piel. Trato con dificultad de no hacer una mueca.

—Oh, bien. Solo estábamos aquí eligiendo algunas cosas. Astoria se estará mudando pronto.

— ¿En serio? —dijo Draco, levantando las cejas.

Trato de lucir intrigado, pero era realmente difícil obtener eso cuando había tenido esa horrible sensación en la boca de su estomago. Había solo una razón de porque el hijo de un Mortífago se mudaría a Londres. Para ofrecer sus servicios al Señor Oscuro. Astoria era una buena chica. Dudaba mucho que su alma fuera capaz de soportarlo. Inclus Pansy tuvo momentos difíciles cuando ella no era agradable para nada.

—Sí, pero no estaré mudándome oficialmente aquí hasta comienzos de diciembre. Encontramos el departamento en e que voy a vivir pero mi padre me quiere mantener en casa por un tiempo más.—Astoria miro a su padre y le sonrió con adoración.

—Bueno, eres mi última pequeñita que está viviendo en casa.

Hubo un destello de tristeza en los ojos de Astoria cuando, indudablemente, pensó en su hermana, Daphne. Por lo qu Draco supo, ella se había mudado poco después de la Batalla de Hogwarts y raramente se supo de ella desde entonces. El rumor era que estaba viviendo en algún lugar en las afueras de la ciudad, donde las leyes eran menos estrictas. Estaba seguro que Pansy mantenía contacto con ella pero, si lo hacía, nunca lo mencionó. Su enfoque todavía parecía ser exprimirle la vida al brazo de Draco.

—Tal vez cuando ella esté aquí, Draco, podrías ser lo suficientemente amable para que mantengas un ojo en ella por mí. Quizás llevarla a pasear, mostrarles cómo funciona todo en la gran ciudad.

—Encantado de hacerlo. —Realmente no lo estaba. Draco ya estaba cuidando de una bruja, y ya era bastante difícil d manejar.

—Eso sería maravilloso, —dijo Astoria. —Me asegurare de enviarte una lechuza tan pronto me establezca. —Miro a Pansy y sonrió. —Bueno, parece que estamos interrumpiendo algo. No te agobiaremos más con nuestra presencia. Padre, quizás es hora de que regresemos a casa. Parece que va a llover y no traje mi capa.

—Sí, querida, eso estaría bien. Draco, estaré en la ciudad la próxima semana haciendo deberes de Mortífago y tenía l esperanza de que pudiera molestarte con algunas preguntas. Hace poco, Rabastan fue a verme, y está muy molesto por tu falta de progreso en la investigación en curso.

Draco no pudo evitar rodar los ojos. Demonios esa Granger y sus hábitos terriblemente adictivos. —Estoy seguro de que no lo está, él tiene algunas sugerencias que le gustaría que usted me las pase.

Arron sonrió. —Él simplemente no entiende porque no tienes a tus Mortífagos buscando en cada casa por ella. Claramente, el toque de queda no ha tenido efecto.

—No lo he hecho porque no creo que este aquí. Pero, si alivia su mente perturbada, supongo que puedo hacer perder el tiempo de todos haciendo sólo eso. Hare que el Señor Oscuro toque el tema en nuestra reunión la semana que viene. Cualquier cosa para cerrarle la boca a Rabastan.

Astoria y Pansy sonrieron.

—Excelente. Te veré entonces. Vamos, Astoria.

—Hasta luego, Draco, —le dijo, completamente ignorando a Pansy mientras su padre tiraba de ella.

—No me gusta —dijo Pansy tan pronto estaban a una distancia suficiente. —¿No notaste en la manera que ella te mira?

Por supuesto que lo había hecho. —No.

Un reloj sonó y Pansy miro hacia arriba. —Mierda. Se supone que tenía que ir a encontrarme con mis padres hace die minutos. —Lo miro a Draco y le pregunto, — ¿Puedo ir esta noche? Tal vez a prepararte la cena.

—No.

Ella frunció el ceño. — ¿Por qué no?

— ¿Por qué tienes esta necesidad incesante de venir a mi casa? ¿Qué hay de malo con tu lugar?

—Porque quiero ir al tuyo. _Por favor._ Solo por esta vez.

—No.

—Ni siquiera voy a pedir quedarme. Sé que odias eso. Sólo déjame ir por un rato.

Draco gruño. —Está bien —Cualquier cosa para hacerla callar. —Pero más te vale que te hayas ido antes del toque de queda.

Ella sonrió cuando él se rindió. —Lo haré.

—Lo digo en serio, Parkinson. No te vas a quedar a pasar la noche.

Su sonrisa se desvaneció. —Lo sé. Eres un idiota ¿lo sabes? —finalmente soltándole el brazo, se dio vuelta para irse. Llamándolo por encima de su hombro, le dijo. — ¡Te veré a las siete!

Cuando ella se fue, Draco volvió a Flourish y Blotts y miro el libro en la vidriera. Había comenzado a dar un paso haci la puerta cuando alguien lo llamo, — ¡Oye Draco!

— _Mierda,_ —se murmuro a si mismo antes de girarse para ver a Theo y a Gregory Goyle caminando hacia él. Suficient con hacer algo bueno por hoy. Oh bien. Probablemente ella lo hubiera visto como algo _escalofriante,_ de todas maneras.

.

XXX

.

Draco no regreso a su apartamento hasta las seis y media. Cuando llego, Hermione estaba sentada en su sofá con un taza de té en la mano y _Acertijos_ _Complejos_ en su regazo. Su rostro estaba arrugado pensativo mientras leía uno de los acertijos más complicados.

— ¿Quieres leerlo en voz alta? —le pregunto mientras colgaba su capa.

—No —le dijo con frialdad, sin ni siquiera mirarlo.

Draco frunció el ceño mientras se acerco a ella y le entrego una bolsa. Ella aparto la vista del libro y miro. — ¿Qué es esto?

—Cena, —le dijo. —Desafortunadamente, voy a necesitar que te quedes en tu habitación esta noche. Alguien va a venir dentro de treinta minutos y no puedes ser vista.

— ¿Por qué demonios quieres invitar a alguien aquí? —le pregunto, finalmente mirándolo.

—No lo hice. Ella se invito por sí misma y no pude salirme con la mía.

Hermione alzo las cejas. — ¿ _Tú_ no pudiste salirte con la tuya? ¿Con esa boca qué tienes?

Draco sabía que se estaba refiriendo a su ingenio, pero su mente no pudo evitar dejarse llevar a sus momentos junto en el suelo del baño. Evito su mirada y dijo, —Lo sé. Impactante.

Hermione miro la bolsa en su mano por un momento más. Frunció el ceño antes de tomarla. —Está bien, Malfoy Voy ir a aislarme por la noche. ¿Qué más hay de nuevo?

Draco suspiro mientras ella se puso de pie y fue a su habitación con el libro, el té y la comida, y el no pudo evitar pensar en que agradable luciría ahora en esa ridícula bata.

—Granger.

Ella se dio vuelta cuando llego a la puerta.

—No tengo nada que hacer mañana. ¿Estaría bien si voy al sótano contigo y te ayudara con tu magia?

Hermione lo miro con la boca abierta. Él no entendía del todo porque ella parecía tan sorprendida. No se había portad tan mal esta semana que paso, ¿no?

Finalmente, Hermione parpadeo y luego sonrió suavemente. —Seguro, Malfoy. Pero no vas a estar muy impresionado El mayor progreso que he hecho es lanzar un Hechizo de Cosquillas no verbal.

—Es por eso que me necesitas. Estoy seguro que soy mejor maestro que el imbécil de Bronson.

—Lo que tú digas. —Se rió y comenzó a darse vuelta, — ¡Oh! —pero rápidamente se volvió hacia él. —Y gracias por las botas.

Hermione sonrió por una última vez antes de adentrarse a su dormitorio y cerrar la puerta.

Durante un buen rato, Draco sólo se quedo parado allí, mirando. Hubiera preferido pasar la noche en el balcón con ella, pero Pansy había sido un incesante dolor en el culo y sólo necesitaba terminar con eso antes de que finalmente se diera cuenta. Además, no era el peor polvo en el mundo.

Pansy llegó a las siete en punto. De hecho había traído alguna porquería para prepararle la cena y él comenzó a tene la horrible sensación de que ella pensaba que eso era una cita. Después que cocino, Draco se sentó a la mesa y ella opto por sentarse en su regazo, en vez de sentarse en su propia silla, dándole de comer molestosamente bocados de

pollo de sabor rancio que había cocinado. Draco continúo dando tragos a la botella de whiskey de fuego que había traído, sabiendo muy bien que lo iba a necesitar.

Tan pronto comió lo suficiente para satisfacerla, ella lo tiro hacia el sofá, sentándose en el brazo del mismo mientras lo ponía entre sus piernas. — ¿Podemos follar aquí esta noche? —le preguntó, estirándose así podía mordisquearle la oreja.

—No —dijo con severidad.

Pansy se aparto y puso mala cara. — ¿Por qué no? Hemos follado en tu sofá antes.

—En mi viejo sofá.

—Oh. —Se dio vuelta y lo miro. —Parece el mismo.

—No lo es.

Lo era. Pero, mirando hacia el lugar que Hermione a menudo ocupaba, supo que no podía follar a Pansy allí. Parecía estar mal manchar el lugar de Hermione así.

—Sólo ve a mi condenada cama, ¿quieres?

—Como digas, —dijo ella, chillando mientras corría a su habitación.

La cabeza de Hermione se levanto de golpe de su libro. Hasta ese momento, había hecho caso omiso a Draco y a quien quiera que fuera que estaba con él allí, pero no pudo evitar reconocer ese grito irritante.

Levantándose, fue hacia la puerta y puso su oído en ella, pero ya ningún sonido salió de la sala de estar. Luego miro la pared que separaba su habitación de la de Draco y trago saliva. Fue hacia ella y escucho cuidadosamente.

—Vamos, Draco. Relájate. En serio, ¿qué te pasa esta noche?

— _Sólo sácate la maldita ropa._

— _¿No vas a ayudarme?_

— _No. Mierda, Pansy, sabes que me gusta ir directamente al puto grano. Ya quítate la ropa de mierda._

Hermione salto hacia atrás desde la pared y casi tropezó con sus propios pies. Por suerte, se contuvo antes de que su caída pudiera hacer mucho ruido. Comenzó a hiperventilar cuando se dio cuenta de lo que Draco había hecho. La había traído a _ella_ aquí. A Pansy Parkinson.

No podía respirar. Cayó de rodillas y jadeo en busca de aire, buscando con urgencia su varita para realizar una Hechizo Silenciador, pero estaba demasiado aterrorizada para concentrarse y no paso nada.

—No, —se murmuro a si misma mientras todavía trataba de tomar el aliento que había perdido. —Ella no.

Un costado del cuerpo de Hermione comenzó a dolerle y se metió la mano bajo el suéter, acariciando la cicatriz que yacía allí. Ese era el punto que restringía su respiración. Empezó a llorar cuando los ruidos de ellos teniendo sexo comenzaron, ni siquiera importándole que sus sollozos eran ruidosos e histéricos. Ambos estarían muy distraídos par darse cuenta.

Finalmente siendo capaz de ponerse de pie, tomó su manta de la cama y se envolvió con ella. Fue a la ventana y se apego a ella, manteniendo sus oídos cerca con la esperanza de que el sonido suave de la lluvia afuera la pudiera distraer. No lo hizo.

Draco estaba teniendo problemas para concentrarse mientras Pansy se balanceaba encima de él. Trato de agarrar y succionar sus pechos la única parte de ella de la que siempre había sido muy aficionado para mantener el humor, pero su mente seguía divagando a esa condenada bata. Y no ayudaba que sus ojos se desviaran a la puerta del baño Había pasado sólo una semana desde que había estado encima de Hermione en ese suelo, y Pansy fue la primera chica que había traído a su habitación desde entonces.

—Oh, Draco, —Pansy gimió mientras le agarraba el rostro para darle un beso descuidado, forzándolo a dejar su actua lugar de interés.

Ansioso de sacarse sus labios de encima, Draco agarro a Pansy de la cintura y la arrojo sobre su espalda. Se subió encima de ella y comenzó a penetrarla vigorosamente, ahora su mirada se encontraba enfocando la pared delante de él. En la cual, Hermione estaba del otro lado.

Su mente de repente se inundo con visiones de ella. Sus labios rosas, su piel cremosa, el rubor de sus mejillas ligeramente pecosas… y el dulce, dulce sonido de su nombre saliendo de la boca de ella mientras él arrastraba la lengua por su cuello.

Y luego Draco la estaba imaginando en esa bata. Esa endemoniada bata que apenas podía ser considerada sexy. La veía envuelta cálidamente a su alrededor, acurrucada en su piel lechosa. Entonces él se movía hacia ella, deslizándol por un hombro y luego por el otro, dejándola caer en un montón descuidado en el suelo. Su hermoso cuerpo, todavía con cicatrices era una visión agradable mientras él extendía la mano y la tocaba, la tomaba, la acariciaba, la presionaba contra su propio cuerpo. Era suya, tal como lo era ella.

Suya.

Sus manos se movían hacia ese lio espeso que ella llamaba pelo y tiro de su cabeza hacia él. La besaba. La tocaba. L estrellaba contra la pared y la follaba. Estaba todo ahí y él podía saborearlo. El fuerte sabor dulce de su boca mientra ella se retorcía alrededor de él, agarrándolo, arañándolo, gimiendo su nombre entre sus labios, abrazándolo de una manera que nadie lo había hecho antes. Porque ella lo necesitaba. Ella lo necesitaba y él la deseaba. Solo una vez. Sólo probar. ¡Sólo… Malditamente Penetra _._

Jodidamente.

Penetra.

Saborear!

— ¡MIERDA, DRACO! —la bruja debajo de él grito cuando perdió el control alrededor de él y acabo.

En tres impulsos más, Draco se venía adentro de ella, teniéndose que morder con fuerza el labio inferior para evitar gritar el nombre de Hermione, sintiendo el sabor metálico en la lengua.

Su cuerpo se relajo mientras comenzó a recuperar el aliento. Estuvo confundido por un momento cuando miro abajo se dio cuenta que Pansy era la que lo estaba mirando. No quien él esperaba.

Draco rodo fuera de ella, sus ojos se agrandaron mientras se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho. Él había acabado mientras pensaba que la estaba follando a Hermione.

—Mierda, —se susurró a sí mismo, de pronto sintiendo que iba a vomitar.

Pansy se movió así su cabeza estaba descansando en su pecho. —Draco, eso fue… wow. Nunca antes me habías follado así.

Él la miro con curiosidad.

—Quiero decir, siempre es bueno. Sabes que lo es. Pero _eso_ … no sé lo que fue _eso_ pero no puedo esperar por más. Ella llevo la mano abajo y comenzó a acariciarlo, pero Draco se apresuro para agarrar su muñeca y la aparto de él.

—Es hora de irse, Pansy.

¿Qué? —le pregunto, sentándose. —Pero son apenas las diez. El toque de queda no comienza dentro de dos horas.

—No me importa. Estoy jodidamente cansado y me quiero ir a dormir.

¿Y estás seguro de que no me puedo quedar?

—Te dije que no ¿no es así? —Draco le grito mientras salía de la cama y se ponía de pie. Se dirigió al baño. —Me voy a duchar. —Nunca antes se había sentido tan sucio. —Vete antes de que salga. —Cerró la puerta de un golpe.

Después de una larga y necesaria ducha, Draco estaba feliz de encontrar que Pansy había escuchado y se había ido. Se puso unos pantalones pijamas y un suéter, y saco sus cigarrillos de la cómoda.

En su camino al balcón, Draco miro la puerta de Hermione. Incluso después de esa experiencia humillante, todavía tenía esa extraña necesidad de verla. Como ella era. No la imagen sucia que había creado en su propia mente retorcida. Así que fue y entro.

¿Granger? —Draco asomo la cabeza adentro y miro alrededor. La cama estaba sin la manta, pero la encontró en u extraño bulto al lado de la ventana. —Granger, ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?

Silencio.

¿Granger? —Draco dio un paso cauteloso dentro de la habitación. — ¿Estás bien? Nada.

Dándose cuenta que la manta se movió un poco, Draco camino por la habitación y se agacho junto a ella. Extendió la mano y toco lo que esperaba fuera su hombro. —Granger, ¿Qué…

El cuerpo de ella se dio vuelta de golpe y sintió como una mano lo empujaba hacia atrás. — ¡No me toques! —le grito mientras él aterrizaba fuertemente sobre su trasero.

—Granger, ¿qué mierda? —le dijo, agarrando la manta y sacándosela de la cabeza.

¡Te dije, que _no me toques_! —Las manos de Hermione volaron y lo empujo de nuevo, solamente que esta vez con mucha más fuerza. — ¡Basura, aléjate de mí, Malfoy!

Arrugando su ceño, Draco preguntó, —¿Qué mierda sucede contigo?

¿ _Conmigo_? ¿Qué mierda sucede conmigo? ¿Qué mierda sucede _contigo_?

¿A qué te refie…

¿Cómo pudiste traerla aquí? —grito Hermione, su rostro brillante carmesí y empapado con lo que habría sido una hora de lagrimas.

La boca de Draco se abrió ligeramente. — ¿Pansy?

¿De quién mierda más estaría hablando? —Hermione se puso la manta sobre la cabeza otra vez. —Lárgate.

—Mira Granger, se que ustedes dos nunca se llevaron bien en la escuela, pero ¿no estás siendo un poco dramática?

Su cabeza se salió de la manta. — ¿Eres idiota? —le pregunto, su rostro se torció de asco. — ¡He sido una esclava, Malfoy! ¡Y ella es una maldita Mortífago!"

—Pansy nunca fue tu propietaria, —le dijo Draco., empujándose del suelo y poniéndose de pie.

¡No, pero su padre si lo fue! —dijo Hermione, levantándose junto con él mientras se aferraba a la manta alrededor de ella. — ¡Dijiste que mantenías rastro de mi, Malfoy! ¡Dudo que no sepas que él me había apropiado!

—Lo… lo sabía, —dijo Draco, tratando de recordar exactamente cuando fue eso. Tal vez hace tres años. Pansy solo había sido Mortífago hace dos años. Todavía tendría que estar viviendo en su casa.

¡Si, bueno, a tu jodida _novia_ no le gustaba toda la atención que su adorado padre me estaba dando cuando su madre estaba justo allí! Entonces ¿sabes lo que hizo? ¡Cuando él no estaba en la casa, ella venia al maldito armario e el que me tenían encerrada y me torturaba!

La mandíbula de Draco se tenso mientras estaba paralizado. Realmente no tenía idea…

—Pero no, ¡No la Maldición Cruciatus! ¡Eso era demasiado fácil para ella, y pensaba que era mucho más inteligente que eso! Entonces ¿sabes lo que hizo?

La garganta de Draco estaba en carne viva mientras Hermione hablaba. Negó con la cabeza débilmente y dijo, —No,

—casi con miedo de oír la respuesta.

Hermione dejo caer la manta y se levanto el suéter así Draco podía ver la gran cicatriz cubriendo gran parte de su lado derecho. Un gran, cicatriz ensangrentada que todavía era un rosa brillante y parecía reciente, aun después de todos estos años. Draco por instinto extendió la mano para tocarla, pero Hermione se bajo el suéter antes de que él pudiera llegar.

—Es la más grande que tengo. Y todavía me duele. ¡Todavía me duele como mil demonios, Malfoy! Pansy pensó que me dejaba cicatrices su padre no me tocaría, ¡así que me quemo aquí con una maldición que nunca se va a curar! ¡Y tengo varias más pequeñas en todo mi cuerpo! ¡Quería quemarme todo el cuerpo pero la magia era demasiado avanzada para ella!

Hermione hizo una pausa por un momento cuando fue incapaz de controlar el llanto. Se seco las mejillas antes de mirar de nuevo a Draco, un horrible, fuego abrasador era visible en sus ojos ámbar. A él no le gusto.

¡Y éstas! —Hermione levanto las muñecas así Draco podía ver bien las millones de marcas sobre ellas. — ¡Estas profundas de aquí son cuando su padre solía atarme tan jodidamente fuerte que ni siquiera podía luchar! ¡En ese entonces cuando todavía intentaba!

Draco realmente quería sujetarla ahora. Tomarla entre sus brazos y abrazarla, disculparse por ser tan idiota y prometerle que se vengaría. Pero no hizo eso. En vez de eso, todo lo que dijo fue, —Granger, no… no lo sabía.

¡Por supuesto que no lo sabías! ¡Porque nunca preguntaste! ¡Deberías haber preguntado, Malfoy! ¡Deberías haberme preguntado antes de traer a una puta Mortífago aquí! ¡Deberías haber sabido! ¡Deberías haber sabido mejor maldita sea! —Hermione se lanzo hacia adelante y lo empujo hacia la puerta. — ¡Lárgate!

—Granger, lo… lo sien…

¡LARGATE! —le grito, empujándolo otra vez y otra vez hasta que él estaba en el marco de la puerta. Draco se agarro de los costados y trato de afirmarse. — ¡Granger, detente! Por favor, déjame que te expli…

¡No hay _nada_ que me tengas que explicar, Malfoy! ¡Entiendo que éste es tu apartamento, y que fuiste lo

suficientemente _amable_ al dejar que me quedara! Pero _esto… ¡esto_ es cruzar la jodida línea! ¡No me hables! ¡ _Nunca_ me hables al menos que sea para decir que el toque de queda se ha terminado y la seguridad es lo suficientemente limitada para que yo me vaya a la mierda de aquí! ¿Entendiste?

—Granger, por favor…

—¡LARGATE IDIOTA EGOISTA!

¡No! Yo…

Hermione saco su varita y lo apunto, lanzando un _Impedimenta_ no verbal.

Draco salió volando hacia atrás y cayó con fuerza contra el brazo del sofá. Tan pronto sus ojos se enfocaron, miro a l puerta justo a tiempo para verla cerrarse. Corrió hacia ella y empezó a tirar del picaporte pero ella había lanzado varios Hechizos de Bloqueo. Y no sería capaz de utilizar su propia varita para deshacerse de ellos. No había configuración suficiente para revertir tantos bloqueos.

¡GRANGER! ¡MIERDA! —le grito mientras golpeaba la puerta con su puño. "LO SIENTO ¿DE ACUERDO? ¡LO SIENTO MALDICION!

Draco sabía que no lo decía a menudo, pero era porque de hecho raramente lo sentía. Pero esta vez, de verdad se arrepentía por lo que había hecho y se odiaba a sí mismo por decaer ante Pansy. Ni siquiera la quería follar. Fue todo un error. Un horrible, condenado error.

Dándose por vencido, Draco volvió a su habitación y comenzó a tirar las cosas alrededor.

¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡MIERDA! —grito mientras golpeaba la mesa de luz contra la pared, cayendo en un millón de fragmentos.

Draco odiaba esto. Odiaba estar tan afectado por una maldita cicatriz en el cuerpo de alguien más. _Su_ _cuerpo._ El mismo que él se había estado imaginando debajo de él no hace más de treinta minutos atrás. Las ganas de vomitar habían vuelto.

Corrió rápidamente al baño y levanto el asiento del inodoro a tiempo para vomitar en el. Cuando paso, gateo hacia la misma pared en la que había estado con ella la semana pasada.

¿Qué demonios le pasaba? Todo el jodido asunto estaba teniendo un grave efecto en él y no le gustaba. Por primera vez en su vida, sintió que no tenía control. _Ella_ lo tenía.

—Granger, —susurró mientras se acostaba sobre la baldosa fría. —Maldita perra. —En realidad no lo era, y de repent se odiaba a sí mismo por siquiera pensarlo.

Y luego la mente de Draco se desvió de nuevo a esa bata. Por algún motivo, en verdad quería que ella la tuviera, per no había manera de que pudiera entrar en una tienda como esa sin levantar sospechas. Por suerte, fue sólo Pansy quien lo había visto ese día pero ¿qué hubiera pasado si era alguien que de hecho podría cuestionarle porque estaba por entrar a una tienda de mujeres?

Y luego recordó. Era exactamente para esto que el idiota del piso de abajo servía.

Poniéndose de pie, corrió a su habitación y busco en el cajón de los calcetines su bolsa extra de Galeones. Una vez que la tuvo, fue a la sala principal del apartamento y salió por la puerta, ni siquiera molestándose en ponerse los zapatos.

Draco no se detuvo hasta el tercer piso. Bronson y Quigley no estaban en el pasillo, como era habitual, así que de inmediato comenzó a golpear en la puerta de ellos. Varios momentos antes de que Quigley respondiera.

—Malfoy, ¿qué diablos estas haci…

—Necesito a Bronson, —le ordeno.

Quigley alzo las cejas. — ¿Bronson? ¿Por qué?

—Somos malditos amantes, idiota. Ahora, ¡tráelo aquí!

—Que lenguaje —Quigley sonrió. — ¡Oye, Bronson! —lo llamo por encima de su hombro. — ¡Tu amante vino aquí par verte!

— ¿Mi qué? —pregunto Bronson, saliendo a la puerta. — ¿Malfoy? Falta, como, cinco minutos para el toque de queda

¿Qué es lo que…?

—Seré rápido, —dijo Draco, dando un paso hacia atrás para que Bronson pudiera salir.

Los otros dos magos se miraron con escepticismo. Se encogieron de hombros y Bronson salió al pasillo, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. — ¿Estás bien, Malfoy? —le pregunto, viendo su aspecto desaliñado.

—Estoy bien, —le mintió, —pero necesito que hagas algo por mí.

—Continua, —dijo Bronson, cruzándose de brazos.

Draco le tiro los galeones y los atrapo. —En el Callejón Diagon hay esta tienda. No sé el nombre, pero esa tienda de mujeres y hay esta bata azul y crespo y completamente ridícula en la vidriera.

—Aha…

—Y Granger tiene que tenerla. Bronson arrugo la frente. — ¿Por qué?

—Porque si, ¿de acuerdo? —gritó Draco.

—Está bien… Entonces, ¿Por qué no la puedes conseguir tú?

— ¡Lo intente! ¡Lo intente! ¡Pero a cada puto lugar que voy, alguien que conozco esta allí! ¡No puedo escapar de ellos

—Draco estaba inquieto y caminando de un lado a otro, apretando los lados de la cabeza y tirándose de los pelos. Ni siquiera se le cruzo por la mente que probablemente parecía como loco.

—Malfoy… me estas asustando un poco.

—Sólo consíguelo, ¿de acuerdo? —le exigió.

—De acuerdo…—dijo Bronson. — ¿Algo más?

Draco pensó sobre eso. —Un libro. En Flourish y Blotts. _Una Historia de Hogwarts_. Es su favorito. —Pensó él.

—Hecho, —dijo Bronson, tirando la bolsa en el aire unas veces antes de guardársela en el bolsillo. — ¿Estás seguro que estas bien? Cuando vi a Hermione más temprano, tuve la sensación de que ustedes dos estaban peleados o algo así.

¡No estamos peleados! ¿Ella dijo que estábamos peleados?

—No, pero ella parecía pensar que tú la estabas evadiendo.

¿Por qué mierda la estaría evadiendo? —grito Draco, su mente inmediatamente regreso al piso del baño.

—No lo sé. Tú dime.

¡No lo hago!

Bronson hizo una pausa y lo miro con curiosidad. —Malfoy… prométeme que no vas hacer algo estúpido.

¡Por supuesto que no voy hacer algo estúpido! — «Otra vez.»

—Entonces no estás… tú no… quiero decir, tu y Hermione…

Un recordatorio sonó en el aire, dejándole saber a la ciudad que el toque de queda estaba comenzando. —Entra, Bronson. Mañana.

Draco giro para irse.

—Malfoy, espera, —lo llamo Bronson. —Sólo quería advertirte que se supone que va haber una tormenta mañana a la noche.

Draco lo miro y levanto una ceja. — ¿Y?

—Bueno, es decir, solo pensé que deberías saber así te puedes preparar. Ya que Hermione le tiene miedo y todo eso. Draco parpadeo.

— ¿No lo sabías?

Draco parpadeo de nuevo.

Bronson rodo los ojos. Al parecer, todos estaban tomando ese hábito. —La noche que hiciste que me quedara con ella hubo una. Se asusto tanto que termino durmiendo en la bañera.

Oh. Bueno, eso explica porque no había dormido en su cama. Draco no debería sentirse aliviado por eso, pero por alguna razón, lo estaba.

—Me encargare de eso.

Sin ninguna otra palabra, Draco corrió a su apartamento, cerrando la puerta y echándole llave solo segundos antes d toque de queda. Los efectos de estar afuera pasada la medianoche siempre eran diferentes, y él no tenía ningún deseo de saber si esa noche había prisión, tortura o muerte en el menú.

Después de mirar a la puerta por varios minutos, Draco fue y giro el picaporte otra vez. Todavía cerrado. Suspiro antes de dirigirse a su propia habitación.

Draco miro fijo su cama por un largo rato antes de sacudir su varita y librar cualquier rastro de Pansy de las sabanas

—Maldita perra. —Y esta vez, lo decía en serio.

Metiéndose en la cama, Draco cerró los ojos y trato de dormir, solo que tuvo que levantarse y vomitar cada vez que su mente se desviaba a los pensamientos inapropiados de Hermione.

— ¿Qué mierda está mal conmigo? —susurro mientras se agachaba sobre el inodoro, sus ojos deslizándose al lugar e el que había estado con ella. Odiaba ese lugar. Aunque en el fondo, no lo hacía.


	8. Chapter 8

**N/P** (no, no es nota de quien plagio jajaja, es **NOTA DE QUIEN PUBICA** ) No es mi traducción y mucho menos es mi historia. Yo solo me atrevo a publicarla toda vez que muchas nos quedamos con ganas de leerla. **Disfrútenla hasta que la bloqueen.**

 **N/T** Super emocionada con presentarles mi primer proyecto, espero que les guste, muchísimas gracias a los que me apoyaron, especialmente a Romina Pascaretta que esta desde un principio y me ayudo a betear este capítulo y a Lena por autorizarme a traducir su historia.

 **N/A: *ADVERTENCIA*:** Esta historia va a ser bastante oscura. Trata temas de violación, asesinato, tortura, lenguaje vulgar, y dos almas quebradas. No apto para los corazones débiles. Esta va a ser mi única advertencia.

 **Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling, la trama le pertenece a Lena Phoria y la traducción a Sunset82.**

Antes que comiences a leer, no dejes review porque eso puede ser motivo de acoso hacia tu persona, no es necesario que lo hagas, tu disfruta la lectura.

Y por último pero muy, muy importante siempre lee los review que dejaré puesto que ahí informaré cada cuanto la voy a dar de baja, por aquello del bloqueo y las denuncias, así mismo avisaré si alternare con otra cuenta, para que esta historia sigua aquí.

 **Y repito, no lo escribí yo ni lo traduje yo, porque parece que a muchas no les queda claro**.

CRUEL AND BEAUTIFUL WORLD

CAPITULO 8: TODAS LAS COSAS DEBEN PASAR

.

Draco se despertó la mañana siguiente ante el sonido de alguien revisando su escritorio ruidosamente en la sala de estar. Se froto los ojos cansados por un momento antes de que los acontecimientos de la noche anterior se inundara de nuevo en él.

En un rápido movimiento que estaba destinado a ser más rápido de lo que fue, Draco se tambaleo de la cama y corri a la puerta. La abrió justo a tiempo para ver el pie de Hermione entrando en su habitación. La puerta se cerró con un golpe estridente pero él fue de todas maneras, girando el picaporte agresivamente. Cerrada. Demonios, ella era rápida.

¿En serio, Granger? ¡Esto es endemoniadamente ridículo! ¡Sal afuera, _ahora_!

Un extraño olaje que entro a través su mano sobre la puerta, le hizo saber que un Encantamiento Silenciador había sido levantado.

¡Mierda!

Draco golpeo la puerta con frustración antes de regresar a su propia habitación y colapsar en la cama. Mantuvo la puerta abierta, sólo en caso de que ella decidiera salir e ir a la cocina o algo. Definitivamente iba a necesitar ir al bañ al menos una vez.

Draco espero todo el día pero Hermione nunca volvió a salir. En un momento, había comenzado a quedarse dormido. Fue un instante antes de que se diera cuenta que su mente se había llenado de inmediato con imágenes de ella de nuevo, y las imágenes eran apenas inocentes. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y, tan pronto regreso a estar plenament consciente, noto que se había estado tocando. Aparto la mano al instante, sintiéndose absolutamente repugnado.

Mientras él trataba de convencerse de que los motivos detrás de esta repulsión se debían a que ella era una Sangre sucia, él ya sabía que verdad se engañaba. Era por todo lo que ella había sufrido. Le parecía mal hacerle esas cosas sin su consentimiento, incluso si tenían lugar solo en su mente.

Por supuesto, él nunca le pediría permiso para algo así. Draco preferiría nunca follar otra vez en su vida que admitir esos pensamientos.

En algún momento a mitad del día, la mirada perdida de Draco en el techo fue interrumpida por alguien golpeando a la puerta principal. Se levanto para ver, con la esperanza de que fuera Bronson con las cosas para Hermione, pero no era. Una mirada a través de la mirilla Muggle le dejo saber que se trataba de Pansy, y los insultos en voz alta que salían de su boca a cada segundo eran una señal segura. Estaba enojada. Él no sabía porque, pero tampoco le importaba un carajo. No había manera de que él la dejara entrar al apartamento. Incluso después de que Hermione s fuera y saliera de su vida para siempre, nunca permitiría que se acercara a él de nuevo. Estaba todo terminado.

Después de una hora, se fue, y Draco mato el tiempo fumando en el balcón. Y luego mato más tiempo allí. El sol se había puesto ya hace mucho cuando Draco comenzó a preguntarse qué carajo estaba haciendo. ¿Por qué la estaba esperando? Ella claramente no iba a salir. No esa noche, de todas maneras.

—A la mierda con esto.

Draco se dirigió adentro y se fue a su habitación. No había motivo para qué las acciones de Hermione lo afectaran tanto, y no iba a perder más el tiempo.

Después de cambiarse de ropa, volvió a la sala de estar y golpeo, una vez más la puerta de Hermione.

¡Granger, si puedes oírme voy a salir! No volveré hasta que sea tarde así que puedes salir, comer, usar el baño, ¡y luego volver a tu maldita cueva antes de que regrese! ¡Me importa una mierda!

Eso sonó bastante convincente.

Draco se puso su capa y zapatos, y dejo el apartamento. Fue a lo de Theo y lo arrastro al Caldero Chorreante para cenar y tomar unas bebidas. Muchas y muchas bebidas.

¿Alguna razón en particular de que estés tragando tan rápido esa botella de whiskey de fuego como si fuera el maldito elixir de la vida?

Draco golpeo la botella que estaba agarrando sobre la mesa y respiro hondo. —Actúas como si el hecho de que bebiera mucho es raro o algo así.

—Tienes razón, —dijo Theo. —No lo es. Pero es la manera en la que lo estas tomando. ¿Estás molesto o algo?

¡No! —le espeto.

¿Seguro? Porque pareciera como que estás molesto.

¡No lo estoy! — .Lo estaba. ¿Por qué carajo ella no salía de la condenada habitación y hablaba con él? ¡Estaba viviendo allí por el amor de Merlín! ¿De verdad planeaba evadirlo desde ahora hasta el día que se fuera? ¿Quién sabia cuando sería eso?

Draco trago saliva mientras su mente de pronto se plago por la idea de que Hermione se fuera. ¿Se llevaría la bata cuando se fuera? ¿Los libros? ¿Las botas? ¿La endemoniada barra de chocolate qué todavía no comía?

Sin pensarlo, tomo la botella de nuevo y siguió tomando.

—Tranquilo, Draco, —dijo Theo, extendiendo la mano y sacándole la botella. —La cosecha principal de la noche ni siquiera está aquí todavía. No puedes estar desecho antes de encontrar a alguien.

—No me importa. No tengo ganas de follar a ninguna golfa esta noche. Las cejas de Theo se alzaron de la sorpresa. — ¿En serio?

—En serio, —dijo él, de pronto pensando en Hermione con esa condenada bata otra vez. Volvió agarrar la botella de las manos de Theo y siguió tomando. —Ya tuve suficiente de eso las últimas noches follando a Parkinson. No puedo creer que caí en ese jodido camino de nuevo.

—Hah. ¿Es por eso que te está mirando como si quisiera arrancarte la polla en este momento?

Draco se congelo a medio sorbo. Puso la botella sobre la mesa y trago lo que quedaba del liquido. — ¿Qué?

—Parkinson. Está sentada justo allí —.Theo hizo un gesto con la cabeza. —Y no parece muy feliz. ¿Qué le hiciste?

—Nada, —dijo Draco. Todavía.

Mirando de reojo, pudo ver a Pansy mirándolo. Parecía bastante molesta cuando estaba golpeando su puerta más temprano y parecía que no se había calmado para nada. ¿Le había hecho algo? Aparte de lo obvio, el haberla echado pero no había sido la primera vez. De hecho, él recordó haberla echado poco después de haberle sacado la virginidad el verano en el que tenían catorce. Eso fue peor. Pero la manera en que ahora lo estaba mirando… definitivamente había algo más.

De repente, Pansy salió de su silla e iba en camino hacia él. Parecía que estaba a punto de averiguarlo.

¡Tú maldito bastardo! —le grito, golpeando algo sobre la mesa. Draco miro abajo y vio que era un pedazo de pergamino. —Hemos sido parte de nuestras condenadas vidas desde que teníamos once años ¿y _así_ es como me tratas? ¡Vete a la mierda, Draco!

Draco miro al pergamino con curiosidad. Raro. Él no recordaba enviarle algo. — ¿De qué carajo estás hablando Parkinson?

¿Parkinson? ¿Parkinson? ¿Qué, ya no me puedes llamar más por mi jodido nombre?

—Soy tu superior, _Parkinson_. Afuera de la habitación, todo lo que eres es otra subordinada. Acéptalo.

¡VETE A LA MIERDA! —le repitió antes de salir disparada con lagrimas en los ojos.

Tan pronto se fue, Theo levanto el pergamino que ella había dejado atrás. Unos segundos después estallo de la risa.

¡Oh, mierda! ¡En verdad eres un maldito idiota!

La curiosidad saco lo mejor de él, Draco le arranco el pergamino de las manos de Theo. Se encontró de inmediato co una breve carta escrita de su puño y letra:

Parkinson:

 _Mientras_ _que_ _nuestras_ _últimas_ _noches_ _juntos_ _pudieron_ _hacerte_ _comenzar_ _a_ _creer_ _que_ _algo_ _se_ _estaba_ _reavivando_ _entre nosotros,_ _me_ _gustaría_ _aclararte_ _que_ _esos_ _sentimientos_ _son_ _de_ _un_ _solo_ _lado._ _Creo_ _que_ _eres_ _una_ _asquerosa_ _golfa_ _que tiene_ _poca_ _utilidad_ _más_ _allá_ _de_ _las_ _sabanas._ _Eres_ _una_ _persona_ _fea_ _tanto_ _en_ _el_ _interior_ _como_ _en_ _el_ _exterior_ _y_ _no_ _tengo intenciones_ _de_ _arroparte_ _en_ _mi_ _cama_ _de_ _nuevo._

« ¿ _Arroparte en mi cama_? Quien carajos dice… ¡Oh, mierda!»

Comprendo que, ya que ambos somos Mortífagos, estaremos obligados de vernos de vez en cuando, pero esa es la extensión de nuestra relación. Nunca me hables, nunca me toques, y nunca, ¡NUNCA vengas a mi casa otra vez!

 _Atentamente_ _Draco Malfoy_

 _PD: Tus gemidos suenan como un jodido chihuahua moribundo._

«Esa maldita…»

— ¿De verdad escribiste eso amigo?

La cabeza de Draco se levanto y miro fijo a Theo. — ¿Qué?

—En verdad no suena a ti. No me malinterpretes, definitivamente tiene cierta agudeza, pero el lenguaje parece ser… me atrevería a decir ¿apropiado? Hasta el final. ¡La última línea es _fantástica_! La solía escuchar cuando nos echabas del dormitorio de Slytherin para follarla. Realmente diste en el clavo.

Draco parpadeo.

—Entonces… ¿tú escribiste eso?

Draco pestañeo de nuevo. —Así parece —. Miro de Nuevo a la carta, los ojos todavía en ella mientras agarraba la botella de whiskey de fuego y tomo varios tragos largos.

¡Oye, Draco! ¡Vuelve a la realidad! —le grito Theo, sacándole la botella una vez más. —En serio, amigo, ¿ qué mierda te pasa?

—Nada, —dijo Draco, de pronto sintiéndose furioso mientras arrugaba la carta en sus manos. —Necesito irme a la mierda —.Se puso de pie y la guardo en el bolsillo.

¿Qué? ¿Irte adonde? —pregunto Theo.

—A casa, —dijo Draco. —Necesito encargarme de algo —.En particular de _alguien._

Theo lo miro de cerca mientras su amigo se ponía la capa y salía del pub.

Draco no podía dejarla que se salga con la suya. ¿Cómo carajo siquiera le pudo haber mandado la carta a Pansy? Y, l que era más importante, ¿Por qué mierda lo había hecho? Hermione había arriesgado la vida de ambos enviándola.

¿Qué hubiera pasado si Pansy se daba cuenta? Tuvieron suerte de que se trataba de una maldita idiota.

Draco volvió al departamento en tiempo record. En su camino por las escaleras, paso al lado de Bronson, que estaba fumando en el pasillo. Se detuvo y lo miro, sus ojos se entrecerraron. « _Él»._

¡Oye! ¡Malfoy! Pase por tu casa y deje… ¿QUE DIABLOS?

Draco lo tenía a Bronson por el cuello y lo golpeo contra la pared más cercana. — ¡Sé que fuiste tú el imbécil que la ayudo!

¿De qué estás hablando?

¡Tú eres el único que sabe que ella está aquí! ¿Cómo demonios podría haberlo hecho?

Era evidente que Draco había dejado toda lógica en algún lugar entre esos tragos de whiskey de fuego, porque ni siquiera se le cruzo por la mente de que él había estado en el apartamento todo el día, y ni una vez Bronson y Hermione habían hecho contacto. Pero la racionalidad no era su principal prioridad por el momento, así que lo golpeo

¡CARAJO! —grito Bronson, agarrándose al ojo que Draco le había golpeado y cayéndose de rodillas. — ¿Por qué diablos hiciste eso?

¡Aléjate de ella!

¿Qué?

—Mantente. Alejado. Idiota.

Y con eso, Draco volvió hacia las escalera y subió corriendo, los efectos del alcohol finalmente golpearon su estomag entre el cuarto y quinto piso. Mierda.

Sin embargo, llego a su departamento y voló al baño, mirando la puerta cerrada de la habitación de ella al pasar. Después de unas pocas rondas de vomito, Draco se levanto con tanto vigor como antes y se dirigió a la sala de estar donde empezó a golpear la puerta de Hermione.

¡Granger! ¡Abre la _puta_ puerta! —La pateo cuando no salió.

¡No está cerrada! —le grito ella del otro lado.

Draco probó el picaporte y, por supuesto, la puerta se abrió. Irrumpió adentro. Hermione estaba sentada en la cama con el libro de acertijos en su regazo y la radio prendida en su mesa de luz. Sólo había estática. Ella levanto la vista cuando entro, ese fuego en sus ojos de ayer había disminuido ligeramente, pero todavía quemaba en lo profundo. Su mirada de inmediato se poso en sus labios, tan rosas y pulposos como siempre. Se podía imaginar a si mismo succionando el inferior entre sus dientes.

¿Qué es lo que quieres Malfoy? —le pregunto cuando él no empezó hablar de inmediato.

Saliendo de su aturdimiento, Draco saco la carta de su bolsillo y la golpeo sobre el libro delante de ella. — ¿Qué porquería es esto?

Hermione levanto el pequeño trozo de pergamino y lo desarrugo. —Parece que es una carta de tu puño y letra.

—Solamente que no lo es, no es de mi jodida mano, Granger, ¡Y lo sabes!

Hermione sonrió con suficiencia antes de cerrar el libro y ponerlo de un lado. —No sé de lo que estas…

¿Cómo mierda lo hiciste? Sus ojos ámbar lo miraron.

¡ _Dime_ como mierda le hiciste llegar esta carta a Parkinson!

—La envié con una lechuza, —le dijo de manera casual, mientras fruncía el ceño.

¿La enviaste con una _lechuza_?

—Si, Malfoy. Había algunas lechuzas mensajeras volando afuera de mi ventana y utilicé mi varita para llamar una. No estaba segura que sería capaz de entregarla con solo un nombre, pero, parece que no hubo problema.

¿Estás jodidamente loca?

El rostro de Hermione se desencajo. Draco no lo había captado.

¿Tienes alguna idea de qué es lo que pudo haber pasado si alguien averiguaba que no fui yo el que envió esto? ¡Ni siquiera suena como a mí!

—Tienes razón, no puse demasiadas obscenidades, —le dijo, mirando a la carta todavía en sus manos, su mente inmediatamente volviendo a esa palabra. " _Loca"._

—Tienes razón, ¡no lo hiciste! Es decir… ¡CARAJO! ¿Quieres ser atrapada? Porque, si quieres, puedo convocar al Seño Oscuro ahora mismo, ¡así puede comenzar a planificar, nuestras malditas ejecuciones!

Hermione dejo escapar un sonido entre un hipo y un sollozo. Draco se paralizo. — ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—No estoy…— _hip—…_ loca —.Las lágrimas inundaron y luego brotaron de sus ojos.

¿Qué?

¡No estoy loca! —repitió, mirándolo con sus brillantes charcos de color ámbar. — ¿Cómo conseguiste esta carta, Malfoy?

¿Qué? —repitió él.

¿Como _carajo_ conseguiste esta carta? —le grito mientras se ponía de pie. — ¿Cuándo insulto hace que me entiendas jodidamente mejor?

¿Cómo mierda piensas que lo conseguí? Parkinson me la dio.

—Entonces ¿fuiste allí?

Draco se puso blanco. — ¿Qué?

—¡Fuiste allí! ¡Fuiste a su casa para follártela otra vez después de todo lo que te dije!

—No, yo…

— ¡No me mientas! —le grito Hermione, arrugando la carta y tirándosela a él. — ¡Ni siquiera te importa! ¡Ni si quiera te importa un carajo que ella me haya torturado!

—Granger, no…

Draco se acerco a ella, pero ella lo empujo. — ¡No me toques!

Sus ojos y nariz comenzaron a echar fuego. Realmente se estaba hartando de todo esto. — ¡Vete a la mierda Grange

Ella levanto la vista y se encontró con su mirada. Draco comenzó avanzar entonces Hermione comenzó a retroceder, sin detenerse hasta que choco contra la pared. Agarrando sus muñecas, Draco la inmovilizo allí.

—No fui a su casa de mierda, —le dijo con dureza, su aliento la golpeaba como olas intensas y nauseabundas. Ella hizo una mueca.

—Ella me encontró cuando estaba con Theo. ¿Entendiste? _No_ te haría eso. ¿Qué diablos tengo que hacer por ti antes

de que confíes en mí?

¿Qué tal si no respiras en mi después de vomitar? —Hermione se retorció para empujarlo lejos de ella.

Draco le soltó las muñecas y dio un pequeño paso hacia atrás, pero todavía descansaba sus manos sobre la pared a los lados de ella, utilizándola para afirmarse mientras la respiraba. Ese intoxicante aroma de flores naturales que había estado extrañando todo el día.

¿Cuánto bebiste esta noche, Malfoy? —le pregunto, tratando de mirarlo a los ojos.

—Ni puta idea, —le contesto, evitando esos irises, tristes, ambarinos; al que se había acostumbrado tanto. Se inclino acaricio la cabeza en su pelo. Tan suave, tan increíblemente suave. —No te enojes conmigo, —le susurro.

Hermione trago saliva mientras su cuerpo comenzó a relajarse debajo de él. —Por favor, Malfoy… por favor sólo vete

Draco asintió sobre ella. Le toco la mano con la suya antes de alejarse y darse vuelta, no mirando atrás hasta que llego a la puerta. Hermione no se había movido.

—Si sirve de algo, Granger, —le dijo, —no hacía falta que escribieras esa carta. Ya estaba terminado. Estaba equivocado antes. Nuestros enemigos… son los mismos.

—Gracias, —Hermione dijo débilmente mientras se secaba los ojos húmedos.

Draco cerró la puerta detrás de él. Se sintió repulsivo. Por follarse a Pansy. Por llamar loca a Hermione. Por poner todas esas lagrimas en sus ojos…

Tan pronto volvió a su propio dormitorio, Draco utilizo su varita y cepillo de dientes para limpiarse la boca completamente antes de saltar a la ducha. Incluso a través de la neblina del vapor en el cristal, sus ojos continuaban desviándose a ese lugar en el suelo. Podía verse todavía allí, acostado encima de ella mientras le acariciaba la piel, plantándole dulce besos por su mandíbula y en su cuello.

Algo dentro de él estaba obligándolo a negar que la deseaba pero, en el fondo, sabía que lo hacía. La deseaba incluso antes de ese momento. Posiblemente esto se remitía a la primera noche en la que se había quedado dormido en su cama, cuando se despertó en la mañana y encontró la mano de ella en la suya. No lo había admitido en su momento, pero le gusto esa sensación. Tenerla allí. Necesitándolo. Confiando en él. Odiaba que tuviera que compartirla con Bronson. Y Potter y Weasley. Ellos no podían haber estado allí, pero su mente nunca estaba lejos de ellos.

Especialmente Weasley. Maldito imbécil.

Pero Hermione… Incluso después de todo lo que le había sucedido, todavía parecía ser tan inocente. Tan pura. ¿Cóm era eso posible?

Incluso con sus cicatrices, no pudo encontrar ninguna falla en ella. Y mientras su mente pudo haber sido dañada, ella era todavía una de las personas más inteligentes que él conocía. Por algún motivo, eso era extrañamente estimulant Y su calidez. La hermosa calidez de su cuerpo las pocas veces que lo había dejado que la abrazara. La estaba imaginando ahora, con sus brazos alrededor de ella, pasando sus manos a lo largo de sus caderas, adentro de su suéter, sin parar hasta que estaba acariciando esos perfectos… jodidos pechos.

— ¡MIERDA! —grito Draco mientras se venía en la ducha. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que se estaba masturbando. Y con imágenes de _ella._ Otra vez. —Mierda —dijo en voz más baja esta vez.

Draco miro de nuevo a ese lugar en el piso del baño. El único consuelo que pudo encontrar en esto era, que durante esos pocos momentos que la había tenido allí, los sentimientos no solo habían sido de su lado. Ella le había respondid el beso. Había gemido su nombre. Hasta que vio esa condenada marca en su brazo le correspondió.

Draco supo que, en el fondo, ella también lo deseaba. Solamente, los bloqueos en su mente eran mucho peores que los de él. Draco fue un Mortífago, y los Mortífagos la habían torturado y violado por cuatro años. Ninguna relación en su futuro nunca podría ser del todo buena. ¿Cómo Draco la podría si quiera tocar sin despertar esos recuerdos dolorosos?

Con un profundo suspiro, Draco se limpio y salió de la ducha. Se cambio y se metió en la cama, por primera vez dándose cuenta que tan fría estaba sin alguien a su lado.

En algún momento de la noche, se despertó con el sonido estridente de un trueno. Un relámpago ilumino el cielo fuer de la ventana.

—Mierda —dijo cuando se acordó lo que Bronson le había dicho.

Ni siquiera un segundo después, se oyeron pasos por la sala de estar, seguido de un golpe de la puerta del baño.

Draco salió de la cama y dejo la habitación. Otra ronda de truenos resonó por el apartamento, seguido de un chillido agudo.

Él abrió la puerta del baño y dijo en voz baja, — ¿Granger?

¿S si? —la oyó tartamudear en respuesta.

La habitación era oscura, pero otro destello de un relámpago le dejo ver que ella estaba debajo de su manta en la bañera.

¡ _Lumos_!

Draco fue a la bañera y se agacho. Levanto la manta lo suficiente para ver sus ojos desorbitados y asustados.

—Hey, Granger —le dijo en voz baja. — ¿Estás bien?

Hermione asintió con la cabeza, pero otro estruendo fuerte de un trueno y un gemido en voz alta dijeron lo contrario.

—Bronson me dijo que le tienes miedo a la tormenta. Me conto que dormiste aquí la noche que él se quedo.

—Lo hice —dijo ella, sus ojos grandes mirando alrededor frenéticamente.

¿Siempre has tenido miedo? Hermione negó con la cabeza.

¿Me quieres contar sobre eso? Ella negó con la cabeza otra vez.

¿Por qué no has utilizado tu varita para poner un Hechizo Silenciador?

¡Yo iiik! —Otra ronda de truenos.

Draco sonrió. Esos pequeños sonidos que estaba haciendo eran algo adorable.

—No me puedo concentrar cuando estoy estresada. Es por eso que estuve obligada a escuchar anoche al chihuahua moribundo.

Y la sonrisa se desvaneció. —Bueno, ciertamente me enviaste volando fuera de tu habitación con bastante facilidad

—.Extendió la mano y comenzó a acariciar su pelo con delicadeza.

—Eso fue diferente. No tengo problema en lanzar hechizos cuando estoy enojada.

Draco vio la manera en que sus ojos estaban siempre en guardia. Él suspiro. —Dame tu varita, Granger.

Un segundo después, sintió que algo lo estaba golpeando a través de la manta. Metió la mano por debajo y agarro la varita, poniendo un fuerte Hechizo Silenciador alrededor del baño.

¿Quieres regresar a tu habitación? Puedo lanzar un Encantamiento que oscurezca la ventana para que no veas el relámpago.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza frenéticamente. —No. No quiero moverme. Draco asintió. Le entrego la varita y se puso de pie.

¿Adónde vas? —le pregunto, extendió la mano y agarro la de él.

Draco la miro. Ella lo estaba mirando de manera suplicante, pareciendo casi tan desesperada como lo había estado e el pasillo de Hogwarts, justo antes de que su padre la arrastrara lejos. Odiaba esa mirada en ella. —Sólo voy a ir a cerrar la puerta.

Hermione soltó su mano de mala gana, y Draco camino a la puerta. Por suerte, no se había alejado tanto. Cuando volvió, ella se movió por instinto así se podía meter en la bañera con ella. Se reclino sobre la parte posterior de la misma, antes de posicionarla a ella así estaba entre sus piernas. Hermione envolvió la manta alrededor de los dos y s dejo caer en él.

—Tal vez la próxima vez que haya una tormenta, deberías correr a mi baño. La bañera allí es al menos dos veces má grande.

—Intentare recordar eso —.Hubo un largo momento de silencio antes que Hermione dijera, —perdón por haber escrit esa carta. Sé que es estúpido pero, por algún motivo, sigo haciendo estas cosas imprudentes. Es como si mi mente hubiera perdido todo rasocinio.

—Probablemente fue la euforia del momento, —Draco la justifico. —Pero, quizás, mientras estas haciendo estas "cosas", deberías detenerte y preguntarte a ti misma, "¿Qué es lo que hubiera hecho la antigua Hermione?"

Hermione se rio en voz baja. —Eso ciertamente me haría pensar. La antigua Hermione Granger era todo sobre racionalidad.

Draco sonrió en el pelo de Hermione antes de mover los brazos así estaban alrededor de su cintura. Cuando ella movió las manos para descansar sobre las suyas, él pudo sentir que ella tenía algo en su regazo.

— ¿Qué es esto? —pregunto él.

—Oh —.Ella lo saco debajo de la manta así él podía ver. —Es el libro que tú y Bronson consiguieron. Vino y golpeo a mi puerta más temprano pero no conteste. Dijo que solo pasaba a dejar unas cosas que le pediste que fueras a comprar para mí y las dejo sobre el escritorio.

Draco espero, pero Hermione no dijo nada sobre la bata. Puso _Historia de Hogwarts_ delante de ella e, incluso en la oscuridad, Draco pudo ver sus dedos trazando la tapa.

—Malfoy… ¿qué hizo que eligieras este libro para mí? ¿Hubo alguna razón? Draco puso la barbilla sobre su hombro y dijo —Es tu favorito ¿no es así? Pudo sentir a Hermione tensarse en sus brazos. — ¿Cómo… cómo sabes eso?

—Bueno, siempre tenías tu maldita nariz metida en eso en la escuela ¿no? —. A propósito omitió mencionar que Pans era la que le dijo eso. Pero no le importaba. Él era el que se había detenido y mirado, de alguna manera teniendo un recuerdo vago de eso.

Echo un vistazo, pudo ver la silueta de una sonrisa en sus labios.

— ¿Quieres leer algo antes de ir a dormir? —le pregunto. El pelo de Hermione rozaba contra él mientras asentía.

Draco saco su varita y dijo, — ¡ _Lumos_! —Descanso su brazo entre Hermione y la bañera, sosteniéndola así ella podía

leer las páginas. Cuando Hermione empezó a pasar las hojas, él le pidió, —lee el capitulo acerca de cuándo el calama gigante irrumpió en los dormitorios de Slytherin en 1682, ¿de acuerdo? Siempre me gusto ese.

Hermione frunció las cejas mientras se giraba para mirarlo, sus rostros increíblemente cerca — ¿Has leído _Historia de Hogwarts?'_

—Por supuesto que lo he hecho, —dijo Draco. —Lo leí justo antes del primero año tal vez tres veces más desde entonces. Si iba a estar estancado en Hogwarts por siete maldito años, quería saber todo. Nadie conoce esos pasadizos secretos como yo.

—Tal vez yo sí —Le dijo con una sonrisa. —Está bien, creo que lo que estamos buscando esta en el capitulo…

—Doce —dijo él con ella.

Draco y Hermione solamente llegaron a la mitad del capítulo antes de que se quedaran dormidos. En realidad era tranquilo estar allí. A pesar de la sensación desagradable de la curva de la porcelana presionando la espalda de Draco

A veces en el medio de la noche, él se despertaba ante el sonido de un gemido débil. Abrió los ojos e inmediatament se dio cuenta que estaba acariciando a Hermione dormido. Una mano se deslizaba por su estomago en el interior de su suéter mientras que la otra estaba acariciando la delicada área de su piel debajo del dobladillo de sus pantalones pijamas. El gemido había venido de ella.

La cabeza de Hermione cayó sobre su hombro y Draco se inclino hacia ella así podía respirar el aroma de su piel. Roz los labios en su cuello, su mano se arrastro abajo aún más hasta alcanzar la parte superior de su ropa interior. Y lueg sus dedos se detuvieron, jugueteando incomodo con el encaje, estaba feliz de encontrarlo antes de retirar la mano p completo, estableciéndola a ambas alrededor de su cintura. Llámenlo chapado a la antigua, pero él prefería que sus mujeres estuvieran conscientes antes de toquetearlas.

Después de un suave beso en la frente, Draco apoyo su cabeza en la de ella y trato de volver a dormirse.

¿Malfoy? —la escucho susurrar unos momentos después.

¿Si? —pregunto él.

¿Estaría bien si… si te llamo Draco?

Draco sonrió y dijo, —Eso estaría bien, Granger —Esta vez, él beso su mejilla antes de cerrar los ojos y dormirse una última vez.

.

XXX

.

A la mañana siguiente, Draco estaba sorprendido de encontrarse a si mismo recostado en la bañera solo. Había sido transfigurada así era afelpada y cómoda, y se preguntaba cómo diablos no había pensado en hacer eso anoche.

Ciertamente le habría hecho algunos favores a su cuello, que ahora le estaba doliendo y estaba rígido.

Hubo un crujido que venía de la cocina y rápidamente se levanto a investigar. Dejo el baño y estaba más que feliz de encontrar a Hermione batiendo la mezcla para panqueques mientras vestía su nueva bata azul. Ella sonrió cuando lo vio.

—Bueno días, Draco ¿Quieres chispas de chocolates con tus panqueques? —le pregunto, levantando una bolsa.

—Seguro —dijo él, acercándose para preparar el café. Para su agradable sorpresa, Hermione ya lo había preparado. lo puso en una taza y se sentó a la mesada, mirándola de cerca mientras trabaja tan impecable en la cocina. Esa bat era aún más atractiva de lo que imagino. Parecía estar tan cómoda y se sentía abrumado con la extraña sensación de querer acurrucarse en ella. Eso era raro. Él nunca antes había tenido ningún deseo de acurrucarse con ninguna chica.

Los ojos de Draco entonces se desviaron a sus pies, todavía vestido con sus pantuflas grandes. Eso sería lo próximo en su lista.

De repente, un trueno resonó afuera. Hermione grito y dejo caer el plato que estaba llevando. Draco salió corriendo de la mesada en un instante y la empujo a sus brazos. Guau, había tenido razón. Esa bata era una delicia.

—Lo siento —dijo ella, mirando al plato mientras ponías los brazos alrededor de su cintura.

—Se arregla fácil —dijo él, acariciando la nariz en la parte superior de su cabeza. Merlín, ¿Cómo olía siempre así?

Lo que Draco no se dio cuenta era que Hermione le estaba haciendo lo mismo a él. Él siempre era tan picante y fresco, y tomo ese momento para realmente respirar sobre él.

Otro trueno sonó de nuevo y esta vez Hermione ni siquiera reacciono. Estaba demasiado atrapada en la sensación de estar en los brazos de Draco para ni siquiera notarlo.

Él comenzó a pasar la mano por su pelo y ella levanto la vista para encontrarlo mirándola. Sus labios estaban ligeramente abiertos al igual que los de ella, ambos paralizados mientras sus ojos despegaron. Draco movió la mano de su pelo a su mejilla y comenzó a inclinarse lentamente hacia adelante.

Pero su ensueño fue rápidamente interrumpido por un golpe en la puerta. Draco la miro antes de dejar ir a Hermione de mala gana. Se acerco en silencio y miro por la mirilla de la puerta, suspirando de alivio cuando vio que era sólo Bronson. Y luego se dio cuenta de su ojo negro.

—Mierda —.Draco abrió la puerta lentamente. — ¡Buen día amigo! —le dijo alegremente cuando Bronson entro. — Lindo ojo morado el que tienes ahí. Estoy seguro que el imbécil que te lo dio debería haber estado terriblemente intoxicado y... ¡Ah!

Bronson lo golpeo fuerte y tiro a Draco con un sólido golpe en la mandíbula.

— ¡Draco! —Hermione grito antes de correr a ayudarlo. Bronson rápidamente cerró la puerta así ella no era vista.

—Tú. Maldito. Idiota, —dijo Bronson antes de frotarse su mano herida. —Ustedes dos necesitan dejar de sacarse su jodida frustración que tienen conmigo. No creo que mi cuerpo pueda soportarlo mucho más.

Hermione estuvo por un momento encima de Draco que estaba en el suelo, antes de levantar la vista y echarle un buen vistazo al otro mago. —Bronson, ¿Qué le paso a tu ojo?

—Adivina —le dijo, mirando a Draco con desprecio.

—Oh. —Hermione dejo ir rápidamente a Draco y se puso de pie. —Lo siento, no me di cuenta que el golpe estaba justificado. ¿Quieres panqueques? —le pregunto antes de dirigirse a la cocina. —Son de chispas de chocolate.

—Mmm, me encantaría, —dijo Bronson mientras la seguía, asegurándose de golpear a Draco con su pie al pasar.

Draco gruño antes de levantarse. Debería haber sabido que Bronson no se tomaría en serio lo que dijo la noche anterior. Supuso que debería estar agradecido, ya que Bronson realmente hizo mucho por ellos, pero que momento t malditamente inoportuno.


	9. Chapter 9

**N/P** No es mi traducción y mucho menos es mi historia. Yo solo me atrevo a publicarla toda vez que muchas nos quedamos con ganas de leerla. **Disfrútenla hasta que la bloqueen.**

 **N/T** Super emocionada con presentarles mi primer proyecto, espero que les guste, muchísimas gracias a los que me apoyaron, especialmente a Romina Pascaretta que esta desde un principio y me ayudo a betear este capítulo y a Lena por autorizarme a traducir su historia.

 **N/A: *ADVERTENCIA*:** Esta historia va a ser bastante oscura. Trata temas de violación, asesinato, tortura, lenguaje vulgar, y dos almas quebradas. No apto para los corazones débiles. Esta va a ser mi única advertencia.

 **Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling, la trama le pertenece a Lena Phoria y la traducción a Sunset82.**

Antes que comiences a leer, no dejes review porque eso puede ser motivo de acoso hacia tu persona, no es necesario que lo hagas, tu disfruta la lectura.

Y por último pero muy, muy importante siempre lee los review que dejaré puesto que ahí informaré cada cuanto la voy a dar de baja, por aquello del bloqueo y las denuncias, así mismo avisaré si alternare con otra cuenta, para que esta historia sigua aquí.

 **Y repito, no lo escribí yo y lo traduje yo, porque parece que a muchas no les queda claro**.

 **CRUEL AND BEAUTIFUL WORLD**

 **CAPITULO 9: LLORANDO, ESPERANDO, TENIENDO ESPERANZA**

 **N/A** : Están arriba, están abajo, están alrededor. Prepárense para la montaña rusa emocional que es este capítulo

¡Muajajaja¡

Oh, estos dos : )

La siguiente semana, vivir con Hermione se convirtió placentero para Draco. Las tormentas se habían detenido pero ella continuo pidiéndole que se quedara a dormir en su cama a la noche, lo que realmente le daba tiempo para respirar su aroma intoxicante.

Luego, ella se despertaba todas las mañana para prepararles esos desayunos elaborados. Bronson le había enseñado la mayoría de ellos, ya que era el segundo chef al mando de un reconocido restaurante mágico. Sus horas eran al az y normalmente era muy temprano a la mañana o en la noche, por lo que tenía mucho tiempo libre en la mitad del día para pasar tiempo con ella, enseñándole cosas simples de las que había sido privada de aprender.

Hermione había dicho que nunca antes había sido muy de la cocina, y a Draco le encantaba la manera en que su rostro se iluminaba cada vez que hacia algo que a él particularmente le gustaba, como su omelet de espinaca. Pero s parte favorita de su rutina matutina era la bata con la que siempre cocinaba, que ahora estaba acompañada por unas pantuflas que combinaban, que se las había hecho ir a buscar a Bronson.

Para el fin de semana, Hermione ya había leído el volumen entero de _Historia de Hogwarts_ dos veces, así que Draco l pidió si había algún otro libro que ella quisiera. Ella lleno un pergamino entero con su lista. Por delante y por detrás.

Era definitivamente seguro decir que Hermione Granger estaba volviendo a la normalidad. Incluso le pidió una pequeña bolsa de mano cuando la Poción Multijugos se termino de preparar, y le enseño como realizar un Hechizo Indetectable de Extensión. Él podía ver que aliviada estaba ella cuando el hechizo en verdad funciono.

—Todavía tienes que ayudarme a practicar en el sótano, —le dijo mientras él la ayudaba a empacar cuidadosamente los viales de la poción dentro de su nuevo bolso que no tenía fondo—.De hecho Bronson nunca ha estado en ningún tipo de batalla antes y en verdad sólo funciona como muñeco de prueba.

—Entonces… ¿Qué? tú quieres que te enseñe trucos de Mortífagos o ¿algo así? —pregunto Draco.

—Bueno, no hay nada que perder. De esa manera, al menos podría saber qué es lo que utilizarían en mí.

—No voy a dejar que corras por ahí al menos que haya cien por ciento chances de que ningún Mortífago vaya detrás de ti, Granger.

—Lo sé, —dijo ella—.Me estaba refiriendo más al futuro. Ya sabes, como, en una batalla.

Draco se paralizo. Por supuesto, él sabía que vendrían más batallas entre Mortífagos y la resistencia en el futuro. De hecho, estaba bastante seguro de que estaban atrasados para una. Pero la idea de que Hermione esté atrapada en el medio de ella realmente nunca se le había cruzado por la mente antes. Cuando ella se fuera de allí, se convertirían e enemigos otra vez. Tal vez se encontrarían en el campo de batalla. ¿Ella lo atacaría en ese momento? Él ya sabía que nunca la atacaría. Hizo lo mejor para no atacar a otros miembros de la resistencia, aunque, a veces, era inevitable.

—Está bien, te enseñare, —le dijo—.Hay un hechizo en particular que pienso te gustara. Aunque, necesitaremos a Bronson para eso. Ya sabes, muñeco de prueba.

Él le guiño y Hermione sonrió. Ambos estaban esperando el día en el que Bronson se hartara de sus travesuras y tomara represalias. Sin duda, tenía algunos trucos escondido bajo la manga. Cada bruja y mago lo tenía.

.

XXX

.

— ¿Tengo que hacer esto? —Bronson se quejó mientras Draco apuntaba la varita de Hermione a él.

—Quieres aprender ¿no es así? —dijo Draco. — ¿Deseas mandar a nuestra pequeña fugitiva afuera sin estar preparada?

—No, —Bronson mascullo entre dientes—pero tus hechizos siempre duelen como la mierda.

—Con este no vas a sentir nada.

Bronson dejo escapar un suspiro frustrado antes de prepararse.

—Presta mucha atención, Granger. Este hechizo necesita ser realizado de forma no verbal, pero por ser la primera ve diré el conjuro para mostrarte. ¿Lista?

Hermione asintió, sus ojos se centraron estrechamente en la punta de su varita en la mano de Draco.

—¡ _Obstupefio_!

Ella salto cuando un rayo de luz verde cegadora salió disparado de la varita y golpeo a Bronson directo en el corazón, haciendo que sus ojos se agrandaran y quedara inmóvil cuando su cuerpo entero quedo rígido. Se desplomó en el suelo.

Hermione miro asombrada, su boca ligeramente abierta—.Parece a la Maldición Asesina.

—Si, ese es el punto, —dijo Draco—es por eso que lo tienes que hacer de manera no verbal. Así cualquier observador piensa que es eso exactamente lo que hiciste.

Ella se humedeció los labios antes de preguntar nerviosa—¿Para qué lo utilizas, Draco?

—Cuando lo cree por primera vez, el punto era atrapar miembros de la resistencia, —le dijo—lo lanzaba en ellos y su camaradas dejaban el cuerpo atrás, pensando que estaban muertos. Cuando se despertaban, los interrogábamos.

Hermione se estremeció. A Draco no le gusto.

—Pero, últimamente, sólo lo utilizo para detener a otros Mortífagos antes de que los maten, —dijo a la defensiva.

— ¿Cuánto dura? —le pregunto, acercándose a Bronson y empujando con el pie su cuerpo petrificado.

—Más o menos veinte minutos. Pero puedo revertirlo cuando quiera — .Camino hacia Bronson, apunto la varita de Hermione y dijo — _Evigilio._

Bronson se levanto del suelo, jadeando desesperadamente por aire. Miro a Draco con los mismos ojos grandes que antes, luchando para respirar mientras decía —¿Qué… mierda?

—Si los despiertas demasiado pronto, puede llegar a ser un poco inquietante, —dijo Draco con una sonrisa torcida. L entrego la varita a Hermione.

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior mientras hacía girar la varita entre sus manos—.Quiero intentarlo. Bronson movió sus grandes ojos hacia ella mientras continuaba recuperando el aliento. —Que…

—Está bien, pero ésta vez, probablemente deberíamos dejarlo descansar después. Te enseñare otros hechizos mientras lo hace.

Hermione asintió, juntos regresaron al mismo lugar de antes. Ella preparo la varita, pero Bronson todavía estaba en suelo, agarrándose el corazón. Levanto un dedo, dejándoles saber que necesitaría un segundo, luego se puso de pie se preparo.

—Está bien, —dijo con una última bocanada de aire.

Draco se paro detrás de Hermione, pasando la mano bajo su brazo hasta que sus dedos estaban reposando sobre los de ella. Coloco su mano correctamente, ajustándola un poco así estaba apuntando directamente al corazón de Bronson.

—Funciona mejor si los golpeas directamente, —le dijo en su oído, sintiendo como Hermione temblaba bajo su toque. Él sonrió mientras pasaba la otra mano suavemente por su cadera. —¿Lista?

Bronson ladeo la cabeza, mirando curiosamente en la manera en que Draco estaba tocando a Hermione, y aún con más curiosidad en la manera en que ella se apoyaba en él. Estaba todavía distraído con eso, cuando Hermione grito,

— ¡Obstupefio!

Bronson cayó hacia atrás, con la cabeza todavía en posición inclinada. Sentiría _eso_ en veinte minutos.

.

XXX

.

Draco se sentó alrededor de una gran mesa de madera con otros Mortífagos que residían en Londres y Lord Voldemort. Estaban en la casa del Señor Oscuro y algunos Muggles encadenados les estaban sirviendo una gran cantidad de comida, pero Draco no quería nada de eso. No sólo por las horribles condiciones y tortura que los servidores tuvieron que pasar, incluso ahora, Bellatrix estaba tirando de una cadena alrededor del cuello de una muje joven, empujándola cerca de ella y quemándola con su varita mientras trataba de servir vino sin que se le cayera un gota. No, eso era sólo una pequeña parte del porque no quería tocar su comida. La parte más grande; y la más egoísta; estaba más centrada en como Hermione estaba planeando en cocinar su primera cena esa noche. Estaba extremadamente emocionada y nerviosa, y él estaría condenado si llegaba a su casa lleno.

—Mi señor, todo lo que quiero saber es ¿qué ha hecho esta pequeña mierda para recapturar a la perra de la Sangre sucia? —preguntó Rabastan.

Draco sonrió. Él ni se había dado cuenta que la conversación se había tornado sobre él.

—Por favor no utilices ese lenguaje de tan mal gusto en mi mesa, Rabastan.

—Me disculpo, mi señor, pero seguramente…

—Draco, ¿le importaría iluminarnos con su razonamiento detrás de la decisión de no enviar Mortífagos para registrar los hogares de nuestros ciudadanos? —pregunto Lord Voldemort, sentándose tieso y calmo como siempre.

—Es una pérdida de nuestro maldito tiempo, —dijo Draco, haciéndole un guiño a Rabastan cuando fue evidente que e Señor Tenebroso no estaría corrigiendo su lenguaje.

— ¿Cómo es eso? —pregunto Rabastan.

—Porque no ganamos nada con recapturar a Granger. Tal vez quieras una retribución pero, aparte de molestar a Potter, no nos sirve para mucho más.

—Habla por ti, —dijo Yaxley desde el otro lado de la mesa. Él y el padre de Theo, Quincy, intercambiaron sonrisas.

Draco, requirió de todo su autocontrol para detenerse de lanzarse hacia adelante y golpearlos hasta hacerlos puré. O tal vez con un solo movimiento de su varita…

—Rodolphus ¿Cómo te sientes con respecto a esto?

Todos siguieron la mirada del Señor Oscuro al mago en el otro extremo de la mesa, vivo y bien pero su garganta todavía terriblemente marcada por el corte que Hermione le había hecho allí. Draco trato de ocultar el fuego que sentía mientras lo miraba. Rodolphus sólo acababa de regresar a su cargo hace unos días y Draco odiaba tener que mirar ese rostro horrible todos los días, incluso con ese espasmo de satisfacción que sentía cada vez que miraba la obra de Hermione.

Los puños de Rodolphus estaban apretados sobre la mesa, sus nudillos poniéndose blanco mientras las uñas se clavaban profundos en la piel de la palma de su mano, obviamente sin recuperarse de la humillación de ser mutilado por la Sangre sucia de la cual había caído en una lujuria enfermiza. Levanto la vista con los ojos cansados y se encogió de hombros sin decir una palabra.

— ¡Habla más alto querido! —Le dijo Bellatrix. Aún cuando había sido degradado al otro extremo, ella todavía permanecía en su puesto justo al lado de Lord Voldemort. — ¡Al Señor Tenebroso le gustaría saber tu opinión!

¿Deberíamos seguir buscando a tu mascota asquerosa? o ¿está bien con que ella te haya abierto la garganta y con es haber obtenido su libertad?

Bueno, era claro cuál era _su_ opinión. Cualquier cosa para hacer caso omiso de Draco.

—¿Crees que justo ahora se esté follando a Potter? —pregunto ella con una carcajada.

Rodolphus se reclino en su silla y se cruzo de brazos, fulminando con la mirada a su esposa. Ambos permanecían en un concurso de miradas durante un largo rato antes de que Rodolphus moviera su mirada a Draco. Llevo su varita a l garganta, lanzando un hechizo así podía hablar a través de su garganta dañada antes de decir —Encuéntrala y déjam que me encargue de ella. No quiero que regrese a Potter. _Nunca._

—En verdad _planeas_ matarla querido ¿no es así? —pregunto Bellatrix con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Con el tiempo, —dijo Rodolphus—pero, primero, debe sufrir —bajo su varita.

Draco notó que varios de los Mortífagos intercambiaron sonrisas satisfechas. Sabía en lo que estaban pensando. Que _todos_ ellos harían sufrir a Hermione, pero él mataría a cada uno de ellos antes de que eso sucediera. Le repugnaba saber cuántas personas en esa sala se habían salido con la suya sin el consentimiento de ella. Deseaba poder matarlo a todos. Ciertamente seria gratificante. Pero ese no era el lugar ni el momento. Hermione obtendría su venganza. Só que no hoy.

—Has escuchado al hombre, Draco, —dijo Bellatrix con una sonrisa —envía el grupo de búsqueda.

Draco rodo los ojos y se reclino en su silla. —Es una pérdida de nuestro maldito tiempo, pero está bien. Tu ganas, Rabastan —.Le frunció el ceño al otro mago, determinado a borrarle esa sonrisa de satisfacción de la cara. —Pero, cuando no la encontremos, quiero algo a cambio.

Esa sonrisa se desvaneció. Misión cumplida.

—¿Qué tienes en mente, Draco? —pregunto Lord Voldemort.

—Esta no es la primera vez que Rabastan me ha robado mi precioso tiempo. Estoy seguro que todos recordamos esa condenada misión en el Valle de Godric el año pasado. Perdimos a tres Mortífagos y un hombre lobo cuando la resistencia nos bombardeo, y todo porque él no fue lo suficientemente inteligente para reconocer una jodida pista falsa.

Todos asintieron en remembranza. De hecho, la pista no era falsa, y Draco fue el que utilizo la Maldición Imperio en un miembro de la resistencia para hacerles llegar el mensaje acerca de la llegada de los Mortífagos, pero nadie allí sabia eso. En realidad, nadie en absoluto sabía eso.

—Si está equivocado de nuevo, lo quiero fuera. No una ejecución. Sólo fuera—en verdad, él quería una ejecución, pe estaba tratando de ser realista.

Los ojos de Rabastan se agrandaron—.Pedazo de maldita mierda. Como te atreves a…

—Hecho, —dijo el Señor Oscuro—sugiero que trabajes cerca de Draco en esto, Rabastan. Tu futuro con nosotros depende de ello.

Rabastan miro a Lord Voldemort y trago saliva antes de asentir. Luego movió sus ojos furiosos a Draco, manteniéndolos centrado en él por el resto de la reunión.

—Ahora, nuestra próxima orden del día—dijo Bellatrix, mirando un pedazo de pergamino delante de ella—¿Nadie tien todavía noticas de Marcus Flint?

Manteniendo la mirada de Rabastan, Draco sonrió. Todo era demasiado jodidamente fácil.

.

XXX

.

— ¿Y cómo se ve? —Hermione le pregunto nerviosa a Bronson que estaba inspeccionando cuidadosamente el guiso que ella había cocinado.

—Parece bueno, —le dijo, revolviéndolo un poco. Saco una cucharada y la soplo antes de metérsela en la boca— mmm… No está mal. Por supuesto, el mío es mejor.

—Sospecho que lo es, —dijo ella con una sonrisa—Entonces ¿de verdad está todo bien? Tuve esta horrible sensación de que la carne saldría cruda o algo así.

Bronson se rio—Tú _sabes_ que no está crudo, Hermione. Deja de ser tan insegura. Sabe genial.

—No lo puedo evitar. Nunca he hecho algo así antes y me esfuerzo por la perfección. Cualquier cosa menos y lo tiro por el desagüe.

—En ese caso, está perfecto, —le dijo con un guiño.

Hermione se acerco a la olla y probó su propio bocado. No era perfecto, pero aun así era bastante bueno. Tal vez podía renunciar a lo del desagüe. —¿Crees que a Draco le gustará?

La sonrisa de Bronson se desvaneció. —Estoy seguro que si, —le dijo fríamente antes de volver a revolver

—.Hermione… ¿Cuándo comenzaste a llamarlo a Malfoy por su nombre de pila?

—Hace un poco más de una semana, —le contesto con indiferencia. —¿Por qué?

—Nada. Es sólo que… ¿hay alguna razón en particular de _por qué_ no lo llamas más por su apellido?

—Por supuesto que la hay.

Bronson frunció los labios—.Está bien… creo que seré franco. ¿ _Por qué_ Hermione?

Hermione se encogió de hombros antes de controlar los vegetales que estaban al vapor—.Tengo algo de historia con su familia, y quería separarlo a él de ellos.

—¿Por qué?

—Preguntas mucho eso.

—Lo sé, es sólo que…. —Bronson suspiro profundamente en la olla. —Estoy preocupado por ti. Sé que Malfoy te ha ayudado mucho. Me ha ayudado a mí también. Pero las personas como nosotros… nunca podemos olvidar quien es.

—¿Estás diciendo que es malo? —le pregunto, enfocándose con toda la intención en los vegetales.

—No, por supuesto que no. Ambos sabemos que no lo es. Pero ciertamente no es bueno. Hermione quedo mirando pensativa por un momento antes de decir—.Lo sé.

—Y no quiero que tú… confundas tus sentimientos por él, supongo. No sé el alcance de lo que has pasado, y de hech lo prefiero así, pero sé que nadie ha sido amable contigo en años y tendrías que asegurarte que no…confundas gratitud con… con algo más.

Hermione finalmente lo miro y frunció el ceño. —En verdad desearías que dejes de darle vueltas al asunto y me digas lo que está en tu…

—No folles con Malfoy.

Los ojos de Hermione saltaron —¿Qué?

—No pretendas que no sabes de lo que estoy hablando, Hermione. Hace un par de semanas atrás, él ha estado enojado y celoso, y estoy bastante seguro de que te estaba palpando delante de mí en el sótano el otro día.

—No me estaba palpando, Bronson. Me estaba ayudando.

—Si, seguro. La mano sobre la varita lo puedo entender. ¿Pero la cadera? Estaba, como, acariciándola.

—Él no estaba…

—Malfoy te desea Hermione. Así de simple. Y, por lo que parece, tú también lo deseas.

Hermione se sonrojo y desvió la mirada. —Yo… no lo deseo. Sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo, cuando Ron y yo nos separamos, estábamos juntos. No es que espere que él me haya esperado o algo así, pero… supongo que de alguna manera espero que lo haya hecho. No quiero poner en peligro eso cuando estoy tan cerca de conseguirlo de regreso.

—Espero que eso sea verdad, —dijo Bronson, poniendo la tapa en la olla. —Porque _sé_ que el imbécil con el que vives tiene algunos trucos bajo la manga. Malfoy está acostumbrado a conseguir lo que quiere. ¿Quién sabe qué medidas tomara para…

—Draco _nunca_ haría nada sin mi consentimiento.

—Pero podría presionar.

—Y soy totalmente capaz de decir no, Bronson. No te tienes que preocuparte por mí. Puedo cuidarme a mí misma.

—Estoy seguro de que tienes razón, —le dijo mientras se giraba hacia ella. —Ahora me tengo que ir, pero estoy seguro que tu cena va a ser genial.

Bronson jalo de la cabeza de Hermione y le beso la frente con cariño antes de dirigirse a la puerta principal.

—Sólo ten cuidado con lo que sirves para el postre. Hermione se echo a reír y rodo los ojos.

Bronson llego a la puerta y la abrió. —¡Oh! ¡Casi me olvido! —se volvió hacia ella una última vez y le arrojo algo de s bolsillo.

Ella sonrió mientras atrapaba lo que ahora podía ver era una rana de chocolate.

—Feliz Halloween, Hermione. El próximo año, vayamos hacer dulce o truco. Al estilo Muggle.

Su corazón de repente se acongojo. Hermione trato de mantener su sonrisa y asintió—.Eso sería bueno.

Pero ella sabía que las chances de que eso pasara eran muy escasas. La guerra tendría que terminar, Voldemort tendría que ser derrotado, y el mundo tendría que cambiar de alguna manera para ser restaurado a lo que una vez fue. Ninguna cantidad de magia podría cambiar todo eso en un año. Era imposible.

Luego Bronson se fue, forzando a Hermione a quedarse sola con sus pensamientos. Mientras trataba realmente con esfuerzo negarlo antes, una parte de ella estaba comenzando a preguntarse si realmente quería a Draco. Cada línea era borrosa cuando se trataba de él, y ésta era una de las más borrosas. Quería creer que cualquier sentimiento que ella podría tener eran reales, pero ¿cómo podía estar segura? Draco era todo lo que Hermione conocía, el que había estado alrededor suyo por un mes. A diferencia de Bronson, que apenas contaba.

Pero esos sentimientos que estaba teniendo… ¿Cómo podía confiar en ellos? Cada día, ella se encontraba pensando menos en Ron y más en Draco. Lentamente él estaba tomando su mente y a ella no le gustaba.

La noche en que ambos habían pasado juntos en la bañera, Hermione se había despertado ante el toque de Draco. Él se había detenido, por supuesto, en el momento que se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, pero Hermione no estaba completamente segura que quería que se detuviera. Por primera vez en años, se sentía bien tener a alguien allí… tocándola. Muy parecido a la sensación que tuvo mientras lo besaba en el suelo del baño.

Era suyo. Todo.

Él, el momento, las sensaciones, la elección. Especialmente la elección.

Ella había elegido no detenerlo. Ambas veces. Hasta que vio la marca tenebrosa en su brazo, y le hizo recordar quién era él. Un Mortífago. El favorito de Lord Voldemort. Sobrino de Bellatrix y Rodolphus. Hijo de Lucius. Un Malfoy. Era todas esas cosas y lo odiaba. Pero ella no lo odiaba a él. No, en lo más mínimo.

Hermione trago saliva y apretó los labios mientras trataba de luchar contra las lágrimas. Estaba harta de llorar.

Agarrando una botella de whiskey de fuego de uno de los gabinetes, fue hacia el sofá y se dejo caer. Abrió la botella comenzó a beber directamente de ella, sus ojos constantemente desviándose a aquella foto en la biblioteca. En la qu había tapado el rostro de Lucius. Esto era todo, _su_ culpa. Ella podía pasar por encima la relación de Draco con Bellatr

y Rodolphus e incluso con Lord Voldemort, pero no con _él_. No con su padre a quien se parecía tanto.

Pero había diferencias. Diferencias que ella misma encontraba cada vez más consciente todos los días. Estaban sus ojos, por supuesto, y la piel un poco más bronceada, un cuerpo ligeramente más pequeño, una nariz con un perfil menos afilado y las huellas débiles de pecas desparramadas a través de ella. Y nunca podría olvidar esa sonrisa, con los labios torcidos y algo más, algo travieso que le hacía saber que él estaba tramando algo. Siempre sonrió.

Lucius no tenía una sonrisa como esa. Ni siquiera estaba segura de que tuviera una. Si la tenia, ciertamente nunca lo había visto.

—Te odio, —susurro mientras miraba al pedazo blanco de pergamino cubriendo el pequeño lugar en la foto—.Te odio

—dijo de nuevo. Y luego sus ojos se desviaron a Draco, pequeño y feliz mientras se apoyaba en su madre, esa mism sonrisa torcida iluminando su rostro—desearía odiarte.

Definitivamente haría las cosas más fáciles si ella lo hiciera.

.

XXX

.

Draco observo con curiosidad mientras una esclava ayudaba a Rodolphus con su capa. Se acordó de ella. Era la que había entregado a la anciana quien le dio el cuchillo a Hermione, afirmando que alguien durante el viaje del intercambio de esclavas le había informado de lo que ella había hecho. Su única petición por ese dato fue que ella fuera dada a Rodolphus permanentemente. El Señor Oscuro había cumplido, por supuesto, obligando a Rodolphus qu la tomara, aun cuando él había dicho que no la quería.

Aún así, se había enamorado de él, incluso cuando la empujaban golpeándola con fuerza en la cara antes de salir. Ell solamente se tomo un segundo para frotarse la herida antes de salir corriendo tras él. Hasta ese momento, Draco nunca había visto antes a Rodolphus abusar de una esclava físicamente. Siempre había estado más interesado en hacerles cosas a ellas, pero nunca golpearlas, nunca insultarlas. Los moretones en los brazos y el rostro de esta chica era un buen indicio de que había hecho ambas cosas.

—Patético ¿no es así?

Draco volteo para ver a Theo parado junto a él.

—De alguna manera él se mostro reacio a realizar el lavado de cerebros voluntariamente, por no hacer algo tan simp como torturarlos. Y, ahora, mírala, siendo tratada de la misma manera por él como a todas las otras, pero, aún así, ella suplica para quedarse. Nunca voy a entender a las esclavas.

—No todas son así, —dijo Draco—esa… esa era débil. Pero nunca consiguió a ninguna de las otras. Él nunca consiguió a Granger.

Una pausa.

—¿Sabes? tú eres el único que la llama así. Granger.

Draco lo miro de reojo, notando la leve insinuación de una sonrisa en los labios de Theo.

—Todos los demás sólo la llaman la Sangre sucia de Potter.

—Tú no lo haces, ni tampoco Pansy.

—Yo no la llamo de ninguna manera, —dijo Theo. —Supongo que es porque nosotros fuimos a la escuela con ella, así que la vemos como algo más que sólo la cosa que le pertenece a Potter. ¿En verdad crees que no la vamos a encontrar o hay algo más?

—¿Qué otra cosa Theo? —le pregunto Draco, permaneciendo inmutable pero sintiéndose un poco nervioso por lo que su viejo amigo quería llegar.

—Sólo estaba pensando que desde que fuimos a la escuela con ella, en realidad podrías tener una debilidad por Granger. Eso es lo que cree mi padre, de todas maneras. Le dije que no creía que fuera así, pero su teoría no deja de tener sus fundamentos validos. Estas siendo débil. Todos lo podemos ver.

Draco respiro hondo—.Me importa un bledo Granger, Theo —le dijo. —Pero tienes razón. Su escape…ya que la conozco, se siente un poco más personal. No me importa Rodolphus y desearía que ella hubiera tenido éxito en deshacerse de él.

Theo giro la cabeza y miro a Draco, con la boca abierta.

—Pero por lo que he oído hablar de ella, su mente se ha jodido completamente, —continuo Draco—.La Granger que conocimos nunca apuñalaría a alguien a sangre fría. Su cerebro era su posesión más apreciada y ha sido destruida. Ella no le es más útil a Potter de lo que es para nosotros ahora. Ejecutarla… eso sería fácil, pero, si no la encontramo tiene que vivir con las repercusiones de lo que le hicimos por el resto de su vida. ¿No estarías de acuerdo que eso no es suficiente castigo?

Theo cerró la mandíbula y frunció los labios. —Nunca escuche nada sobre que su mente había sido jodida.

—Entonces le tendrías que preguntar a Alecto Carrow acerca de la estadía de Granger con ella justo antes de que escapara. Eso te podría poner algunas cosas en perspectiva para ti.

Draco se movió para alejarse, pero Theo rápidamente lo llamo de nuevo.

—¿Adonde mierda crees que vas? Es Halloween, ¿te acuerdas?

—¿Y?

—Yyyyy, —Theo dijo dramáticamente, —siempre vamos al pub juntos en Halloween. Ya sabes, agarrarnos una buena borrachera, elegir algunas mujeres vestidas en esos disfraces Muggle de zorritas. Es una tradición. Goyle ya está afuera consiguiéndonos un carruaje para la noche así no tenemos que tomar ese jodido Autobús Noctambulo.

—No me siento con ganas de salir —dijo Draco, su mente desviándose al instante a Hermione y a la cena que estaba preparando.

—¿Ni de follar?

Draco se encogió de hombros.

—¿Otra vez? —dijo Theo, sonando absolutamente horrorizado —.En serio, amigo, ¿Qué diablos sucede contigo? Draco se encogió de hombros de nuevo.

—¿Tienes una maldita novia o algo así?

—¿Qué? —dijo Draco, volviéndose a él con desdén —¡Por supuesto que no! Simplemente estoy harto de la jodida rutina. ¿Es eso en verdad tan difícil de creer?

—Para cualquier otra persona no. Pero ¿tú?

Draco echo un vistazo y se dio cuenta que Rabastan estaba todavía sentado a la mesa con Alecto Carrow, Yaxley y Arron Greengras. Todos estaban observándolo con atención, obviamente tratando de escuchar la conversación que tenia con Theo. Al menos habían comenzado hablar en voz baja.

Draco se mantuvo sereno por fuera, pero por dentro estaba frunciendo profundamente el ceño. Era lamentable, pero se le había dado un rol y él tenía que actuarlo.

—Está bien, Theo Iré. Pero no me quedare por mucho tiempo. Estoy cansado y quiero irme a casa.

Y realmente, _realmente_ quería llegar a casa. Odiaba que el ser un Mortífago significara que la cena de Hermione tendría que esperar, pero necesitaba mantenerla a salvo y actuar como el mismo de siempre era extremadamente necesario. Draco no le podía dar a nadie razones para que dudaran de él. Si lo hacía y su status decaía, los beneficios que se le estaban dando por ser el favorito del Señor Oscuro podrían ser quitados, y su casa ya no sería el refugio qu él había hecho para ella. Y, lo que es más, él no estaba listo todavía para que Hermione se fuera.

—Bien. Me alegro que recapacitaras, —dijo Theo, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Draco—ahora, larguémono a la mierda de aquí.

.

XXX

.

Fue un infierno. Toda la puta noche fue un infierno.

Todo lo que Draco quería era llegar a su maldita casa, pero _ellos_ lo hicieron casi imposible. No Theo ni Goyle. Ellos estaban bien. De hecho, Theo desapareció en la posada de arriba más temprano en la noche y no regreso por una hora. Y Draco estaba todavía estancado allí cuando volvió. Por _ellos_. Rabastan, Yaxley y Macnair. Todos allí, y todos observando a Draco de cerca, ansiosos de ver si de alguna manera la embarrara o cambiaba algo en su personalidad que tal vez podría ser usado en su contra, llevar al Señor Tenebroso a cuestionar su confianza en él.

Pero él no les daría la satisfacción.

Draco encontró una bruja, una bastante atractiva vestida como una sexy jugadora de Quidditch en pantalones cortos que mostraba sus largas piernas. Estaba completamente cautivada por su Marca Tenebrosa y quería saber todo sobre ser un Mortífago. En realidad era esa marca lo que le hacía conseguir que tantas mujeres se fueran con él tan seguid Para cualquiera que vivía en esa ciudad, representaba una sensación de seguridad. Si estas mujeres podían acostars con un Mortífago y luego hacer que regresaran buscando por más, tal vez podían conseguir que él las protegiera si lo necesitaban. Poco sabían, que sus planes trazados "inteligentemente" se desperdiciaban en Draco Malfoy. Él no tenía interés en ninguna de esas mujeres más allá de una noche.

Observando con atención como la chica acariciaba la marca con sus dedos, Draco no pudo evitar encontrar curioso como el tatuaje que hacía que muchas mujeres lo quisieran, incluso suplicaran por él, era la misma cosa que hacía que Hermione lo alejara. La única mujer que él en verdad quería tener en su cama esa noche.

Estaba pensando en Hermione, sentada sola en su departamento con cualquier cena que había preparado, hizo que Draco se sintiera enfermo. Se levanto y empujo a la mujer fuera de su regazo, en el cual había estado sentada a horcajadas.

—¿Te vas Malfoy? —le pregunto Theo mientras otra chica diferente que con la que había ido arriba más temprano le succionaba el cuello.

—Ya hice mi tiempo, —dijo Draco, tomando un trago largo de la botella de hidromiel en su mesa antes de dirigirse a puerta.

Estaba prácticamente afuera antes de que se diera cuenta que la chica con la que había estado tan intrigada con su marca lo estaba siguiendo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —le pregunto cuando salieron a la vereda.

—Me voy contigo, —le dijo ella agarrando su brazo y estirándose para tratar de besarlo. Draco giro y ella se golpeo con su mandíbula. —No estoy interesado.

—Apuesto a que puedo hacerte cambiar de opinión —.Ella movió la mano hacia abajo y comenzó a frotar sobre la tel de su capa, justo por encima de su ingle.

Él se echo hacia atrás—.No sé que mierda piensas que estás haciendo para salir de esto, pero deberías saber que ninguna golfa tiene más de un turno en mi cama.

La chica se dirigió a él de nuevo y lo tomo en sus manos a pleno—.No estoy buscando más que un turno —le susurro seductoramente en su oído.

—Lárgate de…

—Buenas noches, Draco. ¿Te vas tan pronto?

Draco miro por encima de la cabeza de la chica para ver a Rabastan parado allí con su propia bruja joven aferrándos a su brazo.

Draco echaba fuego por la nariz mientras miraba al hombre y asentía. —Tengo otros planes para mi noche— _«Con el intento de asesina y el objeto de lujuria de tu hermano»_ pensó él. Por alguna razón, encontró una gran satisfacción e eso.

—Si, puedo ver, —dijo Rabastan mientras sus ojos se desviaron a la chica que se estaba aferrando a Draco. —¿Les gustaría dar un paseo?

Justo en ese momento, un carruaje tirado por Thestrals voló desde el cielo y aterrizo en la calle delante de ellos.

—No, nosotros…

—¡Oh, si, por favor! —dijo la chica entusiasmada mientras tiraba de Draco instantáneamente al carruaje con ella. Él trato de salirse, pero ahora Rabastan estaba detrás de él, empujándolo para que entre.

Una vez adentro, Draco pudo ver que no estaban solos. Rodolphus estaba sentado en un rincón, la barbilla en la palma de su mano mientras miraba aturdido por la ventana. Su esclava estaba sentada al lado de él con la mano acariciando suavemente su muslo.

Mientras Draco la miraba, la chica con la que estaba lo empujo a un asiento enfrente de ellos.

—Gracias por esto, —dijo ella tan pronto como Rabastan estaba adentro y se sentó al lado de la esclava de su hermano, empujando a la chica en su regazo. Draco noto como ella deslizaba la mano debajo de su ropa y luego escucho el sonido de unos pantalones que se abrían. Su rostro retrocedió en repugnancia.

—¿Hay algún motivo para tu generosidad, Rabastan? —le pregunto. —Me cuesta creer un poco, después de nuestro encuentro hace un rato, que tengas algún interés en hacerme un favor.

—Tienes razón, no lo tengo, —dijo Rabastan, sus ojos rodando mientras la chica en su regazo obviamente lo estaba acariciando—Tú y yo estamos atrasados para una charla, joven Malfoy.

—No me hablaras con ese tono condescendiente, Rabastan. Soy tu superior y me llamaras solamente Malfoy o nada.

¿Entendido? —dijo Draco, sacando su varita y golpeando su rodilla. Rabastan sonrió—.No deseo pelear contigo, Draco.

—¡Malfoy!

—¡Bien, Malfoy! No estoy seguro cuando este resentimiento entre nosotros comenzó pero…

—Hace tres años. Presentaste una petición en el Ministerio para que mi padre fuera ejecutado por sus fallos durante l guerra. Seguro que recuerdas.

—Sería fácil para mí creerte que es ahí donde todo comenzó si en verdad te cayera bien tu padre.

—Tienes razón, odio al bastardo. Pero todavía es mi padre y, gracias a _su_ esposa, —apunto su varita a Rodolphus, quien finalmente se alejo de la ventana y lo miro, —él es el único padre que tengo.

—Si, eso sería en verdad una pena si perdieras a tu _único_ padre. Draco entrecerró los ojos —¿Me estás amenazando…

—Por supuesto que lo estoy haciendo. No me dejaste otra alternativa.

—Tienes muchas alternativas…

—¡Cierra la boca, mocoso fastidioso! Draco alzo las cejas.

—¡He trabajado muy jodidamente duro para estar en buenas relaciones con el Señor Tenebroso para ser simplement sacado por una maldito niño que se da alardes de jefe!

El carruaje se detuvo y Draco miro por la ventana para ver su edificio.

—¡Accio llaves!

Sus llaves salieron volando del bolsillo a las manos de Rabastan. Las colgaba delante de la chica que todavía estaba en el brazo de Draco.

—Lo siento, querida, pero me temo, que tengo que pedirte un poco más de tiempo con tu acompañante. Último piso, es el único departamento allí. Estas llaves y un movimiento simple de tu varita te harán entrar. Me asegurare de mandarlo en breve.

La chica tomo las llaves feliz y salto del carruaje. Draco trato de seguirla pero Rabastan lo agarro y lo tiro para adentro, haciendo que se golpeara la cabeza fuertemente contra la ventana.

—Estas amenazas no van conmigo, Rabastan. Todo lo que vas a conseguir es que me enoje más. Si no tienes cuidad podría…

Rabastan empujo a la chica de su regazo y la puso de rodillas delante de él. Lanzo su túnica sobre su cabeza y al mismo tiempo saco algo de su bolsillo.

—¿Qué es eso? —pregunto Draco, mirando lo que parecía ser un escudo pequeño, del tamaño de una moneda.

—Creo que estás familiarizado con el escudo de la familia Lestrange, ¿no es así? Draco lo miro y le hizo un gesto superficial.

—Varios de nosotros Mortífagos hemos estado hablando, los originales por supuesto, no tu jodida generación de miniatura, y todos acordamos que es tiempo de que tu reinado termine.

—¿Es así? —dijo Draco con una sonrisa.

—Si, lo es, y también nos hemos puesto de acuerdo en que deben hacerse sacrificios para mantenerte bajo control. Draco frunció el ceño—.No entiendo que tiene que ver esto con…

—Este escudo ha sido hechizado con el Encantamiento Protean, así que todo nosotros los _originales_ tenemos uno.

—¿En serio? —dijo Draco, arqueando una ceja. —¿Cómo lograste eso sin que el Señor Tenebroso lo supiera?

—Siempre hay maneras, joven Malfoy—dijo Rabastan antes de intercambiar una sonrisa con su hermano.

Draco rodo los ojos —¿Y qué es exactamente lo que planeas hacer con esta conexión? —le pregunto, sabiendo bien que el Encantamiento Protean unía a los objetos.

—Como dije. Todos hemos acordado en hacer sacrificios. Hemos compilado una lista de las cosas más queridas para y planeamos deshacernos de cada cosa. Uno por uno. Un movimiento con mi varita y la primera cosa se va —Saco su varita y dio un golpe —.Ese seria tu padre. Muchos magos de sangre pura viven cerca de la mansión, y todos se mueren por tener una oportunidad con él. Segundo… —otro golpe—…Ese es Theo. Su padre ya ha aceptado hacerse cargo de eso. Lo que sea por el bien mayor. Tercero…—otro golpe—.El padre de Gregory ha aceptado hacer lo mismo

¿Necesito continuar?

—Me estas embaucando, —le espeto Draco, burlándose de él desde el otro lado del carruaje.

—¿Lo estoy? Bueno, ¿qué dices hermano? —Se dio vuelta a Rodolphus. — ¿Deberíamos probarlo entonces? —La punt de su varita se ilumino. Lentamente comenzó a moverla al escudo.

—¡Detente! —grito Draco, levantando la mano. Rabastan sonrió triunfante antes de alejar la varita.

—Ciertamente te has tomado muchas molestias, —dijo Draco. —¿Me atrevo a preguntar qué es lo que quieres?

Rabastan miro a su hermano y le hizo un gesto para que él continuara. Rodolphus llevo la varita a su garganta dañad y la utilizo para decir —Encuentra a la Sangre sucia. Necesita ser castigada por la humillación que le ha causado a nuestra familia.

—Creo que esa humillación es toda tuya, —bromeo Draco—ustedes saben tan bien como yo, que incluso si vamos de puerta en maldita puerta, no hay prácticamente ninguna posibilidad de que vayamos a encontrarla.

—¡Entonces tortura a cada uno hasta que encuentres a alguien que sepa adonde ella ha ido! —grito Rodolphus, su rostro enrojeciéndose—.No me importa como vayas a hacerlo ¡Sólo encuéntrala!

Rodolphus bajo la varita y se froto la garganta. La había esforzado con todo el grito. Su esclava al lado de él le dio un beso y, por una vez, dejo que ella intentara satisfacerlo.

—Los dos son jodidamente patéticos, —dijo Draco, moviéndose hacia la salida y teniendo que pasar por encima de la chica bajo la túnica de Rabastan para llegar a la puerta. La cerró de un golpe detrás de él y miro como el carruaje salió volando al cielo —.Malditos bastardos.

.

XXX

.

Hermione estaba sentada en su habitación, todavía sosteniendo la botella de whiskey de fuego ya por la mitad mientras escuchaba con atención la radio. Draco no había llegado a casa y ella sabia que algo había tenido que pasar Comenzó a hiperventilar mientras la estática continuaba, llorando mientras tomaba otro sorbo de la botella. No sabía lo que estaba esperando. Tal vez una notificación de que ha habido una batalla, y que los Mortífagos habían sido asesinados. Por supuesto, nunca dirían los nombres. Ningún miembro de la Resistencia le importaba tal cosa, pero ta vez le daría alguna idea, algún indicio de que él no estaba del todo bien.

¿Y si estaba muerto? ¿Qué es lo que haría? ¿Sólo irse? ¿Esconderse en el subterráneo o en la habitación de Bronson actuar como si nada de esto ni siquiera sucedió? Ella no se podía olvidar de Draco así como así. Él se merecía más.

Finalmente, Hermione escucho que la puerta principal se abrió. Salto de la cama y corrió hacia ella, pero se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta que los pasos eran más ligeros que lo habitual.

Hermione llevo su oreja a la puerta y escucho cuando alguien caminaba tranquilamente por el departamento, deteniéndose cada tanto para; lo que ella asumía; mirar algo. Y luego comenzaba a tararear. Un tarareo dulce y agudo, un tarareo _femenino._

Hermione se puso roja mientras algo dentro de ella ardía.

La chica que caminaba por el departamento abrió una puerta y Hermione inmediatamente reconoció que era el baño. Ella la cerró de inmediato antes de dirigirse a la siguiente, que era la habitación de Draco.

Hubo un alto —Oooh,—seguido por un ataque de risitas. Hermione escucho mientras los pasos ligeros de la chica se dirigieron adentro.

Ella se aparto de la puerta, echando fuego por la nariz mientras se daba cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo. La razó por la que Draco no había llegado a casa era porque estaba afuera eligiendo una… ¡Una maldita _golfa!_ ¡La había preocupado por nada! _Y,_ lo más importante, ¡él se había perdido _su_ cena! ¡Algo en lo que ella había trabajado duro para él!

Hermione se paralizo.

¿Para _él_? ¿Cuándo las ganas de hacer la cena por primera vez se había convertido en algo para _él_?

De repente, la puerta principal se abrió de nuevo, y los sonidos familiares de Draco sacándose los zapatos y colgando la capa entraron a sus oídos.

El sonido de él caminando por el departamento a su habitación prendió un fuego en Hermione que no había sentido e un largo tiempo. Oh, ¡él no se iba a salir con esta!¡Trayendo una zorra aquí esta noche!

Corrió hacia su bolso hechizado e inmediatamente comenzó a hurgar en el mismo, ignorando completamente las voc que salían del otro lado de la pared. ¡Era hora de poner a Draco _Maldito_ Malfoy en su lugar!

.

XXX

.

Notando que la puerta de su habitación estaba abierta, Draco fue directo allí después de colgar su capa y sacarse los zapatos. Estaba aliviado de ver que no había derramamiento de sangre, y que lo más probable era que Hermione había estado en su habitación cuando esa golfa molesta, quien no se quería ir, subió hasta allí.

—¡Aahh! —grito Draco cuando encontró a la chica acostada con nada más que su ropa interior sobre la cama.

—¿Ya terminaste con todos tus negocios? —le pregunto ella, ni siquiera se inmuto por su reacción.

—¿Qué mierda estás haciendo? —le pregunto, levantando la ropa de ella del piso y arrojándosela. —¿Cuántas jodidas veces tengo que decir que no estoy interesado?

—¿Qué? ¡Pero si me trajiste aquí! —le dijo ella, arrojándole la ropa de nuevo al suelo.

Fue justo en ese momento que Draco se dio cuenta que los zapatos de ella estaban al lado de la cómoda. Fue y los levanto. —¿ _Usaste_ estos en mi maldita alfombra blanca? —gritó, con los ojos desorbitados.

—Son solamente zapatos, —dijo ella, saliendo de la cama y sacándoselo de las manos. Los tiro de nuevo al suelo. — Ahora, creo que estas usando demasiada ropa —La chica se acercó y comenzó a tirar de su suéter, pero Draco se aparto.

Ambos estaban en el medio de una lucha, y Draco estaba por levantarla y llevarla afuera del departamento en nada más que su ropa interior, cuando escucho que la puerta de la habitación de huéspedes se abría. Ambos se paralizaro

—¿Qué _demonios_ es esto? —dijo una voz que Draco no reconoció

Él se dio vuelta y vio a una chica de pelo rubio miel, estaba bastante seguro que la había follado de parado en su puerta. La frente se arrugo mientras la miraba con curiosidad.

—¿Quién eres? —pregunto la chica, quien finalmente había soltado el suéter.

—¿Quién soy yo? —dijo esta nueva chica que Draco todavía estaba tratando de reconocer. —¿Quién soy yo? _¡Soy_ su esposa _!_

Draco ladeo la cabeza. Raro. Él no se acordaba de tener una esposa.

—¿Quién mierda eres tú? —le exigió su "esposa", mirando a la otra chica acaloradamente.

—Oh. Lo siento, —le dijo ella, levantando las manos a la defensiva—no me di cuenta que estabas casado.

—Bueno, ¡lo está! Ahora, ¡Lárgate de aquí!

La chica hizo una pausa, poniendo las manos en su cadera mientras miraba a esta nueva bruja de arriba abajo. —¿N creo que estén de ánimo para un pequeño trío?

Draco alzo las cejas. Bueno, eso sí sonaba intrigante. Él miro a su "esposa" justo cuando empezó a rodar los ojos. Su rostro se descoloco.

En voz baja, murmuró —Maldita…

—¡Lárgate! —su "esposa" exigió de nuevo, apuntándole a la otra chica la puerta.

—Está bien, está bien, —dijo ella, levantando sus ropas y zapatos del suelo antes de dirigirse a la puerta principal. Se vistió rápido y le echo a la rara pareja un último vistazo antes de salir.

—¿Granger? —dijo Draco tan pronto la chica se fue.

La nueva bruja se cruzo de brazos de una manera de la que él se había acostumbrado bastante. —Obvio.

—Granger, ¿Qué carajo estás haciendo? —le gritó. —¡Esa Poción Multijugos es para cuando te escapes! ¿Y quién mierda eres tú?

—¿Qué? ¿Quieres decir que no la reconoces? ¡Apenas la follaste hace un mes! —dijo Hermione, una vez más rodando los ojos prestados.

Draco se paralizo. — ¿Y cómo exactamente conseguiste el condenado cabello de una golfa que folle?

—¡Lo tomé Draco! ¡He estado tomando uno de casi todas las chicas que has traído aquí! El rostro de Draco se distorsiono de disgusto. —¡Eew Granger! ¡Eso es enfermizo!

—¡Soy plenamente consciente de ello! ¡Pero me estaba preparando! ¿De qué me sirve la Poción Multijugos sin tomar un rostro?

—En serio, ¿Qué carajo estás haciendo, Granger? ¿ _Por qué_ hiciste esto ahora? —le exigió.

—¡Porque no deberías ser recompensado por preocuparme!

—¿Qué?

—¡No regresaste a casa, Draco! ¡No regresaste a casa y estaba preocupada! Ni siquiera una vez, NI UNA VEZ en todo el tiempo que estoy aquí no has llegado a casa cuando dijiste que lo ibas a hacer! ¿Qué se supone que tenía que pensar? ¿Eh?

—¿Te preocupe? —repitió Draco, un poco aturdido mientras buscaba en los ojos azules de esta extraña algún rastro d Hermione detrás de ellos.

—¡Por supuesto que lo hiciste! ¡Pensé que estabas muerto!

—Lo… lo sien…

—¡Pero luego descubro de estabas perfectamente bien! ¡Estabas perfectamente bien y enviaste a una _golfa_ a que se prepare para ti! ¿Qué hubiera pasado si estaba en la sala?

—Lo sé, pero no soy el que la envió…

—¡Es decir es todo jodidamente ridículo!

—Granger.

— ¡No eres más que una egoísta, desconsiderada, y caprichosa cucaracha! —grito Hermione poniéndose de un rojo brillante en su rostro prestado.

Draco pudo sentir que su corazón comenzaba a disminuir. Esas fueron duras palabras saliendo de su boca honesta, y odiaba que estuvieran dirigidas hacia él.

Mirando esos ojos desconocidos y flameantes, Draco respiro hondo y dijo, —A mí me parece que estas celosa—De inmediato supo que no fue la manera correcta de decirlo.

Las cejas de Hermione se elevaron tanto, que estaban prácticamente en la línea de cabello de esta extraña —¿Qué?

—Me escuchaste, —le dijo. Las palabras ya habían salido. Lo mejor era mantenerlas —.Si estabas prestando un poco de jodida atención entonces sabrías que estaba tratando de echarla a la mierda, pero estabas demasiada distraída tomando tu maldita poción. Si estuvieras _tan_ preocupada por mí, entonces ¿no creerías que tendrías que estar sólo feliz de saber que estaba vivo?

—Lo… lo estaba. —dijo Hermione, sonrojándose en su otra piel.

—Entonces admítelo.

—¿Admitir que?

—Admite que ésta no Hermione, esta cosa imprudente que hiciste era porque estabas celosa. Como la última vez.

—¿La ultima…?

—¡La maldita carta, Granger! ¡La carta que le escribiste a Parkinson! ¡Ambos sabemos que eso no fue sólo por tus cicatrices!

— Bueno, ¿de qué más se podría tratar, Draco? —dijo ella, parándose derecha y sosteniéndole su firme mirada con la suya propia.

—¡Tú _sabes_! ¡Tú jodidamente sabes, Granger! ¡Sólo admítelo!

—No.

—¡ADMITELO! —le repitió más fuerte.

—¡NO! —repitió ella, igualando su tono. —¡NO estoy celosa, Draco! Yo… yo amo a Ron. ¡Y tú y yo… este arreglo retorcido es solo una cuestión de conveniencia! ¡No significa nada!

—¿En serio?— dijo Draco, cruzando sus propios brazos—.Entonces el que yo duerma en tu cama todas las noches.

¿Eso no significa nada?

—Si.

—Y la noche en la que te abrace durante la tormenta. ¿También nada?

—Así es.

—Y ese… ese beso en mi baño. ¿De verdad no significo nada para ti?

Hermione finalmente aparto la mirada, dejando que los ojos cayeran al suelo—.Tú mismo lo dijiste, que te alimentas de chicas vulnerable, Draco. Y, esa noche, ambos estábamos vulnerables.

Draco retrocedió un paso y sintió como si alguien le hubiera abierto un agujero en el pecho. Hermione tenía el corazó en la palma de su jodida mano y literalmente estaba exprimiendo la vida de él—.Estás diciendo que me aproveche de ti —le dijo en una voz tensa.

—No, —dijo ella rápidamente—.Estoy diciendo que los dos nos aprovechamos. Ambos estamos solos, Draco, y estamos estancados aquí. Juntos. En este cuarto cerrado, es fácil malinterpretar los sentimientos. Sólo necesitamos aprender a reconocerlo por lo que son.

Draco trago saliva. —¿Y qué son?

Finalmente, Hermione lo miro de nuevo, sus ojos prestados finalmente retornando a su color habitual, y dijo—.Nada. No son nada, Draco.

Draco se dio vuelta y aspiro entre los labios. Las uñas se clavaron entre los brazos mientras intentaba luchar contra los signos visibles de lo que estaba sintiendo. El corazón que ella había estado exprimiendo ahora estaba aplastado. Nada más que polvo en las palmas de sus manos.

—Bien, —dijo con los dientes apretados y con los ojos bien cerrados—.Si así es como te sientes entonces no te importara si salgo y busco a una _nueva_ golfa para traerla a casa. Después de todo, vas a necesitar otro condenado cabello.

Abriendo los ojos y manteniendo la mirada en el suelo, Draco salió del dormitorio, asegurándose de golpearle el hombro al pasar.

—¿Vas a salir ahora? —le pregunto, con pasos apresurados siguiéndolo.

—Así parece, —dijo él, tomando su capa del armario.

—Pero sólo falta dos horas para el toque de queda.

—Entonces será mejor que me apure, —dijo él, dándole un guiño rápido antes de mirar de nuevo a otro lado.

—¡Draco, espera! Yo…

—Estoy harto de esperar, Granger. He intentado de hacer todo el asunto del maldito respeto pero, ahora que se dond estas parada ya no tiene mucho sentido ¿no? —Con su capa puesta, Draco se agacho y comenzó a ponerse los zapatos.

—No… no quise…

—No trates de cambiar tu maldita respuesta ahora. Ya está hecho—Se puso el último zapato, Draco abrió la puerta. S dio la vuelta, sonrió y le dijo, —Feliz jodido Halloween—antes de dar un portazo detrás de él.

Había un pub a unas pocas cuadras del edificio de Draco y se dirigió directo ahí. Una vez adentro, se encontró de inmediato con abundantes mujeres en disfraces sexis, todas mirándolo cuando entro. Se arremango la camisa así ella podían ver la marca en su brazo. Esto sólo atrajo más interés de sus mentes débiles y enfermas.

Draco no sabía lo que estaba buscando en una compañía esa noche, pero sabia definitivamente lo que no estaba buscando. Una chica en un vestido negro con un sombrero puntiagudo, como una bruja Muggle, vino a él en primer lugar. Era bonita y rubia y de inmediato se deshizo de ella.

Luego él se movió hacia una morena en un disfraz que realmente no supo reconocer. Se coloco detrás de ella y en un instante comenzó a chuparle la oreja, sólo para ser arrojado por el fuerte olor a demasiado perfume. Fue un error.

Todo mal.

Todas olían mal. Cada una de ellas. ¿A dónde estaban las mujeres con el aroma natural a flores?

Y entonces la vio. Sentada en una silla y charlando con una amiga había una chica sencilla de pelo castaño rizado y ojos marrones. Estaba más maquillada de lo que él quería, demasiado maquillaje en su rostro y demasiado producto en su pelo, pero ¿no eran todas así? Así que la agarro de la mano, la atrajo hacia él y de inmediato hundió la cabeza en su cuello. El perfume estaba presente, pero no era insoportable de modo alguno. Y era floral y femenino y todo lo que él necesitaba para fingir.

No paso mucho tiempo que Draco estaba besuqueándose esta chica insensatamente contra la pared. Ella gimió en su pelo mientras él besaba su cuello.

No hubo protestas cuando Draco agarro su muñeca y la saco del pub, prácticamente arrastrándola por todo el camino a su apartamento. En el momento que entraron, él se saco los zapatos y le exigió que hiciera lo mismo. Ella obedeció y observaba con atención como Draco se arrancaba la capa, lanzándola al azar a un lado.

La levanto y ella puso las piernas alrededor de su cintura, ambos besándose fervorosamente mientras él la llevaba a su habitación, asegurándose de cerrar la puerta con fuerza detrás de ellos, sólo en caso de que Hermione no estaba consciente de su presencia.

Pero, por supuesto, ella lo estaba. Hermione se sentó en la cama el momento que la puerta principal se abrió, esperando, ya que Draco no se había ido hace mucho, que volviera solo. No le tomo mucho tiempo darse cuenta que eso no fue así.

Se movió hacia la orilla de la cama y se sentó allí, incapaz de apartar sus oídos cuando él evidentemente había comenzado a tocar a su invitada.

Hermione no se había dado cuenta que estaba llorando hasta que sintió como las gotas caían en sus manos, que se estaban aferrando a los pantalones de su pijama. Los pantalones pijamas de _él_. Levanto una mano para secarse las mejillas. Estaban completamente húmedas y empezó a gemir.

—Deja de llorar, —se exigió a sí misma. Nada sucedió. —Deja de llorar, —repitió. Lloro más fuerte—.Por favor, por favor deja de llorar.

Hermione agarro su varita y trato de realizar un Hechizo Silenciador, pero era demasiado tarde. Su mente ya estaba estresada.

Sin pensarlo, se puso de pie y tomó la botella de whiskey de fuego de su cómoda. Tomo varios sorbos antes de dejar su habitación. Agarro su manta favorita del sofá y se envolvió en ella, pero incluso su calor no pudo traer el consuelo que había perdido.

Hermione seco unas lagrimas más mientras salía al balcón, recostándose en el cemento frio y tratando con dificultad de no pensar en lo que estaba sucediendo adentro.

Aún así, las lágrimas fluían, y ella estaba comenzándose a preguntar si alguna vez se detendrían. Tomo otro sorbo de la botella.

—Deja de llorar—repitió otra vez—.Esto era lo que querías. No puedes sentir apego por él. Un día te tienes que ir. Tienes que encontrar a Harry y a Ron. Tú amas a Ron. No puedes… no puedes tener sentimientos por Draco.

Solamente… no puedes. No puedes.

De nuevo adentro, Draco estaba teniendo problemas para concentrarse, ya que la chica que estaba penetrando en es momento tenia la mirada fija en él. Así que la dio vuelta y la tomo por detrás, enredando una mano en sus rizos ante de sacarla. Había demasiado de ese jodido producto ahí. No era natural, no era suave, era un error. Todo era un maldito error.

—Granger… —dijo en voz baja mientras continuaba follando a esta completa extraña.

—¿Q qué? —la chica pregunto por encima de su hombro entre jadeos.

—Nada. ¡Date vuelta!

Ella movió la cabeza así una vez más estaba de frente.

Draco no sabía lo que tuvo que imaginar para terminar esa noche, pero ciertamente no tenía nada que ver con la chica que se estaba tirando. Se acordó de murmurarle algo para echarla del apartamento, pero no pudo acordarse de que fue lo que dijo. Supuso que era la mentira de la esposa otra vez. Esa siempre le funcionaba.

Luego, tan pronto como termino, se sentó en la orilla de la cama y se tomo la cabeza entre las manos, respirando entre cortado cuando finalmente se dio cuenta. ¿Qué. Mierda. Había. Hecho?

Con un gruñido de frustración, Draco agarro la mesita de luz y lo lanzo a través de la habitación. Luego agarro la silla la manta, las cortinas. Cualquier cosa que estuviera a su alcance. Lo arrojaba, lo estrellaba, lo pisaba, lo destrozaba, lo destruía.

—¡MIERDA! ¡Eres un bastardo patético de mierda! ¿Qué carajo te pasa?

Agarro el reloj, el único objeto que quedaba todavía en una pieza, y lo arrojo con fuerza contra la pared.

Una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente satisfecho con la destrucción de su habitación, Draco se puso algo de ropa y agarro los cigarrillos. Se dirigió al balcón, haciendo una pausa momentáneamente en la puerta de Hermione. Quería tocar desesperadamente, que todo estuviera bien y que lo siguiera afuera. Pero, si golpeaba ahora, sabía muy bien que eso no era lo que iba a suceder, así que siguió caminando, sintiendo la garganta seca mientras se daba cuenta que la había jodido masivamente.

Draco abrió la puerta al balcón y de inmediato se encontró con una especie de barrera.

Miro abajo, encontró un pequeño cuerpo envuelto en nada más que una delgada manta. Había una botella de whiske de fuego vacía en su mano y los restos débiles de lágrimas en sus conocidas mejillas. La Poción Multijugos había desaparecido completamente.

—¡Granger! —Draco se desplomo en sus rodillas y la dio vuelta para que su cabeza estuviera en su regazo—.Granger

¿Qué sucedió? ¿Estás bien?

Hubo cierto balbuceo incoherente que de alguna manera tradujo que se refería a que no pudo realizar un hechizo en su habitación.

Con un profundo suspiro, Draco la tomo en sus brazos y llevo su cuerpo congelado adentro.

—Mmm… Draco… —susurro mientras se frotaba la mejilla en su pecho. —Huele a ti…

Draco le beso la frente y respiro en ella. No lo había reconocido antes, pero _ese_ era el aroma que él había estado anhelando. Tan dulce. Tan intoxicante.

Apretando su agarre sobre ella, abrió la puerta de la habitación de ella y entro. Bajo a Hermione con cuidado sobre la cama y la envolvió con el acolchado alrededor de ella.

—Draco… no más golfas… —le susurro Hermione con un profundo suspiro.

Draco sonrió. Movió las manos a su mejilla y la acaricio con dulzura. —Está bien, Granger Tú ganas. No más golfas. Ella sonrió plácidamente antes de traer su mano para tocar la de él.

Draco se inclino hacia su odio y le susurro —Solamente tú, —antes de mover los labios hacia los de ella y besándolos suavemente.

—Quédate, —ella respiro sobre su boca.

—No me puedo quedar, Granger. No esta noche. No te merezco esta noche.

—Quédate, —dijo ella de nuevo, abriendo los ojos ligeramente y mirándolo.

—Pronto—dijo Draco dándole otro beso suave.

Y luego se tuvo que esforzar para apartarse de ella, pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo.

A veces, Hermione actuaba tan normal que Draco se olvidaba de lo que ella había atravesado. Cuando en realidad se detuvo a pensar por un momento, entendió su resistencia hacia él, pero sabía que esos sentimientos no eran sólo de su parte. Ella también lo sentía. Y ahora, más que nunca, estaba determinado hacerle ver. Hermione Granger iba a s suya. Estaba seguro de eso.

Y, no importa lo que hiciera falta, él la iba a merecer.


	10. Chapter 10

**N/P** (no, no es nota de quien plagio jajaja, es **NOTA DE QUIEN PUBICA** ) No es mi traducción y mucho menos es mi historia. Yo solo me atrevo a publicarla toda vez que muchas nos quedamos con ganas de leerla. **Disfrútenla hasta que la bloqueen.**

 **N/T** Super emocionada con presentarles mi primer proyecto, espero que les guste, muchísimas gracias a los que me apoyaron, especialmente a Romina Pascaretta que esta desde un principio y me ayudo a betear este capítulo y a Lena por autorizarme a traducir su historia.

 **N/A: *ADVERTENCIA*:** Esta historia va a ser bastante oscura. Trata temas de violación, asesinato, tortura, lenguaje vulgar, y dos almas quebradas. No apto para los corazones débiles. Esta va a ser mi única advertencia.

 **Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling, la trama le pertenece a Lena Phoria y la traducción a Sunset82.**

Antes que comiences a leer, no dejes review porque eso puede ser motivo de acoso hacia tu persona, no es necesario que lo hagas, tu disfruta la lectura.

Y por último pero muy, muy importante siempre lee los review que dejaré puesto que ahí informaré cada cuanto la voy a dar de baja, por aquello del bloqueo y las denuncias, así mismo avisaré si alternare con otra cuenta, para que esta historia sigua aquí.

 **Y repito, no lo escribí yo ni lo traduje yo, porque parece que a muchas no les queda claro**.

 **CRUEL AND BEAUTIFUL WORLD**

 **CAPITULO 10: TE CONSEGUIRE**

.

Hermione se despertó la mañana siguiente con una sensación pulsátil horrible en su cabeza. Se quejo y se froto, dándose vuelta accidentalmente y cayó en un gran charco de baba en su almohada.

—Que asco —dijo rápidamente antes de moverse, sólo haciendo que su cabeza palpitara más fuerte.

Cuando se dio vuelta a la dirección opuesta, lejos de la baba, los recuerdos de la noche anterior de repente volvieron ella. Su rostro se arrugo con curiosidad mientras no recordaba haber regresado a su habitación. ¿Había vuelto aquí por si misma? De alguna manera, lo dudaba.

Un olor nauseabundo que hizo que su estomago se revolviera lleno el aire, y fue pronto acompañado por un zumbido muy alegre. Se levanto para investigar, tropezándose un poco con sus piernas temblorosas.

Hermione tomo la bata de la silla adonde la había arrojado y se deslizo en las pantuflas. Bostezo pesadamente y salió de la habitación mientras se rascaba la parte superior de la cabeza. Fue entonces que ahí se dio cuenta lo increíblemente enredado que tenía su pelo.

— ¡Buenos Días querida!

Ella se detuvo y vio que Bronson le estaba sonriendo felizmente desde la cocina.

—¿O debería decir buenas tardes? —se rió antes de continuar cocinando lo que fuera que tenía en la cocina.

Hermione gruño antes de ir y hundirse en el sofá. Ni siquiera diez segundos después, Bronson le estaba alcanzando u vaso lleno con un líquido horrible de color verdoso.

—Para tu cabeza, —le dijo—.Mi propia receta para curar resacas.

¿Sabe tan horrible como se ve? —le pregunto, tomando el vaso con reticencia.

—Oh si, pero vas a estar feliz en el largo plazo.

Hermione frunció el ceño ante el trago antes de meter la nariz y tragarlo rápidamente. Puso cara de asco cuando termino y Bronson se rio mientras tomaba el vaso vacio.

¿Cómo sabias que tenia resaca? —le pregunto, mientras que se giraba para mirarlo en la cocina. Realmente era un artista allí.

—Malfoy me dijo, —le contesto mientras cortaba las cebollas.

Hermione puso la mano sobre su boca cuando accidentalmente sintió un poco el olor. Y luego sus ojos se deslizaron a la puerta de la habitación de Draco. Estaba abierta.

— ¿Adónde esta él? —le pregunto, esperando que hubiera tiempo para meterse en su habitación antes que él apareciera. Cualquier cosa para evitar sufrir la humillación de anoche. Claramente, él la había encontrado borracha y desmayada en el balcón, probablemente después que su golfa se fue.

Los puños de Hermione se cerraron mientras el dolor que había sentido anoche volvió a ella. Pero no lloraría. No delante de Bronson. Además, no había motivo para ello. Ya había decidido que cualquier sentimiento que ella tuviera por Draco no era razonable, por lo que sólo tendría que olvidarse de ellos. Eso debería ser bastante fácil. Había cerrado sus sentimientos con éxito durante cuatro años. Incluso se había convertido en una experta en eso. Esto era lo mismo. Él era un Mortífago y todo lo que tenía que hacer era desapegarse emocionalmente de sí misma. Hecho.

Justo en ese momento, la puerta principal se abrió y Draco entro con su morral sobre la cadera. Se saco los zapatos antes de notar que ella estaba sentada allí, sus ojos cayeron en ella de inmediato.

Hermione trago saliva. No. No estaba hecho.

Se levanto rápidamente y se dirigió al baño—.Necesito una ducha, —le murmuro a Bronson antes de dar un portazo detrás de ella.

Bronson la quedo mirando peculiarmente antes de mover sus ojos a Draco —¿Pelearon otra vez? Draco se encogió de hombros—.Ni puta idea. Probablemente.

Cuando Hermione salió de la ducha, Bronson se había ido pero cualquier cosa que estaba haciendo en la cocina todavía se estaba preparando. Las cortinas que cubrían las puertas del balcón estaban volando, haciéndole saber que Draco estaba afuera. Se metió en su habitación rápidamente y cerró la puerta, presionando la espalda contra ella y suspirando con sus ojos cerrados.

—¿Por qué tanto dramatismo?

Hermione salto cuando literalmente se le paro el corazón. Draco estaba sobre la cómoda, sacando cosas de su morra y poniéndolas en su pequeño bolso.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —le pregunto, de repente dándose cuenta que estaba muy desnuda bajo la bata que él le había dado. Se la ajusto más fuerte alrededor de su cuerpo.

—Te compre algunas pociones y hierbas para cuando te vayas. También otras cosas que te podrían ser útiles.

—¿Ya me estás echando? —le pregunto mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Draco sonrió—.Tú fuiste la que dijiste que necesitabas estar preparada.

Con todas las pociones que ahora tenía en el bolso, Draco lo puso en el suelo y extendió ambas manos dentro del suyo. Saco varios libros grandes. Y luego agarro más. Y luego más. Claramente, había realizado un Hechizo Indetectable de Extensión en el morral después de su lección.

Los ojos de Hermione se agrandaron con asombro mientras la pila que él estaba haciendo era más grande y más grande. Su boca comenzó a salivar. ¡Era como Navidad!

—Pude conseguirte todo lo que estaba en tu lista, más algunos adicionales. Pensé que podrían llegar a ser útiles. Dejare que decidas que es lo que va en la bolsa y que es lo que quieres leer ahora.

Draco se puso el morral sobre el hombro mientras caminaba hacia la puerta. Hermione todavía estaba apoyada en ella, sus ojos se centraron entusiasmados en los libros.

Pasando al lado de ella para alcanzar el picaporte y rozando su cadera de una manera que solo podía haber sido intencional, Draco se inclino y le susurro —Permiso, Granger.

El ronroneo de su voz envió un escalofrío al cuerpo de Hermione. Su cuerpo se paralizo mientras él agarraba firmemente su brazo, moviéndola fuera de su camino con cuidado. Le mostro su conocida sonrisa torcida antes de abrir la puerta lo suficiente para salir y cerrarla detrás de él.

Hermione miro la puerta cerrada por un largo tiempo, sin ser capaz de mover su mirada a ningún otro lado. No tenía ni idea en lo absoluto que estaba pasando por la cabeza de Draco. Anoche había más o menos confesado sus sentimientos por ella y, ahora, parecía…apagado. ¿A qué estaba jugando? No estaría sorprendida si esto sería algún tipo de juego enfermizo que hiciera él.

Bueno, ¡Hermione no iba a tomarse esto tranquila! Rápidamente se cambio de ropa y examino los libros hasta que se topo con uno acerca de ideologías e implicaciones de numerología en el estudio de la Aritmancia. Un poco de lectura ligera.

Tomo el libro y la manta que había encontrado enredada en las sabanas de la cama, envolviéndose en ella alrededor antes de salir a la sala y sentarse en el sofá. Hermione abrió el libro y de inmediato comenzó a leer.

Draco vino un rato después y le entrego una taza de té antes de ir y hacer un fuego.

—Se supone que va haber otra tormenta esta noche, —le dijo con indiferencia mientras utilizaba su varita para encender la madera. —Quizás te quieras preparar temprano.

—Está bien, —dijo ella sin levantar la vista del libro.

— ¿Cómo está procesando tu cabeza eso?

Ella asumió que se refería al libro complicado que estaba intentando leer. A pesar, que en realidad era un poco de un desafío, y se encontraba a si misma a menudo leyendo oraciones dos o tres veces, simplemente dijo, —Todo está bien.

Draco asintió. Se alejo y regreso un minuto después con su propio libro y una taza de té. Se sentó en el otro extremo del sofá y levanto los pies de manera casual antes de abrirlo en algún lugar en el medio.

Utilizando su vista periférica, Hermione vio que se trataba de un libro sobre el dominio de Oclumancia y Legeremancia. Tuvo que preguntar. — ¿No es que ya sabes manejar ambas cosas?

Sin levantar la mirada, Draco dijo —Lo hago, pero sólo he dominado Oclumancia. Algo por lo que ambos deberíamos estar agradecidos.

Lo estaba. Sólo sabiendo que Draco tenía la habilidad de bloquear a personas de verla en sus recuerdos era una carg pesada levantada de su pecho.

—Legeremancia es más difícil para mí. Si bien, lo _puedo_ hacer, me gustaría hacerlo mejor. Seguramente tú, de todas las personas entiende la necesidad de mejorarse a uno mismo.

Hermione se sonrojo y asintió antes de regresar a su propio libro. Una ráfaga de viento entro por la puerta del balcón que estaba abierta y comenzó a temblar. Draco levanto su varita y la cerro.

—Perdón estaba sacando ese horrible olor a cebolla.

— ¿Qué estaba preparando? —pregunto ella, mirando de nuevo a la cacerola donde todavía se estaba cocinando.

—Algo de cena para nosotros. Una nueva receta que quería probar.

—Oh, —dijo ella mirando la olla y frunciendo el ceño. —¿Qué paso con mi cena que no se toco anoche? —No se pudo resistir.

—La comí, —dijo Draco casualmente.

Hermione giro su cabeza hacia él. — ¿ _Toda_? —le pregunto.

Asintió con la cabeza, dijo —Tenía mucha hambre, ya que no comí nada en el día de ayer.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque estaba esperando tu cena. Se lo mucho que significaba para ti, siendo la primera vez que cocinabas y todo eso…

Hermione se ruborizó. Entonces, al parecer, estaban siendo francos. Ella hizo una nota mental.

—…y hubiera estado aquí si no me hubiera topado con complicaciones.

—Complicaciones, —repitió ella. —¿Es _así_ como llamas a tus golfas ahora? —Al diablo con ser la persona más adulta. En la manera como estaban las cosas ahora, Draco estaba definitivamente ganando cualquier juego que la tenia jugando. Ella todavía estaba tratando de descifrarlo.

—Cree lo que quieras, esa chica no tuvo nada que ver con que haya llegado tarde.

—¿Entonces por qué…?

—Soy un Mortífago, Granger, y a veces, necesito mantener las apariencias, —dijo él mientras daba vuelta otra página

—.Theo y yo hemos pasado todo los Halloween juntos desde que teníamos cinco. Cuando intente salir de ahí, se levantaron sospechas. Ni tú ni yo podemos darnos el lujo de que alguien dude de mis intenciones. Así que fui. Y, cuando intente irme, una chica me siguió. Rabastan me obligo a meterme en su carruaje con ella, y luego la envió aquí arriba mientras el procedía amenazar las vidas de mi padre y de mis amigos si no te encontraba, de lo cual todo se dieron cuenta que no me he esforzado mucho. Eso es todo, la verdad, que estoy seguro, es nada comparado a lo que tú te creaste en tu cabeza.

El libro de Hermione se le cayó de las manos. —¿Rabastan te amenazo?

—Lo hizo. No le caigo muy bien a los Mortífagos antiguos.

Como si fuera posible, Hermione se sintió aun más idiota de lo que había sido. Ella tendría que haber sabido que él n la preocuparía sin ningún motivo—.Draco, lo… lo siento. No me di cuenta…

—Es evidente, —dijo Draco, finalmente cerrando el libro—.Me voy a servir algo de la sopa que Bronson preparo.

¿Quieres un tazón?

Hermione miro como su estomago gruñía. Ayer tampoco comió nada y ya se estaba sintiendo un poco mejor después de la cura de Bronson para la resaca. La comida sonaba a una buena idea. —Si, pero puedo ir yo —dijo ella, poniéndose de pie con él.

Ella lo siguió a la cocina y tomo dos tazones y cucharas mientras él puso un cucharon en la cacerola.

—Escucha, quería comprarte algunas prendas para que uses de día, —dijo Draco mientras revolvía un poco el contenido en la cacerola, —pero no estaba seguro de tus talles.

Hermione sostenía los tazones mientras él servía—.En realidad ya no estoy segura de mis medidas. He perdido peso desde… desde antes. —Miro a su cuerpo huesudo y frunció el ceño.

Después de poner la tapa de nuevo en la cacerola, Draco levanto un poco su suéter y le dio un golpecito a su estomago—.Parece que lo has recuperado un poco.

El rostro de Hermione se descoloco. _Eso_ estaba definitivamente en la lista de las diez cosas que nunca se le dicen a una mujer, incluso a una que ha sido muerta de hambre por cuatro años—.Gracias… supongo —agrego en voz baja.

Draco tomo uno de los tazones—.Realmente no tengo idea cuando se trata de los talles de las mujeres así que me va a tener que ayudar un poco —agarro su libro del sofá, y lo llevo junto a su comida a la mesa.

Hermione hizo lo mismo. Así que cualquiera fuera este juego, parte de ello implicaba actuar simplemente como si aye nunca hubiera ocurrido. Y ser directo. Ella podía hacer eso.

Tomando un asiento, Hermione le dijo lo que una vez fueron sus medidas, pero menciono que probablemente tendría que conseguir un talle más pequeño para los pantalones.

—Conseguiré tus talles de antes, —le dijo—. Deberíamos ser optimistas acerca de engordarte un poco. Bronson estar feliz de ayudar.

Hermione arrugo la frente. —Umm… está bien. —¿Qué le pasaba? Entonces, aparentemente, otra parte de este juego era ser… ¿grosero? No, no era eso. ¿Distraído? Eso era más cercano, pero no del todo correcto. Hermione tenía la sensación de que él sabia exactamente lo que estaba haciendo.

Tan pronto terminaron, Draco tomo el tazón de él y el de ella, y rápidamente los lavo. Luego agarro su libro y dijo, — Creo que voy a terminar esto en mi habitación. Buenas noches, Granger.

—Está bien… —Hermione se dio vuelta para mirarlo—.Buenas noches, —dijo ella justo cuando él cerraba la puerta. Está bien. Si bien no le estaba dando un trato silencioso, definitivamente no estaba actuando como él mismo. Era como si estuviera… —desconectado, —se susurro a sí misma. Finalmente había encontrado la palabra correcta.

Al otro lado de la delgada pieza de madera, Draco sonreía para sí mismo antes dejarse caer en su cama. Su habitació ahora estaba ordenada ya que le saco prestada su varita aquella mañana para poner todo en su lugar, robándole uno besos más de sus labios borrachos pero dispuestos. Por supuesto, él asumió que ella no se acordaría. De todas maneras, esos eran más para él que para ella. Pero el resto… los toques delicados, la manera tranquila, las conversaciones distantes… _todo_ eso era para ella.

Draco sólo podía imaginar las millones de teorías de conspiración que estarían pasando ahora mismo por su pequeña cabecita. Pero si esto era necesario para que Hermione se diera cuenta de que lo quería entonces él estaba feliz de hacerlo. En la manera que lo hacía.

Le daba dos semanas antes de que cediera, y eso era siendo generoso.

.

XXX

.

—Milord, simplemente no entiendo porque estamos sufriendo el mismo trato que lo demás en la ciudad, —se quejo MacNair mientras varios Mortífagos estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa habitual para las reuniones. —Creo que subestima lo humillante que es estar atorado andando en el Autobús Noctambulo con plebeyos.

—Ya veo, —dijo Lord Voldemort, cruzando las manos delante de él de manera calmada. —¿Y qué es lo que te gustarí que hiciera así no sufres esta… "humillación"?

—No lo sé, ¿Un carruaje para servicio personal? No todos podemos costear uno todas las noches, —dijo MacNair, mirando astutamente a los Lestrange's.

— ¿Por qué no escobas? —sugirió Theo, mirando bastante aburrido mientras tamborileaba con los dedos sobre la mesa. Una mirada severa de su padre y él se detuvo.

Draco no pudo evitar preguntarse si Theo estaría tan dispuesto a agradar si supiera que su padre lo había puesto en una lista negra.

—No creo que los Dementores le gustaría eso, mi señor, —dijo Bellatrix, inclinándose hacia Voldemort—.Ellos tienen dificultades para diferenciar entre las personas, y alguien podría fácilmente deslizarse a través de sus manos.

—Terminaríamos teniendo que incrementar nuestra propia patrulla para ese trabajo, —dijo Draco, golpeando sus propios dedos sobre la mesa sin ningún otro motivo que irritar a Quincy Nott. —Y sólo tenemos un par de carruajes e la ciudad. No podemos privarlos de los ciudadanos que en verdad tienen los medios para pagarlos.

— ¿A quién les importa? Somos nosotros los que tenemos la maldita necesidad de movernos.

Draco sonrió. Dejo de golpear los dedos y se inclino hacia adelante en su silla, cruzando las manos de manera casual delante de él y presionándose sobre ellas. —.Déjame poner algunas cosas en perspectivas para ti, MacNair. Si obligamos a los conductores de los carruajes que sean nuestros condenados choferes, entonces no tendrán tiempo para salir y ganar dinero de verdad, lo que significa que no podrán obtener los recursos que necesitan para sobrevivi Por lo tanto, se quedan sin negocio y nosotros volvemos a estar donde empezamos. Se llama causa y efecto.

Todos los otros lo miraron sin comprender.

Draco rodó los ojos —. _Trabajan para vivir,_ —dijo arrastrando las palabras. Su sonrisa se desvaneció mientras se reclinaba de nuevo —.Los carruajes quedan afuera.

Todos se quedaron en silencio por un largo momento.

—Entonces ¿por qué ahora el Flu está fuera de servicio? —pregunto Theo, rascándose la cabeza.

—Porque no queremos que toda la maldita ciudad esté viajando alrededor por Red Flu, —contesto Draco.

—Pero ¿no hay manera de arreglarlo así solamente funciona en ciertas locaciones y para ciertas personas? Todos se inclinaron hacia Theo.

—Podemos activarlos en todos nuestros hogares, y registrar nuestros nombres en el Ministerio así sólo nosotros podemos utilizarla legalmente. Luego podemos establecer alguna clase de objeto que tiene que ser sostenido para qu funcione con éxito. Es complicado, pero es posible.

Todos miraron a Draco, quien indudablemente, encontraría alguna falla en ese plan. Sólo, que esta vez, no tenía nad Así que todos dirigieron su atención a Lord Voldemort.

—Tendría que dirigirse al Ministerio ahora y arreglarlo, joven Nott. Draco, ve con él. Y lleva a Rodolphus y su carruaje con ustedes. ¿Señorita Parkinson?

Pansy se sentó firme. Esta era, tal vez, la primera vez que el Señor Oscuro se había dirigido a ella personalmente y ella lo miro con miedo.

—Usted esperara aquí y preparará la chimenea en mi sala de dibujo, así Draco lo prueba una vez que todo este arreglado. Todos los demás pueden retirarse.

— ¡Esperen! —gritó Rabastan antes de que cualquier pudiera salir de sus asientos—.Creo que Malfoy nos debe una actualización en su progreso en encontrar a la Sangre sucia de Potter.

Draco gruño. Cruzo los brazos y miro a Rabastan directo a los ojos. —Enviamos lechuzas a cada ciudadano, pidiéndoles que presenten sus horarios de trabajo. De esa manera, sabremos los mejores momentos para _invadir_ sus hogares. Parkinson, —hizo un gesto hacia Pansy, —ya ha accedido a revisar las respuestas y preparar un esquema para nosotros. Espero que estén preparados para trabajar malditas horas extras

Ahora todos los demás gruñeron.

Una vez hecho eso, todos se separaron, Draco y Theo siguieron a Rodolphus a su carruaje, dejando a Rabastan que encuentre su propio camino a casa.

Registrar todos los nombres en el Ministerio fue fácil. Obviamente, le daban lo que a ellos se le antojaban, con el Ministro de Magia bajo la Maldición Imperio. Pero luego tuvieron que imaginar alguna especie de truco para hacer qu las chimeneas funcionaran.

Draco esperaba que eso pusiera un freno a sus planes, ya que realmente no tenía ningún interés en darle a otros Mortífagos acceso a viajar por Red Flu a su casa, pero, desafortunadamente, Theo tuvo otra maldita idea brillante.

Hizo que el Ministerio creara piedras mágicas que les permita viajar ya sea desde una ubicación registrada o en una ubicación registrada. No importaba cuál sea, unas de sus casas tendría que estar involucrada.

—Jodidamente estupendo, —murmuro Draco para sí mismo.

—¿Entonces vamos a tu casa y lo probamos amigo? —pregunto Theo mientras salían del Ministerio, balanceando su bolsa de piedras.

—De ninguna manera —dijo Draco, su mente inundándose al instante con los muchos desastres que podían resultar de esa situación.

—Pero ninguno de nosotros, —hizo un gesto entre Rodolphus y él, —vive remotamente cerca de aquí. No hay manera de que crucemos toda la condenada ciudad para probar la Red Flu, —dijo Theo.

—Igual tenemos que instalar todas las chimeneas de mierda. ¿Cuál es la diferencia? —pregunto Draco.

— _Exactamente,_ ¿Cuál es la diferencia? —contrarresto Theo.

Draco apretó los puños. Necesitaba mantener la compostura. Tenía que mantener el control.

— _Vamos_ a ir a tu casa, —dijo Theo, "En serio, no sé cuando te volviste tan jodidamente privado.

Draco no tenía que pensarlo demasiado para darse cuenta que fue probablemente en el momento que él tomo una esclava fugitiva que le abrió la garganta a un hombre. Un hombre que ahora estaba con ellos, y que se había negado de mencionar a Hermione que todavía estaba vivo. Bueno… _esto_ no podía terminar bien.

Mierda.

.

XXX

.

Hermione se sentó sobre el balcón, envuelta en su manta mientras distraídamente pasaba las páginas del libro que e realidad no estaba leyendo. Había intentado escuchar Pottervigilancia en la sala de estar más temprano, pero incluso las voces conocidas de George Weasley y Angelina Johnson no fueron lo suficiente para mantener su atención.

No podía dejar de pensar en Draco. Desde hace días había estado jugando lo que sabia era un juego. Había estado fr y distante, pero todavía siempre ahí. El hablar no era un problema, él le contestaba cualquier cosa que le preguntara Sin rodeos. Pero no había pasión detrás de ello, ninguna impulsión, ni su maldita personalidad.

Draco estaba tratando de que ella confesara. Sabía eso. Él quería que admitiera que cualquier cosa que estuviera pasando entre ellos… que _no_ era nada. Y Hermione sabia que tenía razón, porque lo que ella sentía… era definitivamente algo. Pero ¿cómo podía admitírselo a él cuando todavía no había descubierto que era ese "algo"?

Hermione no había estado tan confundida en toda su vida. Sabía que le importaba Draco, eso no era cuestionable, pero ¿qué tanto le importaba? Después de todo lo que le había sucedido, difícilmente confiaba en sus sentimientos. É había hecho tantas cosas por ella, no sería tan descabellado que su gratitud pudiera ser malinterpretada por otra cos

¿No le había dicho Bronson algo parecido?

Pero la gratitud… eso no explicaba la segura y la cálida sensación que ella tuvo esa noche que él la abrazo durante la tormenta, o lo hermoso que el latido de su corazón se sentía bajo su mano cuando ellos se besaron, un recuerdo que nunca se alejaba de su mente.

En vez de eso, Hermione intento distraerse con recuerdos de Ron, pero era difícil cuando él nunca había encendido el mismo fuego en ella que ahora estaba sintiendo. En ese entonces era tan joven, tan inocente. Lo máximo que había llegado a pensar fue besarlo en el sofá de la Sala Común de Gryffindor, algo que parecía ser increíblemente de mal comportamiento y peligroso para ella en ese momento.

Pero Draco… cuando ella pensaba en él, su mente se desvió en más que visiones de ellos juntos besándose en el sofá Ella lo quería todo. Tocarlo, sentirlo, que él la sintiera. Quería poseer cada parte de él, no sólo sus labios.

¿Eso la hacía enfermiza? Hermione recién se había escapado de los Mortífagos, y ahora de repente se encontró deseando a uno. Draco sabia de las personas que se habían aprovechado de ella. Los conocía bien y los veía todos lo días, pero aun así, ella lo deseaba. Sentir como era tenerlo no sólo encima de ella, sino también adentro de ella.

Hermione gimió al darse cuenta de sus pensamientos sucios. Después de todo lo que le había sucedido, ¿cómo podía querer esto? ¿Con _él_?

Ella deseaba que ahora él estuviera aquí. Así podía aspirar su esencia, tocarlo, abrazarlo. Todo lo que ella anhelaba y más. Merlín, olía tan bien. Era embriagante. Cada vez que ella lo respiraba, no era suficiente.

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior. Carajo.

Él estaba ganando. Ella sabía que estaba jugando un juego y, aun así, ella lo estaba dejando ganar.

Cerró el libro. Ya no tenía ganas de pretender leer. Necesitaba hablar con él. Necesitaba explicarle estos… estos sentimientos. ¿Cuánto faltaría para que llegara a casa?

Justo en ese momento, la puerta principal se abrió de golpe y Draco entro corriendo. Ni siquiera se molesto en sacars los zapatos; un gran tabú para él; mientras se apresuraba en el centro del apartamento, asegurándose que no hubie señales visibles de que Hermione estuviera allí. La puerta de su habitación estaba cerrada, él rápidamente tiro su radio debajo del sofá. Todo parecía estar ordenado. Pero luego Draco miro a la puerta del balcón y, a través de una pequeña apertura en las cortinas, pudo ver un par de ojos ámbar que le devolvían la mirada. La respiración de Draco se agito mientras que el latido de su corazón disminuía inmensamente.

Hermione comenzó a moverse como si fuera a entrar pero Draco levanto la mano para detenerla. Ella se congelo. Él bajo la mano sólo un segundo antes de que Theo entrara jadeando por la puerta.

—Cinco… condenados… pisos…—Trago saliva—¿Cómo… mierda… haces esto todo los días?

—No soy un maldito culo aplastado, —dijo Draco.

Theo bajo la mirada a su relativamente pequeña estructura y frunció el ceño. —Hmm. Supongo que no me podría lastimar hacer ejercicio al menos una vez en mi vida. ¿Cuál es tu rutina?

Luego Rodolphus entro por la puerta. Había subido las escaleras a un ritmo mucho más pausado y estaba respirando lo suficientemente bien. Sus ojos comenzaron a revisar el apartamento de inmediato, investigándolo. Camino al centr de la sala y observo todo, sus ojos se detuvieron en algo sobre la mesa de centro. Un libro. _Historia_ _de_ _Hogwarts_. Lo levanto y alzo sus cejas a Draco.

—¿Qué? —Draco se encogió de hombros. —Ya sabes, orgullo escolar.

Theo camino hacia ellos y le saco el libro a Rodolphus. Se rió—.Aah, hombre, este libro me hace acordar a Granger. Rodolphus se tensionó.

—Ella siempre tenía la maldita nariz metida en eso en el colegio.

¿Por qué todos se acordaban de eso?

Rodolphus le arranco el libro de las manos de Theo y lo miro por un largo rato antes de arrojarlo por la sala. Se dio vuelta hacia la chimenea, completamente ajeno a los ojos ámbar que lo estaban mirando por la puerta de cristal.

Hermione trato de controlar la respiración mientras miraba a ese fantasma delante de ella. Solamente que no era un fantasma. Rodolphus lucía completamente sólido, una blanca cicatriz visible marcando lo que una vez fue su intachable cuello. Todo su cuerpo comenzó a temblar.

Salió de su línea de visión, pero Theo se acercó más a ella y tomo el libro que Rodolphus había arrojado. Se quedo mirando la tapa por un momento, comprobando si tenía algún daño mirando a su dirección. Ella rápidamente presion la espalda contra la pared así él no la podía ver.

— _Mierda,_ —se murmuró a sí misma.

Adentro, Rodolphus estaba preparando la chimenea. Mientras hacía eso. Draco fue y se paro delante de la apertura d las cortinas. Puso la mano detrás de su espalda e hizo un gesto para que ella se moviera al otro lado. Tenía que escuchar de cerca pero definitivamente hubo un movimiento allí.

Unos minutos después, Rodolphus puso la varita sobre su garganta y dijo —Está hecho. ¿Te importaría intentarlo? Él y Theo miraron a Draco con expectativa. Él miró entre ellos. — ¿Yo? —le preguntó.

Ambos asintieron.

—Está bien Edad antes de la belleza, —dijo él, haciendo un gesto a Rodolphus.

—Es tú apartamento, —dijo Rodolphus, —y el Señor Oscuro te puso a cargo de esto. Así que entra.

Draco miró a Theo con la esperanza de enviarlo a él en su lugar, pero él ya se había acomodado en el sofá y navegab por _Historia de Hogwarts._

—Entonces, Roddy, ¿qué crees que tiene este libro que tiene tan intrigada a tu querida Sangre sucia? —Theo levanto la mirada a Rodolphus y sonrió—.Quiero decir, la conocías tan bien, ¿no? ¿Por dentro y por fuera? Bueno, eso antes d que te abriera la garganta.

Rodolphus estuvo a punto de lanzarse sobre Theo cuando Draco levanto la mano para detenerlo—.No en mi apartamento, aquí no lo haces—el interior de Draco se estremeció. No había manera de salirse de esto. Necesitaba terminarlo de una vez—. Theo, dame una maldita piedra.

Theo saco una de su bolsillo y se la lanzo.

—Ustedes dos tienen que mantenerse fuera de problemas cuando me vaya. Theo, no lo provoques.

—Seh, seh —Theo movió la mano con indiferencia antes de regresar al libro.

—Lo digo en serio, Theo. Y mantente alejado de mi mierda.

— ¡Entendido! —Theo levanto la mano haciendo el símbolo de que está todo bien sin sacar la vista de la pagina.

Draco respiro hondo antes de ir hacia a la chimenea. El pote de polvos flu estaba todavía al lado, así que tomo un puñado y lo arrojo al fuego que Rodolphus había comenzado. Cuando las llamas se tornaron verdes, entro y dijo— Residencia del Ministerio de Magia.

En ese momento Draco fue succionado, dando esa extraña sensación de tirón pero sin peso que no había sentido en casi dos meses. Aterrizo con gracia en la chimenea del Señor Tenebroso. Pansy estaba sentada en una silla cercana, esperándolo.

—¿Entonces funcionó? —le pregunto, poniéndose de pie.

—Así parece, —dijo él, ya dándose vuelta para regresar.

— ¡Draco, espera!

Draco rodo los ojos. —Ahora no, Parkinson.

—Entonces ¿cuándo? No estás disponible para mi hace semanas y lo haces a propósito.

—Sí. ¿Y qué?

—Sólo… sólo quiero saber ¿por qué?

Porque era una jodida perra por haber si quiera puesto una mano en Hermione. —No hay motivos, Parkinson. Pero, como dije antes, no es nada personal —.Solamente que esta vez, si lo era.

Escucho a Pansy gemir detrás de él. —¿Esto es por la conversación que oí entre el Sr Greengrass y el Señor Oscuro? Draco se dio vuelta y frunció las cejas. —¿Qué?

—Ya sabes. Acerca de ti y Astoria. Cuando ella se convierta en Mortífago.

—¿Qué? —repitió él.

—Ya _sabes_. El… el casamiento que están tratando de arreglar.

Los ojos de Draco se agrandaron mientras que su cuerpo entero se quedo sin sangre. —¿Qué? —repitió por tercera vez. — ¿Cuándo mierda escuchaste eso?

—Recién, —dijo ella, haciendo un gesto hacia el comedor donde ellos siempre tenían sus reuniones—.Tú… ¿tú no lo sabías?

¡No me voy a casar con nadie! —Draco nunca había tenido interés en el matrimonio, y el actual mundo oscuro en que vivían solamente exacerbaba esos sentimientos. ¿Y desde cuando al Señor Tenebroso le importaba el maldito matrimonio?

—Oh. Entonces solo lo sé yo —Pansy miro tristemente al suelo.

¡Claro que sí! —Draco volvió a entrar a la chimenea—¿Quieres volver estar en gracia conmigo, Parkinson? Averigu más sobre este… "arreglo".

Pansy levanto la mirada y asintió.

Con la mente nublada, Draco regreso por la Red Flu a su apartamento Sólo, que cuando llego allí, Theo y Rodolphus no estaban en ninguna parte. El libro estaba de nuevo sobre la mesa… y la puerta del patio estaba abierta.

—Mierda.

Draco metió la mano en su bolsillo y agarro firmemente su varita mientras se dirigía a la puerta, listo para atacar si era necesario. Cuando salió, estaba sorprendido de encontrar a Theo inclinado sobre el borde del balcón mientras Rodolphus estaba sentado en la silla habitual de Draco. Ambos estaban fumando cigarrillos. Hermione no estaba allí.

—¿Qué mierda están haciendo?

—Hey, amigo —dijo Theo, mirándolo sobre su hombro—.Mejor que el Señor Oscuro no se entere de que tienes estos.

¿Es por esto que tienes _Incendio_ en tu varita como diez veces todas las mañanas? Draco miró a Rodolphus—¿Puedes siquiera fumar con tu garganta?

Rodolphus se encogió de hombros.

—¿Qué diría tu hermano si te ve con eso?

Rodolphus echo a reír y puso la varita en su garganta. —Probablemente estaría más interesado en que _tú_ eres el que los fuma.

—Entonces ¿me vas a delatar? —preguntó Draco, yendo al borde del balcón con Theo y mirando del otro lado. Bueno Hermione no estaba colgando de ahí, entonces ¿dónde estaba? Se adentro más al balcón, solamente para golpear alg accidentalmente cuando estaba llegando cerca del final. Algo invisible. Su corazón se detuvo. Mierda. Se tenía que deshacer de ellos. _Ahora._

—No tengo ningún motivo para mencionar esto. Mientras hagas lo que te pedí. Theo lo miro de reojo, obviamente curioso sobre lo que estaban hablando.

—Dije jodidamente que iríamos a buscarla y lo estamos haciendo. ¿Qué más esperas que haga?

—Espero que la encuentres, —dijo Rodolphus, levantándose y arrojando su cigarrillo al otro lado del balcón.

Draco no pudo evitar darse cuenta en la manera que Theo hizo una mueca ante la mención de Hermione. Cuando él vio a Draco mirándolo, la retiro de inmediato.

—Supongo que será mejor que nos vayamos al próximo lugar — Rodolphus se dirigió adentro.

Theo tomo una última pitada del cigarrillo antes de apagarlo e ir tras él. Draco froto lo que reconoció como la cabeza de Hermione. Ella se inclino hacia él por un momento, un ligero gemido escapo de sus labios antes de que él tuviera que seguir a los otros.

—Ustedes dos son totalmente capaces de hacer esto sin mí, —dijo Draco, llevándolos a la puerta—.Si hay cualquier complicación, resuélvanlo ustedes mismos, porque ya estoy hecho por esta noche.

—Como quieras, —dijo Theo, saliendo primero— ¡Vamos Roddy! Es hora de dejar al ermitaño en su cueva.

Rodolphus le dio a Draco una mirada curiosa antes de seguir a Theo. En el momento que estuvieron fuera de la puerta, Draco la cerró. Se quedó ahí por un segundo, tratando de recuperar el aliento que había estado conteniendo desde el momento que llegaron allí. Cuando se dio vuelta, Hermione estaba parada en el marco de la puerta del balcón, nada más que una cabeza flotando mientras se aferraba a la manta alrededor de ella.

—Un Hechizo Desilusionador. Bien pensado —dijo él, trago saliva.

Hermione arrojo la manta y un libro que había estado sosteniendo en el sofá antes de ir a la chimenea. Saco su varit y de inmediato comenzó a realizar alguna clase de hechizo en el.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —le pregunto él, caminando hacia ella.

—Poniendo alguna clase de alarma que se active cuando alguien llegue por la Red Flu aquí —dijo ella sin ni siquiera mirar a su dirección.

—Mira, Granger, tal vez debería explicarte sobre…

—Primero déjame terminar.

Draco permaneció en silencio mientras Hermione lanzaba su hechizo. Una vez que terminó, alejo su varita y quedo mirando fijamente al fuego ardiente por un momento. Luego, sin previo aviso, se volvió hacia Draco y le dio una fuerte bofetada en el rostro. Él se tambaleo pero aún así se las arreglo para mantenerse de pie.

¡¿Cómo te atreves?!¡Cómo te atreves Draco Malfoy! ¿Cómo no me dijiste que él estaba vivo?

—No… no quería preocuparte, —dijo él mientras se frotaba el rostro adolorido.

¡Pero ya estoy preocupada! ¡Todos los días estoy preocupada! Y Rodolphus… ¿Es _él_ el que quiere que me encuentres?

—Ambos, él y Rabastan, —contesto Draco con honestidad.

—¿Qué es lo que quiere conmigo? —gritó ella, las lágrimas ya visibles en sus ojos.

—¿Qué es lo que crees? —le dijo él—.Te quiere poseer.

Hermione gimió, pero rápidamente se cubrió la boca—.Será peor. Él será mucho peor conmigo después de lo que le hice —se dio vuelta y comenzó a caminar de un lado para otro—.Yo… ¡yo no puedo volver a él! ¡No lo haré! ¡Prefiero morir! Yo…

— ¡Cálmate, Granger! —gritó Draco, sujetándola de los hombros y manteniéndola quieta. — ¡No voy a dejar que se acerque a ti ni siquiera para ponerte una mano! ¿Entendiste?

—Pero…

—Sin peros. Rodolphus _nunca_ te tendrá de nuevo. Te lo prometo. Yo… yo no voy a dejarlo, incluso si significa matarlo en una sala llena de Mortífagos. Tú _nunca_ serás de él.

Hermione sollozó pero aún así asintió. Se seco los ojos, pero era prácticamente inútil ya que las lágrimas seguían fluyendo. Draco la atrajo hacia él y la abrazó con fuerza. Hermione hecho los brazos alrededor de su cintura y se fundió en él, ese aroma maravilloso de él estaba llenando sus fosas nasales.

Y entonces la dejo ir demasiado rápido, sin ni siquiera darle un beso sobre la frente, al cual ella se había llegado acostumbrar.

—¿Qué quieres cenar? —preguntó él, de nuevo en esa fría y desapegada manera que había estado mostrando desde hace días.

—No… no tengo hambre, —dijo ella siguiéndolo—.Draco… Él se dio vuelta y la miro.

—Draco, por favor deja de jugar conmigo. Él no dijo nada.

—Sé… sé lo que estás intentando hacer y no voy a dejar que me manipules.

Él arqueó una ceja antes de mostrar esa sonrisa torcida tan de él. Ya lo había dicho. Menos de una semana.

— ¡Bien! —gritó ella de repente, obviamente no apreciando el trato silencioso—.Tú ganas, ¿de acuerdo? ¡Me rindo! ¡N me gustas que seas así! ¡Quiero que seas como eras antes! Quiero… quiero que seamos como éramos antes.

Continuando con su silencio desafiante, Draco se cruzo de brazos y espero para que ella continuara.

—Estaba equivocada, ¿de acuerdo? —dijo ella, un nuevo conjunto de lágrimas visibles en sus ojos—.Nosotros no somos nada. _Esto_ , —hizo un gesto entre ellos, —no es nada.

Draco frunció los labios. Iban por el camino correcto pero… —Entonces ¿qué es? Hermione se sonrojó y bajo la mirada—.No… no lo sé. Una amistad, supongo.

Draco alzó las cejas—¿Eso es todo?

Ella suspiró mientras lo miraba con tristeza—.No sé qué es lo que quieres de mí.

Él se mordió la mejilla y miró a un lado. Paso un largo momento antes de que él la volviera a mirar y dijera —Quiero más, Granger. _Esto,_ —hizo un gesto entre ellos, —cualquier mierda que hemos estado haciendo durante las últimas semanas, no es suficiente.

Con un profundo suspiro, Draco camino hacia la puerta y fue al armario por su capa. Un paso adelante, dos atrás. Maldita Granger… ¿Por qué no lo admitía de una vez?

—Draco…—ella lo llamo siguiéndolo—.Draco por favor no te vayas.

—¿Por qué? —le preguntó. Ella no tenía una respuesta.

Rodando los ojos, Draco dijo —Necesito un poco de maldito aire.

—Por favor… por favor quédate, —le suplicó. —Perdona si no siento lo mismo pero…

Draco se dio vuelta de golpe hacia ella. —Ves, ese es el tema, Granger. Tú _si_ sientes lo mismo. Sé que lo haces pero, por alguna razón, lo sigues negando, incluso a ti misma.

Hermione se ahogo mientras trataba de contener otro gemido. Odiaba esto. ¿Por qué solamente no podía ser honesta con él? Decirle todo lo que ella estaba conteniendo. Decirle sobre su padre…

—Mira, entiendo que has pasado por algo traumático. Aunque no parezca, lo sé. Pero nunca vas a superar toda esa mierda si te seguís mintiendo a ti misma. No dejes que esos bastardos ganen negando tus sentimientos por alguien a quién realmente le importas.

—Estás…. Estás diciendo que…

—¿Importar? —terminó él, su rostro encendiéndose por primera vez en días. — ¡Por supuesto que me importa! ¡Ni siquiera estaríamos teniendo esta conversación si no lo hiciera! ¡Me importa tanto que me enferma por las noches! ¡N siquiera ya me importa mi maldita vida! Sólo la tuya.

Hermione se encontró a sí misma moviéndose lentamente hacia Draco. Sólo quería tocarlo, abrazarlo, respirarlo. Per antes de que pudiera llegar, él se dio vuelta.

—Voy a salir. Cuando vuelva, no me hables al menos de que hayas resuelto esto por ti misma. No me asocio con jodidos mentirosos.

Y con eso, Draco abrió la puerta y la cerro con fuerza detrás de él, dejando a Hermione sola una vez más, nada más que en compañía de sus lágrimas.

XXX

Pasaron varias horas antes de que Draco regresara. Hermione, que había estado acostada en la cama, se apresuro fuera de ella pero se detuvo cuando su mano llego al picaporte. ¿Qué pasaba si no estaba solo? Se agarró el corazón adolorido al darse cuenta que Draco llegando a casa con otra golfa al azar esa noche no era una idea tan descabellada.

Y entonces escucho voces.

Las lágrimas se vieron atrapadas en los ojos de Hermione mientras su mayor temor se convirtió en realidad. Alguien estaba con él.

Sin ni siquiera pensarlo, ella dejo su habitación y siguió el sonido de las voces a la puerta de la habitación de Draco. Puso su oreja a la altura y escucho. Una horrible punzada se disparo en su corazón cuando la chica se rió. Las lágrimas en sus ojos finalmente cayeron mientras llevaba la mano y ponía la palma sobre la madera fría, tratando de sentir alguna parte de él allí. Ella había dejado que esto pasara. Lo había alejado y lo había empujado a los brazos de otra bruja.

De repente, Hermione fue lanzada como un golpe de corriente y abrió la puerta de golpe y cuando se adentro a la habitación, saco su varita por instinto y la sostuvo firme delante de ella, lista para lanzar un " _Obliviate_ " a quien quier que estuviera allí con él.

—Buenas noches, Granger.

Draco estaba directamente delante de ella, mirándola con una sonrisa divertida. Ella bajo la varita y miró alrededor. estaba solo. Pero entonces que era…

Sus ojos luego se fijaron en la pequeña radio que estaba sobre la cómoda. _Su_ radio. Dirigida a la pared que separaba las habitaciones. Era viernes por la noche, lo que significaba que él sabia que una voz femenina estaría allí. La de Ginny.

Draco apago la radio y se apoyo en la cómoda, su sonrisa sólo se agrandaba.

El rostro de Hermione se desencajo de inmediato en una mueca cuando se dio cuenta lo que estaba sucediendo. —

¡Tú… tú maldita cucaracha! ¡Dije que no más juegos Draco! Como te atreves a engañar…

No tuvo la oportunidad de terminar la frase antes de que Draco la tuviera en sus brazos y la arrinconara contra la pared.

—Sabía que eras una mentirosa, —dijo él, sin que su sonrisa se desvaneciera.

Y luego sus labios se estrellaron sobre los de ella. Hermione permaneció completamente quieta cuando Draco comenzó a besarla, insegura de cómo se suponía que tenía que reaccionar en ese momento. Estaba enojada. Definitivamente enojada, pero…

—Admítelo, —susurro él en su oído antes de pasar su lengua a lo largo de ella. —Admite que querías esto tanto como yo.

—Yo…

— _Admítelo_ —Draco se alejo y la miro con avidez. Levanto las manos contra la pared a ambos lados de ella, sujetándola allí mientras la continuaba mirando con ojos lujuriosos.

—No, yo…

En el momento que ella empezó a protestar, sus labios estaban de nuevo sobre los de ella. Masajeando, mordiendo, succionando, haciendo todo lo posible para volverla absolutamente loca. Y estaba funcionando.

Hermione intentó resistirse, pero unos momentos más de eso y sabia que no podría. Sus ojos cerrados, mientras lentamente comenzaba a poner sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, empujándola hacia ella con fuerza. ¿A quién estaba tratando de engañar? Ella no podía luchar contra esto. Era demasiado fuerte, demasiado poderoso, demasiado…

—Jodidamente hermoso, —dijo él, terminando su pensamiento cuando finalmente comenzó a responder. —Dime, Granger. Necesito escuchar las palabras.

—Yo… —Hermione jadeó mientras él presionaba su firmeza en ella. — ¡Quiero esto! —dejo escapar para su propia sorpresa—.He querido esto. Desde… desde la noche en que te quedaste conmigo por primera vez —y esa era la verdad, algo que ella no se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento. Se había sentido a salvo con él esa noche, y esa seguridad había cambiado todo. Sus sentimientos no eran una excepción.

Draco se alejo, sonriendo ampliamente mientras metía un rizo detrás de su oreja. La victoria nunca había sabido tan dulce—.Bueno, entonces, eso es todo lo que tenías que decir.

Fue a sus labios de nuevo y Hermione tomo ese momento para absorberlo completamente. Su esencia, su tacto, la manera en que se sentía bajo sus dedos. Necesitaba más.

—Todavía estoy enojada contigo, —le dijo entre las partes de sus labios.

—No sería correcto si no lo estuvieras.

A ella le encantaba como podía sentir su sonrisa presionada sobre ella.

Envolviendo los brazos alrededor de su cintura, Draco levanto a Hermione y la llevo sobre la cama. La lanzó al centro de la misma antes de subirse encima de ella, decidido a mantener ninguna pérdida de contacto lo mínimo posible, as ella nunca tendría la chance de dejarse invadir con la duda.

Las manos de Hermione comenzaron a jalar los lados del suéter y Draco supo al instante lo que ella quería. Se alejo por un momento para sacárselo por la cabeza. Después de tirarlo a un lado, rápidamente sacó algo del cajón de la mesita de luz. Hermione miró de cerca mientras él se ponía un trozo de tela sobre la Marca Tenebrosa.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó ella.

—Un brazalete. Así no tenemos que repetir lo que sucedió la última vez.

Antes de que Hermione tuviera la oportunidad de hacer más preguntas, Draco sujeto su cabeza con las palmas de su mano y bajo a besarla tiernamente mientras ella comenzaba a pasar las manos por su pecho, una vez más deteniéndose justo encima de su corazón.

Draco paso los dedos por su rostro, su cuello, sus brazos, sin detenerse hasta que alcanzo la parte inferior de su suéter. Empezó a tirar de el, pero sus manos salieron rápidamente del pecho de él y estaba tirando hacia abajo.

Él se alejo y miro a sus grandes y asustados ojos.

—No tengo miedo de tus cicatrices, Granger.

—Lo… lo sé, pero…

Alcanzando su mesita de luz de nuevo, Draco agarro su varita y la utilizó para apagar las luces—¿Mejor?

Hermione asintió. Sus manos comenzaron lentamente a ceder mientras el regresaba a sacarle el suéter. Incluso en la oscuridad, Draco todavía podía ver la belleza en el cuerpo que finalmente tenía la oportunidad de acariciar. Mientras que él estaba agradecido, en ese momento, que nunca había pensado en comprarle un sujetador, de repente se dio cuenta que probablemente tendría que hacer eso. Nota mental para después.

Pasando las manos encima de su estomago plano y hacia sus pechos, hizo una pausa por un momento antes de agarrarlos por primera vez. Draco la miro. Ella se estaba mordiendo el labio mientras él la acariciaba delicadamente. Se inclino y presionó sus labios en los de ella, besándola suavemente mientras finalmente lo absorbía todo.

Finalmente estaba obteniendo lo que quería. Finalmente la estaba obteniendo a _ella_. Y era tan hermoso como él lo imaginaba.

Draco levanto las manos así estaban descansando a cada lado de su cabeza, pasándolas por el pelo de Hermione mientras las manos de ella estaban alrededor de su espalda. Su pecho desnudo se rozaba con el de ella, y la sensación de piel contra piel le hizo gemir en su boca.

Necesitaba más.

Draco quería todo de ella esa noche pero, siendo realista, estaba totalmente consciente de que eso no sucedería enseguida. Por lo que estaba tan sorprendido cuando las manos de ella se movieron entre ellos y comenzó a abrir su pantalón.

Se alejo rápidamente y la miro. Ella succiono el labio inferior de nuevo y lo miró a él.

—Debería advertirte Granger. No hagas eso si no eres capaz de seguir adelante.

Hermione respiro hondo debajo de él, causando que su pecho se presionara más sobre el suyo. Merlín, quería saborear esos pechos. Pero todavía no. No sin el…

—Está bien —dijo de pronto, su voz quebrada mientras lo miraba nerviosamente—.Voy… voy a seguir adelante, Drac Te lo dije. Quiero esto.

—Pero… no tenemos que ir tan rápido…

— _Quiero_ esto, Draco, —repitió Hermione con severidad. Extendió la mano y acaricio con los dedos su mejilla—.Lo prometo.

La poca voluntad que Draco tenía se derritió bajo su tacto. Asintió lentamente antes de llevar su propia mano al rostr de ella, corriendo el pelo de sus ojos—.Está bien.

Draco puso los brazos alrededor de la cintura de Hermione y la empujo fuerte contra él. Comenzó a besarla más agresivamente. Ella tembló debajo de él mientras con nervios llevo sus manos a los pantalones. Él la ayudo a bajárselos antes de hacerle lo mismo a ella, dejando a ambos completamente desnudos.

Pasando una mano a lo largo de su cuerpo, Draco comenzó a besarle el cuello, distrayéndola mientras su otra mano se movía entre ellos, asegurándose que estuviera tan preparada para esto como ella decía estar. Si la humedad entre sus muslos era algún tipo de indicación, estaba más que lista para él.

La masajeo un poco más, disfrutando de los suaves gemidos que escapaban de sus labios mientras deslizaba un dedo dentro de ella, y luego otro. Cuando ella abrió la boca, movió su boca a su pecho, succionando el pezón rosado y erecto que tenía un sabor tan dulce como el resto de ella.

Hermione cerró los ojos mientras Draco continuaba tocándola, las manos aferrándose a sus hombros torpemente cuando se dio cuenta que no tenía idea lo que estaba haciendo. Esta era la primera vez que alguien había tratado de hacerla sentir bien, en vez de utilizar su cuerpo para su propia liberación, normalmente de forma rápida y sin ningún tipo de preparación.

De pronto, su mente se inundo con recuerdos de esos hombres. Usándola, golpeándola, lastimándola. Nunca ni una vez se preocuparon cuando eran tan rudos que la hacían sangrar.

—Granger.

Hermione abrió los ojos otra vez para ver a Draco mirándola, los signos evidentes de preocupación visibles en sus ojos. Ella no se había dado cuenta que él se había detenido. Y luego lo sintió. La humedad causándole escozor en sus mejillas. Él levanto la mano y uso su pulgar para secarlas.

—Mira, Granger, no tenemos que…

—¡No! —Hermione sacudió la cabeza con urgencia. Agarro sus brazos y le dijo.—¡Draco, por favor! Quiero esto. Lo… l quiero. Es solo que…—cerró los ojos de nuevo, dejando liberar más lágrimas. —No puedo evitar los recuerdos.

Una pausa.

—Granger, abre los ojos.

Hermione hizo le que le pidió. Lo miró mientras él continuaba acariciando su mejilla húmeda.

—Si hacemos esto, voy a necesitar que mantengas los ojos abiertos todo el tiempo. Ella asintió.

—Nunca los despegues de mi, ni siquiera una vez. ¿Entendiste? Ella asintió de nuevo.

—De esa manera, si comienzas a sentir ese miedo, tú sabrás que soy yo el que está contigo —Draco se inclino y la beso castamente, nunca apartando su mirada de ella —¿Estás lista?

—¿Puedes… puedes sostener mi mano? —le pregunto con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

Draco sonrió. Le saco la mano que tenia sobre su hombro y entrelazo sus dedos con los de él, descansando sobre la almohada al lado de su cabeza.

Hermione pudo sentir cuando Draco movió la otra mano hacia abajo, utilizándola para acariciarse a sí mismo unas cuantas veces antes de ponerse entre sus piernas. Ella continuaba mirándolo fijamente con los ojos bien abiertos, rehusándose a romper el contacto visual mientras él comenzó a entrar en ella lentamente.

Hermione se estremeció mientras el empujó hasta el fondo, su mano apretando fuertemente en la de él mientras sus miradas permanecían fijas una a la otra. Draco levanto su mano y le tomó la cara antes de besarla de nuevo.

—Ahora me voy a mover, —respiró en su oído.

Hermione asintió, sosteniéndose de su espalda con la otra mano cuando él empezó a penetrarla lentamente. Ella aspiro entre sus labios, tratando de contener cualquier signo de placer mientras él comenzó a jadear sobre ella. Dándose cuenta lo que ella estaba haciendo, Draco tocó sus labios, lo que la obligó abrirlos un poco y dejando que un pequeño gemido escapara de ellos.

Unos minutos después de ese lento movimiento, Draco le dijo que se iba a mover más fuerte. Su mano libre sujetó la cadera de ella mientras comenzó a aumentar su ritmo incesantemente.

—Granger… dime que estás bien, —le exigió mientras sus embestidas comenzaron a crecer frenéticamente.

—Estoy…—su cabeza cayó hacia atrás mientras él comenzaba a golpear un lugar particularmente placentero. Ella gimió y llevo su mirada de nuevo a él —Estoy bien.

Draco la beso de nuevo, mordiendo con fuerza su labio inferior cuando finalmente se hundió en ella. En todas sus fantasías, sexo con Hermione había sido siempre bueno, pero nada de lo que había imaginado lo había preparado par esto. Cada pequeño sonido que escapaba de sus labios hacia que él se pusiera más duro en lo que ya era en una unión hermosa y apretada. Nunca antes había sentido tan increíble agarre alrededor de su polla. Era perfecto.

A pesar de que apenas habían empezado algo que, sin dudas, llevaría a muchas noches increíbles juntos, Draco ya n podía obtener suficiente. Podía follarla hasta la mañana si ella lo dejara, pero sabía que no podía mantener esto por mucho tiempo. Sus ojos todavía parecían grandes y aterrorizados, y necesitaría relajarla en todo esto antes de que pudiera tenerla en todas y cada forma en la que él quería.

En poco tiempo, Hermione estaba gimiendo debajo de él en voz alta y libremente. Draco movió su mano así estaba e el medio de ellos, masajeando con dedos expertos para llevarla a su climax mucho más rápido. Para terminar el mied brindándole algo hermoso. Ella comenzó a succionar sus labios otra vez, así que él los besó para liberar sus pequeño sonidos de placer de su prisión.

El cuerpo de Hermione comenzó a retorcerse debajo del suyo, y fue cada vez más difícil para ella concentrarse en sus ojos. Pero, aún así, lo hizo, nunca rompió el contacto ni una vez mientras estaba más cerca. Mucho más cerca.

—Draco… Draco, di mi nombre, —le dijo entre jadeos intensos —Ne… necesito escuchar mi nombre.

Agarrando su mano con mucha más fuerza, Draco se cernía sobre los labios de ella y respiró lentamente —Hermione.

Esa era la última pieza que necesitaba. Después de escuchar su nombre, Hermione culminó de inmediato, sus músculos tensos apretaban alrededor de él mientras arqueaba su espalda y su cuerpo perdió todo tipo de control.

Draco tomo ese momento para envolver su brazo libre debajo de ella, empujándola hacia él lo más cerca que podía, esperando sentir cada parte de su orgasmo vibrar contra él mientras la abrazaba. La mirada en los ojos de ella mientras se venía alrededor de él era todo lo que Draco necesitaba para encontrar su propia culminación. Una, dos, tres embestidas más y estaba hecho, viniéndose adentro de ella mientras caía rendida en sus brazos, gritando su nombre una vez más, no sólo por ella, pero para él también. Recordándole que finalmente tenía lo que tanto quería debajo de él.

Ambos se quedaron acostados por un momento, recuperando la respiración mientras continuaban besando cada centímetro de piel que ellos pudieran encontrar. Sus manos permanecieron unidas y Draco las miro antes de intentar salirse de ella. Pero, antes de que pudiera, ella envolvió su brazo con fuerza alrededor de su espalda y lo mantuvo en su lugar.

—No. Todavía no. Sólo déjame… sentirte un ratito más.

Draco sonrió —.Déjame adentro tuyo por mucho más tiempo, Granger, y voy a tener que exigir una repetición. Hermione no dijo nada mientras continuaba abrazándolo.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunto, no pudiendo ver sus ojos debido a la posición en la que estaban, su cabeza en el hueco de su cuello. Sintió su abundante rizada cabeza asentir sobre él.

—Sólo… me gusta sentirte respirar.

—¿Me atrevo a preguntar por qué?

—No lo sé. Supongo, que me hace sentir viva —ella respiró hondo, inhalando el dulce aroma de su pelo antes de deci

—Está bien, —y lo soltó.

Draco salió de ella antes de rodar a su lado, sus manos entrelazadas finalmente se soltaron. Él se apoyo sobre su espalda, agarro la cintura de ella y la empujo hacia él.

Hermione nerviosamente puso la cabeza sobre su pecho mientras él la envolvió con los brazos alrededor de los hombros y la abrazo. Lentamente ella movió la mano sobre su estomago, dejándola descansar mientras la sensación de su respiración constante moviéndose arriba y abajo la calmaba. Sólo el débil sonido de su nombre fue capaz de romper su aturdimiento. Hermione levanto la mirada hacia él.

—¿Está todo bien?

Ella fijo la mirada en sus labios y asintió superficialmente.

—Entonces ¿Te importaría decirme que pasa por tu mente?

Hermione se quedo aturdida por un largo tiempo antes de mirarlo de nuevo a los ojos y suspirar—.Si te digo algo, ¿m prometes que no vas a reaccionar?

Draco se tenso.

—Me refiero a que no te pongas raro, o enojado. Sólo… sólo actúa como si nada.

La mano de Hermione comenzó a temblar en su estomago. En retrospectiva, ella debería saber con quien estaba hablando, pero quería sacarse esto del pecho y era a Draco a quien le quería contar. Entonces, cuando él unió su mano a la de ella sobre su estomago y asintió, ella respiro profundo varias veces para prepararse. No le iba a contar todo, pero necesitaba decirle esa pequeña parte.

—Cuando… cuando fui primero capturada durante la guerra y me hicieron esclava, yo… —trago saliva, miro al otro lado y contuvo las lagrimas… —Yo era virgen.

Hermione pudo sentir la mano de Draco tensarse sobre su hombro.

—Esta vez fue mi primera vez por elección.

Draco supo que no tendría que estar sorprendido. Hermione siempre había parecido ser frígida en la escuela, y, si él hubiera escuchado que ella estaba esperando casarse o algo así, no sería tan desacertado.

Pero de hecho escuchar las palabras salir de su boca era diferente. Ella había sido virgen aquel día cuando su padre l arrastro lejos, y no pudo imaginar que hubiera durado por mucho más. Su mano se aferro con más fuerza sobre su hombro mientras trataba de mantener su promesa de no reaccionar, pero eso era realmente difícil de hacer cuando é

estaba, de pronto, sobrepasado con esta increíble necesidad de matar a alguien.

—¿Quién? —dijo en una voz ahogada. Hermione lo miro —¿A qué te refieres?

—¿Quién fue el primero en tocarte, Granger? —le preguntó con los dientes apretados, todavía intentando de mantene la compostura.

Ella miró a sus manos entrelazadas y utilizo su pulgar para acariciar la mano de él—.No importa.

—Sin duda impor…

—Hubieron tantos esa primera vez, Draco. Yo sólo… me desconecte de eso lo suficiente así que todos sus rostros se volvieron borrosos. No… no quería saber.

Draco apretó su agarre sobre ella y la levanto así su cabeza estaba a la altura de él. Se dio vuelta un poco así su cuerpo estaba presionado con el de ella y comenzó a pasar los dedos por su pelo. Hermione estiro su mano y toco de nuevo su corazón.

—Estaría… —ella respiro hondo, trago saliva, y comenzó de nuevo —¿Estaría bien si… si pretendo que esta fue mi primera vez? ¿Contigo?

Draco asintió mientras continuaba mirándola, inclinándose y dándole un beso suave con la esperanza de detener las lágrimas que le estaban picando detrás de los ojos y cayeran. Quería nombres, pero sabía que no los iba obtener. No esa noche. Y no probablemente de ella. Necesitaría profundizar un poco más para eso.

—¿Es por eso que necesitabas esto, Granger? ¿Tener… tener tu primera vez por voluntad propia? Hermione asintió —.Si, pero que… quería que sea contigo. No pienses por un segundo que no quería.

Llevando los labios de nuevo a los de ella, Draco la beso dulcemente. Su cuerpo todavía estaba tenso mientras él se inclinaba sobre ella, pero lentamente comenzó a relajarse mientras se dejaba fundir en él. Las mariposas revoloteaba en su estomago mientras él continuaba acariciando su pelo suavemente. Sus labios eran increíblemente delicados en comparación al resto de él, parecía casi antinatural.

Cuando Draco se apartó, planto suave besos sobre sus mejillas y frente antes de mirarla. Merlín, lucía hermosa así. S pelo desparramado en ondas gruesas sobre la almohada, sus ojos ámbar bailaban en la pequeña apertura del rayo d luz de luna a través de las cortinas, y sus labios rosas y pulposos listos para él. Su polla tembló y sabía que tenía que tenerla de nuevo.

—¿Ahora tengo que volver a mi habitación? —le pregunto, sin dejarlo de mirar mientras jugaba con un mechón de su pelo.

—No, —dijo él, besándola otra vez—¿Por qué piensas eso?

—Bueno, normalmente no dejas que… tus _mujeres_ se queden en tu cama —sus mejillas se volvieron de color rosa

—.Si me quedo, no me vas hacer dormir en el suelo, ¿no? —hubo un tenue aumento en sus labios. Draco sonrió —.No, Granger. Solamente las golfas tienen que dormir en el suelo, y tú no eres una golfa. Su sonrisa se profundizo.

Queriendo saborear esa sonrisa, Draco la beso de nuevo, esta vez con mucho más empuje. Paso sus manos por los costados, acariciándola con sus dedos bien entrenados. Ella comenzó a gemir mientras él se endurecía sobre ella.

—¿Lo intentamos de nuevo? —susurró él, sonriendo triunfante cuando ella sonrió y asintió. Bueno, su estadía aquí se había vuelto mucho más interesante.


	11. Chapter 11

**N/P** (no, no es nota de quien plagio jajaja, es **NOTA DE QUIEN PUBICA** ) No es mi traducción y mucho menos es mi historia. Yo solo me atrevo a publicarla toda vez que muchas nos quedamos con ganas de leerla. **Disfrútenla hasta que la bloqueen.**

 **N/T** Super emocionada con presentarles mi primer proyecto, espero que les guste, muchísimas gracias a los que me apoyaron, especialmente a Romina Pascaretta que esta desde un principio y me ayudo a betear este capítulo y a Lena por autorizarme a traducir su historia.

 **N/A: *ADVERTENCIA*:** Esta historia va a ser bastante oscura. Trata temas de violación, asesinato, tortura, lenguaje vulgar, y dos almas quebradas. No apto para los corazones débiles. Esta va a ser mi única advertencia.

 **Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling, la trama le pertenece a Lena Phoria y la traducción a Sunset82.**

Antes que comiences a leer, no dejes review porque eso puede ser motivo de acoso hacia tu persona, no es necesario que lo hagas, tu disfruta la lectura.

Y por último pero muy, muy importante siempre lee los review que dejaré puesto que ahí informaré cada cuanto la voy a dar de baja, por aquello del bloqueo y las denuncias, así mismo avisaré si alternare con otra cuenta, para que esta historia sigua aquí.

 **Y repito, no lo escribí yo ni lo traduje yo, porque parece que a muchas no les queda claro**.

 **CRUEL AND BEAUTIFUL WORLD**

 **CAPITULO 11: PORQUE SÍ**

A/n: Este es más o menos un capitulo para rellenar, pero uno que creo que es necesario para ayudar a desarrollar su nueva relación física. Pero estoy bastante segura que a ninguno de ustedes le va a importar, si saben a lo que me refiero ; )

Por ahora, les recomiendo que disfruten de la calma antes de la tormenta *insertar aquí risa diabólica *

Hermione miró a Draco mientras jadeaba sobre ella, sus ojos con parpados gruesos llenos de una lujuria hambrienta mientras la sensación de su embestida la hacía arder de adentro hacia afuera. Él tenía una mano en el interior de su rodilla, sosteniendo su pierna hacia arriba así ella estaba más abierta para él, la otra mano mantenía un firme agarre sobre su cadera.

Ambos habían estado follando todas las noches y casi todas las mañanas desde hace una semana, y Hermione sentía que finalmente empezaba a agarrarle el ritmo.

¡Oh, joder! ¡Hermione! gritó él mientras ella rozaba los dientes por su cuello. Sus uñas estaban clavándose fuertemente en su espalda, lo cual el rápidamente aprendió que significaba que ella quería que embistiera más fuerte Y así lo hizo.

La mayoría de los días cuando Draco se iba y Hermione quedaba sola para pensar lo que estaba haciendo, no podía evitar darse cuenta de la locura de todo el asunto. El era Draco Malfoy. Alguien quien había sido su enemigo por años y a quien ella le había dado voluntariamente algo que nunca nadie había tenido. Su consentimiento.

Hermione se odiaba así misma por dejar que eso sucediera. Se odiaba a sí misma antes de que hicieran algo. Se odiaba a sí misma después. Pero durante… bueno, eso era algo completamente diferente. Desde el momento en que Draco empezaba a succionar su cuello, haciéndole saber que es lo que quería exactamente, cualquier odio que ella sentía se derretía y se convertía en pura lujuria cruda. Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan increíblemente viva como cuando él estaba dentro de ella, haciéndola sentir en formas que ella nunca creyó posible. No, definitivamente no odiaba eso.

Justo en ese momento, Draco la agarro por la cintura y los dio vuelta así ella estaba encima. Él debía estar cerca porque sabía que a ella siempre le gustaba terminar de esa manera. Así era ella la que estaba en control. Al principio él la había ayudado a mover sus caderas pero ahora ella nunca lo dejaba, queriendo llevar a ambos a ese final buscado por su cuenta.

Hermione puso las manos sobre su pecho y comenzó a balancearse fervientemente. Él extendió la mano y agarro con fuerza su pelo, trayendo su cabeza para darle un beso apasionado. A él le encantaba sentir los sonidos, que ella hací mientras se venía, sobre sus labios.

Ambos habían creado una sincronía tan perfecta entre sí, que siempre terminaban a segundos de diferencia. Hermion fue la primera esa noche, las vibraciones de sus gemidos que finalmente estaba aprendiendo a soltar empujándolos a ese borde final.

Y luego terminó, el cuerpo de Hermione se desplomo encima de el suyo mientras él la abrazaba, ambos respirando intensamente mientras el odio que tenían por sí mismos regresó una vez más. No importara que, ambos sabían que esto no podía terminar bien. Pronto algún día, Hermione se marcharía y serían enemigos una vez más.

Pero, aún así, siguieron adelante. Porque habían encontrado algo en cada uno que nadie más podría darles. Alguien que entendía. Aunque pelearan en extremos opuestos, sabían por lo que habían sufrido, por lo que estaban pasando ahora. Y Hermione se dio cuenta que eso era algo que Harry y Ron nunca serían capaces de comprender.

En cuanto más se acercaba a Draco, más temía volver con sus amigos. Tenía miedo de perder esa comodidad. ¿Qué sucedería si nunca más lo encontraba?

¿Granger?

Hermione bajo la mirada para ver a Draco mirándola. Él levanto la mano y seco su mejilla gentilmente. Más lágrimas Ella no se había dado cuenta.

Lo siento dijo ella, sus ojos de repente moviéndose al brazalete que él estaba llevando. Lo acarició mientras ponía l cabeza sobre su pecho para escuchar el latido de su corazón. Para mantener esa sensación de estar viva por un tiempo más. Ella sonrió mientras sentía que Draco besaba la parte superior de su cabeza.

¿Quieres salir conmigo al balcón?

Hermione asintió, tomando un último momento para sentir su respiración sobre ella antes de salir de él lentamente. Ella busco su ropa y rápidamente se las puso antes de deslizarse en esa bata acogedora que él le había regalado. El momento que termino de atársela alrededor de la cintura, Draco la estaba envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de ella, dándole suaves besos antes de tomar su mano y llevarla afuera.

Cuando llegaron al balcón, Hermione tomo su lugar habitual en el suelo mientras Draco se sentó en su silla, lanzando un rápido hechizo silenciador. Sacó un cigarrillo y lo encendió, sin dejar de notar la manera en que Hermione arrugab la nariz. Nunca decía nada, pero él supo que odiaba cuando él fumaba, especialmente ahora que estaban involucrado físicamente. Después, ella siempre se negaba a besarlo hasta que no se haya lavado bien la boca.

Hermione comenzó a morder su labio inferior mientras miraba la calle por la apertura del balcón. No había movimiento, así que él no pudo imaginar que era lo que ella estaba mirando con tanta atención. Probablemente estaba absorbida en sus propios pensamientos de nuevo, sobre analizando lo que estaban haciendo, como lo solía hacer.

¿Algo en tu mente, Granger? Ella parpadeo a la realidad. No

Draco continuó mirándola mientras tomaba otra pitada de su cigarrillo. Ya sabes que me doy cuenta cuando estás mintiendo.

No es nada nuevo Draco. Solo las mismas cosas que siempre pienso después. Draco frunció el ceño. ¿Te das cuenta que nunca me has dicho que es eso?"

Sí.

Parece un poco raro, ¿no? de que me dejes meter mi polla en ti pero no vas a decirme lo que estas pensando dijo é inclinándose adelante sobre sus rodillas.

Por favor no lo digas así dijo ella, apretando los ojos. Es sólo… que no me gusta sentirme sucia sobre eso. Draco sonrió. No hay motivos para que te sientas sucia. Es sólo todo un hermoso, natural

¡No para mí! le interrumpió ella, sus mejillas ruborizándose. Mirándola de reojo, Draco dijo Desearía que pararas de hacer eso.

¿Hacer qué? le pregunto ella, mirando de nuevo a la calle por la apertura.

Culparte a ti misma por algo que estaba fuera de tu control. Es decir, si en verdad ves lo que tú y yo estamos haciendo de la misma manera

Hermione giro la cabeza hacia él y le grito. ¡No! ¡Eso… no es lo que quise decir!

Entonces ¿Cómo _ves_ lo que estamos haciendo, Granger? Ella miro tímidamente al suelo. No lo sé.

¿Se siente mal? preguntó él.

Hermione negó con la cabeza. Pero… pero tampoco se siente bien, ¿sabes? Realmente no puedo explicarlo.

Draco miró hacia ella y suspiro. Apago su cigarrillo y agitó su varita para limpiarse la boca, la piel y la ropa. Luego, extendió los brazos. Ven aquí, Granger.

Hermione hizo un rápido hechizo para hacer que el balcón pareciera vacío para cualquier observador antes de levantarse y caminar hacia Draco. Él puso los brazos alrededor de su cintura y la atrajo hacia su regazo.

Esto tampoco es fácil para mí. El querer estar contigo le dijo mientras acariciaba con la nariz su cuello. Sabiendo que nunca nada bueno puede salir de esto. Pero no lo puedo evitar.

¿Por qué quieres estar conmigo, Draco? le preguntó ella mientras trazaba patrones en espiral en su mano.

No hay lógica detrás. Simplemente quiero.

Pero… pero tú puedes tener a cualquiera. Como mortífago, lo que solo tienes que hacer es apuntar a una bruja y ella es tuya.

Draco levanto la mano y señaló a Hermione.

Ella se sonrojó y le golpeó la mano. _Sabes_ a lo que me refiero.

No lo sé, dijo con una sonrisa. Creo que estoy harto de mis golfas. Ninguna de ella me ha dejado completamente satisfecho.

¿Y yo lo hago? preguntó Hermione, mirándolo con curiosidad.

¿Completamente? No le contestó con honestidad. Pero estas muy, muy cerca.

Oh Ella se mordió el labio inferior.

Draco apretó su agarre en ella y sonrió. Eso no fue un insulto, pero me he mantenido bastante dócil para ti. Espero con ansias el día en que estés lista para mí para que te dejes llevar.

Hermione levanto las cejas. ¿Si quiera quiero saber?

Ya veras fue todo lo que él dijo antes de plantarles suaves besos sobre su cuello. Hermione se inclinó hacia sus labios. Cerró los ojos y suspiró.

Sabes que podemos parar cuando quieras, Granger. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es decir la palabra. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe. ¿Es eso lo que quieres? ¿Para que sea más fácil?

Silencio. El corazón de Hermione se acongojo cuando volvió a mirarlo. Cuando ella lo hizo, Draco agarró su mentón, l trajo hacia él y presiono sus labios sobre los de ella, masajeándolos antes de que deslizara su lengua entre ellos suavemente.

Hermione había estado equivocada antes. Durante esos raros momentos cuando él la besaba así; suave y dulce, su corazón se aceleraba y las palmas de las manos le sudaban, haciéndola sentir que era alguien importante, alguien a quien le importaba; no se odiaba a sí misma. Porque un beso como ese le hacía sentir algo que no había sentido hace mucho tiempo. Segura. Hermosa. Cuidada. Incluso casi amada. Por supuesto, sabía que eso era una locura. Pero ¿no lo era todo?

Te quiero a _ti_ , Granger dijo Draco sin respirar en su boca mientras continuaba besándola. A pesar de todo, te quie a _ti._ De ahora hasta el día que nos separemos. El resto… depende de ti.

Ambos continuaron abrazados, besándose tiernamente, sin ni siquiera notar la brisa fría que los rodeaba. La noche se adentro más, pero ellos sin embargo se quedaron así. No había pasión, nada lujurioso, nada desesperado en ese bes solo esa dulce y delicada sensación de consuelo mientras tenía alguien allí. Alguien a quien abrazar mientras te abrazaban. Alguien que te quiera. Alguien que te necesita. Alguien que te mira a ti a los ojos sin juzgarte, y quien

sabe que tu pasado no te define. Quien entiende que has pasado por algo horrible pero no te trata como si estuvieras hecha de cristal. Draco y Hermione eran todas esas cosas el uno para el otro, y querían aferrarse a esa sensación por el mayor tiempo posible.

Deberíamos ir a la cama dijo Draco mientras el frio en el aire comenzó a remontar pero sus labios nunca dejaron lo de ella.

Sólo un ratito más dijo ella, moviendo la mano así estaba descansando sobre su corazón. Todavía latiendo. Todavía real.

Así se quedaron. Los segundos se convirtieron en minutos, los minutos se convirtieron en horas. Ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta cuanto necesitaban esto. Era algo mucho más poderoso que el sexo. Una conexión verdadera.

No fue hasta que Draco se dio cuenta lo fría que se sentía Hermione en sus brazos que finalmente rompió el contacto Con la mirada puesta en ella, puso las manos debajo de sus piernas y la levanto, llevándola adentro con gran cuidado

Draco la colocó sobre la cama y la ayudo a sacarse la bata y las pantuflas antes de apagar las luces y subirse junto a ella. Los dos reanudaron su beso, sacándose la ropa lentamente hasta que Draco estaba dentro de ella una vez más, embistiendo suavemente hasta que la tenue luz del día se filtraba por las rendijas de las cortinas. Ni una vez sus labios se separaron, manteniendo su pasión de manera delicada mientras comenzaban a memorizarse uno al otro co cada toque.

Hermione Draco respiro en su boca mientras su rostro irradiaba un suave placer. Esto… su voz se desvaneció cuando sus músculos pulsaron alrededor de él, llevándolo rápidamente a su propia culminación.

Draco la miro mientras ambos recuperaban su aliento, dándole un último beso antes de rodar afuera y tirar de ella hacia él, tomando un momento para respirar el dulce aroma de su pelo antes de que finalmente cerró los ojos.

Una parte de Draco deseó que se hubiera mantenido despierta un poco más, así podía terminar lo que estaba diciendo.

Esto está más cerca.

Eso es lo que quería decirle. Porque lo era. Esa última vez fue lo más cercano que se había sentido completamente satisfecho. Nunca había follado a alguien así antes. Ni siquiera a Pansy en su momento cuando le importaba casi algo Pero Hermione… le importaba mucho. Más de lo que debería. Y sabiendo que estaba experimentando ese momento íntimo con alguien quien había logrado de alguna manera filtrarse en él…. Bueno, eso era mucho mejor.

XXX

Draco y Bronson caminaron por la tienda de lencería, ambos pareciendo estar un poco abrumados con todas las opciones disponibles para ellos. ¿Cómo hacían las mujeres siempre para elegir?

Dándose cuenta de sus ojos amplios y llenos de incertidumbre, una dependienta se acerco a ellos con una sonrisa brillante y les preguntó, ¿Puedo ayudarlos con algo?

Eh, si dijo Bronson. Estamos buscando algunos sujetadores y ropa de dormir para mi novia, y no estamos exactamente seguros por donde comenzar. Pero nada demasiado sexy agrego rápidamente. Sólo algo informal.

Bueno, tal vez no _solo_ informal agregó Draco. No estaría de más conseguirle al menos una cosa sexy. Sus ojos inmediatamente se dirigieron a un camisón verde Slytherin en el rincón. Merlin, eso luciría genial en Hermione.

Informal realmente estaría bien dijo Bronson, tratando con dificultad de no notar la mirada lujuriosa en los ojos de Draco mientras miraba alrededor de la tienda.

Está bien dijo la dependienta. ¿Qué tamaño de copa tiene?

Bronson arrugo la frente y frunció los labios. Miro que Draco hizo lo mismo. Ajá. Se habían olvidado de preguntar.

Luego Draco levanto la mano y dijo algo un poco más pequeño que un puñado Puso los dedos como si estuviera apretando un seno imaginario.

La dependienta miró a la mano por un momento antes de mover la mirada de nuevo a Bronson. ¿ _Tú_ novia? pregunt ella, levantando las cejas.

Mmm… si dijo él, de pronto sintiéndose bastante incomodo. Estaba teniendo esta horrible sensación de que su novi imaginaria lo podría estar engañando.

Bueno, juzgando por el tamaño de la mano de tu amigo, voy adivinar que es una copa B o C. ¿Es pequeña?

Si ambos respondieron.

Está bien, por aquí entonces.

Mientras la seguían lentamente, Bronson agarro el brazo de Draco y dijo Oye, Malfoy. Para de contestar preguntas sobre _mi_ novia. Es raro.

Lo siento dijo Draco, sus ojos ahora dirigiéndose a un camisón rojo de encaje. Había mucho potencial allí. Era una lástima que él no pudiera comprar en lugares así por sí mismo.

Paso una buena hora antes de que Draco y Bronson salieran de allí con varias bolsas en la mano. Mientras Bronson había insistido bastante sobre apegarse a lo básico; beige, blanco, y negro; Draco lo convenció de conseguir un conjunto de encaje rosa y negro para "hacerla sentir como una mujer." También lo convenció de conseguir uno rojo brillante, por la posibilidad de que después compraran un suéter rojo.

También compraron varios sets de pijamas, así ella no tendría que pedir más prestado los de Draco, y un camisón corto para las "noches cálidas" como Draco dijo. Bronson ni si quiera se molestó en discutirle que era mediados de noviembre en Londres. Las noches cálidas eran apenas una preocupación.

En su camino hacia la puerta, la dependienta deslizo algo en la mano de Bronson. Por si las cosas no funcionan con novia le susurró antes de mirar a Draco con sospecha.

Cuando salieron, Bronson lo miro y vio que era su nombre y su dirección en caso de que quisiera mandarle una lechuza.

¿Ves lo que sucede cuando me arrastras a lugares así? dijo Bronson, arrugando el pequeño pedazo de pergamino. Es por esto que me gustan los hombres. Las mujeres son tan malditamente caprichosas. Es decir, ¡estoy de novio po amor a Merlin!

Draco sonrió. Cálmate, Bronson. En realidad no estás obligado de mandarle una lechuza.

¿Lo quieres? Bronson le entrego la información de la chica de la tienda. Draco negó con la cabeza y Bronson lo tiro al cesto más cercano.

Entonces ¿Cómo sabes exactamente que los pechos de Hermione son un poco menos que un puñado? pregunto Bronson, mirándolo de reojo.

Soy hombre Bronson. He mirado Y tampoco se avergonzaba. De hecho, a él realmente no le importaba lo que Bronson supiera de él y Hermione. Era ella la que estaba en contra. Aparentemente, ya le había mencionado su desaprobación de la situación antes de que nada hubiera pasado, y ella no quería iniciar ningún conflicto.

¿Pero nunca tocado?

Draco no pudo evitar sonreír. ¿Algún motivo en particular del porque me estas preguntando esto? le dijo, adentrándose a un callejón y sacando un cigarrillo. Le ofreció uno a Bronson y se apoyaron sobre la misma pared, fumando fuera de la vista de cualquier transeúnte.

No sé. Pero Hermione se ha convertido como una hermana menor para mí, y no… no los he visto mucho a ninguno d los dos hace un par de semanas. Pareciera que quieren privacidad o algo así.

Queremos dijo Draco siendo honesto. Inclino su cabeza contra la pared y soplo una bocanada de humo directo en e aire. Estoy seguro de que a estas alturas te has dado cuenta Bronson, pero Hermione fue una esclava. Ellos tenían u intercambio cada dos meses y el próximo ya se acerca. Fue la noche del último en el que ella se escapo y no lo ha tomado bien. No era una mentira. Todos los días ella temía el aniversario del infame trueque de esclavos. Pero no er eso por lo que querían su privacidad.

Hubo un largo momento de silencio antes de que Draco bajara la cabeza para ver a Bronson. Él lo estaba observando con los ojos abiertos y la mandíbula floja mientras su cigarrillo estaba suelto en la boca.

¿Qué? pregunto Draco, arrugando las cejas.

¿Cómo… la llamaste?

¿Granger? pregunto Draco, tratando de reproducir las palabras en su cabeza. No estaba muy seguro de que otra forma la pudiera haber llamado. Siempre la llamaba Granger. Excepto en la habitación, sabiendo muy bien que ella s apagaba escuchando su propio apellido. Pero, el supuso que podría dejar escapar su nombre de pila.

No. Eso no es lo que dijiste.

Estoy seguro de que lo es dijo Draco, arrojando su cigarrillo y pisándolo con el pie. Va a ser mejor que nos demos prisa, Bronson. Apenas hemos empezado.

Bronson asintió e hizo lo mismo. Sin embargo, él no podía quitarse la idea de que algo andaba mal. Draco parecía diferente por alguna razón. Casi… más feliz. Y en verdad lo estaba asustando. Hace unas semanas atrás, Hermione había finalmente admitido que ella era la chica del pastel. _Esta_ debe haber sido la sensación de la que ella estaba hablando. Como el buen gesto parecía tan… nada Malfoy.

Jodidamente escalofriante dijo Bronson en voz baja mientras Draco lo llevaba a otras tiendas de mujeres. Suéteres camisas, y pantalones era lo próximo en su lista.

XXX

Entonces ¿cómo vas? Draco dijo a la habitación de Hermione mientras estaba sentado sobre el brazo del sofá.

No está mal dijo ella, saliendo con unos pantalones negros ajustados y un suéter entallado de color crema. De hecho creo que estos pueden ser un poco pequeños. Ella comenzó a jugar con la el cinturón del pantalón. No ceden mucho.

No estoy de acuerdo dijo Draco, pasado de contento de que ella estuviera vistiendo algo que resaltara su figura femenina. Sus suéteres demasiado grandes y sus pantalones pijamas no le estaban haciendo justicia para él.

Las mejillas de Hermione se ruborizaron mientras miraba tímidamente su habitación. Actualmente, su cama estaba llena de bolsas de compras. Ustedes dos se fueron un poco por la borda. Realmente no necesito todo esto.

Una mujer necesita opciones dijo Draco, extendiendo la mano y agarrando su cintura, tirando de ella hasta que quedara en medio de sus piernas. Imagínate que por fin que te conseguimos una vestimenta apropiada y en todo lo que puedo pensar es en arrancártelo.

Hermione se rió mientras él empezó a mordisquear su cuello. Ella lo dejo anidarse allí por un momento antes de apartarse. Le dio un beso rápido antes de dirigirse otra vez a su habitación.

El próximo dijo ella, hurgando en las bolsas y sacando un suéter rojo. Ella luego fue a la bolsa de los sujetadores, sus ojos se detuvieron por un momento antes de sacar el negro y rosa. ¿Asumo que esto es obra tuya? pregunto ella, levantándolo para que Draco lo vea.

Él sonrió. Naturalmente. Pero hay uno rojo allí para ese suéter en particular. Más tarde puedes modelar ese para mí.

Hermione rodó los ojos. Volvió a mirar en la bolsa y comenzó a reírse. Luego saco el pequeño camisón. ¿En serio Draco? ¿Cómo convenciste a Bronson para que te dejara comprarme éste?

Noches cálidas dijo Draco encogiéndose los hombros.

¿Noches cálidas? Como mucho ha hecho seis grados afuera.

¿En serio? levanto las cejas. Bueno, entonces, ciertamente tienes suerte de que irradio un calor corporal tan poderoso.

Hermione quiso discutir, pero tenía razón. El cuerpo de él era como su calefactor personal. Localizando finalmente el sujetador rojo, Hermione se movió para cerrar la puerta.

Te he visto desnuda, Granger.

No con las luces prendidas, no lo has hecho. Dio un portazo.

Draco frunció el ceño. Desafortunadamente, esa declaración era bastante certera. Hermione casi siempre se ponía la ropa antes de ir a dormir y, cuando no lo hacía, siempre hacía un punto para ser la primera en despertarse y salir de la cama. Draco había una vez captado un destello nebuloso de ella a través de sus parpados, pero ella rápidamente s movía de su visión. Tendría que erradicar ese pequeño problema de inmediato.

Después de que Hermione termino de probarse todo, ordeno todo en su cómoda y armario, sonriendo ampliamente mientras lo hacía. Una vez hecho eso, se deslizo en su bata y se preparo para tomar una ducha. Cuando salió a la sal de estar, Draco agarro su brazo y la empujo hacia la puerta.

Una cosa más dijo él, agarrando una bolsa detrás del sofá y entregándoselo a ella. No era una necesidad pero pensé que te gustaría tenerlo.

Hermione sonrió mientras bajo la bolsa y saco una larga capa negra. Era de gran calidad y se sentía increíblemente suave en sus manos.

Nunca te quise preguntar, pero siempre me imagine que la que tenías ahora era la de mi tía.

Lo era dijo ella, su sonrisa creciendo mientras continuaba pasando los dedos por la tela.

¿Entonces estaba en lo correcto en asumir que podrías querer tener una propia? pregunto Draco, pasando su mano cómodamente por la parte inferior de su espalda.

Hermione asintió. Gracias Draco. Lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos. Por todo. Sé que no tengo exactamente la necesidad de cualquiera de estas cosas pero…

Draco la silenció con un beso. Su estomago se agitaba mientras el continuaba acariciando su espalda, la otra mano recorrió su brazo hasta que sus dedos estaban jugando con algunos mechones sueltos de su pelo.

Cuando él se alejo, le lanzo una sonrisa con los labios torcidos y dijo. No tiene importancia. Además, vas a necesitar todo estas cosas eventualmente. No vas a estar atrapada aquí para siempre.

El corazón de Hermione se hundió un poco al darse cuenta de que tenía razón. He estado atrapada antes, Draco, y

 _esto_ puso las manos sobre su pecho, no lo es.

Poniéndose en puntas de pies, Hermione le dio un beso rápido antes de volver al armario y colgar su capa nueva. Saco la vieja de la percha y salió al balcón, ocultándose a sí misma con magia antes de incendiarla. Draco salió afuer y agarro su mano. Se mantuvieron en silencio por un momento y la miraron quemarse. Cuando no hubo más que cenizas, Hermione apago lo que quedaba del fuego con su varita y envió a volar lo que quedaba en el cielo nocturno.

Hermione quedo mirando al vacio por un momento, sus ojos no se enfocaron hasta que sintió que Draco tiraba de su mano. Ella dejo que la llevara adentro, sus pies no pararon hasta que él se detuvo.

¿Granger?

Ella levanto la vista para ver como Draco la miraba. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, él trajo su cuerpo hacia él y le puso el pelo detrás de la oreja.

¿Estás bien? le pregunto.

Hermione sonrió y asintió. Es sólo que estoy contenta de deshacerme de esa cosa. Es como si me hubiera sacado un peso de encima. Ella comenzó a rodar sus hombros. Ahora, solo necesito esa ducha para relajarme.

Hermione trato de moverse pero Draco la mantuvo firme en su lugar. ¿Alguna posibilidad de que pueda acompañarte?

Sus mejillas se tornaron en un brillante carmesí mientras rápidamente miraba a cualquier lado menos a él. Mmm… n lo creo… es decir. No estoy…

"¿No crees que es hora de que me dejes verte con las luces prendidas? le dijo mientras pasaba la lengua por su oreja.

Yo…

¿No quieres verme?

El cuerpo de Hermione comenzó a estremecerse sobre él. Draco tomo esto como una señal segura de que tenía razón así que la levanto y la sentó sobre el borde de la mesada en la cocina.

Puedes verme primero si quieres Granger dijo él, colocándose entre sus piernas y frotándose contra ella.

Ella trato de ocultarlo mordiéndose el labio, pero no había manera de disfrazar el gemido gutural que se le escapo.

Todo lo que tienes que hacer es desvestirme susurró Draco antes de capturar sus labios en un beso apasionado.

Hermione continúo gimiendo en su boca mientras él se rozaba ruidosamente con ella, sus manos temblorosas lentamente moviéndose a su suéter. Ella jalo de los bordes torpemente por un momento antes de que finalmente lo levantara y, con un poco de gran ayuda, lo paso por encima de su cabeza. Primero, sus ojos se deslizaron al brazalet que había caído en el hábito de usarlo, pero no era en eso en lo que ella se quería concentrar. Así que movió la mirad de nuevo a su pecho desnudo, mirándolo por un momento, cremoso, cincelado y perfecto, antes de pasar las manos por el mismo, deteniéndose un poco cuando encontró una pequeña cicatriz blanca.

Hace dos años, durante una batalla con la resistencia dijo él sin que ella preguntara. Uno de ellos me golpeó con u hechizo que me mando volando hacia al borde de una mesa.

¿Hay más? pregunto ella, mirándolo con esperanza.

Oh, si. Draco tomó su mano y comenzó a ayudarla a trazar su forma. La levanto hacia su costilla y la detuvo cerca de la parte superior. Me rompió un par de estas cuando al Señor Oscuro utilizó la Maldición Cruciatus en mí antes de que volviera a congraciarme con él. Eventualmente me enseñe a mi mismo a no retorcerme tanto. Realmente fue má beneficiario a largo plazo. Y luego llevó su mano a su cadera derecha, dejando que los dedos bajaran un poco sus pantalones. Un miembro de la resistencia me ataco ahí con un Hechizo Punzante.

¿Un Hechizo Punzante hizo eso? pregunto ella, rozándolo con su dedo índice.

Fue malditamente poderoso. No sabía que había variaciones del mismo, pero, mierda que aprendí. Luego Draco le soltó la mano y se dio vuelta. El de debajo de mi hombro derecho es cuando una Bludger me golpeo durante un partido de Quidditch en contra de Ravenclaw en quinto año. Y el de aquí en mi brazo apunto él, fue de cuando me c de un árbol cuando tenía siete.

Cuando Draco se volvió a dar vuelta, estaba feliz de ver que Hermione estaba sonriendo.

Tengo más dijo él, inclinándose adelante y apoyándose en sus labios a propósito, pero vas a tener que encontrarlo por tu cuenta.

La cabeza de Hermione se lanzó hacia adelante y envolvió sus labios con los suyos, besándolo con fuerza mientras pasaba sus manos a lo largo de su piel suave. En poco tiempo, ambos estaban luchando para respirar, y ella vio su mirada lujuriosa antes de bajar las manos a sus pantalones.

Ella había comenzado abrirlos cuando la puerta del apartamento hizo un click y luego se abrió de golpe. Bronson entro, rápidamente paralizándose cuando vio a Draco prácticamente encima de Hermione en la mesada de la cocina. Ambos se dieron vuelta y lo miraron, sus ojos se agrandaron y golpeados por la culpa cuando se dieron cuenta que habían sido atrapados con las manos en la masa. Y hablando de manos, Hermione las saco de encima de Draco de inmediato, pero luego no tenía idea de donde se suponía que las tenía que dejar y las dejo colgando torpemente en e aire. Draco se retiro y ella finalmente pudo utilizarlas para juguetear con su bata.

Buenas noche, amigo, dijo Draco en un tono uniforme. ¿Hay algo en lo que te pueda ayudar?

Bronson lo observo con la boca abierta. Lentamente levantando una caja. Yo, eh… Quigley me trajo postre del restaurante antes de que saliera y yo… yo pensé que ustedes les gustaría un poco.

Hubo un silencio incomodo ya que nadie se movió de sus actuales posiciones. Hermione ni siquiera pudo mirar a la dirección de Bronson. Estaba demasiado avergonzada y no quería que él viera lo jodidamente ruborizada que ella estaba.

Lo siento, dijo Bronson una vez que se harto de escuchar el tic tac del reloj. ¿Interrumpí algo? Draco dijo, Si mientras que Hermione dijo, No.

Porque parece como que interrumpí algo. Como que tal vez Malfoy estaba asegurándose que tus pechos fueran un poco menos que un puñado.

Oye, mis manos no estaban ni cerca de sus pechos dijo Draco a la defensiva. Estaban en el interior de sus muslos.

Está bien dijo Hermione, saltando de la mesada y parándose delante de él ya que Bronson se estaba inclinando hacia adelante, obviamente preparándose para atacar Bronson, puedo ver adónde vas con esto y no puedo hacer demasiado hincapié en lo importante que es que te quedes tranquilo.

¿Quedarme tranquilo? dijo Bronson, tomando un momento para cerrar la puerta aún abierta antes de caminar haci adelante. ¿Me estás jodiendo? ¡Él es un maldito mortífago, Hermione! ¡Y _tú_ eres nacida de muggles! ¿Qué diablos estas pensando? ¡Pensé que me dijiste que no eras una masoquista!

No… yo no dijo débilmente. No puedo evitar

¿No puedes evitar que? ¿Tus sentimientos? Hermione se sonrojo.

¡Esto es una locura de mierda, Hermione! ¡ _Tú_ estás jodidamente loca!

Las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos y rápidamente miro a un lado así él no las viera. Otra vez esa palabra. _Loca._

¡Oye! gritó Draco, poniendo una mano a manera de consuelo en su cintura antes de ponerse delante de ella. ¡No t atrevas! ¡No te atrevas a hablarle de esa manera! Con ojos flameantes, Draco miró de nuevo a Hermione y dijo, Granger, ve y toma tu ducha. Yo me ocupo de esto.

Pero

Está bien dijo él, apretando su mano. No voy hacer nada precipitado. No soy como tú.

Hermione le dio una leve sonrisa. Como si fueras mejor. Le dijo a Bronson una última mirada decepcionada antes d darse vuelta y dirigirse al baño.

En el momento que la puerta se cerro, Draco se giró hacia Bronson y le dijo, Afuera. Levanto el suéter del suelo y s lo puso.

No voy a salir

¡Dije afuera! Draco le exigió antes de caminar hacia el balcón.

Después de dejar escapar un fuerte gruñido, Bronson lo siguió y cerró la puerta. Ambos pusieron un hechizo silenciador antes de pararse en extremos opuestos con sus brazos cruzados.

¿Qué mierda Malfoy? comenzó Bronson, tirándole dagas con la mirada mientras intentaba mantener de alguna manera la compostura en el pequeño espacio.

¿'Que mierda' qué, Bronson? ¡Nada de esto es de tu maldita importancia!

¡Bueno, lo estoy haciendo de mi maldita importancia! ¡Alguien necesita ser la voz de la razón para ustedes dos! Es decir… ¡MIERDA! ¿Qué demonios estas pensando?

Draco sonrió. ¿No es obvio? Bronson se lanzo hacia adelante pero Draco rápidamente sacó su varita y lo apunto. Detente ahí.

Bronson se congelo. ¿Qué demonios vas hacer, Malfoy? ¿Vas a usar la maldición Cruciatus en mí? Soy curioso, ¿Qué explicación le vas a dar al Señor Tenebroso para hacerlo? le preguntó venenosamente. ¿Tal vez qué estabas poniendo a alguien en su lugar? Hizo una pausa.

Draco no dijo nada.

Oh, vamos Malfoy. Ambos sabemos que te encantaría hacer eso, ¿entonces porque no lo haces de una vez? Bronso se cebo.

Draco lo fulminó con la mirada antes de bajar la varita lentamente. Todos estos años, y todavía piensas tan bajo de mí. Él suspiró. No, Bronson, no voy a utilizar la Maldición Cruciatus contigo, y nunca lo haría. Golpearte, seguro. Mandarte volando en contra la pared y atarte para que no me devuelvas el golpe; no estoy en contra de eso tampoco

El rostro de Bronson se suavizo un poco.

Puedas pensar cualquier mierda que quieras de mí dijo Draco, deslizando la varita en su bolsillo. No me importa u carajo. ¡Pero no te atrevas, nunca te atrevas a venir aquí otra vez si vas a insultarla! ¡Ella ha pasado por mucho en s maldita vida! ¡Ella no necesita escuchar insultos tan horrible de alguien en quien ella confía!

Bronson ladeo la cabeza con curiosidad. ¿De qué estás hablando? No la insulte

¡Sí carajo, lo hiciste! grito Draco. ¡Recién ahí adentro! ¿No la viste? ¿No vistes sus malditos ojos mientras intentab contenerse para no llorar? ¡ _Tú_ hiciste eso! ¡Hiciste eso cuando la llamaste loca!

Bronson frunció los labios y miro hacia arriba mientras trataba de recordar todo lo que había dicho. Si dije eso, esto seguro que no lo dije en un sentido literal.

¡No importa! ¡Su mente ha sido dañada, Bronson! ¡Era su posesión más valiosa y ha estado trabajando jodidamente duro para recuperarla! ¡Y luego, en un maldito segundo la haces dudar de sí misma! ¡Es todo lo que se necesita con ella! ¡Es todo lo que jodidamente se necesita con ella para perderlo! ¡Para no querer intentarlo más!

Bronson ladeo la cabeza de nuevo mientras continuaba mirando aturdido a Draco, la boca abierta mientras trataba d procesar todo lo que estaba escuchando. Entre líneas, por supuesto.

¿Qué diablos estas mirando? Bronson parpadeó.

En serio ¿cuál es tu maldito problema? ¡Hermione y yo somos adultos y sabemos lo que condenadamente estamos haciendo!

Bronson parpadeó otra vez. ¿Lo sabes?

¡Por supuesto! gritó Draco. Estamos malditamente conscientes de que las circunstancias no son exactamente ideales, pero ¡ella _sabe_ que nos podemos detener cuando quiera! ¡Se lo he _dicho_! ¡Le he dicho una y otra vez que tod lo que tiene que decir es la maldita palabra y nos detendremos! ¡Porque no soy un jodido estúpido! ¡ _Sé_ que esta es una situación de mierda! ¡Es enfermizo y retorcido y esta mal, pero no puedo parar! ¡No puedo parar hasta que sepa que eso es lo que _ella_ quiere!

Bronson ladeo la cabeza aun más. ¿Por qué?

¡Porque sí! Porque Draco la quería. La necesitaba. La deseaba. Porque nadie más lo había hecho sentir tan jodidamente perfecto mientras entrelazada en sus brazos, sobre sus labios, alrededor de su polla. Y estaría condenad si renunciaba a esas sensaciones antes de que fuera necesario. Pero no dio ninguna otra explicación a Bronson "Porque sí" tendría que ser suficiente.

Enderezando la cabeza, Bronson miro a Draco por un largo tiempo, atrapado en una expresión en blanco antes de qu sus labios comenzaran lentamente a curvarse en una sonrisa. Carajo.

¿Qué? pregunto Draco, más que un poco perturbado por la creciente diversión del mago.

Nada, es sólo que… ahora lo entiendo.

¿Entender qué?

Bronson se echo a reír y dijo, ¡El hecho de que no lo sepas lo hace _solamente_ mejor!

¿De qué estás ?

¿No lo ves, Malfoy?

Ahora, era el turno de Draco para parpadear.

¡Carajo, realmente no lo haces! se rió más fuerte. ¡Te gusta! Los ojos de Draco se agrandaron.

¡Te gusta jodidamente Hermione! ¡Oh, mierda, lo siento, amigo! Si hubiera sabido, no hubiera reaccionado de esa manera antes. En serio solo pensé que estaba buscándola por una follada conveniente, pero esta… ¡está todo bien!

¡Definitivamente puedo apoyar esto!

Su mandíbula se cayó ligeramente, Draco realmente no tenía idea que decir. Yo no… es decir, nunca… a ella…

Está todo bien, amigo. Lo sé dijo Bronson dando un paso adelante y poniendo la mano sobre el hombro de Draco. E decir, todavía creo que esto va joder con sus cabezas a largo plazo pero, oye, ¿quién soy yo para juzgar? ¿Sabes con cuantos hombres heterosexuales he estado involucrado? _Gran_ error. Errores, en realidad. Uno tras otro. Hmm…

Mientras Bronson reflexionaba sobre su vida, Draco comenzó a inquietarse de un pie a otro mirando incomodo alrededor mientras las palabras finalmente comenzaron a asentarse. Bronson pensó que él _gustaba_ de ella. Que él, Draco Malfoy, en verdad gustaba de Hermione Granger. La chica de quien él solía burlarse constantemente en la escuela. Quien había sufrido horriblemente por algo que él había hecho. Quien ahora estaba en la ducha… mojada y empapada en el dulce aroma de jabón que él le había comprado. Y sola. Tan, tan sola. _Mierda,_ él quería estar en la ducha con ella. Pero no porque gustara de ella. Sino porque él gustaba de follarla. Tenía que haber una diferencia.

Bueno, supongo que probablemente me debería ir. Parece que interrumpí algo antes. Toma. Bronson le entregó la caja que estaba sosteniendo. El postre es todo tuyo. Dicen que el chocolate es un afrodisiaco. Le hizo un guiño ante de dirigirse de nuevo adentro. Draco lo siguió. –Diviértete le dijo antes de salir por la puerta principal.

Draco fue a la cocina y puso la pequeña caja sobre la mesada. La abrió y le hecho un buen vistazo a la porción de la torta de chocolate que estaba allí. Lo levanto con las manos, y le dio una gran mordida antes de ponerlo de nuevo adentro y cerrando la caja, sus ojos de repente se deslizaron a la puerta del baño. La ducha seguía corriendo intensamente. Sus esfuerzos anteriores no tendrían que ser desperdiciado.

Sin pensarlo más, Draco fue a la puerta y entro, ni siquiera se molesto en golpear. Inmediatamente comenzó a desvestirse hasta que solo quedo usando el brazalete.

¿Draco? escuchó a Hermione llamándolo detrás de la puerta de la ducha empañada. ¿Eres tú?

Si dijo él, caminando y parándose así su silueta quedaba fuera de vista. Esperaba que pudiéramos terminar lo que empezamos más temprano.

Oh, umm… eso si que termino rápido. Bronson no está muerto, ¿no? Desafortunadamente, No. Se recupero bastante rápido. ¿Puedo entrar?

Eh… ¿cómo lo convenciste de que

Déjate de evasivas. Tengo una gran cicatriz en mi trasero de cuando en un duelo alguien me mando arrastrando por el suelo que me encantaría mostrarte.

Él escucho sus risitas al otro lado. Su… supongo que estaría bien. Si entras. Draco inmediatamente se movió y alcanzó la puerta.

Solo… no preguntes por las historias de las mías. No… no todavía.

Hecho dijo él antes de abrir la puerta lentamente, salió una gran ráfaga de vapor que obstruyo su visión.

Cuando finalmente comenzó a despejarse, pudo distinguir la silueta de Hermione en la esquina. Dio un paso más cerca. Las manos de ella se movieron para cubrir su cuerpo, así que el mantuvo la vista en alto, captando la suya mientras que ella le devolvió la mirada con nerviosismo succionándose los labios.

Draco sonrió mientras se adelantaba otro paso. Relájate, Granger. El punto de esto es para que te pueda ver.

¿Recuerdas?

Hermione aparto la vista tímidamente.

Está bien entonces, no voy a mirar todavía. Mantuvo la mirada en su rostro mientras se acercaba. Cuando Draco extendió la mano, comenzó a acariciar sus brazos, relajándolos a los costados antes de tomar sus manos en las suya

Pero _deberías_ mirar ahora.

Hermione levanto la mirada y mantuvo los ojos en Draco mientras él se aparto. Se mordió el labio inferior.

Vamos, Granger. No estoy avergonzado.

Sus ojos se perdieron lentamente hacia abajo, tomando un momento para observar cada parte de él. Su cuello. Sus hombros. Su pecho. Abdominales. Caderas. Contuvo la respiración cuando finalmente alcanzo su polla, creciendo con fuerza mientras continuaba mirándolo. Por instinto soltó la mano de Draco y estiro la mano para tocarlo

Él dejó escapar un gemido gutural antes de decir, ¿Te gusta eso?

Hermione no dijo nada, pero cuando levanto la vista no había duda de la lujuria en sus ojos. Draco presiono hacia adelante y chocó sus labios en los de ella, utilizando su mano libre para correr el pelo mojado de su rostro. Luego se movió hacia abajo, sin parar hasta que alcanzo su centro húmedo, masajeándolo gentilmente antes de hundir un ded dentro de ella, al mismo tiempo que ella continuaba bombeando su polla.

Pon tus piernas alrededor mío, Granger.

Hermione asintió nerviosamente antes de envolver los brazos alrededor de sus hombros, dejándola que la ayude a levantarla contra la pared de la ducha. Unió las piernas alrededor de su cintura, su cuerpo temblando mientras él continuaba besándola, los labios moviéndose a su cuello mientras lentamente comenzaba a embestir dentro de ella.

¿Estás bien? le preguntó, respirando con fuerza sobre su cuello.

Si contesto ella, sosteniendo la cabeza contra su cuello. Puedes moverte.

Draco asintió antes de que sus labios hambrientos bajaran drásticamente sobre su cuello, succionándolo de manera agresiva mientras rápidamente comenzó a empujar dentro y fuera de ella. No iban a ir lento esa noche. Había demasiada acumulación. Demasiada expectativa. Demasiado maldito tiempo perdido con Bronson. Y Draco necesitab probar algo. Necesitaba probar que esto era solo follar. Una cuestión de conveniencia con alguien que resulto desear. Alguien que resulto importarle. Nada más. Podría importarte alguien sin gustarle, podría follarla todas las noches y todas las mañanas y quedarse dormido con ella en sus brazos pero todavía mantener esos sentimientos separados. N era imposible.

Las uñas de Hermione comenzaron a clavarse en su espalda mientras sus embestidas se convirtieron más vigorosas. Movió la mano a su pelo y tiro de su cabeza hacia atrás, mirando sus ojos ámbar por un momento antes de regresar esos labios. Esos divinos labios deliciosos que simplemente no podía conseguir suficiente.

Sabes a chocolate le dijo ella con una risita entrecortada.

Draco siguió besándola con urgencia, prácticamente asfixiando su lengua con la de él mientras movía ambas manos a su trasero, usándolo como palanca así él podía empujar más rápido y más duro.

De pronto, Hermione llevó una de sus manos entre ellos y comenzó a tocarse. ¡Oh, mierda! gritó él mientras su erección solo crecía. Ella nunca había hecho eso antes.

Mmm… Draco ¡Joder, Draco!

Su cabeza cayó hacia atrás mientras comenzó a desmoronarse rápidamente. El lenguaje obsceno era también nuevo, y Draco se encontró a sí mismo volviéndose absolutamente loco de lujuria. Comenzó a embestir aún más rápido, sus caderas eran más que nada borrosas mientras sus ojos cerrados y un fuerte gemido escapo de sus labios.

¡Joder … joder, Hermione!

Draco enterró la cabeza en su cuello mientras continuaba embistiendo a través de su culminación, no queriendo que esa sensación increíble terminara todavía. _Cerca_. Cada vez estaba mucho más cerca a esa completa satisfacción que anhelaba.

Finalmente comienza a disminuir, las piernas de Draco se debilitaron y se desplomó en el suelo de la ducha, llevándose a Hermione con él. Ella lo abrazó con más fuerza, sosteniéndolo contra ella mientras intentaba recuperar aliento.

Jodidamente hermoso le susurró en su oído antes de pasar la lengua a lo largo, todo mientras ella le estaba plantando besos perezosos en su cuello. No sé como mierda te superas cada vez más.

Hermione rió tímidamente sobre él.

¿Puedo verte ahora? pregunto Draco, moviendo los labios sobre su mandíbula.

Hermione apretó los ojos antes de asentir sobre él. Aflojó su agarre sobre sus hombros y dejó que él lentamente la empujara hacia atrás, sin detenerse hasta que ella estaba, una vez más, presionada contra la pared de la ducha.

El agua cálida continuó cayendo sobre ellos mientras Draco contuvo el aliento, asimilando a Hermione por primera vez. Toda ella.

Si, habían cicatrices, pero apenas se notaban. ¿Cómo podía cuando había mucho más ahí? Tanta belleza. La piel lechosa con algunas pecas salpicadas, completamente inmaculada de vulgares marcas de bronceado. Sus pechos era perfectos. Todavía erectos y jóvenes con pezones rosas vibrante, obviamente como efecto secundario de estar todaví en la ducha. No pudo evitarlo, así que estiró la mano y le dio un tironcito a uno.

¡Draco! gritó ella, tratando de parecer ofendida mientras le golpeaba el brazo.

Lo siento le dijo antes de soltarlo y besarlo. ¿Mejor?

Para ti, seguro.

Draco mostró su sonrisa torcida antes de retroceder de nuevo, sus ojos continuaron bajando, los dedos trazando círculos alrededor de su ombligo antes de que finalmente aterrizaran a su entrepierna, su polla blanda todavía dentro de ella. Ella se movió, haciendo sentir su incomodidad, produciendo una contracción.

Probablemente va a ser mejor si saco esto ahora le dijo mientras se alejaba de ella poco a poco. Pero luego él continuo, inclinándose hacia abajo por instinto así su cabeza estaba a nivel con su precioso paraíso que su polla acababa de abandonar. No pudo evitarlo. Quería verla toda esa noche. Así que fue hacia adelante y aparto los pliegu de su vulva. Hermione trató de moverse pero él la mantuvo quieta.

Draco la inhalo. El aroma era malditamente embriagador. Quería probarlo. Así que lo hizo, pasando la lengua por su abertura una vez antes de envolverla con su boca.

¡Draco no! le gritó ella, tratando de salirse.

Relájate Hermione dijo él, moviendo las manos hacia arriba para acariciar sus caderas. Déjame hacer esto por ti. T prometo que me lo vas a estar agradeciendo más tarde.

P pero

Shhh dijo él, continuando acariciándola suavemente. Relájate.

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior, dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás en contra la pared mientras él continuaba dándole placer con su lengua experta. Como esclava, varios hombres habían hecho eso con ella en un intento para que se aflojara. Ella siempre lo había odiado. Pero esto… definitivamente nunca se había sentido así.

Un suave gemido se escapo de sus labios mientras él comenzaba a circular la punta de su lengua alrededor de su clítoris, las manos ensartándose suavemente por su pelo mientras sus caderas lentamente comenzaban a moverse violentamente. Él sonrió antes de llevar una de sus manos e insertar dos dedos dentro de ella, bombeándolo lentamente mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a debilitarse bajo su toque. Siempre había sido un experto en hacer que las mujeres alcanzaran ese segundo orgasmo en tiempo record, y no paso mucho tiempo que ella estaba pulsando contra él.

Draco se quedó allí hasta que su cuerpo contorsionado comenzó a relajarse, dándole a sus labios húmedos un gentil beso antes de sentarse e ir por los otros.

Hermione apenas le permitió tomar contacto antes de que lo estuviera empujando. Está bien Draco, ya has obtenido lo que querías. Has visto _todo_ de mí. Ahora ¿no crees que es hora de que me dejes ver todo de ti?

¿Qué tienes en mente? le preguntó, sonriendo mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante una vez más.

Draco estaba un poco sorprendido cuando Hermione se alejó, de pronto agarrándole su brazo izquierdo y tirando del brazalete empapado que todavía estaba usando.

¿Qué estás haciendo? le replicó, tratando de jalar el brazo.

No te avergüenzas ¿verdad? le dijo ella, arreglándoselas para maniobrar con éxito sacar el brazalete y tirarlo a un lado, revelando el tatuaje de la calavera con la serpiente que sobresale debajo de su boca.

Hermione apenas tuvo la chance de siquiera ver el contorno antes que Draco alejara el brazo y lo escondiera contra s pecho.

Cubro esto para ti, dijo.

Hermione frunció el ceño. Draco, ambos sabemos que eso no es del todo verdad. Te prometo que no voy a alejarme de ti como lo hice esa primera vez. Sólo… sólo quiero ver… Nunca lo he mirado en realidad antes.

Draco miró a su brazo a regañadientes.

Extendiendo la mano, Hermione comenzó acariciarla suavemente, moviendo la cabeza adelante así podía captar la mirada tormentosa de Draco con la suya. Por favor, Draco. Esta marca es el equivalente a mis cicatrices. Te la hicieron contra tu voluntad.

No del todo dijo con sinceridad, con vergüenza.

Pero bajo su toque, el brazo de Draco comenzó a ceder. Lo aflojó y Hermione lo tomo en sus manos, observando la Marca Tenebrosa con atención, trazándola con los dedos, ambos dominados con un silencio intenso mientras él la miraba con fascinación.

Eventualmente, ella levantó la vista, sus ojos ámbar brillaron mientras arrugaba la nariz y decía, no es muy atractiv

¿no? se que Quién Tú Sabes es malvado y todo eso, pero ¿en verdad tenía que salir con todo el cliché de la calavera

Draco no pudo evitar reírse. Nunca pregunté. Irónicamente, él no se ve a sí mismo como el mal en absoluto.

Hermione sonrió y levantó su brazo. Bueno, entonces tal vez deberías tener una charla con él sobre rediseñar su logo.

Draco se rió más fuerte. No podía dejar de acariciar su mejilla, antes de traerla hacía él para darle un beso suave. Apoyo su frente con la de ella y ambos continuaron mirándose, la mano de ella bajando por su brazo antes de que estuviera entrelazada con la mano de él.

Draco nunca antes se había sentido así. Aceptado por alguien cuya opinión era muy importante para él.

Otras mujeres enfermaban a Draco, queriéndolo por su jerarquía como mortífago, por su Marca Tenebrosa, que era l parte de sí mismo que más odiaba. Pero no Hermione. Ella lo quería a pesar de todo eso, de alguna manera mirando más allá de esa pequeña parte de él, una parte que muchos pensaban que lo definía. Pero no era así. Voldemort no l definía. Era algo mucho antes de que el Señor Oscuro hubiera venido a su vida, y ahora, gracias a Hermione, estaba comenzando a pensar que tal vez podría ser algo después.

Gracias Granger le dijo mientras continuaba acariciando su mejilla con el pulgar. Necesitaba eso.

Sabes Draco, no estaría totalmente en contra de que me llames Hermione. Fuera de la habitación, o… o en la ducha.

Una vez que de hecho la ducha terminó, Draco y Hermione se dirigieron a la cama, manteniendo las luces encendidas mientras ella se acostaba envuelta en sus brazos, contándole la historia detrás de cada cicatriz, sintiendo alivio cada vez que él encontraba una de su vida anterior a la guerra.

Mientras que ambos comenzaban a quedarse dormidos, Draco empezó a preguntarse si tal vez Bronson tenía razón. Tal vez si le gustaba Hermione. Definitivamente disfrutaba más de su compañía que con cualquier otra chica, pero siempre había asumido que era porque ella siempre estaba allí. Sin mencionar su constante deseo por ella.

Pero ahora Draco la tenía, muchas veces, y todavía no era suficiente. Se encontró a sí mismo anhelando más de ella, y esa necesidad no era solo alimentada por el sexo. Porque no sólo la quería físicamente. Quería todo de ella. Cuerpo y alma. ¿Era eso lo que se sentía cuando alguien te gustaba? O… o ¿era otra cosa? Completamente.


	12. Chapter 12

**N/P** (no, no es nota de quien plagio jajaja, es **NOTA DE QUIEN PUBICA** ) No es mi traducción y mucho menos es mi historia. Yo solo me atrevo a publicarla toda vez que muchas nos quedamos con ganas de leerla. **Disfrútenla hasta que la bloqueen.**

 **N/T** Super emocionada con presentarles mi primer proyecto, espero que les guste, muchísimas gracias a los que me apoyaron, especialmente a Romina Pascaretta que esta desde un principio y me ayudo a betear este capítulo y a Lena por autorizarme a traducir su historia.

 **N/A: *ADVERTENCIA*:** Esta historia va a ser bastante oscura. Trata temas de violación, asesinato, tortura, lenguaje vulgar, y dos almas quebradas. No apto para los corazones débiles. Esta va a ser mi única advertencia.

 **Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling, la trama le pertenece a Lena Phoria y la traducción a Sunset82.**

Antes que comiences a leer, no dejes review porque eso puede ser motivo de acoso hacia tu persona, no es necesario que lo hagas, tu disfruta la lectura.

Y por último pero muy, muy importante siempre lee los review que dejaré puesto que ahí informaré cada cuanto la voy a dar de baja, por aquello del bloqueo y las denuncias, así mismo avisaré si alternare con otra cuenta, para que esta historia sigua aquí.

 **Y repito, no lo escribí yo ni lo traduje yo, porque parece que a muchas no les queda claro**.

 **CRUEL AND BEAUTIFUL WORLD**

 **CAPITULO** **12:** **CUANDO** **LLEGUE** **A** **CASA**

N/A: Es en realidad un capitulo corto, pero uno de mis favoritos hasta ahora. :o)

Okey, muchos de ustedes se siguen preguntando cuando Draco va a descubrir lo de Lucius, probablemente porque ustedes mismos están muriendo por saber que fue lo que sucedió. No se preocupen, se van a enterar pronto, y luego probablemente van a desear haber sido mantenidos en la oscuridad. Paciencia gente. Déjenlos disfrutar de este corto periodo de felicidad. ;o)

Eso es todo. Espero que disfruten este capítulo tanto como yo :o)

¡Dos meses! gritó Bronson mientras descorchaba una botella de champagne, ignorando el ceño de Draco mientras dejaba caer un poco en su alfombra blanca. Había una razón por la que amaban tanto la magia, y la limpieza fácil era parte de ello.

Gracias Bronson, pero realmente no hay necesidad de esto dijo Hermione, inclinándose tiesa sobre la mesada de la cocina mientras él servía champagne en tres copas de cristal. Simplemente no me parece justo celebrar mi libertad cuando tantos otros están sufriendo el trueque de esclavos mientras estamos hablando.

Vamos Hermione. ¿No puedes ser un poco egoísta por una vez? le pregunto mientras le entregaba su copa. Eres una bruja libre, más o menos. Estas follando regularmente hizo un gesto hacia Draco, entregándole una copa mientras él asintió con la cabeza. Por primera vez en años tienes ropa _y_ una varita

Y una barra de chocolate, agregó Draco, lanzándole un guiño rápido. Hermione entrecerró los ojos hacia él, pero no pudo esconder una débil sonrisa.

Eeh, bueno, dijo Bronson, claramente no entendiendo el chiste. Entonces ¿brindamos?

Bien dijo Hermione, levantando su copa. Pero si en dos meses todavía estoy aquí, no haremos esto de nuevo.

Draco se tensó al darse cuenta que probablemente ella no estaría allí cuando llegara ese momento. En cambio, ella estaría con Potter y la Comadreja. _Con_ la Comadreja. ¿Tal vez físicamente? Se encogió ante el la idea. _Nunca._ Él nunca dejaría que eso…

Eh, Malfoy ¿vamos hacer esto?

Draco levanto la mirada para ver a Bronson y a Hermione observándolo, ambos con sus copas levantadas.

Cierto dijo Draco, levantando la suya. ¿Se supone que tenemos que decir algo?

Oh ¡Buena idea! exclamó Bronson. Adelante, entonces. Draco alzo las cejas. ¿Yo?

Bronson sonrió. Aja. Dinos cómo te sientes, amigo.

¿Cómo me siento? repitió Draco, levantando la frente mientras miraba de reojo a Hermione, quien lo estaba mirand con expectativa. Bueno, estoy jodidamente contento de que no seas más una esclava. Pero no estoy contento de qu no haya tenido todavía la oportunidad de matar a nadie por adueñarte, solo a Flint. Pero es lo que planeo hacer.

Hermione sonrió.

¿Es así como los mortifagos cortejan a las mujeres? peguntó Bronson, lanzando una mirada curiosa entre ellos.

Estoy bastante seguro que sólo soy yo dijo Draco.

Bueno, me siento cortejada dijo Hermione con orgullo. ¿Bebemos entonces?

Claramente, voy a tener que hacer el brindis dijo Bronson, levantando su copa un poco más alto. Aclaró su garganta. Hermione Granger, estoy tan agradecido de tener el honor, no, el privilegio de conocerte en este mundo sombrío y desolado. Has superado obstáculos y conquistado miedos, siempre saliendo adelante y…

¡Salud! interrumpió Draco, chocando su copa con la de ellos antes de tragarse el champagne.

Hermione choco la copa de Bronson antes de que él hiciera lo mismo, poniendo cara mientras las burbujas le hacía cosquillas a la nariz.

Bronson bufó. ¿Ustedes dos ni siquiera me van a dejar terminar mi discurso?

Noup dijo Draco, sacando la botella de la mesada y sirviéndole a él y a Hermione algo más de champagne. Bronson hizo puchero antes de beber, luego levanto su copa para que la volvieran a llenar.

Justo cuando Hermione estaba tomando otro sorbo, sonó la alarma, haciendo saber que alguien estaba viajando por Red Flu al apartamento. Sus ojos se agrandaron y trago lo que tenía en la boca rápidamente antes de salir corriendo su habitación, con la copa en la mano. Cerró la puerta justo cuando un sonido silbante entro a la sala de estar. Draco y Bronson miraron para ver que Theo salió de la chimenea,sacudiéndose el hollín de su bonita capa. Levanto la vista, sus ojos lanzándose entre ellos antes de que finalmente se estableciera en la botella de champagne todavía en la mano de Draco.

—¿Estoy interrumpiendo algo?

—No dijo Draco, bajando la botella. Bronson aquí… Bronson asintió.

—…trabaja en un restaurant y algunas noches, le gusta robar de la buena mierda.

Es verdad, dijo Bronson, tomando un sorbo.

Esta noche, fue lo suficientemente amable de compartir dijo Draco.

¿Cómo se conocen? pregunto Theo, todavía parado cerca de la chimenea. Draco tomó otro sorbo y trago con fuerza. Él vive abajo.

Oh, dijo Theo, finalmente caminando hacia ellos. ¿Así que él es el tipo que te consigue esos condenados cigarrillos muggles?

El rostro de Bronson se iluminó. Oh, Malfoy, le has hablado sobre mí…

¿Es esta la buena mierda? pregunto Theo, mirando de cerca la etiqueta sobre la botella de champagne. ¿En qué clase de establecimiento barato trabajas? Tomo un sorbo directo de la botella.

Mirándolo con el ceño fruncido, Bronson dijo, uno en el que por suerte no está tan poblado por imbéciles pretencioso sin ningún tipo de modales y…

¿Qué mierdas quieres, Theo? preguntó Draco, quitándole la botella. Si quieres un poco de eso entonces consíguete un maldito vaso.

Lo siento, dijo Theo, limpiándose la boca. Sólo necesito un jodido trago. ¿Podemos largarnos de aquí e ir por un maldito trago?

Draco frunció el ceño. ¿Está todo bien?

No, dijo Theo, mordiéndose la mejilla en un intento de contener las lágrimas. ¿Podemos irnos de una jodida vez? Draco miró a Bronson, quien se encogió de hombros. Bien, adelántense. Losalcanzó allí.

¿Por qué? preguntó Theo.

Necesito usar el maldito baño. ¿Qué sucede con todas las preguntas?

Te esperamos, carajo, sólo apresúrate. Theo se frota los ojos.

Draco echaba fuego por la nariz antes de mirar disimuladamente la puerta de Hermione.

Oye, amigo, dijo Bronson, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Theo. Te ves como si necesitaras un cigarrillo.

¿Quieres fumar conmigo en el balcón mientras Malfoy va a echar un chorro?

Bien, dijo Theo, caminando hacia las puertas de cristal corredizas.

Bronson se cruzó de brazos y lo miro después que paso. Hetero ¿verdad? susurró él.

Eh, si dijo Draco. ¿Por qué?

No hay motivo, es que sólo casi siempre me encuentro atraído a idiotas heterosexuales. ¿Alguna oportunidad de que pueda olvidar su preferencia sexual si esta lo suficiente borracho?

Lo dudo dijo Draco, estremeciéndose mientras lahorrible imagen de Bronson aprovechándose de un Theo borracho entro a su cabeza. Sólo sal de una puta vez.

Hecho, dijo Bronson con una amplia sonrisa. Sacó los cigarrillos de su bolsillo y se dirigió a la puerta abierta, asegurándose de cerrarla detrás de él.

Tan pronto estaban fuera de vista, Draco se acercó a la puerta de Hermione y entro. Ella estaba sentada en la cama con su libro sobre el dominio de Legeremancia y Oclumancia en su regazo, ya que había expresado un interés de aprender ambos. Levanto la mirada cuando él entro.

Hermione, yo…

Sí, escuché, dijo con el ceño fruncido. Supongo que tienes que ir y estar con tu amigo si quieres mantener las apariencias.

Preferiría quedarme aquí, dijo él, sentándose al lado de ella y buscándola para un beso. Ya sabes, para celebrar tu libertad apropiadamente. Él sonrió antes de volver a besarla.

Habrá mucho tiempo para eso despué , vete. Si te tomas más tiempo él podría sospechar. Sonrió.

Espero que sepas que planeo tomarte hasta dejarte sin sentido cuando vuelva.

Me lo imaginaba dijo ella, dándole un último beso antes de empujarlo fuera de la cama. Ve Draco.

Él gruño antes de volver a la puerta a regañadientes. Jodido Theo y sus malditos problemas. No tenía idea de cuan idiota estaba siendo ahora.

Afuera, Theo estaba inclinado sobre el borde del balcón, mirando directamente en un silencio meditabundo mientras Bronson intentaba entablar una conversación. Se dio vuelta cuando escucho que se abría la puerta. ¿Listo? preguntó, ya apagando el cigarrillo que tenía en la mano.

Seh, claro dijo Draco, apartándose del camino.

Theo se adelantó antes de mirar a Bronson y decirle, ¿Vienes?

Todavía no dijo Bronson, sonriendo mientras su cabeza se llenaba de pensamientos sucios, pero si eso es una invitación…

Él no puede venir Theo dijo Draco rápidamente. No si queremos ir por la Red Flu.

Theo saco de su bolsillo una de las piedras que había conseguido en el Ministerio. Tengo una extra. La tengo en caso de que quisiera llevar a alguna golfa a mi casa. Sonrió, obviamente orgulloso de su astucia.

Oh que dulce dijo Bronson, tomando la piedra.

Pero su nombre no está registrado.

¿Y quién va a comprobarlo? dijo Theo encogiéndose de hombros. Ésta bien. Ya lo he hecho como diez veces. Nadie tiene ni puta idea.

Diez veces ¿eh? dijo Bronson. ¿Y todas con diferente mujeres, supongo? La sonrisa de Theo era respuesta suficiente.

Parece que tenemos un mini Malfoy en nuestras manos. Bueno, vámonos dijo él, siguiendo a Theo adentro y dirigiéndose a la chimenea.

Theo agarró un puñado de polvos Flu, giro hacia Draco y dijo, ¿El Caldero Chorreante? Draco asintió.

Theo arrojó el polvo en la chimenea, entro en las llamas verdes y fue rápidamente succionado al pub/bar. Bronson estuvo a punto de seguirlo cuando Draco levanto una mano para detenerlo.

Necesitamos emborracharlo y hacer que olvide todo acerca de esa piedra. ¿Entendiste?

Tú eres el que manda dijo Bronson con un saludo antes de seguir a Theo por la Red Flu.

En el momento que Draco llegó al Caldero Chorreante, Theo ya tenía una mesa y una botella de whiskey de fuego en sus manos. La estaba tomando con avidez y Draco tenía un buen presentimiento de que él no tenía intenciones de compartir, así que pidió una botella para Bronson y para él.

Al final resultó ser que la razón por la que Theo estaba tan molesto era porque su padre lo reto por la falta de progreso que él y Draco tenía en todas las misiones en contra de la resistencia justo delante de Lord Voldemort. Aparentemente fue lo suficientemente convincente para que El Señor Tenebroso utilizara Legeremancia en él; despué de utilizar la maldición Cruciatus varias veces para liberar su mente, por supuesto; para asegurarse de que no tenía ninguna falta de compromiso. Pero ese no fue el problema verdadero.

¡Deberías haber visto la mirada en el maldito rostro de mi padre cuando descubrió que no era un espía!¡Era como si hubiera estado decepcionado! ¡Como si quería que me ejecutaran o algo así! Es decir, ¿puedes creerlo?

De hecho, Draco si podía creerlo. Pero se mantuvo callado sobre eso porque lo tenía que hacer. Tenía que cooperar. Por la seguridad de Hermione.

¡Soy su maldito hijo y a él ni siquiera le importa si estoy muerto!

Oh, estoy seguro que eso no es verdad dijo Bronson, tratando de ser solidario, pero una mirada de Draco y supo que definitivamente lo era. Ustedes los mortifagos seguro que tienen familias retorcidas. ¡Hey, camarera! Levanto la mano y una joven se apresuró, asegurándose de revolotear sus pestañas hacia él. Veamos, que tal… uno, dos, tres…

¡nueve! ¡Nueve tragos de tu mejor whiskey! ¿Whiskey? pregunto, mirando a su alrededor para asegurarse.

¡Ginebra! gritó Theo. ¡Necesito una maldita ginebra!

Su bebida consuelo le dijo Draco a Bronson.

¡Entonces ginebra es! dijo él, sonriendo a la camarera. Ella se sonrojo antes de salir corriendo.

Tienes un buen levante con las mujeres para ser un jodido marica Theo dejó brotar antes de tomar otro trago de su botella. Ya se había tomado la mitad.

Draco lo miro boquiabierto. ¿Cómo sabías que era gay? le pregunto, alzando una ceja.

Es bastante obvio, ¿no? Me ha estado echando el ojo desde que salí de la maldita Flu.

Bronson sonrió. Culpable. Perdona a Malfoy. Me conoce hace años y solo lo descubrió hace poco más de un mes. Y n siquiera por su cuenta. Le tuvieron que decir.

Hmm… Theo llevo la botella de nuevo a sus labios y trago un poco más.

La camarera regresó un momento más tarde. Puso los tragos de ginebra sobre la mesa antes de deslizar tímidament a Bronson sus datos. Él estuvo a punto de tirarlo cuando Theo estiro la mano y se lo saco de la mano.

¡Me lo quedo!

Oh, Malfoy, es tan adorable, simplemente lo pondría en mi bolsillo.

Pareces un poco más gay esta noche dijo Draco, agarrando un trago y poniéndolo delante de él.

Es porque encontré un nuevo objeto de mi afecto dijo Bronson, haciendo lo mismo. ¿Vamos a brindar entonces?

No dijeron Draco y Theo antes de tomarse sus tragos.

Bronson tomó el suyo lentamente. Luego deslizo otro delante de Theo. Así que dime un poco más sobre tu padre.

Es un maldito imbécil dijo Theo, rápidamente tomando el nuevo trago. Siempre lo ha sido.

Ya veo dijo Bronson, pasándole otro. ¿Y qué es lo que lo hace tan imbécil?

Él sólo lo es. Ha sido un condenado seguidor del Señor Oscuro desde su adolescencia y no quiere que nadie lo opaque. Ni siquiera su propio putadescendencia. Se empino otro trago.

Draco lo miro con atención mientras Bronson le deslizaba otro trago hacia Theo. Él sonrió antes de tomar uno por su cuenta.

No paso mucho tiempo que las divagaciones de Theo se convirtieron completamente incoherentes. Cerró los ojos y dejo descansar la mejilla en su mano, comenzando a quedarse en un estado inconsciente mientras que Draco y Bronson terminaban su botella. Sólo, cerca de los tres cuartos de la botella, Draco se dio cuenta que estaba tomando la mayor parte.

Mierda.

Fue solo ahí que se dio cuenta que estaba comenzando a ponerse un poco ebrio. ¿Por qué mierda no estás tomando más? exigió Draco, más que un poco molesto ya que a Hermione no le gustaba follarlo mientras estaba ebrio.

Porque no quiero emborracharme contesto Bronson. Todo lo que necesito es un pequeño toque.

¿Por qué? pregunto Draco con suspicacia.

No hay motivos dijo él, sonriendo ampliamente mientras miraba a Theo levantándose después de que se había caíd de su mano.

 _Carajo. No._ Dijo Draco, sus ojos flameando. No lo creo, Bronson.

¿Qué? se encogió de hombros. Nunca haría nada sin primero tener permiso. No soy un maldito mortífago.

¿Dd' quien caddajoeztadhablanddo? balbuceó Theo, antes de volver a su mano y masticar algo que evidentemente no estaba allí.

Nada dormilón dijo Bronson, tocando su mejilla afectuosamente.

Draco negó con la cabeza en señal de desaprobación. Estás jodidamente enfermo. Bronson sólo sonrió.

Una vez que terminaron la botella, principalmente gracias a Draco, básicamente arrastraron a un Theo inconsciente hacia la chimenea, pero estaba demasiado borracho para ir a su casa por Red Flu por su cuenta.

Finalmente Bronson tuvo que arrojárselo por encima del hombro y llevarlo afuera mientras Draco utilizaba su varita para hacerle señas a un carruaje. Ya se estaba sintiendo un poco mareado y tenía que sostenerse contra la pared mientras Bronson metía a Theo adentro. Una vez hecho eso, intento arrastrarse detrás de él, pero solamente termino desplomándose contra un lado del carruaje.

Mierda… dijo Draco, cayendo a una posición en cuclillas. No lo puedo llevar a su casa.

¿Por qué no? preguntó Bronson. Demasiado ansioso de volver y follar a Hermi Se contuvo, mirando a Theo que yacía tendido en el banco y trago saliva. ¿Tu pseudo novia?

¿Mi qué? preguntó Draco, arrugando la nariz.

¿A qquiénmieddda te eztádfollllando? preguntó Theo apareciendo de repente. ¿dijjjjoHermai?

No dijo Draco, alcanzándolo y empujándolo de nuevo adentro. Su cabeza comenzó a girar otra vez, así que levanto la mano para sostenerse. Me siento jodidamente enfermo. No le voy hacer de mucha ayuda.

¡Yo lo hare! dijo Bronson, contento empujando a Draco fuera del camino.

Mierda. No.

¿Por qué no? se quejó.

Bueno, si pasamos por el hecho de que no confío en ti en absoluto Draco trago saliva. Necesitaba salir de allí pronto es demasiado peligroso. Él vive con su padre y tendrías que volver por Flu a mi casa…

Mi padrrre no está... _hip…_ en casa.Él y el mierrda de Rab están 'ciendo alguna porquería en Aus… _hip_ …tralia.

¿Qué mierda están haciendo allí? pregunto Draco, de pronto sintiéndose un poco más sobrio. Entonces, la siguiente ola de nausea golpeo.

No tengo joddida idea. ¿Dd' quien caddajoeztad hablando antes?

Nadie dijo Draco con firmeza.

¡Está decidido entonces! dijo Bronson, metiéndose en el carruaje y sentándose. No te preocupes por nada Malfoy. Me asegurare de cuidar muy bien de tu amigo. Le guiño el ojo antes de cerrar la puerta. El carruaje salió volando po el aire de inmediato.

Maldito imbécil.

Draco apenas tuvo tiempo suficiente para correr adentro e ir al baño antes de vomitar enérgicamente en el inodoro. Esperó un poco y saco todo antes de limpiarse y regresar a casa.

Cuando llego, tropezó en su habitación y se desplomo en la cama, más que un poco decepcionado de encontrarla vacía. Paso un minuto antes de que la puerta de Hermione se abriera y apareciera en el marco de su puerta con una pequeña manta alrededor de ella.

Estás borracho dijo ella.

No me digas dijo Draco, extendiendo los brazos y esperando que ella se colocara entre ellos.

Hermione fue hacia la cama y lentamente dejo que Draco la atrajera hacia él. Ella se acurrucó en el codo de su brazo dejando que el calor de su cuerpo la consumiera.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio por un rato mientras Hermione asumió que Draco se había dormido. Pero cuando él giro la cabeza y ella levanto la vista, él la estaba mirando.

¿Por qué nunca estás en mi cama cuando llego a casa? Hermione frunció las cejas. ¿Disculpa?

Por las noches cuando salgo, llego a casa y tú siempre estás en tu cama, pero has estado durmiendo en la mía hace semanas. ¿Por qué no estás aquí?

Oh, no… no lo sé.

Draco estiro la mano y acaricio su mejilla. Suspiro. ¿Es porque crees que tal vez llegue a casa con otra bruja?

Hermione miró para otro lado y se ruborizo. No se había dado cuenta antes, pero algo en su instinto le dijo que tenía razón. Eso es exactamente lo que ella pensó.

Porque no lo haría… Trago saliva. No te haría eso. No después de todo por lo que has pasado.

Hermione frunció el ceño. Bueno, ya una vez trajiste a una chica para molestarme. ¿Qué te detendría para que lo hagas de nuevo?

A Draco se le irrito la garganta mientras ella lo miró una vez más. Eso fue un error. No… es decir, no soy… Suspiro d nuevo. No soy bueno en esto Hermione, pero me… me gustas, y te quiero aquí.

El corazón de Hermione dio un vuelco mientras seguía mirándolo.

No va haber nadie más. Quédate aquí.

Su… supongo que podemos llegar a un arreglo para que…

No, dijo él mientras sacudía la cabeza. No es suficiente. Múdate aquí. Sus ojos se agrandaron. ¿Qué?

Trae toda tu mierda de la habitación de huéspedes y múdate aquí. La ropa, los libros, la condenada barra de chocolate. Todo. Lo quiero aquí. Te quiero a _ti_ , aquí.

Draco, eso es… eso es una locura.

¿Y?, todo lo es, ¿no es así?

Hermione dejo escapar un profundo suspiro. Extendió la mano y acaricio su pelo. Estás borracho.

Eso no tiene nada que ver con…

Te diré que, Draco. Pregúntame de nuevo en la mañana cuando estés sobrio. Si te acuerdas de hacer eso, si todavía sientes lo mismo, entonces lo hare.

¿En serio? pregunto, esperanzado

Ella le dio una leve sonrisa y asintió. Si es en verdad lo que quieres, entonces sí.

Draco frunció el ceño. No, no es solo lo que yo quiero. ¿Qué es lo que _tú_ quieres, Hermione?

Ella suspiro de nuevo y llevo la mano a su mejilla, pasando el pulgar por su piel suave. Te quiero a ti le dijo de manera simple y honesta.

Draco se inclinó y luego la beso. Suavemente. Dulcemente. Con cariño. Masajeando gentilmente sus labios con los de él, haciendo que su corazón se acelerara y las palmas de su mano sudaran.

Nunca me dejes respiro en su boca antes de reclamarla como suya.

Hermione no respondió, su corazón de repente se acongojo mientras él continuaba besándola. Ella sabía que esto estaba mal. Todo lo estaba. Pero no podía evitarlo. Draco se había convertido en algo demasiado especial para ella, demasiado importante, demasiado… significante. No lo quería dejar, pero al mismo tiempo, sabía que no se podía quedar allí para siempre. Ya habían pasado dos meses. Dos meses increíbles que no cambiaría por nada. Pero pronto algún día, sería hora de irse y tendría que dejar a Draco atrás. Todo él. Era la única manera en la que ella iba a sobrevivir esto.

Cuando finalmente terminaron de besarse, Draco cerró los ojos y presiono su frente junto a la de ella. Hermione mantuvo los ojos abiertos, mirándolo de cerca mientras las lágrimas comenzaron a formarse en sus ojos.

Voy a prepararalgo de té dijo ella. ¿Quieres un poco? Él asintió sobre ella.

Hermione le dio un último beso antes de salir de sus brazos de mala gana. Fue a la cocina por un momento y sólo se quedó allí, con la mano sobre su boca para tratar de contener los sollozos. Sabía que involucrarse con Draco era un error, pero lo había hecho de todas maneras. Porque era egoísta. Porque quería algo que fuera de ella. Porque quería a _alguien_ que fuera de ella.

Los ojos de Hermione se deslizaron a la figura cubierta de Lucius en la foto sobre la estantería. Todavía no le había dicho lo de su padre. Pero, ¿cómo podría hacerlo ahora? A pesar de todo, no quería perderlo, y si él se enteraba de la verdad… nada volvería a ser lo mismo, Draco nunca la volvería a ver de la misma manera.

Conteniendo todos sus sentimientos por otra noche más, Hermione fue a preparar el té. Justo cuando estaba terminándolo, sonó la alarma de la chimenea y ella se agachó detrás de la mesada, con las tazas en la mano.

Hubo un silbido, seguido por un sonido de alguien tarareando. Ella sonrió y se puso de pie.

Vaya que estás alegre dijo ella mirando a Bronson. ¿Alguna razón en particular?

Noup dijo él con un guiño.

No me digas que tú y Theo…

Bronson rodó los ojos. Por favor. Estuve ahí por quince malditos minutos antes de que tuviera que regresar por el toque de queda. ¿Malfoy te dijo que iba abusar de él o algo así?

No. Ampliando más su sonrisa. Fue sólo una observación de hace más temprano. Las paredes son delgadas ¿sabes

Bueno, te puedo asegurar que no lo hice. Cualquier cosa que haya pasado en esos quince minutos fue completamente mutua.

¿Qué significa…?

Creo que esto es para ti, dijo Bronson, lanzándole una lisa piedra blanca. Buenas noches Hermione. Hizo un guiño por última vez antes de salir por la puerta.

Hermione puso la piedra en su bolsillo. Sonrió después detrás de él antes de regresar a la habitación de Draco con el té. Cuando llego, él estaba acostado de espalda a ella. Fue hacia él y vio que se había quedado dormido.

Después de poner las tazas de té en la mesa de luz, Hermione se puso en cuclillas al lado de la cama y lo observo, incapaz de detenerse a sí misma de estirar la mano y mover algunos cabellos sueltos sobre sus ojos. Lo beso suavemente antes de meterse en la cama al lado de él. Puso la manta encima de ellos y envolvió con los brazos su espalda, sorpresivamente feliz de ser por una vez la cuchara grande.

A la mañana siguiente, Hermione fue despertada con un beso. Apenas tuvo tiempo de abrir los ojos antes de que Draco la estuviera levantando y llevándola a su ducha. Bromearon un rato mientras él la empapaba con el jabón de aroma floral que él tenía para ella, sin mencionar ni una vez la conversación de la noche anterior.

Incluso cuando él la levanto y la follo en contra de la pared de la ducha, la mente de Hermione nunca se apartó de su pedido, anticipando y temiendo que él se lo preguntara de nuevo.

Mientras Draco se preparó para irse, Hermione se puso la bata y las pantuflas, y se dirigió a la cocina a prepararle el desayuno. Él la atrajo hacia su regazo mientras comía, dándole un beso en la mejilla, nariz, y en la boca entre cada bocado.

Y luego llegó la hora para que él se fuera. Hermione comenzó a hacer la limpieza mientras él se dirigía a la chimenea paralizándose justo al lado del pote de polvos Flu.

Hermione, ven aquí dijo de pronto.

Hermione dejo los platos que tenía en la mano y se acercó. Draco la tomo en sus brazos, la beso cariñosamente, llev una mano a su mejilla.

Cuando él se apartó, la miró con sus ojos grises y le dijo, Hablaba en serio con referente a lo que te dije anoche. Te quiero a ti y a todas tus cosas en mi habitación. Hoy. Cuando vuelva.

Es…está bien. Su cuerpo se estremeció debajo de él.

Es posible que tengas que hacer algunos cambios en la cómoda, toma cualquier espacio que necesitas. Pero mantén nuestra ropa interior separada. Odio cuando las personas comparten un cajón de ropa interior.

Hermione sonrió y asintió.

Draco se inclinó y le dio un último beso antes de ir a la mansión del Señor Oscuro por Flu.

Hermione se llevó el pulgar a la boca y lo mordió, mirando hipnóticamente a la chimenea por un buen rato, una débil curvatura todavía visible en sus labios.

Esto era un error. Lo sabía. Todo dentro de Hermione le decía que estaría lamentando esto después. Que nada bueno podría salir de su mudanza a la habitación de él. Pero, entonces… ¿por qué no podía dejar de sonreír?


	13. Chapter 13

**N/P** (no, no es nota de quien plagio jajaja, es **NOTA DE QUIEN PUBICA** ) No es mi traducción y mucho menos es mi historia. Yo solo me atrevo a publicarla toda vez que muchas nos quedamos con ganas de leerla. **Disfrútenla hasta que la bloqueen.**

 **N/T** Super emocionada con presentarles mi primer proyecto, espero que les guste, muchísimas gracias a los que me apoyaron, especialmente a Romina Pascaretta que esta desde un principio y me ayudo a betear este capítulo y a Lena por autorizarme a traducir su historia.

 **N/A: *ADVERTENCIA*:** Esta historia va a ser bastante oscura. Trata temas de violación, asesinato, tortura, lenguaje vulgar, y dos almas quebradas. No apto para los corazones débiles. Esta va a ser mi única advertencia.

 **Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling, la trama le pertenece a Lena Phoria y la traducción a Sunset82.**

Antes que comiences a leer, no dejes review porque eso puede ser motivo de acoso hacia tu persona, no es necesario que lo hagas, tu disfruta la lectura.

Y por último pero muy, muy importante siempre lee los review que dejaré puesto que ahí informaré cada cuanto la voy a dar de baja, por aquello del bloqueo y las denuncias, así mismo avisaré si alternare con otra cuenta, para que esta historia sigua aquí.

 **Y repito, no lo escribí yo ni lo traduje yo, porque parece que a muchas no les queda claro**.

 **CRUEL AND BEAUTIFUL WORLD**

 **CAPITULO** **13:** **MI** **NENA** **ESTÁ** **DE** **NEGRO**

Draco se encontraba sentado en su sitio habitual al lado de Lord Voldemort, tamborileando los dedos impacientemente mientras esperaban para que llegaran los últimos mortifagos. No pudo evitar darse cuenta que Rodolphus al otro extremo de la mesa, miraba con desconfianza la silla vacía de su hermano. No había escapado a la atención de Draco que Theo había mencionado que su padre estaba en Australia con Rabastan, y estaba un poco más que curioso en saber por qué irían en un viaje de ese tipo.

Ahora, Theo estaba sentado en frente de él, un puesto por encima de Bellatrix. Estaba evitando a propósito la mirada de Draco mientras un ligero rubor era visible en sus mejillas, como si estuviera avergonzado de algo. Merlin, Draco esperaba que no tuviera nada de que avergonzarse. Hermione le había mencionado que Bronson utilizo la Red Flu para aparecer en su sala de estar justo antes de medianoche, así que al menos no se había quedado a dormir. Pero también tenía el presentimiento, por la sonrisa de ella, que tal vez algo había sucedido. Aunque él dudaba que Bronson le dijera algo sobre eso, sabiendo lo tímida que ella se ponía ante temas de ese estilo. Probablemente era solo una sensación.

Draco gruño. Se suponía que no debería importarle si Theo quería hacer… cosas con otro hombre, pero realmente sentía que ese no era el caso. Si Theo había hecho algo, era porque estaba totalmente borracho y habría perdido tod tipo de prejuicio.

Draco probablemente debería haber solo vomitado en el callejón y haberse ido con él de todas maneras, pero, siendo honestos, no quiso. Él quería llegar a casa con Hermione, aunque sabía que ella nunca lo follaría mientras él estuvies tan ebrio. Sólo quería estar con ella, y eso se estaba convirtiendo en un problema serio. Incluso ahora, en todo lo qu podía pensar era en llegar a casa con ella, subirse a la cama que ahora compartían y solo abrazarla. Follar sería genial, pero no lo necesitaba.

Draco trago saliva ante ese descubrimiento. _Mierda._

Finalmente, la puerta se abrió de golpe y Quincy Nott entro con dificultad. Solo. Draco miro detrás de él pero no habí rastros de Rabastan por ningún lado. Raro.

Rabastan no se unirá con nosotros esta noche dijo Quincy, tomando un asiento justo a la derecha de su hijo. Un lugar más abajo. Sólo en ese momento, Draco noto la manera en que él hacía una mueca. Theo levanto la vista justo a tiempo para verlo también. De pronto se puso muy blanco.

El encuentro continuó como de costumbre. El toque de queda todavía estaba intacto. Marcus Flint seguía desaparecido, Draco había comenzado oficialmente a enviar mortifagos para registrar los hogares en busca de Hermione, utilizando el _Obliviate_ en ellos antes de que se fueran, así no podrían advertir a otros acerca de esas búsquedas. Por supuesto, nadie la había encontrado, porque no estaban buscando en las casas de los mortifagos. Como estaban las cosas, nadie ni siquiera consideró eso como una posibilidad. Draco encontró gran satisfacción en eso.

Ya cerca del final, justo antes de que Lord Voldemort fuera a despedir a todos, Quincy tomo la palabra y solicitó su atención.

Milord, Rabastan está esperando escuchar de mi para el visto bueno. ¿Puedo hacerle saber que tenemos su consentimiento?

¿Consentimiento para qué? preguntó Draco, arqueando una ceja.

No es de tu maldita incumben…

Rabastan y Quincy se adelantaron y localizaron a los padres de la sangre sucia de Potter contestó Lord Voldemort. Ellos descubrieron previamente que ella se borró a sí misma de sus recuerdos y los envió a comenzar una nueva vida en Australia. Es una bruja astuta para ser una sangre sucia. Sonrió casi con cariño. Era algo escalofriante.

Draco se dio cuenta que Rodolphus presto toda su atención desde otro extremo de la mesa.

Sí, y los tenemos en la mira, milord, dijo Quincy, mirando a Rodolphus con escepticismo. Por alguna razón, él no debió de haber querido que él supiera de esto. Con su consentimiento…

¿Para qué los necesitan? preguntó Draco, de repente sintiéndose muy nervioso. Pero lo disimuló bien.

Para atraerla de nuevo contestó Quincy. Obviamente.

¿Y realmente creen que ella será lo suficientemente estúpida para entregarse de nuevo? Draco se burlo. Pasó más de cuatro años en sus casas y sin duda conoce sus trucos muy bien. Dudo mucho que ella crea que le van a mostrar algún tipo de misericordia, aunque ella regrese.

Creo que ella no se arriesgara—dijo Quincy. Milord, ¿cuál es su veredicto? ¿Procedemos?

Lord Voldemort cruzo las manos delante de él y dijo— en primer lugar, creo que perdieron el tiempo en su búsqueda, puesto que ya habían sido veo motivo porque no debamos proceder. Le puedes decir eso a Rabastan, pero primero, me gustaría que te quedes un momento, si puedes.

Ciertamente, milord dijo Quincy, sonriendo triunfante en dirección a Draco.

Todos los demás están despedidos.

Draco fue el primero en levantarse y dirigirse rápidamente al Flu. _Mierda._ Necesitaba detener esto. Hermione ya habí perdido demasiado. No podía perder también a sus padres.

¡Draco espera! grito una voz detrás de él, sonando aun más distante de lo que probablemente era en sus oídos nublados.

Draco ni siquiera se molesto en mirar atrás y ver quien era. Llego a la chimenea y agarró un puñado de polvos Flu.

¡Draco, detente! Alguien agarró su hombro y lo dio vuelta. Theo. Necesito hablar contigo.

Ahora no, Theo. Necesito estar en otro lugar.

Pero es importante.

Ahora. No. dijo conlos dientes apretados. Estaba perdiendo el tiempo parado allí.

¿Entonces puedo pasar por tu casa más tarde?

No esta noche. dijo Draco, arrojando el polvo Flu en la chimenea.

¿Entonces, cuando?

Después lo arreglamos Theo. ¡Me tengo que ir! Se metió dentro de las llamas verdes y dijo El Caldero Chorreante.

Draco fue rápidamente succionado y aterrizó unos minutos más tarde en el pub. Solo había viajado allí por las apariencias y de inmediato salió por la puerta trasera, presionando el ladrillo correcto para abrir el camino hacia El Callejón Diagon.

Draco camino con determinación por las calles oscuras y desoladas, permaneciendo en las sombras y agradeciendo e silencio a Merlín de que no había nadie alrededor. No podía permitirse el lujo de ser visto en ese momento. Dependía demasiado en ser discreto.

Draco no se detuvo, no redujo la marcha hasta que estuvo en la tienda abandonada que nunca había entrado cuando estuvo abierta. Por principios, lo más probable. Ahora que él había visto el interior, aún en su estado actual de abandono, casi deseo haberlo hecho. Había un montón de cosas que cambiaría de aquellos tiempos si pudiese.

Caminando a la parte trasera de Sortilegios Weasley, Draco hizo el golpe que _ella_ había creado para señalar la llegad de un aliado. Por supuesto, el hecho es que sabía que solo irritaba a los demás, pero no tenía tiempo para preocuparse.

La puerta se abrió un poco y un adolescente saco la cabeza. Oh, eres _tú_ dijo con desdén. No te esperábamos hasta la próxima semana, ¿Qué es lo que…

Necesito hablar con ella interrumpió Draco.

¿Por qué?

No es tu maldito asunto. Ahora déjame entrar.

Espera aquí mientras…

¿En serio me quieres hacer esperar parado en el jodido callejón? Porque sabes, si alguien pasa por aquí, no será par nada sospechoso.

El muchacho resoplo. _Bien_. Puedes entrar. Pero no puedes subir las escaleras.

Me importa un carajo, ¡Sólo tráemela! dijo Draco, empujando hacia adentro. ¡Es urgente!

El muchacho murmuró algo en voz baja y se dirigió a las escaleras en el otro extremo de la habitación de atrás.

Camina un poco más rápido ¿quieres? Draco dijo detrás de él, caminando de un lado a otro, nervioso.

Esos malditos bastardos. ¡Esos jodidos, _malditos_ bastardos! ¿Cómo se atrevieron a darle la espalda e irse de esa manera? ¡Los mataría!¡Los mataría a _todos_!

¿Draco?

Draco fue sacado de su aturdimiento, solo para darse cuenta que había golpeado la pared, sus nudillos estaban sangrando. _Mierda._

Draco ¿Qué sucede? pregunto la mujer bajando apresurada por las escaleras. Dennis dijo que parecías estar agitado. ¿Está todo bien? corrió hacia él, dándole esa molesta sensación cuando su rostro quedo a la vista. Tan parecida a Bellatrix pero, sin embargo, tan diferente. Más suave. Más amable. ¿Tenemos que prepararnos para irnos

No dijo rápidamente. No, nada de eso. Andromeda suspiro aliviada. ¿Entonces qué es?

Necesito cobrarte ese favor que me debes.

Oh, dijo ella en un tono uniforme. ¿Tan pronto?

Sí dijo Draco asintiendo. Necesito que le hagas llegar un mensaje a la Resistencia de mi parte. _De inmediato._

¿Cómo esperas que…?

No juegues conmigo. _Sé_ que tiene maneras.

Andromeda frunció el ceño. Está bien. ¿Qué es lo que necesitas?

Es sobre los padres de Hermione Granger. Sus ojos se agrandaron de sorpresa.

Se dice que ella altero sus recuerdos, así la anulaban y los envió a Australia dijo él.

Había oído algo así…

Un par de mortifagos los localizaron. Solamente planean capturarlos pero, ambos sabemos que si eso sucede nunca van a volver a ver la luz del día.

Ya veo dijo Andromeda acongojada. ¿Entonces qué es lo que quieres…?

Informa a la resistencia exigió él. No sé si tienen alguien situado en Australia, pero no sabia adonde ir con esto.

Andromeda lo observó por un momento, con las cejas fruncidas y la boca ligeramente abierta. ¿Te importa si te pregunto por qué estas tan ansioso de ayudar a Herm…?

Tú y yo ya hemos hablado de que no habría intercambio de información mientras ustedes estén atrapados aquí le dijo. Mientras menos sepas mejor.

Ella asintió. – Supongo que tienes razón. Está bien Draco, hare que la resistencia lo sepa y te informare la semana que viene del resul…

¡No me voy a ir a ninguna parte! Draco gritó de repente, esa confesión lo sorprendió incluso a él. Tomo un profund respiro antes de añadir— voy a esperar hasta que tengas más información.

Está bien dijo Andromeda antes de dirigirse hacia las escaleras.

Andromeda.

Ella se dio vuelta.

Por favor, date prisa.

Andromeda sonrió suavemente antes de apresurarse a subir las escaleras.

Draco comenzó a caminar de un lugar a otro antes de apoyarse contra la pared. Incapaz de dejar de estar inquieto, miró una caja a su derecha y encontró una gran cantidad de Orejas Extensibles. Se embolso unos pocos para Hermione para que empacara en su bolso porque… bueno, uno nunca sabe. Del otro lado, encontró un poco de Polvo Peruano de Oscuridad Instantánea. Siempre odio esa cosa ya que lo utilizo para ayudar que los mortifagos irrumpiera en Hogwarts pero, tenía que admitirlo, podría ser útil. Así que embolso eso también.

Así que robando ¿verdad?

Draco levanto la vista para ver a Dennis parado en lasescaleras. Se burlo de él antes de sacar unos galeones de su bolsillo y arrojarlos en las cajas.

Andromeda quiere que subas.

Draco sonrió. Pensé que me lo habías _prohibido._

No dije que _yo_ era el que quería que subieras, pero ella no quiere que te quedes esperando aquí solo y nadie se ofreció de voluntario para vigilarte.

En serio dijo Draco, se puso de pie, ¿adónde está la maldita gratitud por mantener todos sus jodidos traseros vivos?

Voy a expresar mi gratitud cuando en realidad nos puedas sacar a todos de aquí sin ser ejecutados. Hasta entonces…

¡Estoy trabajando en eso! Interrumpió Draco. – Una condenada cosa a la vez—Además, Hermione era primero. Esto molestos imbéciles tendrían que esperar.

Draco se dirigió a las escaleras, asegurándose de golpear a Dennis cuando paso al lado de él. Recordó al pequeño idiota de Hogwarts. El hermano menor de aquel irritante, con la cámara en el grupito de Harry, y un nacido de muggles. Él le había preguntado una vez por el hermano, de una manera que seguro fue interpretado como rudo, per Draco en verdad no se había dado cuenta que él había muerto en la guerra. Si lo hubiera hecho, tal vez hubiese mostrado un poco más de respeto. O sólo ignorar el asunto completamente. Sí, eso sonaba más a él.

Draco fue directo al viejo y destartalado sofá y se sentó, intentando con dificultad de ignorar a los tres pares de ojos curiosos que lo miraban desde la mesa. Aparentemente, había interrumpido la cena.

Había pasado un poco más de dos años desde que Draco y Andromeda habían creado una relación que funcionaba a favor de ambos. La había visto por primera vez en el Mercado Negro. Aunque nunca había conocido antes a su tía, er difícil pasar desapercibido con rasgos tan sorprendentemente similares a los de Bellatrix.

Draco supo de inmediato quien era y, por alguna razón, se encontró a sí mismo siguiéndola. Por supuesto, ella lo vio trato de escabullirse, asumiendo que la quería arrestar por ayudar a la resistencia.

Pero Draco no sabía de nada en ese momento. Todo lo que él quería era hablar con ella, preguntarle acerca de la juventud de su madre, cosa que su retorcida tía Bellatrix nunca contestaría.

Andromeda se había agachado en un callejón y saco su varita. Estuvo a punto de atacar cuando Draco dio vuelta a la esquina. Solo, que vaciló, y él fue capaz de preguntar ¿Cómo era ella?

La pregunta fue un poco más que sorpresiva para su tía pero, aún así, contestó, ambos yendo más allá y tomando un trago en un bar en el que ningún mortífago se atrevía entrar. Pero él estaba a salvo con ella.

Por supuesto, ahora el bar ya no existía, fue limpiado cuando se levanto la seguridad en la ciudad y más libertades fueron quitadas, pero su relación permaneció. Él le brindaba información sobre el Señor Oscuro y los mortifagos mientras, a cambio, ella le diría donde estaban estacionados los miembros de la resistencia, listos para atacar. Él enviaría a sus mortifagos a esos lugares con la esperanza de matarlos a todos. Bellatrix había sido su objetivo principal en varias ocasiones pero, de alguna manera, siempre escapaba.

En retrospectiva, Draco se dio cuenta que el arreglo que tenía Andromeda y él funcionaba más a favor de ella que de él,ya que la única cosa que realmente ella le podía ofrecer eran esas trampas mortales. Su información era inútil para él.

Por supuesto, Andromeda no vivía en la ciudad. Eso habría sido un suicidio. Pero iba a menudo para recoger suministros para la resistencia y, después de la confianza que habían desarrollado, Draco supo que ella y los otros miembros de la resistencia habían creado un hogar improvisado en un edificio abandonado en una parte cutre de la ciudad. Estaba sin registrarse, obviamente, y la primera cosa que Draco había hecho cuando Bellatrix tuvo la idea del toque de queda para capturar a Hermione era ir allí para advertirle. No le había ido bien.

Los miembros de la resistencia sabían que Andromeda tenía una fuente interna que nunca los llevo por mal camino, pero nadie sabia quien era. Entonces cuando Draco entro a la residencia no registrada y Dennis lo vio, atacó inmediatamente. Por suerte, Andromeda escucho el estruendo y fue en su ayuda.

Con su advertencia, fueron capaces de conseguir que la mitad de los miembros de la resistencia que se habían quedado allí salieran de la ciudad antes de que el toque de queda fuera puesto en marcha, la mitad que no había vist el duelo entre Dennis y é demás se habían quedado allí, y fue sólo una coincidencia que Draco supiera que Sortilegios Weasley estaba todavía registrada como un hogar, ya que los idénticos Weasleys, cuyos nombres Draco no podía recordar, vivieron allí antes de la guerra. De alguna manera, esa información se le escapo al Ministerio, probablemente porque también era un negocio.

Después de decirle todo esto a Andromeda, Draco se fue, prometiéndole que la visitaría en un par de semanas para traerles suministros hasta que levantaran el toque de queda. Luego salió, paso por un pub poco fiable y espero en la vereda a que el Autobús Nocturno llegara y lo llevara a casa.

Solamente que el destino tenía otros planes para Draco esa noche, y algo se activó en su memoria cuando una chica su lado, quien estaba siendo acosada por un trío de imbéciles, gritó de dolor. Hermione. Era por su tía que él pudo estar en el lugar correcto esa noche por una vez en su vida. Y, por eso, estaba eternamente agradecido.

De repente, la puerta trasera de la habitación se abrió y Draco levanto la vista de inmediato. Andromeda se acercó a él con un pequeño tomado de la mano.

¡Hola Dwaco!

Draco sonrió. Hola Teddy. ¿Todavía no te hartaste de este lugar?

¡Nunca! ¡No puedo esperar pada contadle a tío George que pude jugad con todos zuzjuguetez!

¡George! Ese era uno de los nombres. Y ¿cuál era el otro? Seguro que algo igualmente aburrido y viejo, si Draco recordaba correctamente.

Supongo que si un niño de cuatro años tiene que estar atrapado en algún lugar, una tienda de bromas es el lugar para estar dijo Draco,levantando la mano para que el niño la golpeara. Por alguna razón, a él siempre le gustaba.

¡HeyDwaco, mida lo que puedo hacer! De repente, Teddy cambio la nariz a una de forma de cerdo y comenzó a resoplar.

Draco se rió. ¿Así que ahora puedes cambiar un poco más que sólo el pelo?

¡Ajá!¡Tengo más! Mida…

Teddy, lo siento pero Draco y yo necesitamos charlar primero. ¿Por qué no vas y te sientas con Cho por un rato? Después le puedes mostrar tus otros rostros.

Teddy hizo pucherito. Oh, bien Arrugo su linda y pequeña nariz, y se acercó a la linda chica asiática sentada a la mesa. Ella lo levantó y lo puso en su regazo, él se sentó allí, con los brazos cruzados mientras les daba a todos una mirada agria.

Andromeda se sentó en el sofá junto a Draco y se inclino más cerca de él. –Resulta que hay miembros de la resistencia acomodados en Australia, y saben de la locación de los Grangers hace un par de años. Están en camino para investigar.

¿Saben que tienen que darse prisa?

Andromeda sonrió y asintió superficialmente. –Si, Draco. Les dije que era un asunto urgente. Harry no quiere que les pase nada a ellos tanto como tú.

¿Así que hablaste directamente con Potter? preguntó él.

Su sonrisa se desvaneció. No, de hecho, hable con Ron, pero cuando entro en pánico su hermana, Ginny, se encarg Draco asintió.

Draco… ¿no hay nada en realidad que me puedas decir sobre Hermione? Tal vez darles una luz de esperanza…

No dijo Draco con severidad. Puedes especular todo lo que quieres, pero no te daré una respuesta directa. Ustedes no son los únicos en peligro aquí.

Entiendo dijo Andromeda. –Hermione es muy importante para ellos. Si supieran que ella se está escondiendo en algún lado, no dudarían en bombardear la ciudad.

Serían unos idiotas por precipitarse dijo Draco con una sonrisa.

Pero, por supuesto, uno solamente puede suponer que si los mortifagos están yendo tras sus padres…

¿Qué ella hizo algo que les molesto? Está bien. Te daré eso.

Me imagine dijo Andromeda. – Pero lo que no entiendo es en donde encajas tú en todo esto.

Ya te he explicado eso. No pue…

Lo sé, lo sé. No me puedes decir nada. Relájate Draco. Simplemente estaba pensando en voz alta Andromeda sonrió antes de volver a ponerse de pie. Supongo que debería ir y esperar una respuesta para ti. Puede llevar tiemp así que estoy segura que mis camaradas estarán _contentos_ de poner un plato de comida para ti, si quieres le dijo ella, levantando la voz y mirando a todos con severidad. Después de todo, tú eres el que nos trae la mayoría de los alimentos que comemos.

No, gracias dijo Draco, no tengo hambre.

Como quieras, dijo ella. – Sólo hazle saber a Cho si cambias de opinión Luego se inclinó y le susurro – Ella es la menos hostil Andromeda le guiño el ojo antes de dirigirse de nuevo a la habitación y cerrar la puerta.

Tan pronto ella se fue, Teddy saltó del regazo de Cho y fue a lado de Draco en el sofá, brotando el pico de un pato y haciendo sonidos para entretenerlo. Apenas había estado allí tres minutos cuando Cho fue y se sentó a su lado, trayéndolo hacia ella cada vez que él comenzaba a acercarse a Draco.

Draco la miro por encima de la cabeza de Teddy y capto su mirada por una fracción de segundos antes de que ella la apartara de él de nuevo. Podría ser un poco más linda si no tuviera esa mirada tan fría, sin mencionar que había sido contaminada por Potter. Pero, de nuevo, Hermione había sido manchada por la Comadreja y eso, muy bien, podría haber sido peor. De hecho, estaba seguro de eso. Y, por alguna razón, a él no le importó.Deseaba poder estar en cas con ella ahora. En vez de estar sentado al lado de esta desagradecida.

¿Puedes hacer la lengua de una serpiente? preguntó Draco en un intento de entretener al niño.

¡Oh si! – dijo Teddy alegremente antes de sacar una por la boca. – Puedo hacer algo pada todas las casas de Hogwuts. Luego procedió en hacer la melena de un león, el pico de un águila y el hocico de un tejón.

No está mal dijo Draco. ¿Alguna idea en que casa quieres estar?

Bueno, mi papi estaba en Gwyffindou peddo mi mami edda un Huffpuff.

Y no te olvides que tu tía Cho era una Ravenclaw dijo Cho mientras tiraba más de él sobre su regazo. Teddy se inquieto y se movió otra vez hacia Draco.

Pero tu abuela y tu primo _segundo_ eran ambos Slytherins dijo Draco con un guiño.

Choresopló antes de hacer contacto visual con uno de los muchachos que estaba sentado en la mesa. Un ex Gryffind y capitán de Quidditch cuando Draco se unió por primera vez en el equipo de su casa, si recordaba correctamente. Si embargo, no podía acordarse. El muchacho y Cho intercambiaron un giro de ojos y Draco no pudo contener su ceño fruncido.

¡Hey! ¡Mi aguela dijo que fuedan buenos con Dwaco! grito Teddy al muchacho, notando el intercambio.

Lo siento dijo él. ¿Quieres una rana de chocolate, Teddy? Bueno, que manera de comprar el amor de un niño.

Sí, pod favor dijo Teddy, atrapándola cuando él se lo lanzo. Gracias, Oliva.

¡Oliver! ¡Ese era!

Teddy abrió la rana de chocolate y mordió la cabeza antes de que tuviera el chance de saltar. Le ofreció a Draco el cuerpo, pero declino respetuosamente. Ahora, Draco no podía comer nada. Estaba demasiado nervioso.

Todavía no entiendo porque estás aquí dijo Dennis, frunciendo el ceño desde la mesa. Draco no contestó.

¡Oye te estoy hablando!

Dennis, cálmate dijo un caballero de unos treinta o principio de cuarentaa quien Draco nunca conoció. Andromeda te dijo que no era de tu incumbencia. Solo confía en su juicio.

¿Cómo puedo hacerlo si un maldito mortífago está sentado en nuestro sofá?

Un mortífago que está manteniendo tu jodido trasero con vida espetó Draco. Sabia que no tenía que provocarlo, pero ya estaba demasiado estresado y el constante molestar del muchacho no estaba ayudando.

Dennis saltó de su silla y arremetió contra él en un instante, con la varita firme en su mano. Draco ni siquiera se molestó en alcanzar la suya. Andromeda confiaba en él y nunca pondría eso en peligro. Dennis Creevey apenas merecía la pena.

Pero, como se vio después,Draco no tuvo la necesidad de levantar su varita, de todas maneras, porque Teddy rápidamente saltó del regazo de Cho al de Draco, bloqueándolo de cualquier ataque que el otro muchacho podría utilizar.

Aleja esa _maldita_ cosa ordenó Draco, sacando a Teddy de la línea de fuego. ¿Qué diablos estas tratando de hacer sacando eso con un maldito niño en la habitación?

¡Vete a la mierda!

Cho dio un grito ahogado y puso las manos sobre las orejas de Teddy.

¡No me importa lo que hagas por nosotros!¡ _Nunca_ confiaré en ti! ¡Losmortifagos mataron a mi hermano!—gritó Dennis, los primeros rastros de lagrimas visibles en sus ojos.

Si, y ellos también mataron a mi madre, convirtieron a mi padre en un pedazo de mier … basura corrigió Draco, mirando de reojo a Teddy, quien estaba mirándolo con los ojos grandes, y me torturó un sin número de veces antes de que finalmente decidieron que valía la pena ser uno de ellos otra vez. Es un maldito y horrible proceso de iniciación, si me preguntas.

Si todo eso es verdad entonces ¿por qué eres todavía uno de ellos? preguntó Dennis, la mano que tenía la varita se relajaba un poco.

Cuando el Señor Tenebroso decide que te quiere, más vale que le lleves la corriente. Por supuesto, siempre está la alternativa de ser torturado hasta la muerte. O, peor, hasta la locura.

Eso es el movimiento de un cobarde espetó Dennis, finalmente bajando su varita.

Me han llamado de peores maneras, dijo Draco. – Deberías estar feliz que sea tan no lo fuera, te puedo asegurar p todos los malditos infiernos, que no estarías ahora aquí

Aquella palabra no es mucho mejor que la otra* murmuró Cho a su lado.

Lo siento, niño dijo Draco, agitando el pelo de Teddy. Probablemente es mejor si solo me ignoras de ahora en adelante.

Teddy frunció el ceño. Peddo me gustas.

Por alguna razón, Draco no pudo evitar sonreír ante eso.

El hombre mayor se levanto de su silla y fue hacia Dennis, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro. Dennis ¿por qué n vas y pones tu cabeza en el congelador? Estas en una inmediata necesidad de enfriarte.

Dennis gruño y se alejo, Draco había pensado que solo era una forma de hablar, así que estaba un poco sorprendido cuando Dennis en realidad fue y metió la cabeza en el congelador.

El hombre mayor siguió su mirada y se rió entre dientes. Es su proceso. Supuestamente, él ha hecho eso desde que era un niño. Se volvió a Draco y dijo – Nunca hemos sido presentados adecuadamente. Kennilworthy Whisp. Le tendió la mano. Pero me puedes llamar Kennil.

Draco la tomó, observándolo con atención mientras trataba de reconocer el nombre familiar. Entonces sus ojos se agrandaron. –Tú… tú escribiste _Quidditch A Través de los Tiempos._ ¿No deberías ser más viejo?

No lo sé, ¿debería? miró a Cho, quien se encogió de hombros. – Entonces ¿fuiste un jugador de Quidditch en la escuela también? Oliver, Cho y yo nos encanta tener noches de trivia para probar nuestro conocimiento.

 _Encantar_ es una palabra fuerte, dijo Oliver, que estaba tratando de sacar a Dennis del congelador.

Cualquier cosa que no nos haga morir de aburrimiento. agregó Cho.

De repente, Draco pensó en algo. A pesar de que se le había ocurrido recientemente; tal vez incitado un poco por Bronson; que debería de intentar con más esfuerzo hacer sentir más cómoda a Hermione, suponía que también tendría que hacer lo mismo con esas personas. ¿Necesitan que les traiga algo para que se entretengan? Supongo qu las chucherías de abajo no son suficientes.

Todos quedaron con la boca abierta.

¿Qué?— Preguntó Draco, frunciendo las cejas. –Puedo ser bueno ¿Y por qué todos seguían reaccionando de esa manera cuando lo era?

Escalofriante dijo Dennis, cuya cabeza estaba saliendo del congelador.

Vete a la mier… Draco miró a Teddy. _Oh_ , realmente tuvo que contener la lengua para eso.

¡Rápido! ¡Tenemos que usar este milagro! gritó Kennil. ¡Oliver consigue algunos pergaminos y una de esas tintas que nunca se acaban!

Autotinta lo corrigió Cho.

Kennil, Oliver y Cho fueron de inmediato a escribir una lista de cosas que necesitaban. Bueno, realmente, lo que querían. Tenían todo lo que _necesitaban_. Dennis se negó ser parte de eso, pero los otros agregaron un par de cosas en la lista que sabían que a él le gustaría.

Ustedes se escabullen, al menos, de vez en cuando para ir al Mercado Negro, ¿no es así? preguntó Draco, una vez que se dio cuenta que la lista llenaba una página entera.

Sí, pero intentamos mantener nuestras visitas al mínimo dijo Cho.

 _Y_ nos estamos quedando sin galeones dijo Kennil, frotándose los dedos.

Oh Draco saco de su bolsillo un saco de dinero. Tómalo dijo él, entregándoselo a Kennil.

Oh, no dijo Kennil, tratando de entregárselo de nuevo. No podemos.

Sí, podemos dijo Oliver, sacándole el saco de las manos. Andromeda había querido preguntártelo pero no sabía cómo sacar el tema. Me asegurare de contarlo así te podemos pagar cada sickel cuando esto termine.

Eso no será necesario dijo Draco. El dinero no es exactamente un problema para mí. Considéralo como un temprano regalo de Navidad.

Oh, Merlín. Espero que no estemos todavía atascados aquí en Navidad dijo Cho, abrazándose a Teddy, quien estaba de vuelta en su regazo.

Mientras los demás estuvieron de acuerdo, Draco secretamente esperaba que ellos estuvieran. Si todavía estaban allí entonces eso significaba que Hermione todavía estaría en su casa y eso sonaba bien para él.

Una vez que terminaron la lista, de alguna manera comenzaron a charlar sobre los partidos de Quidditch que jugaban en la escuela. Cho y Draco comenzaron de inmediato a discutir sobre quien había atrapado la Snitch en su tercer y cuarto año.

Estás equivocada Chang. Atrapaste la Snitch durante nuestro partido el año anterior. Sabes, cuando era un pequeño de segundo año con ojos grandes, jugando en una cancha de verdad por primera vez.

En realidad, ese habría sido nuestra segunda vez lo corrigió Oliver. Tú primer juego de Quidditch fue contra Gryffindor. Seguramente te acuerdas de Harry atrapando la Snitch momentos después de que se había demorado cerca de tu oído. Sonrió.

No, no me acuerdo de eso dijo Draco.

Yo todavía digo que atrape la Snitch en mi cuarto año dijo Cho.

En realidad no lo hiciste.

Si lo hice.

De hecho, no lo hiciste dijo Oliver.

Cho se dio vuelta hacia él y entrecerró los ojos.

Lo siento Cho, pero estuve en ese juego, viendo la competencia. Sabes como es mi memoria cuando se trata de Quidditch. Él la atrapo tal vez cuarenta minutos antes, y Slytherin ya estaba en la delantera por unos buenos cien puntos.

Aaw, dulce, dulce victoria dijo Draco con una sonrisa.

Justo en ese momento, la puerta de la habitación se abrió y Draco se levanto del sofá. Andromeda salió, sus piernas inestables y su expresión cansada cuando captó la mirada de su sobrino.

¿Qué sucedió? preguntó él, casi con miedo de la respuesta.

Andromeda suspiro hondo. Draco, ven aquí, por favor. Hay algo que necesito decirte.

Sin dudarlo, Draco se dirigió hacia adelante, pasó a Andromeda y fue a la habitación. Ella echó un vistazo a la expresión de preocupación de todos antes de tragar saliva y seguirlo. La puerta se cerró detrás de ella.

Apenas un minuto después, la puerta se abrió de golpe y Draco salió disparado.

¡Draco, espera! gritó Andromeda mientras corría detrás de él. ¡Lo siento!¡Ellos trataron!¡Ellos realmente trataron!

¡No!¡tú no entiendes un carajo! gritó Draco, dándose vuelta justo antes de llegar a las escaleras. Eso no es… ellos no iban… tragó saliva. Su plan era _solamente_ capturarlos. ¡Hice esto peor al venir aquí!

No, no lo hiciste. Ser prisioneros por esa gente… _eso_ hubiera sido mucho peor.

Sí, bueno, estoy seguro que su hija va a estar en desacuerdo.

Y con eso, se volvió hacia las escaleras y las bajo, sin detenerse hasta que estuvo afuera en la calle.

Draco sabía que no tenía que dar vuelta en el Callejon Diagon con tanta prisa, pero tenía que salir de allí. Tuvo suert de que nadie estaba alrededor. Dirigiéndose por donde había venido, Draco se dirigió sin pensar al Caldero Chorreante, paso junto a la chimenea y salió por la puerta principal. Por primera vez en semanas, temía volver a cas No estaba listo para ver a Hermione, solo para tener que romperle el corazón.

Así que Draco camino. Por horas, camino por las calles desoladas de Londres. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes inquietante que era? En pocas ocasiones antes de la guerra, tuvo que aventurarse en las calles muggles de la ciudad, y siempre habían sido tan vivas, llenas de actividades mientras todos se apresuraban para llegar de un lugar a otro s medios mágicos. ¿Adónde estaba toda esa gente ahora?¿Escondiéndose? ¿Encarcelados? ¿Muertos?

Tantos muggles habían perdido la vida aquí el día en que Lord Voldemort había decidido tomar el control. Draco era solo feliz de que, en ese momento, estaba todavía siendo castigado por sus fallas durante la guerra, y estaba demasiado herido después de incontables horas de torturas para ser parte de esa toma de posesión

Pero luego vio la destrucción. Incluso tuvo que ayudar a mover los cuerpos que yacían en las calles, y eso fue la peor parte. El olor putrefacto, la sensación fría de sus pieles, las miradas de permanente horror grabado en sus rostros mientras la magia, algo que siempre habíancreído que era una fantasía, les robó sus vidas.

Draco odiaba a la muerte. Lo que era, tal vez, la razón de que le tenía tanto miedo. No quería terminar como esos cuerpos. Sólo un desorden frio y muerto dejado atrás mientras su mundo fue llevado a ruinas.

No. Draco no podía morir. Todavía no. No hasta que supiera que había hecho algo por lo que merecía la pena morir. Como el salvar a Hermione. Devolviéndola a sus seres queridos.

Draco no encontró el camino a su edificio hasta una hora antes del toque de queda. Se dirigió adentro y subió las escaleras sin pensar, sin detenerse hasta que estuvo en la puerta de su apartamento. Respiro hondo mientras inclinaba la cabeza sobre la puerta. No fue hasta que escucho la alarma de advertencia para el toque de queda que finalmente abrió la puerta y entro, sacándose los zapatos, colgando su capa, utilizando las cerraduras muggles y su varita para mantener a todos afuera.

Luego se dirigió a su habitación. Pudo ver una luz débil que brillaba debajo de la puerta. Cuando la abrió, la cabeza d Hermione se levanto para mirarlo. Había estado acurrucada en la cama, inquieta por los nervios mientras escuchaba de cerca la estática de la radio. Su rutina cada vez que él se atrasaba.

Hermione dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio y salió apresurada de la cama, corriendo hacia él con sus piernas inestables y empujándolo en un abrazo cálido. ¿Adonde estabas? le pregunto estando apoyada en su pecho. Me tenías muy preocupada.

Hermione…

¿Qué sucede? Aparto su cabeza y lo miró a los ojos. ¿Qué está mal?

Hermione, yo… Draco no podía sacar las palabras, no cuando ella lo estaba mirando con esos hermosos irises ámbar. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a comenzar una conversación así? Una en la que, sin dudas, traería lágrimas a los ojos que él tanto quería. No había nada que Draco odiara más que ver a Hermione llorando.

Draco, me estás asustando. Por favor… dime que sucedió.

Hermione, algo sucedió… a alguien. Hermione empalideció. ¿Harry?

No Draco negó con la cabeza. No, no a Harry, ni a Ron, ninguno de ellos.

¿Entonces quién?

Justo en ese momento, la estática de la radio se hizo más fuerte, y luego sonó a más como a alguien que estaba arrastrando los pies. Hubo una respiración agitada antes de que alguien finalmente dijera, _Hermione._

Draco arrugó la nariz. Weasley.

 _Si_ _estás_ _ahí,_ _si_ _estás_ _escuchando,_ _lo_ _siento,_ _siento_ _tanto_ _haberte_ _fallado._ _Intente_ _llegar_ _ahí_ _pero_ _no_ _pude_ _antes_ _de_ _qu se cayera todo. Yo…_ su voz se desvaneció mientras el sonido de sollozo lleno la frecuencia.

Hubo más arrastres de pies antes de que una voz femenina entrara. Ginny. – _Quisiéramos tomar este momento para reportar_ _una_ _gran_ _pérdida_ _esta_ _noche_ _en_ _Australia._ _A_ _pesar_ _de_ _los_ _mejores_ _esfuerzos_ _de_ _la_ _resistencia,_ _no_ _pudimos…_

Draco corrió hacia la radio y la apago. Hermione no se merecía enterarse de esa manera. Ella necesitaba escucharlo de él.

¿Australia? repitió Hermione mientras él la miraba. Pero eso es… No. Ella negó con la cabeza frenéticamente. No, eso es imposible. Me borre de sus…

Rabastan y Qunicy se enteraron que enviaste a tus padres allí.

La cabeza de Hermione paro de temblar, sus ojos se dirigieron lentamente hacia él. ¿Pero… cómo?

No sé las circunstancias detrás de ello, pero Theo me mencionó que su padre estaba en Australia unos días atrás. Volvió hoy y le pidió al Señor Oscuro permiso para secuestrar a tus padres. Ellos pensaron que te traerían de vuelta a sus garras.

Entonces… ¿mis padres fueron secuestrados?— Preguntó Hermione, sonando insegura si tendría que tener esperanz o estar horrorizada.

Draco suspiró y negó con la cabeza. No. Tengo… supongo que es una conexión a la resistencia, e hice que mi fuente les informara del plan. Ellos tienen a miembros allí, y ya estaban advertidos de la locación de tus padres.

No entiendo, dijo ella, tratando de contener las lágrimas que estaban nublando sus ojos. – Si la resistencia llegó a mis padres y no fueron secuestrados entonces… entonces ¿por qué Ron se está disculpando?

Draco no dijo nada mientras miraba al suelo con vergüenza.

Draco, por favor… por favor, dime que sucedió.

Él levanto la vista mientras la primera lágrima escapo de su ojo izquierdo, y luego otra cayo de su derecha. Él pudo sentir sus propias lágrimas picándole los ojos, la garganta secándosele ante la visión de su angustia. Odiaba esto, pero le tenía que decir. Necesitaba saberlo.

Rabastan apareció antes de que ellos tuvieran la oportunidad de sacarlos. Tus padres no te recordaban, por lo que tuvieron que regresarles lo que tú borraste antes de que cooperaran. Un duelo comenzó y… y tu padre fue alcanzado en el fuego cruzado… Draco interrumpió, trago saliva, y comenzó de nuevo. Él está muerto.

Dos ríos de lágrimas estaban chorreando por el rostro de Hermione y en el suelo. Ella se las seco y dijo Y… ¿mi madre?

La sacaron. La resistencia la está trasladando y planean mantenerla oculta hasta… hasta que todo esto termine.

Hermione miró el suelo, su rostro distorsionado con un dolor horrible mientras las lágrimas continuaban brotando de sus ojos.

Draco se acercó un paso. Hermione… y luego otro. Hermione, lo… lo siento tanto. Lo intenté. En verdad lo intente.

Lo sé ella se ahogó, sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza mientras continuaba llorando. Esto… es mejor. Hubiera sido… _hip…_ horrible para ellos si hubieran sido atrapados. Es que sólo…no he … ella se ahogo … visto a mi padre en… en cinco años. Yo … no…

Draco la alcanzo justo cuando sus piernas cedieron y comenzó a desplomarse en el suelo. La tomo entre sus brazos y se cayó con ella, corriendo el pelo de su cara así no se pegaban en sus mejillas húmedas. Hermione se seco en su pecho, aferrándose fuertemente a su suéter mientras él continuaba acariciándola para tranquilizarla.

Draco… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ellos… _hip_ … siguen lastimándome?

No lo sé dijo él antes de besar la parte superior de su cabeza. Están enfermos.

Los odio dijo Hermione, acurrucándose más fuerte en su pecho. Draco trago saliva. Yo también.

Y lo decía en serio. Hasta ese momento, Draco había sido indulgente con sus compañeros mortifagos, pero cualquier conexión que todavía sentía hacia ellos fue totalmente cortada. No habría más piedad. Ellos pagarían. Todos y cada uno de los mortifagos que alguna vez lastimaron a Hermione pagarían.

Por horas, Draco se sentó en el suelo, dejando que Hermione llorara en él. Cuando sus sollozos finalmente comenzaron a apagarse, él levanto su cuerpo débil y la llevo hacia la cama, dejando que ella mantuviera sus brazos alrededor de él apretadamente mientras se acostaba junto a ella.

Draco no durmió esa noche. Estaba demasiado centrado en la chica que estaba en sus brazos para considerar irse en ese preciso momento. Más que nada, Draco quería estar ahí para Hermione. Nunca en su vida le había importado alguien tan profundamente. Cualquier gran pérdida que ella sintiera podría también ser la suya.

Fue en ese momento que finalmente lo comprendió. La razón por lo que la muerte del padre de Hermione, un muggle que nunca conoció y probablemente le caería bien, lo había herido de una manera terrible, incluso yendo tan lejos al hacerle sentir que había perdido a su propia madre de nuevo, era por esta chica. En sus brazos. Alguien que era para él mucho más que un gustar. Mucho más que un importar. Alguien que se sentía tan perfecta y cálida sobre él, y cuy rostro él siempre tenía ganas de ver cada mañana cuando se despertaba y cada noche cuando llegaba a casa. Él la amaba.

Draco trago saliva al darse cuenta, era verdad. Supo que lo era. Él amaba a Hermione Granger. No tenía sentido en l absoluto, pero eso era la belleza de todo. Ella era la opción equivocada en todos los sentidos, pero no le importaba. Todo lo que haría a partir de ahora en adelante sería por ella. Porque ella le hacía sentir algo por primera vez en más de cuatro años. Antes de que Hermione regresara a su vida, Draco había estado adormecido, cerrándose completamente a sí mismo a cualquier tipo de emoción. Era la única forma en la que había sido capaz de sobrevivir. igual que ella.

Ahora que ella se había filtrado en él, no tenía intenciones de dejarla ir. No hasta el día que se vieran forzados a separarse. Y, en ese día, iba acabar con todo, tomando a tantos de esos asquerosos bastardos con él como pudiera.

Draco… dijo en una voz débil amortiguada contra su pecho.

¿Si?

Gracias por… por estar aquí conmigo. Honestamente no se que hubiera hecho sin ti. Draco aparto su cabeza de su suéter y se inclinó para besarla. El sentimiento es mutuo.

Hermione sonrió débilmente. Ella lo beso otra vez antes de hundirse de nuevo en su pecho, sabiendo muy bien que n había otro lugar en el mundo que preferiría estar en ese momento. Draco era oficialmente todo lo que ella conocía, todo lo que ella necesitaba, y el escape inevitable de su presencia estaba siendo más difícil de procesar. Sin él, ella nunca sería capaz de pasar esa noche. Sin él, no podría pasar otro día.

Hermione sabía lo que ese sentimiento era, pero no estaba preparada para admitirlo a sí misma. Necesitaba tiempo. Más tiempo con Draco. Desafortunadamente para ambos, el tiempo oficialmente se estaba agotando.


	14. Chapter 14

**N/P** (no, no es nota de quien plagio jajaja, es **NOTA DE QUIEN PUBICA** ) No es mi traducción y mucho menos es mi historia. Yo solo me atrevo a publicarla toda vez que muchas nos quedamos con ganas de leerla. **Disfrútenla hasta que la bloqueen.**

 **N/T** Super emocionada con presentarles mi primer proyecto, espero que les guste, muchísimas gracias a los que me apoyaron, especialmente a Romina Pascaretta que esta desde un principio y me ayudo a betear este capítulo y a Lena por autorizarme a traducir su historia.

 **N/A: *ADVERTENCIA*:** Esta historia va a ser bastante oscura. Trata temas de violación, asesinato, tortura, lenguaje vulgar, y dos almas quebradas. No apto para los corazones débiles. Esta va a ser mi única advertencia.

 **Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling, la trama le pertenece a Lena Phoria y la traducción a Sunset82.**

Antes que comiences a leer, no dejes review porque eso puede ser motivo de acoso hacia tu persona, no es necesario que lo hagas, tu disfruta la lectura.

Y por último pero muy, muy importante siempre lee los review que dejaré puesto que ahí informaré cada cuanto la voy a dar de baja, por aquello del bloqueo y las denuncias, así mismo avisaré si alternare con otra cuenta, para que esta historia sigua aquí.

 **Y repito, no lo escribí yo ni lo traduje yo, porque parece que a muchas no les queda claro**.

 **CRUEL AND BEAUTIFUL WORLD**

 **CHAPTER 14: CON UN POCO DE AYUDA DE MIS AMIGOS**

A/N: Así que este es otro capítulo largo. Espero que estén preparados.

Hermione disparo hechizos tras hechizos a Bronson, sin importarle de que lo estaba golpeando, picándole, lastimándolo, haciéndolo sangrar. Pero él la había dicho que estaba bien. Porque entendió que ella necesitaba desahogarse. Y luego practicarían sus Hechizos Curativos. Eso sí ella quería.

Bronson se estrello contra la pared del sótano particularmente fuerte cuando Hermione le disparo un hechizo tan poderoso, que aunque lo había bloqueado con éxito, dejó una grieta en la pared.

Jadeando intensamente, levanto la mano a modo de derrota. Pausa, por favor dijo él. Necesito un descanso. Hermione bajo la varita y bajo la cabeza avergonzada. – Lo siento dijo ella. Perdí el control de nuevo.

S'ta bien dijo él. Te dije que podías. Tiene sentido que tu mente ahora no esté enfocada.

Pero esto es una guerra, Bronson. Las personas mueren en el campo de batalla todo el tiempo. No puedo darme el lujo de perder el control cuando vea unos de mis amigos caer. Sólo toma un momento de duda para que las cosas salgan terriblemente mal.

Si, pero cuando pierdes el control me sacas la mierda. Apunta eso a la persona adecuada y eres oro.

Hermione asintió, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de los ojos. Sus hombros se balancearon mientras trataba de mantenerse quieta en su sollozos.

Bronson suspiró. No sé porque te intentas contener. Tu padre fue asesinado, Hermione. Es natural que llores un poco.

He llorado mucho dijo ella, secándose los ojos. Solo quiero que ya se detenga.

¿Cuando llega Draco a casa? preguntó él.

Hermione negó con la cabeza. No lo sé. Hoy dijo que tenía que salir fuera de la ciudad, así que vamos a tener suerte si llega a casa esta noche.

Bronson suspiró de nuevo. Se puso de pie de donde se había caído y cojeo hasta ella. No podía creer que Draco tuvo la agalla de irse fuera de Londres cuando apenas habían pasado dos días desde que Hermione perdió su padre. Ella lo necesitaba ahora y, por más que Bronson quería ayudarla, él no era un buen reemplazo. Cuando llego a Hermione, la abrazo y dejo que llorara sobre su hombro.

Si no llega antes del toque de queda, ¿quieres que me quede contigo?

Pudo sentir su movimiento de cabeza contra él. Desearía poder ver a mi madre dijo ella de repente. Para asegurarme de que ella está bien.

Lo sé dijo él mientras acariciaba suaves círculos a lo largo de su espalda, pero eso sería demasiado peligroso. Quieres mantenerla a salvo ¿recuerdas?

Ella asintió. – Es solo que la extraño. Extraño a todos.

¿Entonces no crees que es hora de que tengas un plan para salir de aquí? Hermione se congelo contra él.

Es obvio que el toque de queda no va a ser levantado en ningún momento. Quizás nunca lo hagan. ¿Así que no es hora de qué encuentres otra manera de escapar de la ciudad? No es imposible, especialmente porque eres solo una persona.

Ella permaneció en silencio.

Hermione… todavía te _quieres_ ir, ¿verdad? Nada.

Di algo.

Me… me quiero ir, Bronson. Quiero ver a Harry, Ron,y a Ginny y a todos los demás, pero… pero no quiero dejar a Draco aquí. Apenas puedo respirar cuando llega a casa tarde, ¿cómo va a ser si nos separamos?

Bronson se aparto así la pudo mirar. Entonces… ¿qué? ¿Te vas a quedar aquí para siempre porque no quieres estar preocupada por Malfoy?

No, por supuesto que no dijo ella. Yo sólo… no quiero dejarlo atrás.

Bronson se mordió la mejilla. Quieres que se vaya contigo. No era una pregunta. Hermione se sonrojo mientras bajaba la vista al suelo.

Hermione… tú sabes que el nunca se iría. Además, tú estás planeando buscar los cuarteles de la resistencia. Enviarlo a la colmena de ellos, incluso de la mano de la mejor amiga de Harry Potter es un suicidio. Seguramente, te darás cuen —

Bronson ¡Lo sé! gritó ella mientras se ponía roja. ¡No soy idiota!¡Pero él no puede quedarse aquí!¡Ya hay un grupo de mortifagos que están detrás de él!

Pero él no se puede ir. Quedarse es su mejor opción.

¡No, no lo es! Hermione se alejo de él y se dio vuelta apuntando a otra dirección, levantando la mano para secarse las lagrimas antes de que más cayeran.

Bronson frunció el ceño. Hermione, lo siento. Pero necesitas ser realista. Malfoy _nunca_ será capaz de escaparse de Quien Tú Sabes. No hasta que uno de ellos esté muerto.

Ya sé eso dijo ella después de una pequeña pausa, su corazón sintiéndose increíblemente acongojado. Pero, es que… ella suspiro. Ya he perdido tanto. No quiero perderlo a él también.

Lo sé dijo él, yendo hacia ella y abrazándola por detrás. Pero sólo porque tienes que separarte no significa que lo vayas a perder. Hay todavía una chance de que ambos sobrevivan esto. Si puedes conseguir que Harry Potter salga d su escondite y comience una batalla contra ese bastardo deforme entonces puedes estar segura que Malfoy no va a estar peleando de su lado. Sólo diles a tus amigos que no lo ataquen.

Hermione sonrió. Sí, estoy segura que eso saldría _realmente_ bien con Harry y Ron.

De repente sintió que los brazos de Bronson se tensionaron alrededor de ella. Hermione, tú no vas…., es decir, tú y… y Ron. ¿Todavía planeas volver con él?

La sonrisa de Hermione se desvaneció. No… no lo sé.

¿Has pensado en eso?

Por supuesto que lo he hecho, dijo ella. Todos los días pienso en eso. Pero no he visto a Ron en cuatro años y medio. Suspiró ¿Cómo se suponga que sepa si esos sentimientos todavía están allí?

Bueno, pregúntate esto a tí misma. Cuándo apenas supiste lo de tu padre, ¿Quién querías que estuviera ahí? ¿Draco o Ron?

Eso era sencillo. Quería a Draco.

Entonces ¿esa no debería ser tu respuesta? Hermione suspiro de nuevo. No lo sé.

Ella sabía que debería ser sencillo. Draco era al que ella quería, al que ella deseaba, en el que pensaba constantemente, pero Ron… él era su pasado, su enamoramiento de hace mucho, uno de sus últimos lazos a la vida que ella una vez tuvo y extrañaba terriblemente, y siempre pensó que él iba a ser su futuro. Pero ahora estaba Draco Y un futuro sin él solo parecía ser tan… triste.

XXX

Draco caminó a través de una pequeña casa de dos pisos en un trance, inseguro de porque había ido allí y de lo que estaba buscando. Subió por las escaleras y comenzó a abrir las puertas hasta que llego a la habitación que pertenecí a una adolescente. Sonrió.

La habitación no estaba llenos de carteles de mal gustos o un collage de fotos como la mayoría de las adolescentes tendrían. No, esta habitación era más… sofisticada. Había estanterías por todas las paredes llena con libros, la mayor con títulos que no reconocía. Lo más probable de autores muggles. La cama estaba perfectamente hecha, aunque no había sido tocada en años, el escritorio estaba bien organizado y el placard era de un color coordinado. Ningún objeto estaba fuera de lugar.

Draco se sintió atraído hacia el escritorio, donde había una sola foto enmarcada de pie. La levanto y observó las cara sonrientes de Harry, Ron y Hermione. Probablemente en su primer año, por lo que parece. Suspiro antes de meterla en su morral. Ella querría eso.

Después de agarrar unos libros de la estantería que parecían ser los más gastados, Draco fue hacia la cama y se sentó, acariciando el acolchado mientras trató de sentir una parte de Hermione allí. Esta era su habitación, su casa, s vida antes de la guerra. Aquí era donde venía cuando necesitaba consuelo o quería estar sola. Su lugar seguro. Y ella no lo había visto por años.

Draco suspiró.

Luego abrió el pequeño cajón cerca de la mesa de luz, curioso de ver que es lo que tenía allí. Había varios marcadore de libros, una linterna, una caja con un poco de caramelos gomosos que probablemente ya estaban rancios, un extraño objeto que parecía funcionar como una pluma y un diario. Draco levantó este último objeto y hojeo algunas páginas. Sabía que no debería invadir la privacidad de Hermione así, pero tal vez sólo una entrada no le haría daño… Abrió una de las últimas páginas con su escritura, un párrafo sobresalto para él.

No estoy segura que hacer con mi creciente sentimientos por Ron, especialmente ahora que esa Lavender esta fuera del panorama. Por fin. Los dos hemos sido amigos por tantos años, y creo que ambos tenemos miedo de cruzar esa línea, pero, de alguna manera, se que lo tenemos que hacer. Ron y yo estamos destinados a ser más que amigos, estoy segura de eso. Porque el amor que siento por él, es diferente del amor que siento por Harry. Odio hacer una confesión así en papel, pero en verdad creo que estoy enamorada de Ro

Draco cerró el libro de golpe. Bueno, eso fue suficiente. Lo puso de nuevo en la mesita de luz y cerró el cajón.

Levantándose de la cama, Draco hecho una última mirada alrededor de la habitación antes de dirigirse a la puerta. N estaba preparado para irse todavía, pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo. Hermione todavía estaba muy triste por lo de s padre y no quería dejarla sola más tiempo del necesario, por más que quisiera quedarse y saber más de su vida ante de…

Draco trago saliva. Dejo la habitación y en silencio cerró la puerta detrás de él. Justo antes de alcanzar las escaleras escucho que el suelo crujía en la sala de estar del primer piso. Se quedo inmóvil, escuchando de cerca. Pasos. Se movió rápidamente contra una pared y se oculto en las sombras.

Quien quiera que estuviera allí, se detuvo, Draco comenzó a descender las escaleras lentamente, un paso silencioso a la vez, su varita en mano y sus oídos en pleno alerta en casa de algún otro movimiento.

Cuando Draco llego al pie de las escaleras, se movió así podía ver justo por el arco que conducía a la sala de estar. Alguien estaba parado allí, de espalda a él mientras observaban algunas fotos sobre la pared. Hermione había dejado un vacío en todas ellas. Parte de su hechizo para borrarse a sí misma, Draco estaba seguro. Esta persona agito su varita y Hermione comenzó a aparecer en cada foto lentamente. La figura extendió la mano y toco una de ella en sus años de adolescente antes de darse vuelta y mirar alrededor de la sala.

El aliento de Draco se aceleró. _Rodolphus._

Su mano se aferro con fuerza a la varita mientras miraba con furia a ese hombre. Si bien él no podría estar involucrado en la muerte del padre de Hermione, todavía estaba en lo alto de la lista de mortifagos de los que Draco quería eliminar. Por adueñarla. Por violarla. Pero más que nada por amarla, si se pudiera llamar así. Los sentimientos de Rodolphus por Hermione eran enfermizos, por decir lo menos. No solo quería capturarla y ejecutarla como el resto Él quería poseerla. Y eso para Draco, era mucho peor.

De pronto Draco cayó en la cuenta de que si quería deshacerse de Rodolphus, este era el lugar indicado para hacerlo Nadie sabia que estaba aquí, y dudaba que alguien supiera donde estaba Rodolphus. ¿Qué tan difícil sería simplemente hacerlo desaparecer?

Draco apretó su varita con más fuerza y comenzó a dar un paso adelante. Era casi demasiado fácil. Levanto el brazo, apunto, y

La puerta principal se abrió y Draco se lanzo al lado de las escaleras, asomando la cabeza lo suficiente para ver a Rabastan caminando en la casa. _Mierda._

Rabastan camino hacia la sala de estar. Sabía que estarías aquí.

Rodolphus no dijo nada. Draco dio la vuelta al otro lado para ver mejor y lo encontró que miraba con furia a su hermano, los puños apretados mientras lagrimas de enojo inundaban sus ojos.

Oh, apresúrate, ¿quieres? Realmente no tengo tiempo para todas estas tonterías patéticas.

Rodolphus llevó la varita a su garganta y dijo, Tú _sabías._ Sabías que le había prometido años atrás que nunca lastimaríamos a su familia. ¿Como pudis ?

¿Como pude _qué_? ¿Tratar de acelerar este maldito proceso así tu finalmente podías conseguir lo que querías? Todo l que dijiste era que la querías de vuelta. ¿Qué importa los medios que utilice para conseguir eso para ti?

A mi me importa dijo Rodolphus con los dientes apretados. Su familia estaba FUERA de los limites.

Bueno ahora eso no importa exactamente ¿verdad? Su padre está muerto y su madre ya no está. Se terminó, sin mencionar la maldita pérdida de tiempo.

Vete a la mierda —

¡Oh, ya deja de quejarte! gritó Rabastan, dando un paso más en la sala así Draco podía mirarlo mejor. Su rostro er un rojo brillante mientras miraba a su hermano con los ojos entrecerrados. ¡Ella es una maldita sangre sucia! ¡Una esclava! ¡No tiene ningún valor y tampoco su familia! Es sólo una asquerosa, repugnante —

¡COMO TE ATREVES! Rodolphus sacó la varita de su garganta y la apuntó a Rabastan.

¿Cómo me atrevo qué? ¿A decir la verdad? ¡A ella no le importas, hermano! ¡Nunca lo hizo! ¡Es por eso que te abrió la garganta y te dejo por muerto! Rabastan respiro hondo varias veces. – Cuando la encontremos, ella va a despreciarte mucho más de lo que lo hace dijo él en una voz calmada. ¿Para qué detenerla de intentar matarte de nuevo? Y quizás, esta vez, vaya a tener éxito. A veces creo que me haría un favor.

Rodolphus bajo su varita pero continuo mirando fríamente a su hermano, sus lágrimas de enojo bajaban ahora por s mejillas.

Cuando la encontremos, voy a dejar que la tengas una vez más. _Una vez más_ , Rodolphus. Es todo lo que vas a obtener antes de que tome un maldito cuchillo y le atraviese la garganta, y me asegurare de que no haya oportunida de que sobreviva. Tal vez así vuelvas a tu viejo ser y dejes de ser tan jodidamente patético por una sangre sucia. Bufo. Ahora, vámonos. No quiero perder otro minuto en este lugar horrible.

Rabastan se dio vuelta y salió de la habitación. Draco notó como Rodolphus deslizo un pequeño marco en su bolsillo antes de seguir a su hermano afuera. Mientras Draco quería desesperadamente atacar, usar la Maldición Asesina en ambos de sus malditos traseros, sabía que ahora no era el momento. Dos a uno era demasiado riesgoso, y Draco no podía darse el lujo de ninguna misión suicida. No hasta que Hermione estuviera fuera de su apartamento y en un lugar seguro.

Draco fue a la ventana y corrió las cortinas formando una abertura, lo suficiente para ver a Rabastan y a Rodolphus salir en sus escobas. Estaba contento de haber pensado poner su propia escoba al otro lado de la casa, sólo en caso de algo así pudiera suceder.

Con un gruñido débil por la oportunidad perdida, Draco puso su varita de nuevo en el bolsillo y se acerco a ver las fotos sobre la pared que Rodolphus había estado mirando. Eran todas de Hermione en varias etapas de su crecimiento, muchas incluyendo a sus padres. Había una con un primer plano de ella sola donde sus grandes dientes frontales sobresalían de su amplia sonrisa de la cual le tenía un cariño particular, pero dudaba que Hermione quisiera esa, así que en su lugar agarro una de ella y sus padre cuando tenía alrededor de doce años.

Mirando alrededor del resto de la casa, Draco deseo saber que era sentimental y que no, pero realmente no tenía idea. Parte de él le dolía conocer esta parte de su vida, pero esa misma parte de él entendió que probablemente nunca lo haría. Incluso si Voldemort fuera derrotado, la vida de Hermione nunca volvería ser la misma. Había perdido su padre, su confianza, su inocencia. Todas las cosas que nunca iba a recuperar, al menos no completamente. Las chances eran que ella ni querría regresar a esa casa que ella y sus padres compartieron una vez. Contenía demasiad recuerdos de la vida que le fue robada de ella a tan temprana edad.

Draco suspiro y miro por última vez a las fotos sobre la pared antes de dirigirse a la puerta. Necesitaba regresar a Londres antes de que comenzara el toque de queda. Hermione todavía lo necesitaba, y estaría condenado antes de decepcionarla otra vez.

XXX

Mientras practicaban Hechizos Curativos, Hermione y Bronson perdieron la noción del tiempo. No se dieron cuenta de lo tarde que era hasta que escucharon la puerta del edificio abrirse, indicando el regreso de Quigley del trabajo.

Mierda dijo Bronson, poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia las escaleras que conducen fuera del sótano. Realmente desearía que él y esa fulana nunca se hubieran separado. Era tan condenadamente conveniente antes.

Está bien dijo Hermione, caminando junto a él. Solo ve adentro y dile que fuiste a dar un paseo o algo así, yo me voy arriba.

Bronson asintió. – Inventare alguna excusa y voy en un rato. Creo que piensa que Malfoy y yo estamos follando o alg así, ya que me lo he pasado allí a menudo últimamente Hizo un guiño.

Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír.

Los dos subieron las escaleras lentamente, Bronson a la cabeza y escuchando con atención cualquier señal de su compañero de apartamento.

Cuando llegaron al segundo piso, Bronson levanto la mano para que Hermione se detuviera. Alguien está aquí dijo é de repente luciendo preocupado. Vuelve al sótano Hermio —

No dijo ella, cruzándose de brazos tercamente. Voy a esperar aquí hasta que sepa que todo está bien.

Bronson quería discutirle, pero la voz de Quigley se estaba poniendo cada vez más urgente. Asintió antes de subir el último tramo de la escalera hasta la puerta de su apartamento. Estaba bien abierta, Quigley estaba parado en el marco y gritándole a alguien adentro.

Bronson se acerco con cautela y puso una mano sobre el hombro de su compañero.

Quigley salto y se dio vuelta, dejando escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando vio quien era. ¿Adonde diablos has estado? Este idiota dice que ha estado esperando por ti. ¡Jodidamente adentro!

Bronson miró más allá de él, sin saber si debería estar feliz o preocupado cuando vio a Theo levantarse de su sofá. El resultado de su mezcla de emociones era una extraña sonrisa amplia que probablemente era tan inquietante de ver como era hacerla.

Theo, ¿a qué debo el placer?

¿Adonde mierda está Draco? preguntó Theo sin rodeos. Bronson se encogió de hombros. No tengo ni idea.

¿Entonces adonde esta la condenada piedra que te preste?

Umm… se la di a Malfoy no era una una completa mentira.

¿Y realmente no tienes ni puta idea adonde está?

Noup.

Theo bufó. No te creo. Él me está esquivando. Lo ha hecho por días. ¿Por qué _mierda_ me está esquivando?

No sé dijo Bronson, encogiéndose de hombros otra vez. Malfoy y yo apenas nos sentamos para hablar de nuestros sentimientos.

Creí que para eso servían las maricas como tú dijo Theo con una sonrisa burlona. Bronson sonrió. Ouch, Theo. Y después de todo que hice por—

Los ojos de Theo se agrandaron cuando gritó. ¡Sólo dime donde mierda está!

¿Por qué te interesa? preguntó Bronson, adentrándose a su apartamento. Quigley estaba todavía inmóvil en el marco de la puerta.

¡Porque necesito hablar con él! ¡ _Ahora_!

Entonces ve y espera en _su_ apartamento, porque ciertamente no va a venir acá abajo. Acabo de darle un nuevo paquete de cigarrillos esta mañana.

 _Dime_ adonde está.

No. Lo. Sé

Theo echaba fuego por la nariz. ¿Tú crees que no sé lo que está pasando aquí? ¡Cualquier ayuda que le des es motiv de ejecución inmediata!

Bronson alzo las cejas. ¿Vas a hacerme ejecutar Theo?

No si cooperas. Ahora dame tu maldita varita. Ambos. Quigley se sorprendió. ¿Disculpa? ¿Qué derecho tienes para

¡Todo el jodido derecho! gritó Theo, arremangándose la camisa así Quigley pudiera ver su Marca Tenebrosa. Ahora,

¡ _denme sus malditas_ varitas!

P Pero Malfoy es el que siempre controla nuestras varitas dijo Quigley poniéndose blanco como una hoja.

Hoy no. Entréguenmelas Levanto la mano y movió los dedos con impaciencia.

Quigley gruño antes de entregársela, pero Bronson dudo un momento más. Recién había estado ayudando a Hermion en el sótano, bloqueando hechizos y lanzando encantamientos como siempre lo hacía, porque Malfoy era él que controlaba la actividad de su varita todos los días. Pero ahora… no había manera de esconder esto.

Estoy esperando dijo Theo, todavía con la mano levantada hacia Bronson. Él se la entregó lentamente.

Theo controlo primero los últimos hechizos de la varita de Quigley. No había nada anormal, por supuesto. Él no era e que estaba ayudando a una fugitiva a practicar su magia para una guerra en el sótano.

Cuando Theo levantó la varita de Bronson, no era ciego ante la manera que el otro mago retrocedió un paso.

¿Quieres decirme algo antes de que mire esto, Bronson?

Noup dijo él, gruñendo mientras miraba a la puerta. Merlin, esperaba que Hermione haya regresado al sótano. Theo controlo la varita. Hechizo Curativo. Hechizo Curativo. ¿Estuviste en una pelea recientemente?

Bronson se encogió de hombros.

Theo siguió mirando, notando todos los hechizos de defensa y algunos de ataque también. Bajo la varita. ¿Qué mierda has estado haciendo?

Otro encogimiento de hombros. Ahora Bronson estaba contra la pared. Miro de reojo y pudo ver a Quigley mirándolo con curiosidad.

¡Más vale que me contestes Bronson!

¿O qué? dijo él, cruzándose de brazos. Obviamente viniste aquí por un motivo, Theo, así que porque no paras de perder todo nuestro tiempo y solo me dices que es lo que quieres.

¡Quiero la maldita verdad!

¿La verdad sobre qué?

¡Sobre lo que tú y Draco están escondiendo! ¡Y tal vez él también! Haciendo un gesto hacia Quigley – ¡No se!

¡Honestamente no tenía ni puta idea que él existía hasta que camino por la puerta!

Ah… Ow dijo Quigley mientras fruncía el ceño.

¿Qué _crees_ qué estamos escondiendo?

¿Esto es sobre tú y Malfoy siendo amantes? pregunto Quigley antes de que Theo pudiera responder. Porque tengo que ser sincero, lo he estado sospechando por un tiempo.

Theo rodo los ojos. Joder. No. Esto es sobre _ti_ y lo que dijiste. Estaba mirando a Bronson. ¡Tal vez estaba borracho pero sé lo que escuche!

Bronson tragó saliva. Oh Dios. ¿Y qué fue eso?

¡Quiero que _tú_ me lo digas!

No sé de lo que estás hablando —

¡MALDITO MENTIROSO! Theo levanto su propia varita y la apunto a Bronson, golpeándolo con un hechizo que encadeno sus muñecas y tobillos. ¡Dime ahora o si no te llevo a ti y a tu jodida varita!

¡WHOA! gritó Quigley, levantando las manos y caminando hacia su amigo. Creo que todos necesitamos calmarnos.

¡VETE A LA MIERDA! gritó Theo, haciéndole lo mismo a él. Quigley dejo escapar un chillido agudo.

Theo, ¿qué carajo estás haciendo? grito Bronson, tratando de caminar hacia adelante, pero Theo movió su varita de nuevo hacia él y se detuvo rápidamente. ¡No sé que es lo que quieres!

¡La maldita verdad!

¿Sobre qué?

¡Oh por Dios, Oh por Dios, Oh por Dios, Oh por Dios! repetía Quigley frenéticamente.

¡Tú _sabes_!

No, ¡no lo sé! ¿De qué se trata esto, Theo?

¡Sólo dime!

¿Decirte qué?

¡Dime sobre la jodida de —

Justo en ese momento, Hermione entro por la puerta, con su varita apuntando a Theo. Sus ojos se agrandaron. ¡Granger!

Antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de reaccionar, ella lo envió disparado de espaldas contra la pared, su varita, la d Quigley y la de Bronson salieron volando de su mano y entrando sin problemas en la de ella. Cuando Theo intento ponerse de pie, Hermione lo levito, poniéndolo sobre la silla más cercana y atándolo a ella. En todo el momento, Quigley estaba gritando como una niña pequeña.

¡Mierda! ¿Qué carajo está pasando? gritó mientras Bronson estaba dando saltos para cerrar la puerta.

¡Lo sabía! gritó Theo, luchando contra sus ataduras. ¡Sabía que te había escuchado decir su nombre!

La mandíbula de Hermione se desencajo. ¿Dijiste mi nombre, Bronson? pregunto ella, su cabeza girando hacia la dirección de él.

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron. No del todo. Solo la primera parte.

Sí, ¡¿y cuántas malditas Hermis conoces?! Espeto Theo, todavía intentando liberarse.

Increíble dijo ella, rodando los ojos.

Hermione se acerco y utilizo su varita para sacarle las cadenas a Bronson y a Quigley. Luego le devolvió a Bronson su varita pero se quedo con la de Quigley. Era demasiado pronto para saber si ella podía confiar en él.

No puedo creer que hayas venido aquí carajo dijo Bronson, respirando intensamente por la nariz.

Iba a arrestarte.

Estaba mintiendo.

¡No, no lo estaba!

Bronson miro de reojo a Theo antes de volver a mirar a Hermione. Sonrió. Si, sí lo estaba.

¡Que carajo! ¡QUE CARAJO BRONSON! gritó Quigley, caminando de un lado al otro frenéticamente alrededor de la habitación. ¿Qué es lo que has hecho?¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Esta… esta es la maldita Hermione Granger!

Si, lo sé dijo Bronson, siguiendo los caóticos movimientos de su compañero de piso antes de que finalmente pusier sus ojos de nuevo sobre Theo, el cabello despeinado, las mejillas sonrojadas y la ropa arrugada. Obviamente todavía molesto pero había abandonado la idea de liberarse de sus ataduras. Eran solidas. ¿Entonces qué vas hacer con él?

No sé dijo Hermione, volviéndolo a mirar. ¿Un encantamiento que borre su memoria?

¡ _No te atrevas_! dijo Theo en una voz autoritaria.

Pero ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que hice uno y ya que mi mente todavía no está a la altura, no sé que tan bien pueda llegar a salir.

Pero tu magia ha mejorado drásticamente dijo Bronson mientras le daba unas palmaditas encima de su cabeza. Ambos ignoraron a Quigley mientras continuaba caminando en estado de pánico alrededor de ellos.

Bueno, supongo que puedo intentarlo dijo ella, acercándose a Theo y sacando su varita.

Él gritó. ¡No hay manera en el infierno que vaya a dejar que una bruja chiflada se meta con mis recuerdos!

¡No estoy loca! gritó ella, pateándolo en la espinilla. Ahora ¡quédate quieto!

Theo lucho con más fuerza mientras Quigley caminaba en círculos, murmurándose a sí mismo sobre en la mierda que estaban metidos. Hermione cerró los ojos y trato de concentrarse, pero había demasiado ruido.

Bronson, ¡¿Puedes callarlo?! gritó ella, apuntando su varita a Quigley. ¡No me hagas usar un Hechizo Paralizador contigo!

Él grito agudo y se paralizo. ¡Oh Dios, Oh Dios, Oh Dios! Quigley corrió a una de las habitaciones y procedió a gritar allí. Bronson lo siguió, pero el ruido no aminoraba.

La cabeza de Hermione comenzó a doler mientras volvía apuntar su varita a Theo. _Carajo._ No había manera en la qu ella pudiera hacer esto con todo ese ruido. Levanto la mano y se froto la sien.

Theo sonrió. Malfoy dijo una vez que tu mente había sido completamente jodida. Puede que estuviera exagerando, pero no estaba tan equivocado.

Hermione entrecerró los ojos Mi mente está bien dijo ella. ¡Es todo este maldito ruido que es el problema! y con eso, Hermione agito su varita y lanzo un Hechizo Silenciador sobre Theo. Desafortunadamente, él no era el que hacía el ruido que la estaba volviendo absolutamente loca. Espera aquí dijo ella con un resoplido frustrado antes de seguir a Bronson y a Quigley dentro de la habitación.

Theo comenzó a decir, ¿Adonde mierda me puedo ir? pero se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta que su intento de hablar era en vano.

Afuera de la puerta principal, Draco había estado corriendo para llegar a su propio departamento cuando escucho tod el griterío. Eso era raro. Puso su escoba en el pasillo y saco su varita, abriendo con cuidado la puerta del apartament de Bronson y Quigley. Quedo helado cuando vio a Theo sentado allí, atado y callado, pero sus ojos hablaron lo suficiente cuando intentaron quemarle un agujero a través de él.

Draco se metió adentro y cerró la puerta. Se inclino casualmente contra la pared y se cruzo de brazos, todo eso mientras mantenía los ojos en Theo. Cuando apunto a su propia boca, preguntando en silencio si un hechizo había sido lanzado sobre él, Theo asintió. Entonces Draco puso más atención y escucho a las voces en la otra habitación. Definitivamente habían tres. Una femenina. _Mierda._

Finalmente, los gritos cesaron un poco y unos segundos después, Hermione, Bronson y Quigley caminaron a la sala. Cuando lo vieron, Bronson y Hermione se congelaron pero Quigley comenzó a gritar otra vez, tirándose frenéticamente de los pelos.

¡Mierda, todos vamos a morir!

Draco alzo una ceja. ¿Seguro? Porque a esta altura, mi único objetivo es Bronson. Pero, mirando a Theo, probablemente asumo bien que él no dudaría.

¡AHHH!

Bronson rodo los ojos. Cálmate Quigley. ¿Honestamente crees que puedo estar escondiendo una fugitiva sin que el mortífago que vive arriba lo sepa?

Quigley se paralizo y miro con expectativa a Draco.

Bueno, obviamente dijo Draco, adelantándose. Yo fui el maldito que la trajo aquí. Quigley dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio y se calmó un poco.

Lanza un Hechizo Silenciador alrededor del apartamento Hermione ordenó Draco. He tenido suficiente experiencia hoy con personas apareciéndose en lugares que no deberían estar. Movió sus ojos entrecerrados hacia Theo.

Hermione hizo lo que le dijeron.

Ahora, ¿Cómo _diablos_ sucedió esto? preguntó él, moviendo los ojos entre Hermione y Bronson. Bronson succionó los labios y Hermione bajo los ojos avergonzados al suelo.

Perdimos noción del tiempo en el sótano Bronson finalmente respondió, y cuando subimos, Quigley ya estaba en casa. Estaba hablando con alguien adentro. Supongo, que Theo entró por sí mismo, y—

Él estaba tratando de arrestarlos, Draco Hermione interrumpió. Draco la miro y alzo las cejas. ¿Entonces decidiste hacer de héroe?

Bueno, ¡no me iba a quedar parada en el pasillo sin hacer nada! Se defendió. – Sé que probablemente estés enojado pero –

No estoy enojado dijo en una voz calma y uniforme. Hermione frunció las cejas. ¿No lo estás?

Draco negó con la cabeza, todavía manteniendo la mirada sobre Theo.

¿Por qué no? pregunto ella.

¿Preferirías que lo estuviera?

Bueno, ciertamente sería lo más normal.

Draco sonrió. No estoy enojado porque no estoy sorprendido. Eres amiga de Potter, y todo ustedes tienen un jodido complejo de héroe que nunca voy a entender.

Theo comenzó a respirar intensamente mientras los miraba con los ojso flameando.

Saca el Encantamiento Silencioso de él ¿sí? Hermione agitó la varita a Theo.

¡Maldito bastardos! fueron las primeras palabras que salieron de su boca.

Ustedes los mortifagos realmente tienen las peores bocas sucias dijo Bronson, desplomándose en su sofá. Intento d que Quigley se sentara junto a él, pero él estaba demasiado ocupado caminando inquieto alrededor para sentarse quieto.

¿Por qué estabas tratando de arrestar a Bronson? Draco le pregunto a Theo.

En realidad no lo iba hacer espeto él. ¡Estaba tratando de hacerlo hablar!

¡Ah! ¿Ves, Hermione? ¡Te dije que estaba mintiendo! Bronson dijo con orgullo.

¿Hablar sobre qué? preguntó Draco.

¡Sobre _ella_! dijo Theo, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza hacia Hermione. Los escuche a ustedes idiotas hablando d ella la noche en la que salimos y he _intentando_ preguntarte de eso, ¡pero tú me seguías esquivando!

Draco arrugo la frente. No te estaba esquivando.

¿Entonces donde diablos has estado? Intente hablar contigo antes de la maldita reunión el otro día —

Fui a tratar de detener a Rabastan de que capture a sus condenados padres, dijo Draco. Ahora no tenía sentido mentir. Theo ya estaba allí… y atado a una silla.

¿Cómo?

No es de tu maldita importancia.

Entonces ¿qué paso ayer cuando te mande una lechuza?

El padre de Hermione había muerto. No iba a dejarla sola porque tú querías tener una jodida conversación. Theo movió la vista a Hermione y gruño. Y hoy. Espere en tu casa por horas. ¿Adónde mierda estabas?

Draco llevo sus ojos al morral en sus caderas. Suspiro antes de extender la mano y sacar el marco con una foto de Hermione y sus padres. Se la entrego antes de bajar el morral en la parte de atrás del sofá.

Hermione se quedo sin aliento. Tú… ¿tú fuiste a mi casa? Draco asintió.

Cuando Hermione miro la foto, llevo la mano a su boca y trato de contener un sollozo. ¿Y parecía estar bien?

¿Todavía en una pieza?

Draco sonrió. Si, Hermione. Estaba esencialmente intacta.

Hermione extendió la mano y toco la figura de su padre. Deseaba que hubieran tenido una foto juntos con una cámar mágica, así lo podría verse moviendo alrededor, actuando como si estuviera vivo como lo había visto la última vez.

Pero, por desgracia, nunca pensó en utilizar una.

¡No lo puedo creer Draco! ¡No puedo creer de que arriesgara tu maldita vida por Granger! siseo Theo. ¿Sabías que están hablando sobre un espía después de todo lo que paso en Australia? ¡Rabastan y ellos ya están detrás de ti!

Ninguna sangre sucia o sus asquerosos padres valen la—

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron de golpe. Su mano se puso en puño y la lanzo hacia adelante, golpeando a Theo co fuerza en la cara. ¿Cómo te atreves? ¿Cómo te atreves hablar de esa manera de mis padres? Ella lo golpeo otra vez

Draco se movió para agarrarles las muñecas, pero ella las aparto.

¡Maldito bastardo! Apuesto a que ayudaste al enfermizo de tu padre a encontrarlos ¿no es así?

Hermione, cálmate dijo Draco, agarrándola de nuevo. El no fue—

¡NO! ¡No me voy a calmar! gritó ella, balanceándose para golpear de nuevo a Theo, pero Draco puso los brazos alrededor de sus hombros antes de que ella pudiera, levantándola y llevándosela mientras pateaba y gritaba hacia la cocina. ¡Vete a la mierda Theo Nott!¡Enfermizo bastardo de mierda!

Theo sonrió. Nunca pensé que escucharía tal lenguaje saliendo de la boca de la princesa de Gryffindor.

Oh, ella a veces se pone muy pasional dijo Bronson con una carcajada.

Hermione, por favor cálmate Theo escucho a Draco decir justo fuera de su visión en la cocina.

Lo siento, dijo Hermione mientras sollozaba. Todavía tengo problemas controlando mi ira.

Lo sé dijo él. Al menos esta vez no pensaste en sacar tu varita, como lo hiciste conmigo. Ambos se rieron con poco entusiasmo.

Que carajo… Theo se murmuró a sí mismo mientras escuchaba.

Dame tu varita.

Theo escucho algunos silbidos y luego la cocina se silencio. Otro Hechizo Silenciador.

Se dio vuelta hacia Bronson, que se encogió de hombros antes de sacar una cigarrillo y encenderlo en el medio de la sala de estar. Quigley finalmente se calmo un poco y se estaba inclinando sobre el sofá. Le robo el cigarrillo a Bronso y comenzó a fumar ansiosamente.

¡Oye! Bronson gritó. Rodo los ojos antes de sacar otro y encenderlo.

Theo volvió a mirar hacia la cocina. No podía ver a Draco y a Hermione desde allí, así que comenzó a inclinarse de costado en su silla, distinguiendo el pelo espeso de Hermione. Así que se inclino un poco más. Había dos manos sobr su rostro mientras continuaba llorando, obviamente hablando apasionadamente. Luego las manos estaban acariciand sus mejillas, haciendo que ella se calmara un poco. Y luego Theo pudo ver el rostro de Draco inclinándose hacia adelante hasta que sus labios se encontraron con los de Hermione.

¡Que carajo! ¡ Se estaban besando! los ojos de Theo se agrandaron mientras se inclino demasiado y se cayó.

¡WHOA!

Bronson se rió y se puso de pie. Fue hacia Theo y puso la silla en la que estaba atado de nuevo en pie, mirando de reojo a la cocina donde Hermione y Draco todavía se estaban besando.

¿QUE CARAJO? gritó Theo.

Sí, tuve una reacción similar cuando me entere dijo Bronson. – Entonces… te acuerdas de mí _casi_ diciendo el nombr de ella, pero ¿no te acuerdas lo que estábamos diciendo de ella? – Dijo con una sonrisa divertida.

¡Estaba jodidamente borracho! ¡Soy un poco impreciso con los detalles! Espera… ¿estabas hablando de follar? Mierd

¿estan follando?

Es Malfoy. ¿Qué diablos crees tú? – dijo Bronson, bajando el cigarrillo así Theo podía tomar una pitada. Justo en ese momento, Draco y Hermione volvieron a la sala de estar.

Theo largo el humo rápidamente y gritó, ¿Te estás follando a la jodida de Granger?

Draco se puso blanco y miro acusadoramente a Bronson, que levanto las manos a la defensiva.

No me mires a mí. Diviso su pequeña sesión de besuqueo en la cocina.

Si querías follarla, ¡entonces tendrías que haberla tomado como tu maldita esclava como lo hicieron los demás!

Toda la habitación quedo en silencio. El rostro de Hermione se desencajo mientras Bronson se quemaba a sí mismo, intentando de agarrar su cigarrillo cuando se le aflojo la mandíbula.

Quigley no entendió del todo de lo que estaba sucediendo, pero sabía que era mejor no abrir la boca en ese moment Y Draco … su cuerpo entero se incendiaba mientras su rostro se deformo en una ira increíble. Apretó los puños y balanceo el brazo, golpeando a Theo tan fuerte que la silla cayó hacia atrás.

¡Como te atreves! dijo Draco con los dientes apretados. ¡Como mierda te atreves! Agarro a Theo del cuello y tiro d él, y la silla se inclino a su enfurecido rostro. ¡Nunca, NUNCA hables así de nuevo!

Malfoy, cálmate dijo Bronson, agarrándolo del hombro, pero Draco se sacudió.

¡Draco detente! gritó Hermione, agarrando su otro hombro.

¿Alguna vez te toco? le exigió Draco.

¡No! dijo Hermione rápidamente. – ¡No, nunca lo vi! ¡Solo una vez la primera vez que estuve allí y luego nunca más

No me estarías mintiendo

¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Cuando Parkinson vino, te dije _exactamente_ como me sentía con respecto a ella! ¡Y tú te ves con Theo todo el tiempo! ¿No crees que diría algo si tuviera algún sentimiento negativo hacia él?

Draco resoplo. Bien – dijo él, poniendo la silla sobre sus patas. – Pero si dice una cosa más fuera de lugar –

Entonces ¿ella es la que escribió esa maldita carta a Parkinson? – pregunto Theo, escupiendo algo de sangre de su boca. – Lo sabía, ¡ _sabía_ jodidamente que eso no sonaba a ti!

Hermione frunció el ceño. Si, admito que en mi enojo, falle en capturar la esencia adecuada de Draco.

Quiero hablar con Granger dijo Theo. Draco resopló. – Adelante –

A solas.

Joder no vas a –

Draco, está bien dijo Hermione. – Tenemos su varita e hice esas ataduras firmes. ¿Qué puede hacer?

No lo subestimes –

No lo haré dijo ella. – Pero no estamos resolviendo nada aquí. ¿Por qué ustedes tres no salen y me esperan en el balcón? Y los voy a buscar cuando terminemos.

¡ Whoa, whoa, whoa! ¡Espera un momento! grito Quigley de repente. antes de que me vaya a algún lado, hay algo

 _muy_ importante que creo que tenemos que discutir.

¿Y qué es eso? – pregunto Bronson. Todos esperaron.

Quigley miró a Hermione y pregunto. ¿Tú eres la chica del pastel?

Bronson se echo a reír mientras que Draco rodaba los ojos. ¿Por qué están tan obsesionados con ese condenado pastel?

¿Es eso un sí?

Nadie contesto mientras Bronson se adelanto y arrastro a Quigley afuera. Draco miro vacilante a Hermione antes de seguirlos lentamente. – No intentes ni una jodida cosa Theo.

Seeh ¡Estoy atado a una maldita silla! dijo detrás de él. ¿Qué carajo piensas que voy hacer?

Tan pronto como se habían ido todos y la puerta del balcón se cerró, Hermione agarro otra silla de la cocina y la puso delante de Theo. Se sentó y se cruzo de brazos. Entonces ¿Sobre qué quieres hablar conmigo?

Comencemos en como mierda terminaste aquí.

Hermione frunció los labios. – Bueno, no fue planeado, si a eso te refieres. Estaba afuera en las calles y Draco me reconoció, así que me trajo aquí.

¿Y tú caminaste voluntariamente a la casa de un mortífago?

No dijo ella. – No quería su ayuda, pero habían mortifagos por todos lados y me había quedado sin opciones, así qu me arriesgue. ella sonrió Tú casi me atrapaste, sabes. En el autobús noctambulo.

Los ojos de Theo se agrandaron. ¿Tú eras la maldita chica que le dijo a Rabastan que no despertara?

Así es dijo ella.

Bueno… ¡mierda! dijo Theo. Pero eso fue hace dos meses. ¿Hace cuanto que ustedes están jodidamente follando? La mandíbula de Hermione se apretó. – No voy a contestar eso.

¿Por qué no?

Porque es personal y es absolutamente nada de tu incumbencia.

¿Y no es de incumbencia de Draco que su padre fue el que te saco tu maldita virginidad?

El corazón de Hermione se detuvo mientras la vida se drenaba de su cuerpo, cada parte de su aflojamiento, desde su mandíbula hasta sus brazos, incapaz de contenerse miró a Theo con ojos tristes.

Él no lo sabe ¿verdad?

Hermione bajo la mirada y negó con la cabeza lentamente.

Theo sonrió. – Eso es lo que pensé. Draco nunca te follaría si supiera.

C Como….

¿Lo sé? terminó Theo. Hermione asintió con la cabeza.

Estuve allí, Granger. Obligado a mirar la repugnante demostración antes de que el Señor Oscuro pusiera su marca e mí brazo. Tuve la suerte que todavía no era un mortífago sino mi padre probablemente me hubiera forzado a tomar jodido turno contigo.

Las lagrimas de deslizaron lentamente de los ojos de Hermione mientras de repente se vio obligada a recordar esa noche horrible. El trueno rugiente, la sonrisa en el rostro de Voldemort, la mirada avergonzada en los ojos de Lucius Malfoy mientras que su lord lo empujaba hacia adelante, forzándolo a robarle su inocencia solo horas después de haber perdido a su esposa. Y lo hizo. A pesar de que no tenía ningún deseo, igual lo hizo.

¡Granger!

El sonido del nombre de Hermione la trajo a la realidad. Levanto la vista a Theo y dijo en una voz quebrada, Por fav no le digas. Pienso hacerlo, pero… no hay buena manera de decirle eso a alguien.

Deberías habérselo dicho antes.

Lo sé dijo ella. – Y quería hacerlo, pero es que solo… no quería que él me mirara diferente. La mayoría del tiempo, Draco es realmente bueno conteniendo esas miradas de lástima que tanto odio. Pero si él sabe acerca de… trago saliva… su padre, entonces no volverá a ser lo mismo.

Obviamente resoplo Theo. Hermione suspiró – Por favor.

Theo le devolvió la mirada por un momento, la mirada suplicante en sus ojos hicieron incluso que él le quisiera dar es mirada de tristeza que aparentemente ella odiaba tanto. Sólo para que se detuviera, el asintió.

Gracias.

Pero no quiero que borres mis recuerdos dijo él. Así que vamos a tener que llegar a un maldito compromiso.

Bueno, no voy a dejarte ir sin hacer algo, dijo ella. – No me has dado ninguna razón en absoluto para confiar en ti.

¿Aparte de estar de acuerdo con mantener tu asqueroso secreto? Hermione apretó la mandíbula.

Theo suspiro. No … no quise decir eso. Y más temprano… acerca de tus padres … si sirve de algo, lo siento. Sobre lo de tu padre. El mío puede ser un poco … bueno, está loco.

Sí, lo sé dijo Hermione. – Draco me dijo lo que le hizo hacerte a El Que No Debe Ser Nombrado.

¿Sabes Legeremancia? – pregunto Theo, rápidamente cambiando de tema. Hermione asintió. – Estoy aprendiendo.

Entonces utilízalo para ver en mi mente. Para que veas que puedes confiar en mí. Sé como usarlo y Oclumencia también, pero no puedo plantar recuerdos falsos. Draco puede confirmar eso por mí.

Hermione frunció los labios antes de levantar la varita lentamente. Sabía que eso era peligroso, pero una parte de ell realmente quería saber qué es lo que Theo podría mostrarle. Así que fue en contra de su mejor juicio y de repente grito ¡ _Legeremancia_!

Hermione fue inmediatamente succionada a la primera vez que se quedo en lo de los Notts como esclava. Las segundas en de apropiarla después de Rodolphus. Theo estaba allí cuando la arrastraron. La única vez que ella lo vio Y luego fue empujada más adelante.

Theo estaba bajando las escaleras al sótano con una bandeja de comida y una jarra de agua en sus manos. Podía escucharse a sí misma llorando del otro lado de la puerta a pie de las escaleras. Cuando él llego a la puerta, la abrió un poco y deslizo la comida y el agua adentro. Luego la cerró al instante y se fue. Hermione se acordaba de eso. Cad vez que se quedaba en su casa, alguien le llevo comida y agua. Siempre había asumido que había sido el elfo domestico.

Entonces fue empujada aún más adelante, mirando a Theo en otros escenarios donde él ayudaba a otras esclavas qu su padre tomaba, ya fuera llevándoles comida y agua, o dejándolas dormir en una de las habitaciones cuando su padre estaba fuera de la ciudad.

Pero luego había alguien más. Una anciana con un rostro cálido con quien Theo se sentaba mientras ella hacía un pastel de carne en la cocina. Le sonría cariñosamente mientras él le hablaba de una cosa u otra, dejando que él la ayudara y enseñándole lo básico de la cocina.

Y Hermione se movió delante de nuevo, esta vez ella estaba en la casa de los Goyles y Theo estaba sentado con Gregory en su habitación. Se levanto y salió afuera, diciendo que tenía que usar el baño, pero en vez de eso, se meti en una sala de tamaño de un armario donde la anciana estaba acostada, luciendo débil. Ella se sentó mientras él entraba, y Theo trago saliva antes de alcanzar su bolsillo y sacar un pañuelo verde que cubría un objeto. La anciana l abrió y se quedo sin aliento cuando se encontró cara a cara con un cuchillo. _El_ cuchillo.

El intercambio es mañana dijo Theo. – Usa esto y vete de aquí. Eso fue todo lo que dijo antes de salir por la puert enviando a Hermione una vez más hacia adelante hasta que estaba en la casa de los Notts otra vez, Theo estaba cerca de Draco mientras Bellatrix obligaba a Pansy Parkinson a torturar a la anciana para sacarle información. Él estaba enmascarando bien el dolor, llegando incluso a parecer aburrido. Pero, de vez en cuando, giraba la cabeza así nadie lo podía ver su rostro de sufrimiento.

De repente, escucho a Bellatrix decir, Draco, ven aquí.

Hermione intento salir de su mente. Sabía lo que seguía y no quería verlo.

Pero antes de que pudiera, los pensamientos de Theo y ella se distrajeron cuando la voz de Bronson entro a sus oído

Y luego Hermione fue empujada adelante una vez más, esta vez deteniéndose en un recuerdo más reciente, donde Bronson llevaba a medias a un Theo borracho a su casa.

Lo ppueddo 'cer yyo mismo dijo Theo, empujándolo. Se tambaleo hacia adelante con Bronson que todavía le seguía los talones, intentando de mantenerlo estable, especialmente cuando trataba de bajar las escaleras al sótano, tropezándose con cada escalón que bajaban.

Theo abrió la puerta y escudriñó el espacio oscuro hasta que encontró a la chica esclava durmiendo en el suelo.

Tú otra vez, dijo él mientras ella levantaba la cabeza. Yya sabes que 'mmldita hacer. Él no está en la noche así qu enccuentrra una jo … _hip_ … ddida cama.

Ella asintió y dijo, Gracias antes de correr por su lado.

Bronson la miro con ojos grandes y con la boca abierta. Era obvio que estaba pensando en Hermione cuando miró a l sucia y golpeada esclava.

¿Qu' mierrda 'stas mirando? dijo Theo antes de tropezar subiendo las escaleras. Casi se cae de espaldas pero Bronson lo atrapo, manteniendo las manos detrás de la espalda de Theo mientras subían los últimos escalones.

Después de un poco más de tropiezos, Theo finalmente llego a su habitación, mientras que comenzó a sacarse la rop de inmediato hasta que quedo con nada más que sus bóxers, desplomándose sin gracia sobre la cama. Y luego comenzó a tocarse a sí mismo, causando que Bronson levantara las cejas.

 _Oh Merlin,_ pensó Hermione, intentando una vez más de salir de su cabeza. Pero salir siempre había sido un poco problemático para ella y parecía que no pasaba nada.

Bronson se adentro más a la habitación y tomo un asiento al lado de Theo sobre la cama. Luego procedió a darle una mano, literalmente, causando que Theo gimiera mientras él se inclino a besarle el cuello.

¡Déjame salir, déjame salir, déjame salir!

 _¡Lárgate de aquí!_ Escucho que los pensamientos internos de Theo le estaban gritando.

Y luego Bronson estaba besando por lo bajo de su pecho, cayendo sobre sus rodillas y deteniéndose justo ante la cinturilla de los bóxers de Theo.

¡Merlin no!

¿Quieres una invitación formal o algo así? Sólo hazlo de una puta vez dijo Theo, apoyándose en sus codos y mirándolo.

Bronson le sonrió antes de deslizar los dedos en los bordes de los bóxers de Theo y deslizarlos lentamente…

¡AHHHH! Hermione gritó cuando finalmente logro salir de la mente de Theo con tal fuerza, que se cayó de la silla. Escuchando el alboroto, Draco corrió adentro y se dejo a caer a su lado. – Hermione, ¿Qué carajo? ¿Estás bien?

Ella lo miro y luego miro delante de él, donde Bronson estaba parado. Comenzó a reír histéricamente, prácticamente rodando en el suelo al darse cuenta lo mucho más que había pasado entre ellos de lo que en realidad había pensado. Y, tuvo que admitirlo, la risa se sentía bien. Especialmente después de los últimos días que estaba pasando.

¡No es gracioso! gritó Theo desde su silla, poniéndose rojo. ¿Por qué mierda fuiste ahí?

¿Por qué tú me hiciste ir ahí? le pregunto mientras se sentaba. Al mirar a Theo brotó una nueva ronda de risitas. Bronson, ¿estaban gritando afuera?

Eh… si dijo él, rascándose la cabeza. Malfoy y yo estábamos teniendo una pequeña disputa. ¿Por qué?

Sólo preguntaba dijo ella sonriéndole a Theo, que parecía estar mucho menos divertido que ella.

¿Qué estuvieron haciendo aquí? pregunto Draco, ayudándola a ponerse de pie.

Estaba utilizando Legeremancia en él dijo ella. – Quería probar de que podemos confiar en él.

No había necesidad de utilizar Legeremancia para eso dijo Draco. Ya te puedo decir que no podemos.

Theo le frunció el ceño. ¿Disculpa? Hemos sido amigos desde que éramos jodidos bebes y ¿tú no confías en mi?

No es que no confío en ti dijo Draco, aunque no lo hiciera. – Es que no quiero lidiar con otra maldita persona. Suficiente con las personas que ya saben de eso. Además, tú disfrutas ser un mortífago.

¡No. No lo hago !

Podrías haberme engañado.

¡Y _tú_ podrías haberme engañado a _mí_! grito Theo. – Todo es un maldito juego, ¿no? ¡Hacemos lo que tenemos hace para seguir con vida! ¡Eso es todo!

¿Por qué quieres meterte en esto de todos modos? pregunto Draco. Si quieres mantenerte vivo con tantas ganas, ayudar a Hermione no es la manera.

Tienes razón, ¡es un maldito riesgo y preferiría no formar parte de nada de esto! Theo suspiro antes de mover su mirada de nuevo a Hermione. – Pero Ana te dio ese cuchillo. Ella quería que vivieras y ¡prefiero estar condenado ante que dejar que su muerte sea en vano!

Hermione sonrió débilmente. ¿Ese era su nombre? Sé que es horrible, pero nunca supe.

Lo era dijo él. – Anna Abbott. La abuela de esa chica Hufflepuff en nuestro año, y una sangre pura. Pero los traidores de la sangre son tan malos como los malditos muggles ante los ojos de El Señor Tenebroso. Theo trago saliva. –Yo… yo nunca tuve a mi abuela, ni a mi madre, y Anna … ella era amable conmigo. Sé que era una esclava, pero nunca la vi de esa forma. Nunca vi a nadie de esa forma.

Tú me diste comida, dijo Hermione con el ceño fruncido.

Mira, fuimos juntos a la escuela, ¿de acuerdo? Eso te hizo más real que el resto dijo él. – Pero luego, cuando te fuiste, todas ellas comenzaron a ser reales y yo sólo… tenía que hacer algo. No podía dejarlo pasar. Así que las ayude Cada esclava que vino a la puerta de mi padre. Theo bajo la mirada nerviosamente. – Quiero ayudar.

Bueno, no puedes dijo Draco. – Así que porque no te sientas derecho mientras te borro los malditos recuerdos y –

Dile sobre su padre Draco dijo Hermione de repente Él debería saber sobre lo que Rabastan y los otros están haciendo.

Los ojos de Draco se agrandaron mientras la miraba severamente.

Él debería saber dijo ella, encontrándose con su mirada.

A Draco no le gustaba, pero supuso que decirle a Theo todo esto antes de borrar sus recuerdos no lo lastimaría. Se cruzo de brazos y dijo, Rabastan me amenazo. Dijo que estaba harto que nuestra generación intente tomar el mand y que si no encontraba a Hermione entonces él mataría a cada persona que me importe. Estabas segundo en la lista, tu padre ya se había ofrecido para hacer el trabajo sucio.

El rostro de Theo se endureció mientras él continuaba mirando a su viejo amigo. Sacudió la cabeza y dijo, ¿Por qué no estoy sorprendido? Maldito bastardo la tiene conmigo desde que tome su lugar.

Draco asintió. Entonces ¿cuál es exactamente tu plan aquí Hermione? No voy a dejar que solo salga caminando de aquí.

Lo sé dijo ella Pero creo que él puede ser útil. Y de verdad me sentiría mejor que pases los días con mortifagos si se que uno de ellos esta de tu lado.

Entonces… ¿Qué? ¿La Maldición Imperius? Los ojos de Theo se agrandaron. – Carajo. No.

Es en realidad nuestra mejor opción dijo Hermione, fortaleciendo su agarre en la varita.

¡NO! – grito Theo. – ¡No, _no_ voy a dejar que me saques mi jodida voluntad! ¡Prefiero que me borres mis malditos recuerdos antes de que hagas eso!

No te vamos a sacar tu libre albedrio Theo dijo Hermione. Si lo hacemos bien podemos ordenarte que mantengas eso. Sólo necesitamos hacerlo así no puedes hablar de mi estadía fuera de estas paredes.

¿Pero qué sucede con él? pregunto Theo, haciendo un gesto hacia Quigley. ¿Le van hacer una Maldición Imperius a él también?

No dijo Draco. – Planeo borrar sus recuerdos.

¡Oh no! gritó Quigley, levantando las manos mientras retrocedía un paso. ¡Si vamos a mantener una maldita fugitiva en nuestro edificio entonces _merezco_ saber eso! ¡No me vas a borrar la memoria!

Puedes confiar en él, Malfoy dijo Bronson, recostándose sobre el sillón. Recuerda que tienes el mismo secreto sucio en él que el que tienes conmigo. Así que estamos todos bien. Levanto un pulgar.

Draco rodo los ojos. – Esta bien. Puede quedarse con sus condenados recuerdos dijo él, obviamente no feliz. Claramente, esto fue un día horrible para que deje la maldita ciudad.

Así parece dijo Bronson con una sonrisa. – Personalmente, estoy feliz de que esto este en la intemperie. Al menos ahora no voy a tener que convencer constantemente a Quigley de que _en_ _realidad_ no somos amantes.

Draco lo ignoro y se giro a Theo. Entonces ¿Qué va ser? ¿Un encantamiento para borrar los recuerdos o la Maldición Imperius? La elección es tuya.

Theo entrecerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza antes de que finalmente murmurara, La Maldicion Imperius maldito idiota.

¡Oh maravilloso! grito Bronson, parecía ser el único de estar feliz por este resultado.

Bien dijo Draco. – Hermione, dame tu varita. Tengo más practica en eso que tu, y si en verdad quieres que el mantenga su voluntad entonces yo tendría que hacerlo.

Hermione asintió antes de entregarle lentamente la varita.

Draco la tomo y la apunto a Theo. Realmente lo siento por esto, Theo – dijo él, pero se tiene que hacer. Theo no dijo nada, manteniendo los ojos fijos en Draco mientras su mejor amigo de repente dijo ¡ _Imperio_!

Y luego toda la ansiedad que Theo estaba sintiendo se desvaneció rápidamente de su cuerpo, dejándolo más calmado de lo que había estado en años. Bueno, esta no era una experiencia desagradable después de todo.


	15. Chapter 15

**N/P** (no, no es nota de quien plagio jajaja, es **NOTA DE QUIEN PUBICA** ) No es mi traducción y mucho menos es mi historia. Yo solo me atrevo a publicarla toda vez que muchas nos quedamos con ganas de leerla. **Disfrútenla hasta que la bloqueen.**

 **N/T** Super emocionada con presentarles mi primer proyecto, espero que les guste, muchísimas gracias a los que me apoyaron, especialmente a Romina Pascaretta que esta desde un principio y me ayudo a betear este capítulo y a Lena por autorizarme a traducir su historia.

 **N/A: *ADVERTENCIA*:** Esta historia va a ser bastante oscura. Trata temas de violación, asesinato, tortura, lenguaje vulgar, y dos almas quebradas. No apto para los corazones débiles. Esta va a ser mi única advertencia.

 **Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling, la trama le pertenece a Lena Phoria y la traducción a Sunset82.**

Antes que comiences a leer, no dejes review porque eso puede ser motivo de acoso hacia tu persona, no es necesario que lo hagas, tu disfruta la lectura.

Y por último pero muy, muy importante siempre lee los review que dejaré puesto que ahí informaré cada cuanto la voy a dar de baja, por aquello del bloqueo y las denuncias, así mismo avisaré si alternare con otra cuenta, para que esta historia sigua aquí.

 **Y repito, no lo escribí yo ni lo traduje yo, porque parece que a muchas no les queda claro**.

 **CRUEL AND BEAUTIFUL WORLD**

 **CAPITULO 15: TENGO UNA MUJER**

Draco estaba de pie en el baño, apoyado contra la pared mientras Hermione estaba delante del espejo, utilizando su varita para juguetear con su pelo.

¿Qué te parece? ¿Rubia? – ella lanzo un hechizo para hacer su pelo más claro. –¿O morena? – y luego lo cambio as era más oscuro, casi negro.

Ninguno – dijo él. –Prefiero que mantengas tu apariencia habitual y te quedaras…

¡Morena! – dijo Theo de la habitación de Draco, que yacía tendido sobre la cama mientras hojeaba _Una Historia de Hogwarts._

Él está siendo más cooperativo que tú – dijo Hermione con una sonrisa. Se puso el pelo lacio y lo alargó, rozando la varita por su frente. – ¿Flequillo? – pregunto ella mientras de repente aparecían.

Draco gruño. – Parece menos a ti con ellos, así que si. Ella sonrió ampliamente. – Ahora, ¿Fue eso tan difícil?

El rostro de Draco se tensiono y cerro sus puños mientras apartaba su mirada de ella, respirando con dificultad por la nariz. De repente, sintió una mano suave entrando en la de él. Se dio vuelta para ver a Hermione y su pelo extraño parada increíblemente cerca.

Va estar todo bien, Draco. Por favor, deja de preocuparte. – Se inclino y presiono los labios en su mejilla. Draco levanto la mano y empujo el flequillo de su rostro antes de besar sus labios.

¡Enfóquense ustedes dos! – dijo Theo de la otra habitación, ahora recostado sobre su estomago con los pies en el aire mientras hojeaba otra página.

Hermione sonrió y rodo los ojos antes de darle a Draco un último beso y regresar al espejo. Apunto la varita hacia su ojos y los puso verde.

No – dijo Draco con severidad. – Luces demasiado a una maldita versión femenina de Potter cuando haces eso.

Hermione arrugo la frente mientras continuaba mirando el espejo. Más allá del color, ella no pensó que se parecía mucho a Harry, pero no quería discutir así que en su lugar hizo los ojos de color azul hielo. Luego removió todas sus pecas e hizo que su piel sea unos tonos más claros, alargo su nariz, agrando su barbilla, afino sus labios. Mientras la Poción Multijugos parecía ser la opción más obvia para esto, ellos ya habían decidido que los actuales cabellos que ell tenía sería demasiado riesgoso de usar mientras estaban en el interior de la ciudad, ya que sus propietarias estaban, lo más probable, todavía alrededor.

De repente, una lechuza entro a la sala, casi golpeándose la cabeza.

¡Ah! – grito ella.

¡Oye! ¡Malfoy! ¡Ahí hay otra! – dijo Bronson, caminando hacia la habitación. – La tercera esta semana. Alguien realmente quiere ponerse en contacto contigo. – Sonrió.

Draco gruño antes de tomar la carta de la lechuza y correrla fuera a la puerta del balcón de donde había venido. Quigley estaba fumando un cigarrillo afuera. ¿Tu otra novia de nuevo? – pregunto él, alzando una ceja.

Draco le golpeo el brazo con fuerza antes de ir adentro y arrojar la carta sellada con el escudo de los Greengrass al tacho de la basura. Era oficialmente diciembre, Astoria se había mudado a la ciudad, y estaba intentando de aprovecharse de la promesa que él le había hecho a su padre de mostrarle alrededor. No había necesidad de decir, que Draco no tenía interés en hacer eso. Especialmente con el compromiso pendiente.

Pansy había descubierto que eso… "el compromiso" había sido de hecho arreglado por sus padres hace años. Solamente, que era Daphne la que le había sido prometida en un principio, pero desde que su familia la había más o menos desheredado, en su lugar se hizo sobre Astoria.

Tras la victoria de Voldemort, prácticamente se había olvidado pero, recientemente Arron Greengrass se acerco a Lucius con la idea, esperando unir a sus familias una vez más. Él estuvo de acuerdo, así que el siguiente paso de Arron había sido ir a Lord Voldemort, quien estaba en un principio en contra de la idea de que su mortífago favorito s casara, hasta que se le recordó que ninguno de los sangre pura de la generación de Draco se había casado todavía o procreado. Voldemort quería mantener la pureza viva, y Draco y Astoria eran candidatos perfectos para la tarea.

Por supuesto, Draco había tratado de mantener oculta esa información de Hermione, pero luego las lechuzas comenzaron a llegar, y no tuvo más remedio que confesar.

Justo en ese momento, Hermione salió de la habitación mientras se ponía un suéter verde oliva sobre su camisa blanca. Cuando estaba lista, agarro su bolso pequeño del mostrador. – ¿Están listos? – pregunto ella, mirando a Draco.

Él frunció el ceño. – No me gusta esto.

–Lo sé – dijo ella, acercándose a él y tomando su mano. – Pero ya hemos acordado. Sonrió antes de darle un beso con sus labios finos y extraños. Draco tampoco le gustaba _eso_. – Sólo quiero ver que es lo que hay allí, Draco. Y lueg nunca más.

Draco gruño.

Ella sonrío más grande. – Además, voy a tener a dos mortifagos horriblemente aterradores conmigo. ¿Qué podría suceder?

Yyyyy …. Ya nos echaste mala suerte – dijo Quigley, entrando con una sonrisa.

¡Oh, no creo en esa tontería! – dijo Hermione. – Saldrá bien. Ahora, ¿no deberíamos darnos prisa?

Theo y Bronson salieron de la habitación, y todos fueron al armario a sacar sus capas, Draco ayudando a Hermione a ponerse la suya antes de ponerse la de él. Sacó unos documentos falsificados de su bolsillo y se los entrego.

–Tu nombre es Allison Darby. Asegúrate de guardarlos cuidadosamente. Las personas tratan de robarlos de otros tod el tiempo, y este fue el último favor que tenía con mi falsificador. No podemos darnos el lujo de perderlos.

Hermione asintió y dijo, –Sólo llámame Allie – antes de deslizarlos en su bolsillo oculto que había hecho dentro de su capa, justo al lado de la bolsa de galeones que él le había dado antes y la piedra que la dejaba aparecer.

¿Tienes un maldito falsificador? – pregunto Theo, frunciendo las cejas. Draco lo miro y sonrió.

Siento que no te conozco en absoluto.

Hice el empeño en formar ciertas conexiones a través de los años, Theo. Sería sabio que hicieras lo mismo.

Lo haría pero, ya sabes, me han sacado la voluntad y todo eso.

Draco rodo los ojos. – Sigues diciendo eso, pero eres tan jodidamente irritante como nunca, así que no puedo imaginar que estás tan afectado por eso.

Supongo que nunca lo sabremos – dijo Theo, abriendo la puerta y saliendo primero.

Todos los otros lo siguieron, Hermione sosteniendo fuertemente la mano de Draco mientras bajaban las escaleras. Él se detuvo en el segundo piso y dejo que los otros se adelantaran, empujándola hacia él y besándola suavemente.

¿Estás realmente segura de esto? – dijo él mientras miraba sus extraños ojos azules.

Hermione trago saliva y asintió con la cabeza. –Necesito salir del departamento y esto necesita hacerse. Nunca antes has sido un fugitivo Draco. No sabes lo que puede ser útil.

Draco suspiro antes de besarla de nuevo. – Si algo sucede y estamos separados, busca una Red Flu, utiliza la piedra, y vuelve aquí. ¿Entendiste?

Hermione asintió otra vez. – Si, Draco. Y gracias por dejarme hacer esto. – dijo ella mientras pasaba las manos a lo largo de su espalda. Ellos se besaron una última vez antes de unir de nuevo sus manos y bajaron el último tramo de las escaleras.

Cuando llegaron al primer piso, Bronson sonrió mientras le tendía la mano y dijo, ¿Lista, novia? Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa antes de dejar vacilante la mano de Draco y tomar la suya.

Entonces ¿por qué el gay hace de su novio otra vez? – pregunto Theo, que estaba apoyado contra la pared con los brazos cruzados.

Porque Malfoy no quiere que nadie de ustedes bastardos heteros sostenga su mano – dijo Bronson, balanceando su brazo y el de Hermione con alegría.

Hermione fue la que te eligió, maldito idiota – dijo Draco, empujándolo al pasar y salir por la puerta principal. Theo y Quigley lo siguieron, Bronson luego intento salir hasta que Hermione tiro de él.

No… no estoy segura de esto, – dijo de repente.

Relájate, Hermione dijo él, dándole un apretón a su mano. – Todo va a salir bien. Aunque tengas que aguantar estar agarrada de mi mano en vez de la de Malfoy, él va a estar ahí todo el tiempo, y sabes que no va a dejar que nada te suceda. Yo tampoco.

Hermione suspiro profundo y asintió. Dio un paso hacia adelante, y luego otro, lentamente moviéndose hacia la puert hasta que estaba parada en el último cuadrado de baldosas. Miro abajo con nerviosismo antes de atravesar la puerta y a la entrada de cemento afuera. Con un suspiro de alivio, Hermione bajo las escaleras con Bronson que estaba junt a ella, manteniendo la mirada en Draco todo el camino hacia abajo.

¿Está todo bien? – preguntó él

Si– dijo Hermione antes de mirar alrededor y asimilando todo. Estaba afuera, el aire fresco rozándole el rostro mientras que una briza fría disparada por ellos, envió las hojas caídas crujiendo abajo por la vereda. Ella inhalo profundo. – Es tan agradable respirar aire fresco que no está lleno con humo de cigarrillo.

Justo en ese momento, hubo un click y todos dieron vuelta para ver a Quigley encendiendo un cigarrillo con su varita Él levanto la vista hacia ellos, sus ojos mirando súbitamente. – Oh, lo siento, ¿no vamos hacer esto? – Rápidamente agito su varita para apagar el cigarrillo y regresarlo al paquete.

Está bien – dijo Hermione. – Sé que todos son adictos a ese hábito repugnante, y al menos ahora tengo el espacio para evadirlo.

Quigley comenzó a sacar el cigarrillo de nuevo, pero una mirada severa de Draco y se apresuro a guardarlo.

Hermione todavía se sentía nerviosa pero, ya que había una ligera llovizna, fue capaz de ponerse la capucha sin parecer sospechoso, haciéndola sentir un poco más segura.

Los cincos caminaron por la calle, Draco asegurándose de permanecer al otro lado de Hermione aún cuando la vereda estrecha no lo permitía. Al menos sabían que no vendrían autos, lo que hizo Bronson feliz ya que él era el que quedo fuera de la vereda.

Finalmente llegaron al lugar donde Hermione y Draco se habían bajado del Autobús Noctambulo esa primera noche que se encontraron. Parados en la vereda, esperaron pacientemente. Excepto por Draco, que estaba caminando de u lado al otro con los brazos cruzados.

Deja de ser tan jodidamente ansioso – dijo Theo. – Estamos intentando no parecer sospechosos, ¿recuerdas?

Ya quiero que esto se termine – dijo Draco, deteniendo su caminar pero comenzando a juguetear con la tela de su capa. Miro de reojo a Hermione, que estaba mirando hacia adelante, intentando de respirar constantemente mientras exprimía la mano de Bronson.

De repente, un autobús purpura de tres piso apareció adelante de ellos, deteniéndose con un ruido fuerte. Draco entr primero, dándole a Stan Shunpike suficiente dinero para que todos subieran rápidamente para no tener que escuchar el molesto discurso. También compro una barra de chocolate, que le entrego a Hermione. Ella sonrió y se rio del chiste, aliviándose un poco mientras ellos tomaban asiento, todas las camas habían sido actualmente reemplazado p sillones cómodos ya que era de día. Esta vez, ella comió el dulce con ganas.

Extraño aparecerme – dijo Theo con el ceño fruncido. – Este Autobús Noctambulo es condenadamente molesto.

Al menos ustedes mortifagos pueden utilizar la Red Flu – dijo Bronson. – Yo tengo que subirme a esta mierda para a casa todas las noches.

Hermione estaba sorprendida que Theo estaba de hecho sentado al lado de Bronson. Con las últimas semanas que pasaron, y con el desafortunado encuentro en su mente, ella no pudo evitar darse cuenta que él a menudo ponía el empeño de estar lo más lejos posible de él. Ella no le había dicho a Draco lo que vio, aunque él había preguntado varias veces que es lo que había en la mente de Theo que la había hecho gritar tan de repente. Sabía que no era lug de ella decir, pero casi cada vez que veía a Theo se encontraba riéndose consigo misma, así que estaba bastante segura que Draco había sacado sus propias conclusiones acerca de lo que había visto.

A lo largo de todo el viaje, Hermione pudo sentir la mirada de Draco en ella. Se daba vuelta de vez en cuando y sonreía, solo para asegurarle de que todo estaba bien, pero mientras más se alejaban del departamento, más nervio se ponía. Mirando las manos unidas de ella y de Bronson, no pudo evitar desear que fuera la mano de Draco la que estaba sosteniendo, pero eso hubiera sido demasiado riesgoso. Draco no podía parecer que tuviera una novia en caso de que se encontraran con otros mortifagos.

Ella no era su novia, ¡por supuesto! Pero si estuvieran caminando agarrados de las manos, los observadores obviamente sacarían conclusiones.

¿Por qué estás sonrojada así?

Hermione fue sacada de su aturdimiento y giro la cabeza para mirar a Theo, que la estaba observando de cerca. – No estoy sonrojada– dijo ella mientras bajaba la mirada.

Sí lo…

Nuestra parada es la siguiente – interrumpió Draco mientras se ponía de pie. Todos los demás lo siguieron.

Justo en ese momento, una chica paso al lado de Draco, asegurándose de golpearlo especialmente fuerte. Él cayó encima de Hermione y apenas la sujeto, como a él mismo, antes de que cayeran en picada sobre el respaldar del sillón.

¡Discúlpate! – dijo él, girando la cabeza y mirándola fríamente.

Oh, lo siento, idiota – dijo la chica mientras se daba vuelta para enfrentarlo. Se cruzo de brazos y le echo un vistaz a Hermione – ¿Es esta tu esposa?

Draco frunció las cejas. – ¿Te conozco de alguna puta parte o algo así? De repente la chica se veía muy enojada. – ¿Estás bromeando?

Draco se encogió de hombros.

Después de dejar escapar un frustrado resoplido, la chica miro a Hermione y dijo – Si eres su esposa te sugiero que empieces a ver el divorcio como una opción, porque tu esposo mujeriego ha estado divirtiéndose con cada maldita bruja de la ciudad.

Hermione miro a Draco, que se había quedado increíblemente paralizado. Ella rodo los ojos antes de empujarlo fuera de ella y volviendo a agarrar la mano de Bronson. – No soy su esposa – ella se bufo. – Él ni siquiera esta casado. Y, s tú creíste que lo era, solo puedo imaginar que eres una de las tantas golfas que lleva a su casa por las noches.

La chica abrió la boca para decir algo pero, antes de que ella pudiera, Hermione continúo.

Él te mintió, como le miente a todas sus golfas para sacarlas de su maldito departamento. Pero lo que realmente m molesta es como mujeres como tú en verdad esperan que los hombres con los que se van a su casa con solo horas, a veces minutos después de conocerlos sean de calidad. Así que, en vez de desquitarte con él por ser un idiota, tal vez deberías sentarte y echar un buen vistazo a tu propia vida y decisiones.

Y con eso Hermione agarro la muñeca de Draco y lo empujo a él y a Bronson hacia la parte delantera del autobús, dejando a la chica parada allí con la mandíbula abierta hasta el suelo.

Quigley los siguió, riéndose, pero Theo fue directo a ella y dijo – Entonces, si son mortifagos lo que te gusta – se levanto la manga así podía ver bien su tatuaje, – voy a estar en el Caldero Chorreante el viernes a la noche y…

¡Theo! ¡Aléjate de esa golfa! – grito Hermione desde la parte delantera del autobús.

Ah y no la escuches. No hay nada malo con una mujer promiscua, – dijo él. – El Caldero Chorreante. Viernes a la noche. Te veré allí. – Theo retrocedió unos pasos y le dio a la chica un guiño antes de darse vuelta y unirse a los demás.

Intentando de extraer las sobras de Malfoy, ¿verdad? – preguntó Quigley con una sonrisa.

No sería la primera vez – dijo Theo. – Es medio difícil no quedarse con sus sobras considerando con todas las mujeres con la que él ha estado.

Los ojos de Draco se agrandaron. Enseñando los dientes mientras le sacudía la cabeza a su viejo amigo, no era ciego a la forma en que Hermione miraba a cualquier lado menos a él.

Finalmente, los ojos errantes de Hermione cayeron sobre Theo, quien parecía estar mirando a Bronson de reojo. Se volvió hacia su novio de mentira y noto como miraba a un mago que acababa de entrar en la parte delantera del autobús, sonriendo con picardía mientras él lo hacía.

¡Hey! – dijo ella, tirando de su mano.

¡Lo siento! – dijo él, rápidamente girando su cabeza hacia ella. Hermione le entrecerró los ojos. Él sonrió antes de besarle la mejilla.

Perdóname, cariñito

Hermione arrugo la nariz. – ¿cariñito? ¿En serio? De todos los sobrenombres en el mundo y ¿ese es con lo mejor que puedes salir?

BANG. El autobús se detuvo y todos los que estaban en la parte de adelante se agarraron al poste más cercano, tratando de evitar caerse uno encima del otro.

Uno pensaría que con todo los avances en la magia a través de los años, encontrarían una manera de inventar una manera más suave de conducir – dijo Quigley mientras todos salían con la multitud.

Junto con su grupo, otras quinces personas salieron del Autobús Noctambulo. Hermione estaba un poco sorprendida cuando todos comenzaron a caminar en diferentes direcciones.

¿No vamos todos al mismo lugar? – pregunto ella mientras Bronson tiraba de ella hacia una calle en donde nadie había ido.

Si, pero se supone que el Mercado Negro es un secreto – dijo él, llevando un dedo a sus labios. – Simplemente no podemos entrar todos desde el mismo lugar al mismo tiempo.

¿Para quién es exactamente un secreto? Estamos entrando con dos mortifagos.

Los mortifagos que se preocupan más – dijo Theo, – como mi padre.

¡Y aquí estamos! – dijo Bronson, deteniéndose al lado de una cabina telefónica muggle. Abrió la puerta y miro a Hermione. – Después de ti, pudin.

No – dijo simplemente antes de entrar.

¿En serio? Y yo que pensé que seguro te iba a gustar. No importa, no importa. Ya me saldrá.

Entro después de ella, aplastándola contra un lado así los cinco podían caber allí. Después, Quigley hizo algunos enredos para llegar a cerrar la puerta, pusieron todas sus manos sobre el teléfono y lo descolgaron, rápidamente trasportándolos a otra cabina telefónica donde salieron repentinamente. Draco sujeto a Hermione y suavizo su caída haciendo que cayera encima de él, pero los demás se golpearon fuerte sobre el suelo.

Cinco realmente es demasiado para esto – dijo Theo, poniéndose de pie. Una vez que estuvo estable, agarro los hombros de Hermione y la saco de encima de Draco.

Si – contestó él.

¿El Mercado Negro es la estación King's Cross? Draco sonrió. – Algo por el estilo.

Bronson tomó su mano de nuevo, y todos comenzaron a caminar por la estación de tren abandonada, sin detenerse hasta que estaban entre los andenes 9 y 10. Hermione miro a la pared de ladrillos con curiosidad mientras varias personas salían de allí.

¿Ahí? – pregunto ella, mirando a los demás. – ¿En serio?

En serio – se burlo Theo antes de atravesar. Fue seguido por Quigley, y luego Bronson, arrastrando a Hermione co él. Ella miro a Draco, que le estaba sonriendo mientras la sacaban de un tirón de su vista sobre el andén 9 ¾.

Cuando él llego al otro lado, Hermione estaba mirando con la boca abierta al andén bullicioso, sus ojos miraban para todos lados como las brujas, magos, enanos y elfos domésticos vendían sus bienes, todo mientras los clientes empujaban, charlaban, regateaban, y entraban y salían de una locomotora roja 4 6 0

¿Es ese el expreso de Hogwarts? – pregunto Hermione mientras intentaba echarle un buen vistazo a las letras en e lado del tren.

–Lo es – dijo Draco.

Pero… ¿la escuela todavía no está abierta?

–Sí, pero el número de estudiantes que asisten desde la guerra se ha reducido enormemente. El tren es casi innecesario, así que se les pide a los estudiantes que encuentren otros medios para llegar allí.

Además, el Señor Tenebroso odia el tren ya que esta hecho por muggles – agregó Theo.

–Vamos caramelo. Las compras nos esperan.

No, Bronson – dijo Hermione mientras él tiraba de ella hacia la multitud.

Ah ¿por qué no? Son deliciosos y dulces, _al igual que tú,_ – dijo él, pinchando su nariz.

Estoy empezando a comprender porque estás soltero, – dijo ella mientras le apartaba el dedo.

Ouch, osita dulce.

NO.

Ustedes las mujeres no son divertidas.

Hermione y Bronson fueron de puesto en puesto, mirando con cuidado cada producto que todos tenían para ofrecer. Quería estar completamente preparada cuando llegara el momento de salir de la ciudad.

El primer artículo que compro fue una carpa, queriéndose golpearse a sí misma por no haberlo pensado antes. Después de haber vivido en una por casi un año, era ridículo pensar que nunca se le había ocurrido. También había comprado varios libros, algunas pociones que hacía que la comida no se echara a perder, un recipiente que contenía un suministro interminable de agua, un par de botas extra de viaje, algunas medias que calentaban los pies y guante que mantenían las manos calientes, y una capa de invisibilidad. No era una muy buena, pero hacía el trabajo, que er todo lo que ella podía pedir. Podía poner unos hechizos extras ella misma si era necesario.

Mientras caminaban por los puestos en los diferentes compartimentos dentro del tren, Hermione no pudo evitar notar que dos magos corpulentos hacían guardia en una puerta que llevaba a la parte trasera del vagón.

¿Por qué están parados ahí?— le pregunto a Bronson.

Él vio por encima para ver lo que ella estaba mirando. – Ahí es donde tienen los artículos que son… bueno, sólo digamos que son difíciles de obtener. Es sólo con invitación.

¿Es ahí donde consigues los cigarrillos? Bronson asintió.

¿Cómo conseguiste una invitación?

Él sonrió. – El mago que las vende es un viejo amigo mío. Sabe que soy un adicto y le encanta sacar dinero de eso. Hablando de eso…– Comenzó a mirar alrededor, sus ojos no se detuvieron hasta que encontró a Draco en el compartimento de enfrente, que estaba poniendo un juego de ajedrez mágico en su morral. – ¡Oye! ¡Malfoy!

Draco se dio vuelta y se acerco. – ¿Qué?

Necesitamos reponer – dijo él, sacando un paquete de cigarrillos y mostrándole que solo quedaban dos. – Cuida de mi novia ¿quieres? – Guiño un ojo antes de buscar a Quigley, que estaba mirando con asombro mientras Theo hacía trucos con un yo yo gritador. – ¡Quigs!

Quigley miro alrededor hasta que lo encontró. Bronson apunto hacia la parte de atrás de los vagones y Quigley asinti antes de acercarse.

–¿Viste lo que puede hacer con esa cosa? ¡Era malditamente brillante!

–Si, Theo es bastante brillante – dijo Bronson, mirando por encima de su hombro y dándole un guiño a Theo. Theo se mofo de él antes de bajar el yo yo y acercarse a Hermione y Draco.

¿Estamos por terminar aquí?

Creo que sí – dijo Hermione. – Solo quiero visitar algunos puestos más de pociones y…

Cúbrenos Theo – dijo Draco, agarrando la mano de Hermione y tirando de ella a un compartimento desocupado. Un vez adentro, bajo las cortinas y la empujo contra la puerta, sacando la varita de ella de su bolsillo y volviendo sus labios a como eran antes de besarla.

Draco, éste difícilmente es el lugar – dijo Hermione, aunque no hizo ningún intento para detenerlo mientras él continuaba acariciándola.

Lo sé. Sólo… no quiero que te enojes conmigo.

Hermione se aparto y arrugo la frente. – ¿Por qué estaría enojada contigo?

–Tú sabes… por esa chica de antes.

–¿En el Autobús Noctambulo? Draco asintió.

Hermione sonrió. – ¿Crees que estoy enojada por eso? Él asintió de nuevo.

Bueno no lo estoy – dijo ella con una risa leve. – Estaba muy consciente de tu historia con las mujeres antes de meterme en esto. Después de todo, tuve que _escucharlo_ una y otra vez.

Es verdad – dijo Draco mientras se inclinaba y besaba su cuello, – pero escuchar y ver son dos cosas muy diferentes.

Bueno, _no_ _te_ _vi_ follarla. – Hermione puso las manos sobre su pecho y lo empujo. – ¿Por qué estás tan preocupado?

No hay motivo – dijo él, besando sus labios otra vez. – sólo que no quiero que estés enojada. – Y otra vez.

Hermione subió las manos hasta su cabello y lo acarició mientras el pasaba las suyas por su cadera, trayéndola hacia él mientras comenzaba a ponerse duro sobre ella.

No deberíamos hacer esto aquí, – dijo ella con los labios abiertos. – Tengo dueño, ¿recuerdas?

Draco sonrió sobre su boca y dijo – Yo soy tu dueño

Ambos se congelaron. _Mierda_. Eso sonó posesivo. Él no quiso decirlo de esa forma.

Draco se alejo lentamente y puso la mano sobre su mejilla. – Lo siento, – dijo él mientras le acariciaba.

Está bien, – dijo ella, bajando las manos a sus costados. – Draco…– Hermione lo miro y trago saliva, insegura de lo que quería decir. – ¿Son… son mis ojos todavía azules? – terminó preguntando. – Los he estado sintiendo un poco raro.

Mirándolos profundamente, Draco dijo, – Si, pero se pusieron unos tonos más oscuros. – Levanto su varita y los arreglo, dándole un último beso antes de hacer lo mismo con sus labios. – ¿Todavía estas bien aquí? – pregunto mientras le agarraba la mano.

Si, – dijo Hermione. – Pero no me quiero quedar por mucho tiempo más. En realidad no deberíamos presionar nuestra suerte – sonrió.

Draco sonrió y asintió, dándole un último beso en la mejilla antes de soltar la mano y abrir la puerta. Theo estaba apoyado contra ella del otro lado y casi se cayó de espaldas. Por suerte, se detuvo antes de darse vuelta hacia ellos sin gracia.

Terminaste de pasar un momento en un compartimento privado con la novia de tu vecino, ¿verdad? – dijo con una sonrisa. – Supongo que está todo bien, ya que tu objetivo era actuar natural y todo eso.

Draco le entrecerró los ojos, notando, una vez más, como Hermione evitaba mirarlo. Ninguno de ellos se había dado cuenta que una figura encapuchada se giró ante el sonido de sus voces, su mirada cayendo de inmediato sobre Hermione.

Eres un bastardo – dijo Draco.

Como tú.

Supongo que es por eso que ustedes dos se llevan tan bien, – dijo Hermione.

Se abrió paso entre los dos para caminar en el vagón, aun sin darse cuenta que la figura se dio vuelta rápidamente, los magos que custodiaban en el vagón trasero abrieron la puerta para ellos sin vacilación.

Hermione miro en cada compartimento hasta que encontró uno con pociones. Se metió adentro.

Theo la siguió pero, ya que estaba tan lleno de gente, Draco sólo se quedo afuera, apoyado contra la pared mientras miraba fuera de la ventana del compartimento enfrente de él. Mientras observaba a la gente afuera, de repente se encontró con un rostro conocido que definitivamente parecía fuera de lugar. Se le descoloco la mandíbula.

Draco sacudió la cabeza, esperando que los ojos le estuvieran jugando una mala pasada. Pero, cuando volvió a mirar el mismo hombre estaba parado allí, estudiando muy a fondo una pequeña botella de oro.

Asomando la cabeza en el compartimento en el que Hermione estaba. Draco dijo – ¡Theo! Theo salió. – ¿Qué?

Draco hizo un gesto hacia la ventana.

Theo miro y quedo sin aliento. – ¿Qué es lo que está haciendo ese maldito aquí?

No lo sé, pero lo voy a averiguar. Cuida de ella por mí, ¿quieres? Y _no_ dejes que salga afuera. Theo asintió antes de regresar al compartimento.

Draco respiro hondo y se dirigió afuera. Apretó los puños mientras caminaba hacia el hombre, que estaba todavía sosteniendo la botella de oro.

No esperaba verte aquí.

Rodolphus pego un salto antes de girar la cabeza para mirar a Draco. Puso la varita en su garganta. – Malfoy, ¿por qué estás…?

No creo que el que yo esté aquí sea extraño. ¿Por qué estás _tú_ aquí? – Draco miro la botella que él estaba sosteniendo, siendo capaz de distinguir la pequeña etiqueta con letras negras. Sus ojos se agrandaron. –¿Para qué mierda es eso?

Aquí tiene señor.– Un joven mago, que estaba trabajando en el puesto, puso dos cajas de un buen tamaño sobre e mostrador delante de Rodolphus. – Este es todo el Amortentia que tenemos. Sería trescientos galeones.

Draco miro las cajas, y luego de nuevo a Rodolphus. Frunció el ceño. – ¿Me estás jodiendo?

Rodolphus lo ignoro, entregándole al muchacho una bolsa con dinero. Comenzó a contar de inmediato, sonriendo cuando vio que estaba todo allí.

Es un placer hacer negocios con usted.

No sé que esperas hacer con todo eso – dijo Draco con un tono burlón. – Sabes que tu hermano no planea mantenerla viva lo suficiente como para utilizar incluso una botella.

Rabastan y yo vemos su futuro muy diferente, – dijo Rodolphus mientras deslizaba la botella que estaba sosteniendo en una de las cajas. – No te preocupes con esto.

Oh mierda, – dijo Draco, lo miro boquiabierto. – Estás planeando escapar jodidamente con ella, ¿verdad?

Te repito, no es de tu incumbencia – dijo Rodolphus antes de meter la mano en el bolsillo. – Pero, cualquier cosa que tenga planeada para el futuro, está claro que mi hermano y yo no lo vemos de la misma manera. – Saco un pequeño objeto. El escudo de Los Lestrange. – Hay otros diez, y la única vez que no están con sus propietarios es cuando están con el Señor Tenebroso. – Lo arrojo al aire y Draco lo atrapo. – Confío que esa información vale tu silencio.

Rodolphus puso la varita en su bolsillo antes de levantar las cajas y alejarse. Draco lo siguió con la mirada, su corazó casi se detiene cuando vio a Hermione salir del tren precisamente en ese momento. Ella se dio cuenta de Rodolphus, pero lo disimulo bien dándose vuelta y dirigiéndose hacia Draco. Él ni si quiera la noto.

Bronson la siguió afuera.

–¿Qué estaba haciendo _él_ aquí? – Hermione pregunto cuando llego a Draco.

Siendo el bastardo enfermizo que a todos nos encanta odiar – dijo él. – ¿Adonde carajo esta Theo? Se suponía que tenía que mantenerte adentro.

¡Oh! ¿Era por eso qué él estaba intentando distraernos con ese jodido yo yo de nuevo? – dijo Bronson. – Seh, nos aburrimos y nos fuimos, pero Quigley se entretendría por horas.

Draco se dio cuenta como Hermione lo estaba mirando. Cuando se encontró con su mirada, ella frunció el ceño. – Sabes, me podrías haber sólo dicho que él estaba afuera y me hubiera quedado adentro. No sé porque Theo y tú insisten en ser tan reservados todo el tiempo.

Hermione pasó a su lado y comenzó a mirar las pociones en el puesto en donde había estado Rodolphus. Bronson mi a Draco y aspiro entre los dientes antes de unirse a ella.

Entonces ¿qué estamos viendo pastelito?

Ahora, eso es definitivamente un no.

¡Oh, vamos!

En ese momento, Theo salió corriendo del tren, mirando alrededor frenéticamente hasta que los encontró todos parados allí. Suspiro de alivio.

Draco entrecerró los ojos y se dirigió hacia él. Cuando Quigley salió del tren, él le dijo, – No dejes de moverte, Quigley.

Notando la mirada en el rostro de Draco, Quigley se apresuro a obedecer. Theo lo miro y frunció el ceño. – Solo la deje de ver por un segundo.

Sí, bueno, con eso es suficiente, ¿no es así? Camino justo al lado de él, Theo – dijo con los dientes apretados. – Para alguien que quiere que confié en él, seguro que estás haciendo un pésimo trabajo para probarse a sí mismo.

Cometí un maldito error…

¿ _Un_ error? Todo el condenado día has estado tratando de hacerme quedar mal recordándole a ella lo idiota que solí ser.

¿ _Solías_ ser? Ustedes dos han follado por un mes Draco. Tal vez estás haciendo lo noble mientras ella esté aquí, per ambos sabemos que en el momento que ella se vaya, vas a caer de nuevo en los viejos hábitos.

¡Eso es no verdad! – Draco grito mientras golpeaba el costado del tren con la mano.

¡Sí lo es! – Vas a volver a tu antigua vida y ella va a terminar con el corazón roto porque cree que lo que ustedes están haciendo es real.

Lo es…

¡No, no lo es! – grito Theo. – Tú la salvaste, Draco. Tú la salvaste, ella se confundió sobre sus sentimientos por su maldito héroe, y tú te aprovechaste de eso.

No lo hice…

¡Sí, lo hiciste! Te diría más sobre lo que siento, pero tus normas de mierda no me dejan. Pero _puedo_ decir esto. El que ustedes dos estén juntos, esta jodidamente mal, y nada lo que hagas o digas va a cambiar mi opinión sobre eso.

Draco respiro hondo varias veces por la nariz, los ojos todavía ceñudos a Theo mientras trataba de mantener la compostura. Luego apretó los dientes y dijo lentamente, – Es. Jodidamente. Real.

Lo que tú digas, – dijo Theo con frialdad antes de caminar hacia los demás.

Draco se dio vuelta para ver que Hermione se había movido a otro puesto. Él comenzó a caminar hacia adelante mientras mantenía los ojos en ella, sin detenerse hasta que golpeo el puesto de pociones en el que habían estado antes. Mirando hacia abajo, los ojos de Draco fueron atraídos inmediatamente a una botella negra. La levanto y leyó la etiqueta. _Mortem_ _Sibi_ _Conscivit_ _Venenum._ Él trago saliva. Poción de suicidio.

Ese se ha convertido en uno de nuestros productos más populares en estos días – dijo el muchacho con una sonris desconcertantemente brillante en su rostro.

–¿Cuánto cuesta? – preguntó Draco.

Setenta Galeones, – contesto él. – Morir pacíficamente y sin dolor no es barato.

Draco gruño antes de entregarle el dinero. Deslizo la poción en su morral antes de que Hermione mirara y lo notara. Cuando se dio vuelta para irse, se choco con alguien que pasaba.

Lo siento, – dijeron ambos mientras se frotaban las cabezas.

Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, ambos se agrandaron cuando fueron alcanzados con ese momento de reconocimiento. _Mierda._

–¿Longbottom?– dijo Draco, aún inseguro de que si estaba viendo al rostro de su antiguo compañero correctamente. Neville era muy activo con la resistencia, y no había manera de que pudiera haber estado escondido en la ciudad durante todo este tiempo sin que los mortifagos lo encuentren. Al menos que uno de ellos lo estuviera ayudando, cos que dudaba. Lo que significaba solamente una cosa. Neville había logrado meterse sin ser visto.

Sin un momento de vacilación, Neville salió corriendo. Draco pudo haberlo agarrado. _Debería_ haberlo agarrado. Atarl justo ahí y meterlo en un compartimento privado en el tren así le podía explicar todo y utilizarlo para ayudar a Hermione a salir de la ciudad. Siendo un mortífago, estaba en su jurisdicción para hacer precisamente eso.

Pero no lo hizo.

En vez de eso Draco sólo dejo ir a Neville, mirándolo desaparecer en la multitud mientras que no hacía nada más que estar parado allí. Porque él no estaba preparado para conseguir ayuda, no si eso significaba que tendría que dejar ir Hermione. Era demasiado pronto.

Y luego, una vez que Neville estaba fuera de su vista, la culpa se hizo presente y Draco se sintió horrible. Él podía haberla sacado afuera. Tal vez hoy. Pero había elegido no hacerlo por sus propios motivos egoístas.

Justo en ese momento, sintió un par de manos agarrar su brazo. Se dio vuelta para ver el rostro alterado de Hermion sonriéndole. – ¿Estás listo? – pregunto.

Draco asintió antes que dejara que lo arrastrara, mirando decepcionado mientras ella, una vez más, agarraba la man de Bronson. Suspiró. Las cosas nunca podrían ser de la manera que él quería entre ellos. No en su mundo. Pero, al menos, él tenía su escape para el día que ella se fuera, con la esperanza de llevarse al cabronazo de Rodolphus y varios otros con él.

XXX

Más tarde esa noche, Draco yacía en la cama, utilizando los pechos de Hermione como almohada mientras disfrutaba de su dicha post coital. Ella se rió mientras él le daba a cada uno un beso, luego agarro su cabeza y tiro hacia arriba hasta que sus labios estaban sobre los de ella.

–Gracias otra vez por hoy, – dijo mientras acariciaba con la mano su pelo. – Se que lo odiaste pero realmente necesitaba el escape. Se sintió bien estar en el mundo real de nuevo.

No sé si el Mercado Negro califica como el mundo real, pero, me alegra que te haya gustado. – Hizo una pausa. – Pero nunca más.

Hermione rodó los ojos. – Oh, está bien. – Continuando pasando los dedos por su rubio cabello pregunto, – Entonces

¿me vas a contar lo que Rodolphus estaba haciendo allí?

Preferiría que no.

¿Tenía algo que ver conmigo? El frunció el ceño y asintió.

Entonces debo saber.

Draco suspiro. Sabia que tenía razón, pero eso no lo hacía más fácil. – Él estaba comprando Amortentia. Una carga entera. Creo que planea intentar escaparse contigo si te capturan de nuevo.

Hermione se congelo. La mano se tenso en su pelo, aferrándose fuertemente mientras sus ojos se agrandaron y golpeados por el miedo. – Eso es… enfermizo, – fue todo lo que pudo decir.

Él es un enfermo – dijo Draco. – Pero… hubo un giro positivo de todo esto.

¿Cómo puede haber un giro positivo en algo cuando hay un hombre por ahí que quiere esencialmente drogarme para que lo ame tanto tiempo como le sea posible? Eso es, hasta que nos capturen a ambos y nos ejecuten.

Draco rozo los dedos por su mejilla y sonrió. – Bueno, él me dio su escudo por mi silencio, y luego me dio algo de información útil para obtener las otras.

Oh, – dijo Hermione, su tono de repente brillo. – Eso _es_ positivo. – Sonrió.

No voy a dejar que te capturen, Hermione, – dijo Draco antes de inclinarse y darle un beso. – No dejes que nada d lo que haga ese bastardo te preocupe.

Antes de que Hermione pudiera decir algo, hubo un golpe en la puerta principal. Draco gruño.

Ese es probablemente Bronson – dijo Hermione – Hizo que pusiera algunas cosas que compro en mi bolso y olvide dárselas cuando llegamos a casa.

Draco se encontró de pronto sintiéndose muy aliviado ante el sonido de sus palabras. Ella llamo a su departamento "casa". Intento no sonreír demasiado.

Me desharé de él – dijo Draco antes de presionar sus labios sobre los de ella. – Luego, ¿otra ronda? Hermione rodo los ojos pero no se opuso.

Draco le hizo un guiño y la beso una vez más antes de salir de la cama y localizar sus pantalones. Se los puso, yendo desnudo ya que no planeaba usarlos por mucho tiempo.

Hubo otro golpe mientras Draco dejaba la habitación. – ¡Vooy! – dijo antes de cerrar la puerta de la habitación. Bronson sería gay, pero no le daba derecho para ver a Hermione desnuda. Solamente Draco podía hacer eso.

Justo cuando Draco estaba por alcanzar la puerta principal, la persona golpeo otra vez.

¿No dije que estaba yendo? – gritó mientras abría la puerta de golpe. Sus ojos se agrandaron cuando vio a Astoria Greengrass mirándolo un poco sorprendida del otro lado.

Lo siento, no te escuche, – dijo ella. Sus ojos comenzaron a mirarlo de arriba hacia abajo, solo entonces recordó que estaba sin camisa.

¿Qué carajo estas…? – Draco trago saliva y comenzó de nuevo, esta vez sin insultar. Su madre lo había criado mej que eso.– ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Bueno, no contestaste ninguna de las lechuzas que te envié, así que tuve que sacar la conclusión de que o bien estaba tirado muerto y en descomposición en tu departamento, o me estabas ignorando. Me temo decir que parece ser lo último.

Draco sonrió. – Sin ofender, – dijo cruzándose de brazos.

No hay problema. ¿Te importaría mucho si entro?

Antes de que Draco tuviera la oportunidad de decir no, Astoria paso junto a él sacándose la capa. Se la entrego y, notando los zapatos al lado de la puerta, se saco los de ella rápidamente y los puso junto a los de él.

Ponte cómoda – dijo Draco desdeñosamente mientras arrojaba la capa sobre la silla más cercana. No quería darle l impresión de que se iba a quedar allí por mucho tiempo colgándola en el armario. – No tomas una indirecta muy bien

¿no?

Bueno, si tu padre te manda una lechuza tres veces al día preguntándote si todavía no me has visto, entonces tal vez serías un poquito más insistente. Todo lo que pido son cinco minutos, Draco, sólo para sacármelo de encima.

Draco gruño antes de cerrar la puerta.

Astoria sonrió y se cruzo de brazos. – Sabes, eras mucho más amable cuando mi padre está cerca. ¿Qué sucedió con ese mago excesivamente encantador que me encontré en la calle hace menos de dos meses?

 _¿Excesivamente? –_ Tengo la cantidad justa de encanto, cariño.

Cree lo que quieras pero, desde la perspectiva de una mujer, te pusiste un poco espeso. – Astoria camino hacia la cocina. – ¿Tienes algo para beber? – Comenzó a buscar en la alacena.

Realmente desearía que dejes de ponerte tan cómoda.

Ella saco una botella de hidromiel y sonrió triunfantemente. Luego agarro dos vasos. – Ahora, Draco, ¿es esa la manera de hablarle a tu futura esposa?

Draco se puso blanco.

No pongas esa cara de sorprendido. _Sé_ que tú sabes. Es por eso que me has estado ignorando, ¿no es así?

–No te hagas ilusiones, te ignoraría aún si no hubiera escuchado los terribles rumores.

Podría haberte ido peor. De hecho, ¿no solías salir con Pansy Parkinson? – Astoria sonrió casi con malicia.

No me voy a casar jodidamente con nadie.– Suficiente con lo de haber sido criado correctamente.

¿Por qué no?¿No crees en eso?

No me interesa, – dijo él. – Especialmente cuando ni siquiera es de mi maldita elección.

Hmmm … – Astoria abrió el hidromiel y lo sirvió en los vasos. Le entrego uno a Draco antes de tomarse el de ella. Luego se sirvió un poco más. – No sé porque te importa tanto. Es todo un show, ¿no? Sangre puras casándose con sangre puras. Es por eso que mis padres se casaron, después de todo. Y solo me puedo imaginar que los tuyos …

Mis padres _en realidad_ se amaron, – espeto Draco. Trago su vaso y lo golpeo sobre la mesada.

Astoria sirvió un poco más. – Tal vez lo hicieron, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que todo el romance inicial entre ellos fue porque ambos eran sangre pura.

Ellos no tuvieron un matrimonio arreglado, – dijo él. – Se conocieron en la escuela, como las personas normales.

Tú y yo nos conocimos en la escuela. Draco se mofo. – Sabes a lo que me refiero.

Sí, lo acepto – dijo ella. Luego repitiendo las palabras en su cabeza, comenzó a sonreír. – Oh, mira, ya me tienes diciéndolo.

No es gracioso, – dijo Draco, asegurándose de esta vez tomar un sorbo en vez de tragar su bebida.

Fue un poco gracioso.

–No entiendo porque estas siendo insistente con esto. Deberías sentir repulsión por las formas primitivas de nuestros padres como lo siento yo.

Astoria frunció el ceño antes de tragar otro vaso. Mientras se servía un poco más, dijo – Mira, Draco, déjame ser honesta contigo. La próxima semana, el Señor Oscuro va a poner su marca en mi brazo. Sé que es apenas sorprendente pero, mientras puedo llegar ser muchas cosas, ser despiadada no es una de ellas. Seré absolutamente una mortífago horrible. Pero mi padre dice que si me caso contigo y tengo un hijo, entonces no tendré que realizar la tareas habituales que se tiene al ser un mortífago. Así, que en términos sencillos, eres mi salida. – Trago otro vaso.

No me voy a casar contigo.

¿Por qué diablos no? – Astoria grito mientras golpeaba su vaso sobre la mesada

Porque no quiero.

¿Y por qué no quieres? ¿Crees que no soy atractiva?

No.

¿Te parezco irritante?

En este mismo momento, sí. Pero, de lo contrario, no.

¿Crees que serías absolutamente miserable conmigo por el resto de tu vida? Draco trago saliva y miró hacia la puerta de la habitación. – Si.

Los ojos de Astoria comenzaron a aguarse. –¿Por qué ?

Porque sí.

¡Necesito más que un solo "porque sí", Draco! ¿Por qué no puedes ser al menos moderadamente feliz conmigo?

Porque …

Porque ¿qué?

¡Porque ya tengo a alguien! – gritó él, mientras giraba sus ojos en llamas hacia ella. Luego los agrando. _Mierda._ Astoria quedo con la boca abierta. – ¿En serio?

Draco mantuvo sus labios cerrados y se mordía la mejilla.

Pero yo… yo pensé que eras un mujeriego. Él suspiro. – Lo era, – dijo en voz baja.

De repente, los ojos de Astoria miraron a algo detrás de él. Draco se dio vuelta para ver el bolso de Hermione sobre l mesa ratona.

Oh, Merlin, ella… ella está aquí, ¿cierto? Es por eso que estabas sin la maldita camisa… Oh, mierda. – Astoria dejo vaso y corrió hacia la puerta. Saco su capa de la silla y se la ato alrededor de los hombros mientras se ponía los zapatos. – Lo siento mucho, Draco. Yo… realmente no me di cuenta. Alcanzo la perilla de la puerta.

Astoria.

Ella se giro y lo miro.

Mirándola seriamente, Draco dijo, – No le cuentes a nadie de esto. Si alguien sabe que yo…

Lo sé, – dijo ella, mirándolo con tristeza. – Tú secreto está a salvo conmigo. Pero, Draco no… no creo que esto vay a desaparecer.

No te preocupes por eso, – dijo él, de repente pensando en la poción que todavía tenía en su morral. – Y por lo de ser mortífago… mientras yo esté a cargo, voy a cuidarte. No va haber sangre en tus manos.

Astoria se chupo los labios y asintió. – Gracias – dijo antes de volver a mirar la puerta de su habitación. – Draco… po favor sólo dime que no es Pansy la que está ahí adentro.

Draco se rio y negó con la cabeza. – Joder, no.

Logrando una sonrisa, Astoria dijo, – Bien – antes de abrir la puerta. – Buenas noches, Draco.

Tan pronto se fue, Draco respiro hondo varias veces antes de regresar a la habitación. Hermione estaba sentada en l cama con las frazadas levantadas sobre su pecho. Cuando lo miro, ella intento realmente con dificultad no sonreír.

Lo siento por eso – dijo antes de sacarse los pantalones y subir a su lado.

Entonces… ¿esto me hace tu amante?– pregunto ella mientras él la envolvía con sus brazos.

En lo que a mí respecta, _ella_ es la otra. Tú no.

Cediendo ante su sonrisa, Hermione levanto la mano y acarició su mejilla. – Así que tienes a alguien ¿verdad? Draco le devolvió la sonrisa y dijo, – Seh, creo que la tengo.

Luego Hermione lo beso, ambos cayendo de espalda en la cama antes de comenzar apresuradamente otra ronda.

Cuando termino, Draco se quedó dormido rápidamente mientras Hermione descansaba la cabeza sobre su pecho, escuchando de cerca los latidos de su corazón. No tenía el coraje para decirlo, pero deseaba que hubiera otra manera de hacerle saber a Draco como se sentía. Que él no era el único que tenía a alguien. Ella también tenía a alguien, y estaba bastante segura que si él se terminaba casando con alguien más, incluso obligado, su corazón se rompería.


	16. Chapter 16

**N/P** (no, no es nota de quien plagio jajaja, es **NOTA DE QUIEN PUBICA** ) No es mi traducción y mucho menos es mi historia. Yo solo me atrevo a publicarla toda vez que muchas nos quedamos con ganas de leerla. **Disfrútenla hasta que la bloqueen.**

 **N/T** Super emocionada con presentarles mi primer proyecto, espero que les guste, muchísimas gracias a los que me apoyaron, especialmente a Romina Pascaretta que esta desde un principio y me ayudo a betear este capítulo y a Lena por autorizarme a traducir su historia.

 **N/A: *ADVERTENCIA*:** Esta historia va a ser bastante oscura. Trata temas de violación, asesinato, tortura, lenguaje vulgar, y dos almas quebradas. No apto para los corazones débiles. Esta va a ser mi única advertencia.

 **Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling, la trama le pertenece a Lena Phoria y la traducción a Sunset82.**

Antes que comiences a leer, no dejes review porque eso puede ser motivo de acoso hacia tu persona, no es necesario que lo hagas, tu disfruta la lectura.

Y por último pero muy, muy importante siempre lee los review que dejaré puesto que ahí informaré cada cuanto la voy a dar de baja, por aquello del bloqueo y las denuncias, así mismo avisaré si alternare con otra cuenta, para que esta historia sigua aquí.

 **Y repito, no lo escribí yo ni lo traduje yo, porque parece que a muchas no les queda claro**.

 **CRUEL AND BEAUTIFUL WORLD**

 **CAPITULO 16: DIME POR QUE.**

A/N: Así que, para que todos aquellos que han leído mis otras historias de Draco/Hermione, me encuentro deseando que mi OC Sophie estuviera en esta historia porque estoy bastante segura que ella y Bronson serían GENIALES junto

¡Pero me niego volver a escribir en ese jodido dialecto francés! ¡Ja ja! *Suspira*

¡Preparen los pañuelos! Es todo lo que voy a decir…}:o)

Bronson, ¿puedes detenerte? – dijo Hermione mientras comenzaba a apartarse de él.

–¿Por qué? – pregunto él, arrugando la nariz mientras bajaba la varita.

No lo sé, es que sólo… estoy comenzando a tener dudas sobre esto.

¿Por qué? – pregunto de nuevo. – Dijiste que querías hacer algo para hacer feliz a Malfoy y ambos nos pusimos de acuerdo que esto es lo mejor…

¡Lo sé! – grito ella. – ¡Pero no creo que esté preparada!

Hermione se levanto del asiento del inodoro donde estaba sentada mientras Bronson le arreglaba el pelo, intentando que coopere por una vez. Ella cerró la bata que estaba usando con fuerza alrededor de su cuerpo y bajo la mirada al suelo con vergüenza.

Probablemente no lo estés, – dijo Bronson con el ceño fruncido. – ¿Pero cuando lo estarás alguna vez? Hermione lo miro y trago saliva. – No lo sé – dijo secamente, – pero quiero estarlo.

Entonces creo que tiene que ser más contundente al respecto. – Has pasado por mucho Hermione, y no vas a conseguir pasar todo con sólo sentarte y esperando a que sane. Y si no le vas a _decir_ simplemente qué es lo que sientes…

Hermione se rio con poco entusiasmo. – No sé si volveré a estar lista para eso.

Bueno, ¿al menos podrías decirme a _mi_ qué es lo que sientes? – Bronson pregunto con una amplia sonrisa y los dientes al descubierto.

Mirándolo muy seria. Hermione tomo su mano. – Bronson… me gustas mucho. Como amigo. – Sonrió. Bronson rodo los ojos y dijo – No es a lo que me refería.

Lo sé – dijo ella, soltando su mano. – Pero la verdad es que no sé como describir mis sentimientos por Draco. Simplemente no… no hay palabras para eso. Al menos no las indicadas. – Hermione cerró los ojos y respiro hondo varias veces, imágenes de Draco inundaron su mente al instante. Cuando los abrió de nuevo, regreso a su asiento sobre el inodoro de inmediato. – Esta bien, vamos a intentar otra vez.

Con una sonrisa, Bronson volvió a levantar la varita y volvió a trabajar en su pelo. Finalmente fue capaz de conseguir que caiga en rizos sueltos pero estructurados. Por supuesto, hubiera sido más fácil si Hermione sólo hubiera hecho u hechizo que cambie su pelo completamente, pero sabía que Draco odiaría eso. A él le gustaba como era, lo que

todavía le costaba comprender. No tenía sentido en absoluto que él quisiera una chica promedio, con cicatrices y dañada como ella cuando podría haber tenido a alguien tan pintoresco y perfecto como Astoria Greengrass.

Por curiosidad, Hermione envió a Bronson y a Quigley a una misión para conseguir una fotografía de ella. Tuvieron éxito, por supuesto, siendo los diablillos astutos que eran. Desafortunadamente, Hermione se dio cuenta rápidament de que no había pensado en este plan del todo bien. Ver a Astoria solamente la hizo sentir incluso más insegura de lo que se sentía.

Ella no vale nada en comparación contigo – dijo Bronson para hacerla sentir mejor. – Su rostro es uno en un millón pero el tuyo… tú eres fuera de serie.

Hermione se sintió momentáneamente mejor. Eso fue, hasta que Quigley les pregunto si a Malfoy no le importaría si él se follara a su futura esposa. Bronson lo golpeo particularmente fuerte.

Mientras estudiaba a fondo su pelo en el espejo, Hermione no se dio cuenta cuando Bronson dejo el baño y se dirigió la habitación. Volvió un minuto más tarde agitando su sujetador rosa con encaje negro.

¿Vas a usar este? – pegunto él. – Porque me acuerdo que Malfoy estaba encariñado especialmente con este cuando te lo compramos.

Hermione se puso de color rojo brillante antes de darse vuelta de repente y sacárselo de las manos. – No lo sé, – dijo ella. – Realmente no pensé en ello. – Eso era mentira. Desde que Hermione había decidido hacer esto, lo que iba a vestir nunca dejo su mente. Ese sujetador en especial se le había ocurrido varias veces.

Bueno, creo que deberías – dijo él, tomándolo de nuevo y poniéndoselo sobre su propio pecho. – Con unas bragas de encaje negro. Sé que te conseguimos algunas.

Hermione se sonrojo más fuerte.

Aaw, después de todo este tiempo que hemos pasado juntos, todavía eres tímida conmigo – dijo Bronson mientras le daba un pellizco a su mejilla.

Hermione lo alejo con un golpe. – Bueno, no veo que me digas que planeas usar la próxima vez que intentes seducir Theo.

Bronson sonrió. – Si voy a seducir a alguien, te puedo asegurar que no estaré usando nada. – Hizo una pausa. – ¿Y quién dice que va a haber una próxima vez?

Rodando los ojos, Hermione dijo, – Oh por favor. Te has estado metiendo con él desde que dejo claro que _él_ no estab interesado en una próxima vez.

¿Lo he hecho? – dijo inocentemente.

Sí, lo has hecho. Y parece que está funcionando – dijo ella, tomando de nuevo el sujetador y yéndose a la habitació para ponerlo en la cómoda. – Cuando fuimos al Mercado Negro el otro día, era tan obvio que él estaba intentando provocarte que estoy sorprendida que ni si quiera Draco se diera cuenta.

Bronson se rió entre dientes. – Bueno, no diría que él estaba intentando provocarme. Sólo estaba intentando que yo prestara atención.

Hermione alzo una ceja.

Theo no es gay, Hermione, y dudo que alguna vez lo sea. Él solo es... cómodo. Ella arrugo la frente. – ¿Qué?

Esa noche que viste en su mente. – Por supuesto que le había contado sobre eso, ya que no sentía que era correct contarle a Draco, pero tenía que hablar con _alguien_ al respecto. – Hasta el momento que él se saco la ropa, ¿parecía qué él estaba atraído por mí en absoluto?

Hermione se ruborizo ante el recuerdo. – No. Creo que no.

Seh, bueno, eso es porque no lo estaba. Pero él estaba caliente, y yo estaba allí y dispuesto. Él sabía eso y lo uso a su favor.

¿A su favor?

¿Por qué hacerlo uno mismo cuando puedes tener a alguien más que lo haga por ti? – Bronson guiño un ojo. – La razón por la que me he estado "metiendo con él", como tú lo pones, es porque quiero ver que tan dispuesto puede llegar a estar.

Ya veo… ¿y a qué conclusiones has llegado de tu pequeño experimento?

Que él estaría dispuesto a repetir una sesión. Pero no estoy seguro que estaría dispuesto a devolver el favor, y ese es un problema.

Hermione miro al suelo así él no podía ver que se sonrojaba de nuevo.

Bronson se rio. – Tu inocencia es tan jodidamente adorable, ni siquiera puedo soportarlo. ¿Eso significa que nunca ha devuelto el favor?

Ella no respondió.

–Bueno, si llevas a cabo tu plan esta noche entonces tal vez deberías comenzar con eso. Ya puedo decirte que Malfoy es un fan.

Los ojos de Hermione se levantaron de golpe, abriéndose excesivamente mientras su mandíbula caía al suelo.

¡No, no, no así! – dijo Bronson rápidamente. – Él solo me ha dicho cosas. Sobre sus últimas chicas, ¿sabes? Moviendo los ojos de nuevo al suelo, Hermione dijo en voz baja. – No sabría lo que tengo que hacer.

Y es por esto que me tienes como amigo – dijo con una sonrisa brillante. – Tu pequeño problema resulta ser mi campo de experiencia.

XXX

Hermione estaba de pie, sola en el baño, usando nada más que su sujetador negro y rosa y sus bragas de encaje negro. Se miró en el espejo al rostro que Bronson había maquillado en ella. Lo hizo simple, dándose cuenta que Hermione lucía mejor en su piel natural, pero se aseguro de darle labios rosas brillantes para hacer juego con el sujetador.

Dejando escapar un profundo suspiro, Hermione metió unos de sus rizos detrás de la oreja y camino a la habitación. Draco estaría en casa pronto. Ella comenzó a dar vueltas, sus manos jugueteando nerviosamente mientras esperaba, el reloj en la sala de estar marchaba más lento de lo habitual.

Hermione se sentó sobre la cama para intentar calmarse, sus ojos quedaron atraídos inmediatamente a la gran cicatriz en su costado. La que Pansy le había hecho. Deseaba poder deshacerse de ella de alguna manera, aún si fuer por esa noche, pero Bronson había intentado absolutamente sin ninguna suerte

Rastreando la cicatriz con sus dedos, los ojos de Hermione comenzaron a lagrimear. Aunque Draco nunca miraba a ninguna de sus cicatrices por demasiado tiempo, nunca hizo una mueca, ella todavía estaba siempre tan consciente d ellas. No quería estarlo. Quería que Draco lo viera perfecta, pero eso nunca sucedería.

Hermione había estado tan concentrada en las cicatrices que no escucho el sonido de la alarma de la chimenea indicando que alguien había llegado. La puerta de la habitación se abrió y ella salto fuera de la cama, parándose nerviosamente en el medio del suelo mientras Draco entraba, sus ojos agrandándose al verla.

Hermione ¿qué estás…?

Hermione no lo dejo terminar. Tragándose los nervios, dio varios pasos apresurados hacia adelante, envolviendo los brazos alrededor del cuello de Draco y tirando de su cabeza hacia ella. Lo beso con más pasión de lo que nunca había hecho antes, siendo él normalmente el instigador de sus más intensas sesiones de besuqueo.

Olvidándose rápidamente del porque Hermione podría estar haciendo eso, Draco dejo que le sacara el suéter y la camisa mientras él se desabrochaba los pantalones. Los dejo caer al suelo y apenas había salido de ellos antes de qu Hermione estaba cayendo sobre sus rodillas, bajándole el boxer en un solo movimiento.

Hermione ¿qué estás…? – comenzó otra vez, cerrando rápidamente la boca el momento que él se vio envuelto en la de ella. – Mierda.

Sus rodillas se sintieron débiles, Draco cayó contra la puerta, cerrándola de golpe. Hermione se arrastro junto con él, nunca deteniendo su boca mientras se movía con cierta habilidad que él no esperaba. Bajo la mirada y vio como sus perfectos labios rosas brillantes lo estimulaban, su mano apretándose fuertemente en el pelo de ella mientras trataba

de contener su culminación.

De repente ella se alejo de él y levanto la vista. – No te contengas, Draco – dijo antes de caer sobre él una vez más.

Y entonces no lo hizo, dejando que ella continúe por varios minutos más hasta que sintió que su climax se estaba formando. Le saco las manos que ella tenía sobre su cadera y la puso de pie, besándola agresivamente mientras ella continuaba bombeando su polla, sin detenerse hasta que él estaba viniéndose sobre su estomago.

Una vez que tuvo un momento para recuperar el aliento, Hermione lo beso suavemente antes de ir a la cómoda y tomar su varita. Se limpio a sí misma, la bajo y se unió a él junto a la puerta otra vez, besándolo con tanta pasión como lo había hecho en el momento que él entro por la puerta.

Draco sonrió mientras sus brazos envolvieron la cintura de ella. la levanto y la llevo hacia la cama, arrojándola al centro de esta antes de subirse sobre ella, besando suavemente sus muslos hasta que llego a sus bragas negras.

– Tu turno – dijo él mientras se las sacaba lentamente.

Draco las dejo a un lado y rápidamente volvió hacia ella, apartando las piernas y levantándolas sobre sus hombros antes de lamer una línea delicada hasta su abertura. Pero esa iba a ser la única caballerosidad que ella recibiría de ahora en adelante.

Envolviendo su clítoris con la boca, Draco comenzó a succionar agresivamente, dándole mordiscos en su punto más sensible mientras ella trataba de escabullirse encima de él. Pero él la mantuvo quieta y cuando finalmente se comenz a relajar, levanto una mano para jugar con sus pechos mientras le insertaba dos dedos de la otra mano en su centro ardiente. Merlin, a él le encantaba jodidamente ese calor, su polla ya endureciéndose de nuevo ante el pensamiento de entrar en ella en unos minutos.

No pasa mucho tiempo que Hermione estaba al borde, Draco mordiendo ligeramente más fuerte su clítoris para hacerla gritar especialmente fuerte. Sonrió triunfante, sabiendo muy bien que a ella siempre le gustaba eso.

Hermione a penas dejo pasar su orgasmo antes de jalar Draco hacia arriba así estaban al mismo nivel, besándolo otr vez.

Draco gimió en su boca. Sabiendo exactamente adonde esto se dirigía, se aparto a regañadientes, deteniéndola sólo por un momento para preguntar. – ¿Hay alguna razón en particular de porque estás así esta noche? ¡No es que me este quejando! – agregó rápidamente cuando ella bajo la mirada. –Pero tu siendo la agresiva no es del todo habitual.

Hermione miro profundamente a sus ojos mientras levantaba una mano para acariciar su pelo. Trago saliva y dijo. – Una vez tú me dijiste que te estabas conteniendo para mí, y no… no quiero que hagas eso esta noche.

Draco alzo una ceja. – ¿En serio?

Ella asintió y, con toda la confianza que pudo reunir, dijo, – Estoy lista.

Draco sonrió mientras le tomaba la cara y la besaba. – ¿Deberíamos tener una palabra de seguridad? Hermione se rio. – ¿Palabra de seguridad? ¿Estás planeando darme un latigazo o algo así?

–Bueno, si no te gusta esa clase de cosas. Hermione sonrió y negó con la cabeza tímidamente.

Draco dejó escapar un suspiro dramático. – Bueno, está bien. Sin accesorios esta noche. Sólo tú y yo. Pero, en serio, una palabra de seguridad no sería una idea terrible si…

– Draco, no – dijo ella, trazando los dedos por su rostro. – No necesito una palabra de seguridad. Confío en ti.

Él sonrió de nuevo antes de besarla con ternura. – Entonces comencemos con algo simple. – Salió fuera de ella, Drac levanto a Hermione y la posiciono así estaba de espaldas a él. Con un movimiento rápido de la muñeca, saco su sujetador y lo descarto en algún lado del suelo. – Pon tus manos sobre la cabecera – le instruyo.

Hermione hizo lo que le dijeron, de repente sintiéndose muy nerviosa mientras Draco se arrastro detrás de ella. Hast ahora, siempre había sido un tanto amable con ella, dejándola mantener una cierta cantidad de control incluso cuand él estaba encima. Pero esta noche iba a ser diferente. Esta iba a ser la primera vez que ellos iban hacer esto en una posición donde ella no podía mirarlo a los ojos si lo necesitaba. Tal vez una palabra de seguridad no era tan mala idea...

Luego la mano de Draco se acerco y corrió el pelo de su cuello, presionando sus labios mientras comenzaba acariciar sus caderas. Hermione cerró los ojos y dejo llevarse por su toque. Conocía la sensación de esos labios, esa lengua, esas manos. Eran las de Draco y él nunca haría nada para lastimarla.

– Muévete un poco hacia atrás – dijo mientras jalaba de su cintura.

Hermione hizo justo eso, dejándose relajar mientras sentía que su conocido miembro comenzaba entrar en ella.

Draco comenzó lento, pasando las manos suavemente por sus muslos y estomago mientras embestía dentro y fuera de ella, sus labios nunca dejaron su cuello, sus hombros, su espalda mientras ella lentamente se volvía masilla en su manos.

En poco tiempo, Draco sintió que estaba bien apresurar sus embestidas, apretando el agarre alrededor de su cuerpo mientras la atrajo hacia él, frotando con una mano pequeños círculos a lo largo de su clítoris mientras que con la otra jugaba con sus pechos que se balanceaban. Ya había decidido que quería hacerla terminar tantas veces como pudiera esa noche, y parecía que el número dos se estaba aproximando rápidamente.

Cuando finalmente llego, Draco dejo que Hermione cayera en cuatro mientras que él se impulsaba en ella, sin reducir la velocidad hasta que paso, e incluso en ese momento fue sólo para cambiar posiciones. La dio vuelta y la arrojo sobre su espalda, manteniendo sus piernas juntas y girándolas a un lado. Empujo dentro de ella e inmediatamente comenzó a embestir fuerte, sin darle a ella ningún momento para que se adapte a esta nueva y más apretada sensación.

En poco tiempo, Hermione se venía otra vez, agarrando a Draco por el pelo y dándoles la vuelta tan agresivamente que cayeron de la cama. Él la dejo que lo montara por un rato antes de que finalmente la levantara por el trasero y l golpeara contra la pared.

Él embistió en ella tan fuerte que Hermione estaba segura que tendría rasguños y moretones. Pero, en ese momento no le importaba, clavándole las uñas profundamente en su espalda y mordiéndole un hombro mientras se dejaba dominar por otro orgasmo.

– Con esa van cuatro – dijo él orgulloso antes de arrojarla de nuevo a la cama. – Uno más.

Draco deseó poder haberle dado más, pero viéndola así, desnuda, dispuesta, desesperada, el pelo revuelto y cubierto de una gran capa de sudor, supo que no podía durar mucho más. Ya se estaba poniendo difícil contenerse pero, tenía que admitir, disfrutaba el desafío. Mientras más se contenía, mejor se sentiría al final.

Hermione se levanto débilmente sobre sus codos, viéndolo con la mirada feroz de una leona mientras él comenzaba arrastrarse hacia ella, rozando los labios burlonamente sobre los de ella antes de que finalmente se hundiera en ellos Mientras estaba distraída, él agarro sus caderas y comenzó a penetrarla otra vez, su velocidad progresando constantemente hasta que sus caderas se estaban moviendo tan rápido, que todo se puso borroso entre ellos.

La cama se movía ruidosamente contra el suelo mientras él continuaba embistiéndola, haciendo que su cuerpo se retorciera y gimiera debajo de él en maneras que nunca lo había hecho antes. Si el marco no estuviera hecho de hierro, Draco estaba seguro que la romperían.

¡Carajo! ¡Draco! – grito Hermione, balanceando los brazos hacia atrás y agarrándose fuerte de la cabecera.

Draco puso los brazos detrás de sus rodillas y levanto sus piernas sobre sus hombros. Poniendo las manos a los costados de ella, utilizo la cabecera para establecerse mientras la penetraba sin piedad.

Normalmente, cuando estaban tan cerca del climax, Draco gritaría su nombre, pero, en ese momento, estaba apretando los dientes fuertemente en un intento de contenerse. Si perdía la concentración entonces ya estaba terminado, y sabía que Hermione todavía no había llegado. Solo un poco… un poco... más de tiempo.

¡DRACO! – grito ella mientras su quinto orgasmo finalmente se apodero de ella, su cuerpo se tenso para luego caer débil mientras él cedía en los dos últimos impulsos.

Draco dejo escapar su propio grito, junto con un profundo suspiro que no sabía que estaba conteniendo mientras terminaba dentro de ella. Su cuerpo finalmente comenzó a relajarse cuando Hermione pasó las manos por sus brazos acariciándolos suavemente mientras él les bajaba las piernas, dándole a su cuerpo una última caricia antes de salir fuera de ella.

A pesar de que Draco y Hermione estaban todavía sin aliento, se arreglaron para darse un suave beso mientras que e cuerpo de él se aflojo encima del de ella. Draco beso sus labios, su mejilla, su frente, mandíbula, cuello, clavícula, cualquier parte que pudiera tocar, sin embargo, de alguna manera, nunca era suficiente.

Entonces ¿Qué es lo que piensas? – pregunto una vez que tuvieron un momento para recuperar el aliento.

Hermione levanto la mirada y sonrió. – Bueno, ahora sé porque todas esas chicas que traías aquí siempre gritaban ta fuerte, – dijo con una ligera sonrisa.

Te aseguro, que nunca ha sido así – dijo él mientras la besaba de nuevo. – Eso fue…

Asombroso – termino ella.

Draco sonrió y negó con la cabeza. – No. He tenido sexo asombroso antes, y eso fue más allá de asombroso, amor. Eso fue fenomenal.

Hermione se sonrojo debajo de él. Draco no estaba seguro hasta que reprodujo las palabras en su cabeza. Él la llamo "amor". Fue un completo accidente, pero uno por el que apenas se sintió avergonzado.

Draco comenzó a rozar sus labios con su pulgar, tentado de decir la palabra otra vez. – Hermione, te…

De repente, hubo un golpe en la puerta de la habitación. Ambos de sus ojos se dirigieron de golpe hacia la misma.

Draco si ya terminaste allí, me gustaría hablar contigo – dijo una voz cansina y conocida.

 _Mierda._

¿Alguna vez grite tu nombre? – Draco pregunto en pánico mientras los dedos de Hermione se clavaron en sus brazos.

N no – contesto ella en una voz baja y aterrada.

Bien – dijo él, alcanzando y levantando el acolchado de donde había caído en el suelo. Lo tiró encima de ella. – Quédate aquí. Me desharé de él.

Draco beso su frente antes de salir de la cama y buscar su ropa en la habitación. Se apresuro en vestirse, mirándola una última vez antes de abrir la más pequeñas de las aberturas y deslizarse fuera de ella.

En la sala de estar, su invitado se había acomodado en su sillón y estaba hojeando las páginas de _Una Historia de Hogwarts._ ¿Por qué todos siempre agarraban ese jodido libro?

Padre, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

Sin darse vuelta para mirarlo, Lucius dijo, – ¿No es costumbre para un padre que venga a visitar a su hijo cuando est en la ciudad?

Está bien, déjame aclarar. ¿ _Por qué_ estas en la ciudad?

El Señor Tenebroso mando a llamarme – dijo él mientras cerraba el libro y lo ponía sobre la mesa ratona. – Está preocupado por ti. Todos lo están.

Draco alzo una ceja. –¿Lo están?

Lucius se puso de pie y se volvió hacia su hijo. – Si. Dicen que últimamente no has sido tú. ¿Tienes alguna idea de po qué piensan eso? – pregunto él, sus ojos mirando ligeramente hacia la puerta de la habitación de Draco.

No – dijo Draco. – Si estoy actuando inusualmente, es solo porque estoy siendo cauteloso. Tus viejos amigos dejaron muy claro que ya no quieren que este en un puesto poderoso, y no planeo dejar que usurpen mi posición en el corto plazo.

¿Cómo es eso? – pregunto Lucius, sus ojos agrandándose. – Draco, si alguien te amenazo entonces tengo derecho de…

No es nada que no pueda manejar, padre. No te preocupes demasiado o si no vas a terminar con arrugas. – Draco apunto a su frente mientras hacia una mueca.

Esto no es cosa de risa – dijo Lucius mientras caminaba hacia su hijo, sujetándose firmemente de su bastón mágic que todavía estaba decorado con la reconocida cabeza de serpiente de plata. – Si esas personas están detrás de ti entonces es solo cuestión de tiempo hasta que…

Si bien están detrás de mí, padre, no es mi vida la que ellos están amenazando – dijo Draco.

Lucius se puso rígido.

No te preocupes por esto. Sólo asegúrate de cuidar de tu espalda cuando estés solo en la mansión. –Draco sonrió.

¿Terminamos?

Ni siquiera cerca– Lucius arrastro las palabras. – Me han informado que Astoria Greengrass vino a verte la otra noche. Su padre insiste que ella estaba determinada en convertirse tu novia en ese entonces pero, por alguna razón, parece que cambio de idea.

Draco se encogió de hombros. – ¿Y?

–¿Qué le dijiste Draco?

Él se volvió a encoger de hombros. – Nada en realidad. Sólo que no tenía interés.

–¿Por qué no?

El matrimonio no está realmente en mi futuro.

–Bueno, me temo que lo va a tener que estar.

Noup – dijo Draco

Dándose cuenta de que él estaba parado un poco de manera protectora delante de la puerta de su habitación, Draco decidió que tal vez sería lo mejor apartarlo de allí, para así no despertar sospechas. Sintiendo sus cigarrillos en el bolsillo, se dirigió al balcón. Dejo la puerta abierta y se apoyo sobre la barandilla, manteniendo la vista aguda sobre s padre mientras sacaba un cigarrillo y lo encendía.

–También me ha llamado la atención que recientemente has sacado a Pansy Parkinson de tu vida de una manera mu cruel.

Draco sonrió mientras tomaba otra pitada de su cigarrillo. – ¿Por qué debería de importar?

Otros mortifagos dicen que has estado saliendo menos. Y que, en los últimos días, no has sido visto con tu habitual colección de mujeres.

No veo como mi vida personal tiene algo que ver con…

¿Quién está en tu habitación Draco? Draco se puso tenso. – ¿Qué?

¿Es alguien de importancia para ti?

Por supuesto que no.

Porque si lo es…

¡No lo es! – gritó Draco un poco demasiado ansioso. Tomo otra pitada de su cigarrillo para calmarse. – No te voy a mentir, padre, tengo mis habituales y la chica que está adentro es una de ella, pero eso no significa que ella es alguien importante para mí.

Bien – dijo Lucius, caminando hacia las puertas del balcón. – Porque enamorarse de alguien en estos tiempos sería muy tonto de tu parte.

Draco respiro hondo y dijo, – Lo sé.

Sinceramente creo que deberías reconsiderar la oferta que se te presento por el Sr. Greengrass. Ella sería una buena esposa, y puesto que no tienes sentimientos por ella…

¿En realidad me estás diciendo que me case con alguien porque _no tengo_ sentimientos por ella? – pregunto Draco, frunciendo las cejas.

Casarse por amor solo complica las cosas.

Sintiendo que su garganta se secaba, Draco trago saliva para aliviarla. – Tú lo hiciste – dijo lentamente.

Si, y mira como resulto – dijo Lucius, mirando con tristeza a su hijo antes de dirigirse a la chimenea.

Draco apago su cigarrillo y lo siguió.

Atiende a tu invitada – dijo Lucius. – El Señor Tenebroso me ha pedido que me quede hasta el año nuevo, así podremos continuar esta charla en una fecha posterior.

¿Así que vas a estar bajo mis órdenes mientras estás aquí? – pregunto Draco.

Así parece – dijo Lucius con una leve sonrisa. – Te veré pronto.

Tomando un puñado de polvos flu, Lucius lo arrojo dentro de la chimenea y entro, rápidamente desapareciendo a la mansión del Señor Oscuro.

Draco se quedo parado allí por un rato, mirando las llamas mientras pensaba acerca de la verdad detrás de las palabras de Lucius. Su padre había amado a su madre, y cuando ella murió parecía que se había llevado una parte d él con ella. Lucius nunca fue el mismo después de ese día, que fue tal vez la razón por lo que Draco lo detestara tant Por dejar que lo quiebre. Pero ahora Draco estaba comenzando a comprender lo que debió haber sentido. Un mundo sin Hermione simplemente no le parecía bien, y por eso él no tenía la intención de vivir por mucho más tiempo.

Finalmente apartando los ojos del fuego, Draco se dirigió a la habitación. Cuando abrió la puerta, Hermione estaba corriendo alrededor en pánico, vestida desordenadamente en ropa normal mientras tiraba todo lo que podía encontra en su pequeña bolsa.

Hermione.

Ella levanto la cabeza de golpe y lo miro, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas mientras sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas de un rojo horrible.

–¿Qué estás haciendo? – le pregunto.

Ne… necesito irme. Si él está aquí entonces…

Él no está aquí, Hermione. Se fue.

Hermione negó con la cabeza frenéticamente. – No, no. No _aquí_. – Señalo hacia el suelo. – En la ciudad. Él se… Él se va a quedar. Va a regresar. Él…

Hermione, cálmate – dijo Draco, caminando hacia ella y poniendo las manos sobre sus hombros. Ella se estremeció.

Draco se alejo, su corazón hundiéndose mientras sus viejas sospechas comenzaron a surgir una vez más. – Estás siendo irracional. Me asegurare de que no vuelva nunca más aquí. Lo prometo. – Levanto la mano para acariciar su mejilla. – Yo …

Draco, ¡NO! – Hermione dio varios pasos apresurados alejándose de él. – ¡Ha habido demasiado sustos últimamente! ¡No es más seguro para mí estar aquí!

Draco dio un paso hacia ella, y ella retrocedió uno atrás. Esto se repitió hasta que ella quedo contra la pared. Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas mientras él la miraba con tristeza. Sabía lo que venía. Se lo había buscado. Pero

¿cómo iba actuar normal cuando _ese hombre_ había estado tan increíblemente cerca de ella?

Hermione necesito que seas honesta conmigo – dijo Draco, estando muy cerca pero sin tocarla, aunque estaba desesperado por hacerlo. – He… he tenido miedo de preguntarte antes de ahora, pero sólo… necesito saberlo.

Hermione gimió, con miedo de mirarlo a los ojos pero sin ser capaz de mirar otro lado. Un tono más claro con un anillo celeste alrededor de la pupila. Los ojos de Draco. Draco… ella extendió la mano y tomo la suya.

Sintiendo que la mano de ella entraba en la de él, Draco temía que ya sabía la respuesta, pero tenía que preguntar. –

¿Alguna vez mi padre…? – Trago saliva. – ¿Alguna vez te toco, Hermione? ¿Él… él te violo? – pregunto casi en un susurro, su voz ronca mientras ella comenzaba a sollozar más fuerte.

Hermione no contesto. Ella solo continuo llorando mientras apretaba su mano más fuerte. Draco levanto la mano y le seco los ojos.

Hermione, por favor – le rogo, sus ojos poniéndose brillante mientras ella lo seguía mirando.

Con un fuerte sollozo, Hermione comenzó a asentir con la cabeza lentamente. Las lágrimas de Draco finalmente se desbordaron. Cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras los dedos comenzaban a tensarse sobre su rostro.

Merlin, no – grito mientras todo su cuerpo comenzó a temblar. – Por favor ¡mierda no!

Draco, lo… lo siento – dijo Hermione mientras la frente de él caía sobre la de ella. – Quise decírtelo. Quise hacerlo. Sólo que…

–No es tu culpa – dijo Draco, sacudiendo la cabeza mientras la mano se movió a su pelo, agarrándolo tan fuerte com podía para no perder el control. – Debería haberlo sabido. Vi… vi las señales, Hermione. Incluso lo sospeche en un principio. La manera en la que siempre me mirabas después de tus pesadillas. Pero… no quería que fuera verdad.

Yo tampoco – dijo ella inclinándose hacia adelante lo suficiente para rozar sus labios con los de él.

Por favor, no – dijo Draco, alejándose de ella. – ¿Cómo puedes mirarme? ¿Cómo puedes estar conmigo cuando soy tan parecido a él?

Porque no lo veo a él cuando te veo a ti, Draco – dijo ella, con las lágrimas todavía cayendo sin cesar de sus ojos. Ya no es así. Tú no eres… tú no eres como él.

–Sí lo soy, – dijo él, arrancando su mano de la de ella. – Soy exactamente como él, Hermione. Yo… yo te empuje a esto.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza salvajemente. – No. No, no lo hiciste.

¡Si lo hice! Tú no querías así que te engañe y ¡te forcé a esto!

¡No, eso no es verdad! – gritó ella. – ¡Quería estar contigo! Yo…

¡Joder, te forcé Hermione! ¡TE FORCE A ESTAR CONMIGO! ¡Al igual que él!

Tú… tú nunca lo harías…

¡Pero lo hice! ¡Estabas vulnerable y no me importo! ¡Carajo, tome lo que quería de todos modos!¡ _Lo_ _sabía_!¡Bien en el fondo sabía que mi padre te había violado y yo te folle de todas maneras!

Hermione se puso blanca, su cuerpo entero sintiéndose pesado mientras él lentamente se alejaba de ella. – Draco, p favor. – Extendió la mano hacia él, pero él sólo se aparto de nuevo.

Soy un egoísta. Soy un maldito egoísta que eligió no ver. Pero no puedo ser egoísta cuando se trata de ti, Hermion Ya no es así.

Draco levanto la vista y miro profundamente a sus ojos, sus irises blancas terriblemente enrojecidos mientras que las irises ámbar de ella estaban escondidos detrás de dos corrientes pesadas de lágrimas. Odiaba verla así, su rostro tensándose mientras intentaba contener sus propias lágrimas.

Su garganta se sintió increíblemente seca, de alguna manera Draco igual se las arreglo para decir, –Vi a Longbottom en el Mercado Negro el otro día. No hay manera de que él estuviera allí sin meterse oculto en la ciudad, y pude haberlo agarrado. Estaba justo ahí y pudo haberlo agarrado y llevarlo a algún lugar privado. Pude haberle dicho sobr ti y haberte sacado de la ciudad, pero no lo hice. No lo hice porque no estaba listo para dejarte ir. Podrías haber estado con Potter y Weasley ahora mismo, pero no lo estás porque soy egoísta.

Hermione lo miro boquiabierta por un momento antes de tragar saliva y decir, – Tú… ¿tú viste a Neville?

Draco miro avergonzado al suelo y asintió. – Lo siento. Pero no te volveré a fallar otra vez. – la miro a los ojos una vez más. – Te voy a sacar.

Hermione empezó a dar un paso hacia adelante, pero se detuvo cuando Draco retrocedió un paso. Comenzó a llorar más fuerte. – Draco, por favor. Es… es por esto que no quise contártelo. Ya me estas mirando de otra manera.

– ¿Cómo no puedo hacerlo? – dijo él, su corazón hundiéndose mientras ella lo miraba desesperadamente. – Sólo… necesito un poco de aire. – Comenzó a dirigirse hacia la puerta pero se detuvo rápidamente. – Si me voy, ¿todavía estarás aquí cuando vuelva?

Hermione gimoteo y asintió. – ¿Debo… debo volver a la habitación de huéspedes?

Draco intento decir que sí, pero en vez de eso, se encontró a si mismo negando con la cabeza. – No quiero que lo hagas, pero si eso es lo que tú…

–Me quiero quedar contigo – dijo ella.

–Entonces quédate – dijo él. – Volveré en breve.

Sin esperar una respuesta, Draco dejo la habitación y se dirigió a la puerta principal. Se puso su capa y los zapatos, deteniéndose un momento para golpear la pared con todo, sin importarle que golpeo tan fuerte que sus nudillos comenzaron a sangrar. Necesitaba lastimar algo y su padre no estaba jodidamente allí.

Sintiendo que perdía el control, Draco alcanzo la perilla de la puerta, pero apenas la había tocado cuando sus ojos se deslizaron a la chimenea. En realidad no tenía ganas de estar solo en ese momento, pero sabía que no se podía quedar allí con ella ya que estaba a segundos de quebrarse. Por más que doliera admitirlo, había solamente otra persona con la que se sentía lo suficientemente cómodo para que lo vea así.

Respirando hondo, Draco se dirigió a la chimenea y arrojo un puñado de polvos flu. Entro en las llamas verdes y dijo,

Residencia Nott– antes de ser rápidamente succionado.

Cuando llego a la sala de dibujo de los Notts, el padre de Theo, Quincy estaba sentado en su sillón, bebiendo un poco de brandy junto a la chimenea.

Ah, joven Malfoy. ¿A qué debo el placer?

–Obviamente no estoy aquí por ti, maldito idiota – dijo Draco antes de marchar a la habitación de Theo.

Cuando llego allí, Theo estaba tumbado sobre la cama, su cabeza colgando del borde con una botella de whiskey de fuego a la mitad en sus manos. Él lo miro al revés.

Buenas noches, Draco. ¿A qué debo el placer?

Draco gruño. – De tal palo, tal jodida astilla – dijo cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Camino hacia él y arranco la botell de las manos de Theo, tomando varios tragos largos mientras que Theo lo miraba con asombro. En el momento que llego a tomar aire, la botella estaba prácticamente vacía. –¿Por qué mierda estas bebiendo aquí? ¿Por qué no estás buscando golfas o algo así?

Theo se sentó y tomo la botella decepcionado. – Bueno, verás, el bastardo con el que solía salir a tomar tragos todo tiempo, recientemente se encariño con esta chica, y realmente no lo he visto mucho desde entonces. Al menos que ella este allí también, y ella no puedo salir exactamente a tomar trago con nosotros.

Dudo que haya sido tan jodidamente malo. Theo alzo las cejas.

Draco gruño. – Bien, bien. He sido un idiota, pero no tienes que preocuparte más por eso porque se termino. – hizo una mueca ante las palabras, bebiendo la última parte de whiskey para evitar quebrarse justo allí.

¿En serio?

De repente, Theo se congelo y miro fijo a la puerta. Pego un salto y camino hacia ella, abriéndola con tal fuerza que Quincy casi se vino abajo.

¿Necesitabas algo padre?

Uhh, no – dijo Quincy, poniéndose muy pálido. – Draco parecía un poco angustiado cuando llego y pensé en venir a ver si estaba todo bien.

Todo está bien – dijo Theo cerrando la puerta en la cara de su padre y poniendo un Hechizo Silenciador, como así también varios Hechizos de Bloqueo en ella. – ¿Entonces por qué termino? – pregunto Theo una vez que se había ocupado de eso. – ¿Finalmente lograste sacarla de la ciudad o algo así?

–No – dijo Draco, sus ojos poniéndose brillosos mientras se sentaba en la cama. – Ella todavía está aquí.

¿Entonces qué…?

Es mi maldito padre. – Sólo la mención de Lucius fue suficiente para que las lágrimas de Draco se desbordaran. Se las seco. – Él… él la violo. El miserable la violo, Theo.

Theo quedo boquiabierto. – ¿Ella te dijo eso?

Draco asintió. – Después que le pregunte. Mi padre vino porque el Señor Tenebroso lo convocó aquí, después de que se fue, ella comenzó actuar como loca. Lo sospeche antes pero no… en verdad no quería saber.

¿Por qué no?

Después de respirar hondo varias veces, Draco miro a su amigo con tristeza y dijo en una voz seca y lenta – Porque estoy enamorado de ella.

Los ojos de Theo se agrandaron sorprendidos. Rápidamente miro para otro lado. Bueno, esto era incomodo.

Estoy jodidamente enamorado de ella, Theo. He _estado_ enamorada de ella pero no… no sé que carajo hacer ahora. Esto… cambia todo. Quiero matar a mi padre por lo que le hizo. ¡Lo quiero condenadamente muerto! ¡Los quiero a todos muertos por si quiera pensar que podían tocarla y salirse con la suya! ¡Quiero que _todos_ sufran!

Theo sonrió al suelo. – Bueno, es bueno ver que todavía eres tan frio como siempre.

Tenías razón antes – dijo Draco. – Cuando dijiste que me aproveche de ella. No pensé que lo hice pero… – Trago saliva. –… pero ¿qué chica en su sano juicio querría estar con el hijo de un hombre que la violo a menos que haya sid forzada? La forcé a esto, Theo. Cuándo al principio comencé a sentir algo por ella, sabía que ella también lo sentía, pero seguía negándolo, así que la presione. La presione al punto de arrinconarla contra una maldita pared y sostener allí hasta que ella admitiera que me quería.

Suena pervertido.

¡No es pervertido! – grito Draco. – ¡Es enfermizo! ¡Soy un enfermo!

Theo suspiro hondo antes de ir a sentarse al lado de Draco en la cama. Estuvieron sentados allí por un rato antes de que él levantara el brazo y comenzó a darle a Draco una palmada en la espalda, casi tirándolo hacia adelante.

¿Qué estás haciendo? – pregunto Draco.

Siendo reconfortante – contesto Theo, mientras continuaba dándole palmadas.

Bueno, estás haciendo un pésimo trabajo.

Seh, bueno, nunca he tenido que hacer esto antes así que vas a tener que aguantarlo. – Theo se detuvo y puso la mano en su propio regazo. – Si sirve de algo, el otro día estaba enojado. _En verdad_ no creo que te estés aprovechando de ella. No por lo que he visto, de todos modos.

¿No lo crees? – pregunto Draco esperanzado.

No – dijo Theo. – No me mal interpretes, lo que ustedes dos están haciendo es jodidamente retorcido. Pero, ya sabes, todo el maldito mundo está ahora retorcido, así que es un poco difícil de hacer cualquier juicio adecuado sobre ustedes dos.

Draco se rio sin ganas.

Theo sonrió. – Así que… ¿en verdad estas enamorado de ella amigo? Asintiendo superficialmente, Draco dijo – Sí.

¿Es como un polvo increíble o algo parecido? ¿Es eso el amor?

Draco sonrió. – Es jodidamente alucinante, pero no es solo eso. Es todo. Solo estar alrededor de ella me hace más feliz de lo que alguna vez lo he estado.

Theo arrugo la nariz. – Esto es raro.

Lo sé – dijo Draco con un suspiro.

Draco Malfoy con sentimientos. Nunca pensé que vería el día.

Tú y yo ambos.

Es un poco inquietante, ¿no es así? – pregunto Theo con una sonrisa.

Draco sonrió y asintió. – Lo odio.

Mientras los dos eran superados por un silencio incomodo, Theo abrió un pequeño armario al lado de su cama y saco una nueva botella de whiskey de fuego. La abrió y tomo un trago antes de entregársela a Draco.

¿Cuándo comenzaste a guardar esta mierda en tu habitación? – pregunto Draco antes de tomar un gran sorbo.

Cuando me entere que mi padre quería matarme, y comenzó a ponerse realmente incomodo beber con él en la sala de dibujo. Realmente pone un freno a las cosas.

¿Por qué no le preguntas al Señor Oscuro si te puedes mudar a tu propio lugar en la ciudad? Él te lo ofreció hace algunos años, ¿no?

Sí, pero estoy intentando no despertar sospechas, ¿recuerdas? Tú eres el que me ordeno actuar de esta manera y debo obedecer – Theo dijo con desprecio.

Draco le entrego la botella y frunció el ceño. – No es que no confíe en ti, Theo.

Oh, lo siento. ¿No fuiste tú el que dijo que no se podía confiar en mí esa noche cuando tu novia me ato a una silla de mierda?

No quería hacerte la Maldición Imperius. No quería que formaras ninguna parte de esto, pero, si lo vas hacer, es más seguro de esta manera.

¡Más seguro mi culo! Tú sabes que nunca haría nada para…

Más seguro para _ti_. – dijo Draco con severidad. – Ambos sabemos que Hermione no va a salir de aquí sin que ninguna mierda explote en nuestros rostros primero. No espero sobrevivir esto, Theo, y cuando no lo haga, ellos irán después por ti. Al menos si estas bajo la Maldición Imperius, ellos no creerán que eras un maldito espía o algo así. Es tu red de seguridad. Aprovéchala jodidamente.

Theo miro a Draco sin comprender por un momento antes de finalmente sonreír. – Entonces ¿esto es todo para _mi_

beneficio? Mentiroso de mierda. –Tomo un trago de su botella.

Draco sonrió. – Es una verdad a medias – dijo él. – Confío en ti, Theo. Y Hermione me contó lo que hiciste por ella cuando ella fue esclava aquí. Me contó lo que hiciste por todas ellas. Y la anciana con el cuchillo…

Theo se tenso a su lado.

Yo… yo utilice un Encantamiento Adormecedor en ella antes de apuñalarla, Theo. Ella no sintió nada. Te lo juro.

Theo trago saliva y asintió superficialmente, pero no dijo nada. Porque, sabía que si lo hacía, no podría ser capaz de contener las lágrimas contra la que estaba luchando.

Justo en ese momento, un relámpago brillante atravesó el cielo fuera de la ventana de Theo. Con un Hechizo Silenciador alrededor de la habitación, Draco no pudo escuchar el trueno, pero estaba seguro de que estaba allí.

Mierda – dijo él – No sabía que iba a haber una tormenta esta noche.

¿Por qué es importante? – pregunto Theo.

Hermione le tiene miedo. – Draco se levanto de golpe de la cama. – En primer lugar no debí haberla dejado sola. Sólo más prueba de que soy un imbécil egoísta.

No vas a escuchar ninguna queja de mi parte – dijo Theo, tomando otro trago de la botella. Trago fuerte. – Pero, si sirve de algo, no creo que debas renunciar a este retorcido romance tuyo por el momento. Tu padre es un bastardo. Lo has sabido toda tu vida. Y medio que me agrada este Draco sentimental. Has sido bastante miserable desde la guerra. Al menos ahora eres medianamente feliz, que es más de lo que puedo decir de mí.

Con una débil sonrisa, Draco dijo – Te sacaremos de esta maldita casa, Theo. Pero por ahora, sólo permanece fuera del camino de tu padre.

Seh, seh – dijo Theo, saludándolo antes de caer de espaldas en la cama. – Buenas noches Malfoy. Ve a proteger a tu novia del gran, malvado trueno.

Draco le levanto el dedo del medio.

Vi eso.

Se supone que tenías que hacerlo.

Después de remover los Hechizos Bloqueadores de la puerta, Draco regreso a la sala de dibujo donde Quincy estaba sentado una vez más. Lo miro con curiosidad, mientras Draco más o menos lo ignoró antes de regresar a casa por Re Flu.

Cuando llego allí, el trueno estaba resonando fuertemente por el departamento. Se arranco la capa y los zapatos y lo arrojó a un lado antes de apresurarse a su habitación, donde encontró su cama sin el acolchado, el suave sonido de un llanto saliendo detrás de la puerta del baño.

Draco suspiro antes de abrirla y meterse adentro en puntas de pies. Se subió a su gran y redonda bañera y se dejo caer al lado de la pila de mantas, pululando a través de ellas hasta que encontró el cálido cuerpo que estaba buscando.

Hola, Hermione – dijo él, levantando el acolchado así podía ver su rostro. Ella lo miro con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y sollozo.

Dame tu varita.

Hermione la levanto con una mano temblorosa. Draco la tomo y lanzo un rápido Hechizo Silenciador antes de ponerla en el suelo.

Discúlpame que me fui – dijo él mientras envolvía los brazos alrededor de ella, encontrando consuelo en la sensación de los pijamas de franela que ella le encantaba usar habitualmente.

Es Está bien – dijo ella, gimiendo mientras enterraba la cabeza en su hombro. – Entiendo porque estas enojado conmigo.

¿Es eso lo que crees? – pregunto él mientras le sacaba el pelo de su rostro. – ¿Qué estoy enojado contigo?

¿No lo estás? Por… porque no te lo dije…

Deberías habérmelo dicho, Hermione. Debería haber sabido. Pero es que solo… – Draco trago saliva. – No comprendo cuando sucedió. Mi padre nunca fue propietario de una esclava. Lo hubiera sabido si él…

Nunca fui su esclava, Draco. La Mansión Malfoy es donde me mantuvieron en un principio. Antes de que Bellatrix creara el intercambio de esclavos.

¿Te mantuvieron allí? ¿Mientras yo todavía vivía allí?

Hermione asintió. – Me mantuvieron en el sótano. A veces podía escuchar tu voz. Una vez incluso escuche como Quien Tú Sabes te estaba torturando.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de los ojos de Draco mientras continuaba mirándola. – Hermione, si lo… si lo hubiera sabido…

No importa – dijo ella, cerrando los ojos fuerte y dejando que varias lágrimas cayeran.

Y mi padre, ¿él… él se aprovecho de ti seguido?

Hermione negó con la cabeza lentamente. – Solamente una vez.

Si hubo algún momento para contarle más a Draco, sabía que era este. Pero, por alguna razón, las palabras nunca salieron. No tenía el coraje para decirle que su padre había sido el primero, porque de por sí ya podía sentir que él se alejaba de ella, y eso era algo que su corazón no podía soportar.

Draco cerró los ojos y presiono su frente sobre la de ella, las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas y sobre las de ella. – Lo siento tanto, Hermione. Desearía poder haberte salvado más pronto – dijo en un débil susurro.

– Sólo estoy agradecida de que ahora estás conmigo – dijo ella, apretando los dedos a los costados de su suéter. – Y sé que debería estar enojada contigo por lo de Neville pero… no lo estoy. Porque yo tampoco estoy lista para dejarte.

Draco lloro más fuerte mientras la abrazaba con fuerza. – No es justo. – dijo él. – No es jodidamente justo.

Hermione no tenía que preguntar a que se refería, porque ella ya sabía. Nada era justo. Los sentimientos que ellos tenían, el corto tiempo que les fue dado para compartir, las realidades horribles que siempre los mantendría alejados La vida no era justa. Y el mundo cruel en el que actualmente vivían no lo estaba haciendo más fácil.


	17. Chapter 17

**N/P** (no, no es nota de quien plagio jajaja, es **NOTA DE QUIEN PUBICA** ) No es mi traducción y mucho menos es mi historia. Yo solo me atrevo a publicarla toda vez que muchas nos quedamos con ganas de leerla. **Disfrútenla hasta que la bloqueen.**

 **N/T** Super emocionada con presentarles mi primer proyecto, espero que les guste, muchísimas gracias a los que me apoyaron, especialmente a Romina Pascaretta que esta desde un principio y me ayudo a betear este capítulo y a Lena por autorizarme a traducir su historia.

 **N/A: *ADVERTENCIA*:** Esta historia va a ser bastante oscura. Trata temas de violación, asesinato, tortura, lenguaje vulgar, y dos almas quebradas. No apto para los corazones débiles. Esta va a ser mi única advertencia.

 **Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling, la trama le pertenece a Lena Phoria y la traducción a Sunset82.**

Antes que comiences a leer, no dejes review porque eso puede ser motivo de acoso hacia tu persona, no es necesario que lo hagas, tu disfruta la lectura.

Y por último pero muy, muy importante siempre lee los review que dejaré puesto que ahí informaré cada cuanto la voy a dar de baja, por aquello del bloqueo y las denuncias, así mismo avisaré si alternare con otra cuenta, para que esta historia sigua aquí.

 **Y repito, no lo escribí yo ni lo traduje yo, porque parece que a muchas no les queda claro**.

 **CRUEL AND BEAUTIFUL WORLD**

 **CAPITULO** **17:** **SABES** **LO** **QUE** **TIENES** **QUE** **HACER**

N/A:¡Estoy realmente entusiasmada para que todos ustedes lean este capítulo! He venido planeando muchas partes desde hace mucho tiempo y estoy muy feliz de que finalmente los puedo escribir.

Draco estaba sentado junto al Señor Oscuro, sin poder enfocarse mientras sus ojos se desviaban constantemente hacia su padre quien estaba sentado del otro lado, a la mitad de la mesa. Lucius captaba como su hijo lo observaba, arrugando las cejas con curiosidad ante la mirada de desprecio que estaba recibiendo.

¿Qué tan confiable dices que es tu fuente? – pregunto Voldemort, mirando a Rabastan.

Muy confiable mi lord. Nunca se han equivocado antes.

Y ¿te _das_ cuenta que esto te llevara al mismo lugar donde tuviste ese despliegue vergonzoso el año pasado? Rabastan se sonrojo. – Lo… lo sé milord. Pero confi…

Draco.

Draco desvió la mirada de sobre su padre y miró al Señor Oscuro.

Vas a liderar esto.

Rabastan echaba fuego por las narices.

Draco lo miro y sonrió. – Por supuesto, milord.

Elige a tu equipo.

Bueno, creo que sería lo más justo tener a Rabby junto a mí. Entrecerrando los ojos, Rabastan dijo – _No_ me llames…

¿Y quién más? – interrumpió Voldemort. – Tal vez tu padre…

No, mi lord – dijo Draco rápidamente, mirando de reojo a Lucius. Todavía no estaba seguro de que hacer con su padre y, desde que estaba planeando en tender una trampa mortal en esta misión, simplemente no era el lugar para él. –Sus habilidades se adaptan mejor aquí. También voy a llevarme a Theo – de apoyo – Roddy – le guiño a Rodolphus – Carrow, Mac Nair, Crabbe y a Goylepadre. – Una buena mezcla.

¿No te gustaría llevar más de tus compañeros?

Draco gruño. –Supongo que Parkinson puede venir también. – Draco sabía que tenía una debilidad por Pansy a causa de su historia juntos, pero ella también había lastimado a Hermione, y él nunca olvidaría eso.

También enviare a Greyback y algunos de sus hombres lobos contigo. Últimamente han tenido sed de sangre. — Voldemort sonrió, dándole a Draco esa sensación escalofriante que siempre tenía ante la vista de esos raros labios mutados. – Saldrán a primera hora a la mañana. Todo el mundo está despedido.

Draco se puso de pie primero, como siempre lo hacía, e hizo un gesto a Theo para que lo siguiera. Apenas había salid de la sala cuando alguien lo agarro del hombro. Se dio vuelta encontrándose a su padre.

Draco, estaba esperando que pudiéramos hablar en la cena y…

Draco se aparto de Lucius y retrocedió varios pasos. – No me toques – dijo con desdén. Lucius alzo una ceja. – ¿Hay algún problema, Draco?

Draco quería gritarle,"¡tú maldito violaste a la chica de la que estoy enamorado!" pero sabía lo importante que era mantener la boca cerrada frente a su público actual. Así, que en vez de eso, dijo, – No, padre. En absoluto.

Entonces ¿por qué me has estado mirando como si me quisieras torturar toda la noche? Porque quería hacerlo. – No creo que lo haya hecho.

Lucius comenzó a observar a su hijo. – Draco, ¿Qué es…?

¿Listo? – pregunto Theo, caminando hacia ellos y mirando a Draco con ansiedad.

Mirando alrededor, Draco se dio cuenta que tenían una audiencia. Parecía que siempre lo hacía. – Un momento, Theo

Miro de nuevo a su padre. – Me temo que ya he hecho otros arreglos para esta noche. Otra vez será. Vámonos, Theo – dijo él, dirigiéndose a la puerta principal.

Entonces… ¿adónde vamos? – pregunto Theo una vez que estaban afuera.

Necesito hacerle llegar un mensaje a alguien. Eres mi centinela.

Déjame adivinar. Voy a tener que ser extremadamente cauteloso mañana.

Siempre tienes que ser extremadamente cauteloso, Theo.

Y _tú_ deberías ser un poquito más discreto con esas miradas mortales que le estabas dando a tu padre.

Bueno, no puedo evitar eso – dijo Draco. De repente aguzo el oído. – Entonces, ¿quién es el que se ha decidido a seguirnos?

Ese cabrón de Rabastan, como siempre – dijo Theo, siempre bueno en detectar esas clases de cosas por el simple sonido que hacían las personas al caminar. – Y Crabbe y Goyle.

Draco gruño. – Bronson trabaja a un par de cuadras de aquí. Nos podemos meter en su cocina y deslizarnos por la puerta trasera. Me lo ha dejado hacer antes.

Theo intento que Draco no lo viera hacer una mueca mientras asentía lentamente.

Draco guio el camino con algunos giros y vueltas, finalmente se detuvo delante de un concurrido restaurante italiano.

¿Él trabaja aquí? – pregunto Theo mientras Draco abría paso entre la multitud que esperaba y se dirigió a la puerta

Sí – dijo, – ¿Has estado alguna vez?

Antes traje a algunas de mis golfas habituales aquí para mantenerlas feliz. – Hizo una pausa. – ¿Así que todo este tiempo pudiste haberme conseguido una jodida comida gratis?

Draco lo miró por encima de su hombro y sonrió. – Supongo que sí.

Abrió la puerta y se dirigieron al interior, la guapa anfitriona aparto la mirada de la carta y les sonrió mientras caminaban hacia ella.

Oh, hola. Tú eres el amigo de Zander y Bronson, ¿no?

¿Zander? – pregunto Theo, alzando una ceja.

Quigley – dijo Draco, notando que Quigley caminaba con varios platos de comida y asintiendo hacia él. – Necesitamos ver a Bronson. Es importante.

Absolutamente – dijo ella, ampliando su sonrisa. – Dame sólo un segundo y voy…

Yo los llevo – dijo otra anfitriona que apareció y le mostro una sonrisa para rivalizar con sus compañeras de trabajo

–No, Jenna. _Yo_ los llevo. Tú quédate aquí.

Jenna miro con odio a la otra anfitriona mientras dejaba su lugar para guiar a Draco y Theo hacia la cocina, asegurándose de darle a Theo un guiño mientras pasaba a lado.

Así que… – la anfitriona aminoro el paso así estaba caminando a lado de Draco. – ¿Alguna vez Bronson ha dicho alg sobre mí?

–No– se bufo Theo detrás de ellos. La chica frunció el ceño.

En el interior de la cocina, Draco vio a Bronson de inmediato, lanzando ingredientes en una olla mientras un camarer le susurraba algo increíblemente cerca. Mirando de reojo, Draco no pudo evitar ver el ceño fruncido en el rostro de Theo. Cuando él se dio cuenta de que Draco lo estaba mirando, la retiro rápidamente.

¡Bronson! – la anfitriona lo llamo, ni siquiera notando el obvio coqueteo que estaba pasando justo frente a ella. – Tus amigos están aquí.

Bronson miro y sonrió. – Ah, mis dos mortifagos preferidos. De repente, la cocina quedo en silencio.

¿A qué debo el placer?

Nada. Solo necesitamos salir por la parte de atrás – dijo Draco.

Estás siendo seguido por esos viejos imbéciles otra vez.

Siempre.

Bronson asintió. – Farrah, se amable y asegúrate de mantener ocupado a cualquier mortífago viejo que entre,

¿quieres?

La anfitriona asintió y se sonrojo. Dijo –Con gusto, Bronson – antes de regresar al restaurante. Mirando a Bronson, Theo frunció las cejas.

Bronson sonrió. – Las mujeres ven lo que quieren ver. – Le hizo un guiño al mesero, haciéndolo sonrojar antes de agarrar algunos platos y dirigirse al comedor.

– Creo que ya conoces el camino a la puerta trasera, Malfoy – dijo Bronson, lanzándoles a cada uno una rebanada de una especie de pan que saco de la bandeja que apenas había salido del horno.

Theo olió antes de comer un bocado. Sus ojos se iluminaron de inmediato. – Joder.

–Focaccia – dijo Bronson con una sonrisa. – Lo preparare para ti alguna vez. – Hizo un guiño y Theo se ruborizo. Parecía que causaba esta reacción a un montónpersonas.

Draco frunció las cejas antes de dirigirse a la puerta trasera. Él y Theo salieron y se comenzaron a dirigir al Callejón Diagon, esta vez sin nadie que los siga.

¿Hay algo que quieras contarme, Theo? – pregunto Draco mientras caminaban.

¿De qué carajos hablas? Supongo que eso era un no.

Cuando llegaron a Sortilegios Weasleys, Theo vigilo en el callejón mientras Draco hacía el toque, teniendo que espera un largo minuto antes de que Oliver abriera la puerta. Al menos hoy no tendría que sufrir el fastidioso de Dennis dejándolo entrar.

Oliver lo condujo arriba de inmediato y Andromeda paro de cocinar para ir al cuarto de atrás con él.

Mañana vamos a seguir una pista sobre la resistencia en el Valle de Godric, – dijo tan pronto la puerta se cerró. – No estoy seguro de su validez pero de todas maneras, deberían tener miembros que nos bombardeen.

Andromeda parpadeo. – ¿Estarás ahí?

Por supuesto que estaré. – dijo Draco. – Estoy a cargo de esta misión.

Ella parpadeo otra vez antes de mirar al suelo. – Realmente desearía que me dejaras que les cuente sobre ti.

No – dijo rápidamente. – Esto es una guerra, Andromeda, y si alguien de tu lado es capturado, ¿qué los detendría de utilizar esa información para negociar por sus vidas?

Pero alguien podría lastimarte por accidente – dijo ella, mirándolo con ojos preocupados que le recordaban a su madre.

Draco suspiro. – Eso es un riesgo que debo tomar.

Bueno, supongo que si insistes en ir en esta misión, tal vez tendrías que hacer una parada por la antigua casa de lo Potters. Creo que hay algo de tu interés allí.

Draco asintió comprendiendo. Entonces, su mente se desvió de tema, de repente recordó algo. – Hay algo que necesito preguntarte.

Andromeda espero.

Hace unos días, vi a Neville Longbottom en el Mercado Negro. ¿Sabes algo sobre eso?

No – dijo ella negando con la cabeza. – No he escuchado nada de que Neville esté aquí. Pero puedo preguntar. Seguramente, si él puede entrar

Lo puedes sacar – dijo Draco con una débil sonrisa. Suspiro de nuevo. – Parece que probablemente vas a estar aqu para Navidad.

Andromeda frunció el ceño. – Desafortunadamente, así parece.

Así que… esa persona que no puedo confirmar ni tampoco negar que ha escapado. Ella alzo las cejas.

Si lo ha hecho, y supiera donde están, es posible que haya expresado un interés en verlos a todos. Para Navidad.

Oh – dijo Andromeda sorprendida antes de mostrar una brillante sonrisa. – Entonces ellos pueden saber de nosotros, ¿pero nosotros no podemos saber de ellos? – Hizo un guiño. – Bueno, tú y cualquier otra persona son siempre bienvenidos.

Y, si hiciéramos eso, ¿no le dirías a nadie de afuera…?

No, si no quieres que lo haga – dijo ella.

Esta bien, bueno – dijo Draco asintiendo. – Discutiremos más sobre esto la semana que viene. Ahora, me tengo qu ir.

Draco se dirigió a la puerta y salió a la sala principal, donde varios pares de ojos estaban sobre él. Teddy corrió y él l levanto antes de que alcanzara su morral y sacara el ajedrez mágico que había comprado en el Mercado Negro para ellos, así como también algunas _Grageas de Todos los Sabores de BertieBott_ y Ranas de Chocolate para Teddy, y algunos Pasteles de Caldero para Cho, que una vez dejo escapar que eran sus favoritos.

No se atrevan a decir que es escalofriante – dijo antes de dirigirse a las escaleras. Andromeda lo siguió, tomando a Teddy de sus brazos mientras llegaban a la puerta.

Hay alguien que deberías conocer – dijo Draco. –En caso de que algo me suceda, hay otro mortífago de mi lado. Actualmente lo tengo bajo el Hechizo Imperius por su propia seguridad, pero es digno de confianza aún sin ella.

Andromeda se puso blanca y trago saliva.

Está en el callejón, pero no lo llamaré si no te sientes…

No. Está bien – dijo ella. – Si confías en él entonces tendría que hacer lo mismo.

Draco asintió. Abrió la puerta y miro afuera, localizando a Theo inclinado contra la pared mientras asomaba la cabeza por la esquina. Silbo. Theo giro y él hizo un gesto para que se acercara.

Una vez que Theo llego a la puerta, miró a Andromeda y a Teddy con curiosidad.

Theo, esta es mi tía, Andromeda, y su nieto, Teddy. Miembros de la resistencia. Theo alzo las cejas. – Tu doble vida me asombra creciendo jodidamente, ¿no es así? Draco sonrió. – No tienes ni idea.

Theo observo a Andromeda y frunció los labios. – Te pareces mucho a tu hermana.

—Por desgracia, he oído mucho eso – dijo ella. – Teddy tiene suerte de parecerse más a su abuelo. Teddy sonrió.

Mi mamá solía llamarme Teddy – dijo Theo, mirando al niño. – Antes de perecer. Esa es la única cosa que recuerdo de ella. – Se rasco la cabeza.

¿Perecer? – pregunto Teddy. Theo trago saliva y dijo – Morir.

Oh – Teddy bajo el rostro. – Mi mami también murió.

Hubo un silencio incomodo mientras se hizo muy evidente que todos en ese grupo habían perdido una madre.

Deberíamos irnos – dijo Draco. – Sólo quería que ustedes dos se conocieran. Ya sabes. Por si pasa algo. Andromedasonrió y dijo. – Un gusto conocerte, Theo.

Draco salió y ella cerró la puerta detrás de él.

¿En caso de qué? – pregunto Theo mientras regresaban a la calle.

Creo que ya sabes – contesto Draco.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada mientras se dirigían al Caldero Chorreante, tomando un trago antes de ir por la red flu sus diferentes lugares de residencia.

Cuando Draco llego a casa, Hermione no estaba en la habitación principal como lo solía estar. Se saco los zapatos y l capa, y se dirigió a la habitación, en donde la encontró dormida sobre la cama con un libro abierto sobre su estomag Sonrió y se lo retiro, marcando cuidadosamente la pagina antes de cambiarse y subir a su lado.

Sólo habían pasado tres días desde que Draco se entero sobre lo de su padre, y él y Hermione no habían hecho más cosa que darse un beso desde entonces. Otro que el beso ocasional en la mejilla. Incluso ahora envolver el brazo alrededor de ella no parecía correcto, pero se había convertido en un habito que realmente no sentía querer romper.

Llegas tarde – dijo ella en voz baja mientras él la jalaba hacia su cuerpo.

Tuve que ir a ver a mi tía – dijo Draco. Él le había contado decómo estaba escondiendo a Andromeda y a los otros poco tiempo después de la muerte de su padre. Ella quería saber quién era su conexión en la resistencia, y él encontraba cada vez más difícil mentirle.

¿Por qué? – pregunto ella, girando y mirándolo con las pestañas revoloteando.

Vamos a seguir una pista sobre la resistencia en el Valle de Godric mañana. Les tuve que advertir. Hermione parpadeo. – Pero… la resistencia no sabe que eres un espía, ¿verdad?

Draco suspiro. – No.

Entonces ¿Cómo sabrán que no te tienen que atacar?

No lo sabrán.

Hermione se congelo. Su labio tembló, dijo,– Draco, tú… tú no puedes ir en esa misión. Va a ser una trampa mortal.

Va a estar bien – dijo él. – He hecho esto una docena de veces antes.

Pero…

No hay peros, Hermione. Debo ir. ¿Preferirías que no les advirtiera y dejar que los mortifagos lo tomen por sorpresa?

Hermione suspiro. – No. Preferiría que no fueras un mortífago.

Demasiado tarde para cambiar el pasado – dijo él, dándole una caricia a su mejilla. – ¿Recuerdas que hacer si no regreso?

Hermione trago saliva. – Ir con Bronson el momento que el toque de queda se levante y hacer que me lleve con Andromeda.

¿Y recuerdas el toque?

Ella asintió superficialmente antes de hacer el toque sobre su pecho.

Bien – dijo Draco, tomando su mano con la suya antes de llevarla a sus labios y besarla. Si no podía tener sus labio entonces esto era lo más cerca.

Los ojos de Hermione comenzaron a lagrimear. – Prométeme que vas a ser cuidadoso.

Por supuesto que lo hare – dijo él con una sonrisa. Ella comenzó a acurrucarse en su pecho.

Ahora era momento de la gran pregunta. – Si veo a alguien que conozcas y la oportunidad se presenta, ¿debo decirle que estas aquí?

Hermione pensó sobre eso. – Supongo que le podrías decir a Harry, Ron o Neville. Pero _solamente_ si en verdad puedes hacer que se sientan y escuchen. No quiero que ninguno de ellos se entere y luego irrumpan en la ciudad par llegar a mí. Sólo diles… –Trago saliva. – Diles que voy a estar con ellos pronto.

Draco asintió sobre la parte superior de su cabeza. –Supongo que ahora debería advertirte que esta oportunidad es muy poco probable.

Draco no lo pudo ver desde su ángulo, pero Hermione estaba sonriendo. Ya le había dicho que ella no estaba preparada para irse y lo decía en serio. No hasta que supiera en donde estaban y, después de su confesión sobre Lucius, era menos claro que antes.

No paso mucho tiempo antes de que la respiración de Hermione se volviera superficial contra su pecho. Ella había tenido pesadillas la noche anterior sobre Lucius, pero esa noche, sus sueños eran todos sobre Draco. Sobre lo que su vidas hubieran sido si hubieran vivido en un mundo diferente. Uno donde no había obstáculos que amenazara separarlos, aparte de sus propias personalidades rebeldes.

Por lo menos, si era posible obtener un universo así, serían capaces de apreciarse más entre sí, que en cualquier otra manera. Yese pensamiento no era nada desagradable.

XXX

Draco camino por el bosque afuera del Valle de Godric, con un hechizo que lanzo en sus pies para borrar la huellas d la nieve. Se detuvo al costado de los árboles y observo el pequeño pueblo, todo parecía pacifico mientras algunos lugareños caminaban por allí a un ritmotranquilo y pausado.

–Se ve muy amenazante aquí, Rabby – dijo Draco, mirando por encima de su hombro a sus compañeros mortifagos y a algunos hombre lobos.

No dije que todos aquí sabían de la presencia de la resistencia. Se están escondiendo – espeto él.

Draco rodo los ojos. – Lo que sea. Dispérsense todos alrededor del pueblo, entren desde diferentes caminos y registren sus casas y tiendas. _No_ causen estragos. No estamos aquí para eso. ¿Entendido?

Todos gruñeron y asintieron antes de dispersarse a los costados del bosque. Draco y Theo fueron los únicos en quedarse donde estaban, esperando unos momentos antes de adentrarse al pueblo, de repente varios ojos sospechosos cayeron sobre ellos.

Veo que somos bienvenidos como siempre – dijo Theo.

Después del año pasado, ¿qué mierda esperabas? – pregunto Draco, levantándose la capucha de su túnica de mortífago que normalmente evitaba vestir. Pero hoy no había manera de escaparse de eso.

Draco y Theo caminaron, dirigiéndose directamente a través de la plaza del pueblo y hacia las calles residenciales. Se dieron cuenta que Rabastan, Rodolphus y Alecto estaban bastante cerca adonde ellos iban, por supuesto. Era, despu de todo, los lugares más obvios para que los miembros de la resistencia se escondieran.

Deteniéndose delante de la casa de los Potters, Draco giro hacia Theo y dijo – Quédate aquí. Te llamare si necesito algo.

Theo asintió y tomo su posición, divirtiéndose al hacer huellas y mirándolas desaparecer. Draco tuvo que rodar un poco los ojos, un poco perturbado que este era el mago que había elegido como su aliado.

Draco entro y se encontró de inmediato con los restos quemados de la antigua casa de los Potters. Sintió un horrible escalofrío mientras una briza entro por la ventana rota. Las fotos todavía colgadas en las paredes del poco tiempo qu la familia estuvo allí, y no pudo evitar reírse de cómo el Potter bebe lucia _exactamente_ como el bastardo molesto con que fue a la escuela, menos la cicatriz.

Hubo un leve crujido en el segundo piso, haciendo que Draco levantara la cabeza de golpe. No estaba seguro si fue e sonido de un viejo asentamiento o algo más pero, en cualquier caso, valía la pena investigar.

Le gustaría pensar que la Resistencia no se estaría escondiendo en los lugares más obvios pero, supuso, que era la belleza de eso. Parte de él ni siquiera quería molestarse en ir allí, pero Andromedadijo que debería. También pensó que si Potter _estuviera_ allí entonces no sería capaz de evitar detenerse por su antigua casa. El lugar en donde sus padres habían sacrificado su vida por él. Tenía que tener un montón de valor sentimental para él, considerando lo jodidamente emocional que era todo el tiempo. Tenía el corazón en la mano, un rasgo que Draco estaba aliviado de n sufrir.

Lentamente subió las escaleras, con la varita lista mientras trataba de no tocar nada. Llámenlo sentimental, pero sólo parecía incorrecto manchar ese lugar con las manos de un mortífago. Llego a la cima de las escaleras, sin estar segur adonde ir hasta que escucho otro crujido saliendo detrás de una puerta al final del pasillo.

Draco se dirigió allí, sintiéndose de pronto muy nervioso ante la idea de morir hoy allí, y nunca ver el rostro de Hermione otra vez. Nunca verla rodar los ojos o arrugar la cara cuando estaba absorta en sus pensamientos. O la manera en que sus hermosos irises ámbar se iluminaban cuando hacía algo de lo que estaba especialmente orgullosa como cocinar algo que él realmente disfrutaba en vez de solo pretender para su beneficio. Ella siempre sabía cuándo él fingía.

Llegando al final del pasillo, Draco empujo la puerta, que ya estaba abierta un poco. Dio un paso lento en el interior, luego otro. Mirando alrededor, vio que había entradoa lo que debió haber sido una vez la habitación de un bebe, pero ahora no era más que los restos destruidos de la ira de los mortifagos. Las paredes estaban empeñados con palabras obscenas que muy bien podrían haber sido escritas con sangre, obviamente encantadas para que nunca se borren, y la cuna estaba inclinada y en ruinas en el suelo.

Justo en ese momento, Draco escucho un crujido familiar. Venía de su lado pero él sabía mejor. Los Hechizos Engañosos no eran fáciles, pero tampoco eran exactamente difíciles, y parecía justo la clase de cosa que un miembro de la resistencia utilizaría.

En un rápido movimiento, Draco se dio vuelta y apunto fuertemente la varita a la puerta, no muy sorprendido de ver Ron haciendo lo mismo hacia él.

Tuve el presentimiento de que eras tú el que estaba aquí, Weasley. – Un presentimiento que temía. – Nunca estás demasiado lejos de algo relacionado con tu novio.

Y veo que eres tan divertido como siempre – dijo Ron con desprecio.

Naturalmente – dijo Draco con una sonrisa.

–¿Por qué están tú y tus mortifagos aquí, Malfoy?

Draco se encogió de hombros. – Por nada realmente. Sólo siguiendo lo que espero sea una pista falsa sobre su pequeño… _grupo._

Todos ustedes no tienen ningún asunto…

Ahórrate elsermón, Weasley. No vine aquí a pelear contigo. Ron frunció las cejas. – ¿Entonces porque estas…?

Tú y yo necesitamos tener una charla importante. Sin varitas. —Draco comenzó a bajar la suya y la puso cuidadosamente en su bolsillo. – Ahora, estoy confiando que no vas atacar un mago desarmado.

¡Levántala! – espeto Ron.

Baja la tuya – dijo Draco, cruzándose de brazos. – No vamos a empezar nuestra conversación hasta que guardes la varita, y tu querrás, sin duda, escuchar lo que tengo que decir.

Ron se burló y sostuvo la varita con más fuerza.

Se trata de Hermione.

Los ojos de Ron se agrandaron, aflojo un poco su agarremientras preguntaba, – ¿Qué sucede con ella?

No hasta que…

¡Solo dime si está viva, carajo!

Draco rechino los dientes. Merlín, odiaba esto. – Por supuesto que lo está. Ahora, baja tu varita.

Ron miro inseguro a Draco por un momento, el debate interno en su cabeza era bastante visible en su expresión. A pesar de todo eso, lentamente comenzó a bajar la mano, en el camino deslizo su varita en su bolsillo, pero dejándola asomada así sería fácil de agarrar.

Continua – dijo en una voz temblorosa.

Draco aclaro la garganta. – Estoy seguro de que ya te habrás dado cuenta de esto por los eventos desafortunados qu ocurrieron en Australia, pero Hermione ya no está más en posesión del Señor Oscuro.

¿E ella escapo?

Draco gruño. Aparentemente, iba a tener que explicarle eso a detalle. – Si, Weasley, a eso es lo que quiero llegar.

Ron respiro hondo, apretando los puños mientras bajaba la mirada al suelo. – ¿Por qué me estás diciendo esto? Me e difícil creer que no tienes motivos ocultos.

¡Oh, que suspicaz!

Los ojos de Ron se levantaron de golpe y le lanzo una mirada de odio.

Draco sonrió. – Lo siento. La costumbre, ¿sabes? Pero no tengo segunda intenciones, Weasley. Simplemente te lo estoy diciendo para que calmes tus nervios.

¿Eso es todo? – dijo Ron, ahora mostrando los dientes.

Seguro – dijo Draco encogiéndose de hombros. – Y tal vez sepa dónde está. Ron se tensó. – ¿Adónde…?

No te voy a decir eso, comadreja – dijo Draco. – Si lo hiciera entonces ambos sabemos que tú y Potter solo van a terminar haciendo algo apresurado, y sin dudas, estúpido. Ella va a estar con ustedes muy pronto.

No te creo – siseo Ron.

No tienes por qué hacerlo. Simplemente estoy transmitiendo un mensaje – dijo Draco. – Pero, ya que te tengo aqu hay algo que me gustaría preguntarte. Si me lo permites.

Ron no hizo ningún movimiento, por lo que Draco lo tomo como un sí.

Hace poco vi a Longbottom en el Mercado Negro. ¿Te importaría compartir como entró exactamente a la ciudad sin ser detectado? – Draco no esperaba una respuesta pero, bueno, al menos tenía que intentarlo.

Pero se sorprendió todavía más cuando las cejas de Ron se arrugaron, de repente lo miro con la mirada tan fría que l podían convertir en un bloque de hielo. – ¿Se supone que eso es gracioso o algo así?

¿Cómo dices? – dijo Draco, no teniendo idea en lo absoluto de lo que estaba hablando.

En un instante, la varita de Ron estaba fuera de su bolsillo y apuntando una vez más a Draco. – ¡Y pensar que casi creí que me estabas dando información verdadera, maldita sea!

Draco levanto una ceja. – ¿Eh?

¡Vete a la mierda, Malfoy!

Realmente no estoy seguro como esta conversación se guío por mal camino. – ¿Qué dije ahora?

¡Tú sabes!

No lo sé.

¡Tú sabes, Malfoy! ¡Sabes que tus mortifagos se llevarona Neville hace cuatro meses!

¿Qué? – dijo Draco, su rostro de repente se desencajo. – Weasley, si lo hicieron, no tenía idea en lo absoluto sobre

De repente, una madera del suelo crujió. Y luego otra. Y otra. Alguien, que no fue lo suficientemente inteligente para disfrazar sus pasos, estaba subiendo las escaleras.

¿Qué crees? ¿Uno de los tuyos o uno de los míos? – dijo Draco, sacando su varita. – Probablemente es uno de los míos, ya que esos malditos idiotas parecen carecer del arte de la astucia. Se podría pensar que con tantos ex Slytherins serían mejor en eso. En verdad creo que sólo son perezosos.

Ignorando completamente a Draco, Ron se apartó de la puerta y se adentró más en la habitación, quedándose en un postura que le daba acceso a disparar maldiciones a ambos, a Draco y a quien quiera que fuese que estaba por entra por esa puerta.

Permaneciendo donde estaba, Draco rápidamente reconoció alguien en una túnica de mortífago dirigiéndose por el pasillo.

Mío – dijo en voz baja así solo Ron podía escucharlo.

¿Estás aquí solo, Malfoy? – pregunto la conocida voz de Alecto Carrow.

Draco hizo una mueca. _Maldición._ Tenía la esperanza de que fuera alguien con menos deseos de venganza contra Ro Bueno, esto seguramente terminaría en un desastre.

¿Ves a alguien más? – dijo.

Escuche voces.

No te preocupes por eso, Carrow. Piérdete.

¿Qué te hace pensar que puedes darme ordenes? – dijo ella, acercándose.

Lo siento, ¿no escuchaste al Señor Tenebroso ayer? —Pregunto Draco con burla—Soy el líder de esta misión. Ahora Lárgate.

No – dijo Alecto, adelantándose unos pasos más.

Draco la apunto con su varita y ella rápidamente desapareció, solamente para aparecer en el cuarto de bebe directamente detrás de Ron. Él se dio vuelta y sus ojos se encontraron.

¡Tú! – espeto Alecto. Apuntando su varita, rápidamente grito – ¡Avada Kedavra!

Fue lo suficientemente lento para que Ron fuese capaz de saltar fuera del camino, pero se cayó al suelo en el proceso y apenas se había estabilizado antes de que ella estuviese intentándolo otra vez. Lo hubiera golpeado también, si Draco no lo hubiera agarrado y sacado de un tirón del camino, apareciendo a ambos rápidamente afuera.

¿Qué carajo estás haciendo? – grito Ron, sacándose a Draco de encima una vez que cayeron en la nieve.

Aparentemente, salvando tu maldito trasero.

Bueno… ¡ _No lo hagas_! – avanzó dando un traspié y miro a la casa, accidentalmente encontrándose con los ojos de Alecto en la ventana. – ¡Mierda!

Él se echó a correr hacia los árboles, pero Alecto apareció abajo y se apresuró a correr tras él. – ¡Tú mataste a mi hermano, maldito bastardo!

¡Draco!

Draco se dio vuelta para ver a Theo corriendo hacia él.

¿Qué esta pasan…?

¡Dejaste que la miserable de Carrow se metiera! – dijo Draco rápidamente.

Theo se congelo. – No lo hice… es decir, ella debió haber ido por la parte de atrás…

No importa. Se fue tras Weasley. Tenemos que ir.

Draco corrió en la dirección en la que se fueron con Theo detrás de él.

Theo no pudo evitar rodar los ojos. – ¿En serio vamos a intentar a salvar al jodido de Weasley? Si nuestros antes de Hogwarts solo pudieran vernos ahora.

¡Cállate! – Draco le grito.

Cuando los encontraron, Ron estaba en el medio de un pequeño claro, disparando Maldiciones Asesinas a Alecto mientras ella corría detrás de los árboles. Rápidamente se desapareció fuera de la línea de visión y, mientras él la buscaba, ella reapareció y lo tiro al suelo.

¡Vas a pagar por lo que le hiciste a mi hermano! – le grito, tratando de apuntarlecon su varita, mientras él le agarraba las muñecas e intentaba quitársela de encima.

¿En serio, Carrow? – Dijo Draco, apoyándose casualmente sobre un árbol – La endogamia de tu familia se está convirtiendo en una verdadera molestia. Vas a encontrar otro amante. ¿Tal vez un primo? Puedo nombrarte a alguno para ti. – Mientras Draco lo había dicho en broma, no era completamente inconsciente de cuantos Malfoy's se habían casado con sus primos segundos y terceros. Aunque nunca primeros. Por lo que él sabía.

¡Calla tu enfermiza y retorcida boca, Malfoy! ¡Y quédate fuera de esto! ¡No te concierne!

De hecho, lo hace – dijo él, mirándose las uñas.

Theo levanto la cabeza y lo observo con curiosidad ante la vista delante de ellos. Su varita estaba afuera y preparada pero no parecía especialmente ansioso de usarlo. Era obvio que Alecto no estaba ganando.

Interrumpiste una conversación muy importante entre Weasley y yo. ¿Y realmente piensas que el Señor Oscuro apreciaría que mates al mejor amigo de Potter?

¡No voy a matarlo!

¿En serio? Y supongo que esas Maldiciones Asesinas que le estabas lanzando hace un momento… ¿eran simplement para hacerlo mojarse en los pantalones?

¡Me tomo por sorpresa! – grito ella. – ¡Todo lo que planeo es torturarlo hasta el punto donde me suplique morir! ¡T como lo hice con su preciosa sangre sucia, Granger!

Los tres magos se tensaron, nadie más que Draco que de repente sintió como toda su sangre se agolpaba en su cabeza. Comenzó a tomar respiraciones profundas y acaloradas.

¿Quieres qué te cuente todo lo que le hice a ella, traidor de sangre? ¿Cómo venganza por tomar la vida de mi hermano?

En un rápido movimiento, Ron arrojo a Alecto fuera de él y volvió a ponerse de pie. Ella hizo lo mismo y se apuntaron con las varitas el uno al otro, preparados para atacar.

¡Como te atreves a tocarla! – grito él.

Alecto sonrió con malicia. – Oh, yo no fui la que la toco. Simplemente la torture tan horriblemente que perdía las fuerzas y quedaba inconsciente por días. – Se rio. – Deberías haber visto su cuerpo hecho jirones una vez que termin con ella, ni siquiera fue consciente de todos los hombres que lleve para que se salieran con la suya mientras ella estaba con demasiado dolor como para darse cuenta si quiera de lo que estaba pasando…

¡ _Crucio_!

Ron se estremeció cuando la maldición se lanzó de la varita de Draco, convencido que iba apuntado hacia él. Pero luego, Alecto cayó de rodillas, gritando en un dolor agonizante mientras Ron la miraba, sin habla.

Claramente, la maldición la disloco un poco, porque parecía que no tenía ni idea que Draco era el que lo había lanzado. Ron estaba todavía muy sorprendido para moverse, así que ella salto sobre él, tirándolo en la nieve una vez más antes de apuntar la varita a su corazón.

 _Vas_ a sufrir maldito…

¡Llévame! – grito Ron de repente. Alecto frunció el ceño. – ¿Qué?

Necesitas a uno de nosotros ¿no? ¡Iré contigo obedientemente si sueltas a Hermione!

La garganta de Draco se encrudeció cuando se dio cuenta de la mirada desesperada en el rostro de Ron mientras hablaba. Esto no era solo sobre salvar a su amiga. Después de todo este tiempo, él estaba todavía muy enamorado d ella. De repente Draco se encontró llenóde una sorprendente cantidad de ira.

Eso es completamente estúpido, Weasley – dijo Draco, separándose del árbol y dando varios pasos hacia ellos. – P favor, incluso _tú_ sabes mejor que hacer un trato con un mortífago

¡Me voy arriesgar!

Alecto miro a Draco y sonrió.

Draco suspiro. – Ya te lo dije. Ya no la tenemos.

La sonrisa de Alecto se desvaneció de inmediato. – ¿Por qué mierda le dices eso, Malfoy?

No te importa – dijo Draco, levantando la varita y apuntando a Alecto. – ¡ _Crucio_!

Ella cayó de espaldas y comenzó a retorcerse y a gritar en la nieve, irónicamente formando una figura similar a un ángel de nieve mientras lo hacía.

Mientras Alecto estaba en el suelo, Ron volvió a ponerse de pie y apunto su varita a Draco. – ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo? – grito él. – ¿ _Por_ _qué_ sigues ayudándome?

Pensé que ya había dejado eso en claro – dijo Draco, mirando a Alecto cuidadosamente. Cuando sus retorcimientos comenzaron a cesar, apunto a su varita una vez más y grito – ¡ _Crucio_!

¿Todo esto es realmente necesario, Malfoy? – pregunto Theo, dando unos pasos hacia el claro.

Por supuesto que lo es – dijo Draco, gritando de repente, – ¡ _Crucio_! – tres veces seguidas. Sonrió. – He querido hacer esto hace mucho tiempo.

¡ _Crucio_!

¡ _Crucio_!

¡RON! – un grito trascendental hizo eco de repente por el bosque. Los tres magos miraron alrededor frenéticament Draco reconoció ese grito. De la radio.

¡GINNY! – gritó Ron mientras mantenía la varita apuntando a Draco.

Draco de repente se encontró a si mismo deseando que Ginny fuera la Weasley que se habría cruzado en vez de Ron. Por lo que Hermione le había dicho, ella definitivamente era la más sensata de la familia. Era seguro decir que su conversación con Ron no había sido más que una pérdida de tiempo.

Ron miro a Draco y le apunto con su varita con fervor, pero Draco no se inmuto, todavía manteniendo la varita apuntando hacia Alecto quien estaba luchando.

¿Qué vas hacer, Weasley? ¿Matarme? – sonrió. –No tienes lo necesario.

He matado antes.

Por supuesto que lo has hecho. Todo lo hemos hecho. Pero obviamente puse suficiente duda en tu mente que no v a tomar ese riesgo. Si no lo he hecho, entonces ya estaría muerto.

Ron echaba fuego por la nariz. – No creo ni una palabra de lo que me dijiste, Malfoy. Eres un bastardo manipulador que menciono a la única persona que sabía que me haría cooperar. Incluso yendo tan lejos llamándola por su maldito nombre de pila.

Draco apretó los labios. Oh, cierto. Ron estaba acostumbrado que él la llamara sangre sucia o Granger.

Pero salvaste mi vida allí arriba. – Hizo un gesto hacia la casa antes de bajar lentamente su varita. – Así que estamos a mano.

Y, con eso, Ron rápidamente giro sobre su pie y echo a correr, yendo por el camino largo de regreso al pueblo. Draco se mofo. – Ve tras él, Theo. Asegúrate de que no haga nada estúpido.

Theo asintió antes de mirar a Alecto, que finalmente se había detenido de luchar pero estaba demasiado golpeada para hacer algo más que quedarse allí y recuperar el aliento. – ¿La vas a matar? – pregunto.

Obviamente – contesto Draco.

Theo asintió otra vez y dijo– No seas amable al respecto – antes de correr tras Ron.

Cuando Theo se fue, Draco dio algunos pasos más así estaba directamente parado sobre Alecto. Se agacho y puso la punta de la varita en su corazón.

¿P por qué? – pregunto ella en una voz tensa.

Lo siento mucho, Carrow. – En realidad no. – Pero sellaste tu destino el día que tocaste a Hermione. Vi tu trabajo y debes sufrir por ello.

¿T tú sabes dóndeesta?

Draco sonrió. – Así es. – luego metió la mano en su bolsillo y saco un pequeño objeto con la forma del escudo familia de los Carrows. – Parece que tu linaje termina contigo. – Presiono la varita más fuerte contra su piel. – ¡ _Avada Kedavra_!

El cuerpo de Alecto se puso rígido de inmediato, sus grandes ojos todavía mirándolo mientras él deslizaba el escudo en su propio bolsillo. Le hubiera gustado torturarla más, pero ese era difícilmente el lugar. Alguien podía pasar y atraparlo en cualquier momento.

De vuelta de pie, Draco dejo su cuerpo allí y regreso al pueblo. Cuando llego a la plaza, miembros de la resistencia, incluido un hombre y una mujer pelirrojos, estaban dispersos en el bosque mientras varios mortifagos los perseguían Hubo varios " _Pops_ " indicando Aparición. Todos los mortifagos regresaron en breve.

Mirando alrededor, Draco vio que uno de los hombres lobos de Greyback y Crabbe padre yacían en el suelo muertos. Parecía que el linaje Carrow no era el único que terminaba ese día.

¿Qué _diablos_ sucedió? – grito Rabastan, caminando con furia hacia Draco.

Parece que tu fuente nos engañó. _Otra_ _vez._

¡No, no lohicieron! – espeto él, su cuerpo entero poniéndoseen un brillante carmesí. – No hay manera en que ellos pudieran…

¿Por qué no? – pregunto Draco. – La resistencia no serían capaces de eliminar a tres de nosotros sin tener ningunabaja si no hubiesen sabido de que estábamos viniendo

Rabastan se paralizo. – ¿Tres? – pregunto.

Draco asintió. – Carrow está muerta en el bosque pasando la casa de los Potter. Ve y retírala– le ordeno.

Rabastan respiro hondo y con enojó varias veces antes de salir caminando con Goyle detrás de él.

Cuando Draco volvió a mirar el cuerpo de Crabbe, Pansy estaba inclinada sobre él. Se arrodillo y suspiro antes de cerrarle los ojos cuidadosamente. Draco se acercó y se arrodillo junto a ella, buscando en sus bolsillos hasta que se encontró con una pequeña versión del escudo de la familia Crabbe.

¿Qué es eso? – pregunto Pansy.

Nada que te incumba, Parkinson – dijo Draco, deslizándolo junto al otro en su bolsillo. – Pero, si llegas a ver a tu padre con uno de estos, sugiero que lo agarres y me lo des.

Pansy asintió antes de levantarse y acercarse a cerrar los ojos del hombre lobo.

Sintiéndose un poco fuera de lugar, Draco se alejó y se inclinó contra el borde de piedra que cercaba el cementerio. Escuchando algunos crujidos detrás de él, se dio vuelta justo a tiempo para ver el fantasma de una mujer sonriente desapareciendo en un árbol. Algo comenzó a brillar de inmediato justo donde ella había estado.

Ligeramente curioso, Draco entro al cementerio, sintiéndose nervioso mientras pasaba por las lápidas de James y Lily Potter mientras se dirigía al árbol. Se detuvo donde el fantasma había estado, notando el objeto brillante enterrado a mitad en la nieve. Se agacho y lo levanto, de repente quedo cara a cara con un anillo. La banda era de plata con una piedra redonda de color ámbar rodeada por un círculo de diamantes que casi era similar a un ojo. De inmediato le hiz pensar en Hermione

De repente, alguien saco el anillo de la mano de Draco. Se dio vuelta para ver a Rodolphus parado allí, mirándolo cautivado.

Levanto la varita a su garganta y dijo – Es del mismo color que sus ojos.

Con cara de dolor, utilizo todas sus fuerzas para arrojar el anillo por el cementerio. Draco toco la varita en su bolsillo en silencio lanzo un hechizo para congelarlo a mitad de vuelo.

¿Conseguiste los escudos? – pregunto Rodolphus, de repente parecía muy cansado.

Sí – contesto Draco. – ¿Ocho más?

Ahora nueve – dijo Rodolphus. –Greyback quería formar parte. No preguntes porque, me temo, que no tengo otra respuesta que el ser patético.

Rodolphus se dio vuelta y salió apresurado, obviamente queriendo regresar con los otros antes de que Rabastan pudiera saber adónde se había ido.

Tan pronto como Draco estaba solo otra vez, utilizo su varita para guiar al anillo de nuevo a su mano. No sabía porqu lo quería, pero con la navidad tan cerca, no sería después de todo un horrible regalo para Hermione.

Hubo el eco de una risita que sonaba un poco como a campanas que venían del lado derecho de Draco. Se dio vuelta vio al fantasma sonriente flotando por el cementerio. – Gracias – dijo antes de deslizarlo en el bolsillo opuesto en el que estaban los escudos. No quería que la magia cruel lo manchara.

Ahora con el anillo en su poder, Draco se dirigió hacia los otros con la esperanza de salir allí rápidamente. Él sería, si dudas, castigado por el fracaso de hoy, y quería terminar con eso antes de que Hermione tuviera la oportunidad de preocuparse demasiado.

XXX

Hermione estaba sentada sola en su habitación, justo debajo de la ventana con la radio prendida al lado de ella. Era George y Angelina hablando en ese momento, pero sabía que era cuestión de tiempo antes que alguien reportara lo que había sucedido en el Valle de Godric. Aún si no había víctimas, seguramente lo mencionarían.

El cielo afuera se puso más oscuro y Hermione se estaba poniendo más y más nerviosa. Se mordía el dedo pulgar mientras escuchaba de cerca por cualquier señal de la alarma en la chimenea. El departamento estaba silencioso excepto por la radio.

De pronto Hermione se encontró a sí misma gimoteando. Odiaba esto. Odiaba todo…

Ginny, ¿qué estás hacienda aquí? – dijo George de repente. Hermione se inclinó.

Fuimos atacados por mortifagos en el Valle de Godric, – Ginny soltó rápidamente. – Cualquier miembro de la resistencia que se dirija allí, por favor regresen de inmediato y vayan a otro lado. Ahora no es seguro.

¿Alguna victima? – pregunto Angelina nerviosa.

Las palmas de Hermione comenzaron a sudar, su corazón le dolía ante la idea horrible de perder a Draco.

Ninguno de nuestro lado. Pero un mortífago y un hombre lobo están muertos.

Dos – dijo otra voz, apareciendo de repente.

¿Qué? – dijo Ginny.

Dos mortifagos están muertos – contesto la voz tensa de Ron.

La garganta de Hermione se secó y las lágrimas comenzaron a inundarle los ojos.

¿Estás seguro? – pregunto Ginny.

Afirmativo – dijo Ron. Luego se fue arrastrando los pies.

¡Ron, espera! ¿Qué paso en la casa de los Pott…? – la voz de Ginny se perdió en el camino.

Hermione se quedó sentadaallíinmóvil cuando de pronto comenzó la estática en la radio. La casa de los Potters. De alguna manera, ella supo que ese era donde Draco había ido. A encontrar a Harry o Ron. Por ella.

Llevo la mano a su boca cuando comenzó a sollozar. No. no podía ser…

De repente, el reloj en la sala de estar sonó, indicando el tope de la hora. Miro al reloj más pequeño en la mesita de luz. Medianoche.

¡No! – grito Hermione, negando con la cabeza con incredulidad. – ¡No! ¡No! Por favor, Merlín. ¡NO!

Hermione escucho, pero la alarma en la chimenea nunca se apagó. Primero fue un minuto después de la medianoche luego treinta, y luego dos horas.

No…

Se llevó las rodillas hasta su pecho y lloro incontrolablemente sobre ellas.

Por favor, Merlin, dime que no lo hizo. Dime que Ron no…

Hermione se ahogó. Ni siquiera lo podía decir. Si Ron había matado a Draco, ¿ Cómo podría alguna vez perdonarlo?

Draco, por favor… por favor vuelve a mí.

La hora siguió pasando, y Hermione todavía estaba sentada allí. Sabía que tenía que estar preparándose para irse, pero se negó. Draco iba a volver. Estaba seguro de eso. Y, cuando lo hiciera, ella estaría esperándolo. Porque eso es lo que haces cuando amas a alguien. Esperas.

XXX

Draco yacía en el sillón junto a la chimenea en la mansión del Señor Oscuro, su cuerpo en una gran cantidad de dolo mientras esperaba impacientemente para que el reloj llegara a las cuatro a.m. Así podía llegar a casa y detener a Hermione de que se vaya.

No había esperado que Voldemort lo torturara tanto tiempo como lo hizo y, después de las horas de torturas por las que tuvo que soportar Rabastan, ya era pasada la medianoche el momento cuando todo termino.

De repente Pansy camino a la sala, llevando una copa llena de una poción que había terminado de hervir para él. Draco intento incorporarse pero ella lo empujó hacia abajo.

Debes guardar tu fuerza – dijo ella, inclinándole cuidadosamente la cabeza hacia atrás mientras le daba de beber.

Lucius lo estaba mirando de un sofá cercano, con la mirada triste sin apartar nunca la mirada. Theo estaba también allí, mirando el reloj con gran ansiedad. Había intentado irse para advertir a Hermione sobre la llegada tarde de Drac pero el Señor Tenebroso quería interrogar a todos. Desafortunadamente, tuvieron que culpar a Ron por la muerte de

Alecto. Él siempre había sido un objetivo, pero ahora había un precio aún mayor sobre su cabeza. Draco se odiaba a mismo por perder el control de esa forma, pero Alecto necesitaba morir. Se lo merecía después de lo que le había hecho a Hermione. Seguramente Ron entendería.

El Señor Tenebroso no debería tratarte de esta manera – dijo Lucius de repente, con los puños apretados sobre sus rodillas. – Esto no fue tu fracaso. Ese maldito de Rabastan…

A él le fue peor que a mí – interrumpió Draco. – Además, esta era mi misión, padre. Estaba a cargo. Todos sabemo el castigo por fracasar.

Pero…

No es nada que no puedo manejar. Si recuerdas, el Señor Oscuro hizo mucho peor en mí después de la guerra. Lucius se encogió ante el recuerdo. – Tú madre estaría tan avergonzada si supiera que deje que esto pasara.

Probablemente – dijo Draco. – Pero ahora es demasiado tarde para todo eso. Soy un mortífago, y tome la decisión de serlo por mí mismo.

De repente, el reloj llego a las cuatro a.m. Draco se puso de pie, sus miembros todavía tiesos y con dolor, pero much mejor con la poción que había tomado.

Me voy a casa – dijo él. Draco miro a su padre. –Dile al Señor Tenebroso que no estaré hoy aquí. Necesito descansar.

Draco se dirigió a la chimenea y agarro un puñado de polvos flu. Lo arrojo, se adentró en las llamas verdes y fue succionado a su departamento.

Cuando llego, todo estaba completamente inmóvil. Mirando la mesa ratona, Draco vio que _Una Historia de Hogwarts_

estaba todavía sobre ella. No estaba seguro si sentirse aliviado o enojado.

Con los zapatos y la capa todavía puestos, Draco corrió a su habitación y abrió la puerta. – ¡Hermione!

Su pequeña figura estaba encorvada debajo de la ventana,las rodillas contra su pecho con el rostro enterrado en ella Lentamente levanto la cabeza, sus ojos hinchados agrandándose mientras caían sobre él.

Hermione exploto en un llanto mientras luchaba para ponerse de pie. Corrió hacia él y de inmediato echo los brazos alrededor de su cintura, apretándolo fuertemente mientras comenzaba a llorar contra su pecho.

Los ojos de Draco también comenzaron a lagrimear mientras llevaba los brazos alrededor de sus hombros. – Gracias Merlín que todavía estas aquí.

– Sabía que volverías – dijo ella llorando. – Sabía que nunca me dejarías.

Hermione se echó hacia atrás para verlo a los ojos. Ambos se miraron uno al otro, Draco utilizando el pulgar para acariciar su mejilla mientras se daba cuenta de lo feliz que estaba de estar allí con ella. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Drac se inclinó y la beso, sus labios sabiendo tan divinamente dulces como siempre.

No paso mucho tiempo que la necesidad que ambos constantemente sentían cuando estaban juntos se apodero de ellos. Antes de que Draco supiera lo que estaba pasando, los dos estaban desnudos y él la estaba follando fuerte en l cama.

Los sonidos familiares de los gemidos de Hermione le dieron a Draco la comodidad que él no se había dado cuenta qu extrañaba. Se odiaba a sí mismo por hacer esto después de lo que se había enterado sobre su padre, pero ya estaba demasiado absorto para simplemente renunciar a ella. La amaba, y la necesitaba, a pesar de lo que intentaba decirse a sí mismo.

No les tomo mucho tiempo terminar pero, por un tiempo, Draco se quedó dentro de ella, disfrutando de la sensación familiar mientras continuaba besándola, todavía sin ser capaz de conseguir lo suficiente de esos labios.

Fue bien entrado en el día antes de que Draco finalmente le conto a Hermione todo lo que había sucedido, los dos entrelazando las manos sobre el pecho de él mientras ella las usaba para acariciar los moretones que tenía de la tortura que tuvo que soportar.

– Siento haberte fallado.

Hermione negó con la cabeza. – No, no lo hiciste, Draco. Tú intentaste hablar con Ron. Ambos sabíamos que era una apuesta arriesgada. Estoy… estoy más molesta por lo de Alecto.

Draco la miro y alzo una ceja.

Hermione suspiro. – No deberías tomar esos riesgos por mí – dijo ella, levantando la mano y acariciando su mejilla. – Me importa más tu seguridad que la venganza. Por favor no dejes que lo que me pasódirija tu vida. No vale la pena.

Poniendo la mano sobre la de ella, Draco la observo profundamente y dijo – Pero tú lo vales, Hermione.

Él se inclinó y luego la beso, sin escuchar más objeciones mientras los dos se perdieron uno al otro por el resto del día.


	18. Chapter 18

**N/P** (no, no es nota de quien plagio jajaja, es **NOTA DE QUIEN PUBICA** ) No es mi traducción y mucho menos es mi historia. Yo solo me atrevo a publicarla toda vez que muchas nos quedamos con ganas de leerla. **Disfrútenla hasta que la bloqueen.**

 **N/T** Super emocionada con presentarles mi primer proyecto, espero que les guste, muchísimas gracias a los que me apoyaron, especialmente a Romina Pascaretta que esta desde un principio y me ayudo a betear este capítulo y a Lena por autorizarme a traducir su historia.

 **N/A: *ADVERTENCIA*:** Esta historia va a ser bastante oscura. Trata temas de violación, asesinato, tortura, lenguaje vulgar, y dos almas quebradas. No apto para los corazones débiles. Esta va a ser mi única advertencia.

 **Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling, la trama le pertenece a Lena Phoria y la traducción a Sunset82.**

Antes que comiences a leer, no dejes review porque eso puede ser motivo de acoso hacia tu persona, no es necesario que lo hagas, tu disfruta la lectura.

Y por último pero muy, muy importante siempre lee los review que dejaré puesto que ahí informaré cada cuanto la voy a dar de baja, por aquello del bloqueo y las denuncias, así mismo avisaré si alternare con otra cuenta, para que esta historia sigua aquí.

 **Y repito, no lo escribí yo ni lo traduje yo, porque parece que a muchas no les queda claro**.

 **CRUEL AND BEAUTIFUL WORLD**

 **CAPITULO** **18:** **AQUÍ,** **ALLA** **Y** **EN** **TODAS** **PARTES**

N/A: Así que… este es el capítulo más largo. Pude haberlo dividido, pero quería que disfruten la segunda parte, que e mi favorita.

¡Como siempre gracias por todas las reviews! Especialmente a aquellos que han estado fielmente desde el principio. Son todos muy apreciados.

Recientemente me he dado cuenta que esta historia no va ni siquiera por la mitad. Todavía tengo un montón de planes así que estén preparados.

Adelante…

—He compilado una lista de todos los posibles mortifagos que pueden llegar a poseer un escudo – dijo Hermione, desplegando un pedazo de pergamino en la mesa del comedor para que todos lo vieran. – Los de arriba que están en tinta negra son los que tenemos. Rodolphus Lestrange, Alecto Carrow y Orson Crabbe. Los de abajo que están en roj son las personas que sabemos por seguro que tienen uno. Rabastan Lestrange, Gordon Goyle, Quincy Nott – miro de reojo a Theo – y Fenrir Greyback. Hay doce en total y aún nos faltan cinco. Ahí es donde están los nombres en purpura.

¿Por qué purpura? – pregunto Quigley.

Era la única tinta de otro color que Draco tenía – dijo Hermione con el ceño fruncido – Quería tinta verde para los que ya tenemos así luciría más positivo, o amarillo para nuestras posibles opciones ya que expresa un sentido de esperanza, pero eso no luciría muy bien en el pergamino blanco, así que supongo que él purpura funciona tan bien como cualquier otra cosa. Se dice que expresa misterio y eso es ciertamente lo que tenemos aquí.

Cuando Hermione levanto la vista, todos la estaban mirando fijamente. Ella se sonrojo y rápidamente bajo la vista al pergamino.

Así que… ¿por qué tienes tinta purpura, amigo? – pregunto Quigley, mirando a Draco desde el sillón en el que estaba sentado.

No tengo ni puta idea – contesto Draco.

Lo encontré enterrado en la parte de atrás – dijo Hermione. – Pero eso es apenas lo importante aquí. _Necesitamos_ asegurarnos que tenemos todos los nombres posibles. —Utilizo su varita para agrandar las letras para que todos pudieran verlo.

Bellatrix Lestrange Stuart Parkinson Walden Macnair

 _Yaxley (Nombre de pila desconocido)_

 _Antonin Dolohov Thorfinn Rowle Arron Greengrass_ _Lucius Malfoy_

¿Mi padre? – pregunto Draco arrugando las cejas.

Estamos cubriendo todas nuestras posibilidades, Draco – dijo Hermione. – Ahora, ¿me olvide de alguien?

Draco y Theo se miraron con curiosidad. – Tal vez el padre Flint, Mathis – dijo Theo. – No anda mucho con los otros, ya que su familia es obviamente muy inferior, pero a menudo intenta lo suficiente, así que no creo que deberíamos descartarlo como una posibilidad.

Mathis Flint – repitió Hermione mientras sumergía la pluma en la tinta purpura. – Muy bien. ¿Algún otro?

No – dijo Theo, mirando una vez más a Draco, que se encogió de hombros. – Creo que has compilado una muy buena lista. Aunque, con Lucius y Arron están yendo un poco lejos. ¿Por qué querían sacarte de tu posición si están intentando casarte con su hija?

Bueno, si mataran a Lucius, y luego ponen suficiente duda en la mente de Quien Tú Sabes para ejecutar a Draco, s familia obtendrían una gran cantidad de dinero. ¿No? – dijo Hermione, bajando la pluma. – Sin duda explicaría porqu de repente está intentando impulsar esto.

Cuando levanto la vista, todos la estaban mirando fijamente otra vez.

¡Dejen de hacer eso!

Aquí tienen – dijo Bronson, caminando desde la cocina y poniendo un plato con rebanadas de focaccia recién horneadas sobre la mesa cafetera junto al pergamino. – Un poco de comida nutritiva para todos mientras la cena se está haciendo. Recuerdo que eras un fan, Theo. – le hizo un guiño antes de sentarse en el único sillón desocupado.

Entonces. ¿Cuál es exactamente el plan? – pregunto Theo, intentando con dificultad ignorar el guiño de Bronson. – Ese cabrón de Roddy dijo que la única vez que no tienen los escudos con ellos es cuando están con el Señor Oscuro, necesitamos tomarlos a todos a la misma vez así no se podrán darse cuenta y advertir a los otros.

Si, ya pensé en eso – dijo Draco, mirando todos los nombres que Hermione había escrito en el pergamino. – El únic momento que vamos a tener en verdad es durante nuestras reuniones.

Pero esas duran solamente un hora, como mucho.

¿Todavía no ha tenido su coronación, Astoria? – pregunto Hermione, mirando a Draco.

Es mañana– contesto él.

Eso va a durar más tiempo, ¿no? Y es obligatorio.

Si, pero porque es obligatorio, Theo y yo no podremos salir a buscar en todas partes. Las reuniones son más fáciles

Bueno… ¿por qué no puedo hacerlo?

Draco se congelo, su mandíbula apretada con fuerza mientras la miraba de reojo con una mirada fría. – ¿Disculpa?

¿Por qué no? – dijo ella, frunciendo el ceño.

Eeeh… porque es jodidamente peligroso – espeto él.

¿Y? tú haces cosas peligrosas todos los días.

Gajes del oficio.

¿Y ser una esclava fugitiva? ¿ _Eso_ no un oficio peligroso? – pregunto ella. – Mira, puedo usar mi capa de invisibilidad y utilizar mi piedra para ir por Red Flu. Nadie se dará cuenta.

Draco entrecerró los ojos y muy severamente dijo – No. Bronson o Quigley pueden…

¡Ellos no conocen esas casas como yo, Draco! – grito Hermione, poniéndose de pie. – ¡He estado ahí! ¡Conozco la mitad de las habitaciones de esas personas como la palma de mi maldita mano!

La ya piel alabastrino de Draco se volvió aún más pálida mientras continuaba observándola. Mirando alrededor, Hermione se dio cuenta que los otros tres pusieron empeño en no mirarla. Suspiro.

Disculpen que sea contundente, pero esa es la realidad—Hermione salió corriendo a su habitación y golpeo la puert detrás de ella.

Bueno… esta parece ser definitivamente nuestra señal para el alcohol – dijo Bronson, poniéndose de pie. – ¿Ustede dirían que esta es una noche de vino?

Quigley fue el único que asintió.

Bronson ni siquiera logro llegar a la cocina antes de que Draco se levantara de repente del sillón y siguiera a Hermion a la habitación, asegurándose de golpear la puerta dos veces más fuerte de lo que hizo ella.

Oh, esos dos. Siempre peleando por el control – dijo Bronson mientras sacaba unas copas de la alacena.

Tú y tu jodido dramatismo de nuevo – dijo Draco tan pronto la puerta se cerró.

Hermione levanto la varita y puso un Hechizo Silenciador. – Mira quién habla – dijo ella, sentándose en la cama. – Draco, parte de la razón por la que me gusto estar contigo al principio fue porque no me trataste como si fuera una frágil muñeca de porcelana. ¿Qué paso con eso?

Bueno, ahora él le importaba mucho más de lo que lo hacía en el principio. – No es que crea que no eres capaz de hacer esto sin que seas descubierta – dijo él. – Es que no quiero.

Hermione se mofo. – ¿ _Tú_ no quieres?

Así es.

Bueno, si esa es la única razón, entonces ¿Por qué, en el nombre de Merlín, debería escucharte?

Deberías escucharme porque sé que es lo mejor, Hermione. _No_ vas hacer esto. – dijo severamente.

Si, lo voy hacer, Draco. Con o sin tu consentimiento.

¡Joder, no lo vas hacer! – grito él.

¡Joder, si lo hare! –grito ella, poniéndose de pie. – Alguien necesita hacer esto y ¡yo soy la mejor opción! ¡Tú _sabes_

que lo soy!

¡Encontraremos otra manera!

–NO, DRACO, – dijo Hermione, profundizando la voz. – ¡Necesito hacer esto y no puedes detenerme!

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué, qué?

¿Por qué _necesitas_ hacer esto?

Hermione se ruborizo y bajo la mirada. – Porque sí.

¿Por qué si?

Su voz de pronto se volvió muy tranquila, Hermione volvió a mirar a Draco tímidamente y dijo – Porque tú me ayudaste cuando estaba en problemas, así que si hay una oportunidad para regresarte el favor entonces la voy a tomar. Por favor, déjame hacer esto por ti.

Draco le devolvió la mirada y suspiro. Con los puños cerrados, dijo entre dientes – No quiero que te hagan daño.

Lo sé – dijo ella, dando unos pasos hacia adelante y agarrando una de sus manos tensa. – Pero casi todo los días tengo que ver cómo te vas de aquí, sabiendo que hay una posibilidad de que no vuelvas. Esto es una guerra, Draco. Todos necesitamos arriesgar nuestras vidas de vez en cuando. Y… ¡y quiero exponer esos bastardos por lo que son!

¡Imbéciles retorcidos y manipuladores que necesitan que lo pongan en sus lugares! ¿Y qué mejor que tú para hacer eso? – Hermione sonrió orgullosamente.

Draco le devolvió la sonrisa. – ¿No me digas que te excita que sea jefe de mortifagos?

Hermione se encogió de hombros con indiferencia. – ¿Qué puedo decir? Me gusta un hombre quien es lo suficientemente inteligente como para haber engañado al mago más malvado que jamás haya existido en creer que l es leal. Durante más de cuatro años.

¿Y eso te excita? – pregunto Draco, sonriendo con suficiencia mientras la halaba hacia él con fuerza. Hermione se sonrojo mientras él comenzaba a ponerse duro contra ella. – Draco, hay gente en la otra sala.

¿Y? – dijo él, besándole el cuello. – Pusiste un Hechizo Silenciador. Además, ellos piensan que estamos peleando. Estoy seguro que ya saben que tienen que esperar un rato.

Nuestra pelea no ha terminado, ¿lo sabes?

Claro que termino. Tú vas hacer lo que quieres me guste o no, yo me voy a enojar jodidamente, y luego vamos a follar para hacer las paces. De hecho, ¿por qué no nos salteamos algunos pasos y comenzamos ahora por el último? sus manos se deslizaron a los costados de ella y comenzaron a abrirle los pantalones.

Hermione agarro sus muñecas y las detuvo.

Vamos, Hermione – dijo él, lamiéndole la oreja antes de moverse a su mandíbula. – Sólo un polvo rápido. Nadie se dará cuenta.

Las manos de Hermione se relajaron y Draco pudo deslizar los dedos en sus bragas. Él sonrió. – Sabía que estabas en esto.

En cuestión de segundos, los pantalones de ambos estaban abajo y Hermione estaba empujando a Draco sobre la cama, saltando rápidamente sobre él.

Afuera, en la sala principal, Bronson estaba de regreso en su sillón, bebiendo su vino lentamente mientras todos esperaban pacientemente – Cinco galeones a que están follando ahí adentro.

Hubo varios segundos de silencio.

Que sean diez y estas adentro – dijo Theo. Bronson sonrió. Dinero fácil.

XXX

Draco estaba sentado en el sofá con la cabeza baja mientras Hermione caminaba alrededor. Ella tenía su pequeña bolsa atada a su cintura con todo como precaución, y se vistió de negro ya que la capa de invisibilidad que había comprado no era la mejor. Ambos habían trabajado en reforzar el Hechizo Desilusionador en el pero no estaban seguros de cuanto iba a durar.

Draco… es hora de que te vayas. – dijo ella, parándose delante de él.

Draco se levantó lentamente, mirando el suelo en silencio por un momento antes de levantar los brazos y esperar qu ella fuera hacia ellos. Hermione hizo exactamente eso, envolviendo los brazos alrededor de su cintura y acariciando s pecho con el rostro.

Voy a estar bien, Draco. Cualquiera que plantea algún tipo de peligro estará dónde estás tú.

No te atrevas a pensar así, Hermione. Los elfos domésticos son viciosamente fieles. Si uno de ellos te ve…

Ellos _no_ me verán. Tengo un hechizo que detectara la locación de cualquier ser viviente, y estoy segura que alguno de los mortifagos son lo suficientemente estúpidos de no poner Hechizos Protectores en sus escudos. ¿Apostamos cuantos puedo conseguir simplemente diciendo " _Accio Escudo_ " al entrar? Sé que a Bronson le _encanta_ hacer apuesta

dijo Hermione amargamente.

Draco sonrió. Eso era verdad. Lo descubrieron ayer cuando salieron de la habitación y, aparentemente, el pelo revuelto de Hermione lo había dicho todo, aunque había intentado arreglarlo de antemano. No había manera de esconder lo que hicieron en ese espeso desorden de pelo.

Yo digo que dos.

Hermione sonrió. – Le estas dando a tus mortifagos demasiado crédito. Yo digo cuatro.

Está bien – dijo Draco. – ¿Y cuáles son los términos de esta apuesta?

Ella arrugo el rostro pensando. – Sólo digamos que quien quiera que gane es libre de tomar las decisiones esta noche Draco sonrió. – Puedo vivir con eso.

Se inclinó y la beso. Mientras estaban perdidos en sus labios, el reloj marco las seis en punto. Hora de la coronación de Astoria.

Draco se apartó de mala gana, levantando la mano para acariciar su suave mejilla mientras miraba esos hermosos ojos ámbar. – Espera diez minutos antes de salir. Y ten cuidado.

Hermione asintió e intento sonreír.

Draco suspiro antes de darle un último beso y dejarla ir. Él no quería mirarla de nuevo hasta entrar en la chimenea, intentando con dificultad de no notar sus ojos aterrados mientras él era succionado lejos de ella.

Hermione espero ocho minutos antes de que su impaciencia pudiera más que ella. Se puso la capa de invisibilidad, respiro hondo varias veces y se cubrió con la capucha. Después de mirarse rápidamente en el espejo, que colgaba de la pared, se aseguró de que la capa estaba funcionando apropiadamente, se dirigió a la chimenea y agarro un puñad de polvos flu del pote. Tenía una bolsa de eso para cuando estuviera en las casas de los mortifagos pero no quería desperdiciarla allí.

Con un último respiro profundo, Hermione entro en las llamas verdes y dijo – Casa de Rabastan Lestrange. Más vale empezar directo con el maldito imbécil.

Tan pronto Hermione entro en la casa, lanzo un hechizo no verbal para ver si había algún ser viviente. Parecía que el elfo domestico estaba en la cocina.

– _Accio Escudo Lestrange –_ Más vale ser específico sobre eso.

Hermione espero un momento, pero nada vino a ella. Se dio cuenta que no lo haría. Rabastan era el líder de todo eso y por mucho que le doliera admitirlo, él no era tonto.

No hay problema. Si bien Rabastan nunca había sido su propietario, ella había sido llevada a menudo por Rodolphus como para saber dónde podría esconder las cosas. Había una sala en especial en la que ella nunca se le permitió entrar con ellos. En ese momento se dirigió allí, ya había lanzado un hechizo sobre sus pies para silenciar sus pasos.

Cuando Hermione llego a la puerta, no estaba sorprendida de encontrarla cerrada con varias protecciones. Le tomo u minuto, pero pudo removerlos todos con éxito, entrando a la sala y cerrando la puerta detrás de ella silenciosamente

Mirando alrededor, Hermione rápidamente se dio cuenta que era una oficina. No había sorpresas allí. Levantando la varita, Hermione lanzo un hechizo que Draco le había enseñado. Era capaz de detectar donde se había utilizado magi recientemente, y un libro en particular sobre la repisa de Rabastan brillo prácticamente con signos de magia fresca. Bingo.

Había más protecciones, pero Hermione elimino cada una antes de abrir el libro, encontrando el escudo y deslizándol dentro de una bolsa en su bolsillo, junto con los otros que Draco había adquirido. Uno menos, quedan ocho más.

El hechizo localizador le hizo saber que el elfo domestico todavía estaba en la cocina. Hermione regreso a la sala de dibujo y luego fue a la casa de los Goyle. Estuvo ahí en menos de un minuto. Después de lanzar su hechizo encontró que la Sra. Goyle estaba en la trastienda, y no sola si tenía que agregar. Intento – _Accio Escudo Goyle –_ y efectivamente, salió volando de un armario justo al lado de la chimenea. Él debió ponerla allí cuando iba a camino a l coronación. Idiota.

¡Y la siguiente!

Hermione arrojo un poco de su polvo Flu en la chimenea, se metió y dijo – Residencia Nott.

Ya sabía que Quincy Nott no sería tan tonto como Gordon Goyle. Lo tendría astutamente oculto, como Rabastan.

Desafortunadamente para él, no anticipo que Hermione sería la que vendría a buscarlo, y que sabía todos sus escondites secretos.

Al llegar, se dirigió directamente a la habitación de Quincy, sin ni siquiera molestarse en buscar seres vivientes ya qu los elfos domésticos iban al mercado todos los días entre las seis y siete. Por qué tan tarde, ella nunca lo entendió, pero apenas estaba en posición para cuestionar a la pobre criatura.

Hermione entro a la habitación de Quincy, se dejó caer al lado de la cama y golpeo su varita tres veces el suelo, disparando chispas que causaron que las tablas del suelo, justo detrás de la cama se levantaran, revelando una pequeña caja escondida debajo de ellas. La agarro, elimino las protecciones y agarro el escudo, haciendo todo lo posible para ignorar a los otros objetos imprecisos dentro de ella. Quincy tenía un fetiche extraño, y coleccionaba ciertas… muestras de sus esclavas. Hermione vio el frasco etiquetado con su nombre. Estuvo tentada de tomarlo, per sabía que eso sería demasiado sospechoso. Suspiro antes de cerrar la caja y regresar todo a su lugar.

Al salir, paso por el sótano, deteniéndose por un momento cuando escucho alguien llorando allí abajo. Mientras querí desesperadamente ayudarla, sabía que no podía. Por más horrible que fuera, en el estado actual de la ciudad, la chic estaba más segura allí que estando afuera.

Apretando los puños, trago saliva para luchar contra las lágrimas y de alguna manera logro alejarse. Pero no fue fácil y sin dudas, ella nunca olvidaría ese momento por el resto de su vida.

Fenrir Greyback era el próximo en su lista, y la última persona que sabía que seguro tenía un escudo. Aunque no era formalmente un mortífago, con la luna llena tan cerca, sabía que él no estaría allí.

Su casa era absolutamente asquerosa. Hermione nunca había estado allí antes y realmente esperaba que nunca tuviera que volver de nuevo.

No solo nunca limpiaba, de hecho vivía en su propia suciedad, pero el lugar olía a algo podrido, muy posiblemente er carne en descomposición o sangre. Las moscas pululaban alrededor de los pedazos de carne cruda, y Hermione tuvo que respirar por la boca para soportar el lugar.

Al menos era pequeño. Incluso más pequeño que el departamento de Draco. Hermione dijo – _Accio Escudo Greyback_

– Por supuesto funciono, porque Fenrir era un idiota. Así de simple.

Por desgracia, el escudo parecía estar atrapado en un cajón, porque algo rebotaba allí. Hermione gruño antes de pisa sobre montones de pilas de basura, ropa sucia y carne podrida. Llego al cajón y utilizo su varita para limpiar el mang antes de tocarlo. Cuando lo abrió, todo adentro se derramo, excepto por el escudo que voló a su mano. Dejo escapar otro gruñido antes de meterlo en el bolsillo, arrodillándose y volviendo a poner todo cuidadosamente dentro del cajón

Mientras estaba en el suelo, noto algo debajo del sillón que capto su atención. Era una caja de zapatos con un objeto que sobresalía. Algo delgado y de madera. Extendió la mano y agarro la caja, sacándola debajo del sillón.

Hermione jadeo.

La caja estaba llenas de varitas. Varitas robadas que Fenrir y su enfermiza manada de carroñeros habían coleccionad durante los años. Ella comenzó a buscar en la caja frenéticamente. No. No estaba allí. Mirando bajo el sillón, Hermion encontró más cajas. Las registró a todas, pero no estaba allí. _Su_ varita no estaba allí.

Hermione reviso cada rincón de aquel departamento, encontrando cientos de varitas, pero nunca la indicada. Decepcionada, regreso todo a su lugar, asegurándose de guardarse algunas de las varitas empolvadas, pensando que tal vez Draco y Theo las podrían utilizar. No había manera que Fenrir pudiera tener idea de cuantas varitas tenía o si estaría faltando alguna.

Habiendo perdido demasiado tiempo allí, Hermione se apresuró a la casa de los Parkinsons. Allí sabía exactamente adonde ir, y también, sin sorprenderse de encontrar un escudo allí, esperándola. Luego, intento en la casa de los MacNairs. Un escudo fue a ella al instante. Con ese iban tres. Draco ya había perdido su apuesta. Sonrió satisfactoriamente antes de dirigirse a lo de los Yaxleys. Su escudo también salió al instante. Tal vez no intentaría el hechizo en los últimos lugares así no estaría mintiendo cuando le dijera a Draco que ella era la ganadora.

Por muy tentador que sonaba, sabía que se estaba quedando sin tiempo, y todavía quedaban dos escudos y seis mortifagos.

Intento con la casa de Antonin Dolohov. Nada Thorfinn Rowle. Nada.

Mathis Flint. Nada.

Hermione comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa. Había solamente una casa más ya que Lucius y Arron Greengrass estaban quedándose en lo de Voldemort, y esa era la casa de Bellatrix Lestrange. La que compartía con su esposo, Rodolphus

Hermione trago saliva antes de adentrarse a la pequeña chimenea de los Flints y yendo al lugar adonde había intentado matar un hombre.

En el momento que Hermione llego, se vio obligada a ver el lugar adonde había apuñalado a Rodolphus a sangre fría, un recuerdo que siempre la atormentaría.

Sacudiéndose los miedos, lanzo un hechizo de detección para encontrar que el elfo domestico estaba en la habitación principal. Eso funciono perfectamente, porque Bellatrix hubiera estado más inclinada de esconder su escudo en su habitación al otro lado de la mansión. Hermione a menudo se preguntaba si Bellatrix y Rodolphus alguna vez habían compartido una cama. Lo dudaba.

Registro la casa a fondo. Odiaba estar allí, pero se negó a irse hasta que no hubiera buscado en todos los rincones. Aun así, salió con las manos vacías. Bellatrix no tenía un escudo, y Hermione no estaba para nada sorprendida. Pero también temía porque todavía quedaban dos escudos, y solo dos nombres en su lista. Lucius había engañado a su hijo.

Hermione hizo una mueca ante la idea. Primero Quincy y ahora Lucius. Los mortifagos en realidad eran enfermizos.

Regresando a la chimenea, se tomó un momento para observar el lugar donde fue la última vez que estuvo parada como esclava. Nada allí había cambiado, pero su vida… eso era diferente. Ahora tenía a alguien quien se preocupaba por ella. En verdad la cuidaba. No cualquier sentimiento enfermizo o retorcido como el que sentía Rodolphus. Ella haría cualquier cosa por Draco. Incluso protegerlo de su padre. Lucius no ganaría esto. Ella no lo dejaría.

Con una nueva sensación de confianza, se volvió a la chimenea, arrojo un puñado de polvos flu en las llamas y dijo – Residencia del Ministerio de Magia.

Hermione fue rápidamente succionada y llego a la casa improvisada de Voldemort. De inmediato escucho voces que venían de la otra sala.

Incapaz de contenerse, siguió las voces y asomo solo la cabeza por la esquina. Aún en su capa de invisibilidad, sentía todavía la necesidad de ser cautelosa.

Todos los mortifagos estaban parados en un círculo en la sala, Astoria Greengrass en el centro del mismo con Lord Voldemort. Su brazo izquierdo estaba temblando mientras lo tenía levantado, mirando nerviosamente a un mortífago quien Hermione de inmediato reconoció como Draco. Incluso con sus capuchas puestas, no había duda de su postura

Él le asintió y ella miro otra vez a su nuevo lord, mirándolo a los ojos mientras él agarraba su brazo y levanto su varita, sonriendo con malicia mientras decía – Bienvenida al lado del poder, joven Greengrass.

Cuando imprimió la marca en su brazo, Astoria se mordió el labio, intentando con dificultad de no llorar de dolor. Draco una vez le dijo a Hermione que recibir la Marca Tenebrosa dolía terriblemente, pero en cuanto más llorabas, peor lo hacía el Señor Oscuro para ti. Ya sea él o su padre le debió haber dado la misma información a Astoria.

Se obligó a apartar la mirada, y se apresuró en ir al otro lado de la mansión, siguiendo las direcciones que Draco le había dado para encontrar la habitación de Arron Greengrass.

Había demasiados seres vivos en las proximidades para que el hechizo de Hermione funcionara apropiadamente, así que tenía que ser extremadamente cautelosa en el camino. En un momento dado un elfo domestico paso por su lado pero ella se apretó firmemente contra la pared y espero que diera la vuelta antes de continuar.

Cuando llego a la puerta de la habitación de Arron, miro alrededor cuidadosamente antes de abrirla y entrar.

– Accio Escudo Greengrass.

Un cofre pequeño salió volando de un armario a sus manos. Hermione frunció el ceño. Cinco. Parecía que ella y Draco le habían dado a los mortifagos demasiado crédito.

Después de lanzar un Hechizo Desbloqueador sobre el mismo, Hermione no estaba sorprendida de encontrar otro escudo adentro. Deseaba haber estado equivocada sobre las verdaderas intenciones de Arron al intentar de casar a s hija con Draco. Tal vez realmente no quería que ella fuera un mortífago, pero la evidencia no era buena.

Con un suspiro, se metió el escudo en el bolsillo y regreso el cofre al armario. Uno más.

Hermione camino hacia la habitación de Lucius con el corazón encogido. Lo odiaba, pero sabía que Draco se debatía sobre sus sentimientos por su padre. Quería odiarlo. Por ella. Pero Lucius todavía era su padre, su propia sangre, y mientras él hubiera odiado a los nacidos de muggles, Hermione nunca dudo que amaba a su hijo. Hasta ahora.

Cuando llego a su habitación, suspiro hondo antes de abrir la puerta.

– Accio Escudo Malfoy.

Nada sucedió.

Hermione comenzó a buscar en la habitación. Sabía que no le quedaba mucho tiempo para que terminara la coronación, y Draco necesitaba esos escudos antes de que la reunión comenzara.

Dio vuelta a la habitación. Busco en los cajones, en el armario, bajo la cama, en su equipaje, utilizo su varita para manejar su asquerosa ropa interior de seda. Levanto el entarimado del suelo, saco los cuadros de las paredes, levant cada libro y estatuilla para ver si había algún pasaje secreto. Nada. La habitación estaba limpia.

– Mierda.

¿Paso algún detalle por alto? No. Hermione había registrado esas casas a fondo. Draco y Theo debieron haber estado equivocados. Debe haber alguien más que pudiera tener…

La puerta hizo un click y se abrió de golpe. Hermione se paralizo cuando Lucius entro apresurado a la habitación. Tuv suerte que había puesto las cosas como estaban, e incluso tuvo más suerte que estaba apoyada contra la pared en ese momento.

Lucius fue directo a la cómoda y comenzó a buscar frenéticamente, finalmente saco un collar sencillo con un colgante en forma de flor. Suspiro aliviado antes de metérselo en el bolsillo.

Luego, fue a la mesa de luz, la brisa de sus movimientos apresurados casi le tira la capucha a Hermione. Ella la agarr y la sostuvo con firmeza.

Lucius estaba tan cerca de ella que lo podía oler. Era todavía el mismo. Un aroma amanerado muy fresco, como el cedro y el cuero, con un pequeño toque de lavanda. Él arruinaba la lavanda.

Sacando una botella de brandy y un vaso de la mesita de luz, Lucius se sirvió un poco y lo tomo todo. Suspiro profundamente antes de servirse un poco más y bebiéndolo incluso más rápido que el primer vaso. Bueno, era fácil ver de dónde Draco saco su problema con la bebida.

Hubo un golpe en la puerta y Lucius giro la cabeza. Aparto el brandy y el vaso antes de acercarse, haciendo una paus por un momento mientras pasaba al lado de Hermione, obviamente sintiendo que algo estaba mal. Observo por un buen rato el lugar donde ella estaba. Hermione estaba segura que él podía escuchar su corazón latiendo, porque estaba a punto de salírsele directamente del pecho.

Luego hubo otro golpe, haciendo que Lucius se alejara de ella. Fue a la puerta y la abrió.

Arron. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Esperaba que tuviéramos un momento para hablar antes de la reunión. Sobre el futuro de mi hija y tu hijo, juntos.

En este momento, yo diría que no tienen un futuro juntos – dijo Lucius, negándose a moverse a pesar de que era muy obvio que Arron quería entrar a la habitación. – Draco dejo bien en claro que no está interesado.

Pero seguramente, si le dices que no tiene opción…

Dejé de gestionar la vida de mi hijo hace años, Arron. Te sugiero que hagas lo mismo con Astoria.

No entiendo – dijo Arron. – Estabas en esto hace algunas semanas. ¿Qué ha cambiado?

Nada ha cambiado – contesto Lucius. – No me importaría en absoluto si Draco decidiera casarse, pero todavía es joven. No veo motivo ahora para presionar esto.

Pero…

Si tienes algún problema con esto, Arron, te sugiero que se los lleve a Draco. Esta es su decisión, y no lo voy a presionar en algo en el que parece estar muy determinado.

Y, con eso, Lucius pasó junto a Arron y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

Hermione dejo escapar un aliento de alivio antes de caminar hacia la puerta y escuchar sus pasos. Una vez que no lo escucho más, abrió la puerta y salió. Ahora era hora de encontrarse con Draco.

Había un baño justo en la esquina que conectaba a la habitación de al lado. Hermione tenía que entrar por la habitación y esperar por alguna señal para hacerle saber que Draco era el que estaba en el baño.

Cuando llego allí, la puerta del baño ya estaba entreabierta, miro adentro y vio a Draco sentado sobre el borde de la bañera nervioso. Seguía levantando la mirada y observando la puerta. Ella entro y se sacó la capucha.

Draco se puso de pie y cruzo el baño en un instante, abrazándola y besándola casi desesperado.

Gracias Merlín – dijo sobre su boca antes de besarla de nuevo.

Lo siento – dijo Hermione. – Me encontré con un pequeño problema.

¿Qué es eso? – pregunto Draco, alejándose lo suficiente para mirarla, pero todavía manteniendo su agarre firme alrededor de su cintura.

Hermione busco en su bolsillo y saco la bolsa de escudos. – Sólo encontré ocho. Todavía falta uno. Draco frunció el ceño. – ¿Y pudiste registrar cada casa?

Sí.

¿A fondo?

Si, Draco – dijo ella, sonando casi molesta. – No estaban allí. No estaban en ningún lado. Debe haber alguien que pasamos por alto.

Draco respiro hondo antes de presionar su frente sobre la de ella. – No importa. Sólo uno no hará la diferencia. No, s tenemos todos los otros. – la beso de nuevo. – ¿Quién tenía los otros cuatros?

Parkinson, Macnair, Yaxley y Greengrass – dijo ella.

¿Mi padre no? – pregunto, el alivio era bastante evidente en su voz.

No – dijo Hermione, pensando que era mejor no contarle como Lucius casi la atrapo. Solo lo haría preocupar por nada. – Necesitas volver. – Deslizo la bolsa en el bolsillo de él y lo beso suavemente. – Expón a esos bastardos como los imbéciles mentirosos que son. Y no te olvides de hacer hincapié a Quien Tú Sabes que, ya que el Encanto Protean no estaba en sus varitas, debieron utilizar métodos ilegales para lanzar el hechizo. Eso los hará merecer un castigo doloroso.

Draco sonrió. – Realmente tendrías que haber sido una Slytherin.

Se besaron una vez más antes de que Draco tomara su mano y la llevara hacia la puerta. Ella se puso la capucha y é abrió la puerta, sosteniéndola para ella antes de seguirla y cerrar la puerta detrás de él.

Se tomaron de las manos detrás de su espalda mientras caminaban, así nadie podía ver que le faltaba una mano, separándose de mala gana cuando llegaron a la sala de dibujo. Draco camino a la sala de conferencia sin dudar mientras Hermione se dirigió a la chimenea. Arrojo lo último que le quedaba de su polvo flu y se dirigió a casa. El momento que entro a la conocida sala de estar, por fin pudo respirar de nuevo. ¿Cómo, en el nombre de Merlin, Draco hacía esto todos los días?

De vuelta en la reunión de mortifagos, la mente de Draco seguía divagando mientras intentaba pensar en quien más podría tener un escudo. Mirando alrededor de la mesa, era seguro decir que no era nadie de allí. Tenía que haber alguien más, tal vez no era ni siquiera un mortífago. Sólo alguien cercano a Rabastan. Quizás era la fuente anónima que le brindaba información de la resistencia. Draco tenía que admitir que estaba un poco más que curioso en saber quién era.

Los escudos estaban quemando un agujero en su bolsillo mientras esperaba la oportunidad para sacarlos.

Hemos cubierto todo lo que está en la agenda esta noche, mi lord – dijo Bellatrix levantando la vista del pergamino y mirando con devoción a Voldemort.

¿Hay algo más que necesita ser discutido antes de irnos? – pregunto él, mirando alrededor. Y ahí estaba.

Draco se puso de pie y dijo – Si, mi lord. Hay algo que he tenido la intención de mostrarle hace bastante tiempo.

Theo le sonrió desde el otro lado de la mesa. Draco sonrió antes de sacar la bolsa de su bolsillo y arrojar los escudos directamente delante de Voldemort. Escucho varios jadeos y se dio vuelta para ver a cada mortífago involucrado tan blanco como un fantasma. Ninguno más que Rabastan.

¿Qué son estos? – pregunto Voldemort, levantando el escudo Lestrange primero.

Esto es lo que Rabastan ha venido utilizando para chantajearme en cumplir sus órdenes. Cada escudo está conectado con un Encantamiento Protean, y, cuando el suyo es tocado por su varita, los otros escudos les hacen sab a sus dueños que es hora de atacar. Me amenazo con mandar a matar a todos los que son de mi importancia. El primero en su lista era mi padre.

Lucius se puso rígido mientras movía su fría mirada a Rabastan.

El segundo era Theo, cuyo padre se ofreció para hacer el trabajo. Draco no pudo evitar reírse cuando Quincy alejo la silla de su hijo.

Lo mismo con Goyle. Y así sucesivamente.

Voldemort comenzó a buscar entre los escudos. – Entonces once de ustedes…

De hecho, son doce – lo corrigió Draco. – No pude encontrar el último. No pertenece a alguien en esta sala, se lo aseguro. Y no creo que haya algún otro hombre lobo involucrado. ¿A quién más tienes trabajando para ti, Rabby? – pregunto.

Rabastan echaba fuego por la nariz mientras negaba con la cabeza lentamente. – Nadie de tu incumbencia maldito imbécil.

Lenguaje, Rabastan – dijo Voldemort en un tono uniforme.

También siento la necesidad de señalar que nunca se encontraron rastros de un Encantamiento Protean en la varita de Rabastan, así que debió haber utilizado métodos ilegales para lanzar su pequeño hechizo. – Hermione realmente tenía los mejores términos.

Sí, no se me ha escapado ese detalle – dijo Voldemort, levantando el escudo Greengrass y mirando a Arron. Los ojos de Astoria se agrandaron. – Padre… ¿por qué el escudo de _nuestra_ familia está en ese montón?

Por obvias razones, mi lord – dijo Draco, – Me temo que un matrimonio entre Astoria y yo no va a funcionar. Astoria frunció el ceño y asintió con la cabeza. – Comprensible.

Es una pena – dijo Voldemort, bajando el escudo. – Déjame intentar entender. Siempre he considerado que nuestr pequeña sociedad de elite tiene los ingredientes de una familia. Me duele saber que mucho de ustedes estarían tan dispuestos de matar a sus propios hermanos, sus propios hijos, y todo por el solo propósito de usurpar a Draco.

¿Incluso hacer que lo ejecuten? Nadie objeto.

Mi lord, me gustaría solicitar un cambio de asiento – dijo Theo, levantando la mano. – Tengo poco interés en permanecer junto a mi posible asesino.

Quincy se puso rojo. – Todo fue un engaño, Theo…

Por supuesto – interrumpió Voldemort. – De ahora en adelante, te sentaras al lado de Draco. El mismo lugar, lado diferente. Sólo tendría que cambiar con Dolohov.

Rabastan, me gustaría que te quedes, todos los demás pueden retirarse. Draco, tal vez quieras venir temprano mañana y podemos hablar sobre el castigo apropiado para estos… dueños de escudos.

Draco sonrió. – Absolutamente, mi lord.

Astoria fue la primera en levantarse y dirigirse a la puerta. Su padre fue rápido detrás de ella. Lucius, por otro lado, s levantó muy lentamente, evitando las miradas de todos hasta que la sala estaba prácticamente vacía. Cuando Draco salió, él lo siguió afuera

Draco, ¿por qué no me dijiste de la gravedad de sus amenazas? – pregunto mientras su hijo se dirigía a la chimenea.

Porque no era tu carga para llevar, padre. Te dije que no era nada que no pudiera manejar. Y me ocupe de ello, como dije que lo iba hacer.

Draco se detuvo delante de la chimenea con Lucius a su lado. Theo se acercó detrás de ellos.

¿Pero no tuviste problemas de cargar al joven Nott con tus problemas? – pregunto Lucius, alzando una ceja.

Bueno, cuando descubrí que su padre estaba intentando de exponerlo como el espía que no es, me pareció justo hacerle saber que este no era su único plan para matar a su hijo.

Lucius miro boquiabierto a Theo.

Parece que te has perdido de muchas cosas mientras estabas encerrado en la mansión, padre. Justo en ese momento, un fuerte grito desestabilizador hizo eco desde la sala de conferencia.

¡MI LORD! POR FAVOR PERDONE… ¡AHHH!

Draco sonrió triunfante. – Y esa es mi señal para irme. Que tengas un buen descanso, padre. Agarro un puñado de polvos flu, lo arrojo a las llamas y fue rápidamente succionado a casa.

De vuelta en el departamento, Hermione estaba revisando los cajones de la cómoda de Draco. Desde hace un tiempo se encontraba a sí misma empacando cosas de él en su bolso, solo en caso, pero siempre perdía el coraje en el últim momento y las regresaba a su lugar, adonde pertenecían. No quería que él se diera cuenta que faltaban cosas, sabiendo muy bien que iba a ponerse histérico. Pero tampoco quería dejarlo atrás cuando se fuera. Desde hace un tiempo, Hermione quería pedirle que se fuera con ella, pero nunca había reunido el valor suficiente.

Con un profundo suspiro, Hermione estuvo a punto de alcanzar su bolso y regresar el suéter gris favorito de ella al cajón cuando accidentalmente pasó a llevar el morral de Draco con el codo. Cayó boca abajo sobre el suelo, y los mucho contenidos que tenía cayeron se desparramaron.

Se puso de rodillas y comenzó a levantar todo. Sus dedos se detuvieron cuando se encontró con algo que parecía ser un diario. Siendo incapaz de detenerse, lo levanto y abrió la primera página. Era una lista de nombres. Estaban escritos en varias páginas y, después de eso, nada. El ultimo nombre escrito era "Alecto Carrow". Antes de eso fue "Anna Abbott", precedido por "Marcus Flint".

Hermione jadeo. Era el nombre de sus víctimas.

Rápidamente cerró el libro antes de que pudiera ver otros nombres que quizás pudiera reconocer.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de guardar el pseudo diario en el morral de Draco, Hermione vio algo más. Una pequeñ botella negra que había rodado a mitad de camino bajo la cómoda. Lo levanto y leyó la etiqueta. _Mortem Sibi ConscivitVenenum._ Poción de suicidio.

Las manos de Hermione comenzaron a temblar, seguido al instante por el resto de su cuerpo.

¡Oye Hermione! ¿Estás aquí?

El sonido de la voz de Bronson, que hacía eco desde la sala principal, apenas la registro. Y luego sonó la alarma de la chimenea.

Bronson ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? – pregunto la voz de Draco.

Mirando hacia la puerta, Hermione comenzó a levantarse lentamente, su agarre sobre la botella se afirmaba mientras se acercaba a ella.

Sólo buscando a Hermione.

La alarma sonó de nuevo, haciendo que Hermione se paralizara.

¿Por qué mierda me seguiste, Theo? Ella comenzó a caminar de nuevo.

¡No me voy a ir a mi maldita casa! No después de toda la mierda "era un engaño" que dijo mi padre.

Hermione abrió la puerta de la habitación, saliendo cuando todos se dieron vuelta para mirarla. Sus ojos se encontraron de inmediato con los de Draco.

¿Estás bien? – le pregunto él, notando lo pálida que estaba. Ella negó con la cabeza.

¿Qué sucede?

Él se adelantó pero Hermione retrocedió. Luego lentamente comenzó a levantar la mano, mostrándole la botella negra.

Draco, ¿qué es esto?

Draco se detuvo en seco mientras veía lo que ella estaba sosteniendo. Trago saliva. – ¿De dónde sacaste eso? Hermione no dijo nada.

¿Has estado revisando mis cosas?

Contesta a la pregunta.

¡Tú contesta la jodida pregunta!

Bronson comenzó a retroceder lentamente hacia la puerta mientras que Theo hizo lo mismo hacia la chimenea. Hermione respiro hondo por la nariz, sus ojos estaban en llamas mientras las lágrimas comenzaron a nublar su visión

¿Qué _carajo_ es esto, Draco? – dijo lentamente y profundamente. – ¿Por qué tienes esta poción de suicidio de mierd

en tu morral?

Bueno, me voy al Caldero Chorreante, amigo – dijo Theo. – No dudes en seguirme si puedes. – No pudo haber arrojar el polvo flu y ser succionado más rápido.

Y yo me voy…de aquí – dijo Bronson, dándose vuelta y saliendo por la puerta. Ninguno quería estar presente por la bomba obvia que estaba a punto de estallar.

Eso no es de tú maldita incumbencia – dijo Draco tan pronto ellos se fueron.

¡Si es de mi muy _maldita_ incumbencia! Ahora, ¿por qué tienes esto? – pregunto de nuevo, su voz poniéndose más aguda con cada palabra tensa que salía de su boca.

No te preocupes por eso…

¿Por qué, Draco?

Dámelo, Hermione. – Extendió su mano y camino hacia adelante, pero ella solo se apresuró en entrar a la habitación.

¿Por qué? – exclamo ella.

No tienes derecho…

¿POR QUÉ?

Es para el día en que me dejes, ¿de acuerdo? – grito Draco de repente, su rostro poniéndose de un color rojo brillante mientras sus ojos se ponían vidriosos y enojados.

La mandíbula de Hermione se desencajo. Ella lo miro boquiabierta por un momento, ahora las lágrimas corrían por su mejillas.

Después de dejar escapar un fuerte sollozo, Hermione rápidamente corrió al baño. Draco la siguió. – ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Hermione fue al lavabo abrió el grifo y comenzó a verter la poción por el desagüe.

¿QUÉ MIERDA ESTAS HACIENDO? – grito Draco, corriendo y tratando de sacarle la botella de las manos. – ¡Suéltal

¡Suéltalo, carajo!

Hermione balanceo su brazo libre y lo abofeteo con fuerza en el rostro. Cuando él se estremeció, ella le arranco la botella de las manos y lo arrojo contra la pared.

¡No! – grito Draco mientras miraba como su salvación se hacía añicos delante de sus ojos. – ¿Qué mierda hiciste? – grito.

¡Cómo te atreves, Draco! – Dijo Hermione con los dientes apretados – ¿Cómo, si quiera, te atreviste a comprar esa poción?

¿Por qué te importa? – le espeto, las lágrimas finalmente brotando de sus ojos. – ¡Tú te irás! ¡Tú te irás, Hermione lo más probable es que ya nunca me veas de nuevo! ¡No debería importar lo que yo haga!

¡Importa!—grito ella. – ¡ _Carajo,_ importa, Draco! ¿Cómo puedes hacer esto? ¿Cómo puedes dejarme después de todo? – _hip_ — Después de todo lo que hemos pasado, ¿ibas solo a rendirte? ¿Cómo si nada de esto hubiera sucedido?

¡No, no entiendes! ¡No entiendes un carajo! – grito Draco, frotándose los ojos. – ¡Esto era por ti! ¡Estaba haciendo esto _por_ _ti_!

Hermione gimió – ¿Qué?

¡No solo me iba a suicidar, Hermione! ¡Iba a matarlos a _todos_! ¡A todos ellos!

Ellos… ¿ellos quienes?

¡Cada mortífago que jodidamente te toco! ¡Los iba a matar, y luego iba a tomar la maldita poción antes que el Señ Oscuro tuviera la chance de capturarme! De torturarme hasta la muerte ¡o peor!

No. – Hermione sacudió la cabeza frenéticamente. – No, eso no es lo que quiero. No me importa la venganza, Draco. No si significa que voy a perderte.

¡Ya me vas a perder! – dijo Draco con frialdad.

No – Hermione corrió hacia adelante y arrojo los brazos alrededor de su cintura. – ¡No, no, no! No... No puedo perderte Draco. Te _necesito_. Si te mueres no… no querría seguir adelante.

–Hermione, no te atrevas hablar así.

Draco, por favor…

Ahora estás diciendo toda esta mierda, pero que va a pasar cuando estés de nuevo con Weasley, ¿ha? ¿Todavía va a pensar en mi cuando te lo estés follando?

Hermione se alejó y lo miro con tristeza. – ¿Qué?

Ese es el plan, ¿no es así? – pregunto Draco, echando fuego por la nariz. – ¿Irte, y volver con él? Porque lo amas, ¿no es así?

Ella no contesto.

Ni una vez he oído decirte que las cosas cambiaron – dijo él con desdén.

Han… han cambiado.

¿En serio?

No… quiero decir, no estoy… Ron y yo… si lo amo, pero…

¿Pero qué?

El corazón de Hermione se acongojo mientras miraba los ojos atormentados de Draco, incapaz de decir las palabras que tan desesperadamente quería que él escuchara.

Dilo, Hermione.

Silencio.

Dilo.

Ella gimió.

¡Di que eres jodidamente mía!

Antes de que Hermione supiera lo que estaba pasando, Draco la estaba besando con fuerza, levantándola y golpeando sus cuerpos contra el suelo en el mismo lugar que habían compartido su primer beso. Arranco las prendas de ambos con voracidad y de inmediato comenzó a embestirla en la baldosa fría del suelo.

Todo el momento que Draco la estaba follando fuerte en el lugar que significaba tanto para él, no podía evitar gritar exclamaciones posesivas sobre ella.

Eres jodidamente mía… no voy a compartir. No voy a compartir con él… Mía… jodidamente hermosa… Mía… ¡Condenadamente mía!

Todo el tiempo, Hermione lloro debajo él, abrazando con fuerza su cuello mientras todavía estaba muda.

No paso mucho tiempo antes que Draco estaba terminando dentro de ella, sus movimientos disminuyeron mientras s daba cuenta de que ni siquiera había intentado hacer que ella terminara con él. Por primera vez mientras follaba a Hermione, había sido egoísta. Total y absolutamente egoísta.

Escuchando los sonidos de sus sollozos, el darse cuenta de lo que había pasado de pronto lo venció. ¿Hubiera ella querido esto o él solo la había tomado?

Hermione… Hermione, ¿qué hice? – comenzó a llorar mientras acariciaba su pelo con la nariz. – ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! Estoy tan jodida…

De repente, Draco sintió las manos suaves de Hermione tomándole el rostro. Lo levanto así estaba obligado a mirar sus ojos hinchados.

Draco, soy… soy tuya.

No te quiero poseer, Hermi…

No es sobre posesión, Draco – dijo ella mientras acariciaba su mejilla húmeda. – Es solo como me siento. Soy tuya, tú eres mío. Tan simple como eso.

Mirándola, Draco comenzó a llorar con más fuerza mientras su corazón de repente se aliviano.

He sabido por un tiempo de que nunca puedo volver a Ron. No así.

¿Por qué? – exclamo él.

Porque es a ti a quien quiero, ¡maldito idiota! – Hermione intento una sonrisa.

Draco intento regresarle una y gimoteo. – Merlín, me encanta cuando esas groserías salen de tu boca. –Comenzó a trazar sus labios con el pulgar. – Al menos, cuando no suenan enojadas.

Presionando sus frentes, Draco le tomo varios minutos para estar tumbado allí y respirarla.

Ven conmigo, Draco – de pronto Hermione murmuro debajo de él.

¿Qué? – pregunto él, apartándose así la podía ver de nuevo.

Ven conmigo – repitió ella.

Hermione, tú… tú sabes que no puedo.

¿Por qué no? – pregunto ella. – Es demasiado peligroso para que te quedes aquí y yo…yo te quiero conmigo. Por favor, solo ven conmigo.

Puede llegar a ser peligroso para mí, pero será mucho más peligroso para ti si voy. El Señor Tenebroso nunca dejaría de buscarme. Ningún mortífago desertor ha escapado de él más que algunas semanas. No…no quiero arriesga tu seguridad de esa manera.

Hermione suspiro y envolvió los brazos alrededor de él más fuerte. – Entonces me quedare aquí. Indefinidamente.

Draco se rio. – ¿Qué? Hermione, eso es una locura.

Bueno, aparentemente, _estoy_ un poco loca, así que supongo que eso tiene sentido.

No puedes…

No me voy a ir sin ti, Draco.

Draco sonrió antes de agacharse y besarla. – No te vas a quedar.

Mírame.

XXX

Theo estaba en una mesa en el Caldero Chorreante, bebiendo directamente de una botella de whiskey de fuego, la chica que estaba a su lado la había traído. Ella sonrió mientras tomaba otro sorbo de su coctel de frutas, sin dejar de acariciar su muslo mientras ella movió su silla más cerca de él.

Buenas noches, amigo.

Theo levanto la vista para ver a Bronson parado junto a su mesa.

Que casualidad encontrarte aquí.

Theo rodo los ojos. – ¿Qué mierda estás haciendo aquí?

Ignorándolo, Bronson miro a la chica y sonrió. – Oh, hola. Me acuerdo de ti. Del Autobús Noctambulo la otra semana,

¿verdad?

Oh, tú eres el que tiene novia – dijo la chica con desdén.

Si, bien. Vamos y venimos, por así decirlo – dijo Bronson, sentándose al lado de ella. Le saco la botella a Theo y tomo un trago. – ¿No se suponía que ustedes dos se iban a ver la semana pasada? ¿No me digas que esto es un romance incipiente?

Theo se mofo.

La chica pareció no darse cuenta cuando dijo – No pude llegar la semana pasada, así que he venido aquí casi todas la noche con esperanza de toparme con él.

Y parece que esta noche es tu noche de suerte – dijo Bronson brillantemente.

Supongo que sí – dijo ella, sonriéndole a Theo.

Como sea. Voy al baño.

Theo se puso de pie y camino hacia el baño. Cuando volvió unos minutos después, Bronson se había movido increíblemente cerca de la chica y estaba frotando su brazo mientras le susurraba algo en su oído coquetamente. Ella se estremeció y se inclinó ante su toque.

¿Qué carajo estás haciendo? – pregunto Theo, cayendo en su silla. Tomo la botella y tomo un trago.

Le estaba diciendo aquí a Tammy que terrible fue mi novia al hablarle así. Estábamos hablando sobre una pequeña venganza.

Bronson alzo las cejas, Tammy dejó escapar un pequeño gemido mientras se mordía el labio inferior.

¿Qué dices Tammy? – pregunto él, inclinándose y rozando los labios sobre su cuello. – ¿Vamos arriba y la ponemos en su lugar?

Theo levanto una ceja. – ¿Disculpa?

Bronson saco unos galeones de su bolsillo y los puso sobre la mesa. – No puedo ser visto contigo subiendo las escaleras. Adelántate, consigue una habitación y haz que el tabernero envíe a alguien para que me dé el número de l habitación. Té seguiré en breve. Si tienes suerte, tal vez Theo aquí se decida a unirnos. – Miró a Theo y le hizo un guiño.

Sin dudarlo, Tammy levanto los galeones de la mesa y corrió para encontrar al tabernero.

Cuando ella se fue, Bronson se rio. – Oh, golfas. Tan horriblemente desesperadas.

En serio, ¿qué mierda estás haciendo? – pregunto Theo, tomando otro trago de su botella.

Probando un punto – dijo Bronson, sacándole la botella y tomando su propio trago.

¿Y por qué es eso?

Bronson trago su sorbo y puso la botella de nuevo sobre la mesa. – Acabo de robarte a tu chica para pasar la noche.

¿Tan siquiera te importa?

Theo se encogió de hombros. – Es una de tantas, encontrare otra.

Y ese es mi punto – dijo Bronson, mirándolo de cerca mientras Theo agarraba de nuevo la botella. – Ni siquiera te importa. No te importa ninguna jodida golfa porque estás aburrido.

¿Qué? – pregunto Theo, frunciendo las cejas mientras tomaba otro sorbo.

Estas aburrido, Theo. Seguro que puedes ir y follarte a cualquier chica que quieras, pero dudo que eso te haya dad alguna satisfacción desde hace mucho. ¿Estoy en lo cierto?

Theo se encogió de hombros de nuevo. – Una golfa es una golfa.

Entonces ¿por qué follarlas en absoluto, cuando puedes encontrar la misma satisfacción masturbándote? ¿Por qué perder el tiempo?

¿Qué carajo importa? – pregunto Theo, bajando la botella.

Tal vez importa.

Theo gruño. – Bueno, es mejor que tener a alguien para eso que nadie. Bronson sonrió. – ¿Eso es todo?

¿A qué quieres llegar de todas maneras?

Oh, nada. Sólo que Malfoy y tú tienen el mismo maldito problema.

¿Ah?

Bronson tomo la botella. – Él tampoco estaba satisfecho, así que fue y se consiguió una maldita novia. Pero, de algun manera, no te veo que vayas por el mismo camino. Necesitas algo más. Algo diferente.

¿Algo como tu maldita polla?

La sonrisa de Bronson se agrando.

No estoy interesado.

Tus acciones hace un par de semanas dice lo contrario.

Theo resopló. – Mira, esa noche estaba jodidamente borracho. Nunca hubiera dejado que hicieras eso si…

Borracho o no, sé que recuerdas que tan fuerte te viniste esa noche. Theo se sonrojo antes de apartarse de él.

Admítelo. Te deje satisfecho más que cualquier otra golfa de hace mucho tiempo.

No.

Tú sabes que lo hice.

No – repitió él. – No soy gay ¿de acuerdo?

Lo sé – dijo Bronson con una sonrisa. – Pero eso no significa que no estás curioso sobre lo que te estoy ofreciendo. Theo se sonrojo aún más.

Disculpen.

Bronson y Theo levantaron la vista para ver a una joven parada junto a su mesa.

Una chica me pidió que les diera esto. – le entrego a Bronson un pedazo de pergamino doblado y sonrió antes de desaparecer.

Bronson lo abrió y lo levanto a Theo para que lo viera. – Habitación cinco.—Le arrojo el pergamino delante de él. – E todo tuyo. Dudo que la chica le importe quién de nosotros suba. Parece ser de trato fácil. O es solamente fácil. – Se puso de pie. – Voy al callejón por un cigarrillo. Siéntete libre de seguirme si quieres.

Bronson se fue, dejando a Theo solo observando al maldito pedazo de pergamino. Lo levanto y comenzó a torcerlo en sus manos, mirando alrededor mientras que las golfas que estaban allí lo seguían mirando.

A la mierda con esto.

Estrello el pergamino sobre la mesa y tomo un último trago de la botella antes de seguir a Bronson. Cuando llego al callejón, el otro mago ya tenía un cigarrillo prendido en su boca. Sonrió y le ofreció uno.

Theo lo tomo y se inclinó sobre la pared junto a él.

Hable en serio cuando dije que no era gay – dijo él, encendiendo su cigarrillo y tomando una pitada.

Lo sé.

Pero tienes razón. Estoy aburrido. Y no tengo ningún interés en ir por el mismo camino que Malfoy. Bronson sonrió. – Suena bien.

No voy a follarte.

Ahora Bronson se echó a reír. – No todavía. – arrojo su cigarrillo y lo apago con el pie.

–No, en absoluto. No voy… ¿Qué carajo estás haciendo?

Bronson se puso de rodillas y rápidamente abrió los pantalones de Theo. – Sólo un pequeño regalo de mí para ti. El último que vas a obtener sin regresar el favor.

– No soy… ¡Oh, mierda!

Theo se mordió el labio para contener un gemido mientras Bronson envolvió su polla con la boca. En el jodido callejó Afuera del Caldero Chorreante. Donde cualquiera que pasara podría ver.

Sin embargo, la exposición de todo eso fue parte de lo que encontraba más gratificante. No paso mucho tiempo que terminara corriéndose, sintiéndose lo más satisfecho que había estado desde que Bronson le hizo esto la última vez.

Cuando termino, Bronson le subió el cierre del pantalón y se puso de pie. Luego beso a Theo, feliz de ver que no fue alejado de inmediato.

Bronson se apartó y sonrió. – Si quieres eso de nuevo entonces vas a tener que trabajar en tu jodida actitud. Theo no dijo nada.

Bronson rodo los ojos. – Oh, vamos. Paga y consíguenos un carruaje e iremos a sacar tus porquerías a la casa de tu psicótico padre.

Comenzó a caminar hacia la calle. Theo se apresuró detrás de él. – Así que vas a pagar para que una extraña consiga una habitación para pasar la noche, ¿pero no vas a pagar por un maldito carruaje?

Seh, utilice el dinero de Malfoy para eso. Realmente necesita encontrar un mejor escondite.

XXX

Draco estaba recostado sobre el brazo del sillón mientras Hermione estaba sentada entre sus piernas, ambos todavía desnudos con nada más que su manta favorita cubriéndolos. Ella tenía su diario en su regazo y estaba escribiendo nombres con un auto tinta.

Entonces estoy yo, Bronson, Quigley, Andromeda y todo su grupo, y creo que deberíamos escribir también el nombre de Theo.

Sin esperar una respuesta, Hermione comenzó a garabatear el nombre "Theodore Nott."

Después de que ambos se calmaron un poco, ella le pregunto sobre la lista que tenía con los nombres de sus víctima Supongo que siempre debió ser una especie de tributo hacia ellos, y había querido tener un registro de todos en caso de que la guerra alguna vez terminara. Así podía encontrar y ayudar a sus familias. Anónimamente, por supuesto.

Sabía que ellos nunca aceptarían ayuda del asesino de un ser querido.

Una vez que escucho eso, Hermione insistió en escribir todos los nombres de la gente que Draco había ayudado en estos años. Simplemente no parecía justo que solamente mantuviera un registro de las cosas malas que había hecho

¿Quién más?

Bueno, estaba este miembro de la resistencia que capturamos que ayude a escapar el año pasado.

¿Su nombre?

No estoy seguro, pero fue a la escuela con nosotros. Estaba en Hufflepuff.

¿Estaba en nuestro año?

Draco se encogió de hombres. – No tengo ni idea.

Hermione rodo los ojos y dijo, – típico – antes de escribir "Hufflepuff no identificado."

Justo en ese momento, la puerta principal se abrió de golpe y Theo entro llevando una valija. – Me mudo, amigo – di él, sacándose los zapatos antes de dirigirse a la habitación de huéspedes si ni siquiera mirarlos.

Los ojos de Hermione se agrandaron mientras tiraba de todas las esquinas de la manta para asegurarse de que la estaba cubriendo completamente.

Ni siquiera un segundo después, Bronson entro al departamento sosteniendo unos pares de zapatos. Los dejo junto a los otros zapatos de Theo. – Nunca antes había visto a un hombre con tanta obsesión por los zapatos. – Fue y se sentó en el sillón. – Sé que esto es apenas ideal para ustedes dos pero…

¡Joder, Bronson!

Bronson miro a Draco y alzo las cejas. – ¿Hmm?

¿Nunca escuchaste de los malditos límites? – espetó Draco, agarrando la manta con más fuerza alrededor de ellos mientras Hermione se sonrojaba.

Bronson comenzó a mirarlo de arriba abajo. – Oh, ¿están desnudos debajo de eso, Hermione? Ella frunció el ceño y asintió.

¡Obviamente! – gritó Draco.

Lo siento – dijo Bronson. Lentamente se dio vuelta así estaba mirando a otra dirección. – Así que sé que esto es apenas ideal para ustedes dos pero…

La puerta principal se abrió de golpe y Quigley entro. – ¿Qué están haciendo?

Theo regreso a la sala y se cruzó de brazos. – ¿Tienes otras sabanas? Odio tu jodida seda.

¡No!

¿En serio? ¿No tienes ninguna extra?

¡No vas a vivir aquí Theo! – gritó Draco, intentando girarse y mirarlo sin exponer a Hermione.

¿Por qué no? – se quejó. – El Señor Tenebroso no va poder conseguirme un condenado lugar dentro de un par de semanas. Tú sabes que no lo hará, y no me puedo quedar más con mi padre. Deberías haber visto lo histérico que se puso ahora.

Fue bastante patético – dijo Bronson, volviéndolos a mirar.

Malfoy, ¿están desnudos? – pregunto Quigley.

Theo frunció las cejas antes de acercarse más a ellos. – Oh, mierda.

¡Lárguense todos! – dijo Draco en una voz retumbante. Nadie se movió.

¡Se largan o me voy a levantar sin la manta!

Theo grito y corrió a la habitación de huéspedes, golpeando la puerta detrás de él.

Espera Malfoy, creo que esto es importante – dijo Quigley. – ¿Hermione también se va a poner de pie sin la manta?

¡Joder, no!

Se encogió de hombros, – Me voy – y dejo el departamento.

Bronson no se movió, sin dejar de sonreírles. – Tengo que admitir, siempre he sentido un poco de curiosidad…

Si no te vas, yo soy la que me voy a levantar, Bronson – dijo Hermione, poniendo sus manos en la parte superior d la manta.

Bronson se estremeció. – ¡Está bien, está bien! ¡Me voy! – Se puso de pie. – Sólo mantén los pechos cubiertos.

Cuando Bronson se fue, Hermione puso la cabeza en sus manos. – Realmente necesitamos hablarles sobre límites – dijo ella.

Draco sonrió y beso su mejilla.

Ella se dio vuelta para encontrarse con sus labios. – Sabes que tienes que dejar que Theo se quede aquí. Draco gruño. – Lo sé. Pero no le voy a conseguir sabanas nuevas.

– ¡Si lo vas hacer! – dijo Theo desde la otra habitación.

Draco gruño más fuerte. Que horrible giro de los acontecimientos.


	19. Chapter 19

**N/P** (no, no es nota de quien plagio jajaja, es **NOTA DE QUIEN PUBICA** ) No es mi traducción y mucho menos es mi historia. Yo solo me atrevo a publicarla toda vez que muchas nos quedamos con ganas de leerla. **Disfrútenla hasta que la bloqueen.**

 **N/T** Super emocionada con presentarles mi primer proyecto, espero que les guste, muchísimas gracias a los que me apoyaron, especialmente a Romina Pascaretta que esta desde un principio y me ayudo a betear este capítulo y a Lena por autorizarme a traducir su historia.

 **N/A: *ADVERTENCIA*:** Esta historia va a ser bastante oscura. Trata temas de violación, asesinato, tortura, lenguaje vulgar, y dos almas quebradas. No apto para los corazones débiles. Esta va a ser mi única advertencia.

 **Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling, la trama le pertenece a Lena Phoria y la traducción a Sunset82.**

Antes que comiences a leer, no dejes review porque eso puede ser motivo de acoso hacia tu persona, no es necesario que lo hagas, tu disfruta la lectura.

Y por último pero muy, muy importante siempre lee los review que dejaré puesto que ahí informaré cada cuanto la voy a dar de baja, por aquello del bloqueo y las denuncias, así mismo avisaré si alternare con otra cuenta, para que esta historia sigua aquí.

 **Y repito, no lo escribí yo ni lo traduje yo, porque parece que a muchas no les queda claro**.

 **CRUEL AND BEAUTIFUL WORLD**

 **CAPITULO** **19:** **DINERO** **(ESO** **ES** **LO** **QUE** **QUIERO)**

N/A: No logre tanto como lo había planeado en este capítulo, pero eso solo significa que esta historia va a ser aún más larga ; )

En verdad estoy contenta de que todos realmente les haya gustado mi último capítulo. A veces, es realmente difícil poner comedia en esta historia, pero lo intento. Para mantenerlo ligero.

¡Que lo disfruten!

Draco y Theo estaban de pie con los brazos cruzados, mirando con insistencia a los objetos en el Mercado Negro delante de ellos.

¿En verdad crees que le gustaría uno de estos? – pregunto Theo, ladeando la cabeza para mirar mejor.

Parece ser más su tipo ¿no?

Supongo. Probablemente tuvo una de esas familias que iban y cortaban uno propio. – Theo se adelantó y comenzó caminar por la fila de árboles de navidad. – Entonces ¿Cómo elegimos uno? – pregunto. – En mi casa siempre lo hací el elfo doméstico.

En la mía también – dijo Draco, mirando alrededor desconcertado. – Creo que hay algunos que son más atractivos que otros.

Theo arrugo la nariz. – Son malditos árboles. Lucen todos iguales.

¿Todavía están aquí?

Ambos se dieron vuelta para ver a Bronson parado detrás de ellos.

¿Cuál es el problema?

¡Oh! ¡Él es común apuesto a que sabe! – exclamo Theo, mirando intensamente a Draco. – ¿Hay árboles que son más atractivos qué otros?

Bronson arrugo las cejas. – Ehh… seh. ¿Están hablando en serio? Ambos lo miraron y parpadearon.

Bronson rodo los ojos. – Vas a querer encontrar el más tupido, con la menor cantidad de lugares descubiertos. Ellos parpadearon otra vez.

¿Ven a ese que es todo delgado y tiene la parte de atrás al descubierto? – Apunto. – Debes evitar eso.

–Ah… tiene sentido – dijo Draco, mirando a Theo y asintiendo.

¿Entonces tenemos que encontrar uno al que más le recuerda a su pelo? ¿Tupido sin lugares descubiertos? – Theo sonrió.

Chistoso – se mofo Draco. Luego puso la mano en su barbilla y comenzó a observar un árbol en particular. – ¿Qué tal este?

Bronson camino hasta su lado. – Bien, está bueno, pero…

Pero ¿qué? – pregunto, mirándolo de reojo.

Pero es más alto que el techo de tu departamento, amigo.

¿Y? ¿No es el punto de ser mago de que puedes reducirlo hasta el tamaño que quieres?

Bueno, seh, pero eso es como que le saca la diversión.

¿Cómo es esto divertido? – pregunto Draco. Él y Theo miraron a Bronson expectante.

Rodando los ojos de nuevo, Bronson dijo – Elijan cualquier árbol que quieran, Malfoy. Es obvio que esta tradición est desperdiciada en ti. Pero déjame estar a cargo de los ornamentos. Al menos deja que _eso_ sea divertido para Hermione.

¿Quieres decir que se supone que tenemos que decorar el árbol _nosotros mismos_? – pregunto Theo con ojos grandes.

¿Quién más? – dijo Bronson. – Ya no tienen más un jodido elfo doméstico, ¿recuerdan? Theo se puso blanco. – Oh, mierda.

¿Qué tal este? – pregunto Draco, caminando hacia un árbol más pequeño y muy enérgico. Bronson asintió a modo de aprobación. – Ese esta bueno.

Draco miro alrededor y movió el brazo para llamar la atención de la vendedora. Una bruja de menos de treinta años acercó, mirando nerviosa mientras se aproximaba a los obvios Mortífagos.

¿Se han decidido? – pregunto ella.

Si, nos gusta este – dijo Draco, – y también el grande que está allá. – apunto al que había estado mirando antes.

¿Para quién es el grande? – pregunto Theo.

¿A quién más conozco?

Él pensó. – Oh. Tú tía más querida. Entiendo.

Muy bien. Sería diez galeones por el pequeño y doce por el grande.

Es un jodido robo – dijo Theo, arrugando la frente.

Oh, vamos, Theo – dijo Bronson. – Para contrabandear todas estas cosas por al lado de ustedes y otros mortífagos idiotas se necesita verdadero talento, ya que todos ustedes son tan superiores. Ella debería ser premiada por su astucia. – le guiño a la chica y ella se sonrojo.

–En realidad no – dijo Draco. – Su madre es una sanadora y ambas tienen permitido salir una vez por semana a recoger hierbas y cosas así. Mi conjetura es que los árboles están en su camino. Solo tienen que encogerlo, ponerlos en un frasco y llamarlos de otra forma. Algo como pinos de hongos, que son utilizados a menudo para hacer pociones para curar problemas estomacales. ¿ Estoy en lo cierto?

Draco le sonrió a la chica. Ella se puso blanca.

Si van a contrabandear más, les sugiero que la próxima inventen una mejor historia. Yo no voy a ser el que va a estar la semana que viene para registrar a las personas que entren y salgan. — Metió la mano en el bolsillo y saco treinta galeones. – Quédate con el cambio.

El color regreso a las mejillas de la chica y sonrió. – Yo pongo los pies.

Ella encogió ambos árboles y les puso en un frasco protector que no dejaría que se sacudieran o rompieran.

Después de haber hecho esto, Draco y Theo siguieron a Bronson para elegir adornos. Él terminó eligiendo varios que necesitaban decorarse, sabiendo muy bien que Hermione disfrutaría este proyecto de arte, aunque su perfeccionismo sin dudas, le traería una gran cantidad de stress. Sin embargo, ella parecía disfrutar del stress. Nadie podía negar es

Una vez que los adornos fueron elegidos, junto con otras varias decoraciones navideñas, se encontraron con Quigley, quien había estado haciendo compras. Luego todos se dirigieron al Callejón Diagon, donde las concurridas calles llena de compradores de navidad hicieron que fuera fácil para Draco desviarse en el callejón detrás de Sortilegios Weasley sin ser notado. Golpeo la puerta y Cho abrió, alzando las cejas con curiosidad.

Nunca has venido antes a mitad del día. ¿Algún problema?

–No, sólo que no tengo tiempo para venir después – dijo él, entrando. – Les traje algo para todos. – Metió la mano e su morral y saco un frasco con el árbol más alto.

Cho tomo el frasco y sonrió. – Supongo que se hace más grande.

Obvio – se mofo Draco, metiendo la mano en su morral y ahora sacando las decoraciones que compro para ellos.

Gracias, Malfoy – dijo ella. – A veces este lugar se pone tan triste, que será bueno tener un poco de alegría de la Navidad para que brille un poco"

De repente, algo se estrelló en la otra sala. ¡Ah, mierda! – irrumpió en la sala, furioso. – ¡Esto no está funcionando, Cho! ¡Incluso con magia, no tenemos suficientes piezas para que se mantenga junto!

Draco miro entre ellos y levanto una ceja.

Está intentando construir una pequeña área de juegos para Teddy para Navidad. Sólo, que nos faltan materiales.

Oliver sacudió la mano y comenzó a chuparse el pulgar lastimado. Levanto la vista y observo a Draco por un momento. Luego los ojos comenzaron agrandarse. – ¿Qué estás haciendo hoy?

Mirándolo con curiosidad, Draco dijo. – No tengo idea. Creo que estoy de compras de navidad. Oliver y Cho intercambiaron miradas. – ¿Podemos ir contigo? – pregunto ella de pronto.

Draco se rio. – No.

¿Por qué no? – pregunto Oliver. – Dromeda no quiere que salgamos sin un propósito firme.

Como comprar comida – dijo Cho.

Pero si estamos contigo…

No – repitió Draco. – Además, no estoy solo.

¿Ese otro mortífago está contigo? – pregunto Cho. Draco asintió. – Y otros dos más. No son mortífagos pero…

¿Saben de nosotros? – pregunto Oliver.

Algo así – al menos, Bronson sabía. No estaba seguro que Quigley supiera.

Entonces ¿cuál es el problema?

Draco pensó que era obvio, pero supuso que tendría que explicárselo. – Es jodidamente peligroso – dijo él. – Los otro Mortífagos me están vigilando incluso más cerca de lo que lo hacían antes.

¿Por qué? – pregunto Cho.

No es de tu maldita incumbencia.

¡Oh, Draco! No sabía que estabas aquí. – Todos miraron a Andrómeda bajando las escaleras con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Nos trajo un árbol de navidad. – dijo Cho, levantándolo.

Oh, qué bonito – dijo Andrómeda, sacándoselo de la mano junto con los adornos.

Y Malfoy recién nos invitó para ir de compras de navidad con él – dijo Oliver.

Los ojos de Draco se agrandaron, girando la cabeza lentamente mientras le daba a Oliver una mirada fría. El otro mago solo sonrió.

¿Estaría bien?

Andrómeda lo pensó por un momento. – ¿Estarás con ellos, Draco?

Al parecer – dijo él, nunca sacando la vista de Oliver.

¿Y Theo está contigo?

Si, está.

Bueno… supongo que estará bien. Si todos prometen ser extra cautelosos.

¡Lo seremos! – exclamo Oliver, él y Cho ya estaban subiendo las escaleras para agarrar sus capas.

¡Asegúrense de cubrir sus jodidos rostros! – les dijo Draco. Mierda.

Cuando miro a Andrómeda, ella estaba sonriendo. – En verdad no te ofreciste ¿verdad?

¿Tú qué crees? – dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

Creo que necesitan esto. Así que _se_ amable. – froto su brazo cariñosamente antes de subir las escaleras con el árb y los adornos. Draco la siguió.

En la sala principal, Draco ayudo a Andrómeda a mover las cosas que estaban alrededor así el árbol encajaría bien mientras Dennis y Kennil jugaban ajedrez mágico. Teddy estaba, aparentemente, en el cuarto de atrás durmiendo un siesta.

Cuando Oliver y Cho salieron, ambos estaban usando sus capas con unas mínimas alteraciones en sus rostros y pelo. Ambos no eran tan reconocibles como Hermione y probablemente no necesitaban hacer grandes cambios, pero mejor prevenir que lamentar.

Esperaremos para decorar el árbol hasta que vuelvan – dijo Andrómeda.

De repente consciente de las cosas que estaban sucediendo a su alrededor, Dennis levanto la mirada. – ¿Adónde van a ir ustedes dos?

Afuera – dijo Oliver.

Dennis miro a Draco. – ¿Con _él_?

No fue mi maldita idea – dijo Draco.

¿ _En verdad_ vas a dejar que esto pase, Dromeda? ¿ _En serio_? _–_ pregunto él.

Sí – contesto Andrómeda. – Confío que van a estar seguros con Draco.

Pero…

Deberíamos irnos – dijo Cho, prácticamente saltando las escaleras.

Oliver fue detrás de ella con el mismo entusiasmo en sus pasos, mientras que Draco se quejaba detrás de ellos.

Cuando salieron afuera, el los llevo afuera del callejón y hacia Flourish y Blotts adonde se suponía que se tenía que encontrar con los otros.

Dentro de la librería, Draco vio a Bronson de inmediato hojeando un libro como si fuera la cosa más extraña en el mundo. Se acercó a él.

¡Oye Malfoy! ¿Crees que a nuestra chica le gustara este? La dependienta me dijo que es el libro más complicado qu tienen, y no entiendo nada así que debe tener razón.

¿Quién es tu chica?

Bronson levanto la mirada y solo recién en ese momento se dio cuenta de las dos personas que estaban paradas detrás de Draco. – Oh, Malfoy, trajiste amigos. Pero, eeh… ¿quiénes son?

Más jodidos fugitivos – dijo Draco en voz baja.

¡Oh, qué bueno! – dijo Bronson, sonriendo brillantemente. – Bienvenido a nuestro club. Aunque no soy uno de por sí…

Odio la condenada navidad.

Todos se dieron vuelta para ver ahora a Theo parado cerca de ellos, siendo empujados alrededor de la ocupada multitud.

Ningún libro vale esta mierda. – se dio vuelta y vio a Cho y a Oliver, parpadeo varias veces. – ¿Los conozco?

Disculpe, señorita. – Bronson sujeto el brazo de una dependienta que pasaba. Ella miro su mano y se sonrojo. – Muchas gracias por encontrar este libro para mí, pero mis amigos y yo estamos un poco apurados y la fila es bastant larga. ¿Hay alguna manera de que pueda envolverlo para mí? – sonrió encantadoramente y levanto un poco de diner

La chica lo miro a los ojos y sonrió. – Por supuesto. Volveré enseguida con eso. – Tomo el libro y el dinero, manteniendo los ojos en Bronson mientras se alejaba, casi tropezándose con un niño en el camino.

Bronson se dio vuelta para ver como lo miraban todos con la boca abierta, ninguna más que Theo. – ¿Qué? – se encogió de hombros. – Soy apuesto. ¿Por qué _no_ usaría eso a mi favor?

¡Maldita sea, sácame de aquí! – Quigley estaba forcejeando para salir de la multitud para llegar a ellos.

En serio, ¿Cómo carajo los conozco? – pregunto Theo, una vez más mirando a Oliver y a Cho. Draco rodo los ojos. – ¿Dónde estaba hace un momento, Theo?

En el lugar que no está permitido que mencione.

–Exacto. Y salí de allí acompañado con dos personas. Ahora, ¿cómo es _posible_ que creas que los conoces? Theo arrugo las cejas. – ¿La escuela?

Eres un maldito idiota.

Aquí está su libro. – La dependienta se detuvo delante de Bronson, entregándole una bolsa y su cambio. – Y, eh… hay un pequeño extra allí también. – le hizo un guiño antes de salir corriendo, intentando de balancear sus caderas seductoramente pero termino tropezando con la gran multitud y casi se cae de culo sentada.

Larguémonos de aquí.

Draco fue adelante hasta la puerta, que de hecho fue bastante fácil de llegar ya que las personas los empujaban com una ola en el océano.

¡AIRE! – grito Quigley, lanzando sus brazos y respirando hondo.

No es tan malo como el año pasado, ya que nadie fuera de la ciudad puede entrar a comprar – dijo Bronson, metiendo la mano en la bolsa y sacando un pedazo de pergamino con la información de la dependienta. – ¿Alguien lo quiere o lo tiro a la basura?

¿Cómo es que siempre terminas con la información de una bruja cada jodida vez que estoy contigo? – pregunto Theo.

Bronson sonrió. – No hay necesidad de estar celoso, Theo – Arrugo el pergamino y lo arrojo al cesto de basura más cercano. Acertando el tiro. – También obtengo un montón cuando no estoy contigo – le hizo un guiño.

De repente, Quigley estaba mirando a Oliver y a Cho. – ¿Quiénes son estas personas?

Amigos de Malfoy – dijo Bronson.

¡Oh, Malfoy, no sabía que tenías amigos! – Quigley dijo brillantemente. – Otros que tus encantadores acompañante del día, por supuesto…

¿Quién carajo dijo que ustedes era mis ami…

y, eeh… Allie. ¿Allie? – mirando a los otros.

¿Quién demonios es Allie? – pregunto Bronson.

Umm, tu novia – dijo Quigley.

Bronson pensó sobre esto. – ¡Oh. Oh, cierto! Allison Darby. _Mi_ novia.

¿De quién están hablando? – pregunto Cho, frunciendo el ceño.

– _Mi_ novia – repitió Bronson con una sonrisa. Oliver y Cho intercambiaron miradas.

Entonces ¿Qué carajo necesitan ustedes dos? – pregunto Draco. – Podríamos primero comenzar con sus porquerías

Bueno, necesitamos ir a la ferretería y a la juguetería – dijo Oliver.

Ooh, la juguetería. —Quigley succiono aire por los dientes. – Creo que me voy a saltear esa.

Bronson, vamos a tener que utilizar tus habilidades para ese lugar – ordeno Draco.

¿Qué? – se quejó Bronson. – ¿Por qué no simplemente muestras tu marca tenebrosa para adelantarnos en cada fila Funciona igual de bien.

No en la jodida navidad. Hay personas que me han enfrentado antes por intentar eso.

En verdad lo hicieron – confirmo Theo. – Fue horriblemente vergonzoso.

¿Así que solo me vas vender por el privilegio de adelantarlos en la fila? Me siento tan jodidamente barato.

Entonces te voy a comprar un maldito helado, así que deja de quejarte. – dijo Draco.

Oooh, más vale que sea de dos sabores– dijo Bronson con los ojos entrecerrados.

Primero fueron a la ferretería y pudieron entrar y salir de allí bastante rápido. Oliver y Cho compraron un montón de artículos de gran tamaño, así que Draco lanzo un Hechizo Indetectable de Extensión en la bolsa que juguetería estab terrible como ellos pensaron que iba a estar. Por suerte, había de hecho, una joven dependienta quien estaba más qu feliz de ayudar a Bronson con lo que él necesitara.

El poder que tienes – dijo Oliver mientras dejaban la tienda. ¿Se puede enseñar?

Todo es cuestión de confianza – dijo Bronson. – Tú eres lo suficientemente apuesto. Vas a intentar en la próxima tienda.

Luego fueron a la Tienda de Dulces Sugarplum, Draco, Theo, Quigley y Cho se quedaron parados mientras Oliver fallaba miserablemente en su intento de coquetear con la vendedora. Por suerte, Bronson estuvo allí para recoger los pedazos y consiguió el trabajo que necesitaban hacer.

Mirando de reojo, Draco no pudo evitar de notar la manera en que las manos de Cho se cerraron en un puño mientra miraba a Oliver hablar con otra chica.

¿No me digas que estas celosa por Wood, Chang? – pregunto él. Cho se sonrojo. – No. Por supuesto que no. Sólo somos amigos.

Bueno, eso era obviamente una mentira.

¿En serio? – dijo Quigley. – Tú estás, como que, mucho más en forma que él.

Esto no es como normalmente somos – dijo ella, mientras se ruborizaba más.

Está bien – dijo Draco. – Tú eres normalmente más guapa, y él sigue siendo un feo imbécil. Cho sonrió ligeramente. – No estoy celosa.

Por supuesto que no lo estás. – Le hizo un guiño.

Sabes, ninguna bruja trabaja en Artículos de Calidad para Quidditch – dijo Theo. – Si vamos allí después, te tocara ti hacernos adelantar en la fila. ¿Quieres ver cómo reacciona?

No – dijo Cho rápidamente. Se mordió el labio. – Tal vez. Déjame pensarlo.

Luego en la tienda de ropa donde fueron después, Oliver tuvo mucho más éxito en su coqueteo, e incluso logro comprar algunos artículos sin la ayuda de Bronson.

Cuando salieron de la tienda, Cho de repente dijo – Vayamos a Artículos de Calidad para Quidditch. Estoy segura que a Kennil le encantaría una escoba, aunque solo podrá volar alrededor de la tienda.

Parecía que ya había pensado sobre eso, y Cho definitivamente no necesitaba ningún entrenamiento de Bronson para tener confianza. Lo tenía dominado, y Oliver no parecía estar muy contento con eso.

Sabes, Chang realmente es alguien para mirar – Theo le susurro a Draco mientras dejaban la tienda. – Dudo que Wood haga alguna movida. ¿Crees que estaría dispuesta para un polvo?

Draco lo miro y arrugo las cejas. – Esa es la ex de Potter, Theo. Está jodidamente manchada.

Oh ¡ _ugh_! – grito Theo, hacienda una mueca. – Olvídalo.

Draco no pudo evitar notar la manera en la que Theo miraba de reojo a Bronson, como asegurándose que él escuchara. Lo había hecho, por supuesto, porque estaba justo allí.

Entonces ¿ya terminamos? – pregunto Draco mientras todos se metían en un callejón así él podía fumar un cigarrillo. Bronson, Quigley y Theo le sacaron uno. Sorprendentemente, Cho pidió uno también.

Supongo que nosotros sí – dijo Oliver.

Entonces ¿eso significa que no van a venir a las tiendas muggles con nosotros? – pregunto Quigley.

Draco comenzó a echar fuego por la nariz mientras se daba vuelta lentamente y le daba a Quigley una mirada fría.

¿Tiendas de muggles? – repitió Cho, dándole una pitada a su cigarrillo. ¿Cómo van a hacer exactamente eso?

Bueno, no están exactamente vigiladas – dijo Bronson. – Así que estábamos pensando en solo dejarnos entrar. En realidad solo planeamos en ir a una vieja tiendas de discos, pero tal vez veamos que más hay allí si el tiempo lo permite.

¿Música? – dijo Cho. – ¡Oh, me encanta la música muggle! ¿Podemos ir, Oliver? ¿Por favor?

No… lo sé – dijo Oliver. – Cuando Dromeda nos dio permiso para salir, no creo que esperara que dejáramos el Callejón Diagon. ¿Qué tan lejos es de aquí?

Demasiado lejos – dijo Draco.

A sólo unas cuadras de distancia– dijo Quigley.

Draco sacudió la cabeza y dijo con firmeza, – No. Ya jodidamente obtuvieron por lo que vinieron. Es hora de que vuelvan a su cueva.

Oh, por favor no nos haga volver todavía, Malfoy – dijo Cho con ojos de cachorro. – Quiero escuchar música. Ha pasado mucho tiempo.

Aw, ella quiere escuchar música, Malfoy – dijo Bronson, poniendo su brazo alrededor de Cho y abrazándola con fuerza a su lado. – ¿Cómo se puede privar ella de eso?

Ambos, Oliver y Theo entrecerraron los ojos ante la imagen de ellos tocándose.

Por favor – dijo Cho otra vez, ahora haciendo puchero con los labios fruncidos.

Draco gruño. – Oh, a la mierda con todos ustedes. Terminemos con esto de una maldita vez.

Cho chillo de alegría y sonrió triunfantemente mientras Draco apagaba su cigarrillo en la pared. Todos hicieron lo mismo y dejaron el callejón, dirigiéndose a través del Caldero Chorreante, saliendo a las calles muggle de Londres.

Había pocas personas afuera del pub pero después de unos pocos giros, estaban completamente solos. Draco dejo qu Bronson y Quigley guiaran el camino, ninguno de ellos deteniéndose hasta que alcanzaron la vieja tienda de discos muggles. Los ojos de Cho se iluminaron cuando se dio cuenta que eran discos reales, en vez de los compact discs qu su generación solía utilizar.

Oh, me encanta el vinilo. Mi abuelo siempre solía ponerme Billie Holiday. Espero que la tengan.

Después de un giro de una de las varitas que Hermione había robado de Fenrir Greyback, los seis estaban dentro de tienda y recorriendo alrededor. Quigley guio a Draco a la pared del fondo, donde estaban todos los toca discos.

Elije el que quieras – dijo él.

Draco termino eligiendo uno de madera antigua, mientras que Cho eligió uno rosado brillante para ella. Él estaba realmente feliz de que Hermione nunca elegiría algo tan ruidoso y desagradable como eso. Simplemente no era su estilo.

¡Oye, Malfoy! Dijiste que la canción se llama "Blackbird", ¿verdad? – dijo Bronson, que estaba revisando los discos.

Seh – dijo Draco, intentando de ignorar la manera en que de repente Cho lo estaba mirando. Era obvio que conocía la canción.

¡Aquí esta! – Bronson levanto un álbum con una portada simplemente blanca. – ¿Quieres escuchar para asegurarte

Sin esperar una respuesta, Bronson se acercó al tocadiscos que ya estaba enchufado. Puso el disco y lo ubico para qu suene la canción correcta.

Draco se acercó y escucho. – Si, es esa – dijo después de haber escuchado la primera estrofa.

¡Hey, Cho! ¡Encontré al tipo Billie Holiday para ti! – dijo Oliver, levantando un álbum.

Cho, quien todavía seguía mirando a Draco, se acercó y lo tomo. – Billie Holiday es una mujer, Oliver.

Draco puso el tocadiscos y el álbum en su bolsa, dejando algunos galeones en una caja detrás del mostrador. El sabí que los antiguos propietarios de ese establecimiento no harían mucho con la el dinero de los magos, si estaban todavía vivos, pero no tenía exactamente los medios para obtener dinero muggle, así que esto tendría que alcanzar.

Cuando Draco se dio vuelta, Cho estaba de repente parada detrás de él. Él grito – ¡Maldición, mujer! ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Ella les entrego unos álbumes. – A cualquiera que le guste la canción "Blackbird" también disfrutarían estos. Draco tomo los álbumes y miro las portadas. Eric Clapton. Bob Dylan. The Smiths.

– No son exactamente como esa. La última no es ni siquiera de la misma década, pero los Weasleys tienen varios álbumes que pertenecen a un amigo de ellos, y esos están entre ellos.

Draco levanto la mirada y la miro curiosamente. – Eh… Gracias.

Cho le dio una media sonrisa. – No somos idiotas, Malfoy. Sabemos a quién más has estado escondiendo. ¿Y supong que va a ser tu compañía para navidad?

Draco no dijo nada.

No importa – dijo Cho. – De todas maneras, solo falta una semana. Voy a esperar para confirmar mis sospechas.

Cho comenzó a caminar de regreso hacia Oliver, pero se detuvo y miro dos veces cuando paso ante un mostrador co música más moderna.

¡Ooh, las Spice Girls! ¡Me encantan!

El solo nombre le hizo saber a Draco que debería estar extremadamente feliz de que no estaba compartiendo su casa con Cho. Oliver, por el otro lado, probablemente debería tener miedo. Mucho, mucho miedo.

Sabes, me acabo de dar cuenta de algo – dijo Bronson de repente. – ¡No me dieron mi maldito helado!

XXX

Hermione tarareaba para sí misma mientras decoraba uno de los adornos en la mesa del comedor en las primeras horas de la mañana. Draco ya se había ido a sus deberes de Mortífago, pero Theo tenía el día libre y estaba todavía tirado en su habitación.

En ese momento, abrió su puerta y, sin levantar la mirada, Hermione dijo:

Buen día, encanto. Deje el té preparado para ti en la cocina.

Uhh… gracias – dijo Theo, dirigiéndose directamente allí.

Hermione continuo tarareando mientras Theo se sirvió un poco de té. Se inclinó sobre la mesada y la miro fijo fascinado mientras ella vertía purpurina por la orbe redonda y utilizo su varita para hacer continuar cayendo adentro del interior como pequeños copos de nieve. Después de otro movimiento de su varita, le dio un giro, haciendo tocar una dulce melodía mientras adentro del adorno comenzó a parecer como un paraíso nevado. Hermione sonrió orgullosamente.

Sabes, tengo que admitir que la magia hace mucho mejores las decoraciones – ella se puso de pie y fue a colgar su nuevo adorno en el árbol que habían puesto en la esquina. Mientras reordenaba algunos otros así estaban ubicados apropiadamente para hacerlo visualmente más atractivo. Hermione le dijo a Theo, – voy a necesitar que hoy me lleve al Mercado Negro para buscar un adorno para la punta del árbol, y también unos regalos para Draco y los otros.

Theo dejó escapar un sonoro – ¡Ja! – Y dijo – No. Por desgracia para ti, no me levante con un deseo de muerte.

Es negociable, Theo – dijo ella. – Bronson ya accedió en venir y hacer el papel de mi novio. Ahora, solo necesitamo un Mortífago que nos escolte.

No – dijo Theo de nuevo.

Sugiero que vayas y te duches, porque Bronson va a estar aquí en veinte minutos.

No.

Hermione se dio vuelta hacia él y frunció el ceño. – Ahora, Theo. No hagas esto difícil.

¿Qué paso contigo llamándome Nott?

Bueno, ahora somos compañeros de departamento. Me imagine que eso significaba que podíamos dejar las formalidades de lado.

Como sea. Te voy a seguir llamando Granger – dijo él mientras tomaba un sorbo de su té. – Y no te voy a llevar al Mercado Negro.

Adelantándose unos pasos, Hermione mantuvo la mirada en Theo y dijo – Sabes, sería realmente una pena si se me escapara decirle a Draco exactamente qué fue lo que vi en tu cabeza esa noche. Ya sabes, cuando Bronson y tú estaban en tu habitación.

Theo dejo de tomar su té a medio sorbo. Trago saliva. – Estaba jodidamente borracho, ¿de acuerdo? Si le dices entonces de buena gana utilizare eso para mí maldita defensa.

Oh, ¿y estabas también borracho en el callejón la otra semana? Theo se quedó helado. – ¿Qué?

Hermione sonrió con malicia. – No lo creo.

¿En verdad estoy siendo chantajeado por la jodida princesa de Gryffindor?

Así parece – dijo Hermione. – Metete en la ducha, Theo. Ahora solo tienes diecisiete minutos hasta que nos vayamos.

Theo entrecerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza. – Si no fuera tan orgulloso ahora, estaría terriblemente molesto. La sonrisa de Hermione se agrando mientras le sacaba la taza.

Has estado pasando mucho tiempo con el cretino de Malfoy – Theo fue a su habitación y agarro algunas prendas limpias antes de dirigirse al baño.

Cuando salió, Hermione ya había alterado su apariencia, y junto con Bronson lo estaban esperando en la puerta con sus capas puestas.

No puedo creer que le hayas dicho lo del callejón – siseo Theo mientras iba al armario y se ponía su propia capa.

Bronson sonrió. – Bueno, ella sabía que necesitaría chantajearte para que salgas de aquí, así que ¿cómo podía quedarme solamente sentado con una información tan valiosa?

Theo permaneció un poco mal humorado todo el camino al Mercado Negro. Principalmente se mantuvo detrás mientras Hermione hacía las compras, primero eligiendo un adorno en la forma de una estrella de plata antes de buscar los regalos. Quería comprar algo para cada persona que estaba atrapada en Sortilegios Weasley, también algo para Draco, Bronson, Quigley e incluso Theo.

La mayoría de los regalos fueron bastante fáciles, ya que no tenía exactamente la opción de ir a todas partes, pero cuando tuvo que buscar para Draco, no sabía por dónde comenzar. El nació rico y ya tenía todo.

¿Por qué no solo consigues algo de ropa interior? – sugirió Bronson.

Creo que eso siempre es un buen seguro – dijo Hermione. – Pero realmente estaba esperando ser más creativa qu eso.

Entonces hazle algo, pero la ropa interior es casi tu única opción si estás empeñada en pagar el dinero.

Había un compartimento dentro del tren que vendía ropa interior de mujer. Fueron allí y Hermione miro alrededor nerviosamente mientras Bronson elegía algunas cosas para ella.

¿Qué tal este negro? – pregunto él.

Hermione lo miro y se mordió el labio. – No lo sé – dijo ella con una voz nerviosa.

No – dijo Theo, hablando por primera vez desde que llegaron allí. – Consigue el verde que está allí. – Hizo un gesto con la cabeza. – Es de los colores de Slytherin y es festivo. Si quieres impresionarlo ese es el indicado.

Vaya, gracias, Theo – dijo Theo brillantemente. Agarro el camisón que estaba colgado y empujo a Hermione en un pequeño vestidor, que estaba solo tapado por una cortina.

Cuando se lo puso, llamo a Bronson para que la fuera a ver.

Va va boom – dijo él mientras asomaba la cabeza detrás de la cortina.

Theo rodo los ojos. Comenzó a deambular y vio el resto del tren antes de dirigirse adentro, ni si quiera notando cuando alguien lo vio.

Excelente elección – dijo Bronson, caminando hacia él mientras Hermione se ponía su ropa.

¡ _Tú_!

Theo y Bronson se dieron vuelta para ver a una chica enojada apuntando a Theo. Luego movió el dedo hacia Bronson

¡Y tú! ¡Malditos cabrones!

Ambos ladearon sus cabezas y la miraron fijamente por un momento. Luego recordaron.

¡Oh, cierto! – dijo Bronson. – Tú eres la golfa del Caldero Chorreante. ¿No disfrutaste de tu habitación?

¡Nunca antes había sido tan humillada en mi vida!

¿En serio? ¿Nunca? – dijo Theo, alzando una ceja.

¡Váyanse a la mierda! – grito ella, dándole un empujón a Theo que lo agarro completamente desprevenido.

Se tambaleo hacia atrás en el pequeño espacio y se tropezó con algo que estaba en el suelo, haciéndolo volar hacia l cortina en donde Hermione estaba detrás.

¡Que cara… ella se presionó contra el espejo, usando nada más que su sujetador y sus pantalones mientras Theo aterrizaba en el suelo. –…jo, Theo!

Él la miro, sus ojos de inmediato se paralizaron en la gran cicatriz que marcaba su lado. La que Pansy le había hecho Luego vio todas las otras. Dándose cuenta de esto, Hermione agarro su suéter y rápidamente se cubrió.

¡Lárgate!

Lo siento – dijo él, poniéndose de un fucsia brillante mientras se ponía sobre sus manos y rodillas salió gateando d allí. Cuando se puso de pie, la chica estaba dándole puñetazos al pecho de Bronson.

Uh, ¿alguien puede por favor sacarme ésta loca de encima?

¿Qué _diablos_ está sucediendo aquí? – grito Hermione, saliendo detrás de la cortina, ahora toda vestida. De inmediato vio a la chica. – ¿Por qué en el nombre de Merlín le estás golpeando a mi novio?

¡ _Tú_! – la chica decía eso demasiado.

¿Te conozco o algo así?

Theo aclaro la garganta y le murmuro, – Autobús Noctambulo.

Hermione arrugo el entrecejo. – ¿Es esta la golfa con la que se acostó Draco? Él asintió con la cabeza.

¿Y qué luego intentaste follartela? El asintió otra vez.

¿Y lo hiciste?

Ahora el negó con la cabeza. – Aunque ese era el plan.

Entonces ¿por qué _carajo_ me dejaste en una habitación sola toda la noche? – grito la chica.

Si mal no recuerdo, el plan no era que yo subiera allí – dijo Theo. – Tú eres la golfa que decidió cambiar de hombre a mitad de la noche.

Espera, ¿cambia de hombre? ¿Qué hombre? – pregunto Hermione.

La chica se cruzó de brazos y enojada hizo un gesto hacia Bronson. – Tu querido novio. Hermione lo miro y arrugo la frente. – ¿En serio?

Bronson miro avergonzado al suelo.

¿Fue en la noche del callejón? – pregunto ella, mirando entre Theo y él. Nadie contesto.

Hermione rodo los ojos. – ¡Tú y tus malditos juegos, Bronson! – Regreso al vestidor y agarro el camisón verde. Lueg fue a la caja registradora, lo compro y lo guardo en su bolsa. – La mujer en mi simplemente no puede seguir defendiéndolos más. – Miro a la chica y dijo – Desquítate con ellos – antes de pasar junto a ella y hacer unas compra a último momento.

No había más nada que ella quisiera dentro del tren pero, justo afuera del antepenúltimo vagón, encontró un vendedor ambulante vendiendo algunos muérdagos. La romántica en ella tenía que comprar algunos.

Voy a llevar dos de esos – dijo una voz familiar desde una cabina justo al lado de ella.

El corazón de Hermione se detuvo. Utilizo su vista periférica para ver cómo un hombre encapuchado entregaba unos galeones, tomando a cambio dos botellas de algún tipo de líquido verdoso. Ella no pudo verlo en un principio, pero luego él se dio vuelta para mirar alrededor, asegurándose que nadie lo estaba mirando. Neville.

Su rostro era el mismo que Hermione recordaba, pero, incluso con la capa, pudo ver que estaba mucho más delgado, y sus ojos estaban aureolados por dos marcas oscuras. Estaba muy pálido, casi enfermizo, y algo no parecía estar bien en absoluto.

Draco le conto lo que Ron le había dicho. Sobre Neville siendo capturado por los Mortífagos hace varios meses atrás. Ella no sabía que podía significar eso, pero este no era el lugar ni el momento para confrontarlo.

Así que Hermione se fue. Regreso adentro del tren, mirando sobre su hombro y no dándose cuenta cuando se chocó con uno de los magos corpulentos que vigilaban el vagón de atrás.

– Lo siento – dijo ella, mirándolo a los ojos.

Él hizo un sonido gutural y le asintió antes de hacerse a un lado y abrirle la puerta. Hermione se quedó mirando sin comprender por un momento antes de volver a mirar al mago. Él hizo un gesto hacia la puerta y dijo – Tercer compartimento a la izquierda.

Bueno, eso era interesante. Hermione estuvo a punto de alejarse cuando Neville camino al lado de ella, mirando curiosamente a la puerta abierta. Presa del pánico, entro, saltando cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de ella. Mierda.

Mientras Hermione sabía que Draco la mataría por ir allí, tenía que admitir que estaba algo curiosa en saber quién estaba allí. Y a quien ellos estaban esperando ver. Seguramente, no era a ella a la que estaban buscando.

Hermione rápidamente se tragó los miedos y dio un paso firme hacia adelante. El primer compartimento a su izquierda estaba vacío pero el que estaba a la derecha estaba vendiendo lo que parecía ser artículos de vudú. El vendedor tenía un hueso atravesado en el puente de la nariz y le dio a Hermione una mirada que la estremeció la espina dorsal. Se apresuró en pasarlo.

El segundo compartimento a la izquierda había un hombre vendiendo cigarrillos, puros, pipas, tabaco para mascar. Todo lo que Hermione odiaba. Debería ser el amigo de Bronson. Ella creyó que lo reconoció de Hogwarts pero, viendo que Bronson y Quigley eran unos años mayores, no sabía su nombre. A la derecha, parecía que no hubo algún acuerdo de negocios turbios con muchos gritos. Cuando la vieron, alguien rápidamente cerró la puerta.

Finalmente, Hermione llego al tercer compartimento a la izquierda. Estaba un poco oscuro, ya que las sombras estaban dibujadas, y una sola persona estaba sentada detrás de un mostrador, escribiendo algo en un cuaderno. Allí había varios artefactos mágicos, bastantes espeluznantes y le recordaban bastante a Borgin y Burkes.

No fue capaz distinguir a la persona ya que tenía una capucha sobre su cabeza, Hermione se detuvo en la entrada de compartimento.

Sin levantar la mirada, dijo – Me estaba preguntando cuando ibas a venir a verme, Granger. Hermione se congelo.

El mago finalmente levanto la mirada y ella se encontró con los ojos familiares de Blaise Zabini. Hermione sabía que Draco y él habían sido amigos en la escuela, pero no había escuchado de él ni si quiera una vez en los últimos meses Definitivamente no era un Mortífago pero, dado los registros de los Slytherin, dudaba mucho que estuviera del lado bueno.

Cierra la puerta detrás de ti, ¿quieres?

Hermione retrocedió un paso, pero alguien de repente la empujo de atrás y fue trastabillando hacia el mostrador.

Lo tengo, querido – dijo la voz de una mujer. Hermione se dio vuelta justo a tiempo para ver a Daphne Greengrass cerrando la puerta.

Creo que recuerdas a mi esposa. Daphne. Corrección. Daphne Zabini.

Hermione metió la mano en el bolsillo y saco su varita.

Blaise y Daphne se miraron entre sí e intercambiaron una risa.

Relájate, Granger – dijo Blaise. – Sólo queremos hablar.

Él y Daphne sacaron sus varitas y las pusieron sobre el mostrador.

Ni siquiera te vamos a pedir que hagas lo mismo.

¡Oh, espera! – dijo Daphne, tomando de nuevo su varita por un momento para transfigurar dos objetos extraños e sillas. Cuando termino, regreso su varita y tomo un asiento, sonriéndole a Hermione mientras golpeaba a la silla vací que estaba al lado de ella. – No te preocupes, Granger. No mordemos. Bueno… solo entre nosotros. – miró a su esposo e hizo un guiño.

Hermione se quedó de pie y mantuvo su varita apuntando. – ¿Cómo sabían que era yo?

Vamos, Granger – dijo Blaise. – Fuimos a la escuela juntos por seis años. Tal vez solo te reconocimos. Hermione rodo los ojos. – Por favor. Apenas nos conocíamos.

Daphne miro a su esposo y sonrió. – Todavía mordaz. Creo que los rumores eran falsos.

¿Qué rumores?

Ignorándola, Daphne estiro la mano hacia el mostrador y agarro un par de anteojos. – Ponte estos, Granger.

Hermione mantuvo la mirada en Daphne mientras extendía la mano y los tomo con escepticismo. Se los puso. Blaise le entrego a Daphne un pequeño espejo, y lo levanto para que Hermione se mirara. Se sorprendió cuando vio su rostro normal devolviéndole la mirada.

Un amigo nuestro vio a una chica extraña aquí con Draco hace algunas semanas atrás. Dijo que había algo casi inquietantemente familiar en ella, así que me puse estos y te fui a buscar. No me tomo mucho tiempo ya que Theo te estaba manteniendo ocupada con sus tontos trucos de yo yo – dijo Daphne. – Elegimos estos de un vendedor ambulante hace un par de años. No creo que supiera lo que en verdad tenía, porque sin estos, estaríamos bastantes fuera de negocio. – Bajo el espejo.

Amigo… ¿qué amigo?

Eso es apenas importante – dijo Blaise. – Estamos aquí para hablar de negocios.

¿Negocios? – repitió Hermione, finalmente sentándose pero manteniendo su varita preparada. – ¿Qué clase de negocios?

Mientras hacemos un poco de dinero vendiendo los muchos artículos que ves delante de ti, – dijo Blaise – nuestra fuente de dinero principal es el contrabando.

El contrabando…– dijo Hermione, alzando las cejas.

Contrabandeamos personas – terminó Daphne. – Dentro y fuera de la ciudad. La mandíbula de Hermione se desencajo.

Daphne extendió la mano y se la cerró por ella. – Hemos estado haciendo esto por años pero este toque de queda realmente ha funcionado a nuestro favor.

No entiendo. ¿Por qué… – ¿qué es lo que Hermione le quería preguntar? – ¿Por qué están haciendo esto? Blaise y Daphne intercambiaron otra mirada.

Justo después de la guerra, el actual esposo de mi madre intento obligarme en convertirme en Mortífago. Así que me escape – dijo Blaise. – Sabiendo que el padre de Daphne estaba intentando hacer lo mismo, fui a ella y accedió e venir conmigo.

Fuimos fugitivos por más de un año antes de que nuestras familias se resignaron – término Daphne. – Fue durante este tiempo que comenzamos la pequeña colección que está delante de ti.

Cuando supimos que a nuestras familias ya no les importábamos, y que nos quemaron de nuestros árboles genealógicos, regresamos aquí y comenzamos a vender nuestros artículos en el mercado negro para ganarnos la vida

explico Blaise. – Mientras estábamos aquí, comenzamos a escuchar historias de personas que estaban atrapadas e la ciudad. Sangrepura, nacidos de muggles, incluso muggles que no tenían manera de salir.

Nosotros ya teníamos nuestra propia ruta de escape para nuestras entradas y salidas, así que comenzamos a ayudarlos – dijo Daphne. – En poco tiempo, se convirtió un negocio.

Y, como una esclava fugitiva, estamos bastantes seguros de que necesitas nuestros servicios, Granger.

Mientras que estoy segura que Draco ha sido realmente de gran ayuda en mantenerte con vida – dijo Daphne – Dudo mucho que tenga idea en cómo sacarte.

La mano de la varita de Hermione se comenzó a relajar, miraba entre los dos y dijo – No tengo nada de dinero.

Pero Draco lo tiene – dijo Blaise con una creciente sonrisa.

Nunca podría pedirle que haga eso.

¿Por qué no? – pregunto Daphne. – ¿Crees que mantenerte con vida todo este tiempo ha sido gratis para él? Hermione suspiro y bajo la mirada a la varita que Draco le había dado. Paso los dedos por ella. – No estoy interesada Cuando levanto la mirada, Daphne estaba mirándola muy seriamente. – ¿Esto es porque Draco y tú están follando? Hermione se puso rojo brillante. – ¿Q que? No sé…

No hay necesidad de pretender. Yo ya lo escuche a Theo y a él hablando sobre eso. Él _no_ lo aprueba. – Daphne mir a Blaise y ambos se rieron.

Con un hondo suspiro, Hermione se levantó de su asiento – Gracias, pero no– Se dio vuelta hacia la puerta.

Granger, espera.

Hermione miro sobre su hombre para ver a Blaise de repente mirando muy serio. – No te puedes quedar aquí – dijo él. – Potter está esperando tu regreso para atacar y lo sabes.

Hermione se dio vuelta y bajo la mirada. – Lo sé.

Probablemente ya sabes esto – dijo Daphne, – pero mi hermana, mi hermanita menor, fue obligada a convertirse e Mortífago la otra semana, y necesito que esta maldita guerra termine antes de que la fuercen hacer algo por lo que nunca se perdonara.

Si amas tanto a tu hermana ¿por qué la dejaste atrás en primer lugar? – pregunto Hermione, mirando a Daphne directamente a los ojos.

Daphne se puso roja. – Era joven, y en verdad no creí que mi padre le hiciera esto a su hija preferida. Pero estaba equivocada y Astoria está viviendo con las consecuencias.

Entonces ustedes necesitan que me vaya. ¿Es eso lo que quieren decir? Daphne miro a Blaise. Él le asintió y dijo – Si, eso es lo que estamos diciendo.

¿Y tienen el descaro de tratar de _cobrarme_? – dijo Hermione, poniendo las manos en la cadera. Ustedes son Slytherin hasta la medula.

Blaise y Daphne la miraron, sonrieron y dijeron – Gracias – en perfecta sincronización.

Ahora cruzándose de brazos, Hermione dijo – Mientras siento su situación, no me voy dejar la ciudad al menos que Draco venga conmigo.

¡Ja! – Blaise se rio en voz alta. Daphne le dio una mirada mordaz y él rápidamente cerro la boca – Lo siento – dijo él, – pero Draco no se va a ir a ninguna parte. O, mejor dicho, no debería. Es el preferido del bastardo de la serpient Si se escapa entonces lo van a capturar y puedes de seguro apostar que su muerte no va a ser una agradable. Y si tú eres capturada con él… bueno, no me puedo imaginar que la tuya vaya a ser mejor. Draco sabe esto. No es estúpido.

Hermione suspiro. – Miren, sé que esto es peligroso, pero hay Mortífagos que están determinados en hacerlo ejecuta No voy a dejarlo aquí.

Hermione miro a Daphne, quien la estaba observando bastante curiosa. – ¿Están enamorados o algo así?

Esta vez, Hermione ni siquiera se sonrojo mientras sus ojos se ponían vacíos y su corazón se apesumbró. Ella sabía que amaba a Draco, pero ¿" _enamorada_ "? Eso era algo que simplemente no estaba preparada para admitir.

Sin decir nada, Hermione se dio vuelta para marcharse otra vez. Puso la mano sobre la puerta.

Granger.

Se dio vuelta hacia Blaise. Él le arrojo algo y lo atrapo. Era una piedra deformada del mismo color del interior de una concha de abulón rojo.

Si llega el momento cuando necesitas salir de Londres rápidamente, esa piedra te hará aparecer en este mismo compartimento.

Pero la aparición es imposible en la ciudad – dijo Hermione.

Blaise sonrió. – No con esa piedra, no lo es. Mientras la sostengas, te aparecerás como normalmente lo harías y yo m ocupare del resto.

Y funciona para dos. Si es necesario – agrego Daphne. Sonrió. – Pero ten en mente que no hay tratos por paquetes Si hay dos te cobraremos por ambos.

Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa. – ¿Todavía me cobraras aunque necesitas que me vaya?

Daphne se encogió de hombros. – Una chica tiene que comer. No es como si Draco vaya a extrañar doscientos galeones. Ese es el precio, por cierto. Cien por cada uno.

¿En serio? – dijo Hermione, alzando las cejas. – ¿Y hay más fugitivos capaz de obtener esa cantidad de dinero?

La mayoría de los fugitivos no tienen a un sangre pura millonario ayudándolos – dijo Blaise con una sonrisa. – Es u caso especial.

Hermione rodo los ojos. Se guardó la piedra y abrió la puerta.

¡Nos vemos pronto, Granger! – dijo Daphne.

¡Y dile a Draco que decimos hola!

Ambos se rieron mientras Hermione se dirigía de regreso al vagón, sin mirar a ninguno de los otros compartimentos mientras regresaba al área principal del tren. Sin detenerse, salió de allí y volvió a la plataforma 9 ¾ . Luego paso la pared y estaba en el área principal de la estación King's Cross, se fue hacia el banco más cercano y se sentó allí.

Los ojos de Hermione comenzaron a empañarse mientras sacaba la nueva piedra de su bolsillo y la acariciaba con los dedos. Tenía una salida. Una manera de llegar a Harry y Ron. Por más que odiaba admitirlo, en verdad creía que Blaise y Daphne eran de fiar. Draco sospecharía, por supuesto, pero eso no era decir mucho ya que había sospechad de su propio mejor amigo. Todavía lo hacía.

En poco tiempo, Hermione se quedó pensativa mirando aquella piedra. Apenas noto como alguien se acercó y se sent junto a ella, pero no tuvo que mirar para saber que era Theo. Le estaba dando esa mirada de lástima que ella tanto odiaba, probablemente pensando sobre las cicatrices que había visto por primera vez.

No me mires así, Theo. La última cosa que necesito es que alguien como _tú_ sienta lástima por mí.

¿Dónde estabas? – pregunto él, girando la cabeza así podía evitar mirarla por completo.

En ningún lado.

¿Qué tienes en la mano?

Nada – dijo ella, guardando la piedra en su bolsillo.

Está bien – dijo Theo, mirando hacia adelante una vez más. Un largo momento de silencio pasó entre ellos. – Así que… esas cicatrices tuyas. Las que están en tu costado

La respiración de Hermione comenzó a acelerarse.

Es una maldición, ¿verdad? Ella asintió.

Conozco esa maldición. Las cicatrices nunca se curan y te dejan en un dolor constante. – el rostro de Theo se puso tenso mientras comenzaba inquietarse con las manos. – ¿Estás con dolores constante?

Hermione lo miro de reojo y suspiro. – Supongo que sí. Pero los he tenido por tanto tiempo que creo que me acostumbre.

¿Quién te las hizo?

Pansy Parkinson.

Oooooh – dijo Theo. – Eso tiene sentido.

¿Qué cosa? – pregunto ella.

Porque Draco ha actuado tan duro hacia ella. No me malinterpretes, él nunca ha sido el tipo más buena con ella, definitivamente la follo y la dejo en más de una ocasión, pero, incluso así, seguían siendo amigos. Tal vez era un cretino, pero se preocupaba por ella. Ahora… bueno, parece que no es más así.

Bien – dijo Hermione con desprecio.

Theo se mordió la mejilla. – No es que este defendiendo a Pansy ni nada parecido, y no sé cómo te hizo eso, pero ell ha cambiado mucho desde que se convirtió en Mortífago. Es miserable. Y está sola. Algunas personas simplemente n son hechas para este negocio.

Hermione frunció el ceño. – Bueno, ciertamente suena como si laestuvieras defendiendo.

Seh, bueno, ambos tuvimos padres de mierda que nos pusieron en esta situación de mierda. Supongo que tengo que sentir alguna especie de afinidad con ella.

Theo metió la mano en el bolsillo y saco un paquete de cigarrillos. Hermione los miro y arrugo la nariz.

¿No me digas que tú también has agarrado esa maldita costumbre?

En verdad tranquiliza – dijo él mientras encendía uno.

¿Lo hace? – pregunto Hermione, sacándoselo y llevándoselo a los labios.

¡Ooooh no! – grito Theo, sacándoselo rápidamente. – Draco ya va a matarme por traerte aquí. No hay necesidad d agregar la tortura antes de que termine el trato.

Tal vez le gustaría que tome el habito. De esa manera, lo podría hacer más a menudo de nuevo.

Y comentarios como esos me hace preguntar si lo conoces en absoluto.

Hermione sintió que los ojos comenzaron a empañarse cuando se dio cuenta de eso. Tal vez ella en realidad no conocía a Draco. Pero quería aprender. Quería saber todo sobre él. Pero necesitaba tiempo. Algo que le estaba faltando. Especialmente si él no iría con ella.

Carajo, ¿estás llorando? – pregunto Theo, mirándola en pánico. – ¡No, ! ¿Qué dije? – Intento rememorar las palabras en su cabeza.

No… – _hip_ – ¡N nada!

Theo suspiro. Miro alrededor incomodo mientras levantaba su brazo y comenzó a darle palmadas a su espalda, casi tirándola adelante.

¿Qué estás haciendo? – pregunto Hermione.

Siendo reconfortante– contesto Theo, continuando dándole palmadas.

Bueno, estás haciendo un trabajo horrible. – Se rio entre sus lágrimas.

Merlín, a veces ustedes dos son tan jodidamente iguales…

Hermione lo agarró del brazo y comenzó a moverlo así estaba frotando círculos suaves sobre su espalda. – Así es como consuelas a las personas, Theo.

–Hmmm… ya veo porque eso es quizás más agradable – dijo él con una sonrisa antes de poner la mano en su regazo Tomo una pitada de su cigarrillo. – Entonces ¿ya terminamos aquí?

¿Dónde está Bronson?

Lidiando con esa golfa loca. ¡Oh, espera! ¿Es por eso que estas tan triste? ¿Por qué tu novio casi te engaño? – sonrió él.

Hermione sonrió. – ¿Qué quieres decir con _casi_? Él _si_ me engaño. Tú estuviste allí, ¿recuerdas? ¿En el callejón? El rostro de Theo se desencajo. – Más vale que te calles la maldita boca.

Hermione comenzó a reírse. – No te preocupes. Tus secretos están a salvo conmigo. – Hizo un gesto como cerrando un cierre sobre su boca.

Entonces, si lo encontramos ¿terminamos?

No lo sé – dijo Hermione con un suspiro. – Realmente esperaba encontrarle a Draco un mejor regalo. Es decir, obviamente él no le importara la idea de Bronson pero… bueno, no es muy astuto. Pero ¿qué le consigues a alguien que ya tiene todo?

Déjame pensarlo – dijo Theo, tomando otra pitada. – Estoy seguro que se nos puede ocurrir algo brillante. Pero, de todas maneras, usa el atuendo.

Hermione sonrió y rodo los ojos. – Los hombres son tan fáciles.

Notando que Hermione todavía seguía un poco triste, Theo levanto el brazo y comenzó a frotar su espalda de nuevo.

Aww, ¿no estamos abrazando? – pregunto Bronson, de repente detrás de ellos. – ¿Les importa si me uno? – Lanzo los brazos alrededor de sus hombros y los apretó juntos.

En realidad no soy muy de abrazar – dijo Theo, luchando para escabullirse del abrazo de tres.

Si, me he dado cuenta – dijo Bronson, solamente apretándolo más fuerte.

Suéltame.

Esto es lo que llamamos terapia de abrazos, Theo. Es bueno para ti.

Suelta…

Sólo acéptalo.

Theo soltó un fuerte resoplido mientras Bronson continuaba abrazándolo, Hermione riéndose al otro lado.

Entonces, ¿estamos listos?

Si, – dijo Hermione, poniéndose de pie tan pronto como su agarre se aflojo sobre ella. Theo apago su cigarrillo.

Cuando comenzó a caminar, Bronson se apresuró para alcanzarla y lanzar el brazo alrededor de sus hombros. – ¿Qué sucede, cariñito? No estarás molesta por la otra chica, ¿verdad?

Hermione se rio. – Creo que de alguna manera, lo superare.

Así ¿Qué no estás rompiendo conmigo?

Con una sonrisa, Hermione envolvió su brazo alrededor de la espalda de Bronson y descanso su cabeza sobre él. – N Bronson. Todavía puedes seguir siendo mi novio de salidas.

¡Hurra!

¿Qué paso con esa chica de todas maneras? – pregunto Theo, de repente apareciendo al lado de ellos.

Bronson se encogió de hombros. – No sé, le dije cualquier cosa para deshacerme de ella. De hecho, creo tal vez tenemos una cita mañana. – trago aire entre los dientes. – Probablemente va a estar esperando por un largo rato.

¡Bronson, eres horrible! – le grito Hermione, dándole un empujón. Él se rio. – ¿Qué? Tuve que mantener a la loca feliz en el momento.

Con el brazo todavía alrededor de Hermione, Bronson lanzo su otro brazo alrededor de Theo y lo trajo hacia él.

¿Qué estás haciendo? – pregunto Theo, intentando de zafarse.

¿Tu padre nunca te abrazo cuando eras niño, verdad?

Por supuesto que no lo hizo.

–Hmm… lo imagine.

Deteniéndose de forcejear contra su agarre firme, Theo decidió simplemente ceder y dejar que eso sucediera. En verdad, no era tan malo. Dentro de todo era algo bueno tener a personas en tu vida en la que pudieras confiar lo suficiente sin tener que mirar por sobre tu hombro todo el tiempo, y Bronson y Hermione eran solo eso. Ellos no iban

a por nadie. Eran simplemente… buenos. Y eso fue algo completamente nuevo y diferente para él. Estaba comenzand a comprender porque Draco estaba tan atraído a ellos. Era porque personas como ellos lo hacían sentir… casi normal.


	20. Chapter 20

**N/P** (no, no es nota de quien plagio jajaja, es **NOTA DE QUIEN PUBICA** ) No es mi traducción y mucho menos es mi historia. Yo solo me atrevo a publicarla toda vez que muchas nos quedamos con ganas de leerla. **Disfrútenla hasta que la bloqueen.**

 **N/T** Super emocionada con presentarles mi primer proyecto, espero que les guste, muchísimas gracias a los que me apoyaron, especialmente a Romina Pascaretta que esta desde un principio y me ayudo a betear este capítulo y a Lena por autorizarme a traducir su historia.

 **N/A: *ADVERTENCIA*:** Esta historia va a ser bastante oscura. Trata temas de violación, asesinato, tortura, lenguaje vulgar, y dos almas quebradas. No apto para los corazones débiles. Esta va a ser mi única advertencia.

 **Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling, la trama le pertenece a Lena Phoria y la traducción a Sunset82.**

Antes que comiences a leer, no dejes review porque eso puede ser motivo de acoso hacia tu persona, no es necesario que lo hagas, tu disfruta la lectura.

Y por último pero muy, muy importante siempre lee los review que dejaré puesto que ahí informaré cada cuanto la voy a dar de baja, por aquello del bloqueo y las denuncias, así mismo avisaré si alternare con otra cuenta, para que esta historia sigua aquí.

 **Y repito, no lo escribí yo ni lo traduje yo, porque parece que a muchas no les queda claro**.

 **CRUEL AND BEAUTIFUL WORLD**

 **CAPITULO 20: TIEMPO DE NAVIDAD (ESTÁ AQUI OTRA VEZ)**

¿Qué te parece? – pregunto Hermione, saliendo del baño y dejando que Draco la viera mientras estaba sentado impaciente sobre la cama. De fondo, el tocadiscos estaba pasando la canción "Blackbird", que Hermione había desenvuelto hace una hora atrás. La tenía a modo de repetición, pero la canción la hacía tan feliz que Draco no pudo enojarse por eso. Aunque su entrañas se estuvieran retorciendo.

Luces bien, Hermione.

¿En serio? – pregunto ella. – ¿No crees que parece que estoy intentando demasiado con el rojo? – Miro el suéter qu estaba vistiendo y tiro de la parte inferior.

Draco se río. Realmente era ridículo. – ¿Desde cuándo ser festivo es considerado intentar demasiado?

Está bien – Hermione finalmente soltó el suéter. – ¿Y estás seguro que mi pelo luce bien así? – Comenzó a juguetear con el.

Si, Hermione – Draco se levantó de la cama y comenzó a caminar hacia ella. – Todo en ti luce bien. – La alcanzo y puso los brazos alrededor de su cintura, acercándola y dándole un tierno beso. – Luces hermosa.

De repente, Draco sintió que Hermione se tensó en sus brazos. Abrió los ojos para ver como ella lo estaba mirando, s expresión casi temerosa.

¿Qué? – pregunto él.

Hermione trago saliva. – Nada. Es solo que… bueno, nunca antes me habías dicho eso.

¿Decir qué? – pregunto. – ¿De qué eres hermosa? Ella se tensó de nuevo.

Draco sonrió. – ¿No te gusta cuando digo eso?

N…no – murmuro ella. – Está bien.

Entonces ¿por qué me estás mirando como si hubiera dicho que mate un cachorro?

N…no lo hago.

Si, lo haces.

No, no lo hago – dijo con un poco más de confianza. – Es solo que… ella suspiro. – Nadie me había dicho eso antes.

Draco alzo las cejas. – ¿No? Hermione negó con la cabeza. – No.

Él sonrió, le beso la frente y dijo – Bueno, lo eres. Ella se sonrojo.

Deja de ser tan jodidamente tímida y acepta el cumplido.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza y le dio una pequeña sonrisa. – Esa boca tuya.

Ella se apartó, pero Draco la agarro de la cintura y le dio vuelta, estrellando los labios con los de ella y besándola con un vigor increíble que le envió deliciosas sensaciones por todo su cuerpo.

¿Qué es lo que estabas diciendo sobre mi boca? – dijo él entre sus labios.

Nada – dijo ella mientras sonreía sobre él, pasando los dedos por su pelo.

Antes de que Hermione supiera lo que estaba pasando, los pantalones de ella y de él estaban abiertos. Él la golpeo contra la pared, levanto una de sus piernas y de inmediato comenzó a embestirla. Draco puso su mano libre detrás d la cabeza de Hermione así su peinado en el que había trabajado tanto no se arruinara. Sus labios no se apartaron ni una vez durante su rápido polvo, y cuando Hermione se corrió, Draco no pudo evitar hacer lo mismo.

Mientras recuperaban el aliento, Draco acaricio la mejilla de Hermione, manteniendo los ojos abiertos mientras la besaba con ternura. – Creo que es así cuando te ves más hermosa – dijo con una sonrisa. – Después de gritar mí nombre.

Hermione se sonrojo y le dio un empujón suave.

Draco se rio y la beso de nuevo, disfrutando del dulce sabor de su lengua presionada contra la de él. Ni si quiera una vez cerró los ojos, queriendo ver la mirada serena en su rostro cuando estaba atrapada en estos momentos de ellos. No fue de extrañar que las próximas palabras que salieron de su boca fluyeran de manera natural.

Te amo.

Los labios de Hermione se congelaron. Lentamente abrió los ojos, sus pestañas revoloteaban mientras lo miraba, luciendo aterrorizada y encantada al mismo tiempo. La mezcla de emociones era demasiado para ella y termino llorando.

Oh, mierda. Hermione, no, lo siento – dijo Draco mientras intentaba secarle las lágrimas de los ojos. – No sé de donde salió eso. No te pongas mal.

No es…estoy mal – dijo ella mientras negaba con la cabeza – ¿Te vas a retractar? – dijo con un hipo. – Por favor, por favor no te retractes.

Draco sonrió y beso su mejilla. – Relájate, Hermione. No me voy a retractar. Lo dije en serio.

Hermione asintió, las lágrimas todavía saliendo de sus grandes ojos, se inclinó hacia adelante y lo beso. Presiono su cabeza junto a la de él y dijo. – Draco, yo… yo no esto…

Preparada – termino él. – Lo sé. No estaba esperando que me lo dijeras.

Hermione sollozo, las manos acariciando su pecho y sujetándose de su suéter. No le había dicho sobre Blaise y Daphne, o como lo habían ofrecido una vía de escape. Pero en cuanto más se acercaba a él, más temía irse. Lo amaba. Ella sabía que lo hacía. Pero decirlo lo hacía demasiado real y tan pronto, que esas palabras se escaparan de sus labios, sabía que dejarlo no iba a ser más una opción.

Después de limpiarse, Draco y Hermione salieron de su habitación agarrados de la mano.

Saben, ustedes dos realmente necesitan acordarse de poner un Hechizo Silenciador – dijo Theo, quien estaba leyendo el libro de pociones que Hermione había conseguido para él en el sillón. – Tienen un compañero de departamento, ¿recuerdan? – levanto la mirada y les hizo un guiño.

Hermione se ruborizo, pero Draco puso el brazo alrededor de su cintura y dijo – Pasión del momento, Theo. Si te molesta mucho entonces utiliza la varita que Hermione te dio para poner un hechizo tú mismo.

No me molesta en absoluto – dijo Theo, volviendo su mirada al libro. – Te he escuchado follar antes. Incluso he estado en la misma habitación una o dos veces. Sólo pensé que le podría llegar a molestar a _ella._ – Sin levantar la vista, hizo un gesto hacía Hermione.

Ella se sonrojo con más fuerza y camino cabizbaja hacia su bolso pequeño que estaba sobre la mesada de la cocina.

¿Estás listo, Theo? – pregunto ella.

–Seh, como sea – dijo él. – Todavía no sécómo me estas arrastrando a esto.

Cho y Oliver te invitaron – dijo ella.

Solo porque querían invitar a Bronson para que así les cocinara, y Quigley es su mejor amigo, Draco ya estaba invitado. Sería descortés no ir.

No sé si eso es verdad o no, pero de cualquier forma, no te vamos a dejar solo en navidad.

¿Por qué no? – pregunto él. – He pasado la mayoría de mis navidades solo. Ya estoy acostumbrado.

Hermione lo miro y frunció el ceño. – Bueno, entonces diría que es hora de que comiences una nueva tradición, Theo Ahora, levántate. Ya estamos llegando tarde.

Theo se echó a reír. – Si estamos llegando tarde no tiene nada que ver conmigo. Estaba aquí y esperando en el momento preciso que me dijiste que estuviera. – Bajo el libro y se puso de pie. – Esta bien, terminemos con esto.

Todos se pusieron sus capas y zapatos, y Hermione hizo unas alteraciones mínimas a su apariencia antes de salir por la puerta. Bronson y Quigley ya estaban esperando fuera de su departamento con bolsas de comida.

Ya era hora – dijo Quigley. – Pensé que nos teníamos que ir a las once en punto.

Hermione se sonrojo otra vez, manteniendo la mirada en el suelo mientras abría su pequeña bolsa para que ellos pusieran su comida.

Uh. Oh, Quigs. Conozco ese rubor – dijo Bronson con una amplia sonrisa. – Ella y Malfoy debieron haber tenido un polvo rápido – Miro a Theo. – ¿Se olvidaron de poner un Hechizo Silenciador otra vez?

¿Q'carajo crees? – dijo Theo, ya sacando un cigarrillo y encendiéndolo. Solo le dio una pitada antes de que Bronson se lo sacara.

Me voy – dijo Bronson, quien obviamente no tenía intención de devolvérselo.

Maldito ladrón – murmuro Theo antes de sacar y encender otro.

Los cincos se dirigieron afuera, donde un carruaje que Theo había ordenado ya estaba esperándolos. Todos se subieron, Hermione sentándose cerca de la ventana y mirando afuera mientras se aferraba fuertemente de la mano d Draco. No había estado en un carruaje desde el intercambio de esclavos y se sintió un poco extraña sobre eso. Si bie ya no estaba encadenada en la parte de atrás, el viaje se sintió el mismo, menos la mano sudorosa pero fuerte que l sostenía.

¿Estás bien? – pregunto Draco, acariciando su rodilla.

Hermione lo miro, sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. No quería que supiera que en realidad estaba nerviosa de ver a todos. Mientras no había sido particularmente cercana con ninguno de los miembros de la resistencia que iban a ver ese día, los conocía a todos. Esto era casi como una práctica para cuando viera de nuevo a Harry y a Ron. Le harían preguntas, por supuesto, y ella necesitaba encontrar la mejor manera de responderlas. Sin hacer que todos se sintieran horriblemente incómodos alrededor de ella. Ese era su gran temor, que nadie podría actuar normalmente una vez que se dieran cuenta por lo que ella había pasado, preocupándose por ella, y caminando con cuidado a su alrededor. Le temía a todo.

El carruaje se detuvo delante del Caldero Chorreante y los cinco se bajaron, Draco fue a pagarle al conductor mientra Bronson le tomaba la mano a Hermione, balanceando los brazos hacia adelante y atrás para intentar relajarla.

Vamos, gatita. Muéstrame una sonrisa – dijo él mientras ponía un brazo alrededor de ella. Hermione hizo su mejor intento, pero todavía no era suficiente.

Cuando Draco se reunió con ellos, se dirigieron adentro y encontraron una mesa. En caso de cualquiera que los conociera estuviera allí, querían colarse por el Callejón Diagon sin ser demasiado obvios. Después de un trago rápido Hermione y Draco se desviaron primero.

Aunque las calles del Callejón Diagon estaban completamente desiertas por las fiestas, todavía permanecíanen las sombras, ambos escondiendo sus rostros bajo las capuchas mientras caminaban agarrados de la mano, Draco se posiciono delante de ella de manera protectora todo el tiempo.

Esta era la primera vez que Hermione había estado en el Callejón Diagon hace años. La puso triste ver las veredas horriblemente maltratadas y muchas tiendas estaban todavía tapiadas con los vidrios rotos y había groserías pintada en grandes letras rojas. Draco le aseguro que no era tan malo cuando la gente estaba alrededor, pero dudaba que alguna vez luciera tan glorioso como la primera vez que había estado allí, con los ojos brillantes y con ganas de entra al mundo que se había enterado que existía.

Cuando Draco y Hermione llegaron a Sortilegios Weasley, se fueron a la parte de atrás y Draco dejo que hiciera el toque que señalaba su llegada.

Hermione respiro hondo antes de levantar el puño y hacer el golpe complicado que Draco le había enseñado. Tan pronto como término, retrocedió un paso y se agarró de su brazo, la mitad de ella escondiéndose detrás de él mientras la puerta comenzaba abrirse.

– Llegas tarde – dijo Andromeda, sonriendo ampliamente mientras se apartaba y así los dos podían entrar.

Hermione tomo la mano de Draco y la apretó fuertemente mientras comenzaban a dar un paso hacia adelante.

Tan pronto la puerta se cerró detrás de ellos, Draco se dio vuelta y le pregunto ¿Quieres volver a cambiar a tu apariencia?

Hemione asintió lentamente. Le dio a Draco su varita y dejo que deshiciera todo lo que ella había hecho antes de remover la capucha y darse vuelta hacia Andrómeda.

Hola, Andrómeda – dijo ella mientras intentaba sonreír. Las mariposas que parecían haber hecho un hogar permanente en su estómago nunca antes se habían sentido tan grandes.

Andrómeda tenía lágrimas en sus ojos cuando dio un paso hacia adelante y la abrazo. El cuerpo de Hermione estaba temblando mientras lentamente levantaba las manos y le devolvía el abrazo a Andromeda. Realmente no estaba acostumbrada a esto. Las únicas personas que la habían tocado así en años fueron Draco y Bronson, y le había tomado tiempo acostumbrarse a eso.

Gracias a Merlín que estas bien – dijo Andromeda en su oído. – Harry y los Weasleys van a estar muy felices cuand puedan volver a verte

Draco se puso tenso. – Te aseguraste de preparar a los otros antes de que llegáramos, ¿verdad?

Si, si – dijo ella. – Todos saben que no le tienen que decir a nadie con quien se cruzan en su camino hoy. La seguridad de ambos es lo más importante para nosotros.

¿Nuestra seguridad? – dijo Draco, alzando una ceja.

Andromeda se apartó de Hermione pero mantuvo su abrazo en ella,levantando la mano para poner un rizo que se había soltado de su peinado recogido detrás de su oreja. – Bueno, es lo más importante para mí, y estoy seguro que todos los demás quieren que Hermione vuelva con sus amigos tan a salvo como tú. – miro a Draco y le hizo un guiño

¿Estas preparada para subir, querida? – pregunto mientras tomaba la mano de Hermione. Hermione miro por sobre su hombro a Draco y se mordió el labio.

¿Necesitas un momento? – pregunto él.

¿Podemos esperar a Bronson y a los otros? – pregunto ella. Draco sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

Si, por supuesto. Podemos hacer lo que tú quieras – dijo Andromeda, finalmente soltándole la mano. – ¿Te gustaría si voy arriba y bajo a Teddy primero? Se lo cercana que eras con Nymphadora y Remus, y ha escuchado tanto sobre de su padrino en estos años.

Por primera vez que habían llegado allí, Hermione estaba realmente ansiosa. – Si, eso sería absolutamente encantador.

Andromeda sonrió y se dirigió a las escaleras. – Volveré enseguida.

Tan pronto como se fue, Draco envolvió el brazo alrededor de la cintura de Hermione y la acerco hacia él. –Estamos un poco nerviosos ¿no? – pregunto él con una sonrisa.

Hermione dejo caer la cabeza sobre su pecho y dijo – No tienes idea.

Justo en ese momento, hubo un golpe en la puerta. Era muy similar al golpe que Andromeda había creado para entrar, pero estaba completamente equivocado.

¡Así no es! – dijo la voz de Theo al otro lado. – Es así—Más golpes. Mal de nuevo.

–Seh, definitivamente no es así – dijo la voz de Bronson. – Excepto por el final. ¿Tal vez es el comienzo de mi toque el final del tuyo?

Él intento eso. Aún más equivocado que antes.

No, no, no. Son unos idiotas – dijo la voz de Quigley. – Es así.

A mitad de su golpe incorrecto, Draco grito – ¡Por el amor de Dios! – soltó a Hermione, fue hacia la puerta y la abrió de golpe. – Son _todos_ unos malditos idiotas – dijo mientras los empujaba hacia adentro.

Draco, escuchamos arriba un montón de golpes incoherentes – dijo Andromeda, bajando las escaleras con Teddy e sus brazos. – ¿Está todo bien?

–Oh, no es nada – contesto él. – Solo que estoy obligado a confiar en montón de maldi… – Vio a Teddy y se tragó el insulto –… idiotas – término él.

Los ojos de Hermione se iluminaron cuando vio al pequeño en los brazos de Andromeda. Él la miro con interés antes de decir – Hoa,¿Hermimi?

Hermione sonrió. – Cerca. – Mucho más cerca de lo que al menos Viktor Krum había estado.

–Tío Hawwy habla mucho shobre ti. Dishe que ustedes dos y tío Won tuveron ¡un monton de aventuras!

Con una risa, Hermione dijo – Supongo que la tuvimos. Hace muchos años, a decir verdad. No los he visto a ninguno de los dos hace mucho tiempo.

–Pero pronto, ¿veddad? – pregunto Teddy, forcejeando para que su abuela lo bajara.

–Sí,pronto – dijo Hermione, siguiendo con la mirada como bajaba.

Teddy la tomo de la mano e inmediatamente comenzó a tirarla hacia las escaleras. – ¿Sabías que tío Hawwy y tía Ginny se van a cassar? Cuando la guera temine.

Hermione miro a Draco nerviosa mientras Teddy y ella comenzaron a subir las escaleras. Él se rio antes de presentar brevemente a su tía a Bronson y Quigley. Luego la siguió.

Teddy seguía charlando animadamente mientras caminaba a la sala principal en el segundo piso, arrastrando a Hermione con él.

Todos levantaron la vista cuando entraron, Hermione se detuvo en seco cuando miro alrededor de la sala nerviosamente. Draco se puso detrás de ella y puso una mano sobre su espalda para mantenerla equilibrada.

Cho fue la primera en salir de su silla, corriendo y dándole un abrazo a Hermione. – Sabíamos que eras tú – dijo ella, mirando sobre el hombro de Hermione a Draco y haciéndole un guiño. – Gracias a Merlin que estas bien.

Cuando se apartó, Oliver estaba allí para reclamar el siguiente abrazo. Draco no pudo evitar reírse ante lo incomoda que Hermione se veía. Pero eso era bueno para ella. Ya no estaba acostumbrada a las personas y, una vez que ella s escapara de la ciudad y regresara con la resistencia, iba a estar rodeado de ellos. Sería bueno que se acostumbrara ahora.

Tan pronto Oliver término, Dennis estaba de pie justo allí, mirándola extrañado mientras mantenía las manos firmemente en sus bolsillos

–Entonces…. ¿eres realmente tú? Malfoy, él…– Dennis trago saliva. – Él te rescato.

–Nunca dije que la rescate – dijo Draco.

Hermione lo miro y dijo – Si, lo hiciste.

–No – dijo él. – Te _encontré_. Te rescataste por sí misma.

–Pero me encontraste justo cuando estaba en peligro de ser recapturada, y me has cuidado desde entonces. Eso cuenta.

Draco sonrió. – Como digas.

– ¿Me vas abrazar ahora, Dennis? – pregunto Hermione, mirándolo. – ¿O vas a esperar ver que la poción multijugos se desvanezca y en verdad sea alguien más?

Dennis se puso blanco por un momento antes de abrir los brazos e inclinarse. – Estoy en verdad contento de que estás aquí – dijo en voz baja sobre su oído.

–Gracias, Dennis. – Cuando se apartaron, ella realmente lo miro. – Merlín, no puedo creer lo alto que estás. Definitivamente más alto que Colin.

–Sí, bueno, la mayoría lo estamos – dijo él con una sonrisa.

Empujando a todos para salir de las escaleras donde estaba estancado, Bronson le saco la bolsa a Hermione y dijo, –

¿Deberíamos empezar a cocinar?

Hermione sonrió y asintió. – Dennis, este es Bronson, hoy es el chef principal. Yo voy hacer de sub chef.

–Un gusto conocerte – dijo Bronson, estrechándole la mano. De repente, sus ojos cayeron sobre Kennil que estaba parado a unos metros. La mandíbula se le desencajo. – T…tú eres KennilworthyWhisp.

Kennilsonrió. – Lo soy.

–¡Santo cannoli!¡Malfoy no me dijo que estabas aquí!

–Oh, ¿no es agradable? Incluso sus expresiones están relacionadas con la comida – Cho le susurro a Hermione.

Bronson se apresuró y comenzó a estrechar la mano de Kennil con urgencia. – Soy un _gran_ fan suyo. ¿Te importaría estar en la cocina así podemos hablar los grandes cambios en el Quidditch después de la llegada de la snitch dorada?

Kennil se echo a reír y dijo – Seguro. Me han dicho que soy excelente con la cuchilla.

¿Puedo también ayudar en la cocina? – pregunto Cho. – Me encantaría aprender algunos de tus trucos para los días cuando no seamos agraciados con tu presencia.

–Por supuesto – dijo Bronson, ya encaminándose hacia la cocina.

¡Yo tambén! ¡Yo tambén! – grito Teddy, una vez más agarrándose de la mano de Hermione y tirándola con él.

¿Así que ya abriste tus regalos, Hermione? – pregunto Cho mientras rallaba el queso.

Hermione sonrió. – Si, los abrí esta mañana. Gracias por ayudar a Draco a elegir algunos discos para mí. Todavía no he escuchados a todos. Solo " _Blackbird._ "

¡Toda la maldita mañana! – dijo Draco del otro lado de la sala.

En serio – dijo Theo. – Pensé que esas cosas negras tenía múltiples canciones. Hermione se rio. – Supongo que eso significa que ya se hartaron.

Levanta la mano.

Hermione vio como Bronson le echaba un poco de sal en la mano extendida de Teddy. Lo levanto y lo sostuvo sobre l olla sobre la cocina.

Está bien, niño. Arrójalo.

Teddy lo hizo, riéndose con alegría mientras Bronson comenzó a alabarlo.

Justo en ese momento, Theo se acercó y comenzó a comer un poco de queso. Hermione le golpeo en la mano.

¡Fantástico, niño! ¡Choca esos cincos!

Todos miraron a Bronson y Teddy chocando las manos. Cho suspiro. – Es realmente adorable, ¿verdad?

¿Teddy? – pregunto Hermione. – Por supuesto. Él tiene buenos genes.

No _Teddy_ , Hermione. Bronson. – sonrió ella. – Una lástima que alguien tan lindo nunca se fijaría en mi o en ti. Aunque, Nott tiene un chance.

Theo comenzó a ahogarse con el queso que se había robado, a pesar de que Hermione le seguía golpeando la mano. Por suerte, Cho parece que no se dio cuenta.

¿Crees que alguna vez haya estado con una mujer? Hermione se sonrojo.

Él solo estuvo con mujeres hasta que tenía, como, diecinueve o algo así – dijo Theo de repente. Cho lo miro con curiosidad. – ¿En serio? Eso no fue hace mucho ¿verdad?

Hermione sabía la respuesta, pero estaba demasiado entretenida con Theo y lo miro expectante con Cho.

Hace seis años – dijo él con ligero rubor antes de meterse un último puñado de queso en la boca y se alejó. En todo el momento que cocinaron, Draco estuvo mirando a Hermione de cerca desde el otro lado de la sala,

intentando asegurarse de que estaba bien. Ella le seguía dando una sonrisa tranquilizadora para hacerle saber de qué

estaba bien, pero, aun así, era claro que el intento de Cho de una charla de chicas con ella la estaba poniendo un poc incomoda.

Una vez que el pavo estaba en el horno, Teddy quería mostrarle a Hermione y a Draco el área de juegos en el piso d abajo que Papa Noel le había traído. Draco tuvo que admitir, que era bastante noble de Cho y Oliver darle crédito a u hombre muggle ficticio después de todo el duro trabajo que habían hecho.

Teddy termino arrastrando también a Theo, y todos jugaron en la pequeña área de juego, que parecía un fuerte, por un rato antes de decidir que era hora de regresar arriba.

Draco espera – dijo Hermione, agarrándolo de la mano apenas él comenzó a subir las escaleras. – ¿Te importaría s nos quedamos aquí un minuto más?

Seguro – dijo él, mirando a Theo y a Teddy.

Me llevare al niño – dijo Theo, dejando que Teddy lo guiara a la sala principal.

¿Está todo bien? – pregunto Draco tan pronto ellos se fueron.

Si – dijo Hermione asintiendo con la cabeza. – Es solo que todo… es un poco abrumador, supongo. Solo necesito un momento. Lo atrajo hacia ella. – Solo tú y yo.

Draco sonrió. Acaricio su mejilla mientras observaba sus ojos ámbar, acordándose en ese momento del anillo que todavía tenía escondido para ella. Sería una agradable sorpresa cuando regresaran más tarde a casa.

Poniendo una mano sobre su brazo, Hermione se inclinó y le dio un beso a Draco, su corazón seguía agitado por lo que había dicho más temprano. Que la amaba.

Arriba, Dennis estaba caminando de un lado para otro alrededor de la sala, los ojos constantemente desviándose a la escaleras. – ¿Por qué están tardando tanto? – pregunto él, girando su cabeza hacia Theo, quien estaba mirando un libro de dibujos que Teddy quería que le leyera.

Theo se encogió de hombros. – No sé. ¿Por qué te importa?

– Es sólo que… – Dennis se mordió el labio y pensó cuidadosamente en sus palabras. – No me gusta que Hermione este sola con un mortífago, ¿de acuerdo?

Theo levanto la vista del libro y miró fijamente a Dennis. Luego sonrió. – Entonces ¿qué tan incómodo te sentirías si yo también fuera allá abajo?

Dennis se puso rojo.

Theo se rio. – Te _das_ cuenta que ellos están solos todo el maldito tiempo ¿verdad? Es decir, ella solamente ha estado viviendo en su departamento por tres meses. – Sonrió más ampliamente. – Y ahora yo también vivo allí.

Bronson se echó a reír desde la cocina, mientras que Quigley parecía igual de divertido desde donde estaba jugando ajedrez mágico con Oliver.

El rostro de Dennis rápidamente fue de rojo a blanco. – ¿Es ahí donde ella ha estado? ¿Con… con _él_?

– Y conmigo – dijo Theo brillantemente.

Sin otra palabra, Dennis salió disparado a las escaleras y se dirigió abajo.

Theo lo siguió con la mirada. Una vez que estaba fuera de vista, miro a Bronson, sonrió y dijo, – Ese chico en realida necesita una seria revisación.

Ni siquiera treinta segundos después, Dennis regreso corriendo de las escaleras, mirando terriblemente asustado y si aliento. O estaba realmente en mal estado, o algo lo había excitado.

Ellos están… ellos están…. – trago saliva. – ¡Se están besando! ¡ _Besando_!

Seh, hacen mucho eso – dijo Theo, mirando de nuevo al libro. – Intenta vivir con ellos.

¡Sí! – Cho, quien estaba todavía ayudando en la cocina, de repente levanto las manos en señal de Victoria. – ¡Tenía toda la razón! ¡Paga Oliver!

Oh, maldición – dijo Oliver. Metió la mano en el bolsillo, saco un galeón y se lo arrojo. Dennis miro a Cho, quien estaba sonriéndole a su nuevo galeón. – ¿Tú lo _sabías_?

Lo sospechaba – dijo ella. – ¡Dromeda también!

Él movió sus crecientes ojos a Andromeda, quien estaba sentada al lado de Theo en el sillón con Teddy en su regazo. Ella se encogió de brazos. – He conocido a Draco lo suficiente para saber cuándo hay una nueva presencia afectando su vida. Y estaba tan preocupado por sus padres cuando estuvieron en problemas.

Espera… ¿era por eso qué él estuvo aquí esa noche? – pregunto Dennis.

Cho se burló. – ¿En serio, Dennis? ¿No ataste cabos esa noche? Todos escuchamos el anuncio de Ron y Ginny en la radio.

Incluso yo capte eso, amigo – dijo Oliver, centrándose en su juego una vez más.

Justo en ese momento, todos escucharon un crujido y se dieron vuelta para ver a Draco y a Hermione saliendo de las escaleras. Ambos miraron alrededor curiosamente.

¿Qué pasa con la tensión? – pregunto Draco, sus ojos de inmediato cayeron en Dennis, quien parecía que estaba pensando seriamente sacrificarlo.

El pequeño Gryffindiota los vio en el piso de abajo – dijo Theo, cerrando finalmente el libro de dibujos y sonriendo su amigo. – No creo que le haya gustado mucho lo que vio. – Aspiro aire por los dientes.

Todavía mirando a Dennis, Draco alzo las cejas. – ¿En serio? ¿Y qué es lo que no te gusto de eso?

Maldito imbécil – dijo Dennis con los dientes apretados. – ¿Cómo te atreves… como te atreves a besar a Hermione? Las mejillas de Hermione se sonrojaron de un brillante carmesí mientras comenzaba a mirar fijamente el suelo.

Theo se rio. – Ella ha hecho mucho más que besarlo, amigo. ¿Tal vez te gustaría escuchar la historia de por qué llegamos tarde?

Los puños de Dennis se cerraron. Dejo salir un gruñido ronco mientras se lanzaba hacia adelante, sacando su varita y dirigiéndose directamente a Draco.

Antes de que pudiera lanzar un hechizo, Hermione estaba saltando delante de Draco y levanto las manos para detenerlo. – ¡Dennis, no! – grito ella. – ¡No tienes derecho de actuar de esta manera!

Quítate del camino, Hermione – dijo Dennis en una voz tensa. —Él se ha venido buscando esto hace mucho tiempo

¿Por qué? – pregunto ella, poniendo las manos sobre su cadera.

¡Porque es un maldito mortífago!

Hermione se encogió de hombros. – ¿Y? Es solo un título, Dennis. Obviamente, él es un desertor o no estaría aquí.

Tú no sabes eso…

–Sí. Lo. Se – dijo ella con firmeza. – Es por Draco que ahora estoy parada aquí. De que _todos_ ustedes están ahora aquí. Cada uno de ustedes hubieran sido capturados si él no les hubiera advertido del toque de queda.

 _Y_ nos dijo que iba a ser seguro para nosotros quedarnos en este lugar – agrego Andromeda. Salto del sillón en el momento que Dennis comenzó ir por Draco e iba pasó a paso hacia él.

¿Cómo? – pregunto él, mirando a Draco sobre el hombro de Hermione. – ¿ _Cómo_ sabías qué este lugar es seguro _?_ Siempre me lo he preguntado, pero Andromeda nunca me dejaba preguntar. Sólo he esperado por el día en que los mortifagos se escurrieran por las malditas paredes.

Draco lo miro y sonrió. Puso una mano en la parte de atrás de la espalda de Hermione y se movió así estaba al lado de ella en vez de estar detrás. Ella intento protestar, pero él se mantuvo firme _._ No dejaría que ella lo protegiera así.

Hace cuatro años, cuando todavía estaba intentando ganarme la confianza del Señor Oscuro, me tuvo trabajando e el Ministerio, revisando los antiguos archivos, intentando de encontrar cualquier información sobre los miembros de l resistencia que pudiera ayudar a capturarlos. Realmente un trabajo tedioso. —Se estremeció ante el recuerdo—Merlin odiaba esa maldita tarea. Pero supuse que era mejor que lo que estaba haciendo ahora. Matando personas. Mientras investigaba a los Weasleys, me encontré con la escritura de este lugar, y simplemente recordé que vi que era una residencia registrada al igual que un negocio. No sentí que era importante corregirlo, así que lo ignore.

Entonces… ¿eso es todo? – pregunto Dennis incrédulo.

Draco se encogió de hombros. – No exactamente la historia maliciosa que estabas esperando oír, lo sé, pero en realidad lo es. Solo fue una maldita coincidencia.

Denis no parecía estar feliz, pero parecía estar lo suficientemente conforme con la respuesta. – Y… ¿y ustedes dos? – dijo él, apuntando su varita entre Draco y Hermione. Mientras hacía eso, Draco puso su mano protectora delante de ella. – ¿Qué son ustedes?

Draco y Hermione se miraron. – ¿Qué? ¿Cómo una definición? – pregunto Draco.

Si.

Sin dejarse de mirar, comenzaron a arrugar el entrecejo. Huh. Ellos nunca habían realmente hablado sobre eso antes Theo, Bronson y Quigley a menudo se referían a Hermione como la novia de Draco pero, mientras que él nunca se molestó en corregirlos, nunca la había llamado así él mismo.

Draco y yo… bueno, supongo que estamos _involucrados_ – dijo Hermione, su voz sonando temblorosa.

¿Involucrados? – repitió Dennis. – ¿Qué diablos significa eso?

¿Por qué le tenemos que poner una etiqueta? – pregunto Draco. – Significa lo que significa. Lo que digas, lo hemos hecho.

Hermione se sonrojo a su lado, pero no lo escudriño. Realmente hoy no era ella misma. Era como si todo el esfuerzo que había puesto en volver a ser ella misma no significaba nada cuando otras personas estaban alrededor.

Simplemente ya no estaba acostumbrada a esta clase de interacción. Dennis se mofo. – Maldito…

Cho, ¿por favor llevarías a Teddy a la habitación de atrás? – dijo Andromeda, mirando a la chica de manera suplicante.

Cho asintió y se dirigió para levantarlo del sillón.

¡Como te atreves! – Dennis le lanzo un hechizo a Draco, pero no era muy fuerte. Simplemente tuvo que levantar la mano para desviarlo, pero Hermione igual jadeo.

Theo estuvo de pie en un segundo, su varita dirigida fijamente a Dennis.

¡Sin varitas! – grito Andromeda mientras Cho tomaba a Teddy en sus brazos.

Theo guardo la suya, pero cuando Dennis comenzó a disparar hechizo tras hechizo a Draco, quien estaba intentando de bloquearlos sin ser derribado por las escaleras, de inmediato reacciono tirándose hacia adelante, agarrando a Dennis y dándolo vuelta sobre su hombro así aterrizaba con fuerza sobre su espalda.

Wow – dijo Bronson desde la cocina, apoyándose sobre la mesada y mirando a Theo con ojos llenos de lujuria. – Es fue excitante– Capto la mirada de Cho justo antes de meterse en la habitación con Teddy y ella asintió con la cabeza. Ambos se rieron.

¡Suéltame! – Dennis grito mientras Theo le inmovilizo los brazos por encima de su cabeza.

No hasta que te calmes, maldito imbécil – dijo Theo venenosamente.

Theo, ¿de dónde carajo aprendiste hacer eso? – pregunto Draco, mirándolo con curiosidad.

Me enseñe a mí mismo – dijo él. – Nunca sabes cuándo te vas a encontrar sin varita, y, si lo estas, quizás quieras saber más que lanzar un golpe.

Draco sonrió. – Ya tome nota.

¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo, Hermione? – grito Dennis, todavía forcejeando debajo de Theo aunque sus esfuerzos eran inútiles. – ¿Cómo pudiste hacerle esto a Ron?

Mirándolo, la mandíbula Hermione se abrió un poco.

¡Él _ha_ _esperado_ por ti! – el rostro de Dennis era de un rojo brillante mientras tomo varias respiraciones agudas.

Draco espero que Hermione se alejara de él, como siempre lo hacía cuando se sentía en una situación incómoda, per no lo hizo. En vez de eso, mantuvo la mirada, adelantándose y poniéndose de cuclillas al lado de él.

Hermione suspiro. – No he visto a Ron en cuatro años y medio, Dennis. Ya no somos las mismas personas. Es imposible para cualquiera pelear en cualquier lado de la guerra y no salir cambiado.

Pero _él_ es un mortífago. – espeto él, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza hacia Draco. – ¡Son asesinos!

¿Oh, y supongo que los miembros de la resistencia son tan inocentes? – dijo Theo entre dientes, apretando su agarre en él.

¡Solo matamos a quien tenemos que hacerlo!

Theo dejo escapara un sonoro – ¡Ja! – Luego dijo – Hace dos años, un miembro de la resistencia, puedo dar nombres si quieres.

Dennis no dijo nada.

Theo sonrió. – Seamus Finnegan. Sé que lo conoces. Era un miembro del condenado club de todos ustedes en la escuela. De todos modos, durante una batalla en la que estaba participando afueras de Hogsmeade, él mato a un mortífago llamado Helena Mackenny.

Draco parpadeo. Él recordó a Helena. Dulce chica. Nunca debió haber sido una de ellos. Al igual que Astoria. Recordó que Theo había estado turbado por su muerte pero nunca pensó sobre eso. En un momento, él sospecho que tal vez ellos estaban saliendo, pero Theo siempre lo negó. Fue después de su muerte que las golfas se convirtieron en un hábito diario en su vida.

Helena odiaba ser un mortífago – Theo continuó. – Lo _odiaba_ , pero sus padres la obligaron. Durante los dos años e lo que había sido una, ninguna vez mato a alguien, a no ser las personas que el Señor Tenebroso nos hacía torturar por información. Pero ellos apenas cuentan. Ya estaban muertos, y lo sabían Continuaba sujetando las muñecas de Dennis con una mano, Theo bajo su otra mano y le dio a su cara una palmada antes de agarrar su mentón. – Así que dime algo, Creevey. ¿Se justifica lo que hizo Finnegan? ¿ _O_ Fue asesinato?

Dennis le espeto. – ¡Ella era un mortífago!¡Se lo merecía!

Incapaz de controlar su ira por más tiempo, Theo levanto la mano y la hizo girar con fuerza contra el rostro de Denni

Theo, eso fue suficiente – dijo Hermione, agarrando la varita de Dennis de donde había caído en el suelo y se la entregó a Andromeda. – Suéltalo.

¡No hasta que admita que hay malditos tonos de grises! ¡Ningún lado es jodidamente bueno! ¡Ambos estamos loco de la cabeza! ¡Eso es la guerra!

Hermione miró a Dennis, pero él no mostro señales de ceder en esto. Ella suspiro y dijo – Por favor, Theo.

Theo miro sus ojos suplicantes y resoplo. – Solamente porque esta es tu maldita fiesta. – Soltó a Dennis y se puso d pie. – No arruines esto para ella – dijo él, dándole una patada antes de regresar al sillón y sentarse.

La mejor navidad de todas – le susurro Oliver a Kennil. Ambos se habían movido increíblemente cerca a la acción y estaban mirando con una fija fascinación.

Me recuerda mucho a mi casa – dijo Bronson. – ¿Cierto, Quigs? – miro a su amigo, quien estaba todavía sentado junto a la tabla de ajedrez.

Por desgracia,si – dijo Quigley, finalmente poniéndose de pie. – Es por eso que siempre te arrastraba a _mi_ casa.

Hermione le extendió la mano para ayudar a Dennis pero él la rechazo. – ¿Qué te ha sucedido? – pregunto él. – Nunc antes te has asociado con personas como _ellos_.

Hermione le entrecerró los ojos. – Deja de hablar de ellos así, Dennis. Draco y Theo han hecho mucho por mí.

Sí, estoy seguro que _él_ lo ha hecho – dijo con desprecio mientras hacía un gesto hacia Draco. Te han retorcido la mente sí en verdad crees que tienes sentimientos por él.

¿Qué dijiste? – pregunto Draco, sus puños cerrándose mientras daba un paso hacia adelante.

Ya me escuchaste – dijo Dennis. – Una chica como Hermione _nunca_ estaría con un sociópata como tú si su mente n hubiera estado seriamente jodida.

La mandíbula de Hermione se descoloco, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas mientras esa sensación de locura de repent se apodero de ella de nuevo.

Pequeño maldito…

Alto ahí – dijo Bronson, corriendo hacia adelante e interponiéndose entre ellos. – Malfoy, lleva a Hermione abajo.

Tan pronto como lidie con este pedazo de….

Ahora, no – dijo Bronson, mirando a Hermione.

Draco vio que ella oficialmente se había largado a llorar. Rápidamente la agarro de la mano y la aparto, poniendo su brazo alrededor de ella y llevándola cuidadosamente abajo.

Tan pronto como se fueron, Bronson se dio vuelta hacia Dennis y se cruzó de brazos. – Escúchame, pedazo de mierd Lo creas o no, Hermione estaba en realidad emocionada de venir aquí. Hoy es importante para ella y no voy a dejar que tú lo arruines.

¡Vete a la mierda!

Bronson frunció el ceño – ¿Enserio no sabes por lo que ella ha pasado? ¿No te importa? Dennis se puso blanco y rápidamente bajo la mirada.

Bueno, déjame explicártelo. Ella fue violada. Fue torturada. Tuvo que cortarle la garganta a un hombre para escaparse y no pasa ni un día en el que no veo sus ojos vidriosos cuando se encuentra succionada en esos recuerdos Sin embargo, de alguna manera, en este maldito mundo retorcido, se las arregló para encontrar un poco de felicidad. Con _él_. Y tú _no_ le vas a sacar eso. No en la jodida navidad.

Pero… es el maldito Malfoy – dijo Dennis, finalmente mirándolo. – Se me hace difícil creer eso, después de todo est tiempo, que de repente sienta remordimientos.

¿A qué te refieres con "después de todo este tiempo"? – pregunto Bronson. – Él _Siempre_ ha sentido remordimiento

Lo dudo…

Quigley y yo somos nacidos de muggles – de repente compartió Bronson libremente, mirando ligeramente a Theo quien lo estaba observando con curiosidad. Él se había negado de mencionarle eso.

¿Lo eres? – pregunto Dennis.

Bronson asintió. – Conocimos a Malfoy hace poco menos de tres años. Reconoció nuestras identificaciones falsas en u segundo y, para nuestra sorpresa, en vez de entregarnos, nos ayudó. Nos consiguió papeles legales, nos dio un departamento en su edificio. Y ha continuado ayudándonos. Por casi _tres_ años.

No… no entiendo – dijo Dennis. – si son nacidos de muggles entonces ¿por qué están aquí? ¿Por qué están viviendo en la ciudad?

Bronson miro a Quigley, quien frunció el ceño y dijo – Mi hermana. Ella es una muggle que no pudo escaparse a tiempo antes de Quien Tú Sabes se apoderara del cargo. Vinimos a encontrarla.

¿Y la encontraron? – pregunto de pronto Theo. Nunca antes había escuchado nada de eso. Quigley rápidamente se alejó.

Si, la encontramos – dijo Bronson. – Se estaba escondiendo en el subterráneo, pero… bueno, la perdimos hace un año. El grupo en donde se estaba quedando allí fue descubierto. Algunos escaparon pero la mayoría fueron asesinado o capturados. Todavía desconocemos su destino.

¿Y Malfoy sabe de esto? – pregunto Dennis.

Por supuesto – dijo Bronson. – Ha intentado ayudarnos a encontrarla, pero no sabe cómo es su aspecto y no tenemos foto. Se la hemos descripto pero, al parecer, un millón de esclavas cuadran con su descripción.

Era bonita – dijo Quigley débilmente del otro lado de la sala. – si fue capturada, probablemente tuvo que haber pasado por la misma mierda que Hermione paso. – Hizo una pausa. – Casi espero que esté muerta.

Bronson respiro hondo. – Mira, el punto es que, tal vez no deberías ser tan estricto con Malfoy. Ha hecho un montón de mal. _Todavía_ sigue haciendo un montón de mal, pero también está desesperado buscando redención. Y él se preocupa mucho por Hermione.

Él la ama.

Todos se dieron vuelta para ver a Theo.

Él sonrió y se encogió de hombros. – ¿Por qué parecen tan sorprendidos? Los mortifagos _somos_ capaces de amar,

¿saben?

Dennis, tal vez deberías bajar y disculparte – dijo Andromeda, dando un paso hacia adelante y poniendo una mano sobre el hombro.

No quiero – dijo en voz baja.

Vamos, amigo – dijo Oliver. – Es una jodida fiesta y todos queremos pasar un buen momento. Esto es lo más cerca que cualquiera de nosotros vamos a tener a una navidad verdadera desde que comenzó la guerra.

Una pausa.

Si no te disculpas, probablemente se irán y se llevaran la comida con ellos – dijo Oliver, mirando a su estómago. –

 _realmente_ quiero probar ese pavo.

Bronson sonrió. – Supongo entonces que tendré que volver a la cocina.

Voy a buscar a Cho y hacer que ponga uno de sus discos de navidad. – Oliver sonrió mientras corría hacia la habitación de atrás.

Ve, Dennis – dijo Andromeda, dándole un pequeño empujón. Él refunfuño y bajo las escaleras.

En el piso de abajo, Draco estaba apoyado sobre el mostrador en la parte principal de la tienda mientras Hermione estaba sentada entre sus piernas y tenía presionada la espalda contra su pecho. Él tenía los brazos envueltos alrededor de su cintura y las manos de ella descansaban sobre las de él.

¿Estás bien? – pregunto él, dándole un beso sobre su frente.

Hermione sonrió suavemente. – Si – dijo ella. – Ya estaba consciente que reacciones así eran inevitables cuando se trata de nosotros.

Draco enterró la cabeza en su pelo suave. – Me defendiste allá arriba.

Por supuesto que lo hice – dijo ella. – Has sido maravilloso conmigo, Draco. No dejes que alguien como Dennis hag que dudes de ti mismo.

Draco sonrió y beso su frente de nuevo. – Así que estamos "involucrados", ¿no? Hermione se dio vuelta un poco así lo podía mirar—¿Cómo lo llamarías tú?

No lo sé – dijo él. – Supongo que nunca pensé en definirlo.

Bueno, quizás es momento de que lo hagamos.

Draco puso la cabeza sobre su hombro mientras comenzaba pensar sobre eso seriamente. Entonces se dio cuenta. Levanto la cabeza mientras miraba con ojos grandes a la distancia. —Joder. Estoy en una relación.

Hermione alzo las cejas. – ¿Lo estás? – pregunto ella. Él asintió. – Parece que sí.

Hermione sonrió y lo beso en la mejilla. – Bueno, estaría halagada si no sonaras tan despectivo sobre eso.

No despectivo – dijo él. – Sólo sorprendido. – Sonrió y la beso en los labios.

Justo cuando los dos comenzaron a fundirse entre sí, alguien aclaro la garganta. Ambos se dieron vuelta para ver a Dennis mirando en la dirección opuesta de ellos.

¿Algo con lo que te podamos ayudar, Creevey? – pregunto Draco.

Dennis se encogió de hombros, todavía manteniendo los ojos centrados en otra parte. – No. Solo… lo siento – dijo él con un suspiro.

Draco alzo las cejas. – Y ¿con quién de nosotros te estás disculpando?

Ambos – dijo Dennis, finalmente mirando en su dirección. – Creo que nunca me vas a caer bien, Malfoy, pero entiendo todo "lo gris" del asunto que Nott estaba hablando. Y… no has ayudado. Mucho.

–No necesito la disculpa – dijo Draco, echando un vistazo hacia Hermione.

Vi eso – dijo ella, aunque estaba de espaldas hacia él.

Estaba llegando a eso – dijo Dennis. Respiro hondo. – Hermione, yo… –sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas

Realmente estoy contento de que estas aquí, ¿de acuerdo? Y… y lo siento que no pudimos sacarte antes. – las lágrimas estaban de repente cayendo de sus ojos. – He ido en varias misiones de rescate que Harry y Ron habían planeado para ti. Lo intentamos. De verdad lo hicimos y…

Dennis, lo sé – dijo Hermione, utilizando las rodillas de Draco para empujarse para ponerse de pie. Se acercó a él y puso una mano sobre el muchacho que lloraba. – Todos ustedes hicieron los mejor que pudieron, pero el objetivo del intercambio de esclavos era que ninguna de nosotras estuviera en un lugar demasiado tiempo, especialmente yo. Si había rumores de que la resistencia me estaba buscando entonces ellos no se oponían en moverme mucho antes. Lo hicieron imposible.

Dennis asintió y utilizo la parte posterior de su mano para secarse las lágrimas. – Solo estoy realmente contento de que estés a salvo. Y… – trago saliva. – Y feliz.

Hermione sonrió. – Lo estoy.

Una vez que todo fue arreglado, los tres subieron las escaleras. Ahora que todo estaba a la intemperie, Hermione se quedó relativamente cerca de Draco por el resto de la noche. Aunque todo había sido arreglado, él podía todavía sent que ella no estaba del todo cómoda allí. Excepto alrededor de Teddy. Era obvio que ella adoraba al niño.

Después de la cena, Hermione les dio a todos pequeños regalos que había elegido para ellos. Draco se enteró de su pequeño viaje al Mercado Negro a una hora de llegar a casa esa noche. Ella nunca había sido muy buena para guarda secretos. Después le dio a Theo un buen golpe. Pero, por supuesto, Hermione sabía exactamente qué hacer para calmarlo y utilizo eso a su favor. Los hombres eran tan fáciles.

Justo antes de que estuvieran a punto de irse, Andromeda tomo la mano de Hermione y la llevo a la habitación de atrás. – Tengo un regalo para ti – dijo ella, metiendo la mano bajo la cama y sacando algo afuera. Hermione estaba sorprendida cuando vio que era un teléfono muggle.

¿Es así como se han estado comunicando con la resistencia? – pregunto ella.

Andromeda sonrió. – Sí. Lo utilizamos en todas partes. Los mortifagos realmente no tienen idea, ya que la mayoría e sangrepura. – Comenzó a marcar.

Hermione rápidamente se acercó y puso una mano sobre la de ella. – ¡No son Harry y Ron! – dijo con ojos grandes. – Draco _nunca_ lo aproba…

No, Hermione – dijo Andromeda, apretando su mano mientras la sacaba sobre la de ella. – No son ellos. Draco ya sabe sobre esto. De hecho, fue su idea.

Hermione comenzó a inquietarse de los nervios mientras Andromeda continuaba marcando.

Hippogriff – dijo tan pronto como alguien contestó. – Si…si, sabemos que solo puede ser por un momento…Aha… entonces ¿Ya está allí? –Andromeda miro a Hermione y le entrego el receptor. – Es para ti – dijo ella con una sonrisa

Hermione tomo el teléfono de mala gana y lo llevo a su oído. – ¿Hola?

¿Hermione? – la persona en el otro lado del teléfono dijo antes de largarse a llorar. – Oh por Dios, Hermione, ¿eres realmente tú?

El corazón de Hermione comenzó a doler. – ¿Mama? – Sus ojos de inmediato se inundaron de lágrimas.

¡Hermione! ¡Mi chiquita, mi chiquita! ¡No lo puedo creer! ¿Estás bien? ¿Estás herida?

Fuera de costumbre, Hermione comenzó a negar con la cabeza. Luego se dio cuenta. – No, no, estoy bien. ¿Cómo… cómo estás? – trago saliva mientras sus pensamientos se deslizaron a su padre.

Tan bien, como es de esperar – dijo su madre, todavía llorando como loca. – Te extraño. ¡Y planeo en darte una charla severa sobre alterar mis recuerdos!

Hermione se rio. – Sabía que lo harías. Pero sólo… quería protegerte. – Era cada vez más difícil poder esconder sus sollozos de la mujer al otro lado.

Lo sé, querida. Hubiera hecho lo mismo por ti. Te amo.

Yo también te amo.

Emily, es hora de irnos – dijo otra voz al otro lado.

No – dijo la madre de Hermione. – No, todavía no. Por favor, denme un minuto más. La persona suspiro. – Un minuto.

¿Qué estás haciendo? – Hermione lloro.

No me permiten que te lo diga – su madre contesto. – Los mortifagos están todavía buscándonos así que tenemos que movernos cada dos días. Ellos tienen esas horribles cosas dementes siguiéndonos el rastro.

Dementores, mamá – Hermione la corrigió.

Sí, bueno, aun así son horribles. Hermione se rio.

No tengo mucho tiempo, pero… Hermione, por favor prométeme que vas a ser cuidadosa. Quiero que estemos juntas de nuevo cuando todo esto termine.

Lo vamos a estar – dijo Hermione con un sollozo. – Ganaremos esto, mama. Te lo prometo.

Emily…

Esta bien ¡Esta bien! – su madre le grito a la persona. – Hermione, me tengo que ir. Por favor, nunca te olvides qu te amo.

No lo hare – dijo ella llorando.

Y siempre voy a estar contigo. También tu padre. ¿Entendiste?

Sí. Y yo también estoy contigo.

Lo sé, cariño.

¡Emily!

Bien, ¡Ya voy! Hermione…

Lo sé. Te amo mama. ¡Te amo!

¡Te amo! Y ¡Feliz Navidad!

Y luego la llamada se cortó. No había nada más que el tono del marcador sonando. Andromeda se acercó y saco el teléfono de la mano de Hermione mientras ella seguía llorando.

Sin pensarlo, Hermione se dio vuelta y salió corriendo del cuarto. En el segundo que lo hizo, Draco se levantó del sillón y se apresuró hacia ella. Ella lo encontró a mitad de camino y le tiro los brazos alrededor de su cintura.

Gracias – susurro ella mientras lloraba sobre su pecho. – Gracias. Draco sonrió mientras le acariciaba el pelo. – Ni lo menciones.

XXX

Hermione, ¿por qué estas tardando tanto? – pregunto Draco mientras ella andaba inquieta alrededor del baño. – Considerando que dijiste que me ibas a dar un regalo a la medianoche, ya tengo una muy buena idea de lo que se trata. – Se sonrió a sí mismo con orgullo.

En ese momento, Hermione salió vistiendo nada más que el camisón sexy verde. Se inclinó sobre el marco de la puerta.

Carajo… – dijo el mientras sus ojos se arrastraban lentamente, asimilándola toda. Y luego noto lo que tenía en las manos. – ¿Es eso un pastel?

Hermione sonrió. Hundió el dedo en la cobertura de chocolate y se lo lamio.

Draco se rio. – Hermione, deja de actuar como si fueras jodidamente agradable o algo así. Me das _escalofríos._

¿Qué? ¿Yo siendo agradable te causa escalofríos? – dijo Hermione, acercándose seductoramente. Gateo sobre la cama, lentamente moviéndose hacia él hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para pasarle un poco de cobertura en su cuello. Luego se lo lamio.

Draco se estremeció. – Mierda, eres buena en esto.

Aprendí del mejor – dijo ella poniéndose otro poco de glaseado en el dedo y sosteniéndolo delante de él.

Mientras él le estaba succionando su dedo, finalmente se dio cuenta que ella tenía un muérdago en su pelo. Eso era excitante – ¿Esto es casero? – pegunto él, sacándole el pastel y examinándolo cuidadosamente.

Lo es – dijo ella. – Puedes comerlo todo. Tengo extras.

Draco sonrió. Le saco el envoltorio y se metió el pastel entero en su boca. Hermione se rio y presiono las palmas sob sus cachetes de ardilla.

Mientras él masticaba, ella utilizaba su varita para traer otro pastel del baño.

Al final de la noche, la cama entera estaba cubierta con pastel y glaseado, pero Draco y Hermione estaban, más o menos, limpios.

En un momento el muérdago se había caído del pelo, y Draco estaba sosteniéndolo sobre sus cabezas, obligándola a que ella levantara la cabeza de su pecho y lo besara. Bueno, tal vez no _obligándola_. A esta altura, era seguro decir que Hermione estaba más que dispuesta.

Mientras el beso se estaba poniendo fuerte, Hermione comenzó lentamente a agarrar y arrancar el muérdago de las manos de Draco.

– ¡Oye! – grito mientras se apartaba. – ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

Hermione se encogió de hombros y puso el muérdago sobre la mesita de luz. Descansando el mentón sobre su mano ella sonrió y lo miro.

Draco bajo la mano y acaricio su mejilla. Mientras observaba sus ojos ámbar, de repente se acordó. – ¡Oh! Tengo alg para ti.

Hermione frunció el ceño. – ¿Otro regalo? – pregunto ella.

Algo así – dijo él, moviéndola con cuidado y bajándose de la cama. Se acercó a su morral y revolvió todo hasta encontrar lo que estaba buscando. – Lo encontré en Valle de Godric. – Lo miro antes de caminar lentamente hacia ella. – Bueno, un fantasma me guio hasta el.

¿Un fantasma? – repitió Hermione.

Él asintió. – Creo que ella quería que lo tuviera. – Sostuvo el anillo.

Hermione lo miro y parpadeo varias veces antes de tomarlo. – Es hermoso – dijo ella.

Es del mismo color de tus ojos.

Hermione levanto la mirada para verlo y sonrió. – ¿En serio? – dijo ella. – ¿Exactamente el mismo? – Lo levanto así é podía comparar.

Sí. No había duda de eso. – Exactamente el mismo – dijo él, antes de inclinarse y besarla.

En ese momento, su estómago se quejó. Draco bajo la mirada y frunció el ceño. Supuso que habían quemado todas las calorías de los pasteles. –¿Chocolate caliente? – dijo él mientras la miraba.

Hermione sonrió. – Suena maravilloso.

Draco le dio otro beso antes de dejar la habitación. Estaba un poco sorprendido ver que la puerta del balcón estaba abierta. Bronson y Theo estaban fumando y charlando afuera. Era un poco raro, considerando que era ya pasada la medianoche y Bronson no podría regresar a su propio departamento. Luego Bronson se inclinó y lo beso.

Los ojos de Draco se agrandaron. _Mierda._ Se dio vuelta y se apresuró a la habitación. Cuando entro, Hermione estab mirando el anillo en su mano y frunciendo el ceño. Levanto la mirada cuando él entro.

¿No chocolatada caliente? – pregunto.

Draco negó con la cabeza. – Definitivamente no – dijo él. No había manera de volver a salir allí.

Esta bien – dijo ella, levantando los brazos así él iba hacia ellos.

Draco hizo eso. Luego él toco el anillo en su mano y pregunto, – ¿Qué sucede?

Nada – contesto Hermione rápidamente.

Estás mintiendo.

Ella suspiro. – Es solo que… saco el anillo y se lo puso. – Este es el único dedo en el que encaja bien—Levanto la mano para que viera que en estaba en el dedo anular izquierdo.

Draco trago saliva. – Oh. ¿No… no te queda bien en la otra mano?

Hermione negó con la cabeza. – No. Esa es mi mano dominante así que es un poco más grande. El anillo ni siquiera pasa el nudillo.

Pero… cabe perfectamente aquí – dijo él, alcanzando el anillo y jugando con el. Tenía razón. Ajuste perfecto. Ella arrugo el ceño y se lo saco.

–Hermione… no me quiero casar con nadie.

Lo sé – dijo ella. – No te estoy pidiendo que lo hagas…

Lo sé – la interrumpió él. – Pero es solo que… esta maldita guerra. No creo que el matrimonio sea justo para las personas.

Hermione se dio vuelta y lo miro con ojos esperanzadores. – Entonces… ¿no estás completamente en contra?

Draco negó con la cabeza. – Por supuesto que creo en el matrimonio. No matrimonios arreglados, pero no estoy en contra de los que se casan por amor.

Hermione volvió su mirada al anillo.

Draco trajo su cuerpo hacia él y la giro así estaba obligada a verlo. – Hermione, si yo… – Trago saliva. – Si alguna ve me caso con alguien, quisiera que fueras tú.

La respiración de Hermione se comenzó a acelerar. – ¿En serio? – pregunto ella.

Él sonrió y la beso. – Obviamente. Te dije que te amaba antes y lo digo en serio. Tú eres la indicada. Sé que lo eres. Sus ojos comenzaron a lagrimear.

Estirando la mano detrás de ella, Draco abrió el cajón de su mesita de luz y saco algo. Era un collar. Un relicario, par ser más preciso.

Esto era de mi madre – dijo él, abriendo el broche. – Ella tenía dos collares que usaba regularmente. Este y otro co una flor colgante que tiene mi padre.

Hermione de inmediato supo de ese collar. Era el que Lucius había estado buscando cuando casi la atrapa en su habitación.

Draco saco el relicario de la cadenita. Luego saco el anillo de las manos de Hermione y lo deslizo. Cerró el broche alrededor de su cuello.

¿Tú…tú me estás dando la cadenita de tu madre? – pregunto ella, sus ojos abiertos con incredulidad. Draco sonrió. – Es solo una cadena, Hermione. El relicario es mi recuerdo. Esto ahora es tuyo.

Ella miro el anillo alrededor de su cuello y comenzó a girarlo entre sus dedos.

Considera eso una promesa – dijo él. Hermione lo volvió a mirar. – ¿Una promesa?

Draco asintió. – De que si la Guerra alguna vez termina, y ambos sobrevivimos, entonces voy a poner ese anillo en t dedo. Y luego todos sabrán que tú eres mía.

Hermione acaricio su mejilla con el pulgar. Ella deseaba que todos pudieran saberlo ahora. Que ella era de Draco y él era de ella. Pero era imposible.

Su corazón se acongojo cuando se dio cuenta que ese día del que él hablaba tal vez nunca llegaría. Había todavía un oportunidad que uno de ellos, tal vez ninguno de ellos, sobreviviera esto. O que Voldemort ganara. Si eso llegaba a ocurrir, ella no podía morir, no podía perder a Draco para siempre sin decirle como se sentía.

– Te amo – dijo ella de repente incluso para su propia sorpresa.

Draco se quedó boquiabierto, sus ojos plateados prácticamente bailando mientras la miraba. – ¿No estás diciendo es solo porque yo lo dije?

Hermione sonrió y negó con la cabeza. – No. Es solo como me siento. Te amo, Draco.

Sin querer que ella viera sus ojos lagrimear, Draco puso una mano detrás de la cabeza de Hermione y la trajo para darle un beso apasionada. –Yo también te amo, Hermione – dijo él entre sus labios abiertos.

Ambos se rieron suavemente mientras caían sobre la cama, una vez perdiéndose entre ellos por horas que nunca parecían ser suficientes.

Pero Draco y Hermione no eran tontos. Sabían desde un principio que esto no podía terminar bien. Y ahora que el amor estaba implicado… bueno, eso solo hacia las cosas más complicadas.


	21. Chapter 21

**N/P** (no, no es nota de quien plagio jajaja, es **NOTA DE QUIEN PUBICA** ) No es mi traducción y mucho menos es mi historia. Yo solo me atrevo a publicarla toda vez que muchas nos quedamos con ganas de leerla. **Disfrútenla hasta que la bloqueen.**

 **N/T** Super emocionada con presentarles mi primer proyecto, espero que les guste, muchísimas gracias a los que me apoyaron, especialmente a Romina Pascaretta que esta desde un principio y me ayudo a betear este capítulo y a Lena por autorizarme a traducir su historia.

 **N/A: *ADVERTENCIA*:** Esta historia va a ser bastante oscura. Trata temas de violación, asesinato, tortura, lenguaje vulgar, y dos almas quebradas. No apto para los corazones débiles. Esta va a ser mi única advertencia.

 **Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling, la trama le pertenece a Lena Phoria y la traducción a Sunset82.**

Antes que comiences a leer, no dejes review porque eso puede ser motivo de acoso hacia tu persona, no es necesario que lo hagas, tu disfruta la lectura.

Y por último pero muy, muy importante siempre lee los review que dejaré puesto que ahí informaré cada cuanto la voy a dar de baja, por aquello del bloqueo y las denuncias, así mismo avisaré si alternare con otra cuenta, para que esta historia sigua aquí.

 **Y repito, no lo escribí yo ni lo traduje yo, porque parece que a muchas no les queda claro**.

 **CAPITULO 21: ACTUA NATURALMENTE.**

 **N/A: ¡Otro capítulo largo!**

 **Así que escribí una lista de todo lo que todavía necesita suceder en Londres antes de que Hermione se una a la resistencia, y la lista se está poniendo significativamente corta. Diría que otro dos o tres capítulos antes de que avancemos. ¡Muuuuy entusiasmada! :—D**

 **Bueno, ahora voy a contestar una pregunta. Alguien pregunto cómo Hermione no está y no ha estado nunca embarazada. Originalmente había planeado una historia aparte donde ella no podía quedarse embarazada por toda la tortura que había sufrido en esos años, pero eventualmente decidí que era innecesario ya que no tengo ninguna intención en absoluto de escribir un embarazo en esta historia. Así, que en vez de eso, siempre imagine que las esclavas tenían un hechizo en ellas que prevenía eso, porque los Mortífagos no tienen interés en bebes mestizos. Tuve intención de mencionar esto, pero nunca había un momento apropiado para hacerlo. Así que no se preocupen. Ella está protegida. ¡No habrá ningún Malfoy corriendo en esta Guerra! ;—)**

– ¡Ah! – grito Bronson mientras Theo lo agarraba del brazo y lo daba vuelta en el suelo. Aunque Theo era tres centímetros más bajo que él y un poco más delgado, todavía hacia eso con facilidad.

Theo lo miro y le mostro esa linda sonrisa suya. – Hey, tenían razón – dijo él, dándose vuelta para mirar a Draco y a Hermione. – _Es_ divertido usarlo como muñeco de pruebas.

Draco hizo un extraño gruñido y miro a otra parte.

El rostro de Theo se arrugo con curiosidad. – ¿Qué sucede contigo?

– ¿Puedes demostrarme ahora? – pregunto Hermione, dando un paso adelante y estirando una mano para ayudar a Bronson a levantarse del suelo. Era obvio que ella estaba intentando cambiar de tema. Draco ya le había contado sobre lo que vio la noche anterior cuando se despertaron esa mañana. Bueno…tarde. Se habían levantado bastante tarde.

Draco no estaba exactamente molesto por ver a Bronson y Theo besándose, pero estaba un poco confundido. Theo siempre le había gustado las mujeres. Y se refería a que _realmente_ le gustaban. Mucho.

Hermione intento justificar que tal vez Theo no era gay (Bronson seguía insistiendo que no lo era) y quizás él solo estaba atraído a la persona. Bronson era genial, incluso Draco no podía decir nada malo sobre él.

Por supuesto, Hermione tuvo que insistir en que Draco mantuviera la boca cerrada sobre esto. Si Theo quería que él supiera entonces le diría. Y considerando lo confuso que Draco se sentía sobre toda la situación, era irrefutable que Theo estaba sintiendo la misma confusión con creces.

Al menos Draco encontró un poco de alivio cuando dejaron su habitación y encontraron a Bronson durmiendo en el sofá. Su excusa fue que Theo y él se habían puesto a charlar sobre todo el asunto de ser nacido de muggle que aparentemente había confesado para calmar a Dennis. Y quería saber más sobre la hermana de Quigley para ver si podía ayudar. Probablemente no era una mentira, solo que dejo afuera la parte donde se besaron.

Cuando Theo puso las manos sobre Hermione para mostrarle los movimientos que ella necesitaba aprender, Draco se sintió de repente muy alerta. Sintiendo que Bronson lo miraba, se dio vuelta y el otro mago rodo los ojos. Él siempre sintió que los celos de Draco eran ridículos, Hermione estaba claramente enamorada, pero era algo que él no podía controlar.

– Bronson, ¿puedo probar ahora? – pregunto Hermione.

– ¿Por qué no pruebas con Malfoy?

Hermione miro a Draco y sonrió.

– Joder, no – dijo él.

– ¿Por qué no? – ella hizo un mohín.

– ¿Aparte de lo obvio? – pregunto él, alzando una ceja.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza.

– Bronson es más grande que yo – dijo él. – Si puedes darlo vuelta entonces dejare que lo intentes conmigo.

Hermione alzo las cejas. – ¿En serio?

Draco sonrió. – Bueno… solo si estamos desnudos.

Hermione rodo los ojos. – Parece que somos tú y yo, Bronson. – Ella utilizo la varita para suavizar el suelo en el área donde planeaba darlo vuelta y se puso en posición. – ¿Preparado? – pregunto.

Bronson gruño antes de murmurar – Como sea.

Hermione probó los movimientos que Theo le había demostrado. Mientras fue capaz de levantar a Bronson del suelo, termino apenas dándolo media vuelta, él salió rodando extrañamente sobre la espalda de ella mientras ella se tambaleaba. Cuando él finalmente cayo, ella cayo con él, errándole al lugar que había suavizado con su varita por medio metro.

Draco y Theo estaban riendo histéricamente desde un costado durante toda la demostración. Hermione los miro desde el suelo e hizo una mueca.

– ¡No es divertido!

– Fue jodidamente divertido – dijo Theo.

Mientras se ponía de pie, Hermione dijo – Draco, voy a necesitar probar esto contigo.

– Joder. No.

– Pero necesito intentarlo con alguien más pequeño primero para familiarizarme con eso, y Theo me está enseñando.

– ¿No acabo de decir "Joder, no"?

– ¡Draco, deja de ser complicado! – dijo ella mientras se cruzaba de brazos y se soplaba un mechón suelto que tenía sobre el rostro.

– Ya te dije que estaría más que dispuesto si…

– ¡No nos vamos a desnudar! – grito ella. – Ahora, ponte en posición.

– Hola chicos, ¿qué está pasando? – pregunto Quigley, quien estaba bajando las escaleras.

Draco se dio vuelta y le echo un vistazo. Tenía casi la misma altura de Draco, tal vez un centímetro más alto, pero bastante delgado. Probablemente tenía el mismo peso.

Draco sonrió. – Ah, Quigley. Justo a tiempo.

XXX

Draco estaba reclinado en su silla en la mesa del Señor Oscuro con los brazos cruzados. No le gustaba en la manera en la que Quincy Nott estaba observando a su hijo del otro lado de la mesa. Con su vista periférica, pudo ver a Theo inclinado hacia adelante mirando fijamente a sus manos inquietas sobre la mesa. Definitivamente no era ciego a su padre.

Sintiendo los ojos de Draco sobre él, Quincy movió ligeramente la cabeza a la izquierda y entrecerró los ojos. Draco sólo sonrió.

– Mi lord, eso es todo lo que tenemos en la agenda para esta noche – dijo Bellatrix mientras levanto la vista del pedazo de pergamino y miro a Lord Voldemort.

– Muy bien – dijo él. – ¿Hay alguien que quisiera agregar algo más?

– Mi lord – dijo Mathis Flint, levantando la mano. Voldemort asintió. – Recién me estaba preguntando porque no se han hecho más intentos de buscar a mi hijo. Ahora ya pasaron tres meses y….

– Tu hijo apenas vale nuestro tiempo – dijo Voldemort fríamente.

El rostro de Mathis se sonrojo. – Pero, mi lord…

– Tú siempre has sido de ayuda, Mathis, pero Marcus tiene poco valor para mí. Era un terrible imbécil…

La boca de Draco se movió hacia arriba. Tenía razón.

–… y me han informado que en más de una ocasión él no fue más que una carga en las misiones. Tal vez todos deberíamos ver su desaparición como una bendición.

– ¡Aquí, aquí! – grito Draco.

Theo lo miro y rodo los ojos. Maldita sea. Ese hábito de Hermione se estaba propagando rápidamente.

– Un perfecto ejemplo – dijo Voldemort, haciendo un gesto con la mano hacia Draco. – Mientras que algunos de los hijos de mis seguidores más antiguos prevalecen a mi lado, probando que su valor es más grande que el de su predecesores…

El rostro de Lucius permanecía firme pero su cabeza se hundió un poco.

–… otros simplemente no están a la altura de las expectativas. – Sus ojos serpenteantes se desviaron a Astoria, cuyo miedo era mucho más evidente que el de Lucius cuando se encogió en su silla. Recientemente había sido llamada para hacer un poco de tortura para Voldemort. No había salido bien.

– Ella es joven, mi lord—dijo Draco de repente. Después de la promesa que le había hecho, no pudo evitar sentir la necesidad de ser alguna forma protector, especialmente cuando era expuesta delante de todos de esa manera. – Dele tiempo.

– Tal vez serías lo suficientemente amable de llevar a la _joven_ Astoria en una verdadera misión una vez que el año nuevo esta sobre nosotros – dijo Lord Voldemort, moviendo sus ojos de serpiente hacía Draco.

– Por supuesto, mi lord. – Miró a Astoria y sonrió. – Estaré encantado de iniciarla.

Astoria le dio una pequeña sonrisa. Ella, por supuesto, sabía que las implicaciones eran un chiste, pero su padre no lo sabía, lo que quedó claro cuando se levantó de su silla y grito – ¡Ciertamente _no_ lo harás!

Draco sonrió inocentemente. – Pero el Señor Oscuro dijo…

– ¡No! ¡No vas a arruinar a mi hija antes de que ella encuentre a un mago _adecuado_ con quien casarse! ¿Me escuchaste, Malfoy? – Arron se estaba poniendo más rojo con cada palabra que decía.

– Padre, él estaba bromeando – dijo Astoria, luciendo avergonzada– Seguramente Draco ha estado suficientemente en esta mesa para que uno se dé cuenta cuando está intentando irritar a las personas.

– Y parece que he tenido éxito otra vez – dijo Draco. – Mi lord, ¿terminamos? – Se dio vuelta hacia Voldemort.

Mathis levanto de nuevo la mano. – Pero ¿qué hay sobre…?

– Si, terminamos – dijo Voldemort. – Arron, voy a necesitar que te quedes, no aprecio los arrebatos en mi mesa, y serás castigado apropiadamente.

Arron se puso blanco mientras lentamente se hundía de nuevo en su silla.

– Todos los demás pueden retirarse.

Draco se puso de pie y se dirigió a la salida con Theo siguiéndolo.

– ¡Theo, espera!

Theo gruño. Draco miro por sobre su hombre para ver a Quincy corriendo detrás de ellos. Se detuvo, obligando a Theo hacer lo mismo.

– ¿Qué estás haciendo? – murmuro Theo.

– Curiosidad – dijo Draco encogiéndose de hombros.

– Malfoy, si no te importa, me gustaría hablar a solas con mi hijo – dijo Quincy, mirando a Draco con desprecio.

– De hecho, si me importa – dijo Draco.

Theo gruño otra vez y se dio vuelta. – ¿Qué es lo que quieres, padre?

– Una oportunidad para explicar – dijo Quincy, casi sonando desesperado.

Draco resoplo. – Tu hijo no es ningún tonto, Nott. Incluso sin la tan llamada amenaza vacía que le hiciste a Rabastan, todavía intentaste de exponerlo como un traidor.

– ¡No estaba tratando de exponerlo! – grito Quincy. – Sé que Theo nunca traicionaría al Señor Tenebroso. Pero _tú._ Es en ti en el que no confío, Malfoy. Y en la manera que ustedes se llevan, simplemente pensé que él podría saber algo para exponerte a _ti._

Draco frunció las cejas. – Si él supiera algo para exponerme, entonces sin duda él también sería un traidor, ¿no es así?

– ¡No si no se daba cuenta! – gritó Quincy. – No eres confiable, Malfoy. Sé que no lo eres, y lo voy a probar. – Volvió su mirada a Theo. – Y cuando lo haga, Theo, _vas_ a regresar a casa.

Theo miro firmemente a los ojos de su padre y dijo en una voz tan fría como el hielo – No lo haré.

Se dio vuelta y se dirigió a la chimenea, esta vez Draco fue tras él.

Cuando llegaron allí, Gregory Goyle estaba de pie junto a ella. Todos los demás ya se habían ido. – ¿Adónde van ustedes dos? – pregunto él.

– A ningún lado – dijo Theo, su mente todavía claramente distraída por su padre.

– ¿Quieren ir al pub? Siento que han pasado años.

– Estoy ocupado – dijo Draco, que en realidad tenía un compromiso previo con Hermione.

– Yo iré – dijo Theo. Era obvio que necesitaba un trago.

– ¿Les importaría si voy con ustedes?

Todos se dieron vuelta para ver a Astoria caminando hacia ellos.

– ¿Qué estás haciendo todavía aquí? – pregunto Draco.

– El Señor Oscuro quería que me quede para lanzar algunas maldiciones sobre mi padre. – Sonrió. – Fue sorprendentemente más fácil de lo que creí.

– Esta bien para mí – dijo Goyle, mirando a Theo.

Él se encogió de hombros. – Como sea. Sólo no te cruces en mi camino cuando me ponga jodidamente borracho.

– Siempre y cuando no te cruces en el mío – dijo ella.

Draco dejo que todos se fueran por la Red Flu al Caldero Chorreante antes de dirigirse a casa.

– ¡Hermione! – la llamo tan pronto llego.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió y ella salió, sonriendo mientras el pequeño vestido negro que llevaba puesto estaba revoloteando mientras caminaba. Bronson había ido a comprarle uno esa tarde, y definitivamente no era decepcionante. Su pelo caía suavemente en rizos arreglados y había marcas sutiles de rubor y mascara sobre su rostro, pero nada demasiado extravagante. Llevaba zapatos negros simples, ya que habían estado de acuerdo que los tacos no eran una buena idea para ella. No estaba del todo bien de su pie todavía. Pero, por supuesto, el mejor detalle sobre ella era la cadena que llevaba en su cuello con el anillo de ámbar colgando de ella.

– Wow – dijo Draco, envolviendo los brazos alrededor de ella mientras ella se acercaba y le daba un beso. – Luces hermosa.

– Tú también – dijo ella, mostrándole una sonrisa antes de besarlo de nuevo.

– Déjame que me cambie y luego nos vamos – dijo Draco, pero no hizo ningún intento de moverse. Sus labios sabían extremadamente divinos en ese momento.

Con el tiempo, ella se apartó y lo empujó hacia la habitación, dándole un pequeño golpe a su trasero para que se apresurara.

– No me provoques – dijo Draco con un guiño.

Cuando llego a la habitación, comenzó a buscar de inmediato en los cajones su suéter gris que sabía que era el favorito de Hermione. Pero no estaba allí.

– Hermione, ¿sabes adonde está mi suéter? – pregunto él, asomando la cabeza por la puerta.

– ¿Cuál? – le pregunto.

– El gris.

– Oh – dijo ella. – No, no lo he visto. – Una mentira obvia, pero una por la que él se preocuparía más tarde.

En vez de eso, Draco termino agarrando uno azul oscuro y se lo puso. Después de cambiarse a unos pantalones limpios, se dirigió a la sala principal. Ambos se pusieron sus capas y se dirigieron a la chimenea, Draco yéndose primero por Red Flu al restaurante de Bronson y Quigley.

Salió a la cocina y se apartó para esperar a Hermione que lo siguiera. Ella mantuvo la cabeza bien escondida en su capucha mientras le agarraba la mano.

– ¡Ah, ahí están! – gritó Bronson, cruzando el salón apresuradamente hacia ellos. – ¡Quigs!

Quigley apareció de la nada y dijo – Por este camino.

Draco y Hermione lo siguieron fuera de la cocina y cruzaron una puerta. Después de llevarlo por un pasillo corto, abrió otra puerta y dejo que entraran primero. Era un comedor privado, iluminado con velas encantadas mientras sonaba una música suave. La pequeña mesa para dos con platos de plata y copas cubiertas con un mantel blanco de encaje. Hermione sonrió mientras la luz de la vela golpeaba en las paredes oscuras, haciendo que pequeñas motas de plata brillaran sobre ellos como estrellas.

– Hermoso – dijo ella mientras Draco le sacaba la capa por ella. Luego se sacó la de él y se las entregó a Quigley.

– Hubba, hubba, Hermione – dijo Quigley, finalmente mirándola bien en ese vestido. – ¿Estás segura que quieres perder el tiempo con este imbécil? Porque estoy total y completamente disponible y…

– Suficiente, Quigley – dijo Draco, empujándolo hacia la puerta. – No estoy pagando el precio ridículo por esta sala para que nos molestes toda la noche.

– ¡Pero soy tu mesero!

– Entonces trae vino.

Quigley sonrió. – ¡Si, señor! – le hizo un saludo y se fue.

Cuando Draco se dio vuelta, Hermione estaba sacando la silla. Él se apresuró y lo hizo por ella. – ¿Ni siquiera vas a dejar que intente ser un caballero? – dijo él, dándole un beso en el hombro mientras la ayudaba a sentarse.

– Para ser honesta, realmente no sé lo que eso significa. Ya te he dicho que nunca he estado en una verdadera cita. Al menos que cuentes el Baile de Navidad.

– No lo eso es el motivo que estamos precisamente aquí – dijo mientras se sentaba frente a ella. Extendió la mano debajo de la mesa y comenzó a acariciarle la rodilla.

– ¿Es _eso_ de caballeros? – pregunto ella, dándole una sonrisa pícara.

– La rodilla está bien – dijo él. – Pero si me muevo un poco más arriba… –la mano comenzó a subir por su muslo.

Hermione le golpeo la mano. – ¡Aquí no, Draco!

Él se rio y le hizo seña con el dedo. Ella se inclinó sobre la mesa y lo encontró a mitad de camino para un beso.

La puerta se abrió y ambos se dieron vuelta para ver a Quigley entrando y sosteniendo una botella de vino. Les sonrió. – ¿Ya están en eso?

Aparte de algunas interrupciones de Quigley, Draco y Hermione tuvieron una noche bastante privada y romántica. Bronson ya les había elegido todo un menú para ellos. Había cerca de siete platos, incluyendo un plato de quesos y algo dulce para el postre. A Hermione le gusto tanto el pastel que él había preparado, que pidió llevarse varias porciones.

Cuando la cena termino, Draco y Hermione se quedaron riendo y besándose durante la última botella de vino, él termino poniéndose de pie y le estiro la mano a ella. Sin estar segura de lo que quería hacer, Hermione lo siguió, jadeando cuando él termino atrayéndola a sus brazos en un rápido movimiento, manteniéndola cerca cuando comenzó a balancearse con la música.

Hermione sonrió mientras envolvía los brazos alrededor de sus hombros y acaricio su pecho con la cabeza. – Ciertamente sabes cómo hacer bailar a una chica— dijo ella.

– Si, mi madre me enseño cuando era muy joven como tratar a una dama.

– Te enseño bien – dijo Hermione, apretando su agarre en él. – Gracias, Draco. Esto fue… perfecto.

– No lo menciones, amor – dijo él, levantándole la barbilla con la mano y besándola.

Se quedaron así hasta que Quigley entro y les hizo saber que se estaba preparando el restaurante para cerrar. Ahora tenían que hacerlo mucho más temprano así los empleados podían llegar a sus hogares antes del toque de queda.

Cuando volvieron a la cocina, estaba prácticamente vacío, a no ser por el ayudante de camarero que estaba lavando los platos. Bronson ya se había ido hace rato. Fueron a casa por la Red Flu y Hermione noto de inmediato los zapatos de Theo junto la puerta principal.

– Oh, Theo está en casa. ¿Crees qué le gustaría un poco de pastel?– pregunto ella.

Draco se encogió de hombros. – Tal vez. Pero probablemente es que este desmayado pasado de borracho.

Hermione se rio. – Entonces lo despertare.

Ella camino hacia su habitación y abrió la puerta. – Oye, Theo… ¡Ahh!

Hermione se alejó de la puerta lo más rápido que pudo y se agarró el corazón. ¡Mierda!

– ¿Qué? – Draco corrió a la habitación de Theo y miro adentro.

– ¡Maldita sea, Draco! ¿Q'carrajjo estás haciendo? – grito Theo. Estaba tirando de una sábana sobre él y Astoria, que parecía estar a mitad de un polvo.

Draco alzo las cejas y se inclinó sobre el marco de la puerta. – ¿Q'carajo estoy haciendo _yo_? Esa es mi futura esposa en donde tienes la polla puesta.

– ¡Lárgate! – grito él, intentando arrojarle una almohada que apenas paso medio metro de la cama y se desvió bastante a la izquierda.

SIP, Theo estaba definitivamente borracho. Si no fuera evidente por la mirada aturdida de sus ojos, entonces la manera descuidada en la que arrojo la almohada debería ser prueba suficiente.

– Continua, entonces – dijo Draco, cerrando la puerta mientras se retiraba. Bueno, parecía que Theo _no_ era gay. Al menos, cuando estaba borracho.

– ¿Qué está haciendo? – dijo Hermione enojada mientras apuntaba la puerta cerrada.

– Me gustaría pensar que a esta altura reconocerías un polvo cuando lo vieras.

– Pero….PERO…

Justo en ese momento, la puerta principal se abrió y entró Bronson.

Hermione jadeo, su rostro poniéndose increíblemente rojo.

Bronson se sacó los zapatos pero no avanzo una vez que vio la mirada en su rostro. – ¿Sucede algo? – pregunto él.

Hermione negó con la cabeza frenéticamente. – N—no ¿Por qué sucedería algo? – ella mantenía la cabeza baja para ocultar su rubor mientras caminaba hacia la cocina para poner el pastel.

Bronson la miro con curiosidad antes de mover los ojos a Draco y preguntarle lo mismo silenciosamente.

Draco se encogió de hombros. – No le hagas caso. Tomo mucho vino.

Bronson todavía sospechaba, pero asintió de todas maneras. – ¿Está Theo? Necesito preguntarle algo.

– N—no – Hermione murmuro desde la cocina.

Bronson la miro a ella y luego a Draco. Alzo una ceja.

– Él todavía no ha vuelto, amigo. Salió a tomar algo con otros Mortífagos.

– ¿Te importa si espero? – pregunto Bronson, sacando un cigarrillo mientras se dirigía hacia el balcón.

– En realidad, planeamos follar bastante alto aquí en un minuto – dijo Draco calmado. – Sería mejor que esperaras en tu propio departamento.

– ¿Desde cuándo _eso_ es algo nuevo? – dijo Bronson con una sonrisa. – Te he escuchado follar antes. Realmente no es un…

La puerta de Theo comenzó a abrirse. Hermione corrió a través de la sala a velocidad record mientras intentaba llevarse a Bronson con ella al balcón. Cuando él no se movió, tuvo que rendirse y salir ella sola. Tenía suerte que Astoria había estado demasiada distraída para verla antes, y quería mantener eso en curso.

Astoria salió de la habitación, luciendo un poco aturdida mientras se refregaba su obvia cabeza adolorida mientras llevaba los zapatos. Ella se sonrojo cuando vio a Bronson, de inmediato intentando pasarse los dedos por su lote enmarañado de pelo.

– Oh, hola.

Él le levanto las cejas. – Hola.

– ¡Mierda! – grito Theo, empujándola a un lado y casi haciéndola caer. Utilizo la pared para apoyarse mientras intentaba hacer un movimiento hacia el baño, pero solo llego medio metro cuando se vino abajo y comenzó a vomitar.

– ¡Mi puta alfombra! – grito Draco, dándole a Theo un empujón una vez que había terminado.

Los ojos de Theo se mantuvieron vidriosos por un momento mientras su espalda estaba contra la pared, pero luego comenzó a enfocarse y se dio cuenta de un tercer par de pies en la sala. Levanto la mirada y vio como Bronson lo miraba, mordiéndose la mejilla mientras intentaba con dificultad de ocultar la decepción que obviamente sentía. Theo no dijo nada, sin moverse de su lugar sobre el suelo mientras continuaba mirándolo boquiabierto.

– Bien – dijo Bronson, apartando la vista de él y mirando a Astoria. – Un gusto conocerte. – Salió y se unió a Hermione en el balcón.

– Me debería ir – dijo Astoria, luciendo avergonzada mientras se dirigía a la chimenea.

Draco la siguió. – Astoria Greengrass. ¿Qué pensaría tu padre? Su preciosa hija, ¿siendo _arruinada_ así?

Astoria resoplo. – Me _arruinaron_ ya hace tiempo, Draco. – Ella sonrió débilmente. – ¿Esa era tu novia la que nos encontró?

– Puede haber sido ella – contesto.

– Supongo que si te pregunto si la puedo conocer…

– ¿Qué diría 'Joder, no'? Supones correctamente.

– Por supuesto. – Ella levanto los zapatos y dijo – Use estos por accidente en la alfombra. Espero que no te importe.

– Theo acaba de vomitar por todas partes, Astoria. Un poco de suciedad de zapato es el menor de mis problemas en este momento.

Astoria asintió y miro sobre su hombro a Theo. – ¿Quién es ese muchacho que salió a tu balcón?

– Vecino – fue todo lo que Draco dijo.

– Parecía molesto.

– No es de tu interés, Astoria.

Ella asintió de nuevo antes de agarrar un puñado de polvos flu y arrojarlo a la chimenea. – Buenas noches, Draco.

Mientras Astoria estaba claramente embriagada, definitivamente estaba más controlada que Theo. Hablando del mismo… Draco se dio vuelta para verlo sobre sus manos y rodillas, utilizando su varita temblorosamente intentando limpiar su vomito.

– Perdona por lo de la alfombra – murmuro él mientras Draco se acercaba.

Draco suspiro. – No te preocupes. – Agito su propia varita y limpio el desorden.

Theo cerró los ojos y respiro hondo. – Debería ir afuera. – Intento ponerse de pie pero sus piernas eran demasiado débiles.

Draco lo agarro del codo y lo levanto. – No. Descansa un poco, Theo. Mañana tenemos que tratar asuntos importantes, ¿recuerdas?

– Pero…

– _No_ – dijo Draco firmemente. Utilizo su agarre para llevarlo hacia su habitación. – Buenas Noches, Theo.

Theo asintió, mirando tristemente hacia el balcón antes de tumbarse en la cama. Draco cerró la puerta detrás de él y salió afuera.

Cuando llego allí, Hermione estaba apoyada sobre la baranda, su brazo unido al de Bronson mientras él hacía lo mismo.

– ¿El hechizo está puesto? – pregunto Draco automáticamente.

– Por supuesto – dijo Hermione sobre su hombro.

Bronson claramente se secó las lágrimas de los ojos antes de darse vuelta y dijo calmadamente – Debería irme a casa.

– Está bien – dijo Hermione, mirándolo preocupada antes de seguirlo adentro. Draco la tomo de la mano mientras pasaba y la siguió. – ¿Necesitas algo?

–No – dijo Bronson mientras se ponía los zapatos. – Estoy bien. Es que ya es tarde y estoy cansado.

– Lo sé pero…

– Estoy _bien_ , Hermione – dijo con firmeza. – Te veré mañana.

Hermione asintió, la preocupación nunca dejando su rostro mientras él abría la puerta y dejaba el departamento.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, Draco la miro. Ella se dio vuelta e intento sonreír.

– ¿Quieres ir a la cama? – pregunto él, más que consciente de que el ánimo de la noche de alguna manera había sido estropeado.

Hermione se mordió el labio y quedo pensativa por un momento antes de que finalmente sacudiera la cabeza. – No. No deberíamos dejar que esto arruine nuestra noche.

Draco sonrió. ¡Gracias Merlín!

– Pero _necesitas_ hablar con Theo mañana. Creo que es hora de que sepas lo que siente realmente.

La sonrisa de Draco se transformó de inmediato en una mueca. Oh, maldición.

XXX

La noche siguiente, Draco y Theo estaban sentados en la parte superior de una pila de cajones en el callejón detrás de un pub de dudosa reputación con un Hechizo Desilusionador y un Hechizo Silenciador alrededor de ellos. Una de las Orejas Extensibles que había sacado de Sortilegio Weasley estaba en uno de los cajones más altos, reproduciendo las voces apagadas de Rabastan, Rodolphus, Quincy Nott, Walden Macnair, y Fenrir Greyback.

Ambos habían seguido a Rabastan en las últimas horas, y ese era el primer lugar de importancia al que había ido. Poco después entro, Draco se había colado vistiendo la capa de invisibilidad de Hermione y puso la Oreja Extensible. Y ahora estaban jugando el juego de la espera, con la esperanza de que surgiera algún tema de interés. Todavía no había sucedido.

– Merlín, son tan jodidamente aburridos – dijo Theo, incapaz de reprimir un bostezo. – Prométeme que cuando seamos tan viejos como estos malditos imbéciles no vamos a tener vidas tan mediocres.

– _Si_ ambos llegamos a ser tan viejos – dijo Draco.

Theo se tensó. Lo miro de reojo. – ¿Por qué dirías algo así?

– Solo estoy siendo realista – dijo él, intentando con dificultad mantener los ojos abiertos.

– _¡Te estoy diciendo, quien quiera que ese mini Malfoy haya enviado a mi maldito departamento ROBO algunas de mis varitas! –_ dijo la voz de Fenrir.

– _Tienes tantas jodidas varitas, ¿cómo puedes saberlo? –_ pregunto Macnair.

– _¡Lo sé! –_ gritó Fenrir. – ¡ _Conozco cada condenada varita que tengo y algunas de ellas no están! ¡Las más viejas! LAS QUE NO ESTÁN REGISTRADAS._

– _¿Por qué Malfoy necesitaría varitas no registradas?_ – pregunto Rabastan.

– _Tal vez quiera hacer algunos Encantamientos Protean –_ dijo Rodolphus burlonamente.

– _¡Cállate!_

– _O tal vez ni si quiera las tiene_ – dijo Quincy.

– _Si, ¡eso es lo que pensé! –_ dijo Fenrir. – _Tal vez quien quiera que haya entrado solo las tomo, entonces hice que nuestro pequeño títere registrara el Mercado Negro para ver si alguien las estaba vendiendo._

Silencio.

– _¿Y? – pregunto Rabastan impaciente._

– _Y nada. No estaban allí._

– _Pero hay una buena probabilidad que haya contratado a alguna escoria callejera para buscar los escudos por él –_ dijo Macnair. – _Es decir, ¿a quién más conoce la pequeña mierda además de Mortífagos?_

– _Golfas –_ dijo Fenrir. – _Montones y montones de golfas._

Todos se rieron. Draco le resoplo a la Oreja Extensible. Maldito bastardos riéndose a sus espaldas…

– ¿Quién crees que sea su marioneta? – pregunto Theo.

– Ni puta idea.

– _¿Qué hay sobre esos dos vecinos suyos? –_ pregunto Quincy. – _Theo y él han sido visto mucho con ellos últimamente. Especialmente al de pelo oscuro, el que parece como si estuviera tratando de ser seductor._

Draco se rio pero Theo de inmediato se puso tenso ante la mención de Bronson.

– ¿Hay algo de que quieras hablar, Theo?

Theo respiro hondo y dijo – No.

– _Seh, él va mucho al Mercado Negro –_ dijo Fenrir. – _Voy hacer que nuestra marioneta lo vigile._

Mientras que Draco sentía un poco de preocupación por Bronson, también sintió un alivio porque finalmente tenía una razón legitima para evitar que Hermione se volviera a escapar. Miro sobre su hombro y vio a Theo moverse incómodamente.

– En serio, Theo, si tienes la necesidad de decir jodidamente algo…

Theo giró la cabeza en dirección a Draco y entrecerró los ojos. –Sí, porque cuando me hablas tan compasivamente como que, realmente quiero decirte una mierda.

– Bueno…– Draco trago saliva. – Puedes hacerlo. – Él recurrió a Theo en un momento de debilidad. Draco supuso que él podía hacer lo mismo.

Theo volvió a poner la cabeza recta y miro fijamente a la pared. – No soy un maldito idiota, Draco. _Se_ a lo que quieres llegar. – Hizo una pausa. – ¿Hermione te conto?

Draco arrugo las cejas.

– ¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que no podía mantener la jodida boca cerrada, incluso después que la saque del maldito departamento!

Esto llamo el interés de Draco de inmediato. – ¿A caso Hermione te chantajeo o algo así?

– ¡Por supuesto que lo hizo! ¡Es _tú_ jodida novia! Son tal para cual.

Draco sonrió orgullosamente. – Ella no me dijo nada, Theo. – Y estaba un poco molesto por eso. – Vi a Bronson y a ti besuqueándose en mi balcón en Navidad.

Los ojos de Theo se agrandaron.

– Bastante horrible. Creo que mis ojos todavía están sangrando.

– Que gracioso – resoplo Theo.

– Entonces… ¿te gustan los hombres?

El rostro de Theo se arrugo disgustado. –No.

– Entonces ¿por qué besas a uno? – Draco definitivamente no lo haría.

– No lo sé – dijo Theo. – Pero _no_ me gustan los hombres.

– ¿Estás seguro?

– A pesar de que anoche estaba cabreado, estoy muy consciente de que estaba disfrutando mientras estaba follando Astoria.

– Pero…

– ¡No hay malditos 'peros'! ¡Me gustan las mujeres! ¡Tan simple como eso!

Draco sonrió. – Pero…– Esto era divertido.

Theo se estaba poniendo rojo. – No lo sé, ¿está bien? – grito él. – ¡Me gusta estar alrededor de Bronson! Ahí lo tienes, ¡lo admito! Y no he estado follando a mis golfas por él. Ni siquiera intentaba follarme a Astoria. Estaba borracho y me estaba cansando del pub, así que volví a tu lugar y ella me siguió. Ella me siguió y no iba a irse. Sabía que iban a regresar a casa pronto así que la metí en mi maldita habitación así no veía a Hermione y luego comenzó a sacarse la maldita ropa. Le dijo que no ¿está bien? Le dije que no e intente alejarla, pero luego ella me bajo los pantalones y comenzó a chuparme la jodida polla. ¡Así que cedí! ¡Me rendí jodidamente y ahora no sé qué se supone que tengo que hacer por eso!

– Bueno, primero, toma un condenado respiro – dijo Draco, quien estaba todavía procesando todo lo que acababa de escuchar. Estar ahí para alguien era jodidamente agotador.

Eso fue lo que hizo Theo, respiro varias veces rápido y profundamente para intentar calmarse.

Una vez que su respiración se hizo más constante. Draco frunció los labios y dijo – Discúlpame si sueno como a una maldita mujer, pero tal vez solo deberías hablar con él.

Theo lo miro de reojo y dijo – No sé si quiero. Hubiera sido mucho más fácil ignorar toda esta mierda de confusión si él no fuera tan jodidamente determinante todo el tiempo.

– ¿Entonces sólo vas a pretender como si nunca lo hubieras besado? – Posiblemente más. Draco realmente no tenía idea y no iba a preguntar.

Theo se encogió de hombros. – Tal vez.

– Bueno… _eso_ no va a ser terriblemente incómodo para el resto de nosotros.

Theo estuvo a punto de hablar cuando escucharon la voz de Rabastan por la Oreja Extensible decir – _Era hora de que llegaras._

– _Lo siento –_ dijo una voz familiar que ninguno de ellos pudo exactamente ubicar. – _Me retuvieron un poco._

– _¿Lo conseguiste? –_ pregunto Rabastan.

Hubo algunos ruidos de arrastres, seguido por un fuerte ' _clang_ ' como si algo hubiera sido puesta sobre la mesa.

– _Excelente –_ dijo Rabastan.

– _Eso va hacer que el maldito imbécil hable._

– ¿Soy yo el 'maldito imbécil'? – pregunto Draco.

– No sé – dijo Theo encogiéndose de hombros. – Probablemente.

– ¿ _Y trajiste alguna noticia de la resistencia_?

Los ojos de Draco se agrandaron. – Es la rata.

– Oooh, escandaloso – dijo Theo, inclinándose más cerca. – Por fin algo interesante sucedió.

– _No. Mis fuentes dicen que están planeando algo grande pero todavía no tienen los detalles. Todo lo que saben es que es algo que tienen que ver con Hermione Granger._

El estómago de Draco comenzó a revolverse ante la mención de su nombre. Y esta persona la había llamado Hermione. No la sangre sucia de Potter. ¿Quién diablos era?

– Te juro que conozco esa voz, amigo – dijo Theo.

– Seh – dijo Draco asintiendo superficialmente. – Yo también.

– _¿Y ellos están todavía dispuestos a darte esta información? –_ pregunto Rabastan.

– _La resistencia a menudo carece de comunicación. Saben que he sido de confianza en el pasado, así que nunca me van a cuestionar._

– _Y es por eso que me gusta mantenerte cerca –_ dijo Rabastan con una obvia sonrisa en su rostro. – _Averigua lo que están planeando y encuéntrame en dos días._

– _Sí, señor._

Pasos.

Draco hizo una pausa por solo un momento, su corazón sintiéndose pesado mientras pensaba que un plan para rescatar a Hermione iba a ser arruinado. Y luego su corazón se apesadumbro más ante la idea de su partida. Aún sí, él tenía que intentarlo. Tenía que ayudarla. Para mantenerla a salvo.

Trayendo la oreja extensible, Draco levanto el hechizo silenciador y desilusionador que había sobre ellos y dijo – Vamos. Nos tenemos que ir.

Draco salto del cajón, seguido rápidamente por un Theo escéptico. – ¿Qué planeas hacer? – pregunto él.

– No lo sé – pregunto Draco. – Pero voy averiguar quién mierda era ese.

Ambos se pusieron las capuchas mientras salían del callejón, uniéndose al grupo grande de personas que fumaban pipas afuera del pub.

Draco mantuvo la mirada fija incesante en la puerta, esperando que salga un rostro familiar.

El hombre que salió. Tenía la capucha puesta pero algo sobre él parecía fuera de lugar. El hombre camino en su dirección y Draco fue hacia el callejón una vez más. Agarro el brazo del hombre mientras pasaba, llevándolo al callejón y golpeándolo contra la pared. Levanto la varita a su garganta mientras Theo se movió delante de ellos, así los bloqueaba de cualquiera transeúnte que pasara por allí.

La capucha del hombre se cayó un poco hacia atrás y Draco de repente se encontró mirando a los ojos sorprendidos de Neville Longbottom.

– ¿Longbottom? – dijo él.

– ¡Malfoy! – gritó Neville, de pronto alcanzando su varita.

Draco le dio un giro a su propia varita y la varita de Neville salió volando a su mano. Mantuvo ambas varitas apuntando continuamente a la garganta de él. – ¿Qué mierda estás haciendo aquí?

– No… no lo sé.

Draco alzo sus cejas. – ¿No lo sabes?

– A mí me parece que estas jodidamente traicionando a tus amigos – dijo Theo mientras los miraba de reojo.

– No… yo… – continúo Neville mirando a Draco con ojos vidriosos.

– ¿Qué mierda le pasa? – pregunto Theo.

Cuando Draco giro la cabeza para ver a Theo, Neville tomo esa oportunidad para darle un rodillazo en la ingle. Cuando Draco se estremeció, él salió corriendo por el callejón. Antes de que pudiera llegar lejos, Draco levanto la varita de Neville. _Desmaius._

Neville cayó hacia adelante, prácticamente sobre su vientre mientras caía con fuerza sobre el suelo. Si bien ya no era más un niño regordete, reboto, haciendo que Draco y Theo se rieran histéricamente.

– ¿Qué demonios vamos hacer con él? – pregunto Theo mientras ambos se acercaban al cuerpo paralizado de Neville.

– Lo llevamos a casa con nosotros – dijo Draco, dándole una patada antes de levantar y pasar un brazo de Neville por encima de sus hombros. Theo hizo lo mismo del otro lado. – Solo vamos a pretender que esta pasado de borracho. Y mantén tu maldita capucha puesta. Lo último que necesitamos es ser vistos aquí.

Theo asintió y se ajustó la capucha antes de regresar a la calle con Neville de remolque.

– Actúa naturalmente – dijo Draco.

Tan pronto como salieron a la calle, Theo se puso muy nervioso. En un intento de "actuar natural", de repente se encontró a si mismo estallando en una canción.

 _Oh Slytherin, la casa de aquellos_

 _Purasangre, grandiosos y astutos_

 _Mientras el aguamiel y el whiskey de fuego fluye,_

 _Huimos de la escuela de contrabando_

 _Las otras casas duermen toda la noche,_

 _Jugando de bueno, honesto y verdaderos,_

 _Pero los muchachos de Slytherin beben hasta el amanecer,_

 _Son mucho más inteligentes que ustedes._

 _¡Slytherin!_

 _¡Oh Slytherin!_

 _¡Somos mucho mejores que Harry Potter!_

 _¡Slytherin!_

 _¡Oh Slytherin!_

 _¡Gracias Merlín que no somos malditos mártires!_

– ¡Theo! – gritó Draco.

Theo giro la cabeza de golpe y lo miro. – ¿Hmm?

– ¿ _Qué_ estás cantando?

– Es esa canción ¿recuerdas? La que escribiste cuando solíamos escaparnos para ir a tomar en Hogsmeade en quinto año.

–Sí, recuerdo la maldita canción. Pero ¿ _por qué_ la estás cantando?

Theo se encogió de brazos. – No sé. Es la única canción de tragos que he memorizado. Cualquier otra que he aprendido era cuando estaba borracho así que siempre ya me las olvidaba por la mañana.

– ¿Qué tal si no cantas una mierda? ¿Está bien?

– Oh, bien – dijo Theo rodando los ojos. – No eres divertido.

Ambos fueron y se quedaron parados en la esquina donde el Autobús Noctambulo arribaría pronto. No siendo nada más que peso muerto, era difícil mantener un firme agarre en Neville así que se tenían que ajustar constantemente.

Mientras estaban esperando allí, Rabastan y los otros salieron del pub. Draco y Theo mantenían las cabezas mirando adelante mientras ellos caminaban por al lado de ellos, dirigiéndose al carruaje de los Lestrange. Draco había lanzado un Hechizo Localizador sobre el así siempre sabia adonde se dirigía. Pero, sabiendo la hora, asumió que se dirigían a sus casas antes del toque de queda. Una parte de él quería seguirlos y ver si estaban tramando algo más, pero sacar a Neville de allí e interrogarlo era lo más importante.

Mientras Rabastan se subía al carruaje, Draco vio el bolso marrón que estaba llevando. Una hoja verde ondulaba del mismo. Un planta. Eso debió ser lo que Neville les llevo. Ahora solo necesitaba averiguar qué tipo de planta era.

El Autobús Noctambulo llego justo cuando Fenrir estaba olfateando el aire. Olio algo familiar, pero antes de que pudiera ubicar que era, Draco y Theo habían subido al autobús y se habían marchado.

Cuando finalmente llegaron al edificio, Draco utilizo la varita no registrada para lanzar un Encantamiento de Levitación sobre él y lo guio por las escaleras. No había manera de llevar ese peso muerto cinco pisos.

Draco abrió la puerta de su departamento y encontró a Hermione, Bronson y Quigley sentados en el sofá. Sonrieron cuando él entro, pero luego cuando el cuerpo que flotaba lo siguió, todos estaban fuera de sus asientos y se acercaron. Bronson suspiro de alivio cuando vio que Theo caminaba detrás de él.

– ¿Qué sucedió? – pregunto Hermione, corriendo hacia el cuerpo y moviendo la capucha así podía mirar bien a la persona. Jadeo. – ¿Neville? Draco ¿por qué…?

– Lo atrapamos pasándole información de la Resistencia a Rabastan – dijo Draco, guiando a Neville a una silla. Le dio otro giro a la varita y salieron sogas que lo ataron.

– ¿Qué? – dijo Hermione sin poder creerlo. – Eso no es posible. Neville es la persona más leal que conozco. Él nunca…

– Bueno, lo hizo – dijo Theo, poniéndose delante de Neville y sacando su varita extra. – ¿Lo hago?– pregunto él, mirando a Draco.

Draco asintió.

Theo apunto su varita y grito – ¡ _Ennervate_!

Los ojos de Neville se abrieron y comenzó a mirar alrededor del edificio frenéticamente. – ¿Adonde…? – Su mirada aterrizo sobre Draco. Trago saliva. Luego sus ojos se desviaron a Hermione. Parpadeo varias veces. – ¿Her… Hermione?

Hermione suspiro y dio un paso adelante. – Si, Neville. Soy yo.

– ¿Q— qué estás haciendo aquí?

– Podría hacerte la misma pregunta.

– ¡Debo irme! ¡Debo reportar a Rabastan el momento en que sepa la locación de Hermione Granger!

Neville comenzó a moverse sin control en su silla, una de sus manos atadas intentando con dificultad para alcanzar su bolsillo. Draco le gano y termino sacando una pequeña versión del escudo de la familia Longbottom.

– Bueno, ese es un misterio resuelto – dijo Draco, tirándolo para arriba y atrapándolo. – ¿Rabastan hizo más de estos?

– ¡Devuélvelo! – grito Neville. – ¡Debo reportarme a él! ¡Debo hacerle saber que Draco Malfoy es realmente un traidor! ¡TRAIDOR!

Hermione quedo boquiabierta. – Neville, ¿qué sucede contigo?

– ¡TRAIDOR!

– ¿Qué le diste a Rabastan hace un rato, Longbottom? – pregunto Draco, inclinándose más cerca.

Neville se cayó la boca y comenzó a succionarse los labios.

– ¿Hace cuánto qué estás trabajando para él? ¿Qué está planeando?

– ¿No tienes Veritaserum? – pregunto Bronson detrás de él.

Ante la mención de la poción de la verdad, el rostro de Neville comenzó a arrugarse y a tensarse de una manera extraña. Dejo escapar un sollozo ahogado, sus labios se abrieron un poco cuando la sangre empezó a brotar de su boca.

– ¿Qué mierda? – grito Draco.

Theo dio un paso hacia adelante y abrió la boca de Neville. Algo pequeño, rosado y empapado en sangre se salió. Hermione grito al darse cuenta que era su lengua.

– ¡Carajo! – grito Theo alejándose un poco.

– ¡Theo asegúrate de que no se desangre! – le ordeno Hermione mientras corría hacia la cocina. – Draco, ¡ven ayudarme!

Draco corrió detrás de ella y la miro como sacaba dos calderos de la alacena, seguido por un montón de ingredientes.

– Vas a necesitar hacer una poción regeneradora de sangre mientras preparo una pasta de anecto. Por favor, por favor dime que tienes Dictamo.

– Tercera alacena a la izquierda, segunda repisa, hacia la derecha – dijo Draco mientras comenzaba a arrojar los ingredientes en el caldero.

Hermione agarro la esencia de Dictamo y tiro la mitad en un mortero. Comenzó a molerlo con la mano del mortero hasta que prácticamente estaba hecho polvo. Luego lo arrojo a su caldero con otros ingredientes.

Una vez que encendieron el fuego, Hermione necesitaba una varita. Desafortunadamente, estaba usando sus pantalones pijamas que no tenían bolsillos. Su varita estaba en la habitación. Comenzó a mirar alrededor frenéticamente, pero luego algo estaba siendo sostenido delante de ella. Era la varita de Draco. Su _verdadera_ varita.

– Después inventare una excusa para decirle al Señor Oscuro – dijo mientras agitaba su varita no registrada que le había dado ella sobre su caldero.

Hermione tomo la varita, queriendo desesperadamente tomar un momento para agradecerle por el gesto. Le estaba dejando utilizar su varita. Algo tan preciado para él porque fue una de las últimas cosas que él había compartido con su madre. Y él confiaba lo suficiente en ella para pasársela.

– ¡Hermione, concéntrate!

Hermione sacudió la cabeza y volvió allí y al ahora. ¡Bien! Después va haber tiempo para ponerse sentimental. Por ahora, necesitaba salvar a Neville.

Hermione termino la pasta primero y corrió hacia donde Quigley estaba tratando de mantener a Neville con vida – ya que era el mejor en Hechizos Curativos – mientras Theo lo mantenía inconsciente.

Con una mueca de asco, Hermione levanto su lengua ensangrentada del suelo. – Bronson, mantén su boca abierta.

Bronson se estremeció antes de caminar hacia adelante y utilizar sus dedos para abrirle la boca. Hermione metió la lengua en su lugar y comenzó a pasarle la pasta sobre la rajadura. Tuvo que utilizarla casi toda antes de que finalmente comenzara a reajustarse por sí misma.

Tan pronto terminaron, Bronson saco los dedos, pasándoselos por su ropa con expresión de disgusto. La cabeza de Neville estaba baja, sus ojos decaídos como así también su cuerpo, especialmente los labios, que se pusieron horriblemente pálidos.

Draco se acercó y le levanto la cabeza de nuevo así podía verter la poción regeneradora de sangre por su garganta. Neville apenas había tragado cuando sus ojos se cerraron cayo inconsciente.

Controlando su latido, Hermione suspiro aliviada. – Draco, muévelo al sofá.

Draco asintió. Desato las sogas de Neville y lo levito sobre el sofá, donde lo recostó con la cabeza en una almohada.

Hermione se acercó y le puso su manta favorita. Lo miro con tristeza antes de decir. – Este no es Neville.

Draco la miro con curiosidad.

– Fíjate si tiene la Maldición Imperio. Estoy casi segura que es la causa de esto.

Draco asintió de nuevo. Agito su varita sobre Neville, y con seguridad, se lo habían impuesto. Varias veces.

– Es fuerte. Debió haberlo estado resistiendo – dijo Draco.

– ¿Puedes hacer eso? – pregunto Theo.

Draco le entrecerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza. – Ni siquiera lo pienses.

– ¿Puedes removerlo cuando se despierte? – pregunto Hermione. – Realmente no quiero una repetición de esta demostración. – Se miró las manos ensangrentadas y se encogió.

Mientras Hermione iba al baño a lavarse las manos, Draco removió la Maldición Imperio de Neville. Theo lanzo varios Hechizos de Bloqueo complejos en la puerta principal así él no entraba en pánico e intentaba huir cuando se despertara. Aunque era probable que iba a tomar tiempo.

– ¿Así que estamos atrapados aquí? – pregunto Quigley.

Draco miro el reloj sobre el mantel y vio que ya había pasado un cuarto de la medianoche. El toque de queda debió haber empezado durante todo el fiasco de la lengua.

– Así parece – dijo él. – Puedes quedarte en nuestra cama. Probablemente vamos a estar despiertos por un rato. – Draco miro a Hermione, quien estaba sentada sobre el borde del sillón sosteniendo la mano de Neville. Sus ojos estaban fijos en su rostro el cual, aunque una gran cantidad de color le había regresado, todavía lucia adolorido y enfermo. Era obvio que no estaba bien de salud hace mucho tiempo.

– ¡Ah, me encanta! – grito Quigley, de pie y corriendo a la habitación de Draco y Hermione. Hubo un fuerte 'plop' que debió haber sido cuando salto sobre la cama. – ¡Amigo… esto es muuuuy cómodo!

Mirando a Bronson, Draco pregunto – ¿No vas a ir con él?

Bronson sonrió. – Nah. He sido prohibido de compartir una cama con Quigley desde que accidentalmente lo manosee en unas vacaciones que nos fuimos hace algunos años atrás.

– ¡ _No_ estuvo para nada bien! – grito Quigley, la puerta de la habitación de pronto cerrándose.

– Puedo transformar mi cama en cama gemelas – dijo Theo, tomando su varita no registrada y dirigiéndose hacia su habitación.

Bronson lo siguió con los ojos, mirando inseguro por un momento antes de mirar a Hermione.

– ¿Puedes ir por favor, Bronson? – dijo ella, sin ni siquiera tener que mirarlo para saber que él la estaba mirando. – En verdad necesito un momento.

Bronson respiro hondo y dijo – Está bien – antes de seguir a Theo y cerrar la puerta detrás de él.

– ¿Así que todavía sigue enojado con él? – pregunto Draco tan pronto Bronson se fue.

– No. Creo que finalmente asimilo la realidad. – Ella hizo una sonrisa débil.

Hermione mantuvo los ojos sobre Neville y Draco mantuvo la mirada en ella.

– ¿Estás bien? – le pregunto.

Ella asintió. – ¿Cuándo dijo Ron que había desaparecido?

– Hace cuatro meses.

Hermione suspiro. – ¿Y cuántas veces Rabastan ha dado información de su "contacto"?

Draco pensó en eso. – Yo diría que alrededor de cinco. Pero solo tres de esas veces el Señor Tenebroso procedió con ello.

– ¿Y hubo personas… – trago saliva –…que murieron?

Él sabía a qué ella se refería a las personas en la resistencia. Ahora él suspiro. – Algunos, sí.

– Neville nunca se lo perdonara.

– Le podríamos mentir – dijo Draco.

Hermione negó con la cabeza. – No. Es mejor saber la verdad.

Draco fue y se sentó en el sillón que estaba enfrente de Neville. Se abrió de brazos y sin mirar, Hermione se puso de pie, se dio vuelta y se sentó en su regazo mientras él la envolvía con sus brazos.

Por una hora, estuvieron sentados esperando a que Neville se despertara.

– Voy a preparar un poco de te – dijo Hermione mientras sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse.

Se puso de pie y fue a la cocina. Mientras ella se movía allí, Draco se apoyó sobre sus rodillas, pensando sobre lo genial que sería tener un cigarrillo en ese momento.

Justo había comenzado a buscar en sus bolsillos cuando Neville comenzó a moverse. Él vio el momento en el que sus ojos comenzaron abrirse. Neville parpadeo varias veces, intentando enfocar su mirada otra vez. Luego vio a Draco.

– Buenas noches, Longbottom.

Los ojos de Neville se agrandaron, y luego estaba gritando. Sus manos comenzaron a buscar su varita, pero Draco todavía la tenía, se la mostro con esperanza de calmarlo. Pero eso solo hizo que Neville gritara más fuerte.

– ¿Qué mierda está pasando? – grito Theo, corriendo de su habitación con la varita levantada.

Poniéndose más aterrado por la aparición del segundo Mortífago, Neville salió disparado del sofá, obviamente mareándose por sus rápidos movimientos pero aun así salto y corrió pasándolos. Alcanzando la puerta principal, empezó a jalar de ella, pero los Encantamientos de Bloqueo de Theo estaban atascados.

– ¡Neville, Neville! ¡Está bien! – grito Hermione, apresurándose hacía él y levantando las manos a la defensiva. – ¡Por favor, cálmate!

Neville se dio vuelta y la miro. – ¿Hermione?

– Sí, soy yo. – dijo ella.

– Ya la viste, ¿no recuerdas? – dijo Theo.

Neville negó con la cabeza frenéticamente. – N—no. Yo… no recuerdo nada. ¿Adónde… – comenzó a mirar alrededor. – ¿En dónde estoy?

Draco se levantó de su sillón y lentamente camino hacia él. – Bienvenido a mi casa, Longbottom.

– Neville, ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas? – pregunto Hermione.

– Hermione, ¿qué estás haciendo con _ellos_? – Neville miro a Draco y a Theo. Luego Bronson y Quigley estaban caminando a la sala principal. – ¿Cuántas personas hay aquí?

Hermione miro por sobre su hombro y dijo – Esto son todos. Lo siento si es un poco abrumador, pero Bronson y Quigley se quedaron atrapados aquí después del toque de queda.

– ¿Toque de queda? – repitió Neville, mirando perplejo. – ¿Qué toque de queda?

– ¿En verdad no te acuerdas de nada? – pregunto Theo, cruzándose de brazos. – ¿Nada después de ser puesto bajo la maldición imperio?

– ¿La maldición imperio? – dijo Neville, los ojos agrandándose una vez más. – ¿Quién me puso bajo ello? ¿Cuánto… cuanto tiempo ha pasado?

El rostro de Theo se desencajo de inmediato. Salió al balcón, golpeando con fuerza la puerta de vidrio detrás de él. Bronson lo observo pero no lo siguió.

– Por favor, solo siéntate Neville y te explicaremos todo – Hermione le dijo en una voz calmada. Ella hizo un gesto hacia el sillón. Neville lo miro, pero luego sus ojos se desviaron a la mano de Draco.

– Quiero mi varita – dijo él.

Draco se mofo – No lo creo.

– Draco, solo dásela – dijo Hermione.

Él la miro y alzo las cejas.

– Si eso lo hace sentir más seguro entonces debería tenerla.

– ¿Por qué no bajamos todos nuestras varitas adonde todos las podamos ver? – sugirió Bronson.

Ahora Neville se mofo. – ¿Qué parezco un idiota?

Draco se tuvo que morder la lengua.

– He peleado en batallas con Malfoy antes. Ya sé que él sabe magia sin varita.

Draco rodo los ojos. – Bien. – le arrojo la varita de Neville a él. Neville se tropezó antes de agarrarla. – Si intentas algo, Longbottom, puedo asegurarte que voy a reaccionar dos veces más rápido.

Draco volvió a su sillón y Neville se dirigió al sofá. Pero luego se detuvo y miro a Hermione. _Realmente_ la miro. – ¿Eres realmente tú? – pregunto él.

Hermione sonrió y asintió. – Si, lo soy.

Mirando nerviosamente al suelo, Neville jugueteaba con su varita y dijo – En verdad nunca pensé que nos íbamos a reencontrar así. ¿Deberíamos… deberíamos abrazarnos?

Hermione sonrió suavemente. – Si, Neville, me gustaría mucho.

Neville se acercó lentamente, nervioso mientras levantaba los brazos. No se adelantó tanto, así que Hermione tuvo que acercarse ese último espacio.

Mientras ellos se estaban abrazando, el cuerpo tembloroso de Neville comenzó a relajarse. – Merlín, realmente _eres_ tú.

– ¿Cómo te das cuenta? – pregunto ella con curiosidad.

– Yo… yo recuerdo tus abrazos – contesto él, sus ojos comenzando a lagrimear. – Hermione, estás… estás viva. ¡Merlín estas viva!

El agarre de Neville sobre ella se reforzó mientras ambos comenzaban a llorar en los brazos de cada uno.

– Oh, esto es lindo – dijo Bronson, mirándolos con una gran sonrisa.

Draco sintió lo opuesto, por supuesto, pero sabía era mejor no poner voz a su opinión en ese momento. Aun así, no le gustaba que ese condenado Gryffindor la estuviera tocando así.

– Seh, seh, como sea – dijo Quigley, bostezando. – Estoy jodidamente cansado. Buenas noches a todos. – Regreso a la habitación de Draco y Hermione y cerró la puerta.

Bronson se dio vuelta para regresar a la habitación de Theo, pero después de una momentánea pausa, fue hacia el balcón.

– En verdad deberías sentarte, Neville – dijo Hermione, finalmente saliendo de su abrazo. – Voy a prepararnos un té y luego podemos hablar.

Las próximas horas, Draco y Hermione le explicaron todo. Bueno, no todo, pero todos los detalles más importantes fueron mencionados.

Draco había estado esperando utilizar a Neville para espiar a Rabastan, pero con la pérdida de su memoria, todos asumieron que no sería muy bueno. Y lo más probable es que hiciera que mataran a Neville. Ni si quiera estaba seguro adonde se estuvo quedando esos meses que pasaron. Hermione intento utilizar Legeremancia en él, ya que no dejaría que Draco lo hiciera, pero no había nada. Su mente había sido completamente borrada.

– Bueno, esto termino siendo una jodida pérdida de tiempo – dijo Draco.

Hermione le dio una mirada seria de advertencia. – No la ha sido, Draco. Neville está a salvo. Eso difícilmente puede ser considerado una ' _perdida_ '.

Draco la miro y dijo – No es eso a lo que me refiero. Deberíamos habernos dado cuenta que sus recuerdos serían borrados y utilizar Legeremancia _antes_ de sacarle la Maldición Imperio.

– Estoy segura que Rabastan pensó en poner escudos alrededor de su mente. Probablemente no nos serviría.

– Como sea – dijo Draco. – Todavía estoy enojado. Longbottom les dio una maldita planta para usarla en mi contra y no tenemos idea que es.

Hermione noto como Neville miraba el suelo casi apenado. Era obvio que estaba avergonzado por toda la terrible experiencia, y seguía sin verse bien.

– Al menos dime que recuerdas quien era tu maldita fuente de información.

– Tengo una idea – dijo Neville en voz baja.

– Entonces tal vez podemos encontrar una manera de averiguar lo que están planeando para Hermione, entonces busca alguna mentira para decirle a Rabastan cuando te encuentres con él en dos días.

Hermione frunció el ceño. – ¡Es obvio que no va a mantener esa reunión, Draco! ¿Cómo puedes si quiera considerar de volver a poner a Neville en esa clase de peligro? – pregunto enojada.

– Gajes del oficio, querida – dijo Draco. – Él está en la resistencia, y necesitamos que siga jugando la parte del traidor bajo el imperio tanto como pueda.

Hermione resoplo, pero no continuó discutiendo. Sabía que tenía razón. – Deberías descansar, Neville. Podemos continuar esta discusión en la mañana – dijo ella mientras miraba el reloj. – El toque de queda va a ser levantado en unos minutos. Voy a mandar a Quigley a su casa. – Hermione se puso de pie y se dirigió a su habitación.

Draco también se puso de pie y fue al balcón, adonde todavía estaban Theo y Bronson. Cuando llego allí, Theo estaba acurrucado en el suelo mientras que Bronson estaba sobre él y fumando un cigarrillo. Ambos miraron a Draco cuando salió.

– ¿Pasa algo, amigo? – le pregunto a Theo.

– Oh, _nada –_ se mofo Theo. – Sólo que voy a perder mi maldita memoria cuando todo esto termine.

– No sabes eso – dijo Draco.

– Si lo sé – replico Theo. – Vas a morir salvando a Granger, yo voy a perder mis recuerdos, y luego voy a pasar el resto de mi vida pensando que fui traicionado por mi mejor amigo.

– Bueno, si ese es tu gran temor, entonces estoy emocionado.

– No es gracioso – dijo Theo, hundiendo la cabeza en sus rodillas.

Draco se cruzó de brazos y suspiro. – Bueno, siento que hay una simple solución para todo esto.

– ¿Y cuál es esa?

Él se encogió de hombros. – No pierdas tus recuerdos cuando te saquen la Maldición Imperio.

Theo levanto la vista. – ¿Qué?

– Te estoy _ordenando_ de que no pierdas tus recuerdos, Theo. Y ya que soy yo el que te lanzo la maldición, debes escuchar.

– No creo que funcione así – dijo Theo, resoplando.

– ¿Por qué no? – pregunto Draco. – Rabastan tuvo la intención de que la mente de Longbottom se borrara, y yo pretendo que la tuya permanezca como esta. Solamente, necesitas bloquear tus recuerdos de cualquiera que los busque.

Theo bajo la mirada y suspiro. – Más te vale que eso funcione. Realmente no quiero que las cosas vuelvan a ser como eran antes.

– Creo que lo será – dijo Draco. Miro a Bronson, quien parecía tan escéptico como se sentía. – Es hora de entrar. El toque de queda está por terminar y creo que Hermione está echando a Quigley de nuestra cama.

Efectivamente cuando se metieron adentro Quigley estaba de pie junto a la puerta, frotándose los ojos aturdidos. El reloj sonó a las cuatro y espero un momento antes de remover los Hechizos de Bloque y abriendo la puerta principal. – ¿Vamos, amigo? – pregunto él, mirando a Bronson.

Bronson asintió antes de seguirlo, mirando una última vez a Theo antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de él.

–Neville, deberás descansar un poco – dijo Hermione. Ella miro a Draco. – En verdad no creo que deberíamos dejarlo solo después de que perdió mucha sangre hace un rato. Me voy a quedar despierta y lo vigilare.

–No vas hacer una mierda – dijo Draco. – Te ves agotada.

–Estoy bien – dijo ella.

–No– dijo Draco. – Hermione, ve a la cama. Yo me queda…

–Yo me quedo – dijo de repente Theo.

Los otros tres lo miraron.

–Pero tienes deberes de Mortífago dentro de cuatro horas– dijo Draco. – Necesitas al menos dormir un po…

–Está bien – dijo Theo. – Igual, ahora no puedo dormir. – Ya se estaba hundiendo en el sillón más cercano. –Longbottom, ve a dormir. Y _no_ comienzos a morirte conmigo. Realmente no tengo ganas de lidiar con esa mierda.

Neville miro a Hermione con escepticismo. –Sin ofender, pero en verdad me sentiría más seguro por mi cuenta.

–Mala suerte porque ya me puse cómodo – dijo Theo. – Ahora recuéstate de una puta vez.

– ¿Estás seguro de esto, Theo? – pregunto Hermione.

Él la miro y asintió. – En serio, estoy bien. Te despertare antes de que me vaya.

Hermione asintió y dijo – Buenas noches, entonces– miro a Neville. – ¿Necesitas algunas mantas o almohadas extras?

–No– dijo Neville. – Tiendo a sobrecalentarme cuando duermo, y estas almohadas están bien. – Saco una del sofá y la acomodo.

–Bueno, está bien – dijo Hermione. – Te veré en unas horas.

Hermione se fue a la habitación con Draco detrás de ella. Cuando la puerta se cerró. Neville miro con curiosidad a Theo y dijo – ¿Se fueron a la misma habitación?

–Así parece – dijo Theo mientras se miraba las uñas.

Dentro de la habitación, Hermione jadeo. – ¡Oh, mierda!

–Ah, amor, sabes que no me puedo contener cuando maldices – dijo Draco, envolviendo los brazos alrededor de su cintura.

Ella sonrió. – No te hagas ilusiones.

–Si no estás intentando seducirme, ¿entonces por qué el lenguaje?

–Recién entramos juntos a la habitación.

Draco alzo una ceja.

Hermione rodo los ojos. – Bueno, nunca le mencionamos exactamente a Neville que estamos 'involucrados'. A veces me olvido que somos un secreto fuera de estas paredes– dijo ella con un suspiro.

Draco le tomo el rostro con la mano y le beso la frente. – No para siempre.

–Espero que no. – Hermione sonrió suavemente y frunció los labios. Draco se inclinó y los beso. Tendría que tomar nota de la reacción de Neville cuando ellos, sin dudas, hablaran sobre estar 'involucrados' con él en algunas horas, y luego multiplicar eso por diez cuando Potter y Weasley se enteraran. Merlín, tenía la esperanza de estar allí para eso.


	22. Chapter 22

**N/P** (no, no es nota de quien plagio jajaja, es **NOTA DE QUIEN PUBICA** ) No es mi traducción y mucho menos es mi historia. Yo solo me atrevo a publicarla toda vez que muchas nos quedamos con ganas de leerla. **Disfrútenla hasta que la bloqueen.**

 **N/T** Super emocionada con presentarles mi primer proyecto, espero que les guste, muchísimas gracias a los que me apoyaron, especialmente a Romina Pascaretta que esta desde un principio y me ayudo a betear este capítulo y a Lena por autorizarme a traducir su historia.

 **N/A: *ADVERTENCIA*:** Esta historia va a ser bastante oscura. Trata temas de violación, asesinato, tortura, lenguaje vulgar, y dos almas quebradas. No apto para los corazones débiles. Esta va a ser mi única advertencia.

 **Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling, la trama le pertenece a Lena Phoria y la traducción a Sunset82.**

Antes que comiences a leer, no dejes review porque eso puede ser motivo de acoso hacia tu persona, no es necesario que lo hagas, tu disfruta la lectura.

Y por último pero muy, muy importante siempre lee los review que dejaré puesto que ahí informaré cada cuanto la voy a dar de baja, por aquello del bloqueo y las denuncias, así mismo avisaré si alternare con otra cuenta, para que esta historia sigua aquí.

 **Y repito, no lo escribí yo ni lo traduje yo, porque parece que a muchas no les queda claro**.

 **CAPITULO 22: TE LLAMO POR TU NOMBRE**

 **N/A: Honestamente, no sé cómo sigo haciendo estos capítulos tan largos. Probablemente este debería haber sido dividido en dos, pero estoy curiosa en saber sus reacciones sobre el final.**

 **Así que si… mucha acción en este capítulo. Finalmente, ¡lo sé! ;—)**

 **¡Disfruten!**

– ¿Encontraste algo? – pregunto Hermione, mirando sobre el hombro de Neville mientras pasaba la página de uno de los libros que Draco le había dado sobre plantas.

–No– contesto él. – Tengo un par de ideas, pero voy a necesitar a Malfoy para que verifique la hoja por mí cuando vuelva.

Hermione arrugo la nariz – Sabes, realmente sería útil si uno de nosotros fuera un artista.

– ¡Yo soy un artista en la cocina!– dijo Bronson, quien estaba arrojando ingredientes en una olla. – ¿Eso cuenta?

–Sólo cuando tenemos hambre – dijo Hermione. Su estómago gruño en el momento justo.

En ese momento, sonó la alarma de la chimenea. Nadie se movió. Resulto que Neville sabía un truco que dejaba que Draco y Theo tuvieran sus propias alarmas específicas. Esta era de Draco.

Efectivamente, Draco apareció unos segundos después y salió de la chimenea. Luego sonó la alarma de Theo.

– ¿Tuvieron suerte, Longbottom?– pregunto Draco.

–Tal vez– dijo Neville, moviendo las páginas marcadas. – Ven a ver.

Draco se acercó mientras Theo aparecía en la chimenea. Él miro a la página abierta. – No. Las hojas eran un poco más afiladas.

Neville pasó a otra página.

–Las hojas eran más verdes.

Theo metió la mano en su morral y saco otro libro. Se lo arrojo a Neville. –Feliz Navidad.

Neville lo levanto y se quedó sin aire. – Este libro está prohibido. Tiene todas las plantas letales conocidas por el hombre. ¿D— Donde lo conseguiste?

–No preguntes – dijo Theo antes de hundirse en el sillón. – Cientos de leyes fueron violadas, se perdieron algunas vidas inocentes. Una terrible experiencia. Extremidades desprendidas, cabezas colgando por nada más que una rebanada de piel…

–Neville, está bromeando– dijo Hermione rápidamente cuando se dio cuenta de que se estaba poniendo pálido. – Deja de jugar con él, Theo.

Theo sonrió. – Uno podría pensar que tendría un estómago más fuerte después de estar involucrado en una maldita guerra por cinco años… ¡Ouch!

Draco camino junto a él y golpeo a Theo detrás de la cabeza antes de ir y sentarse al lado de Hermione, poniendo automáticamente un brazo alrededor de su cintura y trayéndola hacia él. Neville intento con dificultad no mirar, pero en dos días no se había acostumbrado a la idea de que ellos estén juntos. Le había pedido a ella ver si estaba bajo la maldición imperio, al igual que Amortentia, al menos diez veces. Ella había consentido las tres primeras veces, pero ahora estaba cansada de tener que demostrarlo.

Justo en ese momento, Draco se inclinó y le beso la mejilla. Neville no pudo ocultar hacer una mueca.

–Si no te gusta, Longbottom, entonces deja de mirar – dijo Draco.

–Lo siento – dijo Neville con un ligero rubor en las mejillas.

–Como sea. Voy a ir a preparar los suministros. – Draco se puso de pie y desapareció en la habitación.

– ¡La comida está lista!– dijo Bronson desde la cocina.

Hermione fue a ayudarlo a preparar los platos. Pero luego noto que solo había cuatro. – ¿No vas a comer con nosotros, Bronson?

–No– dijo él mientras mordía un pedazo de espárrago. – Tengo planes más tarde.

Theo miro a la dirección de ellos. Bronson intento no darse cuenta.

Draco regreso de su habitación, ahora llevando su morral. Agarro dos de los platos que estaban servidos y fue al sofá, dejando uno sobre el regazo de Neville. –Come rápido, Longbottom. Rabastan adelanto tu encuentro una hora… – saco de su bolsillo el escudo de la familia Longbottom y le demostró la hora escrita detrás del mismo. –… y no sabemos cuánto tiempo necesitamos con tu fuente.

Draco comió su comida de pie. Hermione le llevo un plato a Theo, pero no agarro el de ella enseguida. Se puso de pie detrás de Draco, envolviendo con los brazos su espalda. – Se lo ve muy nervioso – susurro ella. – ¿Juras que vas a cuidar de él?

Draco miro a sus ojos preocupados y sonrió. – Dije que lo haría. Relájate, Hermione. Vamos a estar bien.

Ella asintió y lo beso.

– ¿Listo, Longbottom? – pregunto él.

–Si… supongo que si – contesto Neville mientras se ponía de pie. Llevo su plato a la cocina, Bronson noto que apenas había comido. – Lo siento. En verdad estaba bueno.

Bronson sonrió mientras dijo – Está bien. Lo voy a calentar más tarde para ti. – Agito su varita al plato.

–Gracias– dijo Neville, dándose vuelta justo cuando Draco se estaba inclinando y beso a Hermione mientras ella le sacaba el plato. Hizo una mueca de nuevo.

–Lo sé, es bastante nauseabundo – dijo Bronson. – Pero son felices. – Hizo una pausa. – Bueno… tan felices como se puede estar considerando sus trágicas vidas.

Neville asintió superficialmente. – Estoy… intentando entender.

– ¡Vámonos, Longbottom! – le dijo Draco mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

Neville fue detrás de él, haciendo una pausa momentánea al lado de Hermione. Ella le dio un abrazo y le dijo – Buena suerte, Neville. Ten fe en Draco, ¿está bien? Te prometo que no va a dejar que nada te suceda.

Neville se apartó y asintió. Fue a la puerta, se puso los zapatos y la capa, y siguió a Draco.

– ¿Por qué no viene Nott con nosotros? – pregunto Neville mientras bajaban las escaleras.

– ¿Por qué? ¿Confía más en él que en mí?– pregunto Draco, alzando una ceja.

Neville pensó sobre eso. –No, supongo que no – contesto él. – Realmente nunca lo conocí en la escuela.

– ¿Y tú me conocías a mí?

–No– dijo Neville. – Pero tú eras una presencia. Él no.

Draco supuso que podía entender eso. La verdad era que Theo era un poco solitario en la escuela. Se conocían desde la infancia y siempre habían sido amigos, pero Theo tenía menos deseo de ser parte del grupo de Draco que el que tenían Crabbe and Goyle, así que de alguna manera quedaron a la deriva, aunque no estaban en contra de escabullirse y ponerse borracho de vez en cuando. Su amistad sólo se reavivo después de convertirse en Mortífagos. Una triste realidad. Pero Draco siempre tenía más cosas en común con Theo que con Goyle y, mientras nunca lo admitiera en voz alta, realmente le gustaba tenerlo cerca. Y también Hermione. Pero eso lo odiaba.

–Theo no viene porque quiero llamar la atención lo menos posible. Y, si llega el momento de revelarme para proteger tu trasero, lo quiero a Theo lo más lejos posible de eso.

– ¿Por qué necesitarías revelarte? – pregunto Neville nervioso.

–Por si las cosas se ponen feas, Longbottom. Y, si eso sucede, vas a necesitar aguantarte y pretender que estas bajo mi maldición imperio. ¿Entendido?

Neville respiro hondo y asintió.

–De hecho, ¿por qué no te aguantas ahora mismo? Si Rabastan te ve así, entonces no tenemos ni una maldita chance.

Llegaron a la planta baja y Draco saco la capa de invisibilidad de Hermione. Se la coloco y dejo que Neville se pusiera adelante. Él había estudiado el mapa de Hermione antes y tenía una idea bastante clara adonde estaban y adonde necesitaban ir. Estaban caminando, ya que Draco no quería que Neville sea visto entrando al Autobús Noctambulo desde esa zona. No a sabía quién conocía y planeaba evitar la mayor cantidad posible de personas.

Fue una caminata tranquila pero, finalmente, terminaron en una de las calles muggles de Londres. Incluso en su mejor momento, Draco podía darse cuenta que ese no era uno de los mejores lugares. ¿Por qué alguien elegiría vivir en un lugar tan poco fiable? La ciudad tenía una abundancia de casas vacías que podían habitar y registrar.

Luego Neville fue a la puerta, hizo un toque especial y Mundungus Fletcher fue el que contesto. ¡Ah! Ahora todo tenía sentido. Un lugar poco fiable, un mago de escasa confianza. Draco nunca lo conoció personalmente, pero sabía lo suficiente sobre él para entender que era difícilmente el epitome de la sofisticación.

–Tú– dijo él, mirando a Neville interrogante. – ¿Viniste solo?

–Sí– dijo Neville fríamente. Draco estaba impresionado.

–Conoces las reglas – dijo Mundungus, dando un pequeño paso hacia adelante y extendiendo la mano. Draco aprovecho ese momento para deslizarse dentro de la casa.

Neville metió la mano en su bolsillo y saco su varita. Se la entregó a Mundungus antes de meterse adentro.

–Supongo que has venido a buscar información sobre Hermione Granger – dijo Mundungus, guiando a Neville a la sala principal de la pequeña casa. Draco tuvo que contener un gemido de desagrado. Todo el lugar estaba atestado con diarios y revistas viejas, platos sucios y botellas de boticario vacías. – ¿Té?– pregunto él, levantando una pava.

Neville vio las tazas sucias al lado de él y dijo – No, gracias. – Bien pensado. – Y sí. Tenía esperanza que encontraras más información sobre lo que la resistencia está planeando.

–Sí– dijo Mundungus. – Lo hice. Pero te costara.

Neville saco una bolsa de galeones que Draco le había dado y se la entrego. – Creo que esto lo cubrirá.

Mundungus abrió la bolsa y pasó los dedos por ella. Sonrió, mostrando sus dientes afilados y amarillos. Draco hizo una mueca de disgusto. Ese hombre era repulsivo.

–Curioso, ¿no es así? Como después de todos estos meses, todavía no has encontrado una mejor manera de llegar a tu propia gente que yo.

Neville frunció el ceño. – ¿Disculpa?

–Los contacte hoy. Hable con uno de los mocosos Weasley. No quiso darme la información así que les di tu nombre. Curioso. Dicen que has estado desaparecido desde antes del toque de queda. Ahora, si eso es verdad, entonces ¿Cómo diablos ahora estás adelante mío?

Sin siquiera un estremecimiento, Neville lo miro a los ojos y dijo – Se supone que nadie sabe de mi presencia aquí, Mundungus. Y menos tú. Pero, como dijiste, se estableció el toque de queda y perdí todo medio de contacto con la resistencia. Así que aquí estoy. Ahora, si me dejas utilizar el teléfono que ambos sabemos que lo empujaste debajo del sofá, puedo arreglar esto con ellos y podemos continuar como hasta ahora.

Fue una mentira suficiente. Una que Draco nunca compraría, pero tenía el presentimiento que Mundungus podría ser así de alcornoque.

Hubo una pausa larga mientras Mundungus estudiaba a Neville, observándolo de abajo hacia arriba, buscando alguna señal de que él podría estar mintiendo. No hubo nada. Pero luego una gota de sudor se deslizo por su sien. Una señal clara y vivida de que algo andaba mal. Pero Draco era un mortífago entrenado. Seguramente no notaría algo tan mínimo como…

– ¿Hace calor aquí, Longbottom?

Mierda. Aparentemente, criminales y mortífagos eran entrenados de manera similar.

Mundungus comenzó a levantar su varita pero, antes de que pudiera atacar, Draco apunto la suya. – ¡Impedimenta!

Mundungus grito cuando salió volando hacia atrás, golpeándose contra la pared. Dos manos como ramas salieron de ella y lo mantuvieron en su lugar. Era el propio hechizo de Draco. Se sacó la capa de invisibilidad y la puso sobre el sofá, Mundungus continuo gritando mientras Draco daba un paso hacia él.

– ¡Ah! ¡Es M—Malfoy! ¿Qué vas hacer? ¿Vas a darme vuelta de adentro hacia afuera? ¿Cómo lo hiciste con Oscar Venner?

Draco alzo una ceja. – Mi reputación me precede.

– ¿Realmente diste vuelta alguien al revés, Malfoy?– pregunto Neville, dando varios pasos hacia atrás.

–No– dijo Draco. – Es sólo un rumor. Era un Mortífago joven ese entonces. Apenas torture a Venner para que confiese. El Señor Tenebroso lo dio vuelta de adentro hacia afuera. – Miro a los ojos de Mundungus y comenzó agitar su varita delante de él. – Realmente desearía que no hubieras hecho esto difícil.– Su varita se detuvo, apunto directamente a su cabeza. – ¡Legeremens!

Merlín, allí era asqueroso. Si eso era posible, él era incluso mucho más estrecho por dentro que por fuera. Draco fue directo a sus recuerdos más recientes, mirando todo lo que tenía que ver con el teléfono. No le llevo mucho tiempo.

Salió de su mente. – Ellos no le dijeron nada. Maldita pérdida de tiempo.

– ¡Seh, así es! Así que no tienes motivos para matar…

– ¡Obliviate!

Los ojos de Mundungus se agrandaron y se pusieron blancos. Cuando su cabeza comenzó a balancearse hacia atrás y hacia adelante, Draco lo dejo inconsciente y lo libero del hechizo que lo estaba sujetando contra la pared. Metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó la varita de Neville

– ¿Te importaría hacer una llamada telefónica?– pregunto Draco, girando hacia Neville.

Neville trago saliva antes de sacar el teléfono que estaba bajo el sofá y marco el número. Lo dejo sonar por dos minutos, pero nadie contesto.

–Esto no es bueno– dijo él, finalmente colgando. –Cualquiera sea el plan que tienen, ya debe estar en movimiento. Si ni siquiera tienen los teléfonos guardados debe ser algo grande.

– ¿Te arriesgas a adivinar?

Neville se encogió de hombros. –No lo sé. Pero ellos siempre han hablado de hacer algo durante el discurso de Quien—Tú—Sabes que hace todo los Años Nuevos. Sólo que no sé qué tendrá que ver eso con Hermione.

Draco suspiró. – Aun así, deberíamos mantener la guardia alta.

–Pero si están intentando ayudar a Hermione…

–Lo que están haciendo es ponerla más en peligro– dijo Draco. – Cualquier intento de rescate podrían bien exponerla. Necesitamos sacarla sin llamar la atención. De alguna manera, no creo que tus jodidos amigos de la resistencia entiendan eso.

Neville asintió. –Seh. A veces Harry y Ron pueden ser un poco testarudos, especialmente cuando se trata de ella.

Draco asintió. –Bueno, nuestra próxima parada, Longbottom. – Le devolvió la varita a Neville antes de levantar su capa de invisibilidad del sofá y ponérsela.

– ¿No deberíamos hacer algo con él?– pregunto Neville, haciendo un gesto hacia Mundungus.

–Nah– dijo Draco. – Tengo el presentimiento que se despierta en el suelo sin recuerdos de la noche anterior muchas veces. Esta no es la primera vez que se han metido con su mente. Había huecos por todas partes en la maldita cosa.

Neville su puso de pie y fue hacia la puerta principal. Draco lo siguió, poniéndose la capucha tan pronto él toco la perilla.

–Lo has hecho bien aquí, Longbottom. Pero ahora viene la parte difícil.

Neville trago saliva con fuerza antes de abrir la puerta.

XXX

– ¿Por favor, Theo?

–No.

– ¿Por favor, por favor, por favor?

– ¿No dije jodidamente que no?

Hermione hizo un mohín. Realmente se lo estaba haciendo difícil, y no era como Draco en donde ella solo podía empezar a besar su cuello para obtener lo que quería. Los únicos métodos que solo parecía funcionar en Theo era el chantaje, y como todo entre Bronson y él estaba al descubierto… bueno, no tenía muchas opciones.

–Te voy a ser sincera, Theo. ¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer exactamente para que bajes al sótano conmigo?

Theo sonrió. – Bueno, no estaría totalmente en contra de que te desnudaras.

Hermione resoplo.

–Pero realmente no tengo ganas de que Draco me mate esta noche– dijo él con una risa.

–Ya me has vistos en mi sujetador – dijo ella, cruzándose de brazos.

El rostro de Theo se descoloco cuando recordó el incidente. – Eso fue un accidente.

–Aun así, imagina si Draco alguna vez se enterara de eso. Accidente o no, estoy bastante segura que él no dudaría en…

– ¿Me estás chantajeando de nuevo?

Hermione sonrió. Esa no era su intención pero… – Supongo que lo estoy haciendo.

–Oh, vete a la mierda–dijo Theo con una sonrisa burlona. Se levantó de su sillón. – No nos vamos a quedar allí por mucho tiempo.

–Está bien – dijo Hermione. – Sólo necesito la distracción. Así no...– Trago saliva –… no pienso demasiado, sobre todo lo que puede salir mal.

Ambos fueron a la puerta y se pusieron los zapatos. Luego Theo la abrió y salió del departamento con Hermione detrás de él. Ni siquiera habían bajado dos tramos de escalera cuando Theo levanto su brazo para detenerla. Hermione se congelo cuando escucho un golpe. Asomando la cabeza debajo del brazo de Theo, se dio cuenta de un hombre que no reconocía parado fuera de la puerta de Bronson y Quigley. Miro a Theo y le mostro una media sonrisa antes de entrecerrar los ojos para intentar ver el rostro ensombrecido bajo su brazo.

La puerta se abrió y la voz de Bronson dijo – Llegas tarde – en un tono juguetón.

–Lo siento– dijo el hombre. – Me perdí un poco. – Se metió adentro. –Creo que el Mortífago que salió por la puerta de atrás de nuestra cocina aquella vez está en las escaleras.

– ¿Oh?– Bronson asomo la cabeza fuera de la puerta y miro a Theo. –Y ahí está.

Theo parecía casi congelado, así que Hermione levanto la cabeza sobre su hombro y dijo – Justo estábamos yendo al sótano a distraernos. ¿Cierto, Theo?

Él no dijo nada.

– ¿Theo?– lo pellizco.

Sin reaccionar, él dijo – Cierto.

Bronson asintió. – Bueno, entonces que se diviertan– dijo antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de él.

– ¿Entonces, lo conoces? – pregunto Hermione tan pronto Bronson se fue.

–Es mesero en el restaurante donde trabaja – dijo Theo sin emoción. – Estaba coqueteando un poco.

–Oh – dijo Hermione, mordiéndose el labio. – Bueno, tal vez deberíamos ir al…

Antes de que pudiera terminar la oración, Theo estaba bajándose y se sentaba sobre el escalón, sus ojos todavía fijos en la puerta principal de Bronson.

–Muy bien, entonces – dijo ella, sentándose junto a él. – Supongo que nos podemos… sentar por un rato. – Bueno, suficiente con mantenerse distraída.

XXX

Draco siguió a Neville a la parte trasera del concurrido pub, intentando de la mejor manera posible no chocarse demasiado fuerte con alguien. No quería que miraran alrededor, solo para ver que no había nadie allí.

Cuando llegaron al pasillo de atrás había varias puertas, Neville hizo una pausa por un momento y miro alrededor sin comprender. Draco le dio un empujón en la dirección correcta, desde que había seguido a Rabastan allí la última vez que pusieron la Oreja Extensible. La puerta estaba custodiada por un mago corpulento quien Draco reconoció como uno de los hombres lobos de Fenrir. Él la abrió para ellos y aunque estaba parado increíblemente junto Neville, Draco apenas se pudo meter adentro antes de que la estuvieran cerrando detrás de ellos.

A diferencia de la última vez, Rabastan estaba allí solo, estaba sentado en una mesa grande y bebiendo whiskey de fuego en un vaso con hielo. – ¿Adónde has estado?– le pregunto mientras le hacía un gesto a Neville para que se sentara.

– ¿A qué te refieres? – pregunto Neville, adelantándose y sentándose al lado opuesto de la mesa. Draco se mantuvo adonde estaba, no queriendo que Rabastan escuchara sus pasos. – Llegue justo a tiempo.

–Sí, pero no has regresado al departamento que te busqué desde nuestra última reunión. ¿Por qué?

– ¿Me has estado espiando?– pregunto Neville en el mismo tono frío que había utilizado con Mundungus. Draco sonrió. Realmente estaba enmascarando su miedo bastante bien.

–Por supuesto que lo he hecho. Eres una importante inversión mía y no voy a dejar que te pierdas en una ciudad en la que no eres bienvenido. Ahora, dime. ¿Adónde has estado? – repitió Rabastan con voz áspera.

Manteniendo su mirada, Neville se reclino en su silla y dijo – Me encontré con una chica con la que fui a la escuela la otra noche, y me he estado quedando con ella. – Sonrió. – Si mal no recuerdo, estos 'términos' que has trazado para mí no requieren que duerma solo todas las noches.

–Hmmm, y yo que siempre pensé que eras un buen mago obediente de las reglas – dijo Rabastan con un tono burlón. – Muy bien. Si insistes en hacer esto difícil entonces debo obligarte a que nunca veas de nuevo esta mujer. ¿Está claro?

La sonrisa de Neville se desvaneció. – Como cristal.

–Ahora, dime que información tiene sobre la resistencia.

Encogiéndose de hombros, Neville dijo –Nada. Cuando no le dieron información a mi fuente, él utilizo mi nombre. Obviamente, no salió bien. Le borre sus recuerdos de todo, pero dudo que ellos estén dispuestos a compartir con él tan libremente de nuevo.

– ¿Por lo que tu valor para mí ha disminuido? – pregunto Rabastan.

–Tal vez – dijo Neville. –Hay otras personas con las que puedo intentar, pero él era el idiota más grande.

De repente, los ojos de Neville se desviaron a la esquina. Draco lo siguió para ver que había una planta con hojas verdes afiladas. Oh, esto era demasiado perfecto. No había manera de que Rabastan pudiera ser tan…

– ¿Por qué tienes eso allí? – pregunto Neville, haciendo un gesto hacia ella. – Las toxinas a veces se liberan en un ambiente cerrado, y esta habitación puede ser lo suficientemente pequeño para que…

–Está bien– dijo Rabastan. – La estoy transportando a un lugar y pensé que iba a ser menos peligrosa fuera de la bolsa.

– ¿Transportándola? – repitió Neville. – Ya deberías haber sacado y utilizado las toxinas. Parece que está preparada para atacar hace días.

Rabastan alzo las cejas. – Pensé que ibas a ponerle un encantamiento para que permanezca congelado en la etapa que estaba cuando la recibiste. Si eso cambio o si no fuiste capaz de hacerlo entonces deberías haberlo…

–N—no – dijo Neville, poniéndose rojo cuando se dio cuenta de su error. –N—nada cambio.

Draco hizo un gesto de dolor. Mierda.

Rabastan continúo observándolo con curiosidad por un momento antes de entrecerrar los ojos. – Me estas escondiendo algo. Dime lo que es.

Neville no dijo nada.

– ¡Dime!

Bueno, ésta farsa había terminado. Sabiendo eso, Neville saco su varita, apunto a la planta y la hizo explotar con un oblivion.

– ¡MIERDA! – grito Rabastan, saltando de su silla con tal fuerza que se cayó. Levanto su propia varita y disparo varias maldiciones a Neville. Él bloqueo algunas, pero con el tiempo fue arrojado contra la pared. Rabastan marcho hacia él, apunto la varita a su cabeza y comenzó a gritar –Legere…

Pero antes de que pudiera terminar, Draco apunto su varita a Neville y lanzo un hechizo silenciosamente. Obstupefio. Un rayo de luz verde salió disparado por el salón y lo golpeo en el corazón. Su cabeza se desplomo, pero no fue hasta que Rabastan perdió el enfoque mientras miraba frenéticamente alrededor de la sala que él se cayó sin vida sobre el suelo.

– ¿Quién está allí?– grito Rabastan.

Con otro giro de su varita, Draco lo inmovilizo contra la pared con las mismas manos como garras que había utilizado en Mundungus.

– ¿Siempre debes hacer las cosas tan difíciles, Rabastan? – pregunto Draco mientras se sacaba la capa de invisibilidad y la guardaba en su morral.

Los ojos de Rabastan se entrecerraron. –Malfoy. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

–Intentando encontrar más sobre tu complot contra mí. – Draco miro a la planta y sonrió. – Pero parece que eso ya no es un problema. – Volviendo a mirar a Rabastan, se dio cuenta de la varita desconocida en su mano – ¿Esa es de la colección de Fenrir? – Levanto la suya y sonrió. – La mía también. – Luego Draco tomo la varita de Rabastan y la partió en dos. – Whoops.

–Puedo conseguir otra maldito mocoso de…

–Sí, soy consciente de eso– dijo Draco, acercándose a Neville. Saco su capa y se la puso antes de transfigurar su cuerpo en una botella de cerveza de mantequilla. Luego la levanto y la puso en su bolsillo. – Por lo que voy a quedarme con esto. Si sigues así, Rabby, no voy a dudar en hacerle saber al Señor Oscuro como tenías un miembro clave de la resistencia bajo tu pulgar todo este tiempo. Estoy seguro que a él le encantara escuchar todo sobre ello. – Luego Draco saco de su bolsillo el escudo de la familia Longbottom y lo arrojo sobre la mesa. – Deja de meterte conmigo, Rabastan. Deberías saber a esta altura que nunca vas a ganar.

Draco sonrió una última vez antes de ponerse la capucha y dejar a Rabastan valerse por sí mismo.

Draco se apresuró a su casa, ya que solamente tenía veinte minutos antes de que Neville comenzara a recuperar la consciencia, y realmente no quería que pasara eso mientras tenía la forma de una botella de cerveza de mantequilla.

Cuando regreso a su edificio, puso la botella en el suelo de la entrada y rápidamente removió el hechizo. Ni siquiera un minuto después, Neville estaba apareciendo, con los ojos grandes mientras jadeaba en busca de aire.

– ¡Carajo, Malfoy! ¡Cuando vi la luz verde pensé que me habías matado!

–Sí, ese es el punto del hechizo – dijo Draco.

–He… he visto ese hechizo antes – dijo Neville, mirando sus manos. – Varias veces a lo largo de los años. Después de algunas de nuestras batallas con los Mortífagos, nos preparábamos para enterrar a nuestros muertos, y por un milagro, de vez en cuando alguien solo despertaba. Como si no hubiera pasado nada. Ese…– trago saliva. – ¿Ese eras tú?

Draco se encogió de hombros. –Probablemente. Algunos otros Mortífagos sabían del hechizo, pero dudo que lo utilizaran como yo.

–Así que… en verdad nos has estado ayudando. Por todos estos años. ¿Desde el comienzo?

–No – dijo Draco.

– ¿Entonces desde cuándo?

Se encogió de hombros de nuevo. – No hubo exactamente un momento decisivo. Una vez vi la oportunidad de salvar a alguien y la tome. Luego seguí aprovechándola cada momento que pude. – Draco hizo una pausa y respiro hondo. – ¿Qué era la planta, Longbottom? – pregunto él, tendiéndole la mano a Neville, quien lo miraba renuentemente. Tomo un momento, pero finalmente dejo que Draco lo ayudara a ponerse de pie.

–Se llama Exitalis Colletis. Cuando sus toxinas son inhaladas, causa que cualquiera que lo respire confiese una vida de secretos, incluso los que fueron borrados, todo eso mientras mueres lenta y dolorosamente. Mientras más secretos tengas, más larga y dolorosa es la muerte.

Draco se estremeció. Tenía el presentimiento que su muerte hubiera sido particularmente larga. – ¿Y por qué un planta como esa si quiera existe?

–Fue cultivada ilegalmente por un mago oscuro en el siglo dieciocho – dijo Neville. –Obviamente, está prohibida. No estoy ni siquiera seguro donde pude haberla conseguido.

Draco asintió y subió las escaleras con Neville siguiéndolo detrás. Cuando llegaron al tercer piso, ambos se encontraron cara a cara con Theo y Hermione, quienes estaban sentados en las escaleras, Theo mirando fijamente a la puerta de Bronson mientras que Hermione le acariciaba la espalda. Draco ya podía sentir como sus puños se estaban cerrando.

Pero los ojos de Hermione se iluminaron. Tropezó con las escaleras y cayó en sus brazos, causándole instantáneamente olvidar cualquier duda que él sentía. Luego estaba fuera de sus brazos y abrazo a Neville. La duda retorno de inmediato.

– ¡Gracias Merlín que están bien! ¿Así que todo salió de acuerdo al plan? – pregunto ella, mirando con esperanzas a Draco.

–De hecho, nada salió de acuerdo al plan – contesto él. –Neville fue expuesto por la resistencia a su fuente, y luego, cuando las cosas se pusieron agrias, tuve que exponerme ante Rabastan y pretender que lo asesinaba.

–Entonces… ¿no encontraron nada?

–No– dijo Draco. – Pero la planta fue destruida, así que supongo que podemos decir que esto fue una victoria. – Miro a Neville y le hizo un guiño. Él le sonrió nervioso. – ¿Por qué están sentados aquí afuera?

–Oh – dijo Hermione, de repente sonrojándose. Miro a Theo de reojo. – Eeh…

Justo en ese momento, todos escucharon a alguien tarareando y se dieron vuelta. Quigley estaba subiendo las escaleras. Dio un pequeño sobresalto cuando los vio a todos parados allí. –Ummm… hola, chicos – dijo él. – ¿Qué pasa?

– ¡Nada! – chillo Hermione.

–Está bien – Fue a su puerta y metió la llave. Luego se dio vuelta para ver como todos lo estaban mirando. – ¿Quieren entrar?

Todos comenzaban a decir –No – pero luego Theo empujo hacia adelante y dijo – Yo sí.

Hermione lo agarró del brazo pero él la aparto y se acercó a Quigley, quien estaba abriendo la puerta.

–Ve con él, Draco – Hermione le susurro con voz áspera en su oído.

– ¿Qué? ¿Por qué…?

– ¡Sólo ve! – espeto ella, empujándolo hacia adelante.

Draco corrió hacia la puerta, justo a tiempo para entrar con Quigley y Theo, y para ver que Bronson estaba alejándose de un tipo sobre el sofá, sus labios todavía rosas por el obvio besuqueo que estaban teniendo.

–Quigs, llegaste temprano – dijo él mientras miraba a su compañero, quien estaba completamente imperturbable por el panorama delante de él. Luego sus ojos se movieron a Theo y Draco. Theo lo miro directo, pero Draco miro para otro lado. – Y trajiste invitados. Jodidamente fantástico.

–Lo siento, no sabías que tenías compañía – dijo Quigley, yendo hacia la mesa y poniendo sus cosas. Él miro de reojo a Bronson y sonrió. Parecía que sabía exactamente lo que había hecho.

– ¿No nos vas a presentar a tu amigo, Bronson? – pregunto Theo, el desprecio en su voz era demasiado obvio.

–Como un demonio – murmuro Draco para sí mismo.

–Está bien – dijo Bronson. – Warren, ya conoces a Zander del trabajo.

Draco se tuvo que reír. Personalmente, nunca había entendido porque Quigley eligió llamarse por su apellido cuando sonaba mucho más ridículo que su nombre de pila.

–Y estos son Theo y Draco. Los Mortífagos que viven en el piso de arriba.

–Hola – dijo Warren casi tímidamente. Parecía que reconoció que algo andaba mal. –Encantado de conocerlos

–Igualmente – dijo Theo, acercándose y sentándose en el sofá justo en el medio de ellos.

–Oh, esto es hermoso – Quigley le susurro a Draco mientras miraban desde un costado.

–Entonces ¿hace cuánto que trabajas en el restaurante, Warren?

–Ummm… poco más de seis meses – dijo en una voz crepitante.

– ¿Y sabias que te gustaba Bronson desde un primer momento? – pregunto Theo, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Bronson.

Bronson se crispo y murmuro – Jodidamente increíble – en voz baja.

–Eh… bueno, sí. Supongo que sí. Pero solo me entere que era gay tal vez hace dos meses.

– ¿En serio? – dijo Theo, alzando las cejas. – Yo lo supe en el momento que lo conocí, sobre todo porque no podía dejar de mirarme. ¿Fue así como te enteraste, Warren? ¿Por qué podías sentir que te miraba? ¿Imaginando lo que sería follarte?

Warren se sonrojo. – ¿Por qué… sigues diciendo mi nombre de esa manera?

Theo ladeo la cabeza. – ¿Cómo qué, Warren?

Draco y Quigley se rieron, pero cuando Bronson les dio una mirada penetrante ambos se callaron de inmediato.

– ¿Por qué pareces tan nervioso, Warren? ¿No te gusta estar tan cerca de un Mortífago?

Warren se estremeció. –N—no. Es… está bien.

– ¿Es eso cierto? ¿Entonces te gustaría ver mi marca tenebrosa? – dijo Theo, ya subiéndose la manga de la camisa. – Puedes tocarla si quieres. Agarro la mano de Warren y la puso sobre su tatuaje. – Es áspero ¿no? Y así con tan solo un toque de mi varita…

– ¡Theo, es suficiente! – grito Bronson al lado de él.

Theo se dio vuelta y lo miro. Se encogió de hombros inocentemente. – ¿Qué?

–Tú sabes qué.

Theo sonrió. –Bueno, perdóname por ser curioso sobre el pedazo de mierda que trajiste a tu casa. Una mirada a mi maldita marca y estoy seguro que lo asuste hasta los calzones de su abuela.

Warren miro para otro lado y se sonrojo.

– ¡Bueno, al menos él sabe qué carajo quiere! – grito Bronson, saltando del sofá.

– ¿Y quién dice que yo no?– grito Theo, haciendo lo mismo.

–Oh, lo siento, el imbécil celoso que está ahora en frente mío ¿no es la misma persona a quien vi que se follo a una tipa en su cama hace menos de una semana? ¡La misma condenada cama en la que él ni si quiera me dejo dormir cuando me quede atrapado después del maldito toque de queda dos noches atrás!

Theo se puso rojo. – No quise hacer eso, ¿está bien? Estaba borracho y…

Bronson se rio. – ¡Siempre estas borracho, Theo! ¡Estabas borracho la primera vez que me dejaste chuparte la polla! ¡Y bastante borracho la segunda!

Draco rápidamente se dio vuelta. Oh, Merlín, no quería estar allí en ese momento.

– ¡Esa excusa solo tiene validez por un tiempo!

Theo bajo la mirada, respirando hondo varias veces mientras cerraba y abría los puños. Levanto la mirada, lo vio a Bronson directo a los ojos y dijo –Bueno, ahora no estoy borracho.

Y luego estaba caminando con confianza hacia su habitación. Bronson lo quedo mirando, con la boca abierta mientras de repente se puso muy nervioso.

– ¿Vas a venir? – grito Theo, que ahora no se veía.

Bronson miro de reojo a Warren, y luego a su habitación, y luego a Warren de nuevo.

–Mierda, Bronson, todos sabemos que es lo que quieres hacer – dijo Quigley, apoyándose contra la pared. –Estoy cansado. ¿Ya puedes por favor ir a la maldita habitación y hacer lo que has lloriqueado desde hace un mes?

Entonces Bronson miro a Quigley, y luego a Warren otra vez, y luego a la puerta…

Theo reapareció en la puerta. –En serio, Bronson, no voy a esperar aquí para siempre. – Desapareció de nuevo.

Bronson miro a Warren una última vez, aclaro la voz y murmuro – Lo siento. – Luego se fue a la habitación, asegurándose de golpear la puerta detrás de él.

– ¡No te olvides de poner un Encantamiento Silenciador! – dijo Quigley antes de ir a la cocina a tomar un aperitivo.

Y luego solo quedaron Draco y Warren.

–Bueno… esto es incómodo – dijo Draco, sin estar seguro de que es lo que se suponían que tenían que hablar. El reloj sonó y ambos lo miraron. – Solo queda media hora para el toque de queda. Tal vez quieras…

Draco hizo un gesto hacia la puerta. Warren la miro por un momento antes de saltar del sofá, poniéndose su capa y saliendo afuera. Después, en menos de treinta segundos, la puerta se abrió de nuevo y entro Hermione.

– ¿Qué sucedió? – pregunto ella, mirando a Draco. – ¿Dónde está Theo?

Quigley se rio desde la cocina. Hermione siguió la mirada de Draco hacia la puerta cerrada de la habitación. Se quedó con la boca abierta.

– ¡No!

–Si – dijo Quigley, saliendo de la cocina con un sándwich y tomando un gran bocado. – Yo mismo estoy un poco sorprendido. En verdad pensé que Theo nunca iba jodidamente a ceder. – Se rio de nuevo.

– Sólo vámonos – dijo Draco, tomando la mano de Hermione y sacándola del departamento.

Neville seguía esperándolos en la escalera. – ¿Está todo bien? – pregunto él.

Draco sonrió. – Bueno, parece que es tu noche de suerte, Longbottom. Conseguiste una cama en donde dormir.

– ¿Dónde está Nott? – pregunto él.

Draco se estremeció, causando que Hermione se ría junto a él. – Te lo vamos a decir cuando seas mayor – dijo Draco antes de subir por las escaleras. Sin dudas fue una noche malditamente larga.

XXX

– ¿Por qué sigues sonriendo así, Draco?

– ¿Hmm? – Draco miro a Goyle que lo estaba observando mientras estaban de pie en la sala de dibujo de Voldemort. Rápidamente se tragó la sonrisa. –No hay motivos.

Aunque, la verdad era que él no podía dejar de pensar sobre la noche anterior. Había sido Vísperas de Año Nuevo y todos habían ido a Sortilegio Weasley´s, principalmente para dejar a Neville ya que el departamento de Draco se estaba poniendo un poco concurrido, especialmente ahora que Bronson se quedaba casi todas las noches. Theo juro que no habían follado. Lo iban hacer esa noche, pero Bronson se detuvo antes de que fuera demasiado lejos. Sabía que Theo todavía no estaba preparado para tomar ese paso, y él no iba a empujarlo. Draco no se molestó en preguntar qué es lo que estaban haciendo entonces todas las noches, porque realmente no le importaba la respuesta.

Pero anoche… no pudo evitar sonreír de nuevo. El toque de queda había sido levantado una hora por la noche, así que todos terminaron bebiendo algunas botellas de champaña hasta la media noche. Hermione se embriago un poco, y parecía que la bebida la había puesto un poco juguetona. El momento en que llegaron a casa, lo llevo a Draco a la habitación y procedió en darle uno de sus mejores polvos hasta la fecha. Por supuesto, a la mañana siguiente ella estaba con una resaca y era miserable, pero, maldita sea, ¡valió la pena!

–Estas sonriendo de nuevo.

Los ojos de Draco se enfocaron otra vez y miro a Goyle.

– ¿Podrías parar? Es escalofriante.

La sonrisa de Draco se desvaneció de inmediato. Ahí estaba de nuevo. Escalofriante…

–Si hubieras follado tan jodidamente fuerte como él lo hizo anoche entonces tal vez también estarías sonriendo. – dijo Theo, quien parecía estar con un poco de resaca. – En serio, amigo, nunca antes habías hecho que las paredes vibraran. Mientras normalmente no me importa, un Encantamiento Silenciador se hace malditamente necesario.

–Lo siento – dijo Draco, sonriendo una vez más. – Me olvide otra vez que estabas allí.

Theo rodo los ojos. – Seguro que lo hiciste.

– ¿A quién estás follando, Draco? – pregunto Goyle.

–Una golfa que conocí anoche – contesto él. – Y a quien definitivamente voy a follar de nuevo esta noche. – Y estaba bastante seguro de que todavía tenía una botella de champaña de reserva por ahí…

–Hola, Theo.

Todos se dieron vuelta para ver a Astoria parada detrás de ellos.

Theo se sonrojo. – Hola.

– ¿Cómo estuvo tu Año Nuevo? – pregunto ella.

–Bien – dijo él antes de mirar a un costado. Vio a Pansy que estaba de pie y se acercó a ella.

Goyle parecía confundido, pero Draco tuvo que intentar con dificultad pelear una sonrisa.

– ¿Hice algo malo? – pregunto Astoria, mirando con tristeza a Draco.

Y la sonrisa se formó. Pobre chica. Si sólo supiera. – Él solo no quiere que te lleves la impresión equivocada – mintió.

Astoria rodo los ojos. – Por favor. Estaba totalmente consciente de como era antes de seguirlo a casa esa noche.

Una luz finalmente se disparó en la cabeza de Goyle. Draco pensó que sabía ya que él estuvo allí esa noche. Y habían desaparecido al mismo tiempo. A veces en verdad era un idiota.

— ¿Entonces porque te ves tan triste?– pregunto él.

Astoria se sonrojo y bajo la mirada. Pero, antes de que ella pudiera decir algo, Lord Voldemort entro a la sala con Bellatrix detrás de él. Miro alrededor de la sala con sus ojos serpentinos hasta que localizo a Draco. Luego él lo llamo con sus dedos.

Draco se adelantó y se puso al lado de Bellatrix.

– ¿Estamos todos preparados?

–Sí, mi lord. – Todos contestaron.

Voldemort se dio vuelta en un movimiento rápido, sus pies ni siquiera parecían tocar el suelo mientras se dirigían a las escaleras. Todos sus Mortífagos fueron detrás de él.

Mientras ascendían las escaleras, Draco pudo sentir los ojos de su tía sobre él. – Algo en tu mente, ¿Bellatrix? – pregunto él.

–Luces diferente – dijo ella después de una pausa momentánea.

Draco se dio vuelta y alzo una ceja. – ¿Te parece?

– Si. Me he dado cuenta hace un rato. El cambio ha sido gradual pero está allí. ¿Qué es? – pregunto casi acusatoriamente.

– Nueva opción para la piel – contesto él con una sonrisa. – Me deja positivamente radiante.

Bellatrix resoplo – El rumor es que has encontrado una mujer—

Voldemort regreso su mirada hacia Draco, quien fue rápido en contestarle a su tía. – Sí, estoy seguro que Rabastan ha estado desparramando toda clase de rumores sobre mí. Te aseguro, nada ha cambiado, querida tía– Hizo un guiño.

Cuando Voldemort alcanzo la azotea, Bellatrix se movió hacia adelante pero Draco se adelantó y le abrió la puerta. Ella se mofo mientras él continuaba sonriendo.

Luego varios de los Mortífagos de menor jerarquía se apresuraron detrás de ellos, corriendo al otro lado de la azotea, donde revisaron la extensión que habían puesto en ella así su lord podía salir sobre sus ciudadanos de Londres. Parecía estar lista.

Los otros Mortífagos se alinearon a lo largo de la misma mientras Voldemort dio un paso adelante, con Bellatrix y Draco siempre detrás de él. Incluso desde allí atrás, podían escuchar a la multitud rugiente anticipando su llegada. Cuando finalmente apareció a la vista, Draco pudo ver que no era tan grande como en años anteriores, ya que las personas no les estaba permitido entrar en la ciudad, incluso para esto.

Varios espejos gigantes de dos caras los enfrentaba así los seguidores de Voldemort en otras ciudades podían verlo en toda su gloria. Paris, Moscú, Roma y Nueva York eran algunos lugares entre las civilizaciones arruinadas, pero eran algunas de sus mejores victorias. Él visitaba una por mes, asegurándose que todo estaba funcionando sin problemas bajo su control. Le había confiado a los Mortífagos estacionados en esos lugares, que mantuviera a los ciudadanos en orden.

Mientras que los otros Mortífagos salieron detrás de ellos, Draco comenzó a observar a la multitud.

Una vez que todos estaban en sus lugares, Voldemort levanto los brazos. El silencio fue casi instantáneo, dándole a Draco esa sensación inquieta que odiaba tanto. Ninguna ciudad bulliciosa debería estar tan tranquila.

Voldemort levanto su varita, La Varita de Sauco, y lanzo un hechizo en sus cuerdas vocales para proyectar su voz. Luego comenzó a hablar.

–Hoy es un día sagrado para todos nosotros, ya que es el día que marca otro año. Otro año que estamos en el poder. Cuatro años desde que tomamos esta gran ciudad de las criaturas miserables que se atrevieron a creer que ellos eran los que la crearon. Bellatrix.

Voldemort giro un poco su cuerpo para mirarla. Ella sonrió antes de cruzar a través de un camino de piedra que le llevaba a una plataforma donde una docena de muggles estaban de pie en la horca. Bellatrix se detuvo al lado y espero.

–Todos ustedes han sido juzgados – continuo Lord Voldemort – y cada uno de ustedes no se les permitirá seguir contaminando el mundo con su sangre asquerosa.

Él asintió con la cabeza y Bellatrix sacudió su varita, causando que el suelo colapse debajo de los muggles y dejando a cada uno de ellos pateando mientras intentaban pelear por sus vidas. Con otro giro, salieron volando sobre la multitud, sus cuerpos se quedaron erguidos mientras quedaban colgados allí, una advertencia para todo aquel que se atreviera a intentar y desafiar al Señor Tenebroso.

Voldemort sonrió ante el panorama, pero luego sus oídos se pusieron alerta y sus ojos se posaron en alguien de la multitud. –Tú ahí. – Levanto la mano y alguien salió volando hacia él, sin detenerse hasta que su garganta estaba en su mano. – ¿Era ese un gemido lo que escuche que se escapó de tus labios?

–N— no, mi lord – dijo una joven quien estaba aterrorizada. Y con toda razón.

– Oh, pero creo que fue así – libero su garganta y dejo que colapsara en el suelo. –Draco.

Draco puso toda atención.

–Ya sabes que hacer.

Él asintió. – Si, mi lord.

Draco saco su varita y la agito hacia la chica, causando que levitara. La llevo al centro de la multitud, conteniendo todo el dolor que él estaba sintiendo. Sabía que ella estaba mirando, y odiaba que lo tuviera que ver haciendo esto, pero no había otra opción.

Con un golpe de su varita, la joven fue decapitada, ella y su cabeza sin vida de profundo horror fue forzada a flotar sobre todos con los muggles.

Y luego la vio. Hacia la parte final del público, disfrazada con su rostro diferente, Hermione estaba de pie entre Bronson y Oliver, Neville, Cho y Quigley todos cerca. Él seguía sin comprender como hizo ella para que él estuviera de acuerdo en que viniera. Fue justo en el momento cuando la champaña hizo efecto, así que asumió que su comportamiento juguetón tenía algo que ver con eso. Aun así, odiaba esto. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si era ella la que había gemido?

– ¿Estás bien? – pregunto Bronson, poniendo la mano sobre la espalda de Hermione.

–Sí, estoy bien – contesto ella. – Te… tenía que hacerse. Ella ya estaba condenada, ¿cierto? – Hermione lo miro esperanzada.

Bronson sonrió a medias. – Sí. Él no tenía opción.

Ella asintió y miro de nuevo a Draco, manteniendo su mirada en él mientras ella escuchaba a hablar a Voldemort.

–Quigley, deja de mirar – ella escucho que Bronson dijo a su lado. – Ella no es una de ellos.

–Sólo me estoy asegurando – dijo Quigley, endureciendo su mandíbula. El sacrificio muggle era la única cosa que lo llevaba a ese lugar ese día. Solo en caso de que uno de ellos llegara a ser su hermana.

–… y no nos detendremos ¡No habremos ganado hasta que el ultimo muggle haya perecido! ¡El mundo será nuestro! El año pasado, todo Europa fue nuestra ¡Este año tomaremos lo último de Asia y más!

– ¿Puedes creerlo? – Cho susurro en el oído de Hermione. – Él verdaderamente cree que todo lo que hace es por el bien común.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza. – Tienes que preguntar porque él cree que le deben tanto.

–Él solo está loco – dijo simplemente Cho. – Dudo que ahonde mucho más profundo que eso.

Hermione miro alrededor de las personas para asegurarse que nadie los estuvieran escuchando. Por suerte, todos estaban demasiado envuelto en Voldemort para si quiera darse un poco cuenta de los que lo rodeaban. Y luego ella vio algo. Una luz blanca brillante corriendo alrededor de los pies de las personas. Ella entrecerró los ojos y se agacho un poco para ver mejor. No podía creer que nadie lo notara, pero una mirada a sus expresiones hipnóticas y ella entendió porque.

Acercándose, Hermione pudo finalmente definirlo. Era un perro. Un brillante, blanco, trasluciente Jack Russell terrier. Se quedó inmóvil, sus latidos disminuyeron mientras el perro se movía más adentro en la multitud. Y, antes de que ella supiera lo que estaba sucediendo, lo siguió. Otros animales de un blanco brillante estaban también caminando alrededor pero a Hermione solo le importaba uno.

Alguien la llamo detrás de ella por su nombre falso pero no le importó. No podía perder de vista al perro. Y luego se detuvo junto a los pies de alguien. Esa persona se agacho y le dio un pequeño empujón.

–Ve – susurro.

Hermione levanto la mirada. El cuerpo era un poco más corpulento de lo que recordaba pero era el mismo, parado allí, apoyándose en su pierna derecha, con los brazos cruzados mientras miraba a Voldemort con desprecio, y el pelo de un rojo brillante, escondido debajo de una capucha pero algunos mechones se asomaban luciendo tan vivo como siempre. Hermione no pudo respirar mientras miraba a ese conocido rostro con pecas, sus ojos comenzaron a aguarse y su corazón se apesadumbro más que nunca pero, al mismo tiempo, era como si un peso increíble hubiera sido levantado. Ron.

Y luego se estaba moviendo, alejándose de la multitud, se dirigió hacia un callejón. Hermione lo siguió.

Ron se detuvo cerca del borde del gentío y miro a la izquierda donde Voldemort continuaba hablando. Hubo un fuerte chillido y Hermione siguió sus ojos, notando varias figuras en escobas volando hacia ellos con los Dementores siguiéndolos. Él levanto su varita y el Jack Russel, junto con otros Patronus, se elevaron al cielo y se apresuraron hacia los Dementores, alejándolos de las brujas y magos que andaban en escobas y que se estaban dirigiendo directamente hacia Voldemort.

Y luego hubo una fuerte explosión. Todos gritaron y se agacharon, Hermione miro hacia arriba por un momento breve para ver que la pasarela que conectaba a Voldemort y la plataforma de sus Mortífagos a la azotea había sido destruida. Los ojos de Draco estaban todavía fijos en ella.

Hermione se dio vuelta y lo vio a Ron dejando la muchedumbre mientras todo se convertía en un caos. Corrió detrás de él.

Sobre la plataforma, Draco pudo ver que Hermione no estaba en ninguna parte cerca de los otros. ¿Cómo había llegado tan lejos? Parecía que estaba siguiendo algo pero por más que lo intentaba no pudo ver que era.

– ¡Theo! – grito él. Theo corrió a su lado. – ¡Ve abajo!

Theo asintió. Justo cuando los miembros de la resistencia sobre las escobas lo alcanzaron, él salto de la plataforma y se agarró de uno de ellos. Presa del pánico, la bruja comenzó a bajar en su escoba, llegando finalmente lo suficientemente cerca para que Theo fuera capaz de saltar y correr hacia la multitud.

– ¡Flint, Yaxley, Macnair, Nott, vayan abajo con él! – Ordeno Draco– ¡Rabastan, Goyle´s, Parkinson´s, Rowle, bajen, consigan sus escobas y comiencen un ataque aéreo! ¡El resto dispérsense donde sea necesario!

Todos asintieron con la cabeza y se fueron, algunos levitaron hacia el suelo, otros intentaron la misma táctica que Theo (aunque con menos fluidez), y otros trabajaron juntos para hacer una escalera.

– ¿Está bien mi lord? – pregunto Draco, dándose vuelta hacia Voldemort.

Su rostro estaba rígido mientras miraba una multitud presa del pánico, sus ojos rojos flameaban a través de sus aberturas más pequeñas de lo normal. – Como se atreven – dijo el en una voz que envió escalofríos por la espalda de Draco. – Como se atreven a interrumpir mi discurso. ¿Qué es lo que quieren?

–No lo sé, mí…

Justo en ese momento, una escoba se abalanzo, una mano colgaba de ella mientras que el que la montaba intentaba agarrar a Draco de su túnica. Él se agacho en el momento justo, levantando la mirada para ver los ojos enojados de George Weasley.

– ¡Atrápalo, Angelina!

Otra escoba se abalanzó sobre su cabeza y lo agarro. Voldemort agarro la parte trasera de la escoba e hizo que la persona saliera volando.

Draco se paró y miro a los ojos enfurecidos de Voldemort. –Mi señor, no sé…

Otro vino por él, y utilizo su varita para prender fuego a las cerdas de la escoba. Mierda.

Saliendo de la multitud, Hermione seguía persiguiendo a Ron, pero él estaba teniendo más éxito atravesando el caos que ella.

– ¡Ron!

Seguía gritando su nombre pero Ron no la escuchaba, continuaba marchando. Parecía que se estaba dirigiendo a un callejón entre dos edificios altos. Hermione supo que estaba intentando irse. Pero ¿por qué?

–No – dijo Hermione en voz baja mientras el pasaba por la parte más gruesa de la muchedumbre. – ¡No!

Se echó a correr, empujando y golpeando a las personas, haciendo todo lo posible para atravesar la maldita muchedumbre.

– ¡Ron!

Se estaba alejando de ella, sus piernas se movían como si estuviera en un gran apuro.

– ¡Ron!

Él casi había alcanzado el callejón.

– ¡RON!

Ron se paralizo. Hermione seguía empujando, sin detenerse hasta que había atravesado lo peor. Suspiro de alivio. Él lo sabía. Todavía conocía su voz.

Ron se dio vuelta y comenzó a mirar alrededor frenéticamente, sus ojos corrían a toda velocidad por todos lados mientras buscaba a la dueña de la voz que conocía tan bien.

Luego cayeron sobre ella.

El corazón de Hermione dio un vuelco. Las lágrimas que ya se habían formado brotaron. Los ojos de ella y Ron se encontraron. Agito su varita para regresarlos a su color ámbar. Pero no hubo necesidad. A pesar de su disfraz él la vio, porque la conocía.

Su boca se movió en la forma de su nombre pero ella no pudo escucharlo por el caos.

Hermione hizo un gesto con la cabeza suavemente. Ron dio varios pasos hacia adelante. Seguía mirando el callejón. Era obvio que había otro lugar en el que necesitaba estar, pero, aun así fue hacia ella.

– ¡Hermione!

Esta vez Hermione lo escucho. Comenzó a acercarse pero Ron se detuvo de repente y levanto las manos.

– ¡No! ¡Hermione, cuidado!

Una serie de explosiones volaron alrededor de ella, enviando a Hermione volando por el aire. No eran dañinos y no estaban diseñados para matar. Era solo para distraer. Aun así, se cayó fuertemente en el suelo, sus ojos nublados mientras que levantaba la cabeza. Todo daba vueltas, pero se rehusó a dejar que eso la venciera. No podía perderlo de vista. No ahora.

– ¡Hermione! – grito una voz débil a la distancia.

Fuera la voz de Ron o de alguien más, ella no lo sabía. Su mente estaba todavía demasiado confusa para procesarla. Sus oídos tenían un pitido mientras lentamente se ponía de rodillas.

– ¡Hermione! – dijo de nuevo la voz. Ella puso la mano en su cabeza para tratar de enfocarlo.

– ¿Hermione?– repitió otra voz junto a ella. Una voz terriblemente ronca que no debería haber sido capaz de funcionar en absoluto sin la ayuda de una varita.

El corazón de Hermione se detuvo. Lentamente comenzó a darse vuelta, sus ojos se agrandaron con miedo cuando cayeron sobre el rostro familiar de Rodolphus Lestrange. La estaba mirando, también en el suelo mientras entrecerraba los ojos para mirarla mejor.

En el momento que la reconoció, el interior de su rostro alterado era demasiado evidente. Eran los ojos. Los ojos color ámbar que ella había cambiado para Ron.

Hermione trago saliva. Comenzó a luchar para ponerse de pie. Mientras se alejaba de él, el rostro de Rodolphus se transformó en enojo. Se puso de pie y se abalanzo hacia ella, los dedos rozando su muñeca. Pero, antes de que pudiera sujetarse en ella, alguien lo empujo de atrás y se cayó.

– ¡Mierda, Roddy! ¿Por qué mierda te metes en mi camino? – grito Theo, sacudiendo la cabeza hacia Hermione así se acordaba de moverse.

– ¡Carajo, Nott! ¡Esa era ella! ¡Sal de mi maldito camino!

Cuando Hermione se dio vuelta para correr, alguien la agarro por detrás. Se dio vuelta rápidamente para ver el rostro de Bronson escondido debajo de su capucha.

– ¡Larguémonos! – grito él.

–Pero…

– ¡Sin peros, Hermione! ¡Nos tenemos que ir ahora!

Hermione se dio vuelta y observo a la gente una última vez. Mientras Bronson la alejaba, finalmente pudo ver el rostro de Ron. Él todavía la estaba buscando. Sus ojos encontraron los de ella e intento empujar para llegar allí, pero había demasiadas personas.

– ¡Te encontrare! – escucho Hermione que decía débilmente sobre el rugido de la gente. – ¡Te encontrare, Hermione! ¡Te encontrare!

Hermione asintió, llorando histéricamente mientras los ojos azules se desvanecían en la distancia. Bronson estaba tirando de ella sin detenerse.

– ¿Adónde esta Draco? – pregunto ella.

–Todavía en la plataforma – contesto él. – ¡Él es su maldito objetivo!

Hermione jadeo y miro hacia la plataforma. Draco y Bellatrix estaban luchando contras las personas en las escobas. Voldemort estaba volando a través de ellos, lanzando maldiciones asesinas a cualquiera que tuviera la mala suerte de cruzarse en su camino. Varios Mortífagos llegaron a sus propias escobas y estaban haciendo lo mismo.

– ¡Va a estar bien, Hermione!– grito Bronson, tirando de su brazo – ¡Quigley y los otros están esperando por nosotros! ¡Vámonos!

Hermione asintió. Tuvo que obligarse a apartar sus ojos de Draco, sabiendo muy bien el motivo por el cual ellos iban por él. Era ella, y por lo que él le había dicho a Ron cuando lo había visto. Que él sabía adonde estaba.

Hermione y Bronson finalmente alcanzaron a los otros, quienes estaban esperando por ellos. Oliver y Cho habían intentado llegar a algunos miembros de la resistencia para decirles que retrocedan, pero no tuvieron suerte. Todo era demasiado caótico.

Con una última mirada a Draco, Hermione dejo escapar un gemido antes de seguir a los otros fuera de allí. Esto era su culpa. Cualquier muerte que ocurriera en todo eso estaba en sus manos.

Draco se agacho cuando otra escoba volaba hacia él. – ¡Parecen que hay más y más de ellos! – le grito a Bellatrix.

– ¿Qué quieren contigo? – pregunto ella acusatoriamente.

– ¡Que carajo voy a saber!

Justo en ese momento, George y Angelina salieron de la multitud de escobas, cada uno tendiendo la mano y agarrando uno de sus hombros, tirando de él hacia el aire.

– ¡Suéltenme! – grito él, sacándose de encima a Angelina con éxito pero teniéndose que agarrar de la escoba de George así no se caía.

– ¿Dónde está Hermione? – George le exigió mientras lo volaba más sobre la multitud.

– ¿En serio? – grito Draco. – ¿Adónde esta tu hermano porque voy a patear su maldito trasero por esto?

– ¿Adónde esta ella? – grito Angelina, quien había reaparecido de repente.

– ¡A salvo! – fue todo lo que dijo Draco. – ¡O lo estaba! ¡Quién sabe después de que lo que recién hicieron!

Draco soltó la escoba e intento levitarse a sí mismo mientras se iba en picada al suelo pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, Angelina lo tenía de nuevo, manteniendo un agarre firme mientras lo llevaban hacia un callejón con George derribando a cualquiera que iba detrás de ellos.

Angelina lo tiro en el callejón, y ella y George aterrizaron sin problemas. – ¿Adónde esta? – pregunto Angelina mientras George ataba las muñecas y los tobillos de Draco. –Debería estar aquí.

–No lo sé – dijo él, mirando alrededor.

– ¡Pero necesitamos irnos antes de que alguien nos siga!

– ¡Angelina, lo sé! ¡Pero no planeamos exactamente que no estuviera aquí!

Draco rodo los ojos y utilizo un hechizo no verbal para desatarse. – Que sistema genial que tienen – dijo mientras se ponía de pie. –Díganle a la comadreja que necesita jodidamente calmarse. Ya le dije que ella estará con él muy pronto.

George y Angelina apuntaron sus varitas bruscamente hacia él.

Draco sonrió mientras levantaba las manos inocentemente. – No voy a atacar.

Justo en ese momento, alguien venia corriendo al callejón. Todos se dieron vuelta para ver que Ron se estaba dirigiendo hacia ellos.

– ¿Dónde estabas? – grito George.

– ¡La vi! – grito él. – ¡Vi a Hermione!

– ¿Lo hiciste? – pregunto Draco, alzando una ceja. –Déjame adivinar. ¿Pelo oscuro con flequillos, ojos azules, tez pálida?

Los ojos de Ron se agrandaron.

– ¡Te dije que ella estaba bien maldito…

– ¡Avada Kedavra!

Los cuatros se dispersaron en diferentes direcciones cuando la maldición asesina fue lanzada por el callejón. Draco vio a Rodolphus marchando hacia ellos.

– ¡Mi príncipe azul! – dijo Draco mientras se volvía a poner de pie. Se puso delante de ellos. – El Señor Tenebroso los va querer vivos.

– ¡No te metas en mi jodido camino, Malfoy! ¡Voy a matar a esta… a esta pequeña mierda! ¡Avada Kedavra!

Estaba apuntando a Ron, quien rápidamente saco algo de su bolsillo. Corrió hacia George y Angelina, los agarro de la mano, y miro a Draco una última vez antes de que los tres fueran succionados.

– ¡NO! – grito Rodolphus, cayéndose de rodillas.

Draco se quedó mirando fijamente el lugar adonde habían estado. Así que estaban planeando llevarlo con un traslador. Que ingenioso.

Apoyando su espalda en contra el edificio, Draco la utilizo para bajarse hasta el suelo. Una sombra voló sobre ellos y levanto la mirada para ver al Señor Oscuro volando sobre él. Voldemort comenzó a descender lentamente hacia él. Draco frunció el ceño. Bueno, esto no iba a terminar bien.


	23. Chapter 23

**N/P** (no, no es nota de quien plagio jajaja, es **NOTA DE QUIEN PUBICA** ) No es mi traducción y mucho menos es mi historia. Yo solo me atrevo a publicarla toda vez que muchas nos quedamos con ganas de leerla. **Disfrútenla hasta que la bloqueen.**

 **N/T** Super emocionada con presentarles mi primer proyecto, espero que les guste, muchísimas gracias a los que me apoyaron, especialmente a Romina Pascaretta que esta desde un principio y me ayudo a betear este capítulo y a Lena por autorizarme a traducir su historia.

 **N/A: *ADVERTENCIA*:** Esta historia va a ser bastante oscura. Trata temas de violación, asesinato, tortura, lenguaje vulgar, y dos almas quebradas. No apto para los corazones débiles. Esta va a ser mi única advertencia.

 **Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling, la trama le pertenece a Lena Phoria y la traducción a Sunset82.**

Antes que comiences a leer, no dejes review porque eso puede ser motivo de acoso hacia tu persona, no es necesario que lo hagas, tu disfruta la lectura.

Y por último pero muy, muy importante siempre lee los review que dejaré puesto que ahí informaré cada cuanto la voy a dar de baja, por aquello del bloqueo y las denuncias, así mismo avisaré si alternare con otra cuenta, para que esta historia sigua aquí.

 **Y repito, no lo escribí yo ni lo traduje yo, porque parece que a muchas no les queda claro**.

 **CAPITULO 23: TODO LO QUE NECESITAS ES AMOR**

 **N/A Es un sueño mío tener una historia con al menos mil reviews y realmente estoy esperando que sea esta. Ya estamos alcanzando los cuatrocientos reviews así que tengo esperanzas.**

 **¡Animo! ;o)**

– ¡Te lo estoy diciendo, era ella! ¡Era ella! ¡Era _jodidamente_ ella! – le grito Rodolphus a su hermano mientras todos los Mortífagos y Voldemort se reunían en la sala de conferencia. – ¡Y la hubiera atrapado si el maldito de Nott no me hubiera tirado! – se dio vuelta mostrando sus ojos acusadores hacia Theo.

–Fue un accidente – espeto Theo. – Te metiste en mi jodido camino mientras intentaba llegar al condenado de Weasel.

–Así que, ambos tuvieron a los dos aliados más cercanos a Potter a su alcance y fallaron – dijo Voldemort. No era una pregunta. Cerró los ojos y suspiro profundamente, una imagen que tenía en vilo a todos. – Hoy me han decepcionado. _Todos_ ustedes. – Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, cayendo directamente sobre Draco. – Y _tú_. Tú eras su objetivo.

Draco le sostuvo la mirada, respiro hondo y dijo – Así parece, mi Señor.

– ¿Por qué?

–Ellos me estaban preguntado por el paradero de Hermione Granger.

– ¿Pero por qué _a ti_? ¿No sería adecuado cualquier otro Mortífago?

Draco volvió a respirar hondo. – A principio de este mes; durante nuestra misión al Valle de Godric, debe recordar que tuve un encuentro con Ron Weasley. Yo pude haberle insinuado que sabía dónde estaba ella.

Voldemort comenzó a echar fuego por sus fosas nasales similares a las de una serpiente. Merlín, era una vista desagradable y aterradora. – ¿Cuál fue el razonamiento que te llevo a hacer eso?

–No tenemos prisioneros, mi Lord – dijo Draco. – Ya no tenemos a nadie en nuestro poder para influenciar a Potter. Pensé que si él creía que yo la tenía entonces tal vez estaría de acuerdo con un intercambio. Su vida por la de ella. Pero me dijo que no me creía, y luego Carrow apareció y arruino todo…

– ¡Está mintiendo! – grito Rodolphus, apuntándolo acusatoriamente. – ¡Mi señor seguramente puede ver que está mintiendo! ¡Estaba hablando demasiado calmado con la Resistencia cuando llegue! Algo está mal con…

– ¿Te _atreves_ a llamarme mentiroso? – dijo Draco de manera amenazante. Se lanzó hacia adelante y se enderezo así miraba a Rodolphus con furia directamente a los ojos. – ¡Tú hermano y tú me están sacando de quicio, Roddy! ¡Si gastaras la mitad de la energía que utilizas en meterte conmigo; sirviendo al Señor Tenebroso, entonces quizás no habría sido tan fácil para mí sacarte de tu puto lugar!

–Draco, ya estás en la cuerda floja – dijo Lucius, dando un paso hacia adelante y agarrando a su hijo por el brazo. – Tal vez es hora de que solo dieras marcha atrás y…

– ¡No! – grito Draco. – ¡No, _no_ voy a dar marcha atrás, padre! ¡ _No_ voy a ceder! Le he sido más que leal al Señor Tenebroso por años, ¡mientras que éste imbécil planea huir con una maldita Sangresucia ante la primera oportunidad que tenga!

Todo el color desapareció del rostro de Rodolphus mientras su hermano se erguía a su lado.

– ¿Cómo te atreves? – espeto Rabastan. – Mi hermano _nunca_ escaparía con una asquerosa Sangresucia. Él ya ha estado de acuerdo en que su ejecución es inminente.

– ¿En serio? – resoplo Draco mientras levantaba las cejas. – ¿Es por eso que lo vi comprando dos malditas cajas de Amortentia en el mercado negro hace algunas semanas?

El rostro de Rodolphus se tensó mientras que lentamente empezó a negar con la cabeza. – Pequeño pedazo de…

–Si es verdad, Draco, entonces ¿Por qué no me has traído este conocimiento antes? – pregunto Voldemort, prácticamente flotando sobre ellos.

–Lo siento, mi Lord, pero él me ofreció información sobre su hermano por mi silencio. Fue él quien me dio testimonio sobre los escudos y me dijo cuántos había.

Rabastan miro a su hermano con incredulidad. Comenzando a alejarse de él.

–Le iba a comunicar de su plan en el momento en que la volviéramos a capturar – dijo Draco. Si bien todavía no tenía intenciones de arrojar a Rodolphus bajo la estampida, era importante para él, dirigía la ira de Voldemort hacia otro lado. Su castigo era inevitable, pero tal vez ahora sería un poco menos severo.

Pasaron varios segundos en un silencio absolutamente ensordecedor. Draco siempre había estado orgulloso sobre lo bien que podía leer a las personas, pero Voldemort era el individuo al que nunca había sido capaz de descubrir. Sabía que estaba enojado, eso era bastante sencillo de revelar, pero siempre había muchas más capas en una misma emoción ¿Decepción? Definitivamente. Pero ¿se sentía tan horriblemente frustrado que querría derramar sangre por ello?

Justo cuando la mente de Draco comenzó a divagar. Voldemort levanto su varita y apunto a uno de los Mortífagos de menor rango (del cual Draco nunca se había molestado en aprender su nombre) y lo guillotinó en el aire. Una gran herida apareció en la garganta del sujeto, y cayó de rodillas e inmediatamente comenzó a desangrarse.

Draco noto que Astoria se movió para ayudarlo, así que rápidamente levanto la mano para detenerla. El Señor Oscuro había tomado una decisión. Ese hombre estaba condenado al destino que debería haber sido el de él, y no había nada que ellos pudieran hacer.

–Bellatrix, lleva a tu esposo a casa y localiza su Amortentia – dijo Voldemort, girando hacia su servidora de mayor confianza mientras que el hombre continuaba muriendo sobre el suelo. – Una vez que la ubiques, los dos van a regresar aquí. Hoy ninguno de ustedes va a escaparse del castigo por sus fallas.

–Sí, mi Lord – dijo Bellatrix asintiendo. Fue y tomo a Rodolphus por el brazo, guiándolo fuera de la sala como si fuera un prisionero.

–Draco, ve y párate en el centro de la mesa – le ordeno Voldemort tan pronto como se fueron.

–Como desee, mi Señor – dijo Draco, caminando obedientemente hacia la mesa y utilizando una silla para subirse en ella. Se puso de pie en el centro y espero por más instrucciones.

–Estoy decepcionado de ti, Draco. Me has estado guardando secretos, no solo sobre tu encuentro con la resistencia, sino también sobre Rodolphus. – Voldemort se dio vuelta y miro alrededor de la sala. – Hoy, cada uno de ustedes será castigado por sus errores. Y Draco, – movió su cabeza lentamente hacia donde estaba él. – tú sufrirás el dolor junto a ellos.

Draco mantuvo un rostro calmado y dijo –Si, mi Lord. – Tuvo que pelear con el impulso de mirar la sala y contar cuantos Mortífagos estaban allí en ese momento, porque realmente no tenía idea. Al menos treinta. Probablemente más. Sus entrañas se encogieron. Hubo personas que se habían vuelto locas por menos.

–Sr. Nott, de un paso adelante.

Quincy comenzó a dar un paso pero Voldemort levanto la mano y dijo –Tú no, el joven Nott.

Los ojos de Theo se desviaron hacia Draco mientras salía de la multitud. – ¿Soy primero, mi Lord?

–No, Theodore, hoy vas a ser el último. Hasta ese entonces, voy a necesitar que le lances a Draco la Maldición Cruciatus cada vez que haga lo mismo en uno de mis subordinados.

Con los ojos todavía en Draco, Theo respiro hondo y pregunto – ¿Por qué yo, mi Lord?

–Parece ser lo apropiado– contesto Voldemort. – Draco merece un castigo y quien mejor que otro para administrarlo que su único y verdadero aliado.

–Pero…

–No discutas, Theo – dijo Draco, mirándolo desde la mesa. – El Señor Tenebroso ha tomado una decisión. _Debo_ ser castigado.

Theo se mordió la mejilla y asintió lentamente.

–No muestres compasión – le ordeno Voldemort junto a él. –Rabastan, tendrás el privilegio de ser el primero.

–Sí, mi Lord – Rabastan se subió a la mesa y se puso al lado de Draco. Ambos se miraron de reojo, Rabastan ni siquiera trato de esconder su alegría con el resultado.

– ¿Listo, Theodore?

–Sí, mi Señor.

Voldemort y Theo levantaron sus varitas, las apuntaron a sus respectivos objetivos y gritaron – _¡Crucio!_

XXX

– ¿Dónde están?

Hermione caminaba de un lado hacia el otro frenéticamente, sus ojos llorosos e hinchados nunca dejaron de mirar la chimenea mientras intentaba utilizarlos mágicamente para instar a que aparecieran Draco y Theo.

–Hermione, por favor solo siéntate y cálmate – la alentó Bronson desde el sofá. –Draco y Theo van a estar a bien. Ellos…

– ¡No! – grito Hermione. – ¡No, no me voy a calmar! ¡Esto es mi culpa! Estaban tras Draco por mí, y Quien—Tú—Sabes estará enojado. Va a estar tan… tan furioso. – Comenzó a sollozar, dejando de caminar por un momento para mantener el equilibrio mientras su cuerpo se estremecía incontrolable.

Quigley salió de la habitación de ella y Draco con su radio en las manos. La prendió y la puso sobre la mesa ratona así todos podían escucharla. Había solo estática.

–Si estas preocupada de que Quien—Tú—Sabes lo mate por esto, realmente no tienes que estarlo – dijo Bronson. – Draco es su favorito. Él nunca…

–Hay muchas cosas peores que la muerte, Bronson – dijo Hermione débilmente. – Draco podrá ser fuerte, pero no hay persona que pueda soportar tanto.

De pronto, la estática de la radio se suavizo, y luego alguien comenzó a hablar. – _Atención miembros de la resistencia alrededor del mundo –_ dijo la conocida voz de Dean Thomas. – _Hoy, primero de enero, administramos un ataque aéreo sobre la ciudad de Londres durante el infame discurso de año nuevo de Quién—Ustedes—Saben. Si bien no fuimos capaces de obtener lo que queríamos, nos encontramos con algo mucho más gratificante. Hermione Granger ha escapado. Fue vista dentro de las murallas de la ciudad y en perfecto estado de salud. Dicho esto, nos gustaría tomarnos este momento para ofrecer una recompensa de mil Galeones a cualquier persona que tenga información que permita el regreso de…_

Antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar, Hermione fue, levanto el radio y lo estrello con fuerza contra la pared. Su rostro estaba rojo y su respiración errática mientras miraba hipnotizada los restos en el suelo. Sus puños estaban apretados con tanta fuerza que las uñas se le clavaron en la piel, haciendo que la sangre comenzara a correr por sus dedos.

Bronson suspiro y se puso de pie. Fue hacia ella, acaricio sus manos hasta que se relajaron. Mientras lloraba, él le abrió las palmas y agito la varita para sanar las heridas. – ¿Quién te vio? – pregunto mientras la curaba.

– Ron – respondió ella con la voz tensa. – Vi su Patronus y lo seguí. No pude alcanzarlo, pero lo… lo vi. – Hermione hizo una pausa. –Draco tenía razón. Luce más enojado. – Se rio entre lágrimas, pero no paso mucho tiempo antes de que su sonrisa se desvaneciera y estuviera otra vez pensando en Draco. –Cuando lo vi, estaba tan feliz, pero…– Cerró los ojos y comenzó a sollozar. –… pero ahora en todo lo que puedo pensar es en el precio que Draco va a tener que pagar por las acciones de Ron. No puedo perderlo, Bronson. Él es… él es todo para mí.

–Lo sé – dijo Bronson, soltando sus manos cicatrizadas y utilizando los pulgares para secarle las lágrimas. – No vas a perderlo, Hermione. Por favor, solo siéntate y vamos a esperarlo. ¿De acuerdo?

Hermione asintió. Bronson la tomo de la mano y la llevo hacia el sofá. Quigley había levantado los restos de la radio y estaba intentando arreglarla. La miro de reojo y sonrió. – Feliz Año Nuevo ¿no?

Hermione rio sin ganas. – ¿En serio?

XXX

" _Hermione"_

Draco cerró los ojos y dejo que su imagen se apoderara de él. Era la única manera de soportar el dolor. Apretó los dientes con tanta fuerza que casi pensó que los rompería, pero era la única manera de que su nombre no se le escapara de los labios.

Si no fuera por ella, entonces él ya se habría dado por vencido. Era exactamente lo que el Señor Oscuro estaba intentando provocar. Para observar su debilidad

– ¡ _Crucio_!

Draco intento contener los gritos, pero el débil sonido de alguien en un estado de dolor agonizante seguía sonando en sus oídos. Debieron haber sido sus gritos, pero ahora estaba sordo a ellos. _Veinticuatro._ Ese fue el número de veces que había sido golpeado con la Maldición Cruciatus hasta el momento, y a través de la niebla brumosa de sus ojos, pudo distinguir al menos diez figuras irreconocibles todavía esperando por su castigo.

Los gritos cesaron.

–De pie, Draco – escucho que dijo la voz apagada del Señor Oscuro.

Draco giro el cuerpo adolorido, los brazos temblorosos casi abandonándolo mientras intentaba ponerse de pie. En medio del proceso, las rodillas se doblaron y Draco colapso. La garganta le picaba mientras comenzaba a toser, la sangre brotaba de su boca y se escurría por la mesa debajo de él.

–Mi señor, por favor, ha sufrido lo suficiente – dijo la voz familiar de su padre mientras una de las figuras borrosas daba un paso adelante. – Voy a asumir el resto de su castigo. Incluso lo puede duplicar si es lo que usted…

– ¡NO! – grito Draco mientras giraba la cabeza en la dirección que estaba casi seguro se encontraba su padre. – ¡No, _no_ me quitaras mi castigo! Este fue _mi_ fracaso, ¡merezco esto!

" _Hermione_."

Cerrando los ojos, Draco imagino su rostro una vez más, dándole la fuerza para ponerse de pie. Se paró con sus piernas temblorosas mientras el próximo Mortífago subía a la mesa.

–Draco, no tienes que hacer esto – dijo Lucius con una voz tensa.

–Si lo tengo que hacer, padre. – Abrió los ojos de nuevo y miro a Voldemort. – Estoy listo.

Voldemort le sonrió con malicia. – Lo escuchaste, Theodore. Por favor, continua.

Draco y Theo se miraron, los ojos de Theo comenzaron a lagrimear mientras que levantaba su varita vacilante. Trago saliva. – ¡ _Crucio_!

Draco cerró los ojos con fuerza, los dientes, los puños, el cuerpo entero mientras intentaba mantener la compostura. Podía hacer eso. Podía luchar contra el dolor. Durante sus primeros años como Mortífago, se había entrenado a sí mismo para ser insensible a ello. Ahora el único motivo por el cual lo sentía era por el extremismo de todo. Nunca antes había sido golpeado tantas veces con la Maldición Cruciatus.

Draco cerró los ojos.

" _Hermione_."

Y luego la vio de nuevo. Solo, que esta vez, ella era diferente. Mirándolo y sonriendo alegremente mientras estaban en el centro de las bulliciosas calles del Callejón Diagon. Él miro sus manos entrelazadas, notando el anillo de ámbar en su dedo anular izquierdo brillando ante el sol. Theo estaba allí, riéndose con Bronson y Quigley mientras el último tenía su brazo unido con el de una chica que se le parecía mucho. Su hermana. O la versión de Draco de ella. Andrómeda acercándose, sosteniendo la mano de Teddy. Ella envolvió su brazo alrededor de Draco y lo abrazo de una manera que se sentía tan familiar. Era como su madre solía abrazarlo. Incluso Potter y Weasley estaban allí. Por Hermione, no por él.

Y Hermione… ella estaba allí, siempre mirándolo de un modo que hacía que su corazón se iluminara. Como si nada pudiera lastimarlo, ni si quiera tocarlo. Ella levanto la mano desocupada y acaricio su mejilla. –Te amo, Draco.

–Yo también te amo, Hermione.

Y luego se estaba inclinando, poniéndose en punta de pies para besarlo delante de todos. Eso era lo que Draco quería. Un futuro. Con ella. En un mundo donde hubieran ganado, y en el que pudieran estar juntos sin tener que esconderse. La amaba. Merlín, la amaba tanto que dolía. Pero era un dolor que podía soportar. Un dolor hermoso que nunca sería suficiente.

El dolor lo consumía, apoderándose de él y llevándolo a ese estado de inconciencia feliz. Una euforia en donde no había más que ese sentimiento. Y luego alguien lo estaba llamando, succionándolo de regreso de ese lugar que había encontrado y nunca quería dejar.

Draco abrió los ojos y miro a su lado para ver que Theo lo observaba. Estaba de pie sobre la mesa, con contusiones marcando su cuerpo, demostrando que recién había tomado su propio castigo. Lucia peor que los otros.

– ¿Cuán… cuantas veces te golpeo con la maldición? – pregunto Draco en una voz temblorosa.

–Tres – contesto Theo. – Por mi fracaso en atrapar a Weasley.

–E— eso no es justo.

De alguna manera, Draco había logrado mantenerse de pie hasta el último momento, pero haber sido regresado a ese estado de conciencia tan de repente le afecto, sintió que sus piernas cedían y se cayó hacia adelante. Theo corrió y lo atrapo antes de que pudiera golpear la mesa.

Levantando los ojos, Draco ahora pudo ver que su padre estaba parado donde antes había estado Theo. Obviamente él fue el que le lanzo la maldición las últimas tres veces.

Voldemort puso las manos detrás de la espalda mientras continuaba mirándolos. Draco lo vio a los ojos, su respiración era profunda mientras intentaba transmitir que no le tenía miedo. Cosa que era cierto. A lo único que Draco le tenía miedo era a perder a Hermione, y estaría condenado si moría antes de salvarla.

Pasaron varios segundos de silencio en tanto Voldemort y Draco continuaban mirándose. Finalmente, el Señor Oscuro movió la vista hacia Theo y dijo – Theodore, lleva a Draco a la sala de dibujo y recuéstalo. Todos los demás pueden retirarse. – Él salió primero.

Todos los Mortífagos comenzaron a abandonar la sala, Rabastan sonrió con suficiencia cuando paso junto a Draco. Pansy y Goyle fueron a ayudar a Theo a bajarlo de la mesa. Astoria se apartó un poco, mirando sin saber si también debería ayudar.

– ¡Astoria!– su padre la llamo desde la puerta. – Déjalo. Esto no te concierne.

Astoria se dio vuelta y lo miro desafiante antes de ir y ayudar a Pansy a estabilizar el brazo izquierdo de Draco mientras se sentaba en un sillón. Una vez allí, Goyle lo agarro con cuidado y lo ayudo a sentarse.

–Gracias, Goyle – dijo Draco, sujetándose de los hombros del chico cuando sus piernas comenzaron a ceder de nuevo.

Theo bajo de un salto y envolvió un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Draco. – Se deberían ir antes de que el Señor Tenebroso diga algo – le dijo a los otros. –Yo me encargo.

Goyle y Pansy se miraron con escepticismo, pero finalmente ambos asintieron y salieron de la sala. Sin embargo, Astoria se quedó y pregunto, – ¿Estas bien, Theo? Me pareció que El Señor Oscuro puso más fuerzas en sus ataques sobre ti. No deberías…

–Estoy bien – la interrumpió. – Solo ve.

Astoria lo miro con tristeza y asintió. – Sé que te importa tu amigo, pero tampoco te olvides de cuidarte esta noche.

Luego salió de la sala, y Theo lentamente comenzó a arrastrar el cuerpo tieso de Draco hacia la sala de dibujo.

– ¿Dije algo? – pregunto Draco en voz baja mientras se movían.

–No – contesto Theo, ya sabiendo muy bien a que se refería. – Te mantuviste desconcertantemente tranquilo durante la mayor parte del castigo.

Draco sonrió, mostrando la sangre cubriéndole los dientes. Theo suspiro antes de sacar la varita y agitarla hacia ellos.

– ¿Valió la pena? – pregunto él.

Draco intento encogerse de hombros. – Supongo que lo sabremos cuando lleguemos a casa.

En el momento que llegaron a la sala de dibujo, todos se habían ido. Theo lo recostó en el sofá, asegurándose de poner su cabeza con cuidado sobre una almohada. Pocos segundos después, Lucius entro con una copa llena de un líquido verde burbujeante.

–Draco… hijo – dijo, sentándose a su lado. – Bebe esto.

–Pero el Señor Oscuro…

–Déjame tratar con él – dijo Lucius, sosteniendo a Draco y vertiéndole el líquido caliente por la garganta. Bebió hasta la última gota.

–Lucius, si ya terminaste, me gustaría hablar a solas con tu hijo.

Lucius y Theo se dieron vuelta para ver a Voldemort de pie junto a la puerta.

– Joven Theo, apresúrese en ir a casa – dijo él mientras miraba a Theo.

Theo asintió, mirando a Draco una última vez antes de ir a la chimenea y volver al departamento de Draco por Red Flu.

–Mi señor – dijo Lucius, poniéndose de pie y dando un paso hacia adelante. – Sé que se supone que esta noche tengo que regresar a la mansión, pero…

–Sí, Lucius. Tienes mi permiso para quedarte – dijo Voldemort mientras se adentraba en la sala. –Ahora, déjanos.

Lucius volvió a mirar a su hijo y suspiro antes de dejar la sala con la copa vacía en la mano.

Voldemort se deslizo hacia unos de los sillones y se sentó. – Te daré unos momentos para que esa poción haga efecto. Luego, creo que es hora de que tú y yo tengamos una seria conversación sobre tu futuro.

–Sí, mi lord – dijo Draco. Cerro los ojos y dejo que lo consumiera la sensación del líquido caliente desparramándose por todo su cuerpo, alivianando pero no borrando su dolor agonizante.

" _Hermione_."

Más que nada, Draco quería salir de allí. Para ir a casa y ver como estaba. Quedarse con ella. Hermione había visto a Ron. Mientras le decía a Draco que lo había elegido, él no pudo evitar preguntarse si la aparición de su primer amor podría cambiar eso. Habían pasado más de cuatro años y medio, entretanto el mundo había cambiado también, pero ella estaba volviendo más y más a su antiguo ser con cada día que pasaba. ¿Qué la podría detenerla de querer su antigua vida? ¿Con él? Ron. La opción simple. La mejor opción. Pero el corazón de Draco no podría soportarlo. La amaba demasiado para perderla.

" _Hermione_."

Como deseaba decir su nombre en voz alta. Para gritarle a Voldemort y decirle lo mucho que amaba a una Sangresucia. Pero no podía hacerlo. Ahora no. No antes de que ella estuviera a salvo. Y libre. Por sobre todas las cosas, él quería que fuera libre.

XXX

La alarma de Theo sonó en la chimenea y Hermione se puso de pie de golpe. Segundos después, apareció, luciendo un poco inestable mientras salía de las llamas.

–Theo – dijo Bronson, también saltando del sofá. – ¿Qué sucedió?

–Estoy bien – dijo Theo, bajándose las mangas de la túnica así ellos no podrían ver la mayor parte de sus heridas. – El Señor Tenebroso está un poco molesto, es todo.

– ¿Dónde está Draco? – pregunto Hermione, mirando a la chimenea expectante pero su alarma nunca sonó.

–El Señor Tenebroso quería hablar con él en privado. Probablemente tomara un tiempo.

– ¿Él… él está bien? – pregunto Hermione, nuevas lagrimas ya habían comenzado a deslizarse de sus ojos.

Theo intento mantener la mirada pero finalmente tuvo que fijarla al suelo. – Probablemente deberíamos comenzar a preparar una poción sanadora.

El corazón de Hermione se hundió cuando tuvo repentinamente el increíble impulso de vomitar. Pero lucho contra eso y corrió hacia la cocina, sacando un caldero y arrojando los ingredientes tan rápido como pudo. Mientras prendía el fuego debajo del caldero, escucho los suaves pasos detrás de ella. Theo.

– ¿Qué… qué le hicieron? – pregunto Hermione entre respiraciones ahogadas.

–No es importan…

– _Dime_ – le exigió mientras se daba vuelta hacia él con ojos grandes y rojos.

Theo suspiro y dijo – Todos fueron castigados con la Maldición Cruciatus. Y Draco… tuvo que soportarlo junto a ellos.

Hermione gimió mientras se quedaba con la boca abierta. – Entonces ¿él… él fue golpeado con la Maldición Cruciatus tantas veces como Mortífagos habían en la reunión?

Theo miro al suelo avergonzado y asintió.

– ¿Cuantas?

Theo levanto la mirada.

– ¿Cuántas veces, Theo?

Suspiro de nuevo, esta vez más profundo. – Habían treinta y siete Mortífagos. Y yo fui golpeado tres veces por fracasar en mi intento de capturar a Weasley, así que… así que fue golpeado treinta y nueve veces.

Hermione se quedó sin aliento.

–Mierda – dijo Bronson desde la sala de estar.

– ¿Y está _vivo_? – pregunto Quigley. – ¿Está consciente?

–Sí – contesto Theo. – Estuvo consciente todo el tiempo.

Hermione se alejó y comenzó a revolver la poción, su espeso llanto hizo que se le dificultara concentrarse. _Treinta y nueve_ veces. En una sola sesión. Una vez había visto a una chica volverse loca después de haber sido golpeada diecisiete veces consecutivas con la maldición, y él tuvo que soportar dos veces más esa cantidad.

–Hermione… tus lágrimas van a contaminar la poción – dijo Theo, poniendo una mano sobre la de ella y tomando la cuchara. – Permíteme…

Hermione cayó de rodillas, manteniendo una mano sobre el mostrador mientras sollozaba incontrolablemente, las lágrimas surcando sus mejillas caían empapando el suelo. Para su sorpresa, un par de brazos fuertes de pronto se envolvieron alrededor de ella. A través de su visión borrosa, pudo distinguir a Theo arrodillándose a su lado. Hermione se dejó atrapar por él, enterrando el rostro en su pecho mientras su mente se inundaba con visiones de Draco, herido y retorciéndose mientras gritaba de dolor, intentando parecer fuerte mientras luchaba para no perder el conocimiento. Sabía a lo que más le temía. Si dejaba que el dolor; si permitía que la maldición, o Voldemort lo consumiera y se rendía, tal vez nunca podría despertar. Para él la muerte realmente era la peor opción, porque todavía no estaba listo para eso. No hasta que hubiera vengado a su madre, no hasta que Hermione no estuviera a salvo, no hasta que el mundo fuera un lugar en el que valiera la pena volver a vivir. Para todos.

Cuando Hermione volvió a abrir los ojos, Theo la estaba cargando hacia el dormitorio, la recostó sobre la cama que ella compartía con Draco y tirando de las frazadas le dijo– Duerme. Cuando despiertes, Draco estará aquí.

Hermione asintió, aferrándose fuertemente de las frazadas mientras intentaba dejar que el sueño se apoderara de ella. Pero ¿si se despertaba y él no estaba allí? Mientras que el mayor miedo de Draco podría ser la muerte, el de ella era perderlo. Todavía no estaba preparada. Lo amaba. Lo necesitaba…

De vuelta en la cocina, Theo estaba revolviendo la poción sin pensar.

–Ya está bastante mezclada, sabes – dijo Bronson poniéndose junto a él. – Sólo hay que dejarla hervir.

–Necesito mantenerme ocupado – dijo Theo, sin pestañear. De repente, sintió que una mano agarraba la suya y detenía la cuchara. Levanto la mirada para ver a Bronson observándolo muy serio.

– ¿Qué es lo que no me estás diciendo?

–Nada – contesto antes de soltar la cuchara y cruzarse de brazos.

–Me estás escondiendo algo. ¿Malfoy está peor de lo que…?

–No – dijo Theo rápidamente. – No, nada de eso. Él… él está bien, considerando todas las cosas.

– ¿Entonces qué es?

Theo miro a un lado y suspiro. – El Señor Tenebroso, él… – Trago saliva. – Él me hizo hacer la tortura. En… en Draco. Treinta seis malditas veces. Y luego hizo que su padre se encargara mientras yo recibía mi castigo. Es solo que… en si no me gusta torturar. Y cuando es… cuando es alguien que… que jodidamente importa…

Mientras Theo hablaba, intentaba con dificultad luchar contra las lágrimas. Pero, finalmente, no pudo contenerlas más y brotaron intensamente, picándole las mejillas. Bronson levanto los brazos y rápidamente los llevo hacia Theo, dejándolo que llorara.

Theo intento apartarse. – Te dije antes que no soy muy de abrazar.

Bronson mantuvo un agarre firme y lo sostuvo en su lugar. –Desafortunadamente para ti. Yo lo soy. Ahora, en este momento voy a continuar abrazándote y te va a tener que gustar.

Theo dejo de luchar. – No los entiendo – dijo a través de sus sollozos. – Deberían odiar a Draco y a mí por las cosas que hacemos, matamos a personas, infligimos sufrimiento, torturamos a nuestros mejores amigos, y todo solo para que podamos sobrevivir.

Bronson se rio. – Mientras Malfoy y tú son apenas inocentes, no es como si disfrutaras de las cosas que estás obligado hacer. Puedes rendirte y dejar que Quien—Tú—Sabes te mate si quieres, Theo, pero entonces ¿quién estaría allí para ayudar a las personas cuando la oportunidad se presenta? Sin ti, hoy Hermione podría haber sido capturada. Vi que tan cerca estuvo ese Mortífago de agarrarla. Tú la salvaste.

– ¿Lo hice? – pregunto Theo.

–Sí, lo hiciste. Malfoy es fuerte, sobrevivirá a esto. Y estoy seguro que el preferiría que tú fueras el que lo torturara en vez de uno de esos malditos imbéciles que le tienen bronca. Dudo que hayas puesto toda tu fuerza.

Theo sonrió sobre su pecho. –No lo hice.

–Ahí tienes, ¿ves? _Ayudaste._

Theo se rindió y se echó a reír. – Tienes una extraña lógica de mierda.

–Pero aun así es _lógico_. De modo que ¿a quién le importa que camino tuve que tomar para llegar allí?

– ¡Oigan, la arregle! – grito Quigley de repente desde la sala de estar. – Parece que la resistencia todavía está hablando.

Theo se apartó de Bronson. Controlo la poción que se estaba hirviendo una última vez antes de caminar hacia el sofá con él y escuchar lo que fuera que esos idiotas posiblemente tenían que decir.

XXX

– ¿La poción ha hecho efecto?

–Sí – dijo Draco, sentándose con cuidado. En verdad no se sentía para nada mejor, pero quería terminar con eso pronto así podía ir a casa con Hermione. Ella estaría preocupada por él, y él estaba preocupado por ella. Al menos ahora Theo estaba con ella.

Draco levanto la mirada para ver que Voldemort lo estaba observando, sentado con una postura perfecta mientras sus ojos de serpiente estaban serios y sin parpadear. Siempre sin parpadear, tal cual como el ofidio que tanto emulaba.

– ¿Sobre qué quería hablarme, mi Lord?

–Simplemente estaba curioso en cuanto a porque no dejaste que tu padre tomara tu lugar allí. – Las palabras de Voldemort no fueron pronunciadas como una pregunta. – Tú sabes que lo hubiera dejado.

–Sí, mi Lord, lo sabía – dijo Draco. – Pero era mi castigo y quería soportarlo por mi cuenta. Si usted no creía que pudiera manejarlo, entonces no lo habría infligido en mí.

–Ese es un concepto interesante – dijo Voldemort, levantando un vaso de brandy de la mesa junto al sillón y tomando un sorbo. De donde había salido, Draco no tenía idea. Le ofreció un vaso, pero Draco se negó. Su boca le dolía de haber apretado tan fuerte los dientes, y no tenía interés en pasar nada de puro alcohol por su garganta.

–Sí, bueno, hace cuatro años y medio atrás sufrí un castigo similar por mis fallas durante la guerra. Me… me llamo débil. Y cobarde.

–Sí, lo recuerdo – dijo Voldemort, bajando su vaso. Draco se encontró a si mismo mirando el movimiento de su mano, sus ojos se centraron sobre el anillo de esmeralda que usaba en el dedo meñique. Uno de los pocos recordatorios de que el monstruo delante suyo alguna vez había sido humano.

–Ese día, jure que mejoraría, me haría fuerte, así nunca tendría que escuchar esas palabras volviendo a salir de su boca. No al menos dirigidas hacia mí.

No era una mentira, pero el juramento había sido más sobre mantenerse vivo que ser leal. Era tan joven en ese entonces, tan ingenuo. No entendía que el mundo podía ser mejor.

Draco se inclinó hacia adelante, poniendo los codos sobre las rodillas y sosteniéndose la frente con los dedos. – ¿Por qué estoy todavía aquí mi Lord? ¿Me ha pedido que me quede porque… porque ha decidido degradarme? ¿Bajarme de categoría? – Fue mucho más fácil sonar desgarrado por eso de lo que esperaba, cuando en realidad habría sido un alivio. No estaba seguro cuando comenzó a ser el favorito del Señor Oscuro pero había odiado cada paso del camino. Y, lo que era peor, había arrastrado a Theo junto con él.

–No, Draco, no vas a perder tu lugar. Todo lo contrario.

El corazón de Draco se detuvo mientras sus ojos se agrandaban. _No_. – ¿Qué quiere decir, mi Lord?

–Con tus habilidades en Oclumencia, no ha sido fácil para mí confiar en ti, Draco. Y después de saber de la traición de Severus, alguien a quien yo creía un leal servidor, he sido escéptico en cuanto a quienes dejo entrar en mi círculo íntimo. Hasta ahora, tu tía, Bellatrix, es la única que he podido considerar lo suficientemente leal como para mantenerla al tanto de mis secretos. He decidido que es hora de que tome a otra persona, y _tú_ eres al que he elegido.

Realmente no había palabras para aquella farsa. Pero Draco se apresuró en dar con algunas. – No entiendo, mi Lord – dijo, intentando esconder con dificultad el miedo que sentía por lo que la situación podía significar para él. – ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Cuándo muchos de sus servidores han estado trabajando tan duro para que usted me considere un traidor?

Finalmente, reclinándose en el sillón, Voldemort miro directamente al fuego y dijo. – Estoy consciente de lo que son los celos, Draco, y has sido conocido por evocarlos en muchas personas. No eres muy diferente a mí mismo a tu edad– Hizo una pausa y respiro profundo por esa nariz en forma de serpiente. – Esta noche te has probado a ti mismo aceptando tu castigo. Ningún traidor soportaría tanto dolor por aquel a quien está traicionando.

Lo harían si gozaran de una chica con la cual tuvieran que regresar. Draco había aprendido lo que Voldemort quería hace mucho tiempo. Sabía lo que esperaba de sus seguidores. Que nunca se rindieran hasta que su misión estuviera completa, incluso si eso significa perder la vida.

Una vez más, la mano de Voldemort fue a su vaso y los ojos de Draco cayeron en el anillo de esmeralda. Una vez, su padre le había contado la historia de aquel objeto. Le perteneció a una chica con la que Tom Riddle fue a la escuela. Una especie de novia. Pero un día, en su sexto año, ella había muerto de repente, al igual que todos los demás que habían evocado cualquier clase de emoción en aquel monstruo.

– ¿Qué es lo que tiene mi mano que te intriga tanto? – pregunto Voldemort, sacando a Draco de su aturdimiento.

–Perdóneme, mi Lord. Sólo estaba mirando su anillo.

–Sí. Es un recuerdo de mi pasado.

–He escuchado antes la historia, mi Lord – dijo Draco. – Sobre la chica a quien una vez le perteneció.

–Sí – dijo Voldemort, mirando todavía a las llamas. – Supongo que había una chica. Pero el amor hace a las personas débiles, Draco. Nunca olvides eso. Si no, mira lo que le sucedió a tu pobre madre.

Draco pudo sentir que su rostro se acaloraba mientras intentaba con dificultad mantener el control – ¿Está insinuando que amo, mi Lord? – pregunto en un intento de mantener la compostura.

Voldemort se rio con voz ronca. El sonido era inquietante y continuo sonando en los oídos de Draco incluso después de que termino. –Yo no, Draco. _Ella._ Ella amo. Y ahora está muerta por eso.

Draco quería preguntarle más sobre " _ella_ " y que había sido de la mujer pero, antes de que pudiera, hubo un " _swish_ " y Bellatrix salió de la chimenea llevando dos cajas de gran tamaño.

–Eso es todo, mi Lord – dijo ella, arrojando las cajas sobre el suelo. Hubo un fuerte sonido de vidrio quebrándose. – Su asquerosa pequeña esclava Sangresucia estuvo más que dispuesta a ayudarme, ya que mi esposo no estaba siendo muy cooperativo.

Hubo otro " _swish_ " y Rodolphus salió de la chimenea nervioso. Y con toda razón.

–Bienvenido, Rodolphus – dijo Voldemort, flotando sobre sus pies. – Parece que has comprado un suministro de por vida de esta… poción de _amor. –_ Miro a las cajas por un momento antes de levantar la varita y explotarlas con un oblivion.

Rodolphus se estremeció cuando vio lo que él había considerado como su salvación, destruida. Draco pudo finalmente sentir que su sonrisa regresaba.

–Mi Lord, no perdono a mi esposo o sus acciones, pero al menos se le ha ocurrido un plan decente para ayudarnos a capturar a la Sangresucia de Potter.

–Oh – dijo Voldemort, sin sonar en lo más mínimo intrigado. – ¿Y de qué se trata? – Miro a Rodolphus.

–Un… un tabú, mi Señor. Sobre su nombre.

– ¿Un tabú? – repitió Draco mientras se ponía de pie cuidadosamente. Se tambaleo un poco pero pudo mantenerse de pie. – Eso es absolutamente ridículo. La única razón por la que el tabú funciona con el nombre del Señor Oscuro es porque es único.

–Su nombre es poco común – replico Rodolphus. – Y sabemos que está en la ciudad. Solo tendríamos que seguir pistas alrededor de aquí.

–Creo que nunca supe su nombre – dijo Voldemort.

–Hermione – Draco y Rodolphus dijeron juntos. Ambos se dieron vuelta y se fulminaron con la mirada.

–Mi señor, por la única razón que hoy la reconocí en su disfraz fue porque escuche que alguien dijo su nombre. Fue así que se me ocurrió la idea. – explico Rodolphus.

–Y si la resistencia en verdad está planeando rescatarla entonces deben estar diciéndolo por todas partes – agrego Bellatrix. – Si no nos ayuda a recapturarla, al menos podrá ayudarnos a capturar a alguien que podamos usar.

 _Mierda._ Draco realmente tendría que buscar una manera de detener eso. –Mi lord, en verdad no creo que…

–Muy bien – dijo Voldemort, hablando por encima de él. – Tienes mi aprobación. Bellatrix, Draco va administrar tu castigo y luego te dirigirás al Ministerio. Haz que el tabú comience mañana.

–Sí, mi señor. Hare que comience a la medianoche – dijo ella con una sonrisa.

–Draco, puedes irte después de darle su castigo a Bellatrix, luego deberías tomarte un día para que te recuperes. Continuaremos nuestra charla una vez que estés completamente bien de salud.

–Sí, mi lord – dijo Draco, intentando enfocarse mientras su mente se ponía borrosa con la terrible noticia que le tendría que dar a Hermione.

–Rodolphus, tú me seguirás.

–S— sí, mi lord – dijo Rodolphus mientras seguía a Voldemort nervioso fuera de la sala.

Una vez que se fueron, Bellatrix se paró directamente delante de Draco y espero que le administrara su castigo.

– _¡Crucio!_ – grito él, pero su corazón no estaba realmente en ello.

–Eso fue débil – dijo Bellatrix, cuyas rodillas apenas se habían doblado durante la maldición. – ¿Cuántas veces fuiste castigado?

– Treinta y nueve – dijo Draco, haciendo sus últimos pasos hacia la chimenea y agarrando un puñado de polvos flu.

– ¿Adónde vas? El Señor Tenebroso dijo que debes castigarme. Hazlo de nuevo.

–No – dijo Draco. – Si encuentras mi castigo insatisfactorio entonces pídele que lo haga el Señor Tenebroso.

– ¿Sobre qué estaban hablando recién? – pregunto ella.

–Mi futuro – contesto, arrojando el polvo dentro de las llamas y sonriéndole. – Parece que pronto tú y yo vamos a ser pares. – Draco se adentró a las llamas. –Que tengas un buen día, tía querida.

Fue a la casa por Red Flu, la sensación de ser succionado por un tubo estrecho hizo que se mareara mucho más. Cuando aterrizo, escucho que alguien dijo su nombre, pero no tuvo tiempo de registrar quien era antes de que estuviera cayendo al suelo, aterrizando con fuerza sobre las manos y tosiendo sangre.

– ¡Mierda, Malfoy!

Draco levanto la vista para ver a Bronson y Theo que estaban por encima de él mientras Quigley estaba parado detrás de ellos, luciendo preocupado. Hermione no estaba.

Luego Draco escucho un golpe fuerte, seguido por unos pasos que salían de la habitación.

–Levánteme – les exigió.

–Draco, no creo que…

– ¡Levántenme!

Draco lanzo un hechizo no verbal para limpiar el desorden en tanto que Bronson y Theo lo ayudaban a ponerse de pie. Recién lo habían estabilizado un poco cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe. Hermione lo vio con sus ojos hinchados y salió corriendo por la sala.

– ¡Draco! – fue a abrazarlo pero rápidamente retrocedió cuando se dio cuenta en el estado que estaba. Era obvio que ella estaba intentando realmente con gran dificultad no sollozar.

Agarrándose con firmeza sobre sus hombros, Draco la miro directo a sus ojos ámbar, ahora rojos y dijo – _Nunca_ vas a salir de nuevo. No al mercado negro, no a lo de Andrómeda, a ningún lado. ¿Entendiste?

Hermione asintió, las lágrimas finalmente derramándose de sus ojos cuando las mangas de la túnica cayeron y pudo ver sus brazos heridos.

–Bien – dijo él, finalmente tirando de ella y abrazándola a pesar del dolor.

Hermione puso los brazos con cuidado alrededor de su espalda, apenas rozando los dedos ya que tenía miedo de lastimarlo más.

– ¿Dónde está la poción? – pregunto ella, girando la cabeza para ver a Theo.

–Cierto – Fue a la cocina y volvió con una copa llena de un líquido azul. Esta opción era un poco más suave que la que su padre le había dado, que estaba destinada para curarles las heridas.

– ¿Tomaste algo para ti? – le pregunto a Theo cuando le entrego la poción.

Theo negó con la cabeza.

–Astoria no estaba equivocada, Theo. Tienes que cuidarte. Yo voy a estar bien.

Draco intento regresarle la copa, pero Theo negó con la cabeza otra vez. – Voy por el mío. – Regreso a la cocina.

La mano de Draco comenzó a temblar. Dándose cuenta de esto, Hermione tomo la copa y lo ayudo a que lo tomara. – Necesitas ponerte de pie – dijo ella, poniendo la copa en la mesa ratona antes de colocar uno de los brazos de Draco alrededor de sus hombros. – Bronson, ayúdame a llevarlo a la habitación.

–Hermione, estoy bi…

– ¡No te atrevas a terminar esa oración, Draco Malfoy! – espeto ella. – Es obvio que _no_ estás bien.

Draco se cayó la boca rápidamente.

Bronson se acercó a su otro lado. – Yo podría cargarlo, Hermione.

– ¿Que, como si fuera una jodida damisela en apuros? – dijo Draco con una sonrisa burlona. – Paso.

Bronson sonrió. – Bien, es bueno saber que eres tan encantador como siempre. – Se pasó el otro brazo de Draco alrededor de su hombro, y junto con Hermione lo ayudaron a cojear hacia la habitación.

Draco se subió a la cama con cuidado, tumbándose de espalda.

–Sostenlo, Bronson. Quiero sacarle la ropa.

–Carajo. No – dijo Draco, apartándose y encogiéndose de dolor cuando Bronson se acercó.

Hermione rodo los ojos. – ¿Siempre tienes que ser tan difícil?

–Sí.

–Bien – dijo ella. – Bronson, te puedes ir.

Él asintió y dejo la habitación, cerrando la puerta a su paso.

Una vez que se fue, Hermione agito la varita hacia Draco, causando que este se pusiera en una posición de sentado. Se encogió aún más que antes, pero ella lo mantuvo firme mientras le sacaba la túnica, seguido por el suéter; camisa y pantalones.

Cuando Draco quedo nada más que en boxers, Hermione tomo un momento para recorrer su cuerpo con la mirada, asimilando cada corte y herida que se había formado en su hermosa piel de porcelana. Sus ojos comenzaron a lagrimear de nuevo y, a pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos para contenerlas, las lágrimas se desbordaron. Extendió la mano y pasó los dedos por su pecho.

Draco le agarro la mano y entrelazo sus dedos con los de ella. –Hermione… por favor no llores.

– ¿Cómo te puede hacer esto? – le pregunto con un gemido. – Cree que estas de su lado. ¿Por qué te lastimaría así?

–Él no es exactamente dialéctico – dijo Draco.

Hermione agito su varita y él lentamente comenzó a recostarse en la cama.

– ¿Puedes ir a buscar a Theo? – pregunto él. –Hay algo que necesito decirles a ambos.

Hermione asintió y se secó las lágrimas antes de ir a la puerta. La abrió y lo llamo. Unos segundos después, Theo entro al dormitorio.

– ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto este último. – ¿Se trata de lo que el Señor Oscuro te dijo?

Draco negó con la cabeza. – Esto es sobre Rodolphus. Tuvo una idea por primera vez en su puta vida y el Señor Tenebroso estuvo de acuerdo. – su cabeza se dio vuelta hacia Hermione. – Es sobre ti.

Hermione lo miro solemnemente y pregunto. – ¿De qué se trata?

Draco suspiro profundamente, pero el movimiento le hizo doler las entrañas y se terminó encogiendo otra vez. Hermione intento ir a ayudarlo pero el levanto la mano. –Hermione.

Se detuvo.

–Ellos… ellos han decidido poner un tabú en tu nombre. En un intento de recapturarte.

Hermione continuo observándolo, con sus ojos sin pestañear, su cuerpo estaba muy quieto.

–Bellatrix ya está en el Ministerio estableciendo todo. Va a empezar a tener efecto a la medianoche. – Draco movió los ojos hacia Theo. – Theo, necesito que le…

–Advierta a Andrómeda, yo me encargo – dijo Theo. Miro de reojo a Hermione y suspiro antes de dejar la habitación, asegurándose de cerrar la puerta detrás de él.

Tan pronto estuvieron solos, Draco llamo a Hermione por su nombre, pero parecía que ella no lo escuchaba. No fue hasta que el comenzó a deslizar su cuerpo por la cama que sus ojos se centraron de nuevo. Ella lo alcanzo para que se detuviera y él le agarro la mano, bajándola así se sentaba junto a él.

–Hermione, di algo.

–Ellos… – Hermione respiro hondo varias veces. – ¿Ellos me están quitando el nombre?

Draco extendió la mano y le acaricio la mejilla. – Si – dijo afligido.

–No…– ella cerró los ojos y paso saliva, dejándose atrapar por su toque. – No es justo.

–Lo sé.

–Ya me han quitado tantas cosas. Ellos… – sus ojos se abrieron de golpe. – ¡Ellos me han quitado todo, Draco! – Se levantó de la cama y comenzó a dar vueltas, furiosa. – ¡Me lo han quitado todo! ¡Mi vida! ¡Mis amigos! ¡Mi virginidad! ¡Mi mente! ¡Mi padre! ¡Y hoy… hoy intentaron quitarte de mi lado!

–No – dijo Draco, sacudiendo la cabeza. – No, no lo hicieron…

– ¡Si lo hicieron! ¿ _Treinta y nueve_ maldiciones? – espeto. – ¡Podrías haber muerto! ¡ _Deberías_ haber muerto! Es decir, ¡ni siquiera _yo_ fui golpeada tantas veces en una sola sesión! Y ahora… mi nombre. – Cerró los ojos y apretó los puños. – ¡MI MALDITO NOMBRE!

Draco quería más que nada llegar a ella. Intento levantarse, pero ella abrió los ojos rápidamente y se abalanzo presurosa para volverlo a su lugar con cuidado antes de que se sentara junto a él.

–Por favor… no, Draco – lloro ella, cerrando los ojos con fuerza de nuevo y dejando que las lágrimas cayeran sobre su pecho. – No quiero que te lastimes más de lo que estas.

–Sólo son contusiones, Hermione. Verte así… eso es lo que duele.

Hermione abrió los ojos y lo miro con tristeza antes de inclinarse y besarlo delicadamente en los labios.

Draco extendió la mano y le corrió el pelo del rostro, poniéndoselo detrás de la oreja cuidadosamente. – Y te olvidas. _Yo_ fui quien te saco la virginidad. No ellos.

Hermione se rio suavemente a través de las lágrimas y lo beso de nuevo. Se recostó junto a él y se tomaron de la mano en silencio. Paso una buena hora antes de que Hermione al fin le preguntara. – ¿Sobre qué es lo que Quien—Tú—Sabes quería hablarte?

–No estoy del todo seguro – contesto Draco. – No es exactamente directo. Pero él… me ha considerado lo suficientemente leal como para que sepa más de sus secretos. Dice que a partir de ahora seré igual a Bellatrix.

– ¿Te va a tener más cerca? – pregunto Hermione, mirándolo. – ¿Así puedes llegar a ser más como él?

–Sí, eso parece.

Hermione respiro hondo y dijo –No. No puedes hacer eso, Draco. Ya haces demasiado por él. Cada día veo tu alma más desgarrada. _No puedes_ darle más de ti.

–Realmente no tengo otra opción – dijo Draco, sus ojos grises mirando tan oscuros y sombríos como el cielo durante una tormenta.

–Sí, la tienes – dijo ella, apretando su mano con firmeza. – Puedes venir conmigo. Podemos encontrar una manera de salir de aquí mañana y Quien—Tú—Sabes no tendrá idea hasta que…

–No – dijo Draco con severidad. – No puedo ir contigo, Hermione. Es demasiado peligroso. En especial ahora que él ha decidido que soy de confianza. Si se entera de que soy un traidor no va a descansar hasta que me encuentren. Tu seguridad es lo más importante para mí. No voy arriesgar…

– ¡Pero tu seguridad es lo más importante para _mí_! – grito Hermione mientras se levantaba de golpe. – ¡ _No_ es seguro para ti, Draco! ¡No voy a dejarte aquí!

Draco suspiro. Tendió la mano y trajo su cabeza hacia a la de él. – Yo tampoco te quiero perder, ¿sabes?

– ¿Entonces por qué no vienes conmigo? – ella lloraba mientras rebotaba la frente contra la de él. – Te quiero, idiota. Te quiero…

–Yo también te quiero.

Draco mantuvo los ojos abiertos, mirando a Hermione cuando lloraba sobre él. Odiaba eso, verla llorar, sabiendo que lo de ellos pronto terminaría. Pero lo tenía que hacer. Tenía que dejarla ir.

–Hermione…

Hermione abrió los ojos y lo miro.

Draco levanto la mano y le seco las lágrimas con el pulgar. – Hermione, quiero… quiero sentirte.

– ¿Qué? – pregunto ella.

–Quiero sentirte – repitió él. –La única forma por la cual pude atravesar toda esa tortura hace un rato fue porque estaba pensando en ti, y solo quiero asegurarme de que en verdad estas aquí. De que realmente todavía estoy vivo.

Hermione se rio y gimoteo a la vez. – ¿ _En serio,_ Draco? ¿Ahora?

–No hay tiempo como el presente

Ella le sonrió y le acaricio los labios. – No quiero lastimarte.

–Creo que puedo sufrir un poco de dolor por un polvo – dijo él. – Ahora, sácate la ropa. No estoy exactamente en condiciones para desvestirte.

Esta vez, Hermione se rio a pleno. Se puso de pie y se desvistió lentamente. Luego se acostó así su cuerpo estaba presionado sobre el de él. Draco le tomo la cara y la beso suavemente, asegurándose de mantener el contacto mientras ella movía la mano a sus boxers y comenzó a acariciarlo.

En poco tiempo, Hermione se puso a horcajadas sobre su cintura y desecho sus boxers en el suelo. Se movió alrededor, intentando encontrar la mejor manera de hacer eso sin causarle dolor en la medida de lo posible. Draco intento distraerla jalando su cabeza y besándola más agresivamente.

Asimilando sus labios, Hermione puso una mano a su lado mientras que utilizaba la otra para guiarlo dentro de ella con cuidado. Draco inmediatamente gimió sobre su boca.

–Sí. En definitiva, es real – dijo él antes de morderle el labio inferior.

Utilizando su fuerza en los brazos para establecerse sin caer sobre su cuerpo, Hermione comenzó a moverse sobre él lentamente. Draco mantenía los ojos abiertos, mirándola de cerca cuando su rostro comenzó a irradiar un suave placer. Ella se apartó de sus labios y abrió los ojos así podía mirarlo. En el momento que lo hizo, Draco movió una de las manos y comenzó a masajear su clítoris. Sus gemidos se hicieron más fuertes.

–Hermione… muévete más rápido.

–Pero…

–Estoy bien – dijo Draco. – Ambos sabemos que no vas acabar así y quiero _sentirte._ Quiero sentirte toda.

Hermione asintió. Dejo que su cuerpo se hundiera un poco más mientras comenzó a balancearse con más energía. Ambos mantuvieron los ojos abiertos, solamente enfocándose el uno en el otro mientras estaban cada vez más cerca de llegar a su liberación.

–Hermione… – Draco quería decir su nombre lo más que pudiera antes de que se lo quitaran completamente.

– ¡Draco!

Cuando Hermione llego al orgasmo, arqueo la espalda, causando que su anillo colgara sobre los ojos de Draco. Mientras lo miraba, se acordó de inmediato del lugar al que había ido para escaparse del dolor causado por la tortura. Su futuro.

Miro más allá del anillo para ver que los ojos de Hermione lo estaban mirando, su velocidad nunca vacilo incluso a través de su dicha. Mirando a esos ojos ámbar, Draco de inmediato encontró su propia euforia. Hermione se inclinó y lo beso, los brazos continuaban temblándole mientras seguía sosteniéndose. Draco envolvió su brazo alrededor de ella y la trajo hacia su pecho. La recompensa de tenerla allí hacia que el dolor valiera la pena.

Les tomo un poco más de tiempo recuperar el aliento ya que sus labios nunca se apartaron pero, una vez que lo hicieron, Draco se alejó lentamente, pasando una mano por su pelo y nunca apartando la mirada de esos ojos.

–Te amo, Hermione – dijo él, completamente insensible al dolor, excepto el que sentía en su corazón.

Hermione sonrió suavemente y dijo – Y yo te amo, Draco.

Y luego, por un breve momento, esa sensación de dolor que había hecho un hogar permanente en el pecho de Draco desde el momento en el que la había hecho suya finalmente se liberó. Era eso. Esa completa satisfacción que siempre había querido, siempre había anhelado. Nunca en la vida Draco se había sentido tan completo.

Draco y Hermione permanecieron perdidos en sus miradas, ninguno de ellos se dio cuenta del sonido cuando el reloj de la sala de estar había sonado a la medianoche, porque no importaba. Lo que ellos tenían era mucho más, mucho más fuerte que un nombre. Voldemort podría tomar lo que quisiera de ellos, pero él nunca podría llevarse eso. _Amor._ De verdad era la forma de magia más fuerte que había.


	24. Chapter 24

**N/P** (no, no es nota de quien plagio jajaja, es **NOTA DE QUIEN PUBICA** ) No es mi traducción y mucho menos es mi historia. Yo solo me atrevo a publicarla toda vez que muchas nos quedamos con ganas de leerla. **Disfrútenla hasta que la bloqueen.**

 **N/T** Super emocionada con presentarles mi primer proyecto, espero que les guste, muchísimas gracias a los que me apoyaron, especialmente a Romina Pascaretta que esta desde un principio y me ayudo a betear este capítulo y a Lena por autorizarme a traducir su historia.

 **N/A: *ADVERTENCIA*:** Esta historia va a ser bastante oscura. Trata temas de violación, asesinato, tortura, lenguaje vulgar, y dos almas quebradas. No apto para los corazones débiles. Esta va a ser mi única advertencia.

 **Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling, la trama le pertenece a Lena Phoria y la traducción a Sunset82.**

Antes que comiences a leer, no dejes review porque eso puede ser motivo de acoso hacia tu persona, no es necesario que lo hagas, tu disfruta la lectura.

Y por último pero muy, muy importante siempre lee los review que dejaré puesto que ahí informaré cada cuanto la voy a dar de baja, por aquello del bloqueo y las denuncias, así mismo avisaré si alternare con otra cuenta, para que esta historia sigua aquí.

 **Y repito, no lo escribí yo ni lo traduje yo, porque parece que a muchas no les queda claro**.

 **CAPITULO 24: DESCONTROLADOS**

 **N/A: ¡Muajajaja!**

–Quédate quieto, ¿quieres? – le ordeno Hermione a Draco cuando se puso inquieto en la cama. Estaba intentando frotar sobre sus heridas, lo último de la pasta azul que él había comprado para ella ese primer día, pero se estaba poniendo difícil.

–No deberías desperdiciar esa cosa en mí, amor. Se _supone_ que es para cuando te vayas.

Una leve insinuación de sonrisa apareció en su rostro. – Enviare a Bronson a que vaya a comprarme más. – lo agarró del brazo y lo mantuvo quieto mientras le frotaba la pasta. Esta vez, el cedió y la dejo que lo haga. – Entonces, ¿Es así como vas a llamarme ahora?

Draco sonrió. – Tal vez. ¿Por qué? ¿No te gusta? Siempre puedo llamarte Granger. La lechuza que llego esta mañana _si decía_ que el tabú era solo sobre tu nombre de pila.

–Como quieras Draco. No estoy exactamente en condición de quejarme.

–Supongo que siempre puedo mezclarlo de vez en cuando, como tu novio de mentira. – ¿Te gustaría eso, labios de azúcar?

Hermione se rio. – ' _Amor_ ' o ' _Granger_ ' será suficiente.

Draco observo con atención cuando Hermione comenzó a frotar la pasta azul sobre su pecho. No pudo evitar sonreír. – Parece que hemos completado el circulo ¿no es así?

– ¿Qué quieres decir? – pregunto ella, sin detener las manos cuando levanto la mirada a su rostro.

– Primero me das un pastel, y ahora me estas cuidando mientras estoy herido. Sólo agrégale un baño a esto, amor, y es como si regresáramos en el tiempo.

Hermione sonrió. – Bueno, estaba pensando en darte uno para limpiarte de toda esta sangre seca – Le raspo un poco el pecho tratando de sacársela e intentando con dificultad de no frotar la herida de donde la sangra había salido.

– ¿En serio? – dijo Draco, alzando las cejas. – ¿Y vas a estar también desnuda?

– No, si quieres completar el círculo. Fuiste muy respetuoso esa primera noche.

–Sí, bueno, tenía un poco de miedo que obtener una visión completa del daño. Solo verte con tu ropa puesta aquel día fue bastante horrible.

Hermione suspiro. – Aun así – dijo. – Sé que no lo dije en ese momento, pero lo que hiciste por mi esa primera noche. Significo… significo mucho.

– ¿No fue escalofriante? – pregunto él, arqueando una ceja.

Hermione rodo los ojos. – No, Draco _no_ eres escalofriante. Me estaba refiriendo a la situación. Es decir, ¿Qué te inspiro a que me compres ese pastel de todas formas?

Draco intento encogerse de hombros, pero Hermione lo sujeto y lo mantuvo quieto. Luego froto la pasta sobre ellos. – No lo sé. Solo pase por al lado de una mujer en el Mercado Negro vendiéndolos y pensé – ¡Oh, cierto! Es su cumpleaños – así que compre uno. No me di cuenta que iba a ser algo tan grande, que ninguno de ustedes _nunca_ lo olvidaría.

La sonrisa de Hermione se agrando mientras bajaba las manos por sus piernas. De repente, Draco trago saliva, así que ella lo miro de nuevo.

– Así que… ayer viste a Ron.

– Así fue – dijo ella casualmente mientras volvía a su tarea.

– ¿Y…?

Draco no dijo nada.

Hermione frunció el ceño. – Si, por alguna razón, crees que hubo algún momento mágico de claridad donde me di cuenta que es con él con el que se supone que tengo que estar entonces estas equivocado, Draco. Ya tome mi decisión y me mantengo firme en eso.

Él no pudo evitar sonreír.

–Pero eso no significa que no haya sentido nada cuando lo vi – agrego rápidamente antes de que él se pusiera demasiado petulante al respecto. – A veces, me olvido cuanto lo extraño a él y a Harry, pero verlo… supongo que fue como a una vuelta a la realidad.

La sonrisa de Draco se desvaneció.

Hermione suspiro. – No voy a renunciar a ti ¿sabes? _Quiero_ que vengas conmigo, y siempre he tenido una habilidad especial para lograr lo que quiero.

–Sí, eres bastante testaruda – dijo Draco.

–Nada, comparada contigo.

–Eso es debatible.

Hermione rodo los ojos de nuevo. Agito su varita al agua en la bañera y abrió la canilla. Luego la agito otra vez y Draco se elevó, levitando sobre la cama. Guio su cuerpo dañado cuidadosamente al baño y lo bajo al agua. Saco una toalla del armario debajo del lavamanos y utilizo jabón para hacer espuma antes de subirse al borde y poner a Draco entre sus piernas.

– ¿En verdad no vas a meterte conmigo?

–No, Draco. El objetivo de bañarte es que te limpies, no es para ensuciarte.

– ¿Quién lo dice? – pregunto Draco con una sonrisa.

– Yo.

– Bueno, _yo_ digo lo contrario.

Draco agarro con firmeza el brazo de Hermione. Ella dejo escapar un alto  
– ¡Eek! – mientras él la pasaba por encima de su hombro y adentro de la bañera. ¡Merlín, eso dolió! Pero valió la pena ver esa mirada enojada en su rostro cuando se sacó el pelo mojado de los ojos.

– ¡Draco Malfoy, menuda cara tienes! ¿Cómo te atreves…?

Él la silencio con un beso. Era la forma más fácil de distraerla, especialmente desde que no tenía ninguna intención de dejarla con esa ropa húmeda.

Draco comenzó a desabotonarle la camisa lentamente, fue capaz de lograrlo sin demasiada protesta.

– ¡Eres un idiota! – dijo ella mientras le daba un empujón. Cuando él se encogió, se sintió culpable de inmediato y comenzó acariciar su pecho. – ¡Lo siento! ¿Te lastime?

–No – mintió, tomando ese momento para deslizar la mano a sus pantalones, ni siquiera dándole un momento antes de insertarle un dedo.

No paso mucho tiempo antes de que ella estuviera despojada de pantalones y bragas, rebotando encima de él.

– ¡Carajo, Her — Granger!

Cuando casi se le escapo su nombre, Hermione disminuyo la velocidad, pero Draco agarro sus caderas firmemente y comenzó a moverlas más rápido otra vez, el sonido del agua chapoteando solo lo hacía más estimulante. Las uñas de ella se clavaron en su espalda cuando estaba cerca del clímax. Le dolía como los mil demonios, pero a Draco realmente no le importaba en ese momento, porque la parte más importante de su cuerpo se sentía genial.

– Merlín, ¿Cómo haces para sentirte siempre tan jodidamente increíble? – susurro él en su oído antes de succionar su cuello.

Hermione acabo primero pero Draco mantuvo un agarre firme en sus caderas y no paso mucho tiempo antes de que él la siguiera.

Sin aliento, él la miro a los ojos, sonrió y dijo – Apuesto a que nunca pensaste que estarías haciendo eso en una bañera conmigo la primera vez que te bañe.

Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa. – Definitivamente no. – le saco las uñas de la piel. – Realmente estoy siendo una horrible cuidadora. Estoy bastante segura de que todo lo que he hecho es causar más daño.

– Estoy en desacuerdo – dijo Draco. – Personalmente, creo que tal vez eres la mejor cuidadora que tuve. Dame cinco minutos y seré capaz de mostrarte mi gratitud.

Hermione se rio mientras el comenzó a besarle el cuello nuevamente. Luego, justo cuando alcanzo su clavícula, ella se paralizo. Manteniendo sus labios en el lugar. Draco miro hacia arriba.

–Draco, creo… creo que alguien está en la puerta principal.

–¿Qué?

 _Tap. Tap. Tap._

–¡Ahí! ¿Escuchaste eso? – pregunto ella, girando la cabeza. – Alguien está golpeando.

–Theo puede abrir…

–Lo envié al mercado negro esta mañana para que consiguiera más Poción Sanadora. No creo que haya vuelto todavía.

Draco gruño. –Oh, carajo.

Hermione salió primera y agarro su varita. La utilizo para sacar a Draco de la bañera, y luego saco una bata del armario y la levito. Él se la coloco.

–Caminar es malditamente doloroso – dijo mientras se movía lentamente hacia el dormitorio.

Hermione lo siguió y saco su propia bata de la silla antes de ponérsela. En su salida, Draco saco sus dos varitas de la cómoda y las puso en el bolsillo de la bata.

–No te pongas demasiado cómoda – dijo él mientras alcanzaba la puerta del dormitorio. – Estamos lejos de terminar ese baño. – Le hizo un guiño antes de abrir la puerta y cerrarla detrás de él.

Quien quiera que fuera el que estuviera en la puerta principal, ahora golpeaba con más agresividad.

– ¡Voy, carajo! – dijo él. Le tomo un tiempo, pero finalmente alcanzo la puerta y vio por la mirilla. Gruño. Era la maldita de Bellatrix.

Draco abrió la puerta de golpe. – ¿Qué mierda quieres? – le pregunto burlonamente.

–Me envió el Señor Tenebroso – contesto ella. – Me pidió que te trajera _esto._ – Bellatrix se movió e hizo un gesto a la esclava de Rodolphus, quien estaba parada nerviosamente en la escalera.

Draco se cruzó de brazos – No la quiero.

– No es permanente, _sobrino._ Solo por el día. Para que te cuide.

– ¿Por qué carajos no está cuidando de su propio amo? No puedo imaginar que ahora este en las mejores condiciones.

Bellatrix gruño. – No, no lo está. Pero el Señor Tenebroso me pidió a _mí_ que cuide de mi esposo. Por lo tanto, hasta mañana, esta molestia te pertenece.

– No estoy interesado – dijo Draco, intentando cerrar la puerta, pero Bellatrix puso el pie en el camino.

– En verdad no tienes opción. Estas son las órdenes del Señor Oscuro y _debes_ obedecerlas.

– No – dijo Draco, sacando su pie fuera del camino e intentando cerrar la puerta de nuevo.

Pero Bellatrix era persistente. Golpeo su mano contra la puerta y la abrió con fuerza, agarrando el hombro de Draco y presionando un pulgar en un herida en particularmente dolorosa.

Draco grito de agonía mientras caía de rodillas.

– Entra – le ordeno a la chica, quien obedeció de inmediato. – Llévala contigo cuando vayas por la mañana a la mansión del Señor Oscuro para tareas de Mortífagos.

Bellatrix agarro la perilla de la puerta y dejo encerrados a Draco y a la chica.

Cuando Draco intento ponerse de pie, la esclava se movió para ayudarlo. Él la empujo – Vete a casa. No eres requerida aquí. – Miro a la chica, Draco pudo ver que sus ojos ya estaban hinchados de llorar. Sin mencionar su rostro de una brutal paliza, o varias.

Ella trago saliva. – Pero… mi amo dice que tengo que servirle. Dejo bien en claro que me tengo que quedar con usted hasta mañana.

– ¿No estás preocupada por él? – Draco realmente no le importaba la respuesta, solo quería que se fuera.

La chica pareció sorprendida. Era obvio, que no le hacían muchas preguntas. –S—sí. Por supuesto. Amo a mi amo. Pero él me ha ordenado que…

– Merlín, eres una jodida marioneta. ¿A caso no piensas por ti misma?

– Yo… – parecía insegura de que contestar. – Debo seguir órdenes. El Señor Tenebroso desea que yo esté aquí y mi amo desea complacer al Señor Tenebroso. Yo… debo ser asistencia para cualquier cosa que usted necesite.

Se sonrojo, causando que Draco alzara las cejas. Luego se estaba moviendo hacia él, deslizando las manos dentro de su bata. Draco retrocedió.

– ¿Qué estas…?

La chica se movió con él, agarrando el cinto que sostenía su bata y tiro de ella. _Mierda._

– ¡Saca tus malditas manos de encima!

– ¡Pero mi amo dice que debo hacerlo! ¡Dice que debo asistirlo de la misma manera en que lo asisto a él!

Draco la agarro de las manos para detenerla, pero su cuerpo estaba demasiado débil y sus piernas cedieron mientras luchaba, enviándolos a ambos al suelo.

– ¡Ah! ¡MIERDA!

Cuando Draco grito, la puerta del dormitorio se abrió de golpe y Hermione salió corriendo. Sus ojos se agrandaron de enojo cuando vio que había una chica sobre él. Luego la chica levanto la vista y sus ojos se encontraron. Draco supo de inmediato que se reconocieron.

–Tú… tú… ¡ _tú_! – grito la chica, luciendo de pronto furiosa. – ¡Tú maldita perra!

En un instante, la chica estaba de pie y lanzándose hacia ella, pero Hermione agito su varita rápidamente, haciéndola volar hacia unas de las sillas del comedor y atándola a la misma.

– ¡Desátame! ¡Desátame y pelea sin esconderte detrás de tu puta varita! ¡Déjame que te corte la garganta como lo hiciste con _él!_

Con otro giro de la varita de Hermione, la chica quedo en silencio, pero su boca seguía moviéndose.

– ¿Qué mierda estás haciendo aquí? – pregunto Draco, luchando para ponerse de pie.

Hermione fue corriendo hacia él y lo ayudo. – Lo siento pero, cuando te escuche que gritaste, pensé que alguien te estaba atacando.

–Lo estaba haciendo – dijo Draco, pasando un brazo por sobre su hombro mientras ella lo levantaba. – Es la esclava personal de Rodolphus. Creo que le dijo que me follara.

Hermione arrugo la nariz y miro a la chica. – _Que asco._

–Como sea – dijo Draco. – Es solo una Muggle así que sus memorias pueden ser fácilmente alteradas. – Hizo una pausa y miro a la chica, quien todavía estaba intentando gritarles. – ¿La conoces?

–Si – dijo Hermione, siguiendo sus ojos. – Era la esclava que reemplace la noche que escape. Intento convencerlo de que se quede con ella, pero cuando me llamo puta, él la torturo y la echo. ¿Cómo termino siendo su esclava _personal_?

–Le dio información sobre… – Draco se detuvo en seco. – _Mierda._ Theo.

– ¿Ella le dio información sobre Theo? – Hermione pregunto con curiosidad.

– No, ella…

Justo en ese momento, la puerta se abrió y Theo entro. Ambos se dieron vuelta hacia él, pero ni siquiera se dio cuenta que ellos estaban allí hasta que se sacó los zapatos.

– ¿Qué mierda están mirando? – pregunto Theo mientras se sacaba la capa. Se dio vuelta para colgarla en el armario, pero luego se dio cuenta de la chica que estaba atada a una silla. Se paralizo. Le tomo un momento para registrar de donde la conocía. Sus ojos se entrecerraron. – _Tú._

Los ojos de la chica se agrandaron y trago saliva.

Theo se dio vuelta hacia Draco. – ¿Qué diablos está haciendo _ella_ aquí?

– El Señor Oscuro la envió para que me cuidara – contesto Draco.

–Bueno, eso explica porque vi el carruaje de los Lestrange volando afuera. Maldita… – Theo arrojo su capa y salió hacia la chica. Le dio una fuerte bofetada en su rostro.

Hermione jadeo.

– ¡THEO! – grito Draco. – ¿Qué mierda estás haciendo?

– ¡Esta es la maldita perra… la MALDITA PERRA que delato a Anna!

– ¡Lo sé, pero no puedes golpear a una mujer así!

– ¡No es una maldita mujer, Draco! ¡Ella es un maldito monstruo egoísta!

¡Alguien inocente está muerto porque _ella_ se enamoró de un violador!

El rostro de la chica hizo una mueca horrible mientras reanudaba con sus gritos.

Theo agito su varita sin registrar y su voz regreso.

– ¡Él _no_ es un violador maldito bastardo! – grito ella con voz tensa, lágrimas de enojo brotaban de sus ojos. – ¡Él es bueno y bondadoso y me ama!

Draco y Theo se rieron, pero Hermione puso su rostro detrás de la espalda de Draco para esconder su repugnancia. Ni siquiera podía mirar a esa patética chica. Gracias a Merlín que nunca le habían lavado el cerebro de esa manera.

– ¡Ustedes están todos enfermos! – continuo gritando. – ¿Cómo pueden traicionarlo así? ¡Refugiándola! ¡La sucia perra que ni siquiera merece estar respirando!

Draco comenzó a abalanzarse hacia ella, pero Hermione lo agarró del brazo y lo detuvo.

– ¡Es mejor que te calles la boca, perra! – le replico.

La chica se rio.

La puerta se abrió y todos se dieron vuelta para ver que Bronson estaba entrando. – ¿Qué pasa con todo ese maldito griterío? – pregunto mientras se sacaba los zapatos.

Todos se dieron vuelta hacia la chica y Bronson siguió sus cabezas. Se quedó con la boca abierta.

La chica lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados. – ¿Bronson? – pregunto ella.

– ¿Fiona?

Ambos continuaron mirándose con la boca abierta.

– ¿Q— Qué estás haciendo aquí? – le pregunto él, dando un paso hacia delante de manera escéptica. Luego miro a Theo. – ¿ _Por qué_ está atada a una maldita silla?

Bronson se apresuró hacia ella y quiso alcanzar las sogas, pero Theo se interpuso en su camino y levanto la varita. – ¡No te atrevas a desatarla!

–Pero… ¿qué está sucediendo? – pregunto Bronson, mirando a Draco y a Hermione. – ¿Por qué la trajeron aquí solo para atarla?

Ellos ladearon la cabeza y parpadearon.

– Bronson, ¿De qué estás hablando? – pregunto Hermione. – Ella es simplemente una esclava que enviaron para que cuidara de Draco.

– ¿Te… te refieres a que no la encontraron y la trajeron aquí?

Más parpadeos vacíos.

– ¿Cómo carajo la conoces? – pregunto Theo, apuntándolo con la varita firmemente.

Bronson se dio vuelta, miro a Theo a los ojos y le dijo – Ellas es la hermana de Quigley. ¡Su jodida hermana! ¡Y ustedes la tienen atada a una maldita silla! ¿Por _qué,_ Theo? – grito él.

– _Mierda –_ susurro Draco mientras Hermione se apretaba más fuerte de su brazo.

Theo finalmente bajo la varita, su rostro haciendo una mueca mientras suspiraba hondo. – Bueno, tal vez quieras advertirle que se prepare porque _esa_ chica no está más.

– ¿Qué quieres decir? – pregunto Bronson, lágrimas llenando sus ojos mientras intentaba mirar más allá de Theo a Fiona.

– Bronson… – Hermione dio un paso adelante. – Ella… ella es la esclava del Mortífago cuya garganta corte para escaparme, y… bueno, ella está un poco molesta por eso.

– ¿Molesta? – repitió él, frunciendo los labios. – Pero él es un bastardo enfermo. Compro toda esa Amortentia para…

– ¡NOOO! – grito Fiona de repente. Todos la vieron que tenía los ojos apretados y estaba llorando histéricamente. – ¡No era para _ella_! ¡Él _nunca_ se escaparía con _ella_! ¡Nunca me dejaría!

– ¿Oh? – dijo Draco. – ¿Y es lo que le dijo a su esposa cuando le mostraste donde estaban jodidamente escondidas?

Los ojos de Fiona se abrieron y lo fulminaba con la mirada. – Él me ama – dijo ella con los dientes entrecerrados.

– Fiona, ¿qué te sucedió? – pregunto Bronson mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

Antes de que pudiera responder, la puerta se abrió de nuevo y entro Quigley. Todos se dieron vuelta hacia él, Bronson uniéndose a Theo para bloquear a Fiona de la vista.

Quigley los miro con curiosidad. – ¿Qué están hacien…?

– ¿Zander? – dijo Fiona. _Mierda._ Nadie había pensado en silenciarla de nuevo. – ¡ZANDER! ¡Zander, ayúdame!

Quigley se quedó congelado cuando escucho la voz. En cuanto la situación le llego a la cabeza fue muy claro. – ¿Qué diablos? – pregunto él, corriendo hacia adelante empujando a Bronson y a Theo fuera del camino. – ¡Fiona!

– ¡Zander! – grito ella. – ¡Zander, por favor! ¡Desátame!

Quigley estiro las manos, pero Theo levanto su varita y le apunto a su cuello. – _No_ – dijo con severidad.

– Yo… yo no… – se dio vuelta y miro a su amigo. – ¿Bronson?

Bronson suspiro y bajo la mirada avergonzadamente. – Lo siento, amigo. Pero _esa_ no es Fiona.

– ¡Si lo soy maldita marica!

Bronson sonrió a medias. – Al menos todavía tienes esa boca tuya.

– ¡Por lo que recuerdo, solías obtener bastante placer de la misma antes de que me cambiaras, joder!

Bronson se echó a reír. Notando que Theo lo miraba con las cejas alzadas, dijo – Ella fue mi última novia antes de que "cambiara" de equipo. Siempre ha estado un poco amargada por eso.

– Seh, ¡Porque me engañaste con otro _hombre_ , mierda!

– Oye, tú fuiste la que dijo que quería traer otra persona al dormitorio para animar las cosas. No es mi culpa que eligieras un hombre en vez de una…

– ¡ _Pensé_ que habíamos quedado de acuerdo en que nunca hablarían de esto delante mío! – grito Quigley, quien se había puesto de un rojo carmesí. – ¿A qué carajo te refieres con que esta no es Fiona, Bronson? Ciertamente parece a ella.

– Porque soy yo, Zander – insistió ella. ¡Él ha sido jodidamente cegado por este Mortífago traidor que le sigue echando el ojo! – Hizo un gesto con su cabeza hacia Theo.

– Yo no soy el que ha estado cegado, Fiona – dijo Bronson, cruzándose de brazos. – Tú eres la que se ha enamorado de su propietario violador.

Quigley se puso blanco.

Fiona se rio. – Él no es mi maldito violador, Bronson, ¿y sabes por qué? ¡Porque no puedes violar al que está dispuesto!

– Esto es enfermizo – Draco le susurro a Hermione. Notando que se estaba poniendo un poco inestable, ella utilizó su varita para acercarle uno de sus sillones y lo sentó.

– ¿De quién era esclava? – pregunto Quigley en voz baja, extendiendo la mano y tocando una de sus contusiones. Ella se estremeció.

– El hombre a quien Granger le corto aquí – dijo Theo, pasándose el dedo por la garganta. Le hizo un guiño a ella.

Fiona se puso como loca intentándolo llegar a él. – ¡Bastardo! ¡Maldito bastardo! ¡Él es diez veces el mago que alguna vez llegaras ser! ¡Él es poderoso! ¡Y me ama! ¡No a _ella_! – Hizo un gesto hacia Hermione, quien estaba sentada en el borde del sillón de Draco con su brazo envuelto alrededor de la cintura de ella. Cuando ella se tensó, él afirmo su agarre.

–Seguro. Sigue diciéndote eso, cariño – dijo Theo. Se inclinó hacia adelante y le dio unas palmaditas a la mejilla.

Fiona echaba fuego por la nariz del enojo. Lo escupió.

Theo salto. – ¡Maldita perra! – intento lanzarse hacia ella pero Bronson lo agarro y lo contuvo.

– ¡No la lastimes, Theo! ¡Te prometo que esta _no_ es la chica con la que crecí! ¡Le han lavado el cerebro! Ella es…

– ¡NO LO HAN HECHO! – grito ella. Luego sus ojos cayeron en Hermione. Se entrecerraron. – ¡Sé sobre el tabú, perra! HERMIO…

Todos ellos sacaron sus varitas y la golpearon con un Hechizo Silenciador al mismo tiempo. El impacto de los cinco hechizos al mismo tiempo la envió volando hacia atrás mientras quedaba inconsciente. En el momento que se desmayó, Quigley comenzó a llorar.

Theo se vio desgarrado por un segundo ante la escena, mientras Bronson consolaba a su amigo. Al final cedió y levanto la silla así ella no se quedaba en el suelo de esa manera.

Hermione se puso de pie y fue hacia ellos. – Quigley… este no es ningún tipo de lavado de cerebro mágico. Solo está confundida. Cuan… cuando los muggles son esclavizados, primero son torturados horriblemente. Peor que los nacidos de Muggles. Y Rodolphus… no tortura a sus esclavas. Ella debe haber confundido esto por… – paso saliva –… por amor. Se puede arreglar. Es…

– El lavado de cerebro sin magia _no_ es mejor, Her… – Quigley hizo una pausa y respiro. – Es mucho peor. Significa que no puede ser revertido con un Contra Hechizo. Está jodida. ¡Su mente fue literalmente jodida!

– No sabes eso – dijo Draco, levantándose cuidadosamente del sillón.  
– Rodolphus es el primero de mi lista negra. Cuando no esté, ella tal vez se recupere más pronto de lo que crees. Y ahora que Theo y yo sabemos quién es, podemos vigilarla…

– ¿Vigilarla? – dijo Quigley, mirándolo con curiosidad. – ¿Tú… tú no estarás pensando regresarla allí?

Draco y Theo se miraron y suspiraron. – No tenemos opción – dijo Draco – Ella me fue dada solo por esta noche. Tengo que regresarla en la mañana.

– ¿Regresarla? – Los ojos de Quigley comenzaron a flamear. – ¡Ella es mi hermana, _no_ un maldito objeto, Malfoy!

– Su propietario estaría en desacuerdo.

Quigley apretó los dientes. Se lanzó hacia adelante y se detuvo en frente de Draco, golpeándolo con fuerza en la mandíbula antes de continuar hacia el balcón, hurgando en los bolsillos hasta que saco un paquete de cigarrillos.

Hermione corrió a ayudar a Draco mientras Bronson siguió a Quigley afuera.

– Eso salió mucho peor de lo que quise decir – dijo Draco, frotándose la mandíbula.

Hermione suspiro y le dio un beso. – Lo sé. Y estoy segura que Quigley también se dará cuenta de eso cuando haya tenido un momento para calmarse.

–Bueno, esto es un puto desastre – dijo Theo, quien estaba todavía de pie junto a Fiona, mirándola. – En serio, de _todas_ las esclavas en la maldita ciudad, ¿cuáles son las posibilidades?

–Una en un millón – dijo Hermione mientras ayudaba a Draco a regresar a su sillón.

Theo resoplo. – Odio a esta perra. Y odio nuestro maldito y pequeño mundo.

Hermione miro a Fiona inconsciente y suspiro. No podía estar más de acuerdo.

XXX

– Así que tú has besado a Bronson, Bronson beso a Fiona, y Fiona beso a Roddy. Así que, por asociación, tú _también_ has besado a Roddy. – Draco concluyo con una sonrisa mientras él y Theo estaban de pie en la sala de dibujo de Voldemort, hablando tranquilamente mientras esperaban que su reunión semanal comenzara.

– ¡No funciona así, Draco! – espeto Theo. Ambos miraron sobre sus hombros para ver a Fiona encima de Rodolphus, quien estaba todavía herido en gran medida por su propio castigo del Señor Tenebroso. También lo estaba Draco, pero él no era el tipo de persona que hacía gran alboroto por eso.

– ¿Qué están mirando ustedes dos? – Pregunto Rodolphus, con la varita en la garganta mientras arrojaba una botella de poción vacía que había estado bebiendo de las manos de Fiona – Disfrutaste a mi esclava la otra noche ¿verdad?

–En absoluto – dijo Draco – La termine atando a una condenada silla y dejándola inconsciente toda la noche así dejaba de intentar violarme. – Y se despertó la siguiente mañana sin ninguna memoria de ello, excepto por los primeros minutos que estuvo en su departamento. Una vez que Draco y ella cayeron al suelo, su mente se apagó. Quigley estaba bastante molesto por eso, pero era más seguro para todos ellos borrar sus recuerdos, no solo por Hermione sino que en general.

– No puedes violar a lo dispuesto.

Bueno, _eso_ sonaba familiar.

– Oh, ¿y Granger estaba dispuesta? – espeto Theo. – Ya sabes, _antes_ de que te cortara la garganta.

Fiona lo miro con regaño. Theo sonrió. Ella no pudo haber recordado conocerlo pero él seguramente se acordaba de ella, y planeaba joderla en cada oportunidad que tuviera.

Rodolphus les frunció el ceño antes de darse vuelta.

Draco y Theo rieron, pero luego el costado de Draco comenzó a dolerle y se encogió. Theo saco de su bolsillo un pequeño frasco de un líquido verde y se lo entrego.

–Sabía que ibas a olvidar el tuyo.

– ¿Lo sabías? – pregunto Draco, alzando una ceja.

Theo sonrió. – Sabes a lo que me refiero.

Draco lo sabía. Hermione en verdad siempre lo estaba cuidando. Tomo el frasco y lo bebió de un sorbo.

– ¿Cómo se están sintiendo? – pregunto Astoria, acercándose a ellos.

–He estado mucho mejor – dijo Draco, arrojando el frasco vacío a la chimenea.

–Me imagino – sonrió Astoria. Metió la mano en su bolso y saco dos termos, entregándole uno a cada uno. – Hice esto para ustedes. Es un viejo remedio de sanación que mi elfo domestico me enseño. Sabe simplemente a te de hierbas.

Draco abrió su termo y lo olio. La miro. – ¿Juras que no nos estas envenenando?

– Sólo mi padre puso un poco.

Draco arqueo una ceja.

Astoria se rio y rodo los ojos. – No te preocupes. No estaba ni siquiera cerca. Lo hice en mi departamento y mi padre todavía está quedándose aquí con el Señor Oscuro.

– ¿Sigues sin hablarte con él? – pregunto Draco, tomando un sorbo. Theo seguía mirando su termo con incertidumbre.

– Sí, pero es muy difícil cuando el no deja de intentar hablar conmigo.

– ¡Astoria! – la llamo su padre del otro lado de la sala.

Ella gruño. – ¿Ves a lo que me refiero?

Astoria ignoro a su padre y se quedó con Draco y Theo hasta que Voldemort llegara. Todos fueron a la sala de conferencia y se sentaron en la mesa gigante donde Draco había sido torturado pocos días atrás.

La reunión fue como de costumbre. No hubo nada nuevo o particularmente emocionante para reportar, pero Draco si noto que Yaxley y Mathis Flint no estaban.

Al finalizar la reunión termino, Draco apenas había salido de la sala cuando alguien lo estaba agarrando del brazo. Se dio vuelta para ver que era su padre. Sus brazos estaban un poco temblorosos y su rostro lucía más cansado que la última vez que lo vio.

– ¿Fuiste castigado por darme esa poción? – pregunto Draco.

– Por supuesto que sí – contesto Lucius. – Sólo… esperaba que pudiéramos tener un momento para hablar. Solo los dos. He intentado encontrar un momento desde que llegue a Londres, pero tú siempre estás previamente comprometido.

– Sí – dijo Draco. – Y lo estoy ahora. Así que, si me disculpas – intento salirse del agarre de su padre, pero Lucius se afirmó más fuerte.

– Draco, es importante.

– Seguro que lo es – dijo Draco, agarrando la muñeca de su padre y sacándola de su brazo. – Pero en verdad no tengo interés en…

– ¡Mi Lord! ¡MI LORD!

Todos los que estaban allí giraron sus cabezas para ver a Mathis y Yaxley corriendo por el pasillo. Mathis estaba llevando algo en las manos y agitándola frenéticamente. Draco entrecerró los ojos para ver que era una varita. Una varita rota. Una varita rota familiar…

Su corazón se detuvo.

 _Mierda._

Mathis y Yaxley lo empujaron a su padre y a él y entraron a la sala de conferencia.

– ¿De qué carajo se trata? – pregunto Theo, poniéndose junto a él.

– ¡Mi lord, hemos encontrado la varita de mi hijo!

– ¿Y a mí que me puede llegar a interesar, Mathis? – dijo Voldemort fríamente.

– ¡Mi lord, sé que tiene muy poco interés en mi hijo, pero su desaparición fue muy cerca del escape de la Sangresucia de Potter! ¡Sospeche desde un principio que era demasiada coincidencia!

Theo se paralizo al lado de Draco. Lo miro de reojo y noto lo pálido que Draco se había puesto. – Dime que no lo hiciste – susurro.

A Draco se le seco la garganta. Paso saliva. – Él la tenía. No tuve opción.

–He intentado rastrear su varita por la ciudad desde que desapareció en un principio. La encontré en el río hace dos semanas – continuo Mathis – ¡Y he esperado traérsela a usted hasta que tuviera algo!

Voldemort relajo la postura y dijo – Continua.

Mathis suspiro de alivio. – He rastreado los pasos de mi hijo esa última noche. Su varita fue utilizada por última vez en un callejón, pero no encontré rastros de su cuerpo. Estaba esperando que usted hiciera el honor, mi lord, de ver lo que su varita vio durante sus últimos hechizos.

Theo lo agarro a Draco por el brazo y lentamente comenzó a sacarlo de allí. No se detuvo hasta que estuvieron en la sala de dibujo.

– ¿Qué es lo que van a ver, Draco? – pregunto él, inclinándose más cerca de él y hablando en voz baja solo en caso de que alguien decidiera que no tenía interés en eso e intentara irse.

–Uti… utilice su varita para matarlo. Él dijo mi nombre. ¡Definitivamente dijo mi maldito nombre!

Draco apretó los puños. Levanto uno y golpeo con fuerza contra la pared.

–Ya basta – dijo Theo, agarrándolo del brazo. – Y mantén la voz baja – Miro de nuevo al pasillo y se mordió el labio. Luego miro de nuevo a Draco y suspiro. – Vete. Sácala de aquí. Ahora mismo.

–Pero que hay de ti…

–Voy a retenerlos aquí lo más que pueda. – Theo soltó el brazo de Draco. – Cuando Granger te pida que te vayas con ella, porque ambos sabemos que lo va hacer, de… deberías hacerlo.

– ¿Qué? – dijo Draco, luciendo sorprendido. – Pero, Theo, eso sería una locura. Nunca me podría ir así, y nunca te dejaría aquí para que lidies con esto solo.

–Voy a estar jodidamente bien, Draco – dijo Theo, acercándose hacia el pasillo. – Estoy bajo la Maldición Imperius, ¿recuerdas? – hizo un guiño. – Ahora, vete. Estas perdiendo el tiempo.

Draco asintió y corrió hacia la chimenea, yendo a casa por la Red Flu mientras Theo volvió a la sala de conferencia. Lucius estaba todavía parado en el pasillo, dándose vuelta cuando escucho pasos y noto que Theo volvió solo.

– ¿En dónde está Draco? – pregunto.

–Estaba previamente comprometido, ¿recuerda? – dijo Theo, caminando hacia la sala de conferencia. El Señor Tenebroso estaba preparando la varita para mirar. Lucius no lo siguió adentro. Sus ojos seguían fijos en el pasillo por donde su hijo había desaparecido.

XXX

De regreso en el departamento, Draco comenzó a llamar por el apellido de Hermione frenéticamente. Solo le tomo unos segundos para que ella saliera corriendo del dormitorio.

– ¿Draco, qué sucede?

– Agarra tus cosas – le ordeno.

El rostro de Hermione se desencajo. – ¿Q— qué?

– ¡Agarra tus malditas cosas! ¡Tenemos que sacarte ahora!

Ella dio unos pasos hacia él. – Pero, Draco, ¿por qué? ¿Qué ha sucedido?

– Siempre supimos que este maldito día llegaría, Granger, ahora vamos y ¡agarra tus malditas cosas!

El corazón de Hermione comenzó a acelerarse mientras miraba a Draco, quien estaba determinado y con miedo a la vez cuando comenzó a respirar agitadamente. Esto era real. Sus ojos comenzaron a lagrimear. Se dio vuelta rápidamente y agarro todo lo que pudo encontrar que podría llegar a ser útil. Pociones, hierbas, comidas, todo.

Hermione salió sosteniendo una pequeña bolsa. Draco se la saco y comenzó a meter todo adentro

– Vámonos – dijo, dirigiéndose a la puerta.

– Draco, no… no estamos obligados a ir por ese camino.

Él se dio vuelta y frunció el ceño. – ¿A qué te refieres?

Hermione trago saliva antes de levantar la mano, mostrándole una piedra de forma irregular del mismo color que el interior de una concha marina. – Esto nos hará aparecer con gente que puede ayudar. Ellos tienen una… una especie de negocio, en donde sacan a gente fuera de la ciudad que están atrapadas aquí.

Draco se tensó increíblemente mientras sus ojos se dirigían a los de ella. – ¿Por cuánto tiempo has tenido esto? – le pregunto con voz ronca.

–Solo hace dos semanas – contesto ella. – Ellos me encontraron cuando fui al mercado negro con Theo. – Hermione cerró la palma y dio varios pasos hacia adelante. –Draco… por favor ven conmigo. Yo… yo ya he empacado por ti. He estado sacando tu ropa hace semanas.

Bueno, eso explicaba los suéteres que no encontraba. Pero Draco mantuvo su mirada mientras negaba lentamente con la cabeza. – No puedo.

– ¿Por qué no? – grito ella con lágrimas de enojo en los ojos.

– Es demasiado peligroso…

– ¡Eso es pura basura! ¡Eso es una maldita mierda y lo sabes!

– Granger, por favor – dijo Draco, cerrando el último espacio entre ellos. La agarro de los brazos. – _Tienes_ que irte.

– ¡No sin ti! – lloro ella, arrojándose a sus brazos. – ¡Dijiste que me amabas, Draco! ¡Pero si lo hicieras entonces vendrías conmigo! ¡Vendrías! Así… – trago saliva. – Así podemos continuar manteniéndonos a salvo.

– Pero el quedarme atrás…. _eso_ es lo que te va a mantener a salvo, Granger. Por favor…

– No.

– ¡POR FAVOR!

Justo en ese momento, sonó la alarma de la chimenea. No era la de Theo. Draco se apartó de Hermione en pánico.

– ¡Vete!

– ¡No!

– ¡VETE!

– ¡NO ME VOY A IR SIN TI, DRACO!

– ¡Entonces escóndete! ¡Por favor, haz algo!

– ¡No, no lo hare! ¡ _No_ me esconderé! ¡Ya no más!

Hubo un ' _swish_ ' y ambos sacaron sus varitas, apuntándolas a la chimenea. Draco puso su brazo sobre Hermione y la puso detrás de él justo cuando su padre salía de las llamas.

Lucius miro a su hijo, notando la mirada fría y determinada de sus ojos. Luego su mirada se desvió a la chica que estaba parada detrás de él. A la que él no había visto desde aquel fatídico día en que su esposa y casi su hijo, les habían sido arrebatados de su vida. Y ahora ella lo estaba mirando con el mismo miedo en sus ojos que todavía le seguían causando pesadillas.

– Draco… ¿qué has hecho?

– ¿A qué te refieres, Padre?

Los ojos de Lucius regresaron a él. –Tú… tú mataste a Flint, ¿no es así? Es por eso que estás aquí.

Draco no tomo en cuenta su pregunta. – Granger, agarra tus zapatos y ponte la capa.

Hermione mantuvo la cabeza baja mientras miraba nerviosamente a Lucius, echaba fuego por la nariz mientras comenzó a moverse al lugar donde Draco le había puesto sus cosas. Él movió su cuerpo así estaba delante de ella todo el tiempo.

Hermione se puso los zapatos y se ajustó la capa, poniéndose la capucha así su rostro estaba escondido. Luego regreso hacia Draco. – Ven conmigo. – le dijo ella, ignorando la presencia de Lucius.

Draco la miro, sus labios temblorosos mientras sus ojos finalmente comenzaron a lagrimear. – No… no puedo.

– ¡VEN CONMIGO!

– ¡Draco, no! – grito Lucius. – ¡Si te vas entonces el Señor Tenebroso no descansara hasta que te haya encontrado! – la miro a Hermione. – ¡Debes poner la Maldición Imperio sobre él! – le rogo. – ¡Si lo haces podemos mentirle al Señor Tenebroso! ¡Le podemos decir que Draco estuvo bajo el mismo todo este tiempo! ¡Va a estar a salvo!

Hermione respiro acaloradamente varias veces por la nariz. – ¿Es a eso como llama la condición que Draco estuvo la otra noche? ¿Estaba a _salvo_ cuando su _lord_ lo golpeo con La Maldición Cruciatus treinta y nueve jodidas veces? – grito ella. – ¡Él _no_ está a salvo aquí!

– ¡Al menos si está aquí entonces todavía tendrá una oportunidad de vivir!

– ¡Esto no es vida! – espeto Hermione, cerrando sus puños mientras se ponía roja de la ira. Su cuerpo entero estaba convulsionando mientras miraba a ese hombre que odiaba. Él no se parecía en nada a Draco, porque _él_ era un monstruo. – ¿Qué padre desearía esta 'vida' para su hijo?

El labio inferior de Lucius cayó mientras miraba avergonzadamente al suelo.

– Granger, por favor.

Hermione se dio vuelta para ver a Draco que la estaba mirando con tristeza.

– Él tiene razón – dijo. – Por favor… solo hazlo.

Una enorme grieta se formó en el corazón de Hermione mientras comenzaba rápidamente a partirse en dos.

XXX

Theo miraba nervioso mientras el Señor Tenebroso ponía la varita de Marcus Flint sobre la mesa. Lanzo un hechizo que hizo que cuerdas delgadas de una luz blanca se desparramaran alrededor de las piezas, uniéndolas. Él trago saliva.

Una vez que la varita estuvo arreglada, Voldemort utilizo la suya para encontrar el último hechizo que fue utilizado en ella. Un Hechizo de Transfiguración. Y antes de eso… La Maldición Asesina.

– ¿Apostamos para saber si fue el joven Flint quien sufrió el destino de esa maldición o no? – bromeo Rabastan.

Voldemort sonrió. – Ya sabemos que fue él. – Miro a Mathis. – ¿Vemos que fue lo que la varita vio durante los últimos segundos de vida de tu hijo?

Mathis asintió lentamente.

Voldemort agito su varita en un patrón elaborado en el aire y, de repente, una imagen visual apareció delante de ellos. Era el cuerpo sin vida de Marcus cuando alguien se acercaba a él. Lo transfiguraron en una botella de cerveza de mantequilla vacía y la arrojaron a un contenedor de basura.

Los ojos de Rabastan comenzaron a entrecerrarse cuando vio la imagen de cerca. Reconoció ese hechizo…

Voldemort volvió agitar su varita y vieron a Marcus cuando todavía estaba vivo, sentado en el suelo en un callejón luciendo asustado.

– _Estuviste en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado, Flint. Siento que tenga que terminar así._

– _¿Terminar? Espera, Malfoy, no…_

Le disparo un rayo de luz verde, y lo golpeo directamente en el corazón. Cayendo muerto segundos después.

La mandíbula de Voldemort comenzó a abrirse lentamente mientras que sus delgadas pupilas de forma de serpiente comenzaron a oscurecerse. Reconoció esa voz. Todos lo hicieron.

De repente, luciendo muy enojado, Voldemort comenzó a observar la sala. – ¿Dónde está Draco?

Todos los demás lo siguieron. Algunos Mortífagos salieron de la sala buscándolo.

Cuando se fueron, Voldemort agito su varita de nuevo y vio el hechizo que utilizo la varita de Marcus antes de eso. Ya estaba en la posesión de Draco y la había utilizado para enviarlo volando hacia atrás.

Voldemort agito su varita otra vez. Esta vez, Marcus tenía su varita, y la estaba utilizando para atar las muñecas de alguien.

– ¡SUELTAME!

Rodolphus presto mayor atención ante el sonido de la voz.

Mientras la persona luchaba, la varita de Marcus se sacudió hacia arriba, dándoles a todos una clara imagen del rostro de Hermione.

– ¿En dónde está DRACO? – repitió Voldemort esta vez más alto. Cuando nadie pudo contestar, sus ojos se movieron hacia Theo. – _Tú._

Theo tuvo solo un momento para tener miedo antes de sacar su varita y lanzarle una Maldición Asesina a Mathis Flint. En menos de un segundo, estaba muerto como su hijo. Luego Theo fue por Rodolphus pero, antes de que pudiera golpear, alguien le estaba lanzando un hechizo. Lo bloqueo.

Por el rabillo de su ojo, Theo vio como Pansy se deslizaba fuera de la sala, y luego vio que Astoria y Goyle estaban horrorizados. Otro hechizo fue hacia él. Lo bloqueo. Luego otro.

Theo corrió pasando a sus dos compañeros de clases, sabiendo que estaban demasiado paralizados para hacer algo. Apenas había llegado al pasillo cuando alguien lo golpeo con éxito con la Maldición Cruciatus. Theo cayó al suelo, gritando de agonía. Eso era peor que antes. Quien quiera que lo haya lanzado estaba muy enojado con él.

Luego abrió los ojos y vio al Señor Oscuro parado frente a él. – ¿ _En dónde_ está Draco?

Theo no dijo nada, haciendo el papel de marioneta bajo el imperio muy bien.

– ¡Voy a registrar su departamento, mi lord! – grito Rabastan, corriendo a la sala de dibujo así podía irse por Red Flu.

–¡McNair ve con él! – ordeno Voldemort. – Voy a cuidar del joven Nott.

Theo apenas tuvo un momento para ver los ojos con aire satisfecho de su padre, quien estaba parado detrás del Señor Tenebroso, antes de que un horrible dolor lo venció. Luego otro. Y otro. Y antes de que tuviera la chance de pelearlo, el mundo entero se volvió negro.

XXX

– Granger, tienes que hacerlo.

– No – grito Hermione. – Draco, por favor, no me hagas hacerlo.

– Necesitas estar a salvo. Esta… – Draco paso saliva, –…. es la única manera.

El brazo de Hermione estaba temblando mientras comenzó a levantar la varita lentamente.

– Hazlo – le ordeno Draco.

Hermione gimoteo.

– Por favor… amor.

Sus ojos se agrandaron cuando él la llamo así. " _Amor"_ '. Una sola lágrima rodaba por su mejilla. – No estoy lista… – susurro ella –… para dejarte ir.

Lucius quedo boquiabierto mientras miraba la escena delante de él. Draco levanto la mano y le seco la lágrima lentamente, trazando los dedos por su mejilla.

– Draco, no. _Ella_ no – dijo Lucius con incredulidad.

– ¡No te atrevas a juzgarme, _maldito_ violador de mierda! – grito Draco, dándose vuelta hacia su padre con ojos flameantes. –Te odio – Su voz era débil y llena de desprecio, y Lucius sabía que sus palabras eran verdaderas.

– Draco…yo… yo no quería…

Antes de que Lucius pudiera encontrar su línea de pensamiento, la alarma de la chimenea sonó de nuevo. Mientras Lucius y Hermione miraron. Draco la miro. _Hermione._ La piel suave y cremosa. Los labios rosados y pulposos. Unas suaves pecas desparramadas por la nariz. Y esos ojos. Esos ojos ámbar de los cuales nunca se cansaba. Los mismos se movieron y lo miraron, húmedos y hermosos, y Draco supo al instante de que él tampoco estaba preparado para dejarla ir.

Antes de saber lo que estaba haciendo, o tuviera tiempo de procesarlo, Draco le estaba agarrando la mano. La misma mano que sostenía la piedra. Sus ojos ámbar miraron a sus manos entrelazadas, y luego lo volvió a mirar. Se iluminaron.

Hubo un ' _swish_ ' y alguien salió de la chimenea. Se dieron vuelta para ver a Rabastan.

– ¡ _Tú!_ – grito él, mirando incrédulamente a Draco y a Hermione. – Lo sabía TRAIDO…

Draco no le dio la oportunidad de terminar antes de que lo estaba estrellando a él y a la chimenea con un oblivion. Hermione levanto un escudo para protegerse de la explosión, pero Lucius no estaba preparado para eso y salió volando hacia atrás, su rostro y sus ropas quedaron empapadas de la sangre y entrañas de Rabastan. Un brazo voló por al lado y lo golpeo en la cabeza. Y la chimenea tampoco quedo en las mejores condiciones.

Lucius levanto la vista y miro a su hijo con incredulidad.

– La próxima vez que nos veamos, padre, seremos enemigos.

– Draco… hijo, por favor, no…

Draco cerró los ojos y se apartó de él. – ¡Granger, vamos! – le ordeno.

Hermione asintió, apretando su mano con más fuerza.

– ¡NO! – grito Lucius, intentando ponerse de pie a través de los escombros.

Hermione se dio vuelta hacia él, sonriendo con malicia antes de desaparecer de la vista por completo, su hijo desapareciendo con ella.

– ¡DRACO!

 **CAPITULO 25: LIBRE COMO UN PAJARO**

 **N/A: ¡Tuve un montón de respuestas positivas a mi último capítulo. Me alegro mucho de que todos los disfrutaran! Y ahora, su escape ...**

– ¡La chimenea no funciona, mi lord! – grito Mc Nair, corriendo desde el pasillo. – ¡Lestrange paso pero a mí no me deja!

Voldemort dejó escapar un grito de frustración. – ¡Nott, encierra a tu maldito hijo en el calabozo! ¡Mc Nair, Rodolphus, tomen sus escobas y vayan a la casa de Draco! ¡Todos los demás, salgan y _encuéntrenlo_!

Todos asintieron y salieron corriendo, excepto por Bellatrix, quien permanecía al lado de Voldemort.

–Mi lord ¿qué es lo que hará? – pregunto ella.

–Me voy a unir a la búsqueda – dijo él, ya dirigiéndose a la puerta. – ¡Draco _no_ se escapara esta noche!

XXX

Draco y Hermione reaparecieron en una pequeña sala que él no reconoció. Estaba atestado de cachivaches mágicos y rápidamente se dio cuenta de que estaban en un compartimiento de tren. Luego sus ojos se desviaron a la joven pareja besuqueándose en el mostrador. Ambos gritaron.

–Oh, mierda ¿es la hora? – grito Daphne, empujando a Blaise fuera de ella y arreglando su suéter torcido.

Draco comenzó a girar la cabeza lentamente hacia Hermione, sus ojos agrandándose mientras lo hacía. – _¿Estas_ son la personas que te buscaron _?_

– Sí – dijo Hermione. – ¿Y?

–Sin ánimo de ofender – dijo Draco, mirando fríamente a Blaise, – pero creo que encontraremos nuestro propio camino. – Comenzó a tirar de Hermione hacia la puerta, pero ella le saco la mano.

– ¡Draco, no! – grito ella. – ¡Ni siquiera sabríamos por donde comenzar para salir de Londres! Ellos fueron _tus_ amigos. – ¿Por qué no confías en ellos?

– ¿Tú lo haces? – pregunto Draco.

–Por el precio correcto lo hago – dijo ella, metiendo la mano en su bolso y sacando un saco de dinero. Se lo arrojo a Blaise. – Doscientos galeones. Está todo ahí, pero estamos cortos de tiempo así que apreciaría si lo cuentas después.

Blaise sonrió. – Se me hace difícil creer que la princesa de Gryffindor nos estafaría. Confió en ti. – Guardo el saco en su bolsillo. Luego lo miro a Draco. – Es bueno verte de nuevo, Draco.

Draco le frunció el ceño. – ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Zabini? Se me hace difícil creer que hayas estado ayudando a otros cuando ustedes dos fueron tan rápidos en mostrar su cobardía después que el Señor Oscuro gano.

–Las personas pueden cambiar – dijo Blaise.

Daphne sonrió y le echo un vistazo. – Ciertamente. ¿Quién diría que el célebre Mortífago, Draco Malfoy, tenía una debilidad por la bruja nacida de Muggles que es la mano derecha de Harry Potter? – movió su mirada a Hermione. – En verdad nunca creí que lo conseguirías. Vaya manera de probar que estaba equivocada. – Le hizo un guiño.

– ¿Vamos hacer esto o no? – grito Draco. – Si no se han dado cuenta por nuestra dramática entrada,tenemos muy poco tiempo.

– Seh, seh, no te pongas histérico – dijo Blaise. –Solo estamos esperando uno más.

Hermione alzo las cejas. – ¿Uno más?

– Sí, nuestra tercera parte – dijo Daphne. – Necesitamos estar los tres juntos para sacarlos.

– Y si ustedes están aquí, solo puedo imaginar que ella está a unos pocos minutos.

Draco arrugo la frente. – ¿A qué te…?

Justo en ese momento, la puerta del compartimento se abrió y alguien con una capa oscura entro. La capucha estaba levantada así Draco y Hermione no podían ver su rostro.

– ¿Alguien te siguió? – pregunto Blaise.

– No. Nadie siquiera noto que me fui. – Dijo la persona bajo la capucha, revelando la cara de ojos grandes y nariz respingada de Pansy Parkinson. – Hola, Draco.

Draco y Hermione levantaron sus varitas de inmediato. – ¿Qué mierda es esto? – grito él.

– Relájate, Draco – dijo Blaise. – Pansy nos ha estado ayudando a Daphne y a mí desde que comenzamos. Su querida marca mantiene a los Dementores alejados durante nuestras misiones de escape.

– ¿Tú… tú eres una traidora? – pregunto Draco.

Pansy sonrió. – No eres quien para hablar. ¿Refugiando a Granger, Draco? ¿ _En serio_? – Movió los ojos sobre Hermione y la miro fríamente. – Theo puso un gran espectáculo por ti. Mato a Flint. Casi consiguió a Rodolphus también, apenas fallo antes de que todos comenzaran a dispararle hechizos.

– Él está bajo la Maldición Imperio – dijo Draco. – Mejor que te asegures que…

– Le hare saber al Señor Tenebroso – dijo ella.

Draco echaba fuego por la nariz. Se dio vuelta hacia Hermione. – ¿Estás segura de que quieres confiar en estas personas?

Hermione comenzó a observarlo a todos, sus ojos se detuvieron por un momento en Pansy. Por mucho que la odiara, no podía convencerse de que estuviera mintiendo sobre ser una traidora. Theo le había dicho una vez como Pansy fue forzada a convertirse en Mortífago por su padre, como él. Y si Pansy era como Theo…

– No tenemos muchas opciones – dijo Hermione, mirando a Draco. – Me arriesgue cuando deje que me ayudaras, y creo que tengo que hacerlo de nuevo.

Draco respiro hondo y se obligó a asentir.

– ¿Entonces vamos a ir? – pregunto Blaise.

– Sí – dijo Draco.

– ¡Muy bien! Comencemos con la fies…

–Un momento – dijo Pansy, cuyos ojos seguían en Hermione. – Quiero hablar con Granger. – Luego se movieron a Draco. – _A solas._

Draco bufo y se paró de manera protectora delante de ella. – ¡Ni lo sueñes!

– Es importante – dijo ella. – No le voy hacer daño, Draco.

– Carajo, dije que no…

– Draco, está bien – dijo Hermione, poniendo una mano sobre su brazo. – Estamos perdiendo tiempo aquí, así que deja que me hable y luego podemos irnos.

Draco levanto la mano hacia Pansy. – Dame tu varita.

– Necesito mi varita.

– Dame tu jodida va…

– ¡Draco, está bien! Si intenta atacar entonces no voy a vacilar en devolver el golpe – dijo Hermione, pasando por su lado y dirigiéndose fuera del compartimiento. Asegurándose de golpear fuerte el hombro de Pansy cuando paso junto a ella.

– Eres tan insoportable como te recuerdo – dijo Pansy, siguiéndola afuera y cerrando la puerta del compartimento detrás de ellas.

– ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Parkinson? – pregunto Hermione, dándose vuelta y cruzándose de brazos.

De repente, el rostro de Pansy cambio. Miro pensativa al suelo y suspiro. – Mira, yo… yo quería disculparme por lo que te hice hace años. Cuando mi… – trago saliva. – Cuando mi padre era tu propietario.

– ¿Disculparte? – repitió Hermione, su garganta secándose al instante.

Pansy levanto la mirada. – Sí, era…. era joven en ese entonces. Sé que no es excusa, pero en verdad no entendía que no fuera tu culpa. Mi padre… es un cerdo. Eso lo veo ahora. Un asqueroso, repugnante, codicioso cerdo, y me empeñe en desafiarlo en todas las maneras posibles.

– Ya veo – dijo Hermione, sus brazos cayeron a sus lados.

– Convertirse en Mortífago… cambia a las personas. Sobre todo para lo peor, pero no siempre.

Hermione asintió, y miro hacia la puerta que Draco estaba detrás. Él definitivamente había cambiado para mejor.

– Levanta tu camisa.

La cabeza de Hermione se dio vuelta rápidamente hacia Pansy mientras sus ojos se agrandaban. – ¿Qué?

– Levántate la camisa, Granger. Esas cicatrices que te hice. Pueden ser solo removidas por la varita que las realizo. – Pansy saco su varita del bolsillo y la levanto. – Tengo la misma.

Los labios de Hermione comenzaron a temblar mientras intentaba asentir con la cabeza, sin saber si ella lo hizo con éxito. Movió su capa a un costado y levanto su suéter con manos temblorosas. Pansy dio un paso adelante y presiono su varita sobre la cicatriz más grande. Se concentró mucho en ello y Hermione observo como la marca rosada comenzó lentamente a desaparecer. Ella gimió, llevando una mano a su boca para intentar mantenerse callada.

– Dime la verdad, Granger – pregunto Pansy mientras trabajaba. – ¿Fuiste tú la que envió esa lechuza?

Con los ojos todavía enfocados en las cicatrices que estaban desapareciendo, Hermione asintió y dijo en voz baja. – Sí.

Pansy sonrió ligeramente. – Pensé en ese momento que no sonaba como él, pero no pude averiguar quien más pudiera haberse tomado el trabajo. – la miro y alzo una ceja. – ¿Celosa?

Hermione bajo la mano y sonrió. – Mucho menos de lo que estás ahora.

Pansy se mordió la mejilla y miro de nuevo su varita.

En poco tiempo cada una de sus cicatrices hechas por la maldición ya no estaba. Un alivio instantáneo se desparramo por el cuerpo de Hermione cuando el dolor constante al que se había acostumbrado se había ido.

Pansy bajo la varita, la miro tristemente y dijo – Siento que hayas tenido esas cicatrices por mucho tiempo.

Hermione se mordió el labio para contener las lágrimas y asintió.

– No tenemos mucho tiempo – dijo Pansy cuando volvió a abrir la puerta del compartimento. – ¡Estamos listas!

– Excelente – dijo Blaise. Fue detrás del mostrador y desapareció de la vista. Hubo una fuerte explosión. – ¡Vámonos! – dijo mientras su voz parecía estar más distante. Daphne fue detrás del mostrador y también desapareció.

Draco empujo a Pansy para llegar a Hermione y puso un brazo alrededor de su cintura. Levanto su mano libre para secarle las lágrimas de los ojos. – ¿Estás bien?

Hermione asintió y sonrió. – Vamos.

Él asintió y le beso la frente. Pansy intento no mirar como Draco tomaba la mano de Hermione, pero era difícil no hacerlo. Era una cosa sospechar una relación entre ellos, pero mirarlo con sus propios ojos era algo totalmente diferente.

Obligándose a apartar la mirada de ellos, Pansy fue a un armario grande y saco una escoba.

– ¿Para qué es eso? – pregunto Draco.

– Para cuando me una a la cacería por ti – contesto ella, atándose una bolsa a su cadera que debía haber tenido un Hechizo de Extensión Indetectable. – Estoy segura de que se va a poner intenso en el momento que salgamos.

Draco ladeo la cabeza. — ¿ _En verdad_ has estado haciendo esto durante años?

– Así es – contesto ella. – Tú has estado escondiendo tu traición estando cerca del lado del Señor Tenebroso, Draco, y yo he estado escondiendo la mía siendo lo más insignificante posible. Él y los otros Mortífagos no tienen idea adonde estoy ahora, y a _nadie_ le importa. A veces, es mejor quedarse oculto en las sombras.

– ¿Vienen? – pregunto Daphne, asomando la cabeza en algún lugar detrás del mostrador.

Pansy fue primero, y Daphne y ella desaparecieron. Draco jalo a Hermione y vio que los otros habían entrado a una escotilla con una escalera oscura de piedras. Bajaron por ella, un poco curiosos a como simplemente no salían del tren y terminaban debajo del mismo

Cuando llegaron al final de las escaleras, Blaise estaba realizando un hechizo sobre una pared de piedras gris. Daphne se dio vuelta y les sonrió. – Hemos creado una especie de laberinto mágico aquí abajo. Espero que estén preparados para esto.

Blaise termino su hechizo y presiono la punta de la varita en la pared, causando que se abriera. Tomo la mano de Daphne y ambos entraron con Pansy detrás de él. Era evidente que estaban acostumbrados a eso.

Draco y Hermione se quedaron un poco atrás, ambos miraron por sobre sus hombros con escepticismo mientras la pared de piedra se cerraba detrás de ellos. Draco se aferró fuertemente a su varita, sabiendo muy bien, que si lograban salir vivos de la ciudad, esa sería la última vez que podría utilizarla. La apuntaba constantemente a las espaldas de Blaise, Daphne y Pansy.

– Sinceramente, Draco, fuimos amigos por años ¿y en verdad confías tan poco en mí? – pregunto Blaise, mirándolo.

– No confío en nadie – contesto Draco.

– Qué triste manera de vivir – dijo Blaise, dándose vuelta.

Draco miro la mano desocupada de Daphne, notando el anillo de oro que estaba usando.

– ¿Cuándo se casaron? – pregunto.

– El año pasado – dijo Daphne, sonriendo alegremente cuando miro sobre su hombro. – Fue una ceremonia pequeña. Sólo Pansy y otros dos, pero hace un tiempo que lo queremos hacer oficial. – Miro a su esposo con devoción y le beso la mejilla.

Draco hizo un ruido de disgusto.

– No hay necesidad de ser tan jodidamente verbal, Draco, ya sabemos _tus_ opiniones sobre el matrimonio – dijo Blaise.

– Sabes, mi hermana _está_ realmente fuera de tu alcance – dijo Daphne, mirándolos de nuevo.

Draco bufo y apretó la mano de Hermione con más fuerza. Estaba seguro de que ya había obtenido a la mejor chica, y si podía conseguirla entonces nadie podría estar "fuera de su alcance."

– No estoy en contra del matrimonio – dijo él.

Blaise, Daphne y Pansy lo miraron y alzaron sus cejas. Hermione bajo la vista y evito el escrutinio de esos tres, pero Draco no tenía miedo de mantener cada una de sus miradas.

– Estoy en contra de los matrimonies _arreglados_. Y el matrimonio durante los tiempos de guerra. Si la guerra alguna vez termina, tengo toda la intención de casarme.

Hermione sonrió y miro el lugar en donde podía sentir el anillo rozándole la piel.

– Así que… ¿Hace cuánto que ustedes han estado, mmm… juntos? –pregunto Blaise.

– Escapaste en septiembre ¿no es así Granger? — pregunto Daphne.— Pansy ¿no es eso lo que dijiste?

Pansy asintió lentamente.

– Draco me encontró tres días después de que me escape – contesto Hermione. – Una noche antes que el toque de queda comenzara.

– Está bien… no es exactamente lo que estaba preguntando. ¿Hace cuánto que han…?

– El cuatro de noviembre – contestaron ambos antes de que ella pudiera terminar.

– Oh, que dulce. Ambos se acuerdan de la fecha exacta – dijo Blaise. — ¿Entonces que fue? ¿El primer beso? ¿El primer polvo?

Hermione se sonrojo y rápidamente comenzó a inspeccionar las paredes por la que estaban pasando.

Blaise sonrió. – El primer polvo es entonces.

– ¿Eres siempre tan jodidamente conversador con las personas que ayudas a escapar? – pregunto Draco burlonamente.

– Merlín, Draco, simplemente me estaba poniendo al día con un viejo amigo – dijo Blaise, rodando los ojos. — ¿Puedes decir con honestidad que no estas al menos un poco curioso sobre mi vida en estos últimos años?

Draco hizo una pausa. – Un poco – dijo.

Blaise sonrió de nuevo. – Ah ¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que me extrañaste!

– He estado perfectamente bien sin tu presencia en mi vida, Zabini – dijo Draco. – Pero, tengo que admitir, he controlado antes para asegurar que estabas vivo.

– ¿Y? – pregunto Blaise, arqueando una ceja.

– Lo estabas, así que lo deje así.

– ¿Ningún "Hola"?

Draco lo miro muy serio y dijo – Era mejor para ti que no lo hiciera.

Blaise miro a delante de nuevo y todos continuaron caminando en silencio.

Cuando llegaron a lo que parecía ser un callejón sin salida, Blaise anuncio — ¡Llegamos aquí! — saco tres dispositivos negros de su bolsillo y le entrego uno a Daphne y otro a Pansy. Él se quedó con el tercero.

– ¿Son esos walkie—talkies muggles? – pregunto Hermione, mirándolos con curiosidad.

– Sí – contesto Blaise. – Quién—Tú—Sabes y sus Mortífagos nunca pensaron en poner escudos protectores contra la tecnología muggle. – Sonrió. – No es que nos estemos quejando en lo más mínimo.

Los tres se pusieron los auriculares y luego probaron los aparatos. Todo estaba en orden.

– Una vez que atravesemos esta pared, estaremos en el subterráneo – explico Blaise. – Esta invadido con Dementores y probablemente Mortífagos y Carroñeros, ya que su escape no parece ser exactamente un secreto.

– Definitivamente no lo es – dijo Pansy.

– Daphne y yo nos adelantaremos para explorar los mejores caminos posibles para sacarlos de aquí. Ustedes dos se quedaran con Pansy. Sus marcas tenebrosas mantendrán alejados a los Dementores, pero ella sabe un truco ingenioso para mantenerlos alejados de Granger. – Blaise y Pansy se miraron y sonrieron.

– ¿Y cómo van a mantener los Dementores alejados de ustedes? – pregunto Hermione.

– Simplemente nos escondemos en las grietas que hemos creado cada vez que nos encontramos con ellos – dijo Daphne.

– Pansy se quedara con ustedes hasta que salgan, que es donde Daphne y yo nos volveremos a reunir con ustedes. Ahora voy a explicarles la siguiente parte en caso de que después no tengamos tiempo – dijo Blaise. – Cuando salgan afuera, van a tener que seguir las vías del tren por cuatrocientos metros, hasta que vean un hueco en la cerca a su izquierda. Atraviesen el hueco y estarán en un campo. Es muy abierto y _van_ a ser localizados, si ya no lo han hecho.

–Y no pierdan tiempo en intentar utilizar un Encantamiento Desilusionador en ustedes, porque no funcionara – agrego Daphne. – Hay en toda la zona escudos para detener cualquier clase de magia protectora. Si un hechizo va volando hacia ustedes va ser mejor que lo esquiven.

– Cuando crucen el campo, van a entrar a un grupo de árboles. A unos cincuenta metros esta la línea límite de la ciudad, y van a ser capaces de Aparecerse. – dijo Blaise.

– Además, los Encantamientos Desilusionadores tienen efecto una vez que entren a los árboles, pero no les será de mucha ayuda ya que van a tener a unas cuantas personas detrás de ustedes – dijo Daphne. – Pero Blaise y yo tenemos túnicas escondidas al final del túnel. Nos disfrazaremos como Mortífagos pero en verdad son capas de invisibilidad, así estaremos allí para ayudarlos en todo lo que podamos.

Draco y Hermione estaban mirándolos, con los ojos agrandados y boquiabiertos.

– Bueno… _esto_ no va a ser un total desastre – dijo Draco. Miro de reojo a Hermione, que estaba increíblemente nerviosa.

Blaise sonrió. – Bueno, en verdad hubiera sido mejor si hubieran venido _antes_ de que lo descubrieran, pero lo hecho, hecho está. No sirve de nada quejarse.

– Si hubiera sido cualquier otra persona, me preocuparía, pero ustedes dos son conocidos por escaparse de situaciones bastantes difíciles. Van a estar bien – dijo Daphne. – Sólo muévanse rápido.

Hubo una pausa.

–Necesitamos un momento – dijo Draco, tirando de Hermione unos cuantos metros hacia atrás.

La puso delante de él y sostuvo sus manos. Se dio vuelta para ver que los otros tres los estaban mirando. Hizo un gesto con su dedo girándolo y todos dijeron —¡Oh! – y se dieron vuelta.

– ¿Estás segura qué quieres hacer esto? – pregunto él, una vez que estuvieron casi a solas. – Podemos siempre volver y escondernos con Andrómeda. No nos encontraran allí.

Hermione se mordió el labio y pensó en eso por un momento. Pero rápidamente negó con la cabeza. – No, no podemos, Draco. No podemos ponerlos en riesgo de esa manera. Y, si los Mortífagos no nos ven yéndonos, sabrán que todavía nos estamos escondiendo en la ciudad. Pondrán más restricciones, haciendo imposible que alguna vez nos escapemos. Esta es nuestra única oportunidad y creo que deberíamos tomarla.

Las manos de Draco se tensaron en las de ella mientras la miraba con una expresión indescifrable.

– Es hora, Draco – dijo Hermione, intentando con dificultad sonreír mientras les daba a sus manos un apretón.

Draco asintió lentamente. – Tienes razón.

– ¿Ya estas arrepentido de venir conmigo? – pregunto ella, mirándolo con ojos tristes.

– No – dijo él. – Pero sería más fácil para ti salir si me entregara.

– Eso no sería más fácil, Draco. Si te entregas entonces nunca podría irme.

– Lo sé. Ya te he llamado testaruda antes. – Draco sonrió.

Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa. – Tú eres peor.

– Si fuera peor entonces ahora no estaría aquí.

– Iba a ceder – dijo Hermione.

– Lo sé – dijo Draco, estirando la mano y acariciándole la mejilla. – Pero estoy feliz de que no lo hiciste. – Se inclinó y le dio un beso suave. Luego la empujo hacia él y respiro su aroma antes de preguntar— ¿Estás lista?

Hermione asintió sobre él.

–Está bien, Zabini – dijo Draco, apartándose de ella y volviéndole a tomar la mano.

Blaise, Daphne y Pansy volvieron a darse vuelta.

– Pansy, tapate los oídos por un momento ¿quieres?

Pansy asintió y utilizo una varita que Draco no reconoció para lanzar un hechizo sobre sí misma. Se dio vuelta así no podía ver sus bocas.

– Sentimos que es importante mantener ciertos secretos de ella – dijo Daphne. – Por si acaso.

Draco asintió.

– En este momento el rumor es que los cuarteles de la resistencia están actualmente estacionados en un bosque cercano a Hogwarts – dijo Blaise. – No estoy seguro de cual sea, pero a menudo se mueven, así que les sugiero que vayan allí lo más rápido posible para ver cómo están las cosas.

– Aunque, yo no iría allí de inmediato – dijo Daphne. – Hay un montón de Carroñeros situados allí, y con todos los estudiantes regresando de las vacaciones de Navidad, habrá mucha más gente de lo habitual.

Draco asintió de nuevo.

Daphne agarro a Pansy del hombro y le hizo saber que estaba bien que quitara el hechizo.

– Bueno eso es todo – dijo Blaise, dando media vuelta hacia la pared. Hizo una pausa y miro de nuevo a Draco. – Ahora, te deseo buena suerte, Draco. Tal vez, si todavía estamos de pie cuando esta maldita guerra termine…

– ¿Vamos a tomar un trago al estilo Slytherin? – pregunto Draco, alzando una ceja. Sonrió. – Seguro, Zabini. Mientras no cantes esa condenada canción que invente. Theo intento cantarla de nuevo hace poco. – Suspiro mientras pensaba en Theo. Realmente esperaba que estuviera bien.

– Oh, ¿te refieres a esta? – Blaise aclaro la garganta. – _¡Oh Slytherin, la casa de aquellos sangre pura, grandiosos y astutos! ¡Mientras la miel y el whiskey de fuego fluyen, huimos de la escuela de contrabando!_

– Cállate – dijo Draco con severidad.

Blaise se rio y termino de darse vuelta hacia la pared. Movió su varita sobre la misma, lanzando otro hechizo que hizo que se abriera.

Blaise fue el primero que entro a la apertura.

– ¡Nos vemos del otro lado! – dijo Daphne con un saludo antes de seguir a su esposo.

Draco y Hermione miraron a Pansy y esperaron a que fuera adelante. Estuvo callada por un momento, pero una vez que escucharon un murmullo que salía de su oído, los miro y dijo – Vamos.

Entraron a la pared abierta, Pansy a la cabeza. Se cerró detrás de ellos. Los nervios de Draco y Hermione finalmente se apoderaron de ellos cuando se dieron cuenta de que ya no estaban escondidos. Ahora estaban afuera donde cualquiera podría atraparlos. El subterráneo era un lugar peligroso. Cualquiera podía estar al acecho en sus profundidades. Enemigos. Aliados. Aunque, en este punto, era difícil diferenciar entre los dos.

– _Pansy evita el túnel del este. Hay un enjambrede tal vez veinte Dementores aquí y se están extendiendo rápidamente –_ dijo la voz de Blaise por los auriculares de Pansy. – _Cambio._

– Está bien – contesto ella. – Daphne, ¿Cómo se ve en el oeste? Cambio.

– _Nada bien. Por ahora, sigan yendo al norte. Voy a volver para chequear. Cambio._

– Lumos – dijo Pansy mientras el túnel parecía ponerse más oscuro. Tenía levantada su varita, mostrando tres túneles dirigiéndose a diferentes direcciones. Se dirigió al que estaba delante de ella.

– _Alrededor de tres Dementores salieron del enjambre y se dirigen hacia allá, Pans. Prepárate. Cambio._

– ¿Incluso saben la jerga para esas cosas? – pregunto Hermione, sonando algo impresionada.

– Blaise tiene una extraña obsesión con las películas de acción Muggle – contesto Pansy. – Nos dijo que teníamos que decirlo sino no nos dejaría jugar con sus juguetes.

–Típico del jodido Zabini. Nunca fue bueno para compartir – dijo Draco con una sonrisa. Hizo una pausa. – ¿Qué es una "película de acción"?

–Te lo explicare luego – dijo Hermione mientras Pansy comenzó a acelerar el paso. Ellos se apresuraron detrás de ella, pero Draco todavía estaba bastante herido por toda la tortura que había sufrido. – ¿Estás bien?

Pansy redujo la marcha y los miro.

–Sí – dijo él. – Voy a estar bien. Astoria me dio un poco de una poción sanadora antes y en verdad ha hecho que mi cuerpo duela menos.

– ¿Astoria te lo dio? – pregunto Hermione, mirándolo de reojo.

– Para mí _y_ Theo – dijo él. – Solo estaba siendo amable.

– Mmhmm – dijo ella, mirando a otra parte.

– Oh, vamos. No te vas a poner celosa por un poco de poción sanadora ¿verdad? Tú sabes que ella solo me lo dio a mí porque quería dársela a Theo. Yo no fui el que se la follo.

– ¿Astoria _follo_ a Theo? – pregunto Pansy, dándose vuelta mientras tenía la boca abierta. – No le digas a Daphne. Lo va a matar.

– No es celos, Draco. Simplemente no me gusta la manera en que se ha apegado a ti. O a _él._ – dijo Hermione.

– ¿Por qué no él? – pregunto.

–Esta de novio.

Draco arrugo la nariz. – No exactamen…

–Esta de _novio,_ Draco – dijo ella con severidad. – Y en verdad es hora de que vayas aceptando eso.

Draco gruño. – Oh, maldición.

– ¿Theo está de novio? – pregunto Pansy, arqueando una ceja. – ¿Con quién?

Antes de que cualquiera pudiera responder – o no responder, ya que ni Draco ni Hermione planeaban darle una respuesta directa – un raro silbido resonó más adelante. Pansy se dio vuelta y levanto su varita. Pudieron distinguir tres figuras ondulantes, sus contornos un poco más densos que la oscuridad alrededor de ellos.

Pansy se levantó la manga y mostro su marca tenebrosa. Luego tomo su varita y la toco directamente con la punta. Draco se detuvo rápidamente y se encogió del dolor, tirando de Hermione de manera protectora ya que estaba seguro que Pansy los había traicionados. Pero luego la marca se ilumino y le disparo a los Dementores, haciéndolos volar a un ritmo/ un paso constante a través del túnel de la izquierda.

– ¿Qué mierda fue eso? – pregunto Draco una vez que se fueron. Aflojo el agarre sobre Hermione y comenzaron a caminar otra vez.

– Una vez, cuando estaba en una misión con Bellatrix, la vi que hizo eso para alejar los Dementores de los prisioneros que habíamos capturado – explico Pansy. – Ella no me dijo nada sobre el hechizo, así que comencé a experimentar con eso cada vez que venía aquí a explorar los túneles. Resulto ser que todo lo que necesitas decir es " _Lumos_ ". Te apuesto que ella cree que es tan astuta manteniendo secretos de este tipo con el resto de nosotros.

– Sí, bueno, ella es una perra – dijo Draco, así de simple. – En serio, Parkinson, ¿Cuándo comenzaste a ayudar con todo esto?

– No lo sé – dijo ella. – Fue idea de Daphne y Blaise. Simplemente me preguntaron si quería participar y dije que sí. ¿En verdad es tan difícil de creer?

– Si – dijo él honestamente.

Ahora Draco y Hermione estaban caminando bastante cerca de Pansy, incluso en la oscuridad, él podía ver que ella estaba dolida.

– Odio ser un Mortífago, Draco. _Sabes_ eso – dijo ella.

– Lo sé – dijo él.

– Personalmente, creo que el que _tú_ traiciones al Señor Oscuro y estés follando a Granger es un poco más impactante.

Draco sonrió. – Bueno, me conoces. _Vivo_ para impactar.

– _¡Pansy deja de dirigirte al norte! –_ dijo la frenética voz de Daphne en su oído. – _Los carroñeros han entrado al subterráneo. Cambio._

– _Ahora el este está despejado –_ dijo Blaise. – _Habrá algunos Dementores adelante pera nada que no puedas manejar. Cambio._

– Está bien. Cambio.

De inmediato Pansy se dirigió a la derecha y palpo a lo largo de la pared hasta que encontrara una piedra que sobresaliera. La presiono para revelar una abertura estrecha. Era tan delgada que tuvieron que trepar por ella, cerrándose detrás de ellos justo cuando las voces comenzaron a hacer ecos en los túneles.

– No deberíamos seguir hablando – susurro Pansy mientras atravesaban el espacio estrecho. – No si ahora los carroñeros están aquí.

Salieron a un pequeño claro en donde varias personas estaban alrededor de un fuego, calentándose las manos. Draco y Hermione se paralizaron, pero Pansy pasó al lado de ellos.

– ¡Ey, Pansy! ¿Qué nos traes esta noche? – pregunto uno de ellos.

– Esta noche nada, Fender. Estoy en una misión. – Pansy se dio vuelta y le hizo una seña a Draco y Hermione para que siguieran adelante. – No hay porque preocuparse. Son solo malditos Muggles.

Draco y Hermione salieron lentamente del pasillo hacia el claro.

– Tenemos un par de criminales buscados esta noche, chicos, así que Carroñeros y Dementores están en alerta máxima. Asegúrense de no hacer ruido – les exigió.

Los hombres se echaron a reír.

– ¿ _En serio_? ¿Estos?– dijo Fender. – Puedo romper esta chica en dos solo con mi pulgar, y el pequeño ángel rubio parece que no va a tomar mucho esfuerzo.

– ¿Ángel rubio? – repitió Draco con gran ofensa. – Quiero que sepa que fui el mago más superior en mi año y…

– Draco, no vale la pena – dijo Pansy, agarrándolo de la muñeca y empujándolo junto a Hermione hacia adelante.

– ¡Uno de estos días, vas a ceder y te vas casar conmigo, Pansy!

– ¡Sigue soñando, Fender!

– _Pansy, el este está despejado. Si te apresuras, tal vez puedan salir antes de que más Carroñeros se dirijan a ese camino. Cambio. –_ dijo Blaise.

– Ahora estamos por pasar. Cambio. – respondió Pansy.

Se dirigieron por otro pasaje estrecho y salieron en túneles que parecían exactamente los mismos que los de antes. Draco tuvo que preguntarse cómo es que nunca daban vuelta en este lugar.

Pansy lanzo un hechizo sobre sus pies así se mantenían en silencio y comenzaron a correr a lo largo de las vías del tren. Los túneles por donde se dirigían se encendieron con una luz tenue de las velas encantadas que no tenía mucho sentido. Luego unas sombras aparecieron en las paredes en la forma de varias siluetas humanas. Pansy agarro a Draco y a Hermione, lanzo un hechizo sobre la pared que estaba al lado de ellos y los empujo dentro de una pequeña abertura. Unos segundos después, varios Carroñeros dieron vuelta la esquina, riéndose.

Pansy respiro hondo y dio un paso adelante con confianza. – ¡Disculpen!

Todas sus cabezas giraron a su dirección. Hubo jadeos de asombro.

– ¿Qué es toda esta tontería? – pregunto ella.

–Se—señora – uno de los Carroñeros murmuro. – No estábamos haciendo nada.

–Bueno, eso es _obvio –_ se burló. – ¡El Señor Tenebroso no estaría contento de oírlos aquí abajo deambulando cuando estamos en medio de una crisis! ¡ _Muévanse_! – Les ordeno.

– ¡S— sí, señora! – les dijeron todos por sobre sus hombros.

Una vez que se fueron, Pansy suspiro de alivio y fue a la pared en donde Draco y Hermione estaban escondidos. La abrió.

–Sus números están creciendo. No tenemos mucho tiempo para sacarlos de aquí antes de que el escape sea imposible.

Draco y Hermione asintieron.

Comenzaron a correr de nuevo, sus piernas los llevaban más rápido que antes. Pansy los guio al final del túnel pero, en vez de guiarlos a otro, lanzo un hechizo sobre la pared con las velas encantadas, causando que se abriera y revelara una escalera alta.

Los tres corrieron dentro de la pared y esta se cerró rápidamente detrás de ellos. Pansy, Draco y Hermione subieron las escaleras, sin detenerse, sin bajar la velocidad, incluso después de llegar a la cima.

– ¡Estamos arriba! ¡Cambio! – dijo ella en sus auriculares.

– _Aquí está todo despejado –_ dijo Daphne. – _Pero los Mortífagos están comenzando a juntarse cerca de la barrera. Cambio._

Pansy siguió corriendo, instándolos a que siguieran, dando vueltas por todos los rincones hasta que llegaron a un amplio claro con vías de tren que se extendían hacia afuera. Daphne y Blaise estaban parados cerca del mismo.

– ¡Tengo que decir que esta es la misión más excitante en la que hemos estado!– exclamo Blaise mientras Daphne y él se sacaron los auriculares. Pansy hizo lo mismo y tomo las radios de los otros dos, metiéndolas dentro de su bolsa antes de sacar su escoba.

Daphne fue hacia la pared y trazaron un patrón con su varita antes de abrirla como un cajón. Saco dos túnicas y Blaise y ella comenzaron a ponérselas.

–Pansy, ve primero – ordeno Blaise.

Pansy asintió antes de volver a mirar a Draco y a Hermione. – Bueno, entonces esto es un adiós. Buena suerte. Para ambos.

Ella comenzó a moverse hacia la salida. Draco se mordió la mejilla, luciendo desgarrado por un momento antes de mirar a Hermione. Ella suspiro y asintió hacia Pansy.

Draco gruño. – ¡Pansy, espera!

Pansy se dio vuelta.

Draco soltó la mano de Hermione por primera vez desde que dejaron el departamento y dio un paso adelante. – Mira – dijo. – Perdóname, por, eeh… Bueno,por ser tan imbécil, supongo. Me sale naturalmente.

Pasny sonrió. – Lo sé. Y no te preocupes, yo… – miro de nuevo a Hermione. – Entiendo. Todos hemos hechos cosas que nos avergüenzan.

Draco asintió. – Ten cuidado. El Señor Oscuro sabe que eres leal a mí.

– Lo tendré – dijo ella. – Y no te preocupes. Me encargare de Theo.

Draco asintió de nuevo

–.Sera mejor que se larguen, Draco. No tengo muchas ganas de estar de duelo por sus muertes.

Antes de que pudiera responder, Pansy se dio vuelta y salió corriendo. Monto su escoba a unos pocos metros y salió volando. Solo unos momentos después, Draco pudo verla volando con varios Mortífagos.

–Quédense cerca del borde, Draco – dijo Blaise. – Manténganse fuera de vista hasta que lleguen al campo, si pueden.

Draco lo volvió a mirar y asintió. Luego dio un paso y extendió la mano. – Gracias, Blaise.

– Aw, me volviste a llamar Blaise otra vez. – Tomo la mano de Draco y le dio un apretón.

Draco apretó fuerte y tiro de Blaise más cerca. – Si algo sucede ahí afuera – le susurro – y me tengo que entregar, asegúrate de que ella salga. No dejes que regrese por mí.

– Entendido – dijo Blaise, dándole una palmada en la espalda.

– Otra cosa, mi tía, no la psicópata sádica, la que es buena, Andrómeda, ella y su nieto están escondiéndose en la ciudad con otros cuatro miembros de la resistencia. Están en la tienda de los Weasleys en el Callejón Diagon y no se van a ir a menos que sea todos juntos. Si puedes, sácalos.

Blaise sonrió. – Tengo que admitirlo, Draco. Ser el mandamás de Quien—Tú—Sabes todo este tiempo. Incluso a mí me engañaste.

– Ese era el punto – dijo Draco, sonriéndole.

De pronto Hermione se puso a su lado y le volvió a tomar la mano.

– Draco, es hora de que nos vayamos. Hemos retrasado esto demasiado – dijo ella, su palma sudando sobre la de él.

– Bien – dijo Draco, la realidad de todo finalmente lo había golpeado. – Esto es real. ¿Estas preparada?

– No – dijo Hermione con honestidad. – ¿Pero cuando lo estaré?

– Si se quieren dar un beso para la buena suerte, no lo detendremos – dijo Daphne mirándolos con una fija fascinación. Blaise parecía igual de intrigado.

– Ustedes dos son jodidamente raros – dijo Draco. Pero, aun así, los ignoro y se inclinó hacia adelante, dándole un beso suave a Hermione y presionando su frente sobre la de ella. Se quedó parado ahí un momento, respirando su aroma antes de que finalmente dijo – Vamos.

Draco comenzó a tirarla de la mano antes que cualquiera de ellos tuviera la oportunidad de arrepentirse y retroceder. Se quedaron escondidos bajo su capuchas negras, presionándose contra la pares mientras se movían en las sombras.

La luz de la luna dejo que ellos vieran en donde estaban los Mortífagos. Tres de ellos estaban cerca, cuatro si contaban a Pansy, todos manteniendo sus ojos cerca del perímetro. Ninguno de ellos pensó en buscar en la dirección en donde estaban ellos, así que tenían eso a su favor.

Los pasos de Draco y Hermione seguían siendo silenciosos mientras se movían y, en poco tiempo habían avanzado cien metros, luego doscientos, trescientos…

– ¡Ahí están! – grito alguien sobre ellos en una escoba. Estaban apuntando a alguien, más ilumino el cielo con la Marca Tenebrosa rápidamente. _Mierda._ Era solo una cuestión de segundos antes de que Voldemort estuviera uniéndose a ellos.

Un Hechizo Paralizador fue disparado a ellos pero pudieron esquivarlos fácilmente. Trescientos cincuenta metros. Trescientos ochenta.

– ¡Allí está el hueco! – grito Hermione, apuntando a una mancha redonda, más oscura que el resto de la cerca. Corrieron hasta allí y Draco ayudo a Hermione a que pasara primero antes de seguirla. La tomo de la mano de nuevo y la mantuvo cerca mientras los hechizos y las maldiciones volaban a ellos de todas las direcciones.

Una escoba paso zumbando por lo bajo cerca de ellos e intento agarrar la capa de Draco. Ambos se agacharon, Draco arrojándose encima de ella de manera protectora hasta que el Mortífago pasara. Luego salieron corriendo de nuevo.

– ¡Ríndete, Malfoy! ¡No puedes escapar del Señor Tenebroso! – grito lo que reconoció como la voz de Yaxley.

Hubo sonidos silbantes alrededor, y Draco y Hermione sabían que estaban llegando más Mortífagos.

–¡Entréganos a la Sangresucia, sobrino! – grito Bellatrix mientras les disparaba la Maldición Cruciatus.

Draco y Hermione la esquivaron en direcciones opuestas, pero rápidamente se arrastraron para volver a juntarse. Rodaron juntos para esquivar otro hechizo y Hermione disparo, paralizando al Mortífago que lo había lanzado y haciendo que junto a su escoba se estrellaran en el suelo.

Draco y Hermione se pusieron de pie y corrieron mientras los Mortífagos comenzaron a aterrizar alrededor de ellos, Pansy lanzo un Hechizo Paralizador que paso por al lado de la oreja de Hermione, golpeando "accidentalmente" al Mortífago que estaba delante de ellos.

Draco quería apuntar a matar, pero la mayoría de los Mortífagos tenían sus máscaras y no quería golpear a Astoria o Goyle por accidente, ya que, sin dudas, ellos estaban allí.

– ¡Vayan por la Sangresucia! – ordeno Bellatrix. – Draco es mío.

Bellatrix fue hacia adelante y Draco le lanzo una Maldición Asesina. Fallo. Él la había enviado a un millón de misiones en la que debería haber terminado en su muerte pero, por alguna razón, siempre escapaba. Draco sabía que había magia oscura involucrada, pero no sabía lo que era.

Bellatrix envió un Hechizo Paralizador volando hacia él y lo esquivo, teniendo que soltar la mano de Hermione. Se puso de pie y le devolvió el hechizo. Ella levanto la varita para bloquearlo, sin saber, obviamente, sobre las protecciones que habían allí ya que el patrullar estaba por debajo de su jerarquía. O al menos eso era lo que ella sentirá. Por supuesto, Draco no pudo decir nada, porque él tampoco sabía.

–Duerme bien, querida tía – dijo él mientras ella se golpeaba en el suelo.

Cuando Draco se dio vuelta, Yaxley había agarrado a Hermione desde atrás. Levanto su varita para salvarla pero, antes de que fuera necesario, ella lo agarró del brazo y lo dio vuelta como Theo le había enseñado. Cuando estaba abajo, le disparo una Maldición Asesina y le grito – ¡Maldito bastardo! – dándole un patada a su cuerpo muerto.

Cuando Hermione estaba distraída, Rowle y Dolohov intentaron ir por ella desde ambos lados. Draco les disparo Maldiciones Asesina y cuando ellos la esquivaron, agarro de nuevo la mano de Hermione y la arrastro lo más rápido que pudo hacia los árboles.

– ¡Draco, deja de correr! – escucho que dijo una voz rasposa conocida detrás de él. Voldemort. – ¡Regresa a mi ahora y perdonare a la Sangresucia!

Draco bajo la velocidad.

– ¡Draco, no! – grito Hermione, tirando con fuerza de la mano de él mientras finalmente entraban a los árboles.

Draco miro por sobre su hombro. Voldemort estaba volando directo hacia ellos.

– _¡_ Crucio _! –_ grito un Mortífago quien estaba seguro que era el padre de Pansy. Estaba dirigida a Hermione. Draco la empujo fuera del camino y recibió la maldición.

– ¡DRACO! – grito Hermione mientras él caía fuertemente al suelo. Ella intento correr hacia él pero una fuerza invisible la empujo a una dirección opuesta. – ¡No!

Draco se forzó en abrir los ojos a través del dolor y vio a Voldemort cada vez más cerca, estiro la mano y estaba listo para agarrarlo. Stuart Parkinson se paró sobre él. Se movió para poner de pie a Draco, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, alguien lo paralizo y se cayó hacia adelante.

Y luego Draco estaba siendo sujetado por la capa mientras lo ponían de pie. – _Nunca_ falle en sacar a alguien todavía – dijo la voz de Blaise mientras Draco era arrojado bien adentro de los árboles. Aterrizo justo cerca de Hermione, quien le agarro la mano y comenzó a jalarlo.

– ¡Detente, Sangresucia! – grito la voz de Voldemort.

Draco miro arriba justo a tiempo para ver su agarre delante de sus ojos, pero Hermione lo tenía de su brazo y antes de que el Señor Oscuro pudiera hacer contacto, los árboles, los Mortífagos y la ciudad de Londres estaban siendo succionados, todo poniéndose negro mientras sentía como estaba siendo presionado por dentro de todas partes a la vez.

Y luego, en una cuestión de segundo, el mundo se había vuelto claro una vez más. Draco pudo sentir el frio cuando aterrizo en algo blanco. Nieve.

Hermione se puso en su línea de visión. – ¿Draco? – dijo en voz baja mientras los copos suaves caían sobre su pelo, haciéndole que se rizaran de inmediato.

Draco estiro la mano y paso los dedos por su cabello. – ¿Esto va a ser un problema? – pregunto.

Hermione sonrió y le dio un golpe suave a su pecho. – Idiota.

–Entonces… – dijo él, moviendo los dedos a su mejilla. – ¿Estamos afuera?

Había lágrimas de alegría en sus ojos mientras asentía con entusiasmo. – Estamos afuera.

Draco movió la mano detrás de su cabeza y la empujo hacia abajo así sus labios se encontraban con los de él. Habían escapado. Habían ido contra un enjambre de Mortífagos y aun así lo lograron.

Draco no pudo recordar la última vez que se sintió así. Era como si un gran peso que no sabía que estaba allí había sido removido de él. Libre. Era libre. Por primera vez en casi cinco años, Hermione y él eran verdaderamente libres.


	25. Chapter 25

**N/P** No es mi traducción y mucho menos es mi historia. Yo solo me atrevo a publicarla toda vez que muchas nos quedamos con ganas de leerla. **Disfrútenla hasta que la bloqueen.**

 **N/T** Super emocionada con presentarles mi primer proyecto, espero que les guste, muchísimas gracias a los que me apoyaron, especialmente a Romina Pascaretta que esta desde un principio y me ayudo a betear este capítulo y a Lena por autorizarme a traducir su historia.

 **N/A: *ADVERTENCIA*:** Esta historia va a ser bastante oscura. Trata temas de violación, asesinato, tortura, lenguaje vulgar, y dos almas quebradas. No apto para los corazones débiles. Esta va a ser mi única advertencia.

 **Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling, la trama le pertenece a Lena Phoria y la traducción a Sunset82.**

Antes que comiences a leer, no dejes review porque eso puede ser motivo de acoso hacia tu persona, no es necesario que lo hagas, tu disfruta la lectura.

Y por último pero muy, muy importante siempre lee los review que dejaré puesto que ahí informaré cada cuanto la voy a dar de baja, por aquello del bloqueo y las denuncias, así mismo avisaré si alternare con otra cuenta, para que esta historia sigua aquí.

 **Y repito, no lo escribí yo y lo traduje yo, porque parece que a muchas no les queda claro**.

 **CRUEL AND BEAUTIFUL WORLD CAPITULO**

 **25:** **LIBRE** **COMO** **UN** **PAJARO**

N/A: ¡Tuve un montón de respuestas positivas a mi último capítulo. Me alegro mucho de que todos los disfrutaran! Y ahora, su escape ...

– ¡La chimenea no funciona, mi lord! – grito Mc Nair, corriendo desde el pasillo. – ¡Lestrange paso pero a mí no me deja!

Voldemort dejó escapar un grito de frustración. – ¡Nott, encierra a tu maldito hijo en el calabozo! ¡Mc Nair, Rodolphu tomen sus escobas y vayan a la casa de Draco! ¡Todos los demás, salgan y _encuéntrenlo_!

Todos asintieron y salieron corriendo, excepto por Bellatrix, quien permanecía al lado de Voldemort.

–Mi lord ¿qué es lo que hará? – pregunto ella.

–Me voy a unir a la búsqueda – dijo él, ya dirigiéndose a la puerta. – ¡Draco _no_ se escapara esta noche!

XXX

Draco y Hermione reaparecieron en una pequeña sala que él no reconoció. Estaba atestado de cachivaches mágicos y rápidamente se dio cuenta de que estaban en un compartimiento de tren. Luego sus ojos se desviaron a la joven pareja besuqueándose en el mostrador. Ambos gritaron.

–Oh, mierda ¿es la hora? – grito Daphne, empujando a Blaise fuera de ella y arreglando su suéter torcido.

Draco comenzó a girar la cabeza lentamente hacia Hermione, sus ojos agrandándose mientras lo hacía. – _¿Estas_ son la personas que te buscaron _?_

Sí – dijo Hermione. – ¿Y?

–Sin ánimo de ofender – dijo Draco, mirando fríamente a Blaise, – pero creo que encontraremos nuestro propio camino. – Comenzó a tirar de Hermione hacia la puerta, pero ella le saco la mano.

¡Draco, no! – grito ella. – ¡Ni siquiera sabríamos por donde comenzar para salir de Londres! Ellos fueron _tus_ amigos

¿Por qué no confías en ellos?

¿Tú lo haces? – pregunto Draco.

–Por el precio correcto lo hago – dijo ella, metiendo la mano en su bolso y sacando un saco de dinero. Se lo arrojo a Blaise. – Doscientos galeones. Está todo ahí, pero estamos cortos de tiempo así que apreciaría si lo cuentas después.

Blaise sonrió. – Se me hace difícil creer que la princesa de Gryffindor nos estafaría. Confió en ti. – Guardo el saco en su bolsillo. Luego lo miro a Draco. – Es bueno verte de nuevo, Draco.

Draco le frunció el ceño. – ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Zabini? Se me hace difícil creer que hayas estado ayudando a otros cuando ustedes dos fueron tan rápidos en mostrar su cobardía después que el Señor Oscuro gano.

–Las personas pueden cambiar – dijo Blaise.

Daphne sonrió y le echo un vistazo. – Ciertamente. ¿Quién diría que el célebre Mortífago, Draco Malfoy, tenía una debilidad por la bruja nacida de Muggles que es la mano derecha de Harry Potter? – movió su mirada a Hermione. – En verdad nunca creí que lo conseguirías. Vaya manera de probar que estaba equivocada. – Le hizo un guiño.

¿Vamos hacer esto o no? – grito Draco. – Si no se han dado cuenta por nuestra dramática entrada,tenemos muy poco tiempo.

Seh, seh, no te pongas histérico – dijo Blaise. –Solo estamos esperando uno más. Hermione alzo las cejas. – ¿Uno más?

Sí, nuestra tercera parte – dijo Daphne. – Necesitamos estar los tres juntos para sacarlos.

Y si ustedes están aquí, solo puedo imaginar que ella está a unos pocos minutos. Draco arrugo la frente. – ¿A qué te…?

Justo en ese momento, la puerta del compartimento se abrió y alguien con una capa oscura entro. La capucha estaba levantada así Draco y Hermione no podían ver su rostro.

¿Alguien te siguió? – pregunto Blaise.

No. Nadie siquiera noto que me fui. – Dijo la persona bajo la capucha, revelando la cara de ojos grandes y nariz respingada de Pansy Parkinson. – Hola, Draco.

Draco y Hermione levantaron sus varitas de inmediato. – ¿Qué mierda es esto? – grito él.

Relájate, Draco – dijo Blaise. – Pansy nos ha estado ayudando a Daphne y a mí desde que comenzamos. Su querid marca mantiene a los Dementores alejados durante nuestras misiones de escape.

¿Tú… tú eres una traidora? – pregunto Draco.

Pansy sonrió. – No eres quien para hablar. ¿Refugiando a Granger, Draco? ¿ _En_ _serio_? – Movió los ojos sobre Hermion y la miro fríamente. – Theo puso un gran espectáculo por ti. Mato a Flint. Casi consiguió a Rodolphus también, apena fallo antes de que todos comenzaran a dispararle hechizos.

Él está bajo la Maldición Imperio – dijo Draco. – Mejor que te asegures que…

Le hare saber al Señor Tenebroso – dijo ella.

Draco echaba fuego por la nariz. Se dio vuelta hacia Hermione. – ¿Estás segura de que quieres confiar en estas personas?

Hermione comenzó a observarlo a todos, sus ojos se detuvieron por un momento en Pansy. Por mucho que la odiara, no podía convencerse de que estuviera mintiendo sobre ser una traidora. Theo le había dicho una vez como Pansy fu forzada a convertirse en Mortífago por su padre, como él. Y si Pansy era como Theo…

No tenemos muchas opciones – dijo Hermione, mirando a Draco. – Me arriesgue cuando deje que me ayudaras, y creo que tengo que hacerlo de nuevo.

Draco respiro hondo y se obligó a asentir.

¿Entonces vamos a ir? – pregunto Blaise.

Sí – dijo Draco.

¡Muy bien! Comencemos con la fies…

–Un momento – dijo Pansy, cuyos ojos seguían en Hermione. – Quiero hablar con Granger. – Luego se movieron a Draco. – _A solas._

Draco bufo y se paró de manera protectora delante de ella. – ¡Ni lo sueñes!

Es importante – dijo ella. – No le voy hacer daño, Draco.

Carajo, dije que no…

Draco, está bien – dijo Hermione, poniendo una mano sobre su brazo. – Estamos perdiendo tiempo aquí, así que deja que me hable y luego podemos irnos.

Draco levanto la mano hacia Pansy. – Dame tu varita.

Necesito mi varita.

Dame tu jodida va…

¡Draco, está bien! Si intenta atacar entonces no voy a vacilar en devolver el golpe – dijo Hermione, pasando por su lado y dirigiéndose fuera del compartimiento. Asegurándose de golpear fuerte el hombro de Pansy cuando paso junto a ella.

Eres tan insoportable como te recuerdo – dijo Pansy, siguiéndola afuera y cerrando la puerta del compartimento detrás de ellas.

¿Qué es lo que quieres, Parkinson? – pregunto Hermione, dándose vuelta y cruzándose de brazos.

De repente, el rostro de Pansy cambio. Miro pensativa al suelo y suspiro. – Mira, yo… yo quería disculparme por lo qu te hice hace años. Cuando mi… – trago saliva. – Cuando mi padre era tu propietario.

¿Disculparte? – repitió Hermione, su garganta secándose al instante.

Pansy levanto la mirada. – Sí, era…. era joven en ese entonces. Sé que no es excusa, pero en verdad no entendía qu no fuera tu culpa. Mi padre… es un cerdo. Eso lo veo ahora. Un asqueroso, repugnante, codicioso cerdo, y me empeñ en desafiarlo en todas las maneras posibles.

Ya veo – dijo Hermione, sus brazos cayeron a sus lados.

Convertirse en Mortífago… cambia a las personas. Sobre todo para lo peor, pero no siempre.

Hermione asintió, y miro hacia la puerta que Draco estaba detrás. Él definitivamente había cambiado para mejor.

Levanta tu camisa.

La cabeza de Hermione se dio vuelta rápidamente hacia Pansy mientras sus ojos se agrandaban. – ¿Qué?

Levántate la camisa, Granger. Esas cicatrices que te hice. Pueden ser solo removidas por la varita que las realizo. – Pansy saco su varita del bolsillo y la levanto. – Tengo la misma.

Los labios de Hermione comenzaron a temblar mientras intentaba asentir con la cabeza, sin saber si ella lo hizo con éxito. Movió su capa a un costado y levanto su suéter con manos temblorosas. Pansy dio un paso adelante y presiono su varita sobre la cicatriz más grande. Se concentró mucho en ello y Hermione observo como la marca rosada comenzó lentamente a desaparecer. Ella gimió, llevando una mano a su boca para intentar mantenerse callada.

Dime la verdad, Granger – pregunto Pansy mientras trabajaba. – ¿Fuiste tú la que envió esa lechuza?

Con los ojos todavía enfocados en las cicatrices que estaban desapareciendo, Hermione asintió y dijo en voz baja. – Sí.

Pansy sonrió ligeramente. – Pensé en ese momento que no sonaba como él, pero no pude averiguar quien más pudiera haberse tomado el trabajo. – la miro y alzo una ceja. – ¿Celosa?

Hermione bajo la mano y sonrió. – Mucho menos de lo que estás ahora. Pansy se mordió la mejilla y miro de nuevo su varita.

En poco tiempo cada una de sus cicatrices hechas por la maldición ya no estaba. Un alivio instantáneo se desparramo por el cuerpo de Hermione cuando el dolor constante al que se había acostumbrado se había ido.

Pansy bajo la varita, la miro tristemente y dijo – Siento que hayas tenido esas cicatrices por mucho tiempo. Hermione se mordió el labio para contener las lágrimas y asintió.

No tenemos mucho tiempo – dijo Pansy cuando volvió a abrir la puerta del compartimento. – ¡Estamos listas!

Excelente – dijo Blaise. Fue detrás del mostrador y desapareció de la vista. Hubo una fuerte explosión. – ¡Vámonos

dijo mientras su voz parecía estar más distante. Daphne fue detrás del mostrador y también desapareció.

Draco empujo a Pansy para llegar a Hermione y puso un brazo alrededor de su cintura. Levanto su mano libre para secarle las lágrimas de los ojos. – ¿Estás bien?

Hermione asintió y sonrió. – Vamos.

Él asintió y le beso la frente. Pansy intento no mirar como Draco tomaba la mano de Hermione, pero era difícil no hacerlo. Era una cosa sospechar una relación entre ellos, pero mirarlo con sus propios ojos era algo totalmente diferente.

Obligándose a apartar la mirada de ellos, Pansy fue a un armario grande y saco una escoba.

¿Para qué es eso? – pregunto Draco.

Para cuando me una a la cacería por ti – contesto ella, atándose una bolsa a su cadera que debía haber tenido un Hechizo de Extensión Indetectable. – Estoy segura de que se va a poner intenso en el momento que salgamos.

Draco ladeo la cabeza. ¿ _En verdad_ has estado haciendo esto durante años?

Así es – contesto ella. – Tú has estado escondiendo tu traición estando cerca del lado del Señor Tenebroso, Draco, yo he estado escondiendo la mía siendo lo más insignificante posible. Él y los otros Mortífagos no tienen idea adonde estoy ahora, y a _nadie_ le importa. A veces, es mejor quedarse oculto en las sombras.

¿Vienen? – pregunto Daphne, asomando la cabeza en algún lugar detrás del mostrador.

Pansy fue primero, y Daphne y ella desaparecieron. Draco jalo a Hermione y vio que los otros habían entrado a una escotilla con una escalera oscura de piedras. Bajaron por ella, un poco curiosos a como simplemente no salían del tre y terminaban debajo del mismo

Cuando llegaron al final de las escaleras, Blaise estaba realizando un hechizo sobre una pared de piedras gris. Daphn se dio vuelta y les sonrió. – Hemos creado una especie de laberinto mágico aquí abajo. Espero que estén preparados para esto.

Blaise termino su hechizo y presiono la punta de la varita en la pared, causando que se abriera. Tomo la mano de Daphne y ambos entraron con Pansy detrás de él. Era evidente que estaban acostumbrados a eso.

Draco y Hermione se quedaron un poco atrás, ambos miraron por sobre sus hombros con escepticismo mientras la pared de piedra se cerraba detrás de ellos. Draco se aferró fuertemente a su varita, sabiendo muy bien, que si lograban salir vivos de la ciudad, esa sería la última vez que podría utilizarla. La apuntaba constantemente a las espaldas de Blaise, Daphne y Pansy.

Sinceramente, Draco, fuimos amigos por años ¿y en verdad confías tan poco en mí? – pregunto Blaise, mirándolo.

No confío en nadie – contesto Draco.

Qué triste manera de vivir – dijo Blaise, dándose vuelta.

Draco miro la mano desocupada de Daphne, notando el anillo de oro que estaba usando.

¿Cuándo se casaron? – pregunto.

El año pasado – dijo Daphne, sonriendo alegremente cuando miro sobre su hombro. – Fue una ceremonia pequeña Sólo Pansy y otros dos, pero hace un tiempo que lo queremos hacer oficial. – Miro a su esposo con devoción y le bes la mejilla.

Draco hizo un ruido de disgusto.

No hay necesidad de ser tan jodidamente verbal, Draco, ya sabemos _tus_ opiniones sobre el matrimonio – dijo Blais

Sabes, mi hermana _está_ realmente fuera de tu alcance – dijo Daphne, mirándolos de nuevo.

Draco bufo y apretó la mano de Hermione con más fuerza. Estaba seguro de que ya había obtenido a la mejor chica, si podía conseguirla entonces nadie podría estar "fuera de su alcance."

No estoy en contra del matrimonio – dijo él.

Blaise, Daphne y Pansy lo miraron y alzaron sus cejas. Hermione bajo la vista y evito el escrutinio de esos tres, pero Draco no tenía miedo de mantener cada una de sus miradas.

Estoy en contra de los matrimonies _arreglados_. Y el matrimonio durante los tiempos de guerra. Si la guerra alguna vez termina, tengo toda la intención de casarme.

Hermione sonrió y miro el lugar en donde podía sentir el anillo rozándole la piel.

Así que… ¿Hace cuánto que ustedes han estado, mmm… juntos? –pregunto Blaise.

Escapaste en septiembre ¿no es así Granger? pregunto Daphne. Pansy ¿no es eso lo que dijiste? Pansy asintió lentamente.

Draco me encontró tres días después de que me escape – contesto Hermione. – Una noche antes que el toque de queda comenzara.

Está bien… no es exactamente lo que estaba preguntando. ¿Hace cuánto que han…?

El cuatro de noviembre – contestaron ambos antes de que ella pudiera terminar.

Oh, que dulce. Ambos se acuerdan de la fecha exacta – dijo Blaise. ¿Entonces que fue? ¿El primer beso? ¿El prim polvo?

Hermione se sonrojo y rápidamente comenzó a inspeccionar las paredes por la que estaban pasando. Blaise sonrió. – El primer polvo es entonces.

¿Eres siempre tan jodidamente conversador con las personas que ayudas a escapar? – pregunto Draco burlonamente.

Merlín, Draco, simplemente me estaba poniendo al día con un viejo amigo – dijo Blaise, rodando los ojos. ¿Puede decir con honestidad que no estas al menos un poco curioso sobre mi vida en estos últimos años?

Draco hizo una pausa. – Un poco – dijo.

Blaise sonrió de nuevo. – Ah ¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que me extrañaste!

He estado perfectamente bien sin tu presencia en mi vida, Zabini – dijo Draco. – Pero, tengo que admitir, he controlado antes para asegurar que estabas vivo.

¿Y? – pregunto Blaise, arqueando una ceja.

Lo estabas, así que lo deje así.

¿Ningún "Hola"?

Draco lo miro muy serio y dijo – Era mejor para ti que no lo hiciera.

Blaise miro a delante de nuevo y todos continuaron caminando en silencio.

Cuando llegaron a lo que parecía ser un callejón sin salida, Blaise anuncio ¡Llegamos aquí! saco tres dispositivos negros de su bolsillo y le entrego uno a Daphne y otro a Pansy. Él se quedó con el tercero.

¿Son esos walkie talkies muggles? – pregunto Hermione, mirándolos con curiosidad.

Sí – contesto Blaise. – Quién Tú Sabes y sus Mortífagos nunca pensaron en poner escudos protectores contra la tecnología muggle. – Sonrió. – No es que nos estemos quejando en lo más mínimo.

Los tres se pusieron los auriculares y luego probaron los aparatos. Todo estaba en orden.

Una vez que atravesemos esta pared, estaremos en el subterráneo – explico Blaise. – Esta invadido con Dementore y probablemente Mortífagos y Carroñeros, ya que su escape no parece ser exactamente un secreto.

Definitivamente no lo es – dijo Pansy.

Daphne y yo nos adelantaremos para explorar los mejores caminos posibles para sacarlos de aquí. Ustedes dos se quedaran con Pansy. Sus marcas tenebrosas mantendrán alejados a los Dementores, pero ella sabe un truco ingenioso para mantenerlos alejados de Granger. – Blaise y Pansy se miraron y sonrieron.

¿Y cómo van a mantener los Dementores alejados de ustedes? – pregunto Hermione.

Simplemente nos escondemos en las grietas que hemos creado cada vez que nos encontramos con ellos – dijo Daphne.

Pansy se quedara con ustedes hasta que salgan, que es donde Daphne y yo nos volveremos a reunir con ustedes. Ahora voy a explicarles la siguiente parte en caso de que después no tengamos tiempo – dijo Blaise. – Cuando salgan afuera, van a tener que seguir las vías del tren por cuatrocientos metros, hasta que vean un hueco en la cerca a su izquierda. Atraviesen el hueco y estarán en un campo. Es muy abierto y _van_ a ser localizados, si ya no lo han hecho.

–Y no pierdan tiempo en intentar utilizar un Encantamiento Desilusionador en ustedes, porque no funcionara – agreg Daphne. – Hay en toda la zona escudos para detener cualquier clase de magia protectora. Si un hechizo va volando hacia ustedes va ser mejor que lo esquiven.

Cuando crucen el campo, van a entrar a un grupo de árboles. A unos cincuenta metros esta la línea límite de la ciudad, y van a ser capaces de Aparecerse. – dijo Blaise.

Además, los Encantamientos Desilusionadores tienen efecto una vez que entren a los árboles, pero no les será de mucha ayuda ya que van a tener a unas cuantas personas detrás de ustedes – dijo Daphne. – Pero Blaise y yo tenemos túnicas escondidas al final del túnel. Nos disfrazaremos como Mortífagos pero en verdad son capas de invisibilidad, así estaremos allí para ayudarlos en todo lo que podamos.

Draco y Hermione estaban mirándolos, con los ojos agrandados y boquiabiertos.

Bueno… _esto_ no va a ser un total desastre – dijo Draco. Miro de reojo a Hermione, que estaba increíblemente nerviosa.

Blaise sonrió. – Bueno, en verdad hubiera sido mejor si hubieran venido _antes_ de que lo descubrieran, pero lo hecho, hecho está. No sirve de nada quejarse.

Si hubiera sido cualquier otra persona, me preocuparía, pero ustedes dos son conocidos por escaparse de situaciones bastantes difíciles. Van a estar bien – dijo Daphne. – Sólo muévanse rápido.

Hubo una pausa.

–Necesitamos un momento – dijo Draco, tirando de Hermione unos cuantos metros hacia atrás.

La puso delante de él y sostuvo sus manos. Se dio vuelta para ver que los otros tres los estaban mirando. Hizo un gesto con su dedo girándolo y todos dijeron ¡Oh! – y se dieron vuelta.

¿Estás segura qué quieres hacer esto? – pregunto él, una vez que estuvieron casi a solas. – Podemos siempre volv y escondernos con Andrómeda. No nos encontraran allí.

Hermione se mordió el labio y pensó en eso por un momento. Pero rápidamente negó con la cabeza. – No, no podemos, Draco. No podemos ponerlos en riesgo de esa manera. Y, si los Mortífagos no nos ven yéndonos, sabrán que todavía nos estamos escondiendo en la ciudad. Pondrán más restricciones, haciendo imposible que alguna vez no escapemos. Esta es nuestra única oportunidad y creo que deberíamos tomarla.

Las manos de Draco se tensaron en las de ella mientras la miraba con una expresión indescifrable.

Es hora, Draco – dijo Hermione, intentando con dificultad sonreír mientras les daba a sus manos un apretón. Draco asintió lentamente. – Tienes razón.

¿Ya estas arrepentido de venir conmigo? – pregunto ella, mirándolo con ojos tristes.

No – dijo él. – Pero sería más fácil para ti salir si me entregara.

Eso no sería más fácil, Draco. Si te entregas entonces nunca podría irme.

Lo sé. Ya te he llamado testaruda antes. – Draco sonrió. Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa. – Tú eres peor.

Si fuera peor entonces ahora no estaría aquí.

Iba a ceder – dijo Hermione.

Lo sé – dijo Draco, estirando la mano y acariciándole la mejilla. – Pero estoy feliz de que no lo hiciste. – Se inclinó le dio un beso suave. Luego la empujo hacia él y respiro su aroma antes de preguntar ¿Estás lista?

Hermione asintió sobre él.

–Está bien, Zabini – dijo Draco, apartándose de ella y volviéndole a tomar la mano. Blaise, Daphne y Pansy volvieron a darse vuelta.

Pansy, tapate los oídos por un momento ¿quieres?

Pansy asintió y utilizo una varita que Draco no reconoció para lanzar un hechizo sobre sí misma. Se dio vuelta así no podía ver sus bocas.

Sentimos que es importante mantener ciertos secretos de ella – dijo Daphne. – Por si acaso. Draco asintió.

En este momento el rumor es que los cuarteles de la resistencia están actualmente estacionados en un bosque cercano a Hogwarts – dijo Blaise. – No estoy seguro de cual sea, pero a menudo se mueven, así que les sugiero que vayan allí lo más rápido posible para ver cómo están las cosas.

Aunque, yo no iría allí de inmediato – dijo Daphne. – Hay un montón de Carroñeros situados allí, y con todos los estudiantes regresando de las vacaciones de Navidad, habrá mucha más gente de lo habitual.

Draco asintió de nuevo.

Daphne agarro a Pansy del hombro y le hizo saber que estaba bien que quitara el hechizo.

Bueno eso es todo – dijo Blaise, dando media vuelta hacia la pared. Hizo una pausa y miro de nuevo a Draco. – Ahora, te deseo buena suerte, Draco. Tal vez, si todavía estamos de pie cuando esta maldita guerra termine…

¿Vamos a tomar un trago al estilo Slytherin? – pregunto Draco, alzando una ceja. Sonrió. – Seguro, Zabini. Mientra no cantes esa condenada canción que invente. Theo intento cantarla de nuevo hace poco. – Suspiro mientras pensab en Theo. Realmente esperaba que estuviera bien.

Oh, ¿te refieres a esta? – Blaise aclaro la garganta. – _¡Oh Slytherin, la casa de aquellos sangre pura, grandiosos_ _y astutos!_ _¡Mientras_ _la_ _miel_ _y_ _el_ _whiskey_ _de_ _fuego_ _fluyen,_ _huimos_ _de_ _la_ _escuela_ _de_ _contrabando!_

Cállate – dijo Draco con severidad.

Blaise se rio y termino de darse vuelta hacia la pared. Movió su varita sobre la misma, lanzando otro hechizo que hiz que se abriera.

Blaise fue el primero que entro a la apertura.

¡Nos vemos del otro lado! – dijo Daphne con un saludo antes de seguir a su esposo.

Draco y Hermione miraron a Pansy y esperaron a que fuera adelante. Estuvo callada por un momento, pero una vez que escucharon un murmullo que salía de su oído, los miro y dijo – Vamos.

Entraron a la pared abierta, Pansy a la cabeza. Se cerró detrás de ellos. Los nervios de Draco y Hermione finalmente se apoderaron de ellos cuando se dieron cuenta de que ya no estaban escondidos. Ahora estaban afuera donde cualquiera podría atraparlos. El subterráneo era un lugar peligroso. Cualquiera podía estar al acecho en sus profundidades. Enemigos. Aliados. Aunque, en este punto, era difícil diferenciar entre los dos.

– _Pansy_ _evita_ _el_ _túnel_ _del_ _este._ _Hay_ _un_ _enjambrede_ _tal_ _vez_ _veinte_ _Dementores_ _aquí_ _y_ _se_ _están_ _extendiendo rápidamente –_ dijo la voz de Blaise por los auriculares de Pansy. – _Cambio._

Está bien – contesto ella. – Daphne, ¿Cómo se ve en el oeste? Cambio.

–Nada bien. Por ahora, sigan yendo al norte. Voy a volver para chequear. Cambio.

Lumos – dijo Pansy mientras el túnel parecía ponerse más oscuro. Tenía levantada su varita, mostrando tres túnele dirigiéndose a diferentes direcciones. Se dirigió al que estaba delante de ella.

Alrededor de tres Dementores salieron del enjambre y se dirigen hacia allá, Pans. Prepárate. Cambio.

¿Incluso saben la jerga para esas cosas? – pregunto Hermione, sonando algo impresionada.

Blaise tiene una extraña obsesión con las películas de acción Muggle – contesto Pansy. – Nos dijo que teníamos que decirlo sino no nos dejaría jugar con sus juguetes.

–Típico del jodido Zabini. Nunca fue bueno para compartir – dijo Draco con una sonrisa. Hizo una pausa. – ¿Qué es una "película de acción"?

–Te lo explicare luego – dijo Hermione mientras Pansy comenzó a acelerar el paso. Ellos se apresuraron detrás de ell pero Draco todavía estaba bastante herido por toda la tortura que había sufrido. – ¿Estás bien?

Pansy redujo la marcha y los miro.

–Sí – dijo él. – Voy a estar bien. Astoria me dio un poco de una poción sanadora antes y en verdad ha hecho que mi cuerpo duela menos.

¿Astoria te lo dio? – pregunto Hermione, mirándolo de reojo.

Para mí _y_ Theo – dijo él. – Solo estaba siendo amable.

Mmhmm – dijo ella, mirando a otra parte.

Oh, vamos. No te vas a poner celosa por un poco de poción sanadora ¿verdad? Tú sabes que ella solo me lo dio a m porque quería dársela a Theo. Yo no fui el que se la follo.

¿Astoria _follo_ a Theo? – pregunto Pansy, dándose vuelta mientras tenía la boca abierta. – No le digas a Daphne. Lo va a matar.

No es celos, Draco. Simplemente no me gusta la manera en que se ha apegado a ti. O a _él._ – dijo Hermione.

¿Por qué no él? – pregunto.

–Esta de novio.

Draco arrugo la nariz. – No exactamen…

–Esta de _novio,_ Draco – dijo ella con severidad. – Y en verdad es hora de que vayas aceptando eso. Draco gruño. – Oh, maldición.

¿Theo está de novio? – pregunto Pansy, arqueando una ceja. – ¿Con quién?

Antes de que cualquiera pudiera responder – o no responder, ya que ni Draco ni Hermione planeaban darle una respuesta directa – un raro silbido resonó más adelante. Pansy se dio vuelta y levanto su varita. Pudieron distinguir tres figuras ondulantes, sus contornos un poco más densos que la oscuridad alrededor de ellos.

Pansy se levantó la manga y mostro su marca tenebrosa. Luego tomo su varita y la toco directamente con la punta. Draco se detuvo rápidamente y se encogió del dolor, tirando de Hermione de manera protectora ya que estaba segur que Pansy los había traicionados. Pero luego la marca se ilumino y le disparo a los Dementores, haciéndolos volar a u ritmo/ un paso constante a través del túnel de la izquierda.

¿Qué mierda fue eso? – pregunto Draco una vez que se fueron. Aflojo el agarre sobre Hermione y comenzaron a caminar otra vez.

Una vez, cuando estaba en una misión con Bellatrix, la vi que hizo eso para alejar los Dementores de los prisionero que habíamos capturado – explico Pansy. – Ella no me dijo nada sobre el hechizo, así que comencé a experimentar con eso cada vez que venía aquí a explorar los túneles. Resulto ser que todo lo que necesitas decir es " _Lumos_ ". Te apuesto que ella cree que es tan astuta manteniendo secretos de este tipo con el resto de nosotros.

Sí, bueno, ella es una perra – dijo Draco, así de simple. – En serio, Parkinson, ¿Cuándo comenzaste a ayudar con todo esto?

No lo sé – dijo ella. – Fue idea de Daphne y Blaise. Simplemente me preguntaron si quería participar y dije que sí.

¿En verdad es tan difícil de creer?

Si – dijo él honestamente.

Ahora Draco y Hermione estaban caminando bastante cerca de Pansy, incluso en la oscuridad, él podía ver que ella estaba dolida.

Odio ser un Mortífago, Draco. _Sabes_ eso – dijo ella.

Lo sé – dijo él.

Personalmente, creo que el que _tú_ traiciones al Señor Oscuro y estés follando a Granger es un poco más impactant Draco sonrió. – Bueno, me conoces. _Vivo_ para impactar.

 _¡Pansy_ _deja_ _de_ _dirigirte_ _al_ _norte!_ _–_ dijo la frenética voz de Daphne en su oído. – _Los_ _carroñeros_ _han_ _entrado_ _al_ _subterráneo._ _Cambio._

Ahora el este está despejado – dijo Blaise. – Habrá algunos Dementores adelante pera nada que no puedas manejar. Cambio.

Está bien. Cambio.

De inmediato Pansy se dirigió a la derecha y palpo a lo largo de la pared hasta que encontrara una piedra que sobresaliera. La presiono para revelar una abertura estrecha. Era tan delgada que tuvieron que trepar por ella, cerrándose detrás de ellos justo cuando las voces comenzaron a hacer ecos en los túneles.

No deberíamos seguir hablando – susurro Pansy mientras atravesaban el espacio estrecho. – No si ahora los carroñeros están aquí.

Salieron a un pequeño claro en donde varias personas estaban alrededor de un fuego, calentándose las manos. Drac y Hermione se paralizaron, pero Pansy pasó al lado de ellos.

¡Ey, Pansy! ¿Qué nos traes esta noche? – pregunto uno de ellos.

Esta noche nada, Fender. Estoy en una misión. – Pansy se dio vuelta y le hizo una seña a Draco y Hermione para que siguieran adelante. – No hay porque preocuparse. Son solo malditos Muggles.

Draco y Hermione salieron lentamente del pasillo hacia el claro.

Tenemos un par de criminales buscados esta noche, chicos, así que Carroñeros y Dementores están en alerta máxima. Asegúrense de no hacer ruido – les exigió.

Los hombres se echaron a reír.

¿ _En serio_? ¿Estos?– dijo Fender. – Puedo romper esta chica en dos solo con mi pulgar, y el pequeño ángel rubio parece que no va a tomar mucho esfuerzo.

¿Ángel rubio? – repitió Draco con gran ofensa. – Quiero que sepa que fui el mago más superior en mi año y…

Draco, no vale la pena – dijo Pansy, agarrándolo de la muñeca y empujándolo junto a Hermione hacia adelante.

¡Uno de estos días, vas a ceder y te vas casar conmigo, Pansy!

¡Sigue soñando, Fender!

Pansy, el este está despejado. Si te apresuras, tal vez puedan salir antes de que más Carroñeros se dirijan a ese camino. Cambio. – dijo Blaise.

Ahora estamos por pasar. Cambio. – respondió Pansy.

Se dirigieron por otro pasaje estrecho y salieron en túneles que parecían exactamente los mismos que los de antes. Draco tuvo que preguntarse cómo es que nunca daban vuelta en este lugar.

Pansy lanzo un hechizo sobre sus pies así se mantenían en silencio y comenzaron a correr a lo largo de las vías del tren. Los túneles por donde se dirigían se encendieron con una luz tenue de las velas encantadas que no tenía mucho sentido. Luego unas sombras aparecieron en las paredes en la forma de varias siluetas humanas. Pansy agarro a Draco y a Hermione, lanzo un hechizo sobre la pared que estaba al lado de ellos y los empujo dentro de una pequeña abertura. Unos segundos después, varios Carroñeros dieron vuelta la esquina, riéndose.

Pansy respiro hondo y dio un paso adelante con confianza. – ¡Disculpen! Todas sus cabezas giraron a su dirección. Hubo jadeos de asombro.

¿Qué es toda esta tontería? – pregunto ella.

–Se señora – uno de los Carroñeros murmuro. – No estábamos haciendo nada.

–Bueno, eso es _obvio –_ se burló. – ¡El Señor Tenebroso no estaría contento de oírlos aquí abajo deambulando cuando estamos en medio de una crisis! ¡ _Muévanse_! – Les ordeno.

¡S sí, señora! – les dijeron todos por sobre sus hombros.

Una vez que se fueron, Pansy suspiro de alivio y fue a la pared en donde Draco y Hermione estaban escondidos. La abrió.

–Sus números están creciendo. No tenemos mucho tiempo para sacarlos de aquí antes de que el escape sea imposible.

Draco y Hermione asintieron.

Comenzaron a correr de nuevo, sus piernas los llevaban más rápido que antes. Pansy los guio al final del túnel pero, en vez de guiarlos a otro, lanzo un hechizo sobre la pared con las velas encantadas, causando que se abriera y revelara una escalera alta.

Los tres corrieron dentro de la pared y esta se cerró rápidamente detrás de ellos. Pansy, Draco y Hermione subieron las escaleras, sin detenerse, sin bajar la velocidad, incluso después de llegar a la cima.

¡Estamos arriba! ¡Cambio! – dijo ella en sus auriculares.

Aquí está todo despejado – dijo Daphne. – Pero los Mortífagos están comenzando a juntarse cerca de la barrera. Cambio.

Pansy siguió corriendo, instándolos a que siguieran, dando vueltas por todos los rincones hasta que llegaron a un amplio claro con vías de tren que se extendían hacia afuera. Daphne y Blaise estaban parados cerca del mismo.

¡Tengo que decir que esta es la misión más excitante en la que hemos estado!– exclamo Blaise mientras Daphne y él se sacaron los auriculares. Pansy hizo lo mismo y tomo las radios de los otros dos, metiéndolas dentro de su bolsa antes de sacar su escoba.

Daphne fue hacia la pared y trazaron un patrón con su varita antes de abrirla como un cajón. Saco dos túnicas y Blaise y ella comenzaron a ponérselas.

–Pansy, ve primero – ordeno Blaise.

Pansy asintió antes de volver a mirar a Draco y a Hermione. – Bueno, entonces esto es un adiós. Buena suerte. Para ambos.

Ella comenzó a moverse hacia la salida. Draco se mordió la mejilla, luciendo desgarrado por un momento antes de mirar a Hermione. Ella suspiro y asintió hacia Pansy.

Draco gruño. – ¡Pansy, espera! Pansy se dio vuelta.

Draco soltó la mano de Hermione por primera vez desde que dejaron el departamento y dio un paso adelante. – Mira

dijo. – Perdóname, por, eeh… Bueno,por ser tan imbécil, supongo. Me sale naturalmente.

Pasny sonrió. – Lo sé. Y no te preocupes, yo… – miro de nuevo a Hermione. – Entiendo. Todos hemos hechos cosas que nos avergüenzan.

Draco asintió. – Ten cuidado. El Señor Oscuro sabe que eres leal a mí.

Lo tendré – dijo ella. – Y no te preocupes. Me encargare de Theo. Draco asintió de nuevo

–.Sera mejor que se larguen, Draco. No tengo muchas ganas de estar de duelo por sus muertes.

Antes de que pudiera responder, Pansy se dio vuelta y salió corriendo. Monto su escoba a unos pocos metros y salió volando. Solo unos momentos después, Draco pudo verla volando con varios Mortífagos.

–Quédense cerca del borde, Draco – dijo Blaise. – Manténganse fuera de vista hasta que lleguen al campo, si pueden

Draco lo volvió a mirar y asintió. Luego dio un paso y extendió la mano. – Gracias, Blaise.

Aw, me volviste a llamar Blaise otra vez. – Tomo la mano de Draco y le dio un apretón.

Draco apretó fuerte y tiro de Blaise más cerca. – Si algo sucede ahí afuera – le susurro – y me tengo que entregar, asegúrate de que ella salga. No dejes que regrese por mí.

Entendido – dijo Blaise, dándole una palmada en la espalda.

Otra cosa, mi tía, no la psicópata sádica, la que es buena, Andrómeda, ella y su nieto están escondiéndose en la ciudad con otros cuatro miembros de la resistencia. Están en la tienda de los Weasleys en el Callejón Diagon y no se van a ir a menos que sea todos juntos. Si puedes, sácalos.

Blaise sonrió. – Tengo que admitirlo, Draco. Ser el mandamás de Quien Tú Sabes todo este tiempo. Incluso a mí me engañaste.

Ese era el punto – dijo Draco, sonriéndole.

De pronto Hermione se puso a su lado y le volvió a tomar la mano.

Draco, es hora de que nos vayamos. Hemos retrasado esto demasiado – dijo ella, su palma sudando sobre la de él.

Bien – dijo Draco, la realidad de todo finalmente lo había golpeado. – Esto es real. ¿Estas preparada?

No – dijo Hermione con honestidad. – ¿Pero cuando lo estaré?

Si se quieren dar un beso para la buena suerte, no lo detendremos – dijo Daphne mirándolos con una fija fascinación. Blaise parecía igual de intrigado.

Ustedes dos son jodidamente raros – dijo Draco. Pero, aun así, los ignoro y se inclinó hacia adelante, dándole un beso suave a Hermione y presionando su frente sobre la de ella. Se quedó parado ahí un momento, respirando su aroma antes de que finalmente dijo – Vamos.

Draco comenzó a tirarla de la mano antes que cualquiera de ellos tuviera la oportunidad de arrepentirse y retroceder Se quedaron escondidos bajo su capuchas negras, presionándose contra la pares mientras se movían en las sombras

La luz de la luna dejo que ellos vieran en donde estaban los Mortífagos. Tres de ellos estaban cerca, cuatro si contaban a Pansy, todos manteniendo sus ojos cerca del perímetro. Ninguno de ellos pensó en buscar en la dirección en donde estaban ellos, así que tenían eso a su favor.

Los pasos de Draco y Hermione seguían siendo silenciosos mientras se movían y, en poco tiempo habían avanzado cien metros, luego doscientos, trescientos…

¡Ahí están! – grito alguien sobre ellos en una escoba. Estaban apuntando a alguien, más ilumino el cielo con la Marca Tenebrosa rápidamente. _Mierda._ Era solo una cuestión de segundos antes de que Voldemort estuviera uniéndose a ellos.

Un Hechizo Paralizador fue disparado a ellos pero pudieron esquivarlos fácilmente. Trescientos cincuenta metros. Trescientos ochenta.

¡Allí está el hueco! – grito Hermione, apuntando a una mancha redonda, más oscura que el resto de la cerca. Corrieron hasta allí y Draco ayudo a Hermione a que pasara primero antes de seguirla. La tomo de la mano de nuevo y la mantuvo cerca mientras los hechizos y las maldiciones volaban a ellos de todas las direcciones.

Una escoba paso zumbando por lo bajo cerca de ellos e intento agarrar la capa de Draco. Ambos se agacharon, Draco arrojándose encima de ella de manera protectora hasta que el Mortífago pasara. Luego salieron corriendo de nuevo.

¡Ríndete, Malfoy! ¡No puedes escapar del Señor Tenebroso! – grito lo que reconoció como la voz de Yaxley. Hubo sonidos silbantes alrededor, y Draco y Hermione sabían que estaban llegando más Mortífagos.

–¡Entréganos a la Sangresucia, sobrino! – grito Bellatrix mientras les disparaba la Maldición Cruciatus.

Draco y Hermione la esquivaron en direcciones opuestas, pero rápidamente se arrastraron para volver a juntarse. Rodaron juntos para esquivar otro hechizo y Hermione disparo, paralizando al Mortífago que lo había lanzado y haciendo que junto a su escoba se estrellaran en el suelo.

Draco y Hermione se pusieron de pie y corrieron mientras los Mortífagos comenzaron a aterrizar alrededor de ellos, Pansy lanzo un Hechizo Paralizador que paso por al lado de la oreja de Hermione, golpeando "accidentalmente" al Mortífago que estaba delante de ellos.

Draco quería apuntar a matar, pero la mayoría de los Mortífagos tenían sus máscaras y no quería golpear a Astoria o Goyle por accidente, ya que, sin dudas, ellos estaban allí.

– ¡Vayan por la Sangresucia! – ordeno Bellatrix. – Draco es mío.

Bellatrix fue hacia adelante y Draco le lanzo una Maldición Asesina. Fallo. Él la había enviado a un millón de misiones en la que debería haber terminado en su muerte pero, por alguna razón, siempre escapaba. Draco sabía que había magia oscura involucrada, pero no sabía lo que era.

Bellatrix envió un Hechizo Paralizador volando hacia él y lo esquivo, teniendo que soltar la mano de Hermione. Se puso de pie y le devolvió el hechizo. Ella levanto la varita para bloquearlo, sin saber, obviamente, sobre las protecciones que habían allí ya que el patrullar estaba por debajo de su jerarquía. O al menos eso era lo que ella sentirá. Por supuesto, Draco no pudo decir nada, porque él tampoco sabía.

–Duerme bien, querida tía – dijo él mientras ella se golpeaba en el suelo.

Cuando Draco se dio vuelta, Yaxley había agarrado a Hermione desde atrás. Levanto su varita para salvarla pero, antes de que fuera necesario, ella lo agarró del brazo y lo dio vuelta como Theo le había enseñado. Cuando estaba abajo, le disparo una Maldición Asesina y le grito – ¡Maldito bastardo! – dándole un patada a su cuerpo muerto.

Cuando Hermione estaba distraída, Rowle y Dolohov intentaron ir por ella desde ambos lados. Draco les disparo Maldiciones Asesina y cuando ellos la esquivaron, agarro de nuevo la mano de Hermione y la arrastro lo más rápido que pudo hacia los árboles.

¡Draco, deja de correr! – escucho que dijo una voz rasposa conocida detrás de él. Voldemort. – ¡Regresa a mi ahor y perdonare a la Sangresucia!

Draco bajo la velocidad.

¡Draco, no! – grito Hermione, tirando con fuerza de la mano de él mientras finalmente entraban a los árboles. Draco miro por sobre su hombro. Voldemort estaba volando directo hacia ellos.

 _¡_ Crucio _!_ _–_ grito un Mortífago quien estaba seguro que era el padre de Pansy. Estaba dirigida a Hermione. Draco la

empujo fuera del camino y recibió la maldición.

¡DRACO! – grito Hermione mientras él caía fuertemente al suelo. Ella intento correr hacia él pero una fuerza invisib la empujo a una dirección opuesta. – ¡No!

Draco se forzó en abrir los ojos a través del dolor y vio a Voldemort cada vez más cerca, estiro la mano y estaba listo para agarrarlo. Stuart Parkinson se paró sobre él. Se movió para poner de pie a Draco, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, alguien lo paralizo y se cayó hacia adelante.

Y luego Draco estaba siendo sujetado por la capa mientras lo ponían de pie. – _Nunca_ falle en sacar a alguien todavía dijo la voz de Blaise mientras Draco era arrojado bien adentro de los árboles. Aterrizo justo cerca de Hermione, quien le agarro la mano y comenzó a jalarlo.

¡Detente, Sangresucia! – grito la voz de Voldemort.

Draco miro arriba justo a tiempo para ver su agarre delante de sus ojos, pero Hermione lo tenía de su brazo y antes de que el Señor Oscuro pudiera hacer contacto, los árboles, los Mortífagos y la ciudad de Londres estaban siendo succionados, todo poniéndose negro mientras sentía como estaba siendo presionado por dentro de todas partes a la vez.

Y luego, en una cuestión de segundo, el mundo se había vuelto claro una vez más. Draco pudo sentir el frio cuando aterrizo en algo blanco. Nieve.

Hermione se puso en su línea de visión. – ¿Draco? – dijo en voz baja mientras los copos suaves caían sobre su pelo, haciéndole que se rizaran de inmediato.

Draco estiro la mano y paso los dedos por su cabello. – ¿Esto va a ser un problema? – pregunto. Hermione sonrió y le dio un golpe suave a su pecho. – Idiota.

–Entonces… – dijo él, moviendo los dedos a su mejilla. – ¿Estamos afuera?

Había lágrimas de alegría en sus ojos mientras asentía con entusiasmo. – Estamos afuera.

Draco movió la mano detrás de su cabeza y la empujo hacia abajo así sus labios se encontraban con los de él. Habían escapado. Habían ido contra un enjambre de Mortífagos y aun así lo lograron.

Draco no pudo recordar la última vez que se sintió así. Era como si un gran peso que no sabía que estaba allí había sido removido de él. Libre. Era libre. Por primera vez en casi cinco años, Hermione y él eran verdaderamente libres.


	26. Chapter 26

**N/P** (no, no es nota de quien plagio jajaja, es **NOTA DE QUIEN PUBICA** ) No es mi traducción y mucho menos es mi historia. Yo solo me atrevo a publicarla toda vez que muchas nos quedamos con ganas de leerla. **Disfrútenla hasta que la bloqueen.**

 **N/T** Super emocionada con presentarles mi primer proyecto, espero que les guste, muchísimas gracias a los que me apoyaron, especialmente a Romina Pascaretta que esta desde un principio y me ayudo a betear este capítulo y a Lena por autorizarme a traducir su historia.

 **N/A: *ADVERTENCIA*:** Esta historia va a ser bastante oscura. Trata temas de violación, asesinato, tortura, lenguaje vulgar, y dos almas quebradas. No apto para los corazones débiles. Esta va a ser mi única advertencia.

 **Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling, la trama le pertenece a Lena Phoria y la traducción a Sunset82.**

Antes que comiences a leer, no dejes review porque eso puede ser motivo de acoso hacia tu persona, no es necesario que lo hagas, tu disfruta la lectura.

Y por último pero muy, muy importante siempre lee los review que dejaré puesto que ahí informaré cada cuanto la voy a dar de baja, por aquello del bloqueo y las denuncias, así mismo avisaré si alternare con otra cuenta, para que esta historia sigua aquí.

 **Y repito, no lo escribí yo ni lo traduje yo, porque parece que a muchas no les queda claro**.

 **CAPITULO 26 : EL MAÑANA NUNCA SABE**

 **N/ A: Entonces, originalmente sólo estaba planeando seguir Draco y Hermione alrededor cuando escaparon, pero como todo el mundo parecen ser tan grandes fanáticos de Theo y Bronson, he decidido incluir atisbos de lo que está pasando con ellos en este capítulo también. No estoy segura de sí voy a seguir haciendo esto. Eso depende de ti, así que por favor, ¡comparte tu opinión!**

– ¿En dónde estamos? – pregunto Draco mientras se sentaba, sus manos le dolían mientras agarraba la nieve.

–El Valle de Godric – contesto Hermione, sosteniéndolo con firmeza del brazo así no hacia fuerza. – Sé que tú y otros Mortífagos sacaron a la resistencia de aquí, pero pensé que no estaría de más ver si regresaron.

Mirando alrededor, Draco vio que estaban en el centro de la plaza del pueblo. – Deberíamos salir de la vista. No me quieren mucho por aquí.

– Si, por supuesto – dijo Hermione, poniendo el brazo de él alrededor de sus hombros y ayudándolo a ponerse de pie.

– Granger, estoy bien.

– Todavía te estas recuperando, Draco. No deberías haber tomado esa maldición por mí. Una más no me hace nada.

– Ya has sido torturada bastante en tu vida, Granger – dijo él. – Creo que ya era suficiente.

– Eso esperemos – dijo ella, ayudándolo mientras él salía cojeando de la plaza.

Sin saber a dónde ir, Draco y Hermione caminaron al bosque. Hermione ayudo a Draco a sentarse contra un árbol y luego comenzó a mirar alrededor.

– ¿Crees que deberíamos establecer campamento? – pregunto ella.

– Supongo que deberíamos – dijo Draco, intentando levantarse.

Hermione lo mantuvo quieto de inmediato. – No, Draco. Voy a buscar un claro. Quédate aquí.

– No nos deberíamos separar…

– Está bien – dijo ella. – Ellos no van a venir a buscarnos esta noche.

– Aun así me sentiría mejor si nos quedamos juntos.

– No me iré lejos. Y, si me necesitas… – Hermione saco su varita y la agito, creando un pequeño pájaro azul. Lo puso en el hombre de Draco. –… me lo envías.

Hermione comenzó a ponerse de pie, pero Draco le agarro la muñeca y la trajo hacia él. Le acaricio la mejilla y le dio un tierno beso. – No te vayas por mucho tiempo.

Hermione sonrió y asintió. – En verdad me alegra de que estés aquí. – Lo beso de nuevo antes de salir corriendo hacia los árboles.

Tan pronto se fue, Draco cerró los ojos y presiono la cabeza contra el árbol. Suspiro hondo. Sabía que no debería haber venido. Fue egoísta de su parte ponerla en esta clase de peligro, pero simplemente no podía soportar la idea de perderla. Todavía no. Ahora, todo lo que podía hacer era ayudarla a encontrar la resistencia, y esperar que no lo mataran en el acto.

Al escuchar una risita débil que sonaba un poco como a campanas, Draco abrió los ojos de nuevo. Grito cuando se encontró cara a cara con una hermosa mujer transluciente.

– _Tú –_ dijo él, reconociendo el fantasma de antes. Era la misma que lo había llevado al anillo de Hermione.

– ¿Es ella? – pregunto la mujer fantasma en una voz espectral, aun así hermosa; sonaba como una melodía.

– ¿Qué? – pregunto él, frunciendo el ceño.

Ella se rio de nuevo. – A la que amas.

La mandíbula de Draco se abrió ligeramente.

–Te vi en el bosque cuando estuviste aquí antes. Cuando mataste a esa mujer horrible; quien le había hecho cosas espantosas a la chica que amas. – Sonrió. – Lo pude ver en tus ojos.

–Oh – dijo Draco, mirando en la dirección donde Hermione se había ido. Trago saliva. – Sí. Es ella.

Su sonrisa se agrando. Eso fue, hasta que comenzó a mirar a Draco de arriba abajo, notando lo lastimado que estaba. – ¿Estás en problemas? – pregunto ella.

Draco suspiro. Asintió lentamente.

– Bueno, entonces no deberías estar afuera así.

– Ella está buscando un lugar para acampar. – dijo él.

– ¡Por supuesto que no! – grito el fantasma en su voz atormentada que hizo vibrar al viento. – Estás herido. Debes dormir adentro.

– Eso no es exactamente una opción.

– Por supuesto que lo es – dijo ella. – Te mostrare donde la resistencia se queda cada vez que están aquí.

Ella toco el pájaro sobre el hombro de Draco, enviándolo a buscar a Hermione.

Draco lo miro. – ¿Cómo hiciste eso?

El fantasma sonrió. – Todavía me queda un poco de magia.

No paso mucho tiempo antes de que Hermione volviera corriendo a través de los árboles. – Draco, ¿qué sucede? – pregunto con preocupación.

Draco hizo un gesto hacia el fantasma.

– ¡Oh! – dijo Hermione, mirando sorprendida. – Hola.

El fantasma floto hacia ella y le tendió la mano. – Un placer.

Hermione miro la mano con curiosidad, sin estar segura de cómo se suponía que tenía actuar. Levanto su propia mano y trato de fingir que estaba agarrando algo sólido.

El fantasma se rio. Luego comenzó a inspeccionar la mano estirada de Hermione. – ¿Dónde está el anillo? – pregunto.

Hermione entrecerró los ojos antes de comprender. – Oh, eres _ese_ fantasma – dijo ella. Movió la capa a un lado y saco una cadenita de su suéter. – Está aquí.

– ¿Por qué lo estás usando ahí? – pregunto el fantasma mientras pasaba sus dedos por el mismo.

– Estamos esperando hasta después de la guerra – dijo Draco, empujándose a sí mismo para ponerse de pie. Hermione corrió hacia él y lo ayudo.

– ¿Para comprometerse?

Draco sonrió. – ¿Por qué estabas tan segura que lo iba a utilizar como un anillo de compromiso?

–Te dije, lo vi en tus ojos – dijo ella, devolviéndole la sonrisa. – Personalmente, creo que es tonto esperar, pero supongo, que es su elección. Aunque, ten cuidado con eso, es una reliquia familiar, sabes.

– ¿Lo es? – dijo Hermione, mirándolo. – Entonces ¿Por qué has renunciado a ella? Seguramente, debe haber alguien en tu familia para…

–No queda nadie de mi familia – dijo ella tristemente. – Se supone que el anillo iba a ser algún día mío, pero morí antes de tener la oportunidad de usarlo, así que fue a mi pequeña hermana. A la última persona de su familia la mataron hace dos años los Mortífagos en este mismo pueblo.

Draco bajo la mirada avergonzado

– No te preocupes, no fuiste tú. No estabas aquí en ese entonces.

– ¿Me has visto antes? – pregunto Draco, volviendo a mirarla.

– Lo he hecho – dijo ella con una sonrisa. – Siempre te he visto. Pude darme cuenta desde un principio que eras diferente y, la última vez, me lo probaste.

– ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – pregunto Hermione.

– Es Wendy – contesto ella. – ¿Y el tuyo?

– Él es Draco y yo soy… – Hermione hizo una pausa. ¿Cómo se suponía que se tenía que presentar? No podía decir Hermione y utilizar su apellido simplemente parecía ser muy informal. – Soy Allie – dijo finalmente, decidiendo que su nombre falso era tan bueno como cualquier otro.

– No deberíamos estar aquí afuera – dijo Draco, mirando alrededor. – Wendy, ¿dijiste qué tenías un lugar al que podíamos ir?

– Si – dijo ella. – Síganme.

Wendy floto hacia el pueblo del Valle de Godric. Draco y Hermione la siguieron, Hermione ayudándolo todo el camino. No era que la Maldición Cruciatus que lo golpeo hubiera sido particularmente poderosa, pero definitivamente había cambiado algo, como si toda la curación que había recibido en los últimos días había sido un desperdicio. Todo estaba de vuelta en su lugar equivocado y dolía horriblemente.

Wendy los guio al cementerio, en donde Draco vio el árbol en el cual la había encontrado por primera vez. Donde había encontrado el anillo.

– ¿Qué estaba haciendo el anillo aquí, Wendy? – pregunto.

– Algún horrible ladronzuelo intento robarlo de la casa de mi familia hace seis meses. Le di el susto de su vida cuando trato de escapar y lo tiro justo ahí. No lo he perdido de vista desde entonces.

– ¿Estás segura que estas bien en darnos algo tan preciado a nosotros? – pregunto Hermione.

–Absolutamente – dijo Wendy, dándose vuelta y flotando hacia atrás. – Es decir, ¿qué voy hacer con él? Además… – fue hasta ellos y se detuvo directamente delante de Hermione. Sonrió. – Hace juego con tus ojos.

Wendy se dio vuelta y floto rápidamente hacia una tumba grande. – Aquí estamos – dijo, parándose junto a ella. Cuando Draco y Hermione llegaron allí, ella señalo una roca con un Fénix entallado. – Presiona aquí.

Draco estiro la mano y presiono la roca. Hubo un estruendo antes de que los escalones que llevaban a la tumba condujeran a un oscuro abismo. Wendy bajo primero.

Draco y Hermione se miraron con escepticismo.

– Ella dice que aquí es donde se esconde la resistencia – dijo él.

– Supongo que parece apropiado – dijo Hermione, mirando abajo. – Vamos.

Hermione ayudo a Draco a bajar las escaleras. Cuando la apertura se cerró encima de ellos, una serie de velas encantadas comenzó a arder e ilumino el pasillo de rocas en que estaban con un tono naranja.

Comenzaron a caminar y dieron vuelta a la izquierda cuando el pasillo termino. Allí, se encontraron con una abundancia de puertas. Dejando a Draco de pie donde estaba, Hermione fue y abrió la primera.

– Es un dormitorio – dijo, volviéndolo a mirar. – Esta tiene diez camas adentro.

– Sí – dijo Wendy, volviendo a aparecer de pronto al lado de Draco. – A veces, muchos de ellos se tienen que quedar aquí. Síganme y les mostrare en donde está la mejor habitación – comenzó a recorrer el pasillo.

Hermione volvió a mirar a Draco y frunció el entrecejo. Mientras él intentaba moverse por sí mismo, era obvio que estaba con mucho dolor. – Tal vez debería levitarte el resto del camino – dijo, volviendo hacia él.

–No, Granger, estoy bien – dijo Draco. Extendió el brazo. – Sólo dame tu hombro.

Hermione suspiro pero aun así hizo lo que le pidieron. Caminaron lentamente por el pasillo y no se detuvieron hasta que Wendy salió volando de una de las puertas.

– Es este – dijo antes de volver a desaparecer.

Hermione abrió la puerta y entraron con Draco. Era una habitación sencilla, pero tenía una cama matrimonial con un acolchado rojo y sabanas doradas.

– Muy Gryffindor – dijo Draco.

– Se supone que son los colores de un Fénix – dijo Wendy.

– Es perfecto – dijo Hermione, guiando a Draco hacia la cama y recostándolo. Cuando intento levantarse, él la jalo y le dio un beso.

Hermione le sonrió antes de salir de la cama.

– Ambos están agotados – dijo Wendy. – Supongo que debería dejarlos, pero volveré a la mañana para ver como están.

– Gracias, Wendy – dijo Hermione antes de que el fantasma saliera flotando del dormitorio.

– Al fin, solos – dijo Draco, abriendo los brazos. – ¿Follamos ahora?

Hermione rodo los ojos. – No, Draco. Nadie va a follar esta noche.

– ¿Por qué no? – se quejó.

– Porque _necesitas_ curarte. Ahora somos fugitivos y te necesitamos en condiciones óptimas.

– Bueno, sin un maldito polvo, te aseguro que eso no va a suceder.

– Por favor, Draco, toma esto en serio – dijo Hermione con un suspiro. Puso su bolso en una cómoda y comenzó a registrarlo.

Mientras la miraba, Draco noto por primera vez lo pálida que estaba. – ¿Estás bien? – le pregunto.

– Sí, estoy bien.

Draco frunció el ceño. – No me mientas, Granger.

– No estoy…

– Y estás mintiendo de nuevo.

Hermione saco de su bolso una botella con un líquido verde. Lo abrió y agito su varita para calentarlo antes de volver hacia Draco. – Bebe esto. – le ordeno.

–No hasta que me digas…

– ¿Por favor, Draco?

Draco entrecerró los ojos y dijo – Tienes suerte de que te amo. – Tomo la poción y la bebió.

Una vez que paso eso, Hermione tomo la botella vacía y la puso sobre la mesa de luz. – En verdad estoy bien, Draco. Sólo estoy… asustada – dijo. – Sé que fue egoísta de mi parte pedirte que vinieras, pero… – trago saliva. – No podía soportar la idea de dejarte atrás.

– ¿Crees que _tú_ eres la egoísta? – pregunto Draco, arqueando una ceja.

– Sí – dijo ella mientras le desbrochaba la capa y se la sacaba. – Estarías más seguro si hubiera puesto la Maldición Imperio en ti y te hubiera dejado ahí. Sin mencionar a Theo, Bronson y Quigley…

– Ellos van a estar bien – dijo Draco. – Puse escudos alrededor de las mentes de Bronson y Quigley hace años. Si alguien trata Legeremancia en ellos, no verán nada más que dos imbéciles normales y un poco molestosos. Y Theo… confío en que Pansy va a cuidar de él.

Hermione asintió y le saco el suéter y la camisa. Todo estaba empapado por la nieve. Luego le saco los pantalones.

– Amor, en verdad deberías dejar de hacer eso si no vas a seguir hasta el final.

Hermione sonrió. – Voy a buscarte ropa seca.

Volvió a la bolsa y saco unos pijamas de franela que él nunca había visto antes.

– ¿Dónde conseguiste esas malditas cosas?

– Bronson las compro por mí. Sé que prefieres dormir en tus boxers, pero imagine que algunas noches iban a ser más frías que otras.

– Son horribles.

– Esto no es un desfile de moda, Draco. Solo vamos a dormir – dijo con severidad mientras lo vestía.

Tan pronto termino, Hermione lo cubrió con las mantas. Le beso la mejilla antes de levantarse y sacarse su propia capa. La dejo sobre la silla. Draco la observaba con atención cuando ella se estaba cambiando, sus ojos se paralizaron en su costado cuando se sacó el suéter.

– Granger, ven aquí – le ordeno.

Hermione se puso la parte superior de su pijama y se apresuró hacia él. – ¿Qué sucede?

Draco estiro la mano y le levanto la prenda. Luego acaricio su costado, en el cual solía estar su larga cicatriz rosa. – ¿Adónde esta?

– Oh – Hermione bajo la mirada y vio su piel intacta. Casi se había olvidado con todo lo que había sucedido esa noche, pero ahora no pudo evitar sonreír. – Pansy removió la maldición.

– ¿Cuándo te pidió hablar a solas?

– Sí. Ella… – Hermione suspiro. – Ella se disculpó.

– Eso todavía no la compensa por haber hecho…

– Lo sé, Draco – dijo Hermione, sacándole la mano de su costado y entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella. – Y no la he perdonado. No por completo. Pero… – suspiro. – Tonos grises, ¿cierto?

Draco asintió. – Cierto.

Él se hizo a un lado en la cama y levanto el acolchado así ella se metía adentro. Se abrazaron y se miraron a los ojos, Hermione acariciando la mejilla de Draco mientras que él le pasaba los dedos por su pelo.

–Llego la hora, Granger. Mañana necesitamos idear un plan para que vuelvas a Potter y a Weasley.

Hermione asintió. – Aunque mañana no vamos a viajar. Necesitas curarte y no vamos a ir a ningún lado hasta que estés en un cien por ciento.

– Setenta y cinco.

– Cien.

– Ochenta.

– Cien.

– Ochenta es perfectamente razonable, Granger. ¿Quién sabe cuánto pasara antes de que este cien por ciento de nuevo? Y no deberíamos quedarnos en un lugar demasiado tiempo.

Hermione frunció el ceño. – Está bien, ochenta y cinco, y ni un cuarto por ciento menos.

Draco sonrió y le beso la frente. – Trato hecho.

Hermione puso su cabeza sobre el pecho de Draco y ambos comenzaron a quedarse dormidos, aunque ninguno estaba totalmente relajado. Era difícil estarlo cuando recién se habían convertido en los criminales más buscados en el mundo.

XXX

Lucius estaba de pie en el departamento arruinado de Draco, su mente aturdida mientras él miraba la foto de ellos y Narcisa en el primer día de Draco en Hogwarts. En la Plataforma 9 ¾. Se había dado cuenta que la última vez que estuvo aquí su rostro había sido cubierto, y ahora sabia el porque. _Ella_ lo había hecho. La sangresucia quien primero le había sacado su dignidad y ahora a su hijo.

– Lucius, dime otra vez ¿por qué viniste aquí? – pregunto Voldemort mientras miraba con curiosidad la sangre salpicada en las paredes.

– Vi a Draco y a Theodore desaparecer juntos, mi lord. Luego cuando Theodore volvió solo, me preocupe y pensé en buscar a Draco aquí.

– ¿Y estaba aquí?

– Sí

– ¿Con la sangresucia?

Lucius trago saliva. – Sí – Mirando de cerca la foto delante de él, ahora la veía a ella en la misma. Joven e inocente, corriendo en el fondo. No estaba seguro si en verdad ella estaba allí o su mente le estaba jugando un truco/ una mala pasada pero, de cualquier manera, se sentía enfermo. – Mi lord, lo juro, Draco no parecía estar en su sano juicio. Él no se iba a ir con ella hasta que ella le ordeno que lo haga. _Debe_ ser la Maldición Imperio.

– Oh, ¿y ella también le ordeno hacer estallar al hermano de mi esposo en un millón de pedazos? – pregunto Bellatrix, saliendo del dormitorio de Draco.

– N—no – dijo Lucius. – Pero si le ordeno que la protegiera y sintió que ella estaba en peligro…

–Y, aun así, _tú_ sigues vivo – ella se burló. – Mi lord, parece como si ella se ha estado quedando en la habitación de mi sobrino. Si me pregunta, deben ser amantes. _Todos_ hemos estado sospechando desde hace un tiempo que Draco había encontrado una mujer. Incluso usted.

– Mi lord, él nunca…

– Eso es más que suficiente, Lucius – dijo Voldemort, levantando la mano para silenciarlo.

– Mi lord, he encontrado algo muy peculiar – dijo Mac Nair, saliendo del balcón. Levanto una pequeña caja rectangular y lo abrió para revelar un montón de palos blancos. – ¿Habían visto algo así antes? También hay un montón quemados hasta la mitad afuera.

– ¿Qué? ¿Cómo velas? – pregunto Bellatrix, yendo a inspeccionarlos.

– No, no como velas, Bellatrix – dijo Voldemort. – Esos son una creación muggle. – Se burló. – Deshazte de ellos.

– Sí, mi lord – dijo Mac Nair, volviendo afuera para explotarlos en un Oblivion. Como le sucedió a Rabastan.

Justo en ese momento, Rodolphus salió de la habitación de Draco.

– ¿Encontraste algo de valor de ella, _querido_ esposo? – se burló Bellatrix.

Ignorándola, Rodolphus levanto algo. Una varita. La sostuvo en su garganta. – Mi varita – dijo. – La que me robo. Estaba escondida en un compartimento secreto en el fondo de un cajón.

– Sí, querido, ¿pero alguna señal de que ellos estuvieran follando? ¿Encontraste algo así ahí adentro?

De repente, Rodolphus agarro a su esposa por la garganta y la estrello contra la pared. – ¡No sabes _nada,_ querida!

–Suéltala, Rodolphus – le ordeno Voldemort.

Rodolphus se mofo antes de dejarla caer de golpe en el suelo. Bellatrix hacia esfuerzo para respirar.

– Ya he visto suficiente – dijo Voldemort. – Y me gustaría ir a visitar al joven Theodore antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

– Sí, mi lord – dijeron sus cuatro súbditos leales.

Mac Nair se adelantó y le abrió la puerta. Voldemort salió primero, seguido por Bellatrix y Mac Nair. Lucius hizo un movimiento para irse, pero Rodolphus se puso delante de él y levanto un puño hacia él. Lucius lo miro con curiosidad por un momento antes de extender la mano debajo del mismo. Rodolphus soltó un relicario. El relicario de Narcissa.

– Parece que tu _hijo_ dejo esto en el camino – dijo Rodolphus con su varita sobre la garganta.

Lucius lo apretó con fuerza y respiro hondo. – Rodolphus, lo juro, Draco nunca...

– Y, aun así, ambos sabemos que lo hizo – dijo Rodolphus fríamente antes de dirigirse a la puerta. Lucius suspiro antes de seguirlo.

Abajo, Bronson recién había llegado del trabajo y se estaba subiendo las escaleras a su departamento. Estaba debatiendo si ir arriba a ver a Theo, pero no quería ahogarlo/asfixiarlo, teniendo en cuenta que ya se mostró escéptico sobre cualquier tipo de relación que ellos estaban teniendo. Pero era tan jodidamente adorable que era difícil para Bronson retroceder, aun sabiendo que era necesario.

Justo cuando llego a su piso, escucho pasos. Bronson levanto la vista para ver al mismísimo Señor Tenebroso bajando las escaleras del departamento de Draco. Se apresuró y se puso contra la pared así no estaba en el medio del camino.

Voldemort lo miro directo, estudiándolo de la cabeza a los pies. La mujer detrás de él hizo lo mismo, levantando el mentón y de alguna manera mirándolo fijamente aun cuando ella estaba unos escalones más abajo. Bronson la reconoció de inmediato como la tía de Draco. Bellatrix.

– Ese es uno de los chicos con el que Draco y Theo últimamente han sido vistos, mi lord – dijo ella, sin siquiera bajar la voz.

– Déjalo – ordeno Voldemort. – Por ahora.

Otro hombre que Bronson no reconoció camino detrás de ellos.

Bronson se quedó paralizado por un momento. Luego escucho más pasos.

Miro arriba de las escaleras para ver a ese imbécil, el que era dueño de Fiona, bajando y luciendo más enojado de lo habitual. Y detrás de él estaba Lucius Malfoy… cubierto de sangre.

Bronson mantuvo su mirada en Lucius, incapaz de apartarla de él. Dándose cuenta de esto, Lucius saco un pañuelo de su bolsillo y comenzó a limpiarse el rostro.

A pesar de que Bronson intento luchar contra su miedo, era difícil no verse totalmente afectado cuando no tenía idea de quien era esa sangre. Draco y Hermione no estaban con ellos. Theo no estaba con ellos. ¿Qué demonios había sucedido?

Después de que se fueron, Bronson se quedó en el pasillo, mirando aturdido las escaleras, casi con temor de subir.

– ¿Bronson?

Se dio vuelta lentamente para ver a Quigley parado junto a él. Ni siquiera lo había escuchado llegar.

– ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto.

Bronson trago saliva. – Algo paso. Quien—Tú—Sabes estuvo aquí. Y… y el padre de Draco. ¡Estaba cubierto de sangre, Quigs! – grito, sus ojos comenzando a lagrimear. – No… no sé si ellos están bien.

Justo en ese momento, comenzó a sonar la alarma advirtiendo que el toque de queda comenzaba.

Quigley lo agarro a Bronson del brazo. – Vamos. Esperaremos junto al espejo ¿de acuerdo? Y, si no escuchamos nada, vamos a subir a primera hora a la mañana.

Bronson asintió lentamente. Dejo que Quigley lo llevara adentro, pero su corazón nunca dejo el pasillo. Nunca había tenido tanto miedo en su vida.

XXX

– ¡AHHHHHHH!

Theo grito de dolor mientras el Señor Oscuro lo golpeaba con otra Maldición Cruciatus. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto de un frio sudor mientras jadeaba en busca de aire. Sus entrañas le dolían. No podía respirar. Pero, aun así, resistió, porque Draco había resistido, y él también lo podía hacer.

– ¿Dónde está Draco? – le exigió Voldemort. – ¿Adónde se fueron con la sangresucia?

– No… no lo sé – Theo se ahogó antes de toser sangre otra vez en el suelo frio de su celda. Su padre había estado demasiado feliz de ponerlo allí. Maldito bastardo.

Theo pudo sentir como Voldemort intento otra vez entrar en su cabeza con Legeremancia, pero Draco había puesto escudos alrededor de su mente, como así también la Maldición Imperio, y ambas parecían ser sólidas.

La puerta de su celda se abrió y Bellatrix entro. Lo agarró del cuello y le abrió la boca, vertiendo un líquido por su garganta. Theo se ahogó mientras ella le sostenía la cabeza hacia atrás, de alguna forma, logro tragar.

– Lo trago, mi lord – dijo ella, escupiendo a Theo antes de salir de su celda.

– Ahora, Theodore, por favor coopera – dijo Voldemort, dando un paso hacia adelante y mirándolo fijamente con sus ojos de serpiente a través de las barreras. En la oscuridad, parecían que eran de un rojo brillante, haciendo imposible no verlo, aun con la visión borrosa de Theo. – ¿Cuánto tiempo Draco estuvo albergando a la sangresucia?

Theo jadeo mientras intentaba ponerse de pie, solo logrando ponerse a gatas. – No… no sé de qué me está hablando, mi…

– ¡ _Crucio_!

– ¡AHHH! – Theo colapso de nuevo atravesado por el dolor. – ¡Mi lord! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡No sé nada!

– ¡Mentiroso! – grito Bellatrix, golpeándolo con su propia maldición antes de que incluso la anterior tuviera la oportunidad de pasar.

Lucius estaba parado en una esquina al lado de Quincy, odiando la forma que el otro mago sonreía mientras su hijo estaba siendo torturado.

– Me enfermas – espeto Lucius, queriéndose cubrir los oídos mientras Theo gritaba de nuevo.

La sonrisa de Quincy solo creció. – ¿Te enfermo? Al menos _mi_ hijo no escapo con una sangresucia.

En ese momento, la puerta del sótano se abrió de golpe y varios pasos se escucharon corriendo por las escaleras. En unos segundos, Pansy, Gregory Goyle y Astoria aparecieron, todos luciendo muy angustiados.

– ¡Mi señor, por favor deténgase! – le rogo Pansy.

– ¿Qué significa todo esto? – exigió Bellatrix.

Pansy dio un paso adelante y cayo de rodillas ante los pies de Voldemort, inclinando la cabeza. – Mi señor, por favor. He conocido a Draco y Theo toda mi vida. Todos lo hemos hecho. – Miro a Astoria y Goyle, quienes ella había reclutado para esta tarea. Ellos le creyeron cuando ella les conto sobre la Maldición Imperio y mientras ambos tenían miedo, querían ayudar. Tres siempre sería más convincente que uno. – No hay manera que ellos hayan hecho esto por propia voluntad. Ambos despreciaban a Granger en la escuela, ¡por ser una maldita sangresucia! Por favor, no someta a Theo a otro minuto de esta tortura sin primero controlar la Maldición Imperio. Se lo ruego.

Astoria tiro del brazo de Goyle y ambos fueron al Señor Oscuro, también arrodillándose e inclinando sus cabezas.

Lucius miro de reojo a Quincy y sonrió. – Ahora, ¿eso no sería impactante?

– Mi lord – dijo Bellatrix – no hay motivo para sospechar…

–Entonces compruébalo – ordeno Voldemort.

– ¿Q—Qué? – dijo ella con los ojos agrandados – Pero, mi lord…

–No me desafíes, Bellatrix. Creo que he tenido suficiente por una noche. Ahora, regístralo – ordeno otra vez, en una voz amenazadora.

Bellatrix asintió. – Sí, mi lord.

Cuando Bellatrix entro a la celda, Voldemort miro a los tres jóvenes Mortífagos a sus pies y dijo – Pueden ponerse de pie.

Pansy, Astoria y Goyle se pusieron de pie, mirando con preocupación mientras Bellatrix utilizaba los pies para dar vuelta a Theo y ponerlo de espalda. Apenas estaba consciente cuando ella apunto su varita a la cabeza, registrando si podía encontrar la maldición. Y luego, ahí estaba.

Bellatrix paso saliva. – Está allí, mi lord. Fue lanzada con una varita desconocida.

– ¿No es la de Draco?

Ella negó con la cabeza. – No, mi lord. Conozco la varita de mi sobrino y esta no es.

Pansy suspiro de alivio. Bueno, eso fue fácil.

Voldemort respiro hondo por su nariz ofidia y se dio vuelta. Cerró los ojos y lentamente dijo. –Quítaselo.

– Pero, mi lord, si lo hacemos, lo más probable es que todos sus recuerdos sean borrados.

–La Legeremancia no ha funcionado. El Veritaserum no ha funcionado. Si bien la varita de Draco no fue la que lanzo el hechizo, no tengo dudas de que esos escudos son obra suya.

– Granger era la más sobresaliente en nuestra clase, mi señor – dijo Pansy, quien seguía parada junto a él, mirando con atención la respiración superficial de Theo. Estaba bastante herido. – Ella es capaz…

– Ella no ha tocado una varita en más de cuatros años – dijo Voldemort severamente. – No hay forma en que haya puesto un Imperio a uno de mis Mortífagos superiores a menos que haya recibido ayuda.

– ¿Es eso tan difícil de creer, mi lord? – dijo Lucius, dando un paso adelante. – ¿Qué hay otros que la hayan ayudado?

Voldemort lo miro con frialdad antes de darse vuelta. – Quítalo. Luego súbelo para dormirlo. Me ocupare de él en la mañana. – Sin esperar, Voldemort subió las escaleras, asegurándose de azotar la puerta detrás de él.

– ¿En verdad va a perder su memoria? – Astoria le pregunto a Pansy mientras estaban paradas fuera de la celda, observando.

– No lo sé – le contesto siendo honesta.

Bellatrix gruño antes de apuntar su varita a la varita de Theo de nuevo y comenzando a trabajar en la eliminación de la maldición.

De repente, Theo se sentó de golpe, gritando de dolor mientras ella se retorcía dentro de su mente.

– ¡AHH! ¡Por favor! ¡Basta! ¡BASTAAAA!

Comenzó a toser más sangre, ahogándose en un extraño humo negro que salía de su cabeza, evaporándose en el momento que se mezclaba con el aire. Y luego estaba hecho. Se había ido.

Theo cayó inconsciente mientras Pansy, Astoria y Goyle corrieron a la celda.

– Arréglenselas ustedes – dijo Bellatrix fríamente antes de dejar la celda y dirigirse hacia las escaleras.

Quincy se burló de su hijo antes de hacer lo mismo.

Lucius suspiro y camino hacia los otros. – Srta. Greengrass, vaya a preparar una habitación para él – le ordeno.

La joven bruja levanto la mirada y asintió antes de dejar el sótano.

Lucius agito su varita y Theo comenzó a levitar. – Tal vez debería ir y preparar algo de poción sanadora, Sr. Goyle.

Goyle se puso de pie y salió corriendo rápidamente.

–Srta. Parkinson.

Pansy lo miro.

– ¿Por qué estaba tan segura de que Theodore estaba bajo la Maldición Imperio?

– Porque lo conozco. Lo mismo con Draco

– Sí, yo también conozco a Draco – dijo Lucius. Levanto su varita y apunto a la cabeza de Pansy. – _¡Legeremens!_

Pansy grito, sus ojos se cerraron y su rostro se arrugo mientras intentaba con dificultad de empujarlo afuera. Pero no tuvo éxito hasta después que él había visto lo que necesitaba. Abrió los ojos de nuevo, respirando entrecortado mientras lo miraba horrorizada.

Pero Lucius no reacciono de la forma que ella esperaba. Simplemente se dio vuelta y comenzó a guiar al cuerpo flotante de Theo hacia las escaleras. – Vamos, Srta. Parkinson – Antes de ascender las escaleras, la miro de nuevo y dijo – Usted y yo vamos a encontrar la manera de asegurarnos de que no lastimen a mi hijo.

– ¿Usted… usted no me va a delatar? – le pregunto con voz tensa.

– No esta noche – dijo Lucius, dándose vuelta y dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras.

Pansy se quedó por un momento allí paralizada, con la boca abierta antes de que finalmente logro levantarse. Bueno, este era sin duda un día lleno de sorpresas. Una tras otra.

XXX

Hermione estaba recostada en los brazos de Draco, sin ser capaz de dormir después que él la había despertado de una horrible pesadilla. Ahora eran diferentes, principalmente porque su mayor temor había cambiado.

En esta, ella era obligada a mirar mientras Voldemort torturaba a Draco, Bellatrix lanzando un hechizo en ella para mantener los ojos bien abiertos. El Señor Tenebroso lo desgarraba lentamente, Draco nunca había apartado los ojos de Hermione, intentando ser fuerte por ella. Pero no era tonta, porque siempre podía sentir el dolor detrás de su mirada.

Ahora mirando su rostro sereno mientras dormía, Hermione no pudo evitar estirar la mano y pasar los dedos por su mejilla y por su pelo. Era perfecto. Así como estaba.

Con un suspiro, Hermione se sentó y se abrazó a sus rodillas. No podía distinguir si era de mañana en esta habitación ya que estaban bajo tierra y no había ventanas.

Se puso de pie y se acercó a su pequeña bolsa. Hurgo lo más silenciosamente posible, buscando su reloj. Mientras movía la mano dentro de la bolsa, de repente encontró algo más. Un espejo.

Hermione lo saco y se mordió el labio. Localizo su reloj y vio que era las tres y media de la mañana. Volviendo mirar a Draco, pudo ver por su respiración que seguía dormido. Agarro el espejo y salió de puntitas de pie fuera de la habitación, cerrando con cuidado la puerta detrás de ella.

Mirando alrededor, Hermione decidió dirigirse a la habitación que cruzaba el pasillo. Entro y se paralizo de inmediato. Era otro dormitorio con una sola cama matrimonial y un acolchado y sabanas de colores similares, pero las paredes estaban cubiertas de imágenes de famosos jugadores de Quidditch y había ranas de chocolate amontonadas de tal manera que sobresalían de los cajones. De alguna manera, simplemente supo que este era el dormitorio de Ron cuando él se quedaba allí.

Y luego se dio cuenta de algo más. Caminando hacia adelante, Hermione vio una foto en un cuadro sobre el escritorio. Era una foto de ellos, bailando en la boda de Bill y Fleur. Uno de los últimos momentos que pasaron juntos cuando las cosas eran todavía normales.

Con un profundo suspiro, Hermione agarro la foto y la puso boca abajo. Se sentó en una esquina en el suelo así no tenía que ver algo que le recordara a Ron, levanto el espejo y dijo – Baldric Bronson.

Un momento después, Hermione pudo ver a Bronson, quien estaba dormido en el sofá frente al espejo, que debió haber quedado apoyado.

–Bronson – dijo ella. Nada. – Bronson. – Se movió un poco. – ¡BRONSON!

De repente Bronson se levantó de golpe y se cayó del sofá. Se levantó un segundo después y miro el espejo, parpadeando varias veces para enfocar la vista. – ¿Her… Granger?

Ella asintió.

– ¡Oh, gracias a Merlín que estas bien!

– ¿Tienes algún motivo para creer que no lo estaba? – pregunto ella, sintiéndose nerviosa.

– ¡Sí! – ¡Quién—Tú—Sabes estuvo aquí y el maldito padre de Malfoy bajo del departamento empapado de sangre!

– No te preocupes – dijo ella. – Era de ese Mortífago, la sangre de Rabastan. Draco y yo estamos bien, él solo… lo hizo estallar un poco antes de que nos fuéramos.

– Así que… ¿entonces se fueron? – pregunto Bronson. Trago saliva. – ¿Malfoy y tú?

– ¿Con quién carajos estás hablando? – dijo la voz aturdida de Quigley. Hermione escucho a alguien removiéndose. – Mierda, ¿es el espejo? ¿Es ella?

Bronson miro a su izquierda y asintió.

Un momento después, apareció la cabeza de Quigley en el espejo. – ¡Estas viva! – grito aliviado.

Hermione sonrió. – Si, estamos…

– ¿Granger?

Hermione levanto la cabeza de golpe mientras ponía el espejo contra su pecho. Draco estaba parado en la puerta, de brazos cruzados y apoyado sobre el marco para mantener el equilibrio...

– ¿Qué estás haciendo?

– ¡Na— nada! – dijo ella rápidamente.

– ¿Qué es lo que tienes en la mano?

Hermione trago saliva. _Mierda._ – Escucha Draco, no te enojes pero…

– Sabes que odio cuando comienzas las frases así – dijo mientras daba unos pasos hacia adelante con cuidado.

Hermione frunció el ceño y se levantó. – Draco, no deberías haber salido de la cama.

Fue a ayudarlo, y Draco tomo la oportunidad para sacarle rápidamente el espejo de las manos.

– ¡Oye! – le grito ella mientras intentaba recuperarlo.

Draco se dio vuelta así ella no podía llegar y miro el vidrio para ver los ojos grandes de Bronson y Quigley devolviéndole la mirada.

– Hey, amigo – dijo Bronson con una gran sonrisa.

– Así que, amigo, espero que no te importe que acabo de tener un primer plano de los pechos de tu chica, y son jodidamente fantásticos – dijo Quigley, haciéndole una señal de okey con los dedos y un guiño.

– ¡Tienes suerte de que no estoy ahí para patearte el trasero! – grito Draco. – ¿Granger, qué es esto?

–Es un… espejo de dos caras.

– ¡Es obvio! – espeto. – ¿Pero por qué carajos lo tienes?

Hermione suspiro y miro en el mismo. – Bronson lo consiguió para nosotros hace un tiempo. Así lo podía mantener informado en caso de que tuviéramos que hacer un escape rápido. Cosa que hicimos.

–No te enojes, amigo – dijo Bronson. – Ya quedamos de acuerdo que lo íbamos a utilizar durante las horas del toque de queda.

Draco respiro hondo varias veces y se preparó para gritar un poco más pero luego sus piernas cedieron y comenzó a caerse. Hermione lo agarro así descendía lentamente, pero aun así ambos terminaron en el suelo, sus espaldas apoyada contra la cama.

–Draco, _necesitas_ volver a la cama – dijo ella.

–En un minuto – dijo él. – Apresurémonos con estos idiotas así no tenemos que lidiar con eso mañana.

Hermione asintió.

– ¿Entonces qué sucedió? – pregunto Bronson.

Draco miro de reojo para ver que Hermione lo estaba mirando tan expectante como los ojos del otro lado del espejo. Fue en ese momento en que se dio cuenta de que todavía no le había contado.

– El padre de Flint encontró su varita. El Señor Oscuro la utilizo para descubrir que fui yo el que lo mato – explico. – Me fui tan pronto como él llego para advertir a Granger, pero Theo… – Draco paso saliva cuando pensó en su amigo, su corazón se apesadumbro cuando imagino todas las cosas horribles que le deberían estar haciendo en ese momento. – Él se quedó atrás para crear una distracción, para darnos más tiempo para escapar.

– ¿Qué Theo hizo _qué_? – grito Bronson mientras se ponía de pie, llevándose el espejo con él. – ¿Y tú lo dejaste?

– Fue su elección, Bronson. Lo iba hacer sin importar lo que dijera y lo sabes. Todos en mi maldita vida son tercos como una mula.

Hermione sonrió y puso la cabeza sobre su hombro.

– Pero… ¿van a saber si tienen que buscar por la Maldición Imperio? – pregunto Bronson con lágrimas en los ojos. Comenzó a sentarse lentamente.

– Sí – contesto Draco. – Resulto ser que otro Mortífago está de nuestro lado. Nos ayudó a escapar y me prometió que iba a asegurarse de que Theo esté bien.

– ¿Tu padre? – pregunto Bronson.

Draco frunció el ceño y dijo – Carajo no. No te puedo decir el nombre para su seguridad, pero definitivamente no fue él. Me siguió a mi departamento e intento convencer a Granger de que me pusiera la Maldición Imperio.

Un reloj sonó del lado de Bronson y Quigley y ambos levantaron la mirada. – Son casi las cuatro – dijo Quigley.

– Entonces deberíamos irnos – dijo Hermione.

Draco respiro hondo. – Escuchen ustedes dos. Manténgase alerta. No tengo dudas de que el Señor Oscuro va a enviar a alguien para investigarlos. Esos escudos sobre sus mentes deberían resistir todo el tiempo que permanezcan confiados. Pero, si hay un giro de eventos para peor, vayan a lo de Andrómeda. ¿Entendido?

– Sí – ambos respondieron.

– ¿Pero qué va a pasar con ustedes? – pregunto Bronson. – No van a desaparecer sin avisarnos ¿verdad?

Draco pensó en esto. Mientras hubiera sido más seguro simplemente desaparecer, él quería estar informado sobre lo que estuviera pasando en la ciudad, tanto como ellos querían estar informados sobre el destino de él y Hermione.

– No – dijo él. – Cada tercer día, a la una de la mañana. ¿Entendieron?

– Sí – ambos dijeron de nuevo.

– Cuídense – dijo Bronson.

Draco asintió. – Ustedes también.

– Buenas noches – dijo Hermione.

Draco toco el espejo y la imagen se desvaneció. Inclino la cabeza hacia atrás contra la cama y luego comenzó a mirar alrededor de la habitación por primera vez, poniendo en su rostro una expresión curiosa.

– ¿Estamos en la jodida habitación de Weasley?

XXX

Pansy estaba sentada junto a la cama de Theo, sosteniéndole la mano y luchando para mantener los ojos abiertos. Su respiración se había vuelto más estable, pero todavía se veía horrible.

Astoria estaba acurrucada en una silla cercana; dormida, mientras Goyle estaba recostado en el suelo a sus pies. Pansy tuvo que sentirse un poco triste por la chica. En verdad parecía que le gustaba pero, por lo que Hermione y Draco habían dicho, estaba de novio. Con quien, no se lo podía imaginar. Theo siempre pareció tenerle más miedo al compromiso que Draco. Probablemente por la forma en que fue criado. Es difícil imaginar un amor comprensivo cuando nunca lo has experimentado. Al menos ella tenía a su madre. Pero Theo… no tenía a nadie.

Justo en el momento que sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse, Pansy escucho una voz débil decir su nombre. Se abrieron de golpe y encontró los de Theo, quien ahora la estaba mirando.

– ¿E… en donde… en dónde estoy? – pregunto.

–En la mansión del Señor Tenebroso. En una de las habitaciones para huéspedes – contesto ella. Se pasó la mano por la frente. – ¿Cómo te sientes?

–Horrible – dijo él, mirando a sus brazos lastimados. – ¿Qué paso?

– ¿No recuerdas?

Theo negó con la cabeza.

Pansy suspiro. – El señor Tenebroso te torturo. Para descubrir que sabias sobre Draco y Granger.

– ¿Granger? – pregunto Theo, mirándola. – ¿Qué tiene _ella_ que ver?

Pansy frunció el ceño. – ¿No lo sabes?

Theo negó con la cabeza de nuevo.

– Ella estaba viviendo contigo y Draco. Creo que desde hace un tiempo.

– ¿Estoy viviendo con Draco? – pregunto. – ¿Por qué mierda estoy viviendo con Draco?

La respiración de Pansy se aceleró. Oh mierda. – Theo… ¿qué es lo último que recuerdas?

– No lo sé, yo… – Theo cerró los ojos y pensó con fuerza. – ¿Claramente?

– Sí – dijo ella.

– Recuerdo a él… el Señor Tenebroso torturándome así podía usar Legeremancia.

Está bien. Eso fue hace unas horas…

– Porque mi padre le dijo que podría ser un traidor.

Pansy cerró los ojos y se masajeo el puente de la nariz. – Theo, eso… eso fue hace dos meses. Ahora es Enero.

Los ojos de Theo se agrandaron. – ¿Q—qué? Pero yo…

– Por favor, solo cierra los ojos y duerme un poco – dijo ella. –Veremos que haremos en la mañana. ¿De acuerdo?

Theo asintió lentamente. Cerro los ojos pero Pansy podía darse cuenta que él no estaba descansando. Continuo sosteniéndole la mano, con los ojos vidriosos mientras quedaba absorta en sus pensamientos. Había esperado que ya que tenía que trabajar con Lucius tal vez tendría otro aliado, pero parecía que eso no iba a suceder. Porque Theo… el pobre de Theo en verdad no tenía idea.

–Mierda – se susurró a sí misma. ¿En qué diablos se había metido? Y todo por alguien que nunca la iba a amar.


	27. Chapter 27

**N/P** (no, no es nota de quien plagio jajaja, es **NOTA DE QUIEN PUBICA** ) No es mi traducción y mucho menos es mi historia. Yo solo me atrevo a publicarla toda vez que muchas nos quedamos con ganas de leerla. **Disfrútenla hasta que la bloqueen.**

 **N/T** Super emocionada con presentarles mi primer proyecto, espero que les guste, muchísimas gracias a los que me apoyaron, especialmente a Romina Pascaretta que esta desde un principio y me ayudo a betear este capítulo y a Lena por autorizarme a traducir su historia.

 **N/A: *ADVERTENCIA*:** Esta historia va a ser bastante oscura. Trata temas de violación, asesinato, tortura, lenguaje vulgar, y dos almas quebradas. No apto para los corazones débiles. Esta va a ser mi única advertencia.

 **Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling, la trama le pertenece a Lena Phoria y la traducción a Sunset82.**

Antes que comiences a leer, no dejes review porque eso puede ser motivo de acoso hacia tu persona, no es necesario que lo hagas, tu disfruta la lectura.

Y por último pero muy, muy importante siempre lee los review que dejaré puesto que ahí informaré cada cuanto la voy a dar de baja, por aquello del bloqueo y las denuncias, así mismo avisaré si alternare con otra cuenta, para que esta historia sigua aquí.

 **Y repito, no lo escribí yo ni lo traduje yo, porque parece que a muchas no les queda claro**.

 **CAPITULO 27: ME SIENTO BIEN**

– ¿Estás seguro?

– Síiiii.

– ¿En serio?

– Completamente.

– ¿Ochenta y cinco por ciento?

– ¡Estoy jodidamente bien, Granger! Incluso ochenta y siete por ciento, vámonos.

Draco comenzó a doblar la ropa que habían desparramado en el último par de días, solamente para tener a Hermione a su lado y volviendo a doblar cada prenda. Él gruño y solo dejo que hiciera todo. ¿Por qué siquiera molestarse?

–Draco, ¿puedes por favor tender la cama?

– ¿Para qué? Si tú lo vas a volver a hacer al momento que yo termine.

Hermione lo miro de reojo y sonrió. – No si lo haces correctamente.

Draco rodo los ojos, el nuevo y horrible hábito que finalmente acepto que nunca iba a poder romper. Saco su varita sin registrar, que la tenía guardada en su lugar habitual, y la agito sin ganas sobre la cama, dejándola que se haga sola. Él supo que ella odiaba esto, jurando que las varitas nunca mullían las almohadas correctamente o alisaban las arrugas apropiadamente, que era exactamente por lo que lo había hecho.

– ¿Estás _tratando_ de comenzar una pelea? – pregunto ella, soltando el último suéter que estaba doblando y poniendo las manos sobre sus caderas.

Merlín, ella era hermosa cuando estaba enfadada, todo el ceño fruncido, la nariz arrugada y los labios un poco separados. Draco no pudo evitarlo. La agarro de la cintura y la arrojo sobre la cama mal tendida, subiéndose arriba de ella y besándola agresivamente. No habían follado desde que escaparon de Londres hace tres días, el mayor tiempo que había pasado, y Draco estaba preparado.

Desafortunadamente, Hermione fue rápida en empujarlo y escabullirse.

– ¡ _No_ hasta que estés cien por ciento, Draco!

– Pero _estoy_ cien por ciento – insistió él.

– Pensé que dijiste que estabas ochenta y siete – dijo ella, alzando una ceja.

Draco cayó sobre la cama con los brazos y piernas extendidas y suspiro profundo. Cerró los ojos. – Ochenta y siete, cien ¿Qué mierda importa? ¿ _En verdad_ no quieres celebrar nuestra libertad apropiadamente?

Hermione no dijo nada. La habitación estuvo silenciosa hasta que él escucho el débil sonido de sus pasos. Se imaginó que estaba de vuelta empacando, pero luego la cama se hundió debajo de su peso. Cuando volvió abrir los ojos, las manos de ellas habían alcanzado el dobladillo de sus pantalones. Y comenzó a desabotonarlo.

– No vamos a follar Draco. No deberías esforzarte de esa manera. Pero… si prometes quedarte quieto, voy hacer algo por ti.

Antes de que Draco tuviera la oportunidad de decir "Carajo, sí" Hermione bajo la cabeza y comenzó a succionarlo. Draco gimió de inmediato, su cabeza cayo hacia atrás y sus ojos se cerraron una vez más. Tres malditos días había sido demasiado, y podía terminar ahora mismo si quería, pero ya que ella se estaba haciendo la difícil, tal vez la haría trabajar para eso.

Draco la agarro del pelo con sus manos y comenzó a mover sus caderas, pero tan pronto lo hizo, Hermione se apartó y frunció el ceño. – Creí que te dije sin movimientos. Ahora, quédate quieto o hare que termines esto tú mismo.

Draco se mordió el labio y gruño teniéndose que conformar. Merlín, amaba su tono mandón.

Hermione se hundió de nuevo en él y, esta vez, él no pudo contenerse. Fue una cuestión de segundo antes de que estuviera terminando en su garganta. Si bien normalmente olvidaba eso, sabiendo que a ella no le interesaba mucho, hoy pareció no importarle. Incluso se lamio los dedos, lo cual prácticamente lo había hecho ponerse duro otra vez.

Draco la agarro de la cintura y la trajo encima de él, besándola apasionadamente mientras ella se daba vuelta sobre su espalda. – Tu turno– dijo él, alzando las cejas sugestivamente antes de bajar la cabeza.

Hermione lo agarro del pelo y lo levanto agresivamente. – Ahora no, Draco. Necesitamos irnos – lo beso suavemente antes de salir debajo de él y acercarse a su bolsa pequeña.

– Pero…

– Puedes devolver el favor después – dijo ella, dándose vuelta y haciéndole un guiño.

Draco se quejó antes de salir de la cama y abotonarse los pantalones.

Hermione hurgo en su bolsa y saco dos frasquitos de Poción Multijugos, seguidos por dos bolsitas de plástico con algunos pelos. Draco se había negado de utilizar pelos de una mujer, así que Hermione se puso su capa de invisibilidad y fue a arrancar algunos de la cabeza de un pueblerino el día anterior – dándole un gran susto – mientras que Wendy mantuvo distraído a Draco. Estuvo bastante enojado cuando se enteró de lo que había hecho sola en el pueblo pero, después de unos cuantos besos, se le había pasado.

– Esta bien, solo vamos a tener una hora en estos cuerpos una vez que bebamos esto, así que creo que en verdad deberíamos planear nuestro curso de acción.

– ¿Qué maldito curso? – pregunto Draco, acercándose a ella y envolviendo los brazos en su cintura. – Vamos a Hogsmeade, paseamos alrededor del pueblo simulando que estamos de compras, mientras intentamos escuchar cualquier maldito chisme sobre la resistencia y luego nos vamos. Iremos al bosque a poner el campamento.

– Ambos sabemos que cualquier chisme _real_ va a ser escuchado en el pub por la noche – dijo Hermione, dándose vuelta en sus brazos para enfrentarlo. Tiro los brazos alrededor de su cuello.

– Entonces ¿qué estas sugiriendo? – pregunto él, frunciendo el ceño.

– Bueno… creo que deberíamos conseguir una habitación en la posada.

Los ojos de Draco se agrandaron, ya echaba fuego por la nariz enojado. Abrió la boca para protestar pero, antes de que pudiera, Hermione puso un dedo sobre sus labios.

– A ver, Draco, por favor solo escúchame. Tengo dos pelos de unas de… tus _golfas_ – dijo con desdén – y agarre varios de aquel hombre en el pueblo para ti. Podemos ir ahora, registrarnos, pasear por el pueblo hasta que nuestra poción comience a desaparecer y luego escondernos en nuestra habitación hasta que caiga la noche. Luego tomamos una segundo ronda y bajamos al pub para ordenar unos tragos.

Draco le lamio el dedo así ella se lo quitaba de los labios. Hermione hizo una mueca y se lo limpio en el suéter.

– ¿Y cuándo necesitamos irnos? – pregunto él.

– Hacemos alteraciones básicas a nuestros rostros, los ojos y el cabello para que coincida con nuestras formas de Multijugos y escondernos bajo nuestras capas. Simple.

Draco frunció el ceño. – Sabes, lo más probable es que no vamos a escuchar nada – dijo él, queriendo ser realista.

– Lo sé – dijo ella. – Pero vale la pena intentarlo ¿no?

Él respiro hondo y asintió. – Esta bien. Terminemos con esto de una vez por todas.

Hermione sonrió y le dio un beso a sus labios antes de darse vuelta y sacar los cabellos de sus bolsas. Arrojo solo uno en cada poción y le entrego a Draco la suya.

– Salud – dijo él, chocando sus frascos de vidrios. Lo llevaron a sus labios y lo tragaron.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que ninguno de los dos había tomado la Poción Multijugos, y ambos se sintieron un poco raros mientras alteraba sus cuerpos, dándoles las formas de alguien que no eran. El pelo de Hermione se puso largo y rubio, sus ojos de un verde brillante y su piel dorada mientras que los cabellos de Draco se pusieron oscuros, junto con sus ojos.

Cuando terminaron con sus transformaciones, Draco se tomó un momento para mirar a Hermione, su rostro se transformó en una expresión curiosa mientras ladeaba la cabeza.

– ¿Qué? – dijo ella en una voz extraña. – ¿No te acuerdas haberla follado?

– No, en absoluto – dijo él. Todas antes de Hermione eran en verdad borrosas para él. Excepto por Pansy. _Deseaba_ que fuera borrosa.

De repente, ambos pudieron escuchar el sonido de un llanto inquietante cerca de la puerta. Ambos se dieron vuelta para ver a Wendy flotando allí, secándose los ojos.

– Siempre supe que tendríamos que decirnos adiós un día, pero en verdad estaba esperando que tuviéramos más tiempo.

– Wendy… – Hermione camino hacia ella y le tendió la mano. – Gracias por toda tu ayuda.

Ignorando la mano, Wendy se abalanzo hacia adelante y la envolvió con los brazos de manera en que en realidad estuviera tocándola como si ella fuera sólida. Hermione sintió un escalofrío pero peleo con fuerza contra el impulso de temblar.

– Buena suerte – dijo Wendy en su voz musical. – Y prometan que me van a invitar a la boda.

Hermione sonrió. – Por supuesto. Después de todo, ¿qué sería una boda sin la persona que entrego el anillo?

– Y, tal vez para ese entonces, pueda llamarte por tu verdadero nombre, _Allie._ – Wendy le hizo un guiño antes de flotar hacia Draco. Intento hacer el mismo abrazo frio y todos dijeron otra ronda de rápido saludos antes de que Draco y Hermione se tomaran la mano y desaparecieran de allí.

Ambos llegaron a las afueras de Hogsmeade. Se miraron con nerviosismo antes de caminar hacia el pueblo en el que ninguno había estado en años. Al menos, no era por una visita de placer. Draco había estado involucrado en algunas pequeñas batallas contra la resistencia aquí en los últimos años, pero eso apenas contaba.

La mano de Hermione se tensó en la de él cuando vio a un Mortífago de menor categoría; el cual no era lo suficientemente importante como para estar estacionado en Londres, controlando los papeles de identificación mientras las personas entraban y salían del pueblo.

Draco le dio un apretón a la mano de ella y dio un paso hacia adelante con confianza.

– Papeles – dijo el Mortífago, tendiendo la mano tan pronto ellos se acercaron.

Ambos metieron las manos dentro de los bolsillos de sus capas y sacaron los documentos falsificados. De alguna manera, Hermione había encontrado al probable falsificador de Draco porque ella revisaba sus malditas cosas todo el tiempo. Lo envió a Bronson allí para que consiguiera una identificación para él, y pago un buen dineral por ello ya que él no tenía secretos sucios del hombre que Draco haría. Por supuesto, Hermione sintió que estaba bien ya que utilizaban el dinero de Draco para eso. Ella y Bronson se habían puestos demasiado cómodos tomando lo que necesitaban. En algún un momento, Draco realmente tendría que poner los límites entre lo que es tomar prestado y robar.

El hombre los miro. Nicholas Cross y Allison Darby. Dos nombres poco llamativos, pero Draco supuso que esa era el punto. Él los miro, echándole un vistazo a ambos. Especialmente a Hermione. Parecía cariñoso con la ex golfa de Draco. Luego le regreso los papeles y les hizo un gesto para que siguieran

– Gracias – dijo Hermione, guardando sus papeles y volviendo a tomar la mano de Draco.

Él tomó la delantera, y se adentraron en el pueblo, sin detenerse hasta que estuvieran en Las Tres Escobas. Algunos carroñeros se habían adueñado del lugar después de la victoria de Voldemort, ya que Madame Rosmerta había desaparecido con la resistencia. Ahora estaba más desordenado, y carecía de esa sensación hogareña a la cual los estudiantes de Hogwarts siempre habían sido aficionados.

– Queremos una habitación – le exigió Draco al posadero. Los modales no eran apreciados en un lugar así.

– ¿Sólo ustedes dos? – pregunto el hombre, mirando el registro.

– Sí – dijo Draco. – Una noche.

El hombre escribió algo en su libro. – Veinte galeones. Tiene que pagar ahora.

– Esto es una puta estafa – dijo Draco, metiendo la mano dentro de su capa y sacando la cantidad de dinero requerida. Ni más, ni menos. No quería que nadie allí supiera cuanto estaba llevando. Eso solo podía terminar mal.

El hombre giro el libro así Draco podía firmar mientras él se daba vuelta y agarraba una llave.

– Subiendo las escaleras, tercera puerta a la izquierda.

Draco tomo la llave y asintió con cortesía antes de llevar a Hermione a las escaleras. Estuvieron allí arriba solo por un momento para mantener las apariencias antes de volver a bajar. Ya habían pasado veinte minutos de la hora que les quedaba, y tenían que asegurarse de estar en su habitación cuando eso sucediera.

Como era de esperarse, nadie alrededor del pueblo dijo nada de interesante así que ambos terminaron yendo a Honeydukes y allí compraron algunos dulces para masticar mientras estuvieran varados en su habitación por varias horas. Aunque, ninguno era divertido como lo eran en su adolescencia, principalmente porque ahora cada tarjeta de rana de chocolate era de Voldemort y quien quiera que fuera que haya encargado Grajeas de Todos los Sabores de Bertie Bott pensó que sería divertido hacer cada sabor asqueroso. Ni siquiera había ya, la oportunidad de conseguir uno bueno.

Cuando estuvieron de regreso en su habitación, Draco se tomó el tiempo para devolverle el favor que más temprano ella le había hecho. Pudo darse cuenta por lo rápido que Hermione termino que él no era el único que se veía afectado con eso de "no follar".

Habiéndosele puesto dura por el acto, Draco decidió que sería divertido intentar algo nuevo, al menos para ellos. Él, por supuesto, ya lo había hecho antes.

Rápidamente se sacó los pantalones y comenzó a darse vuelta así ambos podían tener la misma diversión. Pero, antes de que pudiera si quiera comenzar, Hermione salió de debajo de él y lo empujo así Draco era el que estaba de espalda. Luego se posiciono correctamente y comenzó a chuparle la polla mientras él insertaba dos dedos dentro de ella, y se daba felizmente un festín con su clítoris.

Merlín, tenía tantas ganas de follarla. Mientras Draco nunca había disfrutado probar y darle tanto placer a una chica antes, tampoco nunca disfruto follarlas tanto como lo hacía con ella. Pero, en retrospectiva, sabía que ella tenía razón. Su cuerpo no estaba totalmente recuperado y ambos no eran conocidos por ser precisamente suaves. Incluso su acto de amor más sensual parecía ser todavía agresivo y apasionado.

Hermione acabo bastante rápido con su boca y dedos haciendo su magia, así que Draco decidió ir por un tercero mientras ella lo hacía acabar. No fue difícil. Ahora conocía su cuerpo lo suficientemente bien para hacerla acabar tan pronto como él quisiera. Pero, en circunstancias normales, disfrutaba el placer de contenerlo. Difícilmente se sentía culpable por eso, teniendo en cuenta que ella le hacía exactamente lo mismo.

Cuando los dos terminaron, Hermione se dio vuelta y colapso al lado de Draco. Ambos quedaron allí recostados, respirando con dificultad, ninguno de los dos completamente satisfecho cuando en verdad anhelaban algo diferente. Algo más.

– Esto es jodidamente ridículo – dijo Draco, bajando la mano y acariciando su clítoris de nuevo.

Hermione gimió. – Lo sé pero… pero _en verdad_ necesitas mejorarte, Draco.

Él gruño y saco la mano. – Entonces dame otra maldita Poción Sanadora. Si no estamos follando mañana por la noche entonces hay una posibilidad de que pueda perder la razón.

Hermione se rio y le dio un beso. Se puso de pie y fue hacia su bolso, busco adentro hasta que encontró otra Poción Sanadora.

– Cuando acampemos fuera mañana en la noche, preparare algo más fuerte – dijo ella, entregándole un frasquito.

Draco gruño de nuevo y lo bebió. Con eso se dio cuenta que tampoco iban a follar _mañana._

Ambos decidieron bajar al pub cerca de las diez. Se sentaron a una mesa, ordenaron dos jarras de cerveza de mantequilla y whiskey de fuego, y lanzaron encantamientos silenciosos sobre sus oídos que los dejaban escuchar conversaciones. Draco eligió primero una mesa de unos tipos de dudosa reputación a su izquierda mientras que Hermione se centró en una joven pareja que tenía en frente, que parecía no pertenecer allí, como ellos.

Durante su hora allí, no escucharon ningún chisme sobre la resistencia, pero si escucharon mucho sobre el supuesto Mortífago que se fugó con una Sangresucia. El señor Tenebroso estaba furioso, por supuesto, y desquitándosela con los ciudadanos de Londres. Se acentuó la seguridad, nadie podía salir y los Mortífagos estaban registrando las casas y negocios de las personas al azar. Al escuchar esto, Hermione se puso nerviosa por Quigley y Bronson.

Cuando su hora estaba por terminar, pagaron su cuenta y subieron a su habitación. Hermione hizo que él fuera a la cama inmediatamente, pero ella se quedó despierta, sentada en el alfeizar de la ventana y leyendo uno de sus libros, aprendiendo los ingredientes para un poción más fuerte para Draco. Leyó hasta la una de la mañana, cuando una alarma sonó. Busco en su bolso y saco el espejo de dos caras, diciendo el nombre de Bronson. Su rostro apareció al instante.

– Se mudaron – fue lo primero que dijo, notando la ventana.

– Sí – dijo Hermione, sentada contra la pared así él no podía ver nada más de la habitación. Era más seguro si él no tenía idea en lo absoluto de donde estaban. – Estamos siguiendo un rumor sobre la resistencia.

– ¿Todavía no tienen suerte?

Hermione suspiro. – No.

Ella miro a la figura durmiente de Draco. En verdad estaba preocupada por él. No estaba lo suficientemente sano como debería estarlo a esas alturas. Sospechaba de heridas internas, pero no tenía los medios para curarlo apropiadamente. Necesitaba más artículos, más hierbas, más de todo, y todos eran imposibles de obtener. Lágrimas de Fénix, viruta del cuerno de un unicornio, polvo de hada. Después de todo por lo que habían pasado, no podía perderlo por algo tan trivial como empacar la clase equivocada de Pociones de Sanación. Si solo hubiera estado más preparada…

– ¿Has visto a Theo? – pregunto ella, mirando al espejo.

Ahora fue el turno de Bronson de suspirar. – No – contesto.

– Bronson, nosotros… nosotros escuchamos que los Mortífagos en Londres están registrando los hogares de las personas. – ¿Ellos han…?

– No – dijo antes de que ella pudiera terminar. – No han venido a nuestro departamento y estoy un poco preocupado por eso. Sé que sospechan algo. Si pasaron por el restaurante pero no estaba ahí. Quigley sí. Le hicieron Legeremancia junto con el resto de los empleados. Los escudos de Draco resistieron.

– Eso es bueno – dijo ella. Draco comenzó a moverse en la cama y Hermione lo miro. Estaba despierto. Sabía que lo estaba. – Me tengo que ir. – Hermione volvió a mirar al espejo y suspiro más hondo esta vez. – Te extraño, Bronson.

Él sonrió débilmente. – Yo también te extraño. A ambos, si puedes imaginarlo.

Hermione se rio. – Espero que pronto estemos todos juntos. Tú, yo, Draco, Quigley… Theo.

Bronson asintió. – Buenas noches, pastelito. – Le hizo un guiño. – Te veré en tres días.

Hermione asintió. – Buenas noches.

Toco el espejo y su imagen desapareció. Lo puso boca abajo en el armario y fue hacia la cama, subiendo al lado de Draco. Sus brazos ya estaban preparados para ella.

– ¿Están bien? – pregunto.

– Sí – contestó ella. – Creo que él solo está preocupado. Por nosotros. Por Theo.

Draco trago saliva. – ¿No hay noticias de él?

– No – dijo ella, suspirando en su pecho. Hizo una pausa. – Deberíamos dormir.

Draco asintió y le beso la frente. Cerró los ojos otra vez y pretendió dormir por el resto de la noche. Fue imposible para él llegar a ese estado cuando la culpa de dejar a Theo atrás lo estaba carcomiendo.

XXX

La siguiente noche, Draco se despertó en su carpa sintiéndose descompuesto. Se apresuró a su pequeño baño y al instante comenzó a vomitar en el inodoro. Cuando paso, se levantó y miro abajo. Sangre. ¡Siempre había sangre!

Todo el día había estado vomitando así, intentando ocultarlo de Hermione mientras se adentraban al bosque en las afueras de Hogsmeade, buscando por cualquier señal que hubieron personas que bien se hubieran quedado o al menos pasado por allí. No había nada. Si la resistencia estuvo escondida en el bosque, habían cubierto sus rastros muy bien.

Ambos habían decidido no permanecer en el bosque. Parecía demasiado obvio, así que optaron establecer campamento en lo alto de las montañas. Fue idea de Hermione.

Después de que establecieron campamento, Hermione preparo la cena, la cual le había sabido un poco raro. Justo después, se había puesto increíblemente somnoliento y fue directo a la cama. Supuso que su cuerpo estaba intentando decirle algo.

– Mierda – dijo él en voz baja antes de presionar la cabeza contra la porcelana un instante antes de darse cuenta que cuando salto de la cama, Hermione no había estado en ella. Su cabeza se levantó de golpe.

– ¿Granger?

No hubo respuesta.

Draco se puso de pie, todavía seguía mareado, y se tambaleo hasta la sala principal. – ¿Granger?

Nada.

Draco gruño. – ¡Mierda! – grito, dando patadas en el suelo.

Se apresuró y agarro su capa de donde la había arrojado, sin molestarse en ponerse el suéter. Se puso los zapatos y corrió afuera.

Se metió en la nieve, pequeños copos caían en su pelo. Se puso la capucha, dándose cuenta en ese momento lo frio que estaba.

– ¡Granger! – dijo, sabiendo que nadie lo podía escuchar en los confines de sus escudos. – Granger ¿En dónde carajo estas?

Sus gritos por ella eran casi desesperados. Pensó que había salido para tomar aire, pero en verdad no estaba allí.

– ¡MIERDA!

Sin pensarlo, sin planear nada, Draco comenzó a correr por los límites de sus escudos. Se deslizo por uno de ellos, dándose cuenta de que una bufanda había sido atada a un árbol cercano. Obviamente para alertar a Hermione de la locación de su carpa.

Draco no pudo, por su vida, descubrir adonde mierda ella se había ido. Estuvo a punto de correr sin pensar cuando vio una débil figura en la oscuridad caminando hacia él. Reconociendo esa silueta donde sea, suspiro de alivio.

Él corrió hacia ella, encontrándola a mitad de camino y gritando – ¿Dónde mierda estabas?

– ¿Draco, q— qué estás haciendo despierto? – pregunto ella, sus labios azules y su cuerpo temblando.

Draco la trajo hacia él y la abrazo, su frialdad contra su calor. Ella envolvió sus brazos congelados alrededor de él.

– ¿Por qué no estas usando un suéter? – pregunto ella. – ¡Te vas a congelar!

– ¿Yo me voy a congelar? – Grito, levantando la mano para traer la bufanda y regresarla a la seguridad de sus escudos. – ¿Qué hay de ti? ¡Tú ya estas jodidamente congelada!

Una vez que se metieron adentro, Draco le saco la capa y sus ropas y la ayudo a ponerse unos pijamas de franela. Agito su varita a la cocina y el té comenzó a prepararse para ellos.

– ¿Dónde estabas? – le exigió, llevándola al pequeño sillón de su carpa y envolviéndola con su manta favorita. Ella la había metido en su bolso a último momento antes de que dejaran Londres.

Hermione miro sus ojos grises, brillando con las lágrimas, y suspiro. Levanto la mano y dijo – _Accio capa._ – Vino al instante. Estaba mejorando bastante en la magia sin varita.

Una vez que Hermione tuvo su capa en la mano, la metió en los bolsillo y saco un pequeño frasco de cristal que tenía una especie de líquido claro.

– Después de que el Profesor Dumbledore murió, su Fénix, Fawkes, voló a estas montañas. Fui a buscarlo.

– ¿Por qué? – pregunto Draco, sentándose sobre la mesita ratona delante de ella y utilizando su varita para traer las dos tazas de té terminada. Le entrego una y ella tomo un pequeño sorbo, tomándose un momento para cerrar los ojos y dejar que la calidez la consumiera. Se sentía bien. No había estado preparada para un frio así.

– Necesitaba esto – dijo ella, levantando el frasquito de nuevo. Trago saliva. – Lágrimas de Fénix.

Hermione rápidamente puso los ojos sobre su té, sin querer ver como Draco se enojaba.

– ¿Y por qué _carajo_ era tan importante tener eso ahora? En la medio de la maldita noche. ¡Cuando somos _condenados fugitivos_!

Hermione suspiro de nuevo. No dijo nada.

– ¿No vas a contestarme?

– No hasta que te calmes – dijo ella, levantando la mirada.

– ¡No, no me voy a calmar una mierda, Granger! – grito mientras se ponía de pie. – ¡No llegue hasta acá para perderte!

– Entonces sabes cómo se siente – dijo ella, siguiéndolo con su mirada.

– ¿Qué? – pregunto él, bajando su mirada a sus ojos ámbar.

Suspirando otra vez, Hermione bajo el té y se puso de pie. – ¿En verdad, crees que soy tan estúpida, Draco? ¿Qué no veo cómo te escabulliste para vomitar sangre toda la tarde?

– Yo…

– ¡Draco, estas enfermo! ¡Estás jodidamente enfermo de toda esa maldita tortura y lo sabes! – grito ella, ahora con sus ojos en llamas. – ¡Es por eso que coloque en tu cena una Droga para Dormir, escale una maldita montaña en la mitad de la noche así no _insistirías_ en venir conmigo, y localice un Fenix perdido así podía utilizar sus lágrimas para prepararte una poción poderosa que te iba a dar la ayuda que necesitas!

Draco la miro fijo, sin parpadear y con la boca abierta. – Tú… tú ¿me drogaste?

– Sí – siseo ella. – ¡Porque te amo y no quiero perderte por algo tan estúpido como el no cuidarte!

Ahora Hermione estaba respirando con dificultad. Continúo mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados. Draco finalmente parpadeo, luego lentamente comenzó a descender hacia la mesa ratona. Una vez abajo, estiro la mano y la agarro a Hermione por la cintura, subiéndola a su regazo.

– No quería preocuparte – dijo, poniendo la cabeza en su cuello.

– Lo sé – dijo ella, ahora con lágrimas en los ojos mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza. – Pero no puedes… no puedes hacer eso, Draco. Necesitas ayuda. Por favor… por favor, solo déjame ayudarte.

Draco suspiro y asintió sobre ella. – ¿Qué más necesitas?

– Un montón de cosas – dijo ella. – Quiero… mañana quiero entrar a Hogwarts y tomar unos ingredientes del aula de pociones.

Draco se apartó un poco así podía ver su rostro y alzo una ceja. – ¿Qué dijiste?

– Sé que suena loco, pero la Tienda del Boticario en Hogsmeade es demasiado pequeña para pasar desapercibidos, y estos no son exactamente los ingredientes que puedes comprar sin levantar sospechas.

– Pero… ninguno de nosotros ha ido ahí desde… – Draco trago saliva. –… desde que…

– Draco, lo sé – dijo Hermione, presionando la frente sobre la suya. No necesitaba que se lo recordara. Sabía a lo que se estaba refiriendo. – Pero mis sentimientos por ti son mucho más grandes que cualquier otro miedo que tenga de ese lugar. Te amo y voy a ir.

– Entonces yo también voy – dijo Draco en una voz seca.

– No, Draco – dijo ella, apartando la cabeza de la suya. – _Necesitas_ descansar.

– No voy a descansar si sé que estas allí.

– Pero puedes tomar una Droga para el Sueño y…

Draco puso un dedo sobre sus labios. – Creo que ya comprobamos que la Droga para Dormir no va a funcionar tanto tiempo como se supone. _Voy_ a ir contigo, Granger. Y luego regresaremos aquí, preparas la poción y me recostare en la cama por cuanto condenado tiempo quieras. ¿De acuerdo?

Hermione sonrió y le beso el dedo. – De acuerdo – le respondió. – Pero tenemos solo una capa de invisibilidad.

– Un problema minúsculo. Me encargare de eso en la mañana – dijo Draco, levantándola y yendo hacia el sillón. Incluso esa pequeña acción le dolió. Intento ocultarlo pero Hermione no era tonta. Lo miro con tristeza con sus grandes ojos marrones y le acaricio su rostro, dándole un beso a su mejilla antes de agarrar ambas tazas así podían disfrutarlo rápidamente antes de ir a la cama. Mañana no podía llegar lo suficientemente pronto.

XXX

La siguiente tarde, Draco y Hermione se prepararon para irse, Hermione atando su pequeño bolso a su cintura y Draco lanzando un hechizo para expandir el tamaño de su capa de invisibilidad así los podría cubrir como una manta.

Después de una pequeña comida, ya que los estómagos de ambos no podían aguantar mucho, alteraron sus apariencias y dejaron la carpa. Queriendo encontrar una manera menos obvia de buscar su camino que la bufanda, Hermione marco el árbol con sus iniciales, poniendo un corazón cursi alrededor. Aunque Draco se burló abiertamente del gesto, secretamente le encanto.

Tan pronto como termino, ambos se agarraron de la mano y Draco estuvo a punto de Aparecerse cuando Hermione lo detuvo.

– Draco, mira – dijo ella, señalando a la distancia.

Draco levanto la cabeza para ver un pájaro majestuoso, rojo y dorado volando cerca del pico más alto de las montañas.

– ¿Fuiste hasta allá arriba? – pregunto él, alzando las cejas.

– No – contesto Hermione. – Fawkes me encontró antes de que yo lo hiciera. Estoy bastante segura de que sabía que lo estaba buscando.

– ¿Te recuerda?

– Por supuesto – dijo ella con una amplia sonrisa. – Los fénix son criaturas muy inteligentes.

Draco asintió. – ¿Vamos?

Hermione dijo – Sí, vamos – pero sus ojos nunca dejaron al pájaro.

Draco la abrazo y Aparecieron en las afueras de Hogsmeade. Desafortunadamente, fue imposible aparecer dentro del pueblo o utilizar cualquier objeto con el Encantamiento Desilusionador, así que tenían que entrar otra vez con sus papeles falsificados. Por suerte, ese día había un Mortífago diferente que controlaba, así que no tuvieron que preocuparse porque reconocieran sus nombres.

Una vez que estuvieron adentro, se dirigieron hacia Honeydukes, habiendo decidido que ese era el pasaje secreto que iban a tomar.

La tienda estaba llena por la mañana, así que pudieron lograr entrar justo detrás de un grupo de adolescentes risueñas. Hermione tuvo la sensación de que se estaban escapando de sus clases, y tuvo que luchar contra el impulso de regañarlas por tomar sus estudios tan a la ligera.

Draco y Hermione maniobraron su camino por la tienda y esperaron a que le dependienta se diera vuelta, distraída por las adolescentes que querían cada clase de caramelo que uno pueda imaginar. Ellos se tomaron ese momento para ir a la parte de atrás, donde rápidamente se fueron por el escotillón.

Ambos bajaron las escaleras por diez minutos antes de llegar a tierra firme. Hermione quería levitar a Draco, pero como siempre, se negó.

Caminaron con la capa de invisibilidad sobre ellos, aunque probablemente no era necesario teniendo en cuenta que era muy poco probable que alguien quisiera escabullirse a Hogwarts. Solamente para salir. Aun así, no querían arriesgarse. El recorrido era largo. Hermione recordó que Harry lo había dicho, pero aun así no estaba del todo preparada para eso.

Le paso a Draco su hombro para que se apoyara. Incluso en la oscuridad, ella podía ver lo enfermo que estaba. Su ya piel pálida se había puesto de un color ceniza, y el brillo de sus ojos se había apagado al color de las nubes tormentosas.

— Draco, tal vez deberías esperar aquí. Voy a estar bien...

– ¡No! – grito el, quitando su brazo alrededor de sus hombros y haciendo su contoneo habitual fuera de la capa de invisibilidad y por el pasillo. – No estoy tan débil cómo crees. Solo son las malditas escaleras que me hicieron cansar.

Hermione frunció el ceño y se apresuró para seguirlo, volviendo a tirar la capa sobre él. Le tomo la mano y la sostuvo con fuerza. A veces, ella deseaba que el dejara de poner esa cara de valentía por un segundo y admitiera que no estaba bien. Pero, supuso, que el sentía que tenía mucho para compensar, considerando que fue tan cobarde en su adolescencia.

Paso una buena hora antes de que llegaran al final. Draco parecía estar bien. Al menos, hoy no había vomitado.

Había una especie de tobogán al final del pasillo y de alguna manera ellos tendrían que escalarlo para alcanzar el castillo. Hermione agito su varita y lo transfiguro en escaleras, asegurándose de agregar una baranda para que Draco se apoyara.

Subieron las escaleras y cuando llegaron a la cima, Draco empujo el retrato que bloqueaba la entrada, la abrió solo un poco y asomo la cabeza. El camino estaba despejado.

La razón por la que habían elegido ir a esta hora era porque sabían que todos los estudiantes y profesores estarían cenando en el Gran Comedor. Ahora solo los Dementores rondaban los pasillos y con el truco de Pansy, sería fácil evadirlos.

– Nunca pregunte – susurro Hermione mientras se movían por los pasillos, dirigiéndose a las escaleras que los llevaría a las mazmorras. – ¿Quién es ahora el Director?

Draco sonrió. – Directora – la corrigió, mirándola de reojo. – No te va a gustar.

– Bueno, eso es _obvio_ – dijo rodando los ojos.

Su sonrisa se agrando. Puso un brazo alrededor de su cintura y le beso la mejilla. – Es Bellatrix.

– ¿ _En serio_? – dijo Hermione, alzando las cejas. – Pero ella nunca está aquí. Siempre está en Londres. ¿Cómo es posible que ella pueda estar enseñando a los estudiantes apropiadamente?

– Granger… piensa en lo que dijiste recién. – Draco se rio y beso de nuevo su mejilla ruborizada. – Ella viene dos veces a la semana para controlar las cosas. Órdenes del Señor Tenebroso.

– Oh – Hermione hizo una pausa. – ¿Ahora está aquí? – pregunto, con un poco de preocupación en su tono.

– Probablemente no – contesto. – Lo más seguro es que me esté buscando. – Ahora él hizo una pausa. – ¿Quieres ver?

– ¡No! – susurro bruscamente.

– ¿Por qué no? No es como si supiera que estamos aquí. De hecho, este es probablemente uno de los últimos lugares en el que me buscarían.

– ¿Porque solamente idiotas entrarían a una escuela que está controlada por las personas que los quieren capturar, torturar y matar?

Draco sonrió. – Exacto.

Hermione rodo los ojos de nuevo. – Bueno, tal vez te gusta vivir en el peligro, pero en verdad yo solo quiero entrar y salir.

– Sí, lo sé – dijo él. – Yo también. Pero…

– ¿Pero _qué_?

Draco la miro de reojo. – Quiero ver.

– ¿Ver qué?

–Como está ahora el Gran Comedor. Después de todo. – Su voz se encrudeció y se tensó mientras hablaba.

Hermione suspiro hondo. Dejo de caminar y se dio vuelta viendo su rostro. La capa todavía estaba sobre sus cabezas. – ¿Es en verdad importante para ti lo que veamos?

Draco puso las manos en sus caderas. Presiono su frente sobre la de ella, la miro a los ojos y en voz baja dijo – Sí.

Hermione asintió. – Está bien. – Lo beso antes de tomarle la mano y dirigirse hacia el Gran Comedor.

Cuando estuvieron cerca, Draco tiro de Hermione hacia la izquierda, donde colgaba un tapiz. Lo levanto y presiono un ladrillo que tenía una serpiente, revelando una puerta secreta.

– Esta era la entrada secreta de los Slytherins cuando cualquiera de nosotros llegábamos tarde para la cena.

– Oh, eras una pequeña serpiente astuta– bromeo Hermione mientras él la empujaba hacia a la puerta.

Ambos caminaron por el corto pasillo. No había puerta en el otro extremo, solo un delgado tapiz mágico por el cual Draco y Hermione fueron capaces de mirar a través del otro lado.

– Está encantado así que podíamos ver cuando los profesores no estaban mirando y hacer nuestra movida – susurro Draco.

Hermione miro la sala, que solía ser genial. Ahora, era un panorama triste, con una mesa en el centro lleno de estudiantes con exceso de tareas y exhaustos en túnicas negras que se asemejaban a las de los Mortífagos. Todos comieron en silencio mientras un puñado de profesores de aspecto malvado vigilaba, uno de ellos el Profesor Slughorn, quien había sido capturado y puesto bajo el Imperius poco después de la Batalla de Hogwarts. Los profesores disfrutaban un banquete servido por elfos domésticos y Muggles encadenados. A los estudiantes apenas les daban algo. Había algunos con miradas frías y burlonas que parecían tener más comida que los otros, probablemente una recompensa por hacer actos crueles a sus compañeros durante las clases.

En el centro de la mesa de los profesores, en la silla de Dumbledore que se parecía a un trono y había sido cambiada a negro y plateado, estaba sentada Bellatrix, con un aspecto tan retorcido y perverso como siempre. No parecía estar contenta de estar allí en lo más mínimo, mirando constantemente al reloj gigante que ahora estaba encerrado en el techo encantado. Ninguna vela encantada iluminaba la sala. Era todo muy oscuro y muy triste.

– Todos terminen su cena rápido. El Señor Tenebroso desea que todos practiquen la Maldición Cruciatus entre ustedes todas las noches de ahora en adelante antes de ir a la cama – anuncio ella. – En cinco minutos estaré quitando las mesas y las sillas y van a ser asignados compañeros. Sugiero que todos trabajen duro para ser victoriosos esta noche, porque cuando la escuela termine, el Señor Oscuro no va a tener consideración con los Mortífagos mediocres.

A varios estudiantes se les agrandaron los ojos de miedo, pero mucho de ellos, la mayoría, parecían entusiasmados de que estarían torturándose en unos minutos.

Hermione paso saliva junto a Draco y rápidamente corrió en la dirección opuesta, sin importarle si estaba cubierta por la seguridad de la capa de invisibilidad. Draco corrió tras ella y la agarró del brazo, sosteniéndola mientras la volvía arrojar sobre su cabeza.

– Tenías razón – dijo él, utilizando su pulgar para secar sus lágrimas. – No deberíamos haber mirado.

– Ellos… ellos los están entrenando a todos, a TODOS para convertirse… para convertirse en Mortífagos. – se ahogó Hermione.

– Lo sé – dijo Draco, abrazándola. – El Señor Tenebroso quiere comenzar a entrenar a todos los magos y brujas desde pequeños. El próximo año, sus planes son comenzar a admitir estudiantes desde los siete años.

– ¿Y él quiere entrenar a los de siete años para que se _torturen_ entre ellos? – espeto, cerrando los ojos y dejando que las lágrimas cayeran en su pecho. – Esta desquiciado. ¡ _Desquiciado_!

– Sí, lo está – dijo Draco, dándole un beso a su cabeza. Luego la soltó y le tomo la mano. – Vamos. Vamos a buscar por lo que venimos y luego larguémonos.

Hermione asintió, dejando que Draco la sacara del pasillo oculto y estrecho para regresar a la parte principal del castillo. Continuaron hacia el sótano.

Mientras bajaban las escaleras, la pequeña luz que se emitía en los pasillos comenzó apagarse. Draco lanzo rápidamente un ' _Lumos_ ' y toco su Marca Tenebrosa. Un silbido comenzó y luego comenzó a desvanecerse en la dirección opuesta.

No paso mucho tiempo antes de que estuvieran en la vieja clase de Pociones, Hermione hurgo en los bolsillos por la lista de ingredientes que necesitaba. Ella y Draco se sacaron la capa de invisibilidad, fueron al armario, agarraron todo lo que necesitaban y lo pusieron en su bolsa.

– Creo que eso es todo – dijo Hermione, tachando la viruta de cuerno de unicornio de su lista mientras Draco deslizaba un frasquito en su bolsa.

–Bien – dijo él. – Entonces larguémonos de aquí.

Hermione puso la lista en su bolsillo y regreso la pluma adonde la había encontrado. Draco se ató la bolsa a su cadera y ambos volvieron a ponerse la capa de invisibilidad sobre sus cabezas.

Draco abrió un poco la puerta y asomo la cabeza. Un Dementor se desplazaba lentamente por el pasillo, así que lanzo un ' _Lumos_ ' de nuevo y toco su marca. El Dementor se dio vuelta rápidamente en la dirección opuesta.

Tomando la mano de Hermione, Draco los saco de la clase de Pociones y comenzó a dirigirse hacia la salida.

Al salir, de repente escucharon el sonido de muchos pasos hacia ellos. Se escondieron en uno de los pasillos más estrechos y esperaron a que pasaran.

Draco asomo la cabeza en la esquina, mirando con curiosidad cuando un Slughorn bajo el Imperius caminaba como un zombie, guiando a los pocos estudiantes que quedaban en Hogwarts en dos perfectas filas, la mayoría cubiertos con cortes y heridas de las lesiones de la Maldición Cruciatus. Estaban todos en silencio mientras caminaban, logrando que Draco anhelara las conversaciones en voz alta que hacían eco por los pasillos hace solo unos años.

Draco estaba tan cautivado por la escena que no noto cuando Hermione se dio vuelta para mirar a la dirección opuesta, entrando en un trance cuando cayó en la cuenta de donde estaban. Camino hacia adelante, dejando la seguridad de la capa de invisibilidad sin ni siquiera darse cuenta.

Cuando los estudiantes habían pasado, Draco se dio vuelta justo a tiempo para ver los pies de Hermione dando vuelta la esquina. Corrió tras ella.

– ¡Granger! – la llamo con voz áspera pero baja. Ella no contesto. – Granger, ¿qué estás haciendo?

Hermione continuo caminando en un trance, dando vuelta otra esquina antes de que Draco finalmente se diera cuenta lo que los rodeaba. – Oh, mierda – susurro.

Hermione no se detuvo hasta que estuvo en el lugar donde se encontraban los dos pasillos. El mismo lugar donde Draco y ella una vez chocaron, cambiando su vida para siempre.

–Granger… – la voz de Draco salió tensa mientras la miraba parada allí, hipnotizada mientras miraba el suelo.

Después de un momento, sus hombros comenzaron a moverse. Las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas, y en poco tiempo, sus piernas estaban cediendo y colapso en el suelo.

Draco se adelantó para atraparla, disminuyendo la caída antes de arrojar la capa de invisibilidad de nuevo a su cabeza. La sostuvo allí, acariciando su pelo mientras Hermione sollozaba en su pecho. Sabía que haber ido allí fue un error. No había nada peor que verla lastimada de esa forma.

Se quedaron allí, sentados en el pasillo por un largo tiempo, hasta que finalmente decidieron que era hora de irse. Ya habían tentado demasiado a la suerte al ir, y cuanto más tiempo se quedaran, lo más probable era que iba a dejar de funcionar a su favor.

Regresaron a los salones y subieron las escaleras, encontrando su portarretrato y bajando por el tobogán a su pasaje secreto. Al final del camino, se sacaron la capa de invisibilidad y la guardaron ya que no les serviría en el pueblo.

Draco fue el primero en levantar el escotillón, asegurándose que no había nadie. Ya era tarde, así que la tienda estaba oscura y abandonada. Subieron las escaleras y regresaron a la puerta lo más silenciosamente posible. Los carroñeros rondaban por el pueblo, trabajando como guardias, así que Draco se aseguró de que no hubiera nadie antes de doblar la esquina, llevándose a Hermione con él.

Se apresuraron hacia el bosque, tenían un hechizo sobre sus pies para ocultar sus huellas.

Sin embargo, ninguno sabía que no estaban solos en esas calles frías y aisladas. Un par de ojos chocolates los miraban con atención debajo de una capa de invisibilidad especial que no estaba encantada con el Hechizo Desilusionador, así funcionaba en Hogsmeade a pesar de los escudos protectores. Cuando Hermione giro la cabeza al oír un ruido, una briza suave le empujo la capucha hacia atrás, revelando su rostro a su espectador.

Su corazón se detuvo. Comenzó a moverse hacia adelante, pero cuando sus ojos se dirigieron a la persona que estaba agarrando a Hermione. La manga de su capa estaba un poco levantada, revelando la parte inferior de un tatuaje negro. La Marca Tenebrosa. Se quedó sin aliento.

Draco y Hermione llegaron al bosque, Hermione utilizo su varita para arrojar una roca lo más lejos de donde estaban. Una alarma se disparó y los carroñeros salieron corriendo a esa dirección. Mientras estaban distraídos, ambos se apresuraron, sin darse cuenta de la presencia que ahora los estaba siguiendo de cerca.

XXX

Hermione estaba de pie junto al caldero, revolviendo sin pensar mientras Draco la miraba sentado en una silla. Ella no había dicho ni una palabra desde que regresaron.

– ¿Estas bien, amor? – le pregunto finalmente, incapaz de seguir soportando el silencio.

Hermione asintió y arrojo algunas ramitas de lavanda dentro del caldero.

– ¿Estás segura?

Ella asintió de nuevo.

Draco suspiro y puso los codos sobre la mesa delante de él, refregándose los ojos con las manos.

– Es raro, ¿no es así?

Draco bajo las manos y la miro una vez más. – ¿Qué cosa?– pregunto.

– Sigo tratando de decirme a mi misma otra cosa, pero en verdad no me imagino ningún otro escenario posible, además de nosotros chocado, que nos hubiera llevado a estar juntos.

Draco aparto la mirada. A menudo se preguntaba lo mismo.

– ¿Hubieras cambiado las cosas? – pregunto ella, mirando fijo dentro del caldero. – ¿Si… si hubieras tenido la oportunidad?

– Sí – dijo en voz baja y tensa.

Una lágrima corrió por la mejilla de Hermione.

Draco se levantó y se puso detrás de ella, envolviendo los brazos alrededor de su cintura. – Eso no significa de que no estoy feliz de estar contigo, Granger – dijo, acariciando la cabeza contra su cuello. – Solo significa que, si dada la oportunidad, no hubiera querido que hayas pasado por todo ese dolor. Podrías haber estado feliz sin mí. De hecho, estoy bastante seguro que lo hubieras sido.

– Solo porque no habría sabido – dijo ella, inclinándose ante su toque.

– En verdad no puedes decir que todo esto valió la pena. En todo lo que el mundo se ha convertido, por todo lo que has tenido que pasar… Mereces algo mucho mejor.

– Lo sé, es solo que… – Hermione suspiro y dejo la cuchara. – No importa. – Se dio vuelta y puso los brazos sobre su cuello. – ¿Qué hay de ti? No habías vuelto a ese lugar desde que tu madre fue asesinada allí. ¿Estuviste… estuviste bien?

Draco bajo la mirada y asintió con la cabeza. Estuvo callado por un rato antes de decir – ¿Puedo decirte algo? ¿Y… y no te vas a reír?

Hermione sonrió y le beso la mejilla. – Por supuesto, Draco.

Él suspiro y presiono su frente con la de ella. – Una parte de mí se preguntaba que cuando finalmente volviera allí, a Hogwarts, que tal vez… – Trago saliva. – Que tal vez podría verla de nuevo. Como un fantasma. No sé si estoy decepcionado o aliviado de que ella no estuviera allí.

– Aliviado – Hermione contesto por él. – Tu madre nunca se hubiera convertido en un fantasma, Draco, porque no le tenía miedo a la muerte. Si lo hubiera tenido nunca hubiera desafiado a Quien—Tú—Sabes de la manera en que lo hizo. Su única preocupación eras tú.

Draco asintió y suspiro más hondo. – Aun así… hubiera sido bueno verla.

–Lo sé – dijo Hermione frunciendo el ceño. Le beso los labios, deteniéndose por un momento mientras su agarre se aferraba a su cintura. Cuando ella finalmente se apartó, sonrió. – ¿Sabes? esta poción no estará preparada hasta dentro de algunas horas.

Draco gruño.

La sonrisa de Hermione se agrando. – Pero puede que funcione un poco si tomas algo ahora. Tal vez lo suficiente para… – se interrumpió y le guiño el ojo sugestivamente.

No tuvo que decirlo dos veces. Draco rápidamente la empujo a un lado y lleno la cuchara con un poco de poción, bebiéndola rápidamente. – Bueno, ¿Puedes creerlo? – dijo, acariciando los labios por su cuello y llevándola a la cama. – Instantáneo.

Hermione rodo los ojos. – Tarda unos cinco minutos, Draco – Se apartó de él y sonrió seductoramente, poniendo una mano en su pecho y empujándolo a la cama. – Pero, supongo que mientras hace efecto, podemos arrancar. – Se sacó el suéter y lo arrojo a un lado, subiéndose a su regazo lentamente. Apoyo sus labios sobre los de él, apenas rozándolos mientras su respiración se entrecortaba. Ella sonrió antes de que finalmente uniera sus labios, besándolo con fuerza mientras él comenzaba a caer en la cama lentamente.

Justo cuando sus manos alcanzaron los pantalones, sonó la alarma, señalando que alguien había entrado en su carpa. Ambos se dieron vuelta rápidamente, saltando de la cama mientras cuatro personas enmascaradas se apresuraron hacia ellos.

– Mierda – dijo Draco, levantando la mano y convocando sus varitas a él. Le entrego la suya a Hermione y ambos comenzaron a disparar hechizos a los extraños dirigiéndose a ellos

Hermione intento agarrar su suéter mientras Draco paralizaba a uno de sus perseguidores, pero alguien le disparo un hechizo y se vio forzada a esquivarlo. Aterrizo en el suelo, gateando para alcanzar alguna prenda, pero los hechizos volaban hacia ella. Draco intento ayudar, pero estaba un poco ocupado bloqueando sus propios hechizos.

Uno de los enmascarados quito el Hechizo Paralizador de su camarada y, una vez más, eran dos contra uno. Hermione estiro la mano para alcanzar su suéter pero rápidamente se tuvo que esconder detrás de una mesa. – ¡Diablos! – grito ella.

Draco utilizo su varita para enviárselo volando hacia ella pero se tuvo que mover de nuevo antes de que llegara allí. Draco rodo los ojos. Esto se estaba volviendo jodidamente ridículo.

– ¡Basta! – grito él. Todos se seguían disparando hechizos entre ellos. – ¡Basta! – Nadie se detenía. – ¡BASTA! – Hubo una ligera pausa de la otra parte. – Sólo déjenla que se ponga el maldito suéter ¿quieren?

Tres de los enmascarados miraron a su miembro más pequeño. El obvio líder. Asintieron y Hermione fue capaz de convocar a su suéter y se lo puso.

Draco la miro y sonrió. – No te preocupes, amor. Son tus amigos. Ambos sabemos que los míos nunca hubieran dejado que te vistieras.

Los ojos de Hermione se agrandaron.

– ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo la llamaste?

Las cabezas de Draco y Hermione se dieron vuelta de golpe en dirección al líder. Conocían esa voz.

Draco agito su varita y la máscara de la persona salió volando, dejándolos ver el rostro pecoso y sonrojado de Ginny Weasley.

– Aww, Pequeña Comadreja. Pensé que eras tú. Ella siempre me hace escucharte en la condenada radio.

– ¿G—Ginny? – tartamudeo Hermione, demasiada aturdida para moverse. – ¿En verdad eres tú?

– El que realmente sea yo es apenas la cuestión – dijo Ginny, manteniendo su varita terminantemente en dirección a Draco mientras sus ojos se desviaban a Hermione. – Lo que me gustaría saber si en verdad eres _tú_. La Her… – Hizo una pausa y trago saliva. – La chica que conozco _nunca_ estaría aquí con gente como _él._

– Bueno, ouch – dijo Draco, haciendo un mohín a manera de burla. Hermione lo miro y rodo los ojos.

–Ginny, necesitamos seguir con esto – dijo uno de los enmascarados, una voz masculina que Hermione estuvo segura que reconoció. – Sólo tenemos veinte minutos antes de que los carroñeros se dirijan hacia acá para patrullar y necesitamos irnos mucho antes que eso.

Ginny asintió. Sus ojos se entrecerraron mientras volvía su mirada a Draco. Él solo sonrió, irritándola de una manera en la que nunca antes había sido irritada. – ¡ _Desmaius_!

Draco cayo inconsciente, lo último que escucho fueron los gritos de Hermione, que sin dudas, corrió a su lado.

Bueno, había llegado la hora. El momento que habían estado esperando. Si bien no lo mataron en el acto, todavía tenía dudas de salir de esto ileso. Aun así, tenía que hacerlo. Por ella. Porque esto era lo que ella quería. Regresar con sus amigos con él a su lado, y todo lo que _él_ quería era que ella fuera feliz.


	28. Chapter 28

**N/P** (no, no es nota de quien plagio jajaja, es **NOTA DE QUIEN PUBICA** ) No es mi traducción y mucho menos es mi historia. Yo solo me atrevo a publicarla toda vez que muchas nos quedamos con ganas de leerla. **Disfrútenla hasta que la bloqueen.**

 **N/T** Super emocionada con presentarles mi primer proyecto, espero que les guste, muchísimas gracias a los que me apoyaron, especialmente a Romina Pascaretta que esta desde un principio y me ayudo a betear este capítulo y a Lena por autorizarme a traducir su historia.

 **N/A: *ADVERTENCIA*:** Esta historia va a ser bastante oscura. Trata temas de violación, asesinato, tortura, lenguaje vulgar, y dos almas quebradas. No apto para los corazones débiles. Esta va a ser mi única advertencia.

 **Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling, la trama le pertenece a Lena Phoria y la traducción a Sunset82.**

Antes que comiences a leer, no dejes review porque eso puede ser motivo de acoso hacia tu persona, no es necesario que lo hagas, tu disfruta la lectura.

Y por último pero muy, muy importante siempre lee los review que dejaré puesto que ahí informaré cada cuanto la voy a dar de baja, por aquello del bloqueo y las denuncias, así mismo avisaré si alternare con otra cuenta, para que esta historia sigua aquí.

 **Y repito, no lo escribí yo ni lo traduje yo, porque parece que a muchas no les queda claro**.

 **CAPITULO 28: CAMPOS DE FRESAS POR SIEMPRE**

Cuando Hermione despertó, estaba sola en un colchón en el centro de una habitación que parecía ser una celda. Su cabeza había sido puesta cuidadosamente sobre una almohada, pero aparte de eso, la habitación estaba vacía.

– ¿Draco?

Nadie contesto.

– ¿Draco? – repitió esta vez más alto.

– Al lado, amor.

Hermione comenzó a gatear y fue hacia el sonido de la voz. – Draco, ¿estás bien?

–Tan bien como es de esperarse, supongo. Considerando todas las cosas sucedidas.

– Ellos…. Ellos no te han lastimado. – Trago saliva. – ¿verdad?

– Aún no.

Hermione suspiro de alivio y se recostó contra la pared. – Bien. – Comenzó a mirar alrededor de la habitación, sus ojos se entrecerraron cuando se dio cuenta de lo sucio que estaba el lugar en el que la habían dejado. – ¿Cómo es tu habitación? – pregunto.

– Oh, no osaría llamarla habitación. En realidad es solo una caja de cemento sucio.

– ¿Sin colchón?

Hubo una pausa. – ¿ _Tú_ tienes un colchón? Bueno, si esto no es un jodido favoritismo hacia ti, ¡Entonces no sé lo que es!

Hermione se rio. – Si bien esto podría ser un golpe para tu ego, Draco, creo que me quieren un poquito más que a ti.

Otra pausa. – Maldito nepotismo de mierda…

Hermione rio otra vez antes de suspirar. – ¿Cuánto crees que hemos estado aquí?

– Los Hechizos Paralizadores de ese calibre tienden a funcionar en mí por menos de una hora, y me desperté casi diez minutos antes que tú – dijo Draco. – Nunca antes me había enfrentado a la pequeña comadreja en el campo de batalla. No tenía idea de que fuera tan fuerte, de otra manera, hubiera al menos intentado bloquear el hechizo mínimamente.

– Es obvio que ha estado practicando – dijo Hermione, frunciendo los labios mientras que sus ojos seguían vagando por la habitación. – ¿Qué crees que estén esperando?

– Probablemente que pase el efecto de la Poción Multijugos.

– ¿En quién? – pregunto ella, arrugando su gesto.

– En ti, _obvio_. – Contesto. – Dudo que hayan esperado encontrar a su princesa Gryffindor en una posición tan comprometedora con un Mortífago, con o sin cuatro años de esclavitud.

Hermione se sonrojo. Merlín, casi se había olvidado de eso. Su rubor solo se intensifico cuando se dio cuenta de que Draco estaba riéndose. – ¡No es gracioso! – le espeto.

Draco se mofo más fuerte. – Así que ¿quién crees que está haciendo guardia afuera? ¿Crees que sea alguien que conozcamos? ¿Lo estaremos haciendo sentir incomodo?

¡Mierda! Hermione también se había olvidado de eso. Se estaba volviendo en verdad bastante descuidada con ese asunto de ser prisionera.

– ¿Debería entrar más en detalle sobre lo que estábamos haciendo?

– ¡No! – grito Hermione, junto con una voz masculina que venia del otro lado de la puerta. Era el mismo hombre que antes le había hablado a Ginny. Le tomo un momento, pero estaba segura de haberlo reconocido. – ¿Dean? Dean ¿eres tú?

No hubo respuesta, pero ella podría jurar que escucho como alguien paso saliva.

– Bien, no tienes que decir nada. Sé que tengo razón – dijo ella. – Le puedes decir a Ginny y a quien sea que esté a cargo que ha pasado una hora y mi forma no ha cambiado. No he utilizado ninguna Poción Multijugos. Solo soy yo.

Hubo una pequeña pausa antes de que Dean finalmente dijera. – Ya han sido informados.

Hermione frunció el ceño y comenzó a mirar nuevamente las inmediaciones de aquel cuchitril. – ¿Hay una cámara aquí o algo así?

– Algo así – contesto.

– Entonces, Dean – dijo la voz de Draco – Primero que nada, ¿hay algún apellido o algo parecido con el que pueda llamarte? 'Dean' aparenta ser demasiado informal y, si bien estoy seguro que fuimos juntos a la escuela, simplemente no puedo poner un rostro a un nombre de pila en este momento.

Hermione rodo los ojos. – Él estaba en nuestra clase, Draco.

– Así que… ¿Un Gryffindor tal vez?

– ¡Sí! – espeto ella.

– ¡Bueno, ahí está el problema! Nunca me moleste en aprender ninguno de los jodidos nombres de los Gryffindor´s, solo los de tu molesto trio, ya que a ustedes les encantaba hacer sus presencias notables en mi vida.

Hermione se echó a reír. – Eres insufrible.

– Nada que tú no hayas sabido antes – Ella incluso pudo escuchar la sonrisa en su voz. – Así que Dean. ¿Una respuesta?

– No te voy a decir mi nombre ¡Mortífago de mierda!

– Hmm…. Sí. Definitivamente un Gryffindor. Bueno, supongo que voy a ir a la segunda parte entonces. – Draco carraspeo. – En segundo lugar, ya puedo decirte ahora que están perdiendo el tiempo en preparar ese antídoto. No le he dado a Granger ninguna condenada Poción de Amor.

Hermione se quedó boquiabierta. – ¿Es _eso_ lo que están haciendo? ¿En serio?

Hubo una ligera pausa. – ¿Cómo sabias…?

– No puedo decirte la cantidad de veces que he estado del otro lado de la puerta, Dean. Sé cómo piensa un captor – dijo Draco, todavía sonriendo. Obviamente.

– ¿Acaba de decir tu nombre? – pregunto la acusatoria voz de Ginny, que había aparecido de pronto.

– Uh… N—no… yo….

– Fue mi culpa, Ginny – dijo Hermione. – Reconocí la voz de Dean y Draco le ha tomado gusto a decirlo.

– Si al menos él me diera un apellido…

– ¡Aprende el nombre de tus compañeros, Draco!

– Llévenlo a una habitación más alejada – ordeno Ginny. – No queremos que se ande metiendo durante el interrogatorio.

– ¿Puedo pedir que esta vez me den una que tenga colchón? Parece que se olvidaron del mío antes de entregar las habitaciones.

Hermione escucho que se abrió la puerta de Draco.

– ¿Quién lo desato? – Exigió saber Ginny – ¿Dean?

– ¡No fui yo! – dijo Dean a la defensiva.

– No juegues el juego de las culpas, pequeña comadreja. Me desate yo mismo. Esas sogas que utilizaste fueron horribles.

– ¿Te ataron, Draco? – pregunto Hermione a través de la pared.

Una pausa. – ¿Tú _no_ estás atada?

– No.

– ¡Más maldito favoritismo! ¡Te lo digo, esta es una conspiración!

– ¿Cómo te desataste tu solo? – cuestiono Ginny.

– Uhh, un hechizo. Obvio.

– ¿Sabes magia sin varita?

– Repito. _Obvio_. – Hermione podía escuchar la irritación creciente en la voz de Draco.

– ¿Entonces por qué estas todavía aquí? ¿Por qué no usaste tu magia para escapar? – pregunto Ginny.

– Bueno, está el pequeño asunto de que mi novia está encerrada en la habitación de al lado. Veras, ella _quiere_ estar aquí.

– ¡Ugh… no la llames _así_!

– ¿Y cómo te gustaría que la llame? 'Amor' queda fuera. 'Mi novia' queda fuera. Su nombre de pila queda fuera, por razones obvias.

– ¡ _Silencio_!

Hermione se rio. – Él también puede quitar ese hechizo, Ginny.

– Llévenselo y ¡llévenselo rápido! – ordeno ella.

– Estoy comenzando a pensar que no te caigo muy bien, Pequeña Comadreja.

– ¡Una jodida palabra más y te juro que usare la Maldición Cruciatus en ti, Malfoy!

– ¡No! – grito Hermione de su lado de la pared. – ¡Draco, por favor solo coopera! ¡No puedes ser maldecido de nuevo! ¡No antes de que hayas tomado la poción!

Ella pudo escuchar a Draco suspirar del otro lado de la pared. – Bien. Átame si es necesario y llévame a otra habitación sin colchón. De ahora en adelante, sufriré en silencio las penurias de ser el prisionero más odiado.

Hubo algunos ruidos por los cuales Hermione asumió que Draco se puso de pie y camino hacia la puerta.

– Dean, llévalo. Y mantén la guardia. En verdad no tenemos idea de lo que es capaz.

– Él no va hacer nada, Ginny – dijo Hermione a través de la pared. – No tiene intenciones ocultas. Ahora puedes darme cualquier poción que hayas traído y te lo probare.

Hubo un ruido en la puerta de Hermione y luego se abrió. Ginny entro y se quedó en la entrada. Había dos personas con máscaras paradas detrás de ella. Se movieron para seguirla pero ella levanto la mano y los detuvo.

– Denme unos minutos a solas – dijo ella.

Ellos asintieron y cerraron la puerta a su espalda.

Ginny camino lentamente hacia Hermione, quien todavía estaba recostada contra la pared. Se detuvo delante de ella y pregunto. – ¿También sabes magia sin varita?

– Algo – contesto Hermione, siendo sincera. – Pero solo lo he practicado por un par de meses. Él lo ha venido perfeccionando por años.

Ginny suspiro antes de entregarle una pequeña botella rosada. – Primero bebe esto.

– ¿Antídoto para la Poción de Amor? – pregunto Hermione, alzando una ceja antes de beberla. – ¿No crees que el Draco Malfoy que conocimos en la escuela tiene mejores cosas que hacer que darle Amortentia a una Sangresucia? – Arrojo la botella a un lado. – ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos que esperar?

– No mucho – dijo Ginny, seguía intentando analizar el rostro de Hermione, luego se alejó rápidamente por miedo a mirarla.

– Veo que has notado mis cicatrices – dijo Hermione, levantando la mano y tocándose unas de las más grandes en su mejilla derecha. – Eran mucho peores, pero Draco me ayudo a curarlas lo mejor que pudo.

Los ojos de Ginny comenzaron a lagrimear mientras desviaba su mirada hacia la puerta.

Hermione suspiro. – Por favor, no llores, Ginny. Son solo cicatrices.

Ginny cerró los ojos y rápidamente succiono las lágrimas. Cuando los abrió de nuevo, miro de reojo el reloj que usaba en su muñeca. – ¿Cómo te sientes? Sigues… – Paso saliva. – ¿Sigues romántica acerca…acerca de Malfoy?

Hermione suspiro otra vez. – Sí. Lo siento si tuviste que encontrarnos… de esa manera. Sé que probablemente es difícil que entiendas, pero…

– Bebe esto – la interrumpió Ginny, levantando otra botella pequeña, esta vez era azul.

– ¿Es Veritaserum? – pregunto Hermione, sacándosela de la mano.

– Sí.

Hermione frunció el ceño. – Tengo la necesidad de decirte que también he estado practicando Oclumancia, y sé que puede ser utilizado como contra efecto de…

– ¡No le digas eso! – grito la voz de Draco desde su habitación al fondo del pasillo. – ¿No vas a utilizar Oclumancia así que por que le cuentas…?

– ¡Sólo estaba siendo honesta, Draco! ¡No quería que se enteraran después y pensaran que los estaba engañando o algo así!

– En serio, ¿qué tan delgadas son estas _malditas_ paredes? – grito Ginny hacia la puerta.

– ¡No _tan_ delgadas! – dijo otra voz masculina, la cual Hermione juro que le había sonado familiar.

– No culpes a las paredes, Ginny. Draco y yo sabemos un hechizo que nos ayuda escuchar conversaciones lejanas – explico Hermione. – Estoy segura que es eso lo que está usando ahora.

– Sólo olvídalo. – resoplo Ginny y saco la poción de la mano de Hermione. Se arrodillo y la miro directo a los ojos. – ¿Cuándo te escapaste?

– Septiembre – contesto Hermione. – Cuatro días antes de que el toque de queda entrara en vigencia.

– ¿Y en donde has estado todo este tiempo?

– Los primeros tres días estuve deambulando por Londres, intentando evitar que me recapturaran. Luego Draco me encontró y me mantuvo escondida en su departamento. Eso fue hasta cinco días atrás, cuando Quién—Tú—Sabes descubrió que él me estaba ocultando. Apenas escapamos de la ciudad y desde entonces hemos estado dando vueltas buscándolos a ustedes… a la resistencia.

– Así que… ¿realmente me estás diciendo que Draco Malfoy es un Mortífago desertor?

– Sí, lo es.

– Y ustedes… están… – trago saliva de nuevo. – ¿Están juntos?

Hermione suspiro pero aun así mantuvo la mirada de Ginny. – Sí, lo estamos.

Ginny exhalo fuerte y susurro. – Mierda. – Se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar alrededor de la habitación. – No lo puedo creer. Joder, no lo puedo creer – se murmuro a sí misma. – Ron no va a creer esto. Y Harry… él _definitivamente_ no va…

– ¿Harry está aquí? – pregunto Hermione, poniéndose de pie y corriendo hacia Ginny. – ¿Él… él está bien?

– Si, por supuesto – dijo Ginny, deteniendo su caminar. – ¿Por qué?

Hermione se sonrojo y miro al suelo. – Bueno, es solo que… Draco me dijo que nadie de su lado lo ha visto desde la Batalla de Hogwarts y yo… Bueno, supongo que empecé a temer que él estuviera muerto o gravemente enfermo o algo así.

Ginny se puso blanca. – Por Merlín, tú no… ni siquiera pensé sobre…

– ¿Yo no qué? – pregunto Hermione.

Ginny la miro y dijo rápidamente. – Nada.

Hermione entrecerró los ojos. – ¿Puedo verlo?

– Eso no es una buena...

– Quiero verlo, Ginny.

Ginny frunció el ceño. – Her… – Se detuvo y pasó saliva. – Granger… – lo dijo con el corazón apesadumbrado. –… eso no es un buena idea.

Hermione se cruzó de brazos y camino lentamente hacia su colchón. Se sentó en él y cruzo las piernas debajo de ella. – No voy a contestar más preguntas a menos que sean preguntadas hechas por Harry.

Ginny no pudo luchar contra su sonrisa. – En realidad eres tú, ¿verdad?

Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa. – Sí, Ginny. Realmente _soy_ yo.

Ginny asintió. – Está bien. Veré que puedo hacer. – Se dirigió hacia la puerta.

– ¡Ginny, espera!

Ella se dio vuelta justo a tiempo para ser sofocada por el pelo de Hermione, mientras esta ponía sus brazos alrededor de Ginny.

– No tuvimos tiempo de hacer esto, ya que estabas muy ocupada utilizando un Hechizo Paralizador en mí.

Los ojos de Ginny comenzaron a lagrimear en tanto que levantaba sus brazos lentamente para abrazar a Hermione. Fueron capaces de habituarse a eso solo por un segundo, antes de que Ginny saliera corriendo de la habitación, mientras sus tres camaradas observaban, Dean incluso se animó a entregarle un pañuelo.

Si bien antes había estado escéptica, ese abrazo fue lo último que Ginny necesitó para asegurarse. Ahora no había ninguna duda en su mente; en absoluto, la chica en esa habitación no era otra que Hermione Granger.

XXX

Ginny vacilo fuera de la puerta y respiro hondo. Eso no iba a ser fácil y lo sabía, pero tenía que hacerlo. Él tenía que saber.

Encontró su coraje de pronto y alcanzando la perilla abrió la puerta, entró y la cerró detrás de ella.

– ¡Ginny! – Harry se incorporo de golpe en su silla cuando la vio entrar. Parecía que había estado en una especie de trance desde que ella se había ido. – ¿Qué está sucediendo? ¿Sigue siendo ella o…– trago saliva. –…cambió a otra forma?

Ginny miro sus ojos verdes y suspiro. – No, sigue siendo ella.

Harry dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio. – ¿Y el antídoto?

Agarrando una silla, Ginny la movió y la puso al lado de él. Se sentó y le tomo las manos. – No hay efecto.

Harry se puso blanco. – ¿Veritaserum?

– La iba a utilizar, pero luego me confeso que ha estado practicando Oclumancia. Aparentemente, no estaba planeando usarla. Solo quería ser honesta.

Ahora Harry no pudo evitar sonreír. – Eso suena a nuestra Her— Granger. – Hizo una pausa. – No puedo creer que finalmente la encontráramos y no pueda llamarla por su nombre.

Ginny frunció el ceño y le apretó la mano. – Hay algo que deberías saber.

Harry se puso blanco otra vez. – Oh Dios, ¿qué es? ¿Está lastimada? ¿Está muriendo? ¡Por favor, no me digas que está muriendo!

Ahora Ginny sonrió. – No, pero parece que ella piensa que tal vez tu sí.

Harry alzo las cejas con curiosidad.

– Llegare a eso después – dijo Ginny. Hizo una pausa y pensó bien la mejor manera de decirle sobre _aquello_. – Malfoy, él… él se refirió a ella como su novia.

Las cejas alzadas de Harry se plegaron de inmediato. – ¿Qué?

– Sí. Lo dijo tan casual que no pienso que haya querido molestarnos. Y estaba dando bastantes problemas hasta que ella… bueno, hasta que ella le dijo que solo cooperara. Y él escucho, Harry. De hecho se calló la boca y la escucho.

– ¿Entonces, qué estás diciendo? – pregunto Harry, intentando apartar la mano, pero Ginny se la sostuvo con fuerza.

– Estoy diciendo que nuestra amiga; nuestra mejor amiga, a la cual hemos buscado por casi cinco años, está ahora con nosotros, afirmando que Draco Malfoy es un Mortífago desertor. – Ginny hizo una pausa. – Y yo le creo.

Harry logro recuperar su mano. Comenzó a tirarse del pelo con frustración antes de golpear sus codos en la mesa delante de él. – ¿Cuándo se escapó?

– Hace cuatro meses. Cuatro días antes de que se pusiera el toque de queda.

– ¿Y hace cuanto que ella ha estado con… con _él_?

– Dijo que la había encontrado tres días después de que se escapó. Se ha estado quedando en su departamento desde entonces. Pero hace cinco días Quién—Tú—Sabes se enteró de lo que paso y ellos se escaparon.

– ¿Y cómo ellos…?

– Eso es todo lo que sé, Harry. Se negó a contestar más preguntas a menos que se las haga tú.

Harry abrió un poco la mandíbula. – ¿Yo? ¿Ella… ella quiere verme?

Ginny sonrió. – Por supuesto que quiere. Ya que nadie del otro lado te ha visto en todo este tiempo, pensó que tal vez estarías muerto o enfermo o algo así.

– ¿Y qué le dijiste? – le pregunto, su rostro tensándose cuando miro a sus piernas.

– Nada – contesto ella. – Sólo que hablaría contigo.

Harry asintió y comenzó a agarrarse de los pantalones. – Quiero verla.

– ¿Estás seguro? – pregunto Ginny, poniendo su mano sobre la de él.

Él asintió de nuevo. – Pero no quiero que sepa. No todavía.

– Sí, por supuesto.

Ginny saco la varita y apunto a las piernas de Harry. Un hilo de luz blanca salió hacia ellas. Cuando aparto su varita, Harry comenzó a mover las rodillas. Ella se paró primero y lo ayudo a ponerse de pie.

– ¿Estás listo para esto?

Harry sonrió. – He estado listo para esto desde hace casi cinco años. Sólo espero que en verdad sea ella.

– Lo es – dijo Ginny. – Ahora, si está o no en su sano juicio… sigue siendo tema de debate.

De regreso en la celda, Hermione seguía sentada en su colchón, triturándose el pelo, nerviosa, entretanto Draco le hablaba de una cosa u otra. Ella había logrado con éxito conectar sus oídos en su dirección, así al menos no tenían que gritar.

– Granger ¿me estás escuchando?

– Sí – dijo automáticamente.

– Entonces ¿qué fue lo que dije recién?

– Estabas hablando sobre que debo mantener mi guardia en alto sin importar quien venga o lo feliz que estoy por verlos.

– Exacto, porque en verdad no tenemos idea de lo que estas personas están pensando o de lo que son capaces.

–Ellos están pensando que estoy bajo un hechizo – dijo Hermione con una risa.

– ¿Me pregunto qué pensarían que el despiadado Mortífago, Draco Malfoy, ganaría al hechizar a la Sangresucia —mano derecha de Harry Potter— para follársela? – dijo Draco con desdén. – Si fuera el machista que ellos creen que soy, entonces ¿eso no sería repugnante?

– Uno podría imaginarlo.

– Supongo que eso es más fácil de creer que la verdad.

Hermione sonrió. – No si ellos te conocieran. – Hubo un poco de movimiento en el pasillo, afuera de su puerta y los oídos de Hermione se pusieron en alerta total. Luego el silencioso reino de nuevo. Suspiro y se centró en Draco una vez más. – ¿Realmente piensas que me dejaran ver a Harry?

– No veo porque no.

– Aunque algo parecía… raro, ¿no es verdad? Cuando le pregunte a Ginny sobre él.

–Te refieres a cuando ella comenzó a murmurarse a sí misma y parecía que estaba por decir '¿no lo sabes?'

– Sí.

Una pausa. – Estoy seguro de que está bien, Granger.

Justo en ese momento, Hermione pudo escuchar varias voces entrando en el pasillo. Quito sus oídos de Draco y los enfoco en ellas.

–¿Han cooperado en mi ausencia? – pregunto la voz de Ginny.

– Sí, pero siguen hablándose como si estuvieran en la misma maldita habitación o algo así – contesto Dean. – Se está volviendo raro.

– Entonces ¿Ella también puede hacer la cosa auditiva?

– ¿Qué cosa auditiva?

El corazón de Hermione casi se detiene. Conocía esa voz. La atormento en sus sueños, en sus pesadillas, estuvo presente en algunos de los mejores recuerdos de su vida… y algunos de los peores. Era la voz de su mejor amigo. Y, aún después de todos estos años, sonaba igual. Quizás un poco más profunda, un poco mayor, pero lo seguía siendo… – ¿Harry?

Sus oídos todavía eran agudos y pudo escuchar el débil sonido de una cabeza dándose vuelta hacia su puerta.

– Ella menciono algún hechizo por medio del cual son capaces de unirse en conversaciones.

Una pausa breve. Luego ella pudo escuchar que la cabeza de Harry giro hacia Ginny. – ¿Ellos saben magia sin varita?

– Así parece – contesto Ginny.

– Quiero entrar ahora – dijo Harry.

Hermione lucho rápidamente para ponerse de pie, pasándose los dedos por el pelo y arreglando su suéter así lucía medianamente decente.

– Recuerda, Granger, mantén tu guardia en alto – dijo la débil voz de Draco. – Hazle una pregunta, primero asegúrate que sea él. ¿Entendiste?

– Sí – contesto. – Ahora me voy a sacar el hechizo de mis oídos.

– Está bien, voy a estar escuchando.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió y Hermione se paralizo. Se quedó sin aliento cuando uno de los enmascarados entro primero, seguido por Dean, quien se había sacado la máscara, y luego Ginny. Detrás de ella, pudo distinguir el pelo negro desordenado de alguien muy querido para ella.

– Átala – ordeno Ginny.

El enmascarado dio un paso adelante y saco su varita justo cuando Ginny se movió fuera del camino y Harry quedo a la vista. Él y Hermione unieron sus miradas, ninguno sabía exactamente qué hacer. La garganta de Hermione se hinchaba al ser incapaz de encontrar las palabras.

Antes de que el enmascarado tuviera la oportunidad de atarla, Hermione lo agarró del brazo por instinto y lo dio vuelta sobre su hombro, haciendo que aterrizara con un fuerte golpe. Tomo su varita y lo apunto directo hacia Harry.

– ¡Whou! – grito Dean.

– ¡Mierda! – Ginny saco su varita y la apunto a Hermione.

– En quinto año, tú y yo llevamos a Dolores Umbridge al Bosque Prohibido bajo el falso pretexto de que sabíamos de un arma que el Profesor Dumbledore estaba escondiendo allí. En realidad ¿Adónde la lleve?

– Ummm… – Los ojos de Harry se agrandaron por el susto, pero rápidamente sacudió la cabeza y junto valor. – A los centauros. No fue… tu plan más inteligente. – Le dio una sonrisa débil.

– Sí, recuerdo que me dijiste algo similar en ese entonces. – Hermione bajo la varita que estaba sosteniendo y se la devolvió a la persona que ella había dado vuelta, quien seguía en el suelo, con su máscara corrida. – Lo siento, Terry.

Terry Boot le arrebato la varita y se apresuró en ponerse de pie. Rápidamente la ato. El sonido de la carcajada ensordecedora de Draco pudo escucharse por todo el pasillo.

– Cállate – le susurro ella con dureza.

La risa de Draco comenzó a desvanecerse lentamente.

Hermione volvió a mirar a Harry y suspiro. – Lo siento, solo… solo tenía que asegurarme. No hubiera puesto esta especie de truco sucio si no fuera por lo que paso con Quien—Tú— Sabes.

Harry asintió superficialmente.

–También me puedes preguntar algo, si quieres.

– Está bien – dijo él. – Creo que eres tú. Es solo que…

– Piensas que estoy bajo un hechizo.

Harry no dijo nada, y en todo momento mantuvo la mirada fija en ella, casi con el miedo de que si dejaba de mirarla, desaparecería de vuelta.

– Bueno, no lo estoy – dijo Hermione. – Draco es un desertor. Lo ha sido por cuatro años. Y si él no me hubiera encontrado y ayudado cuando lo hizo, no habría manera de que estuviera aquí ahora, de pie, delante de ti. Estaría muerta.

Las piernas de Harry comenzaron a temblar. Rompió su mirada con Hermione por un momento, para observarlas y luego a Ginny. Ella frunció los labios y asintió.

Volviendo a mirar a Hermione, Harry dijo – Si tuviéramos una lista de posibles desertores Mortífagos, Malfoy sería el último de esa lista.

– Sí, supongo que lo sería – dijo Hermione. – Eso solo prueba que ha hecho bien su trabajo. Él los ha estado ayudando por…

– ¿ _Cómo_? – espeto él. – ¿Cómo nos ha estado ayudando?

Hermione se cruzó de brazos y entrecerró los ojos. – Bueno, si me dejaras hablar por un segundo ¡Podría decírtelo! – argumentó ella con un resoplido.

Una de las rodillas de Harry se dobló y él tropezó un poco con sus pies. Se afirmó contra la pared y la utilizo para equilibrarse.

Hermione descruzo los brazos y lo miro con curiosidad. – Harry ¿qué le suceded a tus…?

– Quiero hablar con Malfoy – dijo él, mirando a Ginny antes de tropezar fuera de la habitación.

– ¡Espera! – grito Hermione, intentando seguirlo. – ¿Qué le sucede a tus piernas, Harry?

Terry la agarro de la muñeca y tiro de ella hacia adentro de la habitación. Él, Ginny y Dean salieron y cerraron la puerta, poniéndole llave.

En el pasillo, Harry colapso sobre el suelo.

– Lo siento – dijo Ginny, dejándose caer de rodilla junto a él y poniendo su varita sobre sus piernas. – Mi concentración debió haber sido débil cuando…

– ¡No es el hechizo, Ginny! Soy yo – dijo Harry, su voz se tornó débil y tensa.

Ginny suspiro y vio como la luz blanca se dirigía a sus piernas. Cuando termino, Terry y Dean agarraron a Harry por los brazos y lo ayudaron a incorporarse.

– Esta vez, debería durar más tiempo – dijo ella, levantándose con él. – ¿De verdad quieres ver a Malfoy?

–Sí – contesto él. – Tú quédate aquí y vigila a Her… – Harry cerró los ojos y suspiro. – No quiero llamarla Granger.

– Pero no tendría que estar ahí cuando tú…

– No – dijo Harry, abriendo los ojos de golpe. – No te quiero cerca de él. No si sabe magia sin varita.

– Pero si él hubiera querido escapar ya lo hubiera hecho. – dijo Ginny.

– Sí, y eso es lo que me preocupa.

Harry tomo su mano y le dio un apretón, antes de caminar hacia la puerta tras la cual se encontraba Draco Malfoy. Dean y Terry volvieron a colocarse sus máscaras y lo siguieron adonde un tercer enmascarado estaba haciendo guardia, esperándolos ya con la llave. Abrió la puerta y él, Dean y Terry entraron primero, todos tomaron varias posiciones alrededor de la habitación, mientras Harry avanzaba al interior del cuarto.

Draco estaba sentado en una esquina con las piernas estiradas. Sus muñecas seguían atadas y descansaban cómodamente sobre su regazo. Cuando Harry entro, no pudo evitar sonreír.

– Bueno, bueno, bueno. Una visita del infame Harry Potter. ¿A qué debo el placer?

– Sabes perfectamente porque estoy aquí, Malfoy – espeto Harry. – ¿Qué le hiciste?

– ¿Quién dice que le hice algo?

– Es obvio que debiste haber…

– Sí, _es obvio_ – se burló Draco. – Tengo mejores cosas que hacer con mi tiempo.

Harry lo miro con desprecio. – Si en verdad escapaste de Quién—Tú—Sabes y te fugaste de Londres, entonces ¿Por qué no te hemos visto en ningún cartel de "se busca"?

Draco se encogió de hombros. – Dudo que el Señor Oscuro quiera llamar la atención sobre el hecho de que uno de sus más confiables Mortífagos lo haya traicionado. El que vuelva es un trabajo interno. Aunque, estoy seguro que una vez que lo haga, mi ejecución va a ser muy pública.

– ¿Y qué te hace pensar te dejaremos ir a él tan fácilmente?

– ¿Te refieres a que no se te ha cruzado por la mente utilizarme como una especie de negociación? – pregunto Draco, alzando una ceja. – Lo encuentro muy poco probable. Incluso San Potter tiene sus debilidades. Así que ¿a quién quieres de vuelta? Si me dices entonces puedo hacerte saber si estás perdiendo tu tiempo o no. Pero, para ser honestos, lo más probable es que lo estés perdiendo. El Señor Tenebroso mantiene pocos prisioneros. Es decir, aparte de Granger. Ella fue la excepción. La mayoría de ellos en su antigua posición no tienen nada que ver en absoluto con la resistencia.

– ¿Y en verdad esperas que crea que la ayudaste escapar por voluntad propia?

Draco sonrió. – Nunca dije que la ayude escapar, y ella tampoco. De hecho, no tuve nada que ver con eso. Ni siquiera la había visto desde la Batalla de Hogwarts. La encontré en las calles, siendo atacada por unos asquerosos civiles que pensaron que ella les debía algo simplemente por existir.

– Es gracioso como la gente puede pensar así.

El rostro de Draco se tensó. – Si, es divertidísimo. – Aclaro la garganta. – Como estaba diciendo, ella escapo sola. Parece que tuvo que hacerlo, teniendo en cuenta que tu maldito trasero nunca fue a su búsqueda. Al menos la comadreja lo intento, tengo que reconocérselo, pero ¿En dónde mierda has estado todo este tiempo, Potter?

El corazón de Harry se afligió, mientras sus ojos verdes miraron el suelo. – Eso no es lo importante.

– ¿No lo es, siquiera? – dijo Draco con una sonrisa burlona. – ¿No deberías estar menos preocupado por el modo en que ella podría tener sentimientos hacia alguien que ha arriesgado su vida para ayudarla, y más alarmado por el hecho de que podría haber perdido sus sentimientos por el chico que la dejó atrás?"

– Harry, no lo escuches – dijo Dean, quien estaba en la esquina más lejana a Draco. – Granger va entender que no podías salir. Una vez que le expliques…

– ¿Explicar qué, exactamente? – pregunto Draco. Justo en ese momento, sus oídos se centraron en una voz chillona que le estaba gritando. Sonrió. – Parece que ella está enojada conmigo por hablarte de forma tan grosera, Potter. Dice que debería acabar con esta rivalidad escolar y simplemente cooperar. – Hizo una pausa. – Y ella también quiere que te pregunte qué le pasa a tus piernas.

Draco las miro y Harry se sonrojo, afirmándose contra la pared.

– Apestan a magia.

– ¿Por qué no te metes en tus malditos asuntos, Malfoy? – espeto la voz detrás de una de las máscaras, llego a reconocerlo como aquel al cual habían llamado Terry. Le apuntaron su varita fervientemente a él.

Draco levanto sus manos atadas a la defensiva. – No hay necesidad de molestarse, simplemente estaba repitiendo lo que la dama me pidió – dijo él. – Todo el mundo está jodidamente sensible hoy.

– Vayamos al punto, Malfoy – dijo Harry, levantando la mirada una vez más. – ¿Le lanzaste o no le lanzaste un hechizo a Her… Granger?

Draco lo miro directo a los ojos y dijo claramente. – No lo he hecho – antes de volver a bajar los brazos y recostarse contra la pared. – ¿No deberías estar feliz porque tienes a tu amiga de regreso, en vez de preocuparte por el hecho de que ella no espero por tu precioso Weasley? Han pasado casi cinco condenados años. Que él siga con su vida. Ella lo hizo.

– ¡Tú no eres ni una parte del hombre que Ron es! – espeto Terry.

– Sin dudas eres agresivo. ¿Hice algo para ofenderte? – pregunto Draco, frunciendo el ceño.

– ¡Los Mortífagos de mierda mataron a mi familia!

– Sí, matamos a muchas personas. ¿Fui específicamente yo o alguien más?

– ¡No tengo ni la más puta idea!

– Bueno, por tu bien, espero que haya sido yo. Soy mucho más generoso que la mayoría.

– ¿Así es como fuiste en Año Nuevo cuando decapitaste a esa chica? – pregunto Dean. – ¿ _Generoso_?

Draco movió sus ojos hacia él. – Lo hice rápido ¿no? ¿Crees que alguien como Bellatrix hubiera sido tan veloz tratándose de eso? – Bajo un poco la cabeza. – No todos son capaces de ser salvados.

Cuando Draco volvió a levantar su rostro, el tercer enmascarado; parado en la esquina más cercana, lo estaba mirando. Había estado allí un buen rato. Había algo familiar en sus ojos, pero Draco no pudo reconocerlo exactamente. Probablemente otro jodido Gryffindor o alguien más.

– De todas maneras ¿Qué pasa con esas malditas mascaras? – pregunto. – Es un poco a lo 'Mortífago' ¿No creen?

– Sí, y como a los Mortífagos le gusta ocultar sus identidades, nosotros también decidimos hacerlo – dijo Terry, todavía apuntando su varita a él.

– ¿Por qué? El único mago importante para mí no está usando una máscara. Me importa un bledo 'Dean' o 'Terry' o 'El extraño que habla suave.'

El extraño que hablaba suave se rio un poco. Terry le lanzo una mirada penetrante.

Draco rodo los ojos y comenzó a golpear los dedos sobre sus piernas. – Miren, no lancé ningún puto hechizo sobre Granger, y no le he dado ninguna poción. Esta normal, al menos para ella, y ha recorrido un largo camino para encontrarte, Potter, así que por que no dejas de perder el tiempo conmigo y vas a hablarle a tu mejor amiga. No me he desatado, ¡Joder! estoy cooperando lo mejor que puedo con ustedes, malditos imbéciles. No me importa. ¡Solo dale lo que ella ha venido a buscar!

Harry se quedo mirándolo, boquiabierto y sin parpadear. Tenía razón. No podía ni siquiera creerlo, pero Draco Malfoy tenía razón. ¿Qué estaba haciendo allí? Cuando Hermione estaba justo en ese lugar, esperando por él en la otra habitación. Ni siquiera la había abrazado todavía.

Harry estuvo a punto de decir algo cuando Terry grito. – ¡No lo escuches, Harry! ¡Es un truco! ¡A Granger le lavaron el cerebro! ¡Tiene que ser así! ¡Y en el momento en que nos distraigamos por ella, él va intentar hacer algo!

– ¡Cómo te atreves a hablar así de ella! – espeto Draco. –Si bien; personas como ustedes, pueden llegar a ser lo suficientemente idiotas como para dejar que eso les pase, ¡Granger _nunca_ dejaría que nadie le lave el cerebro! Ella es mucho mejor que eso, malditos…

– ¡ _Crucio_!

Draco no estaba preparado para la maldición y grito de dolor, cuando esta lo alcanzó, su interior ya le quemaba.

Hermione salto de inmediato en su habitación. – No – se susurró a sí misma.

Y luego ella lo escucho otra vez. – _¡Crucio!_

– ¡NO! – grito Hermione, corriendo hacia la puerta y golpeándola. – ¡Ginny! ¡Ginny, déjame salir! Por favor, por favor ¡No dejes que lo maldigan! ¡ _Por favor_! – dijo llorando.

Nadie del otro lado contesto.

Hermione continúo golpeando y pateando, maldiciendo a la puerta e intentando convocar cualquier magia sin varita que pudiera dominar. Hasta, que de repente, [la entrada] se abrió de golpe. Ginny estaba parada del otro lado con los ojos dilatados. De inmediato levanto su varita.

Hermione alzo sus manos atadas a la defensiva. – ¡Ginny, por favor, solo escúchame! Ellos… ellos no lo pueden torturar así.

– ¿Y por qué no…?

– ¡Por el estúpido de tu hermano!

Ginny se quedo con la boca abierta mientras la miraba, enormemente ofendida.

– Cuando Ron y los otros atacaron Londres en Año Nuevo e intentaron secuestrar a Draco, él fue castigado por eso ¿sí? Quien—Tú—Sabes estaba furioso, y utilizo la Maldición Cruciatus sobre Draco treinta y nueve veces. Sobrevivió y comenzó a curarse, pero luego, cuando escapamos, él bloqueo una maldición que era para mí y ha estado enfermo desde entonces. Sus entrañas están sangrando, Ginny. Era por eso que estaba preparando esa poción en nuestra carpa. Por favor… por favor, ¡Tienes que impedir que le hagan más daño!

Ginny parpadeo. – Ron… ¿Ataco Londres en Año Nuevo?

Hermione frunció el ceño. – Sí, lo hizo. Pen… pensé que lo sabias.

Ginny negó con la cabeza y bajo la mirada. – Fue a Harry con la idea, pero Harry me prometió que no iba a dejar que siga adelante con eso. Ese maldito…

– Ginny… la cuestión que nos ocupa, por favor.

Levantando la mirada para ver a Hermione, Ginny suspiro pero mantuvo su varita en alto.

– Ginny… por favor – le rogo Hermione, su voz sonaba desesperada. – Soy yo. Te juro que lo soy. Y Draco… Sé que es difícil de creer, pero él es todo para mí. No… no puedo perderlo. No así. No quiero un motivo para odiarlos a todos ustedes cuando recién he vuelto.

Ginny suspiro de nuevo y miro las muñecas atadas de Hermione. Agito su varita a ellas; desvaneciendo las sogas, antes de bajarla. – Harry me va a matar.

Hermione corrió hacia adelante y abrazo a su amiga. – Gracias – dijo rápidamente antes de correr hacia la puerta detrás la cual Draco se encontraba gritando. La abrió de un azote, apunto su mano a Terry y grito – _¡Expelliarmus!_

Su varita salió volando de su mano y fue a la de ella. La utilizo para tirarlo hacia atrás y fue a pararse de manera protectora delante de Draco.

– ¡Suficiente! – grito ella. – ¿Y yo me preguntaba por qué Draco estaba tan reacio a exponerse ante ustedes? Pero, con una saludo _así_ , ¿quién puede culparlo?

– ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – pregunto Harry, con sorpresa en su mirada cuando se dio vuelta y vio a Ginny en el marco de la puerta.

Ella respiro hondo y susurro algo sobre el no creer que estaba haciendo eso, antes de ir y pararse junto a Hermione. Levanto su propia varita y la apunto a Terry, quien estaba intentando ponerse de pie.

– Ginny… ¿por qué…?

–Te dije antes que creía en ella cuando mencionó que él era desertor – dijo Ginny. – Tal vez estoy equivocada, lo he estado antes, pero si hay siquiera una mínima chance de que tenga razón, entonces esta no es la manera de manejar la situación. Nuestra amiga está aquí, Harry, y está pidiendo que confiemos en ella.

– ¡No la escuches! – grito Terry. – ¡Él debe tener un hechizo, Harry! ¡Seguro que tiene a Ginny también! Debió haber…

– _¡Silencio! –_ grito el tercer enmascarado, apuntando su varita a Terry. Dean se movió para atacar, pero él rápidamente grito – _¡Expelliarmus! –_ enviando a volar la varita a su mano.

–Ernie ¿qué estás haciendo? – pregunto Harry, quien estaba inquieto con su propia varita, sin estar muy seguro de que quisiera apuntarla a alguien o no.

– Lo siento, amigo – dijo Ernie Macmillan, sacándose la máscara y mirando a Draco, el cual logro sentarse. Ernie le guiño un ojo.

–Tú – dijo Draco débilmente – T—tú lograste regresar.

– Ernie, ¿De qué está hablando?– pregunto Ginny, seguía apuntando su varita a Terry mientras que Hermione apuntaba a Dean.

– Eh, sí, ¿Recuerdan cuando fui capturado el año pasado y dije que alguien me ayudo a escapar pero que no sabía quién era?

– Sí… – dijo ella.

–Bueno, sorpresa ¡Mentí! Fue Malfoy.

– ¡Oh, Ernie! ¡Tú eres el "Hufflepuff no identificado"! – exclamo Hermione, recordando la lista que Draco y ella habían hecho juntos. – ¿ _En serio,_ Draco? ¿Ni siquiera puedes recordar el nombre de Ernie? ¡Él estuvo en nuestro año!

Draco se encogió de hombros y sonrió. – Sí, y aun todavía estoy intentando ponerle rostros a este 'Dean' y 'Terry' que creo que también estuvieron en nuestro año.

– ¿Por qué mentiste? – pregunto Harry, aun sosteniendo su varita pero sin apuntar a nadie.

– ¿Por qué? – repitió Ernie. – Porque Draco Malfoy es un desertor. ¿Tienes idea cuánto vale una información como esa? No iba arriesgar la vida de la persona que me salvo solo para que ustedes pudieran tener una explicación más a fondo.

– ¡No lo escuches, Harry! – grito Terry, que de alguna manera había encontrado su voz. – ¡Malfoy debió haberlo hechizado también!

Ernie rodo los ojos. – Oh, cállate, Terry. Malfoy no ha puesto ningún hechizo en nadie. Pero si en verdad no me crees entonces pregúntale a mi novia. Ella es a la única que le conté sobre él.

– No… no lo sé – dijo Harry, bajando la mirada a su varita.

– _¿En verdad_ necesitas más pruebas _?_ – espeto Hermione. – Entonces hazme un favor y llama a Andrómeda. ¡Estoy segura que va a estar feliz de responder por él!

Harry levanto la cabeza. – ¿Cómo supiste…?

– ¡Porque ella utilizo su teléfono para llamar a mi madre por mi cuando la vi en Navidad! ¡Ella, Cho, Oliver, Kennil, Dennis, Teddy! _Todos_ han mantenido el secreto de Draco y, a cambio, ¡Él los ha mantenido a salvo! ¡Llámala!

Harry dudo por solo un momento antes de meter la mano en el bolsillo y sacar un pequeño teléfono. Presiono algunas teclas y se lo llevo al oído.

– Altavoz, Harry – dijo Ginny.

Harry asintió y lo bajo antes de presionar otra tecla.

– ¿Hola? – contesto la voz dormida de Cho. Hermione no pudo evitar notar como Ginny se mofo abiertamente ante el teléfono.

– Cho, es Harry. ¿Andrómeda está allí?

– ¿Harry? ¿Por qué estás llamando tan tarde? ¿Está todo bien?

– Sí, todo está bien. Por favor, solo pon a Andrómeda. Es importante.

Hubo un poco de ruido antes de que otra voz claramente dijera – ¿Harry? ¿Qué sucede?

– Nada. Es solo que… esa persona que los ha mantenido a salvo en Londres y… y dándole información en los últimos años. Ese no era… – Harry trago saliva. – No era Draco Malfoy… ¿verdad?

Silencio. – Harry ¿Draco está ahí contigo?

Harry vacilo antes de responder – Sí.

– Oh ¡Gracias Godric! ¡Todos hemos estado tan preocupados! ¿Y Granger? ¿Ella está ahí también?

– Ambos están aquí – dijo Harry, mirando a Hermione.

– Pon a Draco, ¿quieres? Necesito hablar con él.

– Pero…

– Ponlo, Harry querido – dijo ella con una voz autoritaria.

Harry dio un paso adelante y con cuidado paso junto a Hermione y Ginny y le entrego el teléfono a Draco. Él lo tomo y, en la mejor voz que pudo dominar dijo – ¿Andrómeda?

– ¡Oh, Draco, estoy tan feliz de escuchar tu voz! ¡Estábamos tan preocupados! ¡Bronson vino y nos contó lo que sucedió! ¿Están bien?

– Sí, estoy bien. Ambos estamos bien – dijo, mirando a Hermione.

– ¿Y qué con Harry y los otros? No te han lastimado, ¿verdad? ¡Oh, si te tocaron un pelo entonces van a tener su merecido cuando regrese allí!

Draco se rio, lo que hizo que le doliera sus entrañas. – No, no lo han hecho – mintió – pero tampoco parecen creer que estoy de su lado.

–Sí, bueno, tal vez en otra vida debiste haber sido actor porque en verdad pusiste un gran espectáculo. ¿Estoy en el altavoz? – pregunto ella.

– Creo que es esto, sí – contesto él.

– Está bien. Harry, escúchame y ¡escúchame bien! Draco Malfoy es un desertor. Ha estado trabajando en contra de Quién—Tú—Sabes por años y ayudando a nuestro lado de todas las maneras que pudo. No es de ninguna manera inocente, pero ninguno de nosotros lo es. De hecho, ahora que él está allí, creo que es hora de sepas algo más. Espérame un segundo.

Hubo un poco más de ruido antes de que otra voz aturdida se oyera y hablara – ¿Hola?

Harry, Ginny, Terry, Dean y Ernie levantaron la cabeza de golpe hacia el teléfono y se paralizaron.

– ¿Neville? – dijo Harry, no realmente seguro de que sus oídos estaban funcionando correctamente.

– ¿Harry? – dijo Neville, de repente sonando mucho más alerta. – Seh, amigo ¡soy yo!

– ¿Hace cuánto que has estado allí? – pregunto Harry.

– Hace un par de semanas. Justo después de Navidad.

– ¿Y cómo llegaste ahí?

– Eeh…

– Vamos, diles la verdad – dijo la voz de Andrómeda en el fondo. – Malfoy y Granger están allí.

–Oh, está bien. Malfoy me encontró – dijo Neville. – Rabastan Lestrange me puso bajo la Maldición Imperio y me estaba utilizando para conseguir información de Mundungus. Él me quito la maldición y fingió mi muerte con ese hechizo… ¿Recuerdan aquel hechizo? ¿En el que pensábamos que las personas estaban muertas pero después de treinta minutos ellos aparecían de repente con vida? Eso es de él.

– Gracias, Neville – dijo Andrómeda, volviendo a tomar el teléfono. – ¿Satisfecho? – dijo ella.

– Sí – dijo Harry débilmente.

– Draco ¿sigues ahí?

– Sí, estoy acá – contesto él.

– Cuídate ¿de acuerdo? Y no te preocupes por nosotros. Bronson y Quigley nos están cuidando por el momento.

Draco sonrió. –Voy a intentarlo. Y dile al niño que se comporte hasta que regrese.

– No estoy segura si te refieres a Teddy o a Dennis – dijo ella con una risa.

– Tal vez deberías decírselo a ambos.

– Esta bien, buenas noches. Draco. Te quiero.

Con una sonrisa genuina, Draco dijo – Yo también, Andrómeda.

– Draco…

– _Tía_ Andrómeda – se corrigió rodando los ojos.

– ¡Cuida de él, Granger!

Hermione sonrió. – Lo hare.

Draco le regreso el teléfono a Harry, quien presiono la tecla para terminar la llamada.

– Así que… ¿en verdad estas de nuestro lado? – dijo Harry mirando a Draco.

– Así parece – contesto él.

– Pueden bajar sus varitas – dijo Harry, apartando la suya. – Nadie lo va a atacar. – Miro firmemente a Terry y a Dean. Ambos asintieron.

Ginny bajo su varita, y Ernie le regreso la suya a Dean mientras que Hermione le arrojaba la suya a Terry. Se dio vuelta y se arrodillo para ver a Draco.

– ¿Estás bien? – pregunto ella, pasando sus manos por su pecho.

– Estoy bien – dijo él, poniendo sus manos sobre las de ella. – fue sólo un poco de tortura. Nada que no pueda manejar.

– Pero ya has aguantado tanto – dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos.

– ¿Aguantado tanto? ¿Por qué?

– Bueno, _aparentemente_ – dijo Ginny, sus ojos se dispararon hacia Harry – Él fue torturado varias veces después de que Ron intento capturarlo en Año Nuevo. Fue raro como sucedió, ¿no? ¡Teniendo en cuenta que me _juraste_ que le ibas a decir que _no_ siga adelante con esa estúpida idea!

Harry se sonrojo y rápidamente le aparto la mirada. – Si le dije eso pero conoces a tu hermano. Va hacer lo que quiera, sin importarle que le diga que está bien o no.

Ginny gruño. – Imbécil.

– Granger ¡Estoy bien! – grito Draco cuando ella le levanto el suéter, viendo si tenía cortes o heridas. – Sólo anda y ve con Potter ¿Quieres? Es por eso que estamos aquí ¿No es así?

Hermione miro a sus ojos grises y suspiro. – Pero estás herido.

– Sí, pero puede esperar. Ve y comparte un abrazo o algo así, y luego te puedes preocupar por mi todo lo que quieras. ¿Está bien?

Hermione asintió y le beso la mejilla. Se volvió a poner de pie y se dio vuelta hacia Harry, lentamente caminando hacia él. –Harry, no... No espero que entiendas – dijo ella, parándose delante de él – pero yo…

– No – dijo Harry, levantando la mano para detenerla. – Ahora no es importante. Pero tú… ¿Tú realmente estás aquí?

Hermione sonrió suavemente y dijo – Sí. Y tú también.

Las lágrimas inundaron los ojos de ambos mientras se miraban. Harry se movió primero, arrojando las manos sobre sus hombros y atrayéndola hacia él, sorprendido por cómo, después de todo ese tiempo, ella seguía abrazando exactamente igual. Olía exactamente igual. Incluso su pelo espeso le hacía cosquilla exactamente de la misma manera.

– Harry, te extrañe – lloro mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza. – Te extrañe tanto.

– Yo también – dijo él, con grandes lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos y en su pelo. – Yo también.

Justo en ese momento, un fuerte sonido de arcadas se escuchó detrás de él.

– ¡Carajo! – grito Terry. – ¿Qué le sucede?

Hermione y Harry se soltaron y miraron a Draco encorvado sobre el suelo, tosiendo un gran charco de sangre. Y no paraba.

– ¡Draco! – Hermione corrió hacia él y le agarro la cabeza, sosteniéndolo en su regazo. – ¡Draco, no! Resiste ¿Sí? Por favor ¡Sólo resiste!

– G—Granger – dijo entre sus respiraciones ahogadas, levantando la mano para acariciar su mejilla. – Yo—yo…

Draco giro su cabeza al otro lado cuando otra ronda de vómito y sangre salieron de su boca.

– ¡La poción! – grito Hermione, mirando a Ginny – ¡Necesito la poción que estaba preparando en nuestra carpa! ¡Ya debería estar lista!

Ginny asintió y comenzó a dirigirse hacia la puerta.

– ¡Espera! – dijo Harry, agarrándola del brazo. – Los carroñeros a esta hora estarán por toda la montaña. ¡No puedes salir afuera ahora!

– ¡Pero él _necesita_ nuestra ayuda, Harry! No podemos dejarlo…

– Iré yo – dijo Ernie.

– No – dijo Harry severamente. – Ya les dije, es demasiado peligroso. Es...

– Y yo ya te dije que le debo mi vida. Voy a ir con o sin tu aprobación. Aunque en verdad espero tenerla así te pido prestada tu capa.

Harry vacilo por un momento, pero luego miro a Hermione, que estaba llorando mientras mecía a Draco en sus brazos. Él se sujetaba a ella con debilidad, mirándola con unos ojos que hizo que Harry se cuestionara todo lo que sabía sobre el mago. Finalmente, él asintió a Ernie y dijo – Ya sabes en donde está.

– Gracias – dijo Ernie antes de salir corriendo por la puerta.

– Dean, Terry, agárrenlo de los brazos y piernas. Vamos a llevarlo al ala medica – ordeno Harry tan pronto Ernie se fue.

Ambos asintieron y Hermione se movió a un lado así lo podían levantar, pero Draco le agarro la mano y la llevo con él.

– N—no me d—dejes – le susurro.

Hermione negó con la cabeza. – Nunca.

Harry se quedó detrás mientras se movían, sus piernas temblaban. Tan pronto como se fueron, él colapso. Ginny se movió adelante y lo atrapo, suavizando la caída hacia el suelo antes de tomar su varita y apuntar a sus piernas.

– Nunca he estado tan agradecida de tener a Ron lejos – dijo Ginny mientras los rayos de luz blanca salían de la punta de su varita a las piernas del mago.

– Lo mismo digo – dijo Harry, mirando la puerta por la que Hermione había desaparecido.

– Me mentiste sobre eso también ¿no? – dijo acusatoriamente. – Él no está siguiendo ninguna pista sobre los Muggles escondiéndose en el norte. Está en Londres buscándola ¿no es así?

Harry suspiro y dijo – Sí.

– Será mejor que Malfoy no muera – dijo Ginny, terminando el hechizo y apartando su varita. – Si lo hace vamos a volver a perderla. Y, esta vez, no va a regresar.

– Lo sé – dijo Harry, quien nunca había entendido algo tan claro en su vida. Su mejor amiga estaba de regreso, y no había manera de que se permitiera perderla otra vez. Por lo que Draco Malfoy no iba a morir en su guardia. No esa noche. Nunca. Por más que le doliera hacerse esa promesa a sí mismo.


	29. Chapter 29

**N/P** (no, no es nota de quien plagio jajaja, es **NOTA DE QUIEN PUBICA** ) No es mi traducción y mucho menos es mi historia. Yo solo me atrevo a publicarla toda vez que muchas nos quedamos con ganas de leerla. **Disfrútenla hasta que la bloqueen.**

 **N/T** Super emocionada con presentarles mi primer proyecto, espero que les guste, muchísimas gracias a los que me apoyaron, especialmente a Romina Pascaretta que esta desde un principio y me ayudo a betear este capítulo y a Lena por autorizarme a traducir su historia.

 **N/A: *ADVERTENCIA*:** Esta historia va a ser bastante oscura. Trata temas de violación, asesinato, tortura, lenguaje vulgar, y dos almas quebradas. No apto para los corazones débiles. Esta va a ser mi única advertencia.

 **Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling, la trama le pertenece a Lena Phoria y la traducción a Sunset82.**

Antes que comiences a leer, no dejes review porque eso puede ser motivo de acoso hacia tu persona, no es necesario que lo hagas, tu disfruta la lectura.

Y por último pero muy, muy importante siempre lee los review que dejaré puesto que ahí informaré cada cuanto la voy a dar de baja, por aquello del bloqueo y las denuncias, así mismo avisaré si alternare con otra cuenta, para que esta historia sigua aquí.

 **Y repito, no lo escribí yo ni lo traduje yo, porque parece que a muchas no les queda claro**.

 **CAPITULO 29: SÓLO ESTOY DURMIENDO**.

 **N/A: Este Capítulo es más corto, lo sé. Pero tenía un cierto punto donde lo quería terminar y no creo que vayan a decepcionarse. ;o)**

Cuando Draco abrió los ojos de nuevo, estaba en una habitación que emitía una luz blanca cegadora. La delicada silueta de una mujer aparecía sentada en el borde da la cama en la cual él estaba recostado. La luz hacía imposible el distinguir su rostro.

– ¿Granger?

– No – dijo una voz suave que de inmediato, Draco no pudo ignorar. Su corazón se detuvo cuando una mano suave se levantó de la cama y comenzó a acariciarle la mejilla. – Sólo soy yo, Draco.

– ¿M— Madre? – pregunto él, sin estar seguro de si podía confiar en sus oídos.

Sus ojos comenzaron a ajustarse a la luz y fue claro que el pelo de la mujer junto a él era dorado. Luego pudo distinguir su rostro. Ojos azules brillantes mirándolo con una suavidad que nadie más concia. La mayoría miraban a Narcisa Malfoy como una persona fría, pero Draco no. Todo lo que él podía ver era calidez cuando la miraba.

– Madre, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Qué estoy…? – Draco comenzó a mirar a su alrededor. De repente, la luz blanca se volvió demasiado evidente. Se levantó de su cama. – Mierda ¿Estoy muerto?

– Lenguaje, Draco – dijo Narcisa, empujándolo con cuidado sobre la cama. – Y por supuesto que no estás muerto. Tu chica nunca dejaría que eso sucediera.

– Su nombre es…

– Sé su nombre. Hermione.

Draco se amilanó mientras comenzaba a mirar las inmediaciones con miedo.

– No te preocupes, querido. El Señor Tenebroso no puede llegar aquí. Puedes decir lo que quieres.

Draco se recostó en su cama, pero sus ojos se encontraban en total alerta.

– Tranquilízate, Draco. Tú ya nunca te relajas.

– ¿Puedes culparme? – pregunto, volviéndo a mirarla.

Narcisa frunció el ceño. – No, supongo que no. – Extendió la mano y leaparto el cabello de los ojos.

– ¿En dónde estamos, madre? – pregunto. – Si no estoy muerto entonces… debo estar soñando ¿Cierto?

– No – dijo Narcisa. – Esto es muy real, Draco. Estuviste tan cerca de morir que tu espíritu dejo la tierra de los vivos. Estas bailando en el borde del velo, pero no lo vas atravesar.

– Así que ¿Estamos en el velo?

– Sí. Es en este lugar donde podemos hablar. Es decir, hasta que lo cruces completamente.

Draco trago saliva.

Narcisa sonrió. – No te preocupes, querido. Todavía no es tu hora. Ya me asegure. Todavía tienes muchas cosas que hacer en la tierra de los vivos antes de venir aquí permanentemente. Haz hecho promesas ¿Recuerdas?

Draco asintió suavemente. – Y tú… ¿Tú estás de acuerdo con que este enamorado… de una Sangresucia?

Narcisa suspiro y le acaricio la mejilla. – No voy a negar que en otro tiempo me hubiera molestado mucho, pero te he estado observando en los últimos años, Draco. Has sido miserable. Hasta el día en que ella regreso a tu vida. ¿Cómo puedo negarte esos sentimientos, cuando todo lo que siempre he querido para ti es que seas feliz?

Draco alzo una ceja, mirando a su madre interrogante. – ¿La muerte te descoloco el cerebro o algo parecido?

Narcisa sonrió. – No.

– La madre con la que me crie nunca me hubiera hablado así.

– Bueno, la madre con la que te criaste estaba más preocupada por sí misma y por las jerarquías de lo que debio haber estado. Draco, si pudiera hacerlo todo otra vez, habría muchas cosas que cambiaria. En primer lugar, nunca olvidaría lo más importante. Y eso es la familia.

Draco gruño y se sentó en su cama. – No quiero echar por tierra esta nueva revelación tuya, pero estoy bastante seguro de que Hermione es más importante que mi padre o Bellatrix.

– Sí, porque ella es tu familia ahora. En algunas familias naces, y en otras te estableces. No espero que muestres piedad hacia mi hermana, pero no desestimes a tu padre tan fácilmente. Todo lo que ha hecho desde el día de mi muerte ha sido por ti.

– ¿Me estás diciendo que él violo a la chica de la cual estoy enamorado por _mí_? ¡Vaya! Eso si que sería una enfermiza vuelta del destino.

Narcisa suspiro de nuevo y se alejo de la cama, fue hasta la ventana y miro hacia afuera. Espero, todo lo que Draco podía ver en ella era la luz embargo sus ojos le decían que había más. Mucho, mucho más. – Tal vez deberías preguntarle a tu chica más sobre esa historia. Les haría bien a los dos.

– Paso – dijo Draco, frotándose el pecho adolorido. Lo cual era raro. No le había dolido antes.

– Ella está intentando reanimarte– dijo Narcisa, volteando hacia él **.** Se precipito a la cama. – Draco, cuando despiertes, no vas a recordar esto. No como algo real, de todas formas. Tal vez vas a recordarlo como un sueño, pero nada más.

Draco asintió lentamente.

Narcisa se inclinó y lo atrajo en un abrazo. – Todavía no es tu hora, hijo. Pero, por favor, ten cuidado. No quiero verte aquí antes de que tengas tiempo de vivir tu vida apropiadamente con la persona que te hace feliz. Y, si sigues por el camino en el que estas, es exactamente lo que va a suceder. Cofia en tus nuevos conocidos. Ellos te _ayudaran_ cuando llegue el momento.

Draco asintió otra vez.

– Te amo.

– Yo también te amo.

– Manténganse a salvo – le susurro en su oído.

Justo en ese momento, Draco sintió que la habitación y su madre habían sido alejadas de él. Todo se puso oscuro pero, si bien no pudo ver nada, todavía podía sentir una presencia. Y luego hubo una voz.

– ¡Draco, por favor despierta!

Algo húmedo cayó sobre su mejilla y una mano suave lo seco.

– ¿M—Madre? – dijo él mientras sus pestañas comenzaban a revolotear.

– ¿Qué? – chillo una voz que sonó más bien irritada. – ¿Me llamaste madre? ¡Reacciona!

Su cuello se sacudió cuando algo le pico la cara.

– Honestamente, te he pedido que descanses hace días y _ahora_ es cuando de hecho me escuchas.

– No estaba inconsciente por elección – dijo Draco, frotándose la mejilla con sus manos atadas antes de abrir lentamente los ojos. Estaba en una cama. No era particularmente cómoda pero eso sería suficiente. Hermione estaba sentada en el borde, mirándolo con ojos de preocupación mientras Potter y la Pequeña Comadreja lo observaban por encima de su hombro. Luego Harry comenzó a temblar y Ginny rápidamente lo ayudo aacomodarseen una silla.

Draco miro sus muñecas atadas y frunció el ceño.

– Sólo deshazlo, Draco – dijo Hermione. Se dio vueltapara mirar a Ginny y a Harry con dureza. – Él no está precisamente en condición de escapar. Tampoco quiere hacerlo.

Draco sonrió antes de mover sus dedos y desvanecer las ataduras. – Recuérdame que les enseñe a todos como atar a un Mortífago adecuadamente una vez que me sienta mejor.

Harry lo miro fríamente pero Ginny asintió. Al menos una persona allí parecía querer progresar

– ¿Por qué me llamaste 'madre'? – pregunto Hermione, obviamente preocupada porque había estado más cerca de la muerte de lo que ella pensaba.

– Creo… creo que estaba soñando con ella – dijo Draco, intentando; con dificultad, recordar.

– Oh, y ¿Cómo anda esainsoportable chovinista en estos días? – pregunto Ginny poniendo una silla al lado de Harry.

– Muerta – dijo Draco.

Los ojos de Ginny se agrandaron, de repente lucia como si quisiera arrancarse la lengua.

– Mi tía la asesino durante la Batalla de Hogwarts.

Hermione frunció el ceño y le agarro la mano a Draco.

Ginny se puso blanca. –Tal parece que tu tía estuvo ocupada matando a muchas madres ese día.

– ¿Tu insinuación sugiere que ella también mato a la tuya? – pregunto, intentando darle un apretón a la mano de Hermione para tranquilizarla, sin darse cuenta de que estaba demasiado débil para hacer incluso ese gesto apropiadamente.

– Sí, lo hizo.

– He enviado a Bellatrix a sus trampas varias veces durante estos años, pero siempre salía ilesa – dijo Draco, mirando a Hermione.

– Draco sospecha que tiene magia oscura que la protege. Hecha por Quién—Tú—Sabes, pero no lo entiende a ciencia cierta – dijo Hermione, acariciando su mano con el pulgar.

– Bueno, es eso o todos ustedes en verdad son horribles para matar a alguien que les he entregado en bandeja de plata.

Hermione le golpeo el brazo, pero cuando él se encogió por el dolor, de inmediato comenzó acariciarlo de nuevo. – No es como si tú también hayas tenido suerte ¿Sabes? – dijo ella mientras intentaba lanzar un Hechizo Sanador sobre su brazo. – Tú Maldición Asesina fue directo a ella. – El hechizo no tuvo éxito. – ¿Supongo que no habrá ninguna chance de que pronto me devuelvan mi varita?

Harry y Ginny se miraron de manera incomoda.

Hermione suspiro. – Entonces Ginny ¿Te importaría ayudarlo? Necesita algo que lo mantenga despierto hasta que regrese Ernie.

– Granger, estoy bien…

Justo en ese momento, Draco comenzó a toser incontrolablemente. Se inclinó sobre el borde de la cama para que las gotas de sangre no mancharan las sábanas blancas. Ginny fue corriendo y lo empujo para enderezarlo, poniendo la varita sobre su pecho y dejando que una suave luz azul se filtrara en él. Draco dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio.

– Eso se siente jodidamente fantástico. ¿Qué es?

– Simplemente un pequeño hechizo que aprendí – dijo Ginny, guardando su varita en el bolsillo. Miro a Hermione y luego bajo la mirada. – Me he estado preparando para ser una Medimaga. Podemos utilizar a todos los que podamos conseguir por aquí.

Hermione sonrió y dijo – Eso es genial, Ginny. – Sabia que su vieja amiga estaba intentando compartir algo sobre su presente vida con ella. Solo deseaba que hubiera tenido algo que ofrecerle a cambio pero, hasta Draco, Hermione no había tenido mucha vida.

– Cuando se escaparon, ¿Pudieron lograr matar a algún Mortífago? – pregunto de pronto Ginny. Cuando Draco y Hermione la miraron con las cejas alzadas, ella se sonrojo. – Es que solo trato de mantener una lista actualizada de todos los Mortífagos en áreas específicas. En verdad, ayudaría si supiera algunos de los nombres que necesito tachar.

– Lo hicimos – dijo Draco, recostándose en la cama. – Ellos eran…

– Sólo un segundo – dijo Ginny, metiendo la mano en el bolsillo y sacando un pequeño cuaderno y una pluma. La abrió en una de las páginas y tacho algo antes de escribir otra cosa. – Bien, te he sacado de la lista, Malfoy, y escribí 'desertor' al lado de tu nombre. Ahora. ¿Quién más?

—Rabastan Lestrange – dijo Draco. – Bastante extinto – Miro a Hermione y compartieron una sonrisa. – Él fue mío. Granger consiguió a Yaxley. No lo suficiente, pero muerto al fin.

– ¿Cómo es que alguien no está lo suficientemente muerto? – pregunto Harry desde su asiento.

– No quieres saberlo – dijo Draco. Él y Hermione sonrieron de nuevo.

– Lestrange. Yaxley – repitió Ginny. – ¿Alguien más?

– Mathis Flint – dijo Hermione.

– ¿Y quién de ustedes lo consiguió? – pregunto Harry.

El rostro de Draco se tensó mientras se apartaba rápidamente de Hermione y miro a un punto en el suelo. Hermione suspiro. – Ninguno. Draco no es el único Mortífago desertor. Hay al menos otros dos y uno de ellos creo una distracción así nosotros teníamos más tiempo para escapar. Ese es el que mato a Flint.

– ¿Otros dos? – repitió Harry. – ¿Quiénes?

Draco gruño. Hermione suspiro otra vez. – No podemos decírtelo.

– ¿Por qué no? – pregunto Ginny, levantando la vista del cuaderno.

– Por la misma razón que Ernie no te dijo que Draco era el que lo había ayudado. Información de ese tipo es demasiado valiosa.

– ¿Pero cómo sabremos que no hay que atacarlos? – pregunto Ginny.

– No lo sabrán – dijo Draco, finalmente levantando la mirada directo a ella. – Ese es el maldito punto. Si dudan, entonces el Señor Oscuro lo _notara_. El _no_ saber, es más seguro para todos lo que están involucrados.

– ¿Harry?

Todos se dieron vuelta para ver a Dean asomar la cabeza por la puerta.

– El Sr. Weasley está afuera. Quiere saber porque Ginny y tú no están a esta hora en sus dormitorios.

– Y ¿ _Cómo_ sabe que no estamos ahí? – pregunto Ginny, apartando su cuaderno y cruzándose de brazos.

– Bueno, _supongo_ que fue a revisar – dijo Dean con una sonrisa.

– Hablare con él, Gin – dijo Harry, moviéndose para ponerse de pie. Pero luego se detuvo y miro sus piernas.

– ¿Qué sucede contigo, Potter? – pregunto Draco, mirándolo con curiosidad mientras Hermione hacia lo mismo.

Harry y Ginny intercambiaron miradas. Ginny frunció el ceño antes de ir y poner la varita en sus piernas, lanzando una luz blanca en ellas.

– Cuando Quién—Tú—Sabes venció a Harry y lo golpeo contra aquella pared,algo percutió demasiado daño – dijo Ginny, mirando tristemente las piernas de su novio. – Tuve la oportunidad de dominar una solución temporaria que encontré, pero se está debilitando con el tiempo. Pronto va dejar de funcionar.

Los ojos de Ginny se llenaron de lágrimas mientras miraba a Harry. Él tendió la mano y acaricio la suya. – Has hecho tu mejor esfuerzo, Gin. Es todo lo que puedo pedir.

Ella asintió y él se puso de pie, besando la parte superior de su cabeza antes de seguir a Dean en el pasillo.

Hermione había comenzado a llorar en la cama. Draco estiro la mano y le agarro la cintura, atrayéndola a él así la podía consolar como se debía.

– ¿No son un poco grandecitos para que tu padre los esté vigilando? – pregunto Draco tratando de aligerar un poco el ambiente.

– Sí, pero él se ha vuelto un poco sobreprotector desde que perdimos a Bill el año pasado.

El semblante de Draco se cayó aún más. El ambiente no fue aligerado en absoluto.

– ¿Bill mu—murió? – pregunto Hermione, secándose los ojos mientras lloraba con más fuerza.

Ginny asintió. – Y Percy hace tres años. Sin mencionar a mí mama… Simplemente siente que hemos tenido suficientes pérdidas para una familia.

La puerta se abrió de nuevo y Harry entro por ella. – Se fue, pero quiere que pronto nos vayamos a la cama.

– No me voy a ir a dormir, Harry – dijo Ginny. – No hasta que vuelva Ernie. Pero tú… tú tienes deberes en la mañana. Deberías ir.

Harry se sonrojo y miro a Hermione. – No quiero – dijo.

– Está bien, Harry – dijo Hermione. – Te prometo que todavía voy a estar aquí cuando despiertes.

Harry asintió superficialmente. – No le vamos… a decir a nadie sobre ustedes dos. No todavía – dijo él.

– Entiendo – dijo Hermione, mirando a Draco. – No será fácil de explicar.

– Sin mencionar las personas que van a querer matarme en el acto – dijo Draco. Hermione le dirigió una mirada severa y rápidamente cerro la boca.

– Mañana lo averiguaremos – dijo Harry. – O… bueno, hoy, más tarde.

Se movió para irse, pero Hermione lo llamo rápidamente – ¡Harry, espera!

Harry se dio vuelta y miro a sus familiares ojos ámbar. Su corazón casi se detenía cada vez que la miraba. Era real. Era difícil de creerlo, pero en verdad era real.

– ¿Qué hay…? – se mordió el labio. – ¿Qué hay de Ron? ¿Le vas a decir que estoy aquí?

Harry noto la manera en que Draco se tensó al lado de ella. Luego sus ojosse dirigieron a los brazos de Draco, que estaban alrededor de la cintura de Hermione de manera segura y protectora. Él seguía sin saber que hacer con respecto a eso. Era demasiado raro. Así que, por ahora, solo necesitaba centrarse en lo que era importante. Hermione estaba allí. Y, por suerte, Ron no lo estaba.

– Él no está aquí ahora. Pero, si quieres, podemos decirle tan prontocomo vuelva.

Hermione asintió. – Sí. ¿Cuándo regresa?

– No lo sé – dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros. Sería preferible que pasaran días. Incluso semanas.

Ella asintió de nuevo y se puso de pie, acercándose a Harry y dándole otro abrazo. – Duerme bien, te veré pronto – dijo ella antes de regresar y sentarse junto a Draco.

Harry la miro por un momento, antes de, finalmente, darse vuelta y e irse.

– Tú también deberías descansar – Ginny le dijo a Draco tan pronto como Harry se fue.

– No – contesto Hermione por él. – Ahora no quiero que se vaya a dormir. No hasta que tome la poción.

– Pero puede tardar mucho tiempo – dijo Ginny. – Esta es la peor hora de la noche para que Ernie este viajando. Algunas criaturas en el bosque van a dormir. mientras que otras recien están despertándose, sin mencionar a los carroñeros en las montañas.

– Pero…

– Él necesita descansar. Ordenes de la Medimaga – dijo Ginny con una sonrisa. – Me quedare despierta toda la noche y estoy segura que tú también. Nos aseguraremos de que su corazón siga latiendo.

Hermione miro a Draco y trago saliva.

– Voy a estar bien, Granger – dijo él. – La _Medimaga_ lo dice.

Hermione asintió reticente y dijo – Está bien. – Ayudo a Draco a recostarse y lo arropo antes de besarle la mejilla. – Quédate conmigo, ¿de acuerdo? – le susurro.

– Está bien – dijo Draco, cerrando los ojos y agarrándola de la mano. – Con tal de que tu te quedes conmigo.

Hermione sonrió. – Tú fuiste el que se quería quedar atrás ¿Lo recuerdas?

– No recuerdo tal cosa.

Hermione uso su mano libre para acariciar el pelo de Draco mientras él, lentamente se quedaba dormido. Ginny utilizo su varita para atenuar las luces, mirando con interés como Hermione lo miraba con desbordante adoración en sus ojos. Definitivamente era una visión fuera de lo común, pero estaba comenzando a creer que lo que fuera que ellos tenían no era tan terrible. En el pasado ella había conocido chicas que habían escapado de la esclavitud, luego habían sido atendidas y cuidadas, pero ninguna de ellas había estado en extraordinarias condiciones, como Hermione **,** de cuerpo y mente **.** Al parecer el Mortífago que ella había pasado tantos años despreciando había hecho algo bien.

XXX

Theo arrugo la nariz mientras miraba alrededordel asqueroso departamento que Draco solía llamar hogar. La sangre y las tripas seguían salpicadas en las paredes, y las partes del cuerpo en descomposición estaban mezcladas con los escombros de la chimenea destruida.

– ¿ _En verdad_ nadie va a limpiar esto? – pregunto, mirando a su padre.

– Es el deber de un familiar deshacerse del cuerpo, y Rodolphus ha dejado bien en claro que no tiene ningún interés en regresar aquí – contesto Quincy.

– Pero es repugnante.

– No es nuestro problema, Theo. Recuérdalo, ya no vives aquí. Ahora, ve y consigue tus cosas así nos podemos deshacer de este capítulo vergonzoso de tu vida de una vez por todas.

Theo le entrecerró los ojos a su padre antes de caminar hacia el dormitorio de huéspedes que Draco poseía. Había partes de una pierna en descomposición en la puerta. Hizo una mueca de asco y en seguida la pateo fuera del camino.

– Así que dime de nuevo, padre – le hablo desde la habitación. – ¿ _Por qué_ estaba viviendo con Draco?

– Porque te lavo el cerebro.

– ¿Y para pensar en qué, exactamente? – pregunto, asomando la cabeza por el marco de la puerta.

–No importa, Theo. Solo apresúrate así nos podemos ir de aquí – dijo Quincy, levantando su capa para taparse la nariz.

Agito la varita hacia su padre, quitandole temporalmente el sentido del olfato. Luego regreso al dormitorio y comenzó a arrojar todo lo que le pertenecía sobre la cama. Escondida en el fondo de uno de los cajones, encontró una varita sin registrar. La miro fijo por un momento antes de suspirar y guardarla en su bolsillo. Era mejor que su padre no viera eso.

Theo empaco sus pertenencias rápidamente. Cuando camino a la sala principal, su padre no estaba allí. Pudo escucharlo hurgando alrededor del dormitorio de Draco acercándose al armario principal, Theo se metió y agarro una capa que estaba colgada allí y varios pares de zapatos. Merlín, tenía un montón de zapatos. ¿Por qué nunca antes se había dado cuenta de eso?

Estuvo a punto de atajar a su padre de seguir espiando donde no le correspondía, cuando se percato de un libro cubierto de sangre en la mesa ratona. Theo se acercó lentamente, agitando su nueva varita sin registrar así podía ver el título. _Una Historia de Hogwarts._ Volviendo a mirar el dormitorio de Draco para asegurarse de que su padre siguiera ocupado. Theo agarro el libro rápidamente y lo metió en su bolso. Luego fue a buscar a su padre.

– ¿Qué estás haciendo? – pregunto, apoyándose contra el marco de la puerta, mirando como su padre inclinaba el torso sobre un cajón.

– Si Draco está bajo el Imperio como Lucius dice que esta, entonces ¿qué crees que la Sangresucia de Potter estaba haciendo con esta encantadora prenda? – Quincy se enderezo y levanto un pequeño camisón verde.

Theo lo miro por un momento y se encogió de hombros. – Draco traía golfas aquí todo el tiempo. Podría ser de cualquiera. Por todo lo que sabemos podría ser suyo. ¿Quiénes somos para echar por tierra los peculiares fetiches de otros? – Sonrió y dejo el dormitorio. – Vamos, padre.

Quincy gruño y lo siguió afuera. – ¿Por qué crees _tú_ que Draco está bajo el Imperio? ¿Hay algo que no me estás diciendo, _hijo_? – pregunto él, agarrando con fuerza el hombro de Theo y dándolo vuelta.

Theo miro fijo la mano de su padre, le agarro la muñeca y se la aparto. – No, padre. Te dije todo. Pero el que él, esté bajo el Imperio, es mejor que la otra alternativa ¿Verdad? ¿El que me haya maldecido por voluntad propia?

Theo se volteo y abrió la puerta principal. Quincy se lo llevó por delante y salió primero. Mientras estaba de espalda, Theo saco su varita regular y la agito al departamento, enviando las partes del cuerpo en descomposición de Rabastan Lestrange a la sala de dibujo de su hermano. Esa sería una linda sorpresa de la cual debería encargarse. Sonrió para sí mismo antes de seguir a su padre y cerrar la puerta detrás de él.

El menor de los Nott lucho descendiendo las escaleras, mientras que su padre se movía rápidamente. Todavía estaba con mucho dolor por toda la tortura que había sufrido, y el Señor Tenebroso solo le permitió sanar parcialmente. Pansy le colaba pociones cada vez que podía, pero nunca eran suficientes.

Dos pisos más abajo, Bronson estaba sentado en el pasillo afuera de su departamento, fumando un cigarrillo temprano por la mañana. Había fumado con más frecuencia de la habitual desde la semana pasada. Probablemente porque estaba constantemente esperando por el día en que El Señor tenebroso vendría por él y Quigley. En verdad solo tendrían que desaparecer, pero ¿Adónde irían? ¿Y sin Fiona? ¿Sin Theo…?

Justo en ese momento, él escucho pasos que bajaban por las escaleras. Sus ojos se abrieron debido al pánico. No tuvo tiempo de regresar a su departamento, así que se apoyó contra la pared lo más que pudo, esperando que quienquiera que fuese no lo notara.

– ¿Te puedes apresurar? No quiero perder más el tiempo aquí – dijo un hombre que le parecía vagamente conocido, deteniéndose en su piso y mirando a alguien arriba.

– ¡Estoy yendo carajo! – dijo una cruda voz a la cual Bronson se había acostumbrado bastante.

Su corazón se detuvo, pero mantuvo su rostro apacible, especialmente cuando el hombre parado al pie de las escaleras se dio vuelta y lo miro, dedicándole una fría mirada al tiempo que entrecerraba sus ojos en dos delgadas rendijas. Bronson supo en ese momento porque le parecía alguien familiar. Él se parecía a Theo, solo que más viejo, mucho más frívolo y con menos cualidades de adolescente en sus rasgos. Con todo lo que Bronson sabía sobre el mago; que era absolutamente aborrecible, dudaba mucho que Theo haya sacado esa pequeña sonrisa de su padre. Este hombre probablemente nunca sonreía.

Solo para comprobarlo, Bronson le sonrió y esto hizo que los ojos de Quincy se entrecerraran más.

– Sabes, no te haría daño ayudarme o algo así, considerando que; jodidamente, estuviste parado allí mientras el Señor Oscuro me torturaba y todo – dijo Theo, agarrándose de la baranda mientras cojeaba perceptiblemente.

La cabeza de Quincy se volvió hacia su hijo – ¿Cómo sabes lo que hice durante el tiempo que afirmas no recordar?

–Tus insinuaciones se están poniendo viejas, padre – dijo Theo, arrojando su maleta a los brazos de Quincy. – Lucius me lo dijo. Dijo que no debería confiar en ti. Y…

Theo de repente dejo de hablar cuando sus ojos se desviaron al otro mago sentado en el pasillo. Bronson levanto la mano por instinto y se la paso por su pelo, esperando no lucir demasiado terrible, teniendo en cuenta que él no había dormido desde el día en que Draco y Hermione se habían ido.

– Parece que esos Malfoy's están determinados en ponerte en mi contra – dijo Quincy, siguiendo la mirada de su hijo. Los ojos de él se volvieron a entrecerrar. – ¿Lo conoces?

Parecía que a muchos Mortífagos en ese pasillo les gustaba hablar sobre Bronson como si él no pudiera escucharlos. Pero definitivamente podía, y no paso por alto el hecho de que Theo estaba afirmando que no tenía recuerdos. Aun así, no pudo evitar continuar mirándolo, buscando en sus ojos por alguna especie de señal de que él estaba fingiendo, algún tipo de reconocimiento de que recordaba a Bronson, y que era importante para él.

– No. – dijo Theo después de una corta pausa, apartando la mirada y dirigiéndose lentamente hacia el siguiente tramo de escaleras. – Creo que lo vi una vez. Salió a tomar unos tragos conmigo y con Draco o algo así.

Quincy mantuvo sus ojos en Bronson por un momento más, intentando notar algún tipo de reacción, pero no hubo nada. Bronson mantuvo la calma y Quincy comenzó a alejarse lentamente. Escucho como los dos continuaban discutiendo sobre Lucius. Luego hubo un fuerte ruido.

– ¡OW! ¿Por qué mierda hiciste eso?

– ¡Lleva tu propia mierda, Theo!

Bronson tuvo el presentimiento de que el padre de Theo le arrojo su maleta, esperaba que no lo haya lastimado más de lo que ya parecía estar.

Su disputa continúo y Bronson no pudo evitar escuchar. Luego la puerta del edificio se abrió y se cerró de un golpe, se habían ido.

Bronson siguió sentado allí, paso un largo momento antes de que; finalmente, pudo asimilarlo. Sus ojos comenzaron a lagrimear en tanto se daba cuenta de que el temor de Theo se había tornado real. Se había olvidado de todo, incluyendo el lado en él que quería pelear. Entretanto no parecía confiar cabalmente en su padre, pero seguía con él, y probablemente iba a regresar a vivir bajo el mismo techo. Era demasiado peligroso para Theo estar allí, pero ¿Cómo diablos se suponía que Bronson lo iba a sacar ahora de ese lugar? ¿Cuándo Theo no tenía idea de quien carajo era? No había nada allí. Sin luz, sin señales. Theo solo… se había ido.

Bronson fue incapaz de encontrar un recuerdo de lo que sentía en ese instante, nunca antes se había sentido tan impotente como lo hizo en ese momento.

XXX

– Draco, sé que estas despierto.

Draco lentamente comenzó abrir los ojos, dándose vuelta así miraba el rostro preocupado de Hermione. – Lo siento, amor. Lo e _stoy_ intentando.

Hermione suspiro y le acaricio la mejilla. – ¿Todavía te duele?

Draco no dijo nada.

– Ernie debería estar de vuelta pronto – dijo Ginny, encendiendo su varita y mirando la hora en su reloj. Hermione, pudo notar que ella estaba empezando a preocuparse. No le debería haber tomado tanto tiempo.

– ¿Crees que deberíamos conseguir una Droga para Dormir? – pregunto Hermione. – ¿Después de que Draco tome la poción? En verdad necesita descansar.

– Granger, voy a estar bien…

– No me discutas – le espeto. – Me prometiste que después de que tomaras la poción, te recostarías por el tiempo que yo quisiera, ¿Lo recuerdas?

Draco gruño. – Vagamente.

– Bueno, lo hiciste, y planeo hacer que cumplas tu palabra. – Hermione giro hacia Ginny. – ¿Una droga para dormir?

–Tengo… tengo que preguntar – dijo ella, poniéndose de pie. – De todas maneras, dudo que Harry este durmiendo. – Camino hacia la puerta, la abrió y dijo el nombre de Dean. – Supervísalos cada un par de minutos hasta que vuelva – le ordeno antes de irse.

– No creo que lo estés intentando – dijo Hermione tan pronto como Ginny había desaparecido.

– Bueno, es difícil querer dormir cuando estoy en la detestable guarida de una gran organización de personas que quieren matarme.

– Nadie te va a matar, Draco – dijo ella con un suspiro. – No los dejare.

Draco asintió. Extendió los brazos y Hermione se hundió en ellos, descansando la cabeza sobre su pecho así podía escuchar su corazón. Todavía latiendo. Todavía real.

– ¿Sabes? No soy el único que necesita descansar– dijo Draco, entrelazando su mano con la de ella. – Hazme un favor y solo cierra los ojos hasta que la pequeña comadreja vuelva.

– Bien – dijo Hermione. – Pero _sólo_ hasta que ella regrese. Me niego a dormir hasta que Ernie llegue con la poción.

Ella cerró los ojos y Draco comenzó a pasar su mano libre suavemente por su pelo. Le beso la parte superior de la cabeza antes de hacer lo mismo.

De vuelta en la habitación de Harry, este se encontraba sentado en su escritorio, intentando terminar con algo de trabajo, ya que sabía que no había; en absoluto, una chance de que ahora pudiera quedarse dormido. No mientras Hermione estuviera allí. Y Malfoy con ella. Seguía teniendo problemas en creer que Malfoy estaba realmente de su lado, pero, sin embargo había dos personas en la cuales confiaba con su vida que daban fe por él. Sin mencionar a Hermione. Cualquier cosa que ellos tuvieran, parecía ser real. Su estómago se retorció cuando de repente sintió ganas de vomitar. Gracias a Merlín que Ron no estaba…

Su puerta se abrió de golpe y Ron irrumpió en la habitación..Harry se puso blanco. Bueno, mierda.

– ¡Ron! – chillo él. – ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

– Quién—Tú—Sabes aumento la seguridad y no puedo entrar. Necesito más provisiones – dijo él, acercándose al armario de Harry y hurgando en el mismo. Metió varias cosas en su bolso.

– Oh. ¿Por qué hizo eso? – pregunto Harry, haciendo todo lo posible para hacerse el tonto.

– No sé un carajo, pero apuesto que tiene algo que ver con ese pedazo de mierda de Malfoy.

Si tan solo supiera lo acertado que estaba.

– No creo en él ni por un segundo, Harry. Está tramando algo, y no la quiero a ella ni siquiera cerca de lo que ese algo sea.

Harry trago saliva. – Aha.

– No le digas a mi padre que estuve aquí – dijo Ron antes de cerrar el armario y dirigirse de nuevo a la puerta.

Por mucho que Harry deseara que Ron no estuviera allí en ese momento, sabía que no podía volver a dejarlo salir, arriesgando su vida para encontrar a alguien que incluso ya no estaba allí.

Harry cerró los ojos con fuerza y dijo – ¡Ron, espera!

Ron se dio vuelta y dijo – ¿Qué sucede, amigo?

Harry volvió abrir los ojos. – No puedes volver allá fuera.

– ¿Por qué no? – pregunto Ron, poniéndose de un rojo furioso mientras se cruzaba de brazos. – ¡No comiences a comportarte como mi padre! Ambos hemos estado esperando por este quiebre para encontrarla desde que…

– Ron, lo sé. Pero…

– Pero ¿Qué?

Harry miro a un lado y suspiro. Era ahora o nunca. – No puedes regresar porque estarías perdiendo tu tiempo. Ella ya no está allí, Ron. No está en Londres.

– ¿Cómo sabes…?

– Porque ella está aquí – dijo Harry rápidamente.

Los ojos de Ron se agrandaron. – ¿Q—Qué?

– Ella está aquí – repitió Harry. – Ginny la vio en Hogsmeade y la siguió hasta donde ella se estaba escondiendo en las montañas. Llegamos a ella y la trajimos aquí. Esperamos, pero no había Poción Multijugos, Ron. No esta vez. Es ella.

Los ojos de Ron comenzaron a lagrimear mientras sus brazos se aflojaron a sus lados. – ¿Dónde está? – pregunto. – Quie… quiero verla.

– Y puedes hacerlo. Pero… primero necesito hablarte de algo. Ella no es exactamente… la misma. – Supuso que era una explicación tan buena como cualquier otra.

–Bueno, ¡por supuesto que no es la misma! ¡Ha sido esclava de los Mortífagos! Ahora, ¿Dónde _está_? – dijo Ron severamente.

– Sólo siéntate por un momento ¿quieres?

– ¿EN DÓNDE ESTÁ?

La puerta de Harry se abrió de golpe. – Harry, Granger quiere saber si le pueden dar una droga para dormir después que la poción sanadora… ¡Oh! ¡Oh, mierda, Ron! – Ginny se puso blanca. – ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

– ¿Poción Sanadora? – repitió Ron. – ¿Ella… ella está herida? ¿Qué le sucede?

–N—nada – murmuro Ginny. – ¿Recién llegaste? Tal vez deberías sentar…

– ¡No me voy a sentar una mierda! ¿Está en el ala médica?

Ginny se tensó. – N—no.

Ron se mofo de ella. – Mentirosa – espeto antes de salir corriendo de la habitación.

– ¡Ron! – grito Harry.

Ginny saco la varita y corrió hacia él.

– ¡Olvídate de mí, Gin! ¡No le he dicho todavía sobre Malfoy! ¡Sólo detenlo!

Ginny asintió frenéticamente y corrió tras su hermano.

– ¡Ron, espera! – grito ella, intentando lanzarle un Hechizo Paralizador, pero él dio vuelta en la esquina demasiado rápido. – ¡Mierda! – Corrió tras él e intento otra vez, pero se estaba moviendo demasiado rápido.

– ¡Dean! ¡Terry! ¡No dejen que entre! – les ordeno mientras Ron llegaba a ellos. Pero, antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Ron saco su varita y los paralizo a ambos. Ellos cayeron en direcciones opuestas, dejando la puerta despejada. Ron la abrió sin dudarlo un segundo.

Un brillante rayo de luz se extendió por la sala. Y luego allí, en la cama más cercana, la vio. Los ojos de ella se entrecerraron cuando la luz le dio en el rostro. Su pelo espeso desparramado en el pecho de alguien más, alguien cuya mano estaba entrelazada con la de ella. Pero a Ron no le importó. Todo lo que importaba era…

– Merlín ¿Qué pasa con esa luz de mierda? – espeto la persona en cuyo pecho ella estaba recostada.

El corazón de Ron disminuyo sus pulsaciones. Sus ojos comenzaron lentamente a desviarse al otro rostro. Y luego su corazón se detuvo completamente.

– Draco, no seas grosero – dijo Hermione, frotándose los ojos. – Ginny, ¿Qué dijo Harry?

Ron pudo sentir como su hermana ponía una mano sobre su hombro por detrás, pero fue rápido para apartarla. – No es Ginny – dijo con voz ronca.

Hermione se paralizo mientras que Draco abrió los ojos de inmediato. Los mismos se encontraron con los de Ron, aunque era una visión borrosa a causa de la luminosidad. Pero Draco pudo verlo, y parecían casi vacíos mientras que él regreso lentamente su mirada a Hermione.

Los ojos de ella se abrieron y se dio vuelta hacia la luz. En ese momento, él solo era una silueta, pero podía reconocer esa figura en cualquier lado. Mientras sus ojos comenzaron a ajustarse lentamente, se sentó en la cama. Intento apartar su mano de la de Draco pero él la sostuvo con fuerza.

Su mirada finalmente se enfocó, Hermione se encontró con los ojos azules de Ron. Aunque podía darse cuenta de que estaba un poco sorprendido, incluso posiblemente enojado, no le importaba. Todo lo que le importaba era que su amigo, su mejor amigo y a quien quería mucho, estaba de pie allí; era finalmente alcanzable.

– Ron – dijo ella tragando saliva, sus ojos lagrimearon y su visión se volvió borrosa.

Él la miro fijo por unos segundos, pero en el momento en el que finalmente enfoco su mirada, y la vio, se volvió muy clara.

–Her… – pasó saliva y se detuvo. – ¿Eres… eres tú?

Hermione asintió. Saco la mano del agarre de Draco y salió de la cama, corriendo hacia adelante y arrojando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Ron.

Los brazos de él comenzaron a temblar cuando los levantó lentamente para abrazarla. Se sentía igual, y no pudo evitar largarse a llorar cuando abrazo a la chica que amaba como a ninguna otra.

Pero luego sus ojos se dirigieron al hombre sentado en la cama, detrás de ella, y su mirada fría estaba sobre Ron, mirándolo con atención mientras abrazaba fuertemente a Hermione.

Draco se mordió la mejilla, intentando retener su enojo, pero había poca esperanza de que eso sucediera. Esto era lo que él más había temido. Al maldito Weasley tocando a _su_ chica. Dejaría que tengan su momento, pero si se atrevía a intentar volver con ella… habría grandes problemas.


	30. Chapter 30

**N/P** (no, no es nota de quien plagio jajaja, es **NOTA DE QUIEN PUBICA** ) No es mi traducción y mucho menos es mi historia. Yo solo me atrevo a publicarla toda vez que muchas nos quedamos con ganas de leerla. **Disfrútenla hasta que la bloqueen.**

 **N/T** Super emocionada con presentarles mi primer proyecto, espero que les guste, muchísimas gracias a los que me apoyaron, especialmente a Romina Pascaretta que esta desde un principio y me ayudo a betear este capítulo y a Lena por autorizarme a traducir su historia.

 **N/A: *ADVERTENCIA*:** Esta historia va a ser bastante oscura. Trata temas de violación, asesinato, tortura, lenguaje vulgar, y dos almas quebradas. No apto para los corazones débiles. Esta va a ser mi única advertencia.

 **Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling, la trama le pertenece a Lena Phoria y la traducción a Sunset82.**

Antes que comiences a leer, no dejes review porque eso puede ser motivo de acoso hacia tu persona, no es necesario que lo hagas, tu disfruta la lectura.

Y por último pero muy, muy importante siempre lee los review que dejaré puesto que ahí informaré cada cuanto la voy a dar de baja, por aquello del bloqueo y las denuncias, así mismo avisaré si alternare con otra cuenta, para que esta historia sigua aquí.

 **Y repito, no lo escribí yo ni lo traduje yo, porque parece que a muchas no les queda claro**.

 **CAPITULO 30: AYER**

 **A/N: Fue un capitulo muy difícil de escribir.** **Probablemente** **se deba a que; muchos** **de ustedes, solo querían** **que nuestro Trío Dorado** **fuera feliz** **de nuevo. Pero; desafortunadamente, soy realista. :P**

Hermione estaba tan feliz de ver a Ron, que casi no se dio cuenta cuando él comenzó a tensarse en sus brazos. Sabía, que por encima de su hombro, él estaba mirando a Draco, así que ella se aferró con más fuerza a su amigo, esperando sofocar de ese modo cualquier explosión inevitable que iba a tener lugar allí; salvando unos instantes más.

Pero sus preocupaciones por Ron fueron rápidamente dejadas a un lado cuando Ernie apareció detrás de él. Hermione suspiro aliviada y lo soltó.

– Ernie, ¿la conseguiste? – pregunto frenéticamente, tomando nota mentalmente para asegurarse de su bienestar tan pronto como la poción estuviera en el sistema de Draco.

– Sí – respondió, buscando en sus bolsillos. – Oh, Merlín, no van a _creer_ por lo que tuve que pasar. Buen día, amigo. Volviste temprano. – Miro a Ron y le dio una palmadita en la espalda antes de volver a sus bolsillos. – Primero, un montón de malditas arañas gigantes me persiguieron por acercarme demasiado a su nido. Con o sin capa, esas cosas pueden encontrarte. ¡Oh, aquí está! – Saco un frasquito y se la entregó a Hermione. Ella se lo arrebato rápidamente y corrió hacia la cama de Draco.

– ¿Estamos en el Bosque Prohibbbb….? – pregunto él justo cuando ella le metía la poción en la boca.

– ¡Oh, cierto! ¿Es un secreto? – pregunto Ernie, volviendo a mirar a Ginny, quien estaba sujetando el rígido brazo de su hermano.

Ella solo se encogió de hombros, en ese momento estaba más preocupada por su hermano que por lo que ellos tuvieran o no que decir.

– Bueno, después de que escape de ellas, los condenados centauros pasaron por al lado mío en su cacería matutina. ¡Casi me pasaron por encima! Tuve que subirme hasta la mitad de un maldito árbol para escapar y _luego_ uno de ellos casi me vio el pie,¡asomando de la parte inferior de la capa! Después de eso llegue bien a las montañas, pero esos jodidos carroñeros estaban por todo el…

– ¿Te sientes bien? – pregunto Hermione, perdiendo el frasquito vacío en algún lugar sobre las sabanas, mientras volvía a tomar la mano de Draco.

– Bien, Granger. Instantáneo. – Sonrió.

Hermione le devolvió una sonrisa suave. – Se necesita al menos cinco minutos, Draco.

–… y luego, cuando finalmente llegue allí – continuo Ernie, girandose hacia Ron y poniéndose un poco delante de él, así Draco no estaba en su visión directa.– Me di cuenta de que tomar solo un frasco de la poción era estúpido, así que las llene a todas. – Hurgo un poco más en sus bolsillos y saco varios frasquitos, dándoselos a Ginny. – Pensé que nos podría llegar a ser útil.

Ginny abrió uno de los frasquitos y lo olfateo. – ¿Cómo se llama esta poción? – pregunto, poniendo todos los viales en su bolsillo.

– Es para hemorragias internas – contesto Hermione. – Una Poción Interentis.

– Pero _luego_ , una vez que finalice con eso, me percate de que dejar una jodida carpa; con evidencia incriminadora en la montaña; encantada o no, sería un movimiento tonto, así que la empaque toda en esa bolsa tuya. Una vez que vi su interior supe que tenía un hechizo de extensión. – Apunto Ernie a la pequeña bolsa atada en su cadera. – Pero _después_ , mientras estaba empacando esa maldita cosa, un dúo de carroñeros atravesó la barrera y…

Los ojos de Hermione comenzaron a lagrimear mientras continuaba mirando a Draco. Él extendió una mano y le seco una lagrima con su pulgar. – Granger ¿qué sucede? Ahora la poción está en mí. No hay motivo para…

– ¡Me asustaste! – grito Hermione, dándole un suave golpe a su pecho, pero no lo suficiente como para empujarlo. – ¡Si algo así vuelve a suceder, necesitas escucharme! ¡Necesitas descansar! ¡Y no tienes que mentirme y decirme que te sientes mejor de lo que realmente estás!

Ron, quien había estado allí paralizado, de repente frunció el ceño mientras observaba la manera en que Hermione y Draco se miraban. Abrió la boca para decir algo,hallándose bastante enojado, pero; antes de que pudiera, Ginny le lanzo un Hechizo Silenciador.

– Lo sé, pero no quería quedarme en un lugar por demasiado tiempo – dijo Draco. – Era excesivamente peligroso.

– Así que esos malditos carroñeros me persiguieron por la montaña antes de que pudiera ponerme la capa de invisibilidad – Continuo Ernie, intentando distraer a todos, mientras Ron le gritaba silenciosamente a Ginny. Y después Dean y Terry entraron a la sala, ya sin estar paralizados y luciendo bastante enojados. – Finalmente me la puse, pero el hechizo que escondía mis huellas se desvaneció…

Olvidándose de todos alrededor, Draco tomo el rostro de Hermione con sus manos, se inclinó hacia adelante y le dio un beso en la frente. – Siento que te haya asustado, amor. Nunca más.

Dean y Terry agarraron los brazos de Ron cuando de repente él se lanzó hacia Draco. Fue necesario disponer de ambos para sacarlo de allí, Ginny salió corriendo en pos de ellos y azoto la puerta detrás de ella.

Draco y Hermione se dieron vuelta para ver solo a Ernie parado allí, todavía hablando sobre su viaje de regreso.

– ¿Qué mierda está pasando? – grito Ron una vez que Ginny le quito el Hechizo Silenciador. Terry y Dean lo habían arrastrado por todo el camino hasta una esquina, cada uno le dio un puñetazo en el estómago por haberlos paralizado antes de regresar a su guardia.

Ginny miro a su hermano y suspiro. – Harry y yo estábamos intentando decírtelo, pero te moviste tan rápido.

Antes de que pudiera decir más, ambos escucharon un gruñido y se dieron vuelta. Harry estaba en el pasillo, utilizando la pared para sostenerse entretanto sus piernas permanecían débiles.

– Harry, ¿qué estás haciendo? – grito Ginny, ella y Ron corrieron hacia él.

Harry sabía el hechizo que Ginny utilizaba en sus piernas, por supuesto, pero él no era tan bueno para realizarlo como ella. Funcionaba lo suficiente para ir de un punto a otro, normalmente de su cama a su escritorio o viceversa. Tuvo que haber realizado el hechizo por lo menos veinte veces para haber llegado a esa distancia.

– Quería asegurarme de que Ron no hiciera algo estúpido.

– Oh, lo intento – dijo Ginny, movió la cabeza bruscamente hacia su hermano – Pero Terry y Dean lo sacaron antes de que nuestros… "invitados" lo hayan notado.

– ¡Él la beso!

– En la frente – dijo Ginny, presionando un dedo en la de ella.

– ¡No me importa donde fue, no es necesario que la toque así!

Harry y Ginny intercambiaron miradas y suspiraron. En vez de lanzar un hechizo sobre sus piernas, Ginny lo ayudo a descender al piso y se sentó junto él. Golpeo el lugar al lado de ella, pero Ron se negó a sentarse.

– Mira, Ron, no hemos tenido muchas oportunidades para hablar con ella todavía, ya que Malfoy comenzó a toser sangre poco después de su llegada – dijo Ginny – pero si supimos dos cosas. Una, él es desertor. Y dos, ellos están juntos.

– Juntos – repitió Ron. – ¿Como… como viajando juntos?

Ginny suspiro de nuevo.

– Ron, sabes que eso no es a lo que ella se refiere – dijo Harry sin rodeos.

– Pero… pero co… ¿cómo sabemos que en verdad es un desertor? O que ella no está bajo el efecto de una poción de amor o un hechizo o…

– Ya le di un antídoto – explico Ginny. – No hay poción de amor. Y Ernie confeso que Malfoy fue la persona que lo ayudo a escapar el año pasado. Después, cuando seguíamos dudando de él, Her… – paso saliva. – Granger nos hizo que llamáramos a Andromeda. _Él_ es el que la ha estado ayudando y a los otros.

– Pero ¿Cómo sabemos si no les lanzo un maldito Imperio a todos? Nunca revisamos a Ernie cuando volvió el año pasado. ¡Él pudo haber tenido a alguien adentro todo este tiempo! Él pudo haber…

– ¡Él salvo a Neville, Ron! – dijo Ginny, poniéndose roja. En verdad no podía creer que estaba defendiendo a Draco Malfoy en ese momento, pero ella también había visto el beso que le dio a Hermione, y no había más que afecto detrás del mismo. Además,no era mucho más de lo que una persona podría fingir. Las teorías de conspiración de Ron eran completamente descabelladas, incluso para él.

Ron miro a su hermana,su rostro continuo empalideciendo mientras apretaba los puños. – ¿Lo hizo? – pregunto en voz baja.

Ginny asintió. – Sí. Él estaba bajo la Maldición Imperio y Malfoy la quito. Luego lo ayudo a fingir su muerte y ahora se está escondiendo con Andromeda y los demas. Está a salvo.

Ron comenzó a respirar entrecortadatamente por sus fosas nasales en tanto que miraba el suelo.

– Y tú mismo dijiste que él mato a Alecto Carrow.

– ¡Seh, pero pensé que era por la maldita jerarquía o algo así! No por… – se detuvo y trago saliva. –… las _cosas_ que estaba diciendo.

– Mira – dijo Harry – Creo que nos deberíamos olvidar de Malfoy por ahora. Dejemos que se cure y lidiaremos con él cuando llegue el momento. En este instante, necesitamos enfocarnos en lo que es importante. Her—Granger – hizo una mueca – está aquí, y está bien.

Ron y Ginny asintieron.

– Ella quiere darle a Malfoy una droga para dormir – dijo Ginny. – Creo que deberíamos aprovechar esta oportunidad para hablar con ella sin él. Saber toda la historia.

– _O –_ sugirió Ron – podríamos aprovechar esta oportunidad para arrojarlo fuera de aquí. Dejarlo de vuelta en la montaña o en algún otro lugar.

Harry arrugo la frente al mismo tiempo en que Ginny cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

– No es una buena idea, Ron – dijo ella. – Creo que ha quedado bastante claro que tienen un acuerdo. Además, si en verdad es un desertor…

– ¡No lo es! – espeto Ron. – ¡Todo es un puto truco! ¡Sé que lo es!

Draco estaba sentado muy quieto sobre la cama mientras que Hermione buscaba una droga para dormir en la bolsa que le había dado Ernie.

– Maldito Weasley… – murmuro él.

– ¿Los estas escuchando, Draco? – pregunto Hermione, sacando una pequeña botella.

– Obvio – dijo él. ¿Y tú?

Ella asintió y suspiro.

– ¿Están haciendo otra vez esa cosa rara del oído? – pregunto Ernie. – Porque; probablemente, se supone que tengo que prevenir eso.

– No es necesario. Lo voy a deshacer– dijo Hermione, agitando la mano a su oreja. Draco hizo lo mismo.

La puerta se abrió unos momentos después y Ginny; junto con Harry, entraron con un malhumorado Ron, detrás de ellos. Él y Draco cruzaron sus miradas una vez más, ambos magos fulminándose con las mismas.

Ginny vio que Hermione estaba sosteniendo la pequeña bolsa y sus ojos comenzaron a dilatarse. Notando esto, Hermione suspiro de nuevo y se la entregó a Ernie. – Te puedes relajar, Ginny. Solo estaba buscando una droga para dormir. – Agito la botella antes de sostenerla en dirección a Draco, quien se apartó como si esta fuera la peste.

– Ahora no voy a tomar esa maldita cosa.

– Draco, me lo prometiste – dijo ella con severidad.

– Si, antes de que estuviera rodeado de personas que planean deshacerse de mí mientras duermo.

Harry se sonrojo y Ginny se giró hacia su hermano, pero Ron solo se quedó allí, de brazos cruzados, manteniéndose firme en lo antes dicho por el.

– Lo siento – dijo Ernie. – Son muy astutos con esa cosa auditiva.

– ¿No le sacaste la varita? – pregunto Ron, entrecerrando los ojos.

– Por supuesto que lo hicimos – espeto Ginny – Pero no sirve de mucho cuando él sabe magia sin varita.

– ¿Qué? – dijo Ron, con los ojos muy abiertos. – ¿Y no lo has atado?

– ¡Sigue desatándose! – le replico. – ¡No somos idiotas, Ron! Pero, parece que _alguien_ ha estado practicando su magia en los últimos años.

Draco sonrió orgulloso.

– Draco, solo toma la poción – dijo Hermione, blandiéndola delante de su rostro. – Todo lo que estás haciendo ahora es levantar sospechas, y no hay necesidad de eso.

– Pero…

– No te van arrojar a ningún lado. Y, si por alguna razón, estoy equivocada sobre eso, entonces me van a tener que arrojar a mí también. Tenías razón sobre el acuerdo – dijo ella, dándose vuelta hacia Ginny. – Si él se va, yo me voy.

Ron abrió la boca ligeramente a medida que relajaba la postura. Era claro que no quería que Hermione se fuera. Ella esperaba que eso fuera suficiente para que dejara de sospechar de Draco, pero lo dudaba.

– Bueno, está bien – dijo Draco. – _Supongamos_ que si tomo la poción me despertare exactamente en el mismo lugar, pero ¿Por qué carajo necesitan hablarte sin mí? No hay nada que les vayas a decir sin mí allí diferente a si estuviera a tu lado.

– Sí, entonces ¿Por qué debería de importar? – le replico. – Deja de inventar excusas, Draco ¿por favor? – Lo miro suplicándole y sacudió la botella.

Draco dejó escapar un gruñido de frustración antes de sacársela y beberla rápidamente.

– Si va a tomar una condenada siesta entonces ¿No crees que deberíamos atarlo? – dijo Ron, mirando a Harry.

Hermione giro la cabeza bruscamente y le entrecerró los ojos. – ¿Por qué necesita ser atado cuando solo va a dormir?

– Oh, hazlo de una puta vez – dijo Draco, balanceándose un poco mientras la poción comenzaba a hacer efecto. Levanto las muñecas. – ¿Lista para tu lección, pequeña comadreja?

Ginny asintió y fue hacia él, intentando del mejor modo posible, ignorar la mirada curiosa y enojada de su hermano.

– Está bien – dijo Draco. – Da vuelta tu varita alrededor de mis muñecas tres veces a la izquierda.

Ginny lo hizo.

– Vueltas más grandes, Ginny – explico Hermione, demostrándole con su mano.

Ginny se detuvo, corrigió su forma y comenzó de nuevo.

– Luego dale un golpecito en la parte superior, y luego en la parte inferior, da vuelta una vez más a la derecha y di _"Stricta Obligo"._

Ginny realizo los movimientos y repitió – _Stricta Obligo_ – Salieron sogas negras de su varita y se enrollaron alrededor de las muñecas de Draco como si fueran serpientes, antes de filtrarse ligeramente en su piel. Ginny hizo una mueca y lo toco. – ¿Las sogas te penetraron?

– Algo así – dijo él, parpadeando sus cansados ojos varias veces. – Ahora no es doloroso pero si intento quitarla, y de alguna manera tengo éxito, tendría heridas profundas. Necesitaras practicar un poco más pero, en mi estado actual, será suficiente.

Ginny asintió.

Hermione miro sus muñecas y deslizo una mano entre las suyas. Él se aferró a ella.

–Recuéstate, Draco. Necesitas que la poción surta efecto.

Draco gruño antes de acomodarse. Miro a Ron con desprecio.

–Uhh… Granger – dijo Harry, suspirando un poco cuando dijo el nombre. En verdad lo odiaba.

Hermione se dio vuelta y espero expectante.

– Sé que probablemente tú también quieras descansar, pero…

– No, está bien – dijo ella, volviendo a mirar a Draco. – Ahora hablare con ustedes.

– Está bien – dijo Harry. – Entonces deberíamos dirigirnos a mi habitación antes de que todos despierten y comiencen a dar vueltas.

Hermione asintió y comenzó a ponerse de pie, pero Draco tiro de ella rápidamente.

– Un momento. ¿Por qué carajo no pueden hablar aquí? No es como si pudiera escuchar algo mientras estoy durmiendo.

– Mi padre seguro nos va a venir a ver pronto – dijo Ginny. – Si estamos todavía aquí va empezar a sospechar.

– Pero pensé que no le iban a decir a nadie sobre…

– La mantendremos escondida – dijo Harry, mirando de reojo a Hermione.

– Sí, mi padre no es muy conocido por su discreción. No dejaremos que la vea.

– ¿Por qué le estamos dando explicaciones? – espeto Ron. – Olvídense de él y vámonos.

Salió de la sala. Hermione lo miro con tristeza. Se movió para seguirlo pero Draco tiro de ella otra vez. Tenía; increíblemente, un fuerte agarre para una persona enferma, atada y con una droga para dormir en su organismo.

– Draco, suéltame, por favor.

– No – dijo él, lanzando una mirada al lugar donde antes había estado Ron. – No quiero que te vayas.

– Pero ni siquiera te vas a dar cuenta…

– Sí, lo haré.

Hermione suspiro antes de mirar a Harry y a Ginny. – ¿Nos dan un momento, por favor?

Ellos se miraron con escepticismo. – Pero en verdad necesitamos apurarnos – dijo Ginny.

– Sólo tomara un segundo – dijo Hermione. – ¿Por favor?

Ambos asintieron antes de salir de la sala. Harry parecía estar de nuevo un poco tambaleante y Ginny ya tenía su varita preparada. Una vez que se fueron, Hermione se dio cuenta de que Ernie estaba todavía parado en una esquina. Parecía estar bastante cansado y un poco distraído. Le tomo un momento calcular que se suponía que también tenía que irse.

– ¡Oh, cierto! Lo siento – dijo antes de salir y cerrar la puerta.

– Draco ¿Cuál es el problema? – pregunto ella tan pronto se quedaron a solas.

– No me gusta ese maldito imbécil – dijo Draco, mirando con desdén hacia la puerta. – Y _no_ quiero que vayas con él.

Hermione rodó los ojos. – No es como si fuéramos a estar solos.

– Pero…

Hermione puso un dedo en sus labios para callarlo. – Draco, estas siendo ridículo. Ya te dije hace tiempo que nunca podría volver con Ron. Demasiado cosas han cambiado. Sabes eso.

– Sí, pero… – sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse, empero rápidamente se esforzó por abrirlos. – Sólo… déjame escucharlo de nuevo.

Hermione sonrió. Se inclinó y lo beso con ternura. Cuando se alejó, lo miro a los ojos, acaricio su mejilla y dijo – Soy tuya, Draco, y te amo. Nada va a cambiar eso.

– ¿Y soy tu novio? De hecho, nunca lo dijiste antes, pero lo soy ¿cierto?

Hermione se rió. – Sí, bueno, pensé que cuando confirmamos que estábamos en una relación; en Navidad, ese título ya estaba dado.

Draco frunció el ceño.

– Sí, Draco, eres mi novio – dijo ella antes de volver a besarlo. Pero realmente la palabra no era lo suficientemente fuerte para lo que ella sentía. – ¿Desde cuándo has estado tan inseguro?

– Desde que entramos en la guarida que alberga al mago con el que nunca tuviste un cierre.

Hermione suspiro y le aparto un mechón de pelo de los ojos. – Eso puede tomar algún tiempo. Pero te prometo que mis sentimientos por ti no cambiaran. Por favor, solo duerme. Y, cuando te despiertes, estaré justo aquí a tu lado.

Draco asintió y cerró los ojos. – Un beso más antes de que te vayas.

Hermione se inclinó y presiono sus labios con los de él, sintió una gran ansiedad cuando se dio cuenta de que por ahora lo tendría que dejar. – Que te mejores, mi amor – Susurro antes de besarle la mejilla y ponerse de pie. En el momento en que llego a la puerta, la droga para dormir había hecho efecto y él estaba profundamente dormido. Hermione, la abrió y salió. Solo Ginny y Ernie estaban en el pasillo.

–Envié a Terry y a Dean a la cama, pero Ernie acepto quedarse con Draco mientras no estemos – explico Ginny. – Ahora no hay una necesidad específica para utilizar el ala médica, así que debería ser seguro.

Ernie se rio. – _Debería ser._ Bastante alentador, Ginny. – le entrego la bolsa de Hermione, entro a la habitación y cerró la puerta.

Ginny saco la varita y puso varios Hechizos Bloqueadores en el lugar. – Por este camino – dijo, llevando a Hermione por el pasillo.

– ¿En dónde están Harry y Ron? – pregunto Hermione.

– Fueron a hacer acto de presencia en la sala de desayuno para satisfacer a mi papá. Y a buscar algo de comida.

Dieron vueltas en varias esquinas, pasaron por una serie de puertas mientras se encaminaban por los pasillos, algunos largos y otros cortos.

– ¿Cómo diablos han podido esconder un lugar tan grande? – pregunto Hermione, sus ojos exploraron los pasillos con asombro.

– Es solo una pequeña carpa en el exterior, la cual camuflamos para mezclarse en el bosque. Hemos estado trabajando para expandirlo por años. Todos los días, la Resistencia crece y trabajamos duro para acomodarnos.

– Pensé que se mudaban seguido.

– No – dijo Ginny. – Tenemos muchas bases pero esta ha sido la principal desde el comienzo. Hay más escudos alrededor de este lugar que en Hogwarts. Incluso si fueran guiados por un miembro de la resistencia, Quién—Tú—Sabes y los Mortífagos nunca podrían ingresar. No sin nuestra aprobación.

Finalmente llegaron a una sola puerta de madera por el largo pasillo. Ginny sacudió su varita y la abrió. Dejo que Hermione entrara primero, luego cerró la puerta.

Hermione miro alrededor de la gran habitación, viendo partes de Harry en cada rincón. El garabato desordenado escrito en el pergamino sobre el escritorio, los envoltorios de las ranas de chocolates junto a la cama, los libros de Quidditch inundando las repisas, y la foto de él, Hermione y Ron, en primer año sobre la mesa de luz.

Hermione se acercó. Al lado había una foto de sus padres en el Valle de Godric y, junto a esa, había una de Ginny y él exactamente en el mismo lugar. Hermione sonrió y la levanto.

– ¿Cuando volvieron? – pregunto.

– Cerca de un año después de la Batalla de Hogwarts – contesto Ginny. – Prácticamente tuve que obligarlo, pero finalmente cedió. – Sonrió orgullosa.

Hermione bajo la foto y se dio vuelta. Se quedaron paradas allí sintiéndose incomodas por un momento, sin estar seguras de lo que se suponía que tenían que decir.

– ¿El libro de donde sacaste esa poción está aquí? – pregunto Ginny, levantando la bolsa de Hermione. – Porque no me importaría leer un poco sobre eso antes de que comience a dárselo a las personas.

– Estaba en la carpa – contesto Hermione – pero tal vez Ernie lo tomo.

No lo había hecho. Cuando Harry y Ron volvieron a la habitación, Ginny tenía la carpa levantada mientras que Hermione se movía en el interior, intentando localizar su libro después de que había revuelto todo.

– ¡Lo tengo! – grito, luciendo un poco alborotada cuando salió, levantándolo para que todos lo vieran y soplando un mechón de sus ojos. Le entrego el libro a Ginny. – Página seiscientos setenta y dos.

Ginny utilizo su varita para empacar la carpa antes de ir a la cama de Harry y ponerse cómoda con el libro sobre su regazo. Tambaleandose un poco, Harry, quien estaba sosteniendo unas masas, se apresuró y se unió a ella pero Ron se quedó quieto, mirando a Hermione mientras evitaba observarla directamente. Con nervios le ofreció un vaso.

Hermione lo tomo y sonrió. – Jugo de calabaza. Todos estos años y todavía recuerdas que es mi favorito.

Ron asintió.

Ella tomo un sorbo mientras todos miraban, sintiéndose un poco incomoda. No entendía que estaban mirando, teniendo en cuenta que probablemente era un espectáculo bastante aburrido. – Tan bueno como lo recuerdo – dijo, solo para darles algo.

– ¿Qué? ¿Malfoy no tenía jugo de calabaza en su departamento? – dijo Ron con desdén.

Hermione frunció el ceño. – Veo que Harry te dijo en dónde he estado desde que me escape. – Fue y se sentó en una de las sillas junto al escritorio. – No, no había jugo de calabaza. Sólo café, té y whiskey de fuego. Mucho… mucho whiskey de fuego.

– ¿Es alcohólico o algo así? – Cuestiono burlándose más.

Hermione se encogió de hombros. – Tiene una carrera estresante.

Ron se puso blanco. – Eso no es gracioso.

Ella suspiro y bajo el vaso. – No sé qué es lo que quieres que diga.

–Tal vez podríamos comenzar por como diablos conseguiste todos estos ingredientes – dijo Ginny, arrugando el entrecejo mientras miraba el libro. – La mayoría no se venden ni siquiera en el mercado negro. Como las lágrimas de Fénix.

Hermione se encogió de hombros. – Estábamos en las montañas ¿Recuerdas? Salí a buscar a Fawkes y él estuvo más que feliz de ayudar.

– ¿Y los otros? – pregunto Ginny.

Hermione se mordió la mejilla y miro en la dirección opuesta. – Tal vez fuimos a Hogwarts para conseguir el resto – dijo en voz baja.

– ¿Qué? – pregunto Ginny.

Hermione aclaro la garganta y repitió – Hogwarts – pero esta vez más fuerte.

–¡Hogwarts! – Gritaron Ron, Harry y Ginny.

– ¿Están locos? – grito Ginny.

– ¡Los Patronus activan las alarmas allí! – exclamo Harry. – ¿Cómo lograron pasar a los Dementores?

– Draco conoce un truco con… con su marca – dijo Hermione, apuntando a su brazo. – Hace que se vayan a la dirección opuesta.

– ¡Pero eso sigue siendo muy peligroso! – dijo Ginny. – No deberías arriesgarte así…

– Miren, Draco estaba enfermo, e hice lo que tenía que hacer así podía obtener una oportunidad de mejorarse – dijo Hermione severamente. – Haría lo mismo por cualquiera de ustedes.

Todos se callaron la boca rápidamente después de eso.

Hubo varios segundos de incómodo silencio durante los cuales nadie se miraba. Luego Ron murmuro algo que Hermione no pudo escuchar.

– ¿Qué? – pregunto ella.

– ¿Dónde estabas? – repitió más fuerte, levantando la mirada y viéndola a los ojos. – Me lo prometiste. Espere en el bosque afuera de las puertas por una semana antes de que finalmente mi familia me saco arrastrando. – Sus ojos estaban lagrimeando y Hermione se dio vuelta para detenerse a sí misma de hacer lo mismo. – ¿Dónde _estabas_?

– Tú sabes adonde estaba, Ron – dijo ella, cerrando los ojos y respirando hondo varias veces.

– Pero… pero ¿cómo?

Ella abrió los ojos de nuevo y lo volvió a mirar. – Te voy a decir, pero tienes que recordar que no hay motivo para apuntar culpas donde no corresponden.

– Eso significa que tiene que ver con _él._ – dijo Ron con desprecio y se dio vuelta.

– Así es – dijo Hermione. – No creo haberme alejado seis metros de ti cuando él y yo chocamos.

– ¿Chocaron? – repitió Ginny, cerrando el libro e inclinándose para escuchar.

– Sí, chocamos – dijo Hermione, chocando sus manos para hacer el efecto. – Nos chocamos, y caímos. Fuimos atacados por Thicknesse solo un momento después. Lo paralice, pero luego aparecieron los Malfoy's. Estaban siendo perseguidos por Bellatrix y ella mato a Narcisa sin dudarlo un instante. Luego fue por mí, ordenando a Lucius que me capturara y me utilizara como instrumento de negociación por las vidas de Draco y la de él. Así que lo hizo.

– ¿Y qué es lo que estaba haciendo Malfoy durante todo eso? – pregunto Harry, intentando con dificultad contener su propio dolor. Y culpa.

– Llorando la pérdida de su madre – contesto Hermione. Hizo una pausa y respiro hondo. – Necesitan entender que estuve enojada con Draco por mucho tiempo por no haber hecho nada ese día, pero la realidad es que, si él intentaba matar a su tía, habría perdido y habría muerto. Pero ha hecho mucho por mí para compensarlo.

– ¿En serio nos estas diciendo que Draco Malfoy, _en verdad_ se siente culpable por algo? – pregunto Ron, arqueando una ceja.

Hermione le entrecerró los ojos. – Se siente culpable por muchas cosas. Pero, en este caso, se siente culpable por haber chocado. Se había estado escondiendo y estaba intentando huir cuando escucho que Quién—Tú—Sabes había regresado a la victoria. Si no se hubiese movido, yo habría podido llegar con Hagrid y su madre habría podido escapar de su hermana. Pero no lo hizo, y ahora nada puede cambiar eso.

Todos estaban en silencio. Ron miraba enojado el suelo, era incapaz de mirarla de nuevo. Hermione espero que dijera algo pero cuando se hizo evidente que no lo iba hacer, suspiro y miro al vaso apenas tocado de jugo de calabaza. Lo levanto y tomo un sorbo, esperando que la distracción evitara que se largara a llorar. Por años había estado esperando por ese momento, estar reunida con sus amigos, pero no estaba saliendo para nada bien. Había sospechado que no lo haría, pero aun así había esperado lo mejor. Bueno, eso era demasiado. Hasta ahí había llegado con el optimismo.

Después de bajar el vaso, Hermione miro el rostro hosco de cada uno de sus amigos. – Miren, no me voy a sentar aquí y decirles que Draco ha cambiado completamente, porque no lo ha hecho. Sigue siendo un idiota, para la mayoría de las personas, de todos modos. – En realidad para todos menos para ella. – Sigue siendo un chovinista y un creyente ferviente en la superioridad de los Sangrepura, bebe y fuma demasiado, su lenguaje no es para nada apropiado – Hermione suspiro hondo – pero está intentando ser mejor. Por años, ha estado buscando redimirse, y no creo que sea justo que ustedes lo rechacen tan fácilmente.

– He estado antes en batalla con él – dijo Ron. – Ha tomado innumerables vidas.

– Si, lo sé – dijo ella. – Sé los nombres de cada vida que él ha tomado porque él lleva un registro. Toma las menor cantidad de vidas posibles que puede pero es imposible salvar a todos. Ha hecho muchas cosas buenas, Ron.

– Eso no cambia el hecho de que haya hecho muchas cosas malas.

Y eso fue todo. La gota que colmó el vaso. Hermione se puso de pie de golpe y marcho hacia adelante. – ¿Y supongo que tú eres tan inocente? ¿Que en todos estos años, no ha habido ni una vida, _una_ _sola_ _vida_ que te hayas arrepentido de tomar?

– No – dijo Ron calmadamente, – porque solo he matado a los culpables.

El rostro de Hermione se tensó. Lentamente negó con la cabeza. – Eres tan inocente. Piensas que solo porque alguien es un Mortífago es malo, pero la mayoría de ellos son obligados por sus familias. No quieren matar. Mortífagos inocentes han muerto porque ustedes son rápidos en juzgarlos. Pero la verdad es: son iguales que ustedes, solo que sus circunstancias los han forzado a pelear en un bando diferente. Hay tonos grises en todas las guerras, Ron. Sería sabio que recordaras eso.

Las palabras de Hermione la hicieron de repente acordarse de Theo. En verdad esperaba que él estuviera bien. Esa noche se suponía que tenía que hablar con Bronson, pero tenía el presentimiento de que ellos no tenían ninguna intención de devolverle su bolsa. Su asociación con Draco, la hizo ser allí, una prisionera. Parecía que estaba destinada a serlo una y otra vez, sin importar con que bando estuviera.

– Entonces ¿Dónde estaban esos tonos grises en Año Nuevo cuando decapito a esa chica?

Hirviendo de ira, Hermione no pudo evitar lanzar su mano y darle una fuerte bofetada al rostro de Ron. – ¡No te burles de lo que no entiendes! – le grito con lágrimas en los ojos. – ¡Nunca has sido forzado a observar al otro bando, así que no sabes cómo diferenciar entre aquellos que disfrutan asesinar de aquellos que intentan hacerlo lo más rápido posible así sus víctimas no sienten dolor! ¡Aquella chica ya estaba muerta y lo sabes!

Los ojos de Ron estaban en estado de shock mientras levantaba la mano para tocarse su mejilla lastimada.

– Y hablando de Año Nuevo, ¿qué diablos estabas haciendo allí, Ron? – pregunto ella, apretando los puños. – ¿ _En verdad_ creíste que secuestrando a Draco, él te iba a ayudar a encontrarme?

– Nosotros… nosotros no lo íbamos a mantener aquí – dijo Ron, estando más herido por el enojo en sus ojos que por la bofetada. – Sólo quería más información sobre ti. No… no sabía que creer.

Hermione sollozo y se secó los ojos. – Antes de que Draco se fuera al Valle de Godric, me pregunto si quería que les dijera algo a cualquiera de ustedes sobre mí, si la oportunidad se presentaba, y le dije que sí. Le dije que les dejara saber que pronto estaría con ustedes. Así que los busco. _Por mí._ Y debido a ese error de juicio, porque _pensé_ que podrías manejar el hecho de que supieras que estaba a salvo y los encontraría en breve. Draco casi muere. ¡Casi muere porque fuiste lo suficientemente estúpido para intentar secuestrarlo ante los ojos de Quien—Tú—Sabes! ¡Él uso la Maldición Cruciatus en él treinta y nueve veces, Ron!

Todo color desapareció del rostro de Ron. – Pero eso es imposible. Él estaría muerto si…

– ¿Entonces ahora lo estás llamando mentiroso?

– No, yo…

– Draco está vivo por dos motivos. En primer lugar, porque ésta no es la primera vez que Quien—Tú—Sabes lo torturo en exceso. Por triste que sea, está acostumbrado. Y en segundo lugar es su fuerza por vivir. Me hizo una promesa importante de regresarme a Harry y a ti, e incluso una promesa más importante a su madre de vengarla. Se niega a morir hasta que ambas sean cumplidas.

– Parece que está a mitad de camino.

Hermione se quedó con la boca abierta. Bajo la cabeza y los hombros comenzaron a moverse mientras las lágrimas que había contenido comenzaron a caer de sus ojos.

Ron se arrepintió de todo de inmediato. – No, espera. Por favor no llores – le rogó, levantando las manos y poniéndolas a los costados de sus brazos. – Lo siento. Yo…

Hermione se apartó de su toque. – Quiero regresar ahora. Quie… quiero ver a Draco.

– ¿Qué? – pregunto Ron,su semblante decayó en seguida. – ¿Por qué?

– Quiero asegurarme de que está bien – exclamo.

Ginny se puso de pie y corrió hacia ella. – Pero está dormido – dijo, intentando consolar a Hermione de una forma similar a la de su hermano, pero ella también se apartó de igual manera. Suspiro. – No va a estar despierto en horas. Por favor quédate. No tenemos que seguir hablando de eso. Podemos hablar de otra cosa. _Cualquier_ otra cosa.

– Fui esclava por cuatro años, cuatro meses y catorce días. Vague por las calles durante el lapso de tres días hasta que Draco me encontró y me llevo. _Él_ es todo de lo que tengo que hablar.

Los ojos de Ginny comenzaron a empañarse. Se acercó a ella. – Pero… tal vez podamos contarte sobre nuestra próxima misión y puedes ayudarnos a llegar a un plan inteligente para…

Hermione negó con la cabeza. – Mi mente no es lo que solía ser, Ginny. Ha… – Trago saliva. – Ha soportado demasiado daño.

La mandíbula de Harry se desencajo, Ron se dio vuelta rápidamente para limpiarse los ojos sigilosamente, y Ginny no pudo evitar gimotear.

– No soy… no soy idiota de ninguna manera pero mis ideas no son bien pensadas como lo solían ser. Draco me consiguió un libro para ayudar a ejercitar mi mente pero… ¡y ahí estoy de nuevo hablando de él! – resoplo Hermione mientras se secaba los ojos. – Es que solo… – su labio inferior tembló. – Ya no tengo más nada que aportar.

– ¡Eso no es verdad! – la defendió Ginny. – Eso no es…

– Por favor solo quiero volver – dijo Hermione en voz baja.

– Pero Harry y Ron trajeron masas y…

– No tengo hambre. Solo estoy... realmente muy cansada. Así que si no hay más nada que específicamente quieran preguntarme…

– ¿Cómo escapaste? – pregunto Harry, interviniendo por primera vez. Hermione no entendía porque estaba tan callado en su presencia. Si bien Ron pudo haber hablado ingenuamente, al menos hablo.

– Durante el intercambio de esclavos, una mujer en el carruaje en el que estábamos yendo me dio un cuchillo. Lo use para abrir la garganta de Rodolphus Lestrange y luego corrí por mi vida.

– Pero… Rodolphus Lestrange sigue vivo – dijo Ron, finalmente dándose vuelta. – Lo vi en el Valle de Godric e intento atraparte en…

– Si, bueno, al parecer soy en verdad mala para matar a una persona sin una varita. De alguna manera sobrevivió y no esta exactamente contento conmigo.

Hermione quería contarles sobre él pero, cuando abrió la boca para hacerlo, las palabras no salieron. Ese no era el momento. No estaba todavía preparada para decirles sobre Rodolphus y su enfermiza obsesión con ella, junto con todo lo demás por lo que había pasado durante esos cuatro años, cuatro meses y catorce días. Y, otras cosas más, que no estaban preparados para escuchar. Sabía que no lo estaban. Ginny era la única que no parecía estar en completa negación. Ron seguía atascado en la idea del Mortífago con el que ella había llegado y Harry parecía tener, por completo, miedo de hablar con ella.

– ¿Algo más? – pregunto ella, secándose un poco más los ojos.

Harry, Ginny y Ron se miraron entre ellos, pero nadie tenía nada.

– Está bien entonces – dijo Hermione. – ¿Te importaría si saco de mi bolsa algunas drogas para dormir extras y unos pijamas?

Ginny negó con la cabeza y Hermione fue, hurgo en la misma hasta que encontró dos drogas para dormir, pijamas para ella y para Draco, y su espejo de dos caras que había escondido en su camisa.

– Granger… – dijo Ginny, la única que parecía estar lo suficientemente cómoda para llamarla así. – Sólo… siento que tienes que saber que no es nuestra decisión el que Malfoy se pueda quedar aquí o no.

– Entonces ¿de quién es? – pregunto Hermione, dándose vuelta hacia ella.

– Kingsley y la Profesora McGonagall están a cargo – dijo Harry – pero ninguno de ellos está ahora.

Hermione asintió. – Supongo que resolveremos eso cuando llegue el momento. ¿Puedo irme?

– Sí, yo te llevare – dijo Ginny, dirigiéndose a la puerta. La abrió y asomo la cabeza. – El camino estaba despejado.

Hermione la siguió pero antes de que pudiera salir de la habitación, Ron la sujeto del brazo y le dijo – Espera. – Tiro de ella y la abrazo fuerte. – Lo siento ¿Está bien? Siento que te haya dejado ir. Yo…

– Ron, lo sé – dijo Hermione, levanto los brazos y los envolvió con fuerza alrededor de su cintura. – Pero tenías que ir y ayudar a tu familia. Hiciste lo correcto.

– Pero…

– Por favor, no te culpes – dijo ella, acariciando el rostro en su pecho. – A veces las cosas que suceden están fuera de tu control. Pero sé que nunca me abandonaste. Eso es todo lo que importa.

Ron asintió sobre sus hombros antes de soltarla con reticencia. Hermione se dio vuelta rápidamente y siguió afuera a Ginny.

Tan pronto ellas se fueron, Ron se dio vuelta bruscamente hacia Harry y entrecerró los ojos. – ¿Por qué no le dijiste nada?

– No… no quise decir algo equivocado – dijo Harry, pellizcando sus piernas pero no sintió nada. – Yo tampoco lo quiero a Malfoy aquí ¿sabes? No es que crea que no sea un desertor pero…

– ¿ _En verdad_ piensas que…?

– Sí, Ron, lo creo – dijo Harry severamente. – Sé que has visto la manera en que él la mira. No puedes fingir esa cantidad de afecto. Pero las personas no van a tomar muy bien el que este aquí. Esa es mi preocupación y es por eso que creo que Kingsley y McGonagall no dejaran que se quede.

Ron se puso blanco. Trago saliva. – Pero Malfoy tiene que quedarse. – Esas eran palabras que definitivamente no pensó que alguna vez iban a salir de su boca. Pero Hermione había sido clara. Si él se iba ella también lo haría, y no había ninguna manera de que Ron se permitiera volver a perderla otra vez.

Harry se rió. – Entonces ¿finalmente lo entiendes?

Ron aparto la mirada y asintió.

– Ninguno de nosotros queremos volver a perderla, Ron. Es por eso que tenemos que cooperar con esto. Parece como si ella hubiera desarrollado una… – Harry frunció los labios y arrugo el entrecejo. – Una…

– ¿Dependencia?

Harry frunció el ceño. – Exacto.

Ron resoplo por la nariz. – Bueno, entonces solo vamos a tener que romper eso, ¿no es así?

– No creo que esa sea una buena idea – dijo Harry. – Sé que fue noble de tu parte esperar por ella y todo pero…

– _No_ se trata de eso. ¡No hay manera de que vaya a dejar que _nuestra_ amiga termine con un maldito Mortífago!

Harry suspiro. Sabía que era una mentira, pero estaba demasiado cansado para discutirlo ahora con él. Ron siempre se había imaginado que cuando Hermione regresara estarían juntos de nuevo. Pero, con o sin Malfoy, Harry tenía el presentimiento de que eso nunca iba a suceder. Ella no era la misma chica que habían perdido hace cuatro años y medio, a pesar de esos pocos destellos que tal vez había visto de ella, y, lo que era más, Ron tampoco era el mismo. _Que diablos_ , incluso _él_ no era el mismo. La guerra los había cambiado a todos, y probablemente habría obstáculos más grandes que Draco Malfoy por saltar para conseguir que ellos tres volvieran a la amistad que una vez tuvieron.

XXX

De vuelta en el ala médica, Ginny intento quedarse un rato, pero Hermione la despidió rápidamente después de convencerla para que le quitara las sogas de Draco, así ella lo podía cambiar. Hizo que Ernie se diera vuelta y cambio a un Malfoy inconsciente en uno de sus pijamas de seda, imaginándose que él estaría molesto si ella le ponía los de franela en público. Esa era una tarea mucho más difícil sin una varita, pero logro hacerlo.

Después de cambiar su propia vestimenta y esconder el espejo de dos caras debajo de las mantas, dejo que Ernie se diera vuelta y se subió a la cama junto a Draco. Era muy pequeña, pero envolvió los brazos alrededor de él y lo abrazo con fuerza así no se caía rodando por el borde de la cama.

Hermione cerró los ojos e intento dormir pero era casi imposible con tantos pensamientos cruzando por su mente. ¿Por qué Ron era tan impulsivo? ¿Por qué Harry parecía que no quería hablar con ella? ¿Por qué no tenía una silla de ruedas? Parecía mucho más práctico que ese hechizo. Y, lo más importante ¿Qué es lo que haría si ellos no dejaban que Draco se quedara? Por supuesto que ella nunca lo dejaría, pero tampoco quería perder a sus amigos otra vez. No cuando recién los había encontrado. Toda su motivación para escapar había sido encontrar a Ron y a Harry de nuevo y reconstruir su antigua vida. Merlín, extrañaba la manera en que las cosas eran entre ellos.

Su cabeza comenzó a dolerle después de todos esos pensamientos. Tendió una mano hacia la pequeña mesa al lado de la cama y saco una de las drogas para dormir. La tomo y beso la mejilla de Draco antes de volver a cerrar los ojos. Esta vez, el sueño llego con mayor facilidad.

XXX

Draco abrió los ojos ante el débil sonido de una puerta que se abría. Hacía años que se había entrenado para siempre escuchar bajo la influencia de una droga para dormir, y nunca funcionaban en él lo que deberían durar. Sabía que Hermione ya estaba de regreso, de que había escondido algo debajo de las mantas, y que su ropa era definitivamente diferente. Pero no sabía quién vendría ahora.

Ernie se levantó de la silla en donde estaba sentado y susurro algo con la nueva persona parada en el marco de la puerta. Draco reconocía esa postura en cualquier lado. Maldito Weasley. ¿Qué es lo que quería?

Y luego Ernie se fue. La puerta se cerró detrás de él y Ron se quedó. Mierda.

Draco cerró los ojos otra vez. Escucho a Ron aproximarse a la cama y detenerse a los pies de la misma, obviamente mirando a uno de ellos. Tal vez a ambos.

Bueno, no había manera de que Draco fuera capaz de fingir que estaba durmiendo con una jodida audiencia, por lo que bien podría decir algo. – ¿Vienes a terminar el trabajo, Weasley? – Abrió los ojos e, incluso en la oscuridad, vio la mirada de sorpresa de Ron.

–Seh, escuche sobre eso. Es una lástima.

Draco supuso; por su sonrisa de desprecio, que la compasión no era porque había sido torturado. – ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

–Dándole un descanso a Ernie. Por supuesto que no me hubiera puesto de acuerdo si sabía que estabas despierto. Esa droga para dormir debería haber seguido funcionando por dos horas más.

Draco se encogió de hombros. – Es lo que el enemigo exactamente pensaría si me drogaran con una. Me he entrenado para estar preparado para muchos escenarios en los últimos años. Desafortunadamente, parece que en este caso ha funcionado en mi contra. Hubiera preferido estar durmiendo a tener que mirar tu feo rostro.

– Jodete, Malfoy.

– En realidad, creo que ahora ese es el trabajo de Granger.

Ron se puso rojo de la ira. Levanto su puño y se lanzó hacia adelante, pero luego Hermione comenzó a moverse.

– Ah, ah, ah – dijo Draco moviendo su dedo. – Ella ya casi nunca duerme plácidamente. Tal vez quieras dejarla tener esto.

Ron bajo el puño pero lo mantuvo apretado. – Maldito bastardo.

Draco sonrió. – Sería mejor si comenzaras a inventar mejores nombres para mí, porque creo que Granger no tendrá en consideración tu lenguaje.

– Si puede aguantar el tuyo, entonces no me imagino que a ella le importe demasiado.

Draco se encogió de hombros.

Paso un largo momento de silencio.

– No la mereces – dijo finalmente Ron.

Draco miro a Hermione acurrucada a su lado. – Ese hecho no me ha pasado desapercibido, Comadreja. Pero, por el tiempo que me acepte, soy de ella. – regreso su mirada a Ron. – Aunque, estoy seguro que ya estas preparando algún elaborado plan, aun sí algo idiota, para sacarme del camino.

Ron no dijo nada.

– Cuando el pequeño imbécil de Creevey supo de lo nuestro, intento hacer sentir a Granger culpable diciéndole que esperaste por ella. ¿Hay algo de verdad en eso?

El silencio de Ron continúo.

– Bueno, si lo es, te sugiero que dejes de lado tus pequeñas fantasías de la infancia y sigas adelante, porque no voy a renunciar a ella tan fácilmente como quisieras.

Hermione se movió un poco más. Draco pasó un brazo por debajo de ella y la jalo más cerca.

– Quiero hablar con ella – dijo Ron.

– ¿Qué? ¿No les fue bien antes? – pregunto Draco, alzando una ceja. Bajo la mirada y noto algo en la mano de Hermione. Una botella vacía. – Parece que tal vez vas a tener que esperar un poco – le levanto la mano así Ron podía ver. – Y no voy a dejar que la despiertes temprano. Ella necesita esto.

Ron gruño y fue a la silla de Ernie. Se desplomo en ella. – Te odio, Malfoy.

– El sentimiento es mutuo – dijo Draco con desdén. Se hundió en su cama y se acomodó así Hermione estaría cómoda. – Y la próxima vez que te diga que ella esta jodidamente bien, haznos un maldito favor y escucha. – Cerró los ojos e intento con dificultad volver a dormir.

Ron intento mantenerse despierto en la silla, pero tampoco había dormido nada la noche anterior y, en poco tiempo, sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse. Pero apenas se habían cerrado del todo cuando fue despertado bruscamente por un grito estremecedor.

Ron salto de la silla y saco su varita en un movimiento fluido. Una vez que su mirada se enfocó, vio que Hermione se retorcía en la cama, sus ojos seguían cerrado mientras que Draco trataba de mantenerla quieta.

– ¡Granger! ¡Granger, despierta!

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe pero sus gritos continuaron.

– ¡Granger, mírame! ¡Soy yo! ¡Soy Draco!

Los gritos de Hermione se detuvieron pero su respiración se mantuvo errática. – ¿D—Draco?

Él le tomo el rostro y asintió.

Mientras continuaba mirándolo a los ojos, Hermione comenzó a llorar. Draco la tiro hacia él. Ella envolvió los brazos fuertemente alrededor de su cintura y sollozo en voz alta sobre su pecho. – Lo siento – lloro. – Yo…

–Shh – dijo Draco, pasando las manos por su pelo y besando la parte superior de su cabeza. – Granger, está bien.

– ¡Pero estaba mejorando! Yo…

– No te preocupes. Solo respira. Fue solo un sueño, ¿recuerdas? Sólo respira.

De repente, la puerta se abrió de golpe y Ernie entro corriendo. – Ron ¿qué está sucediendo? Escuche los malditos gritos por todo el camino y… ¿Ron?

Ron paso junto a él y azoto la puerta a su espalda. Una vez que estuvo en el pasillo, se apoyó contra la pared y lo utilizo para descender hasta el piso. Se echó a llorar cuando la realidad lo golpeo de repente. Ella antes había parecido casi normal, pero nadie podía tener pesadillas de ese tipo sin haber atravesado por algo horrible.

Por años, Ron se había dicho a sí mismo que los Mortífagos no la querrían. Tal vez la torturarían de vez en cuando, cuando se acordaran de su existencia en sus sótanos, pero se había convencido de que no había sido tan terrible para ella. De que ella estaba bien y que cuando regresara, todo sería igual. _Ella_ sería la misma.

Pero no lo era. _Ella_ no lo era. Y ni siquiera podía odiar a Draco Malfoy por contenerla cuando claramente lo necesitaba. Pero lo podía odiar por otras razones. Había muchas, muchas otras razones por la que nunca dejaría que Hermione, _su_ Hermione, terminara con alguien como él. Un Mortífago. Alguien a quien asociaba con las personas que le habían hecho soñar esas pesadillas. Hermione se merecía algo mejor, y él estaría más que feliz de recordárselo.


	31. Chapter 31

**N/P** (no, no es nota de quien plagio jajaja, es **NOTA DE QUIEN PUBICA** ) No es mi traducción y mucho menos es mi historia. Yo solo me atrevo a publicarla toda vez que muchas nos quedamos con ganas de leerla. **Disfrútenla hasta que la bloqueen.**

 **N/T** Super emocionada con presentarles mi primer proyecto, espero que les guste, muchísimas gracias a los que me apoyaron, especialmente a Romina Pascaretta que esta desde un principio y me ayudo a betear este capítulo y a Lena por autorizarme a traducir su historia.

 **N/A: *ADVERTENCIA*:** Esta historia va a ser bastante oscura. Trata temas de violación, asesinato, tortura, lenguaje vulgar, y dos almas quebradas. No apto para los corazones débiles. Esta va a ser mi única advertencia.

 **Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling, la trama le pertenece a Lena Phoria y la traducción a Sunset82.**

Antes que comiences a leer, no dejes review porque eso puede ser motivo de acoso hacia tu persona, no es necesario que lo hagas, tu disfruta la lectura.

Y por último pero muy, muy importante siempre lee los review que dejaré puesto que ahí informaré cada cuanto la voy a dar de baja, por aquello del bloqueo y las denuncias, así mismo avisaré si alternare con otra cuenta, para que esta historia sigua aquí.

 **Y repito, no lo escribí yo ni lo traduje yo, porque parece que a muchas no les queda claro**.

 **CAPÍTULO 31: NO ES CULPABLE**

 **N/A: Este es oficialmente el capítulo más largo que he publicado.** **Pero, en base a lo que he reunido en el pasado, a ninguno de ustedes le importará.**

Después de la pesadilla de Hermione, Draco repartió la otra droga para dormir con ella, así podía volver a descansar. En realidad, él no la quería, pero era la única manera en que Hermione estaría de acuerdo en tomarla.

La poción solo funciono en Draco más o menos otra hora, en seguida se despertó por el sonido de la puerta al abrirse nuevamente. Ginny fue quien entro y envió a Ernie a descansar, encargándose ella de la guardia.

– ¿Nunca duermes Pequeña Comadreja?– pregunto Draco luego de que ella se sentara.

Ginny brinco de la sorpresa. – Podría preguntarte lo mismo.

Draco espero.

– No duermo bien – contesto ella.

– Yo tampoco – le replico. Luego se tomó un momento para realmente observarla. Sus palabras debieron de ser verdaderas a juzgar por los círculos oscuros que rodeaban sus ojos, a los cuales su pálida piel únicamente lograba exacerbar aún más. – ¿Te sientes bien?

– Estoy bien – dijo ella. – Sólo cansada.

Draco no estaba seguro de creer eso, pero Ginny Weasley difícilmente era su mayor preocupación, así que lo dejo pasar. Por el momento. – ¿Qué hora es? – pregunto.

– La una y media – contesto ella. – Si tienes hambre, traje algo de almorzar para ti. – Ginny levanto una canasta pequeña que había estado a un lado de sus pies.

– Ahora no – Hermione se movió sobre él y la miró – ¿Su charla no salió bien?

Ginny se sonrojo y fijo la vista en el suelo. – No exactamente. Creo que ninguno de nosotros realmente sabía que esperar, y no lo manejamos de la mejor manera.

Draco supo a qué se referíacon _eso_. – Sólo trátala como a una persona normal, Pequeña Comadreja. No le va hacer ningún bien si la consientes.

Ginny asintió, sus ojos diáfanos volvieron a mirar a Hermione. – ¿Hace cuánto… ha estado sucediendo esto entre ustedes? – pregunto ella de repente. – No fue de inmediato, ¿cierto?

– Por supuesto que no – dijo Draco mofándose. – Cree lo que quieras, pero no tenía ninguna intención de que algo así pasara alguna vez. Cuando la lleve a mi departamento, todo lo que quería era que se largara, porque sabía que al quedarse más tiempo conmigo, ambos nos hallaríamos en gran riesgo de ser descubiertos.

Ginny se inclinó hacia adelante. – ¿Y luego que sucedió?

Draco bajo la mirada a Hermione otra vez y apartó un poco de pelo suelto de sus ojos. – Un día, de pronto me di cuenta de que no quería que se fuera. Y, ahora aquí estamos.

– Ella dice que sigues siendo un chovinista.

Draco se rio. – ¿Eso dijo?

Ginny asintió.

– Bueno, puedo ver que estás buscando algún tipo de explicación, así que te diré lo que le dije. Los Sangrepura _somos_ superiores. Hemos tenido magia en nuestras familias por siglos y tenemos más ventajas, pero no creo en el trato del Señor Tenebroso para con los nacidos de muggles, tampoco creo que deberían ser privados de usar magia. Y, por supuesto, siempre hay algunas excepciones a la regla. – Acaricio la mejilla de Hermione. – ¿Eso será suficiente?

– Supongo que tendrá que serlo – dijo ella reclinándose en la silla. Hizo una pausa y estudio el rostro sereno de Hermione. – ¿Sobre qué tiene pesadillas?

Draco se encogió de hombros. – Una vez me dijo que soñaba con la Batalla de Hogwarts, pero estoy seguro de que solo es una verdad a medias.

Ginny de repente se quedó callada y bajo la mirada. Draco deseaba que hubiera al menos un reloj o algo parecido porque el silencio era un poco desconcertante. Intento; con dificultad, concentrarse en el sonido de la respiración de Hermione, para hacerlo más tolerable. Seguía allí. Todavía respirando.

Finalmente, Ginny levanto la mirada con sus ojos vidriosos. – He… – paso saliva. – Antes he conocido a chicas que fueron rescatadas de la esclavitud. Ayude a cuidarlas y me contaron las horribles historias de lo que tuvieron que pasar. ¿Fue… fue lo mismo para ella?

Draco volvió a mirarla y frunció el ceño. – ¿Por qué me lo estás preguntando a mí? ¿No crees que deberías estar preguntándoselo a ella...?

– No puedo – dijo Ginny rápidamente. – Es que solo… ¿por favor?

Draco gruño y miro a Hermione. Suspiro. – Por supuesto que lo fue.

Las lágrimas de Ginny brotaron de inmediato.

– Si en realidad quieres saber la verdad, entonces deberías saber que probablemente fue peor para ella. Fue la única esclava a la cual se les ordeno a los Mortífagos mantener con vida, así que, estoy seguro, que el miedo a ir demasiado lejos y sufrir la ira del Señor Tenebroso, hizo que la mayoría también considerara preventorio mantenerla consciente.

Ginny gimoteo y se secó las lágrimas con las mangas.

– Vas a tener que superar eso rápidamente – dijo Draco, refiriéndose a su llanto. No tenía intención de sonar frio, pero Hermione no necesitaba de aquello. – Ella no quiere que le tengan lastima o condescendencia. Paso por eso, sobrevivió, y debido a ello ahora es más fuerte. Y creo que a ella le agradaría que al menos a uno de sus amigos pudiera hablarle sobre eso. A mí poco me cuenta referido a ese tema ahora que estamos juntos, pero nunca me dijo en profundidad lo que realmente le sucedió.

Ginny asintió, pero sus lágrimas no aminoraban en su caída. – Ern… La novia de Ernie va a venir más tarde. Imaginamos que ya que mantuvo el secreto sobre ti podemos confiar en ella. Ella es mejor Medimaga que yo, es más como una Sanadora, y quiere verla. Especialmente su… su cabeza. – Ginny se apuntó la propia.

– ¿Ella les conto sobre eso?

Ginny asintió otra vez.

Draco sonrió. – Estoy seguro de que estaba exagerando. Su mente ha progresado drásticamente desde que la encontré. Mientras siga desafiándose a sí misma, podrá volver a lo que era antes.

– Tú nunca… – Ginny miro con escepticismo a Draco, quien arqueo una ceja. Respiro hondo. – Nunca la _adueñaste_ , ¿verdad, Malfoy? – le pregunto, manteniéndole la mirada todo el tiempo.

El rostro de Draco se distorsiono de asco. – ¡Joder, no! ¡Nunca sería dueño de una esclava! ¡Menos de ella! – grito. – Y para serte franco, Pequeña Comadreja, estoy un poco ofendido de que si quiera lo preguntes. Olvídate de quien crees que soy, pero ¿en verdad consideras que Granger tendría algo que ver conmigo si hubiera sido su dueño?

– No – contesto ella. – Sólo estoy intentando entender esta… _relación_ que ustedes dos formaron. No te ofendas, pero la antigua Granger no deseaba tener nada que ver contigo.

– Y el sentimiento era mutuo, pero las cosas han cambiado, joder.

– Supongo que eso es verdad – dijo ella, metiendo la mano en la canasta y sacando una manzana. Mordió fuerte y trago.

– Arrójame una de esas cosas – dijo Draco, levantando la mano.

Ginny encontró otra y se la arrojo.

Draco le dio una gran mordida. – Si esto se trata de tu condenado hermano…

– No es eso – dijo ella, dándole otra mordida e intentando masticar más fuerte que él. – Es que solo… no sé sobre ti. El Draco Malfoy que conocí…

– El Draco Malfoy que conociste. Tú nunca me conociste. – La competencia estaba en marcha. Draco dio un mordisco dos veces más grande que el de ella y trago con su boca media abierta, ya que no quería ser grosero abriéndola completamente. – Pero, de cualquier modo, ese muchacho ya no existe. Ver a tu madre asesinada ante tus propios ojos te cambian. Estoy seguro de que puedes comprenderlo.

Ginny lo miro por un momento; sin parpadear, antes de bajar la manzana y suspirar.

– A menos que hayas sido forzada a pelear para el bando de la asesina de tu madre durante los últimos cuatro años y medio. Porque, déjame decirte, es jodidamente horrible. Especialmente cuando todo lo que puedes pensar en el momento en que ella está en la misma puta habitación que tu es lo perfectamente bien que se sentiría estrangularla con tus propias manos.

Con la boca abierta, Ginny finalmente parpadeo y dijo – Bellatrix es mía.

– Siento que tenga que disentir – dijo Draco, dándole un mordisco de tamaño normal a la manzana. – He esperado demasiado tiempo para verla morir por las manos de nadie más que las mías.

– Draco, deja de ser difícil y considera tal vez trabajar en equipo por una vez en tu vida – murmuro Hermione a su lado.

– ¿ _Yo,_ soy difícil? ¿Qué hay de _ella_? – miro a Ginny con ojos acusatorios.

– Ella tiene un pase libre ya que no la he visto en mucho tiempo – dijo Hermione bostezando.

Ginny le sonrió.

– Pero, en realidad, ¿importa quien mate Bellatrix, siempre y cuando ella se haya ido? Muchas personas tienen tanto derecho como ustedes dos. Si Ginny tiene la oportunidad antes que tú entonces va a ser mejor que la aproveche y viceversa.

Draco y Ginny gruñeron.

– No habrá nada de eso – dijo Hermione, incorporándose un poco en la cama. – Ambos saben que tengo razón. Mientras más pronto esté muerta, mejor.

Ambos gruñeron de nuevo.

– ¿Eso significan que están de acuerdo?

– Sí, _Madre –_ ambos dijeron con desprecio.

– Voy a optar por ignorar la ironía detrás de eso – dijo Hermione.

Un rato más tarde, Ron fue a la sala. Parecía que todavía quería hablar con Hermione, pero cada vez que comenzaba a mencionar que tal vez deberían ir a algún lado a solas, era rápidamente interrumpido por Draco; quien también ponía empeño en siempre tocarla de alguna manera. Ella, por supuesto, no era ciega ante la manera en que él la estaba reclamando, pero no parecía ni el momento ni el lugar para llamarle la atención sobre eso. Si bien normalmente no le importaba que su brazo este alrededor de su cintura y la acariciara, la intimidad de todo estaba un poco desperdiciada cuando el único motivo por lo cual él lo estaba haciendo era provocar a Ron.

– ¿En dónde está Harry? – pregunto ella mientras se movía un poco del agarre de Draco.

– A él se le va hacer más difícil escabullirse que a Ron o a mí – contesto Ginny. – Podemos mentir y decir que vamos a salir a buscar alimento o hierbas o algo así, pero no funciona de la misma manera cuando él lo intenta.

Hermione asintió. – ¿Pero él vendrá esta noche?

Ginny sonrió. – Sí, eso planea. Tú sabes que ahora estaría aquí si pudiera.

Ella asintió de nuevo. Luego frunció los labios como si fuera a decir algo pero hizo una pausa. – ¿Por qué Harry no tiene una silla de ruedas? – pregunto finalmente.

– La tiene – contesto Ron. – Le hicimos una hace años, pero ya no la puede utilizar.

– ¿Por qué no?

– Debido las personas que tuvimos que acomodar aquí – dijo Ginny. – Los corredores solían ser más amplios, pero la magia no va tan lejos y tuvimos que estrecharlos así cabían más habitaciones. La silla ya no cabe. La redujimos lo más que pudimos pero se queda atascada, aún si es movido por magia.

– Hmm… – Hermione se mordió el labio y miró sus manos, expresando esa mirada de concentración que a Draco le encantaba.

A Hermione no se le había escapado el hecho de que sería bastante difícil para Harry vencer a Voldemort en su actual condición. El hechizo que tenían para sus piernas solo duraba unos momentos y sería peligroso; como así ridículo para él, utilizar la silla de ruedas en la intemperie o que alguien lo llevara sobre su espalda.

– Entonces ¿Cuál es exactamente el asunto con sus piernas? – pregunto Draco, levantando un pedazo de pan de la canasta que Ginny les había llevado. – ¿Fue causado por magia o es algo de la medula espinal?

– ¿Por qué es importante? – pregunto Ginny.

–Bueno… – Draco trago un bocado de pan. – Si fue causado por magia entonces hay una mejor chance de que sea curado con magia. Por lo que yo sé, no hay hechizos lo suficientemente poderosos como para curar una herida de la medula espinal, pero si es otra cosa entonces por lo menos hay un jodido atisbo de esperanza.

– ¿Desde cuanto _tú_ te preocupas por Harry? – pregunto Ron, sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa burlona.

– Bueno, _Weasley,_ por mucho que a mí y a Granger nos encante ser perseguidos por el mago más malvado de todos los tiempos, puede llegar a sorprenderte saber que no nos importaría mucho si la guerra terminara bastante rápido, preferiblemente a nuestro favor.

– Sí, eso sería lo preferible – dijo Hermione, con una débil sonrisa.

– Así que, _Weasley_ , tal vez no me importe mucho Potter; de hecho lo encuentro francamente molesto, pero sería tonto de mi parte no querer que nuestro propio "Niño de la Profecía" se cure.

Hermione rodo los ojos. – Compórtate, Draco. ¿Cómo Harry puede ser molesto cuando apenas ha dicho dos palabras desde que estamos aquí?

Ninguno en la sala pudo evitar notar la triste mirada de Hermione al pronunciar esas palabras.

Un rato más tarde, regreso Ernie, sonriendo ampliamente mientras sostenía la mano de Padma Patil. Cuando sus ojos cayeron en Hermione, comenzaron a lagrimear de inmediato. Corrió hacia adelante y le dio un abrazo.

– ¡Oh, gracias Merlín! ¡Realmente _estas_ aquí! Y pensar que me encontraba tan segura de que Ernie solo me estaba haciendo otra broma de mal gusto.

Ernie quedo boquiabierto. – Yo nunca haría eso.

Padma lo observo y él bajo la mirada.

– Oh, está bien. Nunca lo haría _otra vez._ No sobre ella.

– Padma – dijo Hermione, levantando los brazos para regresarle el abrazo. – No tenía idea de que tú _eras_ la novia de Ernie.

Padma rio y se apartó del abrazo, pero mantuvo las manos sobre los hombros de Hermione. – Lo sé, lo sé. Estoy fuera de su alcance, pero por aquí queda poco para elegir.

La boca de Ernie se abrió más. – Ooowww.

Ginny y Ron se miraron y se echaron a reír.

– Y _tú_ – dijo Padma, mirando de pronto a Draco.

Ella se estiro sobre Hermione y arrojo los brazos alrededor de él. Draco inmediatamente levanto las manos lejos de ella y miro a Hermione, haciéndole saber qué por su parte no la estaba tocando. Aun así, ella se cruzó de brazos y entrecerró los ojos.

– Gracias por salvar a mi novio – dijo Padma, apretando un poco más fuerte. – En verdad pensé que lo había perdido cuando vi que los carroñeros se lo llevaron.

– En realidad no hay necesidad de agradecerme – dijo Draco, agitando sus manos a Hermione así ella podía ver que él seguía sin tocarla. Aunque, si pudo oler el cabello de Padma, y no iba a mentir, olía increíble. En la escuela, siempre pensó que las hermanas Patil eran atractivas, pero ahora la pequeña Gryffindor fulminándolo con la mirada, con su ceño fruncido y la nariz arrugada era definitivamente mejor.

– Umm, nena, tal vez es hora de que sueltes al otro hombre, teniendo en cuenta que el novio por el cual estas tan agradecida de hallarlo vivo esta justo aquí y todo.

Padma aflojo su agarre en Draco y se dio vuelta. – ¿Estas celoso, _bebe_? – pregunto ella con una sonrisa torcida.

Ernie rodo los ojos. – Tienes suerte de que estas en forma.

Padma se rio y se puso de pie, soltando finalmente a Draco. – Entonces ¿a quién reviso primero? – pregunto.

– Draco – dijo Hermione. – En verdad no hay motivos para revisarme, y me gustaría saber si la poción que le di surtió efecto.

– De todas maneras, me gustaría revisarte – dijo Padma, sacando su varita y, esta vez, caminando apropiadamente hacia el lado de la cama que Draco ocupaba. – La mayoría de las chicas que he visto y han escapado de la esclavitud han tenido más daños internos sin darse cuenta. – Mientras ella hablaba profesionalmente, era difícil no notar la tristeza detrás de su mirada. – Malfoy, voy a necesitar que te muevas al borde de la cama y te saques la camisa.

Draco se movió así sus pies se apoyaban en el suelo y se sacó la camisa sin vacilación. Sin ser capaz de contenerse, Padma le echo un vistazo y silbo de admiración. Incluso Ginny alargo un poco el cuello para darle un vistazo.

– ¿Ves, bebé? _Estas_ son las clases de abdominales de las que te estaba hablando. Tal vez, más tarde, Malfoy podría decirte su rutina de ejercicios.

Ernie le saco la lengua. Ella le sonrió y le lanzo un beso.

– ¿Hace cuánto tiempo que están juntos? – pregunto Hermione mientras Padma comenzaba a mover su varita alrededor del pecho de Draco. Ginny se levantó y miro de cerca sobre el hombro de Padma, imitando los movimientos con su propia mano.

– Un poco más de dos años – contesto Ernie.

Una luz azul salió volando del pecho de Draco y se cernió sobre el mismo. Él bajo la mirada y pudo ver sus entrañas. Padma se puso la mano sobre el mentón y comenzó a inspeccionar a fondo.

– Eso parece a una radiografía Muggle – dijo Hermione, poniéndose de pie y caminando alrededor de la cama así podía mirar bien.

– Sí, de ahí es de donde saque la idea – dijo Padma, utilizando su varita para iluminar sus pulmones. Se acercó más y lo estudio con mayor atención antes de iluminar una pequeña marca sobre su corazón – Hace algunos años, fui en una misión en búsqueda de comida en un pueblo Muggle. Me encontré con una librería y no pude evitarlo. Nunca hemos tenido aquí a un Sanador entrenado, Medimaga a mago para que nos enseñe algo y teníamos poco libros sobre el tema, así que pensé que no estaría mal tomarlos.

– A Padma se le han ocurrido algunos hechizos sorprendentes – dijo Ginny, sacando su propia varita e iluminando una pequeña parte de sus intestinos. – Ella es la que me está entrenando.

– ¿Parvati también es Medimaga? – interrogo Hermione, utilizando eso más que nada como iniciativa para preguntar por su vieja compañera de habitación.

– No, Parvati murió en la Batalla de Hogwarts – contesto Padma, mostrando poca emoción.

– ¡Oh! – Hermione se sonrojo. – Lo siento, no… no me di cuenta.

– Está bien – dijo Padma. – Ha pasado mucho tiempo. No voy a decir que lo supere, pero… bueno estoy lidiando con eso. Todos lo estamos.

Hubo un largo momento en cual los presentes en la sala se quedaron en silencio, probablemente pensando en las personas que ellos habían perdido y como "lidiar con eso" era todo lo que podían hacer.

– Bien, termine – dijo Padma, rompiendo finalmente el desconcertante silencio. Utilizo su varita para mover la 'radiografía' detrás de ella y agrandarla de tamaño. – Muy bien, Malfoy, parece que esa poción que tomaste está todavía trabajando afanosamente en tu sistema. ¿Ves estas áreas que ilumine?

Draco asintió.

– Esas son las áreas en donde se realizó la mayor parte del daño. Si te fijas, hay una luz tenue purpura rondando cada una.

Draco y los demás tuvieron que entrecerrar los ojos pero _pudieron_ verlo.

– Esa luz es la poción. Tus pulmones debieron haber sufrido bastante daño ya que todavía parecen muy golpeados, y me preocupa un poco este punto en tu corazón. Nada en el corazón puede ser reparado fácilmente con magia. Incluso la poción, tiene una utilidad limitada. Lo que más necesitas es descansar...

Draco gruño.

–… pero hay un pequeño hechizo que puedo hacer. No estoy realmente preocupada por tus pulmones o cualquier otro lugar. La poción habrá curado eso en pocas horas, pero vamos a tener que controlar tu corazón con regularidad. No hace falta decirte, que no debes luchar en ninguna batalla por un tiempo.

– Puedo vivir con eso…

–… y probablemente lo mejor sería mantener el stress al mínimo.

Draco cerró los ojos y gruño. – Bueno, no es eso genial. ¡Mira en donde mierda estoy! – Abrió los ojos otra vez y miro a Hermione.

Ella frunció el ceño. – No se pierde nada con intentarlo.

Los ojos Draco se desviaron de pronto a Ron. Con él alrededor, el stress era bastante inevitable. Especialmente si seguía mirando de reojo a Hermione cuando pensaba que nadie se daba cuenta. Pero Draco _siempre_ se daba cuenta.

Padma redujo la 'radiografía' y la puso en un frasquito que sacó del bolsillo. – Me voy a quedar con esto así puedo registrar tu progreso – le explico mientras se giraba hacia él. – Ahora, siéntate derecho así puedo realizar el hechizo.

Draco lo hizo.

Padma toco con la punta de su varita directamente el lugar sobre su corazón. Un rayo de luz verde entro a su pecho y no regreso.

Cuando terminaron con eso, Padma instruyo a Draco a que volviera a la cama. Hermione le levanto las mantas mientras él se subía.

–Tu turno, Granger – dijo Padma.

Hermione se mordió el labio y miro a Draco nerviosa. Él asintió y le agarro la mano, dándole un apretón. Ella asintió y se sentó en el borde de la cama, dejando que Padma hiciera su propia 'radiografía'.

Hermione tuvo que sacarse la camisa pero le permitieron mantener el sujetador. Ernie se dio vuelta de inmediato, y Ron fue el único que fue obligado a darse vuelta, que de hecho lo hizo con poca reticencia. Aunque, no parecía exactamente contento con que nadie haya hecho que Draco se diera vuelta.

Padma extrajo una luz azul del pecho de Hermione y otra de su cabeza. Se quedó mirándolas por un largo momento, acariciándose la barbilla con su varita. Hermione se tomó el tiempo para mirar de reojo a Ernie, quién la estaba mirando con devoción. Era obvio que le encantaba ver a su novia trabajando.

– No… no veo nada malo – dijo Padma después de un par de minutos de estudiar el interior de Hermione. – Ginny, ¿podrías mirar un segundo por mí?

Ginny dio un paso adelante y miro de cerca las 'radiografías'. – Huh – dijo ella, ladeando la cabeza a un lado. – Bueno… ¿qué es esto? – pregunto Ginny, iluminando los ovarios de Hermione.

–Oh, eso – Padma se aclaró la garganta y miro rápidamente entre los que estaban en la sala. Era claro que conocía a su audiencia. – Eso es solo un hechizo que le pusieron. Me imagino que ella lo quiere mantener.

Hermione se sonrojo y dio vuelta la cara para mirar a otro lado. Sabía que era un Hechizo Anticonceptivo, ya que los Mortífagos no querían que las esclavas tuvieran a sus bebes Sangresucia.

– Sí, déjalo, por favor – dijo Hermione en voz baja. Draco se rio.

Ginny comprendió de inmediato y quito la iluminación, pero Ron fue un poco más lento en entender.

– ¿Por qué en nombre de Merlín quieres dejar cualquier hechizo que te hicieron los Mortífagos? – pregunto, seguía de espalda en su silla.

Hermione se sonrojo más fuerte y Draco se rió más alto.

– Es una decisión personal y apreciaría si respetaras eso.

Ron se cayó la boca rápidamente, pero no habia certezas de que si había descubierto cual era el hechizo o no.

– _Incomodo… –_ Ernie murmuro para sí mismo.

– ¡Todo parece estar en óptimas condiciones! – dijo Padma, intentando salir del tema y volver a lo que era importante. – No hay sangrado en tu cabeza, lo cual era mi mayor preocupación. Cualquier daño es posiblemente reparable con tiempo y práctica. Y lo que si _hay_ son unas escasas cicatrices en tu pecho, por lo tanto creo que no estabas en las mejores condiciones no hace mucho tiempo.

Hermione asintió. – Si, bueno, escape poco después de que Alecto Carrow hiciera un buen número en mí. Estaba bastante segura de que había hemorragia interna pero no tenía exactamente los medios para comprobar algo así.

– Bueno, parece que alguien _cuido_ muy bien de ti. – Padma miro a Draco y le guiño el ojo. – Tienes suerte.

Hermione sonrió suavemente y asintió.

La sala quedó en silencio por unos instantes, mientras ella se ponía la camisa. Hermione pudo ver de reojo que Ron estaba inquieto. Lo miro. Sabiendo que ahora ella estaba vestida, se volvió a dar vuelta y sus miradas se cruzaron. Su rostro cayó de inmediato en una mirada triste.

Ron trago saliva y dijo – Yo lo hice.

– ¿Hacer qué? – pregunto ella, frunciendo el entrecejo.

– Yo mate a Amycus Carrow. En junio, dirigí una redada en su casa porque escuchamos que podrías estar allí y lo mate.

– _Estuve_ allí – dijo ella. – Pero tuvo que haber sido hace un poco menos de un año. – Después de su escape, Hermione había pasado una buena temporada intentando averiguar adonde había estado y por cuanto tiempo. Se había olvidado del tiempo a propósito cuando era una esclava pero, por alguna razón, ahora parecía ser importante de recordar.

– Pero… es por eso que ella te trato así ¿no? Por lo que hice.

Hermione suspiro hondo antes de encogerse de hombros. – Eso no es lo importante, Ron. Amycus Carrow era un hombre horrible. El mundo está mejor sin él, y la tortura que sufrí por la mano de su hermana fue un pequeño precio que tuve que pagar por las vidas que salvaste matándolo.

– Eres tan noble como lo recuerdo – dijo Padma con una sonrisa débil.

Hermione mantuvo sus ojos en Ron mientras él miraba fijo un lugar en el suelo. Ella lo llamo por su nombre varias veces antes de que finalmente él le levantara la mirada. – No te culpes a ti mismo por las circunstancias que estaban fuera de tu control. – le ordeno.

Escucharla sonar tanto como a su antiguo yo, trajo lagrimas a los ojos de Ron. Él asintió pero rápidamente se levantó de la silla. – Voy a caminar. – Salió apresurado de la sala.

Ron no volvió hasta la noche, cargando a Harry con él. Habían llevado la cena, incluyendo una especie de avena cocida para Draco, la cual Padma le había aleccionado que comiera. Ella se había ido anteriormente con Ernie. La avena sabía cómo a alquitrán, pero cuando abrió la boca para quejarse, Hermione de inmediato le reprendió y lo amenazo con darle de comer como a un niño. No había manera de que él dejara que ella lo degrade así delante de Potter y Weasley, así que se cayó la boca rápidamente y coopero.

Después de haber cenado, Harry y Ron se fueron de vuelta ya que tenían que asistir a una especie de reunión. Ginny mantendría la guardia de nuevo esa noche, pero Dean regresaría a la madrugada para tomar su lugar.

Hermione no tenía manera de saber la hora en esa sala, pero sabía que Ginny apagaba las luces alrededor de la medianoche después de mirar su reloj de pulsera. Ella espero por lo que le pareció una hora antes de meter cuidadosamente sus manos debajo de la pequeña manta que compartía con Draco y agarrar su espejo de dos caras. Ginny le había mencionado que podía utilizar otra cama, pero Hermione no tenía interés. Draco había estado durmiendo a su lado por meses y en verdad lo prefería de esa manera.

Una mirada a Ginny hizo que Hermione supiera que estaba dormida en su silla. Con el espejo en la mano, le dio un beso a la forma durmiente de Draco antes de salir de la cama y dirigirse al baño. Encendió la luz y se sentó contra la puerta.

– Bronson – dijo al espejo. Un momento después, apareció su familiar rostro.

– ¡Pastelito! – grito él, su pelo todo desordenado mientras se pasaba la mano por el mismo. Parecía estar exhausto.

– Bronson ¿Qué suce…?

– ¡Lo vi! – grito antes de que ella pudiera terminar. – ¡Vi a Theo!

Los ojos de Hermione se agrandaron. Paso saliva. – ¿Y…?

– Él… él no recuerda nada – dijo, con visibles lágrimas en sus ojos. – Estaba con su padre quien le pregunto si me conocía y él me miro directo a los ojos y dijo 'no' y _cree_ que tal vez me vio una vez.

– Tal vez estaba mintiendo para proteger…

– Sí está mintiendo entonces es el mejor maldito actor en el mundo. No _había_ nadie allí, Granger. Él… se ha ido. – Una lágrima se deslizo por la mejilla de Bronson. Se la seco rápidamente.

Hermione suspiro y se limpió sus propias lágrimas. – No importa – dijo. – Theo no es idiota, Bronson. Él se mostró escéptico de todo esto antes de conocerte. Estoy segura que va a volver a nuestro lado. – Hizo una pausa. – Aunque, es un poco raro. Que él no te recuerde teniendo en cuenta que te conoció varios días antes de que Draco le hiciera el Imperio.

– ¡ _Seh_! ¡Y podría decir que la primera noche que nos conocimos fue bastante condenadamente memorable!

Hermione se rió, pero rápidamente se tapó la boca con la mano.

– ¿Dónde estás? – pregunto Bronson, frunciendo el ceño. – ¿Tienes que estar callada o solo estas tratando de no despertar a Malfoy?

– No, yo…

– ¿Granger? – la llamo la voz de Ginny del otro lado de la habitación. – ¿Con quién estás hablando?

Hermione se paralizo y llevo un dedo a sus labios.

La puerta del baño se abrió y Hermione cayó hacia atrás. Ginny la miro desde arriba y arrugo el entrecejo. – ¿Qué estas…? – Fue en ese momento en el que vio el espejo en las manos de Hermione. – ¿De dónde sacaste eso? – le exigió.

Ginny fue a agarrar el espejo pero Hermione lo sostuvo con fuerza.

– ¡Ginny, te juro que no es lo que crees! – le grito Hermione. – ¡Es solo un amigo! Tenía que ver si…

– ¡Prométeme que no estas contando secretos! – grito Ginny, finalmente arrancando el espejo de las manos de Hermione y lo miro.

Bronson se quedó quieto, sin estar seguro de que hacer. Tal vez si no se movía, ella creería que él era una estatua…

– ¿Quién eres tú? – espeto Ginny.

– Eso en verdad no es importante – dijo Bronson. – Pero tú… ¡tú eres Ginny Weasley! ¡Me _encanta_ tu programa de radio! Lo escuchaba todos los viernes con Pastelito.

– ¿Pastelito? – pregunto Ginny, alzando una ceja.

–Yo – dijo Hermione, poniéndose de pie tirando de regreso el espejo. – Este es un amigo de Draco y mío que está en Londres. Tenemos un espejo de dos caras para vernos.

– Hablando de eso – dijo Bronson. – Si estás con ella entonces tuviste que haber encontrado a la resistencia. Ellos no mataron a Malfoy ni nada ¿verdad?

Hermione sonrió. – No, Bronson, él está bien. – Movió el espejo así podía ver la figura de Draco durmiendo. Él había tomado otra droga para dormir después de la cena y parecía estar inconsciente.

– ¿No se despertó con todo ese alboroto? – pregunto Bronson. – Estaría en verdad decepcionado si se enterara de que se perdió a dos bellas damas peleando.

Ginny se rió. Miro de reojo a Hermione y le dijo – Hubba hubba.

– Tomo una droga para dormir – contesto Hermione. – No te dije antes porque no quería preocuparte, pero Draco estaba más herido por el castigo de Quien—Tú—Sabes de lo que creíamos. En verdad estaba muy enfermo, pero le hice una poción y ahora se está mejorando.

Bronson se quedó con la boca abierta. Sus ojos se estrecharon hacia ella. – ¿Y no me dijiste nada? Eso no fue bueno, Pastelito. Te conté sobre Theo en el momento…

– Theo – repitió Ginny. – ¿Theo Nott? ¿Ese es el Mortífago desertor del que estaban hablando?

Hermione le lanzo una mirada de enojo a Bronson y miro rápidamente para otro lado. – Bueno, mierda. ¿Cómo diablos se supone que sepa lo que es secreto y lo que no lo es?

–Theo… – Draco murmuro desde la cama.

Hermione corrió hacia él. – Draco ¿estás despierto?

Él asintió. – Theo… él… ¿él está bien? – Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente y la miro con esperanza.

– ¿Bronson, estaba lastimado? – Hermione le pregunto al espejo.

Bronson suspiro. – Sí. Sigue siendo tan grosero como siempre, pero estaba luchando por caminar. Su padre es un idiota. Ni siquiera lo ayudo y luego arrojo su valija hacia él.

– Voy a matar a ese maldito… – dijo Draco sobre la almohada. Giro la cabeza así podía ver el espejo. – ¿Y su memoria?

Bronson suspiro de nuevo, mucho más hondo esta vez. – Se fue – dijo – Solo… se fue.

Draco se quedó muy quieto por un momento. Hermione se agacho y le acaricio el pelo, pero él rápidamente se alejó de su toque, sentándose en la cama y bajando los pies. Sus hombros comenzaron a moverse mientras Hermione miraba detrás de su espalda. Ella bajo el espejo sobre la cama y envolvió los brazos alrededor de él.

– Draco, en… en verdad es mejor de esta manera. Si no hubieras puesto la maldición en él, estaría muerto. Sabes que lo estaría.

Draco asintió, pero la tensión de su cuerpo le hizo saber que él no estaba convencido.

–No tendría que haberlo dejado que se sacrifique por nosotros – dijo él. – No debí dejar que se quedara. – Hizo una pausa. – Yo me debería haber quedado.

Hermione suspiro contra él. – Draco, no te hagas esto.

– Fue egoísta de mi parte...

– Ya sea que le hubieras puesto el Imperio o no, Quien—Tú—Sabes te habría castigado. Considerando lo herido que ya estabas, tal vez ahora estarías muerto si te hubieras quedado atrás.

– Pero quizás no lo hubiera estado. El temor más grande de Theo era perder la memoria. Es decir ¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer exactamente si me lo encuentro en el campo de batalla? Nunca podría atacarlo.

– Paralízalo.

Draco sonrió. – Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. En muchos sentidos, él más poderoso incluso que yo. En mi ausencia, él rápidamente se podría convertir en el favorito del Señor Tenebroso.

– Lo dudo.

– ¡Pero podría serlo! – grito Draco mientras se levantaba y se volvió hacia ella.

Hermione le entrecerró los ojos. – ¡Deja de estresarte y siéntate! – le ordeno, apuntando firmemente a la cama.

– ¡Deja de decirme que mierda tengo que hacer!

–Oh ¿como si _nunca_ hicieras eso conmigo?

– No estoy seguro si esto dice algo acerca de mi o ellos – dijo Bronson – pero el sonido de su discusión en realidad me alivia el dolor de cabeza.

Ginny, quien estaba mirando a Draco y Hermione con asombro, miro de repente el espejo y lo levanto.

Bronson se acostó en el sofá y apoyo el espejo en su pecho. Cerró los ojos. – Ponme más cerca ¿quieres?

Ginny dio un paso más cerca de Draco y Hermione con escepticismo.

– ¿Son esos nuestros amantes desventurados favoritos? – dijo otra voz a través del espejo.

Ginny vio como el panorama se movía por todos lados, aterrizando finalmente sobre otro hombre, no tan impresionante como el primero pero de ningún modo horrible.

– Oh – dijo el nuevo mago, haciendo una pausa por un momento mientras él la miraba. Luego una luz se activó. – Ooooh. Es el programa de radio Weasley ¿verdad?

Ginny se sonrojo. – ¿Todo ustedes me escuchan?

– Seh, Pastelito hizo que te escucháramos – dijo Quigley, sentándose sobre las piernas de Bronson y haciendo que él se retorciera. – A ella le gusta escuchar sus voces. Sin mencionar aquella canción de Los Beatles.

– ¡Si escucho esa condenada canción una vez más! – dijo Bronson, empujando a Quigley fuera de sus piernas así aterrizaba con un fuerte golpe sobre el suelo. Él volvió agarrar el espejo. – Malfoy le consiguió la grabación para Navidad. Maldigo a quien sea que haya inventado a esas repetidoras en los reproductores de musica.

Ginny miro adonde Draco y Hermione seguían discutiendo, ambos ahora de pie mientras Hermione intentaba empujarlo hacia la cama. Él puso una mano sobre su frente y la sostuvo con el brazo mientras ella intentaba golpearlo.

– ¿Le dio un regalo? – pregunto ella, volviendo a mirar el espejo.

– Regalosss – enfatizo Bronson. – Y, sin embargo a _mí_ solo me dio una condenada bufanda.

– Pero a ti te _encanta_ esa bufanda – dijo Quigley, quien se había acomodado en el suelo. – Así que ¿quién está ganando la pelea?

Ginny volvió a mirar a la pareja que estaba discutiendo. Hermione tenía el dedo en su rostro y él intentaba mordérselo.

– No creo que haya ganador en este juego – contesto ella.

– No me sorprende – dijo Bronson con una sonrisa.

Merlín, esa sonrisa era fascinante… Y luego Ginny recordó que ella tenía novio. Un novio increíblemente guapo y atento quien la amaba como a ningún otro. Pero esa sonrisa…

– ¿Cuáles son sus nombres? – pregunto Ginny, intentando distraer sus pensamientos con la conversación.

– ¡No contesten! – grito de repente Hermione. – Lo siento, Ginny, pero es importante que mantengamos sus identidades ocultas por la seguridad de ellos.

– Oh ¿así que ahora les estás ordenando a _ellos_? – dijo Draco mientras rodaba los ojos. – ¡Deja de hacer eso!

– ¿Eso significa que le puedo decir mi nombre? – pregunto Bronson.

– ¡Carajo, no! – grito Draco. – Mantengan sus jodidas bocas cerradas, ¿escucharon?

Bronson lo imito de manera burlona antes de poner mala cara. – Lo siento, pelirroja. No va a poder ser. Y probablemente va a ser mejor que tampoco menciones lo de Theo a nadie. Ya tiene suficiente problemas.

Ginny asintió.

Bronson y Quigley escucharon de cerca. Silencio.

– Ah, mierda, ahora se están besuqueando ¿no es así? – dijo Quigley.

Ginny levanto la mirada, y por supuesto, Draco estaba finalmente acostado en la cama mientras Hermione le tapaba con las frazadas. Él sostenía su rostro en las manos y la estaba besando entre disculpas.

–Bien dicho.

–Entonces… – dijo Bronson, sosteniendo el espejo encima de él, – cuéntame sobre tu hermano, Charlie. ¿Es soltero? – Intento sonreír, pero tanto eso como el chiste se quedaron cortos, teniendo en cuenta que su mente nunca estaba lejos de Theo. El rudo, heterosexual Mortífago que era absolutamente malo para él en todos los sentidos. Pero tan jodidamente lindo.

Los ojos de Ginny se agrandaron sorprendidos. – ¡Oh! – dijo, finalmente entendiendo a ese extraño guapo que se comía con los ojos… ahora era mucho más inocente. – Umm, bueno… esa es una pregunta un poco complicada. Mi hermano mayor, Bill, murió el año pasado y Charlie… bueno, él de alguna manera ha estado cuidando de su esposa e hija. Si entiendes lo que digo. – Ginny le frunció el ceño al espejo. Era obvio que ella no estaba contenta con eso.

– Pequeña Comadreja, dame el espejo.

Ginny levanto la mirada para ver a Draco acostado con su mano estirada. Hermione le miro severamente y se cruzó de brazos.

– _Por favor –_ añadió un poco despectivamente.

Ginny se acercó y le entrego el espejo. Draco lo tomo y miro a Bronson. –Te ves para la mierda – dijo él.

Bronson frunció el ceño. – Tú tampoco luces tan genial.

Draco deseo poder discutir, pero lo más probable era que tuviera razón. – Mis entrañas están sangrando. Estoy acostado en una cama de hospital en la maldita guarida de las personas que quieren matarme, y no he fumado un cigarrillo o follado con mi novia en más de una semana. ¿Cuál es tu puta excusa? – Bueno, parecía que discutir era más fácil de lo que esperaba.

– No he follado en más de dos meses. Puedes agradecer a tu maldito amigo por eso. – Sonrió Bronson.

Draco no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa. – Esta bien, tú ganas. – Hizo una pausa y frunció los labios. – Mira, lo he estado pensando y quiero que ustedes dos salgan de Londres. Puedo decirte adonde ir…

– Lo siento, no podemos hacerlo – dijo Bronson.

Draco cerró los ojos y se froto la cien. Oh, su cabeza le dolía. – La única razón por la cual el Señor Oscuro no ha ido todavía por ustedes es porque está tramando algo. Sé que lo está haciendo, y no es seguro para ustedes…

– No nos vamos a ir a ningún lado sin Theo y Fiona.

– Ninguno de ellos está en peligro inmediato y…

– ¿No están en peligro inmediato? – repitió Quigley, sentándose en el suelo y agarrando el espejo. – ¡Mi hermana es una maldita esclava!

– Sí, y a ella le gusta – dijo Draco.

El rostro de Quigley se retorció por el enojo.

– Lo siento, pero esa es la realidad. Ella no se quiere ir y probablemente no lo hará hasta que el cabrón de Rodolphus esté muerto. Ahora no hay nada que puedas hacer para ayudarla.

– No me voy a ir a ningún lado – espeto Quigley antes de arrojarle el espejo a Bronson.

– ¿Por qué carajo todos en mi vida son tan testarudos como mula? – pregunto Draco, mirando de reojo a Hermione.

Ella sonrió y froto su brazo con adoración. – Sólo es suerte, supongo.

Draco gruño. – Bien, quédense entonces. Pero, si pueden, quiero que mantengan un ojo sobre Theo. Y, si la oportunidad se presenta, lo traes a nuestro puto bando.

Bronson alzo las cejas. – ¿En verdad me estás dando permiso para cortejarlo?

– Si eso es lo que se necesita, entonces sí.

Bronson se rio. – ¡Dalo por hecho!

Draco rodó los ojos. – Como sea, ve a dormir un poco o algo. No vas a cortejar a nadie luciendo como un condenado cadáver.

– Me subestimas, Malfoy.

– Lo dudo. Buenas noches, cabrón. – Draco le arrojo el espejo a Hermione.

– En verdad eche de menos su encantadora personalidad – dijo Bronson.

Hermione sonrió. – Es todo por amor. Buenas noches a los dos. Manténganse a salvo.

– Gracias. Ustedes también. Te quiero, Pastelito.

Ella le lanzo un beso al espejo antes de tocarlo y hacer que la imagen de Bronson desapareciera. Ella suspiro tan pronto se fue. – En verdad deseaba que hubieran seguido tu consejo.

–Te lo dije, tercos como una mula – dijo Draco, poniendo la cabeza en su regazo. Hermione comenzó acariciarle el cabello. – Pequeña Comadreja, estoy seguro de que no necesito decirte esto pero…

– Lo sé – dijo Ginny. – No te preocupes, no le voy a decir a nadie sobre Nott.

Draco asintió.

– Pero no entiendo. ¿Es o no es un desertor?

– Lo es – dijo Hermione. – Es solo que no lo recuerda. – Frunció el ceño. – Es complicado.

– Sí, ya lo veo – dijo Ginny, mirando el espejo en las manos de Hermione.

Hermione se lo alcanzo. – Siento haberte escondido esto. Quería pedírtelo pero tenía miedo de que no me dejaras. Les prometimos que ibas a ver como estaban cada tres días y no quería preocuparlos.

Ginny tomo el espejo y suspiro. – Está bien. Pero probablemente me lo tendría que dejar por ahora. – Comenzó con el dedo a golpear en el mismo mientras se mordía el labio. – Pero supongo que puedo poner empeño para solicitar turno de guardia en tres días.

Hermione la miro esperanzada. – ¿En serio?

Ginny asintió y guardo el espejo en su bolsillo. – Pero no más secretos. Lo último que necesitamos es darles un motivo a todos para que sospechen de ustedes dos. Si esto va a funcionar…

– ¡Vamos a cooperar! – dijo Hermione. Cuando Draco no estuvo de acuerdo de inmediato, ella le golpeo el brazo.

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y miro a Ginny. –Sí, sí. Voy a ser un buen chico. No es como si fuera yo el que coló a escondida un espejo aquí. – Volvió a cerrar los ojos y sonrió.

Hermione sonrió suavemente. – Idiota.

Ambos se volvieron a dormir rápidamente, pero Ginny estuvo bastante despierta hasta que Dean apareció en las primeras horas de la mañana. Tan pronto dejo el ala médica, se dirigió directo a la habitación de Harry, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella y metiéndose a la cama con él.

Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente y se pudo dar cuenta de inmediato que Ginny estaba muy angustiada. – Ginny ¿Qué sucede?

Ella negó con la cabeza y se secó algunas lágrimas. – Voy a decirte algo, pero tienes que prometerme que no le vas a contar a nadie. Especialmente a Ron. Le prometí a Granger que no diría nada, pero es solo que… _Necesito_ contarle a alguien.

Harry asintió. – Está bien. No voy a decir nada.

– Ella… ella tiene un espejo. Un espejo de dos caras que utiliza para mantenerse en contacto con dos amigos de ellos que todavía están atrapados en la ciudad. Así todos se pueden asegurar que están a salvo. Escuche toda la conversación. Son de fiar.

Harry asintió otra vez. – Me alegro.

– Pero, eso solo que… – Ginny se mordió el labio y peleo para que no se le escape un gemido. – Ella hablo con ellos, Harry. Ella les hablo tan fácilmente, y sonaba tan a como era ella. Es decir… ¿nunca va a volver a ser así con nosotros otra vez? ¿Esto es todo? Estas incomodas y forzadas conversaciones que seguimos teniendo.

– No lo creo – dijo Harry, envolviendo los brazos alrededor de ella y jalándola más cerca. – El hecho de que ella pueda hablar con alguien así es una buena señal ¿no es así?

– Sí… supongo. – Hizo una pausa, luego comenzó a reírse sobre su pecho. – Merlín, desearía que hubieras podido escucharlo. Incluso Malfoy parecía una persona normal con ellos.

– Hmm.

Harry continuó abrazando a Ginny mientras ella lentamente comenzó a quedarse dormida en sus brazos. El hecho de que Draco Malfoy en realidad pudiera llegar a ser una persona normal era un poco inquietante para él, pero, cada vez más, comenzaba a pensar que tal vez ese era el caso. Así que el imbécil que había odiado en la escuela, el Mortífago que estuvo lealmente al lado de Voldemort, el mago que había salvado a su mejor amiga y la miraba con nada más que amor en sus ojos… todos esos eran la misma persona. Él era humano después de todo.

Y Hermione… el temor más grande de Harry, incluso más grande que enfrentar a Voldemort otra vez, era que nunca iba a volver a tener esa amistad que compartían antes. Confió en eso durante tantos años y cada día que Hermione no estaba se sentía vacío para él. Y quería que ella hablara con él. Como una persona normal. Pero, primero, tenía que recordar cómo serlo él mismo estando cerca de ella.

XXX

Después de dos días más de estar encerrados en esa sala, Draco y Hermione se estaban poniendo inquietos. Especialmente Draco.

Padma iba durante la guardia de Ernie y controlaba nuevamente a Draco. Estaba sanando bien, pero ella quería que continuara reposando en la cama. Draco estaba más que feliz en expresar su descontento con ese diagnóstico.

– Estoy literalmente volviéndome loco – dijo él mientras se tiraba del pelo. – ¿Y nadie tiene un cigarrillo en este condenado lugar?

– Por supuesto que tenemos – dijo Ernie. – Pero no se puede fumar en el ala médica.

– Sin mencionar que no deberías estar fumando en tu actual condición. Sin cigarrillos – le previno Padma, mirando severamente a Ernie, quien estaba obviamente diseñando un plan en su cabeza que consistía en colar una cajetilla para Draco.

Draco gruño. – Entonces ¿Qué tal una maldita ventana?

– Estuve cuatro años y medio sin una ventana, Draco. Puedes lidiar con eso – dijo Hermione.

Draco gruño más fuerte. Odiaba cuando ella hacia eso. Recordarle su tiempo como esclava y hacerlo sentir una mierda por quejarse cuando podía ser mucho peor. Aun así, estaba bastante seguro que ella era mucho más fuerte que él. Él hubiera sido un prisionero absolutamente horrible.

Antes de que Draco pudiera responder, la puerta de la sala se abrió de golpe y varios magos y brujas con capas se apresuraron en entrar. Ernie y Padma saltaron de sus sillas al instante y Hermione tiro la frazada sobre la cara de Draco, poniéndose su propia capucha; por suerte, había estado usando su capa ya que esa sala siempre era muy fría; y se inclinó hacia adelante así nadie la podía ver.

– ¡Tráiganlo aquí! ¡Rápido! – ordeno una voz femenina de edad que Hermione reconocería en cualquier lugar. Era la Profesora McGonagall. – ¡Señorita Patil! ¡Menos mal que está aquí!

– ¿Qué sucedió? – pregunto Padma, olvidándose rápidamente de Draco y Hermione para siguiendo a McGonagall a medida que varios cuerpos ensangrentados eran ingresados al ala.

– Fuimos bombardeados por Mortífagos cuando nos detuvimos en el Valle de Godric. No eran carroñeros, sino un verdadero enjambre de Mortífagos. Encontraron el camino de nuestros túneles estaban allí cuando llegamos. ¿Qué es lo que podrían estar buscando?

La respiración de Hermione comenzó acelerarse. Metió la mano por debajo de las mantas y agarro la mano de Draco. Ellos debieron haberlos rastreados. Pero ¿Cómo…?

– Sr. Macmillan ¿qué está haciendo aquí? – pregunto McGonagall, sus pasos se estaban acercando.

– Eeh… yo…

– ¿Quién es usted?

Hermione supo que McGonagall la estaba mirando a ella, pero no contesto.

– ¿Quién es este paciente? – Debió de haber estado mirando a Ernie de nuevo, porque él empezó a tartamudear.

De repente, una mano agarro con firmeza la capucha de Hermione y la tiro para atrás. Ella giro la cabeza de golpe en dirección de su profesora, sus miradas se cruzaron y trago saliva. – Hola, Profesora.

Los ojos de McGonagall se agrandaron. – ¿Señorita Granger? ¿Es realmente usted?

Hermione asintió con la cabeza.

– Entonces ¿quién es…? Ella agarro la frazada y tiro de ella, pero quien sea que estaba debajo peleo con la misma. Después de un poco de forcejeo, ella lo saco, solo para encontrarse mirando fijamente a Draco Malfoy. Ahora sus ojos casi se le salían de sus orbes.

Draco sonrió. – Buenas tardes, Profesora. Le comentaría sobre el hermoso día, pero realmente no tengo idea ya que he estado atrapado aquí. Prisionero herido, ¿me entiende?

Justo en ese momento, Ginny entro a la sala y jadeo sorprendida. McGonagall se dio vuelta y le entrecerró los ojos. Ginny intentó escaparse.

– Srta. Weasley ¡venga aquí!

Ginny paso saliva y dio un paso adelante.

– Usted también, Sr. Macmillan.

Ernie miro el suelo mientras se aproximaba a la cama. McGonagall agito su varita y una cortina blanca apareció alrededor de ellos.

– Oh no – dijo Ernie, poniéndose pálido. – La cortina del silencio. Estamos en muuuuchos problemas.

– Srta. Weasley ¿ _qué_ está sucediendo? – pregunto McGonagall con voz chillona.

– Umm. Bueno, nosotros… nosotros encontramos a Granger. – Ginny sonrió y levanto la mano hacia Hermione, presentándola con orgullo.

– Sí, puedo ver eso. ¿Y el Sr. Malfoy?

Draco gruño y se acomodó para quedar sentado en la cama. – Suena tan despreciativa, profesora. ¿No fui su alumno favorito en la escuela?

– ¡Por supuesto que no!

– Ah…Oww.

– Ahora, profesora, por favor cálmese – dijo Ginny. – Malfoy es un desertor. Granger escapo hace varios meses y él la ha estado manteniendo a salvo. Cuando fueron descubiertos hace una semana, escaparon de la ciudad y nosotros los encontramos en las montañas.

– ¿Cómo sabemos si él es…?

– Él me salvo – dijo Ernie, mirando de reojo a Draco mientras continuaba frente a su antigua profesora. – El año pasado cuando fui capturado. Él fue el que me libero. No le dije a nadie excepto a Padma para su protección.

McGonagall bajo la nariz, y miro a través de sus gafas cuadradas a Draco. Él no pudo evitar sonreír a la familiaridad de esa mirada. Era como si estuviera de nuevo en la escuela, y eso definitivamente no era la más terrible de las sensaciones.

– Él es el que ha estado ayudando a Andrómeda y a los otros también – dijo Ginny. – La llamamos y lo confirmamos. Y salvo a Neville.

McGonagall giro de golpe la cabeza hacia Ginny.

– Él está con ellos – agrego. – A salvo en el escondite. _Y_ tres Mortífagos fueron asesinados durante su escape.

– Sí, y Quién—No—Debe—Ser—Nombrado parece bastante contento al respecto – dijo McGonagall, mirando por la apertura de la cortina. – En este momento, tenemos un asunto más importante con el cual lidiar. Srta. Weasley, vaya y ayude a la Srta. Patil.

Ginny asintió y salió corriendo fuera de la cortina.

– Sr. Macmillan, quédese aquí y eche un vistazo a nuestros… nuestros _invitados._

Ernie asintió y busco una silla antes de sentarse.

– Srta. Granger.

Hermione levanto la mirada a su antigua profesora, expectante.

McGonagall la miro por un momento antes de sonreírle suavemente. – Bienvenida. – Ella se inclinó hacia adelante y abrazó a Hermione, trayendo lágrimas a los ojos de ambas. Luego se apresuró en salir de la cortina para unirse a los otros.

Hermione, Draco y Ernie se sentaron alrededor escuchando como los otros trabajaban curando a tres personas heridas. Hermione no creía reconocer que conocía a dos de ellos, pero uno era Seamus Finnegan, y era el que más estaba sufriendo.

Mientras que la parte leal de Hermione sentía que debería odiar a Seamus porque Theo lo hacía; por haber matado a aquella Mortífaga, Helena, quien era importante para él; ella no podía hacerlo. Como la mayoría de los miembros de la resistencia, Seamus simplemente pensó que estaba matando a otro Mortífago. Eran todos los mismos para él. No se dio cuenta que algunos eran mejores que otros. Solo personas normales arrojados en una situación horrible.

Merlín, ella esperaba que Theo no fuera el que lo había lastimado así. Con sus recuerdos perdidos, él no habría podido dejar la venganza atrás y solo dejar ir a Seamus.

Aun así, si incluso lo hubiera hecho, Hermione sabía que ella lo perdonaría. Porque quería a Theo. No estaba segura cuando sucedió pero lo hacía. Quería a todos esos idiotas. Theo, Bronson, Quigley… ellos eran su red de seguridad, junto con Draco, y los extrañaba terriblemente. Todo se sentía tan normal, tan natural. Pero allí… estaba comenzando a temer que nada con sus antiguos amigos se iba a sentir normal otra vez.

– ¡Lo estamos perdiendo! ¡Se está desangrando! ¡Rápido, Padma, haz algo! – grito alguien.

– Yo… yo…

Hermione se puso de pie nerviosa enfrente de la cortina, mirando por la abertura a una Padma en pánico que sabía que no tenía un hechizo para eso.

– Granger.

Hermione giro y miro a Draco.

– ¿Recuerdas cuando estábamos estudiando Hechizos Curativos en el sótano? Había uno que detenía la hemorragia. Funcionó de lo más bien después de que cortamos a nuestro muñeco de prueba favorito. – Sonrió él.

Hermione asintió.

– Funciona en algo más que heridas superficiales. Si puedes encontrar la arteria que está dañada…

Hermione agrando los ojos. Se sacó la capa y la arrojo en el respaldar de la silla.

– ¡Espera! – grito Ernie, levantándose. – Me van _a matar_ si dejo que salgas de aquí.

– ¡Seamus se está muriendo, Ernie! – grito Hermione. – Por favor, ¡solo déjame ayudar!

Ernie se detuvo y escucho los gritos y las lágrimas que venían del otro lado de la cortina. Trago saliva y asintió con la cabeza.

Hermione suspiro aliviada antes de correr la Cortina y dirigirse directamente hacia la cama de Seamus. Hubo varios gemidos de sorpresa mientras ella pasaba en medio de las personas, pero se aseguró de mantener la cabeza baja. En ese momento, no podía ver a nadie, no cuando tenía que concentrarse en la tarea en cuestión.

– ¿De donde está sangrando? – pregunto Hermione mientras se acercaba a Padma y a Ginny, empujando fuera del camino a otras personas que estaban alrededor de Seamus.

– Lo… lo estoy conteniendo – dijo Padma, sus dedos dentro de una herida en su cuello.

Hermione asintió. – Ginny, tu varita. – Levanto la mano.

Ginny la miro incrédula.

– Ginny.

Ginny levanto la mirada y le llamo la atención.

– Por favor, puedes confiar en mí.

Ella asintió antes de entregársela lentamente.

Hermione tomo la varita. La levanto sobre la herida y estuvo a punto de darle instrucciones a Padma para que quitara los dedos cuando accidentalmente sucumbió ante los sonidos de la sala y escucho los susurros. Miro alrededor para ver que todos la estaban mirando fijamente. Rostros familiares. Otros no tanto. Su corazón comenzó a latir rápido y sus palmas comenzaron a sudar. Su cuerpo entero temblaba mientras que el miedo, la ansiedad de que tanta gente le estuviera prestando atención se apodero de ella. Esa cantidad de ojos no habían estado sobre ella desde esa primera noche en la que había sido capturada. Cuando todos los seguidores de Voldemort miraban mientras le robaban la inocencia.

La habitación alrededor de ella se puso oscura y gris, amueblada con muebles verdes y plateados de la Mansión Malfoy mientras que los rayos sonaban afuera de las ventanas, dejando suficiente luz en la sala para que ella vea los rostros de todos, riéndose mientras ella era torturada delante de ellos. El sonido del trueno hizo eco en sus oídos cuando Lucius Malfoy dio un paso adelante, poniendo de pie a su ya roto cuerpo, arrojándola en la mesa, abriéndose los pantalones…

Cuando la respiración de Hermione se volvió rápida y pesada, Ginny le agarro la mano y miro a cada una de las personas. – Retrocedan ¿quieren? ¡Esto no es un maldito espectáculo! ¡Si no saben magia curativa entonces váyanse al diablo!

Nadie se movió, los ojos de Ginny se deslizaron a Ron y Harry, que estaban parados en el marco de la puerta. Parecía que ninguno sabía que se suponían que tenían que hacer.

Luego la cortina se abrió del todo y Draco salió corriendo con Ernie detrás de él. – ¡Oh mierda! ¡Oh mierda! – Levanto su varita a manera de protección cuando las personas dieron un grito de sorpresa aún más alto que antes.

– Granger – dijo Draco mientras se acercaba a ella, agarrándola por los hombros y sacudiéndola un poco. – ¡Granger!

Hermione volvió a la realidad y lo miro, sus labios se abrieron ligeramente mientras que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

– ¡Granger, sal de tu puta cabeza y concéntrate en el hombre que está muriendo delante de ti! ¿Entendiste?

Hermione asintió lentamente.

– Olvídate de todos los demás – dijo Draco. – Solo tú y yo estamos aquí ¿de acuerdo? Estamos solo en nuestro sótano, practicando nuestros hechizos con nuestro muñeco de prueba. ¿Entendiste?

Ella asintió de nuevo, parpadeando unas pocas veces e intentando con dificultad obligarse a ir a un lugar seguro. Respiro hondo varias veces y bajo la mirada a Seamus, cuyos ojos estaban muy abiertos, mirándola, lucia con mucho miedo mientras Padma presionaba con fuerza el lugar que lo mantenía con vida.

Hermione trago sus miedos y se dio vuelta hacia Seamus. Draco fue y se quedó parado al otro lado así Hermione lo podía mirar si era necesario. Apunto con la varita y se preparó.

– Padma cuando diga 'ahora' voy a necesitar que retire los dedos ¿de acuerdo?

Padma asintió nerviosa.

Hermione volvió a asentir y comenzó a agitar la varita de Ginny sobre la herida, haciendo varias vueltas complicadas antes de gritar – ¡Ahora!

Padma quito los dedos y Hermione puso la punta de la varita justo sobre la arteria.

– ¡ _Sano Cruentis_!

La hemorragia se detuvo. Padma y Ginny suspiraron aliviadas.

– No hay tiempo para celebrar – dijo Hermione, captando la mirada de Draco mientras las voces comenzaron a entrar a sus oídos otra vez. –Todavía no está a salvo.

Ambas brujas asintieron y Padma comenzó a trabajar en curarle su cuello herido mientras que Ginny tomo su varita de regreso y se centró en una herida menos grave sobre su pecho.

Pero justo cuando Padma consiguió cerrar la herida de su cuello, Seamus comenzó a temblar, en un principio muy levemente así que ellos apenas lo notaron, pero en poco tiempo, estaba convulsionando frenéticamente.

– ¡Sujétenlo! – ordeno Padma.

Ginny y Hermione lo agarraron de cada pierna mientras que Padma lo sujetaba firmemente por los hombros. Su cuello continuaba sacudiéndose, amenazando con volver a abrir la herida así que Draco le sostuvo la cabeza y lo mantuvo en su lugar, pero luego el sintió algo húmedo en sus manos. Levanto una para ver que tenía sangre en la misma.

– ¡Está sangrando por la cabeza! – le dijo Draco a Padma. – ¡Rápido, denlo vuelta!

Padma agito su varita y Seamus se dio vuelta sobre su estómago. La herida en su cabeza era pequeña, pero salía demasiada sangre.

—¡Se está desangrando! – grito Hermione del otro lado.

– ¿Qué pasa con el hechizo de antes? – pregunto Ginny.

Draco negó con la cabeza. – La herida es demasiado pequeña. No, hay… – Cerro los ojos con fuerza y se refregaba la cabeza para pensar. – Esta esté hechizo que el profesor Snape me enseño hace unos años. Después de que lo utilizo en mí. – Draco abrió los ojos y miro astutamente a Harry, quien al instante supo a qué hechizo se refería. – _Vulnera Sanentur._ Es lo único que se me ocurre que puede llegar a funcionar. Al menos que tengas una mejor idea ¿Patil?

Padma miro al cuerpo convulsionado de Seamus y sacudió la cabeza.

– Bien, entonces. Pon tu varita en la herida y haz todo lo que yo…

– No – dijo Padma, alcanzándole la varita. – No tenemos tiempo para que me enseñes un hechizo. _Tú_ tienes que hacerlo.

Draco miro la varita y luego a Padma incrédulo.

– No conozco el hechizo, Malfoy. Puede que lo haga mal. Por favor – dijo ella suplicante.

Draco miro a Hermione, quien asintió. Se dio vuelta hacia la varita y la tomo lentamente, dándose cuenta como todos los demás en la sala sacaron sus varitas del bolsillo y le apuntaron.

Ernie se paró adelante así Draco estaba bloqueado de la mayoría de las varitas y sostuvo la suya con firmeza delante de él. Ginny giro e hizo lo mismo.

– Oh, maldición – dijo Ron mientras sostenía a Harry, ya que sus piernas habían cedido.

– Supongo que nos tienes que arrastrar hasta allá – dijo Harry.

Ron murmuro varios insultos mientras llevaba a Harry adonde estaban Ernie y Ginny. Tomaron sus posiciones y levantaron sus propias varitas.

Hermione miro con atención cuando Draco pasaba la varita de Padma sobre la herida en la cabeza de Seamus, recitando un encantamiento que no pudo distinguir, pero sonaba casi como si estuviera cantando. Una vez que realizo el hechizo, la hemorragia pareció detenerse y el cuerpo de Seamus se relajó.

– ¡Lo está matando! – grito alguien.

Pero Draco no perdió la concentración. Volvió a repetir el hechizo y la hemorragia se detuvo completamente como así también las convulsiones. Una tercera vez y la herida se cerró. Dos veces más y fue casi como si nunca hubiera estado allí en primer lugar.

Draco dio vuelta la varita de Padma y Seamus regreso a ponerse de espalda. Le regreso la varita y miro al mago en la cama, cuya respiración se había vuelto mucho más estable pero aún seguía respirando con un poco de dificultad.

– ¿Quién te hizo esto? – pregunto él, con el mismo miedo que Hermione tuvo sobre Theo rondándole en su mente.

Seamus continuo mirándolo, sus ojos llorosos mientras que sus labios temblaban. Paso saliva y puso mucho esfuerzo para murmurar la palabra – N—N—Nottt.

A Draco se le reseco la garganta mientras que respiraba con dificultad. De alguna manera se las arregló para mantener la calma cuando dijo – ¿Theo?

– N—n—no – dijo Seamus, intentando negar con la cabeza pero no fue capaz de moverla mucho con la herida que allí tenía. – S—su pa… — Volvió a tragar saliva. –… Padre.

Tanto Draco como Hermione dejaron escapar un suspiro de alivio. Gracias a Merlín.

– ¿Qué mierda está haciendo un Mortífago en nuestra base? – grito alguien.

Draco y Hermione vieron como nadie bajaba su varita. La persona que había hablado era Cormac McLaggen. Hermione frunció el ceño. Bueno, él seguía tan simpático como siempre.

Pero luego sus ojos se desviaron a una pequeña rubia que estaba parada detrás de él. Tenía una sonrisa suave pero agradable en su rostro y era la única que no tenía su varita levantada. Ella ladeo la cabeza y sonrió más amplio cuando Hermione la miro, finalmente acercó en un estado de ensueño.

– Luna – dijo Hermione cuando ella se aproximo. – Ha… Había escuchado rumores hace unos años de que estabas muerta. – Ella recordó que Yaxley había sido su apropiador en ese entonces, y había intentado romper su espíritu cuando todavía quedaba un poco de pelea en ella.

– Oh, no – dijo Luna, todavía sonriendo brillantemente. – Un hechizo que parecía a la Maldición Asesina me había golpeado hace mucho tiempo, pero estuve de pie solo veinte minutos después.

Hermione se dio vuelta de golpe y miro a Draco. Él se encogió de hombros.

– Creo que fui yo. Hace tres años. Mi primer intento en un campo de batalla.

Sin dudarlo un momento, Luna saco su varita y le apunto a los otros.

– Luna ¿Qué estás haciendo? – Pregunto Cormac con desprecio. – ¡Es un Mortífago!

– Sí, ¡y mira a quien trajo con él! – dijo ella, sonriéndole a Hermione. – Y acaba de ayudar a Seamus desinteresadamente.

– ¿A quién carajo le importa? ¡Es un Mortífago!

De repente, Cormac agito su varita en dirección a Ernie, Ginny y a Hermione deslizándolos a una dirección, y Ron, Harry y Luna a otra. Luego le apunto a Draco pero Padma lo agarro rápidamente y lo puso detrás de ella, apuntando con su propia varita a Cormac.

– ¡Retírate, Padma!

– ¡No, tú retírate, Cormac! ¡Malfoy ya no es nuestro enemigo!

– ¡No me hagas que te hechice!

– Cormac, si le sigues apuntando a mi novia con tu puta varita, ¡No voy a dudar en darte una paliza! – grito Ernie, corriendo furioso hacia él.

Antes de que Draco se diera cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, la sala entera estaba inmersa en un caos. Todos se estaban disparando hechizos y maleficios. Él se agacho y se movió hacia Hermione que estaba parada, la agarro con sus brazos y acunándola a manera de protección se escondieron detrás de la cama de Seamus. Miro sobre ella y vio como Cormac utilizaba un Hechizo de Piernas de Gelatina sobre Ernie. Por instinto, levanto la mano, agito sus dedos e invoco la varita de Cormac. El otro mago grito y dio vuelta sorprendido. Draco se volvió a poner de pie y le entrego la varita a Hermione, quien estaba más que feliz de utilizarla para lanzar un Hechizo Paralizador sobre Cormac.

Durante todo esto, McGonagall estaba gritando a todos para que se detuvieran, pero nadie estaba escuchando. Finalmente, llegando a su límite, levanto su varita por encima de su cabeza y grito – ¡TODO EL MUNDO, ALTO!

Una chispa de luz azul salió disparado de su varita como un rayo y golpeo a los presentes. Todo movimiento ceso, y no por elección. Se dio vuelta enojada, sus ojos engafados cayeron sobre Draco y Hermione primero.

– Ustedes dos – dijo ella, apuntando su varita y liberándolos. – Bajen la varita del Sr. McLaggen.

Hermione la puso sobre la cama al lado de Seamus.

McGonagall luego apunto su varita a Harry, Ron, Ginny, Ernie, y Padma. – Srta. Patil, se quedara aquí y curara a quien lo necesite. Venga a mi despacho en el momento que haya terminado. Los demás, síganme. – dijo severamente, girando sobre su pie y trotando fuera de la sala.

Ginny corrió hacia Harry, quien seguía siendo sostenido por Ron, e hizo el hechizo sobre sus piernas mientras Padma le quitaba el Hechizo de Piernas Gelatina de Ernie. Luego Padma fue adonde Seamus y los otros se apresuraron detrás de McGonagall, Draco sosteniendo con fuerza la mano de Hermione mientras caminaban. Todos tuvieron que pasar por encima de un Cormac paralizado para salir de la sala, cada uno de ellos le dio una pequeña patada mientras pasaban.

Justo afuera de la puerta, Dean y Terry estaban parados en el corredor. – Aah ¿nos perdimos la acción? – pregunto Dean.

– ¿Ustedes dos sabían de esto? – pregunto McGonagall, notando la falta de sorpresa en los rostros de los muchachos mientras Hermione y Draco salían de la sala.

– Eeh… – dijo Terry mientras se miraban el uno al otro con Dean. – ¡Oh no! ¡Un Mortífago! – grito poco convincente.

– ¿En _nuestra_ base? ¿Cómo pudo alguna vez haber sucedido esto? – dijo Dean, siendo un actor mucho peor que Terry.

– Bueno, ¡supongo que ustedes pueden venir con el resto de nosotros! – ordeno McGonagall.

Dean y Terry se pusieron blancos.

– Pero, profesora – dijo Dean. – Vine a ver a Seamus y…

– El Sr. Finnegan está bien. Pueden agradecerles al Sr. Malfoy y a la Srta. Granger por eso – dijo McGonagall, haciendo un gesto hacia su dirección.

Dean resoplo a forma de burla. – ¡Ah, hombre! ¡Dejen de darme motivos para no odiarlos!

– ¿Así que la próxima vez deberíamos dejar que tu amigo muera? – dijo Hermione, sosteniendo la cabeza en alto mientras apretaba la mano de Draco más fuerte.

Draco se rio. – Cálmate, amor.

Al escuchar esa palabra, los ojos de McGonagall de repente se deslizaron a las manos entrelazadas de Draco y Hermione. – Dios mío – dijo con un jadeo de sorpresa. Trago rápidamente todo y negó con la cabeza. Ese no era el momento. – Todos ustedes, síganme. Creo que es hora de que llamemos a Kingsley de regreso. Claramente, este lugar se ha convertido en un loquero en nuestra ausencia.

Draco y Hermione se miraron nerviosos antes de seguir a los otros por el corredor. Eso era todo. El momento que habían estado esperando y temiendo. Dentro de las siguientes horas, o bien se quedarían allí para siempre, o estarían de regreso afuera en el mundo, corriendo por sus vidas. A esas alturas, ningún resultado sonaba particularmente atractivo.


	32. Chapter 32

**N/P** (no, no es nota de quien plagio jajaja, es **NOTA DE QUIEN PUBICA** ) No es mi traducción y mucho menos es mi historia. Yo solo me atrevo a publicarla toda vez que muchas nos quedamos con ganas de leerla. **Disfrútenla hasta que la bloqueen.**

 **N/T** Super emocionada con presentarles mi primer proyecto, espero que les guste, muchísimas gracias a los que me apoyaron, especialmente a Romina Pascaretta que esta desde un principio y me ayudo a betear este capítulo y a Lena por autorizarme a traducir su historia.

 **N/A: *ADVERTENCIA*:** Esta historia va a ser bastante oscura. Trata temas de violación, asesinato, tortura, lenguaje vulgar, y dos almas quebradas. No apto para los corazones débiles. Esta va a ser mi única advertencia.

 **Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling, la trama le pertenece a Lena Phoria y la traducción a Sunset82.**

Antes que comiences a leer, no dejes review porque eso puede ser motivo de acoso hacia tu persona, no es necesario que lo hagas, tu disfruta la lectura.

Y por último pero muy, muy importante siempre lee los review que dejaré puesto que ahí informaré cada cuanto la voy a dar de baja, por aquello del bloqueo y las denuncias, así mismo avisaré si alternare con otra cuenta, para que esta historia sigua aquí.

 **Y repito, no lo escribí yo ni lo traduje yo, porque parece que a muchas no les queda claro**.

 **CAPITULO 32: A TRAVES DEL UNIVERSO**

Hermione sacudía el pie nerviosamente, mientras Draco y ella permanecían sentados en el dormitorio del despacho de McGonagall. Todos los demás se encontraban en la oficina que la profesora compartía con Kingsley, obviamente hablando sobre ellos dos. ¿Por qué no eran parte de esa conversación?, Hermione no lo entendía, pero tenía miedo de discutirlo, ya que no quería darle a nadie un motivo para desconfiar de ellos.

– Nos están siguiendo, Granger.

Hermione se giró hacia Draco. Esa era la primera vez que le había hablado desde que los situaron allí hace más de una hora.

– El primer lugar al que fuimos fue El Valle de Godric y nos rastrearon allí.

– Si, me di cuenta de eso – contesto ella.

– Si no dejan que me quede, entonces es solo cuestión de tiempo para que me encuentren.

Hermione frunció el ceño – Entonces solo vamos a tener que ser más inteligente sobre…

– No. – Draco levanto la vista del lugar en el suelo al que había estado mirando fijo y la observo muy seriamente. – Si no aceptan que me quede, no puedes venir conmigo, Granger.

El corazón de Hermione se estremeció.

– Es demasiado peligroso allá afuera. No voy dejar que te pongas en riesgo de esa manera cuando no es necesario.

– No es tu decisión – dijo con severidad, intentando difícilmente esconder su dolor ante la idea de que podría perderlo. – Ya te dije que a donde vayas yo voy, y por el momento no voy a cambiar de opinión.

– Pero…

– Sin "peros", Draco. Si te echan entonces me voy contigo.

Draco respiro hondo y trago saliva. – Pero te amo demasiado para ponerte en esa clase de peligro. Lo siento, Granger, pero es solo que… no puedo dejar que hagas eso.

Hermione suspiro hondo y tomo el rostro de Draco entre sus manos, obligándolo a mirarla a los ojos. – Estamos en esto junto, Draco. Lo hemos estado desde el día en que me diste refugio. El dolor de perderte me haría mucho más daño que una cantidad infinita de tortura. Si nos tenemos que ir de aquí entonces correremos, pelearemos, sabremos que lo intentamos con todas nuestras fuerzas y si vamos a ser capturados y ejecutados, lo haremos con dignidad. ¿Entendiste?

Draco sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. – Y vamos a matar a tantos Mortífagos cabrones como podamos, ¿verdad?

– ¡Seguro que si, maldita sea!

– Aaw, Amor, sabes que no deberías utilizar ese lenguaje cuando todo lo que hace es excitarme.

Hermione rio cuando Draco comenzó a besarle el cuello. – ¡Este no es el lugar! – dijo, aunque no hizo ningún intento por detenerlo.

Draco fue por sus labios, y ella pronto estuvo perdida, olvidándose por completo de donde estaban y besó al mago que amaba de una manera que no había podido en días. Eso es lo que sucede cuando siempre tienes una audiencia viendo cada uno de tus movimientos.

–Te amo, Granger – dijo Draco con la voz entrecortada.

–Yo también te amo – le respondió, pasándole las manos por el cabello y apretándolo con fuerza.

– ¿Podemos cambiar ahora el maldito canal? – gruño Ron, alejándose de la pared en la cual McGonagall había lanzado un hechizo para hacerla invisible unicamente de su lado, así ellos podían vigilar a sus "invitados."

– Me temo que no, Sr. Weasley. Kingsley nos dio instrucciones específicas para vigilarlos de cerca hasta que él regrese – dijo McGonagall, leyendo el pergamino en el que ella había tomado notas cuando sus antiguos alumnos le contaron todo lo que había estado sucediendo.

– En verdad no creo necesario vigilarlos así de cerca – dijo Ginny, quien de hecho estaba mirando la escena con increíble fascinación e interés. – Ellos no van a escapar, porque saben que si lo hicieran ya estarían muertos. Escucho lo que dijeron sobre el Valle de Godric. Fue el primer lugar al que acudieron y de alguna manera, fueron rastreados hasta allí. Tal vez se adelantaron una semana pero solo es cuestión de tiempo antes de que…

– _No_ los vamos a enviar allí de nuevo – dijo Harry con severidad. – Si Malfoy es parte del trato para que Granger se quede entonces _tenemos_ que dejarlo. Es mi culpa que ella haya sido capturada en primer lugar. No puedo perderla ante ellos otra vez.

– ¿Cómo es exactamente _tu_ culpa? – pregunto Ron, quien se había acomodado en una silla apartada de la pared invisible. – Yo fui el que la dejo sola. Si solo me hubiera quedado con ella o hubiese hecho que viniera conmigo…

– Sí, y por lo que me han dicho, estoy segura que el Sr. Malfoy también piensa que es _su_ culpa – dijo McGonagall. – Y no olvidemos que Rubeus siempre se ha culpado por correr demasiado rápido. Incluso la Srta. Weasley ha mencionado en más de una ocasión que si ella no hubiera intentado regresar por el cuerpo de su madre en el Gran Comedor, entonces ella no hubiera sido atacada por Greyback y el Sr. Weasley no hubiera ido a ayudarla.

Harry, Ron y Ginny se sonrojaron intensamente.

– Pueden creer lo que quieran pero no hay una sola persona a quien culpar por lo que sucedió. Solo fue una circunstancia desafortunada y, ahora que ella está aquí, es hora de que dejen ir la culpa y se enfoquen en lo que es importante. Y eso es la Srta. Granger.

De repente, todos la estaban mirando con esperanza.

– ¿Eso significa quevamos a dejar que se quede? – pregunto Harry ansioso.

– No es mi decisión, Sr. Potter – dijo McGonagall, bajando el pergamino y ajustandose las gafas sobre su nariz. – Pero ni siquiera _yo_ puedo negar la evidencia de que el Sr. Malfoy es un mago cambiado. – Miro disimuladamente hacia la pared invisible, donde Draco estaba prácticamente riéndose mientras Hermione le hacía cosquillas.

–Aw, son adorables – dijo Ernie, apoyado contra la pared y mirándolos de cerca.

–Creo que vomite un poco – dijo Terry desde una silla al otro lado de la sala.

– He estado vomitando desde que ellos llegaron aquí – dijo Ron con desprecio.

La puerta se abrió y todos se giraron hacia la misma, esperando que fuera Kingsley. Solo Ernie se veía feliz cuando noto que era Patil.

Sus ojos de inmediato se desviaron a la pared invisible. – ¿Todos ustedes están mirando cómo se besan? – pregunto ella, frunciendo el ceño ofendida por la pareja.

– Nah, recién comenzaron – dijo Ernie, dándose vuelta hacia ellos.

– Nunca me di cuenta de que todos fueran un montón de mirones – dijo ella, caminando hacia su novio. – Y, _Profesora._ Me sorprende. – Padma puso las manos sobre su cadera y sonrió.

– Sólo sigo órdenes, Srta. Patil – dijo McGonagall con una pequeña sonrisa. – ¿Cómo están los pacientes?

– Sobrevivirán – contesto Padma mientras agarraba la mano de Ernie. Luego miro a Dean, quien estaba inclinado hacia adelante en su silla. – _Todos_ ellos. Seamus se salvó de milagro, pero ahora está bien. Solo está durmiendo. Debería levantarse y correr de nuevo en unos días.

Dean suspiro aliviado.

– Probablemente debería advertirles que los rumores se están propagando bastante rápido allá afuera – dijo Padma, mirando como Draco y Hermione se ponían de pie y estiraban las piernas.

– ¿Sobre quién se están desparramando rumores? – pregunto Ginny.

– Acerca de ambos – contesto Padma. – Principalmente de Malfoy, pero muchos están también diciendo que a Granger le han lavado el cerebro y se convirtió al lado oscuro, trayendo un Mortífago con ella para infiltrarse a nuestra base. Sólo Luna parece creer que en verdad es al revés.

– ¿Qué? ¿Qué Malfoy se pasó al lado de la luz? – pregunto Ron, miro de reojo a la pared invisible, lamentándose de inmediato cuando Draco se inclinó y le robo un beso a Hermione. – Esto apesta – se murmuro a sí mismo.

– Es triste que solo parezca ser ella misma cuando Malfoy está cerca, especialmente cuando el resto de nosotros no podemos ser nosotros mismos cuando él está cerca – dijo Ginny con el ceño fruncido. Ella vio como Hermione comenzaba a contemplar los libros en la estantería de McGonagall, su rostro estaba tan brillante como recordaba que alguna vez había estado. Draco permanecía parado junto a ella, observándola con tanta admiración como la que Hermione experimentaba al mirar los libros.

Justo en ese momento, todos escucharon un fuerte estruendo que provenía de detrás de la puerta, y continuaba acercandose.

Harry miro a McGonagall y trago saliva. – Parece que Hagrid escucho los rumores.

Ni siquiera un segundo después, la puerta se abrió de golpe con tanta fuerza que se partió por la mitad. Hagrid se quedó jadeando en la entrada. – ¿Es verdad? – pregunto él, sus ojos se posaron de inmediato sobre Harry. – ¿Ella en verdad… está en…?

Hagrid se paralizo cuando sepercato de la pared invisible. Hermione estaba en ese momento examinando con su nariz metida en un libro, ocasionando con ese gesto que todos se sintieran nostálgicos por sus días en Hogwarts. Ella sonrió.

– Draco, ¿sabías que a Morgana Le Fay le tomo solo una semana convertirse en un Animagus?

– Sí, bueno, cuando eres ayudado con magia negra las cosas tienden a ser un poco más fáciles ¿no? – dijo Draco, quien estaba hojeando un libro diferente. – Es un pequeño precio a pagar por tu alma, diría yo.

Hermione lo miro y rodó los ojos. – ¿Qué forma crees que tomarías tú si te convirtieras en un Animagus?

– Una serpiente – dijeron ambos a la vez, junto con todos los demás que los estaban mirando.

Draco miro la pared con curiosidad, pero luego sacudió la cabeza rápidamente y le entrecerró los ojos a Hermione. – ¿Y qué tiene de malo eso? Sería algo más práctico que un animal grande si necesito andar a escondidas.

– ¿Qué sucedería si necesitaras escapar?

– Entonces me deslizaría y me escondería. Listo. – sonrió.

Hermione volvió a rodar los ojos.

– Bueno ¿qué hay de ti, princesa? ¿Preferirías ser un animal grande que puede ser visto fácilmente?

– No, preferiría ser algo con alas – contesto ella.

– ¿Cómo el Mirlo? – pregunto Draco.

Ginny y Ron se miraron entre ellos, ambos conteniendo las lágrimas mientras pensaban en la canción que ellos habían pasado todas las semanas para Hermione... por años. Significo mucho que finalmente hubiera llegado a ella.

–Tal vez – dijo Hermione. – No me importaría algo grande como un águila o un halcón, pero estoy bastante segura de que terminaría siendo un pájaro pinzón o algo así.

– Un águila o un halcón… – repitió Draco. – Bueno, eso es bastante fácil. Ya tienes las garras.

Hermione le entrecerró los ojos y con una leve sonrisa, dijo – No me hagas usarlas contigo.

Draco se rio y regreso a su libro, ahora tarareando la melodía de "Blackbird" mientras leía. Una lagrima se deslizo por la mejilla de Hermione en tanto lo escuchaba. Rápidamente miro hacia la puerta.

– ¿Por qué la tienen encerrada en una habitación? ¡Déjenla salir!

Todos se apartaron del camino cuando Hagrid marcho hacia adelante, logrando que el suelo temblara, Draco y Hermione miraron con pánico alrededor, preguntándose si tal vez había sido un terremoto.

No pudieron verlo antes, pero justo detrás de Hagrid estaba Arthur Weasley, quien; mientras entraba en la habitación, parecía estar furioso con sus dos hijos. Al ingresar cerró la puerta rota detrás de él.

– ¡Papá! – Chillo Ginny.

Ron salto de la silla y se puso en posición de firme.

Los ojos de Arthur se desviaron a Hermione detrás de la pared invisible. Se quedó sin aire. – Vamos a hablar de esto más tarde – dijo él con severidad antes de ir tras Hagrid, quien prácticamente había arrancado la puerta de sus bisagras para abrirla.

Draco se afirmó contra la pared cuando el semi—gigante entro, sus ojos se agrandaron en tanto se daba cuenta de que ninguna cantidad de magia sin varita que pudiera saber sería suficiente para alejar a alguien de ese tamaño.

– ¡Hagrid! – grito Hermione, bajando el libro y mirando insegura a su viejo amigo, quien ella estaba segura de que se hallaba bastante enojado.

Sin decir una palabra, ni dirigir siquiera una mirada en dirección a Draco, Hagrid fue hacia adelante y levanto a Hermione en un apretado y aplastante abrazo. Bueno, al menos él no estaba enojao con _ella._

Hagrid lloraba en voz alta mientras la abrazaba. Hermione levanto sus propios brazos para abrazarlo pero apenas cabían a sus lados. Las lágrimas brotaron de sus propios ojos cuando él comenzó a murmurar disculpas entre suspiros.

– Si hubiera sabido que me estabas siguiendo… Si hubiera mirado atrás…

– Hagrid no es tu culpa – dijo ella, pero su voz sonaba un poco amortiguada ya que él la estaba apretando justo dentro de su grueso abrigo.

Draco no pudo evitar reírse ante la escena, pero luego vio a Arthur Weasley parado detrás de Hagrid, y su mirada estaba definitivamente sobre él.

Hagrid bajo a Hermione e intento corregirla un poco, logrando solamente que su apariencia estuviera más desalineada que antes. – Te ves igual – dijo él.

Hermione se sonrojo. – Gracias – dijo, tocándose automáticamente una de las cicatrices más grandes en su rostro. Ella se esforzó por sonreír. – Tú también.

La mirada de ella seguía desviandose hacia Draco. Él sabía que ella lo quería más cerca, pero estaba un poco paralizado en ese momento. Solo hace algunas horas, su mera presencia había causado un motín entre los aliados. ¿Qué iba a evitar que eso sucediera de nuevo?

Aun así, Draco consiguió dar un pequeño paso, apartándose un espacio en dirección a Hermione. Los ojos de Hagrid se dispararon hacia él de inmediato. Draco se paralizo nuevamente.

Y luego el hombre gigante estaba yendo hacia él, agarrándolo con fuerza y exprimiéndolo. ¡Merlín, lo estaba aplastando con todo! Lo estaba sofocando, aplastándole los huesos, haciendo de él nada más que un trozo de gelatina rubia platinada en sus grandes manos.

– Gracias – de pronto gimoteo Hagrid. – Gracias.

Una vez que Draco se hizo de un momento para finalmente relajarse, noto como aquello que había pensado que era aplastante en realidad solo se trataba de un fuerte abrazo. Está bien. Él podía dejar de lado sus prejuicios contra los gigantes por unos momentos y dejar que eso pasara. De todas maneras, era mejor que la muerte.

– Umm, Hagrid… ¿crees que podrías aflojar un poco tu agarre sobre él? – pregunto Hermione, percatandose de que Draco estaba comenzando a ponerse azul.

– Oh, err…. Lo siento – dijo Hagrid, finalmente bajando a Draco y arreglándolo un poco sin éxito como lo hizo con Hermione.

Draco se tomo un momento para recuperar el aliento antes de decir – Bueno, _eso_ fue un saludo inesperado. Definitivamente no es la norma por aquí.

Hermione soltó una risita. Y luego su mirada se posó en el hombre calvo detrás de Hagrid. – Sr. Weasley – dijo.

Apartando finalmente la mirada de Draco, Arthur dio un paso adelante y le dio un abrazo a Hermione, casi sollozando tan fuerte como Hagrid. – ¿Hace cuánto que han estado aquí? – pregunto.

– Creo que alrededor de tres días – contesto ella, mirando a Draco para asegurarse, aunque en verdad no lo necesitaba. Sabía que estaba en lo correcto.

Arthur se dio vuelta y miro enojado a sus dos hijos y Harry que estaban parados en el marco de la puerta. – ¿Tres días? – grito. – ¿Era por eso que estaban en el ala medica esa noche que los estuve buscando, Harry?

– Ehh… – Harry miro a Ron y a Ginny en busca de ayuda, pero ellos estaban demasiado ocupados intentando evitar la mirada de su padre como para ayudarlo. Él se pasó una mano por su pelo desordenado y miro fijo al suelo. – Pudo haber sido así.

– No puedo creerlo. ¿Por qué no me dijeron de inmediato?

– Bueno, para ser justos – dijo Ernie, asomando la cabeza en la sala, – el invitado de ella acaba de _causar_ un disturbio hace un momento únicamente por solo estar presente.

Arthur luego miro de nuevo a Draco, haciendo que el se acercara un paso más a Hermione. Como una especie de protección. Hizo una mueca cuando el brazo de Arthur voló hacia él, pero luego se dio cuenta de que lo estaba estirando. Draco alzo la cabeza y dudo por un momento antes de alcanzarlo y estrecharle la mano. Lo miro a los ojos.

– Gracias por traerla de nuevo a nosotros.

Draco no dijo nada, pero logro darle una débil sonrisa. Miro de reojo a Hermione y vio que ella estaba haciendo lo mismo.

– ¿Por qué estaban encerrados aquí, Minerva? – pregunto Arthur, girando y enfrentando a McGonagall. – Ni si quiera tienen varitas así que ¿Cuál es el problema?

– Solo estoy siguiendo órdenes, Arthur – dijo McGonagall.

– ¿Ordenes de quién?

– Mías – dijo una voz profunda y autoritaria que hizo que cada persona en la sala se estremecieran. Todos vieron a Kingsley Shackelbot parado en la entrada. Sus ojos de inmediato cayeron en Draco. – Por lo que tengo entendido, el Sr. Malfoy no necesita de una varita para defenderse, y la Srta. Granger es más que capaz de manejarse por sí sola.

– Eso fue rápido – dijo Ernie, tomando la mano de Padma ya que parecía estar extremadamente nerviosa. Ella no estaba acostumbrada a romper las reglas y claramente temía al castigo. – Estaba seguro de que estaríamos aquí atrapados por al menos un día.

– No, Sr. Macmillan, de hecho estaba bastante cerca cuando recibí el mensaje de Minerva con respecto a nuestros "invitados".

Hermione frunció el ceño. – Realmente desearía que dejaran de referirse a nosotros de esa manera.

Kingsley movió su mirada a ella y la observo por un momento. Hermione trago sus miedos y se paró derecha, dándole a cambio una fuerte y desafiante mirada. Después de un momento de eso, Kingsley le sonrió.

– Sigue siendo la misma de siempre, Srta. Granger. Bueno, vamos todos – dijo, dirigiéndose a la oficina. – Tenemos mucho de que hablar.

Kingsley y Minerva se sentaron detrás de sus escritorios, transfigurando sillas extras así todos podían entrar, incluyendo una grande para Hagrid. Cuando Hermione y Draco entraron a la sala, las sillas que quedaban no estaban juntas. Draco levanto la mano de inmediato e invoco la que estaba al lado de Terry, empujando con mucho gusto a Harry a un lado así podía encajar su silla junto a la de Hermione. Por más que lo intentaran, él no iba a dejar que los separaran, aun si fuera solo por un momento.

– Impresionante – dijo Kingsley, aunque estaba mirando un pedazo de pergamino sobre su escritorio. Las notas de McGonagall.

La sala estaba en silencio mientras Kingsley leía, a excepción de un viejo reloj que hacía tic tac. Draco intento concentrarse en eso mientras esperaban. Pasaron varios minutos y finalmente la mano sudorosa de Hermione entro en la suya. Ella estaba temblando y él le dio un apretón a su mano para calmarla.

– ¿Cuál fue su camino después de que escaparon? – pregunto Kingsley, levantando finalmente la mirada del pergamino y dirigiéndose a Hermione.

Ella se aclaró la garganta. – Una vez que alcanzamos el rango de aparición en las afueras de Londres, fuimos al Valle de Godric ya que Draco había tenido un encuentro con la resistencia allí en Diciembre. Sabía que era una apuesta arriesgada, pero no tuve mucho tiempo para pensar a que otro lugar podríamos ir. El fantasma, Wendy, nos ayudó a entrar a su base y nos escondimos allí por varios días mientras Draco se recuperaba. Luego fuimos a Hogsmeade utilizando la Poción Multijugos y falsificando documentos. Nos quedamos en las Tres Escobas con la esperanza de escuchar rumores de donde estaría localizada la resistencia, ya que previamente nos dijeron que ustedes estaban escondidos en un bosque en el área…

– ¿Le dijeron? ¿Quién? – pregunto McGonagall.

– Me temo que no puedo revelar esa información – dijo Hermione. – Pero recibimos alguna ayuda para escapar de la ciudad y ellos fueron los que nos dieron esta información antes de que nos fuéramos. Pero, en Hogsmeade, los únicos rumores que escuchamos eran sobre el Mortífago que se había escapado de Londres con una Sangresucia.

Varias personas se encogieron ante el uso casual de la palabra por Hermione, pero ella continuo sin hacer pausa.

– Al día siguiente, establecimos campamento en las montañas y estuvimos allí hasta que Ginny, Ernie, Dean y Terry nos secuestraron. Y, ahora, aquí estamos.

– Secuestrar suena demasiado cruel – dijo Ernie con el ceño fruncido. – Me gustaría pensar que los liberamos.

–¿Liberarnos? – repitió Draco mientras fruncía el entrecejo. – Fui paralizado, atado y arrojado a una celda _sin_ colchón. "Secuestrados" queda.

–Yo tuve un colchón – dijo Hermione con una pequeña sonrisa.

Draco le entrecerró los ojos. – Maldito favoritismo.

– Sr. Shackelbot, si me permite – dijo Ernie, levantando la mano.

Kingsley le hizo un gesto para que continuara.

– Como puede ver en esas notas que ha estado leyendo, Malfoy aquí presente me salvo el año pasado cuando fui capturado, solo horas antes de que fuera ejecutado. Si bien puede carecer de encanto, no es el Mortífago malvado que todo el mundo cree, y creo que sería cruel, por no decir hipócrita, de nuestra parte echarlos cuando todo este tiempo hemos estado luchando por la igualdad. Solo porque tiene un tatuaje sobre su brazo no lo hace menos persona que el resto de nosotros.

– Bien dicho, bebe – Padma sonrió y le acaricio la rodilla. Ernie se ruborizo y le devolvió la sonrisa.

– Se puede relajar, Sr. Macmillan. Hoy no echaremos a nadie de aquí.

Un nudo gigante que Draco ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que tenía en su estómago se desato. Hermione gimió junto a él y levanto la mano para amortiguar los sonidos. – ¿En serio? – pregunto ella con lágrimas en los ojos. – ¿Lo...? – trago saliva. – ¿Lo dice en serio, Señor?

– Se lo aseguro, Srta. Granger, soy muy sincero – dijo Kingsley, moviendo su mirada a Draco. – Hace varios años, Andromeda Tonks vino a mi. Me dijo que se había encontrado con su sobrino en el Mercado Negro y que parecía un mago realmente cambiado. Pidió permiso para continuar en contacto con él y con el tiempo comenzó a pasar información que él le daba. Ni una sola vez nos engañó, Sr. Malfoy.

Draco paso saliva. – ¿Mi tía les hablo de mí?

– Sí – dijo Kinglsey. – Espero que no esté enojado con ella, pero ella sabía que no seriamos capaces de utilizar la información que usted le daba sin contarme todo acerca de quien la proporcionaba. Incluso me contacto al momento que supo de su escape de Londres, y he pasado los últimos días buscándolos.

– ¿Eso era lo que estaba haciendo? – pregunto Harry, luciendo confundido y un poco traicionado. Probablemente porque no se le había confiado lo suficiente con esa información sobre Malfoy. Pero, al juzgar por la mirada en el rostro de McGonagall, él no era el único.

– Así es – dijo Kinglsey. – Y parece que no soy el único que los ha estado buscando. Antonin Dolohov, Stuart Parkinson y Quincy Nott han estado liderando varios grupos de Mortifagos y Carroñeros alrededor del país. Nunca había sido tan peligroso estar allí afuera, y enviarlos de regreso ciertamente sería su ejecución.

– No entiendo – dijo Ron, quien estaba recostado en su silla con los brazos cruzados. – Entiendo que hayas sido el favorito de Quien—Tú—Sabes y todo eso, pero ¿por qué está perdiendo tanta energía en esto? Hay Mortífagos que han escapado de él antes. Siempre los captura pero no es como si enviara malditos equipos de búsqueda o algo así. Él solo espera para que ellos cometan un error.

– No soy sólo su favorito, _Comadreja_ – espeto Draco. – Justo después de tu pequeño intento de secuestro, cuando sufrí mi tortura, él me hablo a solas y me dijo que creía en mi lealtad. Planeo en hacerme un igual a Bellatrix, ofreciendo compartir sus secretos conmigo.

– Secretos – repitió Harry. – ¿Qué secretos?

– ¿Cómo iba a saberlo? – dijo Draco. – Lo iba hablar más conmigo cuando me curara, pero, es obvio, que tuvimos que huir antes de que eso alguna vez sucediera. – Hizo una pausa y respiro hondo. – El punto es que él confiaba en mí, y lo hice quedar como un tonto por traicionarlo. Es por eso que está poniendo toda su energía en encontrarme.

Hermione apretó su mano con más fuerza. Aunque con el alivio de saber que no serían regresados a las calles, su estómago seguía revuelto. Sabía que Voldemort nunca dejaría a Draco hasta que uno de ellos estuviera muerto, y con la condición actual de Harry parecía que podrían estar en la clandestinidad por un largo tiempo.

– Una razón más para que no permitamos que los capturen – dijo Kingsley. – Es decir, si a ustedes no les importaría que utilizáramos sus nombres para un poco de chantaje, si es necesario.

– Por supuesto – dijo Draco. – Estoy seguro de que mi padre está intentando convencer al Señor Tenebroso de que Granger me puso bajo la Maldición Imperio, así que si solo pueden seguir con eso, sería lo preferible. Si, por algún motivo, alguna vez me capturan.

Hermione se tensó junto a él. – Eso no sucederá, Draco.

– Más vale prevenir que curar. Buena manera de pensar, Sr. Malfoy – dijo Kinsgley. Agarro un pedazo de pergamino en blanco y una pluma. – Muy bien, entonces. Ahora es oficial decir que ustedes dos se quedaran, es hora de los arreglos. Srta. Weasley.

Ginny se sentó con la espalda recta.

–… le dará al Sr. Malfoy y a la Srta. Granger un recorrido por las instalaciones. Mientras eso ocurre, juntaremos a cada persona en el comedor para informarles de este arreglo. Es importante enfatizar que el Sr. Malfoy no debe ser lastimado. – Kingsley miro a Draco y a Hermione. – También, me temo que no podremos regresarles sus varitas, así los otros serán capaces de mantener una sensación de seguridad.

– Eso es justo – dijo Hermione, aunque odiaba la idea de no tener su varita. Estuvo cuatro años sin una, y estos últimos días habían sido más tortuosos de lo que esperaba. Pero la seguridad de Draco era lo más importante, y sufriría lo que fuera necesario para asegurarse de que lo estuviera.

– Por supuesto, también habría sido de ayuda si el Sr. Malfoy no hubiera demostrado su habilidad de utilizar magia sin varita – dijo McGonagall, mirándolo a través de sus gafas.

Draco sonrió y se encogió de hombros. – Ese tipo estaba siendo un imbécil, usando un Hechizo de Piernas Gelatinosas en su propio compañero simplemente porque defendió a su novia.

Ernie y Padma le sonrieron.

– Él recibió su merecido. Y no _utilice_ su varita. Se la di a Granger.

Hermione sonrió. – Encantada hubiera hecho más que paralizar a Cormac. él no tenía derecho de comenzar un motín cuando todo lo que Draco quería hacer era ayudar.

Por supuesto, ella se dio cuenta de que el único motivo por el cual Draco había ayudado a Seamus eraparasalvar la conciencia de Theo, lo que termino siendo innecesario. Por obvias razones, no dijo eso en voz alta.

– Macmillan, Patil, Thomas, Boor — los llamo Kingsley, haciendo que cada uno de ellos se pusieran de pie y ponerse en posición de firmes.

– ¡Oooooh! ¡Dean _Thomas_! ¡Ahora me acuerdo!— exclamo Draco. — Pero, Terry Boot, me temo que todavía se me escapa.

Terry se burló de él.

– Ustedes cuatros van a ir a decirles a todos que se reunan en el comedor — continuo Kingsley, escribiendo algo en su pergamino. — Tranquilicen a quien puedan, y por el amor de Merlín, díganles que se _relajen._

Todos asintieron. Ernie, Padma y Terry se dirigieron a la puerta, pero Dean se tomó un momento para acercarse a Draco. Sin mirarle, dijo — Gracias. Por salvar a mi amigo.

Draco le dio una breve inclinación. Dean asintió antes de seguir a los otros afuera.

– Disculpe, Kingsley – dijo Ginny, de repente levantando la mano. Por un momento había tenido atascada la nariz en su cuaderno. – He estado revisando nuestras asignaciones de habitaciones actuales y la única lo suficientemente grande para acomodar a ambos esta en este momento ocupada por Cormac. Esto podría ser un problema, considerando lo impulsivo que es.

– Voy hablar con el Sr. McLaggen personalmente — dijo Kingsley — haciéndole saber que esa clase de comportamiento no sera permitido aquí.— Escribió algo más en su pergamino. — Minerva, tal vez tú y Hagrid pueden ir preparar los nuevos cuartos del Sr. Malfoy y la Srta. Granger.

– Sí, juntaremos todo lo que necesitaran – dijo McGonagall mientras se ponía de pie.

– Srta. Weasley ¿en qué cuarto van a estar?

– En el Cuarto Rojo — contesto Ginny.

McGonagall asintió y se dirigió a la puerta. Espero mientras Hagrid se levantaba de la silla. Miro a Hermione una última vez y se secó las lágrimas antes de seguirla.

– Arthur, tal vez, tu hijo y el Sr. Potter deberían ir ahora al comedor – dijo Kingsley. – Sus voces son altamente respetadas aquí y tal vez podrían poner fin a cualquier rumor ridículo que este surgiendo allí.

– Si, por supuesto — dijo Arthur. Él y Ron se quedaron parados, mientras Ginny se giraba hacia Harry y lanzaba un hechizo sobre sus piernas. Después de moverlas un poco, él también se puso de pie y siguió a Arthur. Harry y Ron miraron a Draco con escepticismo mientras pasaban al lado de él. Draco solo sonrió en respuesta.

– Srta. Weasley, me gustaría que les muestre adonde se van a quedar tan pronto termine con su recorrido.

Ginny asintió muy seria.

– Denle tiempo pero, eventualmente, voy a querer que los traiga al comedor. Esta noche van a estar cenando con todos los demás.

Hermione trago saliva mientras que Draco se puso tenso.

– Sé que esto parece rápido, pero si queremos que todos lo acepten como un igual, Sr. Malfoy, no podemos mostrarle un tratamiento especial.

Draco de alguna manera logro asentir, aunque estaba bastante seguro de que esa era una idea horrible.

– Srta. Weasley, ¿podría por favor llevar a la Srta. Granger al pasillo? Me gustaría hablar a solas con el Sr. Malfoy por un momento.

Ginny se puso de pie de inmediato pero Hermione miro nerviosa a Draco.

– Esta bien – dijo él, dándole un apretón tranquilizador en la mano. – Estaré contigo en un momento.

Hermione asintió lentamente antes de besarle la mejilla y seguir a Ginny, sosteniéndole la mano hasta el último momento posible.

Una vez que estuvieron solos, Kingsley dijo – Espero que se dé cuenta de que me estoy arriesgando por usted.

– Lo hago – dijo Draco – y lo aprecio.

– Honestamente, estoy un poco sorprendido de que usted se quiera quedar aquí.

– No quiero – dijo Draco con honestidad. – Pero, si me echa, Granger insiste en venir conmigo, y, mientras que mi ejecución es inminente, la de ella no lo es. Durante nuestro escape, el Señor Tenebroso me ofreció perdornarla si regresaba, y lo hubiera hecho si ella me hubiera dejado.

Kingsley no pudo ocultar la sonrisa tirando de sus labios. – Y otra cosa.

Draco lo miro con expectativa.

– Es posible que desee intentar abstenerse de referirse a Quien—Tu—Sabes como "el Señor Tenebroso" mientras esté aquí. No puedo imaginar que las personas estén muy interesadas en esa manera de hablar.

La comisura de la boca de Draco se movió hacia arriba. – Costumbre.

– Supongo que no tendrá problema en compartir información valiosa con nosotros cuando lo necesitemos. Mapas de las instalaciones, horarios de guardia…

– Pídalo y es suyo – dijo Draco. – Aunque, estoy seguro de que cambiaran algunas cosas ahora que me fui.

– No si no saben que está con nosotros – dijo Kingsley.

Draco alzo una ceja.

–Tan pronto como nos enteramos del tabú sobre el nombre de Granger, enviamos varias pelotones alrededor del país para utilizar su nombre y llevar a los Carroñeros y los Mortífagos a trampas. Hemos conseguido a algunos pero están empezando a darse cuenta. Después de haber probado algunos sobrenombres para ella, según lo solicitado por el Sr. Potter, voy a hacer que uno de mis mejores pelotones salga por ahí, haciéndose pasar por usted. Obviamente, vamos a necesitar algunos de sus cabellos y de la Srta. Granger para la Poción Multijugo.

Draco asintió. – Si usted recién llego entonces ¿cómo sabe de una idea de Potter? – pregunto.

– Minerva toma notas muy detalladas – dijo Kingsley, sosteniendo el trozo de pergamino con su letra clara en el mismo. – Sólo hay una última cosa, Sr. Malfoy. El verdadero motivo por el que quería hablar con usted a solas.

Draco respiro hondo y contuvo los nervios. Espero.

– Si llega un momento cuando Quien—Tù—Sabes se entera de que estás aquí, y está dispuesto a hacer un trato que no podamos rechazar…

Draco se movía intranquilo y miraba el piso. – Quiere que le de mi permiso para usarme como sacrificio.

– Algo así – dijo Kingsley frunciendo el ceño.

– Supongo que no puedo negar algo que pueden obtener fácilmente por la fuerza – dijo Draco, apretando los dientes. – Pero, debo advertirle que él no mantiene prisioneros.

– No en la actualidad, pero si sospecha que lo tenemos…

– Tiene mi permiso – dijo Draco, poniéndose de pie y negándose a mirar a Kingsley a los ojos. – Pero, si se trata de eso, confío en usted en no dejar que Granger me siga. Enciérrela si es necesario, solo no deje que intente hacer el papel de héroina.

– Voy a hacer lo que sea necesario – dijo Kingsley. – Ahora, si solo pudiera tener su firma para verificar este acuerdo.

Él giro el trozo de pergamino en el que estaba escribiendo así quedaba enfrentando a Draco, quien lo levanto y lo reviso. Era un contrato. Draco trago saliva.

– ¿Está encantado? – pregunto.

–Sí – contesto Kingsley. – Así que no tendrá más remedio que cumplir.

Draco asintió. Tomo una pluma y firmo el pergamino rápidamente. – ¿Terminamos?

– Creo que sí – dijo Kingsley, poniéndose de pie y guiando a Draco hacia la puerta. Cuando llegaron al pasillo, Hermione y Ginny estaban cerca y parecían no decir ni una palabra. Hermione se acercó a Draco y le volvió a tomar la mano.

– Les doy una hora, Srta. Weasley. Luego tráigalos directo.

Ginny parecía casi tan nerviosa como Draco y Hermione pero, aun así, ella asintió.

– Entonces supongo que me debería ir – dijo Kingsley. – Deséenme buena suerte. – Les mostró una sonrisa antes de irse por el pasillo hacia el este.

– ¿Qué era lo que quería? – pregunto Hermione tan pronto él estaba fuera de la vista.

– Nada en realidad – dijo Draco. – Sólo me pregunto si estaría dispuesto a compartir información y me recomendó que mantenga el nombre del "Señor Tenebroso" al mínimo. Tal vez debería practicar este asunto de "Quien—Tú—Sabes"– Sonrió.

– O "El—Que—No—Debe—Ser—Nombrado" – le sugirió Ginny.

Draco arrugo la cara. – Demasiado jodidamente kilométrico. Quien—Tú—Sabes tendrá que ser.

Draco se repitió a sí mismo el nombre una y otra vez mientras Ginny los llevaba ala dirección opuesta de Kingsley. Hermione estaba a un paso detrás de él y lo observaba de cerca, sabía que él no estaba siendo completamente honesto con ella. Por más que intentaba ocultarlo, él estaba menos seguro que antes, y ella odiaba pensar en lo que Kingsley podría haberle dicho para hacerle perder esa seguridad. Fuera lo que fuera definitivamente no podía ser bueno.

XXX

– ¿Ya te sientes mejor? – Pansy ponía la cabeza a un lado de la cama de Theo y lo miraba desde arriba.

Él le hizo una mueca. –Tus pociones siempre tuvieron un sabor de mierda – dijo Theo, levantando una botella de whiskey de fuego y tomándose un trago.

– _De nada._ _–_ resoplo ella, quitándole la botella y volteándose sobre su estómago para no ahogarse. – El Señor Oscuro me convertiría en su pelota anti estrés personal si supiera que te estoy pasando esto a escondidas.

– Oh, ¿te refieres a como me ha estado tratando a mí?

Pansy frunció el ceño. Aunque Voldemort libero a Theo y permitió que sanara; hasta cierto punto, lo seguía torturando al menos dos veces al día. Para aliviar un poco la tensión que venía acumulando desde el escape de Draco. Tenía que desquitarse con alguien y Theo era un objetivo fácil, teniendo en cuenta su implicación en todo eso. Con o sin el Imperio, el Señor Tenebroso no perdonaba.

De repente, la puerta se abrió e irrumpió el padre de Theo.

– ¿Alguna vez has escuchado sobre golpear, mierda? – espeto Theo. – ¿Qué pasaría si Pansy y yo estuviéramos follando?

Pansy se rio mientras tomaba un trago de whiskey de fuego.

– Por lo que escuche, no sería tan difícil de lograr que hiciera eso.

La mandíbula de Pansy se le cayó un poco.

– ¡No seas malditamente grosero con mi invitada! – grito Theo, apretando los puños.

– Está bien, Theo – dijo Pansy, mirando con frialdad al viejo. – Al menos yo no necesito _forzar_ a las personas para que me follen, como otros imbéciles en este dormitorio.

Pansy tomo otro trago de la botella para contenerse. No estaba segura de donde comenzaron esos rumores sobre ella. Pansy solo había estado con tres hombres en su vida. Cuatro si contaba a Theo, pero prefería olvidarse de _ese_ vergonzoso fiasco.

La noche en que su padre le dijo que tenía que convertirse en un Mortífago, salió y se emborracho con Draco y Theo. Draco desapareció temprano, probablemente para follarse alguna golfa, pero Theo y ella bebieron hasta altas horas de la noche. Luego regresaron a su lugar y tuvieron lo que sin duda podría designarse como el polvo más torpe de su vida. Si ella tuviera un hermano y por casualidad tendría que follarlo, se imaginaba que sentiría algo como su encuentro con Theo.

Por supuesto, ninguno de ellos le había contado a nadie sobre aquello. En especial a Draco. Si bien ya no tenía sentimientos románticos hacia ella; si es que alguna vez los tuvo, él seguía teniendo un reclamo posesivo sobre cualquier bruja con la cual había follado más de una vez. Y, si él era así con ella, Pansy se podía imaginar cómo era con Granger. Sonrió para sí misma cuando comenzó a pensar en ellos encontrando la resistencia y topándose con Ron Weasley .Oh, pagaría tantos Galeones por ver como terminaría eso.

Y luego la mente de Pansy se desvió a la última vez en que Draco y ella habían follado. Si bien fue antes de la fecha en la cual Granger y él decían que iniciaron a salir, la lechuza que ella recibió al día siguiente manifestaba que al menos había sentimientos involucrados en ese momento.

Y luego se dio cuenta.

Cuando Draco la había dado el mejor polvo de su vida, ¿había estado pensando en la maldita de _Granger_?

– ¿Por qué carajos estás haciendo esa mueca?

Pansy se giró lentamente hacia Theo. – ¿Qué mueca?

– Esa – dijo, apuntándole. – Pareces jodidamente repugnada o algo así.

– No es nada – dijo Pansy. – Es solo que… – Trago saliva y se golpeó la garganta. – Me atragante con el whiskey de fuego.

Theo le saco la botella y se tragó una buena tercera parte. – ¿Qué es lo que quieres, _Padre_?

Quincy se burló de su hijo. – Tienes otra invitada. Una mucho más apropiada con la cual un Nott debe asociarse a diferencia de con quien estas ahora.

Los labios de Pansy se curvaron. – Lo siento, pero ¿cuándo exactamente los Parkinson's bajaron de categoría ante tus ojos?

– Los Parkinson's siempre han sido "más bajos" que los Nott's – dijo Quincy. – Pero cualquiera que haya sido manchado por ese imbécil de Malfoy, no es más que un pedazo de basura para mí.

– Entonces… ¿todo esto es porque salí con Draco hace cinco años?

– ¿Quién es la invitada? – pregunto Theo, ansioso de alejar a Pansy y a su padre lo más rápido posible.

– Astoria Greengrass – contesto Quincy.

Theo y Pansy hicieron gestos.

– Le gustaría llevarte a cenar y yo ya acepte la invitación.

– Entonces es mejor que vayas y la rechaces – espeto Theo. – Pansy y yo ya tenemos planes de consumir una cena liquida.

– ¡Brindo por eso! – dijo Pansy, despojándolo de la botella y levantándola a forma de saludo antes de tomar un sorbo.

– _Vas a ir_ , Theo – dijo Quincy severamente. – Todo este mal humor que has estado produciendo durante la semana pasada no le sienta bien al Señor Tenebroso, especialmente cuando pasas la mayoría del tiempo con la bruja que justo por casualidad adivino que estabas bajo la Maldición Imperio.

– No adivine, esperaba que así fuera– dijo Pansy en un tono burlón. – Uno pensaría que su padre sería el primero que lo sugeriría. Usted es un cretino.

– ¡Y tú una asquerosa puta! – grito Quincy, sacando su varita.

Antes de que pudiera hacer algo, Theo había sacado su propia varita y le apunto con ella. – ¡Retírate, Padre!

– Baja tu varita, Theo. Sabes que si haces algo, él va ir a dar vuelta la situación con el Señor Oscuro como si fuera _él_ la víctima. Y luego serás torturado otra vez y toda esa mierda. No vale la pena. – Pansy puso la botella en la mesita de luz y se bajó de la cama. – Solo ve a cenar con la pequeña idiota y después nos vemos en mi casa.

Pansy busco sus zapatos y se los puso. Si bien Astoria era la hermanita de su mejor amiga, nunca le había importado particularmente la chica, y el sentimiento era mutuo. Mantenía un ojo en ella porque Daphne se lo había pedido, pero no había ningún apego emocional en absoluto.

Theo se puso sus propios zapatos y siguió a Pansy fuera de la habitación, asegurándose de empujar con fuerza a su padre cuando paso por al lado. Astoria estaba parada en el centro de la sala de dibujo cuando ellos entraron, su rostro se descoloco en el momento en que vio a Pansy.

– Astoria – dijo Pansy asintiendo cortésmente. Paso por al lado de ella y fue al armario. Agarro su capa y se la coloco. Sin otra palabra, salió por la puerta principal.

– Hola, Theo – dijo Astoria alegremente cuando su mirada se fijó en él. – Espero que no esté molestando.

Theo se encogió de hombros. – Era solo la jodida de Pansy.

– ¿Te contó tu padre sobre…?

– Seh, seh, terminemos con esto de una vez – dijo Theo, acercándose al mismo armario que Pansy y colocándose su propia capa. – ¿Nos vamos por Red Flu?

Astoria parpadeó. – Yo… pensé que podríamos caminar.

Theo gruño – Bien. – Abrió la puerta principal y espero a que ella pasara.

Astoria suspiro antes de salir. Theo la siguió y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

Mientras caminaban por la calle, Theo siempre se aseguraba de estar un paso detrás de ella. Después de algunas cuadras, agudizo los oídos y al instante supo que estaban siendo seguidos por su padre. Por supuesto, Astoria parecía no darse cuenta en absoluto.

Pero lo que Theo no podía entender era _porque_ su padre los estaba siguiendo.

– ¡Llegamos! – exclamo Astoria, deteniéndose delante del multitudinario restaurante italiano.

Theo había estado antes allí varias veces con sus golfas habituales para mantenerlas felices, y no pudo evitar arrugar la nariz cuando se dio cuenta de lo que Astoria estaba intentando hacer.

– ¿Por qué aquí? – pregunto él, retrocediendo mientras ella lo tiraba del brazo e intentaba empujarlo hacia adentro.

– Bueno, no he salido mucho a comer desde que me mude a esta ciudad y he escuchado que este lugar es el mejor – dijo ella. – Además ¿no te gusta?

Theo arqueo una ceja. – ¿Quién te dijo eso?

– Tu padre – contesto ella.

Theo gruño. – Entonces bien. – Que comience el juego.

Dejo que Astoria lo empujara hacia adentro. La anfitriona levanto la mirada cuando entraron, sus ojos se agrandaron reconociéndolo. – ¡Oh, hola! – dijo ella mirando a Theo. – ¿Estás aquí para ver a Bronson de nuevo?

Theo arrugo el ceño. – ¿Disculpa…?

– Bueno, hola – dijo otra anfitriona, acercándose y apoyándose en el podio. – Me acuerdo de ti. El Mortífago amigo de Bronson y Zander ¿verdad? – Se inclinó hacia adelante, mostrando su escote a propósito. Theo mantuvo la mirada en alto, pero eso no detuvo a Astoria de sujetarse su brazo con más fuerza.

– Mesa para _dos,_ por favor – dijo ella.

– ¡Theo! – Apareció de repente un mesero y puso el brazo alrededor de la anfitriona, tirando de ella hacia tras y apartándola de él. – ¿En dónde diablos has estado amigo? Malfoy no ha estado aquí desde hace más de una maldita semana. ¿Bronson y yo deberíamos preocuparnos?

Theo no dijo nada, pero Astoria frunció el ceño y pregunto – ¿Tú eres el vecino de Draco?

– Así es – dijo el mesero con una sonrisa. Estiro la mano. – Zander Quigley. Un placer conocerte.

Astoria estrecho la mano, sonrojándose mientras él le daba un beso a la misma.

– ¡Ah ni hablar! – exclamo la anfitriona que recién había estado coqueteando con Theo, agarrando el brazo de Astoria. – ¿Tú _también_ eres un Mortífago? ¡Nunca antes había conocido una mujer!

– ¡No toques a los clientes, Jenna! – le regaño la otra anfitriona.

Astoria agarro su brazo y se bajó la manga. – Umm… ¿una mesa?

La anfitriona más profesional le sacudió la cabeza a su compañera de trabajo y suspiro antes de mirar la lista. – ¿Los quieres en tu sección, Zander?

– Nah, estoy en mi descanso – dijo Quigley. Luego se le ocurrió una idea. – Pero deberías ponerlos en la sección de Warren. Él también conoce a Theo y estoy seguro ¡que estará encantado de verlo!

– No sé quién carajo es – dijo Theo.

La anfitriona marco algo en su lista y agarro dos menús. – Síganme – dijo ella, caminando al comedor.

– Pero otras personas están esperando – dijo Astoria, mirando alrededor mientras la seguían.

– Los Mortífagos tienen privilegios, Greengrass – dijo Theo. – Comienza a acostumbrarte.

Ella lo miro y frunció el entrecejo. – Llámame Astoria.

Theo gruño. – Bien.

Escuchando algunos susurros, Theo se dio vuelta justo a tiempo para ver a la anfitriona, Jenna, mover los labios – ¿Es él? – a Quigley. Él asintió y los dos se rieron antes de salir corriendo hacia la cocina.

– Aquí estamos – dijo la anfitriona, haciendo un gesto hacia su mesa. Se sentaron y ella les entrego los menús. – Que lo disfruten.

Cuando se fue, Theo miro a la puerta de la cocina. Quigley asomo la cabeza y se rió de nuevo antes de volver a mirar a alguien y decir algo.

– ¿Te acuerdas de él? – pregunto Astoria.

Theo la miro y dijo – No.

– ¿Y este fulano "Warren"? ¿Nada?

Theo negó con la cabeza y agarro el menú de los vinos. Era todo lo que le importaba.

– ¡Buenas noches! – dijo un mesero acercándose a ellos. – Mi nombre es Warren y voy a ser su servi…

De repente, los ojos de Warren se detuvieron en Theo, quien estaba más que feliz de mirarlo. – ¿Qué mierda estás mirando?

Los ojos de Astoria se precipitaban entre los dos. Tenía un buen presentimiento por la mirada del rostro de Warren de que no eran amigos.

– _Tú –_ dijo de manera acusatoria.

– _Yo –_ dijo Theo antes de volver a mirar su menú de vinos. – ¿Te conozco o algo así?

Los ojos de Warren se agrandaron. – ¡Imbécil! ¡Asqueroso! ¡Roba—hombres! ¡Idiota!

Astoria alzo las cejas. – ¿Roba—hombres?

Theo volvió a levantar la mirada justo a tiempo para ver a Warren sacar un plato lleno de pasta de la bandeja de un mozo que pasaba y arrojárselo a su regazo.

– ¡Qué carajo! – grito Theo, saltando de la silla. Esa mierda estaba jodidamente caliente. El restaurante entero se dio vuelta en su dirección.

– Warren ¿qué estás haciendo? – grito la anfitriona mientras se acercaba corriendo.

– ¡ _No_ le voy a servir a él, Farrah! ¡Échalo!

Farrah se puso blanca. – ¡No lo podemos echar! Es un Mortifa…

– ¡ÉCHALO!

– ¿Qué significa esto? – pregunto un hombre mayor con una mirada autoritaria; quien debía ser el gerente, mientras se acercaba. Sus ojos se agrandaron cuando vio a Theo. – ¡Señor, lo siento mucho! ¡No sé lo que sucedió con él! ¡Warren, discúlpate con nuestro invitado!

– No – dijo Warren inflexible.

–Warren, es un Mortífago – dijo Farrah en voz baja.

– ¿Y? – dijo él. – ¿Qué es lo que va hacer? ¿Ejecutarme porque le eche pasta?

– Podría si quisiera, maldito idiota – espeto Theo. – Tienes suerte de que no soy rencoroso.

Warren abrió la boca para decir algo pero, antes de que pudiera, alguien lo agarro del hombro. Se dio vuelta para ver a Bronson sonreírle. – Warren, mi amigo. Luces positivamente satisfecho. Tal vez es hora de que vayas a la cocina.

– ¡No! Me trataste como basura y _no voy_ …

Bronson lo agarró del cuello y lo atrajo hacia él. – Este no es el momento ni el lugar para tu mierda melodramática – dijo entre dientes, a la vez que mantenía una sonrisa sobre su rostro. – Ve a la _cocina_.

Bronson miro a Astoria, le guiño el ojo y dijo – Es bueno verte de nuevo, muñeca. – Luego le mostró una de sus sonrisas brillantes a los clientes del restaurante antes de arrastrar a Warren. Cuando paso junto a un Quigley que se reía, lo agarro de la corbata y también se lo llevo con él.

– En verdad lo siento por esto – dijo el gerente, quien seguía parado allí. – Por supuesto, su cena corre por nuestra cuenta.

– Como sea. Solo tráiganos un maldito vino – dijo Theo. Miro a Astoria. – Me voy a limpiar esta mierda.

Ella asintió.

Theo se apresuró al baño y se limpió el regazo con un rápido movimiento de varita. Luego se tomó un momento, humedeció su rostro con agua y se restregó las sienes. Siempre tenía dolores de cabeza horribles, pero desde que había sucedido todo aquello se habían puesto peor.

Theo respiro hondo varias veces mientras se miraba en el espejo. Estaba en graves problemas. Sabía que lo estaba. No había forma de que su padre le recomendara ese lugar a Astoria por mera coincidencia. Estaba en busca de algo, y no había duda en la mente de Theo de que él había estado ahí afuera mirando el encantador espectáculo que había tenido lugar.

– _Mierda –_ se murmuro a sí mismo.

Después de un par de minutos, Theo regreso al comedor, en donde el vino lo estaba esperando. Astoria ya estaba a mitad de su copa mientras que Quigley se inclinaba hacia ella, obviamente coqueteando.

– ¿Estás bien? – pregunto ella mientras se sentaba.

– Mejor que nunca – dijo Theo, levantando su copa y tomando un gran sorbo.

– Desafortunadamente, Warren tuvo que irse a casa temprano – dijo Quigley con una sonrisa. – Se sentía un poco descompuesto ¿saben? Pero ¡no se preocupen! ¡Yo seré su mesero por el resto de la noche! Cualquier cosa que necesiten corre por nuestra cuenta, así que no duden en ordenar el menú entero si quieren. Regresare en unos minutos para tomar sus órdenes. – Miro a Astoria y le guiño un ojo.

Ella sonrió suavemente. Una vez que se fue, pregunto – ¿Quieres irte?

Theo gruño. – No. Está bien.

– En verdad lo siento, Theo – dijo ella mientras golpeaba su copa de vino con el dedo. – Debería haber sabido mejor que no se puede confiar en una recomendación de tu padre. Claramente, sigue convencido de que no has perdido la memoria.

Theo levanto las cejas. Estaba impresionado. – Que observadora eres.

– Mi plan original era solo ir al Caldero Chorreante o algo así y tomar una cerveza y algo de pescado y papas frisas. Parkinson también podría haber venido.

Theo sonrió. – ¿A qué estás jugando exactamente, Astoria?

Ella lo miro y se ruborizo. – ¿A qué te refieres?

– ¿Gustas de mi o algo parecido?

Ella se sonrojo con más fuerza. – ¡No! Yo… – suspiro. – Me gustabas en la escuela ¿de acuerdo? Pero eras mayor que yo y amigo de mi hermana. Fuera de mi alcance.

Theo arrugo el ceño. Hmm. En la escuela siempre se había sentido un poco solitario, sin mencionar extravagante. No fue hasta que se convirtió en un Mortífago que las mujeres comenzaron a prestarle atención, así que le era difícil creer que estaba fuera del alcance de cualquier persona.

– ¿No querías casarte con Draco hace un par de meses? – pregunto.

– Sólo por mi padre – dijo Astoria con desdén. – Lo hizo parecer como si él fuera mi única opción, cuando todo lo que en verdad quería era la fortuna de los Malfoy's.

– Si estás buscando un maldito esposo entonces definitivamente no soy…

– ¡No! – Dijo ella rápidamente. – Ya casi he aceptado que voy a ser Mortífago por un largo tiempo. Es solo que… – suspiro. – Draco me prometió que mientras él estuviera a cargo me cuidaría, y ahora que no está. No… no conozco a nadie aquí, Theo. Ya no confío en mi padre, Pansy me odia, con Goyle es casi imposible mantener una conversación inteligente y tú … bueno, al menos estaba solo esperando que fueras mi amigo.

Theo mantuvo su mirada en ella mientras tomaba un gran sorbo de vino. Cuando lo bajo, dijo – No deberías querer ser mi amiga, Astoria. No ahora cuando estoy al borde de la ejecución.

– No me importa eso. Y no me importa si estas mintiendo o no sobre tu memoria. Estoy segura que es lo que quiero.

– Y también nunca voy a salir contigo – agrego él. – Siento la necesidad de dejar eso muy claro.

Astoria lo miro un poco triste, de todas maneras asintió.

– Pero supongo que siempre puedo utilizar a alguien nuevo con quien beber. Siento que es todo lo que hago con mis otros "amigos."

Astoria sonrió. – ¿En serio?

– Seh, seguro, bien. – Theo miro al otro lado del salón y accidentalmente llamo la atención de Quigley. Inmediatamente comenzó a acercarse. – Voy afuera a tomar un poco de aire – dijo, poniéndose de pie. – Ordena cualquier cosa para mí.

Astoria asintió y Theo salió apresurado del restaurante antes de tener que volver a lidiar con el jodido de Quigley. Cuando estaba afuera, por temor de que su padre lo pudiera estar observando, corrió al callejón más cercano. En verdad quería estar solo.

Theo se apoyó contra la pared y cerró los ojos, tomándose un momento para respirar antes de escuchar un 'flick', seguido de un aroma familiar. Abrió los ojos y se dio vuelta para ver a Bronson fumando un cigarrillo Muggle.

– De todos los callejones en la ciudad, entras en el mío. – sonrió Bronson. – ¿Me extrañas, Theo?

Theo no dijo nada.

Bronson se rió y giro la cabeza. – ¿En realidad no tienes ningún recuerdo de mi?

Theo parpadeó. – No.

– ¿Pero _crees_ que me conociste una vez?

Él no dijo nada.

– Se me hace difícil creer que no recuerdes la noche en la que nos conocimos.

– Recuerdo haberte conocido – dijo Theo, asomando la cabeza fuera del callejón y viendo si podía localizar a su padre en cualquier parte.

– ¿En serio?

Theo se volvió a dar vuelta y pego un salto cuando vio que Bronson estaba ahora justo al lado de él. Él le tendió su cigarrillo y le ofreció una calada. Por reflejo, Theo lo tomo.

– Perdón por lo de adentro – dijo Bronson, sacando otro cigarrillo y encendiéndolo. – Quigley pensó que sería gracioso.

Theo miro fijo delante de él y tomo otra calada de su cigarrillo.

– ¿Ni siquiera estás curioso del _por qué_ Warren actuó de esa manera?

– En verdad me importa una mierda – dijo Theo.

– Hmm… suena bien – dijo Bronson con una sonrisa. – Así que sobre la noche que nos conocimos…

– ¿Qué hay sobre…?

De repente, Bronson se colocó delante de Theo, situándose tan cerca de él que estaba prácticamente inmovilizándolo contra la pared. Sus ojos se dilataron.

– ¿Qué es lo que estas…?

– ¿En verdad no te acuerdas de nada? – dijo Bronson, sus labios se quedaron justo sobre los de Theo mientras pasaba las manos por sus caderas.

– No, yo…

– ¿Nada de nada? – las manos de Bronson comenzaron a jugar con el botón de los pantalones de Theo.

Theo trago saliva. – No.

Con un movimiento de la muñeca, el botón estaba desabrochado.

– ¡Esta bien, está bien! – grito Theo, empujando a Bronson lejos de él. – Recuerdo la maldita noche en la que te conocí ¿de acuerdo? Pero no iba a admitirlo delante de mi padre.

– ¿Entonces por qué mientes ahora? – pregunto Bronson, dando un paso hacia él de nuevo.

– ¡Porque me están vigilando! ¡Te están vigilando a _ti_! No sé cuál era tu asociación con Draco pero el que seas visto conmigo solo va empeorar las cosas para ambos. Mantente. Alejado.

Bronson sonrió y dio otro paso adelante. – ¿Es eso lo qué quieres?

– Sí.

– ¿En serio?

Theo volvió a tragar saliva. – Yo… esa noche estaba jodidamente borracho.

– Sí – dijo Bronson, alcanzando nuevamente los pantalones y bajando la cremallera. – Ya lo has dicho antes.

Theo intento alejarse pero Bronson lo mantuvo firme en su lugar. Antes de que supiera lo que estaba sucediendo, su polla estaba afuera y Bronson estaba de rodillas, succionándosela. Theo presiono la espalda con fuerza contra la pared y se mordió el labio, intentando contener sus gemidos.

– ¿No hay nada, ni siquiera vagamente familiar en esta escena? – pregunto Bronson mientras lo lamía de la base a la punta.

–N—no.

Bronson levanto la mirada e hizo un guiño. Lo envolvió con toda su boca y comenzó a succionar con fuerza, logrando debilitar las rodillas de Theo. Aun así, se las arregló para quedarse quieto.

Solo fue cuestión de unos minutos para que estuviera terminando. Bronson le levanto la cremallera y se volvió a poner de pie, yendo de inmediato por los labios de Theo. Lo sostuvo firmemente contra la pared mientras lo besaba con fuerza, masajeándole la lengua, succionando su labio inferior… y Theo le devolvió el beso con el mismo vigor. Al menos, por un instante. Luego sus ojos se abrieron de golpe cuando de repente se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

– ¡Suéltame! – grito Theo, dándole un empujón. Bronson no pudo evitar sonreír ante la manera en que sus mejillas se ruborizaban mientras se frotaba los labios con su manga. – ¡Si sabes lo que es bueno para ti entonces vas a permanecer alejado de mí!

Theo arrojo el cigarrillo que estaba sosteniendo y salió corriendo del callejón.

Bronson se quedó solo parado allí, poniendo las manos en los bolsillos y sonriéndose para sus adentros. Progreso.

– ¡Carajo!

Los ojos de Bronson se agrandaron. Se giró para ver el rostro familiar y muy divertido de una bruja, de pie cerca de los cestos de basura.

– No me di cuenta de que teníamos audiencia – dijo Bronson, mirándola enojado. _Mierda._ Ella era un Mortífago, sabía eso, y muy posiblemente la ex de Malfoy. Si no recordaba mal.

– Admito que me sorprendí cuando Draco y Granger dijeron que Theo estaba viendo a alguien. Pero esto… Mi cabeza literalmente esta que explota.

Bronson se puso blanco. – ¿Granger…?

– No te hagas el tonto conmigo – dijo la chica, dando varios pasos hacia él. – Sé que los has estado ayudando. Carajo, yo también lo he hecho.

Bronson retrocedió un paso. Quería preguntar si ella fue la que los ayudo a escaparse de la ciudad, pero no pudo evitar sentir que eso podía ser un truco.

– Soy Pansy – dijo ella, tendiéndole la mano.

Bronson no la tomo.

Ella sonrió y la bajo. – No importa – dijo. – Sabes, en verdad no deberías meterte con Theo de esa manera. No con su padre vigilando cada maldito movimiento.

Bronson alzo una ceja. – ¿A qué te refieres?

– Su padre lo siguió hasta aquí – le explico Pansy. – Armo todo esto para ver si Theo está mintiendo acerca de si perdió la memoria o no. Solo está esperando para que se quiebre. Supe que estaba planeando algo así que decidí venir. Tienes suerte de que él sigue adentro, porque si viera lo que vi recién yo, no dudaría en matarte en el acto.

El labio inferior de Bronson tembló. – ¿Tú crees que Theo está fingiendo?

Pansy se encogió de hombros. – No tengo idea. He estado probando las aguas hace días, pero él no da señales.

Bronson bajo la mirada y suspiro. – Tengo que regresar a trabajar. – Intento moverse pero Pansy se puso delante de él.

– Espera – dijo ella. – He estado esperando hablar contigo desde que Draco y Granger se fueron, y esta es la primera oportunidad que tengo. _Me vas_ a escuchar.

– ¿Por qué debería ha…?

– Los ayude a escapar – dijo Pansy. – Por si te lo estabas preguntando. Y luego arriesgue mi propia vida para asegurarme de que Theo no fuera ejecutado. Si hubiera ido al Señor Tenebroso solo unos minutos después, él no estaría aquí ahora. ¿Comprendes?

Bronson se tensó. Asintió lentamente.

– Está bien entonces – dijo ella. – Tengo un pequeño problema.

Bronson espero.

– Lucius Malfoy me descubrió, y ahora quiere que lo ayude a asegurarse de que Draco no va a ser ejecutado una vez que sea capturado.

– ¿Cómo es eso un prob…?

– Porque la única persona por la que él está preocupado es Draco. Tú, yo, Theo, tu compañero de departamento, Granger… todos somos prescindibles para él y, para ser honesta, no quiero morir. – Suspiro. – Si voy a trabajar con él entonces necesito un confidente. Tenía esperanza de que fuera Theo, pero no creo que eso vaya a suceder.

Bronson respiro hondo y dijo – No me interesa. – Se dirigió hacia la puerta del restaurante.

Pansy se puso delante de él otra vez. – Cuando el Señor Oscuro venga por ti, vas a querer que este de tu lado.

– Tú eres la que le hizo a Granger esas cicatrices – dijo Bronson, de pronto acordándose lo que Hermione le había contado sobre esa chica.

Pansy se puso blanca. – Se las quite. – dijo con una voz temblorosa. – Era joven, yo…

– No me molestes de nuevo – dijo Bronson, golpeándole el hombro cuando finalmente llego a la puerta.

– ¡Si Theo te importa, mantente alejado de él! – le dijo a su espalda. – ¡Otro encuentro como ese y vas a tener éxito en conseguir que lo maten!

Bronson cerró los ojos y respiro hondo. – No puedo hacer eso. Él necesita a alguien.

– ¡Es por eso que estoy aquí! – grito Pansy. – No voy a dejar que su padre lo lastime.

Bronson abrió la puerta.

– ¡Voy hacer que cambies de opinión, ¿sabes?!

Él entro y cerró la puerta.

Una vez que se fue, Pansy se cruzó de brazos y resoplo. ¿Por qué todo el mundo tenía que hacer las cosas tan malditamente complicadas?


	33. Chapter 33

**N/P** (no, no es nota de quien plagio jajaja, es **NOTA DE QUIEN PUBICA** ) No es mi traducción y mucho menos es mi historia. Yo solo me atrevo a publicarla toda vez que muchas nos quedamos con ganas de leerla. **Disfrútenla hasta que la bloqueen.**

 **N/T** Super emocionada con presentarles mi primer proyecto, espero que les guste, muchísimas gracias a los que me apoyaron, especialmente a Romina Pascaretta que esta desde un principio y me ayudo a betear este capítulo y a Lena por autorizarme a traducir su historia.

 **N/A: *ADVERTENCIA*:** Esta historia va a ser bastante oscura. Trata temas de violación, asesinato, tortura, lenguaje vulgar, y dos almas quebradas. No apto para los corazones débiles. Esta va a ser mi única advertencia.

 **Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling, la trama le pertenece a Lena Phoria y la traducción a Sunset82.**

Antes que comiences a leer, no dejes review porque eso puede ser motivo de acoso hacia tu persona, no es necesario que lo hagas, tu disfruta la lectura.

Y por último pero muy, muy importante siempre lee los review que dejaré puesto que ahí informaré cada cuanto la voy a dar de baja, por aquello del bloqueo y las denuncias, así mismo avisaré si alternare con otra cuenta, para que esta historia sigua aquí.

 **Y repito, no lo escribí yo ni lo traduje yo, porque parece que a muchas no les queda claro**.

 **CAPITULO 33: NO PUEDES HACER ESO**

– Este es nuestro patio de instrucción– menciono Ginny mientras guiaba a Draco y a Hermione a través de una puerta abierta que los llevaba al exterior. – No hay ninguna valla ni nada pero los escudos se extienden hasta el final de esos árboles. Y a través de un grupo de aquellos por allá – dijo señalando a un puñado de pinos – es otro de nuestros campos de entrenamiento. – ya habían visto uno en el interior hacia algunos minutos.

Mientras permanecieran afuera, en lo único que Draco podría pensar era en cuanto ansiaba un maldito cigarrillo. Respiro hondo. Hermione lo miro de reojo y sonrió. Sabía lo que estaba pensando.

Ginny los llevo de regreso adentro y continúo por el corredor. – Por este lado están las habitaciones para las familias – dijo ella, apuntando las puertas. Golpeo en una. – Esta es la mía.

– ¿No compartes una habitación con Harry? – pregunto Hermione.

Ginny se rio. – Mi papa _nunca_ permitiría tal cosa. Así que me escapo aquí cuando puedo, pero siempre he dormido en una de las habitaciones públicas. Sin embrgo el año pasado, cuando murió Bill, me mude a esta con Fleur y su hija, Victoire. Intentamos mantener juntas a las familias lo mejor que podemos, pero ahora están todas igual que las habitaciones para parejas. Solíamos dárselas a las personas pero ahora las tenemos que cambiar mensualmente. A excepcion de las parejas casadas. Ellos Siempre tienen una. Pensamos que eso dejaría más habitaciones disponibles, pero todo lo que termino ocasionando fue alentar a las personas a casarse más rápido.

– ¿Las personas se casan _solo_ por una habitación privada? – pregunto Hermione, mirándola horrorizada.

Ginny sonrió. – En un lugar así, las personas _realmente_ valoran su privacidad.

Draco se rió entre dientes. Podía comprender eso. Él ya estaba analizando todos y cada uno de los lugares a los que fueron para decidir cual sería el sitio más cómodo donde echarse un polvo rápido. Hasta el momento, afuera y un puesto de baño eran en realidad las únicas opciones.

– Y estas son nuestras duchas y baños – dijo Ginny, abriendo una puerta y mostrándoles varias duchas en una línea cubiertas con una cortina azul. Había bañeras en cada extremo de las mismas.

Draco sonrió. Bingo.

– Por supuesto, hay reglas – explico Ginny, señalando una lista de ellas escritas en una pizarra sobre la pared.

Número tres: Solo un ocupante mayor de seis años por ducha.

Los ojos de Draco continuaron leyendo.

Número cinco: Cualquier tipo de "travesura" está estrictamente prohibido.

Su sonrisa se desvaneció de inmediato.

– Le decimos a los niños que "travesuras" es lo mismo que el juego de manos – dijo Ginny con una sonrisa. – Esta sala está abierta las veinticuatro horas así que pueden venir cuando quieran. Pero hasta que estén cómodos aquí, Malfoy, tal vez quieras venir a altas horas de la noche cuando menos gente este despierta.

Si bien el entendía que ella se refería a su seguridad, su mente se desvió de inmediato a ignorar la regla número tres y cinco, y follar a Hermione en esas duchas mientras todos los demás estuvieran durmiendo. De hecho, estaba bastante seguro que era lo que iba a hacer. Preferiblemente esa noche. Y probablemente mañana. Y lo más seguro era que al día siguiente también.

– Así que eso es todo – dijo Ginny. – Aparte de su habitación y el comedor, no estoy segura todavía cual es el plan de Kingsley para ustedes dos, pero el resto de nosotros nos dividimos las tareas para la semana. A Cada persona se le asigna algo. Esta semana, yo estoy haciendo tareas de cocina.

Hermione asintió, pero Draco se horrorizo ante la idea de tener que hacer "tareas". Cuando se mudó a su departamento y ya no tuvo elfos domésticos con los cuales poder contar, se enseñó a si mismo algunos hechizo de limpieza, pero con Bronson viviendo abajo nunca tuvo que cocinar mucho, aparte de algunas que otras recetas básicas. Pero en este lugar… estaba bastante seguro de que sus limitadas habilidades serían de poca utilidad.

– Supongo que ahora debería mostrarles su habitación.

Ginny los hizo salir de la sala de duchas y bajar a otro pasillo, se detuvieron delante de una puerta roja. Ella la abrió y se aparto así ellos podían entrar.

Draco y Hermione entraron, ambos fruncieron el ceño al ver dos filas perfectamente rectas de unas doce camas, pequeñas e individuales. Sabanas y almohadas nuevas estaban dobladas en la parte superior de las dos que estaban más cerca de la puerta.

– Obviamente, pueden compartir – sugirió Ginny – pero todavía estamos obligados a darle a cada uno su propia cama. Y creo que tal vez son más pequeñas que las camas del pabellon medico, así que no sé qué tan cómodos van a estar.

– Nos las arreglaremos – dijo Draco, no ciego ante los consejos de que tal vez no deberían compartir.

– ¿No está permitido que las juntemos? – pregunto Hermione.

Ginny se encogió de hombros. – Se supone que no. Algunas personas lo hacen en la noche y solo se levantan temprano para regresarlas a su lugar, pero con Cormac en su habitación, no me extrañaría que el bastardo los delatara. Para mantener las cosas funcionando sin problema, Kingsley y McGonagall salieron con una gran cantidad de reglas, y tienen un sistema de puntajes para todo. Si violas la ley de la cama, eso son cuatro puntos. Y una vez que alcanzas cierta cantidad de puntos, hay consecuencias. Cincuenta son más tareas, con cien te sacan los privilegios de salir, y mil es desalojo. – Trago saliva. – Nadie aun ha alcanzado los mil.

– ¿Cuántos puntos tiene el imbécil de Cormac? – pregunto Draco.

– No estoy segura – dijo Ginny. – Pero le han quitado sus privilegios de salir afuera varias veces.

– Tal vez si está cerca, será lo suficientemente sabio de dejarnos solos –comento Hermione. Se acercó a las camas y comenzó a hacerlas de inmediato. Hizo la suya primero mientras Draco revisaba los elementos que habían sido apilados para ellos en una pequeña cómoda; toallas, artículos de tocador, un gorro de ducha, algunas barras para comer, pergamino, plumas, tinta, etc.; y luego ella se desplazó a la cama de él.

– ¿No vas a hacer tu cama, Malfoy? – pregunto Ginny mientras miraba a Hermione con atención.

Draco sonrió. – ¿Para qué? Cuando la hago, ella la rehace después de mí. He aprendido a no perder mi tiempo.

Se giró y vio a Ginny. Ella parpadeo varias veces antes de que finalmente una sonrisa surgiera en su rostro y continuara riendo.

– Eso suena normal. Cuando Granger se quedaba con nosotros en la Madriguera, siempre hacía exactamente lo mismo. Incluso lo hizo algunas veces en mi dormitorio. Finalmente le tuve que decir que dejara las camas de mis compañeros porque a ellos no les gustaba.

– No hay nada de malo con ser ordenada – manifestó Hermione, quien estaba mullendo las almohadas de Draco. – Si solo hubieran escuchado mi consejo sobre como meter las esquinas correctamente entonces no los tendría que haber molestado.

Draco y Ginny se miraron el uno al otro y rodaron los ojos.

– Vi eso – dijo Hermione, aunque estaba de espalda a ellos.

Cuando ella termino, Ginny miro el reloj que tenía en la muñeca y frunció el ceño. – Ha pasado casi una hora. Se supone que ahora tendríamos que dirigirnos al comedor.

Draco y Hermione se miraron. Ella paso saliva.

– Danos un momento, Pequeña Comadreja – le pidió Draco.

– Ummm… está bien – dijo Ginny, saliendo de la habitación con escepticismo y cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

– Se honesta, Granger. ¿Por quién de nosotros estás preocupada ahora?

Hermione paso saliva otra vez. – Por ambos – contesto. – No quiero que nadie te lastime y… y estoy preocupada en por cómo van a reaccionar las personas conmigo.

– Sin mencionar el número de personas que van a estar ahí.

Hermione se puso blanca. – Sí, eso también. Yo… – sus manos comenzaron a temblar. – En verdad odio esto.

Draco dio un paso adelante y la envolvió con sus brazos. – Lo sé – dijo. – Yo también. Pero, por mucho que odie admitirlo, este es el único lugar en el que ahora vamos a estar remotamente seguros. Tenemos que quedarnos.

Hermione asintió sobre él. Se apartó un poco así lo podía mirar a los ojos. Luego lo beso, ansiosa de obtener esa comodidad que sólo él le podía brindar.

Después de un largo y tierno momento, se separaron, pero ambos mantuvieron los ojos cerrados, permanecieron cerca mientras se respiraban el uno al otro.

– ¿Te diste cuenta de la pared invisible en la oficina de McGonagall y Kingsley? – pregunto Hermione.

Draco sonrió y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios. – Sí. Malditos mirones estaban observando cómo nos besuqueábamos.

– Eso es realmente raro. Si hubiera sabido…

– Hubiera utilizado toda mi influencia para hacerte olvidar eso.

Hermione se rió entre dientes. – Sí, a ti te encanta crear situaciones incomodas; francamente insoportables.

– Es mi especialidad – dijo Draco, besándola nuevamente.

Otro momento de silencio.

– ¿Crees que todos me odiaran?

Draco sonrió y abrió un ojo. – ¿Qué?

– Bueno, hasta el momento no ha habido, precisamente, la más positiva de las reacciones con mi presencia. Harry y Ron…

– Cualquier falta de reacción positiva de esos dos imbéciles es dirigida a mí, amor. No a ti.

Hermione suspiro. – Tal vez. Pero una pensaría que estarían felices de tenerme aquí, entonces intentarían, al menos, llevarse bien contigo.

– No la comadreja – dijo Draco bufando. – Él todavía tiene esperanzas por ti. Razón _por la cual_ nunca vas a estar a solas con él.

Hermione entrecerró los ojos. – ¿Disculpa? Tú sabes que nunca…

– No es en _ti_ en quien no confío – dijo Draco. Levanto la mano y le acaricio la mejilla. – Por favor, Granger, solo… dame esto.

Hermione suspiro. – Este bien. Pero sabes que odio cuando me das órdenes.

Draco se inclinó y fue por sus labios para un beso que no fue correspondido. – No te enojes – dijo, intentándolo otra vez. En esa ocasión, ella cedió y le devolvió el beso. – Al menos la Pequeña Comadreja parece que lo está intentando.

Con un gruñido, Hermione dijo – Supongo.

Draco sonrió. – ¿Qué significa eso?

Ella suspiro de nuevo. – Es solo que… no estoy hablando mal de ella de ninguna manera, porque Ginny fue una buena alumna. Siempre hacia su tarea y no necesitaba que yo le torciera el brazo como lo hice con Harry y con Ron pero con su cuaderno y listas y esquemas, solo parece…

– ¿Se parece a ti?

Hermione frunció el ceño. – Algo así. No puedo evitar sentir que he sido reemplazada.

Draco se echó a reír. Cuando su ceño se profundizo, él apretó más su agarre en ella y le beso la mejilla. – Lo siento, amor, pero incluso tú tienes que darte cuenta de lo ridícula que suenas. No creo que la Pequeña Comadreja tenga algún interés en reemplazarte. Es solo adoración. – Levanto una mano y le acaricio la comisura de los labios hasta que comenzaron a curvarse hacia arriba. – Potter y la Comadreja; son su novio y su hermano. Siempre han sido cercanos a ella ¿no?

– Bueno… sí. Si, lo han sido.

– No has sido reemplazada, Granger – dijo Draco, rozando sus labios con los de ella. – Sólo dales tiempo.

Hermione sonrió suavemente y lo beso. – Tal vez tomaría menos tiempo si dejaras de ser un idiota con todos.

Draco jadeo, fingiendo estar ofendido. – ¿De qué estás hablando? ¡He sido realmente encantador!

Hermione rodó los ojos. Luego miro al piso. – Supongo que deberíamos ir a terminar con esto. – Respiro hondo. – ¿Estás preparado?

– Supongo que tengo que estarlo – dijo Draco, sacando las manos de su cintura y tomándole la mano.

Hermione respiro hondo otra vez antes de dar un paso adelante y abrir la puerta. Ginny estaba parada en frente, apoyada contra la pared. Los miro y se enderezo. – ¿ Preparados?

Hermione asintió. Ginny comenzó a caminar. Draco se movió para seguirla, pero tuvo que tirar de la mano de Hermione para que caminara con él.

Al final resulto, que el comedor estaba solo a unas pocas vueltas. Ginny se detuvo ante la puerta y se giró para mirarlo. – Ya que tengo deberes en la cocina, tengo que dirigirme directo allí para ayudar. _Debería_ haber estado ahí hace horas, pero supongo que hoy tengo un poco de permiso. Creo que Kingsley solo espera que entren y encuentren un asiento. –Viró y observo preocupada a la puerta. – Estarán bien.

Draco noto que la mano de Hermione estaba temblando en la suya. Le dio un apretón. – La cabeza en alto, amor. Mantén la confianza.

Ella asintió y respiro hondo varias veces.

– ¿Entonces están listos? – pregunto Ginny.

Hermione no se movió, así que Draco dijo – Sólo abre la puerta, Pequeña Comadreja.

Ginny se dio vuelta, puso la mano sobre la puerta y empujó lentamente. Sus oídos fueron, inmediatamente, inundados por millones de voces hablando alto en un caos, pero en el momento en que entro Ginny, todo sonido se detuvo.

Se paró de manera protectora delante de la puerta por un instante antes de que Kingsley le dijera – Creo que se la necesita en la cocina, Srta. Weasley.

Ginny suspirando, asintió. Volvió a mirar a Draco y a Hermione, y movió los labios – Buena suerte – les dijo antes de dirigirse hacia una puerta al fondo de la sala.

Draco pasó por la puerta con confianza, tirando de Hermione con él. Al ingresar se detuvieron. El comedor entero estaba completamente atiborrado y cientos de pares de ojos los estaban mirando directamente a ellos.

Draco noto que los Weasley's estaban todos sentados en una mesa saturada, con Kingsley, McGonagall, Hagrid y Harry. El que había querido secuestrarlo en Londres intento levantarse, pero la chica de piel oscura con la cual había estado ese día lo agarro del hombro y lo detuvo. Era claro que alguien debió haberles dado órdenes para que no los bombardearan, ya fuera de manera hostil u amistosa. No estaba seguro para que se estaba preparando ese Weasley.

– ¡HEY! ¡Aquí hay lugar!

Draco vio a Ernie de pie y agitándoles el brazo del otro lado del comedor. Padma sonreía feliz junto a él y les hizo una seña.

Draco se esforzó mucho por reprimir un gruñido en tanto los miraba. Entendía que había salvado la vida de Ernie y todo eso, pero simplemente no concebía por qué esas personas querían su amistad. Desafortunadamente, con todas las miradas que estaban recibiendo, había pocas opciones de mesa que al parecer iban a proporcionar una experiencia remotamente agradable a la hora de comer.

Mirando de reojo a Hermione, Draco observó como ella levantaba la vista del suelo por primera vez. Enseguida se enderezo, fijo la mirada en la mesa de Ernie y dio un confiado paso hacia adelante. El agarre en la mano de Draco se afirmó en cada paso proferido por Hermione, intentando así ignorar las miradas de disgusto en tanto ellos pasaban.

– Hola Ernie, Padma – saludo Hermione mientras se sentaba sobre la banca. – Gracias por compartir su mesa. En verdad lo apreciamos.

Curioseando alrededor de la mesa, Hermione noto otros rostros conocidos. Dean y Terry también estaban allí, junto con Luna, la cual estaba sonriendo amablemente como siempre, Michael Corner, Lavender Brown, Justin Finch—Fletchey y Susan Bones.

– Bueno esto me hace acordar mucho al ED –dijo ella. – ¿Cómo están?

Todos comenzaron a mirarse unos a otros. Excepto Luna. Ella sólo continúo sonriendo y dijo – Oh, estamos todos de maravilla. Aunque, mi estómago está un poco hambriento porque hoy estamos cenando tarde. Recién tuvimos una reunión realmente larga.

Draco sonrió. – Seh, estoy seguro

– ¿Cómo estás? – pregunto Luna, mirando a Hermione.

– ¡Luna! –la reprendió Lavender junto a ella. – Se supone que no le tenemos que preguntar eso – murmuro en voz baja.

– ¿No se supone que me preguntes como estoy? –Interrogo Hermione. – Bueno, no sé de qué se trató esa reunión o que reglas les dieron, pero estoy esplendida. – Cruzo las manos delante de ella, se enderezo, y mantuvo la cabeza en alto. – Tenemos al mago más malvado que jamás existió intentando capturarnos, Draco fue bastante atacado por salvar la vida de Seamus, hemos sido encerrado en una sala durante los últimos tres días, y todos en este salón nos siguen mirando como si fuéramos el maldito Quien—Tú—Sabes. _Deja_ de mirarnos así, Lavender.

Lavender miro la mesa y gimoteo. – Lo siento.

Hermione suspiro e intento con dificultad ignorar todas las miradas que estaban sobre ella. – Está bien. Si te sirve de consuelo, estoy realmente contenta de verlos a todos aquí. – Trago saliva. – Vivos.

– Y todos están, en verdad, también contentos de verte – dijo Padma, pasando la mano sobre Ernie para palmear el hombro de Hermione y observó severamente a todos en la mesa. Quienes gruñeron en concordancia.

– ¿Así que en verdad eres un desertor, Malfoy? – pregunto Justin, ladeando la cabeza e inclinándose sobre la mesa hacia Draco, inspeccionando cada parte de él.

Draco se reclino y alzo las cejas. – Si digo que no, ¿Qué es lo que harían? ¿Matarme justo aquí? – Sonrió.

Los ojos de Justin se agrandaron mientras se ponía terriblemente blanco.

– ¡Draco! – espeto Hermione.

Draco se rió entre dientes – Lo siento, amor. No pude resistirlo. Sí, sí. Soy un desertor. Aunque, tengo que admitirlo, mi maldita marca me ha estado picando como loco desde que nos fuimos. – Levanto la manga y comenzó a rascarse el tatuaje. – El Señor Tenebro… ¡Oh! Perdón… _Quién— Tú— Sabes_ debe estar tratando de llamarme.

Todos jadearon.

Hermione le agarro la manga y se la bajo. – Eres un insufrible.

– Sí, ya lo has dicho antes –comento Draco, inclinándose hacia adelante y dándole un beso.

Hermione se echó hacia atrás y rodó los ojos. – ¿Puedes ahora parar con el espectáculo y actuar sólo como una persona _normal_?

–Únicamente si me besas como debe ser. – respondió él.

– El salón completo nos está mirando – objeto Hermione en voz baja.

– Sí, lo sé – dijo Draco. – Es por eso que deberías hacerlo.

Hermione suspiro y miro alrededor de la mesa. Luego miro el salón entero. Si, tenía razón. Todos los ojos en ellos.

Draco puso una mano sobre su rodilla y la acaricio. Estuvo a punto de girar hacia la mesa y disculparse, cuando Hermione lo agarro de las mejillas y lo jalo para darle un tierno beso.

Hubo jadeos y susurros por todo el salón, pero Draco y Hermione los ignoraron, tomándose ese momento para disfrutar. Cuando finalmente se apartaron, Hermione le acaricio la mejilla mirando profundamente sus ojos. – Ahora, _compórtate_ – le exigió.

Draco sonrió y le beso la nariz. – Como tú digas, amor. – Giro hacia Justin y dijo – No estaba hablando en serio antes. No pica. – En realidad, _esa_ era la mentira. Le picaba como un demonio casi constantemente. Un continuo recordatorio de que él nunca estaba lejos de la mente de Voldemort.

Justin miro el brazo cubierto de Draco. Parpadeo. – ¿Puedo verla de nuevo?

Draco alzo una ceja. – ¿En serio?

– Nunca antes había visto la Marca Tenebrosa en alguien – dijo Justin, casi salivando ante la idea.

Draco miro a Hermione para su aprobación. Ella asintió y rodó ligeramente los ojos.

Draco se levantó la manga otra vez y extendió el brazo. Todos en la mesa se inclinaron, Justin más cerca que ningún otro. Él arrugo la nariz y la toco. Cuando la serpiente se movió, Justin dio un pequeño grito.

– Hace eso cuando alguien que no es un Mortífago la toca – comento Draco, bajándose la manga. – Pero el Señor Tene… _Quien—Tú—Sabes_ no es informado. Es solo un efecto secundario.

– ¿Así que Malfoy en verdad te salvo, Her…? – Susan se detuvo y paso saliva. – Lo siento. ¿Cómo te gustaría que te llamemos?

– Granger está bien – dijo Hermione. – Y sí, lo hizo. – Antes de que Draco pudiera abrir la boca para protestar, agrego – Algo así. Escape por mi cuenta, pero, una vez que estuve afuera, no me iba demasiado bien. Draco me encontró por casualidad y me dio refugio. – Lo miro y sonrió. – En realidad, no quería confiar en él, pero no me quedaban más opciones.

Draco le devolvió la sonrisa. – Si en verdad creíste que iba a dejar que anduvieras sola, entonces tendrías que haber pensado en otra cosa. Si no me hubieras seguido, ya estaba planeando paralizarte y arrastrarte hasta mi departamento.

– Sí, porque _secuestrarme_ en realidad me hubiera ayudado a confiar en ti.

Draco se encogió de hombros. – Te estabas "quedando sin opciones" ¿recuerdas?

– ¿Y escapaste en septiembre? – pregunto Susan.

Hermione volvió a mirarla y dijo – Sí.

– _Y_ ustedes han estado juntos desde… ¿cuándo exactamente? – dijo Lavender, haciendo la pregunta que había estado en la mente de todos.

– Noviembre – contesto Hermione. – Sé que es extraño pero…

– ¡No es extraño! – exclamo Padma, mirando a la mesa y haciendo que todos estuvieran de acuerdo con ella. – ¡Él es tu héroe! ¡Es romántico!

Draco y Hermione se miraron. Ambos soltaron una carcajada.

– ¿ _Héroe_? – dijo Hermione. – ¡Difícilmente! Se supone que los héroes son nobles y encantadores. Draco es solo un asno.

– Y orgulloso de serlo – dijo él con una sonrisa. – No soy héroe, Patil, ni pretendo serlo. Siento la necesidad de dejar eso muy claro para todos en este jodido lugar. He hecho más mal que bien y me niego a pretender lo contrario.

–Pero ayudaste a Ernie ¿no? – pregunto Justin.

Draco desvió su mirada a Justin. Lo recordaba vagamente de la escuela. Un Hufflepuff, por supuesto. Varios lo eran en esa mesa. Casualmente, eran los que lo miraban con la menor cantidad de hostilidad. Ernie… Justin… la chica Bones. La rubia con la mirada vacía no era una Hufflepuff, pero tal vez podría haberlo sido con su personalidad de osito de peluche. En realidad no había otra manera de describirla.

Y Justin… él seguía observando a Draco con una mirada inocente que él no podía evitar detestar. Honestamente, ¿no había ningún maldito Slytherin en ese lugar?

Un rápida mirada por el salón le hizo saber a Draco que había, pero nadie de su año. Los poco que reconoció eran mayores, y una chica que estaba bastante seguro era un año menor que él. Pero ninguno de ellos tenía interés en él. Todos habían elegido su bando hace mucho tiempo, y claramente no temían a quedar desheredados de sus familias. De hecho, muchos parecían estar allí _con_ sus familias.

Draco no pudo evitar sonreír ante la imagen de su padre en un lugar así. Era definitivamente cómico. Pero luego sus puños comenzaron a cerrarse cuando recordó el motivo por el cual odiaba a su padre. Él había violado a Hermione. La chica que amaba. Draco detestaba haber tenido la oportunidad perfecta para vengarla, para tomar la vida de su padre… y sin embargo la había dejado pasar. Por mucho que lo deseo, cuando su padre estuvo de pie ante él en su departamento, simplemente no pudo atacar. Hermione nunca lastimaría a Lucius porque no estaba segura de lo que Draco quería. Sabía que dependería de él terminar el trabajo. La próxima vez, no fallaría.

– Draco – Hermione lo codeo. – Justin te pregunto algo.

Draco parpadeo un par de veces y recupero el enfoque. Volvió a mirar a Justin y dijo – Sí, lo salve. No estaba fuertemente custodiado porque El Señor – _Quien—Tú—Sabes_ intuía que nadie iría por él. Golpee algunos Mortífagos, les borre algunos recuerdos y lo envié campante. Simple. Pero si hubiera sentido que en la tarea arriesgaría mi exposición entonces no lo hubiera hecho.

– ¿Entonces hubieras dejado que Ernie muriera? – pregunto Lavender.

Draco movió su mirada hacia ella y dijo – Con la conciencia libre de culpa.

– Que suerte la mía ¿no? – bromeo Ernie, pero nadie se rió.

– Que frialdad – dijo Michael, hablando por primera vez.

– Es la realidad – dijo Draco. – Nunca he creado oportunidades para salvar a las personas, pero, cuando se presentaban, las tomaba.

Mirando de reojo la mesa, Draco noto que todos evitaban mirarlo por un momento. Hermione agarro su mano en su regazo y la apretó fuerte. Luego su mirada se posó sobre Luna. Ella lo miro con sus ojos soñadores y le sonrió suavemente.

– Entiendo a lo que te refieres – dijo para sorpresa de todos. – Ser Mortífago debió haber sido terriblemente aterrador. No muchas personas hubieran podido ser tan valientes como tú.

– ¿Valiente? – repitió Michael, alzando las cejas.

– Sí, valiente – dijo Luna, casi con severidad; al menos para ella. – Si lo hubieran atrapado, él habría sufrido la muerte más dolorosa que cualquiera de nosotros podría imaginar. Aun así, lo hizo. ¡Salvando a Ernie y a Granger así ellos ahora pueden estar con nosotros!

Hermione no pudo evitar sonreírle al otro lado de la mesa. – He extrañado tu optimismo, Luna. – Sobre todo en su actual mundo, ella era en realidad un soplo de aire fresco.

Luna movió su sonrisa a Hermione. – ¿Te importaría si ahora voy y te doy un abrazo? Nunca tuvimos la oportunidad antes… con la pequeña rabieta de Cormac.

Ernie se rió. – Oh ¿era eso lo que fue?

– Por supuesto que puedes abrazarme, Luna – contesto Hermione.

Luna salió prácticamente bailando de su silla y salto hacia Hermione, quien giro así quedaba hacia afuera, Luna se inclinó y la abrazo con fuerza, ambas lagrimeando mientras lo hacía.

Sobre el hombro de Luna, Hermione pudo ver a Ron y a Harry observándolos. Ambos lucían como si en verdad quisieran acercarse, pero una severa mirada por parte de Kingsley le hizo saber que fueron apartados a propósito. Probablemente así no parecía como si Draco y Hermione tuvieran guardaespaldas o algo así. Era en verdad el único motivo que a ella se le ocurría.

Justo en ese momento, el personal de la cocina entro al comedor con varias bandejas de comidas flotando. Mientras todos estaban distraídos, Cormac le disparo algún tipo de hechizo a Draco. Dándose cuenta del movimiento, él agito la mano y lo bloqueo. Todos los que presenciaron eso pegaron un grito de ahogado otra vez.

– ¡Sr. McLaggen! – grito Kingsley. – ¿Qué es lo que le dije?

Cormac gruño y asintió con la cabeza, pero en el momento en que Kingsley miro para otro lado, él y todos en su mesa se echaron a reír. Ginny paso por al lado y movió su varita, haciendo que a Cormac le brotara un hocico de cerdo.

– Ve a estar con tu propia especie, Cormac – murmuro ella.

– Perra – contesto él en voz baja.

Draco movió su mano debajo de la mesa e hizo que a Cormac le brotara una cola para que le hiciera juego. Toda la mesa se rió. La mejor parte era que Cormac y todos los demás en su mesa no tenían la menor idea que la risa era a costa de él.

– ¿Cómo aprendiste tanta magia sin varita? – pregunto Justin.

– Autodidacta – contesto Draco. – No se lo suficiente como para ganar alguna batalla pero funciona bien cuando necesito salir de un aprieto.

– Literalmente – dijo Dean, recordando la noche en que habían encontrado a Draco y a Hermione, y las sogas que no podían mantenerlo atado. – No te preocupes por Cormac y sus lacayos – continuo Dean. – Terry, Michael, Susan y yo estamos en la misma sala que ustedes así nos aseguraremos de que coopere.

– ¿Están ofreciendo ser mis guardaespaldas? – pregunto Draco con las cejas alzadas.

Los tres muchachos se burlaron y Susan se rió.

– Creo que eres completamente capaz de arreglártelas solo – dijo Terry. – Pero salvaste a Seamus, lo que hace la historia de Ernie mucho más creíble.

Ernie le sonrió satisfecho.

– Y tal vez me sienta ligeramente culpable por lanzar la maldición que arriesgo tu salud – agrego Terry, aunque no parecía tener especialmente un sentimiento de culpa cuando un personal de la cocina puso algunas bandejas sobre la mesa. De inmediato agarro un pedazo de pan y se lo metió en la boca.

– Y trajiste a Granger de regreso – dijo Dean, poniendo un poco de pan en su plato de una manera mucho más civilizada que Terry. – Harry y Ron han estado bastante perdidos sin ti. Tal vez ahora las cosas con ellos vuelvan a la normalidad.

El rostro de Hermione se desencajo.

– Es verdad – dijo Susan. – Harry se aisló de casi todo el mundo y Ron simplemente está enojado todo el tiempo.

Hermione miro a la mesa de ellos y se cruzó con la mirada de Harry. Él intento sonreírle y ella intento lo mismo. Merlín, lo extrañaba. Al Harry de antes. Y estaba segura que el sentía lo mismo por ella. Era una pena que ellos ya no fueran esas personas.

– ¿Así que en verdad están todos de acuerdo con respecto a que Draco esté aquí? – pregunto Hermione, girando hacia su mesa. – ¿No están enojados porque han dejado entrar a un Mortífago a su base?

– ¡No, para nada! – exclamo Ernie.

– Él nos puede dar mucha información útil – dijo Padma.

– La mayoría de los Mortífagos sufren de una horrible enfermedad que se llama Pompous Patosis y estoy realmente contenta de que Draco se haya recuperado de eso. – explico Luna.

– Malfoy –la corrigió, Draco. – Y no me he recuperado de tal cosa.

Michael gruño.

Justin sonrió y dijo – Por mi está bien.

Tanto Dean como Terry murmuraron su propia versión de – No, no, está bien – y Susan y Lavender se miraron entre ellas, pero ninguna protesto… o estuvo de acuerdo.

– Está bien… – dijo Hermione, respirando hondo. – Pero ¿lo han aceptado?

Esta vez, hubo síes por todas partes y un gran pulgar hacia arriba por parte de Ernie. Padma, por supuesto, hizo lo mismo antes de darle a su novio un cariñoso beso.

– Ya todos en esta mesa estuvieron de acuerdo antes de que llegaran aquí en que íbamos a cooperar con esto – explico Dean. – Puedes agradecer a la insistencia de Ernie por eso.

– Estoy bastante seguro de que Malfoy y yo vamos a ser mejores amigos.

– Y yo estoy bastante seguro de que no lo vamos a ser – dijo Draco.

Hermione lo golpeo fuerte al costado con su codo.

Draco se quejó. – Pero apreciamos el apoyo.

– En verdad lo hacemos – asintió Hermione.

– Merlín, Bebe, ¿sabes lo que se me acaba de ocurrir? – pregunto Ernie.

Padma lo miro expectante.

– ¡Que ellos _definitivamente_ podrían ser nuestra pareja!

Los ojos de Padma se iluminaron. – Oh por Dios, ¡tienes razón! ¡Oh, esto es tan emocionante! – Aplaudió con sus manos y miro a Hermione. – ¡No hemos tenido otra pareja para pasar el rato desde que Seamus y Lavender terminaron el año pasado!

Los ojos de Draco y Hermione se agrandaron cuando, con dificultad, intentaron luchar con el miedo que sentían. Hermione fingió una sonrisa, pero Draco tuvo menos éxito.

Ernie y Padma se mataron de la risa. – Oh, relájate, Malfoy. Solo estamos bromeando. ¿Verdad, bebe?

– Eh… ¡Cierto! – grito Ernie.

Draco miro al otro lado de la mesa a Justin, quien se reía y movía los labios diciendo. – No está bromeando.

La cena fue bastante bien. Nadie intento maldecir a Draco en el salón, lo que fue bueno. Pero eso no detuvo a todos de observarlo constantemente. Especialmente Ron y Harry. Cada vez que Draco miraba en su dirección, sus ojos estaban en Hermione y él, pero ellos siempre apartaban la mirada antes de que él les hiciera la mueca que quería.

Hacia el final de la comida, Luna sorprendió a todos preguntándole a Draco abiertamente, si por casualidad, sabía que Mortífago había matado a su padre. Si bien él normalmente no mantenía control sobre tales cosas, los Lovegood's difícilmente podían ser pasados por alto y recordó que Rabastan había sido el que realizo la horrible y dolorosa tarea. Por supuesto, él no compartió los detalles, pero le hizo saber que ella ya no tendría que preocuparse sobre el asesino de su padre. Rabastan estaba bastante muerto.

Un poco triste y lagrimeando después de su conversación, Luna se disculpó en la cena temprano y se retiró a su habitación.

– Cormac ¿qué es eso en tu trasero?

Todos en la mesa de Draco y Hermione se dieron vuelta para ver a una chica rubia apuntando la cola de cerdo que ellos se habían olvidado. Sus risas regresaron cuando, Cormac, luchaba para verla por sobre su hombro.

Él grito. – ¿Quién mierda hizo esto? – Sus ojos de inmediato se posaron en Ginny, quien estaba a la mitad de su tarea de servir postres.

– No me mires a mí – dijo ella. – Admito el hocico, pero la cola no es trabajo mío. – Cuando paso al lado de él, agarro la cosa, tiro de ella e hizo un sonido 'boing' cuando la soltó.

Cormac comenzó a buscar frenéticamente por el salón, intentando averiguar quien más podía ser el culpable, entretanto la chica que le había dicho de la cola pretendía quitársela con su varita. Sus ojos pronto cayeron sobre Draco, quien no pudo ocultar su alegría en ese momento.

– Me atrapaste – dijo él. Luego miro al otro lado del salón a Kingsley. – ¿Pierdo puntos por esto?

Kingsley alzo las cejas. – Veo que la Srta. Weasley le informo de nuestro sistema. – Movió la mano. – No, esta vez no, Sr. Malfoy. Le voy a disculpar una primera ofensa.

– ¡Pero él me dio una maldita cola! – grito Cormac.

Varias personas en el salón se rieron.

– Y _tú_ le dijiste a mi Medimaga una palabra obscena. – Draco miro a Ginny y le guiño un ojo. Ella se sonrojo. – Le hablas mal a una dama otra vez y con gusto te convertiré aún más en el animal al que tanto te pareces.

– Creo que un burro sería lo más apropiado – comento Ginny. – Así todos pueden ver lo asno que en realidad eres.

Las risitas se convirtieron en carcajadas. Después de ponerse de un tono rojo brillante, Cormac salió disparado del salón sin probar el postre, su cola rebotaba mientras la rubia lo perseguía con su varita todavía levantada **.**

Tan pronto se fue, Ginny miro a Draco. Sonrió. – ¿Draco Malfoy defendiendo mi honor? Escalofriante.

Hermione estallo en una carcajada mientras Draco se tensaba enojado. – ¡Ahí está esa jodida palabra de nuevo! ¡El que sea amable _no_ es escalofriante!

Hermione se rió con más fuerza.

Después del postre, Hermione se encontraba sentada en silencio mientras hacia una lista mental de los suministros que necesitaría de su bolsa, si Ginny no se la devolvía íntegramente. Draco seguía sentado junto a ella, tratando de actuar desinteresado entretanto Ernie le charlaba animadamente, pero el otro mago simplemente no captaba la indirecta.

– Granger.

Hermione salió de su aturdimiento y levanto la mirada para ver a Fleur de pie junto a ella. – Hola – dijo nerviosa.

Fleur sonrió, se inclinó hacia adelante y la abrazo. – Hola. Bienvenida.

Hermione le regreso el abrazo. – Gracias.

– Pensé que tal vez quieggas venigg a nuestgga mesa y conocegg a mi hija, Victoire. Y Chagglie y Geogge les encantaggia veggte peggo son demasiados tímidos pagga venigg hasta aquí.

– ¿Desde cuándo Charlie y George son tímidos? – pregunto ella.

Fleur miró con picardía a Draco.

Hermione frunció el ceño. – Oh – Giro hacia él. – ¿Estarás bien si voy allí por un minuto?

Draco vio que Ron estaba todavía sentado a la mesa. Hizo una mueca pero aun así dijo – Seh, está bien. – Se inclinó más cerca. – Sólo no me dejes a solas con este… – Su mente se inundó con millones de apodos que quería decirle a Ernie, pero el que le salió a trompicones fue – _Hufflepuff_ por mucho tiempo.

Hermione sonrió. – ¿ _En serio_ , Draco? Si ese es el mejor insulto que se te ocurre entonces creo que me tomare mi precioso tiempo. – Ella lo beso en la mejilla y se puso de pie.

Draco observo de cerca mientras Hermione seguía a Fleur hacia su mesa. George fue el primero en salir de su silla y tomarla en sus brazos, seguido poco después por otro pelirrojo, probablemente Charlie. Luego la chica de piel oscura; la cual él recordó que era del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor; sin mencionar su intento de secuestro en Londres; se paró y la abrazo. Después Hermione le tomo la mano izquierda y sonrió. Un anillo de bodas. La mente de Draco se desvió de inmediato a lo que Ginny había dicho sobre las personas casándose así podían tener una habitación privada. Se preguntaba si ella y cualquiera de los Weasley que fuera su esposo caían en esa categoría.

Luego a Hermione le presentaron a una pequeña niña que se parecía mucho a su madre, solo que su cabello era más como un rubio fresa. Hermione siempre parecía más feliz cuando estaba en la presencia de niños, y Draco no pudo evitar sonreír ante la escena. Se encontró a sí mismo preguntándose si ellos alguna vez tendrían la oportunidad de tener niños propios. Por la manera en que las cosas iban en ese momento, parecía poco probable. Pero él quería casarse con ella un día. Quería tener una familia con ella. Y ellos dos nunca repetirían los errores que sus padres habían cometido. Estaba seguro de eso.

– ¿Puedo preguntarte algo, Malfoy?

Draco giro la cabeza para encontrarse con que Padma lo miraba con atención. – Adelante.

– Espero que no esté hablando fuera de lugar, pero he tratado bastante con algunas personas que fueron esclavas y me he estado preguntando… veras, no es solo que Granger está en mejores condiciones físicas que la mayoría sino… sino que también mentalmente. ¿Alguna vez… es decir, hubo alguna vez cuando…?

– Como su sanadora, ¿no es considerado de mala educación hacer tales preguntas? – dijo Draco. – Quieres saber si ella alguna vez mostró señales de inestabilidad mental.

Padma frunció el ceño. – Algo así.

– La respuesta es si – dijo Draco. – A veces tiene episodios y sus pesadillas, pero siempre son provocadas y no son malas. Ahora espero que estando aquí ustedes nunca tenga que ver una.

– ¿Alguna vez puedo mirar tus recuerdos? – pregunto ella. – He intentado estudiar los efectos de la Maldición Cruciatus con el paso del tiempo pero no es una tarea fácil, y mientras más sujetos tenga mejor.

A Draco no le gustaba esa palabra. _Sujeto._ – Tendrás que pedirle permiso a ella.

Padma asintió.

– ¿Sabes Legeremancia? – pregunto él.

– No – contesto ella. – Pero tenemos otros métodos para extraer recuerdos.

– ¡Oh, gracias a Merlín que se acabó! – Una rubia luciendo ligeramente despeinada se dejó caer a la mesa en frente de Ernie. – _Odio_ los deberes de cocina – dijo ella, picando con un tenedor y tomando lo que quedaba del postre de él.

– ¡Oye! ¡No termine con eso! – exclamo el chico.

– Mi sangre, sudor y lágrimas fueron a parar a este pastel, Ernie, y se nos acabó antes de que por lo menos pudiera obtener un pedazo – dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Ernie arrugo la nariz. – Que asco.

De repente, la chica se detuvo a mitad de su bocado y miro a Draco al otro lado de la mesa. Saco su tenedor y trago. – Hola.

– Malfoy, esta es Hannah. Otra ex _Hufflepuff_ , – dijo Ernie con un guiño. – Ella hizo el mismo acuerdo que el resto de nosotros antes de que Kingsley la _obligara_ a regresar a las cocinas.

Hanna extendió la mano. Draco la miro con escepticismo por un momento antes de levantar la suya nervioso y estrecharla. – ¿Hannah Abbott? – dijo en voz baja.

– Oh ¿así que recuerdas _su_ apellido? – grito Dean del otro lado de la mesa.

Hanna parecía sorprendida de que Draco supiera su nombre, bastante ajena al verdadero motivo detrás de ello. Pero fue porque Theo le menciono a la nieta Hufflepuff de la anciana que él la reconoció.

Hannah sonrió.

Draco se sintió enfermo. _Mierda._ ¿Dónde estaba Hermione? Levanto la vista para ver que ella seguía charlando con los Weasley's mientras sostenía a la pequeña niña, Victoire. Desde allí, parecía casi normal.

Draco intento que ella lo viera, pero estaba demasiado distraída.

 _Mierda._

– Creo que en verdad es genial que nos hayas estado ayudando todo este tiempo – dijo Hannah. – Eso sólo demuestra que…

– Seh, genial – dijo Draco, saliendo apurado de su asiento. – Me tengo que ir.

Mientras salía apresurado del salón escucho que Ernie decía – ¿Adónde es _posible_ qué él vaya?

Hermione se dio cuenta de que Draco se marchaba rápidamente y en estado de pánico, regreso a Victoire con su madre. Y Se disculpó antes de salir corriendo tras él.

– ¡Draco! – dijo detrás de él.

Él no la escucho.

– ¡Draco!

Él seguía caminando. Hermione no podía imaginar adónde iba, pero dudaba que él tuviera idea.

– ¡Draco, detente! – Lo alcanzo y lo agarró del brazo, apoyándolo contra una pared y sosteniéndolo ahí. – ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto, notando de inmediato las lágrimas en sus ojos.

Draco se contuvo rápidamente. – No sabía que ella estaba aquí.

– ¿Quién?

Draco trago saliva. – Hannah Abbot. No… no sabía.

El nombre golpeo a Hermione, de pronto sintió como si alguien le hubiera pateado el estómago. – Oh. – Miro alrededor para asegurarse de que estaban solos. El pasillo estaba vacío. Se dio vuelta hacia Draco, puso los brazos alrededor de su cintura y lo miro a los ojos. – Lo que sucedió con su abuela no fue tu culpa, Draco. Ella estaba muerta en el momento que… que esa miserable chica, Fiona, la entrego. Sabes que lo estaba.

– Sí, pero…

– Hiciste que ella no sufriera dolor. Tal vez no sea justo, pero hiciste lo que pudiste. Si deberían culpar a alguien por su muerte entonces es a mí por tomar ese cuchillo. No a ti. ¿Entendiste?

– No fue tu…

– ¿ _Entendiste_? – repitió ella, solo que esta vez más audaz.

Draco suspiro y asintió con la cabeza.

Hermione se puso de punta de pie y acaricio su mejilla antes de darle un beso. – No eres una mala persona, Draco Malfoy. Nunca te olvides de eso.

Draco envolvió los brazos alrededor de Hermione y tiro de ella, solo abrazándola por un momento. Inhalo hondo, encantado de olerla.

– ¿Cómo te estaba yendo allí? – pregunto contra su pelo.

Hermione se tensó en sus brazos. – Lo intente – fue todo lo que dijo.

– Llegaras ahí – susurro él antes de apartarla y darle un beso.

XXX

Más tarde esa noche, Ginny estaba sentada en la cama de Hermione mientras ella revisaba su bolsa, sacando lo necesario. Kingsley ya se había retirado a sus aposentos antes de que pudieran preguntarle si ella se podía quedar con la bolsa.

Hermione saco varias prendas para Draco y ella. McGonagall y Hagrid ya les habían dejado artículos de aseo, así que no había motivo para desperdiciar los propios. También tomo otra droga de dormir para Draco, ya que Padma dijo que seguía necesitando reposo en cama.

– Eso se ve cómodo – comento Ginny cuando Hermione saco su bata.

– Lo es – dijo ella, mirando de reojo a Draco y sonriendo. – Draco hizo que nuestro, eh, _amigo_ lo comprara para mí cuando estábamos peleados.

Draco rodó los ojos. – Quise conseguirla para ti incluso _antes_ de que nos peleáramos, Granger, pero me encontraba con todo mundo afuera de la condenada tienda.

– ¿Por qué se habían peleado? – pregunto Ginny.

Hermione entrecerró los ojos y rápidamente volvió a su bolsa.

–Tal vez deberíamos evitar abrir viejas heridas, Pequeña Comadreja – dijo Draco.

– ¡Las luces se apagan en diez minutos! – dijo Dean mientras pasaba al lado de ellos, luciendo cómodo en unos pijamas.

Draco lo siguió con la mirada, deteniéndose finalmente sobre Cormac, quien estaba besuqueándose particularmente fuerte con la rubia de antes en su cama. No hace falta decir, que su espectáculo era más que un poco nauseabundo.

– Algunas personas realmente carecen del sentido común de la decencia – dijo Ginny arrugando la nariz mientras observaba el mismo repugnante espectáculo.

– Draco, tal vez deberías ir a cambiarte en vez de estar mirándolos – le sugirió Hermione.

– Con mucho gusto – dijo Draco, agarrando los pijamas que ella le entrego y yendo detrás de una cortina que estaba colgada así todos en la sala podían cambiarse de manera privada.

Cuando salió, Ginny se estaba dirigiendo hacia la puerta. Le dio un abrazo a Hermione, quien lentamente se estaba comenzando a sentir más natural sobre eso. Cuando Hermione se dio vuelta, Draco le estaba dando sus prendas.

– Gracias – dijo ella antes de ir detrás de la cortina.

Hermione se cambió rápidamente. De vuelta en la sala, Draco estaba parado a los pies de ambas camas, observándolas con una mano en su barbilla. – Creo que esta puede ser un poco más grande – dijo él, apuntando a la que estaba a la izquierda.

Hermione fue y se paró junto a él. – Lo dudo.

– ¡Dos minutos hasta que se apaguen las luces! – dijo Dean.

Draco vio que Cormac y su amiga estaban ahora bajo las frazadas. Tenía poco interés en saber lo que estaban haciendo ahí abajo.

– ¿Necesitas que ponga un Hechizo Silenciador en tus oídos? – Susan le ofreció desde su cama, que estaba justo al lado de la de ellos. – Cormac y Lucy no son exactamente tranquilos por la noche, si saben a lo que me refiero. – Ella miro a otra chica en la sala y ambas dieron unas miradas exasperadas.

– ¡Y no ayuda que estén dando un maldito espectáculo para ti! – grito Dean en dirección de Cormac. – Jodidamente repugnante.

– Está bien – le dijo Draco a Susan. – Puedo hacer el hechizo yo mismo. – Se dio vuelta para ver a Hermione, quien se estaba mordiendo el labio y miraba la cama aturdida. – ¿Estas lista, amor?

Hermione lo miro y parpadeo un par de veces. – En realidad, creo que voy a ir a tomar una ducha. Ha sido un día largo y en verdad necesito relajarme. – Agarro su bata y se la coloco. Luego saco el shampoo, acondicionador, jabón y una toalla de la cómoda.

– ¿Estás bien? – pregunto Draco.

–Si – respondió, mirándolo. – Sólo necesito un momento.

Él asintió y le beso la parte superior de la cabeza. Ella le sonrió antes de salir por la puerta. Más o menos en el momento que se fue, las luces se apagaron y toda la sala se volvió completamente oscura.

Draco se tropezó para llegar a la cama de la izquierda. Retiro las mantas y se acostó, intentando con dificultad ignorar la cama que chillaba y los jadeos que venían del fondo de la sala. Por más que quería silenciar sus oídos, Draco odiaba la idea de no estar consciente de su entorno, así que opto sufrir. Al menos hasta que Hermione regresara y lo forzara a tomar una droga para dormir.

La idea de ella duchándose lo llevo al instante a las mañanas en su departamento. La había follado innumerables veces en su ducha y cada una de ellas había sido increíble. Su polla se puso dura de tan solo acordarse. Había pasado una maldita semana y estaba bastante seguro de que se estaba volviendo loco.

Luego se dio cuenta.

¿Por qué _carajo_ no se estaba duchando con ella? La bruja que amaba estaba actualmente desnuda y sola, ¿y él no estaba haciendo _nada_ al respecto? ¡Ese no era el Draco Malfoy que se enorgullecía de ser! ¡A la mierda este maldito lugar y sus reglas! Hermione no era la única que necesitaba "relajarse".

Habiéndose decidido, Draco se levantó de la cama y busco su bata. Se la puso antes de localizar sus pantuflas. Luego agarro su toalla y se fue campante.

Por suerte, las duchas no estaban lejos. Solo una de ellas estaba abierta cuando llego, lo que hizo la tarea mucho más fácil. Se dirigió directo y abrió la cortina. Había una pequeña área para desvestirse. Él rápidamente dejo la toalla, se sacó la ropa y la puso junto a la de Hermione. Luego fue por la otra cortina…

Draco la corrió y Hermione se dio vuelta de golpe. – ¡Draco!

Él agito la mano y puso en Hechizo Silenciador débil alrededor de la ducha. Al menos, mantenía los ruidos alejados.

En un rápido movimiento, Draco tuvo a Hermione en sus brazos y la afirmo contra la pared. La beso con fuerza y de manera brusca, sin ser capaz de ocultar la tensión que se había incrementado en él por muchos, muchos días.

– ¡Draco, no! – grito ella, intentando girar la cabeza para otro lado y presionando las manos contra su pecho. – ¡No podemos _aquí_! ¡Es contra las reglas!

–Soy un Slytherin, amor. Nos enorgullecemos de romper las reglas y nunca ser atrapados.

– ¡Pero recién llegamos! ¡No podemos estar haciendo ya estas cosas! ¡No cuando ni siquiera estamos seguros de que quieren que nos quedemos!

– Está bien, Granger – dijo Draco, bajando la mano y frotando su clítoris un par de veces antes de insertar bruscamente dos dedos dentro de ella. Hermione jadeo. – Si me dices, y me refiero a si me dices sinceramente que no quieres esto tanto como yo, entonces me detendré. – Draco bajo sus labios y los trazó cuidadosamente por su cuello, su aliento caliente le dejaba la piel de gallina. – Pero tienes que sentirlo **.**

– Yo… – otro gemido escapo de sus labios cuando él comenzó a bombear sus dedos dentro y fuera de ella. – Yo no… ¡Ah!

Hermione cerró los ojos y comenzó a respirar agitada. Ahora Draco tenía su pulgar de vuelta en su clítoris y la estaba frotando fuertemente.

– Vamos. Dime, Granger. Dime que no pensaste lo mismo que yo cuando nos mostraron este lugar antes. Dime que tu mente no se inundó al instante con imágenes de mí follándote contra estas paredes.

Draco bajo los labios a sus pechos y comenzó a succionar fuerte su pezón derecho, luego el izquierdo, sus dedos nunca bajaron el ritmo entretanto los gemidos se hacían más fuertes.

– Dime, Granger. Dime lo que quieres.

Hermione no dijo nada. Draco la miro y pudo ver que se estaba mordiendo el labio. Así que, en un movimiento tan rápido como el primero, Draco se detuvo. Aparto los labios, saco sus dedos fuera de ella y retrocedió un paso. Se cruzó de brazos y se quedó parado pacientemente, aunque, no podía ocultar su obvia excitación.

– Dime, Granger – repitió con una sonrisa. – No voy hacer nada más hasta que me digas que es lo que quieres.

Hermione lo miro, su boca permanecía abierta mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento. Lo tomo de la cintura y lo atrajo hacia ella, sostuvo su polla con una mano firme y lo beso agresivamente. Luego se inclinó a hacía su oído y le susurro. – Quiero que me folles, Draco.

La sonrisa de Draco creció. – Sabía que querías. – Él le aparto la mano de su polla y puso ambas sobre sus hombros. – No perdamos el tiempo con juego previo.

Draco puso las manos en su trasero y la levanto del suelo de la ducha. Hermione envolvió las piernas alrededor de su cintura y él uso rápidamente una mano para guiarse adentro de ella. Ambos jadearon ante el contacto. Merlín ¡ella estaba incluso más apretada de lo que recordaba! Otra señal de que había pasado demasiado tiempo.

– ¿Qué es lo que estas esperando? – pregunto ella mientras le mordisqueaba el cuello. – Follame, Draco.

¡Carajo, ese lenguaje! Sabía que podía conseguir que lo dijera una vez, pero de hecho el toque adicional de hablar sucio lo hizo ponerse más duro, sí, después de todo,fue posible. Nunca nada había sonado tan hermoso saliendo de esos labios.

Sin querer contradecir a la mujer por más tiempo, Draco presiono su espalda contra la pared y comenzó a penetrarla sin piedad. Esa noche no tenía interés en comenzar lento. Iban a follar e iban a follar duro.

A medida que su empuje se tornó más fuerte y más duro, Hermione tiro su cabeza hacia atrás, dejando que los gritos volaran libres. Tardo apenas unos momentos en acabar, y ni si quiera necesito tocarse ella misma para hacerlo.

Mirando alrededor de la ducha, Draco decidió que había suficiente espacio allí para cambiar de posiciones. La tendió en el suelo y le dio la vuelta. Hermione puso las manos sobre los azulejos de la pared por instinto y apoyo su trasero en él. Draco le dio un apretón antes de sumergirse de nuevo en ella.

Sus estocadas solo se pusieron más bruscas desde ese ángulo y Hermione apenas pudo contenerse. El agarre de él sobre sus caderas era demasiado fuerte pero en realidad ella disfrutaba el dolor. Todo era simplemente muy bueno. Su polla, sus manos, su respiración agitada, el agua caliente abrasando su espalda. Y luego él libero una mano, llevándola conduciéndola a la parte de adelante y comenzó a frotar con fuerza sobre su clítoris.

–¡Carajo, Draco! – grito ella, arqueando su espalda mientras acababa por segunda vez.

Pero Draco no bajaba el ritmo. La golpeaba con fuerza, apretando los dientes, estaba determinado en darle un orgasmo más.

Las piernas de Hermione se estaban debilitando, pero su agarre firme en ella la mantuvo de pie. Él salió una vez más, la dio vuelta y descendió al suelo, elevo las piernas de Hermione sobre su hombro antes de entrar en ella nuevamente.

Los ojos de Hermione se cerraron instintivamente cuando su cuerpo comenzó a retorcerse en el suelo. Paso los brazos por sobre su cabeza e intento agarrarse de algo, cualquier cosa, para sujetarse, pero no había nada allí. Así que dejo que su cuerpo se moviera libremente.

– Abre los ojos – le exigió Draco casi con una voz demoníaca.

Hermione obedeció, mirando esos orbes plateados llenos de lujuria que tanto amaba. Fue observando a esos ojos que encontró su tercer orgasmo, gritando más fuerte de lo que nunca lo había hecho antes.

Draco siguió, pero en el momento en que su último orgasmo término invadiéndola, él finalmente se soltó, liberándose a sí mismo dentro de ella. Después de jadear un par de veces, bajo las piernas de Hermione antes de colapsar encima de ella.

– Carajo – dijo mientras intentaba con dificultad recuperar el aliento.

Hermione envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él y lo abrazo con fuerza. Todavía no estaba preparada para perder esa sensación. Él era su único consuelo en un lugar al cual temía ya no pertenecer.

Draco le acaricio la mejilla con su rostro. –No vamos a estar sin follar por una semana _nunca_ más.

Hermione se rió. – Lo que digas.

– Carajo, te amo – le dijo, dándole un beso.

– Yo también te amo – dijo ella, acariciando su mejilla mientras, una vez más, se perdía en sus orbes plateadas. Solo que esta vez, sin la motivación de un polvo genial, estaba mucho más consciente del agua picándole los ojos. Parpadeo varias veces antes de secarse.

Draco se rió. – Supongo que ahora _en verdad_ nos deberíamos bañar.

Él lentamente se puso de pie y tiro de ella. Por primera vez en días, los dos casi se sentían normales mientras se bañaban cada uno como solían hacerlo. En ese momento cuando la privacidad era más una opción. Y eso era decir mucho, teniendo en cuenta que Theo, Bronson y Quigley no entendían de límites.

Una vez que Draco y Hermione terminaron, ambos se secaron y se cambiaron de ropa. Pero todavía no estaban listos para irse. Así que se quedaron allí, Draco sentado en un pequeño taburete y Hermione sentada sobre su regazo, perdiéndose en ellos de una manera que no habían podido en días.

No fue hasta que la puerta se abrió que finalmente salieron de su ensoñación.

– Parece bastante muerto aquí – dijo la voz de Ginny. – Creo que tener un Mortífago en las instalaciones evita que las personas se sientan juguetonas.

– Al menos Malfoy es bueno para algo – dijo la voz de Harry.

– Oh, vamos – dijo Ginny. – Él no es del todo malo. Me _defendió_ ante Cormac hace un rato.

– ¿En verdad piensas que no lo hubiera hecho si Cormac te lo hubiera dicho o no?

– No lo sé – dijo ella – pero me gustaría pensar que fue por mí. He pasado más tiempo con él estos últimos días que tú y…

– ¿Y crees que eso no me mata? – dijo Harry, su voz sonando tensa. – ¿Que apenas he sido capaz de ver a mi mejor amiga que ha estado desaparecida durante cuatro años y medio?

Ginny suspiro. – Lo siento. Pero tal vez ahora que se sabe todo, ustedes puedan finalmente sentarse juntos y hablar.

Silencio.

– No sé qué es lo que podría hablar con ella.

Draco sintió las manos de Hermione tensarse mientras se aferraba a su camisa. Él la miro y vio que tenía los ojos vidriosos mientras escuchaba atentamente.

– Habla de lo que sea. Renacuajos … el clima… ¡Quidditch! ¿Por qué no de Quidditch?

– Ella odia el Quidditch.

– ¿Y? – dijo Ginny. – Eso nunca antes te detuvo de aburrirla con el tema.

Harry se rió. Draco sonrió cuando vio que Hermione rodaba los ojos.

– No lo sé.

– Malfoy me dijo que no podemos tratarla como a un bebe. Ella merece ser tratada como una persona normal, a pesar de todo lo que le sucedió. _Especialmente_ después de todo lo que le sucedió.

Harry suspiro profundo. Hubo algunos pasos que pronto fueron seguidos por el sonido del agua corriendo. Ginny debió de haber estado preparando uno de los baños.

– Sé que lo sabes, Harry – dijo ella. – Ron va a negarlo hasta la muerte, pero parte de la razón por la que te amo es porque no eres tan corto como el idiota de mi hermano. _Sabes_ lo que le sucedió.

– Nosotros… nosotros no lo hemos confirmado…

– Malfoy me lo confirmo. Ese primer día. Mientras ella estaba durmiendo, él se despertó y le pregunte. Me dijo que debería preguntárselo a ella pero me confirmo que fue malo. Incluso posiblemente peor para ella de lo que lo fue para otras.

Hermione giro la cabeza de golpe y miro a Draco de manera acusadora. Él solo se encogió de hombros y movió los labios – Ella pregunto.

El único sonido del otro lado de la cortina fue el del agua que estaba corriendo. Luego se detuvo.

– No es justo – dijo Harry, con un dolor evidente en su voz. – Esto... – paso saliva. – Nada de esto debió sucederle a ella. Deberíamos haber ganado. Quien—Tú—Sabes debería estar muerto. ¿En donde… en donde me equivoque?

Más pasos. – No lo sé – dijo Ginny. – Pero ahora con Granger aquí, estoy segura de que lo averiguaremos. Y Malfoy. Él sabe mucho. Puede ayudarnos.

– Maldita presión – murmuro Draco.

Hermione lo silencio. Ya que el Hechizo Silenciador que era débil sin una varita, ya sin dudas se habría desvanecido.

– Estás estresado, Harry – dijo Ginny. – Necesitas relajarte. No pienses en Granger. No pienses en Malfoy. Tampoco pienses en el maldito Quien—Tú—Sabes. Todo lo que necesitas pensar es en tu preciosa novia que esta frente a ti. Y sé exactamente como relajarte.

Hubo un extraño sonido de una hebilla desabrochándose. Seguido por uno de una cremallera. Los ojos de Draco y Hermione se agrandaron cuando de pronto se dieron cuenta que era lo que estaba por suceder.

– Ginny, _aquí_ no – dijo Harry. – Al menos espera a que regresemos a mi habitación.

– ¿Por qué? – pregunto ella. Draco se imaginaba que estaba haciendo un mohín. – Nadie se va a enterar. ¿No quieres ser aventurero conmigo?

Hubo un sonido de tela arrastrándose.

– ¡Oh, diablos no! – grito Draco, levantándose y bajando a Hermione antes de juntar sus cosas y salir corriendo de la cortina. Hermione se apresuró detrás de él, tirando de su bata y manteniendo su cabeza agachada mientras corrían por la sala.

– Que día… – dijo Ginny mientras se agachaba delante de Harry entretanto él estaba sentado en una banca.

– ¡Lo sentimos mucho! – dijo Hermione, evitando sus miradas. – ¡Prometo que no rompimos ninguna regla!

– Excepto la número tres y la cinco – dijo Draco, deteniéndose y girando hacia la bruja y el mago sonrojados. – Y podría añadir que _realmente_ rompimos la numero cinco. – Hizo un guiño.

– ¡Eso es suficiente, Draco! – espeto Hermione, agarrándolo del brazo y sacándolo de la sala.

– ¿Eso _en verdad_ sucedió recién? – pregunto Harry tan pronto ellos se fueron. – Sabes ¿de verdad?

Ginny lo miro, su rostro todavía asombrado. – Creo que sí.

Silencio.

–Ginny.

– ¿Si?

– Eso como que me saco las ganas.

Ginny frunció el ceño. – Es comprensible. – Aun así decepcionantemente horrible. Oh carajo… Ahí quedo lo aventurero.


	34. Chapter 34

**N/P** (no, no es nota de quien plagio jajaja, es **NOTA DE QUIEN PUBICA** ) No es mi traducción y mucho menos es mi historia. Yo solo me atrevo a publicarla toda vez que muchas nos quedamos con ganas de leerla. **Disfrútenla hasta que la bloqueen.**

 **N/T** Super emocionada con presentarles mi primer proyecto, espero que les guste, muchísimas gracias a los que me apoyaron, especialmente a Romina Pascaretta que esta desde un principio y me ayudo a betear este capítulo y a Lena por autorizarme a traducir su historia.

 **N/A: *ADVERTENCIA*:** Esta historia va a ser bastante oscura. Trata temas de violación, asesinato, tortura, lenguaje vulgar, y dos almas quebradas. No apto para los corazones débiles. Esta va a ser mi única advertencia.

 **Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling, la trama le pertenece a Lena Phoria y la traducción a Sunset82.**

Antes que comiences a leer, no dejes review porque eso puede ser motivo de acoso hacia tu persona, no es necesario que lo hagas, tu disfruta la lectura.

Y por último pero muy, muy importante siempre lee los review que dejaré puesto que ahí informaré cada cuanto la voy a dar de baja, por aquello del bloqueo y las denuncias, así mismo avisaré si alternare con otra cuenta, para que esta historia sigua aquí.

 **Y repito, no lo escribí yo ni lo traduje yo, porque parece que a muchas no les queda claro**.

 **CAPITULO 34: UN DÍA EN LA VIDA**

 **N/A:** **No sé cómo sigo haciendo estos capítulos tan condenadamente largos... ¡Oh, bueno!**

Al día siguiente Draco y Hermione se despertaron ante el sonido de las personas en movimiento. Abriendo un poco los ojos y notando que todos en la sala se estaban preparando para el día, Hermione, intento apartarse de Draco, pero él fue más rápidoy tiro de ella, robándole un beso antes de finalmente dejarla salir de la cama.

La castaña fue de inmediato a la pequeña cómoda y comenzó a peinarse el cabello. No había tenido varita para secarlo la noche anterior, así que se había puesto excepcionalmente salvaje. En un intento patético por dominarlo lo ato en una trenza, pero no le sirvió de mucho. Termino gruñendo.

Draco se reía mientras la miraba desde la cama. Se sentó y utilizo un dedo haciéndole seña para que fuera hacia él. Ella se poso sobre su regazo y él utilizo su magia sin varita para dominar el frizz lo mejor que pudo. Hermione le susurro un 'gracias' y le beso la mejilla antes de regresar y tomar el cepillo de dientes. Fue a un lavabo en el fondo de la sala y comenzó a cepillarse.

Mientras ella se hallaba ausente, Draco se levantó y elevo los brazos al aire, haciendo un buen estiramiento, necesario después de haber compartido esa cama ridículamente pequeña durante toda la noche. Fue sólo en ese momento, en el cual se percato de que debió haberse sacado la camisa mientras dormía. Por las noches se acaloraba increíblemente y no estaba acostumbrado a llevar mucha ropa.

Draco comenzó a buscarla pero, mientras lo hacía, no pudo evitar sentir un par de ojos sobre él. Levanto la mirada justo a tiempo para ver que la mujerzuela de Cormac lo estaba observando. En el instante en el cual su mirada se encontró con la de ella, la chica se puso de un rojo brillante y giro la cabeza de golpe en otra dirección. Cormac, que había estado parado junto a ella, noto de inmediato su reacción. Miro a Draco y luego de nuevo a ella.

– ¿Qué demonios fue eso?

– Nada. – contesto la chica.

Hermione, que había estado mirando todo, sonrió mientras escupía la pasta en el lavabo. – Creo que tu novia, o lo que sea que es, estaba mirando a mi novio, Cormac – dijo ella antes de enjuagarse la boca. – _Ya sabes,_ el Mortífago.

Cormac miro a su chica acusándola. – Lucy, dime que no estabas mirando a esa basura.

– ¡No lo hice, Cormac! ¡En serio!

Draco se rio entre dientes. – En realidad, creo que lo hiciste, y no aprecio recibir miradas lascivas como si fuera un maldito pedazo de carne. Soy una persona y deberías tratarme con respeto.

Hermione rodo los ojos acercandose a Draco.

Cormac y Lucy comenzaron a discutir mientras Draco tomaba su pasta de dientes y se dirigia al lavabo, sin ponerse la camisa a propósito. Cuando los ojos de Lucy se desviaron de nuevo, Cormac se desquicio absolutamente. Algunas personas se fueron, no querían estar alrededor del drama, pero Dean, Terry y Michael estaban pasándola en grande, sentados en una de sus camas y compartiendo Grajeas de Todos los Sabores mientras observaban. Susan estaba todavía preparándose e intentaba ignorarlos, pero cuando Lucy se echó a llorar,la Hufflepuff formo una pequeña sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro.

Hermione estaba comenzandoa olvidarse de ellos, entretanto elegía algunas prendas para Draco y ella. Después de tomar unas bragas limpias y esconderlas en su camisa cuidadosamente doblada, se dio vuelta y miro brevemente a Cormac a los ojos, él se hallaba de un rojo brillante y parecía que estaba preparado para tal vez escupirle. Ella sonrió y se fue detrás de la cortina para cambiarse.

Draco recién había terminado de lavarse los dientes y se encontraba dirigiendose a su espacio cuando Cormac pasó y lo empujo, casi tumbándolo. Estuvo a punto de salir volando de la sala, cuando sus ojos se posaron en la cortina, en la cual detrás se encontraba Hermione. Sin pensarlo demasiado, se acercó hacia ella y le dio un tirón hacia abajo.

Hermione grito mientras se movía para cubrirse. En ese momento, estaba completamente en topless y su ropa se perdió en algún lugar de la cortina tendida.

Cormac la miro, de inmediato noto las cicatrices que cubrían su cuerpo. – ¿El Mortífago de tu novio y sus _amigos_ te obsequiaron esas marcas, Granger?

– ¿Qué mierda crees que estás haciendo? – grito Draco, corriendo y empujando a Cormac por la sala, antes de envolver los brazos alrededor de una acurrucada Hermione para cubrirla.

Susan corrió hacia ellos y de inmediato comenzó a buscar la ropa en la cortina.

– ¡Eso no estuvo bien, McLaggen! – grito Dean cuando se le fue encima a Cormac. Lo agarro de la camisa y lo golpeo contra la pared más cercana. –Tu bronca es con Malfoy, _no_ Granger ¿recuerdas?

– ¿A quién carajo le importa? ¡Ella está con él! Tiene el cerebro jodidamente lavado por esos Mortífagos pedazos de mierda. Probablemente cree que se merece esas cicatrices que le dieron o algo así.

– ¡Nunca he puesto una puta mano o una maldición sobre ella, maldito idiota! – grito Draco. Se puso de pie con los brazos todavía alrededor de Hermione mientras Susan y Michael utilizaban sus varitas para volver a colgar la cortina. Una vez que la levantaron, Susan puso la ropa de Hermione y Draco la ayudo a entrar sin ser expuesta. Luego se dirigió hacia donde Dean tenía todavía a Cormac contra la pared.

– Di la mierda que quieras sobre mí – dijo Draco, empujando a Dean hacia un lado y apuntando su dedo enojado al pecho de Cormac, – pero no te atrevas, ¡ _No te atrevas_ a decir esa mierda sobre ella! Y si ALGUNA VEZ la vuelves a exponer de esa manera, ¡No voy a dudar en matarte!

– ¡Draco, no! – grito Hermione cuando salió de la cortina con la ropa puesta. – No lo amenaces. No vale la pena. – Lo agarró del brazo y lo saco de encima del otro mago. Luego se puso en su lugar. – No me lavaron el cerebro, Cormac. Odio a los Mortífagos que me dejaron estas cicatrices, como debería hacerlo. Pero Draco no fue uno de ellos. Él ya no es más tu enemigo y creo que es hora de que te des cuenta de eso. He estado rodeadas de Mortífagos más que cualquiera de ustedes, y muy pocos de ellos son los villanos crueles y malvados que tú crees que son. Muchos de ellos solo tienen miedo, como todos nosotros que tenemos miedo todos los días. Cuando Quien—Tú—Sabes te elige, es convertirte en Mortífago o la muerte. Y si fueras puesto en esa situación, ¡Me es difícil creer que alguien tan egoísta como tú elijaría _alguna vez_ la muerte!

Draco sonrió a su lado.

– Dime algo, Cormac. Cuando estás en una batalla, ¿alguna vez te detienes a pensar sobre si estarás matando a alguien inocente o no? Porque Draco lo hace. Siempre reflexiona sobre ello. Pero _tú_ eres mejor persona ¿no? Porque peleas para el lado del bien mientras que Draco… bueno, él es malvado ¿no es así? Aunque ha salvado innumerables vidas mientras todo lo que _tú_ has hecho es quitarlas, y probablemente sin piedad.

– ¡Vete a la mierda! – grito Cormac.

Hermione entrecerró los ojos. – ¡Si en verdad te importara esta guerra y nuestra victoria, entonces tendrías que darte cuenta del hecho de que Draco esté aquí solo puede ayudarnos a tener éxito!

– _No_ si nos traiciona a todos.

– Él nunca lo haría – dijo Hermione. – Y NO me lavaron el cerebro. Quiero a Quien—Tú—Sabes y todos los que me torturaron muertos, quiero que el mundo sea lo que fue una vez, y ¡Quiero que todos dejen de mirarme como si fuera el enemigo! ¡Quiero ganar esto, Cormac! ¡Draco también! ¡Para _este_ bando! ¿Entendido?

Cormac no dijo nada.

Hermione suspiro profundo y negó con la cabeza. – Si me vuelves a exponer de esa manera otra vez, yo misma te lanzare una maldición. – Se alejó, arrastrando a Draco con ella. – Vístete – le ordeno. – Tal vez un poco de comida en nuestros sistemas hará esta mañana de mierda un poco más tolerable.

– ¿Estás lastimado? – pregunto Lucy, acercándose a Cormac y revisando si tenía heridas. Él la empujo y salió corriendo de la sala. Ella miro alrededor avergonzada antes de correr tras él.

Después de que Draco terminó de cambiarse de ropa, regreso y encontró a Hermione sentada sobre la cama, sus manos estaban cruzadas sobre el regazo mientras miraba tristemente un lugar en el suelo.

– ¿Estás bien? – le pregunto, levantándole la barbilla.

Ella asintió. – Es solo que estoy harta de tener esta misma pelea todo el tiempo. Y lo peor de todo es que apenas está comenzando.

– Lo sé – dijo Draco. – Pero al menos luces sexy cuando te enojas de esa manera.

Hermione trato de mantener su cara seria, pero su sonrisa fue imposible de ocultar completamente.

– ¡Hey, escuchamos que nos perdimos el espectáculo! – exclamo Ernie cuando Padma y él entraron en la sala de la mano. – Cormac esta jodidamente molesto allá afuera.

Hermione rodo los ojos. – Déjame adivinar. Está diciendo que fuimos _nosotros,_ ¿no?

– Naturalmente – dijo Ernie con una sonrisa en su rostro.

– Fue jodidamente hermoso – comento Terry, quien seguía comiendo caramelos en su cama. – Cormac quedo casi estupefacto durante el discurso de Granger.

– Fue realmente hermoso – dijo Susan, refiriéndose sólo al sentido literal de la palabra. – Y tienes razón sobre Cormac, Granger. De hecho él y sus amigos llevan la cuenta de cuantos muertes tuvieron en batalla antes. Es repugnante.

– ¿Sabes? Padma y yo hemos estado hablando – dijo Ernie, acercándose a Draco y a Hermione – y si las cosas son completamente insoportables aquí para ustedes, entonces estamos dispuestos a darles nuestra habitación por lo que resta del mes.

Los ojos de Draco se iluminaron. Pero, antes de que se pudiera entusiasmar demasiado por eso, Hermione lo angustio al decir. – Oh no. No podemos sacarlos así de ninguna manera.

– ¿No podemos?—pregunto Draco, alzando una ceja.

– _No_ , Draco – dijo ella severamente. – Nos tendremos que conformar hasta el próximo mes. – Giro hacia Ernie y Padma. – ¿Cómo nos agregamos en la lista para recibir una habitación para parejas?

– Sólo dile a Ginny – contesto Padma. – Ella asigna las habitaciones.

Ya todos preparados, se dirigieron hacia el comedor para el desayuno. Durante su paseo, Dean, Terry, Michael y Susan le contaron a Ernie y a Padma los acontecimientos que tuvieron lugar esa mañana. Draco y Hermione no dijeron nada en todo el trayecto, caminaron en silencio en tanto caían en la cuenta de que esa pelea con Cormac estaba lejos de terminarse.

–No puedo creer que te haya expuesto así, Granger – espeto Padma. —¡Que idiota! ¡Espero que le cuentes a Kingsley y a McGonagall lo que hizo así le dan puntos por esto!

– Mientras él no intente meternos en problemas, no veo razón para presionar esto – dijo Hermione. – Todavía tenemos que vivir con él por algunas semanas más y no quiero que sea aun peor de lo que es.

Llegaron al comedor, que no estaba atestado como la noche anterior pero aun así estaba bastante lleno. Todos los ojos se alzaron y cayeron sobre Draco y Hermione, por costumbre. Ellos los ignoraron y estuvieron a punto de seguir a los otros a la misma mesa de la noche anterior cuando Kingsley se puso de pie y dijo – Srta. Granger y Sr. Malfoy.

Ambos se detuvieron y se giraron hacia él. Él estaba sentado a la mesa con McGonagall, Harry, Ron y Ginny. Los otros asientos estaban todos desocupados.

– Por favor vengan y siéntense aquí. Me gustaría hablar algunas cosas con ustedes.

Draco y Hermione se miraron y gruñeron. No podían imaginarse si estaban en problemas por lo de esa mañana… o por lo de la noche anterior. Harry y Ginny pusieron un claro empeño en no mirarlos.

Se acercaron y tomaron dos asientos justamente en frente de Kingsley.

– ¡Buenos día a todos! – dijo Draco brillantemente. Miro a Ginny, quien estaba sentada a su lado. – ¿Tuvieron una buena noche, Pequeña Comadreja?

– No tan buena como podría haber sido – murmuro Ginny así sólo Draco podía escuchar.

– Minerva y yo hemos hablado, y hemos decidido que ustedes dos deben tomar parte en las tareas diarias con el resto de los residentes de aquí.

– Si, por supuesto – dijo Hermione. –Es lo que esperábamos.

Kingsley asintió. – El Sr. y la Srta. Weasley – hizo un gesto hacia Ron y Ginny – se han ofrecido amablemente para que hoy los sigan mientras hacen sus deberes, luego serán parte del personal de mañana. Sr. Malfoy, estará en la cocina con la Srta. Weasley y Srta. Granger, estará en las tareas de limpieza con el Sr. Weasley.

Draco miro a Ron del otro lado de la mesa y bufo. – En realidad, siento que estoy más adecuado para la limpieza que la cocina. Granger ha estado aprendiendo a cocinar desde hace meses y…

– Esto no es negociable, Sr. Malfoy – dijo Kingsley. – Todos son posicionados eventualmente en cada puesto. La Srta. Granger tendrá su turno en la cocina.

– Si las personas son más competentes en un área, ¿no sería más práctico dejarlas siempre allí? – dijo Draco.

– Si usted prueba ser completamente incompetente cocinando entonces no lo pondremos en la cocina otra vez, pero no sería justo mantener a las personas en áreas especificas cuando ciertas tareas son obviamente más agradables que otras – dijo Kingsley.

– Ohm – dijo Draco, entrecerrándole los ojos a Ron. – Que _amable_ de tu parte ofrecer tu tiempo de esa manera.

Ron se burló de él. – Voy a conseguir más café – dijo, levantándose de la mesa con su taza. Miro a Hermione. — ¿Jugo de calabaza?

Ella sonrió y asintió. – Eso sería genial. Gracias, Ron.

– Café para mí – pidió Draco, envolviendo los brazos alrededor de los hombros de Hermione y jalándola posesivamente hacia él.

Ella resoplo y rodo los ojos. – Draco, no seas grosero. Pídelo bien.

Draco le sonrió a Ron. – _Por favor_ , Weasley.

Ron resoplo y estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero se detuvo cuando Ginny lo regaño. – Lo prometiste.

Ron gruño, pero asintió antes de alejarse.

Tan pronto se fue, Hermione saco los brazos de Draco de sus hombros. – ¡Basta! – ordeno.

– ¿Qué? – dijo Draco inocentemente. – Siempre pongo mi brazo alrededor tuyo.

– Sí, y soy muy consciente de cuando es genuino y cuando es para un espectáculo. Ya he tenido bastante de tus celos, Draco. Deje muy en claro mis sentimientos por ti, pero si eso no es suficiente para ti…

– Lo es – dijo Draco rápidamente, sin saber adónde iba ella con eso. Suspiro y le acaricio la rodilla. – Lo siento.

Hermione frunció el ceño. – Solo no lo hagas otra vez.

Él asintió antes de besarle la mejilla.

Hermione miro alrededor para ver que todos los otros la estaban mirando, ninguno más cerca que Harry. Ella se aclaró la garganta. – Así que note que todos ya tienen comida. ¿Puedo suponer que el proceso de obtener el desayuno es diferente al de la cena?

– Si – dijo McGonagall. – Ya que todos asisten al desayuno en diferentes momentos, pusimos un buffet en la cocina entre las seis y las nueve.

– Les enseñare adonde ir – dijo Ginny, levantándose de su asiento. – De todas maneras, tengo que regresar a la cocina. Come rápido, Malfoy, porque estaré esperando a que me acompañes en veinte minutos.

Draco gruño mientras se levantaba con Hermione, siguieron a Ginny detrás de una puerta vaivén. Apunto hacia la mesa de buffet antes de dirigirse a otra puerta al fondo de la sala.

– ¡Veinte minutos, Malfoy! – le dijo antes de desaparecer.

Draco miro fijo el lugar en donde ella había estado, entretanto Hermione fue a la mesa de comida. – ¿Me parece a mí, o la Pequeña Comadreja parece estar cada día más agotada?

–Tal vez nuestra presencia la está estresando – dijo Hermione, poniendo unos huevos revueltos sobre el plato. No había más que sinceridad en su voz.

– No creo que sea eso – dijo Draco, acercándose y tomando su propio plato. De hecho, él tenía una vaga idea, pero era desagradable y no estaba dispuesto a compartirla con Hermione.

Una vez que obtuvieron su comida, regresaron al comedor y, una vez más, se sentaron en la mesa de Kingsley.

– ¿Cómo fue su primera noche? – pregunto cuando ellos se sentaron.

– No fue horrible – dijo Hermione, levantando el vaso de jugo de calabaza que le habían dejado. Miro a Ron de nuevo y sonrió.

– ¡Ugh! – grito Draco.

Hermione lo vio sosteniendo su taza de café lejos de él, con una mirada de disgusto dibujada en su rostro.

– ¿Estás intentando envenenarme, Comadreja?

– Si lo hiciera no sería tan obvio al respecto – dijo Ron. – Lo siento. Debí haberte dado lo último de la cafetera. – Tomo un sorbo de su propio café e hizo un sonido de satisfacción antes de sonreír. – Delicioso.

Draco gruño antes de agitar la mano sobre su taza, calentándola y agregando un poco de edulcorante al amargo desastre.

Hermione rodó los ojos antes de sonreír en la dirección de Ron.

– ¿El Sr. McLaggen les dio algún problema? – continuo Kingsley.

– No, anoche no – dijo Hermione antes de tomar un bocado de sus huevos.

– Entonces ¿qué hay de esta mañana? – pregunto él.

Hermione lo miro. – Pareciera que está pescando.

– Escuchamos rumores – dijo Harry.

– ¿Tan pronto? – pregunto ella, ladeando la cabeza. —Honestamente, este lugar es aún peor que la escuela.

– Entonces ¿si paso algo? – pregunto Ron.

Hermione miro a los huevos y negó con la cabeza. – Nada que no pudiéramos manejar.

Ron y Harry se miraron incrédulos, pero no dijeron nada más.

Cuando todos terminaron de comer, Ron fue el primero en ponerse de pie, miro a Hermione y dijo – ¿Lista?

Ella asintió y se levantó, pero antes de que pudiera ir muy lejos, Draco la agarro de la muñeca. Miro a Ron y dijo – Un minuto – antes de alejarla a una pequeña distancia. Cuando estuvieron lo más solos posible, él coloco las manos en su muñeca y la atrajo aún más cerca. – Recuerda lo que me prometiste – le susurro.

Hermione suspiro. – Lo estoy siguiendo, Draco. No sé qué esperas que haga con…

– Espero que intentes siempre estar con un grupo. Él no es la única persona aquí con la tarea de limpieza.

Ella frunció el ceño. – En verdad estás haciendo esto difícil para mí ¿sabes? Ron es uno de mis mejores amigos. Si quiere hablar conmigo…

– Si quiere hablar sobre lo que te sucedió entonces está bien. Pero si él quiere hablar sobre mí, o sobre nuestro tiempo en pareja, o tus sentimientos por mí… con _eso_ no estoy bien. Él todavía no ha dejado de tener esperanzas y, hasta que lo haga, no quiero que estés a solas con él. No quiero darle oportunidad de sembrar ninguna duda sobre mí en tu mente.

– Nunca nadie puede hacerme dudar de mis sentimientos por ti, Draco – dijo Hermione, levantando la mano y acariciándole la mejilla. – Realmente desearía que comenzaras a creer eso.

Draco la tomo de la mano y le dio un beso antes de bajar la cabeza y hacer lo mismo con sus labios. Se separaron sin entusiasmo, Draco no despego los ojos de ella hasta que estuvo fuera de su vista. Luego fue a la cocina para reunirse con Ginny.

– Llegas tarde – sentencio ella cuando él entro. En ese momento, la pelirroja estaba en la fase de dar vuelta los panqueques. – Tenemos otros treinta minutos de desayuno. Luego limpiamos y casi al instante tenemos que comenzar a preparar el almuerzo. Es la comida más fácil, ya que en realidad no cocinamos nada, pero cortar las carnes, quesos y panes para los sándwiches puede tomar mucho tiempo.

Draco se acercó a ella y dijo – ¿En dónde me necesitan entonces?

– Si pudieras adelantarte con los platos sería genial.

Draco levanto la mirada para ver a la rubia del día anterior sonriéndole mientras rompía un huevo y lo dejaba caer en un tazón. Hanna Abbot. Sintió que se le iba la vida. _Mierda._

Draco asintió brevemente antes de dirigirse al lavabo.

– ¿Sin discusiones? – dijo Ginny, mirándolo desconcertada.

Draco negó con la cabeza sin mirarla y abrió el grifo.

Ginny miro a Hanna, quien se encogió de hombros. Ella frunció los labios y lo miro con curiosidad por un momento antes de regresar a los huevos.

A lo largo del día, Draco mantuvo la mirada fija en Ginny. Se veía increíblemente agotada e incluso parecía un poco débil. En el ínterin de llevar varios platos limpios a las alacenas, ella comenzó a tambalearse. Draco se apresuró y la atrapo justo antes de que cayera al suelo.

– Lo siento – se disculpó mientras él la estabilizaba. – Debe haber habido un poco de agua sobre el suelo o algo así.

– Aja – dijo Draco, mirando el suelo impecable. – _O_ necesitas comenzar a cuidar mejor de ti misma y dormir un poco.

Ginny resoplo y dijo – Mira quien habla – antes de marcharse con los platos.

– Malfoy ¿te importaría ayudarme a cortar este queso?

Draco vio a Hanna sosteniendo una lonja. Ella era la única miembro del personal de la cocina, además de Ginny que, para su molestia, quería hablarle.

Él asintió y se acercó, quitándole el queso. Ella apunto el lugar a su lado en donde ya había preparado una tabla y un cuchillo para cortar.

– Creo que es dulce que estés preocupado por Ginny – comento ella utilizando su varita para cortar un poco de lechuga. – Pero en verdad se sobrecarga a sí misma. Padma controla su salud constantemente para asegurarse de que nada este mal con ella.

Draco asintió. Por supuesto, si sus sospechas eran correctas entonces no era algo que Padma seria capaz de identificar.

– Te vas a lastimar la muñeca si lo haces así – dijo Hannah, mirándolo. – A ver, déjame mostrarte…

– Sé cómo hacerlo – espeto Draco, apartándose en el momento en que ella le toco la mano en la cual tenía el cuchillo.

Hannah se quedó helada. Lo miro boquiabierta, sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos. – Lo siento, hice… ¿hice algo que te ofendió, Draco?

– No.

– Entonces porque… – Paso saliva. – Es que siento que no te caigo bien o algo así.

– Ni siquiera te conozco – dijo Draco, regresando a cortar el queso así no tenía que mirar sus tristes ojos.

– Sí, pero tú…. Tú recuerdas mi nombre. ¿Por qué?

– Estuvimos en el mismo año.

– Pero Dean y Terry dijeron que no recordabas sus nombres y…

– Solo estaba jugando con ellos – dijo Draco. No era una completa mentira. Tenía una vaga idea de sus nombres, pero en realidad pensaba que el apellido de Dean era Thompson y el de Terry era Shue. Mientras que Ernie… bueno, él en verdad no tenía idea de quien era.

– ¿Así que estabas jugando con ellos cuando dijiste mi nombre?

Draco se encogió de hombros. – Supongo que sí.

Él se podía dar cuenta de que Hannah no le creía, pero no hizo presión en el asunto.

En el almuerzo, Hermione apareció en la cocina con un sándwich en la mano. – ¿Está bien si como aquí? – pregunto, mirando a Ginny.

Ginny asintió y dijo – Por supuesto.

Hermione se acercó adonde Draco estaba cortando rebanadas de tomates. Se robó uno y lo puso en el sándwich. – Va a ser mejor que comiences a cortar más rápido. Allá afuera no hay más.

– Intenta hacer esta porquería sin una maldita varita.

Hermione dejo alegremente el bocadillo y tomo el cuchillo. Corto el tomate en varias rebanadas perfectas en tiempo record. Ella le regaló una sonrisa satisfecha. – Tal vez necesitas corregir la manera.

– Intente ayudarlo pero él no estaba interesado – manifestó Hannah mientras caminaba con una fuente de ensalada de huevos.

Cuando se fue, Hermione miro a Draco y frunció el ceño.

– ¿Qué? – dijo él, pasando por al lado de ella y tomando otro tomate.

Hermione quedo parada detrás de él y le guió la mano con el cuchillo. – No seas malo con ella solo porque te sientes culpable, Draco – le susurro. – Hannah es una de las pocas personas en este lugar que está dispuesta a aceptarte. No puedes darte el lujo de hacer más enemigos.

Draco se tensó. Hermione le soltó la mano y lo abrazo por la espalda. Él miro para atrás y puso un brazo alrededor de ella, apretándola a su costado.

– Entonces ¿Cómo han estado las cosas aquí? – pregunto ella.

Draco se encogió. – Bastante aburrido. La Pequeña Comadreja y Abbot son las únicas que me hablan. Todos los demás ignoran bastante bien mi existencia.

Justo en ese momento, un muchacho del cual ninguno de ellos conocía el nombre tomo los tomates recién rebanados sin decir nada. Ni siquiera hizo contacto visual.

– Que encantador– menciono Hermione entretanto él muchacho se alejaba.

– ¿Y cómo fue la _tarea de limpieza_ con la Comadreja? – pregunto Draco con desdén.

Hermione sonrió y le pellizco los costados. – Estuvo bien – aseguro ella. – Barrimos y fregamos los pasillos, y luego comenzaremos con las salas.

– Suena tedioso. ¿En realidad sienten la necesidad de hacer esto todos los días?

– Creo que es solo para mantener a las personas ocupadas – opinó ella. –Así no piensan demasiado sobre lo que está sucediendo en el mundo exterior.

Draco agarro el sándwich de Hermione y le dio una mordida.

– ¡Oye! – grito ella, quitándoselo de las manos. – ¡Hazte el tuyo!

– No se me ha concedido todavía el permiso por parte de los poderes para tomarme un descanso.

– Adelante – dijo Ginny cuando salió de la despensa con dos rebanadas de pan. – Tienes quince minutos para comer. Luego, a las dos, estarás libre hasta cerca de las cinco, cuando tendremos que comenzar con la cena.

Draco gruño. Se preparó rápido un sándwich con los ingredientes que quedaban en la cocina antes de tomar una manzana y dejar que Hermione lo alejara de allí. Ella se dirigió derecho por el comedor y no se detuvo hasta que estuvieron afuera. El área protegida estaba hechizada así la nieve no caía sobre la misma, logrando que hiciera menos frío y que fuera mucho más tolerable.

– Pensé que a ambos nos vendría bien un poco de aire fresco – dijo Hermione, empujándolo a una silla que estaba instalada afuera y sentándose en su regazo. – Odio estar separada de ti todo el día – declaro ella, olvidándose de la comida mientras acariciaba su cuello con la nariz.

– Esto apesta – dijo Draco, comiendo rápido su sándwich. En realidad ni siquiera tenía hambre. Solo quería apartarlo del camino.

Hermione lo miro a los ojos y sonrió antes de besarlo. Luego arrugo la nariz. – Tienes gusto a mayonesa.

– Justo lo que todo hombre quiere escuchar – sentencio Draco, dándole una mordida a la manzana antes de besarla de nuevo.

– Creo que necesitas otro bocado, o diez – dijo ella con una risita.

– ¿Supongo que entonces para la próxima vez esperaras que coma un sándwich seco?

Ella sonrió – Si pudieras.

Draco apretó sus brazos alrededor de los de ella así quedaban inmovilizados y la cubrió con un millón de besos.

– ¡Qué asco! ¡Basta, Draco! – grito ella, incapaz de controlar la risa.

– Granger.

Draco y Hermione se detuvieron, indicios débiles de risas seguían escapando de sus labios cuando miraron hacia la entrada. Ron estaba parado allí, luciendo increíblemente incomodo mientras miraba el suelo.

– El almuerzo termino – dijo él, captando brevemente su mirada antes de volver a entrar.

– _Que incomodo –_ le susurro Draco en el oído.

Hermione le golpeo el pecho antes de levantarse. Intento ir adentro, pero Draco la agarro de la mano y tiro de ella. Le dio un apropiado beso antes de que se separaran, una vez más.

La próxima tarea de Hermione fue limpiar una de las dos salas de uso común en la base. Ron barría mientras ella sacudía y pulía. No pasó inadvertido para ella que los dos estaban allí solos. Draco estaría enojado, pero no es como si ella tuviera control sobre la situación. Ella lo estaba siguiendo, y normalmente cada persona tomaba una sala. Mañana ella estaría sola. Tal vez.

– ¿Entonces qué sucede cuando sales a hacer misiones? ¿Todos los demás tienen que encargarse de tu trabajo? – pregunto ella.

– No – contesto Ron. – Ellos hacen turnar a otro. No todo el mundo tiene que trabajar todo el tiempo. No se los números exactos, pero Ginny dice que hay suficiente trabajos para cerca de dos tercios de las personas aquí.

– Oh – Hermione miro alrededor de la sala. – Entonces ¿adónde están todos? ¿No deberían estar aquí disfrutando de lo mismo?

Ron miraba fijo el lugar que estaba barriendo y se encogió de hombros.

– Es porque estoy aquí ¿no es así? – pregunto frunciendo el ceño.

Él no dijo nada.

Hermione suspiro. Froto la pequeña mesa que estaba limpiando con más agresividad. – ¿Entonces que pasa conmigo que las personas me tienen tanto miedo? ¿Es por qué vine con un Mortífago o es por qué no saben cómo actuar alrededor mío después de todo lo que me ha pasado?

– No lo sé – dijo Ron. –Supongo que varía de persona en persona.

Hermione dejo de fregar y se giró hacia él. – ¿Y qué hay de ti Ron? ¿Cuáles de esas es la razón de que ya ni siquiera puedas mirarme?

Ron dejo de barrer y se apoyó en la escoba. Respiro profundo – No es que hayas venido con un Mortífago. Es que viniste aquí con _ese_ Mortífago.

– Oh, ¿así que preferirías que haya venido aquí con Rodolphus Lestrange? O tal vez Antonin Dolohov. ¡Es un encanto! – espeto antes de darse vuelta de golpe.

– _Sabes_ a lo que me refiero – dijo él, volviendo a barrer.

– Lo sé – dijo ella en voz baja. – Él fue un cobarde en ese momento. Estoy consciente de eso, ¿sabes? Pero Draco ha… él ha hecho mucho por mí.

– ¿Entonces es gratitud?

– ¡No! – le regaño ella, girando la cabeza en su dirección una vez más. – ¡No voy a _estar_ con alguien solo porque estoy agradecida! ¡No haría eso! Pero él… nos conectamos.

Ron resoplo.

– Sabía que no entenderías – dijo Hermione. Se miró las manos y se mordió la mejilla, intentando con dificultad contener las lágrimas. – He pasado por muchas cosas, Ron. Y Draco… él comprende eso.

– Seh, porque él era parte de eso.

– ¡No lo era! En cuatro años nunca lo vi ni una vez, ¡porque él _nunca_ poseería una esclava! – Se puso de un rojo brillante mientras le gritaba. Pero luego respiro hondo varias veces para calmarse. – Mira, no quiero discutir – dijo – Y estaría mintiendo si dijera que confié en él de inmediato, porque no fue así. Mantuve mi guardia en alto por un largo tiempo, así que entiendo porque eres escéptico pero… ¿podrías al menos intentarlo? ¿Por mí?

Ron suspiro profundo y la miro. – Nunca voy a ser su amigo.

– No estoy pidiendo que lo seas.

– No puedo soportar al imbécil.

– Y él se siente de la misma manera sobre ti. – Una pequeña sonrisa torció sus labios.

Hubo un largo momento de incómodo silencio. Ron lo lleno con su escoba. Las manos de Hermione estaban inquietas sobre su regazo mientras esperaba que él dijera algo.

– Cuéntame sobre eso – dijo finalmente.

Ella se quedó lívida mientras un gran nudo se formaba en su garganta. Sus palmas comenzaron a sudar entretanto empezaba a preguntarse si ese era el momento. ¿Era el momento en que ella finalmente iba a ser capaz de confesarle todo a uno de sus más queridos amigos?

Hermione trago saliva y dijo en voz baja. – ¿Contarte sobre qué?

– Sobre tú y Malfoy. Y… como sucedió todo.

El nudo se disolvió cuando Hermione volvió a darse vuelta. No estaba segura si quería reír o llorar. Allí estaban, solos por primera vez en cuatro años y medio y ¿era _eso_ lo que quería preguntarle _?_

– No – dijo ella con frialdad. – No es asunto tuyo. – Suspiro y cerró los ojos, finalmente teniendo que combatir las lágrimas. – ¿Es eso lo que realmente me quieres preguntar? ¿Nada más?

Ron pensó sobre ello, pero era obvio que no estaba pensando seriamente. – No – acabo contestando. – Nada más.

Finalmente las lágrimas brotaron, pero bajo el rostro para no dejarse ver. El sonido suave de una escoba barriendo el suelo entro a sus oídos. Hermione se secó los ojos y lo miro de reojo.

– ¿Sabes? Si te encorvas de esa manera te va a doler la espalda.

– Se cómo barrer – dijo él. – Conociste a mi mama.

– Sí, y la recuerdo explicándote exactamente lo mismo una o dos veces – alego Hermione, poniéndose de pie y acercándose a él. – Pon tu mano dominante más abajo – le instruyo. – Tanto como se pueda.

Ron gruño antes de bajar la mano derecha.

– No pongas la otra mano tan cerca – dijo ella, agarrando la mano izquierda y levantándola, así estaba exactamente a una mano de distancia de la parte superior de la escoba. – Ahora inténtalo.

Ron hizo una barrida a medias.

Hermione se cruzó de brazos y le entrecerró los ojos. – No es gracioso, Ronald Weasley. Ahora, hazlo como se debe. Me vas agradecer cuando tengas cincuenta y no estés jorobado.

–Lo dudo.

Hermione le rodó los ojos. – Eres tan insufrible como lo recuerdo.

– Mira quien habla.

Se miraron fijo antes de reírse suavemente. Por un breve momento, en verdad comenzó a sentirse como en los viejos tiempos.

– ¿Estoy interrumpiendo algo?

Hermione y Ron se giraron para ver a Draco apoyado contra el marco de la puerta. No parecía feliz.

– Se ven muy amigos – comento él.

– Relájate, Draco. _Solo_ estamos limpiando – dijo Hermione, caminando de vuelta a la mesa y levantando su limpiador y un trapo. – ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, de todas maneras?

– Mack me pidió que nos viéramos aquí – respondió Draco mientras entraba a la sala. Mantenía la mirada fija en Ron.

– ¿Quién diablos es Mack? – pregunto él, regresándole a Draco la mirada de desconfianza.

– ¡Ese es su pequeño sobrenombre para mí! – exclamo Ernie cuando entro a la sala. – Por alguna razón se niega llamarme solo Ernie y supongo que Macmillan es un poco largo. – Miro alrededor de la sala, sin ignorar la tensión. – Lo siento, amigo. No sabía que ustedes estaban limpiando aquí. Las otras salas están ahora llenas y ¡Malfoy estuvo de acuerdo en jugar Ajedrez Mágico conmigo! – Levanto el juego que estaba sosteniendo.

– Está bien – dijo Ron. – Recién estábamos terminando – Saco su varita y la agito sobre la pila de basura que había barrido, haciéndola desvanecer. – ¿Lista? – pregunto él, mirando a Hermione.

Ella asintió y levanto el plumero de donde lo había dejado en el suelo. Ron salió de la sala, él y Draco nunca se sacaron los ojos de encima.

Cuando Hermione pasó al lado de Draco, él la agarró del brazo y la detuvo.

– No – le dijo ella sacándole la mano. – Lo estoy siguiendo, Draco. No pude evitar esto.

– ¿Qué carajo fue eso cuando entre?

– Nada – dijo ella severamente. – Nos vemos después – Se inclinó y le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de seguir a Ron.

– Estoy sintiendo una pizca de celos.

Draco miro a Ernie.

Ernie sonrió. – En realidad, más que una pizca. Aunque Granger parece estar bastante enamorada. Y definitivamente tú tienes una mejor vibra que Ron.

Draco alzo una ceja. – ¿Una _mejor vibra_?

– Seh, ya sabes, mas… ¿vivo? – Se acarició la barbilla. – Supongo que eso funciona.

– Estoy _consciente_ de lo que "mejor vibra" significa, pero debes ser más tonto de lo que sospeche si crees que es lo que a Granger le interesa.

Ernie sonrió. – Ouch. Pero está bien. Supongo que tienes razón. Espero no ser desleal a Ron al decir esto, pero también destilas cierta cantidad de… – vacilo –…. Inteligencia que él simplemente no puede igualar.

Draco le sonrió. – Me quedo con eso.

– Después de todo, tú eras segundo en nuestra clase ¿no? A pocos puntos detrás de Granger.

Draco alzo las cejas.

– ¡Sólo sé eso porque Padma _todavía_ no ha superado el ser tercera!

– ¿Lo era? – pregunto Draco. – Pensé que Theo era tercero.

– Lucharon por ese lugar – dijo Ernie. – Aunque va a ser mejor no recordárselo, nunca escucharías el fin de eso.

Draco y Ernie pudieron jugar algunos partidos antes de que el rubio tuviera que regresar a la cocina. Por supuesto, no estuvo en la cima de su juego, teniendo en cuenta que su mente nunca permaneció lejos de Hermione… sola, en una sala con la Comadreja. Pero cuando ella apareció cerca del final de su descanso, de pronto comenzó a jugar mucho mejor.

Cuando Draco tuvo que irse a mitad del partido, ella rápidamente intervino. Si bien el Ajedrez Mágico no era su juego favorito, estaría mintiendo si dijera que no era buena en ello.

En su camino de vuelta a la cocina, Draco debió haber tomado el pasillo equivocado porque termino cerca de las habitaciones. Siguió por el corredor que estaba seguro era el correcto y doblo a la izquierda al final del mismo… luego giro de inmediato y fue a la derecha.

– ¿Qué quieres decir con que te vas en una misión?

Draco se detuvo antes de doblar al siguiente pasillo. ¿Pequeña Comadreja?

– Es sólo una breve – dijo una voz que podía fácilmente ser de cualquiera de los Weasley's. Un ligero vistazo le hizo saber a Draco que era George. – Kingsley solo quiere que Angelina y yo vayamos y obtengamos información sobre el nombre de Granger antes de enviar el pelotón a su próxima misión.

– Pero es que es a dos días de…

– Ginny, lo sé – dijo George, acercándose a ella y susurrándole con dureza. – Pero no puedo decir que no. Sabes que no puedo hacerlo. El pelotón no está lejos. Regresare antes de eso. Prometo que lo haré.

– ¿Y si no lo haces…? – pregunto Ginny, su voz se quebraba mientras era obvio que luchaba por no llorar.

– Lo _haré –_ aseguro George severamente. – Angelina y yo nos vamos a ir tan pronto encontremos a Malfoy y le saquemos algunos cabellos platinados de su fea cabeza.

Draco rodó los ojos. – ¿Alguien dijo mi nombre? – pregunto mientras daba vuelta la esquina.

Ginny se puso blanca. – Malfoy ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

–Me perdí – dijo con una sonrisa. Sus ojos se movieron hacia George. – ¿Necesitabas algo, Weasley?

George no se movió, su boca era una línea estrecha mientras miraba con frialdad a Draco.

Ginny gruño y camino hacia él. Agarro su pelo y tiro.

– ¡Ow!

– Con esto será suficiente – dijo Ginny, entregándoselos a George. Él los tomo, su mirada nunca dejo a Draco. – Cuídense tú y Angelina.

Finalmente, George salió de su aturdimiento y la miro, su mirada de enojo se transformó en preocupación. – Tú también.

George le dio a Draco una última mirada agria antes de salir corriendo.

– La cocina es por este camino, Malfoy – dijo Ginny, dirigiéndose en la dirección de la cual él había salido. Mientras caminaban, ella seguía robándole miradas, abriendo la boca como si quisiera decir algo pero nunca lo hacía.

– ¿Algo te preocupa, Pequeña Comadreja?

– Sí – dijo ella. – Quería pedirte… bueno, una especie de favor.

– Escuchémoslo – dijo él.

– No pude evitar darme cuenta de que Granger fue directamente a ti durante el descanso del almuerzo.

– Si lo hizo.

– Y recién vi a Ron, hace algunos minutos. Cuando le pregunte adonde se había ido ella después de terminar la limpieza, él dijo que fue a buscarte.

– Seh, también lo hizo – agregó Draco.

Ginny suspiro. – ¿ _En verdad_ no ves lo difícil que estás haciendo esto para nosotros?

Draco la miro de reojo y alzo una ceja. – ¿Cómo dices?

– Bueno, uno creería que después de años de estar separados, ella querría pasar su tiempo libre con Harry o algo parecido. Entiendo porque no quiere estar con Ron, pero ¿por qué no con Harry?

– Porque ella está ocupada buscándome – dijo Draco, comprendiendo plenamente adonde quería llegar. – No sé qué esperas que haga sobre…

– Oh, _no lo sé –_ se burló Ginny. – Tal vez guiarla un poco. Sugerirle que vaya y lo busque a él, o a mí, ¡o cualquiera en realidad! Aunque ustedes han estado aquí un tiempo breve, todos ya son bien conscientes de que tienes una especie de influencia en ella. Tú di la palabra y ella lo hará.

– No es verdad – dijo Draco. – Le digo que haga cosas todo el tiempo y todo lo que ella hace es discutirlo conmigo.

– No a _esta_ clase de cosas – dijo Ginny. – Por favor, Malfoy, no soy de las que ruegan pero… – Respiro hondo. – Lo que en realidad todos queremos es a nuestra amiga de regreso, y su dependencia por ti lo está haciendo imposible.

Draco se mordió la mejilla y se apartó de ella.

– Y comprendo que la dependencia no es solo de un solo lado, lo entiendo, pero…

– Bien – afirmo Draco. – Si ella me viene a buscar mañana en el almuerzo, le haré la sugerencia. Pero si dice que no entonces no la voy a presionar.

Ginny sonrió suavemente. – Gracias Malfoy.

Draco se dio vuelta hacia ella y la miro bien. Grandes círculos oscuros, piel de ceniza, los ojos nublados, y un aumento de palidez en esos lindos labios que deberían ser rosas.

–Te ves horrible.

– Agradezco el cumplido.

Cocinar la cena esa noche estuvo bastante bien, pero Ginny pensó que era mejor no dejar que Draco sirva la comida ya que las personas, sin duda, esperarían que él los envenenara o algo así. Draco no dejo la cocina hasta que la última bandeja de postre fue servida. Ya que se había quedado atrás, todos los platos estaban terminados y pudo retirarse, así que fue a buscar a Hermione.

Draco la encontró sentada en la mesa de Harry y Ron, pero lucía terriblemente incomoda allí. Él se sentó en una silla vacía junto a ella y la tiró hacia él.

– ¿Conseguiste lo suficiente para comer allí? – pregunto ella.

Draco asintió. Miro alrededor. – Así que ¿cómo es que nadie se desplomo todavía por el veneno que puse en el puré de papas?

Todo el comedor se quedó en silencio. ¿ _En verdad_ estaban todas las personas desde el otro lado prestando tanta atención a escucharlos? Que patético.

– ¡Esta bromeando! – grito Hermione. Miro a Draco y entrecerró los ojos. – Elige tu audiencia, Draco.

Él sonrió. – Creo que elegí bien. No habría sido tan divertido con personas que no me creyeran.

Una vez que la cena termino, Draco y Hermione regresaron a su sala, Hermione estaba contemplando la posibilidad de darse una ducha cuando Ginny, Fleur y Victoire aparecieron con su bolsito.

– Kingsley dijo que podías quedártelo – anuncio Ginny, dándole un empujón a su sobrina, quien lo estaba sosteniendo. – Vamos, cariño. Entrégaselo.

Victoire dio un paso adelante y tímidamente le tendió la bolsa.

– Gracias, Vickie – dijo Hermione, tomándolo. – Es muy dulce de tu parte que me lo hayas alcanzado. ¿No es una dulzura, Draco?

– Seh, lo que sea – manifestó él, rascándose las uñas mientras seguía acostado en la cama.

Hermione puso la bolsa de inmediato en la cómoda y comenzó a desempacar sus cosas. Bien podrían ponerse cómodos, ya que parecía que iban a quedarse allí por un tiempo.

Ginny, Fleur y Victoire se sentaron en una cama libre, intentando entablar una conversación entretanto Hermione trabajaba. Primero saco algunos de sus libros, seguido por un poco más de ropa y la foto de sus padres. Tras examinar atentamente, vio que Ginny había dejado de regreso en la bolsa su espejo de dos caras. Esa noche era en la cual se suponía que ella iba hablar con Bronson. Más tarde. Tendría que encontrar un rincón más tranquilo. Y luego, justo al lado, vio su barra de chocolate. Ella sonrió y la saco, apoyándola sobre la foto. Por algún motivo, siempre se sentía mejor cuando la tenía cerca. Se sentía también de esa manera con su mapa del Autobús Noctambulo y su cuchillo, pero simplemente no parecía una buena idea sacar ese último.

– ¿Así que pasaste la Navidad en la ciudad? – pregunto Fleur de una manera que lo hizo sonar como si Hermione hubiese estado de vacaciones en vez de haber permanecido atrapada allí.

– Sí – contesto ella, mirando por última vez la bolsa en caso de que hubiera algo más que tal vez necesitaran a mano. – Draco nos consiguió un árbol y yo hice los adornos. – Que nunca volvería a ver otra vez. – Pasamos la mayoría del día con Andromeda y los otros. Él también les consiguió un árbol. – Miro a Draco y sonrió con devoción.

– Eso fue muy amable de tu paggte – dijo Fleur, mirando a Draco. Ella era una de las pocas personas en ese lugar lo suficientemente valiente para mirarlo a los ojos. A él le gustaba eso.

– Soy una persona amable.

Hermione, Ginny y Fleur se echaron a reír. Draco les frunció el ceño.

– ¡Oye, Malfoy!

Draco levanto la mirada para ver a Ernie parado en la entrada. Padma estaba detrás de él.

–¿Quieres salir conmigo afuera un rato? – pregunto Ernie.

–En realidad no – dijo Draco, regresando a la divertida tarea de rascarse las uñas.

–En verdad creo que deberías hacerlo. Esta realmente agradable afuera a esta hora.

–Estoy bien aquí.

–Pero _creo_ que estarías mejor si salieras conmigo…

–¡Deja de andarte con rodeos, Ernie! – dijo Padma. –Él tiene palillos de cáncer para ti, que va completamente en contra de mi consejo médico.

–¿Cigarrillos? – interrogo Draco, sentándose de inmediato en la cama.

Ernie sonrió. – Así es.

– Pero solo puedes fumar uno – ordeno Padma. – En realidad no tendrías que fumar ninguno pero…

– Seh, seh. Solo uno – dijo Draco, saltando de la cama. Le dio un beso a Hermione. – Vuelvo enseguida, amor.

– Sin una varita, espero que te laves los dientes por una buena media hora esta noche para que te saques ese olor – declaro Hermione mientras arrugaba la nariz.

– Lo que tú digas. – Draco estaba prácticamente bailando mientras seguía a Ernie fuera de la sala.

Mientras recorrían el pasillo, dirigiéndose afuera, pasaron por al lado de Ron que estaba ayudando a Harry a caminar, en dirección a lo único que podía ser la habitación roja. Por esta vez, Draco iba a dejar sus celos de lado, pero solo porque él estaba desesperado por un poco de nicotina. Había suficiente personas allí con ella así que no serían capaces de tener cualquier momento privado. Especialmente el jodido de Weasley. Para Draco no había pasado desapercibido que antes había tenido los ojos rojos. Él la había puesto triste, y definitivamente lo castigaría por eso. Más tarde.

– Padma, que bueno que estés aquí – dijo Hermione, regresando a su bolsa. – Draco me consiguió algunos libros sobre Magia Curativa, y estoy bastante segura que van a hacer mucho más bien en tus manos que en las mías.

– ¿En serio? – dijo Padma, los ojos se le iluminaron y se apresuró en unirse a la búsqueda.

– Sé que al menos uno de ellos es sobre Prácticas para Sanador.

Hermione encontró uno de los libros casi de inmediato, pero había tantos en su condenada bolsa que seguía encontrándose con los mismos títulos una y otra vez. Tomo la bolsa y la puso en la cama, sacando todo así sería más fácil encontrar lo que estaba buscando.

– ¿En serio que Malfoy te compro _todos_ estos libros? – pregunto Ginny.

– Si lo hizo – dijo Hermione. – Le hice una lista de todos los que quería y él me consiguió otros más que pensó que me gustarían. Me aburría bastante en su departamento todos los días, así que ya leí la mayoría de ellos.

– Por supuesto que lo hiciste – aseguro Ginny con una sonrisa.

Un momento después Ron entro a la sala prácticamente acarreando a Harry. Ginny salto de la cama de inmediato y ayudo a sentar a su novio en su lugar. Victoire corrió hacia Ron y bailó alrededor de sus pies hasta que él la levantó. Ella dejo que la alzara por casi dos segundos antes de querer bajarse de nuevo, llevándolo a la cama de Hermione así ambos podían investigar. Eso le intereso por otros dos segundos antes de que saliera corriendo por la sala.

– ¿Qué está haciendo Malfoy con Ernie? – pregunto Harry.

– ¡Alimentando su asqueroso habito! – contesto Hermione. Levanto un libro y lo hojeó. – ¡Oh, definitivamente es este! – Se lo entrego a Padma.

Ginny recorrió con la mirada los libros que estaban desparramados en la cama. Y luego vio uno en particular. _Acertijos Complejos._ Lo levanto.

– ¿Este es el que Malfoy te compro para que ejercitaras tu mente? – pregunto ella.

Hermione levanto la mirada y asintió. – Sí. Son principalmente acertijos. Inténtalo si quieres.

Ginny comenzó a hojear el libro mientras todos los demás miraban a Hermione revisando los otros, sus ojos se iluminaron por primera vez desde que ella llego allí. Incluso Cormac no pudo evitar mirar desde el otro lado de la sala. Definitivamente parecía la antigua Hermione ante la presencia de literatura. Era casi como si nada le hubiera sucedido.

– Creo que es este – anuncio Hermione, empacando el resto de los libros mientras Padma miraba la pila que había preparado para ella. En total eran cinco.

– ¡Muchas gracias! – exclamo Padma. – Todas las tiendas para magos están en ciudades sitiadas por Quien—Tú—Sabes así que nunca antes había tenido la oportunidad de leer cosas así.

– No hay problema – mencionó Hermione. – El que progreses en tus habilidades de Sanadora nos beneficiara a todos. Lo máximo que pueden hacer estos libros por mi es ayudarme a brotar conocimiento.

Hermione volvió a ponerse de pie y coloco la bolsa en la cómoda. La foto de sus padres parecía un poco corrida, así que la enderezo. Luego frunció el ceño. Faltaba algo. Le tomo un momento pero, cuando se dio cuenta, sus ojos se abrieron. Una sensación nerviosa se desarrolló instantáneamente en la boca de su estómago.

Comenzó a buscar en la cómoda frenéticamente. No estaba ahí. Cayó de rodillas y busco por el suelo. Tampoco estaba allí. Abrió cada cajón y saco todo. Nada.

– ¿En dónde está? – murmuro. – ¿En dónde… donde diablos esta?

– ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto Ginny cuando Ron y ella se apresuraron hacia Hermione.

La castaña corrio la cómoda y busco por detrás, sus ojos se hallaban colmados de lágrimas en cuanto salió de atrás con las manos vacías.

– ¡No está ahí! – exclamo llorando. – ¡No está ahí, carajo! – Hermione golpeo la cómoda. Señalo la foto. – ¡Estaba justo ahí!

– ¿Qué cosa? – pregunto Ron, mirando por todas partes para ver que podía estar fuera de lugar.

Hermione ni siquiera lo escucho. Tomo la bolsa y arrojo todo lo que tenía sobre la cama. – ¿Dónde está? ¿ _Dónde está_? ¿EN DÓNDE ESTA? – gritaba mientras buscaba en toda la cama.

Ginny la agarro del hombro. – Granger ¿qué…?

– ¡NO ME TOQUES! – grito Hermione. Golpeo a Ginny con tal fuerza que la tiro hacia atrás.

Afuera, Draco estaba disfrutando gratamente de su cigarrillo. Esa primera calada fue celestial. Inhalo profundo, conteniéndolo lo más que pudo en los pulmones y saboreando la sensación antes de volver a dejarlo salir con un sonoro – Ah. – Eso era justo lo que necesitaba.

Draco se quedó un poco sorprendido cuando Ernie encendió uno para él.

– No te tenía como fumador – declaro el ex Slytherin.

– Simplemente estoy en esos días estresantes de verdad– Sonrió Ernie. – No le digas a Padma.

– ¿Por qué estás estresado?

– Bueno, verás, este tipo que todos aquí realmente odian me salvo la vida, y ellos no están demasiado felices con que este de su lado.

Draco se quedó en silencio por un momento. – Lo siento – dijo él, y se encontró sorprendido al darse cuenta de que lo decía en serio.

– Está bien – aseguro Ernie. – Padma y yo hablamos de esto hace un tiempo e hicimos nuestra elección. No eres una mala persona, Malfoy. Un poco prejuicioso hacia los Hufflepuff´s. Bastante sarcástico. Definitivamente grosero. Pero no malo. Con el tiempo, todos los demás se darán cuenta de eso.

– Lo dudo – Draco hablo sinceramente, dándole otra calada a su cigarrillo.

– ¿Cormac les ha causado más mierda?

– No desde esta mañana.

– No te olvides que la oferta de nuestra habitación sigue en pie – dijo Ernie.

Draco asintió. Ahora si solo pudiera convencer a Hermione…

– ¡Malfoy!

Ambos se dieron vuelta para ver a Padma parada en la entrada. Estaba respirando agitada, obviamente por haber corrido hasta allí.

– ¡Necesitas venir rápido! ¡Granger ha perdido la cordura!

Draco quedo con la boca abierta. – ¿Qué?

– ¡Perdió la cordura! ¡Sigue gritando por algo que no puede encontrar pero nadie puede calmarla lo suficiente para saber lo que es!

Draco tiro el cigarrillo y corrió adentro. Corrió por los pasillos lo más rápido que sus pies lo llevaron, el sonido de los gritos de Hermione le inundaban los oídos entre más cerca se hallaba.

– ¡SUÉLTAME! – escucho que ella gritaba.

Cuando entro, Ron y Ginny estaban intentando sujetarla, pero ella utilizaba las habilidades de pelea de Theo para mantenerlos alejados. Luego se encontraba buscando dentro de una pila de cosas sobre la cama, sacó brevemente su cuchillo. Todos se quedaron sin aliento.

Draco se apresuró hacia adelante y le arranco el cuchillo de las manos. Se lo entrego a Ginny, quien lo escondió en su bolsillo.

– Granger ¿qué estás haciendo? – pregunto Draco, tomándola de los hombros.

– ¡Necesito encontrarla! – dijo ella, intentando alejarse de su agarre. Las lágrimas le inundaban los ojos y rodaban en gran medida por sus sonrojadas mejillas.

– ¿Encontrar qué?

Salió corriendo por sus cosas otra vez pero él la sostuvo.

– ¡Granger, mírame! – le exigió.

Los ojos de Hermione lentamente se desviaron hacia él. Parpadeo. – Un tono más claro con un anillo azul alrededor de la pupila… – murmuro.

Draco la había escuchado decir eso antes, normalmente cuando se despertaba de sus pesadillas. No fue hasta que descubrió lo que su padre le había hecho que se dio cuenta de que estaba hablando de sus ojos.

– ¿Qué es lo que estás buscando? – pregunto una vez que sus ojos empezaron a enfocarse.

Hermione sollozo. – Mi barra de chocolate – dijo ella. – La… la puse sobre la foto de mis padres pero no… no está ahí. Draco, no está.

Draco la apretó contra su pecho y ella comenzó a llorar. Sus ojos recorrieron el área alrededor de ellos pero no vio nada. Luego noto pequeñas manchas de chocolate alrededor de la boca de la pequeña asustada en los brazos de su madre.

Fleur siguió su mirada. Se quedó boquiabierta. – Lo siento mucho – dijo moviendo los labios antes de sacar a Victoire de allí.

– ¡Un momento! – grito Cormac mientras iba hacia ellos desde el otro lado de la sala. – ¿Todo esto es por una maldita barra de _chocolate_?

Hermione lloro con más fuerza.

– ¡Esta completamente loca! – dijo Lucy, quien se empeñaba en permanecer lo más lejos posible de Hermione.

– ¡Es verdad! – la secundo Cormac. – ¡Les dije a todos que había perdido la jodida cabeza! ¡Ahora tal vez vayan a creerme!

Draco estuvo a punto de lanzarse encima de él cuando Ron se le adelanto. – ¡Cierra la maldita boca, McLaggen! – grito él, dándole un buen puñetazo en la mandíbula.

Entretanto que los dos comenzaron a golpearse, Ernie llamo a Draco. Él y Padma le hicieron un gesto para que los siguiera.

Draco recogió a Hermione en sus brazos y le llevo al exterior de la puerta. Los siguió hasta que entraron a una pequeña habitación con una cama de doble plaza.

– Pensamos que tal vez querrías alejarla de la multitud – dijo Padma, corriendo alrededor de la habitación y levantando algunas cosas.

Draco puso a Hermione en la cama y se sentó junto a ella.

– Lo siento – se disculpó ella. – No… no quise reaccionar así.

– No te disculpes, amor – dijo Draco, corriéndole los cabellos sueltos que tenía aferrados en sus húmedas mejillas. – ¿A quién les importa lo que piensan?

Hermione trago saliva. – A mí.

Draco suspiro antes de bajar y darle un beso en la frente.

– Dios, estoy tan avergonzada – dijo ella, frotándose los ojos.

– ¡No tienes porque estarlo! – exclamo Ernie alegremente. – ¡Hemos visto cosas peores!

– Mack, ven aquí un momento – le hablo Draco, se levantó y caminó hacia un rincón. Ernie se acercó.

– ¿Entonces que tenia de especial esta barra de chocolate? – pregunto Padma, yendo hacia la cama.

Hermione suspiro. – Fue la primera cosa que me dieron después de que escape de la esclavitud – contesto – Sé que es estúpido pero…

– ¡No lo es!

Draco apretó los puños mientras miraba el suelo. Ernie espero paciente.

– Sé que antes rechazamos tu oferta pero…

– Si, es de ustedes – afirmó Ernie.

Draco lo miro. – Solo por unos días – dijo él. – Espero que todos solo se olviden de esto.

– Con el cabrón de McLaggen como testigo, lo dudo – Ernie frunció el ceño ante el pensamiento de él. – No hay apuro. Padma y yo nos arreglaremos. Siempre lo hacemos.

A los veinte minutos, Ernie y Padma habían cambiado todas sus cosas con las de Draco y Hermione. Hermione intento protestar, pero su nivel de energía estaba un poco débil y no era capaz de hacer mucho.

Una vez que Draco y Hermione se quedaron a solas, él se acostó junto a ella en la cama y la abrazó. – Creo que la niña la comió – dijo una vez que su respiración se estabilizo.

Hermione suspiro profundo y puso la mejilla sobre su pecho. – Supongo que no puedo estar enojada con una niña de tres años por comer un poco de dulce.

Pasó una hora, pero ninguno de ellos fue capaz de quedarse dormido aun después de haberse cambiado a sus pijamas. Cuando sonó un golpe en la puerta, ambos miraron sorprendidos.

– ¿Quién carajo es? – interrogó Draco tan gratamente como siempre.

– ¡Es Harry!

Draco miro a Hermione. Ella negó con la cabeza y sollozo. – No lo puedo ver ahora. Por favor, dile que estoy durmiendo.

Draco asintió. Le beso la frente antes de levantarse y abrir la puerta. – ¿Qué carajo quieres? – pregunto, saliendo al pasillo.

– ¿Puedo verla? – interrogo Harry, intentando mirar adentro.

– No – dijo Draco, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. – Apenas se pudo dormir y no la voy a despertar.

Harry miro con tristeza a la puerta. – Oh. – Metió la mano en el bolsillo y saco algo que le entrego a Draco. Una barra de chocolate. – Si solo le pudieras dar esto.

Draco la miro y parpadeo.

– Comprendo que la otra tenía probablemente una valor sentimental pero…

– Está bien – dijo Draco. – Granger está mejor sin ella. También tiene un maldito mapa del recorrido del Autobús Noctambulo que probablemente debería haber roto hace meses.

Harry asintió.

– Ella no está loca.

– Lo sé – dijo él. – Quie… quiero ayudarla.

Draco noto que las piernas de Harry comenzaron a temblar. – Va a ser mejor que te vayas de aquí antes de que te caigas, porque no te voy a llevar cargando.

Harry sonrió suavemente. – Es lo que me imagine.

Draco continúo observando sus piernas. – Así que dime Potter, ¿ _disfrutas_ cuando la Pequeña Comadreja se pone "aventurera" contigo?

– ¿Q—Que? – dijo Harry, sonrojándose mientras miraba fijo al suelo.

Draco sonrió. – Sabes a lo que me refiero.

–Yo… está bien. Genial. Es decir… ¿por qué?

Draco se encogió de hombros. – Tuve un tío abuelo que estaba tullido. No podía sentir una mierda de la cintura para abajo, y me refiero a _todo_ el camino, si tú me entiendes – dijo Draco, ampliando su sonrisa. – No estoy diciendo que todos los hombres lisiados pierden la sensibilidad de sus jodidas pollas…

Harry se sonrojo con más fuerza.

–… pero da una pequeña luz de esperanza sobre que la magia esté involucrada.

Harry lo miro, con la boca abierta. Sus piernas comenzaron a temblar más fuerte.

– Parece que te queda poco tiempo. Va a ser mejor que te largues, Potter. – Draco abrió la puerta y entro. – Buenas noches. – Azoto la puerta detrás de él.

– ¿Qué es lo que quería Harry? – pregunto Hermione.

Draco le tendió la barra de chocolate y camino hacia la cama. Se la entrego.

Mientras se hallaban acostados, su conversación anterior con Ginny de pronto regreso a él. No podía creer que estaba a punto de decir eso pero… – Se honesta, amor. ¿En realidad te estoy haciendo sentir mejor?

Hermione, quien había estado mirando con atención la barra de chocolate, de pronto alzo la vista hacia él. – ¿Qué quieres decir? – pregunto. – Por supuesto que lo haces.

– Lo que quiero decir es… bueno, no puedo exactamente aliviar tu vergüenza cuando ya comprendo lo que está sucediendo dentro de tu cabeza.

Hermione se sonrojo y regreso su mirada al chocolate.

– Creo que esta es la manera de Potter de llegar a ti, tal vez haciéndote saber que está preparado para hablar.

Con un suspiro, Hermione dijo, – Pero no creo estar preparada.

– Probablemente no – dijo Draco – ¿Pero estuviste preparada cuando follamos por primera vez?

Hermione volvió a mirarlo y se sonrojo.

– Exacto – alego él. – Nunca vas a estar preparada, Granger, por lo que necesitas salir de esta condenada burbuja que tú misma creaste y hablar con él – Draco le tomo el rostro entre las manos. – Y ahora es un buen momento para comenzar.

Ella se puso blanca. – Pero se supone que tenemos que contactarnos con Bronson en treinta minutos y…

– Lo puedo hacer sin ti – dijo él. – Solo… ve con el jodido de Potter antes de que cambie de parecer.

Hermione sonrió suavemente. Se inclinó hacia adelante y lo beso. – Tú sola presencia _me hace_ sentir mejor ¿sabes?

Draco sonrió. – Bien. Ahora sal de aquí.

Hermione salió de la cama y se puso la bata y las pantuflas. Se guardó la barra de chocolate en el bolsillo y luego comenzó a mirar nerviosa la puerta.

–Tienes exactamente veinte segundos para salir por esa puerta antes de que te traiga de vuelta aquí y te folle sin sentido en esta cama prestada.

Hermione se rió entre dientes y rodó los ojos. Le dio una última sonrisa antes de irse de la habitación y caminar lentamente hacia la habitación de Harry. Cuando llego, se quedó parada afuera unos cinco minutos antes de que finalmente reunió el coraje para golpear.

– ¡Adelante! – dijo la voz de Harry.

Las luces se encendieron cuando ella entro. Vio a Harry en su cama, tendiendo la mano a su mesita de luz y poniéndose las gafas.

– ¡Her—Granger! – dijo él, ruborizándose cuando se dio cuenta que estaba sin camisa.

Hermione se rió antes de localizar su suéter colgado sobre una silla y arrojárselo.

– ¿Cómo puede ser que seas el único, además de Kingsley y McGonagall que tiene su propia habitación? – pregunto ella.

– Porque soy el único que no cambia de bases – contesto Harry mientras se pasaba el suéter por la cabeza.

– Oh – dijo Hermione, jugueteando con su bata. Sintió la barra de chocolate en su bolsillo y la sacó. – Gracias por traerme esto. – alzo la mirada. – ¿Quieres compartir?

Harry sonrió. – Seguro.

Hermione se acercó a la cama y se instaló al lado de él. Partió el chocolate en dos y le dio la mitad. Cada uno tomo un bocado. Ambos se quedaron en silencio por un momento mientras masticaban. Luego el silencio continúo.

– Draco menciono que… bueno, pensó que tal vez tú querías hablar conmigo – dijo ella, su voz se fue apagando. Se movió un poco más. – ¿Es así?

Harry se tomó un largo momento antes de decir – Sí, quiero… quiero saber. Quiero saber acerca de lo que te sucedió.

Hermione respiro profundo. – No es una muy buena historia – dijo ella mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

– Puedo manejarlo – dijo Harry, alzando la vista hacia ella. – Eres mi mejor amiga, Granger. Quiero escucharla. Quiero comprender.

Hermione asintió. – Entonces supongo que debería empezar por el principio.

XXX

Draco estaba acostado solo en la habitación, sin saber qué otra cosa hacer más que mirar el reloj hasta que fueran la una a.m. Cuando llego la hora, levanto el espejo de dos caras y dijo el nombre de Bronson.

– ¡Buenas noches, amigo! – exclamó Bronson, parecía especialmente alegre. – ¿Dónde está Pastelito?

–Trabajando en reavivar sus jodidas amistades – dijo Draco.

– Y en verdad suenas muy contento por eso.

Draco gruño. – Es bueno para ella.

– Así que dime algo – indagó Bronson. – Esa ex tuya, Pansy.

Draco presto mayor atención.

– ¿Es la que los ayudo a escapar?

–Tal vez pudo haber sido ella – dijo Draco. – ¿Por qué?

– Ella se me acerco – dijo Bronson. – Aparentemente, tu padre supo lo de ella y planea utilizarla de alguna manera para asegurarse de que no seas ejecutado.

Draco gruño. – Puedes confiar en Pansy, pero no te atrevas a involucrarte con mi padre.

Bronson asintió. – Es bueno saberlo.

– ¿Alguna noticia sobre Theo? – pregunto Draco.

– ¡Oh sí! – dijo Bronson. – ¡De hecho son grandes noticias!

– Está bien… adelante.

– ¡Él recuerda la noche en que nos conocimos! ¡Me lo admitió en la cara! Aunque todavía no sé si sigue fingiendo el resto de su pérdida de memoria… ¡pero si dejo que le hiciera sexo oral en un callejón de nuevo! Estoy bastante seguro que sintió tanto el recuerdo como yo pero… ¡Oh, espera! Nunca te conté sobre la primera vez, ¿no? Creo que solo a Pastelito.

Bronson observo a Draco. Parecía que estaba a punto de vomitar.

– ¡Lo siento, amigo! ¿Demasiada información? – Sonrió ampliamente.

Draco gruño. – Te odio maldito….


	35. Chapter 35

**N/P** (no, no es nota de quien plagio jajaja, es **NOTA DE QUIEN PUBICA** ) No es mi traducción y mucho menos es mi historia. Yo solo me atrevo a publicarla toda vez que muchas nos quedamos con ganas de leerla. **Disfrútenla hasta que la bloqueen.**

 **N/T** Super emocionada con presentarles mi primer proyecto, espero que les guste, muchísimas gracias a los que me apoyaron, especialmente a Romina Pascaretta que esta desde un principio y me ayudo a betear este capítulo y a Lena por autorizarme a traducir su historia.

 **N/A: *ADVERTENCIA*:** Esta historia va a ser bastante oscura. Trata temas de violación, asesinato, tortura, lenguaje vulgar, y dos almas quebradas. No apto para los corazones débiles. Esta va a ser mi única advertencia.

 **Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling, la trama le pertenece a Lena Phoria y la traducción a Sunset82.**

Antes que comiences a leer, no dejes review porque eso puede ser motivo de acoso hacia tu persona, no es necesario que lo hagas, tu disfruta la lectura.

Y por último pero muy, muy importante siempre lee los review que dejaré puesto que ahí informaré cada cuanto la voy a dar de baja, por aquello del bloqueo y las denuncias, así mismo avisaré si alternare con otra cuenta, para que esta historia sigua aquí.

 **Y repito, no lo escribí yo ni lo traduje yo, porque parece que a muchas no les queda claro**.

 **CAPITULO 35: QUIERES SABER UN SECRETO**

La cabeza de Hermione colgaba del otro lado de la cama, con la boca abierta gritaba de placer, todo esto mientras Draco empujaba dentro de ella. Hacía solo algunos unos minutos había regresado a su habitación y él se le abalanzó casi al instante. Después de la noche emocional que acababa de pasar con Harry, poco le importo. De hecho, ella había planeado seducirlo cuando regresara, sabía que esa liberación era necesaria si tenía que resistir al día, pero, como siempre, Draco se le adelanto.

En ese momento, Draco agarraba el pelo de Hermione con fuerza y luego tiró la cabeza de ella hacia atrás. La besó con ímpetu, mordiéndole el labio inferior, apartándose lo suficiente así estaban jadeando cada uno sobre la boca del otro.

Después él la dio vuelta. Hermione se puso a gatas, todavía intentaba ponerse en posición cuando Draco sorpresivamente la embistió.

– Merlín, te sientes malditamente increíble esta mañana – dijo él en su oído mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante. Le acaricio las caderas suavemente por un momento antes de aferrarse a ellas con fuerza y empujarla hacia él, así podía encontrarse con cada una de sus brutales embestidas.

– Tú también – dijo Hermione con un gemido cuando él golpeo un lugar particularmente agradable.

– Pude haber estado haciéndote esto toda la noche si no hubiese sido por tu maldita fiesta de pijamas con Potter.

Hermione rio, cuando de pronto se dio cuenta de lo que eso era exactamente. Él estaba reclamándola. Sin otro pensamiento, se apartó de él, se dio vuelta y empujo a Draco de regreso a la cama. Ella subió encima de él y lo beso con ternura. Cuando Draco la tomo por la cabeza e intento tomar el control, ella puso las manos sobre su pecho y presionando lo sujetó.

– Espero que sepas que tú eres tan mío como yo lo soy tuya, Draco Malfoy.

Hermione no le dio oportunidad para responder antes de que estuviera guiándolo al interior de ella nuevamente. Se aferró al respaldar de la cama detrás de él y lo utilizo para sujetarse cuando comenzó a balancearse encima de Draco.

– Estoy bien con eso – comento él, dejando escapar un suave gemido mientras levantaba la cabeza para succionar sus pechos. – ¿Estos también son míos?

Hermione se rio entre dientes. Soltó el respaldar y tomo su rostro con las manos, tirándolo hacia atrás y dándole un beso. – Sí. Y estos son míos – dijo, frotando los pulgares por sus labios.

Draco envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella. Continuaron besándose durante sus últimos momentos haciendo el amor, se volvieron mucho más suaves, mantuvieron sus cuerpos cerca y mirándose a los ojos ambos encontraron su dulce liberación.

– Perfecto – dijo Draco, besando la nariz de Hermione entretanto el cuerpo de ella se relajaba en sus brazos. Permanecieron recostados en silencio por un momento, antes de que él finalmente preguntara – ¿Cómo estuvo la noche?

Hermione acaricio su pecho. – Difícil – dijo. – Pero necesaria. Harry fue muy comprensivo, pero no creo que se haya dado cuenta de la magnitud de lo malo que fue en realidad para mí.

– Bueno, entonces es bueno que hayas enloquecido por una maldita barra de chocolate. Le dio a esa pequeña pandilla tuya una dosis de realidad.

– O solo les confirmo que en verdad estoy loca.

– Pero no lo estás – dijo Draco.

Hermione suspiro. – A veces realmente no lo sé.

El pequeño reloj en la habitación sonó. Draco y Hermione vieron que eran las cinco de la mañana.

Draco gruño. – Supongo que eso significa que tengo que ir y meterme en la ducha.

– Voy a ir contigo – dijo Hermione, bajándose de encima de él.

– Oh no. – Draco la atrajo de vuelta y la recostó en la cama, tirando de la colcha sobre su cuerpo desnudo. Era una pena. – No tienes que despertarte hasta dentro de dos horas. Duerme un poco.

Hermione intento protestar pero, previamente a que pudiera hacerlo, Draco la silencio con un beso.

– Sin discutir – dijo él. – Después de una noche como la que pasaste, necesitas descansar.

Hermione asintió. Acariciándole la mejilla aseveró. – Te amo, Draco.

– Yo también te amo – dijo él, dándole una beso más.

Draco intento apartarse, pero Hermione rápidamente tiro de él. – Lo digo en serio – afirmó. – No sé qué es lo que haría si no estuvieras aquí conmigo. Sé que no querías venir pero…

– Basta, Granger – dijo Draco, poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios. – Quiero estar en donde tú estés. Es por eso que ahora estoy aquí. ¿Entendido?

Hermione asintió.

– Bien. Ahora duerme. – Le dio un último beso antes de salir de la cama y preparar sus cosas para ir a las duchas.

Draco estuvo feliz de encontrar la sala vacía cuando llego allí. En realidad no tenía ganas de lidiar con personas en ese momento. Por instinto, fue directo a la ducha que Hermione y él habían compartido hacía dos noches. Por supuesto, mientras estuvo allí, en todo lo que pudo pensar fue en el trasero de ella presionado contra esas paredes mientras él la follaba con fuerza. Merlín, qué no daría por estar en la cama con ella en ese preciso momento.

Cuando Draco regreso a la habitación, quedo feliz al encontrar a Hermione dormida. Le beso la cabeza antes de dejarla y dirigirse a la cocina.

– Buen día, Malfoy – lo saludo Ginny cuando entro. – ¿Dormiste bien?

– No – dijo él, pensando en que había dormido solo por primera vez en meses. Era difícil de creer que él solía preferirlo de esa manera. – Y a juzgar por esos círculos bajo tus ojos, diría que fue lo mismo para ti.

Ginny lo miro y rodo los ojos de una manera que le hizo recordar a los de Hermione. Solamente que el gesto no parecía del todo sincero, y tuvo la sensación de que ella había puesto un espectáculo para él.

– Así que… recién vi a Harry – dijo Ginny, entregándole una rodaja de naranja, la cual él comió rápidamente.

– ¿Ah sí?

– Sí. Y dijo que Granger fue a su habitación anoche después de que él le diera la barra de chocolate que había buscado por todas partes. Ella le comento como tú le habías mencionado que pensabas que tal vez él quería hablar con ella. – Ginny lo miro de reojo.

– Quizás pude haber mencionado eso – dijo Draco, robándose otra rodaja de naranja.

Ella sonrió suavemente. – Gracias, Malfoy. Sé que Harry no es exactamente tu persona favorita pero…

– _Eso_ es quedarse corto…

–… significo mucho para él. Así que solo… gracias.

Draco asintió.

Ginny de pronto miro a su alrededor. Cuando vio que nadie estaba cerca de ellos, se inclinó hacia Draco y susurro – Harry no me hablo mucho sobre lo que Granger y él conversaron. Pero si menciono una cosa que pensó que era importante. – Trago saliva. – Era sobre tu padre.

El cuerpo de Draco se tensó. Apretó los puños y la garganta se le encrudeció. Trago salivo para aliviarla. – No – dijo.

Las lágrimas llenaron los ojos de Ginny. – Entonces ¿Es verdad? Él en verdad…

– Ya intente dejarla una vez cuando lo supe – dijo Draco, apartándose de ella así no veía sus propias lágrimas. – Pero no pude hacerlo. No pude alejarme.

– ¿No lo sabías?

Draco negó con la cabeza. – Fue antes del intercambio de esclavos. Yo… yo ni siquiera sabía que estaba en la mansión.

Ginny respiro hondo y asintió. – Te creo. Harry no estaba seguro, pero se lo haré entender.

– ¿En dónde me necesitas? – pregunto Draco, con ganas de salir del tema.

– ¿Sabes cómo preparar la mezcla para waffles? – pregunto ella.

En realidad, él sabía. Bronson lo obligaba a ayudar en la cocina de vez en cuando y esta era una de las pocas cosas que sabía que podía hacer bien. Por supuesto, tal vez no tendrían todos los ingredientes que Bronson utilizaba, teniendo en cuenta que cocinar era su profesión y todo.

– Seh, lo sé – dijo Draco, caminando a la despensa para ver exactamente lo que tenía para trabajar.

XXX

Hermione caminaba hacia el comedor con los ojos pegados al suelo. Estaba extremadamente nerviosa de ver a todos después de su pequeño "episodio" de la noche anterior, pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo. Si iba a continuar viviendo allí entonces se negaba a ser la pobre ex esclava que se sentaba en un grupo aparte y se mecía en una esquina. Era más fuerte que eso. Sabía que lo era.

Pero en el momento en que entro al comedor, toda su confianza se fue directo por la puerta. Todos la estaban mirando. Cormac y su pequeña pandilla comenzaron a reírse. Era tremendo idiota.

Notando que Ernie, Padma, Luna, Susan y Terry estaban sentados en su mesa habitual, Hermione decidió dirigirse allí. Por algún motivo, se sentía mucho más cómoda alrededor de ellos que con el Sr. Weasley, McGonagall, Hagrid y Kingsley, quienes la estaban observando con atención.

– Buen día – dijo mientras se acercaba a ellos. – ¿Les importa si me siento aquí?

– Para nada – dijo Luna con una sonrisa agradable.

Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa y se sentó frente a ella.

– Escuche que tuviste una noche difícil. Espero que te sientas mejor esta mañana.

Hermione se sonrojo y bajo la mirada a sus manos. – Lo estoy, gracias. Y gracias otra vez por dejar que Draco y yo utilicemos su habitación – agrego, girándose hacia Ernie y Padma. – Podemos volver a cambiarnos hoy si ustedes quie…

– Sólo quédate con la habitación, Granger – dijo Ernie con una sonrisa. – Personalmente, me gusta que me den la oportunidad de molestar a McLaggen.

– ¿Puedes _creer_ que tuvo el descaro de pedirme que le curara las heridas que Ron le había hecho? – dijo Padma. – Si Ernie no me hubiera sujetado le hubiera dado una yo mis… ¡Oh mis Dioses, bebe! ¿ _Probaste_ los waffles? ¡Son increíbles!

– Eso es lo que todo el mundo sigue diciendo – aseguro Dean, sentándose al lado de Susan con su propio plato grande de waffles. – Estuve esperando allí por diez jodidos segundos solo para probar algunos.

Padma le hizo probar a Ernie un bocado. – Carajos – exclamo él, mirando tristemente a sus panqueques. Se levantó. – Voy a ir de vuelta. ¿Quieres algunos, Granger?

– Yo los puedo conseguir – dijo Hermione, intentando ponerse de pie.

– No, lo hago yo – insistió Ernie. Él la empujo por el hombro para mantenerla en su asiento. – ¿Algo más?

– Umm… ¿tal vez algunas frutas?

Ernie asintió y salió corriendo hacia la cocina.

– Maldita sea, esto _es_ increíble – dijo Dean con la boca llena. – ¿Ginny uso una nueva receta o algo así?

Hermione miro los waffles con curiosidad. – Padma, ¿puedo probar un pequeño bocado? – pregunto.

– Por supuesto – Padma puso un poco en su tenedor y se lo entrego.

Mientras Hermione masticaba su pedazo de waffle, no pudo evitar sonreír. – Draco preparo estos – afirmó.

– ¿Quieres decir que esta es la receta de Malfoy? – pregunto Dean, mirando asombrado los waffles, o al menos lo que quedaba de ellos.

– Sí, una receta prestada. Pertenece a un amigo.

– ¿Sabes? Si les decimos eso a las personas entonces tal vez haya menos demanda – dijo Terry, tratando de tomar los waffles de Dean, pero en el proceso quedo atravesado por el tenedor del otro mago.

– ¡Consigue tu maldita comida!

De pronto, Susan se echó a reír.

– ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto Padma.

– McLaggen está comiendo los waffles.

Todos lo miraron y, efectivamente, él y todos los demás en su mesa tenían waffles en sus platos. Todos se rieron. Cuando Cormac los miro, se dieron vuelta y fingieron que todo iba excelente.

– ¿Dónde está el café? – pregunto Hermione, sabiendo muy bien que iba a necesitar un poco.

– Por allí – dijo Padma, señalando una puerta en la pared opuesta a la cual llevaba donde estaba la comida.

Hermione se levantó y se dirigió allí. Más o menos en el momento en que regreso a la mesa, Ron y Harry (quien estaba siendo ayudado por los hombros de su amigo), entraron al comedor. Ron intento ir a su mesa de siempre, que había sido desocupada recientemente, pero cuando Harry vio a Hermione, la apunto a ella e hizo que Ron cambiara de dirección.

– Buen día, Harry – dijo Luna mientras Ron lo ayudaba a sentarse al lado de ella. – Normalmente no te sientas con nosotros.

– Sí, a que debemos el placer – interrogo Terry, todavía intentando robar una porción del plato de Dean.

– Combinando un poco las cosas – respondió Harry, sonriéndole a Hermione enfrente de la mesa.

– Oigan, muchachos ¿ _sabían_ que Malfoy es el chef detrás de estos ilustres waffles? – pregunto Ernie, lo suficientemente alto así Cormac podía escucharlo, éste escupió su comida a medio bocado. Ernie sonrió. – Estaba esperando esa clase de reacción. – Le entrego a Hermione un plato y se sentó a su lado. – Ginny lo tiene trabajando allí como una tirana. Finalmente Hanna tuvo que intervenir, y batir la mezcla con su varita ya que el dolor en su brazo lo estaba matando

– ¿Entraste a la cocina o algo así? – pregunto Hermione mientras levantaba el tenedor y lo clavaba en sus waffles.

– ¡Tuve que hacerlo! La fila era demasiado larga para esperar, así que pensé en ir directo al origen. – Ernie se inclinó. – Malfoy me dijo que hiciera ese anuncio así tal vez la demanda mermaba un poco.

– No parece – dijo Terry, frunciendo el ceño.

– ¡Oh, solo métete en la maldita fila! – grito Dean.

Hermione vio a Ron al otro lado de la mesa. Parecía que estaba evitando mirarla y ella tuvo que preguntarse si Harry le habría dicho algo sobre su conversación. Parte de ella esperaba que así fuera, ya que Ron claramente no estaba dispuesto a preguntarle él mismo.

Ron se levantó para conseguir café para él y Harry. Durante su ausencia, Draco y Ginny salieron de la cocina y fueron a la mesa.

– Escuche que eran fanáticos – comento Draco, tirando un plato lleno de waffles en el centro de la mesa antes de sentarse junto a Hermione. De inmediato puso el mentón sobre su hombro. Ella giro la cabeza y le beso la frente.

– ¡Ah, dulce Merlín! – grito Terry, estirando la mano y agarrando varios waffles con su tenedor. – ¿Ves, Dean? Te dije que grandes cosas vienen para aquellos que esperan.

Dean rodó los ojos. Y luego saco dos waffles más para él.

Ginny se sentó junto a Harry y puso delante un plato que había preparado especialmente para él. Tenía otro que puso a su lado, seguramente para Ron.

Cuando Ron regreso, no se mostró contento de ver a Draco sentado allí, con un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Hermione mientras que con la otra sacaba una fruta del plato de ella.

– B estaría feliz de que le hayas hecho justicia a su receta – declaro Hermione con una sonrisa.

Draco gruño ante la imagen de Bronson. La conversación de la noche pasada aún persistía en su cabeza y, más que nunca, deseaba tener una varita con la cual poder borrarlo todo.

– El hecho de que estés aquí, ¿significa que todos se van a quedar atascados en la fila por un rato? – pregunto Susan, mirando a la multitud de personas que todavía estaba esperando por los waffles.

–Hanna estaba ayudándolo, así que está intentando – dijo Ginny. – Ojala no se olvide de la canela.

– Granger.

Hermione alzo la mirada de su comida para ver a Fleur y Victoire paradas junto a su mesa. – Buen día – dijo ella, sonrojándose un poco al bajar la vista hacia la nerviosa niña.

– Victoire siente mucho pogg lo de ayegg. ¿No es así?

Victoire abrazo la pierna de su madre tímidamente y asintió.

– Dilo.

Victoire trago saliva. – Lo sento musho por comer tu choclate.

Hermione intento sonreír. – Esta bien. Perdona si te asuste.

– No tienes pogg que disculpaggte. Victoire sabe bien que no tiene que tomagg cosas que no son de ella. ¿No es así?

Victoire asintió de nuevo.

– Vamos. Dale tu ggegalo.

Victoire soltó la pierna de su madre y camino hacia Hermione, manteniendo la mirada en el suelo. Le entrego algo y Hermione extendió la mano. Era un collar. La cadena era simple y de plata pero el detalle era la envoltura de la barra de chocolate doblada en la forma de una rosa.

– Victoigge estuvo despieggta toda la noche haciendo eso pagga ti. Lo intento vaggias veces – dijo Fleur con una sonrisa.

– Es hermoso. Gracias, Victoire – dijo Hermione, dándole a la niña un golpecito sobre la cabeza.

Victoire sonrió y la abrazo.

– ¿En verdad alguien de tres años hizo eso? – dijo Ernie, observando sorprendido mientras estudiaba el amuleto en las manos de Hermione. – Ni si quiera yo creo poder hacer algo así.

– Definitivamente no podrías – dijo Padma con una sonrisa.

– Su tía Luna le ha estado enseñando como hacegg alhajas desde antes que pudiegga caminagg – dijo Fleur, dándole una sonrisa a Luna.

– Draco ¿me puedes ayudar a ponérmelo? – pregunto Hermione, levantándolo hacia él.

Draco desabrocho el broche mientras Hermione se levantaba el pelo a un costado. Él lo envolvió alrededor de su cuello y colocó la cadenita encima de la que él le había regalado. Hermione la ajusto, tomando accidentalmente su otra cadena y sacando el collar fuera del suéter.

Hasta la última persona allí se quedó congelada. Hermione los miró. – ¿Qué pasa?

– ¿Eso es un anillo de compromiso? – pregunto Ginny, con los ojos bien abiertos mientras apuntaba la sortija de plata con la piedra ámbar que colgaba de su cuello.

Hermione miro el anillo y lo agarro. El comedor completo se había quedado en silencio y todos los ojos estaban en ella. Pero ninguno de ellos se hallaba tan amplios o más enojados que los de Ron.

– N—no. No, no lo es – dijo Hermione, mirando de reojo a Draco. Él había levantado la cabeza desafiante, listo para enfrentar a cualquiera que se atreviera a comentar en ese momento. Hermione respiro hondo. – Pero lo va ser. Draco y yo ya hemos decidido que si ambos sobrevivimos de la guerra entonces nos vamos a casar.

El silencio continuo. Dolió un poco que incluso Ernie y Padma estuvieran sorprendidos por el anuncio.

– ¿Me están jodiendo?

En el momento en que se escuchó el insulto, Fleur tomo a Victoire y salió del comedor.

Hermione y Draco se giraron hacia Ron. Vieron su ceño fruncido mientras éste los fulminaba con la mirada, su rostro poseía un tono rojo tan brillante que era imposible diferenciar sus pecas.

– ¿Me están _jodiendo_? – repitió él, sus puños golpearon la mesa.

– Ron, no – dijo Ginny, tomándolo del brazo, pero él la empujo rápidamente.

– ¡No! he mantenido la maldita boca cerrada hasta ahora, pero ¿ _esto_? ¿ _Casamiento_? ¡Ya no me puedo quedar sentado y aguantar esto!

– ¡Ron! – espeto Harry. – Este no es el momento.

– ¿Entonces cuando es, exactamente, el jodido momento? ¿Cuándo se supone que pueda preguntar esta mierda si él siempre está _ahí_?

– ¿Por qué no ayer cuando me tuviste a solas por _horas_? – dijo Hermione con desdén. – Te di la oportunidad para preguntarme…

– ¡Te _pregunte_!

– ¡Sobre Draco! – grito Hermione, poniéndose en pie de inmediato y golpeando la mesa con las manos. – ¡Siempre sobre el _maldito_ Draco! ¡Una pensaría que hay asuntos más importante que tal vez me querrías preguntar primero! ¡Pero está bien! ¿Quieres saber de él y de mí? Lo amo, él me ama, y el día que la guerra termine él va a poner este anillo en mi dedo y ¡nos vamos a casar! ¿ _Entendido_?

Ron la miraba enojado desde el otro lado de la mesa.

– Pero… bueno, todo es un poco rápido ¿no? – dijo Ginny. – Es decir, solo han estado juntos por dos meses.

El rostro de Draco se tensó mientras lentamente movía su mirada a Ginny. Ella bajo la vista a la mesa y se negó a mirarlo a los ojos. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que él se había sentido tan decepcionado de alguien.

– Maldita perdida de mierda… – murmuró Ron.

– ¿Qué dijiste? – interrogo Hermione, enderezándose y cruzándose de brazos.

– Los últimos cuatro años y medio de mi maldita vida que pase esperando por ti – le espeto.

Hermione se puso blanca entretanto todo su cuerpo comenzó a temblar.

– ¡ESPERE POR TÍ, MALDITA SEA! – grito Ron, poniéndose de pie así podía mirar a Hermione directo a los ojos. – Mientras tú… ¡tú ni si quieras esperaste dos condenados meses luego de ser libre para seguir con tu vida! ¡Con un MALDITO Mortífago!

Los brazos de Hermione se cayeron a los costados.

– ¡Él ha matado a nuestros amigos, Granger! ¡ _Asesino_ a nuestros amigos! ¡A nuestras familias! ¡ _Mi_ familia ha sido reducida a la mitad por gente como _él_! – Ron apunto un dedo acusador a Draco.

– ¡ _Nunca_ he matado a un miembro de tu jodida familia, Comadreja! – grito Draco, ahora poniéndose de pie.

– ¿Tienes pruebas de eso, Malfoy?

Draco entrecerró los ojos. Comenzó a murmurar varios insultos antes de meter la mano en su bolsillo y sacar un cuaderno. _Su_ cuaderno.

– Draco ¿por qué tienes eso? – pregunto Hermione, intentando quitárselo.

– Lo encontré en tu condenada bolsa – dijo él.

Hermione paso saliva. – Estaba escondiendo evidencia de Quien—Tú—Sabes. No quería que encontrara las páginas que escribimos juntos.

– Y _yo_ no quería pruebas incriminatorias expuestas en nuestra habitación todo el día. Pero ¿sabes qué? A la mierda. – Draco arranco algunas de las primeras páginas.

Hermione jadeo sorprendida. Intento agarrarlas de nuevo, pero él las arrojo frente a Ron antes de que ella pudiera alcanzarlas. Se estiro por la mesa y las agarro frenéticamente, pero Ron las tomo primero.

Él vio que era una lista de nombres. Algunos que él reconocía, algunos que no. – ¿Qué es esto? – pregunto Ron.

– Es una lista de cada persona que he matado – afirmo Draco entre dientes. – Haz lo que quieras con eso porque estoy harto de toda esta mierda. No vine aquí pretendiendo ser un santo. He hecho muchas cosas horribles. He matado a muchas personas inocentes. ¡Pero no era una opción! Como Mortífago, ¡tienes dos elecciones! ¡Matar o morir!

– Para muchos de nosotros aquí, solo habría una sola opción – espeto Ron. – Deberías haberte matado la primera vez que Quien—Tú—Sabes te pidió que asesinaras a alguien.

Draco apretó con fuerza los costados de la mesa. – Si hubiera hecho lo que estas sugiriendo, ¿sabes en dónde estaríamos ahora mismo? – argumento él con los dientes apretados. – Estaría muerto, Granger estaría muerta, Ernie estaría muerto, Seamus estaría muerto y ¡Todos en esa _maldita_ lista seguirían muertos! ¡Si no hubiera sido por mí, entonces es mejor que creas que alguien más hubiera intervenido y lo hubiera hecho mucho más doloroso de lo que yo lo hice! Así que dime, Comadreja, ¿en dónde está la _puta_ línea? ¡Porque en _verdad_ me gustaría escuchar tú respuesta!

Hermione sollozo al lado de él. – Ron, por favor… por favor devuélveme eso – le imploro, tendiéndole la mano.

– ¡Léelo en voz alta, Weasley! – grito Cormac desde su mesa.

– ¡Sí! ¡Vamos, queremos escuchar! – dijo alguien más.

– Ron… – dijo Harry con una voz tensa. – Dáselo a ella.

Ron miro la lista en su mano, y luego de nuevo a Hermione. Las comisuras de sus labios cayeron mientras las lágrimas llenaban sus ojos. Doblo las hojas y las guardo en su bolsillo.

– Voy a salir – dijo él, alejándose de la mesa. – Susan puede tomar mi lugar hoy.

Ron se dio vuelta rápidamente y se dirigió a la puerta.

Tan pronto como se fue, Hermione se giró hacia Draco – ¿Por qué hiciste eso? – grito.

– Es lo que él quería – dijo Draco. – Solo más pruebas de que él es mejor que yo. – Salió disparado hacia la cocina.

– ¡Draco! – Hermione corrió detrás de él. – Draco Malfoy ¡no hemos terminado aquí!

Draco entro a la cocina, donde el personal se paralizó al completo. Obviamente habían escuchado todo. Él paso por al lado de ellos y se dirigió a la despensa con Hermione persiguiéndole los talones. Cuando entraron, ella cerro de un portazo y él agito la mano, poniendo un Hechizo Silenciador.

– ¿Por qué, Draco? – lloro ella. – ¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¡No nos vamos a poder quedar después de esto! ¡No me quiero ir! ¡No quiero volver allá afuera!

– No lo haremos – dijo Draco, apoyándose sobre la puerta. – He estudiado esa lista, Granger y muy pocas personas aquí van a ser afectadas por los nombres que hay en ella. – Irónicamente, Cormac era uno de los pocos que lo sería. Draco había matado a su primo hace dos años después de que él fue capturado en un asalto a una casa de los Mortífagos.

– ¡Ese no es el punto! ¿Qué es exactamente lo que tratas de probar?

– No lo sé – dijo Draco. – El calor del momento.

– ¿El calor del momento? – Repitió Hermione. – ¡ _Maldito_ idiota!

Ella se llevó las manos a su rostro y sollozo en ellas. Draco suspiro hondo antes de dar un paso adelante y tomarla en sus brazos. – Lo siento – susurro mientras la abrazaba con fuerza. – Sé que fue estúpido, lo sé, pero no pude soportar todos sus jodidos rostros cuando les dijiste que te ibas a casar conmigo.

– ¿Así que lo hiciste peor? – lloro ella.

– No intencionalmente – dijo él – pero parece que salió de esa manera.

Hermione sollozó con más fuerzas. –Merlín, eres condenadamente difícil.

– Así me han dicho.

Ella se rio brevemente antes de sollozar otra vez. – Te odio.

– Si, y he llegado a saber que esa es un sinónimo de "amor". – Draco le beso la frente. – ¿Crees que la mostrara?

– No lo sé – dijo ella. – En verdad espero que no.

Draco no lo diría en voz alta, pero el sinceramente tenía la misma esperanza. Fue un movimiento estúpido, y honestamente no podía creer que lo había hecho.

– No quiero que Ron me odie – confeso Hermione suavemente, su rostro todavía se encontraba hundido en su pecho.

Una vez que Hermione se había calmado un poco, Draco utilizo su magia sin varita para limpiar su rostro y los dos dejaron la despensa. Hermione fue a encontrarse con Susan así podía pasar el día con ella, en tanto que Draco se quedó paralizado en el medio de la cocina.

– A pesar de todo, todavía hay una alta demanda de waffles.

Draco salió de su aturdimiento y se di vuelta para ver a Hannah, quien lo observaba con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro mientras agitaba la mezcla en un recipiente sin ayuda de una varita.

–No creo que los míos sean tan populares como los tuyos. ¿Te importaría intentarlo?

Sin decir una palabra, Draco se acercó y tomo el tazón.

Unos minutos después, Ginny regreso a la cocina y se dirigió hacia él nerviosa. – ¿Granger se fue? – pregunto.

– Fue a buscar a Susan – dijo Draco, alejándose de ella.

Ginny dio un paso para seguir sus movimientos. – Fui a buscar a Ron pero no lo pude encontrar. Estoy segura de que cuando regrese él no va a mostrar…

– Si me importara entonces no se la hubiera dado ahora ¿no te parece?

– Pero si te importa – dijo Ginny. – Sé que lo haces.

– No pretendas que me conoces, Pequeña Comadreja. Solo una persona en este jodido lugar me conoce y definitivamente no eres tú.

Ginny suspiro. – Mira, Malfoy, disculpa que todos hayamos reaccionado de esa manera, pero es solo que… bueno, nos tomó por sorpresa, es todo. Es decir, tienes que admitir, la idea de que tú y ella se casen suena un poco loco. Mortífago Sangrepura, Hija de Muggles. Es raro.

– ¿Y rápido? – dijo Draco, alzando una ceja.

Ginny se sonrojo y bajo la mirada. – Si, eso también.

– No estoy de acuerdo – rebatió él, centrándose en su mezcla. – Actualmente en este mundo, creo que es importante encontrar a alguien quien te importe y aferrarse a ellos. Es por eso que estoy aquí.

– Lo sé, entiendo eso…

– ¿Sabes? Normalmente soy bastante bueno para leer a las personas.

Ginny alzo la mirada para verlo.

– Mack y Patil son legítimos. Lo supe en el momento. Lo mismo con la chica Lovegood e incluso Abbot. – Hizo un gesto con la cabeza. – Los otros, Thomas, Boot, Corner, Bones, no les caigo muy bien pero al menos me están dando una oportunidad. Potter y la Comadreja…. No creo que ni si quiera te tenga que explicar cómo se sienten ellos. Y luego estas tú – dijo Draco, dejando de batir y mirándola seriamente. – No estaba seguro de ti desde el principio pero, admito, que baje la guardia un poco y comencé a pensar que tú eras una de las pocas personas en este lugar con la que podría estar bien. Pero parece que estaba equivocado.

– N—no. No lo estabas…

– Entonces ¿cuál es exactamente tu plan, Pequeña Comadreja? ¿Quedarte cerca de Granger ya que Potter y la Comadreja han estado fallando miserablemente en eso? ¿Pretender que te caigo bien pero secretamente intentar empujarla de nuevo hacia tu hermano?

– No – dijo Ginny severamente. – No haría eso. No manipularía…

– No te creo – dijo Draco. – Todos ustedes solo quieren fingir que nunca nada le sucedió a ella. Que las cosas solo pueden volver a ser como eran antes sin repercusiones.

– Yo… yo no…

– Ella ya no es la misma persona, Pequeña Comadreja. Y ella y tu hermano… nunca va a suceder ya sea que este yo o no en el panorama– dijo él. – Pero, si tienes tantas ganas de deshacerte de mí, solo habla con Kingsley. Él ya garantizo una manera conveniente para que nunca sea capaz de casarme con ella.

– ¿Qué significa eso?

– Significa que te puedes liberar de mi cuando tú quieras, así que solo ve de una maldita vez y termina con eso.

Draco comenzó a alejarse, pero Ginny lo siguió. – Malfoy, espera. ¿Qué? ¡Ah!

Draco se dio vuelta para ver a Ginny agarrándose la cabeza. Se había movido demasiado rápido y un mareo horrible causo que tuviera que utilizar la mesada para sostenerse. Pero, aun así, se estaba cayendo. Draco soltó el tazón y fue a atraparla.

– ¡Carajo, Pequeña Comadreja! ¡Ya toma un maldito descanso! Especialmente porque mañana es… – Draco desvaneció la voz. _Mierda._

– ¿Qué? – pregunto Ginny, poniéndose blanca. – ¿Qué pasa mañana?

Draco metió la mano en el bolsillo y saco un frasquito. – Bebe esto.

– ¿Qué es? – pregunto Ginny, mirando incrédula la botella.

– Algo que mezcle anoche mientras Granger estaba con Potter – dijo Draco, dándoselo a la fuerza. – Te hará sentir mejor. Al menos temporalmente.

– Pero ¿qué es…?

– Vas a tener que confiar en mí – dijo Draco. La soltó y fue a donde su tazón estaba desparramado en el suelo. Con un movimiento de la mano, estuvo todo limpio y comenzó a mezclar otro lote.

Durante todo el desayuno, y luego el almuerzo Ginny se aferró a ese frasquito, mirándolo cada tanto cuando pensaba que nadie la estaba observando.

Durante su descanso, se sentó sola en la cama de Harry mientras él se hallaba con Kingsley y McGonagall, sosteniéndolo en su mano y mirándolo fijo. Finalmente, con un profundo suspiro para darse confianza, Ginny saco la tapa, cerró los ojos y lo bebió todo. Casi de inmediato, el horrible dolor de cabeza por el cansancio se desvaneció, y pudo sentir el rubor natural regresando a sus mejillas.

Luego Ginny comenzó a llorar. Apretó la botella con tanta fuerza que se rompió en sus manos, el vidrio presionado en las palmas de sus manos provocó que sangrara. No podía creerlo. Ninguna poción normal podía haber funcionado en ella de esa forma. No en su condición. De alguna manera, Draco Malfoy debía haber descubierto su secreto, y la había ayudado.

Lloro con más fuerza. Él no había estado equivocado sobre ella. Ginny si quería que Hermione regresara con Ron, pero solo porque él había sido tan miserable sin ella. Pero Draco tenía razón. Hermione ya no era la misma persona. Ninguno de ellos lo eran. Las cosas nunca iban a volver a ser iguales entre ellos, y saber eso le dolía muchísimo más que cualquier otro dolor que pudiera sufrir. Incluso el dolor que seguro ella sentiría mañana en la noche…

XXX

Al siguiente día, Draco se encontraba sentado afuera con Ernie, fumando un cigarrillo. Había tomado un descanso de sus deberes por el día cuando Kingsley apareció en la cocina esa mañana y lo llamo aparte. Lo llevo a su oficina, en donde Hermione, Padma y McGonagall ya estaban esperando. Al parecer, Padma había conseguido permiso para mirar en sus recuerdos y estudiar los efectos de la Maldición Cruciatus en Hermione.

Si bien Hermione no parecía estar exactamente feliz con eso, no lo discutió.

Resulto ser que Kingsley y McGonagall tenían escondido un Pensadero en un compartimento secreto de su oficina. Él paso la mayor parte del día entregándole a Padma recuerdos cuidadosamente seleccionados. Al principio, fue fácil, pero una vez que llegaron al momento en que él y Hermione comenzaron a follar, fue difícil encontrar recuerdos que valieran la pena compartir donde ellos estuvieran vestidos.

Cerca del final de la tediosa tarea, la puerta de la oficina se abrió de golpe y entro Ginny. Parecía estar asustada de que George todavía no hubiera regresado y quería saber si Kingsley había escuchado algo de él. Después de contarle que George y Angelina regresarían al día siguiente, ella se echó a llorar y salió corriendo.

Una vez que habían terminado con todo, Padma le pidió a Hermione si la podía ayudar a traducir algunas cosas de uno de sus libros de medicina que le había dado. Tan pronto como ellas se fueron, Draco fue a buscar a Ernie ya que estaba completamente desesperado por un cigarrillo después de los últimos días.

– ¿Cuánto crees que pueda tardar la Comadreja hasta que vuelva a aparecer? – pregunto Draco mientras tomaba una calada de su cigarrillo.

– No lo sé – dijo Ernie. – Él a veces hace esto. Una vez desapareció por más de una semana. Nadie sabe adónde va, ni siquiera Harry.

– Hmm… – Draco soplaba lentamente el humo fuera de sus labios.

– Estoy seguro de que no tienes nada porque preocuparte. No hay manera de que vaya a mostrar esa lista sabiendo que Granger lo odiaría por eso.

Draco asintió y consumió otra calada.

– Pero en caso de que lo haga – dijo Ernie, mirando a un lado – ¿hay algo qué debería saber?

– Nunca mate a ningún miembro de tu familia – dijo Draco, – pero no estoy seguro sobre tus amigos.

Ernie se mordió la mejilla. – Supongo que debería haber sabido que estaba limpio, ya que eres capaz de hablar conmigo.

Draco lo miro de reojo y alzo una ceja.

– Es por eso que ni siquiera puedes mirar a Hannah ¿verdad? Porque alguien de su familia está en esa lista. De todas maneras, eso es lo que cree ella.

– Supongo que lo averiguaremos – dijo Draco.

– Pero tal vez no tengamos que hacerlo – dijo Ernie. Suspiro hondo. – Mira, Malfoy, Hannah no es como la mayoría de las personas aquí. Ella es buena, hasta le médula, y ella quiere saber qué es lo que le sucedió a todos los de su familia. No para odiar o vengarse de la persona que los mato, pero solo para saber, así puede seguir adelante.

Draco no dijo nada.

Los dos fumaron en silencio por un rato antes de que Draco finalmente preguntara – ¿Qué piensas sobre la idea de que Granger y yo nos casemos?

– No lo sé – dijo Ernie. – Puedo ver porque las personas creen que es raro, y es bastante rápido, pero ustedes dos parecen estar enamorados así que ¿Por qué cualquier otra cosa importaría?

Draco no pudo reprimir una pequeña sonrisa.

– Además, me hubiera casado con Padma el primer año que estuvimos juntos si no fuera por la guerra. Hablamos de eso antes, pero después de que fui capturado el año pasado decidimos esperar y asegurarnos de que ambos sobreviviéramos a esto. Como ustedes.

Draco asintió. Y luego sus puños se cerraron con fuerza. – Sólo no puedo creer que la jodida Comadreja intentara hacerla sentir culpable con toda esa mierda de "espere por ti".

– Sí, especialmente desde que todos en esa condenada sala supieran que era todo patrañas… – Ernie se congelo.

– ¿Todos qué? – pregunto Draco, girando la cabeza de golpe hacia Ernie.

– Nada – dijo Ernie, tirando el cigarrillo y apagándolo con el pie. – Olvida que dije algo. Probablemente debería ir y encontrar a Padma antes de la ce…

– Mack – dijo Draco, sujetando el brazo de Ernie cuando este se movió para irse. – No te atrevas a mentirme. ¿Espero o no espero por ella?

– Sí, lo hizo – contesto Ernie, tomando la muñeca de Draco y quitándosela del brazo. – él nunca tuvo una novia en todos esos años. Eso no quiere decir que las chicas no lo hayan intentado.

Draco alzo las cejas. – ¿Entonces, exactamente, qué estás diciendo? ¿Qué él ha estado follando con otras chicas?

Ernie se sonrojo y miro para otro lado. – No… _un montón_ de otras chicas. Y en verdad no lo he _visto_ follar a alguien. Ha habido solo… rumores. Como, ¿conoces esa chica, Lucy?

– ¿La golfa de McLaggen?

– Así es – dijo Ernie. – Ella tuvo algo por él hace mucho tiempo, y los dos casi siempre desaparecían juntos, pero nadie _en realidad_ sabe que sucedió. Solo que ahora ella ni siquiera lo puede mirar sin un brillo de odio en sus ojos. Por eso es que pienso que ella es tan perra. Normalmente, ella es buena manteniendo a McLaggen en su carril, pero creo que está enojada.

– ¿Por qué? – pregunto Draco.

– Ya sabes… – dijo Ernie, encogiéndose de hombros. – Que Ron no sería su novio por Granger, y ahora ellos ni siquiera están juntos. Ella dejaría a McLaggen en un santiamén si Ron dijera la palabra, pero él nunca lo va a hacer. No creo que a Ron le gustaba siquiera. Ella solo estaba… ahí.

Draco se sintió enfermo. Nunca antes había estado tan asqueado en su vida entera. Mientras que Hermione, la chica de la cual Ron afirmaba estar enamorado, se encontraba siendo torturada y violada a diario, ¡él estaba follando alguna golfa al azar!

Claro, ella también había seguido adelante, pero no con cualquiera. Ella y Draco no habían hecho nada hasta que supieron que sus sentimientos eran reales, y no había _nada_ al azar en eso.

– Mira, Malfoy, Ron es mi amigo. Lo ha sido por mucho tiempo. Por favor, solo no…

– No diré nada – dijo Draco. Pero Ron lo haría. Él se iba asegurar de eso.

– Realmente necesito ir a buscar a Padma – dijo Ernie. – Ella probablemente está todavía con Granger si quieres venir.

– No – se negó Draco. – Necesito hacer algo. Dile a Granger que no estaré en la cena, y haz que me consiga un termo de café. Lo voy a necesitar.

– ¿Qué vas hacer? – pregunto Ernie con ojos grandes.

– Nada que ver con el maldito de la Comadreja, no te preocupes – afirmó Draco.

Ernie asintió. Metió la mano en el bolsillo y saco sus cigarrillos. – No le digas a Padma – dijo él mientras se los entregaba a Draco. Sonrió antes de irse.

Una vez que desapareció, Draco se apoyó en un árbol justo afuera de la carpa y espero. A penas habían pasado diez minutos cuando Ginny salió corriendo fuera de la tienda llevando una mochila.

– ¿Vas a algún lado, Pequeña Comadreja? – pregunto arrastrando las palabras.

Ginny se dio vuelta de golpe, en pánico. Muy nerviosa.

– ¡Malfoy! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

– Esperando por ti – contesto Draco, dejando caer su cigarrillo y apagándolo con el pie.

– ¿Por mí? – repitió Ginny. – ¿Por qué?

– Quiero mostrarte algo – dijo él mientras caminaba hacia ella.

Ginny retrocedió alejándose de él. – Yo… yo ahora no tengo tiempo para esto. Nos estamos quedando sin algunos ingredientes en la cocina y tengo que ir al pueblo a saquear…

– Ambos sabemos que no es verdad – dijo Draco. – Ahora, ven.

Él empezó a caminar hacia la barrera. Unos minutos después Ginny comenzó a seguirlo. Draco supo que la habían atravesado en el momento en que su pie toco la nieve. Por suerte, él había sido lo suficientemente inteligente para tomar su capa antes de salir afuera con Ernie.

– Ayúdame aquí, Pequeña Comadreja. ¿En qué dirección esta Hogwarts? – pregunto él.

Ginny señalo el este.

– Bien. Entonces por este camino – dijo él, dirigiéndose al noroeste.

Al principio, Ginny lo siguió obediente, pero mientras más se alejaban de la base, más nerviosa se ponía. Sus ojos seguían mirando el cielo. Todavía era de día, pero la luz rosa del atardecer estaba comenzando aparecer. – Malfoy ¿adónde estamos yen…?

– Ya verás – dijo él, caminando más rápido cuando miro hacia el cielo.

En poco tiempo, salieron del escudo anti—Aparición que se extendía por todo el camino desde Hogwarts. Draco tomo la muñeca de Ginny y aparecieron dentro del bosque. Cuando aterrizaron, Ginny le golpeo el brazo y se apartó.

– ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? – grito ella. – ¿Y cómo te apareciste sin una varita?

– Porque _tú_ tienes una varita, Pequeña Comadreja – dijo él. – Solo canalicé tu magia. Es un truco fácil. Tal vez si tienes suerte, alguna vez te lo enseñe.

Ginny comenzó a mirar alrededor. Justo delante de ellos había un pequeño grupo de árboles altos, todos formando un círculo perfecto. Draco camino hacia el mismo.

– ¿En dónde estamos? – pregunto Ginny, siguiéndolo con escepticismo.

Draco dio un paso a través de los árboles, tuvo que hacer maniobras alrededor de ellos ya que crecían juntos de manera muy estrecha. – Esto se llama Fairy Ring– comentó entrando en el centro del pequeño claro. Estaba cubierto por un círculo perfecto de nieve blanca, pura. – También existen en el mundo Muggle, pero cuando crecen en bosques mágicos, los arboles crean una clase de barrera protectora alrededor de ellos. Solo los humanos pueden entrar en estos claros. – Hizo una breve pausa y miro a Ginny. – O salir de ellos.

La garganta de Ginny se sentía en carne viva mientras entraba lentamente al claro. Mirando hacia arriba, pudo distinguir la débil silueta de la luna llena en lo alto, en el cielo purpura. Ahora solo sería cuestión de minutos.

– Hace varios años, Fenrir Greyback fue por ahí a morder a la gente – comenzó a narrar Draco. – Él estaba transformando a brujas y magos en hombre lobos a diestra y siniestra, y el Señor Oscu… Quien—Tú—Sabes hizo que sus Mortífagos utilizaran estos anillos para entrenarlos así se conviertan en nuestros servidores.

Los ojos de Ginny se abrieron mientras empezaba a mirar nerviosa su alrededor.

– Pero no los hemos utilizado en años – Draco le aseguro. – Quien—Tú—Sabes finalmente le dijo a Greyback que no lo hiciera más y, por supuesto, él tuvo que escuchar. Todos los otros licántropos ya estaban bajo nuestro control. O al menos eso pensábamos.

Ginny dejo de mirar el cielo y miro a Draco. Se secó las lágrimas de los ojos y pregunto – ¿Cómo supiste?

– He estado rodeado de suficientes licántropos como para reconocer las señales, Pequeña Comadreja. Solo estoy sorprendido de que nadie más en ese condenado lugar parece darse cuenta. ¿Al menos Potter lo sabe?

Ginny negó con la cabeza. – George es el único – confesó ella mientras las lágrimas empezaban a caer. – Todos los demás solo piensan que estoy agotada. Y es verdad. Realmente, en verdad lo estoy.

Ginny se hundió en sus rodillas y lloro sobre sus manos. Draco quería consolarla, pero una mirada al cielo le hizo saber que no había tiempo.

Miro alrededor y encontró una rama que había caído dentro del claro. La levanto y agito la mano sobre ella, transformándola en una serpiente larga y plateada. Ginny lanzo un chillido cuando comenzó a deslizarse alrededor de ella.

– Habrá menos posibilidades de que te hagas daño a ti misma si tienes un acompañante no humano.

Ginny asintió. – Es por eso que normalmente voy a las montañas. Hay un zorro que se queda conmigo durante todo el proceso.

Draco camino hacia los árboles y se acomodó en una roca que estaba afirmada allí. Saco un cigarrillo y lo encendió. Después de un momento, Ginny se acercó y le entrego su mochila. Y luego su varita.

– ¿Me confías con esto? – pregunto él, dándole un giro.

– Supongo que no tengo otra elección – dijo ella. Levanto la mirada al cielo otra vez. – Malfoy, ne… necesito sacarme la ropa así no me la arranco.

– Adelante – dijo él. – No voy a mirar. Solo hay una chica que me importa ver desnuda y definitivamente no eres tú.

Ginny asintió, pero aun así se movió a un lugar en donde él no pudiera verla y comenzó a desvestirse lentamente, doblando la ropa y poniéndola en una pila ordenada. Tan pronto como el sonido de la tela rozándose se detuvo, Draco agito la varita de Ginny y atrajo la ropa hacia él. Cuidadosamente la guardo en su mochila antes de recostarse y tomar otra calada de su cigarrillo.

– Por obvias razones, no me puedo quedar toda la noche – dijo él. – Pero esperare hasta asegurarme de que mi pequeño amigo es suficiente para ti.

La serpiente se deslizo hacía donde Ginny se mantenía oculta.

– Volveré por ti a la mañana.

Ginny gimoteo. – Gracias, Malfoy.

Draco continuo observando el cielo, viendo como el purpura se convertía en un azul oscuro, y luego negro. La luna ya estaba en lo alto y él cerro los ojos cuando Ginny comenzó a gritar, con el sonido horrible de la carne partiéndose mientras que su pequeña voz se convertía rápidamente en la de una horrible bestia.

Draco finalmente abrió los ojos y miro como la piel que cubría al humano arrastrándose en el centro del claro comenzaba a transformarse en la de un horrible lobo. Las garras rasgaron sus manos, su cuerpo se contorsionaba y, en poco tiempo, Ginny Weasley ya no estaba delante de él, sino un aterrador lobo marrón—rojizo, sediento de sangre.

Draco suspiro profundamente. Hasta ese momento, una parte de él había esperado estar equivocado y que ella solo estuviera jugando con él.

El lobo alzo la mirada y aulló a la luna. Por suerte, la barrera impedía que lo viera. Aun así, corrió algunas veces hacia los árboles, intentando salir de ellos. Le serpiente que él había creado se deslizo hacia adelante y curvo su cuerpo largo alrededor de sus pies. Una vez que ella noto su presencia, dejo de forcejear y Ginny parecía… casi calmada.

Draco suspiro de alivio antes de apagar su cigarrillo, tomo su mochila y se puso de pie. Camino fuera de los árboles, casi salto de un susto cuando se encontró cara a cara con un pequeño zorro.

– ¿Tú eres el de las montañas? – pregunto él, aunque era bien consciente de que el animal no podía responderle. – Bueno, si lo eres, vigílala por mi hasta que regrese ¿quieres? Ella es importante para alguien que me importa mucho.

Draco miro el claro una última vez antes de utilizar la varita de Ginny para aparecerse de nuevo en la orilla de la barrera. Camino la larga distancia de vuelta a la base y oculto la mochila de Ginny afuera antes de entrar.

La cena ya se había terminado y Draco se dirigió directamente a su habitación. Hermione estaba sentada en la cama, girando el anillo entre sus dedos mientras observaba distraída el edredón.

Cuando Draco entro, su cabeza se alzó de golpe y salto hacia él, tropezando al llegar al borde de la cama y cayendo entre sus brazos. – ¿En dónde diablos has estado? – le exigió mientras le acariciaba el pecho con su rostro. – Merlín, Draco, estas congelado.

– Tuve que ocuparme de algo – dijo él, mirando hacia la cómoda para ver que ella le había conseguido un poco de comida, al igual que el termo lleno de café como le había pedido. Eso era para Ginny por la mañana.

– ¿Qué? – pregunto ella, apartándose así podía mirarlo a los ojos. – Draco, pareces triste. ¿Qué sucede?

Él negó con la cabeza antes de ir hacia la cómoda y agarrar una porción de pan. Lo comió rápidamente. – Tengo que ir a un lado mañana temprano. Antes del amanecer.

– ¿Adónde? – pregunto ella.

– No sé si tengo permiso para decírtelo.

Hermione entrecerró los ojos y puso las manos sobre la cadera. – ¡Entonces va a ser mejor que lo hagas! ¡No hay secretos entre nosotros, Draco!

Draco suspiro. Le quería decir, pero entendía la necesidad de Ginny de mantener algo así en secreto. Aun así, no estaba seguro de si ella se había dado cuenta de lo necesario que era tener a alguien que se preocupara de sí a su lado mientras pasaba por eso. Claro, ella tenía a su hermano, George. ¿Pero en verdad era suficiente? Especialmente cuando él no podía ni siquiera estar allí.

– Ponte la capa – le ordeno Draco. – Necesito mostrarte algo.

Los brazos de Hermione se aflojaron. Parpadeo un par de veces antes de asentir. Mientras sacaba su capa de su bolsa y se la colocaba, Draco termino el resto de su comida y guardo el termo. Una vez que Hermione estuvo lista, le tomo la mano y la llevo fuera de la base.

Una vez allí, Draco agarro la mochila de Ginny del lugar en donde la había ocultado y se dirigió hacia la barrera.

Mientras caminaban por la nieve, Hermione se puso en alerta máxima, pero Draco ya sabía que las pocas criaturas en el Bosque Prohibido se aventuraban adonde ellos iban.

– Draco ¿adónde me estás llevando? – pregunto ella después de un rato.

– No es algo que solo pueda decirte, Granger. Tienes que ver.

Hermione se quedó callada después de eso. Caminaron hasta que llegaron a la orilla del escudo de anti—aparición y luego Draco utilizo la varita de Ginny para aparecerlos en donde necesitaban estar.

Hermione estaba por preguntar como lo había hecho pero, antes de que pudiera, un fuerte aullido se escuchó en el aire alrededor de ellos. Ella lo agarró del brazo y se aferró a él.

– Draco, ¿qué…?

– Por este camino – dijo él, poniendo un brazo alrededor de ella y guiándola hacia el fairy ring.

Hermione siguió cada paso para atravesar el grueso grupo de árboles. Se paralizo cuando Draco se detuvo junto a una roca, sus ojos de inmediato se desviaron al lobo en el centro del claro, corriendo en círculos mientras la serpiente se deslizaba por sus pies.

Mientras este lobo no difería mucho a un lobo normal, Hermione supo que no lo era. Un hocico más pequeño, patas traseras más largas, ojos casi humanos… un hombre lobo.

– ¿Draco… quién es? – susurro.

– La Pequeña Comadreja – contesto él. – La traje aquí ya que, en esta forma, no puede escapar de ese claro.

Hermione clavo las uñas en su brazo mientras las lágrimas le inundaban los ojos. – Pero… ¿cómo?

– Todavía no sé la historia – dijo él. – No tuvimos mucho tiempo.

Hermione se hundió en la roca, sus ojos nunca dejaron a Ginny entretanto ella atravesaba el claro. La mayoría del tiempo, ella estaba bien, pero de vez en cuando se olvidaba de la serpiente e intentaba escapar de nuevo.

Draco se sentó detrás de Hermione, envolviendo los brazos alrededor de su cintura y poniendo la barbilla sobre su hombro mientras ambos miraban al lobo que una vez fue su amiga. A mitad de la noche, Draco miro a un lado y vio al zorro de antes sentado en su propia roca mientras miraba de cerca a Ginny como lo hacía Hermione.

Al día siguiente, Ginny se despertó, acurrucada en el centro del claro. La nieve estaba helada y todo su cuerpo le dolía mientras comenzaba a levantarse del suelo lentamente. Antes de que supiera lo que estaba pasando, alguien arrojo una capa sobre su espalda y la abrazó. Alzo la vista para ver a Hermione sonriéndole suavemente.

– Buen día, Ginny.

– G—Granger… ¿qué estas haci…?

– Draco pensó que tal vez querrías ver un rostro más amable que el de él cuando te despertaras en la mañana.

Ginny miro detrás de ella para ver a Draco parado allí, sosteniendo un termo.

– Espero que no estés enojado con él.

Ginny negó con la cabeza. Volvió a mirar a los ojos de Hermione y comenzó a llorar de inmediato.

– Está bien – dijo Hermione, atrayéndola hacia ella y abrazándola más fuerte. – Todo va a estar bien, Ginny.

– No – dijo Ginny, sacudiendo la cabeza frenéticamente. – ¡No, no lo va a estar! ¡Nada va a estar bien nunca más!

Hermione continuo abrazando a la otra bruja mientras ella lloraba en sus brazos. Le acariciaba el pelo e intentaba calmarla lo mejor que podía, pero sabía que no había palabras que la hicieran sentir mejor. Ginny era un hombre lobo, y no había nada que podía hacer más que estar con ella. En cada paso del camino.


	36. Chapter 36

**N/P** (no, no es nota de quien plagio jajaja, es **NOTA DE QUIEN PUBICA** ) No es mi traducción y mucho menos es mi historia. Yo solo me atrevo a publicarla toda vez que muchas nos quedamos con ganas de leerla. **Disfrútenla hasta que la bloqueen.**

 **N/T** Super emocionada con presentarles mi primer proyecto, espero que les guste, muchísimas gracias a los que me apoyaron, especialmente a Romina Pascaretta que esta desde un principio y me ayudo a betear este capítulo y a Lena por autorizarme a traducir su historia.

 **N/A: *ADVERTENCIA*:** Esta historia va a ser bastante oscura. Trata temas de violación, asesinato, tortura, lenguaje vulgar, y dos almas quebradas. No apto para los corazones débiles. Esta va a ser mi única advertencia.

 **Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling, la trama le pertenece a Lena Phoria y la traducción a Sunset82.**

Antes que comiences a leer, no dejes review porque eso puede ser motivo de acoso hacia tu persona, no es necesario que lo hagas, tu disfruta la lectura.

Y por último pero muy, muy importante siempre lee los review que dejaré puesto que ahí informaré cada cuanto la voy a dar de baja, por aquello del bloqueo y las denuncias, así mismo avisaré si alternare con otra cuenta, para que esta historia sigua aquí.

 **Y repito, no lo escribí yo ni lo traduje yo, porque parece que a muchas no les queda claro**.

 **CAPITULO 36:** **LLEVAR ESE PESO**

 **N/A: ¡Estoy taaaaan enojada conmigo misma! Estuve un poco sorprendida de que nadie haya adivinado el secreto de Ginny, pero luego me di cuenta del por qué. Desde el comienzo, tenía planeada una escena en donde Draco la viera comiendo un trozo de carne bastante cruda en la cocina, lo cual habría sido un claro indicio de su condición, ¡y me olvide! ¡Fue la única razón de porque lo hice trabajar en la cocina con ella en primer lugar! ¡GAH!**

 **Oh bueno… si alguna vez tengo tiempo tal vez vuelva y lo agregue para futuros lectores pero, por ahora, solo sepan que: ¡tuve la intención de que hubiera más señales! ¡Lo siento mucho!**

Draco junto un poco de ramas para el fuego mientras que Hermione ayudaba a Ginny a vestirse. Una vez que ella termino de arreglarse y la fogata había sido encendida, él entibio el café del termo y se lo entrego a ella, junto con su varita.

–Gracias– dijo Ginny, deslizando la varita en su bolsillo y tomando un sorbo de café largo y necesario del termo. Se sintió bien tener su cuerpo caliente. Cuando se encontraba en su forma de lobo, el calor nunca era un problema, pero en el momento en que se convertía de nuevo en humana el frio siempre la golpeaba como una tonelada de ladrillos. Era diez veces peor que si hubiera estado allí.

–Ginny ¿cómo… cuando…?– Hermione no estaba segura de que preguntar primero. Todo era igual de importante y quería saber la historia completa. Acercándose más a su amiga le tomo la mano con la suya. Luego la miro a los ojos y dijo –Sólo cuéntame.

Draco se sentó en frente de ella y calentó las manos en el fuego. Si solo no se hubiera olvidado de sus malditos guantes.

–Sucedió hace dos años y medio– dijo Ginny. –Cuando Greyback se desboco mordiendo gente como me contaste, Malfoy.

–Me lo imagine.– declaro Draco.

–Me encontró en una batalla. Fue solo un roce de dientes y pensé que estaría bien. Le conté a Bill, pensando que mis síntomas serían iguales a los de él, pero él estaba escéptico, así que me llevo a la instalación de dragones en Rumania y me encadeno. Fue una suerte que lo haya hecho, esa primera noche fue la peor. Casi arranco las cadenas diseñadas para sujetar a un dragón de dos toneladas. ¿Ven?– Ginny levanto las muñecas así Draco y Hermione podían observar las cicatrices de donde habían estado los grilletes.

–No entiendo– dijo Hermione. –¿Que piensa Harry de esas cicatrices, o cualquier otras en tu cuerpo?

–Sinceramente no sé lo que piensa Harry– dijo Ginny, con la mirada pérdida en las llamas. –Él sabe que todos le guardamos secretos, especialmente sobre nuestros encuentros cercanos con la muerte. Probablemente solo supone que fui capturada una vez y de ahí tengo estas. Nunca pregunta. Ya no lo hace. Nos negamos a contestar sus preguntas por tanto tiempo que un día, solo dejo de preguntar.

–Él lo sabe.

Ginny y Hermione miraron a Draco a través del fuego.

–¿Qué te hace estar tan seguro?– pregunto Hermione.

–Si fueras un maldito hombre lobo lo sabría, Granger– dijo él. –Aunque no reconocería las señales de inmediato, sabría que algo está mal y haría todo lo posible para averiguarlo. Por más que odie darle a Potter algo de crédito, él lo sabe. Te lo garantizo.

Una lágrima de deslizó por la mejilla de Ginny cuando se dio cuenta de la verdad detrás de sus palabras. Si la situación hubiera sido al revés, ella hubiera sabido que algo andaba mal con Harry, y lo hubiera averiguado.

–¿Así que fue Bill el que siempre te ayudo?– pregunto Hermione, deslizando su mano de regreso en el regazo de Ginny.

Ginny la miro y dijo –Sí. Por un año, fuimos a Rumania, pero luego los carroñeros reclamaron la instalación de los dragones como propia, así que comenzamos a ir a las montañas. Él se mantenía alejado a una buena distancia y me vigilaba, asegurándose de que no me lastimara o a otros. Luego murió…– Ella trago saliva mientras sus ojos volvieron a las llamas. –Me debatí en contarle a Ron, pero Bill fue la última gota que derramo el vaso. Encuentra una manera de culparse por cada cosa mala que le ha pasado a nuestra familia y no quería ser una carga más para él. Ha sufrido mucho.

Draco y Hermione se miraron entre ellos. Hermione negó con la cabeza ligeramente. –No puedes llevar toda esta carga sobre ti, Ginny. Necesitas ayuda. Lupin tenía ayuda.

–Sí, y todos en su vida tuvieron que hacer sacrificios por él – dijo Ginny. – Tal vez eso este bien cuando el mundo se halla más o menos en paz pero, ahora mismo, no puedo poner esto sobre nadie. El motivo del porque elegí a George fue porque él es el único de mi familia que parece remotamente feliz, e incluso eso es solo un espectáculo. Charlie ya no haría nada peligroso porque quiere asegurarse de que alguien va a estar siempre para cuidar de Fleur y Victoire, Ron nunca está aquí porque necesita estar adelante y en el centro de cada misión para probarse a sí mismo, y mi papa… mi papá ya se siente un fracaso por perder a su esposa y a tres de sus hijos. Él no puede saber de esto. Lo destruiría.

Hermione respiro hondo. –Está bien. Pero ¿por qué no Harry?

Ginny suspiro y bajo la mirada a sus manos unidas. –¿De qué me sirve si no está en condiciones de ayudarme?

–Necesitas decirle – dijo Hermione severamente.

–No puedo…

–¡Si puedes! Él es tu novio y te ama. Se merece saber.

Ginny sonrió suavemente. –Eres tan mandona como siempre.

–Sí, lo soy– dijo Hermione. –Y cuando regresemos espero que me des tu cuaderno. Aun cuando no hay luna llena, ser un hombre lobo es agotador. No es necesario poner todo esa tensión extra sobre ti.

–Es agotador por las pesadillas– confeso Ginny. – No es como si fueras mejor cuando se trata de eso.

–Estoy mejorando– aseguro Hermione. –Mi pesadilla en la vida real ha terminado pero la tuya todavía continúa.

– Mi pesadilla de la vida real nunca terminara– sentencio Ginny seriamente.

Hermione miro a Draco en busca de ayuda, pero él realmente no tenía idea de cómo mejorar esa situación. Aparte de cambiar ligeramente de tema.

– Greyback sabe que eres un hombre lobo?

–Sí– contesto Ginny, mirándolo. –¿Por qué?

–Porque uno de los requisitos durante su "cacería" fue que debía reportar todas las mordidas a Quien—Tú—Sabes– Draco sonrió al darse cuenta de que había dicho el nombre correctamente. –Si él alguna vez se entera de que Greyback mordió exitosamente a la novia de Harry Potter y la dejo escapar… bueno, no sería agradable.

Ginny asintió. –Greyback siempre intentaba capturarme cada vez que nos veíamos. No sé si quiere llevarme o matarme pero, de todos modos, trato de evitarlo lo mejor que puedo – confeso – él estaba con tu grupo en el Valle de Godric. Intento llevarme ahí, pero le grite a Ron y me ayudo a salir justo a tiempo.

Draco recordó sus gritos. Fue por eso que nunca pudo terminar su conversación con la Comadreja, aunque dudaba que hubiera servido de algo. Ron ya había tomado una decisión sobre él.

–Deberíamos regresar – anuncio Hermione, poniéndose de pie. –Estoy segura que mi ausencia y la de Draco no ha pasado desapercibida.– Comento todavía sosteniendo la mano de Ginny, la ayudo a levantarse.

–¿En verdad necesitabas "saquear" comida del pueblo?– pregunto Draco mientras se ponía de pie.

Ginny negó con la cabeza. –No. Robo cosas de la cocina durante el mes y luego lo devuelvo como si fuera nuevo.

Draco rio. –Eres lo suficientemente tramposa como para ser una Slytherin, Pequeña Comadreja.

–Gracias… creo.

–Emergiendo de la boca de Draco, eso es definitivamente un cumplido– declaro Hermione con una sonrisa.

Los tres salieron caminando fuera del Fairy todavía sostenia con fuerza la mano de Ginny. Cuando se presentó el momento de realizar la aparición, Ginny seguía sintiéndose un poco débil por lo que Draco fue quien finalmente tuvo que hacerlo. Con ellos tres, esa vez necesitó tener físicamente la varita.

–En verdad quiero aprender el truco de canalizar magia– confesó Ginny mientras continuaban caminando por el bosque. –Parece que puede ser útil si alguien me desarmara y luego me atrapara.

–Lo es– dijo Draco, tomando la mano de Hermione y reclamándola como suya.

Cuando volvieron a la base, había en todo el lugar un silencio sepulcral. Eso duro hasta que comenzaron a acercarse al comedor. El fuerte bullicio de las voces causó que se miraran entre ellos.

Ginny se puso delante de la pareja y respiro hondo antes de abrir la puerta. Toda la sala era un caos. La primera cosa que noto fue que George y Angelina estaban allí, George sujetaba a Charlie por el cuello sacudiéndolo mientras gritaba. –¿Qué quieres decir con que no sabes en dónde están? ¿Nuestro hermano y hermana menor se han ido y no tienes ni una puta idea de a _dónde_?

Fleur y Angelina estaban utilizando toda su fuerza para intentar separarlos, mientras Arthur trataba de hacerlos entrar en razón un costado con Victoire en sus brazos.

Cormac estaba parado sobre su mesa habitual y otorgaba una especie de discurso, su pandilla levantaba los puños cada vez que él elevaba el suyo y gritaban de acuerdo. Ernie lo capturo de los tobillos y lo derribo, dejándolo de espalda en el suelo para tomar su lugar sobre la mesa, probablemente su único objetivo era contradecir lo que sea que fuera que Cormac pensaba que era tan importante que tenía que anunciar. Cormac intento levantarse y atacarlo, pero Dean y Terry lo estaban sosteniendo. Cuando los miembros de su pandilla trataron de salvarlo, Michael y Justin se unieron rápidamente.

Harry estaba en un rincón, intentando calmar a Kingsley y a McGonagall mientras se gritaban. Finalmente Hagrid tuvo que levantarlos de los hombros y ponerlos en extremos opuestos de la mesa.

–¿Qué demonios está sucediendo aquí?– exigió saber Ginny con una voz resonante.

La sala al completo quedo en silencio mientras todos se giraban para mirarla.

–¡Ginny!– grito George, corriendo hacia ella de inmediato y tomando a su hermanita entre sus brazos. –Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento –susurro en su oído así solo ella podía escucharlo. Por supuesto, Draco y Hermione estaban lo suficientemente cerca como para captar la naturaleza del mismo dicho.

–Srta. Weasley ¿en dónde ha estado? ¿Qué significa esto?– Kingsley le exigió saber mientras marchaba hacia ella.

–¿Qué quiere decir? – pregunto ella, cruzándose de brazos y mirándolo desafiante. –Recién hemos regresado de saquear comida. La demanda de los waffles de ayer nos limpió de algunos artículos. –Abrió su mochila y le mostro la harina, el azúcar y la canela, como también algunas manzanas, huevos y pasta cruda. –No entiendo cuál es el problema– dijo. –Todos ustedes estaban casi cerca de armar un motín aquí. ¿Por qué?

–¡McLaggen le estaba diciendo a todos que Malfoy y Granger huyeron y le iban a contar nuestros secretos a Quien—Tú—Sabes!– exclamo Ernie, tomando la mano de Padma para que pudiera ayudarlo a bajar de la mesa. –¡Les dije que eran patrañas! ¡Están justo ahí!

–¿Y qué secretos crees que revelaríamos, Mc—Molesto?– pregunto Draco, alzando una ceja. –Supongo que este lugar tiene un Guardián Secreto, porque sería bastante estúpido si no lo tuviera, así que somos incapaces de decir la locación. ¿Qué otra cosa posible hay para contar?

– No lo sé –bufo Cormac. –Tal vez ¡el maldito secreto de Potter! ¡Estoy seguro de que a tu _lord_ le encantaría escuchar sobre cómo lo dejo lisiado!

–Estoy bastante convencido de que ya lo sabe– dijo Draco. –Cada movimiento que él hace es siempre perfectamente calculado. ¿Por qué este habría sido diferente?

Hermione noto como los ojos de Harry se iluminaron cuando Draco menciono eso. Calculado significaba que había magia involucrada, y el hecho de que la magia estuviera involucrada significaba que había una cura posible. Era simple matemática.

–¿Así que los llevo con usted?– pregunto Kingsley, mirando muy serio a Ginny. –¿Sin permiso?

Ginny se encogió de hombros. –Pensé que estaba decidido que ellos no eran prisioneros aquí. Los dos se han sentido sofocados así que les ofrecí llevarlos conmigo. Tan simple como eso.

–¡Pero tú y Malfoy no estuvieron anoche en la cena y Granger si lo estaba!– grito Cormac, embistió hacia adelante. –¡Explica eso!

Draco gruño. Maldito idiota y su constante modo de prestarles atención.

–Le pedí que nos consiguiera un poco de comida y café mientras la Pequeña Comadreja me contaba su plan– dijo él. –Parece que sabes cada movimiento nuestro, McSoplón. Dime ¿se fue o no se fue de aquí con comida y un termo en sus manos?

Ginny levanto el termo que estaba sosteniendo.

Cormac lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados. –Me parece más a una historia encubierta.

Draco, Hermione y Ginny dieron una mirada de exasperados.

–¿De verdad?– dijo Hermione. Ella oteo alrededor del comedor para ver que muchas de las personas que estaban allí hablaban en serio. Ella gruño. –¡Bien! ¡Draco y yo seremos tus jodidos prisioneros! No nos iremos a ninguna parte otra vez, si eso es necesario para _complacerlos_ a ustedes.

Por el rabillo del ojo, Draco se percató de que George le estaba dedicando una mirada particular. Intento ignorarlo, pero eventualmente tuvo que regresársela. Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, George lo observo con intensidad. Parecía que estaba buscando algo. Probablemente alguna especie de señal de que ellos sabían el mismo secreto, pero Draco no cedió. Esa era la elección de Ginny.

–La próxima vez que decida sacarlos, venga a mi primero– dijo Kingsley muy severamente mientras miraba a Ginny. Ella se puso pálida como un papel.

–Por última vez, Kingsley, ¡ _Yo_ le di permiso para sacarlos!– grito McGonagall, dando un paso adelante.

Draco, Hermione y Ginny intentaron ocultar sus miradas de sorpresa. Era obvio que se trataba de una mentira, y ninguno de ellos estaba seguro de por qué ella los estaba cubriendo.

–Malfoy, ¿en serio estuviste afuera toda la noche _"saqueando"_?– pregunto Padma mientras se iba sobre ellos. Naturalmente, Ernie estaba detrás de ella. –¡Eso va _totalmente_ en contra de mi consejo médico! ¡Como Medimaga, deberías saberlo mejor, Ginny!– le espeto. –Sr. Shacklebolt, voy a tener que pedir que Malfoy sea relevado hoy de sus funciones. Necesita reposo en cama para sanarse apropiadamente y ¡ _claramente_ no lo ha hecho!

–Sí, está bien – dijo Kingsley, agitando la mano. – El Sr. Malfoy y la Srta. Granger pueden ser relevados de sus funciones. Y Srta. Weasley.

Ginny lo miro.

Kingsley saco su varita y la apunto con ella. –Voy a necesitar que se quede quieta.

–Kingsley ¿qué estás haciendo?– exigió Harry, hablando por primera vez y golpeando los puños en la mesa.

–Viendo si tiene la Maldición Imperio, Sr. Potter– contesto él. –Es sólo una medida de seguridad.

–Pero ¿no fue usted el que decidió que Malfoy podía quedarse aquí? Y _no_ como un ciudadano de segunda mano. Sino como un igual.

–Repito. Es _solo_ una precaución.

–¡Pero esta " _precaución_ " suya es la clase de cosa que tiene a todo el mundo dudando de su sinceridad! ¡Usted sabía que era un desertor antes que cualquiera de nosotros! ¡Andromeda le dijo y usted siempre la ha tenido en alta estima!

El comedor completo miraba con ojos grandes y mandíbulas desencajadas a Harry mientras hablaba tan ahora, él se había mantenido más o menos en silencio cuando se trataba de Draco, así que escuchar a su querido niño dorado defender a un Mortífago fue todo un espectáculo.

Kingsley lo miro. La mano que sostenía la varita comenzó a bajar lentamente.

–¡Oh, esto es una mierda! – grito Cormac. Marcho hacia adelante, levanto su varita a las manos de Ginny y él mismo lanzo el hechizo.

–¡Oye!– grito Draco, levantando la mano y usando su magia sin varita para enviar a Cormac volando hacia atrás. –¡No toques a mi Medimaga!

Hermione se rió junto a él. –Siempre tan jodidamente posesivo.

–¿Está limpia, Cormac?– pregunto uno de los miembros de su pandilla mientras ellos y Lucy lo ayudaban a levantarse.

Cormac se mofo de Draco. –No tiene el Imperio, ¡pero eso no significa que él no le haya lavado el cerebro!

Tanto Draco como Hermione rodaron los ojos. –¿Y cómo sería posible que haya hecho eso?

–¡No lo sé! ¡No estoy al corriente de cómo funcionan sus enfermizos trucos de Mortífagos!

–¡Ow! ¡McLaggen! ¡Me lastimaste la cabeza!– grito Ginny. Se fue hacia adelante y lo golpeó con fuerza mientras se frotaba la frente.

–Si, porque necesitas saber que mierda estás haciendo antes de comenzar a hurgar en el cerebro de alguien– le regaño Draco.

Ginny golpeo a Cormac otra vez. –¡Imbécil!

Draco miro a Harry y vio que él estaba rojo y fulminaba con la mirada a Cormac. Era claro que quería defender el honor de su novia pero no estaba exactamente en la posición.

–Vamos a salir de aquí antes de que comiencen otro motín– dijo Padma, tomando la mano de Draco y Ginny. –Te daré algo para tu cabeza Ginny.

Hermione tomo la comida que Ginny seguía sosteniendo y rápidamente se la entregó a Cormac. –Ocúpate de esto– dijo ella antes de seguir a Padma, Draco y Ginny.

– Siempre son tan alegres por las mañanas– Comento Draco mientras salían.

.

XXX

.

Varias horas después Draco estaba sentado en su cama. Observando a Hermione de cerca mientras ella permanecía tumbada en el suelo, escribiendo notas en el cuaderno de Ginny entretanto leía simultáneamente dos libros. Uno de pociones, específicamente la Matalobos, y el otro sobre cómo convertirse en Animago.

–¿En serio estas considerando eso?– pregunto Draco, señalando al libro de Animago.

–Sí– contesto ella. –Ginny es un blanco fácil. Es demasiado peligrosa así que necesitamos encontrar otra manera de mantenerla bajo control.

–¿Necesitamos?– repitió mientras alzaba una ceja.

–Sí, Draco. _Necesitamos_. Si yo me convierto en un Animago entonces es obvio que tú también te vas a convertir en uno.

–No estaba al tanto de que era mi obligación.

–Tú eres el que insistió absolutamente sobre el título de mi novio – dijo Hermione, anotando algo en el cuaderno. –Uno pensaría que querrías estar conmigo mientras camino por ahí con un hombre lobo, ya sea en mi forma humana o animal.

–No hay necesidad de ponerse insolente. Ya sabes que lo voy hacer.

Hermione levanto la mirada hacia él y sonrió.

Inclinándose sobre un lado de la cama, Draco levanto el libro de pociones y leyó los ingredientes de la Poción Matalobos. –Esto es… _un montón_ de mierda que no tenemos.

–Sí, lo sé– dijo Hermione. –Una vez que la tensión baje un poco, vamos a ir a dar otro paseo a Hogwarts. Y tenemos que conseguir un montón de todo porque vamos a tener que practicar haciendo la poción algunas veces antes de dársela a ella. Es extremadamente complicada y creo que incluso con nuestras habilidades combinadas tal vez no sea suficiente para prepararla adecuadamente.

Draco asintió. –Mientras estemos allí, deberíamos también visitar la biblioteca. –Sí la condición de Potter es causada por magia entonces no hay mejor lugar en donde investigar por una posible cura.

Hermione asintió muy seriamente. –Bien pensado. Dos pájaros de un tiro.– De pronto una gran sonrisa se formó en su rostro. –¿No sería fabuloso si _ambos_ nos convirtiéramos en pájaros en nuestras formas de Animago?

Draco se rió entre dientes. –Hay peores cosas para ser. Yo seré un halcón y tú un pinzón.

La sonrisa de Hermione se desvaneció de inmediato. –Idiota.

De pronto, hubo un golpe en la puerta. Hermione cerró su libro de Animago y lo oculto debajo de la cama mientras que Draco pasaba a una página diferente en el libro de pociones.

–¡Pase!– anuncio Hermione mientras se sentaba.

La puerta se abrió y Harry entró.

Hermione le sonrió. –Hola, Harry. ¿Está Ginny contigo?– pregunto mientras le miraba las piernas.

–De hecho, recién la deje– comento él. –Está tomando una siesta en mi habitación, ya que parece que anoche no durmió nada.

Harry parecía agotado mientras miraba el piso.

–Sí, dormir no estuvo en nuestras cartas anoche precisamente– dijo Draco, estudiándolo de cerca mientras trataba de resolver si su teoría sobre él era cierta. Evaluándolo nuevamente, estuvo bastante confiado de que Harry sabía.

–Ella menciono que estas tomando su lugar en la tarea de manejar este lugar– comento Harry, mirando a Hermione.

Ella sonrió. –Sí, bueno, probablemente va a ser mejor no hacer propaganda de eso. No queremos más teorías de conspiraciones rondando por ahí, aunque estoy considerando bastante el favoritismo y darnos a Draco y a mí una habitación para parejas otra vez.

–Excelente elección– dijo Draco. –Una más grande, si la tienen.

–La tienen– dijo Hermione, hojeando algunas páginas más adelante en el cuaderno de Ginny. –Ella tiene los tamaños de todas las habitaciones enlistados aquí, así como también las preferencias de todos. Supongo que Cormac siempre pide la habitación roja. Si él y esa chica horrible de Lucy están juntos ¿no crees que les gustaría una habitación para parejas?– pregunto ella, mirando a Harry.

Él se sonrojo. –Eeh… bueno, ellos no están _exactamente_ juntos. Es más una cosa que va y viene.

Draco no pudo evitar preguntarse si esos momentos de cuando las cosas iban y venían coincidían con las noches en las cuales la Comadreja se sentía un poco solo. Se estremeció ante la idea.

–Así que Hermy, me estaba preguntando…

Los ojos de Hermione y Draco se alzaron de repente.

–¿Cómo me llamaste?– pregunto ella.

Harry sonrió. –Hermy. El pelotón con el que George y Angelina se encontraron probó algunos sobrenombres para ti. Hermy no activa el tabú. Desafortunadamente, la segunda parte de tu nombre lo hace.

Draco frunció el ceño. ¿Entonces "Mione" no? Eso era mucho más lindo que " _Hermy_ "

–¿Así que has decidido llamarme Hermy? ¿Cómo Grawp?

–¿Quién?– pregunto Draco.

La sonrisa de Harry creció. –Así es. Al menos, es mejor que Granger.

–¿Lo es?– dudo Draco. Estaba bastante seguro de que iba a seguir con el término conocido.

Hermione rio. –Si te gusta más, entonces úsalo – dijo, pero secretamente lo odiaba. –Así que ¿qué estabas diciendo antes?

–¡Oh, cierto!– exclamo Harry, mirando al suelo mientras sus piernas comenzaban a ponerse un poco temblorosas. –Iba de camino a ver a Hagrid para un té antes del almuerzo, y pensé que tal vez te gustaría venir.

Los ojos de Hermione se iluminaron. Pero luego miro a Draco y su rostro de inmediato cayo. –Umm… no creo que pueda ya que la sanadora de Draco le prescribió reposo en cama. Tal vez pueda…

–Sólo ve Granger– dijo Draco. –Soy bastante capaz de entretenerme yo solo por una hora mientras te sirves té.

Hermione parpadeo. –¿Estás seguro?

–Seguro– dijo él. –Sólo trae un poco de almuerzo después. Mayonesa extra.

Hermione arrugo la nariz. –Los besos con sabor a mayonesa _no_ son sexy, Draco.

Draco sonrió. –Eso es lo que dices tú.

Ella le saco la lengua. Luego cerró su cuaderno, se levantó y se acercó a la cama para darle un beso. –Volveré en breve. Mantente fuera de problemas.

–Sí, Madre– dijo él con una sonrisa.

Hermione rodo los ojos antes de seguir a Harry.

Ya que las piernas de Harry no eran suficientemente fuertes para ir todo el camino hacia el cuartel de Hagrid (el cual Hermione supo que estaba afuera y en su pequeña carpa) él llevo su escoba. Primero, Harry monto solo por un rato mientras Hermione caminaba detrás de él, pero, de alguna manera, fue capaz de convencerla a subir en la parte posterior de la misma. Por supuesto, una vez que lo hizo él comenzó a volar mucho más rápido.

Harry anduvo alrededor de la base, causando que Hermione se aferrara fuertemente a su cintura. Cerraba los ojos con fuerza y gritaba mientras él aceleraba, volando alto en el aire, en el sitio justo debajo del límite, antes de caer en picada al suelo, en lo que bien podría ser considerado como un ángulo de noventa grados.

Y luego Harry tiro de la escoba para detenerse sin problemas delante de una pequeña carpa. Hermione tropezó mientras se apresuraba a bajarse de la escoba y se alejó retrocediendo varios pasos.

–¡Maldición, Harry! ¡Sabes que odio volar! – le grito.

Harry solo se rió y dijo –Lo siento– pero su tono indicaba otra cosa.

Hagrid debió haber escuchados sus voces, porque salió de su carpa y tomo a Hermione entre sus brazos de inmediato.

–Ugh… también es bueno verte, Hagrid– dijo ella mientras le daba golpecitos a los lados. Él la llevo adentro y Harry voló tras ellos.

De hecho el té estuvo mucho más agradable de lo que Hermione había esperado. Fang seguía allí. Él la tiro al suelo antes de babearle todo el rostro, y su conversación con Harry y Hagrid se sintió casi natural. Su charla con Harry le había ayudado más de lo que creyó posible. Todo estaba al descubierto y él todavía la amaba, que era todo lo que ella quería. Debía haber sabido mejor que en realidad creer que Harry la juzgaría después de todo por lo que había pasado, era inverosímil.

Aunque en verdad se sintió bien solo sentarse y tomar té con los dos otra vez, Draco nunca estuvo lejos de la mente de Hermione. Después de una hora, ella supo que tenía que regresar a él antes de que se pusiera ansiosa. Bueno, ponerse más ansiosa. En ese momento era manejable.

Harry se fue con ella pero, esta vez, ella opto por no montar la escoba.

–¿Así que, cómo estuvo el saqueo de comida anoche?– pregunto él mientras se dirigían de regreso a la carpa principal.

–Estuvo bien– contesto Hermione mientras lo miraba de reojo. –¿Por qué?

–No hay razones– dijo él. –Sólo… curiosidad, supongo. Estaba un poco sorprendido de que ella los eligiera a ustedes dos para ir a… "saquear".

Hermione se detuvo. –Para ser completamente sincera, ella no lo hizo. Draco se invitó a sí mismo y… bueno, en realidad él regreso y me fue a buscar más tarde. Ya sabes, después de la cena.

–Oh– dijo Harry, deteniendo su vuelo y mirando a un punto fijo en el suelo. –Te refieres a después de la noche.

–Supongo que eso es correcto– respondió Hermione hallándose inquieta con la conversación. Estaba comenzando a ponerse nerviosa presintiendo que Draco había tenido razón. –Umm, Harry… ¿hay algo que querías hablar conmigo?

–No lo sé– dijo él, mirándola. –¿ _Estuviste_ con Ginny anoche? ¿O en realidad fueron a saquear comida en el pueblo?

Hermione suspiro y se inquietó un poco más. No estaba segura de si quería hacer eso pero… – No hubo saqueo en el pueblo– dijo finalmente. –Por parte de ninguno de nosotros. Estuve con Ginny.– Hizo una pausa. –Algo así.

–Oh– dijo Harry de nuevo. –Y ella estuvo… ¿bien?

–No– confeso Hermione con sinceridad. –Sabes muy bien que no lo estuvo, Harry.– suspiro otra vez. –Si lo sabes, entonces ¿por qué no se lo has dicho?

–¿Cómo se supone que le diga eso cuando es obvio que ella no quiere que sepa?– interrogo él.

–No creo que ella no quiera que sepas. Es que solo… no quiere que pienses menos de ella.

Fue en ese momento en el cual Hermione se dio cuenta de que Ginny y ella tenía exactamente el mismo miedo. Algo horrible les había sucedido, que iba más allá de su control y aun así ellas se culpaban a sí mismas y temían ser juzgadas por las personas que más amaban. Pero Harry no era así. Su amor era incondicional.

–Draco y yo la hemos animado para que te lo cuente. Con suerte, ella va escuchar. Pero no estaría de más que le hagas algunas insinuaciones, cuando ella decida contarte, sabrá que está bien.

Harry le sonrió.

–¿Qué?– pregunto ella, sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

–Nada, es solo que… suenas mucho a tu yo antigua en este momento– declaro él. –No sé qué es lo que crees que está mal con tu cabeza, pero sigues siendo la persona más inteligente que conozco.

–Gracias– ella le devolvió la sonrisa. –Y quise decírtelo antes, pero gracias por defender a Draco esta mañana…. Bueno, significa mucho que estés dispuesto a confiar en él de esa manera.

–Malfoy cuido de mi novia anoche– dijo Harry, –y ha estado cuidando de ti por meses. Por más que quiera, a veces no lo puedo odiar. No cuando él ha estado ahí para las dos personas más importantes en mi vida.

Los ojos de Hermione comenzaron a empañarse mientras continuaba mirándolo. Su sonrisa sólo se amplió aún más cuando él le secó los ojos húmedos con el dorso de su mano.

–Pero eso no significa que tenga que caerme bien.

Hermione rio. –Supongo que con eso será suficiente.– Sin mediar otra palabra entre ellos, Hermione dio un paso adelante y lo abrazo. –Te he extrañado mucho, Harry Potter.

Hermione percibió como su hombro se humedecía cuando Harry le devolvió el abrazo. –No tienes idea de lo que te he extrañado.

Ambos se quedaron abrazados por un buen rato, no querían soltarse. Por primera vez desde que Hermione había llegado allí, él estaba finalmente comenzando a sentir que en verdad su amiga había regresado. Y fue agradable. En verdad, fue muy muy agradable.

.

XXX

.

Al día siguiente, Draco y Hermione se despertaron con un golpe en su puerta. Ambos gruñeron ya que se habían quedado hasta tarde la noche anterior, practicando el hechizo para convertirse en Animagos, entretanto Bronson y Quigley hacían lo mismo al otro lado del espejo de dos caras. Por diversión.

Era extremadamente complicado y supuestamente tomaba años perfeccionarlo, pero eso no era suficiente para quería tenerlo dominado para la próxima luna llena. Si bien Draco admiraba su determinación, dudaba mucho de que eso fuera a suceder.

Hermione se tropezó fuera de la cama y contesto a la puerta. –¡Padma! ¿Está todo bien?

–Oh, sí, todo está bien– dijo Padma con una sonrisa. –Kingsley sólo quería que revisara a Malfoy para ver si estaba lo suficientemente saludable para regresarlo a la cocina.

Draco gruño. –Odio la cocina. Dile que no.

–No puedo mentir– comento entrando a la habitación. Mientras se acercaba a la cama, ella vio el libro abierto sobre la cómoda.

Hermione siguió sus ojos y rápidamente lo cerro de golpe. –Sólo es un poco de lectura ligera– dijo ella.

–¿Sobre Animagos?

–Sí, quiero saber de todo– alego Hermione.

Padma se inclinó más de cerca. –Hermy… ¿estás buscando convertirte en un pájaro?

Hermione frunció el ceño. –¿ _Todos_ saben ese nombre?

–Sí– admitió Padma con una sonrisa. –Hicieron un anuncio.

Draco rio. –¿Sabes? En verdad está comenzando a gustarme…

–¡No!– le regaño Hermione. –Te quedaras con "Granger" o "Amor".

–Bueno, ahora que me lo prohibiste, en verdad me dieron muchas ganas de decirlo.

Hermione rodo los ojos. –Idiota.

Desafortunadamente para Draco, la evaluación de Padma probo que estaba bien. Su corazón seguía teniendo un punto débil pero estaría bien mientras se lo tomara con calma. Lo que significaba, no más salidas nocturnas tan tarde, no más enfrentamientos con Cormac… y no más cigarrillos. Ella confisco los que Ernie le había dado y, justo como el nombre "Hermy", una vez que quedo prohibido, se encontró anhelando la nicotina incluso más que antes.

Ginny también estuvo de regreso en la cocina ese día. Cormac no le había hecho ningún daño serio pero ella tendría un terrible dolor de cabeza por el resto del día. Había intentado dormir, pero los días justo después de la luna llena eran tan difíciles como los días que conducen a la misma.

En realidad, fue un día de descanso para el personal de limpieza, así que Hermione pasó su día libre con Harry. Ella quería aprender el hechizo que Ginny utilizaba para sus piernas, así que él le estaba enseñando lo mejor que podía. Originalmente, habían asumido que el entrenamiento de Ginny para Medimaga era el porqué de que ella hubiera sido capaz de realizarlo tan bien, pero Padma también había intentado aprenderlo, para ser de ayuda, y solo tuvo la misma suerte que Harry.

Harry no tenía permitido andar en su escoba alrededor de todos ya que "técnicamente" no tenía permitido tener una, así que Hermione decidió ir a buscar el almuerzo para ambos después de que un intento de llevarlo fallara miserablemente. e apresuró por el comedor y fue directo a la cocina, le dio un beso a Draco, antes de pedirle a Ginny si todavía tenía el libro del cual había aprendido el hechizo. Aún lo conservaba y fue a conseguirlo entretanto Hermione juntaba algunos platos para Harry y para ella.

–¿Disfrutando de tu momento con Potter?– pregunto Draco mientras ella cortaba los sándwiches en perfectos pequeños triángulos.

–Sí. Es bueno volver a sentirse normal– dijo ella. –Bueno…lo más normal que podamos conseguir, de todos modos. Él esta lisiado y yo recientemente escape de una vida de esclavitud. Obviamente, no es exactamente lo mismo, pero si disfruto mi tiempo de estudio.

–Me di cuenta– comento Draco con una sonrisa. –Pociones, Transfiguración y Encantamientos. Lo estás haciendo todo.

–Así es– Hermione se mordió el labio. Uh oh. Draco conocía esa mirada. Estaba tramando algo, elaborando la mejor manera en esa pequeña cabecita para preguntarle algo que sabía que él iba a odiar. –Y… estaba pensando que tal vez podríamos añadir Defensas Contra las Artes Oscuras a la mezcla. Cuando Ginny dijo que quería aprender ese hechizo tuyo ayer, me hizo pensar. Conoces muchos trucos que pueden ser usados en contra de los Mortífagos en una batalla. ¿Qué mejor manera de hacer que las personas confíen en ti que enseñándoles todo a ellos? Como me ensañaste a mí.

–No– afirmo Draco de inmediato.

Hermione frunció el entrecejo. –¿Por qué no?

–Algo así solo haría que todos me odiaran más.

–¡No, no lo haría! ¡Ellos van a querer aprender! Tal vez al principio serían las pocas personas que te han aceptado, pero tengo confianza de que los otros vendrán con el tiempo.

–No– repitió él.

Hermione dejo escapar un suspiro profundo y cansado. –Por favor, Draco. Sólo… piénsalo. Prométeme que lo pensaras.

Draco la miro a los ojos y suspiro. –Bien. Lo _pensare._

–Gracias– dijo Hermione, tomando su rostro entre sus manos y besándolo.

Ginny regreso un minuto después y le dio el libro. Hermione desapareció con el y el almuerzo que había preparado para Harry y para ella. En el momento en que se fue, Draco ya sintió extrañarla.

– Entonces ¿te llamaríamos Profesor Malfoy?

Él alzo la vista para ver a Hannah sonriéndole.

–Sólo para que sepas, yo asistiría – dijo ella –y creo que más gente de la que crees estará allí conmigo. Esto es una guerra y todos queremos ganar.

Draco asintió antes de entrar a la despensa, por la única razón de que quería estar solo. Odiaba que aun después de ser un completo idiota, Hannah seguía intentando ser su amiga. Y la confesión de Ernie de que ya tenía una idea de que Draco había matado a un miembro de su familia solo lo hizo peor.

–Malfoy ¿de qué te estás escondiendo?– pregunto Ginny, asomando la cabeza.

–Sólo dame un minuto, Pequeña Comadreja.

–¿Por qué? ¿Qué…?

–Un minuto– repitió. Luego suspiro. –Por favor.

Ginny estuvo obviamente sorprendida por el gesto. –Eehh… es—está bien– dijo. –Tomate todo el tiempo que necesites.

Ella salió de la despensa y Draco se quedó solo enfadándose con su propia autocompasión. Una parte de él deseaba que Ron hubiera mostrado esa lista. Sería una carga menos que pesaría en su corazón.

.

XXX

.

Cerca del final de la cena, Draco salió y encontró a Hermione sentada en la que se había convertido su mesa habitual con Ernie, Padma y todo el resto del grupo. Harry también estaba allí y los dos estaban charlando con sonrisas en sus rostros.

–Draco luces exhausto– dijo Hermione cuando se sentó junto a ella.

–¿No te estás sintiendo bien?– pregunto Padma, poniéndose de inmediato en el modo Sanadora. –¿Tienes algunos de los síntomas…?

–No, Patil, sólo estoy cansado– dijo él.

De repente, la sala se quedó en silencio. Draco miro alrededor y siguió la mirada de todos en la entrada del comedor. Se paralizo. La única sensación de la que estaba consciente era de los dedos de Hermione clavándose en su rodilla. Ron recién había entrado. Él los localizo y de inmediato comenzó a dirigirse en su dirección.

–Ya era hora– dijo Cormac, poniéndose en su camino. –¿Listo para mostrarnos esa lista?

Ron lo ignoró. Lo empujo fuera de su camino y continúo caminando hacia ellos. Incluso Harry parecía nervioso mientras él se acercaba.

Mientras Ron más se aproximaba, era más claro que sus ojos estaban sobre Draco. Fue directo a la mesa, lo miro desde el otro lado de la misma y dijo –Dime que sabes qué maldito Mortífago mato a mis hermanos.

Draco notó por la esquina de su ojo, que la cabeza de Hermione giro hacia él, pero no se atrevió a mirarla en ese momento, sabiendo que su rostro solo haría ponerlo más nervioso.

–No sé sobre el cual mataron hace algunos años…

–Percy…

–… no estuve allí. Pero si sé sobre el del año pasado…

–Bill…

–Sí, él. _Bill_.– repitió Draco. –Lo mato Quincy Nott– Hizo una pausa y respiro hondo. No estaba seguro de querer decir esa siguiente parte, pero parecía que era importante. –Eventualmente.

Él pudo escuchar que Fleur sollozo desde el otro lado de la sala.

–Entonces ¿fue malo para él?– pregunto Ron con lágrimas en los ojos.

Draco miro a Fleur, quien estaba abrazando con fuerza a Victoire mientras que Charlie la consolaba. Parecía que la niña no entendía de qué estaban hablando y él estaba agradecido por eso, pero fue solo cuando Fleur le dio un débil asentimiento con la cabeza que sintió que era lo correcto continuar.

–Era un Weasley. Por supuesto que fue malo. Quien—Tú—Sabes no fue suave con él. Tenía demasiado que probar. Pero también tú hermano, y mantuvo su mente cerrada. Ni siquiera Nott pudo romper sus barreras, y él es el mejor. Es por eso que se frustro y lo mato. Antes de eso, hubo charlas sobre que él reemplace a Granger como esclavo.

Los ojos de Hermione se agrandaron mientras que el resto de su rostro se hundía. –Nunca me dijiste eso– dijo en una voz baja y ronca.

–Tú supiste que estaban considerando ejecutarte– dijo Draco. –La presencia de Bill fue la que inicio esas conversaciones.

Mientras que Hermione comenzaba a desplomarse entre sus propios recuerdos, Ron respiro hondo. Metió la mano en su bolsillo y saco varios trozos de papeles doblados. Lucían bastante desgastados, como si hubieran sido leídos una y otra vez.

–He pensado en ello– dijo él –y _esto_ no es mi ocupación. Si hay algo que deseas confesar, a cualquier persona que quieras aliviarle el dolor de no saber, esa es tu decisión.

Sin hacer otro movimiento, la lista en la mano de Ron estallo en llamas. Gritos de sorpresas y chillidos se escucharon alrededor del comedor.

–¡No!– gritó Cormac, corriendo mientras Ron arrojaba la lista quemada sobre la mesa. Él extinguió las llamas. –¡Reparo!– No sucedió nada.

–Eso no funcionara– dijo Ron. –Esas son las mismas llamas que hemos utilizado para destruir permanentemente todo cuando los Mortífagos han infiltrado nuestras bases en el pasado. Esa lista se ha ido.

Cormac parecía perdido mientras miraba el resto de las cenizas de la lista. Pasos sus dedos por las mismas.

–¿Algo que le quieras decir a McLaggen, Malfoy?

Los ojos de Cormac se alzaron de golpe y se clavaron en los de Draco.

Draco gruño. Esa maldita… –No lo sé, Comadreja. ¿Hay algo que le quieras decir a Granger?

Hermione, quien estaba mirando distraída las cenizas, de repente levanto la vista. –¿Qué es lo que dijiste?– En verdad no lo había escuchado.

Ernie gimió al lado de Draco. Llevó la mano a su rostro e intento ocultar su creciente rubor.

Ron se puso blanco. –¿Qué quieres decir?

–Vamos, Comadreja. No te hagas el tonto– dijo Draco. –No puedes honestamente mirarme a los ojos y decirme que quemaste esa lista por la bondad de tu corazón. Es toda una estrategia. Es toda una jodida estrategia para recuperarla y lo sabes.

–N—no. No lo es. Yo…

–Se honesto, Comadreja. Serías feliz si me fuera, ¿no es así? A pesar de los sentimientos de Granger sobre el asunto. Pero nada te _satisfaría_ más que yo solo me pusiera de pie y me largara de aquí, porque sabes que mientras este cerca, tú no tienes una maldita oportunidad de recuperarla.

Ron no dijo nada, pero sus ojos valían mil palabras mientras disparaba llamas en dirección de Draco.

Draco le dedico una sonrisa torcida y sombría. –Te diré que, Comadreja. Te voy a dar la oportunidad para deshacerte de mí. Aquí y ahora.

–Draco ¿qué estás haciendo?– le exigió Hermione mientras se inclinaba cerca de él y lo agarraba firme del brazo.

Si fuera perfectamente sincero, Draco no tenía ni idea, en lo absoluto, de lo que estaba haciendo. Todo lo que sabía era que estaba enojado. Ron había tocado un nervio cuando quemo esa lista, diciéndole a Draco que dependería de él que confesara cualquier culpabilidad. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a hacer eso? ¿Cómo era posible poder mirar a Hannah Abbot a los ojos y decirle la verdad? Que él había matado a su abuela. Incluso a Cormac, alguien que despreciaba, merecía la verdad, y no quería ser él quien tuviera que decírsela. Ya no quería ser el que rompiera corazones. Había hecho eso lo suficiente a lo largo de los años, y estaba agotado.

–Continua– dijo Ron con los dientes apretados.

La tensión era tan fuerte que todos los demás en la sala tenían miedo de hablar. Kingsley y McGonagall se habían puesto de pie y estaban dirigiéndose a su dirección lentamente, pero ninguno de los dos se movió rápido, como probablemente debieron hacer.

–Demuéstrame que eres mejor mago que yo.

–Draco, basta– le exigió Hermione a su lado.

Pero era demasiado tarde. Draco ya había ido demasiado lejos en eso como para echarse atrás.

–¿Y cómo se supone que haga eso?– pregunto Ron.

–Simple– dijo Draco. –Mira a Granger a los ojos y dile de nuevo que esperaste por ella todos estos años. Mira a esos ojos.– Señalo él, –y dile que tú le has sido fiel todo este tiempo, que no habido nadie más, que ella siempre estuvo en tu maldita mente y ninguna otra chica _nunca_ ha tenido el privilegio de…

–¡Draco, basta! ¡Basta! ¡Sólo basta!– grito Hermione mientras se ponía de pie. –¿Qué demonios estás tratando de probar?

–Míralo a los ojos, Granger.

–¿Por qué? Cualquier cosa que diga, _no_ te vas a ir.

–¡Mira!– le exigió Draco.

Hermione dejo escapar un suspiro y giro su rostro en dirección a Ron así lo podía mirar a los ojos. Sólo que no pudo, porque Ron no la estaba mirando. Él estaba mirando las cenizas sobre la mesa, sus puños apretados y luego los abrió mientras sus ojos comenzaban a lagrimear.

–Eso no significa que no hayas estado siempre en mi maldita mente.

Hermione quedo boquiabierta. –¿Qué?

–Ninguna de ellas significo nada– dijo Ron, finalmente mirándola.

Draco robo una mirada a la chica Lucy mientras él decía eso. Ese brillo de asesinato en sus ojos que Ernie había mencionado estaba sin dudas presente.

Hermione abrió más la boca mientras bajaba la mirada al mismo lugar que él había estado observando. –Wow… ni si quiera sé que decir ahora.

–Yo no…

Hermione levanto la mano para silenciarlo. –Es que sólo… no puedo creer que tuviste la _audacia_ de hacerme sentir culpable porque no te espere, mientras que todo este tiempo estuviste deambulando ¿con… con… con malditas _mujerzuelas?_

–Pero yo no…

–Me hiciste sentir _horrible_ , Ron. ¡ _Horrible_ por venir con alguien más! ¿Cuándo has estado haciendo la misma cosa?– la voz de Hermione continuaba subiendo de volumen mientras hablaba. Echaba fuego por la nariz mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada.

–¡No!– dijo Ron, apuntándola con el dedo. –No, ¡ _no_ es la misma cosa! ¡Viniste aquí jodidamente enamorada de alguien más! ¡Yo _nunca_ me enamore!

–¡Eso es peor!– grito Hermione, sus ojos se agrandaron. –¡No me hubiera importado si te hubieras enamorado, Ron! ¡Incluso si hubiera escapado y llegado aquí yo sola! Si hubiera aparecido aquí y encontraba que estabas enamorado, o casado, o, no sé, padre de siete niños, ¡no me hubiera importado! Tal vez hubiera estado un poco triste al principio pero ¡lo hubiera superado! ¡Porque _tú_ eras feliz! ¡Eso es _todo_ lo que quería, Ron! ¡Simplemente que _tú_ fueras feliz!

–Pero nadie más me ha hecho feliz– dijo Ron, secándose una lagrima en su mejilla.

Hermione lo miro triste mientras que sus manos se aferraban al borde de la mesa. –Nunca te pedí que me esperaras.

–Creí que en nuestras últimas palabras había quedado entendido.

Hermione trago saliva mientras apartaba la mirada de él. Sin una palabra más, ella se alejó de la mesa y comenzó a dirigirse a la puerta.

–¡Granger, espera!– exclamo Draco, corriendo detrás de ella. Cuando la alcanzo, la tomo del brazo, pero no hubo necesidad de girarla, porque ella ya había dado un giro de golpe en su dirección.

–¡No te hagas el inocente conmigo, Draco Malfoy!– le espetó.

Él la miro serio. –¿A qué te refieres?

–¡Sabes perfectamente bien a lo que me refiero! Nunca hubieras hecho una oferta de solo " _salir de aquí_ " si ya no estuvieras totalmente seguro de que ibas a ganar esa estúpida apuesta. ¡ _Lo sabías_! ¡Lo sabías y no me dijiste!

–No era mi lugar decírtelo– dijo él.

–Oh ¿en serio? Así que, en vez de eso, ¿optaste por hacer que Ron me lo dijera de la manera más humillante en una sala llena de personas que escucharan? ¡Una sala llena de personas que _todavía_ siguen escuchando!– dijo ella, escudriñando todo el comedor. Nadie si quiera intento pretender que su atención no estaba en ellos. Hermione negó con la cabeza. –Encuentra otro lugar en donde dormir esta noche, Draco.– Se dio vuelta y comenzó a caminar otra vez.

–¿Qué?– espeto él. –¿Adónde?

–No lo sé. No me importa. ¡Tal vez te puedas acurrucar con una Hufflepuff!

Draco se movió para seguirla, pero su camino se vio rápidamente bloqueado cuando Cormac se interpuso en el mismo.

–No estoy de humor, imbécil.

–Qué mala suerte, porque yo sí– dijo Cormac, dándole un empujón. –Vas a decirme cada maldito nombre que estaba en esa lista.

– ¡Sr. McLaggen, retírese!– grito Kingsley, caminando hacia ellos.

Cormac levanto su varita y la agito hacia él. Kingsley estaba tan sorprendido que no tuvo oportunidad de bloquear el Hechizo Paralizador. Cayó hacia atrás. McGonagall y el resto se quedaron sin aliento.

–¡Dime los malditos nombre, Malfoy!– le exigió Cormac, mientras apuntaba con su varita la garganta de Draco.

–Cormac ¿qué estás haciendo?– pregunto Hermione mientras se quedaba paralizada en la puerta.

–Quiero saber los nombres de esa lista.

–No– dijo Draco.

Cormac frunció el ceño, su rostro se distorsiono en una mueca horrible. –¡ _Dime_ los nombres que estaban en esa lista!

–No– repitió Draco fríamente. Retrocedió un paso.

–¡Dime!– dijo Cormac, dando un paso hacia él.

–Quita tu varita de mi cuello, McLaggen.

–¡Dime! ¡ _Dime_! ¡DIME!

–¡BIEN!– grito Draco, cuya venas aparecían en su frente mientras se enderezaba y miraba directamente a los ojos de Cormac.–Liam McLaggen estaba en esa lista! ¿Es _eso_ lo que querías saber?

Cormac rechino los dientes, sus ojos se pusieron sanguinarios cuando se lanzó sobre Draco. Olvido todo sobre su varita mientras lo golpeaba con fuerza en el estómago.

–¡Él era el último de mi familia, hijo de puta!– grito antes de golpearlo nuevamente, esta vez en el rostro.

Draco lo agarro de las muñecas y lucho para sacarse a Cormac de encima, pero antes de que pudiera retroceder, dos miembros de su pandilla lo sostuvieron de los brazos y lo paralizaron así Cormac podía golpearlo un poco más.

–¡Basta! ¡BASTA!– grito Hermione, corriendo hacia adelante e intentando intervenir. Pero ni si quiera fue capaz de alcanzar a Draco antes de que alguien la agarrara y la sostuviera pataleando y gritando mientras Cormac continuaba golpeando a Draco con los puños. –¡SUELTAME! – grito ella.

Ernie intento correr hacia ellos, pero alguien que ni siquiera vio lo golpeo antes de que pudiera llegar allí. McGonagall había quitado el Hechizo Paralizador de Kingsley, pero el motín se había vuelto demasiado grande y el hechizo que ella había utilizado tan exitosamente en el ala médica solo capto a un pequeño grupo de personas cuando lo intento allí.

Dean, Terry, y Michael empujaron con éxito a la multitud y sacaron a los dos miembros de la pandilla de encima de Draco. Comenzaron a pelear con ellos, dándole a Draco la libertad que necesitaba para golpear a Cormac, golpeándolo con el doble de fuerza que él imbécil había usado contra él.

George finalmente corrió por el comedor, intentando empujar a Cormac mientras que Ron se hacía camino y sujetaba a Draco.

–¡Somos magos! ¿ _Por qué_ estamos peleando así?– pregunto George.

Cormac, quien de alguna manera había acumulado una fuerza sobre humana, empujo a George y dijo –¡Tienes razón!– Apunto su varita a Draco y grito –¡ _Crucio_!

Draco cayó de los brazos de Ron, doblándose del dolor.

–¡No!– grito Padma, agachándose y saltando por una abertura en varias piernas de personas. –¡Él ya está enfermo, Cormac! No puedes…

–¡Él mato a mi primo! ¡Puedo hacer la mierda que quiera! ¡ _Crucio_!

En un esfuerzo heroico, Ernie escapó de su actual batalla y se puso delante de Draco, tomando la segunda maldición imperdonable para sí mismo.

–¡Basta! ¡Basta! ¡BASTA!– grito Hermione, utilizando su magia sin varita para enviar a la persona que la estaba sujetando volando hacia atrás. La multitud era demasiada para que ella llegara a Cormac, pero vio a aquella chica, Lucy, en una lucha acalorada con Susan justo a su izquierda, así que levanto la mano y grito –¡ _Expelliarmus_!

La varita de Lucy salió volando a sus manos y Hermione la utilizo para convocar la bruja hacia ella. Luego la tomo por el brazo y le apunto la varita directamente a su corazón.

–¡Cormac, te juro, si no bajas tu varita ahora mismo le hare un "Crucio" a esta chica directamente al infierno!

Cormac vacilo. Bajando su varita un poco.

–¿A quién mierda le importa, Cormac?– grito un miembro de su banda quien había estado sujetando a Hermione mientras se ponía de pie. –Ahora que Granger le ha dicho a Weasley que no tiene ni una jodida esperanza, sabes que ella va ir a saltar a su cama.

La boca de Hermione se abrió disgustada. Encontró a Ron parado justo detrás de un Draco caído, su rostro estaba de un rojo brillante mientras evitaba su mirada. –¿ _Ella,_ Ron? ¿ _En serio_? De _todas_ las chicas de este lugar, elegiste a esta… esta ¿ _perra_?– En verdad no había mejor palabra para ella.

Lucy empujo a Hermione, sacándosela de encima y se apartó. –¡Nunca lo mereciste!

Hermione alzo las cejas. –¿Disculpa?

–¡Me escuchaste!– grito Lucy. –¡En verdad espero por ti! ¡Te ama! Pero tú… ¡tú eres solo una desagradecida puta de Mortífagos!

Los ojos de todos y cada uno en esa sala se agrandaron mientras que sus mandíbulas caían al suelo.

La mano de Cormac que sostenía su varita cayó completamente. Incluso él supo que Lucy había ido demasiado lejos.

–¿Aunque sea pensaste en él en absoluto mientras estabas follando a cada Mortífago en el círculo íntimo de Quien—Tú—Sabes? ¡ _Más_ otros!– Y parecía que iba más lejos.

–¡Cállate!– grito Ron, todo su cuerpo estaba rojo por el enojo. –¡ _Sólo_ cállate!

La cabeza de Hermione se hundió un poco, pero se negó a llorar. Sin una palabra, dio un paso adelante, miro a Lucy directo a los ojos y le regreso su varita. La otra bruja se estremeció, pero aun así la tomo.

–No voy a dejar que alguien como tú me haga sentir mal conmigo misma– dijo Hermione, su boca cayó en una mueca horrible. –Fui violada por todos y cada uno de esos hombres. No fue mi elección. Así que dime, _Lucy,_ ¿Cuántos hombres has tenido en _tu_ cama durante los últimos cuatro años y medio? Porque, juzgando por lo que he visto, no estaría sorprendida de que tu número fuera mucho mayor que el mío. Y solo una de nosotras fue forzada.

Hermione sonrió con malicia a la chica paralizada antes de caminar hacia la multitud, empujando a todos a un costado hasta que llego a Draco. Se arrodillo junto a él y tomo el rostro golpeado entre sus manos, finalmente dejo escapar un sollozo.

–Salgamos de aquí– dijo ella, tomándolo del brazo y pasándolo por su hombro.

–¿Esto significa que me vas a dejar a dormir en nuestro dormitorio?– pregunto Draco con una sonrisa ensangrentada.

Hermione rio y sollozo al mismo tiempo.

Padma fue corriendo hacia Ernie y lo puso de pie. Lo arrastro por el camino y siguieron a Draco y Hermione. De alguna manera, tenía la sensación de que iba a necesitar muchos Hechizos de Sanación esa noche.


	37. Chapter 37

**N/P** (no, no es nota de quien plagio jajaja, es **NOTA DE QUIEN PUBICA** ) No es mi traducción y mucho menos es mi historia. Yo solo me atrevo a publicarla toda vez que muchas nos quedamos con ganas de leerla. **Disfrútenla hasta que la bloqueen.**

 **N/T** Super emocionada con presentarles mi primer proyecto, espero que les guste, muchísimas gracias a los que me apoyaron, especialmente a Romina Pascaretta que esta desde un principio y me ayudo a betear este capítulo y a Lena por autorizarme a traducir su historia.

 **N/A: *ADVERTENCIA*:** Esta historia va a ser bastante oscura. Trata temas de violación, asesinato, tortura, lenguaje vulgar, y dos almas quebradas. No apto para los corazones débiles. Esta va a ser mi única advertencia.

 **Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling, la trama le pertenece a Lena Phoria y la traducción a Sunset82.**

Antes que comiences a leer, no dejes review porque eso puede ser motivo de acoso hacia tu persona, no es necesario que lo hagas, tu disfruta la lectura.

Y por último pero muy, muy importante siempre lee los review que dejaré puesto que ahí informaré cada cuanto la voy a dar de baja, por aquello del bloqueo y las denuncias, así mismo avisaré si alternare con otra cuenta, para que esta historia sigua aquí.

 **Y repito, no lo escribí yo ni lo traduje yo, porque parece que a muchas no les queda claro**.

 **CAPITULO 37: EN MI VIDA**

Draco estaba en la cama observando a través de una pequeña ranura en sus ojos mientras Hermione iba de un lugar a otro en su habitación.

–Granger ¿qué estás haciendo?– preguntoen un tono de voz débil.

Ella no respondió. Cuando levanto su libro sobre Animagos, sollozó antes de arrojarlo en su bolsa, seguido por el libro de pociones.

Hubo un golpe en la puerta. Hermione lo ignoro.

–¿No vas a contestar eso?

Nada.

–Granger…

Los ojos de Hermione se cerraron con fuerza mientras presionaba sus dedos al borde de la cómoda. Respiro hondo para componerse antes de ir a contestar la puerta.

–¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?– pregunto ella, pero Draco no pudo ver quien era.

–Yo… – La Comadreja. –Quería disculparme por lo de hace un rato. Yo…

–No importa– dijo Hermione, apoyando la puerta sobre su lado y negándole la entrada.

–Pero necesitas saber. Sobre Lucy… ella…

–En verdad no quiero escuchar esta historia, Ron. Y si por un segundo intentas decirme que ella no es _tan_ mala…

–Nunca lo haría. Ella es horrible. Siempre lo ha sido. Pero ella gustaba de mí y yo sabía que nunca podría encariñarme con alguien como ella.

Hermione se estremeció. –Sabes hablé en serio cuando dije que realmente no quiero escuchar esta historia ¿no?

Ron asintió. –Te… te traje algo. – Miró a un lado y le dio un golpe a su pierna. Un momento después un gato grande, de color melado con una cabeza aplastada entró por la puerta. Alzo la mirada para ver a Hermione y maulló.

–¡Crookshanks!– grito ella en tanto se agachaba y tomaba el gato en sus brazos. Forcejeo un poco para levantar a la pesada criatura, pero logro alzarlo bien. –¡Oh, te he extrañado!– Crookshanks ronroneó fuerte mientras Hermione lo acariciaba con la cabeza. –¿En dónde lo has estado guardando?

–En una de las otras bases– contesto Ron. –Una con familias que no quieren ser enviadas a misiones.

Hermione comenzó a mecer a su gato de un lado para otro, girando lo suficiente así Draco podía tener una vista clara del gran animal.

–¿Qué demonios es eso?

Hermione se dió vuelta. Parpadeo algunas veces antes de sonreír. –Es mi gato.

–¿ _Eso_ es un gato?– pregunto él.

Crookshanks y Draco cruzaron miradas. La antipatía fue mutua al instante.

Hermione rodo los ojos, apretando a Crookshanks más fuerte entretanto él gruñía en sus brazos. –Por supuesto que es un gato, Draco. ¿Qué es lo que pensaste?

Draco se encogió de hombros. –¿Un cachorro de león?

Hermione estuvo a punto de decir algo en respuesta, cuando de repente se detuvo y miro a su gato. Su mirada se abatió en el momento que comenzó acariciarle la cabeza. –Fue muy dulce de tu parte traerlo para mí, Ron, pero me temo que no me lo puedo quedar.

–¿Por qué no?– pregunto él desde la puerta.

–Porque Draco y yo nos vamos a ir– contesto ella con un suspiro.

Los ojos de Ron se agrandaron. –¿Qué?

–No nos podemos quedar aquí, Ron. No cuando Cormac y sus lacayos andan sueltos. En el momento que Draco se sienta mejor, vamos a dejar este lugar, y no creo que vayamos a volver.

–Pero… Cormac se puede mantener bajo control.

–Paralizo a Kingsley sin pensarlo dos veces– dijo Hermione.

–¡Pero de seguro algunos golpes es mejor que el suicidio que estarías cometiendo al regresar allá fuera!

–No es sólo eso– dijo ella, dándose vuelta hacia él. –El corazón de Draco está débil, Ron– Se inclinó y susurró –En más de un sentido. ¿Entiendes?

Ron trago saliva antes de asentir lentamente.

Hermione asintió en respuesta. –Buenas noches, Ron.– Intento cerrar la puerta, pero él puso el pie en el camino.

–Pero necesito hablar contigo.

–¿Sobre qué? – pregunto ella.

–Sobre todo– dijo Ron. –Por favor, Hermy…

Hermione gruño. _Ese_ nombre. –Con mi partida, no creo que eso sea una buena idea. Sería mejor si sólo… sigues pensando en mí como la misma persona que era antes. Es…

–Granger, ven aquí.

–¡Ahora no, Draco!– dijo ella, girándose hacia él y dándole una visión clara de las lágrimas en sus ojos.

– _Ahora_ sí. Ven aquí– le ordenó.

–No, yo… Draco, ¡espera!

Draco comenzó a salir de la cama. Hermione corrió hacia él. Arrojó el gato sobre la cama y lo empujó hacia la misma.

–¡Padma dijo que tienes que estar en cama! ¿Qué estás haciendo?– preguntó llorando.

Draco la tomo de las manos y la atrajo hacia él. –No nos vamos a ir a ningún lado.

–¿Q—qué?– pregunto ella mientras algunas lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas.

–No vamos a regresar allá afuera– repitió él. –La Comadreja tiene razón, es un maldito suicidio. No voy a dejar que un imbécil como Mclaggen nos aleje de aquí. Además, el ataque de hoy fue ligeramente justificado. –Sonrió.

Hermione se rio entre lágrimas. –¿Ligeramente?

–Está bien. Completamente. –La sonrisa de Draco se desvaneció. –Ve hablar con la Comadreja.

–Pero te prometí que no estaría a solas con…

–Bueno, me retracto – dijo él, dándole una caricia a su mejilla con el dorso de sus dedos. –Ve. Estaré aquí cuando regreses.

Hermione asintió y le dio un beso. –Cuida de Crookshanks por mí.

Draco y el gato se miraron. Parecía que había entendido lo que ella dijo y a ninguno de los dos le gustó. Ambos gruñeron de maneras similares.

Hermione le dio a su gato un último golpecito antes de salir por la puerta. – Parece que estoy disponible para hablar después de todo– le dijo a Ron mientras entraba al pasillo y cerraba la puerta. –Pero mi habitación está actualmente un poco ocupada. Tal vez podamos ir afuera por algo de aire fresco.

Ron asintió y abrió la marcha.

Hermione se cruzó de brazos y miro alrededor nerviosa mientras caminaban. Ron tenía las manos en sus bolsillos y parecía muy intrigado con una protuberancia en la pared por la que pasaban.

Cuando salieron afuera, varias personas estaban fumando. Todos dejaron de charlar cuando vieron a Ron y a Hermione, y los miraron con atención. Ron continuó caminando por al lado de ellos y no se frenó hasta que habían alcanzado el sector de entrenamiento.

Atravesó los árboles y se detuvo junto a una roca de gran tamaño, sentándose en la misma mientras Hermione se quedaba parada delante de él.

Ella miraba el suelo y jugueteaba con sus manos, sin saber por dónde se suponía que tenía que empezar. Con Harry, había sido fácil. Él había querido saber todo y las palabras sólo fluyeron. Ella hablo de su captura y todo lo que le sucedió después. En donde vivió, los lugares horribles adonde la tuvieron. Los nombres de los Mortífagos que siempre parecían elegirla por sobre las otras. Lo que le hacían una vez que la tenían. Lo que hacía _con_ ella una vez que la tenían.

Pero tratándose de Ron, sabía que no podía hablar así. Tan libremente. No le podía decir todo. Harry se culpaba a sí mismo por no haber podido ganar contra Voldemort y haber creado el efecto domino que dejo a tantos de sus amigos dañados o destruidos. Pero Ron… él se culpaba a sí mismo por todo lo que le había sucedido a ella, y solamente a ella. Su culpa era demasiado fuerte y ella no sabía cuánto le podía revelar sin empujarlo sobre la cornisa.

–No sé qué se supone que tengo que decir – admitió finalmente después de varios minutos de silencio. –Sé que quieres que te hable sobre Draco pero…

–Esto ya no se trata de él – dijo Ron. –No soy un idiota. Puedo ver que él no es el malvado bastardo que siempre pensé que fue. Sigue siendo un imbécil pero yo… yo no puedo odiarlo cuando fue él quien te regreso a nosotros.– Cerro los ojos y respiro hondo. –Esto es sobre tú y yo. Quiero arreglar … – Paso saliva. –Quiero que las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes. Antes de la guerra, cuando éramos amigos.

Varias lágrimas se deslizaron por las mejillas de Ron mientras continuaba con los ojos cerrados.

Hermione suspiro profundo. Dio un paso adelante y tomo las manos de Ron con las de ellas. Ese era el momento. Su momento. Y Hermione ya no quería estar más avergonzada.

–Si eso es verdad, entonces necesito que entiendas quien soy ahora. Necesitas saber que me sucedió y necesito que lo aceptes.

Las manos de Ron se tensaron en las de ella.

–Sé que Harry te ha hablado, y estoy segura que Ginny también. Pero, aun después de mi confesión hace un rato, todavía tengo la sensación de que te estás mintiendo a ti mismo sobre lo que en verdad me sucedió.

El rostro de Ron se retorció de dolor. Movió su cabeza así ya no la estaba enfrentando, pero seguía con los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

–Ron, mírame.

Él negó con la cabeza.

–Ron… por favor. Abre los ojos y mírame.

Él negó con la cabeza otra vez. –No… no puedo. No si lo vas a decir.

–No voy a decir nada hasta que me mires.

Él se apartó más lejos.

–Ron….

Él gimoteo.

–¡Ron!

Se apartó más lejos.

–Ron ¡Mírame!

Hermione tomo su rostro y lo forzó hacia su dirección. Ron comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente. Cuando sus orbes azules se encontraron con los ambarinos, se relajó finalmente bajo su toque.

Hermione respiro hondo y se enfocó con fuerzas en mantener su mirada. – Fui violada.

–No.– Ron intento apartarse de vuelta pero ella lo sostuvo en su lugar. –¡No! ¡No, no puedo…

–¡Pero tienes que hacerlo! – grito Hermione, poniendo los pulgares debajo de sus ojos en un intento de mantenerlos abiertos para que la mirara. –¡Necesitas entender lo que me sucedió!

Ron se calmó un poco y ella comenzó a acariciar sus mejillas.

–Fui violada– repitió ella. –No lo he dicho mucho en voz alta pero es la verdad. Fui violada casi todos los días durante cuatro años. A veces solo por una persona, una y otra vez. Otras veces, todo un grupo se salía con la suya, golpeándome mientras lo hacían, sin importarles cuanto me dolía o llorara o gritara para que ellos se detuvieran. Mi primera vez fue así. Fue apenas horas después de que tú y yo nos separamos, y recuerdo cada detalle de esa noche como si solo hubiese sido ayer. Los olores, los sonidos, las miradas en sus rostros mientras ellos me arrancaban algo que atesore tanto.

Una lágrima se deslizo por la mejilla de Hermione. Ron gimió pero a ella no le importó. Él tenía que saberlo. Así que continuó.

–Al principio, siempre luchaba. Pero, tarde o temprano, me di cuenta de que eso era exactamente lo que ellos querían. Les encantaba verme luchar. Así que deje de hacerlo y lo tome. Lo acepte y _eso_ es lo que me mato.– Hermione aparto la mirada por un momento y ahogó un sollozo. Lo volvió a mirar con los ojos húmedos y dijo –Yo morí durante mi tiempo como esclava, Ron. No físicamente, pero mentalmente había perdido todo lo que me hizo quien era. Mi espíritu se había ido, mi lucha se había perdido. Solo quería que terminara. Me abandone y solo esperaba por el día en que muriera también físicamente. Si no me hubiera escapado, incluso si ellos hubieran decidido ejecutarme, estoy segura de que ya me habría ido. Estuve tan cerca del final y sentí alivio al saber que mi sufrimiento terminaría pronto.

El agarre de Hermione se apretó en el rostro de Ron. Él levanto las manos y las puso en su cintura apretando sus costados mientras forzaba a sus ojos a mantenerse enfocados en los de ella.

–Pero luego me dieron una oportunidad– continuo ella. –Una anciana se apiado de mí y me dio lo que necesitaba para ser libre. Fue en ese momento que me di cuenta de que no quería morir. Quería vivir. Quería encontrarte a ti y a Harry y ser feliz de nuevo, y estaba finalmente a mi alcance.

Las lágrimas finalmente brotaron de los ojos de Hermione mientras revivía su escape. Utilizo una mano para secarse las mejillas mientras que la otra se bajó al hombro de Ron.

–Pero una vez que estuve libre, no había ningún lugar al que yo pudiera ir. Intente salir de la ciudad pero había demasiados obstáculos en mi camino. Luego, por algún giro milagroso del destino, termine en la misma esquina que Draco Malfoy.

El agarre de Ron en ella fue más fuerte.

–Él me salvo, Ron. Me protegió de los Mortífagos, me refugio y me salvo – dijo ella. –Obviamente, mis sentimientos por él no sucedieron enseguida. Él es Draco Malfoy y no soy idiota. –Se rió sin ganas. – Pero, con el tiempo, algo cambio y comencé a verlo diferente. Este amor que siento por él, no es sólo porque es mi salvador, a pesar de lo que puedas pensar, y no es solo porque él estaba allí. Es porque él comprende.

Los ojos de Ron comenzaron a desviarse, pero Hermione lo tomo de la barbilla y la levanto hacia arriba.

–Como Mortífago, él ya sabía todo por lo que pase sin que tuviera que decirle, y utilizo eso para hacerme hablar de ellos, para que dejara de estar avergonzada de mi por algo que estaba fuera de mi control– dijo con un sollozo. –En las noches cuando me despertaba de mis pesadillas, aterrorizada por haber estado de regreso en un sótano o en un armario de escobas o adonde sea que ellos decidían mantenerme, él solo me abrazaba y me dejaba llorar. Él me escucha sin miedo o prejuicio mientras le cuento las cosas horribles que mi mente nunca va a dejarme olvidar. Él me ama, Ron. Sé que es difícil de creer, pero realmente, en verdad me ama.

–Sí lo creo… – dijo Ron débilmente.

Hermione asintió. –Sé que tal vez piense que los sentimiento que tengo por él son solo porque él estaba allí, pero no es así. Si hubieras sido tú el que me encontrara y cuidara de mi salud, creo que aun así habríamos descubierto que lo que teníamos antes simplemente ya no está más. No soy la misma persona que fui en todos esos años, Ron, y tú tampoco. Esta guerra, nos… nos cambió. Y lo siento, pero no creo que tú podrías haberme dado lo que necesitaba. Incluso ahora, apenas puedes mirarme.

Ron parpadeó varias veces, haciéndole saber de qué él seguía intentando con dificultad mirarla, y no mirar más allá de ella.

Hermione levanto la mano y acaricio su mejilla otra vez. –Quieres pretender que todo lo que me sucedió simplemente no existe, pero si existe, y ahora es parte de mí. Y si él muere en esta guerra yo voy a morir junto a él, porque él es la única cosa que me mantiene de pie. Sin él, estaría de regreso en la casa de algún Mortífago, simplemente cerrando mis ojos y esperando que termine. No era nadie y ahora, por él soy alguien de nuevo. Por favor no me alejes de eso. Te quiero de regreso en mi vida pero no lo voy a sacrificar a él para conseguirlo.

Hermione sollozó cuando el agarre de Ron en ella se afirmó. Los ojos de él comenzaron a cerrarse con fuerza mientras que las lágrimas continuaban derramándose por sus mejillas.

–Pensé en ti cada día que estuvimos separados– dijo Hermione. –Por favor… por favor no me digas que ahora te voy a perder cuando recién te recupere.

–Nunca me perderás– Ron se ahogó, su cuerpo temblaba mientras sus brazos envolvían toda su cintura. –Pero solo… solo necesito saber si tienes razón. Sobre… _nosotros_ no siendo los mismos.

Hermione trago saliva.

–Por favor… solo una vez. Por favor solo déjame ver– le imploró, sus ojos desesperados continuaban perforando los de ella.

Hermione le dio un asentimiento débil. Ron cerró los ojos y se inclinó lentamente. Su cuerpo no se quedó quieto hasta que sus labios se encontraron, y luego permaneció estático, sereno mientras saboreaba la sensación familiar de tenerla sobre él.

Los ojos de Hermione se cerraron con fuerza. Sus labios no respondieron pero su corazón se aceleró como lo hizo el último día, cuando finalmente admitieron que se amaban. Su amor había sido tan inocente, como lo eran ellos, justo como ese beso. Pero los días de su inocencia se habían perdido, y nunca antes había sido más evidente que en ese momento la falta de pasión y corazón, necesitaba más

Ron gimoteo mientras se apartaba, lentamente, sin estar seguro. Se había ido. No todo su amor, pero _ese_ amor había desaparecido para siempre. Sus brazos se aflojaron mientras continuaba sollozando.

Hermione se enjugo los ojos. –Lo siento– susurro antes de besar su mejilla y salir corriendo.

Hermione levanto la mirada y la envolvió sobre el anillo que colgaba de su cuello mientras se dirigía adentro. Ahora, más que nunca, ella quería encontrar al hombre que si amaba. Quería abrazarlo y besarlo y estar con él desde ahora hasta el día que muriera. Hasta el momento que Ron la había besado no se había dado cuenta de que dudaba de sus propios sentimientos. Él la había salvado. Era su héroe. Pero lo que ella sentía… era mucho, mucho más que eso. Hermione Granger amaba a Draco Malfoy. Ahora lo sabía sin la menor duda. Él era el indicado y lo amaría hasta que su corazón dejara de latir.

.

XXX

.

Draco se enderezo en la cama mientras Crookshanks continuó recostado en la almohada a su lado. Estaba intentando leer sobre el hechizo que Ginny había utilizado en las piernas de Harry, aunque su mirada seguía desviándose a la puerta. No era una sensación agradable la de saber que la chica con la que tienes intenciones de casarte, se halle sola con el chico del cual ella en verdad nunca se había desenamorado. Hermione y Ron nunca habían tenido su cierre. Ella siempre había intentado regresar con él. Eso fue, hasta que se enamoró de Draco. Pero solo porque ella tuviera sentimientos más fuertes por alguien más no significaba que los otros no estuvieran enterrados allí en algún lugar.

Volviendo al texto, Draco no pudo evitar sentir que había algo familiar sobre ese hechizo que no lograba descifrar. Estaba bastante seguro que lo había leído antes, pero no en ese libro, y no en tan pocas palabras. No era una familiaridad como si él supiera el hechizo o algo así, solo que él había escuchado sobre el mismo. O al menos uno parecido.

Draco levanto la mano e intento convocar la bolsa de Hermione, pero su cuerpo estaba débil y solo se movió un poco. Escucho un extraño sonido y se dio vuelta para ver a Crookshanks observándolo, luciendo casi engreído mientras lo hacía. Draco observo al gato con curiosidad. En verdad era un animal jodidamente extraño.

Mirando a la bolsa, Draco suspiro y se puso de pie lentamente. Se acercó y hurgo en ella hasta que encontró un libro sobre propiedades mágicas. Lo había leído una vez antes, y parecía como el libro adecuado para esa sensación familiar que estaba sintiendo.

Pero, antes de que pudiera comenzar a leerlo, hubo un golpe en la puerta.

–¡Entre!– dijo él antes de regresar a la cama.

La puerta se abrió y Ernie asomo la cabeza lentamente. –No te acuestes – dijo él mientras daba un paso adentro y cerraba la puerta. –En realidad Padma quiere que camines así tus extremidades no se endurecen.

–Oh– Hasta ahí llego con la lectura. Draco tiro los libros sobre la cama. –Entonces ¿qué se supone que tengo que hacer exactamente? ¿Solo pasear?

–Bueno, _eres_ libre de dejar esta habitación– dijo Ernie, levantando las manos y presentándole la puerta como si fuera un premio.

–Entonces ¿Por qué la cerraste?

Ernie volvió a mirar a la puerta y la observo con curiosidad. –¿Sabes? No sé. ¡Probablemente así las personas que pasan no escuchen como te regaño!– dijo mientras volvía a mirar a Draco.

Draco alzo las cejas. –Regañarme.¿Por qué?

–Me lo prometiste, Malfoy. ¡Me _prometiste_ que no ibas a decir nada sobre Ron! ¿Y qué es lo que hiciste?

–Técnicamente, no dije…

–¡No hay malditas tecnicismos aquí! – grito Ernie. –¡Todos saben que fui yo! ¡Te _dije_ que Ron era mi amigo!

Draco se cruzó de brazos. –Entonces ¿por qué me contaste…?

–¡No sé porque! ¡Comenzó como un accidente pero luego seguí jodidamente hablando! Diarrea verbal ¿sabes? ¡En verdad es un problema mío!

Draco se mordió la mejilla y miro el suelo.

–¿Ni siquiera te vas a disculpar? – pregunto Ernie. –¡Porque te estoy dando un gran oportunidad aquí!

Draco no dijo nada.

Ernie suspiro. –¿Sabes, Malfoy? Las cosas nunca van a mejorar para ti si sigues apartando a todos así. ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo difícil que me lo has hecho para que intentara ser tu amigo? Sé que piensas menos de mi porque era un _Hufflepuff_ o lo que sea– rodó los ojos –pero no es como si todos en mi casa pensaran que Slytherin fuera lo mejor de lo mejor.

Draco lo miro.

–Sinceramente no sé lo que pasa por tu cabeza. Tal vez crees que debes ser continuamente castigado por toda la mierda que has hecho, y probablemente lo merezcas, pero _tal vez_ deberías dejar el castigo a las personas que has dañado, en vez de toda esta mierda del auto desprecio.

–¿Cómo McFalta—De—Sentido—Común?

Ernie rio. –Sí, me gustan los nombres para él. Pero sí, creo que sus golpes, al menos los primeros dos, fueron justificados. Aunque La Maldición Cruciatus… bueno, viendo que es una imperdonable y él lo hizo en la intemperie así, _y_ delante de niños no creo que fuera justificado. Y tampoco Kingsley. Es algo bueno que McLaggen se haya ido porque estoy bastante seguro de que ya estaría en proceso de ser echado. Si es listo, se mantendrá alejado por algunos días para darle a Kingsley y a McGonagall tiempo de calmarse.

Draco asintió y miro el suelo de manera vacía. Mientras que una parte de él en verdad quería que el dolor en el culo fuera echado, no se sentía bien con enviar a cualquiera al mundo corrupto de Voldemort. Siempre lo podían enviar a otra base pero, por lo que tenía entendido, esa era en donde estaban los luchadores, y nadie podía negar que McLaggen era un luchador. Si solo se quedara fuera de su camino de una vez por todas…

–Y una cosa más.

Draco miró a Ernie.

– _Deja_ de decirte a ti mismo que no te mereces a Granger, porque sé que la mereces– dijo él. –Esa chica ha pasado por un infierno y regresado, y ella puede estar con quien quiera que desee, no importa cuán equivocado sea para ella. ¿Entendiste?

Draco sonrió y asintió.

–Bien. Ahora, vamos a caminar.– Ernie abrió la puerta y la sostuvo para él.

Bajando la mirada, Draco se dio cuenta que estaba en pijamas. Rápidamente se puso unas botas y se colocó la capa antes de caminar hacia la puerta. Se detuvo junto a Ernie. Mientras que continuaba mirando hacia adelante, dijo –Gracias, por cierto. Por tomar esa maldición por mí.

Ernie se quedó con la boca abierta. Parpadeo, y luego parpadeo otra vez, hasta que finalmente le estaba sonriendo. –¿En verdad Draco Malfoy me agradeció? ¡Nadie nunca va a creer esto!

–Con más razón tienes que mantener la boca cerrada sobre el asunto– dijo Draco. Finalmente mirando a Ernie y sonriendo. –Dile a Patil que también le agradezco.

–¿Por qué?

–Por inventar una excusa cualquiera así no me tengo que quedarme sentado aquí toda la noche.

–Seh, bueno, cuando vimos a Granger caminar con Ron, nos imaginamos que te estarías sintiendo sofocado como nunca– dijo, antes de devolverle la sonrisa.

Draco asintió antes de salir por la puerta. Por suerte, era lo suficientemente tarde como para que los pasillos estuvieran bastante vacíos, pero aun así había algunas personas rezagándose y eventualmente se encontró a sí mismo dirigiéndose al exterior, aunque no tenía cigarrillos para ocupar su tiempo allá afuera.

Por supuesto, cuando Draco salió fuera, varias personas estaban sentadas alrededor, fumándose una pipa mientras que hablaban animadamente sobre lo que había sucedido esa noche. Todos se callaron cuando Draco salió, una chica incluso ahogo un grito de sorpresa.

Draco gruño antes de mirar alrededor. No tenía interés en volver adentro y parecía que el único lugar cercano con la remota cantidad de privacidad eran los campos de entrenamiento. Así que allí se dirigió.

Cuando Draco llego al claro, camino al centro del mismo y dejo escapar un suspiro de exasperación. Ernie no estaba equivocado. Él estaba alejando a las personas. Era más fácil que la otra alternativa. Muchas de esas personas nunca lo aceptarían. Pero bastante de ellas… las que eran como Ernie, no se merecían su trato cruel. Si Draco hubiera intentado ser amigo de alguien tan frío como él, estaba bastante seguro de que ahora ya habría renunciado. No entendía porque…

Algo se rompió.

Draco giro de golpe hacia el ruido. Localizó a alguien sentado sobre una roca, justo a la izquierda de donde él había venido. Después de parpadear algunas veces, pudo ver que era Ron. Él tuvo que haber movido el pie y debió haber pisado una rama o algo parecido.

–¿Me estás jodiendo?– grito Draco. –¡La única vez, la única _maldita_ vez que salgo de este lugar, y aquí estás! Honestamente, ¿Cuáles _eran_ las posibilidades? Esto es jodidamenta… ¡Espera! ¿Dónde está Granger?

Ron movió los hombros ligeramente, lo cual Draco supuso que era un gesto a medias de intentar encogerse de hombros.

–No me digas que desperdiciaste la maldita oportunidad que te di – dijo Draco, acercándose a él. –Porque no vas a obtener otra.

Ron alzo las cejas ligeramente cuando finalmente elevo la vista y lo miro.

–¿Por qué no estás hablando? – pregunto Draco. –¿Dónde están esas replicas horriblemente ejecutadas que me has arrojado desde que estábamos en la escuela?

Ron parpadeo.

–¿En serio? ¿Nada?

A Draco no le gustaba ese silencio. Hermione no estaba allí con él, y a juzgar por el estado depresivo de Ron, no había salido como estaba previsto. Si él solo pudiera renunciar a sus sentimientos por ella y volver a ser amigos como una vez lo fueron entonces todos se podrían llevar…

–La bese.

Draco apretó la mandíbula, presionando sus dientes con tanta fuerza, que tal vez se podrían romper. –¿Qué?– pregunto, esperando haber escuchado mal.

–La bese– repitió Ron.

Hubo un breve momento en el cual Draco podría jurar que dejo su cuerpo. Fue como si estuviera parado junto a él mismo mientras toda la vida se le drenaba. Su cuerpo estaba caliente, su cabeza aturdida, y ni siquiera sintió sus puños formándose o lanzar uno hacia adelante y golpear con fuerza a Ron en la mandíbula. Él cayó de espaldas de aquella roca.

–¡Carajo, Malfoy! – grito Ron, entretanto intentaba ponerse de pie con dificultad.

Draco regreso a sí mismo, pero el calor que sentía no ceso. –¿Ella te devolvió el beso – murmuro entre respiraciones profundas, enojado.

–¿Qué?– pregunto Ron, llevándose la mano a la cara.

–¿TE DEVOLVIO EL BESO?– repitió él, esta vez mucho más alto.

Ron lo miro sin comprender.

–¡CONTESTAME COMO UN DEMONIO, COMADREJA!

Ron negó con la cabeza frenéticamente. –No, ella no lo hizo.

Al instante un gran alivio se apodero de Draco y pronto se encontró llorando. Se apartó de Ron para secarse las lágrimas, intentando con dificultad contenerlas.

–¿Qué habrías hecho si ella me hubiera correspondido el beso? – pregunto Ron.

Draco se tomó un momento para recobrar la compostura. Luego dijo –Me iría. Solamente estoy aquí porque es lo que ella me pidió. Si ya no me quiere más entonces no hay motivo para que yo esté poniendo en peligro su vida al quedarme.– Hizo una pausa. –¿Ahora vas a cambiar tu respuesta?

–No– dijo Ron en voz baja. – No soy un mentiroso, Malfoy. Ella no regreso el beso. Y aún si lo hubiera hecho no… – trago saliva. – No fue como era antes. Fue un error… fue…

Draco se dio vuelta para encontrar a Ron sollozando en sus manos.

–No somos los mismos– dijo Ron, utilizando el dorso del brazo para secarse las lágrimas de sus mejillas. –Demasiadas cosas han pasado, demasiadas cosas nos han cambiado. Nosotros… nosotros nunca volveremos atrás. Tal vez si la vida hubiera sido simple podría haber funcionado, pero no así. No como estas personas en las que nos hemos convertido.

Draco respiro hondo. –¿Ahora entiendes eso?

–¡Lo he entendido desde esa primera noche!– grito Ron. –Desde que la vi gritando durante su pesadilla, ¡Supe que nunca estaría bien! ¡Porque esa no es la chica que conocí! ¡De la que me enamore!

–Entonces ¿por qué has estado tratando de sabotearnos?

–¡Porque quería que fuera ella! ¡Quería que ella fuera como una vez lo fue así tal vez yo también podría llegar a serlo!

–Eso es bastante egoísta– dijo Draco.

–¡Habló el rey del egocentrismo! – espeto Ron. –Tú sólo... tú no entiendes, ¿de acuerdo? ¡No sabes lo que me quitaste al regresar aquí con ella!

Draco alzo una ceja. –¿Quitarte?

–Sí– dijo Ron. Cerró los ojos y puso las manos sobre la roca, utilizándola para apoyarse en algo. –Teniendo esperanza por ella… buscándola… creyendo que si ella regresaba aquí todo podría ser normal otra vez, era lo único que me mantenía en marcha. He…– sollozo. –He perdido tres hermanos. He perdido a mi mamá. Mi papa se tiene que obligar a sí mismo a salir de la cama todas las mañanas y ¡mi hermana es un maldito HOMBRE LOBO! Lo que ella y yo tuvimos una vez era lo único que me quedaba para aferrarme… sabiendo que estaba allí afuera y esperando por mí fue lo única cosa que me hizo andar todos esos días…

Draco quedo con la boca abierta. –¿Sabes lo de tu hermana?

–Por supuesto que lo sé – dijo Ron, volviendo a mirarlo. –¿Crees que en dos años y medio no me daría cuenta de que actuaba extraño cada mes? Pero ella no va a confiar en mí, porque piensa que es ella la que se supone que me tiene que proteger. Pero no lo es. Yo soy el mayor. Yo debería estar haciendo la protección.

Draco sonrió. –Ustedes los Weasley's y su maldito complejo de héroes– dijo. –No sé mucho sobre hermanos, pero por lo poco que he visto de familias funcionales, se _supone_ que se tienen que proteger entre ustedes.

Los dedos de Ron se presionaron con más fuerza sobre la roca. –Los seguí, ¿sabes? Cuando te fuiste con ella. Sabía que George no había regresado y no estaba seguro de que era lo que ella había planeado hacer. Luego ella apareció contigo y no sabía que pensar. Los seguí hasta que se Aparecieron, pero luego tuve que olfatearlos. Cuando los encontré, ella ya había cambiado y estaba en ese raro circulo de árboles.

–Olfatearnos– repitió Draco, su mente se fue de inmediato al libro sobre Animagos de Hermione. Sus ojos se agrandaron. –El zorro. ¿Ese eras tú?

Ron asintió. –Tan pronto supe lo de Ginny, fui con McGonagall. Le conté todo. Ella me enseño como hacerlo así alguien podía estar siempre con ella, lo supiera ella o no.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio por un momento, siendo el silbido de una suave briza a través de los árboles el único sonido presente. Si Draco escuchara lo suficientemente cerca, podría oír a las personas todavía hablar en la entrada. Giro hacia ellos. Ahora había una voz adicional. El de esa chica Lucy. Al instante frunció el ceño. Como odiaba a esa perra.

–No fue una estrategia ¿sabes?

Draco se volvió a Ron y parpadeo varias veces para enfocarse.

–Quemar esa lista– dijo Ron, solo en caso de que Draco no supiera de lo que estaba hablando. –Lo hice porque ayudaste a mi hermana. Y no… no sabía en que estaba pensando cuando te expuse de esa manera con McLaggen. Pero cuando solo te veo con ella me sale este… este _enojo_. – Ron levanto las manos y apretó los dedos alrededor del aire. –Las personas siempre me dicen que estoy demasiado enojado, y estoy comenzando a creer que tienen razón.– Suspiro. –No era mi intención que él te lanzara un Crucio. Sé que todavía te estás recuperando.

–¿Te preocupas por mi salud?– pregunto Draco, alzando una ceja.

–No– dijo Ron siendo sincero. –Me importa la felicidad de Hermy.

Ambos se volvieron a quedar en silencio por un largo momento y Draco no pudo evitar pensar como un cigarrillo haría esa conversación mucho más tolerable. Aún quería matar a Ron por haber besado a su chica pero, a la vez, entendía la necesidad de aferrarse a una parte de tu pasado. Después de todo, por años su única motivación para levantarse en las mañanas habían sido los recuerdos de su madre y le necesidad de vengarla.

–Ella dijo que nunca le pude haber dado lo que ella necesitaba…

Los ojos de Draco se enfocaron de nuevo y vio que Ron estaba mirándolo seriamente.

–Quiero ver.

–¿Ver qué?– pregunto Draco.

–Quiero ver como estaba ella cuando la encontraste la primera vez. Quiero ver tus recuerdos– dijo Ron.

–¿No crees que deberías pedírselo a ella…?

–¡No!– espeto él. –Quiero ver los tuyos.

Draco frunció el entrecejo. –¿Por qué?

–Porque sé que me voy a quebrar– confesó Ron, tragando saliva otra vez para aliviar su garganta seca. –Y no… no quiero que ella me vea así. No quiero molestarla nunca más. –Cerró los ojos. – Pero necesito ver. Necesito entender como fue para ella. Saber que en verdad no le pude dar lo que ella necesitaba. Yo… yo necesito este cierre, Malfoy.– Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y lo miro directo a los ojos. –Por favor.

Draco gruño mientras sus piernas comenzaron a temblar. Maldita sea. –Entonces… ¿Cómo quieres hacer esto? – pregunto. –¿Sabes Legeremancia o algo así?

–No– dijo Ron, sacudiendo la cabeza. –Pero podemos irrumpir en la oficina de Kingsley y McGonagall para usar su Pensadero.

Draco gruño otra vez. –Ya estoy en la cuerda floja, Comadreja. No puedo irrumpir en…

–No nos van atrapar– aseguró Ron. –Lo hago todo el tiempo. Aunque normalmente para robar whiskey de fuego, ya que mantienen todo guardado allí– Hizo una pausa. –Y la última vez que lo hice, vi el contrato que Kinglsey te hizo firmar. No te va echar no importa lo que hagas. No con ese seguro.

Y, aun así, otro gruñido.

–No deberías haber firmado eso– dijo Ron

–En realidad no tenía muchas opciones, ¿no es así?

–Siempre tienes una opción.

Ron comenzó a caminar hacia la base y Draco lo siguió de mala gana. Al principio, se estaban moviendo bastante rápido, pero al momento en que dejaron la seguridad de los árboles, su ritmo desacelero drásticamente.

–¡Ron!

Él se detuvo en seco mientras la chica Lucy corría hacia él.

–¿Estás bien? Nadie ha escuchado de ti desde que sucedió todo en el… – Su voz se desvaneció cuando Draco se puso junto a él. –¿Qué estás haciendo con _él_?– pregunto con desdén.

–Muévete pequeña. Estamos ocupados– dijo Draco, haciendo un gesto para que se marchara.

Lucy se burló de él antes de volver a mirar a Ron con grandes ojos de tristeza.

– Lo escuchaste. Estamos ocupados– dijo Ron –Ahora piérdete.

Ron intentó caminar alrededor de ella, pero ella se metió en su camino.

–Pero, yo… yo pensé que nosotros dos podríamos ir a un lugar a charlar. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que nosotros hemos…

–Escuche que tu novio está perdido– interrumpió Draco. –¿No deberías estar buscándolo a él?

–¡No tengo novio!– regaño Lucy. –¡Ron, sabes que no lo tengo!

–De todas maneras no me importa– dijo Ron, intentando caminar de nuevo alrededor. Y allí estaba, deteniéndose delante de él. _Otra vez._

–¿Así que eso es todo entonces?– pregunto ella con lágrimas en los ojos. –¿Sólo vas a pretender que no fuimos nada?

– _Éramos_ nada, Lucy. Ahora sal de mi camino.

Lucy echaba fuego por la nariz. –¿Adónde vas tan rápido? ¿A _compartirla_ con él como un millón de Mortífagos antes que tú?

Ron frunció el ceño mientras su rostro se ponía de un rojo brillante.

Los puños de Draco se apretaron con fuerza y se tuvo que detener a sí mismo de lanzarle uno a ella. –Oh, tienes tanta suerte de que nunca le pegaría a una mujer.

– ¡Fuera de mi camino, insensible perra egoísta!– dijo Ron con los dientes apretados.

Las lágrimas de Lucy se desbordaron. Ron la golpeo fuerte con el hombro cuando salió de su camino.

Ella lo agarró del brazo. –Ron, lo sien…

–¡No me toques!– grito Ron, alejándose.

Draco le sonrió y le hizo un guiño antes de seguirlo. Las otras personas que estaban sentadas afuera parecían estar al borde de la risa, pero la mayoría se contuvo. No todos sin embargo.

Ron camino por los pasillo de la base en silencio, tenía una mirada de determinación en su rostro que solo parecía crecer mientras más se acercaban al Pensadero.

Cuando llegaron a la oficina de Kingsley y McGonagall, Ron utilizo un hechizo para detectar si había algún movimiento. Estaba completamente quieto. Abrió la puerta con su varita y entro silenciosamente.

Una vez que la puerta estuvo cerrada detrás de ellos, él puso un Hechizo Silenciador en ambas puertas de Kingsley y McGonagall. Luego fue al armario secreto y saco el Pensadero.

–¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacer esto?– pregunto Draco, mirando de cerca mientras Ron observaba la vasija plateada.

Sin levantar la mirada, Ron asintió lentamente. –Sí, necesito… necesito ver. Necesito saber si en realidad nunca pude ser el indicado para ella.

Draco suspiro y dio un paso adelante. –Sólo voy a mostrarte las dos primeras noches– dijo, levantando la mano.

Ron le entrego a Draco su varita y él la utilizo para extraer los recuerdos en dos hilos delgados de color plata. Los colocó en el Pensadero y los miró con atención mientras se arremolinaban alrededor.

Ron respiro hondo… y se sumergió.

.

XXX

.

Era muy tarde ya cuando Draco finalmente se encontró a sí mismo fuera de la puerta de la habitación que compartía con Hermione, esperando que ella no estuviera enojada por su larga ausencia. Después de que Ron salió del Pensadero, se había quebrado, y llamo a Draco un blandengue, pero simplemente no se sintió bien irse en ese momento. Así que robaron el whiskey de fuego del armario y se sirvieron un trago. O varios.

–No creo que yo pudiera haber hecho lo que hiciste– dijo Ron. –Mirarla sin estremecerme. Hacerla hablar así. – Hizo una pausa por un largo rato y miró ausente a la botella medio vacía en sus manos. –No quiero que se sienta avergonzada por lo que le sucedió. No hizo nada malo.– Se froto los ojos. –Sé que no he ayudado. He sido egoísta desde el momento que llego aquí. ¿Crees que me perdonara?

–Probablemente– dijo Draco. Le saco la botella y tomo un trago. –Si notaste, una de las primeras cosas que me pregunto fue sobre ti y Potter. Ella te quiere de regreso tanto como tú la quieres de regreso.

Ron asintió. –Voy a intentarlo. Juro que esta vez lo hare.– Volvió a tomar la botella. –Pero tal vez primero con la ayuda del whiskey de fuego.

En ese momento se rieron. Beber con la Comadreja no había sido tan terrible como Draco esperaba, aunque dudaba de que una amistad estuviera a la vuelta de la esquina. Y por más que odiara la idea de que Ron estuviera con Hermione, secretamente esperaba que él siguiera con su promesa de intentar.

Draco respiro hondo antes de abrir la puerta. Aunque era tarde, la luz seguía encendida. Hermione estaba acostada sobre el acolchado de la cama, los libros que había dejado estaban abiertos y desparramados mientras el gato grande dormía a su lado. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, pero en el momento en que escucho la puerta, ella los abrió.

–¡Draco!

Él cerró la puerta, se sacó la capa y los zapatos, se acercó a ella.

–Te fui a buscar– comento ella entretanto él se acercaba. –Padma me dijo que te dio permiso para ir a caminar así que regrese aquí y espere.

Hermione se mordió el labio mientras él se sentaba junto a ella. Él pensó que era raro que ella no hubiera preguntado adonde había estado de inmediato, ya que tendía ser su costumbre. Pero luego ella lo miro con los ojos cristalinos y trago saliva.

–Ron me beso– confesó en voz baja. –Le dije que podía. ¡Pero no le regrese el beso! Lo juro….

Draco puso un dedo sobre sus labios y dijo –Shh. Está bien, Granger. Ya lo sé.

–¿Ya lo sabes?– pregunto ella, quitándole el dedo. –¿Cómo?

–La Comadreja me contó– Hermione se puso roja del enojo, pero antes de que ella pudiera explotar, Draco agrego. –No te preocupes, no fue por despecho. Realmente me lo estaba diciendo.

–¿Cuándo hablaste con él?

–Probablemente, justo después que tú – dijo. –Salí afuera por un poco de aire y lo encontré allí. Le di un buen golpe cuando me dijo lo que hizo y, por una vez, él no regreso el ataque. Fue una especie de romper con las formalidades.

–¿Has estado con él…?

–¿todo este tiempo? Sí.

–Hueles a whiskey de fuego.

Draco sonrió. –Resulta que, él sabe dónde guardan la mercancía escondida.

Hermione arrugo el ceño. –Estoy confundida. Qué… ¿ahora son amigos o algo así?

–¡Joder, no!– dijo Draco con una risa. –Pero hemos llegado a un acuerdo. Tú eres mía y él _entiende_ eso.

Hermione intento con dificultad reprimir una sonrisa. –Idiota.

Draco se inclinó hacia adelante y la beso. –Estos también son míos– dijo él mientras presionaba su frente sobre la de ella. Respiro hondo. –Pidió ver mis recuerdos de cuando te encontré por primera vez.

Hermione se quedó sin aliento.

–Le mostré.

Ella dejo escapar un suspiro y lentamente asintió sobre él. –Probablemente es mejor de esta manera– dijo.

Hermione frunció el ceño y miro hacia un lado.

–¿Qué sucede?– pregunto él.

–Necesito decirte algo. Algo de lo que me di cuenta después de que me beso.

Draco se apartó, la sangre se le dreno del rostro y del corazón.

–Tuve dudas– dijo ella, volviéndolo a mirar. –Sobre nosotros.

Él ya podía sentir las lágrimas formándose en sus ojos.

–Creo que el hecho de que todos estén cuestionando constantemente la sinceridad de mis sentimientos por ti, de alguna manera se metieron en mi cabeza.– Hermione respiro hondo. –Pero ya no tengo dudas.

Los ojos de Draco se iluminaron.

–En el momento en que me beso, supe que eso nunca podría ser lo correcto. Ningún beso puede ser el correcto a menos que sea tuyo. – Hermione tomo su rostro. –Te amo, Draco Malfoy– le dijo con la mayor sinceridad. –Y no sólo porque me salvaste. Te amo porque quien eres y como me haces sentir. Sé que crees que eres egoísta cuando se refiere a mí, pero no lo eres. Siempre me pones primero. Me proteges. Y me amas. Es todo lo que puedo pedir.

Las manos de Draco se movieron hacia su cintura. Se aferró a ellas mientras Hermione atraía su rostro más cerca al de ella.

–Soy una persona más fuerte por ti, y ya no estoy avergonzada. Lo que me sucedió es ahora parte de mí, y no voy a dejar que ningún bastardo Mortífago gane dejando que me debiliten. No más lágrimas, no más culpa, no más mirar para otro lado cuando siento que todos me están juzgando.

Draco sonrió. –Suena como un plan.

–Y sé que me vas ayudar a mantener esa confianza– dijo Hermione mientras le acariciaba la mejilla. –Nos vamos a hacer más fuerte el uno al otro, vamos a ganar esta guerra, y vamos a casarnos cuando termine. Nada de esa mierda de "si ambos sobrevivimos". _Vamos_ a sobrevivir.

Draco se rió. La acercó hacia él esos últimos centímetros y la besó. – Suena como un plan – dijo. – Pero creo que necesitamos averiguar cómo vamos hacer respecto a Potter antes de ganar cualquier guerra.

–Sobre eso– dijo Hermione, apartándose y levantando el libro que él había sacado de la bolsa. –¿Qué hizo que tomaras este libro?

Draco se encogió de hombros. No sé, pero cuando estaba leyendo ese hechizo que la Pequeña Comadreja utiliza en las piernas de Potter, encontré algo familiar sobre el mismo. Pensé que tal vez podría estar en ese libro, pero nunca tuve la oportunidad de mirar.

–Bueno, el hechizo no está en este libro, pero _este_ es. – Indico un pasaje y dejo que él leyera el título. _Sanamor_ (La Magia del Amor Sanador). – Hay Hechizos de Sanación que son solamente para heridas mágicas. Se llaman Hechizos Sanamor y son mejores si los realizan aquellos más cercanos a los heridos.

–Refiriéndose a aquellos que aman – dijo Draco. –Como la Pequeña Comadreja.

Hermione sonrió –Así es. Padma nunca pudo realizarlo apropiadamente porque no tiene sentimientos fuertes por Harry. Y en cuanto a él… bueno, después de fallar en derrotar a Quien—Tú—Sabes, no creo que tenga mucha autoestima, mucho menos _amarse_ a sí mismo, así que él tampoco lo puede realizar.

El rostro de Draco se ilumino.

–Ahora, no quiero que nos entusiasmemos demasiado por el momento – dijo ella. –Es sólo una teoría y, ya que amo a Harry, quiero intentarlo primero y ver si funciona.

–Deberías hacer que también lo pruebe la Comadreja. ¡Si lo puede hacer entonces tú teoría está más que comprobada!

Hermione le golpeó el hombro de manera juguetona. –Idiota.

Draco levanto ambos libros y los arrojo al suelo. Hermione dio un grito ahogado, y estuvo a punto de darle un sermón sobre el tratamiento de la literatura cuando él la tomo en sus brazos y la beso apasionadamente.

–Bueno probaremos eso mañana– dijo él, moviendo su espalda hacia la cama. –Esta noche no hay Potter. Sólo tú y yo.

–Draco, todavía estas lastimado– dijo ella, dándole un suave empujón.

–Solo déjame besarte– dijo él, posicionándose mejor y moviéndose así él estaba al lado de ella en vez de estar encima. Se apartó un momento y la miro a los ojos. –Quiero aprovechar cada momento que tenga contigo ya que sé que voy a tener que comenzar a compartirte con los otros hombres de tu vida. Espera… muchachos. Muchachos es mejor. Yo soy el único hombre.

Hermione se rio y lo volvió a besar. –Solo esto– respiró en su boca.

Ella comenzó a moverse encima de él, pero cuando Draco rodo un poco, hubo un fuerte siseo y un gruñido luego de que él golpeara algo suave que aparentemente no era una almohada.

–¡Oh! ¡Lo sentimos mucho Crookshanks!– grito Hermione, dejando a Draco para ver a su gato.

–¿En verdad vas a dejar que tu gato duerma en la cama?– pregunto Draco. –Pensé que los animales estaban confinados al suelo.

– _Nuestro_ gato, Draco _–_ dijo Hermione mientras acariciaba a Crookshanks. –Nos vamos a casar ¿recuerdas? Lo que es mío es tuyo, futuro esposito, y _nuestro_ gato puede dormir adonde quiera.

Draco y Crookshanks se miraron entre ellos. Ambos dejaron escapar gruñidos de desaprobación.

–Jodidamente genial– murmuro él. Y estaba bastante seguro de que si el gato pudiera hablar, estaría diciendo exactamente la misma cosa.


	38. Chapter 38

**N/P** (no, no es nota de quien plagio jajaja, es **NOTA DE QUIEN PUBICA** ) No es mi traducción y mucho menos es mi historia. Yo solo me atrevo a publicarla toda vez que muchas nos quedamos con ganas de leerla. **Disfrútenla hasta que la bloqueen.**

 **N/T** Super emocionada con presentarles mi primer proyecto, espero que les guste, muchísimas gracias a los que me apoyaron, especialmente a Romina Pascaretta que esta desde un principio y me ayudo a betear este capítulo y a Lena por autorizarme a traducir su historia.

 **N/A: *ADVERTENCIA*:** Esta historia va a ser bastante oscura. Trata temas de violación, asesinato, tortura, lenguaje vulgar, y dos almas quebradas. No apto para los corazones débiles. Esta va a ser mi única advertencia.

 **Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling, la trama le pertenece a Lena Phoria y la traducción a Sunset82.**

Antes que comiences a leer, no dejes review porque eso puede ser motivo de acoso hacia tu persona, no es necesario que lo hagas, tu disfruta la lectura.

Y por último pero muy, muy importante siempre lee los review que dejaré puesto que ahí informaré cada cuanto la voy a dar de baja, por aquello del bloqueo y las denuncias, así mismo avisaré si alternare con otra cuenta, para que esta historia sigua aquí.

 **Y repito, no lo escribí yo ni lo traduje yo, porque parece que a muchas no les queda claro**.

 **CAPITULO 38: AHORA TODOS JUNTOS**

—Oye, Gideon. ¿Cómo te va amigo?

Bronson se inclinó sobre el mostrador, mirando a medias al mago delante de él. Estaba en el segundo compartimiento de la izquierda; en la parte trasera del vagón del Expreso de Hogwarts, y siempre le gustaba disfrutar de un buen vistazo por allí.

—Uhh… Bronson. Regresaste antes de lo esperado —manifestó el mago detrás del mostrador.

Bronson no pudo notar cuando él metió la mano en el bolsillo y movió su varita.

—Ha sido una semana estresante —dijo.

— ¿Y Quigley?

—Está ocupado comprando otras porquerías. ¿Me puedes dar media docena de paquetes hoy? Eso nos debería durar una semana. Quizás. — Bronson rio.

—Umm… no,en realidad, no se puede…

El rostro de Bronson se desencajo, su labio tembló mientras le concedía al hombre una mirada similar a la de alguien que acababa de atropellar a un gatito. —¿Qué? —pregunto, con la voz quebrada por la angustia.

—Lo siento, amigo, pero Quién—Tú—Sabes tomó medidas más duras que antes, mi fuente en el exterior está teniendo muchos problemas para entrar.

— ¿Así que no tienes _nada_? —pregunto Bronson.

—Noup. En realidad, recién vendí los dos últimos paquetes.

— ¿Quieres decir que tienes _otros_ clientes?

—Así es —dijo una voz de mujer, vagamente familiar detrás de él.

Bronson se dio vuelta. De inmediato se encontró con el rostro sonriente de Pansy Parkinson. Ella tenía los dos paquetes de cigarrillos en las manos y los levantó para exhibírselos.

—Es bueno verte de nuevo, Bronson. ¡Y gracias por dejarme saber que estaba aquí, Gideon! —exclamo ella, estirándose hacia un costado así podía ver al mago parado detrás de él.

—¡Ni lo menciones!

Bronson giro de golpe hacia él, con la boca abierta en forma de una dramática 'O'.

—Lo siento, amigo, pero ella es más guapa que tú.

—Eso es discutible —rebatieron juntos, Bronson y Pansy.

— ¿Entonces, cómo se fuman estas cosas, de todas maneras?

Bronson giro hacia Pansy justo a tiempo para verla sacar un cigarrillo y ponérselo en la boca de la forma incorrecta. Ella levanto su varita para prenderlo.

— ¡No desperdicies la nicotina! —grito él, corriendo hacia adelante y sacándole el cigarrillo de la boca.

Pansy sonrió. —Ese es de regalo. Pero si quieres el resto de estos entonces vas a tener que venir conmigo.

Bronson gruño antes de sacarle los dos paquetes de las manos. —Muéstrame el camino entonces.

—Eso fue fácil — expuso ella, saliendo del compartimento. — ¿No pelearas?

—No si lo haces rápido —dijo Bronson. —Nuestro " _amigo en común_ " tal vez haya dicho que está bien si confío en ti.

Pansy se paralizo. —¿Hablaste con él?

—No, soy un maldito psíquico.

Pansy rodó los ojos. Tomó el brazo de Bronson y prácticamente lo tiró al siguiente compartimiento, asegurándose de cerrar la puerta detrás de ellos. — ¡Regresamos! —exclamo ella.

Una atractiva rubia que había estado sentada en el mostrador levanto la mirada con una amplia sonrisa. —¡Oh, oh, oh! ¿Este es _él_? —pregunto con una risita.

—Claro que sí —dijo Pansy, mirando a Bronson de reojo. Ahora ambas se rieron.

— ¿Él quién? —pregunto un hombre de piel oscura, mientras salía de lo que parecía ser una puerta escondida en el suelo.

—El amigo de Draco y Granger, cariño —menciono la rubia, frunciendo los labios y exigiendo un beso.

El hombre todavía parecía dubitativo, pero se lo dio de todas maneras.

Bronson y Pansy se estremecieron.

—Bronson, las dos personas repugnantes que se succionan el rostro delante nuestro son Blaise y Daphne Zabini. Antiguos amigos de Draco.

—Detesto la manera en que dices antiguos —hablo Blaise, arrugandola nariz en dirección a Pansy. —Al final él me termino llamando por mi nombre.

—Aw, bebe, no pongas esa cara de enfurruñado —dijo Daphne, dándole otro beso.

— ¡¿Podrían por favor dejar de asquear a nuestro invitado?! —espeto Pansy.

— ¡Lo siento! —se disculparon ambos con amplias sonrisas inocentes.

—Son peores que el fastidioso de Malfoy y Pastelito —murmuro Bronson. Se llevó a la boca el primer cigarrillo que había sacado. Antes de que pudiera prenderlo, Daphne levanto algo del mostrador y se lo arrojo. Un encendedor Muggle.

—En caso de que comiencen a controlar tu varita, es posible que desees utilizar eso —dijo ella.

Bronson asintió y lo encendió. Dio una calada antes de preguntar. —Entonces ¿qué quieren conmigo exactamente?

—Una amistad —dijo Blaise. —Nuestras vidas están en riesgo mucho más ahora que antes, y mientras más personas tengamos de nuestro lado, mejor. Pansy es nuestra informante en el interior, pero tiene un acceso limitado. No es Draco. Así que necesitamos mantenernos en contacto, de esa manera cuando las cosas salgan mal nos podremos ayudar los unos a otros.

— ¿Qué hay de mi compañero de apartamento? —pregunto Bronson. —¿Por qué no han intentado contactarse con él?

—Tú has sido más accesible —declaro Pansy. Ella y Daphne se rieron de nuevo. —Pero mientras menos personas sepan sobre mí, mejor. A menos que le hayas dicho…

—No lo he hecho.

Pansy sonrió. —Bien. Ahora, ¿mencionaste haber hablado con Draco?

— ¡Pansy, no! —exclamo Blaise con voz mordaz. —Ya acordamos que si él tiene cualquier información sobre Draco y Granger no la puedes escuchar. No queremos que Lucius encuentre algo si decide buscar en tu cabeza de nuevo, mucho menos Quien—Tú—Sabes.

Pansy suspiro y manifestó —Sí, lo sé. Solo quiero saber si él esta…

— _Ambos_ están bien —la interrumpió Bronson.

—Me estaba preguntando por Granger —dijo Pansy sonrojada.

Daphne se cruzó de brazos. —¡No hay necesidad de ser insolente!

Bronson gruño y comenzó a mirar alrededor del curioso compartimiento,de esta manera no tenía que mirar a nadie. Prefería a su trío habitual de camaradas, sin incluir a Quigley, por supuesto. Como su amigo más antiguo, era irremplazable. Pero estos tres… bueno, Blaise y Daphne no eran Draco y Hermione, y Pansy _definitivamente_ no era Theo. Como extrañaba ese pequeño, lindo…

—Draco nos contó sobre su tía y los otros que están escondidos en la ciudad —dijo Blaise. —Me pidió que los sacara si podía, a Daphne y a mí nos gustaría encontrarlos así podemos ver con que estamos tratando exactamente.

—Pero no podemos precisamente aparecer y golpear a su puerta —agrego Daphne. —Así que estábamos esperando que tú pudieras llevarnos y presentarnos.

— ¿En verdad están haciendo todo esto por la bondad de su corazón? — pregunto Bronson, deteniendo su mirada finalmente en Blaise y Daphne.

—¿Es tan difícil de creer? —pregunto Daphne.

Bronson alzó una ceja.

—Setenta por ciento de bondad —dijo Blaise. —Treinta por ciento se debe a la cantidad de dinero que le vamos a hacer pagar a Draco la próxima vez que lo veamos.

Bronson se quedó mirándolo fijo por un momento. Blaise seguía sonriéndole, aunque estaba comenzando a preguntarse si tal vez él no entendía que estaba parte.

Finalmente, el rostro de Bronson se suavizo y se rió entre dientes. — Pastelito y yo sabíamos dónde escondía sus galeones, solíamos sacárselos todo el tiempo. Tengo que admitirlo, se siente muy bien cuando puedes comprar cualquier porquería que quieras.

Los ojos de Blaise se iluminaron. —¿Todavía le queda…?

—Noup —dijo Bronson, probando otra calada de su cigarrillo. —Subimos a su departamento y lo limpiamos. Si quieres que te compre algo lindo entonces vas a tener que trabajar para ello. —Le guiño el ojo.

Blaise lo miro con curiosidad por un momento. Luego sus ojos se agrandaron mientras dejaba escapar un —¡Oh! —Finalmente había entendido.

— ¿Sabes, bebe? —dijo Daphne —Una vez hablamos sobre lo divertido que sería si invitáramos a alguien a unirse en un…

— ¡Joder,no! ¡Esto es exactamente contrario a lo que hablamos, Daphne! —grito Blaise, sus ojos se dilataron aún más. Miro a Bronson. —Sin ofender.

—No importa —dijo Bronson. —Estoy en una especie de relación con alguien.

Pansy y Daphne dejaron escapar un fuerte —Aww.— Blaise seguía sin tener idea.

De repente, Pansy bajo la cabeza para mirar su brazo izquierdo. Luego se levanto la manga.

—Pansy ¿qué sucede? —pregunto Daphne.

—El Señor Tenebroso nos está llamando —dijo ella. —A mitad del día. Él _nunca_ nos llama a mitad del día.

Toda la sala quedo en silencio.

—Bueno… ¡Ve! —ordeno Blaise. —Y llévate esto así después nos puedes contactar. —Le arrojo un espejo de bolsillo. —Lo arreglé para incluir a nuestro nuevo camarada. —Luego le arrojo uno similar a Bronson. —Sólo ábrelo y di " _Cogita_ ". Los que están conectados arderán en nuestros bolsillos. Hay espejos en ambos lados así nos podemos comunicar todos a la vez.

—Que ingenioso —comento Bronson, sacudiéndolo antes de meterlo en su bolsillo.

Sin mediar más palabra, Pansy dejo el compartimiento. El Mercado Negro estaba del otro lado de la ciudad desde la residencia del Señor Tenebroso, así que realmente se tenía que apurar.

Salió apresurada del tren y de la Plataforma 9 ¾. Se alejó de la estación King's Cross por un pasadizo oculto en la pared que la llevo a un callejón cercano. Un pub con una Red Flú estaba a algunas cuadras, así que se dirigió directamente allí.

Cuando Pansy llego a la mansión, se halló feliz de saber que no era la última allí. Varias personas se apresuraron tras ella, incluido Quincy Nott. Los dos se miraron con el ceño fruncido antes de dirigirse a la sala de conferencia.

Pansy tomo su nuevo asiento al lado de Theo, quien ya estaba sentado allí con los brazos cruzados. —¿De qué crees que se trata? —pregunto él.

—No lo sé —dijo ella. Luego su corazón se acongojo. _Draco._ Trago saliva. —No piensas que…

—Supongo que lo averiguaremos —concluyo Theo.

Pansy lo miro de reojo. Su voz era fría, pero sus ojos lucían temerosos. Todavía no podía descubrirlo, pero al menos parecía que él seguía preocupándose por Draco —Aguanta, Theo — susurro.

Theo parpadeo, desapareciendo cualquier señal de que podría estar preocupado por su amigo.

Rodolphus y Bellatrix fueron los últimos en entrar a la sala de conferencia. Ella tomo su asiento habitual junto a la silla del Señor Tenebroso, mientras que él tomo su asiento al otro lado de Pansy. No era claro porque Voldemort lo había ascendido a tan alta posición cuando lo que sólo había hecho últimamente era cometer errores, pero nadie se atrevía a cuestionarlo.

Una vez que la última persona estuvo sentada, la puerta en el fondo de la sala se abrió y Voldemort entró. Se deslizó hacia la mesa, sus pies parecían apenas tocar el suelo. Sus ojos se desviaron a Theo, y luego a Pansy. No confiaba en ellos, por eso los mantenía aún más cerca de lo que nunca antes lo había hecho. Pero, para ser justos, no confiaba en nadie más. No después de la traición de Draco.

Voldemort se sentó y cruzo las manos cuidadosamente delante de él. Ni siquiera una respiración podía ser escuchada alrededor de la sala mientras todos esperaban al borde de sus asientos que él continuara. Los ojos de Pansy bajaron por la mesa hacia Lucius. Los dos compartieron una mirada nerviosa antes de romper el contacto.

—Antes de que comencemos, Rodolphus, ¿podrías por favor ponernos al día con tu progreso en la tarea que te he dado?

Rodolphus se aclaró la garganta. —Hay poca información sobre Baldric Bronson y Zander Quigley antes de su reino, milord.

Pansy intento ocultar su sorpresa. Nunca había escuchado de esa tarea.

—Ambos asistieron a Hogwarts y estuvieron en Hufflepuff, pero estaban tres años más adelantados que Draco y…—Tragó saliva. —… la Sangresucia, así que es poco probable que ellos lo conocieran en ese momento.

— ¿Quién eligió su lugar de residencia cuando pidieron la ciudadanía aquí?

—Draco lo hizo, milord.

—Y dime, Rodolphus. ¿No encuentras eso sospechoso? ¿Que alguien tan privado como Draco hubiera elegido a dos personas que no conocía para vivir en el mismo lugar de residencia que él?

Rodolphus se sonrojó. —Si… si, milord. Pero no hay señal de que…

—Entonces _esfuérzate más_ en buscar —dijo Voldemort en un siseo bajo. —Él los eligió por una razón, y tu lugar en mi círculo depende de que averigües el porqué.

Los ojos entrecerrados de Bellatrix miraron a su esposo a través de la mesa, su pecho se inflo mientras le daba silenciosamente su propia amenaza.

—Ahora, a asuntos más importantes —dijo Voldemort. —¡Stuart, ya puedes entrar!

Pansy miro sorprendida la puerta que se abría. Apenas había visto a su padre recientemente desde que fue uno de los Mortífagos principales enviados a buscar a Draco. Pero si estaba de regreso…

Stuart Parkinson entro a la sala sosteniendo el extremo de una soga dorada, la cual Pansy reconoció de inmediato. Era utilizada para prevenir que cualquiera que estuviera atado usara magia, ya sea con una varita o sin ella. Y luego atado al otro extremo estaban… el corazón de Pansy se detuvo. La sala estaba tan silenciosa que ella pudo escuchar como Theo dejo de respirar a su lado. En el otro extremo de la soga había dos personas. Draco y Hermione.

—Pueden relajarse todos, no son ellos —dijo Stuart, agitando su varita y enviando a las dos personas volando hacia la mesa. Su aterrizaje fue bastante fuerte y ambos chillaron de dolor. —Luche contra este doble de Draco y su estilo es completamente erróneo.

— ¿Y cuándo comenzó ésta batalla en primer lugar? —pregunto Voldemort.

—Aproximadamente hace cincuenta minutos, mi Señor. Será sólo una cuestión de segundos antes de que regresen a su verdadera forma.

Pansy no estaba segura de sí debería sentirse aliviada o asustada. Si estos dos extraños probaban ser miembros de la resistencia, que sin duda lo eran, entonces el Señor Tenebroso sabría que Draco y Hermione los habían encontrado, y sería sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de que entablara algún tipo de acuerdo para conseguir a Draco.

Pansy observo con atención mientras los dos prisioneros se sentaban en el centro de la mesa. La doble de Hermione se dio vuelta y capto su mirada. Ella trago saliva, parecía estar implorándole en silencio. ¿La conocía? Lo dudaba, pero era posible que hubieran ido juntas a la escuela.

Stuart no había estado equivocado respecto al tiempo. Fue sólo cuestión de un minuto antes de que los dos cuerpos estuvieran transformándose, la chica se hacía cada vez más pequeña y su pelo más oscuro mientras el cabello rubio del muchacho se ponía más trigueño y crecía un par de centí ojos de Pansy se agrandaron. Los conocía. El muchacho era de su año y estaba bastante segura de que la chica era más grande, pero la recordaba del equipo de Gryffindor de Quidditch. Una buscadora.

—Theodore, Pansy, Gregory, Astoria. Pónganse de pie —ordeno el Señor Oscuro.

Ellos hicieron lo que les fue instruido.

—Estos dos parecen ser de su edad. —Agitó su varita. Tanto el muchacho como la chica fueron levantados de la mesa desde el cuello, sus manos agarraban el aire vacío mientras sus pies pateaban frenéticamente. —¿Alguno de ustedes los conoce?

Nadie hablo. Pansy respiro hondo —El muchacho, milord. Estaba en mi año. Era un Ravenclaw.

—¿Un nombre?

Pansy busco en sus recuerdos. —Creo que Goldstein. Anthony Goldstein.

—Hmm.

Voldemort agito su mano de nuevo y el muchacho se desplomo otra vez sobre la mesa. Solo se tomó un momento para recuperar el aliento antes de que estuviera sujetando los pies de la chica, intentando sostenerla para que no se acabara de colgar allí. Pero fue inútil. Mientras más lo intentaba, más alto ella subía.

— ¿Y la chica?

Pansy arrugo el rostro y se esforzó por recordar. La chica se estaba poniendo azul y sabía que no tenía mucho tiempo para llegar a una respuesta. —Ella era una Gryffindor, tal vez un año o dos mayor a mí. Pero su nombre, yo… no puedo…

—Bell — dijo Theo de repente. —Katie Bell. Jugaba Quidditch.

Voldemort asintió en aprobación e hizo una señal para que se sentaran. Agitó su varita otra vez. Katie cayó con fuerza sobre la mesa y se froto la garganta. Varios moretones en forma de dedos ya se estaban formando. El Señor Tenebroso sólo le dio un momento antes de que Anthony y ella fueran enviados al aire otra vez, esta vez solo levitando, sus brazos y piernas permanecieron abiertos entretanto sus espaldas se arqueaban un poco.

—Queridos invitados, ¿podrían por favor aclararnos él por qué de que hayan decidido tan groseramente tomar la forma del mago y la bruja que estamos buscando? —pregunto Voldemort mientras observaba, con sus ojos de serpiente,a los prisioneros que flotaban.

— ¡No nos dieron un motivo! —grito Anthony. —Sólo estábamos siguiendo…

— ¡Anthony, cállate! —le replico Katie. —¡No les digas nada! ¡Nada de lo que digamos va a convencer a este monstruo cruel de que nos deje vivos!

Voldemort la miro fijo por un momento antes de romper en una risa desconcertante. Todos sus Mortífagos se unieron, como siempre lo hacían, y Pansy se encontró a sí misma preguntándose si alguna vez él se daba cuenta de lo falso y forzado que sonaba.

—Ella tiene razón —dijo él. —Quincy, por favor.

—Sí, milord —respondió Quincy Nott, subiendo en la mesa y apuntando su varita a Anthony. — _¡Legeremancia!_

Todos esperaron un momento antes de que Quincy comenzara a parpadear otra vez. —No está mintiendo, milord. Han estado viajando por meses, primero buscando Muggles refugiados, luego desparramando el nombre tabú de la Sangresucia para capturar a los Carroñeros. Solo hace algunos días les dieron una carta y algunos cabellos por medio de uno de los Weasley's. La firma de Kingsley Shacklebolt estaba en ella. Él dio la orden.

—Es impresionante que Shacklebolt los tenga a ambos en la palma de su mano, tanto como para que siguen sus órdenes a ciegas —dijo Bellatrix. —¿Ni siquiera tuvieron curiosidad de _por qué_ él quería que tomaran las formas de un Mortífago y la Sangresucia extraviada de Potter?

Ninguno contesto.

—Habían otros con ellos, milord. —dijo Stuart. —Escondiéndose en las sombras. Pero, incluso cuando eran invisibles, no eran rivales para nosotros. Capture a uno y lo envié con un mensaje para la resistencia. Alguien se va a encontrar conmigo en la entrada de los territorios de Hogwarts a la medianoche. Me imagine que usted querría negociar con ellos. Tal vez el regreso de estos dos por los otros que estamos buscando.

—Me importa un bledo el retorno de la Sangresucia —dijo Voldemort, girándose lentamente hacia Rodolphus. El mago fue bueno escondiendo su reacción, pero Pansy estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para sentir sus manos temblando debajo de la mesa. —Sólo necesitamos a uno. ¿Era la mujer, Katie…?

Katie se estremeció mientras él arrastraba la palabra de su nombre con su lengua de serpiente.

Él sonrió con malicia. —¿Era ella la que estaba a cargo?

—Sí, milord —dijo Stuart.

—Por lo tanto su valor es mayor. Theodore.

Theo se puso de pie una vez más.

—Deshazte del otro.

Theo miro a Anthony, quien parecía estar al borde de las lágrimas. Comenzó a levantar su varita lentamente.

—¡Detente! —grito Katie. —¡Soy la líder de éste pelotón! ¡Este es mi fracaso! ¡Si alguien debe morir soy yo!

—Ya veo —dijo Voldemort, inclinándose sobre sus codos y levantándole la barbilla con sus dedos índices. —¿Y por qué es eso?

—Un buen capitán siempre se hunde con su barco —espeto ella, sus fríos ojos clavados en él.

Voldemort sonrió y se rió de nuevo. Todos se unieron. Excepto Theo. Sus ojos seguían fijos en Anthony.

—Y eso, querida mía, es exactamente por lo que te vamos a perdonar. Me gusta mucho tu fuego. Tal vez cuando todo esté dicho y hecho, y tenga a quien quiero de regreso en mis manos, consideraras unirte a nosotros.

—Prefiero tener una muerte lenta y dolorosa, a unirme a ti retorcido enfermo…

—No necesito tu permiso. Sólo pregúntale a Sage que está allí. — Voldemort señalo a una mujer al final de la mesa. Una antigua miembro de la resistencia a quien él le había puesto la Maldición Imperio hace tres años, cuando ella había demostrado tener el mismo fuego que Katie. —Theo, por favor continúa.

Theo volvió a levantar su varita. Anthony comenzó a gimotear.

— ¡Anthony, mantente fuerte! —dijo Katie junto a él, aunque sus lágrimas habían finalmente irrumpido a través de su ruda fachada.

Sin otro momento de vacilación, Theo frunció el ceño y grito. — _¡Avada Kedavra!_

Voldemort termino su hechizo, dejando que Katie y Anthony colapsaran de nuevo sobre la mesa. Sin pensarlo un segundo, ella se arrastró hacía él y puso la cabeza sobre su regazo, llorando mientras ella se inclinaba y le susurraba —Perdóname por haberte fallado.

—Voy a necesitar que alguien vigile a nuestra querida Katie aquí mientras estemos esperando más instrucciones —dijo Voldemort. —¿Alguien…?

Antes de que cualquiera tuviera la oportunidad de levantar sus manos; especialmente Quincy, quién estaba salivando mientras miraba a la chica; Lucius se puso de pie y dijo —Yo lo haré, milord.

Voldemort alzo las cejas. —¿Tú, Lucius? Pero no te has llevado a ninguna mujer de las que te he ofrecido desde…

—Todas patéticas, ineptas idiotas, milord. Usted conoció a mi difunta esposa. Ese fuego me motiva.

—Muy bien —dijo Voldemort con una sonrisa. —Es toda tuya.

Lucius se inclinó. —Gracias, milord. —Dio un paso hacia adelante y cortó la soga mágica así ya no estaba unida a Anthony. Katie gritó cuando él tiró de ella, arrastrándola con él y lanzándola sobre su hombro.

—Todos los demás, retírense.

Theo salió corriendo de allí tan rápido que Pansy ni si quiera tuvo oportunidad de arrinconarlo y asegurarse de que estaba bien. Quería seguirlo, pero una mirada de Lucius basto para que ella supiera que él esperaba que lo ayudara a cuidar de la carga qué recientemente había salvado de una devastación severa. _Genial._ ¿Ahora cómo se suponía que le haría saber a Bronson que debía advertirle a Draco del problema que estaba por venir?

.

XXX

.

— ¡AH! ¡Funcionó, funcionó, funcionó! —chillo Hermione.

Ella y Ginny saltaban de arriba abajo por la alegría de ver a Harry caminar alrededor de la habitación, con una energía semejante a cómo sería si Ginny hubiese realizado el hechizo ella misma. Luna se levantó y se unió a ellas. Las tres brujas seguían bailando alrededor cuando el hechizo se desvaneció y Harry se desplomo de nuevo en la cama.

—Está bien, Draco, ahora inténtalo —le ordeno Hermione, entregándole la varita de Ginny, que ella le había prestado.

—¿Por qué estoy haciendo esto otra vez? —pregunto él, levantándose de su lugar en el suelo y caminando hacia Harry.

—Porque tú no lo amas —explico Hermione. —Así que, si funciona, entonces nuestra teoría será refutada. Pero si no lo hace…

—Seh, seh, entiendo —dijo Draco, entrecerrando los ojos mientras miraba las piernas de Harry.

Hermione se rió. —Ahora, Draco sé que no te gusta fallar, pero al menos esto probara de una vez por todas que tu odio por Harry no es nada más que un sentimiento puro.

Draco rodó los ojos. —Lo que digas, Amor. — Apunto la varita y lanzo el hechizo, un rayo de luz blanca dejo la punta de la varita y entro a las piernas de Harry. Como era de esperar, Harry fue capaz de ponerse en pie, pero no llego muy lejos después de eso.

—Creo que me quieres mucho menos de lo que yo me amo a mi mismo — dijo Harry mientras se derrumbaba sobre la cama. Lo había dicho como un chiste pero, con su audiencia actual, no llego a colmar las expectativas. Sólo Draco resopló.

—¿Sabes? En realidad me siento mal por no quererte —dijo Ernie, quien estaba sentado de piernas cruzadas junto al lugar que Draco había ocupado una vez. —Espero que esto no estropee nuestra amistad.

—Está bien, Ernie —dijo Harry con una sonrisa. —Al menos pude dar una vuelta alrededor de la sala, así que algo me debes apreciar.

—Es un poco retorcido ¿no es así? —dijo Draco. —Ser capaz de descifrar lo mucho que las personas te quieren. Podríamos hacer una lista. La Pequeña Comadreja, Granger, Lovegood, Mack, Patil, Potter, esa fuerte y atractiva bestia, también conocida como Draco Malf…

— ¡Draco! —espeto Hermione. —¡Este no es el lugar ni el momento para alardear de ti mismo!

—Al menos sé que tú encabezarías mi lista.

Hermione intento mantener su rostro firme, pero eventualmente se quebró y sonrió. —Maldito seas— dijo ella, hundiéndose junto a Draco y dejando que él la atrajera más cerca de sí. Crookshanks dejo su lugar en la cama de inmediato y se subió al regazo de ella, asegurándose de empujar sus patitas del lado de Draco. ¡Y comenzó la competencia! Draco agarro las patas traseras del gato y tiro de la parte posterior de su cuerpo lejos de ella. Crookshanks siseó.

—Draco deja de ser malo con él —dijo Hermione, levantando a Crookshanks y colocándolo correctamente sobre su regazo. El gato lo miro con aire de suficiencia. Draco le regreso una burla.

—Ron, es tu turno —dijo Ginny mientras ella tomaba la mano de Harry y la acariciaba entre las de ella. Lo miro a los ojos y le sonrió nerviosa. —Llego la hora. Si Ron puede hacerlo entonces eso prácticamente prueba que la magia está involucrada con tu parálisis.

—Probablemente una parte de la Maldición Asesina de Quien—Tú—Sabes sigue todavía aferradaa tu columna —explicó Draco. No era algo inaudito.

—Sin presiones ni nada — dijo Ron de manera irónica, levantándose de la silla en la que estaba sentado. — ¿Y qué significa eso de "prácticamente"? ¿En verdad tienen tan poca fe en mí que creen que sería capaz de hacer esto incluso si no fuera mi mejor amigo?

Todo a su alrededor fue silencio.

—Bueno, es que…— comenzó Hermione, pero luego se mordió el labio. ¿Cuál sería la mejor manera de explicarlo? —Algunas personas son… _mejores_ en ciertos tipos de magia. Y la Magia Sanadora… bueno, no es exactamente tu especialidad. Quiero decir…

—Probablemente sea mejor cerrar la boca, Amor — le susurro Draco al oído. Hermione hizo eso.

Ron gruño antes de acercarse a Harry. Respiro hondo y apunto su varita a las piernas de Harry. Sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza mientras comenzaba a lanzar el hechizo, el mismo rayo de luz blanca emergió y luego se desvaneció. Cuando terminó abrió un ojo lentamente, y luego el otro.

— ¿Y? —preguntó.

Harry respiro hondo varias veces antes de ponerse de pie. Cruzó la sala. Todos sonrieron. Luego regreso. Sus sonrisas se ampliaron. Y luego, para un efecto dramático, comenzó a dar vueltas trotando.

—Maldito fanfarrón —murmuró Draco mientras todos los demás gritaban y aplaudían con alegría. Ernie silbo y Padma hizo lo mismo. Ginny, Hermione y Luna comenzaron a llorar.

— ¡Esto es real! ¡Esto es real! —grito Ginny mientras se levantaba y abrazaba a su novio. —¡Esperanza!

—Voy a tomar eso como algo dirigido a nosotros —dijo Draco, atrayendo a Hermione más cerca de él.

Esta vez, todos se rieron, solo para ser interrumpidos por un golpe en la puerta. Ron fue a contestar.

—George ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Estoy buscando a Malfoy. ¿Lo has visto? —dijo George del otro lado.

Ron abrió más la puerta e hizo un gesto donde Draco estaba sentado en el suelo.

—Kingsley te está llamando —dijo él. —Se supone que te tengo que llevar a su oficina de inmediato.

—¿Yo? —dijo Draco, poniéndose pálido. —¿ _Sólo_ yo?

—Sí —dijo George.

Hermione giro hacia a Draco y lo tomó de la mano. —Voy a ir contigo.

—Pero Kingsley dijo que…

— ¡Entonces esperare afuera! — exclamo Hermione, girando de golpe en dirección a George. Apartó a Crookshanks de su regazo y se levantó, llevando a Draco con ella. —Volveremos enseguida.

Los dos siguieron a George por los pasillos en silencio. Transitaron sólo un par de vueltas antes de llegar a la puerta de Kingsley. Pero, antes de abrirla, George giro y levanto las manos para detenerlos.

—Espera, Malfoy. Hay algo que quiero decirte primero.

Draco alzó una ceja. —Continua.

George cruzo los brazos y miró a un lado. —Mira, nunca tuve la oportunidad de… de agradecerte por haber ayudado a mi hermana la otra noche. Intenté regresar ¡Juro que lo intenté! Incluso termine contándole su secreto a Angelina así ella entendía porque no podíamos parar y descansar, pero el pelotón fue mucho más lejos de lo que esperábamos y los Carroñeros pululaban por toda la zona. Subestime las ganas que tiene Quien—Tú—Sabes para atraparte. —Cerró los ojos y suspiró. —Sospecho que ustedes ya saben que anoche ella se reunió con mi familia y Harry y les contó todo.

—Si lo sabemos— aseguro Hermione.

—Ella dijo que ustedes la alentaron a hacerlo. Fue duro pero creo que nuestra familia es más fuerte por eso. Mi padre parece estar más vivo de lo que estuvo en mucho tiempo. Así que solo… gracias. Por todo. —George miro finalmente a Draco y luego le ofreció la mano.

Draco levanto lentamente la suya y estrecharon sus manos. Fue algo que definitivamente nunca pensó que estaría haciendo con un Weasley. Los dos asintieron con la cabeza antes de soltarse.

George fue a la puerta y golpeó. Espero que la voz de Kingsley le diera permiso antes de abrir. –Tengo a Malfoy, Señor.

—Sí, hágalo pasar.

George lo miró e hizo un gesto para que Draco entrara.

Draco giro hacia Hermione y le beso la mejilla antes de soltarle la mano de mala gana. Desde el momento en que George había dicho su nombre antes, temía enormemente que algo pudiera haber pasado y ya era hora de que cumpliera con ese contrato. Pero aún no estaba preparado. Para dejar a Hermione. Para morir. Para nada de eso.

Cuando Draco entro a la sala, la puerta se cerró detrás de él. Kingsley estaba sentado atrás de su escritorio y McGonagall estaba en una silla a su lado. Alguien estaba sentado del otro lado y, cuando ellos se giraron pudo ver que era Cormac. Lo invadió una sensación de alivio de inmediato.

—Por favor, tome asiento, Sr. Malfoy —dijo Kingsley, señalando una silla vacía junto a Cormac.

Draco se acercó lentamente y se sentó.

—El Sr. McLaggen recién ha regresado a nuestras instalaciones, y estábamos discutiendo sobre un castigo apropiado.

Draco miró de reojo a Cormac. El mago estaba terriblemente pálido, círculos oscuros rodeaban sus ojos mientras permanecía encorvado en su asiento. Tenía los brazos cruzados y sus ojos estaban vidriosos. No se veía bien.

—Si bien el hecho de que me haya paralizado le ha quitado todo privilegio que tenía afuera, así como también su varita – Kingsley hizo un gesto hacia la varita que estaba sobre su escritorio – es el uso de la Maldición Cruciatus lo cual nos está haciendo considerar retirarlo de la base.

Draco apretó la mandíbula. —¿No están planeando echarlo a…?

— ¡Cielos, no! —dijo McGonagall. —No somos tan crueles como para desterrar a alguien por completo. Este castigo simplemente requeriría relocalizar el Sr. McLaggen en una de nuestras bases menos activas.

Cormac cerró los ojos con fuerza y respiró hondo. —Por favor, no hagan que me vaya —suplicó. —Me uní a la resistencia para luchar.

—Sí, y ha estado haciendo bastante de eso últimamente —dijo Kingsley. —Desafortunadamente, ha sido en contra de su propio bando.

—¡Él mato a mi primo!— grito Cormac, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe.

Kingsley frunció el ceño. —Somos conscientes del pasado irregular del Sr. Malfoy, pero ahora él está de nuestro lado y debemos respetarlo como lo haríamos con cualquiera aquí. La Maldición Cruciatus es _inaceptable,_ Sr. McLaggen, no importa lo mucho que no le guste la persona a quién se la esté realizando. ¿Entendido?

El rostro de Cormac se tensó. Dejó escapar un suspiro agobiado, y asintió.

—Es su decisión, Sr. Malfoy —dijo Kingsley, volviendo a mirar a Draco. —Si desea presentar cargos contra el Sr. McLaggen entonces él será sacado de la base de inmediato. Pero, si no es así, entonces…

—No voy a presentar cargos —dijo Draco antes incluso de que Kingsley pudiera terminar.

Tanto Kingsley como McGonagall se quedaron sorprendidos.

—¿Por qué no? —pregunto ella, arrugando las cejas.

Draco se encogió de hombros. —Bueno, es un idiota. Lo admito, pero así me llama mi novia al menos dos veces al día así que no puedo exactamente guardar rencor contra él. Y, como él dijo, es un luchador, y la necesidad de un luchador está donde la acción está.

Cormac acabo con la boca abierta. Se giró lentamente hacia Draco.

Draco sonrió. —Por supuesto, esto es un perdón de una vez. Hazlo otra vez y no dudare en decir la palabra y que te echen de aquí.

Kingsley alzo las cejas. —Bueno, entonces ¿quedó entendido, Sr McLaggen?

Cormac lo miro y asintió lentamente.

—Entonces se pueden retirar los dos. Le hare saber cuándo decida que está bien que le regresen su varita, Sr. McLaggen, pero si fuera usted no tendría muchas esperanza.

Draco y Cormac se pusieron de pie y se dirigieron a la puerta.

—¿Está todo bien? —preguntó Hermione, que estaba en alerta máxima mientras Draco salía.

Él asintió. —Sí, Amor, todo bien.

Cormac pasó junto a él, empujando a Draco sobre Hermione. Ella lo equilibro.

—Sólo hazme un favor, Malfoy, y permanece fuera de mi camino –le espetó antes de dirigirse por el pasillo.

—Seh ¡ _De nada_! —grito Draco detrás de él. —Maldito imbécil.

—¿Cormac regresó? —pregunto Hermione mientras fijaba su mirada por donde se había ido.

—Así parece —dijo Draco. —Y sin varita, lo que me da la ventaja —Le sonrió.

Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa. —Idiota.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo. Esa era la cuarta vez en el día. Dos veces más que de costumbre. Draco lo estaba haciendo bien. Tal vez podría llegar a una quinta antes de ir a la cama…

Ambos comenzaron a buscar alrededor el sonido de varias personas corriendo, junto con un poco de respiración jadeante que podía ser escuchada haciendo ecos por los pasillos. Tres personas doblaron la esquina, dos magos y una bruja, y corrieron hacia la puerta de Kingsley en estado de pánico, la totalidad de sus ojos viraron ligeramente a la deriva en su dirección.

— ¡Kingsley! ¡Señora McGonagall! ¡Ocurrió algo terrible! — grito el mago que iba adelante. La última persona dio un portazo detrás de ellos.

—Me pregunto de que se tratará eso —dijo Hermione.

Draco se encogió de hombros. —No es nuestro problema —Él la atrajo hacia sí y empezó a besarla en el cuello. —Así que ¿qué dices, Amor? ¿Nos escampamos para un polvo rápido antes de regresar con tu precioso Potter? En este momento nuestra habitación está libre de gatos.

Hermione se rió mientras sus labios se movían a su oído. Ella había sido la encargada de hacer la regla de no follar delante de Crookshanks, pero, tenía que admitirlo, estaba comenzando a arrepentirse. —Tendría que ser _realmente_ rápido —dijo ella.

—Entendido —dijo Draco, tomándola de la mano y prácticamente corriendo hacia su habitación. Aunque, él ya había planeado no hacer eso tan rápido como ella esperaba. Una vez que la tuviera en sus manos, el tiempo se perdería para ellos. Como siempre lo hacía.

.

.

XXX

.

Bronson, en su descanso, se apresuró a entrar en el callejón a las afueras del restaurante en cual trabaja. Encendió un cigarrillo aunque sabía que tendría que guardarlos. Gideon no había mentido sobre los dos paquetes que Pansy le dio, acerca de que eran los últimos y, con la consciencia tranquila, le había dado uno a Quigley. Maldito sea él y su necesidad de ser justo.

La lluvia caía muy pesadamente, y Bronson se apoyó contra la pared para evitarla lo mejor que podía. Un relámpago atravesó el cielo, seguido por un fuerte trueno. Pensó en Hermione de inmediato. Era realmente sorprendente lo mucho que la echaba de menos. Y a Draco.

Bronson no había tenido muchas personas en su vida en las cuales pudiera confiar, incluida su propia familia. Es por ello que las pocas amistades que tenía eran tan importantes. Seguro, muchas personas gustaban de él porque había nacido con un rostro bastante bonito, pero a veces es difícil diferenciar entre la gente genuina y los que son superficiales. Quigley era genuino. Hermione era genuina. Maldita sea, incluso Malfoy era genuino. Y Theo…

Los oídos de Bronson se pusieron en alerta máxima. Podía jurar que había escuchado un sollozo que sonaba justo como a…

Un par de piernas estaban estiradas del otro lado del contenedor de la basura antes de que desaparecieran de nuevo. Bronson reconocería esos zapatos ridículamente brillantes en cualquier parte.

— ¡Theo! —exclamo él, caminando directamente hacia la lluvia y dando la vuelta al contenedor de basura.

Efectivamente, Theo estaba sentado contra la pared con su capucha puesta. Estaba empapado y temblando, abrazándose con fuerza, mientras luchaba para mantenerse caliente.

—Theo ¿qué sucede? —pregunto Bronson, cayendo de rodillas delante de él.

—No… no sé porque estoy aquí —dijo Theo con los labios azules temblando.

Bronson estiro las manos y las puso sobre sus hombros, dejando que sus dedos rozaran a Theo. — ¿Qué sucedió? —De pronto, su bolsillo comenzó a arder. El espejo. Lo ignoró.

Theo trago las lágrimas mientras que los dientes comenzaban a temblarle. —Acabo de matar a alguien —confeso él. — Fui a la escuela con él. No lo conocía lo suficiente pero lo conocía. — Cerró los ojos. —¿Cuántas vidas tengo que tomar antes de que pase el punto de no retorno?

Bronson suspiro hondo antes de estirar la mano y secar las lágrimas de Theo con su pulgar. —No lo sé. Pero todavía no estás allí, Theo. Te prometo…

Theo aparto la mano y abrió los ojos. —Te acabo de decir que mate a alguien. Deberías detestarme. ¿ _Por qué_ me estás consolando?

—Porque no eres malo. —Bronson estiro la mano y tocó su mejilla de nuevo. —A pesar de lo que puedas pensar, eres una buena persona. —Su bolsillo ardía más fuerte. Sentía que lo estaba quemando, pero ignoró el dolor. Ese era posiblemente el peor momento para eso.

Theo volvió a apartar la mano con un golpe. — ¡No, no lo soy! — grito él mientras se ponía de pie. —¡Soy malo! ¡Soy un asesino! ¡Un ladrón! ¡El hijo de un violador! ¡Y soy un maldito egoísta!

Bronson se levantó con él. —¡No, no lo eres!

— ¡Sí, lo soy! —grito él. —¡No debería estar aquí!

— ¿Entonces por qué estás aquí, Theo? —pregunto Bronson, bajando el brazo y tomándole la mano.

Theo miró sus dedos entrelazados. Sus ojos se cerraron otra vez, causando que varias lágrimas se deslizaran por sus mejillas. —Porque no sabía a qué otro lugar ir. —Sin otra palabra, se inclinó y beso a Bronson suavemente. —Lo siento —susurró —pero no puedo volver a verte _nunca_ más.

Sin mirar atrás, Theo salió corriendo por el callejón, aferrándose a su capa mientras la lluvia lo golpeaba con fuerza.

— ¡Theo! —Bronson quería correr detrás de él, pero una vez que Theo doblara la esquina sabía que no lo podía seguir. Era demasiado peligroso. Para bolsillo ardía cada vez más. — ¡Maldita sea! — grito antes de sacar el espejo de su bolsillo y abrirlo. — ¡ _Cogita_! — Aparecieron tres rostros. — ¿Qué es lo que quieren?

— ¡Draco está en problemas! — dijo Pansy de inmediato. —¡Necesitas advertirle que el Señor Tenebroso sabe que está con la resistencia! ¡Van hacer un intercambio por él! No pueden…

Bronson cerró los ojos y gruño. —No puedo advertirle — dijo él mientras se masajeaba el puente de la nariz. —No por otras tres noches. No van a chequear…

—¡Pero tienes que intentarlo! —grito Blaise desde el marco que él y Daphne tenían metidas las cabezas.

Bronson suspiró y asintió. —¿Qué necesito decirle?

Por supuesto, sabía que no serviría de nada. Draco y Hermione le habían dicho que ellos tenían oculto el espejo ya que posiblemente podrían causar un alboroto si alguien descubría que lo tenían. Sólo lo sacaban durante sus visitas programadas. ¡Maldita sea que pasara eso el día después de que había hablado con ellos! Si Draco era capturado, él no sabría qué hacer. Una misión suicida se le vino a la mente de inmediato. Por su puñado de personas, haría cualquier cosa. Incluso morir.

.

XXX

.

Draco y Hermione estaban sentados afuera, ella en su regazo mientras él fumaba el cigarrillo que Padma le había permitido después de una evaluación cuidadosa. Por más que Hermione lo odiara, le encantaba estar cerca de él, así que era una especie de disputa, dependiendo de qué tan obstinada se sintiera ese día. Al parecer, no mucho.

Padma estaba acurrucada de manera similar con Ernie, pero parecía estar muy disgustada cuando él se llevaba el cigarrillo a la boca. —Asqueroso —dijo ella.

Ernie se rió y le beso la nariz arrugada. —También te amo, bebe.

— ¡No me pongas tu cigarrillo apestoso! —dijo ella, apartando el rostro.

Ernie la volvió a besar.

— ¡Beg!

Hermione y Draco se reían mientras los miraban. Era tarde y hacia horas que deberían haber estado en la cama, pero el ser capaces de sentarse en el aire libre sin tener que preocuparse por un toque de queda o alguien mirándolos era un gran alivio, sin mencionar un privilegio del cual ahora les encantaba tomar ventaja.

—¿Entonces qué es lo próximo en nuestra agenda? — pregunto Ernie, dándose vuelta hacia ellos — ¿Entrar en la biblioteca de Hogwarts?

—Nos gustaría hacerlo —dijo Hermione. —Pero no es exactamente posible sin nuestras varitas, en especial teniendo en cuenta el hecho de que todos quieren venir.

—Pero todos _no pueden_ venir, Granger —dijo Draco, tomando otra calada. —El punto es ser escurridizos. ¿Cómo podemos hacer eso con diez personas más vagando por los pasillos?

—Estaríamos debajo de las capas de invisibilidad —explicó Hermione. —Con hechizos sobre nuestros pies así no podríamos ser escuchados y tú estarías a la cabeza para protegernos de los Dementores.

— ¿Y cómo nos seguiríamos si somos todos invisibles? —pregunto él. — Dependiendo de quién este caminando allí, él tendría que desviar nuestros caminos varias veces. Será algo imposible de seguir.

Hermione frunció la frente pensando. —Ya se me ocurrirá algo —dijo ella. —Mientras tengamos a más personas buscando en la biblioteca mejor.

Justo en ese momento, se podían escuchar gritos a la distancia, posiblemente cerca del comienzo de la barrera. Todos se giraron y escucharon.

—¡Kingsley, deténgase! ¡No podemos apresurarnos! Necesitamos tiempo para pensar, para que se nos ocurra una…

—¡ _No_ hay tiempo, Minerva! ¡Tenemos hasta el amanecer! ¡Cuatro horas! ¡Eso es todo! ¡ _No_ voy a tener la sangre de esa chica en mis manos!

—Sí, lo sé. Pero tiene que haber otro…

—¡No hay tiempo!

Kinsgley apareció a la vista, sus ojos buscaron de inmediato a Draco. Él se paralizo. McGonagall siguió su mirada, boquiabierta mientras comenzaba a mirar con tristeza a la pareja delante de ella. Tres personas caminaban detrás de ellos. Los tres que Draco y Hermione habían visto correr a su oficina más temprano. La única chica del trío estaba sollozando mientras caminaba junto a una sábana blanca que parecía estar cubriendo algo. No les tomó mucho tiempo darse cuenta de que era un cuerpo.

—¿Quién es?—pregunto Ernie mientras él y Padma se ponían de pie.

—Anthony Goldstein —contestó Kingsley, sus ojos nunca dejaron a Draco. —Él y Katie Bell fueron bombardeados y capturados mientras se hacían pasar por ustedes.

Draco paso saliva. —¿Oh?— Sus palmas comenzaron a sudar mientras Hermione se levantaba lentamente de él. Él se puso de pie incluso más lento. —¿Y qué hay de esta Katie? —pregunto él.

McGonagall ni siquiera podía mirar en su dirección. Negó con la cabeza mientras Kingsley seguía mirando fijo a Draco.

—Ellos acordaron un trato.

Hermione jadeó.Tomó la manos de Draco. —¡No! —grito ella. —¡No pueden hacer eso!

—Sr. Malfoy, me temo que usted y yo tenemos un arreglo —dijo Kingsley, metiendo la mano en el bolsillo y sacando un pedazo de pergamino enrollado.

—Draco ¿qué es eso? —pregunto Hermione, mirándolo.

Draco trago saliva de nuevo, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. —Un contrato — contestó él. —Lo firmé así me podía quedar aquí contigo.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza incrédula. —¡No! ¡Tú… tú no puedes! ¡Lo prometimos, Draco! ¡Prometimos que ambos íbamos a sobrevivir a esto!

—Hice un trato.

—¡ _A la mierda_ tu trato! ¡ _No_ te vas a sacrificar, Draco! ¡Encontraremos otra manera!

—No hay tiempo, Srta. Granger —dijo Kingsley, deslizando el contrato en su bolsillo. —Esperaba que nunca tuviera que hacer esto, especialmente tan pronto, pero la Srta. Bell es un miembro importante de este equipo. No podemos dejar que muera.

– ¡Y usted no puede enviar a Draco a su muerte! —gritó ella, poniéndose delante de él protegiéndolo. — ¡No lo voy a permitir!

—Granger… sabes que no podemos dejar que esa chica…

—¡Draco, no! —lloró ella, girándose hacia él. —¡No puedes sólo entregarte! ¡Te lastimará, torturará, te dará vuelta desde adentro, te destrozará, y luego te matará! ¡No dejaré que hagas eso! ¡No puedes dejar que gane!

—Pero si estoy bajo el Imperio…

—¡No importa! ¡Incluso si decide dejarte vivir, seguirá lastimándote, y luego vigilará cada movimiento tuyo, dándote mucha menos libertad que antes! ¡Va hacer todo lo posible para quebrarte! ¡No voy a dejar que pase! ¡No voy a perderte! Yo…

Draco tomo los hombros de Hermione y la dio vuelta. Él la trajo hacia él, y la abrazó con fuerza. —Granger, por favor…

Hermione lloró sobre su pecho. —¡Voy a ir contigo! Voy a ir contigo y vamos a morir…

—¡No! —gritó él, apartándose así la podía mirar a los ojos. —¡ _No_ vas a morir! ¿Entendiste? ¡Ambos vamos a sobrevivir esto! ¡ _Voy_ a regresar por ti!

Ella negó con la cabeza frenéticamente —¡No! ¡No, no puedes! Yo…

Draco la silenció con un beso. Sus labios se movieron lentamente, queriendo recordar cada detalle. Su sabor, su esencia, sus dedos clavados a sus costados, la dulce sensación de su lengua contra la de él, la manera en que su pelo espeso caía hacía adelante y le hacía cosquillas en su mejilla. Amaba cada parte de Hermione. Especialmente esos ojos ámbar.

Draco se apartó reticente, abriendo los ojos lo suficiente para ver sus ojos húmedos y hermosos regresándole la mirada. —Te amo. —Movió su boca hacia su oído y susurró. — _Desmaius._

Hermione cayo inmóvil en sus brazos.

— ¿Se acuerda lo que le pedí? —dijo Draco, mirando a Kingsley.

—Por supuesto —dijo con una inclinación de cabeza. —Sr. Crawford, Sr. Dalton, por favor llévense a la Srta. Granger a su habitación y asegúrense de que no la deje hasta que yo haya regresado.

—Sí, señor.

Ambos magos dieron un paso adelante. Draco levanto a Hermione y la puso cuidadosamente en los brazos de uno de ellos. Le corrió el pelo de los ojos y la beso una última vez antes de darse vuelta rápidamente.

—Srta. Patil, usted los guiará a su habitación.

Padma, quién había estado viendo todo en un estado de trance, movió lentamente su mirada apenada hacia Kingsley. —Pero…

—No me haga repetirlo.

Los ojos de Padma se llenaron de lágrimas. Sollozó antes de girarse rápidamente y entrar corriendo. Los dos magos la siguieron y Draco vio como se llevaban a Hermione, apartándola de él, posiblemente para siempre.

—Malfoy… no puedes hacer esto –dijo Ernie. Todavía parado junto a él.

—Ya está hecho —dijo Draco, conteniendo las lágrimas. —Mantenla a salvo por mí, Mack.

—Srta. Perry, lleve el cuerpo del Sr. Goldstein al pabellón médico.

La bruja sollozó de nuevo antes de asentir. Utilizó su varita para guiar el cuerpo flotante adentro, intentando con dificultad no mirar a Draco mientras pasaba junto a él.

—Venga conmigo, Sr. Malfoy —dijo Kingsley, caminando hacia él. —Tenemos mucho de qué hablar y poco tiempo para hacerlo. Minerva, por favor prepare el pelotón.

McGonagall asintió.

Kingsley se dirigió adentro con Draco arrastrando los pies detrás de él.

—Sr. Macmillan —le susurró McGonagall a Ernie tan pronto ellos se fueron. –Nos vamos a encontrar justo debajo del pico de las montañas de Eastern y tomaremos el Camino del Centauro por el bosque para llegar allí. Vaya y despierte a los otros. Esta clase de cosas _no_ van a suceder durante mi guardia.

Ernie dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. Asintió. —Entiendo. ¿Y Granger?

— _Obviamente_ la va a rescatar. Ahora vaya.

Ernie asintió de nuevo. Corrió adentro y de inmediato se dirigió a la habitación de Harry. Ginny estaría ahora con él, y si alguien sabía cómo hacerse cargo de eso, sería ella.

.

XXX

.

Cuando Hermione se despertó, estaba acostada en su cama con Crookshanks sobre su estómago.

—No.

Ni siquiera le importo que su gato saliera volando cuando ella salto de la cama. Fue a la puerta e intento abrirla, pero estaba cerrada. Hermione comenzó a tirar de la puerta más agresivamente, pateando y gritando mientras intentaba reunir la magia que necesitaba para salir de allí. No le tomo mucho tiempo el abrir la puerta, pero los dos magos de antes estaban parados del otro lado. Uno de ellos agito su varita, y de un portazo la cerró nuevamente.

— ¡Malditos bastardos! —grito ella mientras golpeaba con fuerza.

Consiguió abrirla otra vez. Ellos la cerraron.

— ¡Maldita sea!

Una tercera vez. Cerrado.

— ¡DEJENME SALIR DE AQUÍ MALDITOS!

Una vez más. Hermione estaba a punto de intentar hechizarlos cuando noto que ambos magos ya estaban tirados en el suelo, inconscientes. Ella levanto la cabeza y alzó las cejas.

—Lo siento ¿ibas a hacer eso? —preguntó Ginny, poniéndose a la vista.

Hermione suspiro aliviada mientras arrojaba los brazos alrededor de su amiga. — ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Dónde está Draco?

—Acaban de irse —dijo Ron.

Hermione vio que él estaba observando fijo el pasillo, nervioso. Ernie y Padma estaban cerca de la esquina, asomando las cabezas alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie viniera. Ernie giro y dio la señal de OK. En el otro extremo del pasillo, Luna y Dean estaban haciendo lo mismo. Unos segundos después, Terry y Michael doblaron la esquina.

—¿Lo consiguieron? —pregunto Ginny mientras ellos se acercaban.

—Fue pan comido —dijo Terry, levantando dos varitas conocidas hacia Hermione. —¿Cuál es la tuya?

Hermione levanto la mano lentamente y tomó ambas varitas. Deslizó la de Draco en su bolsillo. —¿Por qué están haciendo esto? —pregunto ella.

—Ahora tú y Malfoy son parte de la resistencia —dijo Ginny —Y aquí nos cuidamos todos.

Hermione sonrió. Sabía que había dicho que no habría más lágrimas, pero todo era demasiado abrumador.

—Pero no creas que va a ser tan fácil, Granger —dijo Michael. —Todavía necesitamos que ordenes tu cabeza y se te ocurra un plan para salvar a Katie. Nuestro amigo, Anthony, sentía algo por ella, y no vamos a defraudarlo en su muerte.

—Pensaré en algo —dijo Hermione, corriendo a su habitación y agarrando su bolso. Si tenía todo entonces habría más opciones para un rescate.—Vamos.

Todos se juntaron y comenzaron a correr hacia la salida. Afuera, Hermione estaba sorprendida de ver a Susan, Lavender, Justin y… —Seamus. Saliste del pabellón médico.

—Eh, seh —dijo Seamus, sonrojándose un poco. —Me escape.

— _En contra_ de mi consejo —lo regaño Padma.

—Ya te dije que iba a venir dijo él. –Л—Tengo que devolver el favor.

—McGonagall estaba en lo cierto. Se dirigió por el Camino del Centauro —dijo Susan. Miró alrededor. —No podemos ir _todos_ , ¿podemos?

Más miradas. —Parece ser demasiado —dijo Ginny, contando trece. — _Y_ somos un número de mala suerte. Así que no.

—Eso es sólo una tonta superstición —dijo Luna.

Cada uno la miro y alzó las cejas. Eso era algo que definitivamente nunca pensaron en escuchar salir de su boca.

—Hagámoslo de seis personas —dijo Ginny, haciéndolos volver a la tarea actual. —Kingsley sólo llevó a dos personas y McGonagall está de nuestro lado. —Así que soy yo, Hermy, Ron, Ernie…

—Si Ernie está en tu lista entonces yo también voy —dijo Padma, levantando la mano.

—Pero, bebe…

—…Padma… —continuó Ginny.

Padma sonrió con suficiencia a su novio.

—… y uno más.

Ahora Seamus fue el que levanto la mano. — ¿No acabo de decir que…?

—Oh, bien —dijo Ginny. —Está decidido.

—Bueno, esto es una decepción —dijo Dean, cruzándose de brazos. —Espero que te des cuenta de que estás dejando a tres miembros de tu habitual pelotón de lado.

Ginny sonrió. —Me doy cuenta. Disfruten del resto porque he pedido que regresemos devuelta a la acción la semana que viene.

—Entonces ¿cuál es el Camino del Centauro? —pregunto Hermione, ansiosa por irse. Cada paso que Draco se alejaba de ella era un paso demasiado lejos.

—Por este camino —dijo Ron, corriendo hacia el este.

—Gracias a todos —dijo Hermione, mirando a cada persona antes de correr tras él.

Ginny, Ernie, Padma y Seamus estaban cerca de sus talones.

Los otros se quedaron parados, sin saber que se suponía que tenían que hacer. Luego algo paso silbando cerca de ellos.

—¿Sintieron eso? —pregunto Lavender, mirando alrededor. —Se sintió como…

—Una escoba —dijo Luna con una sonrisa. —Parece que van a ser siete. Dicen que ese es un numero de la suerte ¿sabían?

Lavender levanto la cabeza. —¿Eh?

Luna no dijo nada más, solo tarareaba mientras entraba saltando alegremente.

.

XXX

.

A Draco se le estaba haciendo difícil levantar los pies mientras caminaba por el bosque con dos magos robustos a cada lado de él. No los conocía, ya que eran al menos una década mayor que él, pero tenían una extraña manera de hacerlo sentir como un prisionero.

A cada paso, Draco miraba hacia atrás, su corazón se sentía más pesado mientras se alejaba cada vez más de la chica que estaba dejando atrás.

McGonagall miraba como lo hacía una y otra vez. Suspiró y sacudió la cabeza. Era posible que odiara eso tanto como él.

—Te pondremos la Maldición Imperio cuando lleguemos a la orilla del bosque —dijo Kingsley, girando la cabeza a medias para verlo.

Draco murmuro como respuesta. Miró de nuevo para atrás. Su adiós había sido demasiado terrible, demasiado desgarrador, demasiado…. Incompleto. ¿En verdad el último beso que le dio ella no lo iba a recordar? Su corazón le dolía ante la idea.

Un gran nudo se le formó en la garganta de Draco cuando volvió a mirar adelante. Le tomó tiempo, pero finalmente se dio cuenta. Tal vez nunca más vería a Hermione. La había dejado… de la forma más cruel posible. ¿Y por qué? Por un contrato estúpido que nunca tendría que haber firmado en primer lugar. Eso estaba mal. No se suponía que tenía que terminar así. Después de todo lo que habían pasado, él no tendría que haberse solamente alejado. Él no debería haber…

—Alto ahí.

Draco escuchó de inmediato, un efecto instintivo que había desarrollado en el transcurso de varios meses de escuchar su voz. El nudo en su garganta se desató mientras veía a Hermione parada delante de ellos, apuntando su varita a Kingsley.

—Srta. Granger, no sé de dónde consiguió su varita pero la bajará en este instante —dijo Kingsley mientras levantaba la de él. Los dos magos a cada lado de Draco hicieron lo mismo.

—No, Kingsley, usted va a bajar _su_ varita en este instante. —Ginny salió de los árboles a la izquierda de Kingsley. Su varita ya lo estaba apuntando directamente a él.

Kingsley se tensó. —Srta. Weasley ¿Qué está hacien…?

Ron salió a su derecha, también apuntando su varita. Y luego Ernie salió cerca del mago que estaba a un lado de Draco, y Padma salió del otro. Con una mirada atrás Draco pudo ver a uno más. El mago que había salvado, Seamus. Ajá. Y ni siquiera sabía que había salido del pabellón médico.

—Draco, ven aquí —Hermione le ordenó.

Draco la volvió a mirar, sus miradas se encontraron. Él no pudo esconder su sonrisa. —Si me disculpan —le dijo al mago a su izquierda. —Mi chica me está llamando. —Se dio vuelta al de la derecha. —Ella sí que es linda cuando está enojada ¿verdad?

—Oh, ni siquiera has empezado a ver mi enojo, Draco –dijo ella manteniendo apretados sus dientes. –¡Me paralizaste y _va_ a haber consecuencias!

—Hmmm. —Draco sonrió mientras esperaba en silencio que esas consecuencias fueran durante una sesión de Hermione dominante en el dormitorio, e involucrando una buena paliza. Siempre disfrutaba de eso. —Si bien disfruto este acto de heroísmo tuyo, Amor —dijo Draco, acercándose a su lado —está todavía el pequeño asunto del contrato.

— ¡Ese contrato es una mierda! —espetó Ron. —¡Nunca ha hecho firmar a nadie uno de esos!

—¡En el momento que le dijo a Malfoy que se podía quedar, debería haber sido tratado como un igual! —dijo Ginny.

—¿Entonces está diciendo que deberíamos dejar que la Srta. Bell muera? —pregunto Kingsley.

Todos respondieron con sus propias versiones de "No".

— ¡Pero hay otras maneras! —dijo Hermione. —¡Y si usted no puede aceptar eso, entonces Draco y yo nos iremos! ¡Si no somos parte de su base entonces el contrato es nulo! —Ella lo tomó de la mano y la apretó con fuerza.

—Me temo que no funciona así, Srta. Granger —dijo Kingsley, todavía apuntando su varita fervientemente. —Si el Sr. Malfoy no sigue adelante con el contrato entonces las consecuencias serán nefastas.

Hermione entrecerró los ojos. —¿Cómo se atreve? —dijo arrastrando las palabras, tirando de Draco más cerca.

—¡Kingsley, si usted sigue adelante con ese contrato entonces yo dejare la base! —dijo Ginny. Miró a través del pequeño espacio a Ron y asintió.

—Yo también —dijo él. —Si envía a Malfoy a su muerte entonces seguiremos a Hermy adonde vaya. Probablemente en una misión suicida para rescatarlo.

—Sí, ese es el plan —dijo Hermione siendo sincera.

—No tengo familiares en la base —dijo otra voz que todos estaban buscando alrededor.

—¿Harry? —dijo Hermione, mirando el lugar junto a ella donde juraba que había escuchado la voz.

En ese momento, Harry se sacó su capa de invisibilidad y apareció sentado en su escoba. Miró fijamente a Kingsley. —Pase casi cinco años esperando a que mi mejor amiga regrese. Si ella se va yo también. Y si ella elige ir al nido de la serpiente entonces estaré a su lado a cada paso.

Kingsley bajo un poco su varita. —Tal vez no tiene familia, Sr. Potter, pero sus amigos, su novia…

—Estarán todos esperando cuando regrese —dijo Harry. Hizo una pausa. — _Si_ regreso.

—Harry… ¿en serio harías eso? —pregunto Hermione, mirando a su amigo con la boca abierta.

—Sí —dijo Harry sin pensarlo. —Viniste conmigo cuando te necesite sin pensarlo un segundo. Siempre he querido devolverte el favor.

Los ojos de Hermione se pusieron vidriosos, pero se esforzó en contenerse. Esa cosa de no llorar seguro que era difícil, especialmente con gente tan genial en su vida.

—Así que ese el trato, Kingsley —dijo Harry. —Destruya el contrato o me pierde a mí y a Hermy. Sé que usted es un firme creyente de la profecía. Si me voy ahora entonces va a haber una gran posibilidad de que no va a terminar a nuestro favor. ¿Qué hará?

Kingsley bajo la última parte de su varita así estaba descansando a su lado. Miro a Harry por un largo momento antes de mover su mirada a Draco y a Hermione. Ella se puso delante de él.

—Nosotros somos iguales —dijo Harry. —Todos nosotros.

Kingsley suspiro. Lentamente metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó el contrato. Después de desenrollarlo, miro bien las palabras del contrato. Luego, sin ni una palabra, apunto su varita en la parte superior y lo arrastró hacia abajo, rasgando con éxito el pergamino en dos. Kingsley lo arrojó al suelo y ambas partes se incendiaron hasta que no había nada más que cenizas. Draco y Hermione suspiraron aliviados.

—Será mejor que tenga un plan —dijo Kingsley, levantando los ojos y mirando directamente a Hermione.

Hermione se apretó los labios y comenzó a mirar alrededor nerviosa. Luego sus ojos cayeron sobre la capa en las manos de Harry. Ladeó un poco la cabeza mientras la miraba con el ceño fruncido y con la boca abierta, de pronto su mente se inundó de ideas. Movió las piezas alrededor hasta que formaron algo brillante, y luego sonrió. —¿Sabe? Creo que lo tengo.


	39. Chapter 39

**N/P** (no, no es nota de quien plagio jajaja, es **NOTA DE QUIEN PUBICA** ) No es mi traducción y mucho menos es mi historia. Yo solo me atrevo a publicarla toda vez que muchas nos quedamos con ganas de leerla. **Disfrútenla hasta que la bloqueen.**

 **N/T** Super emocionada con presentarles mi primer proyecto, espero que les guste, muchísimas gracias a los que me apoyaron, especialmente a Romina Pascaretta que esta desde un principio y me ayudo a betear este capítulo y a Lena por autorizarme a traducir su historia.

 **N/A: *ADVERTENCIA*:** Esta historia va a ser bastante oscura. Trata temas de violación, asesinato, tortura, lenguaje vulgar, y dos almas quebradas. No apto para los corazones débiles. Esta va a ser mi única advertencia.

 **Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling, la trama le pertenece a Lena Phoria y la traducción a Sunset82.**

Antes que comiences a leer, no dejes review porque eso puede ser motivo de acoso hacia tu persona, no es necesario que lo hagas, tu disfruta la lectura.

Y por último pero muy, muy importante siempre lee los review que dejaré puesto que ahí informaré cada cuanto la voy a dar de baja, por aquello del bloqueo y las denuncias, así mismo avisaré si alternare con otra cuenta, para que esta historia sigua aquí.

 **Y repito, no lo escribí yo ni lo traduje yo, porque parece que a muchas no les queda claro**.

 **CAPITULO 39: LOCO**

Draco estaba sentado sobre una roca contra un lado de la montaña. Sus muñecas estaban atadas y Kingsley permanecía parado delante de él, protegiéndolo. Uno de los magos corpulentos, del cual había aprendido que su nombre era Donovan, se acercó a un lado de él mientras que Ron estaba del otro.

No paso mucho tiempo antes de que cinco figuras se les aproximaran, meras siluetas con el sol naciente detrás de ellos. Había dos adelante, insinuando su superioridad, y los otros tres se hallaban detrás, el que estaba en el centro era significativamente más pequeño que el resto. Katie Bell. Ella era la única que no usaba una capucha, con las muñecas atadas y el rostro golpeado. Tenía la cabeza gacha pero la mirada en alto, y estaba dirigida directo a Draco, emitiendo una sensación de lástima que no podía ocultar.

Una vez que los cinco estuvieron más cerca, Draco entrecerró los ojos para poder mirar mejor. Stuart Parkinson era uno de los líderes, por supuesto. No había sorpresas allí. Y el otro era…

—¡Roddy! ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado, amigo? ¿Cómo está tu herma…? Oh… cierto. Asunto delicado —dijo Draco, aspirando aire entre los dientes. —Bueno, al menos podemos decir que se fue de un ¡estallido! Literalmente.

Rodolphus lo fulmino con la mirada, pero Stuart tuvo dificultades para ocultar su sonrisa.

Kingsley asintió hacia el conjunto de árboles a su derecha. Una sensación de hormigueo entró en sus cuerpos y Stuart levantó la mano, haciendo una señal a los dos Mortífagos que custodiaban a Katie para que se detuvieran.

—¿Qué es esto? —pregunto él, mirando alrededor mientras se hacía muy obvio que de repente un escudo protector rodeaba el área.

—Sólo un pequeño seguro —dijo Kingsley, transfigurando una roca en una silla. —También se deberían poner cómodos. Vamos a estar aquí por una hora para asegurarnos de que quién está detrás de ustedes es en verdad Katie Bell.

—Sólo hazle una jodida pregunta —espetó Stuart.

—No es suficiente —dijo McGonagall, saliendo de los árboles con Ginny. —La Srta. Bell sólo sabe un poco de Oclumancia. Pudieron haber aprendido su historia de vida en las horas que la tuvieron.

Stuart y Rodolphus gruñeron antes de transfigurar sillas para ellos mismos, pero dejando a los otros tres de pie.

—¿Cómo siquiera sabemos qué ese es Malfoy? —pregunto Rodolphus.

—Hazle una pregunta —se burló Ginny mientras se quedaba junto a su hermano.

Kingsley sonrió. —Supongo que se van a enterar en una hora.

—Sí eres Malfoy entonces ¿por qué estás sentado allí tan voluntariamente? —pregunto Stuart. —El imbécil que conozco nunca se rendiría así.

Draco se encogió de hombros. —La dama dijo que tenía que hacerlo.

Stuart alzó una ceja. — ¿Me estás diciendo qué te tienen bajo el Imperio?

Draco no dijo nada.

—Una vez que esté en su posesión, son libres de preguntarle lo que quieran —dijo Kingsley. —Hasta entonces, en verdad preferimos el silencio.

—Peterson, ve y controla el perímetro. Haz la línea visible — instruyó Stuart, mirando por sobre su hombro.

Uno de los guardias parados al lado de Katie asintió y camino a lo largo del borde del escudo. Apuntó su varita y comenzó a dibujar una línea roja brillante alrededor.

—Rodolphus, controla el área ante cualquier entidad invisible.

Rodolphus no parecía complacido con que le dieran órdenes, pero aun así se levantó e hizo lo que le dijeron.

Stuart volvió a mirar a Kingsley y sonrió. —Sólo estamos asegurándonos de que no haya más de tu gente escondiéndose en este " _escudo_ ".

—Me temo que sólo va a quedar decepcionado, Parkinson —dijo Kingsley. —Todas nuestras " _personas_ " están afuera en el bosque asegurándose de que sus " _personas_ " se comporten.

—Uno nunca puede ser demasiado cuidadoso —dijo Stuart con una sonrisa.

Cuando Rodolphus terminó, notó a Ron mirándolo fijamente con atención a la cicatriz de su garganta. Puso su varita sobre la misma y espeto un rudo — _¿Qué?_

Ron lo miró a los ojos. —Oh, nada. Sólo escuché sobre eso —dijo, apuntando a su propia garganta. —Que lamentable. Es decir, que ella no haya terminado el trabajo.

Draco se echó a reír.

El rostro de Rodolphus estaba ardiendo por el enojo. Estuvo a punto de lanzarse hacia Ron cuando Stuart dijo —Cálmate, Rodolphus. Sólo está intentando irritarte.

Peterson regresó y retomó su lugar como el guardia de Katie. Stuart miró alrededor para ver que el escudo no era muy grande en absoluto, y sólo fue hasta el comienzo del pequeño grupo de árboles donde McGonagall se había escondido. Nadie se dio cuenta cuando de que ella tocó su varita en el momento en que Peterson terminó, murmurando en silencio para sí misma. Kingsley inclinó su oído para que se viera como si ella le estuviera susurrando algo.

Rodolphus estaba mirando con curiosidad a Draco, quién parecía estar bastante aburrido mientras golpeaba el pie y miraba alrededor de la zona.

—¿Qué información te di en el cementerio del Valle de Godric después de que la resistencia había huido? —preguntó él, obviamente no confiando en que el mago que estaba sentado frente a él era, de hecho, Draco Malfoy.

—Te aseguraste de que haya conseguido los escudos —dijo Draco, —luego me dijiste que Greyback quería participar así que en ese momento había uno más para conseguir.

— ¿Y qué objeto te saque, y luego lo arrojé? —pregunto Rodolphus, qué seguía sin estar convencido.

Draco hizo una pausa momentánea. —El anillo —contestó. —Con la piedra ámbar. El mismo color de sus ojos ¿no? —Guiño un ojo.

Fuera del escudo protector, Dolohov y Macnair estaban ordenando a un grupo de Carroñeros que rodearan el perímetro. Había suficiente árboles, rocas y montañas enteras alrededor como para que pudieran moverse sin ser vistos por las personas que permanecían dentro.

Fenrir Greyback también estaba allí, y se estaba volviendo loco corriendo alrededor del perímetro, olfateando como un perro y mirando a Ginny dentro del escudo con un hambre espantosa. Sólo cuando hizo saber de su presencia ella fue llevada dentro del escudo por McGonagall a último minuto. Ahora Ginny no dejaba de mirar hacia los lados, muy consciente de como él corría alrededor, intentando encontrar el mejor lugar para quedarse cuando los escudos bajaran y ella estuviera finalmente a su alcance.

—¿Qué es lo que tiene tan desquiciadoa ese maldito perro? —pregunto Dolohov mientras trabajaba poniendo su propio escudo alrededor de la zona. Uno que previniera a cualquiera de utilizar el Encantamiento Desilusionador. Por supuesto, eran totalmente conscientes de los miembros de la resistencia que se estaban escondiendo en las sombras pero, por el momento, todos parecían solamente mantenerse fuera del camino del otro. Una lucha sería inevitable al final, teniendo en cuenta que en realidad ningún bando planeaba rendirse ese día. Pero, por ahora, ellos se preparaban para lo que estaba por venir, mientras en el proceso vigilaban de cerca a sus enemigos.

Uno de los Carroñeros se detuvo al borde de los árboles, justo cerca de donde McGonagall y Ginny habían entrado. Miró a través de algunas ramas y se rio entre dientes mientras los dos grupos permanecían allí, mirándose el uno a otro incómodos. Ocasionalmente, Draco lanzaba algún comentario ingenioso y potencialmente grosero pero, la mayoría del tiempo, estaban en silencio.

El Carroñero escucho que una rama se quebró detrás de él. Giró rápidamente y apunto su varita. Nadie estaba allí. Sabiendo que el Escudo Desilusionador ya había sido levantado, se dio vuelta y los vio una vez más. Un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal cuando una suave briza le hizo cosquillas a su lado. Era como si alguien estuviera parado allí. Y luego se encontró con el débil susurro de una palabra. – _Imperio._

Sus ojos quedaron en blanco entretanto su cabeza confundida se sentía a gusto por lo que sería la primera vez en su oscura vida.

—¿Lo conseguiste? — dijo una voz detrás de uno de los árboles.

—Sí —dijo la persona debajo de la capa de invisibilidad de Harry. —Está bajo el efecto.

Seamus salió de su escondite y caminó hacia ellos. Tenía puesta una capa normal de invisibilidad y era, por lo tanto, visible. Ernie y Padma estaban detrás de él, la bolsa de Hermione estaba atada alrededor de la cintura de Padma. Ella metió la mano y sacó un frasquito mientras que Ernie se adelanto y arranco un cabello de la cabeza del Carroñero que estaba bajo el Imperio. Le extendió la mano hacia ella.

Padma apretó el frasquito contra su pecho. —No tienes que hacer esto, Ernie. Alguien más podría…

—Ya me ofrecí —dijo él, dándole una sonrisa. —Voy a estar bien, bebé. Al menos no voy a entrar en la burbuja.

Ella trago saliva y asintió antes de entregar el frasco de mala gana. Ernie colocó el cabello dentro del líquido, lo levanto a forma de brindis y dijo —Salud. —Lo bebió. En unos segundos, había tomado la forma bastante horrible del Carroñero. Frunció los labios. —¿Qué tal un beso, bebé?

Padma hizo una mueca. —Nunca, soy una bruja comprometida. —Ella tomó su muñeca y ató una banda de color rojo alrededor así todos los de su bando sabrían que ese era Ernie.

—Supongo que voy a patrullar —dijo él. —Voy a hacer lo mejor para mantener a mis camaradas fuera de esta zona. —Hizo un guiño antes de salir corriendo.

—Finnigan, ven aquí — ordenó la voz debajo de la capa de Harry.

Seamus la siguió hasta que estuvo justo detrás de la línea roja de la barrera. Alguien lo agarro y lo tiró hacia abajo.

—Mete tu mano por el agujero. Asegúrate de que la capa funciona del otro lado.

Seamus estiro la manga sobre su mano y avanzó lentamente hacia adelante hasta que paso la barrera, desvaneciéndose ante sus propios ojos. Todos suspiraron aliviados.

—Sabía que serían unos malditos idiotas.

Seamus retrocedió un paso. Padma metió la mano en la bolsa y saco otro frasco. Se lo entrego y él lo tomo nervioso.

— ¿Estás seguro de hacer esto? —pregunto la voz, indecisa. Se suponía que Ginny iba a entrar, pero era _obvio_ que no había funcionado como lo planearon.

—Sí, estoy seguro —dijo Seamus asintiendo. Se sacudió los nervios. —Yo me encargo.

—Muy bien entonces. Terminemos con esto.

Seamus asintió otra vez. Expandió su capa así era lo suficientemente grande para cubrirlos a él y al Carroñero bajo el Imperio.

—Sigue a Finnigan y quédate callado — le dijo la voz al Carroñero. —Escucha todo lo que él te diga. Él es tanto amo tuyo como yo.

El Carroñero permaneció callado.

—¡Asiente con la cabeza!

Él asintió.

Con un hondo y nervioso suspiro, Seamus arrojo la capa sobre la cabeza del Carroñero.

—No olvides poner un Hechizo Silenciador sobre los pies de ambos. Pero eviten pisar cualquier cosa que se pueda romper si pueden —dijo la voz. —Yo voy primero. Te veo del otro lado.

La tierra debajo de la línea roja de la barrera cambio de forma mientras que unas rodillas se arrastraban por la misma. Seamus posicionó al Carroñero detrás de él y tomó la delantera, Padma se aseguró de mantener la parte de atrás de ambos cubierta mientras cruzaban arrastrándose.

Incluso con el hechizo sobre sus pies, Seamus camino lo más silenciosamente posible hacia Katie. Ella estaba a una cierta distancia detrás de Parkinson y Lestrange que no debería ser un problema para llegar a ella sin que nadie lo notara.

Seamus y el Carroñero se detuvieron justo al lado del guardia que estaba más cerca. Si él no lo hubiera estado esperando, nunca hubiera escuchado el silencioso _—Imperio —_ que se le dijo al mago. —Actúa como si no estuviéramos aquí y escucha todo lo que la persona que está sentada allí en la roca diga.

Draco era el único que estaba sobre la roca ya que todos los otros habían transfigurado sillas a propósito.

Katie miró a los costados. Definitivamente había escuchado algo pero no estaba segura de lo que era. Pasaron unos segundos antes de que escuchara lo mismo del otro lado.

—Katie. Es Seamus—alguien de repente susurró en su oído.

Ella intento no sobresaltarse, pero estaba segura de que tembló un poco. Por suerte, los dos Mortífagos a cargo le estaban dando la espalda.

—Quédate quieta. Necesito tomar uno de tus cabellos.

Hubo un ligero pinchazo en la parte posterior de su cabeza.

Debajo de la capa, Seamus deslizó el cabello de Katie en el frasquito. —Bebe esto —susurró, entregándoselo al Carroñero. Él obedeció de inmediato y la capa se volvió mucho más cómoda una vez que Seamus estuviera compartiéndola con el imitador de la pequeña Katie Bell. Movió la nueva forma del Carroñero así permanecía delante de él, y se colocaron justo detrás de la verdadera Katie, quien no pudo evitar mirar hacia abajo mientras una sensación de hormigueo corría por sus pies. Un Encantamiento Silenciador.

—No hagas ningún ruido y sígueme —alguien le susurró. —Aprieta y afloja los puños dos veces así saben que estamos listos.

Katie lo hizo obedientemente.

Rodolphus miró por sobre su hombro, pero cuando vio que todo estaba normal se dio vuelta y continuó fulminando con la mirada a Draco.

Draco sonrió, mirando levemente a las manos de Katie. —Así que dime algo, Roddy. ¿Por qué es que el Señor Tenebroso sólo me pidió a mí en este intercambio cuando tenía dos perfectamente buenosprisioneros para negociar? ¿Ya no quiere a Granger?

Rodolphus comenzó a respirar con dificultad.

—No—contestó Stuart. —Él tiene poco interés en tu preciosa Sangre sucia. Pero no te preocupes. Él se encargara de ella cuando llegue el momento.

—En realidad, creo que Roddy la considera _su_ preciosa Sangre sucia. — Draco se rio. — ¿Sabes lo que es curioso, Roddy? Esa vez cuando Theo y tú vinieron a mi departamento, ella estaba allí. Sentada en mi maldito balcón y fue lo suficientemente inteligente para lanzar un Hechizo Desilusionador sobre la sábana con la que había salido. Cuando saliste afuera, ella estaba sentada a menos de un metro tuyo y no tenías ni la más puta idea. Los dos nos reímos bastante después. Ella disfruto bastante la visión en primera fila de lo que le había hecho a tu garganta.

Rodolphus se lanzó hacia adelante pero Stuart lo trajo de vuelta rápidamente. — ¡Contrólate, amigo! ¡Tendrás tu oportunidad con el maldito imbécil más tarde! ¿Entendido?

Rodolphus asintió agitado y retomó su asiento.

Durante la refriega, la persona bajo la capa de Harry dijo —Ahora— lo suficientemente alto para que Seamus pudiera escuchar.

Hubo un destello extraño alrededor de Katie que hizo que Macnair y Dolohov parpadearan. Fue casi como si la parte superior de su cabeza hubiera desaparecido por un momento, pero el sol estaba asomándose justo detrás de ella y el brillo hizo que parpadearan de nuevo. Era obvio que se trataba sólo de un truco de la luz.

Alguien que Katie no pudo ver agarró con firmeza su brazo y la guio a los árboles, miro hacia atrás y descubrió que ella todavía seguía allí, luciendo tan asustada y obediente como era de esperar.

Katie fue llevada por todo el camino hasta la línea roja, luego la empujaron hacia abajo y le ordenaron que se arrastrara hacia adelante. Lo hizo y se sorprendió de no encontrar barreras en su camino. Del otro lado ella seguía siendo invisible, pero cuando Seamus atravesó la línea arrastrándose, pudo verlo claro como el día. Se sacó la capa de la cabeza y Padma corrió hacia adelante.

De repente, Katie sintió que le quitaban la seguridad de la capa alrededor de ella. No pudo verla, pero la punta de una varita le tocó la cabeza y chequeó si tenía la Maldición Imperio.

—Está limpia —dijo la misma voz que la había salvado. —Hazle una pregunta, Patil.

—Está bien. ¿Con quién estabas saliendo hasta hace seis meses?

— ¿ _Esa_ es tu pregunta? —se burló la voz.

Padma se encogió de hombros. —¿Qué tiene de malo? No es el tipo de información que a los Mortífagos les gustaría extraer de su mente. Es legítima.

—Es estúpida.

—Es…

—Roger Davies —contestó Katie. Volvió a mirar las ramas y suspiro. —Aprecio esta misión de rescate, pero no puedo dejar que Malfoy se sacrifique por mí. Necesito regresar y…

—No seas idiota. No voy a sacrificarme por nadie. —La capucha de la capa de Harry se levantó para revelar la cabeza flotante de Draco Malfoy.

Katie jadeó sorprendida. —Pero… ¿quién está allí?— pregunto, apuntando al falso Draco sentado en una roca.

—La única persona que lo conoce lo suficiente como para imitar su sarcasmo apropiadamente —contesto Padma con una risita.

Draco volvió a mirar a la persona disfrazada de él, sus ojos se llenaron de preocupación. Él era el único capaz de lanzar una Maldición Imperio en voz tan baja, y que realmente tuviera éxito. Ese fue el único motivo por el cual se había puesto de acuerdo en dejarla a _ella_ hacer eso.

—Pero…

—Quédate quieta —ordenó Padma, levantando su varita para curar las heridas de Katie. Luego se detuvo, ladeando la cabeza mientras miraba a la otra bruja con curiosidad. —Qué raro. Tus heridas parecen ser…

—Falsas —terminó Katie. —Sí, tuve un poco de ayuda. — Miro a Draco, pero él no la miro ya que sus ojos seguían centrados en las personas dentro de la barrera. O la persona. Al menos Ron estaba allí. Él la mantendría a salvo.

—Draco, necesitamos irnos —dijo Padma, tirando de donde ella asumía era su brazo.

Draco se quitó la capa entregándosela.

Los ojos de Padma se agrandaron. —Pero se supone que tienes que venir con nosotras.

—Obviamente sabías que nunca iba a hacer eso —dijo Draco. —No hasta que sepa que mi chica está a salvo.

—Pero…

—Pierdes el tiempo discutiendo — dijo Ernie en su piel de Carroñero mientras regresaba a la zona. —Uno de los otros Carroñeros intentó dirigirse a este camino a pesar de que le insistí que lo tenía cubierto. Sin embargo, Dean utilizó con éxito un Imperio sobre él. Gracias, Merlín. — Se secó la frente dramáticamente. —Pero podríamos hacer un pequeño ajuste.

—Seh, tráelo —dijo Draco, haciendo señas con los dedos pero sin dejar de mirar a la barrera.

Ernie desapareció.

Cuando Harry regreso a la base más temprano; se mostró reacio aunque sabía que era lo mejor; se había asegurado de enviar a todas las personas a quienes habían dejado atrás de ellos para ayudar a asegurar la zona, más algunas adiciones. Todos habían tomado caminos diferentes, así si alguien los estaba mirando no sería tan jodidamente obvio de dónde venían.

—Sácala de aquí, Patil — dijo Draco, apartando finalmente la mirada para ver a Padma. —Voy a estar bien.

Padma frunció el ceño. Asintió de mala gana antes de acercarse a Katie. —Terry dijo que levantaron un escudo anti—aparición que se extiende hasta el pie de la montaña. Prepárate para correr.

—Entendido —dijo él, mostrándole una sonrisa.

—¡Y sé jodidamente cuidadoso! —le regreso la sonrisa antes de arrojar la capa sobre la cabeza de ella y de Katie, alejándose con la otra bruja rápidamente.

Ernie apareció unos segundos después acompañado por el Carroñero que estaba bajo el Imperio. Draco levanto la varita y reparó la maldición fallida que Dean había lanzado. Tuvieron suerte de que funcionara del todo, pero no estaba claro si la mente de ese mago acabaría frita cuando se lo quitaran.

La única razón por la cual Draco no lo mato en ese momento fue porque no quería que faltara nadie antes de tiempo. Miro el reloj pulsera de Seamus. Menos de diez minutos antes de que su hora terminara. Era el momento de prepararse para el caos.

Ginny miro su reloj. Era casi la hora. Miró nerviosa a su amiga en la piel de Draco, pero ellos sólo sonreían con confianza. —¿Cuenta regresiva?

—Queda menos de un minuto.

El falso Draco se encogió de hombros. Luego se puso de pie y se estiró un poco.

—De acuerdo con mi reloj, todavía tenemos cinco minutos hasta que sea la hora.

—Sí, porque ustedes llegaron cuatro minutos después de que tomara la poción.

Stuart y Rodolphus parecían desconcertados. Pasaron unos segundos antes de que se apresuraran a ponerse de pie, justo a tiempo para ver cambiar los rasgos de Draco. Su altura se hacía más pequeña, mientras que su cabello crecía, más castaño y mucho más enérgico. Y luego estaban sus ojos, más grandes, más amplios y de un hermoso tono ámbar. Y antes de que se dieran cuenta, Hermione Granger les estaba sonriendo.

—Hola, chicos. Ha pasado mucho tiempo.

A Rodolphus le tomó un momento procesar lo que había sucedido. Ella estaba allí. Justo delante de él. Y con una fuerza más poderosa de la que lo había dominado cuando pensó que ella era Draco, se lanzó hacia adelante, apuntando su varita y preparado para tomarla como suya. Lanzo un hechizo para que ella fuera hacia él pero, de alguna manera, rebotó y cayó sentado. Volvió a ponerse de pie y se impulsó a la carga otra vez, en esta ocasión se golpeó con una pared invisible que lo lanzo un metro hacia arriba y un metro y medio para atrás.

Hermione rio. —Idiota. ¿En verdad pensaste que no íbamos a anticipar esa reacción?

—¿Dónde está Draco? —preguntó Stuart, mirándola con frialdad.

—Aquí no —contestó Hermione. —Sólo una prueba más de que todos son unos idiotas si en verdad pensaron que lo entregaríamos tan fácilmente.

Stuart se puso rojo. Fue hacia la falsa Katie, quién seguía allí parada obedientemente, y la tomó por la garganta. —Tráelo. — La arrastró hacia adelante. — ¡Tráelo ahora o esta chica _muere_!

Hermione sonrió y se encogió de hombros. —Hazlo. Ya tenemos lo que vinimos a buscar.

Rodolphus alzó las cejas. Miró a la chica que Stuart sostenía con desconfianza, pero el otro mago parecía no sentir nada fuera de lugar.

—Así que dime, Sangre sucia. ¿Qué es lo qué te ha hecho tan fría? Tal vez fue unas de esas muchas noches sudorosas que pasamos juntos en ese pequeño armario en el que te mantuve encerrada. Lo recuerdas ¿no? Sangre solía atarte tan fuerte que dejaba marcas permanentes en tu piel.

Hermione tuvo que contenerse para no tocar las cicatrices de sus muñecas. Ron estaba furioso. Sabía que sería imposible lanzar una maldición en ese momento con la pared, así que se preparó para espetar maldiciones verbales hacia el hombre, pero Hermione levanto la mano para detenerlo. Dio un paso hacia adelante lentamente hasta que estuvo prácticamente frente a frente con Stuart Parkinson y lo miro fijo directo a los ojos.

—No pienses ni por un segundo que fuiste lo suficientemente importante como para tener algún tipo de efecto en mí. Solamente fuiste otro rostro blanco y sin nombre de una parte de mi pasado que ya he dejado atrás. —Sus ojos se movieron hacia Rodolphus. — _A ambos_. No me han formado. Apenas dejaron una marca.

Ella levanto sus muñecas apenas cicatrizadas y se las mostró. Padma y Ginny habían estado experimentando con diferentes hechizos para deshacerse de ellas, y parecía que habían funcionado.

—Pero aun así espero que seas ejecutado por tu fracaso de hoy aquí, Parkinson. Pero tú no —le dijo a Rodolphus. —Francamente, me gustaría terminar el trabajo por mí misma, y siempre he sido muy buena para cumplir con mis objetivos.

—Srta. Granger.

Hermione volteo y miró a McGonagall.

—Ya está hecho.

—Bien— dijo Hermione, volteándose de nuevo hacia Stuart y Rodolphus. —Hasta la próxima. ¡Ustedes dos ahí atrás!

Los dos Mortífagos en la parte posterior del lugar se enderezaron.

—Ataquen —ordenó ella. —Maten si pueden. Supongo que no puedo ser codiciosa si la oportunidad se presenta.

Rodolphus y Stuart voltearon agachándose de inmediato, entretanto sus subordinados comenzaban a dispararle Maldiciones Asesinas súbitamente, Stuart dejo caer a la falsa Katie, quién se quedó sentada allí con ojos sobresalientes y sin parpadear.

—Vámonos —Kingsley tomo el brazo de Hermione y la acuno contra él, sabiendo muy bien que ella sería uno de los objetivos principales en su retirada. Al menos las dos grandes amenazas quedaron atrapadas en una burbuja.

Ron tomó la mano de su hermana y la mantuvo cerca mientras caminaban. La última vez que observaron el lugar, Greyback había estado del lado opuesto al que ellos estaban utilizando para salir, pero ahora todos parecían estar corriendo hacia ellos, sin siquiera importarles que ya no se hallaran escondidos.

McGonagall había hecho un agujero en el escudo lo suficientemente grande como para que todos ellos lo atravesaran, pero no sin antes sellar el más pequeño que estaba ubicado en el lado enemigo. Mantuvo una pared invisible por unos cuantos metros.

Cuando llegaron a los árboles, alguien corrió al lado de la pared invisible.

Hermione jadeó asustada. —Draco, ¿qué demonios estás haciendo? ¡Se suponía que debías irte con Padma y Katie!

— ¡De ninguna manera! ¡No mientras tú estuvieras encerrada en una maldita burbuja con esos idiotas!— gritó él. —¡Además, tú no lo habrías hecho si hubiera sido yo ahí pretendiendo ser tú!

—¡Eso es completamente diferente!

—¿ _Cómo_? ¿Cómo es diferente?

—¡Eso no viene al caso! Ahora sal de aquí…

—El escudo anti aparición se extiende por todo el camino hasta el final de la montaña —interrumpió Seamus acercándose y corriendojunto a ellos. —Todos están de acuerdo en que nos separemos y saquemos a quien podamos. Pero nuestro objetivo no es comenzar ninguna batalla, sólo escapar.

—Sí, y _de hecho_ espero que todos hayan seguido hoy esa orden —dijo Kingsley.

—Por cierto, amor. Me personificaste muy bien —dijo Draco, guiñándole un ojo a Hermione.

Las comisuras de su boca se elevaron. —Sí, bueno, me quede un poco atónita cuando Lestrange me preguntó que objeto te había sacado y arrojado en el Valle de Godric. Tuve que pensar un poco —dijo extrayendo el anillo de la capa.

— ¡Se están acercando!— grito Hannah mientras Dean y ella corrían al lado de Draco y Seamus por el muro invisible.

En ese momento, Fenrir Greyback atravesó los árboles y se lanzó hacia Ginny. Rebotó hacia atrás con fuerza debido al muro invisible.

Todos salieron de los árboles. Hannah agarró la capucha de Draco y la arrojó sobre su cabeza. Apenas un segundo después los Carroñeros iban por ellos en todas las direcciones. Michael, Terry y Luna ya les estaban disparando Maldiciones Asesinas. No habría petrificados ese día. Sólo la vida o muerte.

Susan, el otro mago fornido y Dalton corrieron desde el norte, mientras que Justin, Lavender y Crawford venían desde el este.

La chica, Perry, apareció prácticamente de la nada y mato a un Carroñero de inmediato. Todo su pelotón iba en busca de una venganza por Anthony, y querían sangre. Ernie corrió con los otros Carroñeros en su piel falsa. Bailó alrededor de maldiciones e hizo lo mejor que pudo para matar enemigos sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Pasaron cinco minutos antes de que regresara a su forma.

De pronto, una gran explosión fue disparada contra la pared invisible, esta reboto lanzando a Draco, Hannah y a Dean volando hacia atrás. Draco se levantó rápidamente y corrió de nuevo hacia el muro.

—¡Draco, vete!— ordenó Hermione, alejándose de Kingsley y mirándolo a los ojos. —¡No puedes seguirme hasta el final de esto! ¡Es demasiado peligroso! Necesitas tomar la salida del oeste. ¿Entendiste?

—Pero….

—¡Me estás _retrasando,_ Draco!— le gritó mientras Kingsley la tomaba del brazo nuevamente y tiraba de ella. — ¡Te veré en la base!

Draco renegaba mientras ella se alejaba más y más de él. Sabía que tenía razón. Demasiados Carroñeros ya estaban en el norte adonde ella se dirigía y sería un suicidio ir contra ellos.

Sintió un tirón de su brazo y se dio vuelta para ver a Hannah jalando de él. Dean tomó la delantera mientras eran perseguidos por un grupo de Carroñeros, Ernie incluido. Draco siguió con la cabeza gacha así nadie podría verlo con su capa.

Hermione siguió mirando por sobre su hombro, pero no necesito alejarse demasiado para perder a Draco de vista. Ellos continuaron corriendo más rápido ya que los Carroñeros los estaban alcanzando. Tenía que haber al menos una docena de ellos solos. Luna, Terry, Lavender, Justin y Susan llevaron a algunos de ellos en varias direcciones, pero los otros seguían todos ocupados con sus propios problemas.

—¡La barrera está a punto de terminarse! —dijo McGonagall. Tomó la delantera, y en el segundo que estuvieron fuera de la pared, ella levanto su varita y utilizó un hechizo de su autoría para congelar a todos los Carroñeros en su radio.

Ninguno de ellos se percató de que Greyback había salido a toda velocidad por la dirección que ellos utilizaron para escapar. Se abalanzó directo sobre Ginny, tirando a Ron a un lado antes de rodar con ella por el suelo. Hermione intentó congelarlo ya que una Maldición Asesina era demasiado riesgoso cuando él tenía a Ginny tan cerca, pero lo bloqueó antes de saltar a sus pies con ella.

—¡Suelta a mi hermana, maldito!— grito Ron, enrojeciendo de ira mientras se apresuraba a ponerse en pie.

—¡Cuidado!— le dijo Perry desde lejos.

Hermione había estado tan enfocada en Ginny, que apenas había tenido tiempo para esquivar la Maldición Asesina de Dolohov que había sido dirigida directamente a ella.

—¡Srta. Granger, vámonos! —ordenó Kingsley, sujetándola del brazo.

Hermione lo apartó y corrió a ayudar a Ginny. No acababa de regresar con sus amigos para perder a uno ahora.

—¡No querrías a tu hermana si supieras de la bestia que vive dentro de ella! —grito Greyback mientras retrocedía unos pasos con su varita apuntando fijamente a Ron.

—¡Ya lo sé! —grito Ron. —¡Y no cambia nada!

Los ojos de Ginny lagrimearon mientras miraba a su hermano. Piso con fuerza el pie de Greyback y mordió con más fuerza el brazo que la estaba sosteniendo. Él hizo una mueca de dolor que fue suficiente para darles una oportunidad. Ron le lanzó un Hechizo Paralizador. Greyback lo bloqueó, pero como había estado tan centrado en Ron, no vio el Hechizo Paralizador de Hermione y cayó hacia atrás. Ron tomó la mano de Ginny y los tres salieron corriendo.

Kingsley, McGonagall y Donovan ya estaban lo bastante alejados, batallando con Dolohov. Hermione, Ron y Ginny se dirigieron en otra dirección, evitando a algunos Carroñeros más antes de llegar a la parte inferior de la montaña y Apareciéndose fuera de allí.

En el otro extremo de la montaña, Dean, Hannah, Seamus y Draco recién habían escapado de Macnair cuando escucharon a alguien a gritar —¡Él es uno de ellos! ¡Mátenlo! ¡Mátenlo ahora!

Draco se dio vuelta para ver a varios Carroñeros arrinconando a un reformado Ernie. Él gruño. —¡Sigan corriendo! —les gritó a Dean, Hannah y Seamus, sin ni siquiera ver si ellos lo escucharon antes de precipitarse hacía Ernie.

Con un movimiento en forma de medialuna de su varita, él envió una explosión lo suficientemente potente para derribar a tres de los Carroñeros. Ernie se apresuró hacia adelante. —¡No me puedes salvar ahora! ¡Acabamos de ajustar cuentas!

—Parece que vuelves a estar en deuda conmigo —dijo Draco, dirigiéndose en la dirección por la cual Hannah y Dean habían ido. Ernie estaba cerca detrás de él.

Ellos podían escuchar el impacto de varios pasos corriendo detrás ellos, pero no se atrevieron a mirar atrás. Luego escucharon un grito.

Draco y Ernie comenzaron a examinar las cercanías, solo para encontrar que Dean, Hannah y Seamus se habían desviado. Ahora estaban a su derecha con Macnair y los tres Carroñeros rodeándolos.

Draco gruño de nuevo antes de cambiar de dirección y correr hacia ellos. Parecía que Hermione y sus amigos, con su condenado complejo de héroes finalmente lo estaban contagiando. Odiaba eso.

Draco mató a uno de los Carroñeros y Ernie a otro. Macnair giro de golpe y comenzó a luchar con ellos. Lo distrajeron lo suficiente para que Dean, Hannah y Seamus consiguieran alejarse del otro Carroñero, y comenzaran a correr de nuevo. Draco y Ernie corrieron detrás de ellos.

El pie de la montaña estaba finalmente a la vista, estaban sólo a unos metros cuando Hannah se tropezó y cayó con fuerza sobre su estómago. Dean, Ernie y Seamus no lo notaron, ya que la chica venía detrás de ellos, pero Draco pudo escucharla gritar y regresó por ella. Cuando se agacho y la tomó de la mano, una explosión lo envió volando hacia atrás. La capucha resbalo de su cabeza cuando se levantó, dándole a Macnair una vista clara de su rostro.

—Condenado imbécil— dijo él con una débil risa. —¿Estuviste aquí todo el maldito tiempo?

—Así parece —dijo Draco, levantando a Hannah y corriendo de nuevo.

—¡Oh no, tú no, Malfoy! ¡ _No_ vas a evadir la ira del Señor Tenebroso otra vez! ¡ _Desmaius_!

Hannah empujo a Draco fuera del camino, dejándose golpear por el hechizo.

—¡Maldita sea!

Draco la levanto en brazos y arrojó su cuerpo inconsciente sobre su hombro.

—¡DETENGANLO!— grito Macnair detrás de él.

De repente, los Carroñeros iban a él desde todas las direcciones posibles. ¿Cuántos de ellos había? Muchos más de lo que habían estimado antes. Y luego Rodolphus apareció allí, sus grandes y enojados ojos lo miraban mientras lo perseguía, él era el único que en realidad intentaba golpearlo con una Maldición Asesina.

Draco se inclinó a la izquierda para esquivarlo. Tan sólo un poco más lejos.

—¡DRACO!— gritó alguien. Estaba bastante seguro de que fue Stuart, pero darse vuelta para ver si estaba en lo correcto apenas parecía importante en ese momento.

Una Maldición Cruciatus fue disparada hacia él. En vez de esquivarlo, Draco empujó su pie hacia adelante y lo utilizo para deslizarse esos últimos pasos hacia el final del escudo de su lado. Le dolía como los mil demonios, pero llegó a donde necesitaba estar, miró una última vez a los varios rostros que corrían hacia él antes de Aparecerse con Hannah fuera de allí.

Cuando Draco llego al Bosque Prohibido, en el mismo lugar en el que había Aparecido con Ginny, se dio cuenta de que su tobillo le dolía como el infierno. Se lo debió haber torcido mientras se deslizaba con una chica echada sobre su hombro.

Ignorando el dolor, Draco apoyó a Hannah sobre un árbol antes de quitar el Hechizo Paralizante. Ella se despertó de golpe, su mirada recorrió el lugar antes de finalmente posarse en Draco.

—¿Estoy viva?

Él asintió.

—¿Dónde estamos?—pregunto ella.

—Justo antes del escudo alrededor de la base —contestó él, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza en dirección a la que querían ir.

—¡Entonces larguémonos de aquí!

Hannah dio un salto para ponerse de pie, tomando su brazo para llevarlo con ella, pero Draco puso una mueca de dolor.

—¡Oh, maldición! ¡Estás herido! —dijo ella, agachándose y buscando la herida en su cuerpo.

—Mi tobillo derecho —dijo él.

—¿Piensas que puedes arrastrarte dentro del escudo y para que luego le eche un vistazo?

Draco asintió. Ella lo ayudo a moverse unos pocos metros. Luego Draco presionó su espalda contra un árbol y se arremango el pantalón.

Hannah se sentó y lo miro bien. —¿Qué es lo que hiciste? Seguro me estabas cargando. ¿Te tropezaste mientras estabas corriendo o algo así?

—Algo así —dijo él. —No te preocupes por eso. Sólo ve y consigue a Patil. Tráela para que me vea.

—No, puedo hacerlo —dijo Hannah. —He hecho un poco de entrenamiento de Medimaga con Padma y Ginny, así que al menos puedo curarte lo suficiente para que puedas caminar lentamente.

—En verdad preferiría que sólo…

—¿Me dejarías ayudarte con un demonio? —espetó ella. Draco se sorprendió. Era la primera vez que la había escuchado usar ese lenguaje. —No sé porque te caigo tan mal para que ni si quiera me dejes curarte el tobillo yo mis…

—Maté a tu abuela.

Hannah se quedó inmóvil, sin parpadear mientras se ponía lentamente pálida. —¿Q—qué?

Draco estaba plenamente consciente de que ese había sido el peor momento posible para esa confesión, pero simplemente se le escapó. —Me escuchaste —dijo él con una voz seca y agrietada. —Mack dijo que querías saber si maté a alguien de tu familia, así que ahí está. Lo hice.

Las lágrimas comenzaron lentamente a llenar los ojos de Hannah. —¿Qué abuela?

—Paterna. — contestó él.

Ella agachó la cabeza y dejo que las lágrimas cayeran. —¿Cuando?

—Octubre.

Sus hombros comenzaron a balancearse. —¿Tan recientemente?

Draco trago saliva. —Sí —dijo débilmente. —Lo… lo sien…

Hannah levanto la cabeza de golpe. Estaba tan distraído por su mirada penetrante que ni si quiera se dio cuenta cuando ella levanto la varita y grito. — _¡Legeremens!_

Hannah entro en su mente, moviéndose habilidosamente por sus recuerdos para llegar a Octubre, buscando hasta que encontró el rostro familiar de la anciana que había amado tanto, pero que nunca volvería a ver. Se centró en Anna y vio cada recuerdo que tenía que ver con ella. Su muerte, el quiebre de Draco en el baño, Hermione diciéndole lo que ella había visto en la mente de Theo, el ataque de Theo hacia Fiona… Lo vio todo.

Y luego Hannah salió, sus lágrimas se habían ido pero sus mejillas seguían húmedas.

—¿Cómo mierda hiciste eso? —preguntó Draco. Él había estado practicando Legeremancia por años y aun así no podía moverse en la mente de alguien de esa manera.

—Es algo natural —dijo casualmente antes de volver a mirar a su tobillo hinchado. —Ella es la que ayudo a Hermy a escapar.

Draco trago saliva. —Sí.

—Y esa chica, la hermana de tu amigo, ella la entregó.

—Sí, lo hizo.

Hannah suspiró. Estaba callada mientras comenzaba a agitar la varita sobre su herida.

—Abbot, lo…lo sien…

—No —dijo ella, levantando la mano para detenerlo. —No tuviste opción, Malfoy, y lo hiciste más fácil para ella. Es todo lo que puedo pedir.

Draco parpadeo. —¿En serio?

Hannah asintió. —Conozco a mi abuela. En realidad no tenía miedo, y estaba preparada para morir. Pude verlo en sus ojos.

—¿No estás enojada?

—¡No soy McLaggen! —espetó ella. —A diferencia de él, entiendo que no todos pueden ser salvados. Ella hizo su elección, y ella eligió a Hermy.

Una luz verde fluyó de su varita y se enrolló alrededor del tobillo de Draco. El alivio que sintió fue instantáneo. Hannah lo inspeccionó mientras golpeaba su varita contra su rodilla.

—En verdad desearía que dejaras de castigarte a ti mismo por las cosas que estaban fuera de tu control —dijo Hannah. —Escuche que le dijiste a Ginny que eras bueno para leer a las personas. Bueno, yo también soy buena para leerlas y _sé_ que no eres una mala persona. Incluso lo supe en la escuela, a pesar de tus muchos intentos para demostrar lo contrario. — Su boca se torció en una suave sonrisa.

Draco sonrió.

—Vamos, Malfoy —dijo Hannah, tomándolo de la mano y levantando a ambos. —Es hora de que vuelvas a tu amada.

Draco se rio entre dientes mientras ella ponía el brazo de él alrededor de sus hombros. —Probablemente vaya a estar bastante enojada cuando vea que estoy lastimado.

—No sería correcto si no lo estuviera— Hannah estuvo callada por un momento mientras comenzaba a andar hacia la base. Lo miro de reojo. —Theo parece haber pasado mucho tiempo con ella. ¿Crees que me dejara ver sus recuerdos cuando todo termine?

—Seh, probablemente lo haría —dijo Draco. —A él le agradaba mucho tu abuela. Su propia familia es tan jodidamente horrible que creo que estaba feliz de encontrar algo tan normal como sentirse cómodo con ella.

Hannah asintió. —Ella era una gran mujer.

No compartieron más palabras entre ellos. Draco sabía que Hannah todavía necesitaba tiempo para hacer el duelo, pero esperaba que ella fuera sincera cuando le dijo que las disculpas no eran necesarias. Definitivamente no estaría de más tener a alguien tan bueno en Legeremancia de su lado.

.

XXX

.

Voldemort estaba sentado a la cabecera de la mesa, con las manos plegadas apoyadas sobre sus codos y descansándolas delante de su boca. Todos sus Mortífagos se sentaron alrededor en silencio, esperando que los otros regresaran con Draco Malfoy en su posesión.

Pansy estaba nerviosa sentada allí, intentaba con dificultad mantenerse calmada mientras Theo le acariciaba la rodilla debajo de la mesa. Era mucho mejor en esa tarea de reconfortar de lo que solía serlo.

El ambiente en la sala estaba raro, y de alguna manera ella simplemente sabía que algo había salido terriblemente mal. El único problema era que ella no estaba segura de que bando había salido mal.

Una puerta se golpeó a lo lejos. Los gritos comenzaron, acercándose más y más hasta que Stuart, Rodolphus, Macnair y Dolohov irrumpieron en la sala. Una mirada a su amo y todos se quedaron en silencio.

—¿Dónde está Draco? —preguntó Voldemort sin ni siquiera dedicar una mirada en su dirección.

—No era él, milord —dijo Stuart. —Era la Sangre sucia de Harry Potter. Ella se disfrazó como él y…

—¡Pero él estaba allí! —gritó Macnair. —Yo lo vi y ustedes también ¡ _malditos_ fracasados!

—¡No pudo haber sido él! —contestó Stuart. —¡Tuvo que haber sido la Sangre sucia disfrazada como él de nuevo! No hay forma de que él hubiera sido lo suficientemente estúpido para….

—No era ella —dijo Dolohov. —La vi Desaparecer mientras ese imbécil de Kingsley y la anciana me estaban atacando.

—¡Pudo haber regresado!

—¿Por qué? —grito Macnair. — ¿Por qué regresaría? ¡Es obvio que no es una idiota! ¡Ella les arrebato a esa maldita chica justo debajo de sus condenadas narices!

Finalmente Voldemort giro la cabeza. —Stuart, no me digas que Katie ya no está en nuestra posesión.

Stuart tragó saliva. —No lo está, milord. Pensamos que la teníamos, pero resultó ser uno de nuestros Carroñeros bajo la Maldición Imperio. No estamos seguros de cuándo o como hicieron el cambio.

El Señor Tenebroso estaba alarmantemente silencioso mientras miraba a sus servidores. — ¿Cuántas víctimas hubo del bando de ellos?

Todo el cuerpo de Stuart comenzó a temblar. —Ninguna, Milord.

—Ninguna —repitió Voldemort alzando las cejas. —¿Y cuántas víctimas hubieron del nuestro?

Se puso blanco. —Siete, milord.

—Y más de una docena de heridos —agregó Macnair.

—¿Fuimos superados en número?

Pansy pudo literalmente ver el miedo creciendo en los ojos de su padre. —No, Milord. Nosotros los superábamos en número. Cuatro a uno.

La cabeza de Voldemort se apartó lentamente de ellos otra vez. Miró hacia adelante por un momento antes de que su vista se desviara a Pansy. Ella intento de la mejor manera disimular su miedo. Theo le tomo una de sus manos bajo la mesa y la sostuvo con fuerza.

—Pansy, querida, me dirías tus sensaciones sobre este asunto. ¿Debería o no ser tu padre castigado por su _considerable_ fracaso de hoy?

Pansy miro por sobre su hombro a su padre. Por un breve momento, sintió lástima. Luego el rostro de él cayó en una mueca cruel mientras la amenazaba a desafiarlo.

Ese fue el rostro que la llevó a ser golpeada con un millón de recuerdos a la vez. Él golpeando a su madre delante de ella cuando era una niña. Siempre diciéndole que no era lo suficientemente buena en la escuela, incluso cuando obtenía notas perfectas, o lo suficientemente buenas, exclamando que nunca nadie la iba a querer. Sólo una horrible vaca gorda. Así era como la llamaba. Recordó cuando estaba sentada en el sillón de la sala de dibujo con su madre, intentando de consolarla mientras él violaba en voz alta a Granger en la otra sala, haciéndola llorar, y gritar, y pidiendo misericordia. En ese momento, ella sólo lo había sentido por su madre. No fue hasta un año después cuando finalmente se dio cuenta que la chica que ella conocía estaba siendo obligada contra su voluntad a follar a su padre. Ahí fue cuando por primera vez se sintió en verdad disgustada consigo misma.

Pansy vio su rostro cuando ella se convirtió en Mortífago, riéndose mientras ella temblaba de miedo cuando el Señor Oscuro le puso su marca, y como no le importo para nada cuando ella llego a su casa para encontrar que su madre se había quitado la vida, o eso era lo que todos creían. Pansy no lo hizo. Su madre estaba depresiva pero no tenía una conducta suicida. Pero él… él era un maniaco.

—Debería serlo, milord —contestó Pansy, mostrándole a su padre una débil sonrisa. Se dio vuelta hacia Voldemort. —Él estaba más que feliz cuando vio a Draco recibir su castigo en Año Nuevo, y creo que el error de hoy fue mucho mayor que ese.

Voldemort sonrió, enviando escalofríos por su espina dorsal. —Creo que tienes razón. — Sin siquiera un movimiento, un sobresalto, un parpadeo, el Señor Tenebroso dijo la palabra — _Crucio —_ Y Stuart cayó de rodillas, gritando en agonía.

—Sólo una maldición y ya te has rendido, Padre —dijo Pansy, mirándolo con una sonrisa maliciosa. —Apreciaría que no deshonres el apellido Parkinson con tu falta de disciplina.

Stuart le frunció el ceño mientras se volvía a poner de pie. Cuando volvió a mirar al Señor Tenebroso, él tenía su varita levantada y apunto. —¡ _Crucio_!

Stuart comenzó a colapsar, pero peleo con fuerza para mantenerse de pie.

—¡ _Crucio_!

Sus rodillas comenzaron a ceder.

—¡ _Crucio_!

Estaba casi en el suelo antes de que se enderezara de nuevo.

—¿Te gustaría intentarlo, querida Pansy?

Pansy asintió al Señor Oscuro antes de levantarse y dirigir su varita. Su padre y ella encontraron sus miradas una última vez antes de que ella gritara — ¡ _Crucio_!

Stuart finalmente se desplomó. Incluso antes de que su maldición terminara, Voldemort volvió a lanzarla. Él miro a Pansy y esperaba que ella hiciera lo mismo, ambos alternando varias veces.

En poco tiempo, Pansy había perdido completamente la cuenta de cuantas veces su padre había sido castigado, pero cuando Voldemort finalmente levanto la mano, diciéndole que se detenga, Stuart estaba allí tendido, sus ojos en blanco pero seguía plenamente consciente.

— ¿Qué es lo que le sucede?— pregunto Macnair, acercándose y dándole una patada. Stuart lo agarro del pie y lo tiro sobre su espalda. Agarro la capa del otro mago, lo atrajo hacia él y le grito salvajemente a la cara.

Bellatrix se rio desde su asiento. —Mi querido esposo y yo hemos visto esto antes —dijo ella, mirando a Rodolphus casi con cariño por primera vez desde que Pansy los conocía.

Rodolphus sonrió. —Sí, los Longbottom's. Ese fue un día divertido.

—Macnair, Dolohov, póngalo en el calabozo hasta nuevo aviso —ordenó Voldemort. —Luego espero que regresen aquí pronto para sus _propios_ castigos.

—Sí, Milord. — dijeron ambos, mirándose entre sí nerviosos antes de sacar a un Stuart histérico de la sala.

Pansy lo miro, sin parpadear. Paso sólo un momento antes de que se diera cuenta de que Voldemort se había puesto a su lado. —No me di cuenta de que la locura pudiera venir tan rápido —dijo ella.

—Puede en exceso —contestó él. — ¿Esperabas qué muriera?

—No por _mi_ mano, Milord. —contesto ella sincera.

—Voy a tener eso en mente cuando finalmente me deshaga de él.

Voldemort se dio vuelta y salió. Los Mortífagos se levantaron de sus asientos y rápidamente comenzaron a salir de la sala, pero Pansy no se pudo mover, seguía paralizada cuando Theo y Goyle se pusieron a ambos lados de ella.

—¿Estás bien?—pregunto Theo, poniendo un brazo alrededor de sus hombros.

Pansy paso saliva y asintió. Era una sensación extraña, ser una de las dos manos que condeno a su propio padre a un destino mucho peor que la muerte. A pesar de que lo haya odiado como a ningún otro ser humano.

.

XXX

.

Hermione caminaba fuera de la base, su mente rebosaba con pensamientos horribles sobre donde podría estar Draco en ese momento. Él y Hannah eran los únicos que todavía no habían regresado. Seamus, Dean y Ernie habían perdido el rastro de ellos en el camino. Juraron que estaban a sus espaldas, pero ya habían pasado diez minutos y todavía no habían regresado.

—Hermy, por favor puedes sentarte —dijo Ron mientras la miraba desde su asiento. Ginny estaba mirando alrededor nerviosa junto a él y Harry ya estaba revisando el perímetro del escudo sobre su escoba.

— ¿Todavía no están aquí? —pregunto Kingsley mientras salía afuera.

Hermione se giró hacia él y negó con la cabeza frenéticamente. —No. ¿Cómo está Katie? —preguntó ella en un intento de despejar su mente de Draco.

—De hecho, está perfectamente bien —dijo Kingsley. —alguien conjuro algunos falsos moretones sobre ella, pero no va a decir quien fue.

Hermione asintió. Volvió a mirar hacia el bosque, esperando a que Draco emergiera. —Estoy un poco curiosa de escuchar cuál era su plan si yo no hubiera intervenido —dijo Hermione. —Habían sólo cinco de ustedes incluido Draco. Con todos esos Carroñeros, no hay manera de que ustedes pudieran haber salido allí a menos que ellos hubieran continuado con su trato, incluso con las habilidades de la Profesora McGonagall y las de usted.

Kingsley sonrió. —Entonces debemos estar contentos simplemente de que usted haya intervenido.

—¡Hermy, mira allá! —grito Ginny, apuntando mientras saltaba de su asiento.

Hermione siguió su dedo para ver a Harry volando lentamente junto a Draco, apoyando uno de sus brazos alrededor de los brazos de él entretanto Hannah apoyaba el otro. Hermione corrió hacia adelante, sin ni siquiera importarle que Draco gritara de dolor cuando ella arrojo sus brazos alrededor de él.

— ¡Oh, gracias Merlín! — dijo ella, dejando escapar un suspiro de alivio. Se apartó y miro su tobillo. — ¿Qué sucedió?

—Tuve que hacer una salida dramática —dijo él. —Estoy bastante seguro de que todo mi lado derecho esta raspado.

Hermione desgarro un poco la parte inferior de su pantalón para ver. Hizo una mueca. —Merlín, Draco. ¿Hiciste un deslizamiento de baseball o algo así?

—¿Qué es _bass_ —ball?

Hermione rodó los ojos. —No importa. Padma está en el pabellón medico con Katie. Harry, ¿lo puedes llevar en la parte de atrás de tu…?

— ¡Joder, no!

—Ya me había ofrecido —dijo Harry.

—Draco, este no es el momento de ser orgulloso—dijo Hermione. —Ahora, súbete.

—No me puedes obligar a que…

— ¡Súbete!— espetó, apuntando fervientemente a la escoba.

—Tan condenadamente mandona —murmuró Draco mientras Hannah lo ayudaba a subirse a la escoba de Harry.

Hermione sonrió.

—Esto es jodidamente humillante.

Ella lo tomo de la mano y camino junto a ellos. Ginny, Ron, Hannah y Kingsley fueron tras ellos.

Cuando llegaron al pabellón médico, Harry ladeó justo su escoba así Draco caía de un lado y sobre la cama. Hermione desgarró el resto de su pantalón. Todos hicieron una mueca al ver los raspones horribles en su pierna.

—Malfoy ¿qué es lo que hiciste? —pregunto Padma mientras se acercaba corriendo.

—Intenta deslizarte a un lugar seguro con una chica de cincuenta kilos sobre tu hombro.

—Peso más que eso —dijo Hannah con una sonrisa.

— ¿Dónde diablos se fueron ustedes dos?— exigió saber Ernie cuando se acercó a ellos. Padma ya estaba esforzándose por curar sus heridas.

—Me tropecé—dijo Hannah. —Malfoy volvió por mí.

Ernie la miró horrorizado. — ¿Tropezaste? ¡Bueno! ¡¿Acaso tan mal amigo soy?!

—¿Por qué la estabas llevando? —pregunto Hermione mientras agarraba una silla junto a la cama y tomaba su mano.

—Abbott atrapo un Hechizo Paralizante por mí —contesto Draco. —Mi capucha se cayó cuando la ayude y de pronto a ellos les importó menos matarnos.

Los ojos de Hermione se agrandaron. Respiro hondo varias veces mientras le estrujaba la mano. —Se suponía que no te tenías que quedar.

Draco sonrió. —No pretendas que ya no sabías que lo haría.

La boca de Hermione se torció hacia arriba. —Idiota.

Una hora después, el pabellón medico estaba bastante desocupado. Le habían dado a Draco una droga para dormir ;que prácticamente en sí lo habían obligado a tomar; y en ese momento estaba descansando mientras Hermione permanecía sentada fielmente a su lado. Ella miró detrás de la sala, donde Katie estaba sentada de manera similar junto al cuerpo frio de Anthony. Ya tenía una rigidez cadavérica, pero eso no la detuvo de intentar sostener su mano.

Hermione se puso de pie y lentamente se acercó. Había varias sillas vacías alrededor de ella donde el resto del pelotón había estado sentado momentos atrás. Hermione tomo la silla más cercana a ella.

—Alguien debió haberle cerrado los ojos —dijo Katie en voz baja. —Estaban muy abiertos cuando sucedió.

Hermione miro a Anthony y frunció el ceño.

Sin siquiera mirarla, Katie dijo —Estoy realmente contenta de que estés a salvo.

Hermione asintió. —Estoy contenta de que tú también estés a salvo. Pero… perdóname si este no es el momento, pero tengo un poco de curiosidad sobre lo que te sucedió. ¿Alguien te protegió?

Katie asintió. —No le dije a los otros, pero supongo que no hay nada de malo en decírtelo. Probablemente ya sabes que él está bien.

— ¿Quién?— pregunto Hermione.

—Lucius Malfoy— contestó Katie.

Hermione se puso pálida. —Lu…—Trago saliva, respiro hondo y comenzó de nuevo. — ¿Lucius Malfoy te ayudo?

—Sí. Cuando Quién—Tú—Sabes me ofreció a sus Mortífagos, Lucius se puso de pie y exigió que fuera de él, diciendo algo sobre que le gustaba mi fuego. Me llevo con él y yo… — los ojos de Katie se llenaron de lágrimas. Se secó. —Estaba tan segura de que me iba a violar, pero no lo hizo. Todo lo que hizo fue arrojarme en su cama y darme un libro. Y luego entro Pansy Parkinson, y me dio comida y agua. Incluso me peino haciéndome una trenza francesa intentando mantenerme tranquila. —Se rio suavemente. —Por supuesto, me la tuvieron que sacar y hacerme lucir un poco peor, pero es que sólo… no podía creer que fui salvada por los Mortífagos. Todavía no lo puedo creer.

Hermione tampoco lo podía creer. Lucius Malfoy ¿Un héroe? Parecía totalmente incomprensible. Especialmente cuando él había sido de todo menos eso con ella. Pero ahora…ella honestamente no sabía que creer.

Hermione miro hacia donde estaba Draco.

—Malfoy me dio algo para él —dijo Katie, metiendo la mano en su bolsillo. Sacó un pequeño, relicario plateado sin una cadena y se lo entrego a ella.

Hermione lo miro con atención. El relicario de Narcissa. Ella se había sentido horrible cuando se dio cuenta de que lo había dejado atrás, ahora, allí estaba. Ya en posesión de Draco.

Hermione lo abrió. De un lado había una foto de Narcissa y Lucius en el día de su boda, y del otro lado estaba Narcissa y un Draco de tal vez cinco años. Esas eran las dos personas que Narcissa máshabía amado en el mundo. Pero Hermione… no podía mirar a Lucius sin que su recuerdo regresara inmediatamente a ese día… el día más horrible de su vida. Le había quitado tanto, pero de repente se encontró preguntándose como debió haber sido para él. A solo horas después de haber perdido al amor de su vida, y obligado a tomar la inocencia de una chica para salvar a la única persona que le quedaba. Su hijo que ahora lo odiaba. Theo había dicho que esta Guerra estaba llena de matices grises pero, cuando se trataba de Lucius, Hermione estaba luchando para encontrar la salida del negro.


	40. Chapter 40

**N/P** (no, no es nota de quien plagio jajaja, es **NOTA DE QUIEN PUBICA** ) No es mi traducción y mucho menos es mi historia. Yo solo me atrevo a publicarla toda vez que muchas nos quedamos con ganas de leerla. **Disfrútenla hasta que la bloqueen.**

 **N/T** Super emocionada con presentarles mi primer proyecto, espero que les guste, muchísimas gracias a los que me apoyaron, especialmente a Romina Pascaretta que esta desde un principio y me ayudo a betear este capítulo y a Lena por autorizarme a traducir su historia.

 **N/A: *ADVERTENCIA*:** Esta historia va a ser bastante oscura. Trata temas de violación, asesinato, tortura, lenguaje vulgar, y dos almas quebradas. No apto para los corazones débiles. Esta va a ser mi única advertencia.

 **Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling, la trama le pertenece a Lena Phoria y la traducción a Sunset82.**

Antes que comiences a leer, no dejes review porque eso puede ser motivo de acoso hacia tu persona, no es necesario que lo hagas, tu disfruta la lectura.

Y por último pero muy, muy importante siempre lee los review que dejaré puesto que ahí informaré cada cuanto la voy a dar de baja, por aquello del bloqueo y las denuncias, así mismo avisaré si alternare con otra cuenta, para que esta historia sigua aquí.

 **Y repito, no lo escribí yo ni lo traduje yo, porque parece que a muchas no les queda claro**.

 **CAPITULO 40: NO SERÁ POR MUCHO TIEMPO**

—¡YA LLEGAMOS! —grito Ernie cuando se saco la capa de invisibilidad que cubría a Padma y a él y levanto las manos victorioso.

—¡Bebé, baja la voz! —lo retó en voz baja. —Tal vez llegamos a nuestro destino, pero todavía estamos en Hogwarts.

—Oh vamos. A nadie se le permite estudiar tan tarde —dijo Ernie. —Y con los Dementores de guardia, dudo que alguien en verdad _quiera_ salir de hurtadillas.

—Estarías sorprendido —dijo Draco, quitándose la capa que tenían él y Hermione.

Unos segundos después, Ron y Ginny se sacaron la capa de Harry, y Luna y Terry se quitaron la última. Draco estaba feliz de que no hayan podido conseguir más capas de invisibilidad porque, por algún motivo, _todos_ habrían querido asistir. Malditos buscadores de aventuras.

Para que todos llegaran allí de forma segura, y sin perder a nadie, Hermione había utilizado un Encantamiento Desilusionador sobre una soga y todos se la habían atado alrededor de sus cinturas. Se aseguraron de pegarse a las paredes en caso de que alguien pasara por al lado. Afortunadamente, sólo vieron algunos elfos domésticos y Draco se encargo de los Dementores. Era tarde así que todos los estudiantes y profesores estaban acostados. O al menos eso era lo que esperaban.

Uno de los pasadizos secretos los llevó directo desde el centro del Bosque Prohibido. No era precisamente cercano a su destino, pero el que estaba en Hogsmeade no era una opción ya que no podían utilizar sus capas en el pueblo. Y el que estaba en la Casa de los Gritos sólo los conducía al Sauce Boxeador, y ellos necesitaban estar adentro.

—Muy bien —dijo Hermione, enrollando la cuerda mientras todos se la desataban y la guardaba en su pequeña bolsa. —Ginny, Ron, Padma y Ernie, ustedes busquen en la sección de Magia Curativa mientras que el resto buscaremos en la Sección Prohibida. Si hay algún lugar en el que ustedes quieran investigar háganoslo saber antes de alejarse por su cuenta. ¿Todos tienen todavía los brazaletes que les di?

Todos asintieron y levantaron sus muñecas. Victoire y Luna los habían hecho varias noches atrás, y Hermione les había colocado un Encantamiento Protean. —Bien. Recuerden usarlos si están en peligro, o si sienten que alguien se acerca. Persona, Dementor, elfo doméstico, o… bien, cualquier otra cosa, supongo. No importa —dijo Hermione, arrugando el rostro pensativa mientras consideraba que otra cosa podría estar rondando por los corredores de Hogwarts. Pero eso no era lo importante en ese momento. —Manténganse juntos y, cuando tengan los libros, nos encontraremos en las mesas del fondo. ¿Entendieron?

Todos asintieron otra vez y se fueron corriendo. Todos juntaron los libros rápidamente y se encontraron en las mesas del fondo. Nadie quería estar alejado de Draco y su Marca por mucho tiempo, lo que era un giro irónico del destino para los miembros de la resistencia.

—En verdad no puedo creer que nos hayamos colado de vuelta en la escuela para estudiar —dijo Ernie mientras leía el índice del libro en el que estaba investigando. —Es decir, de todas las cosas que este lugar tiene para ofrecer. Un cancha de Quidditch. Grandes camas. Pociones en cantidad. Bañeras construidas para dos…

Padma sonrió junto a él y le dio un pequeño empujón. —Nunca antes te has quejado de las bañeras de la base.

—Lo hacemos funcionar —dijo él con una sonrisa.

—¿Sabes? Granger y yo no hemos intentado eso todavía, pero somos fanáticos de divertirnos un rato en la bañera. ¿Así que tú dices que es manejable?

— ¡Oh, sí! ¡Definitivamente!

Hermione mantuvo firmemente la mirada sobre el libro que tenía delante de ella, pero observo de reojo como los ojos de Ron se oscurecían ligeramente mientras miraba a Draco. Aunque intentara con esfuerzo apoyar la relación de ellos, Hermione sabía que le tomaría más tiempo que sólo un chasquido de dedos desvanecer todos los rastros de sentimientos que se tienen por una persona. Con un ligero suspiro, él cerro el libro que estaba mirando y regreso a la sección de Magia Curativa.

Tan pronto él se fue, Padma se inclino sobre la mesa y tomo el libro que él había dejado. Hojeo algunas páginas antes de ponerlo cuidadosamente dentro de su morral,al cual había hecho que Hermione le pusiera un Encantamiento Indetectable de Extensión.

—¿Estás _robando_ libros, Padma? —pregunto Hermione con la boca abierta y el ceño fruncido.

—No es _robar_ , Hermy. Es _tomar prestado._ Estamos en una biblioteca —dijo Padma. —Los devolveré cuando termine la Guerra. Los leería ahora pero estamos aquí por Harry.

Hermione gruño y asintió. No le gustaba, pero Padma si necesitaba que esos libros la hicieran progresar en su Magia Curativa.

Cerrando el libro que estaba leyendo, Hermione se lo entrego a Padma antes de levantarse y dirigirse a la Sección Prohibida. Apenas había comenzado a buscar cuando sintió un par de brazos cálidos envolver su cintura.

— ¿Estás enojada conmigo, amor? —pregunto Draco mientras le mordía la oreja.

—No —dijo ella, apartando la cabeza a un lado así él se detenía, pero esto sólo hizo que Draco se moviera a su cuello.

—¿En serio? Porque pareces molesta.

—Es sólo que no entiendo porque tienes que hacer eso —. Hizo su mejor esfuerzo para ignorar sus labios, su lengua y sus dientes, Hermione saco un libro de la estantería y comenzó a hojearlo.—Ron en verdad está intentando con esmero apoyarnos, y el que hables de nuestra " _hora de diversión en la bañera_ " no es justamente ser considerado ¿verdad?

—Lo siento —dijo Draco, moviendo una de sus manos para acariciar sus pechos. —Sinceramente olvidé que él estaba allí —. Comenzó a rozar los dientes donde su cuello se unía con su clavícula mientras que la otra mano se deslizó bajo su capa. Comenzó a desabrochar su pantalón lentamente.

Hermione cerró el libro de un golpe. —Draco,¿qué estás haciendo?

—Bueno, _estamos_ en la Sección Prohibida—dijo él, metiendo la mano en sus pantalones abiertos. —Pensé que sería divertido hacer algo prohibido.

—¿Cómo follar en una biblioteca? —pregunto ella mientras regresaba el libro a su lugar.

—La idea se me cruzo por la mente.

— ¿Mientras _cualquiera_ de las personas con las que vinimos puede entrar y atraparnos?

—Les dije que se mantuvieran alejados por un rato —dijo él. —Les dije que necesitábamos hablar en privado.

—¡Draco Malfoy, eres horrible!

Draco sonrió sobre su piel. —No te escucho decir que no.

Empuño su cabello y giro su cabeza así sus labios se encontraban. Se besaron con fuerza, Hermione gemía sobre su boca entretanto los dedos de él se deslizaban en sus bragas y comenzaban a acariciar su clítoris. De a poco fueron bajando y Draco estaba muy feliz de encontrar una caverna húmeda esperando por él.

—Debería haber sabido que follar en una biblioteca sería lo primero de tu lista de fantasías sexuales —. Comenzó a desabrocharse sus propios pantalones.

—Draco, deberíamos… —Hermione trago saliva, cerrando los ojos. —En verdad no deberíamos. ¿Qué sucede si los Dementores vienen…?

—No nos vamos a sacar la ropa —dijo él, deslizando una mano tibia por debajo de su suéter. —Vamos, amor —. Le volvió a besar el cuello. —Se espontanea conmigo.

Hermione se mordió el labio. Estaba a punto de asentir conforme cuando sus ojos se abrieron y se posaron sobre los libros delante de ella. Se paralizo, su cuerpo se distendió y ya no respondió al toque de Draco. Las manos de él dejaron de moverse.

—¿Ocurre algo?

Hermione negó con la cabeza. Estiro la mano y saco un libro de la estantería. Draco miro un poco por sobre su hombro. _"Como Remover Maldiciones Rotas y Otros Desafíos Mágicos."_

—¿No dijiste que la parálisis de Harry tal vez habría sido causada por un fragmento de la Maldición Asesina de Quién—Tú—Sabes aferrada a su espina dorsal?

—Sí, dije eso.

Draco frunció el entrecejo cuando Hermione le saco la mano de sus pantalones por instinto y se los abotonó de nuevo. Comenzó a hojear el libro, deteniéndose en la página con el capítulo de los títulos y leyendo cada uno cuidadosamente, mordiéndose el labio de una manera mucho menos sexual mientras las ideas inundaban su cabeza de cabello espeso. Sus ojos se iluminaron y su boca se abrió en una gran forma de "O".

— ¡Draco, mira esto! —grito ella mientras apuntaba uno de los capítulos. — ¡" _Los efectos de Maldiciones Rotas y Cómo Removerlas_ "! ¡Mi Dios, esto es brillante!

Hermione le saco la otra mano de dentro de su suéter y rápidamente se alejó con la nariz metida en el libro.

— ¿Vienes? —dijo ella.

—No al menos que regreses aquí —murmuró Draco para sí mismo.

Hermione se detuvo y giro sobre sí misma. — ¿Qué?

— ¡En un minuto! —dijo él, apuntando a la parte de su capa que estaba levantada.

— ¡Oh! —Hermione se sonrojó. Se había olvidado completamente de eso. —Más tarde —susurró antes de salir corriendo.

Draco gruño mientras metía las manos bajo su capa y se abrochaba los pantalones. Dejó escapar un frustrado suspiro mientras se apoyaba contra la estantería con los ojos cerrados. Y eso que sus planes de seducción estaban yendo tan bien.

Se quedó allí por un momento, intentando pensar en cualquier cosa que hiciera que su excitación bajara. Los Duendes, la anciana bibliotecaria Madam Pince, la Comadreja y la perra de Lucy haciéndolo. Todos eran pensamientos repulsivos.

Justo cuando Draco finalmente había comenzado a enfriarse, otro escalofrío entro en el aire. Las luces de la biblioteca parpadearon, y fueron prontamente seguidas por su muñeca comenzando a arder. La levanto y vio las palabras que comenzaban a garabatearse en el encantamiento plateado. _Dementores. Sección de Magia Curativa. Fila 12._

Draco se enderezo y se apresuro hacia la fila en cuestión de segundos. Las luces se apagaron por completo y Draco preparo su varita. — _¡Lumos!_

Cuando llego a la fila doce, Ron estaba de pie allí mirando por una de las repisas al otro lado. Se dio vuelta, miró a Draco, y luego apunto. —Se están dirigiendo por ese camino.

Draco siguió la dirección de su dedo con Ron detrás de él. Incluso en esa sala oscura, los Dementores no eran difíciles de ver. Grandes y fantasmales, con capas de veloz movimiento y ligeramente más densos que el aire alrededor de ellos. Draco toco su marca con la varita. Se iluminó y disparo lo que parecía ser a media docenas de Dementores, enviándolos en la dirección opuesta y, eventualmente, fuera de la biblioteca.

—Eso es un truco jodidamente ingenioso —dijo Ron tan pronto las luces regresaron. Miró con curiosidad el brazo de Draco. — ¿Cómo funciona?

—No tengo ni puta idea —dijo Draco siendo honesto. —Bellatrix era la única que sabía siquiera que existía hasta hace poco.

Ambos se dirigieron a donde estaban sentados todos los demás acurrucados juntos alrededor de la mesa. Sólo Hermione parecía haber continuado estudiando a pesar de todo. Levanto la mirada y le sonrió orgullosa a Draco.

— ¿Los alejaste?

—Si —respondió él —pero estoy preocupado por la cantidad. Probablemente deberíamos apresurar esto.

—Tal vez deberíamos tener a dos personas vigilando la entrada mientras terminamos —dijo Hermione. —Ron, Ernie ¿podrían ir ustedes?

— ¿Esto es porque somos los únicos aquí que no fuimos de Ravenclaw o genios? —pregunto Ernie, con un mohín.

—No soy un genio —dijo Ginny.

—Pero seguías siendo una de las primeras en tu clase —dijo Hermione. —Sí, Ernie, he elegido que se queden los estudiantes superiores.

Ernie quedo boquiabierto.

Terry sonrió. —Que despiadada. Me gusta.

— ¿No estás ofendido, Ron? —pregunto Ginny con su propia sonrisa.

—Nah —dijo él. —El único motivo por el cual obtuve notas medianamente decentes en la escuela es porque Hermy hizo la mayoría de mi tarea. Preferiría montar guardia.

—Gracias, Ron —dijo Hermione. Miro a Ernie. —Váyanse.

Él gruño y murmuró algunos insultos antes de seguir a Ron hacia la entrada.

— ¡Va ser mejor que dejes esa actitud, bebé o no vamos a tomar más baños juntos por mucho tiempo! —dijo Padma detrás de él.

Ernie murmuró y renegó un poco más.

— ¡Yo también te amo!

—En verdad creo que este es el libro —dijo Hermione un momento después. Seguía leyendo el mismo que antes. —Requiere una poción y un hechizo, ambos complicados —.Sacó la lista de ingredientes que ya había planeado llevarse de la clase de Pociones y comenzó a agregar algunos más. Hizo una pausa, y luego miró a Draco. —Lágrimas de Fénix es uno de los ingredientes. Vamos a tener que hacer otro viaje a las montañas.

Él asintió. — ¿Alguien más encontró algo útil?

Luna levantó la mano como si estuvieran en clase. —Sí. Encontré un hechizo que cura el daño del sistema nervioso, pero no estoy segura si es lo suficientemente fuerte para Harry.

—Vale la pena intentarlo —dijo Draco. —Todos tomen lo que necesiten. Es hora de irnos.

— _Después_ de que incursionemos el aula de Pociones —le recordó Hermione. Tomó los libros de ella y los de Luna y los puso en su bolsa.

—Sí, amor, _por supuesto —_ dijo él, mirando de reojo a pelirroja ya estaba al tanto de que ellos querían preparar una poción Matalobos para ella, pero Ginny estaba nerviosa porque los otros pudieran reconocer los ingredientes que estaban tomando. Hermione y Draco le prometieron que iban a ser lo más discretos posible.

Todos volvieron a ponerse sus capas y se ataron la soga alrededor de sus un momento seguro, nuevamente mudó a invisible. Comenzaron el largo recorrido a la sala de Pociones con Draco en la delantera. Hermione estaba cerca detrás de él sosteniendo con una mano la de él y con la otra aferrándose a su brazo. Por mucho que le había gustado la idea al principio, Draco sabía que no era el único que estaba preocupado por la cantidad de personas que habían llevado a la misión. Cuatro, a lo sumo, hubiera sido lo preferible, pero tenían mucho territorio que cubrir y poco tiempo para hacerlo. No sería descabellado decir que Hogwarts tal vez era el lugar más peligroso en el mundo en ese momento.

Llegaron todos bien al salón de Pociones. Hermione se sacó la capa que la cubría a ella y a Draco, desato la soga y fue al armario. De inmediato comenzó a arrojar ingredientes en su bolsa. Draco estaba cerca de ella con la lista y utilizó una pluma del escritorio del profesor para tachar los artículos por ella.

—Esto es inquietante —dijo Ernie mientras se sacaba la capucha y comenzaba a caminar alrededor.

—Uhh, bebé, cuando haces eso me sofoco aquí adentro —murmuró Padma desde algún lugar bajo la capa.

— ¡Shh! —dijo Hermione con el dedo sobre sus labios. —La oficina del Profesor está justo al lado. Necesitamos ser lo más silenciosos posible.

Ernie hizo un gesto de cerrarse la boca sobre sus labios y dio la vuelta. Luego, sin saberlo, chocaría contra los invisibles Luna y Terry, empujándolos directamente sobre un caldero que había quedado en una de las mesas. Las pequeñas manos de Luna salieron de su capa y lograron agarrarlo pero, si bien fue capaz de salvar el caldero, la cuchara dentro de él salió despedida, cayendo al suelo y emitiendo un fuerte ruido que hizo eco mientras rebotaba por el suelo de piedra. La mano de Ginny salió disparada en medio del aire y congelo la cuchara, pero no antes de haber rebotado un par de veces.

Todos se quedaron parados allí, inmóviles por un momento mientras prestaban atención con los ojos dilatados y el pulso acelerado si alguien se acercaba. Por un segundo, pareció que todo permanecería tranquilo, pero luego una puerta se abrió en algún lugar cercano y sobrevinieron pasos que se aproximaban a ellos rápidamente.

Hermione regresó al armario y comenzó a arrojar todo lo que pudiera conseguir en su bolsa. Draco dejo la lista, tiró la pluma a un lado y la ayudo de memoria. Cuando la puerta comenzó a abrirse, Hermione abrió más la bolsa y Draco metió todo adentro.

Ernie se volvió a poner la capa sobre su cabeza, así que las únicas personas que Horace Slughorn vio cuando irrumpió en el salón fueron Draco y Hermione paralizados junto al armario abierto.

—Buenas noches, Profesor —saludo Draco, sonriendo. —Luce usted bien.

Slughorn los miro boquiabierto. Parpadeo un poco antes de finalmente registrar lo que estaba sucediendo. Al instante comenzó a tirar de su camisa, intentando levantar la manga para poder tocar con su varita la Marca Tenebrosa que le habían colocado bajo el Imperio.

— _¡Expelliarmus!_ —grito la voz de Ron.

La varita de Slughorn salió volando y luego se desvaneció.

Draco levanto su varita y lanzo un _Impedimenta_ no verbal _._ Slughorn salió volando contra la pared, donde dos manos como ramas emergieron y lo mantuvieron quieto.

—Jodidamente espeluznante —dijo Ron, sacándose la capucha. Ginny asomo la cabeza al lado de él.

Slughorn justo abrió la boca para gritar cuando Hermione apunto con su varita y, en su cabeza, dijo _— ¡Silencio!_

Draco alzo las cejas cuando Slughorn quedo mudo de inmediato. —Impresionante, amor. Has mejorado enormemente.

Hermione sonrió. —Gracias.

Draco caminó lentamente hacia Slughorn, evaluando a su antiguo profesor mientras el anciano lo miraba con temor en sus ojos.

— ¿Vas a quitarle la Maldición Imperio? —pregunto Ernie, sacándose finalmente la capa de invisibilidad de él y de Padma.

—Eso depende —dijo Draco, deteniéndose delante de Slughorn y mirándolo.

— ¿De qué? —pregunto Ginny.

—De con qué frecuencia controlan para ver si sigue intacto o no.

Ginny salió debajo de la capa de ella y Ron, y dio un paso adelante. —Pero simplemente no puedes lanzar tu propio…

—Ellos conocen mi trabajo —dijo Draco. Levanto la varita y respiro hondo. Si sólo Hannah estuviera allí, ya que sus habilidades en Legeremancia superaban con creces a las de él. Aun así, tenía que intentarlo. — _¡Legeremens!_

Ah. No hay escudos. Draco supuso que en realidad nadie pensaría que la resistencia intentaría colarse en Hogwarts. Lo cual tenía sentido. Era una idea estúpida.

Después de una cuidadosa inspección, Draco descubrió que ellos casi nunca controlaban para ver si él seguía bajo la Maldición Imperio o no. El más reciente había sido la semana pasada.

—Parece que es su día de suerte, profesor —Draco maniobró su varita alrededor de la cabeza de Slughorn y le quito la maldición. —Bienvenido al mundo real.

Slughorn parpadeó. Y parpadeó otra vez. Sus ojos seguían sin enfocarse mientras miraba a Draco. Y luego a Hermione. Ron. Ginny. Ernie. Padma. Terry. Luna. Parecía que ahora todos habían salido de debajo de sus capas, la soga invisible había quedado descartada en algún lugar del el suelo.

Mientras todos lidiaban con él, Hermione regreso al armario y comenzó a controlar de nuevo su lista, asegurándose de que no se hubieran olvidado de nada durante el apuro para salir de allí.

—Profesor… ¿está bien? —pregunto Ginny, dando un paso adelante.

—Sí, que…donde… Querido Merlín, ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?

—Ahora cerca de cinco años —contestó Ron.

— ¿Se acuerda de algo? —pregunto Draco, soltándolo de su hechizo y bajando lentamente a Slughorn al suelo.

—Sí,lo… lo recuerdo todo. Sólo… no el tiempo.

Draco ladeó la cabeza. — ¿Le dijeron que no olvidara?

—No —dijo Slughorn, negando con la cabeza. —Nunca me dijeron nada —. Se detuvo y miró con atención a Draco. —Pero Merlín, han estado hablando mucho de ti.

— _¿En serio? —_ dijo Draco con una sonrisa.— ¿Y qué han estado diciendo?

—Oh, ya sabes. Lo mucho que quieren verte ejecutado por tus crímenes, pero Bellatrix sospecha que Quién—Tú—Sabes quiere mantenerte con vida.

— ¿Vivo? —pregunto Draco, frunciendo el entrecejo.

—Sí. Como su marioneta bajo la Maldición Imperio. Ella espera matarte antes de que eso suceda.

— ¡Bueno,si es un paquete de información útil! —exclamo Ernie. —Malfoy ¿nos los podemos quedar?

Draco sacudió la cabeza. —No. Si él se va, va a ser sospechoso. Necesita quedarse aquí. Pero quizás podemos llegar a una especie de arreglo. Granger ¿qué dices?

Hermione lo miró por sobre su hombro. Terminó de controlar el último ingrediente de su lista antes de cerrar la bolsa y acercarse.

—No lo sé —dijo ella, deteniéndose delante de Slughorn. —Supongo que no tiene un espejo de dos caras a mano, profesor ¿cierto?

—No —dijo Slughorn. —Esperen… ¿en verdad me dejaran aquí? En este pozo de la muerte.

—Sí —dijo Draco. —Ahora ¿es capaz de escaparse si es necesario?

—No. Los Dementores atacarían a cualquiera menos a Bellatrix. No sé porque.

Ron ladeó la cabeza.—Pero ¿Usted no conoce el truco…

Draco se dio vuelta y le dio una mirada penetrante. No le podían decir a Slughorn que tenía la habilidad de alejar a los Dementores justo allí en su brazo. Juzgando por la manera en que hablaba, seguramente lo utilizaría como un medio de escape.

—No sé a lo que te refieres, pero ellos también vienen y revisan nuestras habitaciones todas las noches. Los profesores, los alumnos, es todo lo mismo para ellos —. Hizo una pausa por un breve momento, parecía que estaba ordenando las ideas en su cabeza. —Pero hay una cosa, si insistes en mantenerme aquí —.Slughorn fue a la puerta y la abrió. Asomo la cabeza. Una vez que vio que no había nadie, dijo —Síganme.

Todos tomaron sus capas y la soga, y se dirigieron al corredor, apresurándose a la sala de al lado y entrando mientras Slughorn mantenía la puerta abierta. Luego la cerró detrás de ellos.

Draco miró alrededor para ver que estaban en su habitación. Era bastante común, bastante parecida a la habitación en la cual Hermione y él se estaba quedando en la base. Pero, por otro lado, ¿por qué un profesor bajo el Imperio necesitaría decorar?

—Me quedaré aquí por ahora y cooperaré —dijo Slughorn mientras se acercaba a una estantería que estaba en el rincón. —Pero no porque quieran colarse de nuevo sin que ellos aumenten la seguridad —. Sacó un libro y la estantería comenzó a deslizarse, revelando una puerta oculta en la pared. —Me quedaré por los niños. Al menos, los que son inocentes. Si llega el momento cuando necesitemos sacarlos, espero que todos ustedes me ayuden —.Abrió la puerta, luego se giró para mirarlos. —¿Comprendieron?

Todos asintieron.

—¿Adónde conduce esto? —pregunto Hermione, mirando insegura ante la puerta abierta.

—A las montañas —contestó Slughorn. — Al ser el Profesor de Pociones, a menudo necesito ingredientes de ahí, y me imagino que al igual que todos mis predecesores. No tengo permitido utilizarlo ahora, pero si necesitan hablar conmigo, esta es la mejor entrada.

Draco creó un toque sobre la puerta así Slughorn sabría que el que llegaba era un miembro de la resistencia. Después de que todos se lo memorizaran, Slughorn compartió toda la información que tenía que podría llegar a ser útil, pero eran raras las ocasiones cuando los Mortífagos dejaban escapar algo de valor delante de él. Sólo había escuchado a Bellatrix hablar de Draco por accidente. Pero prometió intentar y buscar todo lo que pudiera, siempre y cuando ellos le prometieran que le colarían algunos aperitivos y aguamiel, que actualmente faltaban dentro de las paredes de Hogwarts.

Todos se habían sacado la capa mientras caminaban por el largo pasadizo fuera de Hogwarts. Los llevó más lejos de lo que esperaban pero, para el futuro, necesitaban saber dónde estaba la salida.

Terminaron saliendo en una pequeña caverna a lo alto de las montañas. La nieve caía muy fuerte allí, y era un poco difícil distinguir donde estaban. Pero un pico de la montaña a una corta distancia disparo un recuerdo en la mente de Hermione.

—Creo que aquí es donde Fawkes me encontró —dijo ella, de repente mirando alrededor con más urgencia. —Sí. Estoy casi segura de que lo es. Él voló desde allí —. Señaló. —Draco, creo que deberíamos ir ahora y conseguir las lágrimas. Mientras estamos aquí.

Draco asintió.

— ¡Suena a un plan! —dijo Ernie, saliendo de la caverna. — Entonces ¿dónde vamos a…?

—No —dijo Draco. —No necesitamos ocho condenadas personas para subir una montaña —.Hasta la biblioteca los dejó. Pero ¿eso? No iba a suceder.

—Entonces Ron y yo iremos —dijo Ginny. —Si alguien va hacerlo entonces no deberían ser las dos personas más buscadas en el mundo.

—No — dijo Draco de nuevo. — Los Fénix son criaturas difíciles, y ya sabemos que éste ha considerado a Granger digna. No nos podemos arriesgar enviando a alguien nuevo. Todos necesitan regresar a la base y los alcanzaremos después.

Ginny se rio. —No lo creo. Si tú insistes en subir allí sin nosotros entonces todos esperaremos aquí a que regresen.

Draco se quejó. —Pero eso es estúpido.

—Lo que es _estúpido_ , Malfoy, es que siempre seas tan insistente acerca de no necesitar ninguna ayuda —dijo Ginny. —No sé cómo ustedes los Mortífagos trabajan, pero nosotros los miembros de la resistencia nos ayudamos entre todos.

—Bien, esperen —dijo Draco. —Como quieran.

Hermione ya había comenzado a alejarse en algún momento durante la discusión y Draco tuvo que correr para alcanzarla. Cuando miró hacia atrás, todos los otros se habían desvanecido, probablemente dentro de la caverna.

Era poco práctico utilizar la capa en ese lugar, así que fueron sin ella. Hermione siguió un camino cubierto de nieve por la ladera del pico, y no paso mucho tiempo antes de que escucharan un graznido que sonaba similar a la música. Draco y Hermione levantaron la vista para ver a Fawkes volando por encima de ellos.

—Parece que me encontró de nuevo —dijo con una sonrisa.

El pájaro aterrizo sobre una rama que salía de un lado de la montaña a varios metros de distancia. Ellos fueron hasta allí.

—Hola otra vez —dijo Hermione, frotando la cabeza del ave —.Estoy segura que recuerdas del muchacho del que te hable antes. Este es él —Hizo un gesto hacia Draco. —Tus lágrimas funcionaron de maravilla. Dile gracias a Fawkes, Draco.

— ¿Quieres que le agradezca a un maldito pájaro?

Hermione lo miró incisivamente. — ¡Sí! Ahora, hazlo antes de que lo ofendas.

Draco sonrió. —Gracias, Fawkes. La poción que ella preparó con tus lágrimas tal vez haya salvado mi vida.

— _Si salvaron_ tu vida.

La sonrisa de Draco se amplió. Extendió la mano hacia el pájaro. — ¿Puedo?

Fawkes bajo la cabeza, haciendo casi como una reverencia mientras Draco le acariciaba sus plumas suaves.

—Se dice que los fénix son grandes jueces de carácter, ¿sabes? —dijo Hermione mientras le sonreía a ambos.

—Me dijiste lo mismo sobre tu maldito gato y _esa cosa_ me odia _._

— _Él_ no te odia, Draco. Tal vez si fueras un poco más bueno…

— _Eso_ me seguiría mordiendo.

Hermione frunció el ceño. —Bueno, tal vez si fueras más agradable con todos.

Draco la miró de reojo. —Ocho personas subiendo una montaña fue una idea estúpida…

—Lo sé —dijo ella. —Es sólo que… hay _mejores_ maneras de decir eso.

Draco suspiro mientras continuaba acariciando al ave. —Lo estoy _intentando_ , Granger.

—Lo sé —dijo ella, tomando su mano desocupada. —Es que realmente quiero que seas feliz aquí.

—Lo soy —dijo Draco, dándole una sonrisa suave. —Pero seré más feliz cuando Theo, Bronson y Quigley estén con nosotros. Demonios, incluso la quiero a Pansy fuera de esa maldita ciudad.

—Y los sacaremos pronto —dijo Hermione. —Los que nos regresa al aquí y al ahora —. Ella le soltó la mano y busco dentro de su bolsa, finalmente sacando varios frasquitos vacíos. —Fawkes, si me permites.

El fénix ladeó la cabeza hacia Hermione, y ella puso uno de los frasquitos bajo su ojo derecho. Draco miró fascinado como el ave comenzó a compartir su don, una lágrima a la vez.

.

XXX

.

Rodolphus estaba sentado en el escritorio de su estudio, tenía una mirada de irritaciónplantada en su rostro mientras revisaba una vez más los archivos de Baldric Bronson y Zander Quigley. Había sospechado que quizás esos no eran sus verdaderos nombres, pero un registro de una clase antigua de Hogwarts comprobó que ambos habían asistido desde 1988 hasta 1995. Luego pensó que tal vez ellos habían robado esas identidades, pero eso también probó ser falso cuando encontró fotos de ellos tomadas durante su tiempo en la escuela. No. Estas dos personas en verdad eran Baldric Bronson y Zander Quigley, ambos con padres magos pero un abuelo Muggle, haciéndolos esencialmente basura ante sus ojos. Todos los que no fueran sangre pura lo eran.

Y luego los ojos de Rodolphus se cerraron mientras que su mente divago. Una vez más, sus pensamientos fueron consumidos con las imágenes de ella. Hermione. Su preciosa Sangre sucia. Incluso ella misma se había referido así cuando estaba en la forma de Draco. Por supuesto, se dio cuenta de que había estado actuando el rol. Uno que había actuado bien. Tan bien que le hizo preguntarse si tal vez era verdad, que ambos estaban, de hecho, involucrados. Parecía difícil de creer que el imbécil del mini Malfoy era capaz de tales sentimientos, especialmente con una Sangre sucia, pero Rodolphus comprendió que ella no era como las demás. Era una criatura extraordinaria, casi exquisita. Incluso después de años de tortura, su belleza nunca disminuyo, nunca cesó.

Su preciosa Sangre sucia era tan impresionante ahora como lo había sido esa primera noche que la tuvo. Él recordó mirar en un estado de trance como las lágrimas se deslizaban de sus ojos, el dolor desparramándose por su bello rostro mientras que a Lucius le habían dado el honor de tomar su inocencia. Tan pronto como él termino, Rodolphus había sido el primero en dar un paso para ser el próximo en tenerla. Solamente, que él no fue tan egoísta con ella como Lucius había sido. Haciéndolo rápido y seguramente doloroso mientras esperaba terminar con eso lo antes posible.

No, el tiempo de Rodolphus con ella nunca había sido como eso. Él nunca terminó hasta que ella lo hiciera primero. Y si bien Lucius había tenido el honor de tomar su virginidad, Rodolphus había tenido el honor de darle a su preciosa Sangre sucia su primer orgasmo. Podía recordar incluso ahora sus mejillas sonrosadas por la humillación. Fue durante esos momentos que él había notado las pecas claras en su nariz. A veces, por las noches, se quedaba despierto hasta tarde contándolas después de forzarla a tragar una droga para dormir, así ella dejaría de luchar cada vez que él intentaba abrazarla.

Un golpe llego a la puerta y Rodolphus abrió los ojos. Dándose cuenta que en ese momento tenía la mano dentro de sus pantalones. Suspiro mientras se soltaba. En el nombre y legacía de Salazar Slytherin, juró que la iba a volver a conseguir. La iba a tener en su cama de nuevo y follarla hasta que estuviera gritando su nombre. Todo a su debido tiempo.

—Entre — dijo con la varita sobre su garganta mientras se subía el cierre.

Su esclava entro con una bandeja de té y galletas. La puso sobre el escritorio mientras se aseguraba con cuidado evitar mirar sus papeles desparramados, ya que entendía que estaba prohibido. Rodolphus se puso de pie mientras ella le servía su té. Mientras sabía que su asquerosa Muggle no era nada comparado a su tesoro perdido, no podía negar que sus pensamientos sobre ella hicieron que se desesperara por un poco de liberación.

Tan pronto ella bajo la tetera, Rodolphus agarro a su esclava por los hombros y le empujo debajo de modo que ella estuviera inclinada hasta la cintura sobre el escritorio. Ni siquiera se fijó si ella estaba preparada para él antes de subirle el vestido, desabrochándose los pantalones y penetrarla. Estaba tan seca como un desierto, pero a él difícilmente le importaba cuando se refería a ella. Sólo una esclava se merecía el privilegio de siempre ser preparada.

Por supuesto, no paso mucho tiempo antes de que ella estuviera goteando sobre el suelo. Por alguna razón, ésta siempre tenía un deseo por él, incluso cuando él era brusco y cruel, y hacía todo en su poder sólo para hacerla que lo odie. Pero ella no lo hacía.

Mientras que Rodolphus no le importaba tener un juguete personal siempre listo para su disfrute, esta esclava estaba mal para llevar a cabo sus fantasías en todos los sentidos. Su cabello era demasiado claro, sus ojos demasiado oscuros, su piel demasiado bronceada, y su nariz carecía de esas pecas perfectas que extrañaba tanto como esos ojos ámbar.

Cuando terminó, Rodolphus salió rápidamente, empujando a la esclava a un lado antes de cerrar el cierre del pantalón.

—¿Ya terminaste?

Rodolphus levantó la vista para ver a su esposa apoyada contra el marco de la puerta. Luego tendría que castigar a su esclava con algunas Maldiciones Cruciatus por no cerrar la puerta detrás de ella.

Rodolphus se tocó la garganta con los dedos, finalmente logrando manejar ese hechizo sin una varita. —Tengo trabajo que hacer — dijo antes de regresar a su escritorio.

—Sí, puedo ver lo duro que estás trabajando —dijo Bellatrix, entrando a la sala y mirando fijo a la esclava en el suelo mientras se arreglaba el vestido. — ¿Todavía encuentras placer con ésta después de todo este tiempo?

—A medias—dijo Rodolphus, sonriendo al notar de reojo como los ojos de su esclava comenzaban a lagrimear. —Pero tenemos que aguantarla hasta que el Señor Tenebroso diga lo contrario, así que tal vez debería sacar algún provecho de ella.

— ¡Tú! ¡Esclava! ¿Por qué hay solo una taza aquí? —espetó Bellatrix. Levanto su brazo y le dio una fuerte bofetada. La chica se mordió el labio para no gritar por el dolor, comprendiendo que eso sólo sería peor para ella si lo hacía. — ¡Ve y busca otra!

La esclava miró a Rodolphus.

—Creo que deberías hacer lo que la bruja dice.

—Sí, Amo —. Asintió ella y se inclinó antes de salir corriendo de la sala.

— ¿Tu preciosa Sangre sucia era así de sumisa? —preguntó Bellatrix, caminando alrededor del escritorio y sentándose directamente delante de él.

Rodolphus continuó trabajando con una mano continuamente sobre su garganta. —Tú sabes que no lo era.

—No me has hablado desde tu encuentro con ella en las montañas, querido esposo. Dime ¿Qué te dijo?

—Nada. Se limitó a expresar su deseo de vernos a todos muertos antes de escapar.

—Y ella estaba disfrazada de Draco.

—Sí.

— ¿Fue creíble?

Rodolphus respiró hondo y cerró los ojos. —Bastante. Tiene el cinismo del imbécil de tu sobrino muy bien actuado. Se merece un título.

—Hmm… entonces ella debió haber pasado mucho tiempo "intimo" con él.

Rodolphus abrió los ojos y miró a su esposa, queriendo más que nada borrar esa sonrisa espantosa de su rostro.

—Escucha, _esposo_ , quiero asegurarme de deshacerme de Draco mucho antes de que el Señor Oscuro siquiera consiga poner las manos en él.

Rodolphus alzó las cejas. — ¿Por qué mi querida y dulce esposa? ¿Estás en verdad diciéndome que planeas ir en contra de una orden directa de tu amado amo?

—Nunca se me dio la orden de _no_ matar a Draco —dijo Bellatrix, levantando la nariz en el aire y mirándolo fijo a través de sus ojos entrecerrados. —Sólo encontrarlo. Vivo o muerto nunca fue discutido.

—Bien —dijo Rodolphus. —Si lo encuentras yo lo matare. Con tal de que convenzas al Señor Tenebroso de que deje que me quede con mi Sangre sucia por más de una noche.

—Puedes quedártela para siempre por lo que me importa —dijo ella, bajándose del escritorio. —Al menos ella se quedaba fuera de mi camino. Esta carga actual es aún más irritante que un elfo doméstico. ¿Supongo que no me vas a dejar que me deshaga de ella cuando el Señor Tenebroso nos dé la orden?

Rodolphus agito su mano en el aire con indiferencia.

— ¿Todavía no has encontrado nada sobre estos dos? —pregunto Bellatrix, levantando una fotografía de Bronson y Quigley en los gradas en un partido de Quidditch en Hogwarts.

—Nada —contesto Rodolphus. —Fueron a Hogwarts pero no hay ningún indicio de que conocieran a Draco ni a la Sangre sucia. Parece que en verdad él los eligió al azar.

—Quincy dice de que cuando siguieron una vez a Draco, el apuesto buscaba un poco de atención masculina —.Hizo una pausa. —No supones que mi querido sobrino…

Rodolphus se rio entre dientes, un horrible sonido ronco que salía de su garganta dañada. —Tal vez deberías preguntarle a tu amigo Quincy a quien en realidad estaba siguiendo esa noche.

Bellatrix pensó por un momento antes de que los ojos se le iluminaran. —A su precioso hijo ¿no?

Rodolphus sonrió.

Ella chilló de alegría. — ¿Quién lo hubiera pensado? Theodore follándose a un hombre, y Draco follándose a un Sangre sucia. El plan del Señor Tenebroso para la reproducción de Sangrepuras ciertamente parece sombrío.

El rostro de Rodolphus se desencajo. Sabía por esa pequeña sonrisa todavía presente en su rostro que lo había dicho a propósito. —Draco _no_ está…

—Deja de mentirte a ti mismo, esposo. Draco se está follando a tu Sangre sucia, y es hora de que aceptes…

En un momento de rabia, Rodolphus pasó sus brazos por el escritorio y tiró todo lo que estaba encima. Levanto su puño hacia ella, queriendo nada más que golpear.

—Hazlo — se burló ella. —Y luego voy a dejar que le expliques al Señor Oscuro porque te atreviste a elegir a atacar a su primera en comando. ¡Todo por una asquerosa puta Sangre sucia!

Rodolphus levanto su puño más alto.

— ¡Amo!

Él se giró para ver a su esclava parada en el marco de la puerta con una taza extra en la mano. Lo miró con ojos suplicantes.

—Por favor no. Su Lord ya está enojado con usted.

— ¡ _No_ me digas lo que tengo que hacer! —grito Rodolphus, marchando hacia adelante y usando su puño levantado para golpear a su esclava con fuerza al suelo. — ¡Ahora limpia este desorden!

Ella asintió, conteniendo las lágrimas antes de poner la taza sobre el escritorio y arrodillándose para ordenar los papeles que se cayeron. Pero luego se detuvo. Sus dedos rozando la esquina de una foto cubierta a la mitad cuando una mirada familiar la vio. Ella la levanto, su corazón dejo de latir cuando vio el rostro familiar de alguien que no había visto por mucho tiempo. Alguien que conocía.

—Honestamente, no entiendo a estos esclavos —dijo Bellatrix. — ¿En verdad ella encuentra este trato tan agradable que se quiere quedar aquí permanentemente?

Rodolphus se encogió de hombros. Tenía que admitirlo, esta esclava había sido mucho más divertida en el principio. Él había sido uno de los primeros en ser su dueño y se encontró a si mismo aburrido del miedo, así que decidió intentar algo nuevo. Manipulación. Había sido mucho más fácil de lo que esperaba. Algunas palabras amables por aquí, y un orgasmo por allá y rápidamente se convirtió en arcilla en sus manos, preparada justo para ser moldeada. Y, ahora, aquí estaban, tal vez seis meses después y de alguna manera ella se había convertido en nada más que una patética enamorada aburrida. La manipulación de esta clase nunca funcionaría en su preciosa Sangre sucia. Esa era simplemente otra pequeña parte de su atractivo. Era irrompible.

—Amo…

Rodolphus miró a su esclava, inseguro de si había siquiera hablado ya que la voz fue casi inaudible.

Ella trago saliva, sus ojos estaban fijos en sus manos. — ¿No… no he sido buena con usted?

Bellatrix alzó las cejas. — ¿Qué dijiste?

—No le estaba hablando a usted —espeto la esclava, finalmente moviendo sus ojos así podía mofarse adecuadamente de Bellatrix. Luego su mirada se posó en Rodolphus. —Amo, por favor, dígame. ¿En qué me equivoque?

Rodolphus y Bellatrix se miraron entre sí. — ¿Además de lo obvio de haber nacido? —preguntó él.

—Por favor, sólo dígame que hice —. La esclava se arrastró de rodillas hasta los pies de Rodolphus. — ¡Por favor, déjeme arreglar esto! ¡Déjeme ser mejor para usted! ¡Haré lo que sea! ¡Por favor, sólo no me castigue de esta manera! — le agarró la pierna y levanto la cabeza, mirándolo desesperada.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? —pregunto él, intentando patearla.

Pero la esclava sólo se aferró con más fuerza. — ¡Amo, por favor! ¡Por favor, no lo lastime! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento si le fallé o lo decepcione, pero no lastime a mi hermano!

— ¿Por el nombre de Salazar de qué estás hablando? —gritó él, agarrándola por el cabello y levantándola.

— ¡Mi hermano! —gritó ella, sosteniendo algo ante él.

Bellatrix tomó la foto y miró con atención.

— ¿Por qué tiene esta foto? ¡Por favor, no lo castigue a él por mis fracasos!

— ¿Este es tu hermano? —pregunto Bellatrix, mirando fijamente a la foto de Zander Quigley. —Pero tú no eres una bruja. Espera. ¿Eres una Squib?

La esclava frunció el ceño cuando Rodolphus le soltó el cabello. — ¿Una _squid_? ¿A qué se refiere?

— ¿Vienes de una familia mágica? —preguntó Bellatrix lenta y condescendientemente.

—No —contestó la esclava, negando con la cabeza.

—Y Baldric Bronson —dijo Rodolphus. — ¿Ese nombre significa algo para ti?

Ella lo miro, boquiabierta y parpadeó algunas veces. —Nosotros crecimos con él. Era nuestro vecino. Fue sólo una coincidencia que ambos resultaran ser magos. Nos dijeron que era una posibilidad en un millón cuando ese anciano con la nariz torcida les dio sus cartas de aceptación.

Rodolphus y Bellatrix se miraron de nuevo, sus rostros permanecieron tensos por un momento antes de que finalmente irrumpieran en sonrisas. —Malditos Sangre sucias — dijo Rodolphus. —Escondiéndose en Londres.

—Deben ser idiotas —dijo Bellatrix.

—Idiotas con un tremendo falsificador. _Ambos_ hemos revisado sus documentos, querida esposa.

La esclava quedó paralizada, su piel bronceada se puso blanca como un fantasma mientras lentamente se daba cuenta de lo que recién había hecho. — ¿Ustedes… ustedes no lo están buscando por mí?

— ¡Por supuesto que no! —espeto Bellatrix.— ¡Cómo si cualquier esclava fuera _así_ de importante!

—Ven —. Rodolphus puso la mano sobre el hombro de su esclava, haciéndola saltar. —Es hora de que te presentemos adecuadamente al Señor Tenebroso —.Ella ni siquiera intento luchar mientras él la empujaba hacia la puerta.

Bellatrix echó a reír alegre mientras los seguía, levantando una foto de Bronson del suelo mientras la miraba y la ponía detrás de la foto de Quigley. A veces, ella en verdad amaba su pequeño, hermoso y retorcido mundo.

.

XXX

.

Hermione y Draco estaban en la habitación de Harry. Habían preparado dos mesas allí para hervir pociones. Draco estaba en ese momento revolviendo la Poción Matalobos mientras que Hermione trabajaba en una para las piernas de Harry, todo mientras él los observaba con atención desde su cama.

Tan pronto como Hermione puso la última pizca de ingredientes en su caldero, miró a Draco y dijo —Deja que me encargo de eso por ahora. Necesitas practicar aquel hechizo.

Draco asintió y le entrego la cuchara de madera. Por alguna razón, se había decidido que él sería quién lanzaría el hechizo sobre Potter que iba junto con la poción. Él intento librarse con el argumento de que "solo seres queridos pueden realizarlo con éxito", pero Hermione señaló que eso sólo era relevante para el hechizo temporal que utilizaron sobre Harry. La verdad era que Draco era el mejor lanzador de hechizos que había alrededor. Hermione había pasado demasiados años sin una varita y, en ese momento, él la había superado en habilidad. Aunque admitirlo le había dolido, la salud de Harry era lo más importante, por lo que ella cedió y paso a convencer a Draco con sus propias manos. Por supuesto, todo lo que necesitaba era un buen polvo con la promesa de otro cuando terminara.

Draco levantó el libro y comenzó a agitar su varita alrededor, intentando llegar a la perfección del movimiento para cuando lanzara el hechizo de verdad.

— ¿Cuándo va a estar terminado? —pregunto Harry mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Crookshanks acostado junto a él. — ¿Días?

—No —dijo Hermione. —En unos veinte minutos.

Harry paso saliva. — ¿Tan pronto?

— ¿Preferirías que tomara días? —pregunto ella, mirándolo.

Harry negó con la cabeza. —No. Es sólo que… ¿qué pasa si no funciona?

—Entonces intentaremos el hechizo que Luna encontró.

La puerta se abrió y Ron entró. — ¿Es éste? —pregunto, levantando su espejo de dos caras.

Hermione sonrió. —Sí. ¿Qué hora es?

Todos miraron el reloj. Faltaban dos minutos para la una de la mañana.

—En verdad no podemos dejar de hablar con ellos en este momento —dijo Hermione, girando hacia Draco mientras continuaba revolviendo su poción. — ¿Crees que estaría bien si dejamos que Harry y Ron escuchen sus nombres?

—Sólo si me dejan ponerles escudos protectores alrededor de sus mentes para proteger esa información —contesto Draco.

Hermione miró a Harry y a Ron expectante. Ambos se encogieron de hombros. —Si tienes que hacerlo —dijo Ron.

—Ven y encárgate de esto ¿quieres?

Ron se acercó y le entrego a Hermione el espejo antes de tomar la cuchara.

—Baldric Bronson — dijo ella al espejo.

— ¡Pastelito! —gritó Bronson en el momento que apareció. — ¿Y dónde está mi segundo Mortífago favorito?

Ella movió el espejo hacia Draco, quien resopló. — ¿En serio? Unos malditos besuqueos y ¿he sido desplazado a ser numero dos?

—Si —.Bronson sonrió. Estaba en su dormitorio, pero comenzó a caminar hacia el living. —Oh, y por cierto. Un par de amigos tuyos se pusieron demasiado cómodos en lo que una vez fue mi dulce morada y la de Quigs.

Bronson movió el espejo así Draco podía ver que todos sus muebles habían sido dejados de lado. Blaise y Daphne estaban sentados en el medio del suelo con papeles alrededor de ellos.

—Hay más espacio aquí de lo que hay en el tren —dijo Daphne, sonriendo mientras miraba el espejo. —Buenas noches, Draco.

— ¿Joder, están durmiendo ahí? —pregunto Draco, acercándose a Hermione y mirando más de cerca en el espejo.

—Oh, seh —dijo Quigley, quien estaba recostado en el sillón que había sido empujado contra la pared. —Por las últimas dos malditas noches.

—Lo siento, amigo, pero me sobornaron con cigarrillos —dijo Bronson con un mohín. —Ahora supongo que estamos conviviendo.

— ¡Suerte la tuya! —canto Daphne antes de volver a sus papeles. Eran mapas de la ciudad, por lo que Draco pudo ver.

—Seh, porque no es como si estuviéramos haciendo todo esto para sacar a su condenada tía y a los otros de Londres o algo así. Simplemente estamos pasando el rato para divertirnos —dijo Blaise. Él y Daphne intercambiaron una sonrisa.

— ¿Y cuánto me van a cobrar por sus servicios? —pregunto Draco.

—Te lo haremos saber tan pronto tu bóveda sea accesible de nuevo —contestó Blaise con un guiño.

—Oye, Pastelito, ¿quién está sentado detrás de ti? —pregunto Bronson.

Hermione se giró para encontrarse con que Harry los estaba mirando de cerca. —Oh, cierto. Nunca los presente —. Se movió más cerca. —Bronson, este es Harry.

Hubo un estruendo fuerte cuando Quigley, Blaise y Daphne se apresuraron en ponerse de pie. Se amontonaron alrededor del espejo, Bronson luciendo bastante disgustado cuando todos invadieron su burbuja personal.

—Mierda ¿Potter está vivo, joder? —grito Blaise, tirando del espejo hacia él.

Bronson lo volvió a tirar al centro.

— ¡Gracias, Merlín! —dijo Daphne dramáticamente. — ¡Por años han circulado rumores de que estabas muerto!

—No. Vivito y coleando—dijo Harry. —No literalmente —.Miró triste hacia la poción que se estaba hirviendo.

Nadie del otro lado del espejo pareció captar su críptico mensaje. Todos estaban demasiado entusiasmados de ver a Harry Potter.

— ¿Pastelito te ha contado sobre mí? —pregunto Bronson. —Somos así de unidos —. Levanto los dedos y los cruzó.

—Sí, ella me ha contado sobre ti —dijo Harry. —En sí, creo que lo ha hecho. Nunca utilizó nombres.

—Yo soy el apuesto, extravagante y bastante adorable chef —dijo Bronson. Hizo una pausa. —Algunos también me considerarían encantador. Soy encantador ¿cierto, Quigs?

—No.

— ¡Sí! ¡Definitivamente encantador!

Harry sonrió. —Entonces sí, lo ha hecho —dijo él. —Gracias por ayudarla. Especialmente todas esas veces en que Malfoy fue un imbécil.

—¡Oye! —lo regaño Draco.

— ¡Oh, no tienes ni una jodida idea!

Hermione y Ron se miraron y se rieron.

—Y tú eres el que enseño a Malfoy a preparar waffles ¿cierto? —pregunto Harry. —Todos aquí realmente te agradecen por eso.

—Awww, Malfoy ¿utilizaste mi receta?

— ¿Nos puedes hacer waffles, _ahora_? —pregunto Daphne, sus ojos se iluminaron cuando miro a Bronson.

— ¡Ah, sí, amigo! —secundo Quigley. — ¡Waffles! ¡Waffles!

Blaise y Daphne se unieron. — ¡Waffles! ¡Waffles!

Bronson rodó los ojos. — ¿Ves con lo que tengo que lidiar aquí?

—Está bien, de todas maneras tenemos que continuar —dijo Draco. — ¿Algo nuevo para reportar?

—Denme un segundo con él ¿quieren? —dijo Blaise, tomando el espejo.

—Está bien, está bien ¡Malfoy! ¡Pastelito! _¡Harry Potter!_ —dijo Bronson. Daphne y Quigley saludaron con la mano antes de seguirlo a la cocina.

— ¿Qué sucede? —pregunto Draco.

Blaise de repente lo miro muy serio. —Es Stuart Parkinson. El Señor Tenebroso utilizo a Pansy para castigarlo severamente después de su fracaso para capturarte. Ambos alternaron utilizando la Maldición Cruciatus en él y bueno, ya no está realmente en su sano juicio, si entiendes lo que digo.

Hermione jadeo sorprendida.

—Pansy está bastante afectada por eso. Más de lo que pensó que iba a estar. Él está encerrado en el sótano de la mansión del Señor Tenebroso y ella ha estado pasando las noches allí observándolo. Estoy preocupado por ella, amigo. Creo que esto podría ser el final para Pansy. Ha llegado a su límite.

—¿Quieres sacarla? —pregunto Draco.

—Sí, con los otros —dijo Blaise. —Es por eso que Daph y yo estamos intentando hacer esto rápido. Pero sabemos que ella no se va a ir, no con Theo todavía adentro, así que estábamos esperando que alguien de tu bando pueda encontrarla a mitad de camino y bombardearla. Golpearla en la cabeza o algo así para obligarla a irse.

—Yo lo haré —Hermione se ofreció.

Blaise se rio. —Apuesto a que sí.

—Sólo elabora tu plan —dijo Draco. —Ya se nos ocurrirá algo de nuestro lado.

—Bien, gracias —dijo Blaise.

—Y hazme un favor, mantén vigilado a esos dos idiotas por mí. Están jugando con fuego al quedarse allí y no necesito dos malditas muertes más en mi consciencia.

—Está bien, Draco. _Tienes_ permitido decir que te importan ¿sabes? —dijo Blaise, haciéndole un guiño. —Daph y yo nos encargamos de esto. Hablaremos pronto.

—Tres días —dijo Draco. —Hagan otra pijamada.

—Lo haremos. Buenas noches, amigo.

Draco tocó el espejo y pronto estuvo mirando a su propio reflejo. Hermione asomo la cabeza junto a la de él.

— ¿A alguien más le dieron ganas de comer waffles ahora? —pregunto Ron mientras continuaba revolviendo la poción.

Hermione se rio. —De hecho, yo quiero —.Se acercó a él y retomo la cuchara.

— ¿Así que Pansy Parkinson es una desertora? —pregunto Harry.

Draco salió de su aturdimiento y lo miró. —Tal vez lo sea.

—Y Theo Nott —dijo Ron. —Si ella no se va por él entonces debe serlo.

Draco gruño. Levanto su varita. —Parece que me voy a divertir un poco jugando alrededor de sus cabezas.

En el momento en que Draco terminó de poner los escudos alrededor de sus mentes, Hermione bajó el fuego de la Poción Matalobos y la dejó hervir a fuego lento sin tener que revolver. Regreso al otro caldero justo cuando la alarma del reloj sonó.

—Hora de poner el último ingrediente —dijo ella, mirando de reojo a Harry y tragando saliva. Levanto el frasquito con las lágrimas de fénix y dejó caer una gota en la poción. Una nube de humo azul brotó de la misma, emitiendo un aroma similar al océano.

— ¿Está lista? —pregunto Draco, levantando de vuelta el libro y leyendo las instrucciones.

—Creo que si —dijo ella mientras él se ponía junto a ella. Una vez que confirmaron que todo estaba completo, vertió un poco de poción en una copa y se acercó con cuidado hacia Harry. — ¿Despertamos a Ginny para esto? —pregunto ella.

Harry lo pensó por un segundo, luego negó con la cabeza. —No. Sólo debemos despertarla si funciona. Está durmiendo por primera vez en semanas y si esto falla no podrá volver a dormir.

Hermione asintió. —Draco ¿estás preparado con el hechizo?

Draco agito su brazo en el aire, practicando un poco más. —Creo que lo tengo —dijo. —Una vez que bebas la poción, Potter, necesitas quedarte completamente inmóvil.

—Está bien —dijo Harry nervioso.

—Ron ¿puedes ayudarlo a que se acueste sobre el suelo? —pregunto Hermione. —Es una posición un poco extraña así que te voy a tener que dar la poción en la boca.

Ron puso los brazos alrededor de Harry y lo bajo de la cama.

Crookshanks intentó saltar tras él, pero Hermione dijo —Crookshanks, quieto — y él obedeció.

Harry yacía de espalda mientras que Hermione se arrodillaba junto a él. Respiro hondo antes de verter la poción cuidadosamente por la garganta, tan pronto como Harry bebió la última gota, ella retrocedió y Draco dio un paso adelante.

El hechizo que realizaba sonaba un poco musical. Agitó su varita desde el cuello de Harry hasta los dedos de sus pies, todo eso mientras recitaba un encanto largo que ninguno de ellos entendía. Su varita iba subiendo de regreso a la cabeza de Harry cuando algo comenzó a tirar de él. Draco continuó realizando el hechizo mientras que una fuerza invisible comenzó a luchar con él para tener el control, pero él no se detuvo, no desistió. Una gota de sudor se deslizó por su frente cuando la fuerza se convertía en algo más fuerte. Él lucho con la misma utilizando toda su fuerza, hasta que finalmente gritó — _¡Depello et Sana!_

Draco cayó de espaldas cuando la fuerza lo soltó, una nube de humo negro se liberó del cuerpo de Harry con un fuerte y resonante siseo. Todos miraron cuando se evaporo ante sus propios ojos.

—Demonios —dijo Draco. —En el libro no decía nada sobre _eso_.

—¿Estabas luchando con algo? —pregunto Ron.

—¡Creo que estaba luchando con ese maldito humo!

—¿Cómo te sientes, Harry? —pregunto Hermione, inclinándose sobre él y mirándolo.

—No lo sé —respondió él. —Tengo un poco de miedo a moverme.

—El horrible monstruo de humo se fue, Potter. No hay nada de que tu fea cabeza rajada tenga que preocuparse…

—¡Draco, ahora no! — lo regañó Hermione.

—Sólo intenta mover tus piernas, amigo —sugirió Ron.

Harry asintió. Cerró los ojos y enfoco toda su atención sobre los dedos de su pie derecho, imaginando que se movían como solían hacerlo.

Hermione jadeo sorprendida mientras que Draco y Ron estaban callados. Harry abrió los ojos para ver una lágrima deslizándose por la mejilla de ella. — ¿Qué sucede? —pregunto él, apoyándose sobre sus codos y mirando fijamente a sus pies. Se quedó boquiabierto cuando sus dedos se doblaron, lentamente, y luego se volvían a enderezar. —Se están… se están moviendo.

Hermione lo miró, sus ojos brillaban mientras asentía con entusiasmo. —¡Sí, sí, se mueven!

—¡Intenta con los otros! —grito Ron emocionado.

Harry asintió. Se concentró con fuerza y de alguna manera hizo que los dedos de su pie izquierdo se movieran. Al principio estaban más tiesos que los de la derecha, pero luego ambos pies comenzaron a moverse libremente.

—Se están moviendo —repitió él, intentando doblar su pierna derecha. Funcionó. — ¡Se están moviendo! ¡Se están moviendo! Están jodidamente… ¡Ah!

En todo su entusiasmo, Harry había intentado ponerse de pie, pero sus piernas todavía estaban muy débiles y se desplomo en el suelo.

—Todo a su tiempo, Harry —dijo Hermione, atrapándolo lo mejor que pudo. —No has caminado sin la ayuda de magia en casi cinco años. Probablemente necesites un poco de terapia física.

—¡Que importa! —gritó él. — ¡Se están moviendo! ¡Hermy, mis piernas! ¡Mis piernas, se están moviendo!

Hermione se echó a reír. —Lo sé, Harry. Las puedo ver.

—¡Pero puedo _sentirlas_! ¡En verdad puedo sentirlas!

Harry comenzó a llorar mientras jalaba de ella, abrazándola con fuerza. Hermione lloró con él, ambos reían histéricos.

—Oh, me voy a meter en esto —dijo Ron, moviéndose hacia adelante y arrojando sus brazos alrededor de ellos.

Hermione miró a Draco y levantó uno de sus brazos.

Draco alzó una ceja. —No lo creo, amor. Prefiero mantenerme al margen de este festival de abrazos del trío dorado.

—Draco —dijo ella severa. —Tú eres el que realizó el hechizo. Ahora ven a abrazarnos.

—No.

Hermione le entrecerró los ojos. Agitó la mano y Draco se deslizo sobre sus rodillas hacia ella.

— ¡Maldita sea, Granger! —gritó él mientras ella pasaba su brazo alrededor de su cuello y lo atrajo hacia su pecho. — ¿Cuándo aprendiste hacer eso?

—Justo ahora —dijo ella, apretándolo con más fuerza.

Draco gruño. —Bien. Te abrazare a _ti_ —dijo, de alguna manera logrando envolver los brazos alrededor de su cintura en esa posición incómoda. —Malditos Gryffindor´s y todo su jodido afecto. Me enferman.

Hermione se rio y lo atrajo más cerca. —Sólo relájate, Draco, y disfruta este momento de felicidad con nosotros.

Draco suspiro. Se posicionó en ella un poco e intento con dificultad ignorar el hecho de que ella estaba actualmente enredada con otros dos magos. Pero estaba feliz. Todos lo estaban. Sólo en ese momento se dio cuenta de que esa era una de las pocas ocasiones que había visto a Harry sonreír desde que llegaron allí. Porque por primera vez en casi cinco años, el Niño que sobrevivió finalmente vio un rayo de esperanza.

—La Pequeña Comadreja va a estar jodidamente enojada cuando se entere de que no la despertaron para esto.

Casi de inmediato, la sonrisa de Harry se desvaneció.


	41. Chapter 41

**N/P** (no, no es nota de quien plagio jajaja, es **NOTA DE QUIEN PUBICA** ) No es mi traducción y mucho menos es mi historia. Yo solo me atrevo a publicarla toda vez que muchas nos quedamos con ganas de leerla. **Disfrútenla hasta que la bloqueen.**

 **N/T** Super emocionada con presentarles mi primer proyecto, espero que les guste, muchísimas gracias a los que me apoyaron, especialmente a Romina Pascaretta que esta desde un principio y me ayudo a betear este capítulo y a Lena por autorizarme a traducir su historia.

 **N/A: *ADVERTENCIA*:** Esta historia va a ser bastante oscura. Trata temas de violación, asesinato, tortura, lenguaje vulgar, y dos almas quebradas. No apto para los corazones débiles. Esta va a ser mi única advertencia.

 **Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling, la trama le pertenece a Lena Phoria y la traducción a Sunset82.**

Antes que comiences a leer, no dejes review porque eso puede ser motivo de acoso hacia tu persona, no es necesario que lo hagas, tu disfruta la lectura.

Y por último pero muy, muy importante siempre lee los review que dejaré puesto que ahí informaré cada cuanto la voy a dar de baja, por aquello del bloqueo y las denuncias, así mismo avisaré si alternare con otra cuenta, para que esta historia sigua aquí.

 **Y repito, no lo escribí yo ni lo traduje yo, porque parece que a muchas no les queda claro**.

 **CAPITULO 41: HOMBRE DE NINGUNA PARTE**

.

—Así que aquí dice que a veces las personas cuando entrenan para ser un Animago toman las características del animal en el cual eventualmente se van a convertir. ¿Fue así para ti, Ron?

Hermione lo miró. Ella estaba caminando sosteniendo el libro abierto con una mano y con la otra sujetaba la cintura de Harry mientras él practicaba caminar alrededor del perímetro fuera de la base. Ron lo estaba respaldando del otro lado, claramente haciendo la mayor parte del trabajo, ya que parecía que Hermione no sacaba la nariz de ese libro.

—Una vez brote una cola —, dijo él. —La Profesora McGonagall me dijo que era normal, pero hacerla desaparecer no fue tan fácil y la pase fatal ocultándolo de mi familia.

Hermione asintió muy seria mientras lo escuchaba hablar, haciendo notas mentales de las cosas que iba a querer escribir después.

— ¿Así que en verdad quieres ser un pájaro? —preguntó Ron.

Hermione sonrió. —Si.

— ¿Por qué?

Ella se encogió de hombros. —No lo sé. Las aves siempre han significado ese tipo de sensación de libertad para mí. Supongo que es por eso.

—Bueno, porque no puede ser por el tema de volar —dijo Harry. —Si no te gustan las escobas ni los Hipogrifos entonces dudo que te gusten las alas.

Hermione arrugo la nariz. —No creo que eso sea verdad. Con las alas tendría una percepción de control.

—Tienes control sobre una escoba —dijo él.

—Pero mi equilibrio es nulo —, explico Hermione. —Cuando vuelo en ella siempre me inclino.

Ron se rio.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

—Oh nada. Sólo me estaba imaginando tu cabeza en el cuerpo de un ave volando con una _inclinación._

Hermione rodó los ojos. — ¿Le has dicho si quiera a Ginny que eres el zorro que va por ahí con ella?

La sonrisa de Ron desapareció de inmediato. Él y Harry se miraron de reojo. —No.

— ¿Y por qué no?

— ¡Porque ella me va a matar cuando se entere! —gritó él, agrandando los ojos. —Fingí ignorancia con el resto de mi familia cuando ella nos contó. Si vuelvo sobre eso ahora…

—Tal vez permanezca enojada al principio, pero luego estará feliz de saber que su hermano la amaba lo suficiente para hacer eso por ella.

— ¿Cuándo? ¿Unos cuantos años después cuándo encuentre otro motivo para que se enoje conmigo?

Hermione sonrió. —Exacto.

Todos se rieron.

—Nunca me has mostrado tu transformación. ¿Puedo verla? —pregunto ella.

—Supongo que sí —contestó Ron.

Él y Hermione miraron alrededor hasta que encontraron una roca en la que Harry se pudiera sentar. Lo guiaron hacia la misma, pero él se soltó de sus hombros y caminó los últimos pasos solo. Únicamente habían pasado dos días desde que Draco había realizado el hechizo, pero Harry ya había progresado inmensamente.

Hermione se sentó en la roca junto a él, cerrando el libro y poniéndolo en su bolsa. Observo a Ron con atención mientras él se paraba delante de ellos y cerraba los ojos. Comenzó a encogerse entretanto un pelaje anaranjado cubría todo su cuerpo, su nariz y boca se extendieron en un hocico largo. Sus prendas cayeron sobre el suelo y, pronto, emergió un pequeño zorro con unas patas negras y una cola espesa.

Ron el zorro hizo una voltereta alrededor de la roca en la que ellos estaban sentados y luego salto al regazo de Hermione. Ella se rio y acarició su piel antes de que él saltara de nuevo. Se arrastró dentro de sus prendas. Cuando regreso a su forma, logró mantener puesta la ropa, aunque su cabeza terminó en una de sus mangas.

—Todavía estoy trabajando en eso —dijo él mientras se arreglaba el suéter y metía la cabeza en el agujero correcto.

—Eso es un buen truco. ¿McGonagall te enseñó eso? —pregunto Hermione.

—No —, dijo Ron. —No sé cómo, pero ella en verdad puede hacer que sus prendas cambien con ella. Es por eso que su forma de gato tiene la marca de sus gafas.

Hermione asintió. —Draco y yo tenemos lecciones con ella esta noche. Tú también deberías venir, Harry.

—Me gustaría —dijo él. —No había muchos motivos para que yo aprendiera antes, pero si este hechizo se mantiene…

— _Lo hará_ , Harry —, dijo Hermione. —Necesitas tener más confianza en ti mismo. Como solías tenerla.

Todos se quedaron callados por un momento. Hermione miraba la nieve caer afuera de la barrera. Si bien entendía que era beneficioso que no hubiera nieve alrededor de la base, ella no había visto o realmente experimentado con la nieve por años, y se encontró a sí misma anhelando correr en ella. Secreción nasal, mejillas sonrojadas, dedos congelados y dientes temblorosos, pero valía la pena. De hecho, eso era lo divertido de todo el asunto.

—Deberíamos tener una pelea de bolas de nieve —se encontró a sí misma diciendo de la nada.

Ron miró su reloj para ver la hora. —Bueno, no podemos tener una ahora. Ya son casi y media. Deberíamos regresar.

—Sí, el Profesor Malfoy estará _muy_ molesto si llegamos tarde a su clase —dijo Harry, sonriéndole a Hermione.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa, mirando por última vez a la suave capa blanca de nieve antes de levantarse.

Harry se enderezo sin ayuda, pero Ron y Hermione fueron rápidos en poner sus brazos alrededor de su cintura. Él puso las suyas alrededor de los hombros de ellos y los tres caminaron lentamente hacia los campos de entrenamiento.

Cuando llegaron allí, Draco ya estaba parado en el centro del campo, hablando con Ernie y Padma. Ginny y Hannah estaban recién llegando con varias bandejas de comida que habían puesto sobre una mesa cerca del borde de los árboles. Dado que todavía tenían tareas, calcularon que servir un poco de comida afuera les permitiría algo de tiempo para absorber apropiadamente la clase de Draco.

Draco miró a Hermione mientras ella se acercaba. — ¡Ah! ¡Ahí está la genio que de alguna manera me manipulo para hacer esto!

—Pareces disfrutar el pretender que manipularte es difícil —argumento Hermione con una sonrisa.

—Bueno, lo es para todos menos para ti —dijo él, tomando su mano y alejándola de Harry. —Disculpa, Potter. Necesito que mi novia me dé un buen beso antes de que este potencial desastre comience.

—Por supuesto —dijo Harry, pero Draco no estaba escuchando. Su lengua ya estaba en la garganta de Hermione. Tanto Harry como Ron hicieron una mueca antes de alejarse. Caminaron hacia donde estaban Dean, Michael, Terry, Justin y Seamus. Harry intento mantenerse parado con ellos por algunos minutos, pero Ginny apareció con una silla para él.

Susan, Luna y Lavender pusieron mantas sobre el suelo para que todos los demás se sentaran. George, Angelina, y Arthur caminaron al campo de entrenamiento, con Charlie y Fleur sosteniendo las manos de Victoire y balanceándola detrás de ellos.

Algunos otros se presentaron. Incluyendo, para total sorpresa de Draco, un par de lacayos habituales de Cormac.

— ¿Qué están haciendo _ellos_ aquí? —pregunto Hermione, poniéndose de inmediato delante de Draco, a modo de protección.

—Yo les dije que vinieran.

Hermione, Draco, Ernie y Padma se dieron vuelta para ver a Katie parada detrás de ellos.

— ¿ _Tú_ les dijiste? —pregunto Hermione.

Katie sonrió. —Algo así. El más grande, Gavin, es el novio de Holly y…

— ¿Holly? —pregunto Draco.

—Holly Perry —dijo Katie. —De mi pelotón. Le dije a ella, a Toby Crawford y a Baxter Dalton que tenían que venir. Gavin vino con ella, y le dije que hicieran correr la voz que para cualquiera que estuviera interesado en el puesto de Anthony, un requisito a cumplir era asistir a tus clases de Defensas Contra las Artes Oscuras. Vemos la mayoría de la acción de esa manera de todos los pelotones así que, por supuesto, todo ese grupo sediento de sangre me ha estado molestando con ocupar su puesto desde el momento que pusimos el cuerpo de Anthony bajo tierra.

La mirada de Katie era fría mientras observaba al grupo.

— _Realmente_ no vas a permitir que ninguno de ellos entre en tu pelotón ¿cierto? —pregunto Ernie.

—Por supuesto que no —contestó ella. —Ya le dije a Kingsley que quiero a Michael, pero si esto es lo que se necesita para que ellos cooperen entonces no veo necesidad de hacer un anuncio formal todavía —.Ella miro de reojo a Draco y sonrió maliciosamente.

Draco le devolvió la sonrisa, por instinto metió la mano en su bolsillo y acarició el relicario que tenía allí. Hermione le había contado lo que Katie dijo sobre su padre. Tenía un millón de preguntas para ella pero la oportunidad de preguntarlas no se había presentado aún. Ella parecía siempre estar rodeada de personas, y ahora sabía el porqué. Ellos ni siquiera pudieron esperar a que el cuerpo de Anthony se enfriara antes de estar molestándola sobre su reemplazo. Si bien Draco estaba consciente de que no era generoso, también estaba seguro de que no era tan insensible como esos idiotas. Lo que estaban haciendo era simplemente cruel.

—Buenas tardes, Sr. Malfoy —dijo Kingsley cuando entro al campo de entrenamiento con McGonagall. —Espero que no hayamos llegado tarde para su clase.

—No sabía que ustedes iban a asistir —dijo Draco, sintiéndose de pronto nervioso.

—Nunca ningún mago o bruja termina de perfeccionar su magia. Estoy curioso con lo que tiene para mostrarnos —.Sonrió Kingsley.

—En verdad espero que planee enseñarnos ese hechizo que se asemeja a la Maldición Asesina —dijo McGonagall.

—Tal vez en una clase avanzada para los pocos que en realidad sepan magia no verbal —dijo Draco.

— ¿Estamos listo para comenzar? —pregunto Ginny, acercándose con Hannah.

Draco asintió. Hermione se inclinó y le dio un beso antes de ir a sentarse con Ron y Harry. Todos los demás se sentaron y pronto solo Draco y Ginny, su asistente del día, estaban de pie en el centro del campo de entrenamiento.

—Hay más personas de lo que esperaba —dijo Draco, mirando alrededor del campo. De hecho, _mucho_ más —.Haré esta presentación breve. Los lunes y miércoles les estaré enseñando estrategias de defensas básicas contra los Mortífagos. No habrá magia ofensiva pero, si hay interés suficiente, estoy dispuesto a buscar un día para enseñar hechizos más avanzados. Con eso dicho, hoy les estaré enseñando dos técnicas bastante simples. Una es canalizar la magia de alguien más cuando hayan sido desarmados, y la otra es la forma apropiada de atar a un Mortífago para que no pueda escapar. Si hay algo en particular que les gustaría aprender durante estas clases, vengan a verme después. Pequeña Comadreja ¿estás lista para ayudarme con la demostración?

Ginny asintió. Draco le entrego su varita como si hubiera sido desarmado, y lentamente comenzó repasar los pasos de como canalizar la magia. Todos se pusieron en parejas y Draco iba alrededor, ayudando a las personas que lo necesitaban. Cuando fue a ayudar a Fleur, Victoire se aferró a su pierna y no la soltó. Tuvo que terminar la lección con el peso extra.

—Hey, Dwaco ¿quen es eze?

Draco siguió el dedo de la pequeña que apuntaba a alguien que estaba inmóvil, mirándolos desde los árboles. Cuando los ojos de la persona se encontraron con los de él, se pusieron de un tono rojo brillante antes de intentar escaparse. Draco sonrió ampliamente.

— ¡Oye, McLaggen! —le dijo. — ¡Si quieres escuchar mi clase entonces sé un buen chico y ven aquí con el resto del grupo!

Cormac se paralizó. Se dio vuelta lentamente para ver que todos lo observaban. —No puedo tomar tu maldi…

— ¡Ah! Hay chicos, McLaggen. Cuida tu lenguaje —dijo Draco, apuntando a Victoire.

Cormac tragó saliva y comenzó de nuevo. —No puedo tomar tu clase, _Malfoy,_ porque no tengo una condenada varita.

— ¿Estás diciendo que estarías aquí si la tuvieras?

Cormac respiró hondo varias veces por la nariz mientras miraba el suelo. —Tal vez. Ya te dije antes que soy un luchador.

— ¿Y esto no tiene nada que ver con el puesto de Goldstein en el pelotón de Bell?

Respiro hondo otra vez. — ¿En verdad crees que me elegirían para eso?

Draco frunció los labios. —Hmm. Tienes razón. Bueno, si estás dispuesto a dejar de lado nuestras diferencias por la próxima hora — levanto su varita —entonces adelante, e inténtalo.

Cormac miró la varita de Draco escéptico. Comenzó a inclinarse hacia adelante, todas las miradas seguían en él mientras caminaba entre los árboles. Llegó hasta Draco y tomó su varita lentamente.

—Sólo recuerda, si me lanzas una maldición entonces estás afuera, así que compórtate —.Draco giro y comenzó a caminar hacia el otro lado con Victoire todavía aferrada a su pierna. —Pequeña Comadreja, practica un poco con él ¿quieres?

Ginny dejó escapar un suspiro exasperado. Asintió y fue ayudar a Cormac. Al pasar junto a Draco, susurró —Eres agradable en los momentos más extraños, Malfoy.

Draco le hizo un guiño y le dio una pequeña patada en su trasero así se apresuraba.

Una vez que todos lograron más o menos canalizar la magia, Draco puso a Victoire sobre sus hombros y utilizo la varita de Ginny para demostrar cómo hacer las ataduras.

—El motivo de que esto sea tan efectivo es porque no solamente es difícil de sacar, sino porque si lo hacen sin éxito dejara heridas profundas en la piel y, sí, incluso en los huesos. Si no les importa la sangre o el dolor entonces, adelante, e intenten liberarse.

Todos practicaron el hechizo, pero sólo los lacayos de Cormac intentaron sacárselo, en un estúpido intento de probarse a sí mismos. Padma, no muy contenta, fue a ayudarlos una vez que ellos comenzaron a sangrar por todos lados.

— ¿Nos vas a enseñar cómo se sacan?—pregunto Ernie.

—No —respondió Draco. —Si esta hecho correctamente, entonces ni siquiera yo puedo desatar esos nudos.

Ese hechizo tomo un poco más de tiempo para que todos lo aprendieran. Una vez que la lección terminó, el campo de entrenamiento se despejó, todos lo que no habían comido tomaron algo para el camino. Fleur fue a buscar a Victoire pero la pequeña se prendió a Draco con un agarre más fuerte del que pensaba que fuera capaz, pateando a la madre mientras ella intentaba agarrarla.

—Paggece que tienes un poco de competencia, 'Ermy —dijo Fleur con una risita mientras Hermione se acercaba.

Hermione frunció el ceño. —Bueno, eso no es justo. No hay forma de que pueda competir con una pequeña de tres años tan adorable.

Charlie se echó a reír. —Esa pequeña de tres años es mucho menos adorable cuando lloriquea así.

—Vickie, te diré algo —dijo Draco. —Si vas con tu madre ahora entonces te dejare ser mi asistente el miércoles. ¿Te gustaría eso?

La mirada de Victoire se iluminó. — ¡Sii! — Salto feliz de sus hombros a los brazos abiertos de su madre.

—No vas a ponegg ningun tipo de sogga en la piel de mi hija ¿veggdad?—pregunto Fleur.

—Nada de lo que enseñe el miércoles va a ser doloroso —dijo Draco.

Fleur asintió y se alejó con Victoire y Charlie.

— ¿Me bajaron de categoría? —pregunto Ginny, acercándose con los brazos de Harry alrededor de sus hombros.

Ron sonrió. —Creo que te bajaron de categoría en el momento en que te emparejaron con McLa…

—Tu _varita._

Todos se dieron vuelta para ver a Cormac de pie justo detrás de ellos. Draco tomó la varita, pero sin recibir ningún agradecimiento por su uso, así que no vio motivo en agradecerle por su devolución.

Después de que Draco la tomó, por alguna razón Cormac seguía allí. Él comenzó a mover la pierna mientras miraba a un lado. Todos miraron alrededor incómodos, sin saber qué es lo que tenían que hacer.

Finalmente, Cormac soltó un resoplido y dijo —Hace un tiempo atrás, vi que un Mortífago lanzo éste hechizo. Fue antes de que dejara de utilizar la Maldición Asesina, y a veces me ponía un poco explosivo. De todas maneras, él se protegió con esta armadura de azul brillante. ¿Lo conoces?

Draco frunció el entrecejo. —Sí.

—Quiero aprenderlo.

Silencio.

—Dijiste que te podíamos decir si queríamos aprender algo y este soy yo haciendo eso —dijo Cormac con los ojos en llama. — _Quiero_ aprender ese hechizo.

Draco alzó las cejas. —Disculpa por señalar lo obvio, McLaggen, pero me dijiste que me quedara fuera de tu camino. ¿Cómo se supone que voy hacer eso cuando quieres que te enseñe?

Cormac gruño. —Ésta es la excepción a la regla. No me hables y no te acerques en ningún otro momento, pero quiero aprender y creo que el hecho de que aún ahora sigo aquí es prueba de eso. ¡Así que enséñame!

Draco sonrió y se encogió de hombros. —Debe ser un hechizo de defensa, pero de magia avanzada. ¿Puedes lanzar hechizos no verbales?

—Sí —respondió Cormac.

Draco alzó una ceja.

— ¡Si puedo! Al menos, los básicos.

—Está bien —dijo Draco. —Práctica con eso y te voy a tener en cuenta para que participes en cualquier entrenamiento avanzado que haga.

— ¿Cómo se supone que haga eso sin una varita?

—Pregúntale a Shacklebolt si te la pueden regresar —dijo Draco. —Si no piensa en algo por tu cuenta.

Cormac gruño de nuevo antes de alejarse de él. Cuando lo hizo, Lucy apareció en la entrada del campo de entrenamiento y comenzó a mirar alrededor hasta que sus ojos cayeron sobre él. Era obvio por la expresión en su rostro que ella no estaba allí por él. Cormac pasó rápido junto a ella donde estaban sus lacayos. Todos se rieron cuando él la ignoró y lo siguieron cuando se fue.

Tan pronto Lucy vio a Ron, él refunfuñó y salió apresurado en la dirección opuesta.

— ¿Listo para volver a la cocina, Malfoy? —pregunto Ginny, ayudando a Harry a moverlo desde sus hombros a los de Hermione.

Draco frunció el ceño. —De ninguna manera.

—Bueno, mala suerte —dijo ella con una sonrisa. —Ven y ayúdanos a Hannah y a mí a limpiar este desastre ¿quieres?

Ginny y Hannah fueron a la mesa desordenada que habían puesto. Draco se dio vuelta y le dio un beso a Hermione. —Te veré después.

Ella asintió antes de que saliera con Harry a buscar a Ron.

—Eso salió sorprendentemente bien —le dijo Harry a ella.

—Lo sé —sonrió Hermione aliviada. —Gracias a Merlín.

.

XXX

.

Era tarde, cerca de las diez cuando Draco, Hermione y Harry habían dejado finalmente la oficina de McGonagall después de su entrenamiento para convertirse en Animagos. Hasta ahora, habían avanzado poco, pero McGonagall les prometió que iba a ser más fácil con el tiempo. Bajo su tutela, Ron había aprendido en menos de seis meses, y tenía la confianza de que todos ellos serían igual de exitosos, si no más.

—Deberíamos ir afuera —dijo Harry mientras Hermione lo ayudaba a caminar por los pasillos. Después de caminar todo el día, finalmente había llegado al punto en el que sólo necesitaba del hombro de una persona para apoyarse. —Hacer una caminata rápida alrededor de la base antes de ir a dormir.

— ¿Estaría bien, Draco? —pregunto Hermione, mirándolo.

Draco asintió. Ella sabía que estaba cansado, pero él quería que Harry se cure tanto como los demás. Ella le sonrió y lo tomo de la mano.

Los tres salieron y Harry comenzó a dirigirse al campo de entrenamiento de inmediato. Hermione y Draco no lo cuestionaron, y dejaron que liderara el camino. Cuando llegaron, Hermione se paralizó. La primera cosa que vio fue que todo el campo había sido cubierto por una capa gruesa de nieve blanca. La segunda cosa que vio fue el grupo de personas que los miraban, cada uno preparado con una bola de nieve.

Harry utilizó su mano desocupada para meter la mano en su bolsillo. Saco tres pares de guantes, y le entregó uno a Hermione y a Draco antes de ponerse el último par de guantes.

—Harry ¿qué es esto? —pregunto Hermione, mirando perdida a sus guantes. Draco ya se estaba apresurando en ponerse los suyos, especialmente cuando Ginny comenzó a mover su bola de nieve de un lado a otro, mirándolo directo a los ojos y dándole un guiño de complicidad.

—Más temprano nos dijiste a Ron y a mí que deberíamos tener una pelea de bolas de nieve, así que aquí esta.

Hermione sonrió.

Se puso los guantes y, en el momento que se puso el último, Harry la soltó y grito — ¡Salvase quien pueda!

Draco y Hermione se lanzaron fuera del camino del bombardeo inmediato de nieve. Harry se agacho pero aun así fue golpeado un poco. Todos comenzaron a correr alrededor, algunos de ellos haciendo muchas bolas de nieve y almacenándolas mientras que otros solo seguían haciendo una y la lanzaban continuamente.

Ginny corrió y tiró a su novio en la nieve, sabiendo muy bien que él no podía jugar de la misma manera que todos los demás. Pero Harry lo intentó. Se movió sobre sus rodillas y les dio a todos los que pasaban junto a él.

En vez de hacer una bola de nieve, Ernie agarro dos puñados grandes de nieve y tiró ambas sobre la cabeza de Padma. Ella de inmediato comenzó a perseguirlo, luciendo bastante decidida. Luna hizo sus bolas de nieve con formas. Draco nunca olvidaría el momento en que un pato de nieve voló hacia él, graznando cuando se salpicaba en su capa.

Ron hizo una veintena de bolas de nieve y las juntó a todas en sus brazos. Comenzó a perseguir a George y Angelina alrededor, golpeándolos con fuerza con cada lanzamiento. Eventualmente, George se arrojó encima de su esposa en un movimiento valiente y ambos quedaron como blanco fáciles cuando cayeron con fuerza en el suelo.

Cuando las piernas de Harry comenzaron a temblar, incluso sobre sus rodillas, se fue cojeando hacia una roca y se sentó, mirando felizmente el caos ocurriendo a su alrededor.

Ron se coló detrás de él y le estrello su última bola de nieve sobre la cabeza antes de tomar asiento a su lado. Ambos miraron como Draco perseguía a Hermione delante de ellos, ambos riéndose cuando él la tiró al suelo, deteniéndose por un momento para compartir un tierno beso. Pero fue rápidamente arruinado cuando Hermione tomo un puñado de nieve y se lo estrelló en su pelo platinado. Draco respondió de inmediato, sujetándola mientras le arrojaba un poco de nieve a su rostro sonriente.

—Ella va a estar bien, ¿sabes?

Harry miró a Ron de reojo. Sonrió mientras su amigo continuaba observando a Hermione, que ya no parecía estar enojada mientras ella y Draco estaban acostado juntos en la nieve, compartiendo otro beso que esta vez no sería arruinado por su naturaleza competitiva.

—Sí, lo va a estar — respondió él. —Es difícil creer que tenemos que agradecerle a Malfoy por eso.

Ron se echó a reír. —Lo sé ¿no? El maldito imbécil _ocupándose_ de nuestro trabajo.

— ¡Oigan, mirones!

Harry y Ron parpadearon y miraron a Draco.

— ¡Dejen de vernos como nos besuqueamos, y vuelvan a la pelea!

Draco utilizo su varita para hacer una bola de nieve gigante y la envió volando hacia la dirección de ellos. Ambos salieron disparados del camino.

— ¡Draco, se bueno! —lo regañó Hermione, aunque había rastros obvios de humor en su voz.

Draco y Hermione se volvieron a parar, y pronto estuvieron en una batalla de dos contra dos con Harry y Ron.

Paso una hora antes de que su juego finalmente se calmó. Varias personas se dirigieron a la cama, pero aquellos que seguían alterados se quedaron afuera. Después de despejar la nieve del campo de entrenamiento, aquellos que se quedaron se sentaron en el centro del mismo. Charlaron alegremente por un tiempo, y todos comenzaron lentamente a retirarse hasta que quedaron solamente Draco y el trío dorado.

Mientras Hermione hablaba con sus amigos, Draco yacía de espalda y miraba al sorprendente y despejado cielo para una noche de enero. Busco la constelación por la que fue nombrado. De niño, siempre había considerado que la constelación era su legado, pero como adulto, finalmente se dio cuenta de su insignificancia en relación con la misma. Millones de personas miraban al grupo de estrellas todas las noches, la mayoría ni siquiera sabían su nombre, pero aquellos que lo hacían seguramente nunca pensaron en _él_ mientras lo hacían. Él no era nada.

Insignificante.

A todos menos a una persona, la chica que estaba sentada junto a él. Para Hermione él era algo. Alguien importante. Y eso era mucho más grande que cualquier legado que había fantaseado cuando era un niño.

Mientras Draco continuaba mirando la constelación, su brazo comenzó a arder terriblemente. Lo ignoró, pero sólo sabía que había un mensaje allí esperando por él.

Hermione asomo su cabeza encima de él, bloqueando el cielo mientras ella lo miraba. Su rostro resplandecía a la luz de las estrellas y su mente no pudo evitar dejarse llevar a los cuentos de diosas que su madre solía leerle cuando era niño. Ella era su diosa y él era su caballero, que había jurado protegerla de todo lo malo y darle la vida feliz que se merecía.

¿Estás listo para entrar? —pregunto ella.

Mirándola así y observando fijo a sus ojos ámbar brillante, Draco comenzó a pensar de inmediato lo mucho que se quería casar con esa chica. Pero "algún día" ya no parecía lo suficientemente pronto. Su brazo ardía con más fuerza y apretó el puño para evitar gritar.

—Todavía no —respondió él, volviendo a sentarse. —Potter, quería preguntarte algo.

—Está bien —dijo Harry, mirando inseguro a Hermione.

—Estoy aquí, Potter.

Harry regresó su mirada a Draco. —Lo siento —.Hizo una pausa.—¿Qué querías preguntar?

—Sólo tengo curiosidad —, dijo Draco. — ¿Por qué crees que perdiste contra el Señor…Quién—Tú—Sabes?

El rostro de Harry se tensó. — ¿A qué te refieres?

—Quiero decir que perdiste una batalla que deberías haber ganado. El bien contra el mal, el amor contra el odio, toda esa basura. Hiciste todo lo correcto así que ¿por qué mierda estamos atrapados en este jodido mundo distópico?

—No he visto ningún dinosaurio —dijo Ron.

Draco, Hermione y Harry lo miraron con los ceños fruncidos y boquiabiertos. —Idiota —, murmuró Draco.

—Tengo una idea de porque perdí —dijo Harry. Volvió a mirar a Hermione. —Creo que nos faltó uno.

Hermione alzo las cejas.

— ¿Qué les falto? —pregunto Draco.

Silencio.

— ¿Es otro maldito secreto del trío dorado? —espetó Draco. —Creo que ya he demostrado en más de una ocasión que soy digno de confianza. Escúpelo.

Más silencio.

— ¡Granger! —espetó. Merlín, su brazo le dolía.

Hermione lo miro y suspiro. — ¿Alguna vez has escuchado de un Horrocrux?

—No —respondió él. — ¿Qué es?

Hermione miro a Harry y espero para que él diera un gesto de aprobación antes de continuar. —Un Horrocrux es un objeto que es utilizado para mantener oculta el alma de una persona. Es magia muy oscura y solo puede ser creada después de los actos más malvados que se hayan realizado.

—Está bien —dijo Draco. — ¿Y por qué exactamente alguien querría ocultar un fragmento de su alma?

—Para ser inmortal —respondió Harry. —Mientras un Horrocrux exista su creador no puede morir.

Draco se paralizó, abriendo ligeramente la boca. — ¿Entonces me estás diciendo que Tú—Sabes—Quien…?

—Creó un Horrocrux —, terminó Harry. —No. Él creó siete. Seis intencionalmente y eh… _uno_ sin darse cuenta —.Apuntándose a sí mismo.

Los ojos de Draco se agrandaron.

—Pero el crearlos es terriblemente perjudicial para uno mismo —dijo Hermione. —El desgarrar el alma lo hace increíblemente inestable. El hecho de que Quien—Tú—Sabes haya hecho siete ya es increíble. ¿Cómo es posible que haya creado un octavo?

— _Holllaaaa._ El mago más malvado de todos los tiempos ¿recuerdas? —dijo Ron.

—Es la única explicación —dijo Harry. —Debería haber ganado, debería haberlo vencido, pero no lo hice. Porque no pude. Cuando nuestras varitas se encontraron, pude sentir que algo estaba mal. Supe que iba a perder antes de que incluso sucediera. El único motivo de que ahora estoy vivo es porque se suponía que tenía que ganar y nuestras varitas lo sabían. Incluso cuando su Maldición Asesina se abrió paso, yo estaba protegido. Debería estar muerto pero no lo estoy, y sólo hay una sola explicación de porqué podría ser.

Hermione estaba callada. La intelectual en ella no quería creerlo. Era imposible, ilógico, y simplemente inmoral que Voldemort haya creado ocho Horrocruxes, incluso si uno había sido accidental.

—Así que estoy asumiendo que destruyeron los otros siete —dijo Draco.

Harry asintió. —Si. Es ahí donde estábamos todos los de séptimo año. Buscándolos.

Draco de repente recordó algo. —La diadema que estabas buscando en la Sala de los Menesteres. ¿Eso era un Horrocrux?

Harry asintió de nuevo.

—Quién—Tú—Sabes sólo escogió objetos que fueran significativos —dijo Hermione. —La Diadema de Rowena Ravenclaw, La Copa de Helga Hufflepuff, El guardapelo de Salazar Slytherin…

— ¿Qué hay de su anillo? —pregunto Draco.

—Sí. El Anillo de Marvolo Gaunt fue destruido por Dumble…

— ¿Quién? —pregunto Draco, alzando una ceja. —No, no estoy hablando sobre el anillo de un tipo llamado Marvolo. Estoy _hablando_ sobre el anillo del _Señor Tenebroso_ —.Ni siquiera se molestó en corregirse a sí mismo esta vez. —El _anillo de esmeralda_ que siempre utiliza en su dedo meñique.

Hermione parpadeó. Draco miro a Harry y a Ron para ver que tenían expresiones vacías similares plantadas en sus rostros.

— ¿En verdad me están diciendo que ninguno de ustedes si quiera ha notado que él _siempre_ utiliza el mismo anillo? Es su única pieza de joyería. No tiene relojes, ni collares, ni brazaletes, ni unos malditos aros o esas cosas Muggle para la nariz. Solamente hay una cosa, _una_ cosa, y es el anillo. El anillo de su _novia._

Ahora, Hermione, Harry y Ron fruncieron el ceño y arrugaron sus narices, cada uno luciendo completamente perplejos.

— _Novia_ —repitió Ron. — ¿Desde cuándo el hombre serpiente ha tenido una novia?

—No _tiene_ una novia, Comadreja, _tenía_ una. Cuando estaba en el colegio, pero murió en sexto año y, _de alguna manera_ , él terminó con el anillo de ella —.Draco hizo una pausa mientras todos lo seguían mirando boquiabiertos. — ¿Alguno está leyendo entre líneas o tengo seriamente que deletrear esto para ustedes?

—Un Horrocrux sólo puede ser creado por el acto más malvado… —dijo Hermione, su rostro volviendo a una expresión normal pero su mirada seguía vacía mientras viajaba a su propia mente. — _Asesinato. Eso_ es lo que se tiene que hacer para crear uno, y no me extrañaría que el mago más malvado de todos los tiempos matara a su propia novia para sus propios beneficios egoístas.

—Él me dijo una vez que ella estaba muerta porque amó —comento Draco.

El rostro de Hermione se volvió arrugar y de pronto parecía repugnada.

—Joder, sí que se equivocó al elegir un novio —dijo Ron.

— ¿Realmente piensas que el anillo podría ser un Horrocrux? —pregunto Hermione, mirando esperanzada a Draco.

Él se encogió de hombros. —Ustedes son los expertos. Ustedes dirán.

Todos miraron a Harry.

— ¿No hay nada más que te venga a la mente? —le pregunto a Draco. —Cuando decimos "algo significativo", ¿automáticamente piensas en el anillo?

—Sí —dijo Draco. —Siempre ha habido algo que no me gustó del mismo. Sólo mirarlo me hace sentir frío. Incluso deprimido.

Harry asintió. —Bueno, ese es un problema resuelto. Ahora… si siempre lo utiliza, entonces ¿cómo se supone exactamente que lo vamos a destruir?

Y _esa_ era una pregunta que Draco no pudo responder.

.

XXX

.

— ¡Oye, Quigs! ¿Por qué tardas tanto? —pregunto Bronson desde la parte de atrás de la cocina del restaurante.

Quigley, quien había estado mirando por la pequeña ventana de la puerta del comedor, se dio vuelta. —Son esos malditos Mortífagos que están sentados en mi sección. Se están tomando su dulce tiempo con una botella de vino y el jodido de Sheehy es demasiado gallina para decirles que se vallan —.Rodó los ojos. —Es un imbécil.

Bronson miró su reloj. —Bueno, nuestros invitados _favoritos_ van a estar pronto en nuestra casa y no quiero dejarlos esperando en el pasillo.

—Sólo ve —dijo Quigley, regresando a la puerta y mirando por la pequeña ventana redonda a los dos Mortífagos que estaban tomando su vino lentamente. —No es como si me pudieran mantener aquí pasado el toque de queda. Estaré allí pronto.

— ¿Estás seguro? —pregunto Bronson. —Porque en verdad no tengo problemas en hacer esperar a los _Zabinis._

—Está bien —dijo Quigley. —Tienes razón, no deberíamos dejarlos esperando en nuestro pasillo. No cuando son condenados y exiliados hijos de Mortífagos.

La anfitriona, Jenna, paso al lado cuando él dijo eso. Se detuvo y alzo una ceja. —Ustedes dos _realmente_ tienen amigos superficiales ¿saben? —Sonrió. —Me gusta —.Jenna fue a la puerta de atrás y la empujo para abrirla. Se giró y apoyo la espalda contra la misma. — ¿Vas a venir a mi casa esta noche? —pregunto ella, mirando a Quigley.

—Nah, no puedo esta noche —contestó. — ¿El jueves?

Jenna rodó los ojos. —Seh, como sea. Me haces esperar —.Le hizo un guiño y salió.

—Pensé que hace unos meses habían terminado ¿no? —pregunto Bronson, tan pronto ella se fue.

—Seh, bueno, cuando estás atrapado en una ciudad tan apartada como Londres, estás un poco obligado a repetir los mismos errores. Al menos, si quieres follar. Tal vez esté loca pero al menos es divertida.

— ¡Ah, que filosofía de vida! ¡Brillante, Quigs! ¡Simplemente brillante!

—Oh, sólo lárgate ¿quieres?

Bronson se rio. —Bien, bien. Te veo en casa —. En su camino hacia la puerta, tomo una botella de vino. —Voy a necesitar esto para sobrevivir otra noche con el Sr. y la Sra. Blaising Fire ( fuego ardiente).

Quigley rio. —Aunque ese es un nombre impresionante —dijo. — _Blaise._

—Definitivamente mejor que Baldric —dijo Bronson mientras salía por la puerta trasera.

Pasaron otros veinte minutos antes de que los Mortífagos finalmente se retiraran. Quigley cerró el local, ya que el gerente se había cansado de esperar. Luego se puso su chaqueta, bufanda y los guantes antes de salir corriendo. Se había olvidado de su capa y estaba en verdad arrepintiéndose de eso en ese clima frio.

Incluso corriendo a toda velocidad, Quigley no fue capaz de llegar a la parada del Autobús Noctambulo antes de que arrancara. Intento hacer señales, pero fue demasiado tarde, y ese era el último de la noche.

— ¡Mierda! —grito él, mientras pateaba la gravilla. Sólo quedaban veinte minutos para la medianoche, y vivía a tres kilómetros de distancia.

Quigley escuchó un ruido detrás de él y se giró rápidamente para mirar. Dos personas en capas oscuras caminaban en su dirección. Algo de ellos no le parecía bien. Rápidamente se dirigió en la dirección opuesta, decidido a llegar a su casa sin importar lo rápido que tuviera que correr.

Apenas había avanzado una cuadra cuando alguien más entró en su vista. Esta persona estaba más cerca, y de inmediato reconoció las túnicas de Mortífagos que estaban vistiendo. Quigley desvió su camino a una calle lateral.

Después de correr por la misma, salió en una nueva cuadra, pero se detuvo cuando dos personas más estuvieron de pie directamente delante de él. Los mismos dos de antes. ¿Cómo se habían movido tan rápido?

Quigley giró, pero el otro Mortífago estaba directamente detrás de él. Quigley pegó un salto.

— ¡Mierda, me asustaste! —dijo, intentando actuar como si todo fuera normal. Pero todo no era normal. Algo estaba fuera de lugar. Esos Mortífagos estaban allí por una razón, y estaba bastante seguro que esa razón era él.

El que estaba directamente delante de él no dijo nada, pero se quitó la capucha para revelar el rostro de una mujer con una mandíbula fuerte y ojos entrecerrados. Quigley la reconoció de inmediato como la tía de Draco.

— ¿Sin capa esta noche, muchacho? —pregunto una voz masculina mientras una mano extraña se aferraba con fuerza sobre su hombro. Él giró la cabeza y esta vez reconoció al padre de Theo. Bueno, ¡toda la pandilla estaba allí! Ahora todo lo que faltaba era…

—Aquí tienes —dijo una voz ronca, incluso más fría que el aire de Londres alrededor de él. —Toma la mía.

La cabeza de Quigley giro con temor cuando de repente se encontró cara a cara con Lord Voldemort. Permaneció paralizado en su lugar mientras el hombre serpiente se quitaba su capa y se la colocaba sobre los hombros. Más que nada, él quería arrancarse la cosa, pero se mordió la mejilla y se enfocó en el dolor para luchar contra el impulso.

—Es demasiado tarde para que estés afuera. ¿Te gustaría que te acerquemos?

Voldemort levanto la mano justo cuando un carruaje llevado por un Thestral voló en el camino pavimentado. La puerta se abrió y Quigley pudo sentir como le empujaban hacia un oscuro abismo. Voldemort entró primero, seguido por Quigley, quien no estaba seguro de si debía sacar su varita y pelear o no. ¿Estaban allí para matarlo? ¿O sólo para interrogarlo?

En el momento en que Quigley estuvo adentro del pequeño carruaje, el motivo de ellos se volvió demasiado evidente. Su mirada cayó sobre la chica lastimada sentada al extremo del banco enfrente de él, los ojos de ella miraban con vergüenza el suelo mientras el hombre junto a ella le acariciaba la rodilla. Ella gimió cuando Quigley fue obligado a sentarse entre el Señor Tenebroso y Quincy, Bellatrix subió última cerrando la puerta antes de tomar el último asiento.

— ¿Has conocido a mi esposo, Rodolphus? —pregunto Bellatrix, tomando el brazo del hombre que estaba sentado junto a ella. —Ignora su desfiguración —.Ella paso un dedo por la cicatriz en su garganta. —Una pequeña, asquerosa Sangre sucia le hizo eso —.Sonrió. Una sonrisa horrible y espeluznante que envió escalofríos desde la nuca de Quigley hasta la punta de los dedos de sus pies.

—Y esta es su esclava —, dijo Voldemort, haciendo un gesto hacia la chica golpeada con su propiay espeluznante sonrisa. — ¿Cuál dijiste que era tu nombre de nuevo, Sangre sucia?

Ella cerró los ojos con fuerza y lloriqueó, varias lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas. Su boca apenas se movió.

— ¡Habla más alto, esclava! —espeto Rodolphus, levantando la mano para pegarle.

Quigley estuvo a punto de lanzarse hacia adelante para detenerlo, pero antes de que pudiera, ella abrió los ojos y grito — ¡Fiona! ¡Mi nombre es Fiona!

— ¿Y tú apellido, querida? —pregunto Bellatrix mientras se inclinaba sobre las piernas de su esposo.

Fiona lloró de nuevo. Finalmente encontró el coraje para mirar a Quigley y movió la boca formando las palabras —Perdón.

—No, no creo que sea ese —dijo Bellatrix. Apunto su varita a la garganta de Fiona. —Dilo.

—Es Quigley —dijo Fiona, mirando triste a su hermano. —Mi nombre es Fiona Quigley.

—Muy bien —dijo Bellatrix. —Puedes darle placer a mi esposo como recompensa por tu obediencia.

Los ojos de Fiona se agrandaron. — ¿Qué?

Bellatrix comenzó a desabrochar los pantalones de Rodolphus mientras él agarraba la cabeza de la chica y la empujaba hacia abajo.

— ¡No! —grito Fiona mientras la mano de Bellatrix se deslizaba en la apertura. — ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! —.Echó la cabeza hacia atrás contra su mano con mucha fuerza. Rodolphus la soltó y ella se golpeó fuerte la cabeza contra la ventana, agrietando el vidrio.

Todos en el carruaje menos Quigley se rieron.

—Parece que ahora tiene sentido de humildad —dijo Rodolphus en una voz ronca mientras se sostenía la garganta. —Cualquier otro invitado y ella hubiera estado feliz de hacerlo.

—Joven Zander, puede ver porque tal vez tenemos un problema —dijo Voldemort, mirando a Fiona, su cuerpo temblaba mientras se miraba la sangre que salía de su cabeza lastimada y ahora estaba en sus dedos. —Usted me ha mentido a mí y a mis Mortífagos por años, pretendiendo ser algo que no es. Cuando, de hecho, usted es solamente otro asqueroso Sangre sucia. No mejor que la sirena que ha robado uno de mis sirvientes superiores —.Respiró hondo, vibrando la respiración por su nariz de serpiente. —Pero hay una manera de que podamos arreglar esto, usted y yo. Como puede ver, _tengo_ algo que quiere en mis manos.

Voldemort estiro la mano y la paso por el pelo de Fiona. Los labios de ella temblaron mientras luchaba con fuerza contra el impulso que tenía de alejarse.

—Y _usted_ tiene algo que quiero. Así que puede ver como esto puede ser beneficioso para los dos.

— ¿Qué es lo que tengo que usted quiere? —pregunto Quigley, tragando saliva para aliviar su garganta seca. Nunca había estado más aterrorizado en toda su vida. Una palabra equivocada y no sólo estaba su vida en riesgo, sino la de su hermana también.

—Información —contesto Voldemort. —Sobre Draco Malfoy y su sangre sucia. Sabes dónde están.

—No —dijo Quigley, negando con la cabeza. —No lo sé, lo juro…

—Pero puedes averiguarlo —dijo Quincy. —Y nos gustaría que sólo hagas eso.

— ¡No, no puedo! —insistió Quigley. — ¡No sé dónde está! ¡Él solo desapareció de un día para otro! Juro que es todo lo que…

El carruaje se detuvo abruptamente, enviando sólo a Quigley y a Fiona volando hacia adelante.

— ¡Llegamos! —anunció Bellatrix, abriendo la puerta del carruaje y saliendo primero. Los otros la siguieron, Quincy tirando de Quigley mientras que Rodolphus arrastraba a Fiona.

Quigley salió para encontrarse con que estaban delante de su edificio. Miro hacia arriba y trago saliva. Gracias a Merlín su balcón estaba del otro lado así Bronson no podía verlos.

—Antes de que nos marchemos, joven Zander, me gustaría recordarle que su hermana está en mi posesión y puedo hacer lo que quiera con ella cuando me plazca —. Voldemort levanto la mano en alto y señalo a alguien adelante.

Un Mortífago que no reconoció salió de las sombras, empujando a alguien que estaba atada con una bolsa negra sobre su cabeza. Se la sacaron y Quigley se quedó sin aliento.

— ¡Jenna!

—Zander ¿qué está pasando? —dijo llorando. —Yo no…

En un movimiento demasiado rápido incluso para los ojos de Quigley, Voldemort levantó la varita. — _¡Avada Kedavra!_

Los ojos de Jenna se agrandaron por un momento de claridad antes de que cayera rígida sobre el suelo. Fiona grito e intento taparse los ojos, pero Rodolphus la forzó para que siguiera mirando a la chica muerta en la calle.

—Demasiadas cosas para un jueves —dijo Bellatrix con una risa.

—Todos, regresen al carruaje —ordeno Voldemort.

Rodolphus arrastró a Fiona primero. Quigley intento agarrarla, pero el Señor Oscuro se interpuso en su camino. —Sólo recuerda, Zander. Lo hice rápido para esa chica. No voy a ser tan generoso con tu hermana. Tiene dos días para encontrar una forma de conseguirme la información que necesito. Si no es así me temo que será el final del linaje de la familia Quigley.

Fiona grito el nombre de su hermano mientras ella era arrojada dentro del carruaje. Los otros la siguieron después de ella.

El que llego último levanto el cuerpo de Jenna y se lo tiró sobre el hombro. Cuando paso junto a Quigley, dijo —Saluda a mi hija Daphne de mi parte ¿quieres? —Hizo un guiño antes de entrar al carruaje, los brazos sin vida de Jenna colgaban sobre la espalda de él mientras entraba.

Quigley no espero para a que el carruaje se alejara volando antes de correr adentro. Subió disparado por las escaleras, abrió la puerta de su departamento…

— ¡Oye, Quigs! Era hora que llegaras…

…se dirigió directamente a su habitación, y dio un portazo cerrándola con llave. No quería que los otros lo vieran llorar.

— ¿Quigs?

Bronson golpeó la puerta pero él lo ignoro. Quigley fue a su ventana y la abrió de golpe. Había arrancado el mosquitero hace años y respiro fuerte en el aire húmedo. Saco un paquete de cigarrillos de su escritorio. Sólo quedaba uno. Cuando se apresuró en prenderlo, sus labios temblorosos lo soltaron accidentalmente y se desplomo hacia el suelo.

— ¡Mierda!

— ¿Quigs?

Quigley se dio vuelta de golpe para encontrar a Bronson parado detrás de él. — ¡Cerré la puerta por una puta razón!

—Lo sé —dijo Bronson, sacando su paquete de cigarrillos del bolsillo y ofreciéndoselo a Quigley. Sólo quedaba uno. Vaciló por un momento antes de finalmente tomarlo. — ¿Hay algo de lo que quieras hablar?

—¡No! —dijo Quigley, negando con la cabeza frenéticamente.

—Por supuesto, ambos sabemos que estás mintiendo.

Quigley cerró los ojos. —Por favor, sólo vete.

—Está bien —dijo Bronson, dándose vuelta a medias hacia la puerta. —Pero vamos hablar de esto en la mañana —. Le asintió con la cabeza muy seriamente. — ¡Y no te atrevas a dejar caer ese último cigarrillo! ¡Eso es maldito oro y tienes que saborear esa mierda!

Quigley sonrió a medias. —Gracias.

Bronson asintió de nuevo y se fue, dejando a Quigley que se consumiera con sus propios pensamientos. Nunca en su vida se le había presentado un dilema tan horrible. No había ganadores en eso. O perdía a su hermana, o traicionaba a sus amigos. Ambos eran familia para él, especialmente Bronson, así que ¿cómo se suponía que tenía que elegir entre los miembros de la familia? La verdad era que no había elección. No importara que, estaba jodido.

XXX

Mucho después de la pelea de bolas de nieve, Draco estaba acostado en la cama que compartía con Hermione mientras ella permanecía sentada junto a él, haciendo unos últimos ajustes en su cuaderno. Pronto iba a ser el primero del mes y todavía no había completado las asignaciones de tareas y de habitaciones de febrero.

— Voy hacer que nos quedemos en la misma habitación, Draco. Parece ridículo mover todas nuestras cosas por unos pocos metros adicionales.

— Está bien — dijo él sin mirarla. Se frotaba el brazo.

Hermione hizo una pausa. Ella lo miro de reojo. — ¿No me vas a dar pelea en esto?

Draco se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Qué sucede? — pregunto ella, dejando su cuaderno de lado y acurrucándose junto a él. — ¿No te sientes bien o…?

— No, estoy bien, Granger. Es sólo que… algo está fuera de lugar.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

— Algo está mal. No conmigo, pero en algún lugar. Puedo sentirlo — .Literalmente. — El fin está cerca.

— ¿Qué ahora eres vidente? —pregunto ella, intentando sonreír mientras rodaba sobre él.

— Lo digo en serio — dijo Draco, envolviendo los brazos alrededor de su cintura. — El motivo por el cual le pregunte a Potter porque pensó que había perdido es porque sé que algo está por venir. Necesitamos estar preparados y no lo estamos.

El rostro de Hermione empalideció. — Draco, me estás asustando. Finalmente hemos encontrado un poco de felicidad aquí. ¿Por qué estás tan seguro de que algo está…?

—Porque lo sé — dijo él. — Algo _está_ por venir, Granger y es el Señor Tenebroso. Ahora tiene un plan. Antes no lo tenía, pero ahora lo tiene.

— Pero ¿ _Cómo,_ Draco? ¿ _Cómo_ lo sabes? —espetó ella, sus ojos estaban coléricos. — ¿Qué es lo que no me estás diciendo?

Draco suspiro. Levanto el brazo izquierdo y acarició su pelo. Luego lo bajo delante de ella y se subió la manga, revelando su Marca Tenebrosa que ahora tenía una gran "X" negra.

Hermione jadeó sorprendida. Cuando ella lo toco, la serpiente que sobresalía del cráneo se retorció y siseo. Draco hizo una mueca de dolor mientras nuevas palabras de color negro se formaban en la parte inferior de su brazo, irritando la piel alrededor de ellas.

 _Pronto, Sangre sucia._

— ¡Mierda! —grito Draco, bajando la manga.

— ¿Sabe que soy yo? —pregunto Hermione, sentándose así estaba a horcajadas.

— No lo sé —dijo él. —Él ha estado intentando de mandarme mensajes desde que escapamos pero siempre he sido capaz de ignorarlos antes. Pero no puedo ignorar esto. Él _tiene_ un plan, Granger, y la última cosa que necesitamos es ser atrapados con la cola entre las patas.

— Bueno… —dijo Hermione, mirando pensativa. —Entonces la solución es simple.

— ¿Y cuál es esa? —pregunto Draco.

Hermione bajo la mirada para verlo y sonrió con malicia. —Nos preparamos para la guerra.


	42. Chapter 42

**N/P** (no, no es nota de quien plagio jajaja, es **NOTA DE QUIEN PUBICA** ) No es mi traducción y mucho menos es mi historia. Yo solo me atrevo a publicarla toda vez que muchas nos quedamos con ganas de leerla. **Disfrútenla hasta que la bloqueen.**

 **N/T** Super emocionada con presentarles mi primer proyecto, espero que les guste, muchísimas gracias a los que me apoyaron, especialmente a Romina Pascaretta que esta desde un principio y me ayudo a betear este capítulo y a Lena por autorizarme a traducir su historia.

 **N/A: *ADVERTENCIA*:** Esta historia va a ser bastante oscura. Trata temas de violación, asesinato, tortura, lenguaje vulgar, y dos almas quebradas. No apto para los corazones débiles. Esta va a ser mi única advertencia.

 **Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling, la trama le pertenece a Lena Phoria y la traducción a Sunset82.**

Antes que comiences a leer, no dejes review porque eso puede ser motivo de acoso hacia tu persona, no es necesario que lo hagas, tu disfruta la lectura.

Y por último pero muy, muy importante siempre lee los review que dejaré puesto que ahí informaré cada cuanto la voy a dar de baja, por aquello del bloqueo y las denuncias, así mismo avisaré si alternare con otra cuenta, para que esta historia sigua aquí.

 **Y repito, no lo escribí yo ni lo traduje yo, porque parece que a muchas no les queda claro**.

 **CAPITULO 42: NO ME FALLES**

Dos mañanas después, la Marca de Draco nuevamente estaba ardiendo. En un intento por distraerlo del dolor, Hermione se arrancó de inmediato la ropa y luego se la quitó a él. Trato de hacerse cargo, pero el ardor era cada vez más fuerte, Draco terminó poniéndola en cuatro. Hermione tomó la cabecera, aferrando sus dedos con fuerza alrededor de la misma mientras él entraba en ella lentamente.

Al principio, Draco quiso ser sensual, apartando su cabello a un lado, besándole el cuello, moviendo las manos para acariciar sus caderas y pechos, pero cuando el dolor sobre su brazo se hizo más intenso, así también lo hicieron sus embestidas. En poco tiempo, sus caderas se estaban moviendo más rápido de lo que lo habían hecho antes, y cuando él se aferró a la cabecera, la cama comenzó a moverse con fuerza sobre el suelo y la pared. Los propios gemidos de Draco eran tan fuertes que ni si quiera supo que Hermione estaba acabando hasta que se derramó alrededor de él.

Esperando ver su rostro satisfecho para la siguiente ronda, la puso sobre su espalda, empujó ambas piernas sobre sus hombros y volvió a embestirla. Hermione se aferró a las sabanas, sus uñas las rasgaban a medida que Draco se movía más rápido y con más fuerza. Ella abrió los ojos y lo observó, su cuerpo estaba reluciente de sudor y tenía sus dientes apretados con fuerza.

—Pon mis piernas juntas —, ordenó ella, esperando sentirlo más ajustado contra sus paredes.

Draco obedeció de inmediato, tomando la pierna izquierda de la bruja y pasándola sobre su cabeza a su hombro izquierdo, sin romper el ritmo a la vez.

Contemplar como sus ojos rodaban mientras ella gemía en voz alta era todo lo que Draco necesitaba para alejar su mente del brazo, y enfocarse en la parte más valorada de su cuerpo. Le encantaba ver sus pechos balanceándose salvajemente mientras se movía más rápido.

Ansiando saborearlos, él torció el torso de ella y le presiono las piernas sobre la cama, inclinándose sobre Hermione, tomo su pecho izquierdo con la boca, embistiendo brutalmente pero aun así logrando rozar sus dientes suavemente sobre el pezón.

—Mmm… —Hermione se mordió el labio, fascinada tanto con las sensaciones ásperas como con las gentiles que él le estaba brindando en diferentes partes del cuerpo.

Sus caderas seguían moviéndose a la velocidad de la luz, las manos de Draco volvieron a ser sensuales entretanto recorrían su cuerpo, dejando de aferrarse con fuerza sobre su pelo sensualmente espeso y enredado. Él movió sus piernas así estaban separadas y apartadas, dejándole llegar más cerca de ella.

Draco soltó finalmente sus pechos y se enderezo para mirarla a los ojos. Todo su cuerpo estaba tan húmedo y pegajoso como el de él, y cuando ella intento acariciarlo, su mano resbaló y toco la marca que ardía sobre su brazo. Ella la iba apartar, pero Draco negó con la cabeza, en realidad disfrutaba del dolor en ese momento.

—Dilo, Granger — exigió él observando sus ojos ámbar.

Hermione gimió con fuerza renovada cuando él reajusto su ángulo una vez más, golpeando su clítoris con cada estocada brutal. —Te amo, Draco —dijo ella, moviendo su otra mano para acariciar su mejilla.

Él tomo su mano y la beso. —Yo también te amo.

Los labios de Draco cayeron sobre los de ella, y los dos se besaron sin sentido mientras sus orgasmos los golpeaba con fuerza. Incluso después de su liberación, Draco siguió moviéndose hasta que no había absolutamente nada dentro de él. Luego su cuerpo bajo la velocidad mientras se sentaba sobre ella, sus besos se tornaron más suave pero sus labios nunca se detuvieron.

— ¿Mejor? —pregunto ella con voz entrecortada sobre su boca, su mano acariciaba suavemente el tatuaje sobre su brazo.

—Siempre lo es contigo —contestó él, sosteniendo sus mejillas entre las manos mientras continuaba besándola, negándose a detenerse incluso cuando alguien comenzó a golpear la puerta.

 _Knock. Knock. Knock._

Ambos lo ignoraron.

 _Knock. Knock. Knock._

Draco gruño.

 _KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK._

— ¡Estamos jodidamente ocupados! —grito él a la persona del otro lado de la puerta.

—Sí, puedo escuchar eso —dijo la voz de Ginny. —Por _todo_ el pasillo. Intenté esperar pero son casi las cinco, Malfoy, y ya hay una fila para hacer la prueba para tus clases avanzadas. Necesitamos comenzar, al menos que _quieras_ hacer esto todo el día.

Draco gruño de nuevo. — ¡Danos un maldito minuto! —Miro a Hermione y suspiró. —Lo siento, amor.

—Está bien —dijo ella. Pero luego arrugo la nariz, observando bien a Draco antes de contemplar su propio cuerpo traspirado. —Supongo que no tenemos tiempo para una ducha.

— ¡No lo tienen! —dijo Ginny.

Hermione rio y rodó los ojos. Soltó el brazo de Draco y él se sentó lentamente, tomando su mano y trayéndola con él. Hicieron un hechizo rápido para limpiar sus cuerpos cubiertos de sexo y se vistieron, Hermione ayudo a Draco a ponerse una banda que había tejido así nadie tocaría accidentalmente la marca.

Aunque su pelo, una pila enmarañada de sexo, tenía poca esperanza, terminó rompiendo su cepillo mientras intentaba pasárselo. Frunció el ceño, eventualmente se conformó con una coleta desordenada y ambos salieron de la habitación. Ginny estaba de pie justo del otro lado de la puerta sonriendo con Harry junto a ella. Él, definitivamente no estaba sonriendo. De hecho, lucía mortificado, sus mejillas permanecían ruborizadas mientras se negaba a mirar a cualquiera de los dos a los ojos.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Hermione con su propio rubor.

—Yo no —afirmó Draco con una sonrisa.

—Tal vez un Hechizo Silenciador para la próxima vez —sugirió Ginny.

Draco rodo los ojos. —Perdónanos por no darnos cuenta de que las personas estarían pasando junto a nuestra puerta a las cinco de la mañana.

— ¡Tú sabías que íbamos a comenzar temprano! — lo regaño Ginny.

—Sí, tengo que pasar este día, por lo tanto necesitaba distraerme —. Draco froto su antebrazo izquierdo inconscientemente.

Harry y Ginny lo observaron hacerlo. — ¿Sigue enviándote mensajes? —pregunto Harry,seriamente tensando su mirada.

—No —dijo Draco. —Sólo está ardiendo.

Todos comenzaron a caminar por el pasillo, Harry ya no necesitaba de la asistencia de alguien pero aun así se movía lentamente mientras los otros iban adelante.

—Me pregunto por qué está haciendo esto ahora —dijo Ginny.

Draco se encogió de hombros. Se había estado haciendo la misma pregunta.

.

XXX

 _._

— _Dilo Granger._

— _Te amo, Draco._

— _Yo también te amo._

Rodolphus estaba mudo, sus oídos comenzaron a apagarse mientras los sonidos de sus gemidos fueron más fuertes. Él no pudo seguir escuchando, no pudo soportarlo. Una lágrima se deslizo por su mejilla mientras levantaba las manos para cubrirse los oídos, pero _su_ voz seguía resonando.

Fue Bellatrix quien había descubierto el truco. Gracias a la bastante curiosa colección de Quincy, todavía tenían una pieza de la Sangre sucia en su posesión. Mezclando eso con una parte de Draco que habían obtenido y una poción que su esposa había creado, estaba de alguna manera conectado con la Marca Tenebrosa, lo que significaba que ahora eran capaces de darse cuenta cuando ella lo estaba tocando por el aroma a rosas que se emitía desde la vasija donde habían mezclado todo.

Sus manos habían estado entrelazadas recientemente, y Rodolphus se había enojado tanto que había marcado una "X" sobre la Marca Tenebrosa de Draco. Bellatrix había estado furiosa, ya que Draco, sin dudas, ahora sabía sobre la conexión. Cuando su esposa se había ido a la cama, su preciosa Sangre sucia había tocado la marca directamente. Él le había enviado una advertencia, esperando que la mantuviera alejada de él, pero no lo hizo.

Toda la noche anterior, se habían estado tocando, luego esa mañana el aroma a rosas fue más fuerte, lo que significaba que todavía estaban cerca. Rodolphus y Bellatrix habían estado experimentando con diferentes métodos para intentar conseguir una conexión directa dentro de su cabeza, vista _y_ sonido, pero la Sangre sucia no había tocado su marca por días y no estaban seguros de si había funcionado. Pero luego lo toco, y Rodolphus había estado despierto desde su sopor ante los sonidos de sus gemidos… y los de _él._

Los ojos de Rodolphus se oscurecieron mientras pensaba en Draco encima de _su_ Sangre sucia. No había visuales, y se encontró a si mismo agradeciendo a Salazar de que habían fallado en ese experimento. Pero el sonido fue suficiente. Nunca antes la había escuchado gritar así.

— _Lo siento, amor._

Rodolphus volvió a la realidad de golpe, girando la cabeza hacia la vasija mientras las palabras que había escuchado durante su momento de pasión finalmente le llegaron. Se amaban.

— _Está bien. Supongo que no tenemos tiempo para una ducha._

Su voz… era la misma pero, de alguna forma, tan diferente de la que él siempre había conocido.

Y luego todo se detuvo. Ella debió haber quitado la mano.

Rodolphus fue hacia la vasija y metió la mano, sabiendo que eso haría arder el brazo de Draco. Quería que él ardiera. Quería que ardiera en el ¡INFIERNO! Sacó su varita y estuvo a punto de escribir sobre el brazo de Draco cuando la puerta se abrió. Bellatrix entró, miro a Rodolphus con curiosidad mientras él seguía de pie con su brazo levantado. Sonrió.

— ¿Sucedió algo, querido esposo? —pregunto ella.

—No —respondió Rodolphus, bajando su varita y dando un giro sobre la vasija. —Sólo estaba proporcionándole un poco de irritación matutina.

— ¿Tu Sangre sucia toco su brazo?

—No —dijo él calmado.

— ¿Oliste a rosas toda la noche?

— ¡No! —espetó él, miraba a su esposa con los ojos cada vez más dilatados. — ¿Lo hueles ahora?

—Eso no significa nada —dijo ella, acercándose y husmeando en la vasija. —En poco tiempo, van a delatar algo, y vamos a lograr deshacernos de mi sobrino de una vez por todas.

— ¿Quieres decir si el plan del Señor Oscuro falla?

Bellatrix se puso tensa.

Rodolphus sonrió. —¿Alguna noticia del hermano de mi esclava Sangre sucia?

—No — respondió ella. —No ha aparecido.

Él observo un reloj. —Supongo que tienes algunas horas más antes de que el Señor Tenebroso lo torture y lo mate.

En ese momento, ambas marcas en sus brazos comenzaron a arder. El Señor Oscuro los estaba llamando.

Bellatrix sonrió. —Tal vez ese sea él ahora —.Agito su varita sobre la vasija, lanzando un hechizo que grabaría todo lo que escuchara o viera durante la ausencia de ellos.

— ¿Estás preparado, esposo? — Fue en ese momento,cuando ella lo miro de arriba abajo, que se dio cuenta de que seguía vestido con el pijama. —Tal vez deberíamos encontrarnos allí.

Bellatrix dejo la sala, y Rodolphus se cambió rápidamente a su ropa normal. Antes de salir, miro sobre la vasija, su mente una vez más comenzó a inundarse con sonidos de la pasión de ellos.

« _Te amo, Draco. »_

Nunca su corazón le había dolido más que en ese momento.

.

XXX

.

Lord Voldemort estaba sentado en la mesa de conferencia,acechando entretanto sus Mortífagos comenzaban a llegar. Bellatrix fue la primera en tomar su asiento, incluso antes de Lucius y Arron quienes estaban quedándose en su casa y no tenían excusa para llegar tarde. Cuando Pansy y Theo entraron juntos, él los observo con atención. Ambos se dieron cuenta y Pansy le sonrió. Él le regreso la sonrisa, aunque difícilmente pudo haberse considerado cálida.

Bellatrix notó el intercambio y de inmediato comenzó a fulminar con la mirada a la muchacha. No confiaba en la fulanita, pero sabía que la afición del Señor Oscuro por ella estaba creciendo. Especialmente después de todo el asunto con su padre. Ella intento explicarle que Pansy estaba afectada, y que nunca más regreso a su casa, eligiendo dormir en el frio suelo del sótano para evitar que Stuart se lastimara a sí mismo. Theo había estado con ella la noche anterior, y ninguno de los dos detentaba su mejor apariencia.

Pansy y Theo tomaron asiento. Todos se encontraban callados cuando el último de los Mortífagos entró corriendo. Rodolphus tomó su asiento junto a Pansy y ella lo miro de reojo. Sus ojos parecían estar un poco rojos y ella se preguntó si había estado llorando. Ciertamente así lo parecía.

Todos contemplaron con atención al Señor Tenebroso inclinándose hacia adelante en su silla y cruzando las manos delante de él. —Recién recibí la información de que seis miembros de la resistencia y un niño se han estado escondiendo en nuestra ciudad desde el día en que el toque de queda entro en vigor.

La respiración de Pansy se aceleró.

—Una de ellas es Andromeda Tonks, anteriormente Black —. Voldemort miro de reojo a Bellatrix, quien tenía las cejas alzadas.

— ¿Mi hermana, milord?

—Sí. Se están escondiendo en la tienda de los Weasley's en el Callejón Diagon, y se dice que tienen una conexión directa con Draco. Vamos a ir ahora.

El Señor Tenebroso se puso de pie y de inmediato comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta. Todos se miraron entre sí, sorprendidos momentáneamente pero aun así se levantaron y lo siguieron. Normalmente, le tomaba más tiempo elaborar un plan, pero si iban todos ellos, entonces seis miembros de la resistencia tenían pocas chances.

Theo diviso como Pansy se quedó atrás, no siguió al resto pero corrió a otro lado mientras únicamente él estaba mirando.

Pansy corrió al baño más cercano y dio un portazo. Saco el pequeño espejo de su bolsillo y dijo — _¡Cogita!_

Nadie apareció. Ella lo golpeo impacientemente mientras miraba a la puerta. No tenía mucho tiempo si tenía que alcanzarlos.

— ¡Vamos! —grito.

Y como si la hubiera escuchado, Bronson apareció de repente. — ¿Qué _mierda_ quieres a esta hora tan temprano? —pregunto aturdido.

— ¡Bronson, el Señor Oscuro se enteró lo de Andrómeda!

Bronson se incorporó de golpe. — ¿Qué?

—Se enteró acerca de ella y los otros miembros de la resistencia. ¡No sé cómo pero ahora está yendo para allá con _todos_ sus Mortífagos principales! ¡Tienes que ir allí! ¡Tienes que advertirles!

Bronson asintió. —Me encargaré de eso.

El espejo se oscureció. Pansy lo regreso a su bolsillo antes de salir corriendo del baño. Se sobresaltó cuando chocó con Theo, quien estaba justo afuera de la puerta.

— ¿Una emergencia? —pregunto él, alzando una ceja de manera que le hizo recordar a Draco.

—Sí, tenía que hacer pis —dijo ella, tragando saliva para aliviar su garganta seca.

—Qué curioso. No escuche que tiraras la cadena.

Pansy se paralizo. — ¡Whoops! —exclamo antes de volver a entrar y tirar la cadena. Salió afuera. —Creo que me olvide por toda la emoción.

Theo la miro fijo con curiosidad. —No te olvides de lavarte las manos la próxima vez —, dijo antes de salir caminando. Pansy dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio y se apresuró tras él.

En el departamento de Bronson, él estaba corriendo alrededor, intentando ponerse la ropa mientras llamaba continuamente a Quigley.

— ¡Quigs!

No hubo respuesta.

— ¡Quigs, sal de la maldita cama! —grito él, dejando su habitación y yendo a golpear la puerta de Quigley. — ¡Tenemos una emergencia! ¡Quigs!

Él abrió la puerta y permaneció sorprendido de encontrar la habitación vacía. Miró bien alrededor, pero definitivamente no había nadie allí.

— ¿Quigley?

Regreso a la sala principal y reviso la cocina. Nadie.

La puerta del balcón se abrió y Bronson se dio vuelta para ver a Quigley entrar. — ¿Me estabas llamando, amigo? —pregunto él, oliendo a mentolado, el último tipo de cigarrillo en toda la ciudad. Para Bronson eran inútiles.

—Vístete, nos tenemos que ir —dijo Bronson, arreglándose el suéter mientras regresaba a su dormitorio para tomar sus zapatos y su capa.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —pregunto Quigley, siguiéndolo.

—El imbécil del Señor Oscuro descubrió lo de Andrómeda. Ahora va en camino y tenemos que advertirles.

Quigley se puso pálido. — ¿C—cómo…?

— ¿Lo descubrió? —terminó Bronson. —No lo sé, pero tenemos poco tiempo, así que apresúrate.

Quigley corrió a su habitación y se cambió rápidamente, poniéndose la primera ropa, capa y zapatos que vio. Cuando salió a la sala principal, Bronson ya estaba esperando en la puerta.

— ¿Esa es una nueva capa? —le pregunto su amigo mientras se acercaba.

Quigley la miró, su corazón casi se detuvo cuando recordó de dónde la había conseguido. El Señor Tenebroso. —Oh, eh… sí.

Bronson la miró por un momento. Luego sonrió y dijo. —Te queda bien.

Salió corriendo por la puerta, Quigley iba detrás. Por suerte, su departamento estaba mucho más cerca del Callejón Diagon que la mansión del Señor Tenebroso, y si en verdad estaba trayendo a todos entonces no irían por la Red Flú.

Bronson y Quigley abordaron el Autobús Noctambulo justo cuando este estaba llegando, subieron de un salto y pagaron unos galeones extras para que vaya a la primera parada.

Fue cuestión de minutos antes de que llegaran a las afueras del Caldero Chorreante, entraron y lo atravesaron corriendo, sin siquiera importarles que parecieran sospechosos para cualquiera que los estuviera observando.

Aún era muy temprano y fueron capaces de atravesar las sombras hasta que llegaron al callejón detrás de Sortilegios Weasley. Bronson hizo el toque y pasaron dos minutos antes de que Oliver contestara.

— ¿Está todo bi…?

—No —interrumpió Bronson mientras empujaba la puerta. —Quién—Tú—Sabes viene en camino hacia aquí con todos sus Mortífagos mientras hablamos. Todos tienen que conseguir sus cosas y largarse de aquí. _Ahora._

Andrómeda, quien estaba bajando las escaleras, se quedó completamente inmóvil. — ¿Eso es verdad?

Bronson asintió. —Sí. Sólo toma lo que necesitas. No tenemos mucho tiempo.

Ella asintió y subió las escaleras corriendo con Oliver detrás de ella.

Bronson sacó su pequeño espejo y grito en el mismo — _¡Cogita!_ — Blaise y Daphne no habían contestado antes, y él quería que ellos estuvieran preparados para la inminente llegada. — ¡Quigs, ve a ver por la ventana de arriba! ¡Avísanos si los ves venir!

—Bronson, ten… tengo algo que decir…

—Dime después, Quigley ¡Sólo ve!

Quigley trago saliva antes de asentir lentamente. Desapareció por las escaleras.

— _¡Cogita!¡Cogita!¡Cogita!_

Finalmente, Blaise apareció en el espejo, sus ojos se hallaban medio abiertos entretanto preguntaba — ¿Tienes _alguna_ idea de la hora que es?

—Perdona que interrumpa tu sueño de belleza pero tenemos un problema.

Los ojos de Blaise se abrieron del todo de golpe. — ¿Qué es? ¿Qué sucede?

—Quién—Tú—Sabes se enteró lo de Andrómeda. Tenemos que sacarla a ella y a los otros de inmediato. Quigley y yo ya estamos aquí, y vamos a ir a tu lugar en bre…

— ¡Bronson, están aquí! —grito Cho desde las escaleras.

Una fuerte explosión sonó delante de la tienda y Bronson levanto la cabeza.

— ¡Nos prepararemos aquí! —grito Blaise. — ¡Sólo intenten salir de allí con vida!

Bronson asintió mientras salía disparado hacia las escaleras. Guardo el espejo en su bolsillo y corrió a la habitación del fondo, donde ya todos estaban esperando. La puerta se cerró detrás de él, y Cho, Neville y Kennil comenzaron a lanzar varios Hechizos Bloqueadores de inmediato sobre la misma.

— ¿En verdad esto está sucediendo ahora? —pregunto Dennis con pánico.

No hubo tiempo para que ninguno de ellos se tomara un segundo en contestarle.

Andrómeda empujo uno de las camas a un lado y abrió la puerta oculta en el suelo que habían creado preparándosepara ese momento. Un estallido sonó en la sala delantera. Todos se dieron vuelta, escuchando a la docenas de pasos en estampidas que había alrededor.

Quigley saltó por la puerta oculta primero y estiro las manos para que Andrómeda le entregara a Teddy. Luego ella lo tomo de la mano y él la ayudo a bajar. Oliver bajo a Cho y estuvo a punto de bajar cuando algo golpeo la puerta con tal fuerza que la agrieto. Y luego golpeó de nuevo.

— ¡Mierda! —grito Bronson.

Oliver bajo de un salto. Kennil se acercó lentamente con su varita preparada. Saltó adentro.

Otra explosión y las bisagras de la puerta comenzaron a vibrar. Bronson miró a la puerta oculta y de pronto se encontró en una encrucijada. Si bien podía bajar y salir corriendo con los otros, dejando la puerta expuesta de esa manera no les daría mucha ventaja. Lo que necesitaban era más tiempo. Una distracción. Bronson supo en ese momento que en verdad no había elección. Él supo lo que tenía que hacer.

Se acercó a Neville, quien estaba agachado junto a la puerta oculta, y le entrego el espejo. —Dale esto a Malfoy. Dile que diga " _Cogita_ " para que reciba ayuda desde adentro.

Neville parpadeó. — ¿Qué?

Sin ninguna otra palabra, Bronson lo empujo por la puerta y tomo la escotilla.

Quigley corrió hacia adelante. — ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Sácalos de aquí, Quigs. No podemos dejar que ese hijo de perra gane.

Bronson dio un portazo.

— ¡NO! —grito Quigley, intentando saltar y agarrar la manija de la puerta.

— ¡Quigley, no! —dijo Cho, agarrándolo de los brazos. — ¡No hay tiempo para regresar! ¡Tenemos que irnos!

Kennil y Oliver tomaron uno de sus brazos y todos comenzaron a correr por el pasadizo secreto que los llevaría al subterráneo. Quigley grito por Bronson durante todo el camino.

De vuelta en la tienda de los Weasley's, Bronson regreso la cama a su lugar indicado. Otra explosión golpeo la puerta y él supo que era cuestión de segundos antes de que ellos entraran. Se puso a un lado de la puerta y preparo su varita.

Cuando finalmente la puerta se abrió, varios Mortífagos entraron corriendo. Cuando él vio que ninguno de ellos era Theo o Pansy, disparó una Maldición Asesina al tropel, matando a uno de ellos al instante. Y luego disparo otra.

Cuando ellos se lanzaron hacia él, Bronson puso un escudo alrededor de su cuerpo que Draco le había enseñado, y luego disparo explosiones continuamente al creciente montículo de Mortífagos mientras comenzaban a arrinconarlo contra la pared.

Uno de ellos lo golpeo con una explosión que lo envió volando esos últimos metros de regreso. Él lo golpeo con fuerza y cayó de rodillas, apenas consiguió un momento para respirar antes de que uno de ellos lo atacara con una Maldición Cruciatus. Se desparramo por el suelo y comenzó a retorcerse del dolor. Él supo en ese momento que si bien definitivamente estaban intentando lastimarlo, parecía que no iban a matarlo. Al menos, no todavía.

— _Cruci_ …

— ¡Alto! —dijo una voz sibilante. — ¡ _Expelliarmus_!

La varita de Bronson salió volando de su mano. Él se sentó, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para no verse afectado por la maldición con la que había sido recién atacado. Si Draco pudo soportar treinta y nueve maldiciones entonces seguramente él podía manejar una. Sus ojos se posaron primero en la parte inferior de una túnica perfectamente arrugada, deslizándose por el suelo a la longitud correcta así no se podía ver ningún zapato por debajo. El subió la mirada hasta que llego a un cuello blanco. Trago saliva. Pronto sus ojos estaban sobre una boca delgada sin labios, nariz de serpiente y, finalmente, los ojos escarlata de Lord Voldemort.

—Registren la habitación —ordenó él. Varios de sus Mortífagos comenzaron a destrozarla.

—¿Qué hacemos con él, milord? —pregunto una mujer con un pelo salvaje y ojos entrecerrados junto a él. La tía de Draco.

—Manténgalo vivo —ordeno Voldemort, utilizando su varita para atar las muñecas de Bronson. —Mientras más incentivos tengamos para traer a Draco, mejor.

— ¿Qué le hace pensar que Malfoy me ve a mi como un tipo de incentivo? —espeto Bronson desde el suelo.

— ¡Por aquí, milord! ¡Encontramos una puerta! —dijo uno de los Mortífagos.

Lord Voldemort giro hacia ellos y asintió. —MacNair, llévate diez hombres contigo y síguelos por esa puerta.

MacNair asintió, apunto a otros diez Mortífagos y desapareció por la puerta oculta.

—Rowle, ven y llévate a nuestro prisionero de regreso a la mansión.

—Sí, milord —dijo Rowle, dando un paso adelante. Tomó las muñecas atadas de Bronson y lo puso de pie.

Voldemort se enderezó y miro calmado a los ojos de Bronson. —Por tu bien, más te vale que él lo haga.

Sin dejar de importarle, Bronson escupió el rostro del Señor Tenebroso.

Bellatrix jadeó sorprendida limpiándolo con su varita. — ¡Cómo te atreves!

Ella apunto su varita hacia Bronson pero Voldemort levanto una mano, haciendo un gesto para que la bajara.

—Llévenselo —ordenó.

Rowle comenzó a arrastrar a un Bronson que luchaba hacia la puerta.

—Rodolphus, nos llevarás al resto al Mercado Negro. Si nos movemos rápido, tal vez lleguemos a tiempo para encontrarnos con nuestros invitados.

Bronson lo miro por sobre su hombro con ojos grandes e incrédulos. Voldemort le regreso una sonrisa.

En su salida, Bronson paso justo cerca de Theo y Pansy, quienes habían estado registrando la sala de adelante con otros. Ambos giraron para ver cuando escucharon los pasos, Theo pareció no estar afectado por su presencia pero Pansy se puso blanca.

—Nott, ven a ayudarme con este prisionero ¿quieres? —dijo MacNair, quien estaba teniendo un poco de problemas en mover a Bronson mientras este intentaba hacerlo lo más difícil posible para él.

—Encantado —dijo Quincy, quien había estado parado del otro lado de la sala. Le sonrió a su hijo antes de golpear a Bronson con la Maldición Cruciatus.

— ¿Qué acabo de decir? —siseó Voldemort mientras salía de la habitación del fondo justo detrás de Rodolphus.

—Perdóneme, milord —dijo Quincy. Paralizo a Bronson mientras la maldición se encontraba todavía en vigor y MacNair lo levitó. Ambos guiaron su cuerpo flotante lentamente fuera de allí, Quincy miro por última vez a su hijo, quien lo miraba fijo y de manera fría.

.

XXX

.

Neville asomó la cabeza por el callejón al cual el pasadizo secreto los llevaba y se aseguró de que no había peligro. Cuando lo confirmó, hizo un gesto para que todos los otros salieran. Comenzaron a correr por dos cuadras a un callejón diferente. Este tenía otra puerta oculta en la pared que los llevaba directamente a la Estación King's Cross.

Todavía era temprano y el lugar estaba prácticamente vacío. Sólo se veían a algunos vendedores que estaban preparando sus puestos. Ellos pasaron al lado y se dirigieron directamente al tren, sin detenerse hasta que se encontraron con dos grandes magos estáticos haciendo guardia en la entrada del último vagón. La puerta se abrió para ellos sin vacilación.

—Gracias —dijo Andrómeda, sosteniendo a Teddy que lloraba cerca de ella mientras todos cruzaron la puerta corriendo. Todos los compartimentos estaban cerrados excepto por el tercero a la izquierda. Entraron y encontraron a Blaise mirando un trozo grande de pergamino sobre el mostrador mientras Daphne arrojaba varios suministros de una de las estanterías en su mochila. Ambos levantaron la vista cuando todos entraron.

Daphne corrió hacia ellos de inmediato y deslizo la mochila en la espalda de Dennis. Luego tomó otra que ya estaba empacada y se la dio a Cho. —Esas tienen todos los suministros que necesitamos. Sólo por si acaso —dijo ella. —En este momento, no tenemos un plan elaborado así que lo mejor es estar preparado para todo.

— ¿Dónde está Bronson? —pregunto Blaise.

El rostro de Quigley se tensó. Se dio vuelta rápidamente. Andrómeda miro a Blaise y negó con la cabeza.

Él suspiro hondo. —Longbottom, ven aquí.

Neville se acercó.

—Vamos a llevar dos mapas en caso de que nos separemos —explico Blaise. —Toma éste y yo tomaré el otro. Cualquiera de estos caminos que están marcados en verde son los que podemos tomar. Los otros son caminos más largos pero, sin Pansy, no nos podemos arriesgar a atravesar territorio de Dementores. Hay una clave en la parte inferior para todas las contraseñas para las puertas y caminos ocultos. Para reconocer el territorio, agitaras tu varita así —. Blaise le demostró. —Y luego dirás " _Speculatum_ ".

Una bola brillante de color dorado apareció delante de él.

—Pon esto delante de nuevos caminos y te advertirá de algún problema inminente. ¿Entendiste?

Neville asintió con confianza. —Sí.

— ¿Estamos listo? —pregunto Blaise, haciendo desaparecer la bola brillante.

Esta vez, todos asintieron.

—Está bien entonces. Vámonos.

Blaise dobló el mapa extra y puso una banda alrededor de la misma así Neville podía llevarlo sobre su hombro. Abrió el escotillón detrás del mostrador. Andrómeda y Teddy entraron primero, luego Cho, Oliver, Dennis, Kennil, Quigley, mirando por un momento detrás de él, y Neville.

Daphne estuvo a punto de alcanzar el otro mapa escondido en su armario cuando alguien apareció por la puerta. Se dio vuelta justo a tiempo para ver a Rodolphus Lestrange disparando un Hechizo de Desarme hacia ella. Una vez que tuvo su varita, él la ato.

Blaise cerró el escotillón de un golpe, lanzando un hechizo para sellarlo antes de que él también fuera desarmado. El hechizo utilizado contra él fue más fuerte, y salió volando contra una de las estanterías,cayo cubriéndose la cabeza mientras varios objetos de vidrio caían alrededor de él. Cuando todo finalmente se detuvo, él notó que sus muñecas habían sido atadas, como las de su esposa.

— ¡Abran esa puerta! —ordenó una voz escalofriante.

Blaise levanto la mirada para ver a Lord Voldemort entrar a su compartimento. Trago saliva. ¿Cómo los encontró?

— ¿Qué les pasa a ustedes con todas estas malditas puertas en el suelo? —pregunto MacNair mientras él y Rodolphus se dirigían adonde había estado la puerta un momento atrás. Ambos miraron alrededor.

—No hay nada aquí, milord —dijo Rodolphus.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con que no hay nada allí? —demando Bellatrix mientras se hacía paso en el pequeño compartimento. —Recién vimos…

—Sé lo que acabamos de ver, _querida_ —dijo Rodolphus con desdén. —Pero no hay _nada_ aquí.

Bellatrix se acercó donde la puerta había estado y comenzó a pisar alrededor. Cuando nada sucedió, apunto su varita al suelo e hizo un agujero. MacNair se arrodilló y miro a través del mismo.

—Sólo hay vías de tren, milord. No llevan a ningún lado.

— ¡Eso es imposible! —grito Bellatrix. — ¡Antonin, Gordon, salgan de aquí y encuéntrenlos! ¡Deben estar corriendo por las vías!

Blaise sonrió. —No lo están.

Bellatrix dio los dos pasos que necesitaba para llegar a él en el pequeño espacio y lo golpeó con fuerza. — ¡Asqueroso traidor a la sangre! ¿Qué pensaría tu pobre madre difunta?

El rostro de Blaise se desencajo. — ¿Qué quieres decir con difunta?

En ese momento fue el turno de Bellatrix para sonreír. — ¿Qué, no sabías? La mate justo el año pasado. Después de que la puta de tu madre intentó convencer a mi esposo de dejarme y convertirse en… qué era, ¿su esposo número diez? ¿Veinte? Supongo que no importa. Tal vez era una sangre pura, pero los Zabini´s siempre fueron basura a mi entender.

—Bellatrix deja de jugar con el muchacho y llévenlo a los dos a la mansión —ordenó Voldemort.

Bellatrix miró por sobre su hombre y alzó las cejas. — ¿No vamos a ir tras ellos, milord?

—Todavía no —dijo él con una sonrisa maliciosa. —Ahora se moverán rápido. No pasara mucho tiempo antes de que los tengamos exactamente donde queremos.

.

XXX

.

De regreso en la mansión del Señor Tenebroso, Bronson parpadeó varias veces mientras sentía que algo frio se presionaba contra su frente. Abrió los ojos y pudo distinguir la silueta de una mujer inclinada sobre él. Cuando comenzó a enfocarse, los ojos oscuros de Fiona estaban mirándolo de pronto. Ella le quito el trapo de la frente y lo metió dentro de un balde a su lado. Luego lo volvió a colocar sobre su frente una vez más, fresco y relajante.

—Fiona…—susurró él. — ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Aquí es donde me tienen ahora —dijo ella. —Desde que descubrieron lo de Zander.

Bronson parpadeó algunas veces. Miró alrededor para ver que estaban dentro de una celda de piedras, el único otro ocupante parecía ser un hombre bastante loco que murmuraba para sí mismo en un rincón.

—Ignóralo —dijo Fiona. —Mi amo me dijo que no es más que un fracasado.

— ¿Qué?... ¿qué quieres decir desde que descubrieron lo de Zander? —pregunto Bronson, volviendo a mirarla. — ¿Qué descubrieron?

Fiona suspiró. —Estaba preocupada de que no te lo dijera. Encontré una foto de él entre las cosas de mi amo, y accidentalmente dije que los dos eran hijos de Muggles. ¡No fue mi intención! —se defendió ella. —Tal vez este jodidamente enojada contigo pero ciertamente no quería que terminaras aquí.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? —pregunto Bronson, apartando su mano de la frente y sentándose. — ¿ _Qué_ es lo que no me dijo?

—Que el Señor Oscuro le hizo una oferta. Mi vida a cambio de información que lo llevara a la captura de ese traidor. Creo que su nombre era Dracko o algo así, no lo sé.

— ¿Estás diciendo que Quigley acepto el trato? —Bronson la miro incrédulo.

—No. Lo. Sé —dijo ella lentamente. —Te dije, me han mantenido aquí desde entonces, pero fue cierto que no acepto cuando lo vi, incluso después de que mataron a su novia, o algo así, justo delante de él.

— ¿Novia? ¿Qué novia?

—Creo que la llamo Jenna.

Bronson se puso pálido. — ¿Jenna está muerta?

—Sí —dijo Fiona. —Y a menos que Zander no actué de inmediato, tú y yo vamos a estar muertos también.

— ¿Cuándo te convertiste en alguien tan fría? —exigió Bronson, mirándola con disgusto mientras intentaba ponerse de pie torpemente.

—No soy fría, Bronson, soy practica —dijo ella, levantándose con él. — ¿Por qué deberíamos perder nuestras vidas para proteger la de un traidor? ¡Él está ayudando a una Sangre sucia que le cortó la garganta a mi amo!

— ¿Desde cuándo utilizas palabras así? —espeto él, su rostro comenzó a tornarse de un rojo brillante mientras se acercaba a ella. — ¡Sangre sucia, El Señor Oscuro, _Amo_! ¡ _Esas_ personas destruyeron nuestro mundo, Fiona! ¡Te hicieron prisionera!

— ¡No fui prisionera hasta que tú y el imbécil de Zander se involucraron! ¡Tenía mi amo! ¡Estaba bien! ¡Y ahora me alejaron de él! —los ojos de Fiona comenzaron a lagrimear. — ¡Si lo pierdo para siempre por la culpa de ustedes _nunca_ se los voy a perdonar!

—Me importa un carajo —dijo Bronson, dándole la espalda. —Te lavaron la maldita cabeza, Fiona. Ese hombre te trata como mierda. ¡Ha amenazado a tu hermano y probablemente lo va a matar!

Fiona negó con la cabeza. — ¡No lo hará! ¡Mientras Zander les de lo que necesitan lo van a dejar ir! ¡Puedes tomar mi libertad porque no la quiero! ¡Me quiero quedar aquí! ¡Con mi amo! ¡Lo amo y _no_ lo voy a perder!

—Me das asco.

Fiona se puso roja de la furia, sus ojos flameaban mientras sus puños comenzaban a apretarse. Se lanzó hacia adelante y empujo a Bronson con fuerza, tirándolo contra las barras y luego procedió a golpearlo una y otra vez.

— ¡No te atrevas a juzgarme maldito marica! ¡Tú fuiste el único hombre que ame antes de él y _tú_ me dejaste! Mi propio hermano eligió su amistad contigo por encima mío, ¡incluso sabiendo lo mucho que me lastimaste!

— ¡Fueron cinco malditos años, Fiona! —grito Bronson, agarrándola de las muñecas y dejándola quieta. — ¡Supéralo!

— ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio _maldita sea_! ¡ESPERO QUE ZANDER TE HAYA TRAICIONADO Y TE MUERAS!

—Eso puede ser arreglado.

Ambos se paralizaron, sus miradas se trasladaron para ver a Rodolphus parado al pie de las escaleras. Fiona aparto las manos de Bronson y retrocedió un paso. —A—amo…

—Nunca me contaste de tu historia con éste, esclava —dijo Rodolphus. —Pensé que sólo fue tu vecino.

—Lo… —ella trago saliva. —Lo fue.

—Retrocede un poco ¿quieres?

Fiona obedeció.

Rodolphus ató de nuevo las muñecas de Bronson antes de abrir la celda y sacarlo.

— ¡Quigley _no_ me traiciono! —Bronson la regaño a ella mientras era arrastrado. — ¡No veo el día en que finalmente te des cuenta de la psicópata en la que te convertiste!

—De nada por eso —dijo Rodolphus, haciendo volar un beso a Fiona antes de tirar de Bronson hacia las escaleras.

Lo arrastro hasta que entraron a la sala grande de dibujo. Los Mortífagos estaban parados alrededor, parecía que estaban mirando a algo en el centro de la sala. Cuando se acercaron, Bronson pudo ver otras dos personas allí, ambas atadas e intentando con dificultad mantener un rostro de valentía. Eran Daphne y Blaise.

—Bueno, pero si es Baldric Bronson —dijo Voldemort, quien estaba parado justo detrás de ellos con una sonrisa maliciosa plasmada en su horrendo rostro. —El Sangre sucia que se nos ha deslizado de los dedos por varios años. ¿Conoces a los Zabini's? —Puso una mano en los hombros de Blaise y Daphne.

—No —dijo Bronson.

—Oh, pero todos sabemos que estás mintiendo —dijo Voldemort. — ¿Cómo se conocieron?

—No lo hemos hecho —contesto Bronson, negándose a mirar en la dirección de Pansy, a pesar de que la podía ver parada junto a Theo por el rabillo de su ojo.

Bellatrix frunció el ceño junto al Señor Tenebroso. Dio un paso adelante, haciéndole un mohín a Bronson. —A ver, Baldric, si hay un momento para que confieses todas las mentiras que has desparramado, es ahora. Así que, dinos la verdad, los conociste por Draco ¿no es así?

—No —contesto él. Y _eso_ no era una mentira. —Los conocí por Granger. —Pero eso sí lo era.

Bellatrix agarro a Bronson de la mandíbula y la sostuvo a unos centímetros de su cara. — ¿Pero conociste a la Sangre sucia por Draco?

—No —dijo él de nuevo. —Ella se acercó a mí por su cuenta.

—Pero Draco…

—Está bajo el Imperio —, terminó Bronson. —Lo ha estado por años. Desde que entro en contacto por primera vez con su tía Andrómeda en el Mercado Negro. Él les informo sobre el escape de Granger y le fue dada la tarea de encontrarla y ayudarla. Draco no es más que su marioneta. Ella se divirtió torturándolo de la misma manera que ustedes los Mortífagos hicieron con ella durante años.

El entrecejo de Bellatrix se frunció entretanto su agarre se hacía más firme. —Deja de mentir, maldito…

—Eso es suficiente, Bellatrix —ordenó Voldemort. —Es evidente que no vamos a saber que es verdad y que es falso hasta que Draco esté de regreso con nosotros.

—No entiendo —dijo Blaise, dándose vuelta así podía ver al Señor Oscuro. —Hubieron Mortífagos antes que lo traicionaron y dejaron sus fuerzas. ¿Por qué Draco es tan importante para usted?

Bellatrix estuvo a punto de golpearlo por hablar fuera de lugar cuando Voldemort levanto la mano. —Detente, Bellatrix. Tal vez es hora de que compartamos algo con nuestros hermanos y hermanas. —Hizo un gesto alrededor de la sala.

—Milord, no…

—Es hora de que todos entiendan porque es tan importante que traigamos a Draco de regreso. Para que vuelva ser uno de nosotros. Y porque _tenemos_ que mantenerlo con vida.

Voldemort se acercó a la chimenea y agito la varita, llenándola con grandes llamas naranjas. Giro su varita alrededor y el fuego comenzó a circular. Guio el espiral de fuego al centro de la sala, todos retrocedieron cuando él lo colocó donde todos pudieran verlo. Continuaba girando entretanto se tocaba la cabeza y sacaba un hilo de plata, colocó el recuerdo dentro de la llamas.

Hubo un estallido de luz y luego emergieron tres figuras de fuego.

— _De nuevo, Bellatrix._

— _Sí, milord. ¡Crucio!_

Una mujer gritaba mientras Bellatrix la golpeaba con una Maldición Cruciatus tan poderosa que su cuerpo comenzó a convulsionar, llamas anaranjadas salían de su cabeza que sólo podían haber sido sangre. Era obvio que estaba cerca del final.

— _Debes darnos otra profecía, Trelawney —,_ ordenó la figura en llamas de Voldemort. _—Potter sigue vivo y debes decirme porque._

— _¡Mis… mis poderes no funcionan así! ¡Por favor! Déjeme tener mi bola de cristal y puedo mostrarle…_

— _¡Crucio!_

— _¡AHHHHH!_

Daphne se movió contra Blaise mientras eran obligados a mirar el horrible recuerdo de Voldemort torturando a su antigua profesora.

La figura de Trelawney quedó inmóvil. La figura de Bellatrix se arrodilló y controló su respiración. _—Está muerta, mi… ¡Ah!_

Trelawney se sentó de golpe, sus ojos se pusieron de un naranja solido mientras miraba fijo adelante de ella.

— _Dos iguales han peleado, la batalla ha sido ganada, pero la Guerra no ha terminado, la lucha no se acabó… El que nació cuando el séptimo mes muere, fue dañado sin posibilidad de reparación y ahora se esconde… Sólo uno puede traerlo para terminar todo, un enemigo convertido en traidor en los pasillos de Hogwarts… Nacido el mismo año mientras el sexto mes comenzaba, algunos lo ven como un monstruo, otros como a un hombre… Pero nada es lo que parece a cada paso, y antes de que todo termine, el agua ardera…_

La figura de Trelawney volvió a caer plana. Todos miraron en silencio mientras las llamas comenzaban a disminuir, había bocas abiertas entre los Mortífagos al igual que los prisioneros.

Bellatrix se cruzó de brazos. —En verdad podría ser sobre cualquiera, milord. Creo que el joven Theodore también nació en…

— ¡Whoa! —grito Theo, levantando las manos en defensa. — ¡No recuerdo haberme convertido en traidor en los pasillo de Hogwarts! Es obvio que están hablando sobre Draco.

—Sí, Theodore, estoy de acuerdo —dijo Voldemort. —Por lo cual es que debemos encontrarlo. Vivo. _Él_ es quien va a traer a Harry Potter a mí, así podemos terminar lo que comenzamos años atrás.

— ¿Eso sería cinco o veinte años atrás? —pregunto Bronson.

Los ojos escarlatas de Voldemort se entrecerraron de repente. —Theodore, da un paso adelante.

Theo obedeció, sus ojos se posaron sobre Bronson por primera vez desde que fue llevado a la sala.

—Tortúralo —ordeno Voldemort.

Theo no se movió.

— ¿No me escuchaste? —siseó él, dándose vuelta hacia Theo. —Tortúralo. _Ahora_

Theo asintió lentamente. Levanto su varita y miró directo a los ojos de Bronson cuando grito — _¡Crucio!_

Bronson se dobló a la altura de su cintura cuando la maldición se apodero de él, pero se negó a caer de rodillas.

— _Más fuerte —_ exigió Voldemort, mirando a Theo con atención.

Theo asintió de nuevo. — _¡Crucio!_

Bronson no estaba seguro de que la maldición fuera más fuerte o no, pero seguía doliéndole como el condenado infierno, especialmente cuando vio la mirada fría de Theo mientras lo hacía.

—Otra vez.

— _Cruci…_

— ¡No! ¡Basta! ¡Basta! —grito Daphne, corriendo y golpeando las espinillas de Theo.

— ¡Daphne, no! —grito Blaise, corriendo hacia su esposa y tomándola de sus muñecas atadas con las de él. — ¡Por favor, sólo coopera!

— ¿Por qué? ¡Él no nos va a dejar vivos! ¡No nos necesita! ¡Prefiero irme luchando que sentarme aquí como un hombre muerto!

—Eso es verdad —dijo Voldemort con una sonrisa divertida. —Te necesito —dijo mirando a Bronson. —Como una garantía extra de que tu amigo va hacer lo que le pido.

Bronson se burló de él. — ¡Quigley _no_ nos has traicionado!

—Cree lo que quieras —dijo Voldemort. —No me importa. Ahora, con respecto a ustedes dos —.Miró a Blaise y a Daphne. —No estoy seguro de su valor, pero estoy seguro de que no los voy a necesitar a los dos —.Su mirada se movió sólo a Daphne. —Astoria, da un paso adelante.

Las miradas de todos comenzaron a mirar la sala de los Mortífagos. Eventualmente, la multitud se dividió y ella fue revelada de pie cerca del fondo con Gregory Goyle. Ella respiro hondo y dio un paso adelante con confianza. Su padre salió apresurado de la multitud y se movió al frente.

—Astoria ¿conoces a esta chica? —pregunto Voldemort, apuntando a Daphne con sus largos y huesudos dedos cuando Astoria se detuvo junto a él.

—Sí, milord —contestó ella en una voz calmada. —Es mi hermana, pero no la he visto en años.

—Sólo porque te negaste a contestar a todas mis cartas —, dijo Daphne, sus ojos lagrimeaban mientras ella miraba fijo a su hermana por primera vez en años de separación.

Astoria parpadeó. —Nunca recibí ninguna carta —.Miró a su padre.

Arron se encogió de hombros. —Ella es una traidora a la sangre, Astoria. No había necesidad de que estuvieras en contacto con ella.

—Mátala.

Astoria se quedó con la mirada vacía mientras escuchaba esas palabras. Se giró hacia el Señor Tenebroso. — ¿Qué?

— _Mátala_ —, repitió con un poco de paciencia. —Mátala ahora, o sufre las consecuencias.

—No… no puedo, mí…

— ¡Astoria, mátala! —gritó Arron. — ¡No desobedezcas al Señor Oscuro!

Los ojos de Astoria regresaron a su hermana. Negó con la cabeza frenéticamente. — ¡No! ¡No puedo! ¡No… no _voy_ a matar a mi hermana, milord!

Voldemort le frunció el ceño, un aspecto realmente aterrador en un rostro tan horrible. — ¡Theodore! ¡Ven aquí!

Theo caminó esos últimos pasos hacia el Señor Oscuro.

—Eras conocido de Daphne en la escuela ¿no es así?

Theo asintió. —Sí, milord. Estudiamos juntos.

— ¿Eran amigos? —pregunto Voldemort.

Theo asintió de nuevo. —Sí, lo éramos.

El Señor Oscuro puso una mano sobre su hombro. —Entonces te voy a dar una elección, Theodore. _Tú_ decidirás que Greengras mataras. Tu amiga, o Daphne, o tu compañera Mortífago, Astoria. La otra será perdonada —. Hizo una pausa. —Por ahora.

Astoria gimió cuando Theo miró atónito entre los dos. Pansy no estaba ni siquiera consciente de que su cuerpo se estaba yendo hacia adelante hasta que Lucius la tomo de la muñeca y la detuvo. Ella lo miro y él negó con la cabeza tan superficialmente que apenas pudo verlo, pero obedeció, sabiendo muy bien que no había nada que ella pudiera hacer en ese momento.

Theo levanto la varita y la apunto entre las dos chicas.

— ¡No! —grito Blaise, saltando delante de su esposa.

Rodolphus dio un paso adelante y lo saco fuera del camino. Dolohov lo ayudo a mantenerse quieto así podían mantener su mirada centrada sobre Daphne y Astoria, esperando que él viera como eso se desarrollaba.

— ¡Theo, más vale que apuntes esa varita hacia mí! —grito Daphne.

Theo la miró, su mirada vacía.

— ¿Q—qué? —susurró Astoria. —No, Theo, por favor…

— ¡Mátame, Theo! —continuó Daphne. — ¡Mátame ahora!

La varita de Theo se desvió hacia Daphne.

Astoria lloró más fuerte. —No, por favor…

— ¡Te estoy _diciendo_ que está bien, Theo! ¡Si matas a mi hermana nunca te lo perdonare!

— ¡Daphne, no! —grito Blaise, luchando por liberarse.

— ¡Mátame!

La varita de Theo se movió un poco más hacia Daphne.

— ¡Mátame!

Astoria estaba llorando desconsolada, sacudía su cabeza pero había perdido la voz.

— ¡MÁTAME!

Un rayo de luz verde salió disparada de la varita de Theo y golpeo a Daphne directamente en el corazón. La mirada de ella se encontró con la de él, dándole un silencioso "gracias" antes de colapsar en el suelo.

— ¡NOO! —grito Blaise, finalmente liberándose y corriendo al lado de su esposa. — ¡DAPHNE, NO!

Astoria cayó de rodillas, su mano temblaba mientras la estiraba para tocar a su hermana. Pero, antes de que pudiera, su padre la agarro y la puso de pie de un tirón.

— ¡Eres una tonta! —espeto él, dándole una bofetada con fuerza antes de arrastrarla afuera de la sala.

Blaise apenas pudo poner la cabeza sin vida de Daphne sobre su regazo antes de que fuera arrastrado lejos de ella. Lucho, grito por su esposa. Pero luego sus ojos se posaron sobre Theo. Su pena se convirtió en ira de inmediato.

— ¡Te matare por esto, Theo! ¿Me escuchaste? ¡TE VOY A MATAR MALDITO! ¡Estás muerto para mí!

Agarraron a Bronson y fue llevado fuera de la sala junto con él, su mirada nunca dejo a Theo mientras el mago estaba mirando el cuerpo de Daphne, sus ojos tan muertos como los de ella.

—Nadie se va de la mansión —ordenó Voldemort. —Pronto nos vamos a dirigir a las afueras de la ciudad así que cuando tengamos noticias vamos a poder Aparecernos.

— ¿Qué noticia, milord? —pregunto Bellatrix.

Voldemort sonrió. —Lo vas a saber en el momento que se diga.

Salió de la sala y todos los demás empezaron a retirarse. Pansy intentó correr hacia Daphne, pero Lucius mantuvo un agarre firme sobre su muñeca y la arrastro hacia afuera.

Theo quedo parado junto al cuerpo sin vida. Parpadeó algunas veces, miró alrededor y vio que estaba solo. Luego apunto su varita, transfiguro su cuerpo en un Galeón y la metió en su bolsillo.

Fue hacia el escritorio de la sala, revisándolo hasta que encontró un trozo de pergamino. Después de escribir algo, lo metió en su bolsillo junto a Daphne.

Theo sonrió antes de ir y ponerse cómodo en el sillón. —Malditos idiotas —se murmuró a sí mismo, poniendo las manos detrás de su cabeza y esperando pacientemente por la orden del Señor Oscuro para dejar la ciudad.


	43. Chapter 43

**N/P** (no, no es nota de quien plagio jajaja, es **NOTA DE QUIEN PUBICA** ) No es mi traducción y mucho menos es mi historia. Yo solo me atrevo a publicarla toda vez que muchas nos quedamos con ganas de leerla. **Disfrútenla hasta que la bloqueen.**

 **N/T** Super emocionada con presentarles mi primer proyecto, espero que les guste, muchísimas gracias a los que me apoyaron, especialmente a Romina Pascaretta que esta desde un principio y me ayudo a betear este capítulo y a Lena por autorizarme a traducir su historia.

 **N/A: *ADVERTENCIA*:** Esta historia va a ser bastante oscura. Trata temas de violación, asesinato, tortura, lenguaje vulgar, y dos almas quebradas. No apto para los corazones débiles. Esta va a ser mi única advertencia.

 **Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling, la trama le pertenece a Lena Phoria y la traducción a Sunset82.**

Antes que comiences a leer, no dejes review porque eso puede ser motivo de acoso hacia tu persona, no es necesario que lo hagas, tu disfruta la lectura.

Y por último pero muy, muy importante siempre lee los review que dejaré puesto que ahí informaré cada cuanto la voy a dar de baja, por aquello del bloqueo y las denuncias, así mismo avisaré si alternare con otra cuenta, para que esta historia sigua aquí.

 **Y repito, no lo escribí yo ni lo traduje yo, porque parece que a muchas no les queda claro**.

 **CAPITULO 43: LA PALABRA**

—Draco… ¿estás bien?

Draco levanto la mirada de su aturdimiento para ver a Hermione observándolo. Estaban sentados en el campo de entrenamiento, esperando a que todos llegaran así podían comenzar con la clase. Él intento sonreír y asintió, pero la mentira se perdió en ella.

— ¿Tu marca te está doliendo otra vez? —Ella estiro la mano para tocar su banda en el brazo, pero él la apartó rápidamente.

—No —dijo él. —De hecho no me ha dolido desde esta mañana.

—Entonces ¿qué sucede?

Draco suspiró profundo. La miró y se encogió de hombros. —No sé. Algo en el aire sólo no se siente bien. ¿No lo puedes sentir?

Hermione frunció el ceño mientras tomaba su mano. —No —contestó ella siendo sincera. —Pero tu insinuación es suficiente para mí. ¿Crees que Quién—Tú—Sabes está controlando tus emociones?

— ¿Será eso melancolía? —preguntó Ron que estaba junto a ellos. —Porque, tengo que decirte Malfoy, verte así es un poco inquietante.

Hermione giró la cabeza de golpe en su dirección. — ¡Nadie te preguntó, Ronald!

—Uh oh. Siempre puedo darme cuenta que oprimí los botones equivocados cuando ella me llama _"Ronald"._

Él, Harry y Ginny se rieron. Incluso Draco esbozó una sonrisa.

—Tal vez tengas razón, Granger —dijo él. —No me extrañaría que el bastardo me envíe una advertencia criptica como ésta.

— ¿Por qué querría advertirte de algo? —pregunto Harry.

—Así soy consciente de que no hay nada que pueda hacer para detenerlo —contestó Draco.

—Bueno, tal vez quieras animarte un poco antes que el resto de la clase llegue aquí —dijo Ginny. —Tienes un día largo y lo último que necesitamos es un Malfoy melancólico.

— ¿Es esa la maldita palabra Weasley del día o algo así?

—Ooh ¿tenemos una palabgga del día? —preguntó Fleur mientras se acercaba con Victoire y Charlie.

—No —dijo Draco con severidad.

Victoire corrió hacia él de inmediato y bailó alrededor de sus pies hasta que él la levanto.

—Vickie, mira lo que traje para ti —dijo Hermione, agachándose y levantando a Crookshanks, quién había estado durmiendo al lado de una roca.

Los ojos de Victoire se iluminaron. — ¡Gatito, gatito, gatito! —Se movió así Draco la bajaba para poder ir hacia Hermione, quien le entregó a Crookshanks cuidadosamente.

Cuando ella corrió, persiguiéndolo, Hermione miro a Fleur y sonrió. —Esperábamos que él la distrajera así Draco podría concentrarse en algunas tácticas de batalla que no son exactamente para niños.

—Ggacias pogg eso —dijo Fleur, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

—Si no te importa que pregunte —dijo Draco — ¿Por qué ustedes dos no están en una de las bases para familias?

La sonrisa de Fleur se desvaneció, y se puso seria de inmediato. —Mi esposo muggio intentando de reggesagg el mundo lo que una vez fue. Seggia una deshonogg pagga su nombgge si no lucho cuando llegue el momento.

Draco asintió a manera de respeto. Cuando se hizo evidente que Victoire estaba bastante distraída, tomo su lugar en el centro del campo de entrenamientos y comenzó la clase. Esta vez había el doble de personas, la mayoría escuchando las cosas positivas de la primera. El rumor de su intuición sobre la proximidad de la guerra fue también un factor que contribuyo. Era bueno saber que tantas personas podían tragarse su orgullo y ser entrenados por un Mortífago. Aunque, muchos egos debían estar heridos.

Victoire jugó con Crookshanks todo el tiempo, pero el gato parecía mucho menos entretenido. Se desesperó tanto por escapar de ella que incluso se escondió detrás de Draco para protegerse.

—Oh, así que _ahora_ si te caigo bien —bromeó Draco mientras se agachaba para acariciarlo. Victoire se acercó corriendo e intento abalanzarse hacia el gato otra vez, pero Draco la atrapo al vuelo. —Juega bien con Crookshanks, Vickie —. La sostuvo en su regazo y le mostró como tenía que acariciar al gato apropiadamente. — ¿Por qué no lo llevas a la mesa de los aperitivos y le das algo de comer? —sugirió. —Pero no dejes que Granger vea. A ella no le gusta cuando le dan alimentos de personas.

Victoire le sonrió. Salto de su regazo y salió corriendo. — ¡Vamos, Crookshanks!

Crookshanks miró a Draco.

—Ve.

El gato dejó escapar un gruñido bajo antes de caminar lentamente tras Victoire.

Cuando volvió a mirar a todos los que estaban tomando su clase, la mayoría estaba observándolo, especialmente las mujeres, quienes lo miraban con ojitos. Si bien Hermione parecía haber encontrado el intercambio entre él y Victoire tan adorable como los demás, era obvio que no le gustaba la forma en que todas ellas lo estaban mirando. Draco se rio de sus celos obvios. Era bueno estar en el otro extremo otra vez.

Una vez que la clase regular termino, hubo un descanso de veinte minutos antes de que la clase avanzada comenzara.

—Todavía no puedo creer que hayas dejado entrar al condenado de McLaggen a tu clase —dijo Ernie mientras practicaba los hechizos que Draco recién les había enseñado con Padma.

— ¡Olvídate de McLaggen! —dijo Ron. — ¡Él dejo entrar a Lucy! ¡ _Lucy_! ¡La perra loca que últimamente parece estar a la vuelta de cada esquina que giro!

—Eso es verdad —dijo Ginny. —Juro que esa chica te tiene puesto un rastreador o algo así.

—O eres sólo jodidamente predecible —, dijo Draco con una sonrisa.

Ginny rio disimuladamente. — ¿Por qué _dejaste_ entrar a Lucy, Malfoy?

Draco se encogió de hombros. —Ella era una de las mejores en magia no verbal, y nadie puede negar que es una luchadora. Tal vez no está adentro por los motivos correctos, pero al menos está adentro. Si es enviada a la línea de fuego ella va a ir, como McLaggen, porque siente que tiene algo que probar.

—Pero son imprudentes —argumentó Ginny.

—También lo es la comadreja —replico Draco.

Ron lo fulminaba con la mirada.

Draco sonrió. —No dije que era malo. De hecho, a veces un comportamiento imprudente lo recompensa. Sólo no dejes que eso jodidamente te mate.

—Bueno, si Lucy esta alrededor ahora voy a necesitar un condenado compañero —, dijo Ron, mirando las inmediaciones. Sus ojos se detuvieron sobre Harry. — ¿Qué dices, amigo?

—Lo siento —contestó Harry. —Estoy con Ginny.

Ginny sonrió y lo tomo de la mano.

Ron gruño. Miraba con esperanza a Hermione.

—Esta vez soy la asistente de Draco —dijo ella.

Él miró alrededor de nuevo. Era obvio que Ernie y Padma eran compañeros. Dean estaba con Seamus, Terry con Michael, y Luna estaba con Katie.

—Maldita sea.

De repente, Susan entro al campo de entrenamiento, levantando una ración de pan. Ron saltó delante de ella con tal entusiasmo que ella casi se cayó para atrás.

— ¡Se mi compañera! —gritó él.

— ¡Merlín, Ron, que manera de darme un ataque al corazón! —exclamó ella mientras se presionaba el pecho.

Ron continuó mirándola desesperado.

Susan resopló. —Bien. Supongo que alguien tiene que protegerte de la idiota que Malfoy dejó entrar.

Esa mañana, más de cien personas intentaron pasar las clases avanzadas de Draco, y él sólo termino dejando entrar a menos de treinta. Teniendo en cuenta que esa era la base en donde los miembros de la resistencia que deseaban luchar estaban estacionados, Draco no podía creer lo mal preparados que estaban todos. La magia no verbal era esencial en una guerra, especialmente para aquellos que querían pelear en las primeras líneas.

Una vez que todos llegaron, incluyendo a McGonagall y Kingsley, la clase comenzó. Desafortunadamente, a Hannah no le dieron la oportunidad de encontrar un compañero y termino enredada con Cormac, quien también estaba evitando a Lucy. Ninguno de sus lacayos había hecho el corte.

Si bien mucho de los "alumnos"; por falta de una mejor palabra; expresaron un interés en aprender magia oscura, Draco dejó muy claro que no las enseñaría en ningún tipo hechizo. Había un montón de magia increíble y eficaz que no requería de las Artes Oscuras, y _ese_ sería su enfoque.

Él comenzó a enseñarles un hechizo que había creado uno años antes pero nunca había tenido la oportunidad de utilizarlo en batalla. Era utilizado con mayor eficacia por un grupo grande. El hechizo consistía en que todos hicieran una flecha mágica y dispararan de manera similar a la cual un centauro lo haría, sólo había varias maldiciones que podían ser colocadas en la punta, haciendo más que sólo perforar su meta. Se requerían de muchos pasos para aprenderlo. Hacer una flecha, elegir y plantar la maldición apropiada, y dispararla efectivamente. Ellos transfiguraron varios objetivos mágicos y todos practicaron sólo creando y disparando flechas por un rato. No era un hechizo fácil y Draco sabía que tomaría más de una clase perfeccionarlo, pero había elegido bien a sus "alumnos" y la mayoría de ellos no tuvieron problemas en dar en el blanco.

Una vez que la clase termino, Draco avanzó en hechizos que de hecho los Mortífagos usaban. Sabía que eso era por lo que la mayoría de esas personas estaban allí, esperando aprender hechizos que habían sido utilizados en contra de ellos. El primero que enseño fue un favorito de Bellatrix, aparte de la Maldición Asesina. Reducía la velocidad del blanco, así ella tenía tiempo de hacer básicamente lo que quería con el mismo.

— ¿Qué hay con el hechizo de ella que desmiembra las extremidades? ¿No vamos aprender ese? —pregunto Lucy mientras Draco iba alrededor ayudando a las personas.

—Bueno, _Lucy_ , te debe sorprender descubrir esto, pero un hechizo que, básicamente, desvanece la pierna o el brazo de una persona es en realidad magia muy oscura.

Lucy resopló. —Pero las Maldiciones Imperdonables son magia oscura y las sabemos.

—Es verdad —dijo Draco. —Pero la Maldición Imperio en verdad sólo puede ser considerada oscura si la utiliza con intenciones crueles, la Maldición Cruciatus nunca debería ser utilizado por el tan llamado "lado bueno" —.Miró de reojo a Cormac y se mofo de él. —Y la Maldición Asesina… bueno, si insistes en matar a alguien, es realmente una de las maneras más humanas de morir. Si fueras a morir, ¿preferirías que tu corazón simplemente dejara de latir, o ser volada en un millón de pedazos?

Lucy se mordió la mejilla y se alejó de él.

—Además, ¿de qué serviría remover la extremidad de alguien? —continuó él. —No tenemos que mantener a un Mortífago vivo. Esto es una guerra. Apunta a matar.

—Bien —dijo ella, levantando la varita y regresando a practicar el Hechizo de Ralentización con su compañero.

Cuando Draco regreso a Hermione, notó que ella estaba mirando perdida el suelo.

— ¿Qué sucede? —pregunto mientras se acercaba a ella.

—Nada —contestó Hermione, levantando la mirada para verlo. —Sólo estaba recordando la primera vez que me dijiste eso.

— ¿Qué dije qué?

Hermione respiro hondo y repitió —Apunta a matar. Dijiste eso durante la Batalla de Hogwarts, después de que perdone a Pius Thicknesse. Probablemente hubiera sido lo mejor para él si lo mataba. Casi cinco años bajo la Maldición Imperio…Si alguna vez se lo hacen quitar sólo me puedo imaginar lo perjudicial que ha sido para su mente.

—Estoy seguro de que va a estar bien —dijo Draco, tomándola de la mano. —Siempre hay excepciones, Granger. No me di cuenta en ese momento, pero las hay. Hiciste lo correcto —.Hizo una pausa. —Pero, si te llegas a cruzar a alguien que está bajo el Imperio otra vez, después de que los paralices, o bien quítale la maldición o retírale su varita. Hasta que su mente vuelva a estar en orden, cualquiera que esté bajo el Imperio sigue siendo nuestro enemigo.

Hermione asintió. Comenzó a inclinarse para besarlo, pero fue interrumpida por varios pasos rápidos. Ambos giraron para ver a Andrómeda corriendo al campo de entrenamiento, Teddy iba en sus brazos cuando ella cayó de rodillas. Dennis y Neville estaban justo detrás de ella, haciendo lo mismo.

— ¡Andrómeda! —grito Draco, corriendo hacia ella.

—¡Dwaco! —Teddy dejó los brazos de su abuela y corrió hacia él. Draco se encontró con el niño a mitad de camino, agachándose y atrapando a Teddy mientras él saltaba a sus brazos.

— ¿Qué sucede? —pregunto él, llevando a Teddy de regreso a su tía y arrodillándose a su lado. — ¿Qué paso?

Andrómeda estaba intentando con dificultad recuperar el aliento. Dennis se había derrumbado sobre su espalda y no lucía mucho mejor. Padma y Ginny corrieron hacia ellos, y de inmediato comenzaron a lanzar Hechizos Curativos en ellos. Hannah corrió adentro para tomar algunas pociones.

— ¡Consíganle un poco de agua! —ordeno Kingsley a quien sea que estaba escuchando. Casi todos comenzaron a correr con sus termos.

Después de que Andrómeda bebió un trago, finalmente logró decir —Ellos nos encontraron. Tuvimos que… —trago saliva —…correr. Estaban… justo allí. No hubo tiempo —.Se tomó la cabeza y paso saliva otra vez. —No hubo tiempo para prepararse.

— ¿Los siguieron hasta aquí? —pregunto Kingsley, arrodillándose junto a Draco y mirándola.

Andrómeda negó con la cabeza y tomo otro trago de agua.

—Salimos bien de Londres—dijo Neville, que parecía ser el que mejor estaba de los tres. —Pero los Carroñeros y los Dementores estaban por todas partes. Nos estuvimos Apareciendo para esquivarlos y nos separamos de…

Justo en ese momento, Kennil salió de la nieve y entro al claro protegido. Se derrumbó de inmediato.

— ¿Dónde están los otros? —pregunto Andrómeda.

Kennil se encogió de hombros. Padma se movió de Dennis a él y comenzó a curarlo de inmediato mientras Ernie le entregaba un termo con agua.

—Separados… montañas —, fue todo lo que pudo decir.

Hermione cayó junto a Draco. Él quito un brazo de Teddy y la tomo de la mano, dándole un apretón. Ella estaba aterrorizada y, si bien él intentaba con dificultad poner un rostro de valentía para ella, él también lo estaba.

Finalmente, Cho y Oliver entraron corriendo al claro, tomados de la mano. Ambos colapsaron, había lágrimas visibles en los ojos de Cho. Draco dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio.

— ¿Dónde está Quigley? —pregunto Neville.

Draco se tensó de inmediato otra vez, sin saber si él o Hermione estaba reforzando su agarre. — ¿Quigley?

—Lo perdimos —contestó Cho, dejando caer finalmente sus lágrimas.

—Estaba justo allí —dijo Oliver rápido antes de juntar un poco más de aliento. —Y luego no estaba. Intentamos buscarlo pero los Carroñeros se estaban moviendo.

— ¿Por qué está Quigley con ustedes? —pregunto Hermione, su agarre sobre Draco se volvió más fuerte. — ¿Dónde está Bronson?

Andrómeda y los otros comenzaron a mirarse entre ellos, todos sus ojos eran tristes y Cho intentaba con dificultad contener las lágrimas.

—Vinieron a advertirnos —dijo Andrómeda, dándose vuelta, y mirando a Draco y a Hermione. —No sé cómo supieron que el ataque estaba por venir, pero sólo tuvimos minutos para salir. Bronson él… —ella se detuvo y respiro hondo. —Se sacrificó así teníamos más tiempo para escapar.

— ¡Pero todavía podrían seguir vivos! —grito Neville. — ¡También Blaise y Daphne! ¡No vimos que ninguno muriera!

Los ojos de Draco se agrandaron. — _¿Qué?_ Blaise y Daphne…

—Ellos también se sacrificaron —dijo Andrómeda. —En vez de acompañarnos cuando aparecieron los Mortífagos, sellaron la puerta para que no pudieran seguirnos.

—Bueno… ¡Mierda! —grito Draco, olvidando por completo que estaba sosteniendo a un niño de cuatro años. Respiro hondo varias veces antes de mirar a Hermione. —Voy a ir a buscar a Quigley.

Él intento entregarle a Teddy, pero el niño sollozó en el hombro de Draco y envolvió sus pequeños brazos alrededor de su cuello.

Hermione miró a Teddy y suspiró. —No, Draco. Te necesitan aquí. Yo voy —.Comenzó a ponerse de pie, pero Draco la empujo hacia abajo.

— ¡De ninguna manera!

—Pero estás ocupado y yo soy la única que conoce como es.

— ¿Y qué?

—Draco, él no puede entrar por sí mismo. Nunca ha estado aquí antes. _Sabes_ eso —dijo Hermione. —Alguien necesita encontrarlo y traerlo.

Draco estuvo perdido por un momento, pero luego notó que Hannah se acercaba corriendo con varias pociones en sus manos.

— ¡Abbott! —la llamo. Hannah cambió de dirección hacia él. —Entra en mi cabeza y saca una imagen de Zander Quigley. Mejor aún, entra en las cabezas de Chang o Wood. Ellos lo han visto más recientemente.

Hannah asintió. Le entrego las pociones a Padma y se acercó a Oliver. — _¡Legeremens!_ —. Encontró rápido una imagen de Quigley y la saco de su cabeza, mostrándosela a todos los demás para que la vean. — ¿Éste es él? —pregunto ella, mirando a Draco.

—Sí —contestó él, asintiendo aprobando. Él volvió a mirar a Hermione. —Ahora no eres la única que conoce como es.

Hermione rodó los ojos. —Como sea. Igual voy a ir, Draco —.Se puso de pie.

—Entonces yo iré…

Los brazos de Teddy se aferraron con más fuerza mientras lloraba sobre Draco. Andrómeda intentó agarrarlo, pero él niño no se movió.

—Tienes que quedarte —dijo Hermione, agachándose y acariciando su mejilla. —Regresare. Lo prometo —. Lo beso y se puso de pie otra vez. — ¡Ron, Ginny, Ernie, Terry, miren bien esa imagen! ¡Ustedes van a venir conmigo! —ordeno ella. Y luego su mirada se detuvo sobre Cormac. —Tú también, McLaggen. A ti te gusta matar Carroñeros. Ahora tienes tu oportunidad.

Cormac de hecho sonrió como respuesta.

— ¿Dónde lo viste por última vez? —le pregunto Hermione a Cho y a Oliver.

—A mitad de un kilómetro por el este —contesto Cho.

Hermione asintió. Miró a Draco por última vez, le sonrió y le tiró un beso antes de salir corriendo de la seguridad de los escudos con los otros.

Draco la vio marcharse con una sensación horrible en la boca del estómago. Alguien se sentó junto a él y vio que era Harry. —Ella va a estar bien —dijo él, estirando la mano y acariciando la espalda de Teddy.

Draco asintió en respuesta. En verdad esperaba que Harry tuviera razón.

Hermione se movió por el bosque a la velocidad de la luz. Quería llegar a la locación aproximada de Quigley tan pronto como fuera posible, aunque había una buena probabilidad de que ahora estuviera en un lugar totalmente diferente. Todos se quedaron con ella por un momento, pero luego comenzaron a ir por distintas direcciones lo más alejadas de la base. No paso mucho tiempo antes de que ella estuviera sola, moviéndose entre los árboles para intentar esquivar a los Carroñeros que estaban supuestamente rondando por el bosque. Pero nunca se cruzó con ninguno.

Decidiendo arriesgarse, Hermione lanzo su hechizo para rastrear a cualquier ser vivo. Eso, por supuesto, era una apuesta arriesgada, teniendo en cuenta que estaba en un bosque abundante de animales, centauros, arañas gigantes, unicornios y Merlín sabía que otra cosa, pero tenía que intentarlo.

El hechizo encontró algo en cuestión de segundos. Hermione miró a su izquierda. Cuando no vio nada, lentamente comenzó a caminar hacia una gruesa capa de maleza, hecha más gruesa por la nevada. Ella la movió un poco hacia un lado y pudo distinguir a alguien sentado sobre una roca. Estaba de espaldas a ella y tenía puesta una capucha, así que ella levanto una piedra y la arrojo contra un árbol. La cabeza de la persona giró hacia el ruido, la capucha se corrió un poco, y enseguida estuvo revelando el rostro asustado de Quigley.

Hermione suspiró aliviada. Fue alrededor de la maleza y por los árboles, deteniéndose a unos pasos de él.

— ¿Granger? —dijo él, su rostro se puso pálido cuando la vio.

— ¿Qué me regalaste para Navidad? —pregunto ella.

Quigley parpadeó. Pasaron unos segundos antes de que dijera, —Una bufanda y algunos chocolates. Pero fui yo el que sabía dónde estaba la tienda de discos y tome parte del crédito.

Hermione esbozó una sonrisa. Corrió hacia adelante y se arrojó a los brazos de Quigley. Su cuerpo estaba temblando mientras la abrazaba.

—Gracias a Merlín que estás a salvo —dijo ella, llorando sobre su hombro.

—Granger… ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? —pregunto en una voz tan temblorosa como el resto de su cuerpo.

—Buscándote —contesto ella.

— ¿Dónde está Malfoy?

—En la base. Teddy no quería dejarlo ir.

El agarre de Quigley se hizo más fuerte en ella, sus manos se aferraron desesperadamente sobre su suéter. —No se suponía que fueras tú —dijo con un gemido.

Hermione se apartó y lo miró. — ¿Qué?

XXX

De vuelta en la base, Draco había logrado ponerse de pie mientras seguía sosteniendo a Teddy. Estaba mirando el lugar por donde Hermione había salido, esperando impacientemente para que regresara.

Cuando alguien comenzó a caminar a su derecha, se dio vuelta y notó a Hanna mirando extrañada entre Oliver y la imagen de Quigley que había extraído.

— ¿Sucede algo, Abbott?

Hannah se sobresaltó y lo miró. —No, es sólo que… —.Hizo una pausa y miró a Oliver otra vez. —Es curioso. Cuando recién estaba mirando en su mente. Sé que estaba concentrada en un nombre, pero creería que vería al menos a un Carroñero ya que al parecer había tantos persiguiéndolos.

Draco parpadeó. — ¿No viste a ningún Carroñero persiguiéndolos?

Hannah negó con la cabeza. —A ninguno.

Él frunció las cejas y miro fijo a Oliver que seguía sentado en el suelo. —Vuelve a mirar —ordeno.

Hannah asintió y se acercó. Oliver, quien había estado escuchando, se sentó derecho mientras ella decía — _¡Legeremens! —._ Salió de su cabeza ni siquiera veinte segundos después. —Algo está mal. Los recuerdos no se han manipulado, pero es que sólo algo no se ve bien.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —pregunto Draco, poniéndose a su lado. Kingsley, McGonagall y Harry también se acercaron más.

—Puedo verlos a todos corriendo como si algo estuviera allí, pero no veo nada. No había _nada_ allí.

— ¿Qué? —Draco levanto su varita a la frente de Oliver y dijo — _¡Legeremens!_ —Kingsley hizo lo mismo con Cho y McGonagall con Andrómeda.

Draco los vio a todos corriendo frenéticamente en la cabeza de Oliver, Apareciéndose de lugar en lugar, intentando escapar de algo que no estaba allí. Observo hasta que eran sólo Oliver, Cho y Quigley en el bosque, Oliver y Cho corriendo en pánico y Quigley… sólo deteniéndose. Su mirada seguía sobre ellos mientras lentamente retrocedió hacia los árboles, y corrió en la dirección opuesta.

Draco salió de la mente de Oliver, el aliento había quedado entre su garganta y sus pulmones. —Es una trampa.

— ¿Qué? —pregunto Kingsley, saliendo de la cabeza de Cho.

— ¡Es una trampa!¡Es una trampa! ¡Es una MALDITA TRAMPA!

.

XXX

.

Afuera en el bosque, Hermione intentaba mirar a Quigley a los ojos, pero él la esquivaba. Algo se movió cerca de ellos y ella giro en estado de pánico. Una ardilla pasó corriendo. Hermione dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio.

—Deberíamos irnos de aquí —dijo ella, girando hacia Quigley. —Antes de que los Carroñeros nos encuentren —.Intento moverse pero él la mantuvo en su lugar.

—Está bien —dijo él. —Los Carroñeros no están aquí.

Con un poco de esfuerzo, Hermione se apartó con éxito y retrocedió un paso. —Entonces ¿dónde están?

Quigley se encogió de hombros, sus manos jugueteaban con los bordes de su capa mientras miraba a todos lados menos a ella. Hermione miro la capa con curiosidad, sintiendo de pronto algo que la felicidad de verlo le había ocultado antes.

—Esa capa… apesta a magia —. Trago saliva. — ¿De dónde la sacaste?

Quigley miro a la capa. —Alguien me la dio —respondió. —Creo que lanzo un hechizo sobre mi así la tomaba. De otra manera no lo hubiera hecho.

— ¿Qué es lo que hace? —pregunta ella.

—Creo que hace que las personas a mí alrededor se confundan. Mi conjetura es que fue provocada por las Apariciones.

Hermione se apresuró hacia adelante y se la arranco. —Te conseguiré una nueva —dijo ella, tomándolo de la mano. —Vamos.

Ella intento tirar de él, pero Quigley se resistió.

— ¡Quigley, me estás asustando! —grito ella. — ¡Si en verdad tienen a Bronson entonces necesitamos regresar con Draco, y _necesitamos_ idear un plan!

Quigley negó con la cabeza frenéticamente. — ¡No! ¡No, eso no funcionara!

—Quigley ¡ _Vámonos_!

— ¡No se suponía que fueras tú! —repitió con otro gemido. — ¡Era Malfoy! ¡Se suponía que Malfoy tenía que venir por mí!

—Quigley, por favor —grito ella. —Tu mente está confundida. Necesitamos regresar…

— ¡Lo siento, Hermione!

El aliento de Hermione quedo atascado en su garganta. Sus ojos se agrandaron cuando Quigley deslizo lentamente su mano fuera de la de ella. El viento se levantó mientras el aire alrededor de ella cambiaba, un escalofrío horrible la recorrió.

—Quigley… ¿por qué? —pregunto ella casi en un susurro.

—Lo siento —repitió él, finalmente mirándola a los ojos. —Pero Quien—Tú—Sabes se enteró de lo de Fiona. Yo… yo no iba hacerlo.

Hermione negó con la cabeza incrédula, las lágrimas le picaron detrás de los ojos cuando varios _"Pops"_ sonaron alrededor de ella. Intento Aparecerse lejos, sólo en ese momento dándose cuenta de que Quigley los tenía a ellos de pie sobre la línea del escudo de anti—aparición, y ella estaba del lado equivocado.

— ¡Es la Sangre sucia! —grito alguien.

— ¡No lo iba hacer, Hermione! —dijo Quigley, dando un paso hacia ella. —Pero Bronson…

Hermione no espero a que terminara antes de hacer explotar un agujero en la pared gruesa de maleza y correr a través de la misma.

—Atrápenla —ordeno Voldemort, dando un paso adelante y deteniéndose junto a Quigley. Sus Mortífagos se reían mientras corrían tras ella.

Quigley miró de reojo justo a tiempo para ver a Theo deslizar algo en el agujero de un árbol. Notando su mirada sobre él, Theo lo miro con evidente desprecio antes de salir corriendo con los otros.

.

XXX

.

Draco miro su brazo cuando comenzó a picarle. El tabú sobre el nombre de Hermione había sido lanzado. Por supuesto, lo había sentido antes pero sólo cuando ella estaba con él. Y, de alguna manera, simplemente supo que esta vez era diferente.

—Lo siento, Teddy —le susurró al niño antes de apartar los brazos de su cuello y entregárselo llorando a Andrómeda. Intentó correr en la dirección en la que Hermione había ido pero se encontró al instante con una barrera.

— ¡Que mierda! —gritó él, frotándose la nariz. Miró a Harry, cuyos ojos se agrandaron del miedo.

—Es un escudo que hace que nadie pueda salir. Sólo entrar —dijo él. —Sólo se activa cuando… — Harry trago saliva. —… cuando los Mortífagos están cerca.

—Múltiples Mortífagos —dijo McGonagall. —Al menos cinco.

Draco empalideció. —Bueno, ¡Háganla bajar! —gritó.

—No es tan simple —dijo Kingsley. —Para bajarla tendríamos que…

— ¡No me importa que mierda tienen que hacer! ¡El tabú sobre el nombre de Hermione ha sido activado recién! —Draco levanto su brazo izquierdo. — ¡Están aquí por mí! ¡Y si no _me_ atrapan, estoy seguro de atrásde quién van a ir para atraerme afuera!

Kingsley suspiro. —Lo siento, Sr. Malfoy, pero no hay…

— ¡BAJENLA!

.

XXX

.

Hermione corrió por el bosque, disparando maldiciones por sobre su hombro pero nunca mirando atrás para ver si golpeaba a alguien. No había tiempo para eso. Un tropel completo de los Mortífagos más confiables de Voldemort estaba persiguiéndola, y si bien no apuntaban a matar, estaban apuntando para capturar.

— ¡RON! ¡GINNY! ¡AYUDA! —grito ella desesperada. Si bien no querían involucrarlos en eso, sabía que no había forma de que pudiera escapar de ello por su cuenta.

Hubo un fuerte ruido a su izquierda y vio a Cormac correr a la vista. Él la vio zumbando por su lado, y le tomo sólo un segundo ver que había detrás de ella antes de unírsele.

— ¡Mierda! —grito él.

Terry apareció delante de ellos, dejando escapar un fuerte grito y girando en la dirección a la cual ellos se dirigían rápidamente. De pronto, se estaban lanzando Maldiciones Asesinas.

— ¡NO ATAQUEN A LA SANGRE SUCIA! —ordeno una voz que Hermione reconoció al instante como la de Bellatrix. — ¡El Señor Tenebroso la necesita viva!

— ¿De dónde carajo salieron todos? —grito Cormac junto a ella.

Hermione no respondió. No se atrevía a decirle a alguien como Cormac que una de las personas en la que más confiaba en el mundo la había traicionado.

—Bien, así que, Granger, ¡ _claramente_ te quieren a ti! —dijo Terry.

— ¡Si, no me digas! —espeto Cormac.

— ¡Calla la maldita boca por una vez y escucha, McLaggen! ¡No están detrás de nosotros! ¡Tenemos que entretenerlos así ella se puede largar de aquí!

Una maldición fue disparada a ellos y la esquivaron. Estuvieron corriendo en zigzag, intentando meterse detrás de tanto árboles como pudieron, pero algunos de los Mortífagos seguían ganándoles.

— ¡Comiencen a encerrarlos! —grito Bellatrix. — ¡Vamos a llegar a ella desde todos los ángulos!

—Ve por la izquierda, McLaggen. Yo voy por la derecha. Y, Granger tú sólo vete.

Hermione asintió. —Tengan cuidado.

Terry y Cormac se alejaron de ella. Ahora estaba sola de nuevo, hizo algunas maniobras más alrededor del bosque, intentando perderlos por las partes más gruesas del mismo, tan protegido que ni siquiera la nieve lo toco. Navegar por esa zona no era fácil, pero se sintió con la suficiente confianza para dirigirse por caminos más complicados.

Hermione fue capaz de llegar a una distancia aceptable lejos de los Mortífagos, pero cuando su pie quedo atascado en una especie de musgo, entro en estado de pánico, y terminó cayéndose al suelo y cubriéndose completamente con el mismo mientras presionaba su cuerpo contra un tronco. Apenas se pudo esconder cuando varios pasos saltaron por encima y continuaron su camino feliz.

.

XXX

.

Terry paralizo con éxito algunos Mortífagos antes de subir a un árbol para evitar al resto que se habían quedado atrás para intentar matarlo. Uno de ellos lo cortó con un movimiento de su varita, y Terry saltó a otro, disparando una Maldición Asesina al suelo y golpeando con éxito a alguien.

Del otro lado, Cormac estaba tomando un enfoque más directo, disparando Maldiciones Asesinas por derecha y por izquierda, y derribando a dos Mortífagos con la misma. Se rio triunfante, pero era demasiado pronto. Alguien lo agarró por detrás, tomando su varita y dándolo vuelta así estaba obligado a verlo a los ojos. Theo Nott.

—Dale un mensaje a Draco por mí.

Theo agitó su varita. El movimiento fue tan leve que Cormac no estaba seguro de si un hechizo fue lanzado en absoluto, pero su cuello seguro que hizo cosquillas. Luego fue arrojado hacia atrás y un rayo verde de luz fue disparado hacia él. Los ojos de Cormac se agrandaron y cayó hacia atrás, duro como una tabla.

— ¡NO! —grito Terry desde algún lugar en las alturas de los árboles.

Theo levanto la mirada en la dirección general por donde la voz había venido. — ¡Olvídate de él! —ordenaron los pocos Mortífagos que todavía estaban bajo el árbol en el cual Terry se había escondido. — ¡Estamos aquí por Draco y la Sangre sucia! ¡Eso es todo! ¡No soy el único que quiere evitar la ira del Señor Tenebroso si no lo llevamos!

Theo corrió en la dirección en que Hermione se había ido con los otros justo detrás de él. Pansy vio como Theo se alejaba. Cuando él estaba fuera de vista, ella miró a la persona que había matado recién, sollozando mientras pensaba en Daphne.

Pansy se secó los ojos y contuvo las lágrimas. Estaba a punto de seguir a los otros cuando escucho un ruido tras ella. Se dio vuelta justo a tiempo para ver a Ron Weasley gritar — _¡Desmaius!_

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —pregunto Terry, saltando del árbol en el que estaba y corriendo hacia ellos.

—Siguiendo órdenes —contestó Ron, levantando el cuerpo paralizado de Pansy y poniéndolo encima de su hombro. —Parkinson viene con nosotros.

Terry no lo cuestiono. Miro a Cormac y negó con la cabeza. —Mierda. Es decir, odiaba al imbécil, pero no quería que muriera o algo así.

Ron asintió con la cabeza estando de acuerdo. —Regresémoslo a la base.

— ¿No quieres ir detrás de Granger? —pregunto Terry.

— ¡Sí! —grito Ron. — ¡Por eso nos tenemos que mover rápido!

Terry asintió. Levito a Cormac, y los dos comenzaron a correr de regreso a la base.

Hermione estaba a punto de salir de los musgos en donde estaba escondida cuando escucho varias voces dirigidas hacia ella.

—Puedo jurar que la vi ir por este camino.

Hermione asomo la cabeza y vio dos figuras paradas de espaldas a ella. Por suerte, una de ellas tenía el pelo largo de un reconocido color rojizo.

—Ginny —susurró ella mientras salía de los musgos.

Ginny y Ernie se dieron vuelta.

—Gracias a Merlín —dijo Ginny apresurándose y ayudando a Hermione a ponerse de pie. — ¿Qué sucedió?

—Quigley, él… él dijo mi nombre. Activo el tabú —, contestó Hermione con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Está bien —dijo Ginny, abrazando a su amiga y acariciándole la espalda. —Ahora estamos cerca de la base. Vamos a sacarte de aquí.

Hermione asintió.

Ginny la tomo de la mano y los tres comenzaron a caminar con cautela hacia la base. No se alejaron mucho antes de que fueran obligados a detenerse. Había voces, y estaban cerca.

— ¡Vayan alrededor de la zona! ¡No pudo haberse ido tan lejos!

Varias figuras en capas se dispersaron, dejando sólo a dos. Bellatrix y Rodolphus.

— ¡Recuerda lo que me prometiste, esposo! —espeto ella. — ¡Si te quieres quedar con tu Sangre sucia entonces debes deshacerte de Draco!

—Bueno, no le veo exactamente por ninguna parte. ¿Tú sí?

— ¡Va a estar aquí! Ya sea bajo el Imperio o enamorado, ella tiene control sobre él.

Rodolphus se tensó mientras comenzaba a mirar alrededor de la zona. Levanto la mano a su garganta. — ¿Sabes? Hice ese trato antes de escuchar sobre la profecía.

— ¿Y qué?

—Y…. me hiciste creer que el Señor Tenebroso sólo lo quería de regreso como una cuestión de orgullo, pero eso no lo es en absoluto. Él quiere a Potter y cualquier persona que le impide el logro de ese objetivo terminara con el corte de su cabeza delante de una multitud.

— ¿Y podrás vivir contigo mismo? ¿Eligiendo al imbécil de mi sobrino sobre la inmunda puta que deseas? —dijo Bellatrix, levantando la nariz alto en el aire.

Rodolphus cerró los ojos y respiro hondo. —Supongo que sólo tendremos que esperar hasta el momento que lo encuentre. _Sera_ cuando decidiré mi curso de acción.

Rodolphus se alejó. Bellatrix resopló antes de dirigirse en la dirección opuesta.

—No te preocupes —susurró Ginny. —Con los Mortífagos en las cercanías, Malfoy no podrá dejar la base. Estará a salvo.

Hermione asintió, pero los nudos horribles se seguían retorciendo en su estómago.

Una rama se rompió a su derecha. Todos giraron de golpe en la dirección del sonido, justo a tiempo para ver a Lucius Malfoy mirando fijo el lugar donde recién habían estado Bellatrix y Rodolphus. Él se dio vuelta, los tres permanecieron completamente inmóviles mientras él los miraba directo. Luego miro más adelante y siguió caminando, como si ellos no estuvieran allí en absoluto.

Ginny dejó escapar un aliento de alivio. —Vamos.

Tiro de Hermione, pero apenas dieron cinco pasos cuando alguien más entro a su vista. Rodolphus se paralizó cuando los vio, sus ojos cayeron sobre Hermione y ella le miro el cuello. Pero él no siguió como Lucius. Su vacilación fue sólo por un momento, y luego su varita la estaba apuntando directamente a ella.

Ernie salto delante de Hermione y se llevó el Hechizo Paralizador.

— ¡CORRE! —grito Ginny, empujando a Hermione hacia adelante y sacando su propia varita.

Hermione salió corriendo. Quería mirar atrás para ver qué había sucedido con Ginny, pero no hubo tiempo. Pronto, pudo escuchar a Rodolphus corriendo tras ella, llamando a los otros quienes estaban ahora viniendo de todas las direcciones.

Ella no bajo la velocidad ni siquiera por un momento para pensar sobre donde estaba yendo, sabiendo muy bien que cada paso que tomaba podía hacer la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte.

Hermione grito cuando alguien salto delante de ella, casi haciéndola caer hacia atrás. Sus pies se resbalaron sobre el suelo mientras cambiaba de dirección, tomando un camino menos directo hacia la base pero seguía su curso.

.

XXX

.

Al escuchar su grito, Ron miro en la dirección de donde había venido.

— ¡Tengo que irme! —dijo, mirando a Terry.

Terry asintió. Tomo a Pansy de sus hombros, sosteniéndola cuidadosamente mientras seguía guiando a un Cormac levitado con su varita.

Ron salió corriendo, determinado en llegar a Hermione antes que los Mortífagos.

.

XXX

El grito de Hermione no había venido de la dirección que Draco había esperado pero fue cerca. Él corrió hacia esa dirección, mirando a través de los árboles e intentando vislumbrarla. Y luego, finalmente, allí estaba ella. Corriendo directo hacía él.

—Vamos, Granger —se dijo a sí mismo, su corazón latía tan rápido como la velocidad a la que iba ella, su rostro rojo manchado con lágrimas mientras intentaba con fuerzas llegar a él.

Pero luego Draco vio a los otros detrás de ella. Una mar de capas negras de Mortífagos arremolinándose hacia ella, viniendo de todos lados. Estaba rodeada.

Hermione estaba tan cerca. En el tramo final. Intentó saltar hacia el escudo, pero alguien salto sobre ella, agarrándola de las piernas con éxito y tirándola sobre su estómago.

Sólo los dedos de Hermione atravesaron el escudo.

— ¡No!

Draco intento agarrarlos. A pesar de que ella no podía verlo, pudo sentirlo allí e intento sujetarse. Pero sus dedos no fueron suficiente y, pronto, ella fue alejada del escudo completamente.

— ¡GRANGER!

Hermione pateó a la persona que estaba encima de ella. Se dio vuelta y utilizo magia sin varita para enviarlos volando hacia atrás. Alguien la ato, pero eran sogas simples y ni si quiera tuvo la necesidad de usar su varita para quitárselas.

Más Mortífagos estaban llegando y ella supo que había poca esperanza de vencerlos a todos. Intento arrastrarse hacia el escudo, que estaba justo allí, pero un hechizo la tomo del pie y la alejo de nuevo.

Algunos Mortífagos se distrajeron por algo que venía detrás de ellos, y ella aprovecho el momento para sacar un cuchillo de la funda de alguien que tenía en su cadera, se puso de pie y la sostuvo hacia su garganta. Rodolphus la miro fijo, inmóvil.

— ¡Si alguno de ustedes hace un movimiento más entonces no voy a vacilar en terminar lo que comencé! —espeto, sacándole la varita a Rodolphus de la mano con demasiada facilidad.

—No, no lo harás —dijo Bellatrix, dando un paso delante de la multitud haciendo un gesto a alguien hacia adelante. Quincy apareció, sujetando a una persona delante de él, con la varita presionada directamente contra su garganta.

— ¡Ron! —grito Hermione, relajando la mano pero el cuchillo seguía apuntado a la garganta de Rodolphus.

—Eres libre de hacer tu movimiento, por supuesto —dijo Bellatrix, sonriéndole maliciosamente. —Pero, si lo haces, puedo asegurarte que Quincy no va a vacilar en matar a este traidor a la sangre amigo tuyo.

Hermione miro el lugar donde estaba el escudo. Sólo dos pasos detrás de ella y sabía que Draco estaba justo allí. Luego volvió a mirar a Ron, su mente se inundó al instante de recuerdos que había compartido con él hace mucho tiempo. En un tiempo donde todo era diferente. Simple. Al menos en comparación. Fue en ese momento que supo que lo más importante era Ron, y él volviendo a encontrar esa felicidad que habían una vez compartido. Comenzó a bajar el cuchillo.

— ¡Hermione, no! —grito Ron, intentando moverse hacia adelante pero lo jalaban hacia atrás. — ¡Mata al bastardo! ¡Mata al bastardo y luego lárgate de aquí!

Hermione volvió a mirar el lugar donde sabía que estaba Draco. Contuvo las lágrimas en sus ojos y comenzó a bajar el cuchillo otra vez.

— ¡Hermione, por favor! —le rogo Ron. —Por favor ¡no dejes que te lleven de nuevo!

Ella lo miro una vez más, sus ojos tristes y húmedos mientras se ahogaba con su propia respiración.

—Por favor… déjame ir.

Hermione cerró los ojos y respiró hondo. Cuando los volvió a abrir, miró directamente a Ron a los ojos. —No —.Tiró el cuchillo.

Ron se sintió como si estuviera cayendo hacia atrás incluso antes de que Hermione lo golpeara con un Hechizo Paralizador.

—Arrójalo allí —ordenó ella, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza hacia la barrera.

Ninguno de los Mortífagos se movió. Hermione se alejó un paso de ellos.

—Hay un escudo protector a menos de unos centímetros de mí. Una vez que lo atraviese no van a poder seguirme. O bien lo arrojan allí ahora, o sufrirán la ira de su amo por haber fracasado en atraparme.

Hermione se movió un poco más cerca del escudo. Sus ojos estaban enfocados sobre Bellatrix, quien la miraba con desprecio antes de asentir con la cabeza había Quincy. Él levanto a Ron y lo arrojo con fuerza al escudo. Para ellos, parecía que él había aterrizado detrás de un arbusto. Goyle se movió alrededor para ver y termino caminando en círculos.

Rodolphus le saco ambas varitas de su mano. La ato de la manera que Draco le había enseñado antes de levantar su cuchillo.

—Quincy, tómala y llévatela de aquí —ordeno Bellatrix, acercándose y arrojando a Hermione en su dirección. Se dio vuelta hacia su esposo y con dureza dijo en voz baja —Hasta que no me des lo que quiero, no vas a tocarla.

Draco los vio alejándose del otro lado del escudo, gritando, revolcándose, y arrojándose a sí mismo contra la barrera invisible.

— ¡DEJAME SALIR! —grito, sus ojos estaban rojos y enojados mientras fulminaba con la mirada a Harry, quien estaba removiendo el hechizo sobre Ron.

—No podemos bajar el escudo —dijo él. —No vas a ser capaz de salir hasta que ellos se hayan ido.

— ¡Tienen a tu amiga, a tu _maldita amiga_ , Potter! ¡DE NUEVO! ¿No estás aterrorizado? ¿Ni siquiera te importa que la mayoría de esos cabrones ya están planeando en torturarla y abusar de ella? ¡No voy a dejar que eso suceda! —grito Draco. — ¡No de nuevo!

De repente Ron se levantó. Giro hacia la barrera y se arrastró hacia ella, golpeándola de manera similar a como Draco lo había hecho. — ¡Hermione! —gritaba mientras las lágrimas se asomaban a sus ojos.

— ¡Maldito bastardo!

Draco se dirigió hacia Ron y lo levanto por su suéter.

— ¡Tú estabas allí! ¡Estabas _jodidamente_ allí! ¿Cómo pudiste dejar que sólo se la llevaran?

— ¡Malfoy, suéltalo! —grito Padma, corriendo hacia ellos y sacando a Draco de encima de Ron. — ¡Esto no ayuda!

— ¡Él intento ayudarla! —grito Harry, poniéndose de pie. — ¡Viste que lo hizo! ¡Pero había demasiados!

Draco arrojó a Ron al suelo y se dio vuelta. No quería que ninguna de esas personas lo viera llorar.

De pronto hubo una fuerte conmoción. Draco se dio vuelta para ver a Ginny, Ernie y Terry que atravesaban la barrera, Terry con alguien sobre su hombro. Y justo detrás de ellos…

— ¡CORMAC! —grito Lucy horrorizada mientras corría hacia el lado de Cormac levitado. En el momento en que ella miro a sus ojos muy muertos, se echó a llorar.

— ¡Ginny! —grito Harry, corriendo hacia su novia y tomándola en sus brazos.

—Harry ¿acabas de correr? —pregunto ella, pero él estaba demasiado ocupado llorando para responder.

Terry bajo lentamente a Cormac sobre el suelo antes de acercarse a Ron. — ¿Entonces qué quieres exactamente que haga con esto? —pregunto, arrojando a la persona sobre su hombro delante de él.

Los ojos de Draco se agrandaron. — ¿Pansy?

—Zabini dijo que la atrapáramos —dijo Ron, quitando el Hechizo Silenciador que le había lanzado.

Pansy se paró de inmediato y jadeo en busca de aire. En el momento en que vio a Ron delante de ella, lo golpeo con todas sus fuerzas. Luego intento salir corriendo, golpeándose fuerte la nariz cuando chocó contra la barrera.

— ¡AUCH! ¡MIERDA!

— ¡Pansy!

Pansy se dio vuelta para ver a Draco parado allí. Sus ojos comenzaron a lagrimear mientras corría y arrojaba sus brazos alrededor de él.

— ¡Estás vivo! —grito. — ¡No te atraparon!

—No, atraparon a Granger —dijo él.

Pansy se alejó. — ¡Mierda! ¿Entonces por qué estoy aquí? —miro de nuevo a Ron, quien estaba actualmente curándose la nariz en manos de Padma. Ella se rio. —Lo siento, Comadreja. Pensé que me ibas a matar.

—Bien, y esto es lo que consigo por seguir una condenada orden… ¡AH! —grito cuando Padma utilizo un hechizo para regresar la nariz a su lugar.

— ¿Orden? —pregunto Pansy, volviendo a mirar a Draco.

—Blaise —contesto él. —Nos dijo lo que paso con tu padre y dijo que te quería afuera.

—Ese maldito…

—Pansy…

— ¡Draco, estoy bien! —espeto ella. —Bueno, es decir, no lo estoy, pero ¡estoy lo suficientemente bien para regresar y proteger a Granger desde adentro!

— ¿Desde cuándo te preocupas por Hermione? —pregunto Ron, poniéndose de pie.

— ¡Deja de decir su nombre! —grito Padma.

— ¿Por qué? —dijo Ron. — ¡Los Mortífagos ya están aquí! Por mi culpa, ¡ya saben la locación aproximada de nuestra base! ¡Así que voy a llamarla como carajo se me antoje!

—Para contestar a tu pregunta, _Comadreja_ , le debo una —dijo Pansy. Luego miro a Padma. —Y el tabú ya ha sido levantado. Ya no siento que mi brazo me hormiguea.

Los ojos de Pansy de pronto se desviaron sobre un grupo de personas. Neville estaba sentado allí, mirando a un espejo. Ella alzo la cabeza y luego camino hacia él.

En el momento en que ella se fue, una extraña sensación recorrió el cuerpo de Draco. Todos miraron hacia la barrera.

—El escudo se desactivo —dijo Padma tragando saliva.

Draco respiro hondo, miró al bosque y echo a correr hacia allí.

— ¡No! —grito Ron, saltando encima de él y tirándolo al suelo.

— ¡Quítate de encima, jodida Comadreja!

— ¡No puedes ir simplemente tras ella, Malfoy! ¡Así no! —grito Ron, intentando con fuerza sujetar al otro mago.

— ¡Al diablo, si no puedo!

Draco utilizo su magia sin varita para sacarse a Ron de encima. Intento entrar al bosque de nuevo, pero Ernie salió de la nada y lo detuvo.

— ¡No seas imbécil, Malfoy! ¡Si vas ahora entonces sólo vas hacer que los maten a los dos!

— ¡No me importa! —grito Draco, empujando a Ernie con éxito. — ¡NO LA VOY A DEJAR ALLI!

— ¡Nosotros tampoco! —grito Ron, poniéndose de pie de un salto y lanzándose sobre Draco. — ¡No puedes salvarla por tu cuenta, Malfoy! ¡Necesitas ayuda! ¡Deja que te ayudemos!

— ¡No _necesito_ a nadie! ¡La salve por mi cuenta antes y lo voy hacer otra vez! —Draco giro para irse de vuelta.

— ¡No! —grito Ron. —Malfoy, por favor ¡necesitas confiar en nosotros!

Draco se paralizo. Cerró los ojos cuando algo familiar llego a su cabeza. ¿Un sueño? No. Un recuerdo. De su madre.

« _Confía en tus nuevos conocidos. Van ayudarte cuando sea el momento._ »

Él abrió los ojos y miró al bosque con anhelo, finalmente dejando que las lágrimas cayeran así todos podían ver. Necesitaba salvar a Hermione. Pero Ron tenía razón. No podía hacerlo por su cuenta.

Draco se dio la vuelta. Lentamente miro a la multitud hasta que sus ojos se posaron en Harry. —Tenemos que terminar con esto —dijo, dirigiéndose hacia él. —Si te ayudo entonces esto no puede ser sólo sobre una jodida misión de rescate. Es hora de que termines esto, de una vez por todas.

—Draco…

Todos dejaron de moverse, el aire se congelo cuando una voz fría hizo eco junto a ellos, casi como si el Señor Tenebroso estuviera parado justo allí.

—Tienes hasta el amanecer para venir y retirar a tu Sangre sucia. En el momento que el sol este sobre el horizonte, ella tendrá una muerte lenta y horrible. Te estaré esperando en el lugar donde todo comenzó, y el lugar donde me gustaría que termine.

—Hogwarts —, dijo Harry junto con la voz.

La voz se desvaneció tan rápido como llego, dejando a todos paralizados. Todos miraron a Harry y a Draco, quienes estaban mirándose entre ellos.

—Entonces ¿qué vasa hacer, Potter? —pregunto Draco lentamente. — ¿Terminaras con esto al amanecer o voy ahora a rescatar a Hermione por mi cuenta?

Harry, quien estaba mirando bastante fijo a Draco, de pronto se suavizo. Respiro hondo y dijo —Es hora de que esto termine —. Miró a la creciente multitud de curiosos, levanto su puño y grito — ¡Al amanecer, vamos a la guerra!

Todos festejaron entusiasmados, saltando alrededor y con ganas de que todo comience. Y luego termine. Kingsley era el único que lucía vacilante. Corrió hacia adelante. —Harry, no. No estás preparado.

—Nunca voy a estar preparado, Kingsley —dijo Harry. —He estado sentado mirando a mis amigos sufrir por demasiado tiempo. Es hora de que tomemos lo que por derecho nos pertenece. El mundo no es de él porque quiere.

—La profecía…

Todos miraron a Pansy, quien estaba observando a Harry con ojos grandes y asombrados.

—Se está haciendo realidad.

—Sí, Pansy —se burló Draco. —Se ha declarado que Potter _es,_ de hecho, el niño de la profecía.

— ¡No esa profecía, idiota! —dijo ella con una sonrisa burlona. — ¡La otra! ¡La otra sobre ti!

Draco alzó una ceja. — ¿Cómo dices?

Pansy resoplo. —El Señor Tenebroso nos la mostro. Utiliza Legeremancia sobre mí. Lo puedes ver.

Draco busco a Hannah. Cuando la encontró, ellos asintieron entre ellos. Ella se acercó a Pansy, puso su varita sobre su frente y dijo — _¡Legeremens! —_ Después de un momento en su cabeza, saco un recuerdo para que todos lo vieran.

—Qué carajo… —dijo Draco, después de mirar a una acalorada Trelawney recitar la última profecía que hizo.

— ¡Draco, me tengo que ir! —dijo Pansy, acercándose a él. —Si estoy ausente por mucho tiempo entonces ellos van a sospechar.

—Pansy, no.

— ¡Pero necesitas a alguien desde adentro!

—Todavía creo que Theo…

— ¡Theo mato a Daphne! —grito ella, sus ojos de repente se humedecieron.

El corazón de Draco se desaceleró. — ¿Daphne está muerta?

—Sí —dijo Pansy, secándose las lágrimas. —Y Theo a penas reacciono. Él se ha ido, Draco.

Draco se dio vuelta e intento recuperar el aliento.

— ¡Pero Blaise y Bronson siguen vivos! ¡Y también Granger! —Pansy estiro la mano y lo dio vuelta. —Déjame regresar. Me puedes contactar a través de esto. —Le entrego el espejo que le había confiscado a Neville. —Sólo di _"Cogita"_ y yo contestare. Cuando arda esa soy yo tratando de comunicarme contigo.

Draco tomó el espejo. Apenas asintió con la cabeza hacia ella.

Pansy suspiro aliviada. Le dio un último abrazo antes de salir corriendo de la base. Draco la vio desaparecer por un momento, esperando que no le hubiera dado una sentencia de muerte.

— ¡Maldito Merlín! ¡Malfoy!

Draco giro. Ernie estaba parado sobre Cormac, quien ahora estaba sentado y respirando con dificultad mientras Lucy lo estaba abrazando con todas las fuerzas.

— ¡Cormac! ¡Lo siento! —lloraba ella. — ¡Merlín, lo siento!

Cormac la empujo suavemente, poniendo la mano sobre su pecho e intentando con dificultad recuperar el aliento. Draco fue hacia él y lo tomó por los hombros.

— ¿Quién te lanzo el hechizo? —exigió.

Cormac lucho un poco, pero logro decir —N—Nott.

— ¿Theo?

Cormac asintió. —Él… él dijo que te diera un mensaje.

Draco esperó, pero Cormac no dijo nada. — _¿Entonces?_

—No sé lo que es —dijo Cormac encogiéndose de hombros. —En realidad no me dijo nada.

Draco hizo una pausa y pensó por un segundo. — ¿Sentiste un hormigueo en alguna parte de tu cuerpo cuando él te dijo eso?

Cormac asintió otra vez. —Mi cuello.

Draco movió la cabeza de Cormac, le bajo su suéter y le levanto el pelo. Dos números estaban tatuados en la parte inferior de su cuello.

— ¿Qué es eso? —pregunto Ernie, agachándose junto a él.

—Coordenadas —dijo Draco. Succiono el tatuaje con su varita y se puso de pie. Sin otro momento de vacilación, corrió hacia el bosque, levantando su varita delante de él.

— ¡Ron, Ernie, vayan con él! —ordenó Harry.

Ambos corrieron tras Draco, saltando sobre troncos, atravesando ramas, caminando por la nieve, esquivando arbustos. Draco no bajo la velocidad hasta que alcanzó un claro con una roca en el centro de la misma. Miró alrededor, intentando encontrar cualquier cosa que Theo le había dejado para él. Luego lo vio. Un destello de oro en un árbol.

Se acercó a un pequeño agujero, sacando un Galeón y un pedazo de pergamino justo cuando Ron y Ernie llegaron. Desenvolvió el pedazo de pergamino y lo leyó:

 _Remover el Hechizo de Transfiguración sobre mí._

Draco estuvo a punto de hacerlo cuando Ron grito — ¡Ten cuidado!

Asintiendo, Draco puso el Galeón sobre la roca y retrocedió un paso. Revirtió el Hechizo de Transfiguración, una luz brillante los cegó a todo hasta que escucharon un sonido de jadeo. Cuando pudieron volver a ver, el Galeón se había ido, Daphne estaba en su lugar, deslizándose por la roca y respirando con dificultad de una manera similar a Cormac.

— ¡Daphne!

Draco corrió hacia adelante, cayó de rodillas y tomó a Daphne entre sus brazos. A ella le llevo un momento observarlo de verdad, sus ojos de pronto se agrandaron.

—Draco. Qué… Cómo…Mierda, ¡Estaba muerta! ¡Theo me mato! ¡Vi la luz verde!

Draco la miro fijamente por un segundo. No paso mucho tiempo antes de que estuviera estallando en una risa histérica.

— ¡Ese maldito bastardo!

Daphne lo estaba mirando como si estuviera loco. Miro a Ron y a Ernie, quienes se encogieron de hombros.

— ¿No lo entienden?

Daphne volvió a mirar a Draco y negó con la cabeza.

— ¡Theo! ¡Ese cabrón mentiroso nos engañó a todos!

Daphne parpadeó. — ¿Quieres decir que él recuerda que se convirtió en un traidor?

Draco asintió entusiasmado antes de tirar de Daphne hacia él.

— ¡Merlín, voy a matarlo por haberme hecho eso! —gritó ella.

Pero Draco apenas la escucho. Todo lo que le importaba era que su amigo no estaba perdido. Y, ahora, tenían a una persona más adentro para proteger a Hermione hasta que él llegara.

La esperanza seguía presente. De hecho, el futuro se veía más brillante que nunca.


	44. Chapter 44

**N/P** (no, no es nota de quien plagio jajaja, es **NOTA DE QUIEN PUBICA** ) No es mi traducción y mucho menos es mi historia. Yo solo me atrevo a publicarla toda vez que muchas nos quedamos con ganas de leerla. **Disfrútenla hasta que la bloqueen.**

 **N/T** Super emocionada con presentarles mi primer proyecto, espero que les guste, muchísimas gracias a los que me apoyaron, especialmente a Romina Pascaretta que esta desde un principio y me ayudo a betear este capítulo y a Lena por autorizarme a traducir su historia.

 **N/A: *ADVERTENCIA*:** Esta historia va a ser bastante oscura. Trata temas de violación, asesinato, tortura, lenguaje vulgar, y dos almas quebradas. No apto para los corazones débiles. Esta va a ser mi única advertencia.

 **Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling, la trama le pertenece a Lena Phoria y la traducción a Sunset82.**

Antes que comiences a leer, no dejes review porque eso puede ser motivo de acoso hacia tu persona, no es necesario que lo hagas, tu disfruta la lectura.

Y por último pero muy, muy importante siempre lee los review que dejaré puesto que ahí informaré cada cuanto la voy a dar de baja, por aquello del bloqueo y las denuncias, así mismo avisaré si alternare con otra cuenta, para que esta historia sigua aquí.

 **Y repito, no lo escribí yo ni lo traduje yo, porque parece que a muchas no les queda claro**.

 **CAPITULO 44: LA NOCHE ANTERIOR**

 **N/A: ¡Dan, dan, dannnnnnnn!**

Los ojos de Hermione brillaban mientras escuchaba hablar a Voldemort, enviando a Draco un mensaje que sólo le daba tiempo hasta el amanecer para salvarla. Merlín, ella esperaba que ya no estuviera en camino y de hecho tomo un momento para pensar sobre eso. Apenas era el atardecer. Tenía unas doce horas antes de que necesitara venir a irrumpir allí, que sabía que lo haría. Si bien parte de ella anhelaba ese momento, otra parte sólo deseaba que él la dejara ir. Que la dejara morir. Si él regresaba allí, había una buena probabilidad de que le costaría la vida y, en algún lugar a lo largo del camino, su vida se había convertido en mucho más importante para ella que la propia.

En el momento que Voldemort termino de hablar, Hermione asimilo su alrededor. Estaba en el Vestíbulo de entrada. Quincy estaba parado detrás de ella y los otros Mortífagos estaban desparramados alrededor. Voldemort había comenzado a dar órdenes, enviando a uno de los Mortífagos inferiores de regreso a Londres a buscar a los "otros prisioneros" y enviando a otros dos para reunir a los Carroñeros, Hombres lobos y Mortífagos estacionados en los pueblos cercanos, sólo en caso de que Draco decidiera ir con alguien más. Otra preocupación de Hermione.

Una vez que se fueron y la discusión se convirtió sobre lo que había que hacer con ella, ella decidió que era hora de dejar de ser obediente. Levanto sus muñecas atadas y agarro a Quincy que estaba detrás, lo volteo por encima de su hombro. Lo atraganto sobre el suelo mientras utilizaba su magia sin varita para convocar la varita de él a su mano. Se quitó las ataduras y no dejo de ahogarlo hasta que la varita de Gordon Goyle estaba sobre su rostro. Mientras quitaba las manos de la garganta de Quincy y dejo caer su varita, ella tomo la muñeca de Gordon, la torció y lo derribo de rodillas, lo dobló con éxito y se encontró a sí misma con una nueva varita para jugar.

—Arrójala, Sangre sucia.

Hermione miró al mago parado detrás de la varita que ahora estaba apuntada directamente entre sus ojos. Theo estaba muy serio y ella supo que tenía que obedecer. Dejo caer la varita de Gordon y se enderezo.

— ¿En verdad pensaste que ibas escapar de esa manera? —pregunto Theo.

Hermione sonrió. —No —, dijo. —No estaba intentando escapar. Sólo pensaba que era importante hacerles saber que no voy hacer esto fácil para ustedes.

Y con eso, Hermione levanto la mano y convoco la varita de un Mortífago al azar hacia ella.

— _¡Avada Kedavra!_

El antiguo propietario de la varita cayó hacia atrás con un fuerte golpe. Antes de que alguien pudiera tomar represalias, Hermione arrojo la varita y echo a reír.

—Podría alguien por favor ponerla bajo control —ordeno Voldemort, quien apenas se inmuto cuando otro de sus Mortífagos cayó muerto.

Bellatrix dio un paso hacia adelante y la ató con sogas que prevenían que utilizara magia. Luego le dio una fuerte bofetada. Aparte de una contracción en el cuello, Hermione contuvo todo movimiento. Le sonrió a la mujer.

—Auch —dijo ella en un tono burlón.

Por el rabillo de su ojo, ella pudo ver que Quigley estaba inquieto y nervioso. A él no le gustaba este juego que estaba haciendo, pero Theo parecía estar sorprendidamente divertido. Fue sólo en ese momento que se dio cuenta que Pansy no estaba en ningún lado.

Bellatrix le apunto con su varita. —Asquerosa…

—Eso es suficiente, Bellatrix —dijo Voldemort, dando un paso adelante. —Me gustaría mantenerla en una sola pieza hasta que llegue Draco.

— ¿Por qué, milord? —pregunto ella. —No es como si fuera que la vamos a liberar cuando él llegue.

— _No_ cuestiones mis órdenes, Bellatrix. Eres mi servidora y yo soy tu amo. Nunca olvides eso.

Bellatrix se puso pálida. —S—sí, milord. Nunca…

—Dime, Sangre sucia. ¿Cuantos de tus _camaradas_ piensas que van a venir con Draco cuando él llegue?

Hermione miro a Voldemort directo a los ojos y dijo —Ninguno. El valor de Draco para la resistencia es mucho mayor que el mío y estaría sorprendida si se presentara en absoluto.

— ¿Y por qué es eso? —pregunto Bellatrix, moviéndose así estaba junto a su amo.

—Si ustedes creen que ellos lo van a dejar salir caminando de allí, están muy equivocados. Lo necesitan, y si bien varios de los miembros de la resistencia tal vez me quieran ahí, no soy prioridad.

—Pero Draco va a querer venir por ti —dijo Bellatrix.

Hermione movió la cabeza hacia ella y sonrió. —Por supuesto. Yo soy todo lo que él piensa. —Su sonrisa se agrando. Draco y ella seguían estando en Londres cuando se les ocurrió una mentira para decir si alguno de ellos alguna vez fuera capturado. Y ella estaba más que preparada para interpretar su papel.

— ¿Entonces estás diciendo que él está bajo el Imperio?

Hermione se echó a reír. —Dímelo tú.

Bellatrix miró a Voldemort, quién espero a que respondiera. —No creo que lo esté, milord. Usted sabe que nunca he confiado en mi sobrino.

Hermione se rió con más fuerza. —Bueno, no sé sobre ti, pero el Draco Malfoy que conocí en el colegio era completamente egoísta. Lo cual es por eso que estaba tan sorprendida cuando él me encontró después de mi escape y me ofreció llevarme. Pero luego me conto su historia, sobre su tía; no tú, por supuesto, la otra; la que le lanzo el _Imperio_ hace años. Él ha estado alimentando a la resistencia con información desde entonces y culpando a otros Mortífagos por ello. Sé que él estaba bajo el Imperio y todo, pero no puedo evitar creer que en realidad encontró deleite en esto.

Bellatrix miró a Hermione sin comprender, lo que sólo la hizo sonreír más.

—Él ha intentado matarte muchas veces ¿sabes? Pero, por alguna razón, las Maldiciones Asesinas siempre parecen pasar de largo. ¿Por qué es eso, Bellatrix?

Bellatrix frunció el ceño. —No me hables tan informalmente, asquerosa sangre…

— ¿Y qué tipo de poder tienes sobre él, Sangre sucia? —pregunto Voldemort, su mirada tan fría y tan calmada como siempre.

La sonrisa de Hermione se desvaneció cuando se giro a mirarlo, encontrando sus ojos de serpiente con sus ámbares. — _Todo_ el poder. Andromeda me lo dio para hacer lo que quiera e, incluso después de que regresamos a la resistencia, no he renunciado a ningún tipo de ese poder. Él es mío, y estará encantado de matar a cada uno de ustedes para asegurarse de que esté protegida.

— ¿Él es tuyo? —dijo el Señor Oscuro.

Las esquinas de los labios de Hermione se inclinaron hacia arriba mientras que sus ojos se entrecerraban. —Así es. Cuerpo y alma. Draco me pertenece.

Si Voldemort tuviera cejas, ella estaba segura que se habrían elevado.

— ¿Cuerpo? —repitió Bellatrix. — ¿Estás diciendo que te aprovechaste de mi sobrino que está bajo el Imperio? — No podía ocultar la diversión en su tono de voz.

—No —dijo Hermione. —Simplemente tomé lo que es mío por derecho.

Bellatrix alzó una ceja. — ¿Cómo dices?

—Durante cuatro años, las personas en esta sala hicieron lo que quisieron conmigo, y ahora, ¡he hecho lo mismo! ¡Draco es mi marioneta de la misma manera en que todos ustedes me intentaron hacer la suya! Él hace lo que yo quiero ¡y él _jodidamente_ lo disfruta _!_

Hermione la escupió. — ¡No me toques, perra repugnante!

Bellatrix retrocedió ante ella, limpiándose el rostro como si hubiera sido contaminada con algo. — ¡¿Cómo te atreves?!

Ella alejo la mano y se preparo para golpearla, pero fue interrumpida por el sonido de alguien riéndose. Miró alrededor buscando al culpable.

— ¿Algo es gracioso?

La multitud se aparto para revelar a Pansy parada detrás de la misma. Estaba un poco sonrojada pero nadie le dio mucha importancia. Hermione de repente se encontró sintiéndose aliviada.

—Lo siento —dijo Pansy, intentando de contener sus carcajadas. —Continúen.

Bellatrix estuvo a punto de intentar golpearla a Hermione de nuevo cuando Pansy se echó a reír una vez más.

— ¿Qué _pasa_? —espetó ella.

—No es nada —dijo Pansy. —Sólo es que… es decir, ella básicamente acaba de decir que ha estado violando a Draco en estos últimos meses. _Dra—co._ Nuestro persistente promiscuo. La idea de que alguien se esté aprovechando de él, Sangre sucia o no, es… bueno, bastante divertido.

— ¡No me aproveche de nadie! —espetó Hermione. — ¡Todo lo que hice fue tomar lo que es mío por derecho! ¡Convertí a mi Mortífago en un esclavo! Sólo un asqueroso putañero como todos ustedes intentaron convertirme, y ¡él cumplió con gusto sus obligaciones!

Pansy se rió más fuerte. Esta vez, Theo y Goyle se unieron. Incluso Astoria se rió un poco, pero intento contenerse cuando su padre la miró severamente.

—Llámalo como quieras, pero nunca había disfrutado de mi misma más que ¡cuando estaba ahogándolo mientras me lo follaba!

Incluso más Mortífagos se unieron a la risa. Rodolphus no era uno de ellos. Él había escuchado a Draco y a Hermione durante un momento de pasión, y no había nada forzado al respecto. Ella estaba mintiendo, pero su orgullo le impedía delatarla. Él nunca le admitiría a su esposa lo que había escuchado. Prefería morir.

— ¿Cuál es el problema, Parkinson? ¿Tienes miedo de admitir que él solo prefería la compañía de una Sangre sucia al de una perra como tú?

De repente, Pansy dejó de reírse. Marchó hacia adelante, levanto la mano y la hizo girar hacia Hermione con toda la fuerza, golpeándola tan fuerte que ella se cayó al piso.

— ¡No sabes nada, Sangre sucia!

— ¡Sabía lo aburrido que él sonaba cuando lo escuchaba follarte! —grito Hermione, volviéndose a poner de pie. — ¡Así que me tuve que deshacer de ti! ¡Y él estuvo más que feliz de hacerlo! Ni siquiera intento de luchar contra mí como otras tareas que le di, asquerosa, retorcida…

— ¡Suficiente! —grito Voldemort.

Hermione se dio vuelta rápidamente hacia él y entrecerró los ojos.

—No voy a decir que te creo —dijo en una voz ronca. —Pero, supongo que lo vamos a ver cuando Draco regrese. —Miró a Pansy. —Llévala a las mazmorras. Enciérrala y quédate con ella hasta que te dé más instrucciones.

Pansy sonrió. —Encantada, milord. —Tomó el brazo de Hermione y comenzó arrastrarla.

—Pero, milord —dijo Quincy. — ¿La Sangre sucia no debería ser castigada apropiadamente por sus fechorías? —Miró Hermione y se humedeció los labios. Ella hizo una mueca de asco.

—Ya he dejado muy en claro que nadie la va a tocar hasta que Draco regrese a nuestras garras. Él tiene que encontrarla en una sola pieza —. Voldemort se detuvo y sonrió. —Luego la destrozaremos.

Quincy y MacNair intercambiaron una sonrisa, haciendo que la sangre de Rodolphus hirviera. Si Bellatrix no lo hubiera tomado de la muñeca, él no habría dudado en maldecirlos ahí mismo.

—Eso es, al menos que Lucius le gustara otra oportunidad con ella —dijo Voldemort, girando y mirando al mago parado cerca de él. —Después de todo, sólo parece lo correcto. Tú la tomaste y ella tomó a tu hijo. Sería una gran manera de restaurar el status de los Malfoy's. Recuperando el poder sobre ella.

Lucius miró a Hermione por un momento, parecía estar contemplando lo que el Señor Tenebroso le había sugerido. Pero, al final, negó con la cabeza y dijo, — No tengo interés en compartirla con mi hijo. Si alguien debería decidir su destino, es Draco. Una vez que haya sido demostrado que él está, de hecho, bajo el Imperio, ella debería ser entregada a él.

Voldemort sonrió. —Eso lo veremos.

Volvió a mirar a Pansy e hizo un gesto para que siguiera. Ella arrastro a Hermione, pateando y gritando mientras ella la empujaba por la escalera hacia las mazmorras, algunos estudiantes asomaron sus cabezas de los dormitorios de los Slytherin mientras ellas pasaban.

Pansy no se detuvo hasta que habían bajado varios escalones, finalmente entrando a una pequeña prisión. Abrió una de las celdas, arrojo a Hermione adentro y entro después de ella.

Pansy se cruzo de brazos y dijo. —Bien jugado. Si no te conociera mejor, diría que estabas jodidamente loca.

Hermione sonrió.

—Bronson dijo algo similar. ¿Lo tenían planeado?

—Por supuesto que sí.

Pansy estuvo a punto de tomar su varita para curar el rostro de Hermione cuando escucho pasos que se aproximaban. Se dio vuelta justo a tiempo para ver a Bellatrix bajar de las escaleras y dirigirse directamente dentro de la celda.

Sacando su varita, Bellatrix la apunto a Hermione y grito — _¡Crucio!_

— ¿Qué está haciendo? —grito Pansy. — ¡El Señor Oscuro dijo que no la tocaran!

— ¡Nadie me escupe y se sale con la suya! —siseó Bellatrix. La agarro a Hermione por el pelo y le levanto así sus ojos estaban al mismo nivel. — ¡Disfruta de tu estadía aquí abajo, asquerosa mentirosa! Pronto, mi precioso sobrino va a estar muerto, y tú vas a estar deseando estarlo cuando mi esposo se salga con la suya noche tras noche. Nunca vas a volver a conocer la libertad o la felicidad. _¡Crucio!_

Bellatrix salió de la celda mientras Hermione era golpeada con uno de sus Maldiciones Cruciatus más poderosas que había sentido. Mientras se retorcía en el suelo, el anillo de su cadenita salió de su suéter. Pansy se arrodillo cuando lo vio, mirando fijamente por un momento de que sus ojos comenzaran a lagrimear. Lo arrancó del cuello de Hermione y lo puso en su bolsillo.

—Va a ser mejor que Bellatrix no vea esto —dijo antes de lanzar un pequeño Encantamiento Sanador sobre ella.

Pansy salió de la celda y cerró la puerta. Se acerco a una pared y se sentó contra ella.

Hermione se movió hacia atrás y se movió contra su propia pared. Era obvio que Pansy estaba triste pero ella no estaba exactamente segura que hacer para consolarla, o incluso si debería. Hasta hace poco, Pansy siempre había sido horrible con ella. Una enemiga. Pero, en todos esos años, ella nunca dejo de amar a Draco. Y, si bien Pansy sabía que él estaba enamorado de alguien más, a veces nunca parecía real hasta que un anillo de compromiso estuviera involucrado.

.

XXX

.

Draco estaba solo en la habitación que Hermione y él compartían, con nadie más que el maldito gato de compañía. Reviso la bolsa de Hermione, buscando por cualquier cosa que pudiera ser útil. Metió algunas pociones en los bolsillos, pero la mayoría de sus cosas tendrían que ser dejadas atrás.

Retrocedió hasta que sus piernas golpearon la cama. Se sentó y acarició el edredón. Habían pasado menos de veinticuatro horas desde que él le había hecho el amor a Hermione sobre esa cama, sin darse cuenta de que pudo haber sido la última vez que ellos tuvieran esa oportunidad.

Sus ojos comenzaron a lagrimear mientras sus dedos se aferraban al edredón. Draco lloró mientras se imaginaba su rostro, de pronto se dio cuenta que no tenía ninguna foto reciente de ella para mirar, para aferrarse, para que lo ayudara atravesar éste momento. Alguien podía estar saliéndose con la suya en ese momento y él seguía allí, preparándose. Haciendo _nada._

Se llevo la mano a su rostro mientras lloraba con más fuerza. Él había dejado que esto sucediera. La había dejado ir a buscar a Quigley cuando sabía que algo estaba mal. Lo había sentido. Por días, él sabía que el Señor Tenebroso estaba planeando algo, pero nunca ni por un segundo había creído que Quigley los traicionaría. En todo caso, Draco había sentido a veces que tal vez Quigley gustaba de Hermione. Pero nada serio con el que tuviera que actuar, pero ciertamente estaba allí.

De repente, Draco sintió algo suave que lo rozaba. Movió las manos para ver que Crookshanks lo estaba mirando. Él maulló y lamió el brazo de Draco.

Draco se rió. — ¿Qué? ¿Así que ahora te caigo bien?

El gato le dio una mirada que solamente podía ser percibida como seria. Draco sonrió y le acarició la cabeza.

—Voy a traerla de vuelta —dijo él. —Tal vez nunca más me veas, así que voy a necesitar que la consueles. Ayúdala a olvidarse de mí y que siga con su vida.

Crookshanks maulló y subió al regazo de Draco. Puso sus dos patas delanteras sobre sus hombros y le lamió el rostro, ronroneando fuerte mientras lo hacía.

Hubo un golpe sobre la puerta y ambos miraron a la misma.

—Malfoy, es Harry. ¿Puedo entrar?

Crookshanks se bajo y se acomodó junto a Draco. —Entra, Potter.

La puerta se abrió y Harry entró. —Los miembros de la resistencia de las otras bases han llegado. Luna está a punto de llevarlos a la montaña. A esta altura, Terry ya debió de haberle advertido a Slughorn, esperamos, que vamos a lograr a sacar a los alumnos rápidamente.

Draco asintió.

—Andromeda está preparada para lanzar la Maldición Imperio cuando tú estés listo.

Él volvió a asentir.

—Malfoy, ella… ella va a estar bien —dijo Harry. —Ella tiene que…

—No te atrevas a terminar esa oración, Potter —espeto Draco, secándose los ojos. —En verdad estaba esperando que hubieras dejado de ser ingenuo. El señor Tenebroso podrá ser indulgente hasta que yo llegue, y Theo y Pansy van hacer lo que puedan para ayudarla, pero Hermione no va a estar intacta. Ellos _la van_ a lastimar. Podemos estar seguros de eso.

Harry gimió y bajo la mirada. — ¿Por qué, Malfoy? —pregunto en voz baja.

Draco lo miró. — ¿Por qué, qué?

— ¿Por qué ella te importa tanto?

Draco respiro hondo y cerró los ojos. —Esto tal vez te sorprenda, Potter, pero cuando Hermione entro a mi vida, no estaba bien. Había muchas muertes en mis manos y estaba listo para rendirme. Quería que terminara —dijo él, finalmente abriendo los ojos. —Después de que advertí Andromeda sobre el toque de queda, fui afuera a una esquina y espere por el Autobús Noctambulo. Delante de mí había un río, sólo a unos metros de distancia. Hubiera sido tan fácil sólo saltar y nunca emerger. Quería hacerlo. Lo iba hacer. Pero luego, antes de que mis pies se pudieran mover, una chica grito junto a mí, y , de repente, toda mi vida cambió.

—Quizás todo comenzó porque Granger necesitaba que yo la ayudara a olvidarse todo lo que le había sucedido, pero yo también la necesitaba tanto como a ella. Es mi redención. Mi oportunidad de ser perdonado por todo lo que he hecho, y la amo. Amo que me dé eso, por estar ahí cuando la necesitaba, sólo por… _ser_ ella. Amo todo lo de ella. Ella me ha salvado tanto como yo lo he hecho con ella. Su fuerza es lo que me mantiene andando. No voy a dejar que muera, Potter. Si no soy capaz de sacarla entonces tú tienes que hacerlo. ¡No puedes dejarla de nuevo! No puedes…

— ¡No lo haré! —dijo Harry, finalmente levantando la mirada para encontrarse con la de Draco. — _Nunca_ la volveré a dejar. Ron y yo la vamos a rescatar o moriremos intentándolo.

Draco asintió.

—También te rescataremos a ti, Malfoy. Hermione te necesita. Te ama. Y ella merece su felicidad. Ambos lo merecen.

Draco sonrió suavemente. —Te he estado observando durante mis clases, Potter. Esa varita que tienes, no funciona muy bien para ti, ¿verdad?

Harry suspiró. —Tengo suerte de que tengo una varita en absoluto, así que en verdad no me puedo quejar.

—Por supuesto que puedes. El niño de la maldita profecía tiene todo el derecho de quejarse.

—Ahora ya no soy el único niño de la profecía ¿verdad? —dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

Draco se puso de pie y camino hacia él. —No. Pero mi profecía es sólo una extensión de la tuya. —Metió la mano en su bolsillo, —Te toca derrotar al Señor Tenebroso, así Hermione puede tener su final feliz —y saco una varita. Pero no cualquier varita. La varita de Espino. —Mi madre tomó esta para regresármela. Recuerdo que funcionó bien para ti.

Draco deslizó la varita en la mano de Harry. Harry bajo la mirada, sus ojos sin parpadear.

—Uhh… ¿qué…?

—Mata al bastardo, Potter.

—Pero… ¿qué hay de ti? —pregunto Harry.

—Mi otra varita funciono bien para mí —contesto Draco. —Sólo no la utilices todavía. El rastro todavía sigue en efecto, pero una vez que estés allí, mirando al Señor Oscuro directo a los ojos, apenas será importante.

Harry asintió. —Gracias, Malfoy.

A Draco le costó soltar su varita, pero aun así lo hizo, sabiendo muy bien que era necesario. Tenía que dejar irla, junto con la conexión que sentía con su madre. Ella era su pasado, y Hermione era su futuro. Él la protegería a toda costa, incluso si eso significaba darle algo tan preciado a Harry Potter. Era sólo un trozo de madera. Hermione era su luz. Su vida.

Hubo un golpe y ambos giraron para ver a Daphne parada en la entrada con Ron justo detrás de ella. —Siento interrumpir, pero pensé que era momento de que contactemos a Pansy —dijo ella. —Ella necesita saber del plan, y _yo_ necesito saber que está pasando con mi esposo.

Draco asintió. Saco el espejo de su bolsillo y dijo — _Cogita._

 _._

XXX

.

Pansy ni si quiera se había dado cuenta que había estado ausente hasta que su bolsillo comenzó a arder. Parpadeó un poco para volver a la realidad, luego miró a Hermione. Estaba sentada de espalda contra la pared, sus ojos enfocados sobre el suelo mientras sin dudas pensaba en Draco. Sus muñecas seguían atadas, pero las sogas parecían hechas jirones, como si hubiera estado intentando sacárselas.

Pansy estuvo a punto de meter la mano en su bolsillo y sacar el espejo cuando escucho varios pasos que bajaban por las escaleras. Se puso de pie y Hermione también lo hizo, ambas miraron cuando Bellatrix y Rodolphus bajaron con varios Mortífagos detrás de ellos, y estaban arrastrando prisioneros. Comenzaron a abrir las celdas. Fiona fue arrojada a la celda que estaba a un lado de Hermione y Bronson fue arrojado a la celda del otro lado. Blaise estaba junto a él y Stuart le fue dada la celda que estaba en un rincón lejano.

— ¿Qué está haciendo mi padre aquí? —pregunto Pansy, mirando a Stuart con atención cuando él comenzó a caminar en un circulo pequeño mientras mantenía su mirada enfocada sobre el mismo punto en el suelo.

—Parece que cuando el Señor Tenebroso ordenó a estos bufones traer a los prisioneros, —dijo Bellatrix, — su falta de la palabra "importante" significo que debían traerlos ¡a todos!

Ella golpeó a uno de ellos con ferocidad antes de volver a subir a las escaleras.

Fiona echó un vistazo a Hermione desde su celda. Sus ojos flameaban y se abalanzó hacia ella, metiendo las manos entre los barrotes e intentando con dificultad de atacar. Su celda todavía no había sido cerrada y Rodolphus entró, tirando de ella por el pelo.

—Sé amable, _esclava_. — Él la arrojo con fuerza contra los barrotes antes de salir de la celda y cerrarla. —Vamos, Parkinson. El Señor Tenebroso ha pasado tu tarea a estos idiotas, quienes van a estar haciendo guardia en la puerta de las escaleras.

Pansy no aparto la mirada de su padre.

Rodolphus la tomo por el hombro y la arrastro hacia las escaleras —Olvídate de él. Ya está perdido.

Rodolphus volvió a mirar a Hermione por una última vez con sus ojos llenos de lujuria. Ella se mofó de él. Una vez que los Mortífagos se fueron, probablemente a tomar sus puestos en la parte superior de las escaleras, Hermione y Bronson corrieron el uno al otro. Él le desato las sogas alrededor de sus muñecas, luego pasaron sus brazos por los barrotes y se dieron el mejor abrazo que pudieron manejar.

— ¡Pastelito! ¡Gracias a Merlín que estás bien! —lloró Bronson mientras la abrazaba. Estaba tan feliz de verla allí, sin ser tocada por ninguna mano de los Mortífagos. — ¿Hace cuanto que estás aquí?

—No lo sé —dijo ella. —Hace algunas horas.

—Deja de abrazar a la puta, Bronson —dijo Fiona, sentándose contra la pared. —Diría que es contagioso, pero ya eres uno, así que apenas importa.

— ¡Quiere cerrar la boca, maldita sea! —grito Blaise, golpeando los barrotes alrededor de su celda. — ¡Hay asuntos más importantes de tratar que el que tú hayas sido dejada por un hombre! ¡Mi esposa está condenadamente muerta!

El aliento de Hermione se atascó en su garganta. Trago saliva. — ¿Daphne está muerta?

Bronson asintió, pero no dejo de apretarla contra los barrotes. —Theo lo hizo.

Hermione se quedo sin aliento.

— ¡Y lo voy a matar por eso! —grito Blaise mientras se hundía al suelo

— ¡No puedes! —grito Bronson. — ¡Tuvo que elegir y él siguió los deseos de tu esposa!

— ¡Él te torturó! —espeto Blaise.

—Tuvo que hacerlo…

— ¡Deja de inventar excusas por él! ¡No me importa si jodidamente te ayudó antes! ¡Theo perdió la cabeza! ¡Ahora es nuestro enemigo y es tiempo de que lo aceptes!

Bronson no dijo nada. Se aparto un poco de Hermione, pero mantuvo las manos sobre sus brazos mientras la miraba a los ojos.

—Pastelito…

—Ya estamos encerrado, Bronson, ahora me puedes llamar por mi nombre.

Bronson intentó sonreír. —Pero me gusta pastelito. —Su sonrisa rápidamente se desvaneció. — ¿Cómo…? —Cerró los ojos y respiro hondo. — ¿Cómo te capturaron?

Hermione empalideció. Miro a un costado y dijo —El tabú. Dijeron mi nombre y no pude escapar.

—Pero… ¿quién dijo…?

— ¡Deja de darle vuelta al maldito asunto, Bronson! —grito Fiona. — ¡Él quiere saber si _mi_ hermano te traiciono!

Hermione suspiró. —Ella es tan agradable como la recuerdo.

Bronson continuó mirándola esperanzado.

Una lágrima se deslizó por la mejilla de Hermione. —Sí, Bronson. Quigley fue el que activo el tabú.

Los dedos de Bronson comenzaron a clavarse en los brazos de Hermione. Las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos cuando finalmente se dio cuenta de la horrible verdad. Todos habían sido traicionados por la persona que él amaba más en el mundo. Su mejor amigo. La única familia que en verdad había conocido.

—Lo siento.

Hermione acaricio su espalda. —No es tu culpa. No pudiste haber sabido…

— ¡Pero debería haber sabido! —lloró Bronson. —Él vino a casa molesto la otra noche y yo sólo… lo dejé pasar. Pensé que vendría a mí si me necesitaba, pero él… él…

Bronson se desplomó de rodillas, trayendo a Hermione con él. Ella continuo abrazándolo a través de los barrotes, intentando de calmarlo lo mejor que pudo mientras él se aferraba a ella desesperadamente.

— ¡Lo siento, Pastelito! ¡Te amo! ¡Nunca quise que te lastimaran!

—Lo sé —dijo Hermione, llevando la mano para acariciar su pelo. —Yo también te amo.

— ¡No mereces esto! Ya has pasado por muchas cosas ¡mereces ser libre!

Hermione sonrió suavemente. —Tú también.

Pero, en la situación actual, Hermione supo que esa oportunidad de volver a ser libres de nuevo era casi imposible.

.

XXX

.

Pansy encontró un aula abandonada y se encerró en ella. Sacó el espejo y dijo — _¡Cogita!_

— ¡Te tomó mucho tiempo! —grito Draco.

—Lo siento —dijo ella, llevando un dedo a sus labios. —Estaba en tareas de guardia.

— ¿Granger está bien? —pregunto él desesperadamente.

Pansy asintió. —Sí. El Señor Tenebroso ordenó a todo que no la tocaran hasta que llegues.

Draco suspiro aliviado, dejando escapar un pequeño gemido.

—Recién trajeron a los otros aquí —continuó Pansy. —Están todos encerrados en la prisión justo debajo de las Mazmorras de Slytherin y …

— ¿Otros? ¿Blaise está allí, Pansy? ¿Lo llevaron a él?

El corazón de Pansy se detuvo. Lágrimas llenaron sus ojos cuando de repente el espejo se movió para mostrar a Daphne. —D—Daph…

— ¡Qué manera de darle un maldito ataque al corazón! —grito Ron, apartando el espejo de ella. —Haciéndole pensar que los zombies están vagando por el Bosque Prohibido o algo así.

—Lo siento —dijo Daphne, volviendo a tomar el espejo. — ¡Pansy, estoy aquí! ¡No soy un zombie, sólo yo! ¿Está bien?

Pansy asintió, las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos mientras miraba fijo a su mejor amiga, viva y bien, y con la resistencia.

—Theo no me mató. Utilizo un hechizo de Draco que sólo parece como la Maldición Asesina. Luego me transfiguro en un Galeón y dejó coordenadas en el cuello de un tipo molesto así Draco podía encontrarme. ¡Él recuerda que está de nuestro lado!

Pansy de repente se puso roja de la furia. — ¿Qué?

— ¿Sabes dónde está? —pregunto Draco, volviendo a tomar el espejo. —Quiero hablar con ambos.

—Lo puedo encontrar —dijo Pansy. —Dame unos minutos.

Ella puso el espejo en su bolsillo, se limpió el rostro y miro al pasillo. Cuando vio que no había nadie, salió y se dirigió en dirección del Vestíbulo frontal. Dónde lo había visto por última vez a Theo.

El Vestíbulo ahora estaba esencialmente vacío, aparte de Astoria y Goyle quienes estaban sentados en las escaleras. Él la estaba consolando mientras ella lloraba, su ojo negro e hinchado y parecía que la lastimaba mientras las lágrimas se derramaban.

— ¿Algunos de ustedes ha visto a Theo? —pregunto Pansy.

Astoria hizo una mueca cuando ella dijo el nombre.

—Se fue por ese camino —dijo Goyle, apuntando.

Pansy miró a Astoria. Sacando su varita, lanzo un Hechizo Curativo sobre su ojo. —Toma esto a una de las aulas —ordenó ella. —No vas a querer que el Señor Tenebroso te vea así.

Astoria asintió. Goyle la ayudo a levantarse y ambos salieron caminando.

Pansy fue en la dirección que Goyle había dicho, finalmente encontrándose a sí misma en la biblioteca. Theo estaba sentado a la mesa cerca de la parte trasera con la cabeza gacha. Levanto la mirada mientras ella se acercaba.

Pansy marcho directo a él, lo agarro de la capa y lo arranco de la silla, golpeándolo fuerte contra una de las estanterías. — ¡ _Maldito_ bastardo!

Los ojos de Theo se agrandaron. —Pansy, que mierda…

— ¡Por un mes, un MES, he estado intentando de hacerte desmoronar! ¿Realmente confías tan poco en mí?

— ¿Qué…?

— ¡Explica esto!

Pansy sacó el espejo de su bolsillo y lo levanto hacia Theo. Daphne estaba sosteniéndolo. Sonrió y saludo.

— ¿Qué mierda? —dijo Theo, sacándole el espejo y mirando a Daphne. Luego miró a Pansy. — ¿Cuándo te convertiste en un maldito traidor?

— ¡Desde mucho antes que tú!

— ¡Theo!

Theo volvió a mirar el espejo para ver a Draco sosteniéndolo ahora. —Como puedes ver, capte tu mensaje.

—Aha —Theo comenzó a revisar la biblioteca. Tomó a Pansy de la mano y le llevo a una de las salas de estudio privada, cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos. Sacó su varita sin registrar y puso una Encantamiento Silenciador alrededor de la misma.

— ¿Así que tienes tu memoria? —pregunto Draco, una vez que Theo volvió a mirar el espejo.

—Me dijiste que no olvidara —dijo él con una sonrisa. —Fue todo un poco vago al principio, cuando mi padre me llevo a tu lugar, como que todo volvió a su lugar. Creo que tuvo que ver más con la tortura que con el hechizo.

Draco trago saliva. —Theo, lo… siento por haberte dejado atrás…

—Te dije que te fueras, Draco. Necesitabas quedarte con Granger —dijo Theo. Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo. —Mira, no sabía que el Señor Oscuro había descubierto sobre lo de la hermana de Quigley. Así fue que él consiguió que él los traicionara. Hubiera intentado de contactarme más pronto si hubiera tenido…

—Está bien, Theo. Vamos a terminar con esto.

Theo abrió los ojos. — ¿Qué?

—Voy a ir por Hermione, y luego vamos a ir a la guerra.

Theo miró a su brazo. — ¿Ya desactivaron el jodido tabú?

—Todos estaban realmente molestos con eso —dijo Pansy. —Estoy segura que Bellatrix tenía el interruptor listo.

— ¿Eso es más importante que una maldita guerra? —regaño Draco.

—Lo siento —dijo Theo, volviéndolo a mirar. —Supongo que Pansy ya te dijo que Bronson y Blaise están…

—Sí, lo sabemos —dijo Draco.

Los ojos de Theo de pronto se pusieron vidriosos. —Ni si quiera sé que estaba haciendo Bronson en lo de Andromeda tan temprano.

Pansy paso saliva. —Esa fui yo. El espejo que Draco tiene era antes de Bronson y lo utilice para advertirle sobre lo que estaba sucediendo.

Theo movió su mirada a ella lentamente. — ¿En el condenado baño? —pregunto.

Pansy asintió.

—Bueno, si serás una perra.

— ¿Qué pensaste que estaba haciendo? —pregunto Pansy.

— ¿Honestamente?

Ella asintió.

—Todo este jodido tiempo pensé que estaba complotando algo con Lucius para traer a Draco de vuelta y arruinar a Hermione. Pensé que cualquier cosa que estabas haciendo allí tenía algo que ver con eso.

Los ojos de Pansy se agrandaron. — ¿Qué?

—Siempre estabas pasando mucho tiempo con él. Y luego te vi que te metiste en su dormitorio cuando él tenía a esa chica Bell. Ahí fue cuando comencé a preguntar si tal vez ustedes dos estaban follando.

Ahora los ojos de ella casi se les salieron de sus orbitas. — ¿QUÉ? ¡Theo, eso es enfermizo!

Draco y Daphne se rieron del otro lado del espejo.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Porque es mayor? No es como si no tuvieras malditos asuntos paternales.

Pansy se puso roja. Giró su brazo hacia atrás y golpeó a Theo con fuerza en la cara.

— ¡Ow! ¡Mierda! —grito. — ¡Maldita sea, Pans!

—Ella golpea mucho a la gente ¿no?

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué carajo fue eso, Comadreja? —grito Pansy, sacándole el espejo a Theo y mirando fijo en el. Draco intento de entregárselo a ron pero él lo aparto rápidamente.

—Si terminaron, tenemos asuntos más importantes que discutir —dijo Draco.

—Espera un momento —dijo Theo mientras se curaba el ojo. —Quiero saber por qué carajos Pansy involucro a Bronson en todo esto. ¿Por qué si quiera te acercaste a él?

—No lo iba hacer hasta que los vi juntos en el jodido callejón —dijo ella.

Theo quedó boquiabierto.

Pansy sonrió. —Así es. Le dije que se alejara de ti ya que tu padre te estaba vigilando, luego lo soborne en trabajar con Daphne y Blaise con cigarrillos.

—Y sólo queremos que sepas, Theo, que _todos_ apoyamos tu preferencia sexual recién descubierta —dijo Daphne, tomando el espejo y sonriendo.

— ¿Qué? —dijo Theo.

Silencio todo alrededor.

— ¿Nott es gay? —dijo Ron.

— ¡No soy gay! —grito Theo, agarrando el espejo.

—Está bien, Theo —dijo Daphne. —Tus amigos te _apoyan_ y, bueno, Bronson es tremendo hombre con que comenzar. —Hizo un guiño.

Theo gruño. —A la mierda con esto…

— ¡Asuntos más _importantes_! —dijo Draco, volviendo a tomar el espejo.

— ¡Pansy no debería estar involucrada con tu plan! —dijo Theo. —No si Quigley sabe…

— ¡Él no sabe sobre mi! —espetó Pansy. —Bronson no lo quería más involucrado de lo que ya estaba, así que él sólo supo sobre Daphne y Blaise.

Theo suspiro aliviado y asintió. —Perdón por los de los problemas paternales…

—Está bien —dijo Pansy. —Perdón por sacarte del closet. —Sonrió.

— ¡OIGAN! ¡EL MALDITO PLAN! —los regaño Draco.

— ¡Perdón! —dijeron ambos, girando hacia el espejo.

Theo sonrió. — ¿Qué necesitas que hagamos?

.

XXX

.

Hermione miro por encima de Bronson mientras ambos estaban sentados en sus celdas. Él estaba inclinado sobre los barrotes cerca de ella con los ojos cerrados, parecía estar dormido, aunque ella sabía que no lo estaba. Sólo pudo distinguir a Blaise del otro lado, acostado con los brazos extendidos y llorando mientras pensaba en Daphne. Fiona estaba hecha un ovillo en su propia celda, intentando de mantenerse caliente ya que lo único que tenía era un simple vestido hecho girones y nada más. Ni si quiera zapatos.

Era cerca de la noche en la mazmorra, pero los ojos de Hermione se habían ajustado hace un tiempo. Deseaba que hubiera una ventana así podía tener alguna idea sobre qué hora era. El hecho de que Draco todavía no había venido era una buena señal. Significaba que estaba pensándolo bien.

De pronto, la puerta de la mazmorra se abrió y se escucharon pasos bajando por las escaleras. Una luz se emitía en la sala. Todos abrieron los ojos y levantaron sus miradas, visiblemente decepcionados cuando Quigley bajo de las escaleras.

— ¿Qué carajos quieres? —espeto Bronson mientras estiraba la mano a la celda de Hermione y la tomaba de la mano.

—Me dijeron que bajara aquí —dijo él, luciendo triste mientras evitaba la mirada de todos. —Lo… lo siento por como todo resulto.

—Seh, seguro —Bronson apretó la mano de Hermione con más fuerza.

—Te iba a contar —dijo Quigley, finalmente mirándolo. —Ya había decidido hacerlo, pero luego Quien—Tú—Sabes apareció en nuestro maldito balcón y me dijo que si no entregaba a Draco o a Hermione al final del día, él te mataría a ti y a Fiona, y me encerraría. Estaba… estaba perdido, —lloró él —así que le dije sobre Andromeda. Le conté que ella lo llevaría adonde él necesitaba ir. ¡Pero no le dije sobre Blaise y Daphne! ¡Él ya sabía sobre ellos! ¡Lo juro! Su padre la había estado siguiendo por años y…

— ¡Nadie quiere escuchar tu mierda! —grito Blaise, sentándose en su celda. — ¡Por tu culpa mi esposa está muerta! — ¡ESTÁ JODIDAMENTE MUERTA!

—Lo… lo siento.

—Sentirlo _en verdad_ no te va a salvar esta vez, Quigs —dijo Bronson. —Si no te diste cuenta, hay más personas encerrada en estas celdas de las que puedas negociar.

Quigley se puso pálido. Evito mirar a Blaise, pero miró nervioso a Hermione. —Estoy seguro que Malfoy va a venir por ti.

Hermione resoplo. —Sí, Quigley, él _va_ a venir por mí. ¿Y sabes lo que va a suceder?

Quigley no respondió.

Hermione soltó la mano de Bronso y se levanto, acercándose lentamente hacia la parte frontal de la celda. — ¡Ellos lo van a matar, me van a matar, van a matar a Bronson y a Blaise, y probablemente van a matarte a ti y a tu maldita hermana también! ¡No haces tratos con el diablo!

Hermione golpeo sus manos contra la celda, haciendo que Quigley saltara.

— ¡Deberías habernos dicho! —espeto ella. — ¡Deberías habernos dicho en el momento que Quien—Tú—Sabes se acerco a ti! ¡Te hubiéramos ayudado, Quigley! ¡Hubiéramos hecho cualquier cosa por ti!

—No lo hubieran hecho —dijo él, entrecerrando los ojos. —Malfoy supo donde Fiona estaba, y él la mando de regreso. ¡Ni siquiera intento sacarla de allí!

— ¡Fiona no se quería ir! —grito Bronson, poniéndose de pie. — ¡Estaba más a salvo donde estaba en ese momento y lo sabías! ¡Sólo mírala, Quigley! Hizo un gesto hacia Fiona, quien levanto la cabeza para mirarlo. — ¡Mira a tu maldita hermana y acepta que ella no necesita que la rescates! Hasta que el cabrón manipulador quien es su dueño esté muerto, ¡ella no va a ir a ninguna parte y lo sabes!

— ¡Él no es manipulador! —grito Fiona. — ¡Él me ama!

Bronson sonrió. —Punto probado.

—Entonces lo matare —dijo Quigley. —Incluso después de que liberen a Fiona, no me voy a ir a ningún lado. No sin…

— ¡Nadie te quiere jodidamente aquí, Quigley! ¿No lo entiendes? —grito Bronson, sus ojos flameantes lagrimeando. — ¡Eras mi hermano! ¡La única familia que en verdad he tenido! ¡Y, por tu culpa, voy a perder a todos los que son importantes para mí! Tú ya estás perdido, ¡y Malfoy y Hermione van a morir! Ni siquiera ya me importa mi vida, pero ¡si la de _ellos_! Después de todo lo que pasaron, ¡ellos se merecen ser felices! ¡Y tú se lo has sacado!

Bronson se aparto de Quigley y camino hacia la parte de atrás de su celda, pasándose las manos por el pelo y anhelando desesperadamente un cigarrillo.

—Bronson… no ha terminado…

— ¡YA NO QUIERO HABLAR CONTIGO UN CARAJO! —Bronson se hundió contra la pared. Hermione fue y se sentó junto a él.

Las puertas a lo alto de las escaleras se abrieron y más pasos bajaron por las mismas. Hermione miro horrorizada cuando Voldemort salió de ellas, mirándola con frialdad mientras ella le sostenía la mano a Bronson. Bellatrix caminaba detrás de él, los miro y levanto las cejas.

—Así que disfrutas de la compañía femenina. Estaba esperando eso —Sonrió ella.

—Él no es todavía tuyo, Bellatrix —dijo Voldemort, mirando a Quigley. —Has hecho bien, y te has ganado justamente la libertad de uno de tus amigos. —Hizo un gesto entre Fiona y Bronson. — ¿Cuál será?

Quigley levanto la mirada y miró a Bronson.

—No me mires jodidamente a mí. Estoy perfectamente bien quedándome aquí.

Él movió su mirada a Fiona.

Ella negó con la cabeza. —No.

—Quiero a mi hermana —dijo Quigley.

Voldemort asintió. —Como desees.

Hizo un gesto a Rodolphus, quien dio un paso adelante y abrió la celda de Fiona.

— ¡No! —gritó ella mientras él caminaba hacia ella. Se tiró a los pies de él. — ¡Amo, por favor! ¡Por favor, no deje que me lleve!

— ¡Ya no soy más tu amo! —grito Rodolphus, tirándola del pelo y poniéndola de pie. La arrojo afuera de la celda y hacia Quigley. — ¡Sácala de mi vista!

— ¡Amo!¡No! ¡Por favor! ¡Lo amo! ¡LO AMO!

Fiona continúo gritando. Ella lloraba y lanzaba golpeas mientras Quigley la arrastraba por las escaleras.

— ¡Basta, Fiona! —grito él.

— ¡NO! ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio! ¡TE ODIO!

—Aw, los dulces sonidos de familia —dijo Voldemort con una risa maliciosa. Todos los Mortífagos presentes se unieron. Cuando él termino, sus ojos se posaron sobre Hermione. —Y ahora tú, Sangre sucia. Queda sólo una hora hasta el amanecer. Creo que es tiempo de que esperes por Draco en otra parte.

Hermione miro nerviosa a Bronson antes de pararse. Él no la quería soltar, así que ella utilizo su magia sin varita para enviarle una pequeña descarga. Cuando él se aparto, ella camino hacia la puerta de la celda. Rodolphus la abrió, la volvió atar antes de hacerse a un lado.

—Ya llegó la hora, Sangre sucia —dijo Rodolphus, estirando la mano que no necesitaba tocar su, y acaricio su mejilla. Ella retrocedió. —En el momento que Draco entre por esas puertas, vas a volver a ser mía. El Señor Tenebroso ya lo ha confirmado.

—No para siempre, Rodolphus —le recordó Voldemort. —Su ejecución _es_ inminente. Nunca olvides eso.

Rodolphus miró a Bellatrix, quien le hizo un gesto.

De repente, Hermione se aparto y mordió la mano con la que la estaba acariciando.

— ¡AH! —grito él, tirando la mano hacia atrás y luego la abofeteo.

Hermione a penas se estremeció. —Te dije cuando te abrí la garganta que nunca me volverías a tocar otra vez y ¡lo dije enserio! —espeto. — ¡Nunca me vas a tener, Lestrange! No importa lo que intentes hacer, ¡ _nunca_ voy ser tuya!

Rodolphus movió su mano para volver a golpearla, pero, antes de que pudiera, el Señor Oscuro lo detuvo.

—Eso es suficiente, Rodolphus. Ella tiene mucho menos control aquí de lo que ella piensa. Es hora de irnos al Gran Comedor.

—Sí, milord —dijeron todos sus Mortífagos.

Voldemort salió primero de la mazmorra, seguido por los otros. Hermione miró por última vez a Bronson antes de ser forzada por los Mortífagos a subir las escaleras, ella en el medio de ellos. Rodolphus se quedó atrás, aprovechando cada momento que podía para tocarla, incluso inclinándose y oliéndole el cabello.

Hermione intento con dificultad de ocultar su miedo, pero estaba segura que no iba a tener mucho éxito. Porque nada la asustaba más, ni siquiera la muerte, que volver a pertenecer a Rodolphus Lestrange.

,

XXX

.

Draco estaba parado en el Bosque Prohibido, lo suficientemente cerca para ver Hogwarts pero no demasiado cerca para activar el patrullaje de los Carroñeros y Dementores de su llegada.

—Ellos han pedido refuerzos —dijo él a una entidad invisible junto a él.

—Sí, puedo ver eso —dijo Ron, asomando la cabeza fuera de la capa de invisibilidad de Harry. —Parece que ya está sospechando de que no ibas a venir solo.

Draco asintió. — ¿Estás seguro que estás listo para esto?

—Sí —dijo Ron. —He estado esperando por este día durante años. Y no me digas que no luzco como un tipo duro al llevar esta cosa. —Levanto la Espada de Gryffindor, capturando la plata brillante a la luz de la luna.

Draco se rió. —Sólo no te apuñales a ti mismo con eso.

—Hecho. —Ron puso la espada de regreso en la funda. — ¿Estás listo para terminar esto?

Draco asintió. —He estado listo, Comadreja. —Miró al otro mago y sonrió. —Vamos por nuestra chica.

Ron le regreso una sonrisa. Se puso la capa sobre la cabeza, y los dos comenzaron a caminar lentamente hacia el lugar donde todo comenzó, y ahora terminaría. Hogwarts.

.


	45. Chapter 45

**N/P** (no, no es nota de quien plagio jajaja, es **NOTA DE QUIEN PUBICA** ) No es mi traducción y mucho menos es mi historia. Yo solo me atrevo a publicarla toda vez que muchas nos quedamos con ganas de leerla. **Disfrútenla hasta que la bloqueen.**

 **N/T** Super emocionada con presentarles mi primer proyecto, espero que les guste, muchísimas gracias a los que me apoyaron, especialmente a Romina Pascaretta que esta desde un principio y me ayudo a betear este capítulo y a Lena por autorizarme a traducir su historia.

 **N/A: *ADVERTENCIA*:** Esta historia va a ser bastante oscura. Trata temas de violación, asesinato, tortura, lenguaje vulgar, y dos almas quebradas. No apto para los corazones débiles. Esta va a ser mi única advertencia.

 **Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling, la trama le pertenece a Lena Phoria y la traducción a Sunset82.**

Antes que comiences a leer, no dejes review porque eso puede ser motivo de acoso hacia tu persona, no es necesario que lo hagas, tu disfruta la lectura.

Y por último pero muy, muy importante siempre lee los review que dejaré puesto que ahí informaré cada cuanto la voy a dar de baja, por aquello del bloqueo y las denuncias, así mismo avisaré si alternare con otra cuenta, para que esta historia sigua aquí.

 **Y repito, no lo escribí yo ni lo traduje yo, porque parece que a muchas no les queda claro**.

 **CAPITULO 45: MANTÉN TUS MANOS ALEJADAS DE MI CHICA**

 **N/A:** ** _Tienen_** **que escuchar "Sevin Devils" de "Florence + The Machine" durante la primera parte, principalmente porque es la canción que siempre he imaginado que se toca mientras él se dirige a salvarla. Y, si, la escuche una y otra vez mientras lo escribía. Tenía que preparar el ambiente ;)**

.

Draco salió de la seguridad de los árboles del Bosque Prohibido, sintiendo al instante la alarma que había activado circulando por sus venas debido a su sangre de Mortífago, Ron salió al mismo momento así solo se disparaba una vez.

— ¡Por este camino! —grito alguien en la distancia.

Draco cerró los ojos y escucho pasos aproximándose.

—Recuerda, Comadreja. No importa que tanto luche, _no_ me ayudes. Ellos no pueden saber de tu presencia.

—Lo sé —dijo Ron en voz baja junto a él.

Draco volvió abrir los ojos. —Cinco Carroñeros se dirigen hacia aquí. — Sonrió de repente. — ¿Sabes? Creo que voy a divertirme con una espada

Utilizando su pie, Draco pateo una rama que estaba en el suelo y la tomo. La transfiguro en una espada azul brillante, moviéndola justo a tiempo para cortarle la cabeza a un Carroñero que se aproximaba.

—Fanfarrón.

El cuerpo sin cabeza se derrumbó. Draco marcho hacia adelante, sin siquiera voltearse a mirar cuando mandó un rayo de luz verde a su izquierda, golpeando con éxito a un Carroñero directamente en el corazón. Y, esta vez, la víctima no volvería a levantarse después de veinte minutos. Él estaba muerto.

Un Hechizo Paralizador fue disparado hacia Draco. Él lo esquivo fácilmente. Luego otro. Draco se agacho. Dos Carroñeros fueron corriendo hacia él. Sin desacelerar sus pasos, movió su espada en una forma de media luna, enviando una poderosa ola de luz hacia adelante que corto a ambos Carroñeros por el medio. La sangre salpicó en dos rayas perfectas sobre la pura y blanca nieve. Los rostros de los Carroñeros continuaron conscientes momentos después, observando sus heridas antes de que poco a poco comenzaran a caer en dos y abajo.

Sus ojos permanecieron dilatados cuando sus cabezas golpearon el suelo, pero Draco no tuvo tiempo para detenerse y mirar.

Su corazón comenzó a acelerarse. Había sólo un Carroñero más, lo suficientemente cerca para llegar a él antes de que alcanzara el castillo, y lo estaba esperando, mantenía su varita desenfundada mientras bloqueaba la entrada de Draco al patio.

Draco lo conocía. No tenía miedo de compartir unas cervezas con esos que él consideraba inferiores a él después de una misión exitosa, y este muchacho, incluso más joven que él, tuvo un brillo de juventud y orgullo en sus ojos cuando uno de los Mortífagos superiores se sentó con él, e incluso le compró un trago. Pero eso había sido dos años atrás, y sus ojos ya no tenían el brillo que una vez tuvieron. Eran oscuros y crueles, ensombrecidos por años de hechos atroces, que no pueden más que hacer trizas en un millón de pedazos irreparables a un alma débil. El joven muchacho se había ido y en su lugar surgió un sirviente, entusiasmado de complacer y listo para morir.

Si él no retrocedía entonces Draco no tendría opción. Eso era una guerra. De allí en adelante, no habría prisioneros. Él no mostraría piedad.

— ¿Seguro de qué quieres hacer esto? —pregunto Draco, dándole al muchacho una última oportunidad para correr.

Pero su varita permaneció levantada, y el rostro detrás de la misma era feroz.

Draco suspiro mientras levantaba su propia varita, dejando que el Carroñero disparara un Hechizo Paralizador. Él lo bloqueo con un simple giro de su mano, enviando simultáneamente una Maldición Asesina directo a su corazón.

El Carroñero cayó lentamente hacia atrás. Draco lo levito fuera del camino y continuó hacia adelante. Tuvo que hacerlo rápido. Eso era lo máximo que podía darle.

Draco lanzo un hechizo, abriendo las puertas que lo llevaban al patio.

Entro, y mantuvo su mirada cautelosa entretanto observaba el espacio abierto. Uno. Dos. Tres pasos. Se detuvo. Hubo un susurro. Era débil pero definitivamente estaba allí.

Draco levanto la mano para detener a Ron. El movimiento fue lo suficientemente insignificante para que nadie que lo estuviera mirando le diera importancia, pero no se atrevió a decir nada. Con un Hechizo Silenciador y un hechizo para ocultar sus huellas, él sólo pudo asumir que Ron cumplió la orden.

Era una buena suposición pensar que el Señor Tenebroso estaría observándolo, y él no esperaría una hora para ver si el verdadero Draco había venido. Él querría poner a prueba sus habilidades.

Se aferró con fuerza a su espada. Era extraño que nunca hubiera pensado en utilizar una antes, porque era muy buena magia.

El murmullo continuó sobre el lado izquierdo de Draco pero, cuando se giró para ver, algo se movió en las sombras a su derecha. Oteando alrededor, se dio cuenta de que faltaba algo, pero habían pasado tantos años desde que él se sentó en ese patio que no estaba seguro de lo que era. Pero luego notó cuatro podios en cada esquina del espacio abierto. Estaban vacíos.

— ¡Mierda!

Draco se agacho justo cuando un águila de piedra voló directamente a su cabeza. Él rodo en la nieve y se apoyó sobre una rodilla, levantando su espada y golpeando al pájaro mientras volvía por él. La piedra se rompió en un millón de fragmentos.

Draco apenas tuvo tiempo para volver a ponerse de pie cuando un tejón ya estaba corriendo hacia él. Y no cualquier tejón. Era cuatro veces más grande que el tamaño de uno normal y tenía una mirada muy muy voraz.

Levantando su varita, Draco le envió una explosión, pero el tejón reflejó su hechizo como si no fuera nada. Draco gruño. Escudos anti—hechizos habían sido colocados sobre la piedra. Bueno, por suerte tenía una maldita espada. Puede ser que haya sido creada con magia, pero funcionó bien sobre el águila. Su conjetura fue que tenía que hacer contacto para que fuera efectivo.

El tejón de piedra saltó sobre su rostro. Draco movió su espada para apártalo de un golpe. Se movió varios metros y estaba intentando formular un plan para matarlo cuando escucho algo deslizándose detrás de él. Cerró los ojos. _Mierda._

Se apartó justo cuando una gran serpiente surgió de las sombras. Draco comenzó a dirigirse hacia las puertas que lo llevarían al Vestíbulo, pero se detuvo cuando escucho un fuerte gruñido. Bien podría matar a un tejón antes de toparse con un maldito león.

Draco giro en el instante en que el tejón hizo ademan de atacar su rostro otra vez. Se dio vuelta y le corto la cabeza. Cortar la piedra fue mucho más fácil de lo que esperaba. Probablemente era su espada mágica, pero le gustaba pensar que eran sólo sus habilidades naturales.

La serpiente siseó aproximándose a Draco, se alejó de ella, esquivándola cuando el león de piedra apareció ante él. Logro derribarlo y rodó por la nieve en consecuencia, dejando caer su espada intentando proteger su cabeza del duro suelo. Volvió a levantarse y estuvo a punto de decir _"Accio"_ pero el león se acercaba a él. Echándose a correr maldijo a Gryffindor y su peligrosa mascota.

Por suerte, la piedra no parecía moverse tan rápido como la versión viva de estas bestias, así que Draco fue capaz de alejarse a una buena distancia. Se subió a una plataforma alta que sabía que pertenecía a la serpiente de Slytherin e hizo una serie de flechas.

Levantando los brazos como si tuviera un arco, Draco disparó una detrás de la otra al león y a la serpiente que se aproximaban. El león fue un poco más rápido y él fue capaz de golpearlo en lo que habría sido su corazón mientras se abalanzaba hacia él, haciéndolo añicos con éxito.

Desafortunadamente, la serpiente se estaba aproximando por una esquina, era imposible conseguir un golpe directo al corazón, y cuando las flechas golpeaban en cualquier otra parte de su cuerpo, simplemente rebotaban.

Draco lanzo las últimas flechas frustrado y gritó — _¡Accio Espada!_

La espada voló hacia él, y estiro su mano justo cuando la serpiente dejo escapar un fuerte siseo venenoso, lanzándose a sí misma a la plataforma con la boca abierta. Draco levanto la espada por encima de su cabeza, con ambas manos sobre la empuñadora, y la metió por la garganta de la serpiente. Ambas, la espada y la serpiente, se hicieron añicos.

Draco dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. Miro por sobre su hombro a las puertas que lo llevarían a Hogwarts y sus ojos se sesgaron mientras su odio por Lord Voldemort crecía con la destrucción de los monumentos de la escuela.

Saltó de la plataforma, camino hacia las puertas y agito su varita. Las puertas se abrieron con una fuerza increíble, una ráfaga helada de viento entro por los pasillos con Draco. Él ingreso, y una pequeña sonrisa torcida se formó en sus labios cuando vio que tres Mortífagos lo estaban esperando. Dos de menor rango liderados por Rowle.

—Teniendo en cuenta que fui invitado, todos ustedes lo están haciendo jodidamente difícil —dijo, sosteniendo la varita firmemente a su lado.

—El Señor Tenebroso te está esperando en el Gran Comedor—dijo Rowle. —Estamos aquí simplemente para llevarte.

La sonrisa de Draco creció. —Qué mala suerte para ti.

Apenas tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar antes de que él lanzara una explosión entre ellos. Rowle y uno de los Mortífagos la esquivaron, pero el tercero fue golpeado y su brazo salió volando. Mientras gritaba, Draco le lanzo una Maldición Asesina.

Rowle intento paralizar a Draco pero este se hizo a un lado fácilmente.

—Vas a tener que hacer algo mejor que eso.

El otro Mortífago, al parecer tomo en serio sus palabras golpeándolo con una débil Maldición Cruciatus. El rostro de Draco apenas se estremeció. Sonrió de nuevo, movió sus ojos al Mortífago, y lentamente dijo — _¡Avada Kedavra!_

Un Mortífago más habilidoso hubiera sido capaz de esquivar el hechizo, pero su miedo lo ralentizo, y no fue capaz de escapar del rayo de luz verde antes de que lo golpeara en el corazón.

—Y sólo quedo uno —dijo Draco, regresando su mirada a Rowle.

— ¿En serio, Malfoy? —espeto él. — ¿Todo esto por una maldita Sangre sucia?

La mandíbula de Draco se tensó mientras sus ojos se convertían en piedra. Sus manos se aferraron con fuerza a su varita, su cuerpo permaneció inmóvil mientras levantaba su brazo, enviando una Maldición Asesina no verbal directo a Rowle. Fue la más rápida que alguna vez había lanzado, aunque no fue totalmente consciente de ello, y Rowle ni siquiera tuvo un segundo para reaccionar. Cayó muerto y Draco dio un paso adelante.

—Cuida tu condenado lenguaje —dijo antes de escupir sobre el cadáver del hombre.

—Estupendo… —escucho que alguien susurraba débilmente a su lado. La única indicación de que Ron no había sido alcanzado en ningún fuego cruzado y había entrado con éxito.

Sintiéndose más determinado que nunca, Draco giro un pasillo y fue hacia las puertas que lo llevaban al Gran Comedor. Estas se abrieron cuando él se acercó.

Draco se detuvo a unos metros, su mirada se tornó oscura y colérica mientras las personas comenzaban a aparecer lentamente por la creciente brecha entre las puertas. Voldemort estaba de pie en el centro de la sala, sus Mortífagos se juntaron alrededor de él. Bellatrix y Rodolphus se quedaron fielmente a un lado, MacNair, Dolohov y Quincy Nott del otro. Theo y Pansy estaban un poco retirados con Goyle, Astoria lucia miserable y lastimada junto a su padre. Draco tendría que asegurarse de matarlo por eso más tarde.

Para sorpresa de Draco, su padre estaba parado bastante cerca del Señor Tenebroso. Sabía que la posición no fue elegida por accidente, ya que Hermione lo reflejaba del otro lado. Bellatrix era la que estaba sosteniendo la varita sobre su cuello.

Si Hermione estaba asustada, no lo demostraba. Sus ojos eran valientes, su expresión desafiante, y algo en su postura la hacía parecer casi aburrida. Se miraron y ella rodó los ojos, una pequeña sonrisa se curvo en sus labios. Draco sonrió.

— ¿Los has hecho sufrir, amor? —pregunto él.

—En cada oportunidad que tuve —contestó ella.

Draco retiro la capucha de su capa y se sacudió la nieve. Hizo unos cuantos estiramientos antes de preguntar — ¿Qué te gustaría que haga?

Todos voltearon hacia Hermione, incluso el Señor Oscuro, quien estaba curioso por ver como contestaría ella.

Hermione oteo el lugar, sus ojos se detuvieron en cada uno de ellos. Levanto la nariz en el aire, de una manera similar a la de Bellatrix, y dijo —Mátalos a todos. Veo pocas razones para mostrar misericordia.

Draco sonrió en respuesta. —Como desees.

Sin un momento de vacilación, disparó una Maldición Asesina a Bellatrix. Por supuesto fallo, porque siempre lo hacía, pero todos ellos estaban tan juntos que termino golpeando al Mortífago directamente detrás de ella. Para su gran alegría, fue Gordon Goyle, alguien que él siempre había despreciado. Hubo un pequeño momento de incredulidad en el rostro del joven Goyle, pero se sobrepuso bastante rápido cuando todos comenzaron a dispersarse. Sólo Voldemort, Bellatrix, Rodolphus y Lucius se quedaron dónde estaban. Y Hermione, por supuesto, quién aún tenía una varita apuntando a su garganta.

— ¿No vas a ir tras tu hijo, Lucius? —pregunto el Señor Oscuro mientras Draco comenzaba a luchar contra sus Mortífagos.

—No, milord —contesto Lucius. —Creo que he dejado mis opiniones muy en claro sobre el asunto. Draco no va a ser lastimado por mi mano.

—Sí, mantengamos tus _manos_ fuera de esto —dijo Voldemort con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Él extrajo la Varita de Sauco de su bolsillo y apunto a Hermione, dejando a Bellatrix libre para unirse a la refriega.

Ella miró a su esposo y murmuró entre dientes —Hazlo —. Hermione los miro y frunció el ceño.

Rodolphus la miro a ella antes de salir caminando. Bellatrix fue tras él. Con Voldemort distraído, Hermione tomo el cuchillo que le había robado a Rodolphus más temprano; mientras él estaba preocupado en olerle el pelo. Cortó sus sogas, permitiéndole utilizar magia una vez más. La primera cosa que hizo fue lanzar un hechizo sobre sus oídos para unirse a la conversación de ellos.

— ¡Hazlo, esposo! ¡Hazlo ahora o _nunca_ vas a tener a tu Sangre sucia para ti!

—El Señor Tenebroso me matara en el acto si lo hago y ¡lo sabes!

— ¡No si lo haces parecer un accidente!

Rodolphus se alejó de ella y dejo escapar un suspiro frustrado. —Tu poder está disminuyendo, _esposa_ , y preferiría tenerla sólo una vez más antes que nunca. Si quieres a Draco muerto entonces vas a tener que hacerlo tú misma.

Bellatrix resoplo y golpeó el suelo con el pie. Era como una niña teniendo una rabieta. — ¡Entonces lo hare yo!

Los ojos de Hermione se agrandaron. ¡No se suponía que tenían que matar a Draco! Voldemort lo quería vivo. Seguramente, Bellatrix nunca iría en contra de su amo de esa manera.

Su mirada se volvió hacia Draco, quien estaba interpretando bien el rol de un sirviente bajo el Imperio. Ya había acabado con MacNair y otro más de los Mortífagos que ella nunca había conocido. Casi mata a Dolohov pero Quincy Nott se interpuso en el camino, disparándole una Maldición Cruciatus poderosa por la cual tuvo que hacer una voltereta para esquivarla.

Mientras Draco estaba de rodillas, Arron Greengrass intento hacerlo explotar con un tipo de hechizo, pero Theo lo derribo; por accidente, por supuesto; y el hechizo termino golpeando la estatua de un fénix de cinco metros que decoraba las paredes. Ahora se estaba desmoronando.

Por el rabillo de su ojo, Hermione notó que Bellatrix miro hacia arriba. La estatua estaba justo encima de donde Draco estaba de pie. Si se caía, la piedra pesada seguramente lo aplastaría.

Bellatrix levanto su varita. La posicionó justo como si estuviera apuntando a Draco, pero en verdad apuntaba un poco más arriba a la estatua, y silenciosamente lanzo un hechizo para que todo terminara cayendo.

— ¡NO! ¡Draco!

Hermione no pudo evitar gritar mientras levantaba los brazos y centraba toda su energía sobre la estatua. Fue el hechizo sin varita más fuerte que ella había hecho, pero la idea de perder a Draco cuando ya habían llegado tan lejos era toda la fuerza que necesitaba para evitar que la estatua se cayera, y levanto los trozos que se desmoronaban apenas unos centímetros sobre su cabeza.

Draco sólo notó la estatua cuando repentinamente la observo. Sus miradas se encontraron y un silencioso momento de claridad paso entre ellos. Hermione acababa de cometer un error terrible en su juego y ambos lo sabían. No porque ella lo había salvado, eso era de esperarse, pero ese grito, ese grito por él cuando la muerte estaba tan cerca. _Eso_ demostró que no era sólo un juego para ella. Demostraba que a ella le importaba. Y por la manera en que Voldemort la estaba mirando ahora…podría decirse que definitivamente no se le había pasado por alto.

La sala al completo quedo en silencio. Hermione quería respirar hondo para relajarse, pero lo contuvo ya que no pasaría desapercibido en el silencio sobrecogedor. Sabía que de alguna manera tenía que disimular esa situación. Así, sin otro pensamiento, agito la mano y arrojo la estatua a un lado. Sus ojos luego se movieron a Bellatrix, entrecerrándose mientras se encontraban con la mirada de la otra bruja.

—Creo que tu _amo_ quiere a Draco vivo —espetó.

—Fue un accidente, milord —dijo Bellatrix. —No quise…

— ¡Si quisiste! —grito Hermione. — ¡Te escuche hablar con Rodolphus hace un momento! ¡Querías que él matara a Draco a cambio de mí y, cuando él se negó, decidiste tomar el asunto con tus propias manos! Que servidora tan leal. — Se burló. —Draco nunca traicionaría mis órdenes de esa forma.

Draco se quedó muy quieto. Voldemort lo miro por una fracción de segundos. —Sujétenlo —ordenó a Quincy y Dolohov. Ellos obedecieron, Quincy le sacó la varita. Draco quiso luchar pero, a esa altura, sabía que tenía que rendirse. Había una buena chance de que acabaran de ser expuestos y, si era así, él necesitaría el tiempo extra para sacarlos de allí.

—Bellatrix —Voldemort le hizo señas con el dedo.

Bellatrix se acercó lentamente. Esa era la primera vez que Hermione recordaba verla nerviosa.

—Sí, milord —dijo a su llegar.

— ¿Lo qué dice ella es verdad?

Bellatrix miró a Hermione y levanto la nariz. —Por supuesto que no, milord. Esta asquerosa Sangre sucia no ha estado diciendo más que mentiras desde que llegó aquí.

Voldemort respiro hondo, traqueteando por sus fosas nasales de serpiente. Era obvio que no le creía. Hermione hizo su mejor esfuerzo por ocultar su alivio.

—Tú has querido a Draco muerto desde hace mucho tiempo, Bellatrix, sin embargo has sabido de la profecía desde el principio. Dime, ¿por qué estás tan determinada en contra mío en esto?

—No… no lo estoy, mi…

—Ahora, Bellatrix, no crees que es tiempo de dejar de mentir a tu querido amo. —Voldemort levantó una mano, pasando sus dedos largos y huesudos por su fuerte mandíbula.

Bellatrix trago saliva. —Sólo es que no entiendo porque insiste en encontrar a Harry Potter, milord. Usted ha ganado. Él no ha mostrado ninguna señal de salir de su escondite. Él no es como usted. Eventualmente, él morirá. ¿Por qué necesita…?

— ¿Así que simplemente crees que debería dejar que el chico de la profecía que tiene el poder de vencerme deambule libre?

Bellatrix se puso pálida. —N—no, milord. Pero si Draco es el único que lo puede sacar de su escondite… milord, si Draco está muerto entonces Harry Potter nunca vendrá. ¡Usted ya ha _ganado,_ milord! ¡Por favor, déjelo pasar! ¡Deshágase de Draco y…

— ¡No habré ganado nada hasta que sea yo el que mate a Harry Potter!

Toda la sala se encogió de miedo, ninguno más que Bellatrix. Esa era,quizás, la primera vez que alguno de ellos había escuchado al Señor Tenebroso levantando su voz. Bronson le había dicho a Hermione sobre la profecía cuando estaban encerrados juntos en las mazmorras, así que no era ignorante de lo que estaban hablando. Draco tampoco parecía serlo. Se quedó parado allí, tranquilamente, con Quincy y Dolohov a cada lado de él.

—Serás castigada por tu traición más tarde, Bellatrix —siseó Voldemort. —Pero, por ahora, voy a necesitar que revises a Draco por la Maldición Imperio.

Bellatrix miró a Draco. Él le guiño el ojo, haciendo que sus mejillas se sonrojaran de un rojo brillante.

— ¡Dije ahora!

Bellatrix respiro hondo y dio un paso hacia Draco. Levanto la varita a su sien y comenzó a buscar. Estaba lejos de ser gentil mientras se trasladaba por su mente. Una mueca espantosa se extendió por su rostro cuando finalmente encontró lo que había temido.

—Está aquí, milord.

— ¿Y es la varita de la traidora de tu hermana la que lo hizo?

Bellatrix respiro hondo. —Sí. Es de Andrómeda. ¡Pero ahora ella está con ellos, milord! Seguramente ella lo coloco justo antes de que él viniera…

—Quítaselo —ordenó Voldemort.

Bellatrix lo miró y asintió. Regreso a la mente de Draco y emprendió la complicada tarea de eliminar la Maldición Imperio.

Cuando termino, Draco quedo parado allí, su mirada permaneció vacía mientras lentamente se movía para mirar a Hermione. La observo fijo y sin parpadear por un rato, luego su rostro se transformó gradualmente en una convincente mueca llena de odio y asco.

—Tú asquerosa, maldita…

—Draco.

Draco giro de golpe hacia el Señor Tenebroso.

—No tengo tiempo para estos juegos —dijo Voldemort. —Así que he ideado algo pequeño para ti.

Agito su varita. Hubo un fuerte ruido que hizo que todos miraran alrededor, deteniéndose al notar un cuenco de piedra surgiendo del suelo en el centro de la sala. Estaba tallado con runas y símbolos extraños, la sustancia plateada que la llenaba era tanto líquida como nebulosa, parecía venir directamente de los cielos. Era el Pensadero de Dumbledore.

—Tengo un recuerdo que me gustaría que vieras —dijo Voldemort, dando un paso adelante. Ya tenía la varita sobre su cabeza y estaba sacando una hebra plateada de su sien. —Es mío, pero la mayoría de las personas en esta sala pueden mostrártelo. — Miró por sobre su hombro a Hermione. —Incluso tu Sangre sucia.

De repente Hermione se sintió muy nerviosa. Por reflejo, miro a Lucius, quien estaba temblando mientras el sudor se deslizaba por su frente. Él se giró para verla, sólo captó su mirada por una fracción de segundo antes de que mirara al suelo avergonzado. De pronto, Hermione estaba demasiado consciente de cuál sería el recuerdo que vería Draco.

Draco se acercó al Pensadero, mirando como Voldemort colocaba su memoria dentro de la misma, el hilo de plata remolineaba con las nubes líquidas en una hermosa armonía.

—Si en verdad has estado bajo el Imperio todo este tiempo, y no te importa nada la chica, entonces no vas a estar afectado por lo que veras. ¿Lo intentamos?

Draco miro nervioso el cuenco. Sabía que el recuerdo era ciertamente de Hermione siendo golpeada y violada, y él de alguna manera tendría que contener toda la emoción. Creía que podía hacerlo, así que se empujó hacia adelante con su propia ingenuidad, y metió la cabeza dentro de la sustancia plateada.

Draco se había estado preguntando si el Señor Tenebroso iba a seguirlo allí, y estuvo aliviado cuando no lo hizo. Las paredes del Gran Comedor comenzaron a derretirse y Draco estuvo pronto rodeado por el salón de dibujo familiar de la Mansión Malfoy. Los Mortífagos estaban esparcidos alrededor del gran espacio, bebiendo, y gritando, y riéndose con alegría mientras Bellatrix torturaba a alguien en el centro de la estancia. Era la joven Hermione. Estaba lastimada y sangraba, pero su rostro era suave, completamente libre de tantas cicatrices que había acumulado durante sus años de sufrimiento. Sus ojos se volvieron temerosos cuando Bellatrix la levanto por el pelo.

— ¿Tu precioso Harry Potter va a venir a salvarte, Sangre sucia? ¿Tu amigo traidor a la sangre viene en camino en este momento?

Hermione intento empujarla a un lado, así que Bellatrix la sujeto con más fuerza, haciendo que gritara.

—Me das asco.

Bellatrix escupió sobre ella antes de arrojarla nuevamente sobre el suelo.

—Lucius, un paso adelante —ordeno Voldemort. Se sentó en una silla y estaba bebiendo lentamente una copa de brandy, por los que se suponía eran sus labios.

Lucius, quien había estado sentado en el sofá con la cabeza en sus manos, se puso de pie lentamente y camino hacia el Señor Oscuro. —S—sí, milord. —Sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados, su voz crepitante dejaba en evidencia que estaba de duelo por la reciente perdida de su esposa.

—Estoy muy decepcionado de tu familia, Lucius —dijo Voldemort, tomando otro sorbo de su trago. —Primero, tu hijo nos traiciona al no luchar de nuestro lado, y luego tu esposa nos hizo creer a todos que Harry Potter había muerto. ¿Qué es lo que tienes que decir?

—Mi… mi hijo es joven, milord —dijo Lucius. —Él no sabía la gravedad de lo que estaba haciendo. Sólo tenía miedo. Y mi esposa…

—Tu esposa ya ha sido juzgada, y ya fue sentenciada —dijo Voldemort, sonriendo con afecto a Bellatrix. —La cuestión actual que nos ocupa es que hacer con el joven Draco.

—Por favor, milord —imploró Lucius. —Por favor, se lo ruego, perdone a mi hijo. Perdónelo esta vez por su… su falta de acción. Él nunca lo traicionara otra vez, milord. Vio a su madre morir, ahora sabe mejor.

—Dime, Lucius ¿qué tan lejos irías para asegurar la supervivencia de Draco?

Lucius, quien había estado sollozando, de repente contuvo todo. Miró muy serio al Señor Tenebroso y en una voz clara proclamo —Iría al infierno y volvería, milord.

La boca sin labios de Voldemort se curvo en una sonrisa maliciosa. —Bien —. Bajo su brandy y se levantó de su asiento. —Bellatrix, tráenos a la Sangre sucia.

Bellatrix volvió a agarrar a Hermione del pelo, y la arrastro hacia el Señor Tenebroso y Lucius. La arrojo a sus pies. Hermione aterrizo con un fuerte golpe, apoyándose sobre sus manos y sus muñecas se torcieron en un ángulo extraño.

—Tómala, Lucius.

Lucius, quien había estado mirando a Hermione, de repente levanto la cabeza para mirar a su amo. Quedo con la boca abierta. —M—milord… ¿qué…?

—Dije que la tomaras —repitió Voldemort. —Aquí y ahora. Muéstrale a esta asquerosa excusa de bruja que sucede cuando elijes luchar para el lado equivocado.

El corazón de Draco cayó con fuerza a su estómago. La mitad del mismo se detuvo, sintiendo como si una mano lo estuviera aplastando, mientras que la otra mitad comenzó a latir a una velocidad increíble. Respiro hondo varias veces. Estaba demasiado cerca. Estaba demasiado…

—Ves, Theo. Estos son los regalos que son dados cuando te unes al Señor Tenebroso.

Draco se congelo. El aire alrededor de él se puso helado y frío mientras miraba a Theo y Quincy por el rabillo de su ojo, observando. Escuchando y viendo todo. Él lo sabía.

—Milord, por favor. Mi esposa…

—Está muerta —dijo Voldemort fríamente. —No me hagas decirlo de nuevo.

Lucius miró a Hermione una vez más. Ella levanto la mirada para verlo, sus ojos reflejaron su miedo entretanto él sacaba su varita.

— ¡No! —grito ella mientras él ataba sus muñecas. — ¡Por favor, no!

Lucius la puso de pie y la empujo hacia la mesa más cercana. Mientras se movían, Draco de repente estuvo muy consciente del trueno que resonó por la sala. Un relámpago que iluminó el espacio oscuro y lúgubre, sólo se sumo al temor creciente en los ojos de Hermione.

Lucius la arrojo sobre la mesa. Él cerró los ojos por un breve momento y respiro hondo. Hermione intento luchar así que él conjuró un hechizo para sujetar sus muñecas a la pared.

— ¡NO! —grito ella más fuerte. — ¡POR FAVOR! ¡Por favor, basta!

Pero Lucius no escucho. Sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos mientras comenzaba abrirse los pantalones

—Por favor… —repitió ella esta vez en voz baja. Lucius se quedó inmóvil. Dejó que sus ojos se enfocaran y miraran a la chica asustada debajo de él. —Soy… soy virgen.

La poca vida que le quedaba a Lucius lo dejo en ese momento. Primero, había perdido su esposa, y ahora estaba sucediendo eso. Nunca sería perdonado. Sus ojos se oscurecieron cuando una lágrima se deslizo por su mejilla.

— ¿Qué es esto? —cantó Bellatrix. — _¡_ Una _virgen!_ —Ella se rio con entusiasmo y todos se unieron.

—Hazlo, Lucius —ordenó Voldemort, quien estaba mucho menos divertido que el resto.

— ¡No! —grito Draco, corriendo hacia adelante. — ¡Padre, no! ¡Por favor! —imploro él, olvidándose que él no lo podía escuchar, no lo podía ver. Él no podía detener esto, porque ya había sucedido. Eso era un recuerdo, y los recuerdos nunca podían ser cambiados. — ¡Por favor, déjala! ¡Déjame morir, Padre! ¡DEJA QUE ME MATE!

Lucius parpadeó varias veces. Sus ojos se detuvieron sobre Hermione una última vez, y lentamente dijo moviendo los labios —Lo siento.

Las lágrimas se derramaron por las mejillas de Hermione cuando de pronto se dio cuenta de que toda tipo de esperanza estaba perdida. Lucius cerró los ojos mientras comenzaba a quitarle los pantalones.

Draco corrió cuando Hermione comenzó a gritar, tantos sus gritos como el trueno resonaban en sus oídos. Intento tapárselos pero los sonidos eran demasiado fuertes, y el momento en que su inocencia fue robada se hizo dolorosamente evidente por el horrible grito que ella soltó.

Draco se encogió en un rincón, intentando con fuerza enviar su mente a otro lugar, a cualquier lado así no tendría que escucharlo. Pero no había nada. Ningún momento lo podía llevar lejos de ese.

Hermione le había mentido. Le había dicho que no recordaba quien fue el primero, y él le había creído. Porque la verdad, algo que en el fondo él siempre había sabido, era mucho peor que la mentira. El odio de Hermione por Lucius era mucho más profundo porque la había violado. Ella lo odiaba más porque había sido el primero. El que la lastimo de la peor manera imaginable. Tomando algo que ella nunca podría recuperar, no importaba cuanto Draco y ella intentaran pretender.

Finalmente, sus gritos cesaron. Draco abrió los ojos y vio a su padre alejándose de ella mientras se abrochaba los pantalones.

—Bien hecho, Lucius —dijo Voldemort mientras se ponía detrás de él. —Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que tuviste a alguien tan joven. Dime, ¿el _infierno_ fue lo que imaginaste que iba a ser?

Su padre no respondió.

— ¿Te gustaría conservarla? Tal vez ella pueda mantener tibio el lado de tu esposa en la cama, ya que ella no va a estar allí para calentarla para ti.

Lucius paso saliva. Miró a Hermione, llorando y hecha un ovillo mientras intentaba taparse. Una mirada a la sangre sobre sus muslos causo que el rostro de Lucius se contorsionara en lo que la mayoría lo vería como asco. Pero Draco no era tonto. Él sabía que era dolor.

—No —dijo Lucius. —No la volveré a tener.

— ¡No! —dijo Draco, corriendo hacia adelante una vez más. — ¡No, dile que la quieres! ¡Si la tomas nadie más podrá tocarla! Por favor…

— ¿Fue en verdad tan terrible? —pregunto Voldemort con una risa. — ¿A alguien más le gustaría juzgar por sí mismo?

Varios Mortífagos avanzaron, pero fue Rodolphus quien llego a ella primero, sus ojos estaban llenos de lujuria cuando comenzó a tocar a la chica golpeada sobre la mesa.

— ¡NO! —grito Draco. — ¡DEJENME SALIR DE AQUI!

Él corrió hacia la puerta, esperando arrancar el picaporte pero su mano paso de largo. En un intento desesperado por escapar, la atravesó, sin saber que lo llevaría a otro recuerdo. Un recuerdo olvidado. _Su_ recuerdo.

Draco miro el pasillo cubierto con retratos de sus antepasados, todos ellos riéndose mientras escuchaban los acontecimientos que estaban tomando lugar en la sala de dibujo. La puerta principal se abrió de golpe y todos quedaron en silencio, mirando como un joven Draco se movía lentamente por el pasillo.

Los relámpagos iluminaban la mansión a través de los grandes ventanales, dejando al descubierto su mirada perdida mientras se movía en un estado de trance. Estaba empapado y cubierto de lodo, sus manos temblaban mientras miraba sus uñas sucias, llenas de la tierra que ahora cubría el cadáver de su madre.

Draco se detuvo al llegar a la puerta de la sala de dibujo, sus ojos hinchados parecían ver a través de la misma. Él la había oído. Hermione. No había duda en esos gritos y, aun así, supo a quién pertenecían.

El joven Draco paso saliva. Las lágrimas caían de sus ojos mientras se apartaba de la puerta. Se alejó. De _ella_. Él la dejó allí sufriendo y continúo caminando por el pasillo.

— ¡REGRESA, COBARDE! —grito Draco al muchacho egoísta que solía ser.

Draco corrió detrás de él. Después de unos pasos, el joven Draco se había detenido y escucho otra vez.

— ¡No puedes dejarla! —grito él, las lágrimas caían de sus ojos mientras su voz se ponía tensa. — ¿Por qué no la salvas?

Respirando hondo, su versión joven continuó caminando, desapareciendo lentamente en la mansión y dejando a Hermione detrás.

Draco cayó de rodillas, llorando tan fuerte que apenas noto como las paredes alrededor de él comenzaban a cambiar. El mundo se transformó de nuevo a un momento que tenía que vivir con las elecciones que había hecho ese día, una mano lo tomo del hombro y lo arranco del Pensadero. Mientras Draco se balanceaba hacia atrás, jadeó en busca de aire como si se estuviera ahogando, agarrándose el corazón por un instante mientras se adaptaba a la realidad por ser sacado del recuerdo tan abruptamente. No se había terminado, lo que significaba que Hermione todavía estaba sufriendo allí. Mirándola en ese presente, se dio cuenta de que ella seguía sufriendo. Ella le había ocultado algo tan importante. Él ya sabía que amarlo no pudo haber sido fácil para ella, pero ahora era mucho peor. Él no sabía porque su padre al ser el primero era aún más horrible que él sólo siendo un numero en una fila, pero lo era. Real y profundamente lo era.

—Has visto suficiente, Draco —dijo Voldemort, quitando su mano huesuda del hombro de Draco y retrocediendo. —Dinos, ¿qué sientes sobre lo que viste?

Hubo una extraña sensación de calma mientras Draco miraba a Hermione; quien estaba procurando no parecer afectada por lo que sabía que había visto él recién; y luego observo a su padre.

Draco se enderezó, crujió sus nudillos y respiro fuerte.

Él trato de contenerse, en verdad lo hizo, por lo cual no tuvo ningún recuerdo de haber convocado su varita de Quincy, y haberla apuntado a su padre para lanzar una Maldición Asesina. Lucius, quien lo había estado esperando, lo esquivo rápidamente. Desafortunadamente, el Mortífago que estaba bajo el Imperio, Sage, se hallaba parado detrás de él y no tuvo tanta suerte.

Draco fue por Lucius otra vez. Vario Mortífagos se movieron para intervenir, pero Voldemort levanto una mano para detenerlos. Él quería ver cómo iba a resultar aquello.

Sin importar cuantas veces Draco intento maldecir a Lucius, el Malfoy mayor no levantaba su varita. Pero no estaba en contra de correr como el infierno.

— ¡Draco, basta! —grito Hermione.

Pero él no pudo escucharla. Su mente solo estaba centrada en una cosa, y eso era matar a su padre.

Lucius se dirigió a su camino y Hermione aprovecho el momento para actuar. Ella corrió delante de él, levantando las manos y grito — ¡Dije BASTA!

— ¡Fuera del camino, Hermione! —espeto Draco, sin siquiera bajando un poco la varita. —No lo pude hacer antes, pero ¡puedo hacerlo ahora maldita sea! ¡Puedo matarlo!

— ¡No! —grito ella. — ¡Draco Malfoy, _no_ puedes matar a tu padre!

—Sí puedo…

—No —repitió ella. —No puedes matarlo porque no lo odias. Nunca te perdonarías si lo haces.

— ¡Pero si lo odio!

—No, no lo haces. Tú odias lo que me hizo. Hay una diferencia.

— ¿A quién le importa? —espeto Bellatrix. —Deja que Draco lo mate, Sangre sucia. Esta es la única oportunidad que vas a tener de obtener venganza.

Hermione le frunció el ceño. — ¡Esto no es venganza! ¡Es un juego! ¡Es todo un maldito juego, y Draco y yo no lo vamos a seguir jugando! ¡Mi verdadera venganza llegara el día en el que tú y tu amo, se estén pudriendo en sus tumbas! ¡Cuando ninguno de ustedes esté alrededor para estar continuamente destruyendo familias!

— ¡Draco, lo siento! —grito Lucius, dando un paso adelante. Puso una mano sobre el brazo de Hermione para avanzar. —No fue mi intención…

— ¡NO LA TOQUES! —grito Draco, levantando su varita más alto.

Hermione se volvió a poner delante de Lucius.

— ¡Me mentiste! ¡Me dijiste que no recordabas quien fue el primero! —dijo llorando. — ¿Cómo puedes mirarme? ¿Cómo puedes estar conmigo cuando mi padre fue el que te lastimo de esa manera?

Hermione gimoteo. Miro intensamente a sus ojos y dijo en voz baja —Porque te amo.

Y con esas simples palabras, la ira de Draco se desvaneció. No del todo, pero si lo suficiente como para que bajara su varita mientras lagrimas ardientes caían de sus orbes grises.

Rodolphus sintió un dolor horrible latiendo en su corazón mientras observaba a Hermione y Draco mirándose el uno al otro. Era una mirada que él nunca antes había visto en ella. Una mirada que él siempre quiso, siempre imagino destinada para él. Pero no era él. Era Draco. De repente, se encontró a si mismo admitiendo en silencio algo que no se había atrevido a admitir antes. Él la amaba. A una Sangre sucia.

Ella era fuerte, inteligente, hermosa… todo lo que él siempre había querido en una compañera, pero nunca tuvo la oportunidad de encontrarlo después de haber sido obligado a un matrimonio sin amor por sus prejuiciosos padres, quienes seguramente se estarían revolcando en sus tumbas. Pero al mirar a la bruja que él amaba confesar sus sentimientos por alguien más delante de él… nunca hubiera creído que pudiera suceder antes, pero su corazón… su pobre corazón adolorido estaba en verdad roto.

— _¡Expelliarmus!_

Rodolphus fue sacado de su aturdimiento cuando Voldemort le saco la varita a Draco.

Draco seguía enfocado en Hermione, su rostro se abatió cuando se dio cuenta en realidad de lo que acababa de hacer. Había fallado en la prueba del Señor Tenebroso, demostrando que a él le importaba Hermione. O como la mayoría de las personas en esa sala le gustaba referirse a ella, la Sangre sucia de Harry Potter.

Si bien Draco había siempre asumido que sus verdaderas intenciones serían descubiertas, no había esperado que fuera tan pronto.

—Estoy muy decepcionado de ti, Draco —dijo Voldemort mientras guardaba la varita en su bolsillo. Miró a Quincy. —Enciérrenlo. Manténgalo aislado, y asegúrense de que alguien esté de guardia fuera de su puerta todo el tiempo.

Quincy asintió. — ¿Y la Sangre sucia? —La miró y se humedeció los labios.

—Ya se la he prometido a Rodolphus. —Voldemort miró a su leal servidor. —Ella es tuya hasta el atardecer. Hasta ese momento haz lo que quieras con ella. —Le arrancó a Hermione el cuchillo que seguía teniendo en sus manos y lo puso sobre la garganta de ella. —Te recomiendo un poco de tortura.

Hermione agarro el brazo de Voldemort y lo empujo a un lado de ella. Él se rio roncamente mientras sus sirvientes se quedaron sin aliento.

— ¡¿Cómo te atreves?!

Bellatrix estuvo a punto de maldecirla cuando Voldemort puso su mano delante de ella. —Ella no te pertenece, Bellatrix. Cualquier dolor que ella sufra debe venir de las manos de tu esposo.

— ¿Y después del atardecer? —pregunto ella. —Entonces ¿a quién pertenecerá?

Voldemort movió su mirada a Draco y sonrió maliciosamente. —Estoy seguro de que habrás leído suficiente literatura, como para darte cuenta de que nunca hay un final feliz para los amantes desventurados, Draco.

Draco no dijo nada. Sus ojos seguían sobre Hermione.

—Por más que me _encantaría_ matarte —siseó Voldemort. —Te necesito vivo. Y, preferiblemente obediente. Cuando el atardecer llegue, vas a estar bajo el Imperio. Vas a ser mi marioneta, en cada sentido de la palabra. Voy a tirar de las cuerdas, pero tus emociones van a seguir intactas. Vas a seguir muy consciente de tu amor por ésta _Sangre sucia_ cuando le saque el corazón del pecho. Morirá lentamente, y ambos van a sentir hasta el último momento un atroz dolor.

Voldemort movió su rostro así estaba sólo a centímetros del rostro de Draco, obligándolo a mirarlo a los ojos. En un rápido movimiento, Draco puso las manos sobre los hombros de Voldemort y lo envió volando hacia atrás con su magia sin varita. Cuando los Mortífagos comenzaron a ir por él, Draco abrió sus brazos a cada lado de él y los envió a todos deslizándose por el suelo.

Quincy intento agarrar a Hermione por detrás. Ella lo tiro por sobre su hombro, levanto la mano y lo paralizo. Ella y Draco aprovecharon ese momento para correr a darse un abrazo.

Mientras la abrazaba, Draco susurró al oído de Hermione —Potter está viniendo, sólo aguanta.

Hermione asintió.

—Te amo.

—Yo también te amo —susurró ella.

Sus ojos se mantuvieron centrados uno en el otro, plata sobre ámbar, hasta que de repente fueron apartados. Hermione grito por Draco mientras sus muñecas eran atadas con la soga mágica y fue arrastrada lejos de él.

Draco intento correr por ella, pero la soga estaba también atada alrededor de sus muñecas, y no pudo escaparse. Alguien lo había golpeado con un hechizo que lo derribo sobre sus rodillas. Y luego fue una Maldición Cruciatus. Y otra. Y otra.

Después de todo lo que había visto, Draco no tuvo la fuerza de luchar contra ella como la tuvo ese día cuando las imágenes de un futuro con Hermione lo mantuvieron fuerte. La única esperanza que aun sintió cuando el mundo se puso negro, fue ver a Theo aferrarse sobre lo que parecía ser una muñeca invisible, mientras él y Pansy salían del Gran Comedor.

Theo lo miró por sobre su hombro, haciéndole un pequeño gesto de comprensión. Hermione salió primero. Ella no sería tocada. Draco dejó que la oscuridad se apoderara de él, sabiendo que uno de los únicosverdaderos amigos que tenía en su vida mantendría a salvo a la chica que amaba.

Hermione continuó gritando mientras Rodolphus la arrastraba por los pasillos de un lugar que una vez había sido tan querido para ella, pero ahora sólo tenía recuerdos de lo que ella preferiría olvidar pronto. Recuerdos de dolor. De pérdida. De destino…

Rodolphus no se detuvo hasta que llego a una puerta en las aulas de profesores. La abrió y la empujo adentro. En el momento en que la puerta se cerró, Hermione fue a él, intentando tomar el cuchillo de regreso, hasta que se dio cuenta de que Voldemort nunca se lo había regresado. Golpeo fuertemente a Rodolphus en la nariz con sus manos atadas.

— ¡MIERDA! —grito él, agitando su varita y enviándola volando hacia atrás contra la pared. Las sogas se cortaron y salieron cadenas fuera de la pared, confinando sus muñecas y tobillos. — ¡Relájate, Sangre sucia!

— ¡NO! —grito ella. — ¡No! ¡No vas a tenerme! ¡ _Nunca_ me vas a tener!

Rodolphus la miro sin comprender por un momento, antes de sacar una pequeña botella de su bolsillo. Hermione pensó de inmediato en la Amortentia.

— ¡NO! —Luchó para liberarse mientras él se aproximaba. — ¡Ninguna cantidad de magia va hacerme amarte! —dijo llorando.

Rodolphus se limpió la nariz, que estaba sangrando. —No es una poción de amor, es una droga para dormir —dijo. —Ahora relájate maldita sea o… ¡AH!

Hermione utilizo con éxito su magia sin varita para liberar una mano. Le dio una fuerte bofetada en el rostro, solo sumándose al ya punzante dolor de su nariz.

— ¡BASTA! —grito él, tomándola de la garganta e intentando forzar la ingesta de la poción en su boca.

Hermione trato de escupirla, sin embargo una pequeña cantidad logro entrar. Las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos entretanto de la nada el mundo se volvía borroso. —Draco… — fue la última palabra que escapó de sus labios antes de que todo se pusiera oscuro alrededor de ella.

En el instante en que se quedó dormida, Rodolphus elimino las cadenas y la dejo caer pesadamente en sus brazos. La levanto y la llevo a la cama, recostándola antes de sentarse a su lado. Su pelo caía libremente delante de su rostro y se encontró a si mismo corriéndolo detrás de su oreja, desesperado por ver sus ojos. Pero él no pudo ver los ojos ámbar que había estado esperando desde el día que ella lo había dejado, porque estaban cerrados. Porque cuando ella estaba dormida era el único momento en que él podía tocarla sin tener que escuchar sus gritos. Que ver su dolor.

Rodolphus se inclino y rozo sus labios sobre los de ella. Tan suaves como él recordaba. Se esforzó por empujar hacia adelante, para simplemente tomarla como siempre lo hacía, pero no lo pudo hacer. No podía tenerla así de nuevo.

Mientras la miraba en el Gran Comedor, se había dado cuenta de algo. Ese deseo que sentía por ella… no solo era posesión. Lo que quería más que nada era que ella lo mirara de la misma manera en que había mirado a Draco. Que ella le dijera que lo amaba, y que fuera en serio. Sin hechizos, ni pociones, ni un maldito lavado de cerebro o manipulación. Sólo ella.

Rodolphus lloraba mientras sus dedos se enredaban en su pelo. Presiono su frente contra la de ella. Sus labios ya no se tocaban.

Él había hecho todo mal. Nunca debió haberla forzado esa primera vez como lo había hecho. Cuando el intercambio de esclavos comenzó, él debió haberse quedado con ella. Mostrarle misericordia. Mostrarle bondad. Mostrarle amor.

Pero el daño estaba hecho y, si bien finalmente la tenía donde siempre pensó que la quería, no podía hacerlo. No podía tenerla esa última vez. Porque él la amaba. Pero a causa de sus errores del pasado, su preciosa Sangre sucia… Hermione. Su nombre era Hermione. Ella nunca lo amaría a cambio.


	46. Chapter 46

**N/P** (no, no es nota de quien plagio jajaja, es **NOTA DE QUIEN PUBICA** ) No es mi traducción y mucho menos es mi historia. Yo solo me atrevo a publicarla toda vez que muchas nos quedamos con ganas de leerla. **Disfrútenla hasta que la bloqueen.**

 **N/T** Super emocionada con presentarles mi primer proyecto, espero que les guste, muchísimas gracias a los que me apoyaron, especialmente a Romina Pascaretta que esta desde un principio y me ayudo a betear este capítulo y a Lena por autorizarme a traducir su historia.

 **N/A: *ADVERTENCIA*:** Esta historia va a ser bastante oscura. Trata temas de violación, asesinato, tortura, lenguaje vulgar, y dos almas quebradas. No apto para los corazones débiles. Esta va a ser mi única advertencia.

 **Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling, la trama le pertenece a Lena Phoria y la traducción a Sunset82.**

Antes que comiences a leer, no dejes review porque eso puede ser motivo de acoso hacia tu persona, no es necesario que lo hagas, tu disfruta la lectura.

Y por último pero muy, muy importante siempre lee los review que dejaré puesto que ahí informaré cada cuanto la voy a dar de baja, por aquello del bloqueo y las denuncias, así mismo avisaré si alternare con otra cuenta, para que esta historia sigua aquí.

 **Y repito, no lo escribí yo ni lo traduje yo, porque parece que a muchas no les queda claro**.

 **CAPITULO 46: SUEÑOS DE ORO**

Las pestañas de Hermione parpadearon lentamente, mientras la pesadez de su sueño comenzaba a dejar su cuerpo. Por reflejo busco a Draco a su lado, para encontrarse con que él no estaba allí. Sus ojos se abrieron y lo buscaron en la oscuridad de la habitación. Mientras comenzaba a enfocar su mirada, también lo hacia su mente, y no le tomo mucho tiempo recordar que no estaba en la seguridad de su dormitorio en la base de la Resistencia. Estaba en Hogwarts, encerrada en una habitación con un hombre que estaba más que obsesionado con ella.

Hermione se levantó de golpe y pasó las manos frenéticamente por su cuerpo. Estaba totalmente vestida. El alivio se apodero de ella. Sus ojos comenzaron a lagrimear cuando se aferró a la tela de su suéter.

—Puedes relajarte. No te toque.

Hermione solo necesito un momento para registrar la voz dañada. Rodolphus. Trago saliva cuando miro el borde de la cama, y pudo apenas distinguir su silueta sentada allí en la oscuridad. Estaba de espalda a ella, pero pudo ver que él tenía su varita descansando sobre su rodilla. En una silenciosa advertencia.

— ¿Por cuánto tiempo estuve dormida? —pregunto Hermione, ansiosa por saber cuánto tiempo tenía para sacar a Draco y a ella misma de allí antes de su ejecución.

—Menos de diez minutos —contestó Rodolphus. —Parece que no tragaste demasiado de esa poción, y ya no estaba tan fuerte. No estaba intentando hacerte dormir por mucho. —Agito su varita y las luces se encendieron.

Rodolphus se puso de pie y Hermione salto de la cama, preparándose para atacar. Los ojos de él se entristecieron mientras guardaba su varita en el bolsillo. Llevó los dedos a su garganta.

—No voy a tocarte, Hermione. Puedes dejar de estar a la defensiva.

Hermione se paralizó. — ¿Por qué me estás llamando así?

—Porque es tu nombre —dijo él. —No estes tan sorprendida por el hecho de que lo sepa.

Hermione no dijo nada.

— ¿Prefieres que te llama Sangre sucia?

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio. Hermione lentamente comenzó a suavizar su postura.

—No entiendo —dijo ella. —Quieres venganza contra mí. Amenazaste a Draco para que se esforzara en encontrarme, compraste toda esa Amortentia, has intentando hacerme volver a tu posesión durante meses. Bueno, aquí me tienes. Indefensa. Entonces ¿por qué no estás haciendo nada?

—Ddifícilmente eres indefensa —dijo él, apuntando a su nariz aun lastimada, aunque se veía mucho mejor.

—He aprendido algunos trucos desde que estoy libre —dijo Hermione.

—Sí, me di cuenta. Tu magia es bastante decente sin una varita. Pero sería probablemente mejor con una.

Rodolphus metió la mano en su bolsillo y saco algo. Lo sostuvo delante de ella.

Hermione se quedó sin aliento. Allí, en su mano, había una varita. Pero no cualquier varita. 10 ¾ pulgadas, Madera de vid, con un núcleo de fibra de corazón de dragón. Era _su_ varita. La que ella pensó que había perdido para siempre.

— ¿Dónde la encontraste? —pregunto ella, sus ojos se humedecieron mientras miraba más allá de la varita al hombre que estaba parado detrás de la misma.

—Mi esposa mencionó algo de paso hace muchos años, acerca que te torturo en la Mansión Malfoy después de que fuiste llevada allí por Greyback. Tuve que pagar un buen precio por ella, pero estoy más que dispuesto a dejarla ir.

Hermione movió su mirada de nuevo a la varita.

—Anda —dijo él. —Tómala.

Ella levanto la mano lentamente. Temblaba mientras envolvía los dedos alrededor de su varita por primera vez en cinco años. La conexión que sintió con ella, la rodeo como un escudo protector, y la magia que no había sentido en años latió en sus venas.

— ¿Cuándo se la compraste? —pregunto ella.

—Fue el mismo día que compre el Amortentia —contestó él con honestidad.

Hermione intento retroceder un paso de él, pero casi golpeo la pared de inmediato.

—Fue patético, lo admito —dijo Rodolphus, moviéndose más cerca de ella. —Pero estaba desesperado por tenerte. Por alejarte de mi hermano, y de Bella, y el Señor Tenebroso. —Levanto la mano, y tomó su mejilla antes de agarrar lentamente su pelo. —Te quería de regreso, pero sabía que serías ejecutada poco después y yo… yo no podía perderte. No de nuevo.

Hermione retrocedió ante su toque. —Basta —le exigió.

La mano de Rodolphus se movió hacia la pared junto a ella.

—No te entiendo —dijo Hermione, encontrando su mirada con la de él. —Te apuñale. Te apuñale en las entrañas, te abrí la garganta, y luego te deje por muerto. Apenas cruzaste mi mente antes de descubrir que aun estabas vivo. No siento _nada_ por ti. Entonces ¿por qué estás haciendo esto? ¿Por qué me estás regresando mi varita? ¿Por qué no me estás forzando sobre esa cama en este momento y obtenienes asi tu venganza? Es lo que quieres ¿no? ¡ _Follarme_ una última vez! ¡VIOLARME!

Hermione lo empujo hacia atrás y lo apunto con su varita. Pero Rodolphus sólo se quedó parado allí. No saco su propia varita, o se tenso enojado. Él estaba, en todo caso, completamente calmado.

—Has estado pasando demasiado tiempo con Draco. Ese lenguaje no te queda en absoluto.

Las fosas nasales de Hermione se ensancharon entretanto lágrimas calientes se deslizaban por sus mejillas. Mantuvo su varita apuntada fervientemente.

—Sé que suena repugnante —dijo Rodolphus, bajando su mirada al suelo. —Pero… en verdad no creí de que… te estaba violando. —Cerró los ojos. — No más allá de esa primera vez. Pensé que… desde que fui más amable que los demás… que te gusto. Que querías estar conmigo.

Le tomo un momento a Hermione darse cuenta que él estaba llorando. Su varita descendió un poco.

—Ahora miro hacia atrás, y veo que estuve equivocado —dijo él levantando los ojos para encontrar su mirada. —Porque tú nunca me has mirado así. De la manera en que lo miras a él. Ni una sola vez. —Avanzó, sujetando la mano con la varita de Hermione a un lado y apretando su mejilla otra vez. Y luego, con su garganta rasposa, libre de hechizos, susurró lentamente. —Te amo.

Rodolphus empujo su cabeza hacia adelante y la forzó a besarlo. Hermione intento morderlo pero su agarre en ella era demasiado fuerte. Levanto su mano desocupada hasta su pecho y lo aparto con un poderoso empujón.

— ¡BASTA! —grito ella. — ¡No te pertenezco a ti, Lestrange! ¡Pertenezco a Draco! ¡Y él es el único a quien voy amar de esa manera alguna vez! ¿Entendido?

Rodolphus asintió lentamente. —Lo sé —dijo. —Sólo… necesitaba ese último beso.

La tomo de la mano y la llevo hacia la puerta. Hermione se apartó. Él se dio vuelta y la sujeto de la muñeca.

—Estoy muy consciente de que va en contra de tu naturaleza pero, de ahora en adelante, necesitas cooperar.

Rodolphus tomo el picaporte de la puerta. Se detuvo.

—Alguien ha estado intentando entrar —dijo él. Agito su varita para quitar los escudos que había colocado, luego asomo la cabeza por el pasillo. Estaba despejado.

Todavía sujetando la muñeca de Hermione, Rodolphus la arrastro fuera de la sala y comenzó a caminar con determinación por el pasillo.

— ¿Adónde vamos? —exigió saber ella.

Rodolphus se detuvo antes de la esquina y miró alrededor. Despejado. Siguió marchando.

—Vamos a sacarte de aquí —contesto él.

— ¿Qué? —Hermione se aparto, pero él mantuvo un firme agarre y la arrastro hacia adelante. — ¡Para! ¡PARA! —Le apunto con su varita.

Rodolphus dejo de caminar y se giro hacia ella.

— ¡No me voy a ir a _ninguna_ parte sin Draco!

—Me lo imagine —dijo Rodolphus.

Hermione frunció el ceño pero mantuvo su varita levantada.

—El Señor Tenebroso coloco escudos poderosos alrededor de un aula para él antes de que incluso llegara aquí. Es por este camino. —Tiro de ella en la dirección en la cual ya habían estado yendo.

—Tú estás… ¿Tú me estás llevando con él? —pregunto ella.

—Sí —contesto. —Pero no tenemos mucho tiempo antes de que, quien quiera que sea que estaba intentando irrumpir en nuestra habitación, descubra que ya no estamos allí, así que te sugiero que dejes de pelearme en esto y sólo te muevas.

Hermione respiro hondo. Estaba confundida en ese momento. Rodolphus era alguien a quien ella realmente odiaba. El más bajo tipo de persona imaginable. Pero, si bien no quería confiar en él, sabía que, en el fondo, a él en verdad le importaba en su propia y retorcida manera. Y quería que ella viviera. Así que bajo la varita, asintió, y dejo que la llevara a dar la vuelta a la siguiente esquina. En ese momento, él era solo su medio para llegar a Draco. Y necesitaba encontrarlo. Para disculparse por ocultarle algo tan importante. Para recordarle que ella lo amaba más que a la vida misma. Y, juntos, iban a ganar esa Guerra, que iban a sobrevivir.

.

XXX

.

Draco estaba acostado en la mesa del laboratorio con sus ojos bien abiertos y dirigidos al techo. Se había despertado hace cinco minutos y, después de correr alrededor, había descubierto rápidamente que no había salida de esa salón. Era obvio que había sido preparada para él. Barreras anti mágicas, busco meticulosamente por cualquier pasadizo oculto, y no había ventanas ni relojes, así que él no tenía manera de saber por cuánto tiempo había estado inconsciente.

Sus puños se apretaron a sus lados, las uñas estaban rasgando su piel desenterrando sangre al pensar en Hermione. Encerrada en una habitación con Rodolphus. El mago que la había estado deseando por años. No era tan descabellado decir que él estaba obsesionado. Sin contar con que él mismo Draco estaba obsesionado con ella, pero la diferencia recaia en que su obsesión era reciproca. Ella estaba tan loca cuando se trataba de él como él cuando se trataba de ella. Por eso los dos estaban allí. Atrapados.

Lo mataba saber que tenía que depender de Theo, Pansy y Ron para salvarla, pero él había hecho todo lo posible. Y había fracasado. Dejo que ese horrible recuerdo lo consumiera, aun sabiendo lo que le costaría. Hermione había protegido a su padre, dando un paso delante de él, negándose a dejar que Draco lo matara. Sin esa muerte en sus manos, en verdad había sido todo en vano. Él le había fallado por nada.

¿Y si sus amigos llegaban demasiado tarde? ¿Y si Rodolphus le había hecho algo antes de que ellos llegaran? ¿Y si él todavía tenía Amortentia y huyo con ella? ¿Y si su obsesión lo poseía para matarla?

Lágrimas caían suavemente desde los ojos de Draco. Estaba tan angustiado que ni si quiera podía resignarse a sollozar. Sólo estaba adormecido. Si sus acciones le habían costado la vida a Hermione o, peor, su libre albedrío, nunca podría perdonarse a sí mismo. No estaba ni siquiera seguro de que pudiera decidirse a luchar cuando llegara el momento. No sin ella a su lado. Donde pertenecía.

Draco podía escuchar voces débiles fuera de su puerta. Salió de sus pensamientos e intentó escuchar, pero su audición estaba definitivamente limitada sin magia. Sonaba como si alguien estuviera lanzando un hechizo, pero todo lo que alcanzo a escuchar fue, —… _rio!_

Las voces quedaron en silencio. Él creyo haber escuchado algunos hechizos más, y luego la puerta se estaba abriendo. Draco se levanto de golpe. Todavía no podía ser la puesta de sol. Aunque allí no tenía concepto del tiempo, sabía que no había pasado demasiado. Una hora como máximo. Entonces ¿quién sería?

Draco saltó de la mesa y se preparó para lo peor. Pero luego, una mano suave se curvo alrededor de la puerta. Su corazón se detuvo cuando su amada entro. Hermione.

Ella registro el salón de clases oscura hasta que lo encontró, sollozaba en el momento en que sus miradas se encontraron. Ella parecía tan sorprendida de verlo como él a ella.

—Eres realmente tú… —susurró ella, pero parecía más para sí misma que para él.

Pero Draco sabía mejor que no podía sólo confiar en sus ojos. Necesitaba confiar en su corazón. — ¿Cuándo fue la primera vez que dije que te amaba? —pregunto.

Hermione contuvo las lágrimas y dijo —Navidad. Justo antes de que fuéramos a lo de Andromeda. ¿Y cuándo dije lo mismo?

Draco pudo sentir que el atontamiento dejaba su cuerpo, y comenzó a sollozar. —Más tarde esa noche —contestó él. —Después de que puse el anillo en la cadenita de mi madre.

Hermione dejo la puerta y corrió hacia sus brazos. Ambos lloraban mientras se abrazaban.

— ¡Perdóname, Draco! —dijo ella. — ¡Perdóname por no decirte antes sobre tu padre! Al principio pensé que no importaba. Pero luego todo cambió entre nosotros y te…tenía miedo de que no me quisieras más. Y yo sólo… no podía dejar que eso pasara. Porque te amo, Draco. Te amo tanto que no podía soportarlo si te perdía. Eres todo para mí. Por favor… por favor no dejes que esto nos cambie.

—Hermione —Draco se aparto y tomo sus mejillas húmedas en sus manos. —Esto no cambia nada ¿de acuerdo?

Ella asintió.

—Te amo. Y _nunca_ nada cambiará eso. Intente dejarte una vez y no funcionó ¿recuerdas?

Ella asintió otra vez.

—Porque tú también eres todo para mí.

Draco presiono sus labios sobre los de ella. Ambos se besaron apasionadamente mientras las lágrimas tibias se deslizaban en sus lenguas.

Alguien carraspeó.

Draco abrió los ojos para ver a Rodolphus cerrando la puerta. Movió a Hermione detrás de él y se paro delante de ella de manera protectora.

— ¿Qué mierda estás…?

— ¡Draco, está bien! —gritó Hermione detrás de él. —Él es quien me trajo aquí.

Draco la miró y alzó una ceja. — ¿Por qué?

Hermione se encogió de hombros. —No estoy del todo segura, pero él dice que me quiere sacar de aquí.

Ahora Draco miró a Rodolphus, con las cejas aun alzadas. — ¿Por qué?

Rodolphus se movío inquieto y miró a otro lado. — ¿Necesito un motivo?

—¡Carajo, sí! —espeto Draco. —Has estado intentando recapturarla desde el día en que ella escapo, y ¿ahora quieres dejarla ir? Tal vez puedas llegar a comprender porque no te creo una mierda.

— ¡Draco! —exclamo Hermione. — ¿Qué es lo que _posiblemente_ podría ganar él al traerme aquí? Ya estamos capturados y sin varitas, y esta sala tiene tantos encantamientos en ella ¡que puede tener cautivo hasta al mismo Dumbledore!

—Sí, pero…

—Él está indefenso parado aquí como lo estamos nosotros ahora. Así que por qué no sólo…

La puerta de la sala lentamente se abrió un poco. Todos se paralizaron, sus rostros se tornaron blancos. _Mierda._

Pero nadie entro, y los tres permanecieron muy quietos cuando la puerta se cerró de repente. Todos la miraron en silencio, los dedos de Hermione se clavaban en el brazo de Draco.

Draco intento adivinar en la oscuridad y dijo — ¿Comadreja?

—Eh… seh.

— ¿En serio? —dijo Draco. —Porque no suenas muy convencido de ello.

—Espera ¿Ron? —espetó Hermione. — ¿Por qué estás _tú_ aquí?

—Umm… —Su voz pareció haberse movido. Definitivamente lejos de Rodolphus.

—Muéstrate, Comadreja —exigió Draco. —No hay magia aquí. Roddy no puede hacer jodidamente nada.

—Pero…bueno, verás, no estoy solo. —Alguien le susurró algo. —Y nos sentiríamos todos mejor si él estuviera atado o algo así.

— ¿Y qué propones para atarlo? —dijo Draco. —No hay nada aquí.

—Pero…

—Roddy, apártate de la puerta.

Rodolphus miró a Draco y alzo las cejas.

—Ve a párarte en un rincón o algo así.

— ¿Disculpa?

Él lo miró preparado para atacar hasta que sus ojos vieron a Hermione. Ella lo miro fijo, respiro hondo y dijo —Por favor.

Rodolphus miro triste la manera en que ella se aferraba al brazo de Draco antes de asentir y caminar al rincón opuesto de la voz de Ron.

—Está bien, tú y quien quiera que sea salgan de la capa.

— ¡Oh gracias al jodido Merlín! —exclamó Theo mientras arrancaba la capa de invisibilidad fuera de ellos. — ¡Esa maldita cosa _no está_ diseñada para tres condenados adultos, Comadreja!

—Harry, Hermione y yo solíamos entrar bien…

—Tal vez cuando tenían doce años —dijo Pansy, buscando aire fresco.

Hermione quedo boquiabierta en cuanto vio a Theo. Él le sonrió. —Hey, Granger.

Había algo familiar sobre esa sonrisa, y Hermione lo supo al instante. Ella y Bronson solían hablar sobre eso. Las sonrisas de Theo eran raras. Él era más tímido de lo que admitía y nunca daba una sin un motivo. Pero habían momentos ocasionales, cuando él miraba a alguien a quien nunca admitiría que le tenía cariño, concretamente a ellos dos o a Draco, donde sus ojos de hecho se iluminaban, como un rubor muy débil en sus mejillas. Bronson casi siempre se encontraba a sí mismo entrando y saliendo de las habitaciones sólo para intentar conseguir una. Pero Hermione se reiría y Theo se ponía de inmediato inseguro, utilizando muchas obscenidades para decirles lo extraños que eran antes de recluirse en su habitación.

Y Hermione estaba segura de que ahora estaba recibiendo una de esas sonrisas. Porque eran amigos, y él estaba feliz de verla. Porque él se acordaba de ella.

Sus ojos se humedecieron entretanto corría y arrojaba sus brazos alrededor de él, derribandolos sin querer a ambos al suelo.

— ¡Bastardo mentiroso! —grito ella. — ¡Nunca más. NUNCA más te vuelvas a sacrificar otra vez por nosotros! ¿Me escuchaste?

— ¡Ow, Granger! Me golpeaste en la jodida cabe…

— ¿ME ESCUCHASTE?

— ¡Sí, sí! —dijo con una risa. —No más sacrificio. Entendí.

—Hermione, si pudieras salir de encima del otro hombre ahora, en verdad lo apreciaría —dijo Draco, tomándola de la mano para volver a ponerla en pie.

—Lo siento —dijo Hermione,y todavía aferrada a Theo consiguió levantarlo con ella. —Él es un mentiroso.

—Sí, lo sé —dijo Draco.

—Así que en realidad _has estado_ fingiendo todo este tiempo —dijo Rodolphus desde su rincón. —Le debo a tu padre diez Galeones.

Theo lo miro y se mofo. —Esa es una apuesta que nunca vas a poder cobrar, _Roddy_. —De repente le saco la espada a Ron y la apunto a Rodolphus.

— ¡Whoa,whoa,espera! — dijo Pansy, poniendo una mano sobre la de Theo y bajando la espada. — ¿Por qué esta él aquí?

— ¿Por qué estás _tú_ aquí? —pregunto Draco. —Se suponía que tenías que sacar a Hermione.

—Sep, eso es lo que estábamos haciendo —dijo Ron.

— ¿Así qué eras tú quién estaba intentando atravesar mis escudos protectores? —pregunto Rodolphus.

—Sí —dijo Ron. —Bueno…algo así.

—Algo así —repitió Draco. — ¿Qué carajo significa…?

—Cuando llegamos ahí,primero Quigley estaba intentando irrumpir en la habitación —dijo Pansy.

—Tenía a su jodida hermana con él —dijo Theo. —Ella seguía llorando, rogándole que aleje a su _amado_ amo de la diabólica Sangre sucia. —Rodo los ojos. —Maldita hija de puta.

Pansy jadeó.

— ¡THEO!—lo regaño Hermione. — ¡ _Nunca_ debes usar ese lenguaje hacia una mujer!

—Ella no es una maldita mujer —espeto él. —Es una hija de puta egoísta.

Draco sonrió cuando las chicas volvieron a jadear sorprendidas.

— _De todas maneras_ —dijo Ron, siendo por primera vez, el sensato intentando volver a encarrilar la charla. —Quigley se retiró cuando el padre de Theo y Dolohov aparecieron. Ellos también trataron de entrar, pero cuando no pudieron, fueron a buscar a Bellatrix para ver si ella podía atravesar los escudos protectores de su marido.

Todos miraron a Rodolphus.

—Luego _nosotros_ _lo_ intentamos —continuó Ron. —Pero, cuando tampoco pudimos entrar, caminamos alrededor, por los exteriores de la habitación para ver si había algún pasadizo oculto que nos llevara adentro. Cuando regresamos, la puerta estaba abierta y ellos se habían ido. Así que vinimos aquí.

—Pero nos cruzamos a Quincy y Dolohov en uno de los pasillos —dijo Pansy. —Iban de nuevo a la habitación. Estoy segura de que ya se dieron cuenta de que…

De repente, todos se quedaron en silencio, agudizando el oído cuando escucharon varias voces que venían del pasillo fuera de la puerta.

—Justo a tiempo —dijo Draco. —Roddy, ven aquí.

Rodolphus corrió y todos se apoyaron contra la pared, Ron y Theo sujetaron cada uno,una punta de la capa de invisibilidad y la elevaron. Draco la ajusto logrando cubrir los pies antes de dirigirse a la mesa más cercana para sentarse.

Apenas tres segundos después Bellatrix irrumpió en el salón. Ella suspiro aliviada cuando lo vio, pero hizo su mejor esfuerzo para ocultarlo de los demás.

—Registren la sala —ordeno ella.

Varios Mortífagos entraron al salón y comenzaron a buscar alrededor. Pero no estaban siendo especialmente cuidadosos, y ni si quiera se aproximaron a la pared donde cinco personas estaban ocultas, detrás de una capa de invisibilidad. Porque las capas de invisibilidad normales no funcionaban en esa sala, así que ¿para qué molestarse? Pero si alguno de esos Mortífagos fuera sólo uno o dos centímetros más altos, seguramente podrían ver la parte superior de todas sus cabezas.

—No hay nada, señora —reportó uno de ellos.

—Bien —contesto Bellatrix, haciendo un gesto para que se retiraran.

— ¿Hay problemas, Tía? —pregunto Draco inocentemente.

Bellatrix resoplo antes de dar un portazo detrás de ella. — ¡Registren _cada_ pasillo! —grito desde el otro lado. — ¡Voy a tener una de sus cabezas cada diez minutos que no los encuentren!

Hubo movimientos de muchos pies arrastrándose dirigiéndose en diferentes direcciones. Luego hubo silencio.

Theo y Ron bajaron la capa.

—Tenemos que irnos —dijo Draco, saltando de la mesa. —Comadreja, es obvio que no estare allí contigo cuando lo hagas.¿Sigues dispuesto?

Ron le saco la espada a Theo. Miró a Draco y asintió con confianza. —No me ofrecí a hacer esto para echarme atrás ahora.

Hermione miró la espada, de pronto su cuerpo se entumeció cuando cayo en cuenta de porque Ron estaba allí en verdad. —No —dijo. —Ron, no… ¡no puedes! ¡Es un suicidio!

Ron frunció el ceño y se encogió de hombros. — ¿Y qué? Esto se tiene que hacer. Harry no puede ganar a menos que yo…

— ¡Entonces nos quedaremos! —grito ella. —Nos quedaremos para ayudarte…

—Ustedes dos _no se pueden_ quedar, joder —dijo Theo. —Tú eres a quien el Señor Tenebroso quiere. Y si todos están distraídos buscándote entonces la Comadreja tiene una mejor oportunidad de…

— ¡NO! —Hermione podía sentir su corazón en la garganta mientras los ojos le picaban por las lágrimas. — ¡Hace poco te recupere, Ronald Weasley! ¡ _No_ voy a dejar que hagas esto! ¡No solo!

Theo y Pansy se miraron entre ellos. Asintieron con la cabeza

—Nosotros estaremos allí —dijo Theo. —Pansy y yo vamos a liberar a Bronson y a Blaise mientras la Comadreja busca al Señor Tenebroso. Luego regresaremos.

Hermione negó con la cabeza. —No. Eso no funcionará. ¿Cómo incluso van a mantenerse en contacto?

De pronto, Ron bajo la mirada a la muñeca de ella. Dio un paso adelante y le saco el brazalete. El que ella había hecho con el Encantamiento Protean cuando se habían colado en Hogwarts.

—Yo también tengo todavía el mío —dijo levantando su brazo para mostrarle. Deslizó el brazalete en Pansy. —Cuando arda, ese soy yo diciéndote una ubicación. Va a estar escrito en el encantamiento.

Pansy asintió. —Entendido.

—Espera un momento —dijo Draco. —Aún hay una gran falla en todo este infestado plan.

Todos lo miraron expectante.

— ¡Hermione y yo no tenemos varitas, maldita sea!

Hermione bajo la mirada y se sonrojo. —Yo tengo una varita —.La saco de su bolsillo.

Ron la miró y parpadeó. —Oye, ¿esa no es tu varita original? ¿La qué tomaron Los Carroñeros?

Hermione asintió.

Draco frunció el entrecejo mientras la miraba fijo. Luego miró a Rodolphus. — ¿A qué diablos estás jugando, Roddy?

—Creo que he dejado mis sentimientos perfectamente claros —contestó él, sin apartar ni por una vez su triste mirada de Hermione. Pero ella ni si quiera lo miraba. Él suspiró y metió la mano en su bolsillo, sacando su varita.

Ron, Theo y Pansy tomaron las suyas y lo apuntaron.

—Son inútiles en este salón ¿recuerdan? —dijo Hermione, finalmente levantando la cabeza.

Ella observo con atención cuando Rodolphus le entrego su varita a Draco. Draco lo miró con escepticismo.

— ¿A qué estás jugando…?

—No estoy _"jugando"_ a nada, Malfoy —dijo Rodolphus. —Sólo tómala antes de que cambie de parecer.

Draco levanto la mano lentamente hacia la varita, luego se la arrebató de un rapido movimiento, metiéndola en su propio bolsillo antes de que Rodolphus pudiera intentar volver a tomarla. Miró a Theo y ambos se observaron acordando en silencio no mencionar que su amigo tenía una extra. Si Rodolphus de repente cambiaba de parecer sobre ayudarlos… bueno, ayudar a Hermione, entonces seguro que lo iban a querer desarmado.

—Entonces ¿cómo vas a salir con los Mortífagos buscándote por todas partes? —pregunto Ron.

Draco y Hermione se miraron, ambos con sus rostros contraídos pensando.

—Puedo crear una distracción temporal —ofreció Rodolphus.

Todos en ese salón movieron sus miradas hacia él. Él seguía muy enfocado en Hermione.

— ¿Por qué? —volvió a preguntar Draco.

—Preguntas demasiado eso —contesto Rodolphus.

—Simplemente no te entiendo —dijo Draco. —Tal vez quieres a Hermione afuera, pero no te importa ni una mierda sobre mí, así que ¿por qué traerla aquí? ¿Por qué nos ayudas?

—Ella no se iba a ir sin ti.

— ¡Entonces podrías haberla noqueado y haberla llevado a algún lado! —grito Draco. — ¡Ella no tenía varita! Así que ¿por qué _mierda_ estás haciendo esto?

Rodolphus continuó mirando a Hermione. Ella estaba intranquila por los nervios,movia los pies y jugueteaba con sus dedos antes de finalmente ver su rostro y encontrarse con la mirada que siempre había estado tan nublada por la lujuria. Pero esto no era lujuria, en verdad era algo más.

—No me podría importar menos tu causa o la de otras Sangre sucias —dijo Rodolphus. —Pero quiero que ella… Hermione sea feliz —. Finalmente aparto su mirada de ella, para ver a Draco. —Y parece que tú eres el único capaz de que eso suceda.

Sin otra palabra, Rodolphus se dirigió a la puerta.

—Pero… —Hermione se detuvo y respiro hondo. No estaba segura de porque de repente sentia una debilidad por ese hombre, y de alguna manera se odiaba a sí misma por eso, pero lo hacía y no podía ignorarlo. —No tienes una varita.

—No necesito una para lo que tengo planeado —dijo Rodolphus, volviéndo a mirarla con su mano en el picaporte. —Me voy a dirigir hacia la parte frontal del castillo, cerca de la Torre de Astronomía. Sugiero que encuentran un camino en la dirección opuesta.

Rodolphus abrió la puerta y los dos guardias a los que él les había lanzado el Imperio se hicieron a un lado. Entro al pasillo, se dio vuelta y miro a Hermione.

—Esta va a ser la última vez que volvamos a vernos, mi preciosa Sangre sucia.

Siendo capaz de utilizar magia nuevamente, Rodolphus levanto la mano y convocó a Hermione hacia él. Draco, Ron, Theo y Pansy corrieron detrás de ella, pero la chica ya estaba en sus brazos antes de que cualquiera de ellos pudieran alcanzarla.

Rodolphus utilizo su mano libre para acariciar su mejilla. Bajo a besarle los labios, pero se detuvo en el último momento, dejo escapar un suave suspiro antes de presionar los labios justo debajo de su ojo derecho. La dejo ir en el mismo instante en que Draco se la arrebato de los brazos.

Rodolphus giro rápidamente y avanzo por el pasillo, negándose a mirar hacia atrás. Porque, sabía que si lo hacía no tendría la fuerza para hacer lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Había sido necesario esperar hasta ahora, pero él finalmente se dio cuenta de que tenía que dejarla ir. Para darle esa oportunidad de vivir una vida normal, sin las personas que le habían causado recuerdos dolorosos para atormentarla. Como él.

Ron se volvió a colocar la capa de invisibilidad, dejando que sólo se asomara su cabeza.

— ¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacer esto? —pregunto Hermione mientras él se dirigía a la puerta.

—Sí —contestó él. —Esta es la única manera de que podamos terminar con esto, Hermione.

Ella asintió. Ambos se abrazaron, apretándose con fuerza y llorando entretanto se obligaban a soltarse.

—Recuerda prestar atención al brazalete —dijo Ron, mirando a Pansy.

—Lo haré —dijo ella, acariciando el objeto.

Ron miró por última vez a Hermione, tragando saliva mientras se ponía la capucha y corria en búsqueda de Voldemort.

—Vamos a meter a Bronson y a Blaise en uno de los pasadizos secretos —dijo Theo —luego regresaremos. Sólo para advertirles, el Señor Oscuro puso una alarma que se activara en el momento en que cualquiera de los dos deje este lugar, así que muévanse rápido.

—Está bien —dijo Draco, mirándolo. —Ten cuidado, amigo. No… —suspiró. —Sólo no te mueras, maldita sea ¿de acuerdo?

Theo sonrió. — ¿Qué pasa con la basura sentimental? Mi deslealtad está todavía oculta. _Tú_ no mueras, maldita sea.

Draco le devolvió la sonrisa. —Intentare no hacerlo.

Ambos asintieron con la cabeza, era lo más cercano a un abrazo que iban a tener. Pero Hermione no era demasiado macho. Felizmente dio un paso adelante y arrojo sus brazos alrededor de Theo. —Cuídate —dijo ella. Luego miro a Pansy. —Ambos cuídense.

—No se olviden, si ven a Astoria, sáquenla con ustedes —dijo Pansy. —Por lo que he presenciado, va a ser fácil.

Draco y Hermione asintieron.

—Te veremos afuera —dijo Draco, tomando la mano de Hermione.

Los cuatros dejaron el salón, corriendo en direcciones opuestas, los corazones de todos se afligieron cuando se dieron cuenta de la verdad. Ese podría ser el final. La última vez que se volverían a ver. Pero lo iban a intentar. Después de todo, la verdadera batalla estaba por venir.

.

XXX

.

Todo era una nebulosa mientras Rodolphus se movía a través de los pasillos de Hogwarts. Vagamente se sentía a si mismo controlando para asegurarse de que cada pasillo estaba despejado antes de doblar alguna esquina, pero tenía pocos recuerdos de ellos una vez que lo hacía. Todo el castillo estaba atrapado en una niebla espesa, empujándolo hacia atrás y hacia adelante mientras se imaginaba su rostro. Su Sangre sucia Hermione. La única mujer que había amado. Alguien que se suponía que tenía que odiar. Pero no la odiaba, ni siquiera un poco.

A Rodolphus siempre le habían enseñado que los hijos de Muggles eran inferiores, pero Hermione…si acaso, era _superior_. No solo era la mujer más hermosa que había visto, tambien era inteligente, su magia inigualable, y su alma… era la más fuerte que había visto en su vida.

Cuando Rodolphus llego a la parte frontal del Castillo, sus pies se detuvieron por sí solos. Había voces. Miró alrededor de la esquina. El hermano de su esclava estaba allí, discutiendo con Bellatrix sobre algo. Probablemente sobre la libertad de su amigo ahora que había llegado Draco. Si bien se lo habían prometido, Rodolphus sabía que su esposa tenía una cierta picazón cada vez que miraba al hombre Sangre sucia, y ella en verdad quería que él se la rascara. Que fuera su mascota. Y no le daría su libertad tan fácilmente.

Si el hermano estaba aquí, entonces Rodolphus supo que su esclava debería estar cerca. Miró alrededor y finalmente la encontró sentada en la escalera que conducía a la Torre de Astronomía. Perfecto. Ahora, si tan solo pudiera pasar por delante de su esposa, la chica seguramente alertaría a todos de su llegada. Dándole una buena ventaja.

Con su esposa de espalda, Rodolphus se apresuro por el pasillo. La esclava levanto la mirada mientras él se acercaba.

—Amo…

Él la empujo a un lado y corrió hacia las escaleras.

— ¡Amo, espere! —grito ella detrás de él.

Fue solo una cuestión de segundos antes de que Bellatrix lo estuviera llamando por su nombre. — ¡Rodolphus, regresa! —grito ella.

Se podian escuchar pasos que se aproximaban y ella comenzando a dar órdenes.

—Amo ¿adónde va?

Alguien agarro el brazo de Rodolphus y él se vio obligado a girar, mirando fijo a los muy equivocados ojos de su esclava. Ese no era el rostro que él quería ver. —Lárgate de aquí.

— ¿Q—qué? Amo, yo…

—Lárgate de aquí —repitió él —y nunca mires aatrás.

— ¡Fiona!

Rodolphus se volvió de nuevo hacia adelante mientras el hermano de ella giraba la esquina. Más pasos se estaban aproximando detrás de él.

Bellatrix vio su espalda e intento dispararle un Hechizo Silenciador, pero con la escalera caracol, no fue capaz de apuntar apropiadamente antes de que él volviera a desaparecer.

— ¡Rodolphus, detente! —ordenó ella.

Pero Rodolphus no escucho. Sus oídos se nublaron mientras intentaba con dificultad concentrarse en un rostro. El rostro de Hermione. La imagino como siempre lo había hecho. Encantadora y sonriente, mirándolo con cariño mientras yacía acostada bajo él en su cama. La mirada de una mujer enamorada.

Un hechizo fue disparado a él e hizo estallar una piedra justo al lado de su oreja izquierda.

Pero luego el rostro de Hermione comenzó a cambiar. Ella seguía tumbada allí, mirándolo, pero ahora sus ojos estaban temerosos. Húmedos y adoloridos mientras que horrible moretones marcaban lo que fue una vez su impecable piel.

—No —gritaba ella mientras él se imagina a sí mismo moviéndose encima de ella.

Y luego Rodolphus recordó algo más. Estaba de pie en un rincón, mirando como su propietario en ese momento, Quincy, tomaba lo que quería de ella, prometiéndole a Rodolphus un turno tan pronto él terminara.

— ¡Por favor, no! ¡Basta! ¡BASTA!

— ¡Callate, Sangre sucia!

Quincy la golpeo con fuerza, lanzando un hechizo para atar sus muñecas tan fuerte que sangraron

— ¡NO!¡POR FAVOR! ¡No más! ¡Se lo suplico!

— ¡Dije que te callaras!

Una varita fue levantada y la Maldición Cruciatus atravesó a Hermione, haciéndola gritar más fuerte mientras Quincy continuaba forzándola brutalmente.

Rodolphus se acerco. No lo había hecho en su momento, pero ahora la vio de cerca, mirando a su rostro golpeado. Sus mejillas estaban húmedas, su nariz sangrando y sus ojos negros. Ella seguía llorando mientras Quincy se aprovechaba de ella.

De repente Rodolphus no pudo respirar.

 _Esa_ era la realidad. La imagen de ella que nunca se había permitido ver. Porque la mentira era mucho más fácil que la verdad. Él había dejado que la lastimaran. _Él_ la había lastimado. Durante años, ella había pasado por un infierno, y él no había hecho nada para detenerlo.

Hermione. Su hermosa Hermione. Golpeada. Lastimada. Sangrando. Llorando. Adolorida. Destruida. Quebrada. Ensagrentada. Aterrada, Llena de cicatrices. Suplicando. SANGRANDO.

Eran éstas imágenes las que inundaron la mente de Rodolphus al llegar la parte superior de la torre. Era el miedo que él no había visto en sus ojos color ámbar el que lo atormentaba mientras caminaba hacia el borde. Era el amor que ella emitía cuando miraba a Draco lo que lo empujo a dar un paso sobre la cornisa y dejarse caer en picada hacia el suelo.

Rodolphus cerró los ojos mientras el aire fresco de la mañana se precipitaba contra sus mejillas.

Y fue en ese momento que la vio sonreír otra vez. Feliz y hermosa en un mundo donde era considerada una igual, ya no siendo atormentada por los horrores que había tenido que sufrir de su mano. Esa era la imagen a la que él se aferro. La última cosa que vio antes de que no hubiera nada.

Un horrible grito salió disparado por el aire cuando Rodolphus golpeo el suelo.

— ¡NO! ¡AMO!

— ¡Fiona, basta! ¡Cálmate! —Quigley sostenía a Fiona mientras ella intentaba con desesperación mirar por el borde.

Bellatrix quedo paralizada unos metros a la izquierda de ellos. Había varios Mortífagos parados detrás de ella, y nadie parecía saber que se suponía que tenían que hacer.

—Esa perra… —dijo Bellatrix en voz baja. — ¡Esa perra le lanzo un Imperio para que hiciera esto! —Giro para enfrentar a los Mortífagos. — ¡ENCUENTRENLA! ¡Y que alguien baje a las mazmorras y mate a los prisioneros! ¡Todos los que a ella le importan van a sufrir por esto!

— ¿Qué? —grito Quigley. — ¡No!

Sus brazos alrededor de Fiona se aflojaron solo por un momento, pero fue lo suficiente para que la chica en un estado de histeria se liberara. Corrió hacia adelante,y miro por encima del borde hasta que encontró el cuerpo destrozado de Rodolphus, un charco de sangre manchaba la nieve alrededor de él mientras yacía inmóvil. Su corazón se rompió en ese momento.

— ¡Fiona!

Antes de que Fiona supiera lo que estaba haciendo, se arrastro sobre la cornisa, sus ojos seguían enfocados en Rodolphus cuando se dejo caer.

— ¡FIONA!

Quigley quiso sujetar a su hermana, pero ella se había movido demasiado rápido. Sus dedos a penas rozaron la tela de su vestido mientras ella caía.

— ¡NO!

Él casi cayó por el borde intentando alcanzarla, sus manos se movían frenéticas mientras caía más lejos y más lejos de él.

— ¡FIONA! —grito. Fue solo un momento. Ni siquiera tuvo el tiempo suficiente de sacar su varita e intentar levitarla antes de que golpeara el suelo, su propia sangre derramándose por la nieve a ambos lados de ella, creo dos pequeñas alas de ángeles. Una imagen que siempre atormentaría la mente de Quigley.

— ¡NO,NO,NO! —grito él, todavía colgando sobre el borde. No sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Su pequeña hermana… su familia. Él había renunciado a todo… _todo_ para salvarla. Y ahora, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se había ido. Ido.

Quigley se tambaleó hacia atrás, sus manos estaban sobre su boca mientras miraba fijo a la distancia, incrédulo.

— ¿Y qué hay de él, Señora?

Él giro para ver a Bellatrix y a varios de los Mortífagos que seguían parados allí.

Bellatrix lo miro, con los ojos entrecerrados y fríos mientras su boca hacia una mueca de disgusto. —Déjalo. La vida va a ser un castigo mucho peor para él que la muerte.

Los Mortífagos asintieron y bajaron corriendo las escaleras.

Bellatrix se quedó un momento más, mirando enojada más allá de él, al borde de la torre, sabiendo muy bien que su esposo estaba más allá de la misma. Muerto.

Bellatrix se dio vuelta y bajo las escaleras. Dejó que una sola lágrima se deslizara por su mejilla antes de secársela. A veces, en realidad nunca te das cuenta de que alguien te importa hasta que salta de una torre justo delante tuyo.

.

XXX

.

Bronson estaba acostado en su celda, mirando ausente el techo cuando escucho que la puerta de su mazmorra se abría.

— ¿Qué crees? —pregunto él. — ¿Ejecución o misión de rescate?

—No me importa —contesto Blaise, quien estaba recostado contra la pared de su propia celda. —Sin Daphne, una ejecución parece más liberador que ser rescatado.

—Más vale que ella no te escuche diciendo esa mierda —dijo Bronson. —Estoy bastante seguro que te daría tremenda paliza.

Alguien salió de las escaleras y ambos vieron a Pansy. Bronson se sentó de inmediato pero Blaise seguía enfurruñado.

— ¡Tenemos que apresurarnos! —dijo ella, corriendo primero hacia la celda de Bronson y abriéndola. —Draco y Granger están intentando salir del castillo, y los Mortífagos están acechando por todos lados. Solo tenemos minutos para sacarlos a ustedes de aquí antes de que lo noten.

Bronson salió de su celda, pero Blaise no se movió.

—¡Levántate! —grito Pansy.

—Pan—sy.

La voz tomó a Pansy por sorpresa. Ella miro a la última celda y vio a su padre parado allí. Mirándola. Su corazón se detuvo. Se acerco a él lentamente.

—Pansy ¿qué carajo te está tomando tanto tiempo? —grito una voz que venía de las escaleras. — ¡Los alumnos locos finalmente se dieron cuenta que los otros están desaparecidos y están jodidamente corriendo por todos lados tratando de encontrarlos!

Theo entro al calabozo y, de pronto, Blaise volvió a la vida.

— ¡TÚ MALDITO BASTARDO!

Blaise estaba fuera de su celda en un instante y lanzándose hacia Theo. Ambos cayeron al suelo, Theo luchando mientras Blaise procedía a estrangularlo hasta matarlo.

— ¡Muérete, Theo! ¡MUERETE!

— ¡Sal de encima! —grito Bronson, intentando de apartar a Blaise. Pero el mago estaba decidido. Mantuvo su agarre y Theo comenzó a ponerse azul.

—Pa—Pan…

— _¡Cogita!_

Pansy corrió hacia adelante con el espejo en sus manos.

— ¡Blaise, basta! ¡Detente! ¡Daphne está viva! ¡Ella está viva!

—No me mientas…

— ¡No lo hago! —grito Pansy. — ¿Ves?

Ella levanto el espejo, mostrándole a Daphne parada del otro lado del mismo.

— ¡Blaise, deja de estrangular a Theo! —exigió Daphne.

EL corazón de Blaise se aceleró. Sus manos cayeron del cuello de Theo y tomó el espejo.

—Daphne —dijo incrédulo.

Daphne sonrió. —Sí, bebé, soy yo. Theo no me mato ¿de acuerdo? Él solo hizo parecer como si lo hiciera y luego me libero. ¡Mira con quien estoy! —Movió el espejo para mostrarle a Harry. —Di hola, Potter.

—Eh… hola —dijo Harry. — ¿Qué está sucediendo allí? ¿Ron y Hermione están…?

—Nadie está muerto todavía —dijo Pansy, asomando la cabeza a la vista. —Ahora Draco y Granger están en camino de salida.

—Bebé, tienes que salir de allí —dijo Daphne, volviendo el espejo hacia ella. —Ahora mismo estamos en el bosque pero nos estamos acercando lentamente al Castillo. Sal y te encontraremos. ¿Entendiste?

Blaise asintió, las lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos mientras miraba a la mujer que amaba.

—Te veré pronto.

—Está bien —dijo él. —Bebé, te amo.

—Yo también te amo —dijo ella con una sonrisa. —Ten cuidado.

Blaise volvió asentir. Con un corazón acongojado, tocó el espejo y vio como su rostro se desvaneció

Theo seguía tosiendo y jadeando en busca de aire sobre el suelo. Moretones en la forma de dedos ya se estaban formando. Pansy se arrodilló y echó un Hechizo Sanador.

Tan pronto como Theo pudo respirar de nuevo, miró a Blaise y grito —¡MALDITO CABRON! —Lo dio un fuerte empujón. —¡¿Cómo mierda pudiste creer que iba a matar a Daphne?!

—Lo siento —dijo Blaise, no estando seguro que más podía decir en ese momento. —Pero hiciste un espectáculo bastante convincente.

Theo se puso de pie. —Se llama maldita modo de supervivencia.

— ¿Recuerdas todo?

Theo giro para ver a Bronson parado a unos pasos atrás. De repente se encontró a sí mismo sonrojándose. —Seh, lo hago.

— ¿Desde cuándo?

Theo se mordió la mejilla.

— ¡Él ha recordado todo el maldito tiempo! —contesto Pansy.

Theo se sonrojó con más fuerza.

Bronson dio un paso adelante. —Así que… ¿cuando me torturaste?

—Seh…lo…siento por eso —dijo Theo, negándose a mirarlo a los ojos. —Pero tenía que ser convincente. El Señor Tenebroso solo me ordeno hacerlo para ver si me desmoronaba. ¡Pero no lo hice muy fuerte! —Finalmente lo miró. —Y cuando me dijo que lo hiciera más fuerte, ¡no lo hice! Esperaba a que te dieras cuenta y fingirlo o algo así, pero parecías como si estuvieras intentando resistirlo.

Bronson parpadeó.

—Bueno… ¡di algo, maldita sea!

Bronson no dijo nada.

Theo se puso un tono rojo más brillante. —Mira, lo siento, ¿de acuerdo? ¡Nunca quise lastimarte! ¡Es por eso que intenté mantenerme alejado! Pero tú eres la persona más jodidamente persistente que he cono…

Theo no tuvo la oportunidad de terminar antes de que Bronson dio esos últimos pasos entre ellos, tomo el rostro en sus manos y lo beso. Theo se resistió solo por un momento, sus pies tropezando en el suelo, antes de que finalmente se rindiera y se dejo llevar.

Blaise quedo con la mandíbula por el suelo. Giro lentamente la cabeza hacia Pansy, quien estaba demasiado ocupada arrullando ante la vista delante de ella para darse cuenta.

Cuando el beso termino, Bronson continúo manteniendo a Theo cerca, rozando los labios sobre los del otro hombre una vez más antes de que finalmente lo soltara.

—Prométeme que vas a considerar hacer actuación cuando todo esto termine —dijo Bronson con una sonrisa.

Le tomo a Theo un momento, pero finalmente le devolvió la sonrisa. —Seh, en verdad no es lo mío — Metió la mano en el bolsillo y saco la varita extra. —Solamente tenemos una, y voto a que dejemos al cabro que me ahogo ir desarmado.

Theo se giro para ver a Blaise. Su cabeza se hecho hacia atrás cuando lo encontró a él y a Pansy sonriéndole bastante espeluznante.

—Como he extrañado ese lenguaje vulgar tuyo — dijo Bronson, dando a su nueva varita unos movimientos antes de volver a besar a Theo. — ¿Nos vamos?

Bronson tomo la mano de Theo y lo llevo hacia las escaleras.

Cuando Theo paso por al lado de Blaise, le entrecerró los ojos y dijo —No te atrevas a decir jodidamente nada.

—No iba a decir nada —dijo Blaise, finalmente soltando la risa que había estado conteniendo.

Él los siguió hacia las escaleras, pero Pansy se quedo donde estaba. Miro por sobre el hombro a su padre, quien seguía mirándola de cerca.

Con un gruñido, corrió hacia la prisión y abrió la celda. —Esta es la última cosa que voy a _volver_ hacer por ti —dijo mientras la abría.

Sin mirar atrás, Pansy corrió hacia las escaleras, siguiendo a Bronson, Theo y a Blaise.

Bronson asomó la cabeza fuera de la puerta, mirando alrededor para asegurarse que el pasillo estaba despejado antes de salir. Theo de inmediato lidero el camino. Bronson sonrió cuando se dio cuenta que Theo ni si quiera trato soltarle la mano. La estaba sosteniendo. Oh, su pequeño lindo Mortífago heterosexual. Cómo lo había extrañado.

Solo les tomo algunos giros y vueltas por los pasillos antes de que Theo se estuviera deteniendo delante de una estatua de algún antiguo profesor de Arte Oscuras. Él miro a ambos lados antes de tirar de la cabeza. La estatua se movió para revelar un pasadizo oculto detrás de la misma.

— ¿Dónde conduce esto? —pregunto Bronson, mirando fijo al abismo oscuro.

—Al patio —contesto Theo.

Blaise entro. Bronson lo siguió, dándose vuelta en el momento que la mano de Theo soltó la suya. Theo estaba agarrando de nuevo la cabeza de la estatua.

—Espera un momento —dijo Bronson, regresando a la entrada porque si Theo tiraba de esa cabeza lo iba aplastar. — ¿Ustedes no van a venir con nosotros?

—No es a nosotros a quienes quieren muertos —contesto Theo. —Y, además, tenemos cosas que hacer.

— _Cosas_ —repitió Bronson. — ¿Qué _cosas_?

—Bueno, por un motivo para asegurarnos que la comadreja no se mate —dijo Pansy. —Daphne quiere que busquemos a Astoria, si podemos. Y Draco y Granger todavía no salieron. El Señor Tenebroso configuro una alarma que se active en el momento que cualquiera de ellos salga del castillo incluso antes de que Draco llegara aquí. Y todavía no se activo.

—Como dije —exclamó Theo. — _Cosas_. Si los atrapan a ustedes dos deambulando entonces bien los matan en el acto o los utilizan para atraerlos a ellos de vuelta. Draco tal vez lo llame una perdida pero todos sabemos que Granger lo arrastraría de vuelta por ustedes.

Se pudieron escuchar voces desde un pasillo cercano. Tanto Theo como Pansy se dieron vuelta en pánico.

Theo volvió a mirar a Bronson y dijo severamente —Sólo vete. Te _volveremos_ a ver afuera.

Bronson dio un pequeño paso hacia atrás. No aparto la mirada de Theo mientras la puerta se cerraba, su corazón ya sentía la distancia creciente entre ellos.

Él y Blaise se quedaron en la oscuridad. Varios pasos se acercaron. Pansy y Theo tomaron órdenes de quien estaba allí antes de salir corriendo.

—No nos vamos ir a ninguna parte… ¿verdad? —pregunto Blaise detrás de él.

—Yo no —contesto Bronson. —Pero tú no tienes una varita. Y sé que tu esposa te está esperando afuera.

Blaise gruño. —Sí, pero ella me mataría si aparezco solo. Al menos si me quedo hay una pequeña chance de sobrevivir.

—Parece que es agresiva.

—Así que Theo y tú son como…. ¿novios o algo así?

Bronson sonrió. —Todavía no. Pero lo estoy doblegando —.Miró a Blaise y le hizo un guiño. Luego escucho de cerca, y una vez que confirmaron que el área fuera de su escondite estaba despejada, levanto la varita y volvió abrir la puerta de entrada.

.

XXX

.

Theo y Pansy se apresuraron por los pasillos, intentando parecer como si en verdad estuvieran buscando a Draco y a Hermione.

— ¿Todavía no arde? —pregunto Theo.

Pansy negó con la cabeza. —No —.Ella trago saliva nerviosa. — ¿En realidad piensas que la Comadreja pueda lograrlo?

—Más vale que sea capaz de hacerlo. Si no, entonces puede ser que tal vez comencemos ahora a prepararnos mentalmente para nuestras ejecuciones, porque van a ser inminentes.

Hubo un ruido fuerte y ambos vieron como más de una docena de Mortífagos y Carroñeros se dirigían por el pasillo. Astoria estaba al final del grupo, su rostro poniéndose pálido cuando ella los vio.

—Tú tienes que ser la que la agarre —le susurró Theo a Pansy. —Ella piensa que mate a su hermana, no hablara conmigo.

Pansy asintió.

Las personas que se aproximaban rodearon a Theo y a Pansy, forzándolos a dar un paso a lados opuestos del pasillo. Theo estaba tan ocupado mirando a Astoria que no se percató de la mano que salió de la nada y tomo a Pansy, alejándola de él.

Él se puso delante de Astoria justo cuando estaba a punto de pasar a su lado. Ella bajo la mirada e intento hacerse a un lado, pero él se movió con ella.

—Por favor, sal de mi camino, Theo.

—Espera un momento, yo…

Fue solo en ese momento que se dio cuenta que Pansy no estaba más con él. Comenzó a buscarla frenéticamente.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —pregunto Astoria.

— ¿Viste dónde Pansy se fue? —pregunto él.

—No —. Ella trato empujarlo, pero él la tomo del brazo. — ¡No me toques! —espeto ella.

—Pero necesito hablar contigo sobre algo y…

—Bueno, _yo_ no quiero escucharlo.

Astoria tiro del brazo y siguió caminando. Theo debatió ir trás de ella. Paralizarla y encerrarla en un armario o algo hasta que él pudiera encontrar a Pansy y hacer que llame a Daphne con el espejo, pero si la encontraban antes de que el regresara a ella entonces él estaría en un infierno de desastre. Y, justo ahora, necesitaba encontrar a Pansy.

— ¡Pansy! —susurró fuerte por el pasillo, pero ella no estaba allí. — ¡Maldita sea!

Por instinto, Theo eligió el pasillo lateral en el cual ella estuvo cerca la última vez que la vio y se dirigió allí.

.

XXX

.

Si no fuera por el pelo largo rubio, Pansy no hubiera tenido idea quien la agarro hasta que fue arrojada a un salón de clases, y se dio vuelta para enfrentarla.

— ¿Dónde has estado? —Lucius dijo arrastrando las palabras mientras la miraba con ojos enojados.

—Por ahí —contesto ella, frotándose la muñeca que él había lastimado.

—Rodolphus está muerto —dijo él.

Pansy se puso rígida.

—Dicen que estaba bajo el Imperio. Y ahora acabamos de descubrir que Draco _y_ los prisioneros desaparecieron. —Lucius se acerco unos pasos. Parecía estar encima de ella, pero Pansy no retrocedería. Ella mantuvo su mirada firme con la de ella, intentando con dificultad ser valiente. — ¿Sabes algo sobre eso?

Pansy le dio una sonrisa suave y se encogió de hombros.

Lucius se puso rojo. —Escúchame, _muchacha_ , mi hijo esta deambulando por ahí y tenemos que encontrarlo antes de que El Señor Oscuro lo haga. ¿Entendido?

Pansy se enderezo más y pregunto —¿Qué hay de Granger?

— ¿Qué hay de ella?

Ella se mofo de él. —No te hagas el tonto conmigo, Lucius. _Sé_ que recuerdo le mostraron a Draco en el Gran Comedor. Mi padre me conto hace mucho tiempo acerca de lo que hiciste. ¿No te sientes culpable?

Lucius cerró los ojos y respiro hondo. —Hice lo que tenía que hacer para garantizar la supervivencia de mi hijo.

—Sí, y estoy segura que él le _encanto_ presenciar a su padre tomar la virginidad de la chica de la que él está enamorado para salvar su vida. _Eso_ no sería prejudicial ni nada. —Pansy rodo los ojos.

—Él ya lo sabía —dijo Lucius. —Me llamo violador antes.

—Por su reacción, diría que él no estaba consciente de que fueras el primero —dijo ella.

—No es importante. En lo que tenemos que centrarnos ahora es en sacar a Draco y…

— ¡Lucius, no! —dijo Pansy severamente. —Ya estoy involucrada en un plan para sacar a Draco _y_ a Granger, ¡y tú no formas parte de ello! —Intento dirigirse a la puerta pero él la tiro hacia atrás.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —exigió él.

—Significa que Draco y Granger ya están en camino de salida, y ¡ _yo_ soy la que dejo a los prisioneros libre!

El agarre de Lucius fue más fuerte. — ¡Estúpida, muchacha estúpida!

— ¡No, tú eres el estúpido! —espeto ella. — ¡Tu hijo, quien tú _dices_ amar, regreso para salvar a Granger y a ti ni siquiera te importa! Tal vez porque tú ni siquiera te puedes mirar a ti mismo en el espejo cuando piensas en lo que le hiciste a ella, sobre el horrible destino a la que la condenaste, pero ¡ _esto_ no se trata de ti! Se trata de Draco y Granger, ¡y que ellos quieren estar juntos! ¡Se trata de ellos queriendo un futuro!

Lucius negó con la cabeza. —No. Draco está encaprichado con ella. Nada más. Va a pasar y…

— ¡No! —grito Pansy. — ¡Él quiere casarse con ella!

—No es verdad. Él…

—Sí. Es. Verdad.

De pronto recordó algo. Pansy metió la mano en el bolsillo y tomo el anillo que había olvidado devolverle a Hermione.

— ¿Ves esto? —dijo ella. — ¡ _Esto_ es un anillo de compromiso! Se lo saqué a Granger cuando la encerré en la mazmorra. No quería que Bellatrix o cualquiera otra persona lo viera antes de que Draco llegara aquí. Él _se va_ a casar con ella.

Lucius volvió a negar con la cabeza. —No. no, él… él no puede.

— ¿Por qué no? ¿Por qué no va de acuerdo a _tu_ plan? —pregunto ella. —Así que dime algo, Lucius. ¿Por qué no quieres ayudar a sacar a Granger también? ¿Es solo por la culpa? ¿Por qué no puedes soportar la idea de alguien cuya vida arruinaste termine con tu hijo? ¿O es simplemente porque ella es una Sangre sucia?

Lucius no dijo nada. Bajo la mirada mientras soltaba su brazo lentamente.

Pansy resoplo. Empujo el anillo en su mano. —Me das asco. De todas las personas, tú deberías haber aprendido hace años a poner tus prejuicios a un lado. Granger no se merecía lo que le paso.

—Lo… lo sé —dijo Lucius. —No es eso. No me importa que ella sea una… —Suspiro. —…una hija de Muggles.

—Entonces ¿es la culpa? —pregunto Pansy.

Lucius no contesto.

—En verdad eres un ser humano egoísta, si alguien alguna vez podría llamarte así. —Se dirigió a la puerta. —Adiós, Lucius.

Lucius se quedo allí, el anillo seguía en su mano y haciendo un agujero a través de él. Miro abajo, sabiendo al instante que la cadenita en la que estaba era de Narcissa. Juntos eran una pieza de las únicas dos mujeres que su hijo había amado. Las lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos mientras cerraba la mano alrededor del anillo y, por primera vez, en verdad se dio cuenta lo equivocado que había estado. A cerca de todo.

En el pasillo, Pansy se dirigió de inmediato donde ella había estado la última vez con Theo, pero él ya se había ido. Miro alrededor, pero no estaba por ningún lado.

— ¡Mierda!

Justo en ese momento, su muñeca comenzó a arder. La levanto y miró el brazalete.

 _Oficina del Director._

—Bueno ¡doble mierda!

Pansy miro alrededor frenéticamente. Theo podía estar ahora al otro lado del castillo, y no había tiempo para buscarlo.

Respirando hondo, comenzó a marchar hacia el pasillo, se dirigió a la oficina del Director. No quería hacer esto sola, pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo. Sin ayuda, iban a matar a Ron, y no podía manejar ni una muerte más en su consciencia. Era hora de terminar con esto, comenzando por destruir algo que apenas había escuchado hace algunas horas. Ese maldito anillo que el Señor Tenebroso siempre usaba en su dedo meñique. El Horrocrux.


	47. Chapter 47

**N/P** (no, no es nota de quien plagio jajaja, es **NOTA DE QUIEN PUBICA** ) No es mi traducción y mucho menos es mi historia. Yo solo me atrevo a publicarla toda vez que muchas nos quedamos con ganas de leerla. **Disfrútenla hasta que la bloqueen.**

 **N/T** Super emocionada con presentarles mi primer proyecto, espero que les guste, muchísimas gracias a los que me apoyaron, especialmente a Romina Pascaretta que esta desde un principio y me ayudo a betear este capítulo y a Lena por autorizarme a traducir su historia.

 **N/A: *ADVERTENCIA*:** Esta historia va a ser bastante oscura. Trata temas de violación, asesinato, tortura, lenguaje vulgar, y dos almas quebradas. No apto para los corazones débiles. Esta va a ser mi única advertencia.

 **Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling, la trama le pertenece a Lena Phoria y la traducción a Sunset82.**

Antes que comiences a leer, no dejes review porque eso puede ser motivo de acoso hacia tu persona, no es necesario que lo hagas, tu disfruta la lectura.

Y por último pero muy, muy importante siempre lee los review que dejaré puesto que ahí informaré cada cuanto la voy a dar de baja, por aquello del bloqueo y las denuncias, así mismo avisaré si alternare con otra cuenta, para que esta historia sigua aquí.

 **Y repito, no lo escribí yo ni lo traduje yo, porque parece que a muchas no les queda claro**.

 **CAPITULO 47: JUNTÉMONOS**

Draco y Hermione se movieron a través de los pasillos de Hogwarts, intentando tomar tantos pasadizos ocultos como pudiesen, así tendrían menos chances de encontrarse con los Mortífagos y los Carroñeros. Por desgracia, estos pasadizos estaban donde la mayoría de los Dementores estaban al acecho, ya que el resto del castillo estaba brillando con la luz del día.

Draco tenía miedo que tal vez estaba utilizando la Marca Tenebrosa en exceso. Cuanto más se lo tocaba con la punta encendida de su varita, más tiempo le tomaba a un Dementor reaccionar. Estaban comenzando a reconocer que algo estaba fuera de lugar, y eso no era bueno.

—Tal vez deberíamos intentar levantar el escudo que previene los Patronuses —sugirió Hermione.

—No hay manera que podamos hacer eso sin que el Señor Tenebroso lo note.

Hermione arrugo la nariz.

— ¿Qué? —pregunto él.

—Nada. Es que sólo te estaba quedando tan bien cuando decías Quien—Tú—Sabes.

Draco sonrió. —Lo siento, amor. Es la costumbre.

Los dos llegaron al final del pasadizo donde estaban. Draco estuvo a punto de levantar el tapiz en el que estaban escondidos detrás cuando escucho varios pasos aproximándose. Se detuvo y escucho.

— ¿Escuchaste lo de Lestrange? Salto de la maldita torre, sí que lo hizo.

Draco sintió que la mano de Hermione se tensaba en la suya.

— ¿ _En serio_? ¿Por qué haría algo así?

—Su esposa dice que estaba bajo el Imperio, pero no sé como la Sangre sucia hubiera hecho eso sin una varita. Creo que simplemente se desmoronó. La dejó ir y se mató. —La persona se rió. —La mejor parte es que, esa esclava que tenía salto directamente trás de él.

— ¿La qué recién habían liberado?

—Sí. Lo hizo justo delante de su hermano Sangre sucia. ¡Fue divertidísimo!

Sus voces se desvanecieron mientras continuaban caminando por el pasillo.

Draco miró a Hermione, sus ojos lo suficientemente ajustados a la oscuridad para ver que ella estaba con la mirada perdida, su respiración ligeramente pesada mientras ella los continuaba escuchando.

— ¿Estás bien? —pregunto Draco una vez que ellos se fueron.

Hermione asintió, pero ella no lo miró.

— ¿Importa si te pregunto por quién lo sientes? ¿Rodolphus o Fiona?

Ella se encogió de hombros. —Ambos. Y por Quigley. Sé que se supone que tenemos que odiarlo por habernos traicionado pero no… no lo hago, Draco. Él antes me ha contado historias de Fiona, cuando eran más jóvenes. Ella parecía… normal. Incluso divertida. Él la amaba más que a nadie. Es que es… es tan terrible.

Draco asintió. ¿Y Rodolphus?

Hermione respiro hondo. —No lo sé —.Una lágrima se deslizo por su mejilla. —No me di cuenta antes, pero creo que tengo un caso leve de síndrome de Estocolmo.

Draco alzo una ceja. — ¿Cómo dijiste?

—Es un término Muggle —dijo ella. —Para las victimas que simpatizan con sus captores. Porque yo… yo tampoco lo odio, pero me odio a mi misma por no sentir _nada_ hacia él. _Debería_ odiarlo. _Quiero_ odiarlo. Incluso cuando me dijo que nunca nos volveríamos a ver, supe que iba hacer esto. No lo detuve, y me siento _terrible_ por eso. ¿Por qué me siento terrible, Draco?

Draco frunció el ceño. Levanto la mano y le seco los ojos húmedos con su pulgar. —Porque eres una buena persona que no es capaz de odio. Al menos, no odio puro. Es algo bueno. Mucho mejor que ser un cínico como yo.

—No es justo —dijo ella. —Merezco sentir odio apropiadamente.

Draco sonrió — ¿Apropiadamente?

—Sí.

—Tal vez sólo concéntrate en el Señor Oscuro —dijo él. —Creo que cualquiera es capaz de sentir odio por _él_ apropiadamente —. Guiño un ojo.

Hermione se echó a reir.

—¡Pansy!

Draco y Hermione se detuvieron a escuchar. Alguien estaba susurrando fuerte en el pasillo fuera de su escondite. Se miraron entre ellos y Draco articulo con los labios — ¿Theo?

Hermione asintió.

Draco levanto el tapiz a un lado y miro a lo largo del pasillo. Theo estaba a dos pasos de espalda hacia él.

— ¿Perdiste algo, Theo?

Theo se dio vuelta de golpe y apunto con la varita. Su rostro estaba en pánico pero contuvo un grito con éxito.

— ¡Que mierda, Draco! ¿Por qué todavía están ustedes dos aquí?

—Estamos teniendo un poco de problemas para llegar a cualquier lado —dijo Hermione, asomando la cabeza afuera.

— ¿Dónde está Pansy? —pregunto Draco.

Theo se encogió de hombros. —No lo sé. Se desvaneció jodidamente cuando nos separamos en la multitud. Busque por todas partes.

—Si no puedes encontrarla entonces busca al Señor Tenebroso —dijo Draco. —La va a estar pasando fatal protegiendo a la Comadreja por su cuenta.

—Seh, lo sé —dijo Theo, sonando exasperado. —pero todos con los que me he cruzado no saben dónde está él. Probablemente debe estar deambulando buscándote.

—No lo está.

Los tres levantaron sus varitas y apuntaron a la voz en tiempo record. Goyle estaba parado a unos metros. Levanto las manos sobre su cabeza y dejo caer su varita.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —espetó Draco. — ¡Levántala!

Goyle negó con la cabeza. —Ya no quiero seguir haciendo esto.

— ¿Hacer qué? —pregunto Theo.

—Ser un Mortífago —dijo Goyle. Trago saliva. —Matar a personas.

La mano que sostenía la varita de Hermione fue la única que se relajo. —Draco, está desarmado.

— ¿Y qué? —dijo Draco. — ¿Quién dice si quiera que éste es Goyle? Nunca vi ninguna señal de que él quería salir.

Draco notó de reojo como Theo se estremeció un poco.

— ¿Tienes algo que decir, Theo?

Theo arrugo la frente. —Bueno… tengo una vaga recolección de él diciendo esas líneas la noche en la que él, Astoria y yo bebimos juntos.

— ¿Te refieres a la noche en que te la follaste?

Theo quedo boquiabierto. — ¡Oye! Le frunció el ceño a Draco. —Ya lo dije antes y lo volveré a decir. Error de bo—rra—cho.

— ¿En verdad es lo que es importante ahora? —dijo Hermione, frunciendo el entrecejo. —Draco ¿por qué no sólo utilizas Legeremancia y así lo verificas?

—Está bien —Draco se quejo. Dio un paso adelante y puso la varita en la frente de Goyle. — _¡Legeremens!_

Mientras él estaba ocupado, Hermione miro a Theo y sonrió. — ¿Así que tuviste tu reencuentro con Bronson, Theo?

—Eh…seh —dijo él, sonrojándose ligeramente.

—Y… ¿cómo fue?

—Bien.

— ¿Sólo bien?

Theo se sonrojo con más fuerza. —No estoy seguro que quieras que digas, Granger. Me perdono por haberle mentido.

—Y…

—Deja de molestarlo, Hermione, ya sabes que jodidamente se besuquearon —dijo Draco, acercándose.

Hermione se rió mientras Theo se ponía más colorado.

Sin embargo, Draco seguía enfocado en Goyle. —Es de fiar. Levanta tu varita, Goyle.

Goyle hizo justo eso. Miró alrededor antes de inclinarse y susurrar, —sé dónde está el Señor Tenebroso. Vi a Bellatrix dirigirse a la oficina del Director poco después que Rodolphus estiro la pata. Le grito para que trajera a Draco y a la Sangre Sucia a él. No creo que se fuera a ningún lado.

Draco y Theo se miraron entre sí. Ambos asintieron.

— ¿En verdad quieres una salida? —pregunto Draco, moviendo su mirada de nuevo a Goyle.

Goyle asintió. —Sí, quiero.

—Entonces busca a Astoria, llévala afuera y diríjanse al bosque. Van a ser bombardeados allí, pero diles que yo te envié y al menos te dejaran vivir hasta que yo llegue. ¿Entendiste?

Él volvió a asentir.

—Theo, ve a la oficina del director —ordeno Draco. —Hermione y yo vamos a…

Todos se paralizaron. Habían pasos aproximándose. Draco tomo la mano de Hermione y tiro de ella por el pasillo. Un poco más abajo, movió un retrato a un lado y la ayudo a entrar al pasadizo detrás de la misma antes de seguirla.

—Esas cosas están por todo el condenado lugar —dijo Goyle.

— ¿Qué están haciendo ustedes dos parados aquí? —exigió Quincy mientras giraba a otro pasillo con dos Carroñeros caminando fielmente detrás de él. — ¡Salgan de aquí y busquen a los malditos prisioneros! —Se detuvo y miro fijo a su hijo. —Especialmente tú, Theo, quien más que nadie tiene algo que probar aquí.

Theo arrugo el entrecejo y dijo — ¿Qué? ¿Qué es lo que tengo que probar, Padre?

—Dónde reside tu lealtad —dijo Quincy.

—Se encuentra exactamente donde debe estar—dijo Theo vagamente. Salió como un huracán. El momento que doblo la esquina, salió corriendo. Las posibilidades eran, que Pansy iba en camino a la oficina del Director, si ya no estaba allí, y estaría condenado antes de permitir que ella o Ron murieran. Draco no era el único que tenía algo que probar luchando para la resistencia. Theo había cometido sus propios errores a lo largo de los años, y era hora de que ayudara a arreglar este mundo de mala muerte en el que estaban viviendo. Era momento de la redención.

.

XXX

.

Pansy trago saliva mientras se acercaba a la gárgola que hacía guardia a la entrada de la oficina del Director.

—Sangre pura —le dijo ella a la misma, sabiendo perfectamente bien que esa era la contraseña que Bellatrix siempre utilizaba.

La gárgola se movió a un lado y Pansy entro. No sintió que Ron se moviera junto a ella, así que supuso que él ya estaba adentro. Su corazón latía increíblemente rápido mientras subía las escaleras en espiral. Estaba completamente silencioso allí, emitiendo una atmosfera inquietante. A ella no le gustaba.

Pansy entro a la oficina. El Señor Tenebroso estaba de pie cerca de la ventana, mirando fijo al bosque. ¿Sospechaba que algo estaba sucediendo afuera? Si lo sabía no lo demostraba. Parecía totalmente calmado.

Voldemort se giro y la miro.

—Lo siento, milord —dijo Pansy. —No sabía que estaba aquí arriba.

Se movió para irse por costumbre, pero estaba más allá de aliviada cuando él la volvió a llamar. De alguna manera hubiera sido raro darse vuelta por su cuenta.

¿Qué está sucediendo allí afuera? —pregunto él.

Pansy se encogió de hombros. —No estoy segura, milord. Nadie me ha dicho nada, pero no creo que nadie los haya encontrado.

De repente Voldemort parecía enojado. Pansy retrocedió un paso.

— ¿Y los prisioneros?

—Me dijeron que escaparon, milord —contesto ella.

De pronto, sintió un roce contra ella. Ron. Intento con dificultad de contener una reacción. Afortunadamente, el Señor Oscuro se volvió hacia la ventana y no notó su aflicción.

— ¿Theo? —Ron susurró en una voz tan baja que ella apenas pudo asegurarse que estaba allí. Movió su cabeza de un lado al otro en los más pequeños de los movimientos.

— ¿Usted ve algo allí afuera, milord? —pregunto ella, caminando hacia Voldemort.

—No —dijo él, volviéndose a ella. — ¿Debería?

Pansy negó con la cabeza. —Parece estar muy concentrado. No estaba segura si los centauros estaban afuera en su cacería matutina o algo así.

—No. El bosque está tranquilo esta mañana.

Esperemos que no sea _demasiado_ tranquilo.

Voldemort se aparto de la ventana y fue hacia el escritorio del Director. Levanto un vaso que ya estaba lleno con aguamiel y tomó un sorbo. Hizo un gesto hacia la botella y, cuando Pansy asintió, él convocó otro vaso con un _Accio_ y le sirvió un poco.

Pansy le agradeció y tomó un sorbo, mirándolo de cerca mientras él colocaba la palma de su mano izquierda sobre el escritorio, el anillo con una esmeralda pequeña brillando mientras capturaba la luz tenue de la vela que se emitía de la sala. Ciertamente no parecía que hubiera sido contaminada con la más malvada de las magias.

Pansy escucho un pequeño sonido junto a ella, tal vez era uno de una espada dejando su funda. Voldemort miró a la dirección del sonido pero no dijo nada. Levanto la mano del escritorio y la dejo a su lado.

— ¿Crees que Rodolphus estaba bajo el Imperio? —pregunto él de repente. —Su _viuda_ parece bastante convencida de que lo estaba.

Pansy tomo otro sorbo de su trago, luego dijo —No, milord. Creo que Rodolphus era responsable de sus propias acciones. La Sangre sucia puede saber magia sin varita, pero no lo suficiente para haberle lanzado el Imperio. Él estaba actuando por su propia voluntad.

—Sí, eso es lo que creo también —. Voldemort volvió a mirar hacia la ventana. Sin decir una palabra, levanto la varita y levanto su manga, revelando su propia Marca Tenebrosa. Era diferente a la de sus seguidores, un poco más grande y, en lugar de una curva descendente, la serpiente se encorvaba sobre la cabeza de la calavera como una corona.

— ¿Qué está haciendo? —pregunto ella.

—Convocando a Bellatrix. Por mucho que me gustaría ver a Draco torturar y matar a su Sangre sucia, es hora de que dé la orden de que la maten en el acto. Mientras ella está alrededor para proteger, él no bajara la guardia. La Sangre sucia tiene que morir.

—Yo puedo dar la orden, milord —dijo Pansy, desesperada para mantener a Bellatrix lo más alejada posible de ese salón. Con sólo el Señor Tenebroso presente, al menos Ron y ella podrían ser capaces de huir. Pero si Bellatrix estaba allí también… bueno, tal vez sólo podrían llamarlo una misión suicida y enfrentar la inminente muerte en ese momento.

—Dime algo, Pansy —dijo Voldemort en su voz rasposa. —Si te diera la orden para matar a Draco ¿lo podrías hacer?

Pansy se sorprendió. —Lo… lo siento, milord, no comprendo. Pensé que quería a Draco vivo.

—El muchacho es más problemático de lo que vale la pena —respondió él. —Tan pronto haga lo que se predijo, tengo todas las intenciones de deshacerme de él. Si fueras tú a quien le de la orden, ¿serías capaz de hacerlo?

Pansy empalideció. —Yo…

—Eso es lo que pensé —Voldemort toco la Marca Tenebrosa con su varita.

El corazón de Pansy se detuvo. No podía respirar. _Mierda_. Tenían que hacer esto rápido. Antes de que Bellatrix llegara allí. Pero, primero, necesitaba conseguir que su mano estuviera en una superficie plana.

Sin pensar en otra cosa, Pansy estiro el brazo y agarro la mano izquierda del Señor Oscuro. Puso la palma sobre el escritorio con la suya encima, luego miro fijo profundamente a sus ojos de serpiente y escarlata y dijo —Haría cualquier cosa que me pidiera, milord.

Mientras Voldemort continuaba mirándola, Pansy sintió un cambio en el aire de su lado. Bajo su vaso y levanto la mano lentamente, mirando a los ojos en un intento de mantenerlo quieto. Su mano no se movió.

Luego hubo un destello. Pansy miró a su lado al igual que el Señor Tenebroso. Una banda plateada corto el aire. Voldemort intentó mover la mano, causando que la espada perdiera el anillo pero aun así corto su dedo meñique. Él grito de agonía mientras que Pansy se quedaba sin aire. Su dedo se desvaneció ante sus ojos.

— ¡Milord! ¿Qué…?

— ¡ _Accio_ capa! —grito Voldemort.

Pansy no esperaba que el hechizo funcionara. Le habían dicho que la capa que Ron estaba utilizando era una capa especial que normalmente no respondía a tales hechizos. Pero ella también sabía que la Varita de Sauco que el Señor Oscuro utilizaba estaba de alguna manera conectada con la misma. La explicación que le habían dado a Theo y a ella había sido breve, pero habían sido convencidos de que la varita y la capa no reaccionarían entre sí, motivo/ razón por el cual ella estaba tan sorprendida de ver la Capa de Invisibilidad salir volando por la sala y Ron quedo parado allí, luciendo estupefacto.

Si bien la capa debió haber sido convocada a la mano del Señor Oscuro, la magia en ella debió haber estado resistiendo lo suficiente para enviarla no muy lejos en la dirección opuesta.

— _¡Tú!_ —siseó Voldemort, levantando la varita y apuntándola a Ron.

En un momento de pánico, Pansy grito — _¡Expelliarmus!_

La varita de Voldemort no fue muy lejos, pero aun así voló de su mano y cayó al suelo. Sus ojos se dispararon hacia Pansy, mirándola en lo que sólo puede ser descripto como incredulidad. Luego se entrecerraron, prácticamente brillando escarlata mientras se movía para levantar su varita.

Ron salió corriendo hacia la capa de invisibilidad. Cuando la alcanzo, la arrojo de nuevo sobre sus hombros.

Pansy se quedo allí paralizada mientras Voldemort alcanzaba su varita, la levanto y grito — _¡Avada Kedavra!_

Ella cerró los ojos mientras que la Maldición Asesina se dirigía directamente a ella, pero la fuerza que sintió golpearla fue muy diferente que la que esperaba. Una mano la tomo por detrás de la cabeza cuando de repente golpeo con una roca. Cuando volvió abrir los ojos, no estaba del todo sorprendida de encontrar a Ron encima de ella con la capa cubriendo a ambos cuerpos. Un momento incomodo pasó entre ellos cuando hicieron contacto visual, pero antes de que cualquiera de los dos pudiera pensar demasiado en ello, Voldemort grito — ¡ _Accio_ capa!

Voló fuera de ellos y Ron envolvió los brazos alrededor de Pansy, abrazándola mientras rodaba a ambos detrás del escritorio antes de que una Maldición Asesina pudiera hacer contacto.

Desafortunadamente, el anillo se escapo de las manos de Ron mientras él luchaba para mantenerse aferrado a ella. La espada ya había quedado perdida en algún lugar cuando se lanzó a salvarla.

— _¡Accio anillo! —_ grito Pansy antes de que Voldemort tuviera la oportunidad de siquiera notar que se había ido. Aterrizo sin problemas en su mano, pero ella no se había dado cuenta que seguía muy unido al dedo meñique de Voldemort. Grito disgustada y lo dejo caer.

Ron levanto el anillo y lo arranco del mismo antes de arrojar el dedo a un lado.

Voldemort estaba marchando hacia el otro lado del escritorio cuando escucho pasos que venían de las escaleras de caracol. Theo entro a la vista, y Voldemort lo miro fijo con ojos desconfiados.

Mirando hacia abajo, Theo notó que una espada estaba a sus pies. La levanto.

—Milord, ¿qué es…?

Theo no pudo ser capaz de terminar la pregunta antes de una explosión increíble lo enviara volando contra la pared. El escritorio exploto en el aire y se estrelló contra Voldemort. Pansy y Ron se levantaron de donde habían estado agachados y echaron a correr.

— ¡Lo siento, Theo! —grito Pansy, agarrándolo de la mano y tirando de él para que se pusiera de pie.

Voldemort estaba atrapado entre el escritorio y la pared, pero la varita y su mano estaban libres. Los tres traidores de la sangre se dirigían hacia las escaleras y, si bien no había tiempo para matarlos, al menos podría aminorar su velocidad hasta que él estuviera de pie de nuevo.

Ron iba último, y Voldemort lanzo un exitoso hechizo para que tropezara con sus pies, haciéndolo caer sobre Pansy y Theo. Cuando todos tropezaron, el anillo se cayó de la mano de Ron. Comenzó a rodar cuesta abajo por las escaleras de caracol.

— ¡Mierda! ¿Todavía no lo habías destruido? —grito Theo, empujándolos fuera de él y corriendo tras el anillo.

Ron y Pansy a penas salieron del camino cuando el escritorio salió volando hacia ellos. Bajaron corriendo las escaleras de dos en dos, siguiendo a Theo, quien seguía intentando detener el anillo hurgándolo con la espada.

— ¡Cuidado, Nott! —grito Ron. —Los Horrocruxes a veces tienen una línea de defensa! ¡Puede intentar atacarte cuando tú ataques!

— ¡Supongo que vamos a llegar a ese camino lo suficientemente pronto! —dijo Theo.

El anillo golpeo la estatua en la parte inferior de las escaleras y Theo levanto la espada. Ron y Pansy estaban corriendo demasiado rápido para reducir la velocidad y chocar contra él.

De repente, la estatua de la gárgola se abrió y los tres salieron tropezando por la entrada, el pie de Theo pateo por accidente el anillo lejos de ellos.

—Qué demonios…

Ron y Pansy miraron a Bellatrix parada junto a la gárgola, pero Theo siguió corriendo, sus ojos fijos en el anillo de manera constante.

Lo alcanzo en el momento que dejo de rodar, elevo la espada con ambas manos y la bajo sobre el anillo de aspecto inofensivo de plata y esmeralda.

El momento en que el anillo fue traspasado, un humo negro y espeso comenzó a brotar de la misma. Un aullido terrible salió disparado por el aire, causando que Theo se cayera de culo. Ron agarro a Pansy y puso un escudo protector alrededor de ellos mientras Voldemort, quién recién había llegado al pie de las escaleras, tomo a Bellatrix y la tiro detrás de la gárgola.

El humo continuó creciendo, levantándose hasta que se extendió desde el suelo hasta el techo, mutando su forma hasta que tomo la de un dragón horrible. Sus ojos brillaban de color amarillo mientras miraba a Theo. Todo su cuerpo comenzó a temblar cuando él comenzó a sudar en abundancia.

El dragón de humo dejo salir un rugido trascendental. Descendió hacia Theo, con la boca abierta, ojos brillantes, dientes resplandecientes…

Theo quedo sentado paralizado, sin ser capaz de moverse ni siquiera cuando Pansy grito su nombre. Ni siquiera pudo cerrar los ojos cuando la muerte inminente seguramente caería sobre él. Pero no lo hizo.

Debería haber terminado. Theo debió haber muerto. El dragón estaba justo allí, apenas centímetros de su rostro, pero sus oídos estaban tan aturdidos que no escucho del todo el hechizo que fue lanzado. Una brisa fría salió disparada por sobre su cabeza y envolvió al dragón, congelándolo en un bloque de hielo.

— ¡ _Discutio_!

El dragón se rompió en un millón de pequeños fragmentos de hielo. Theo quedo boquiabierto mientras veía como el humo dentro de cada uno se disolvía.

— ¡Theo!

Una figura borrosa se puso delante de él. Sus ojos comenzaron a enfocarse y encontró un par de ojos verdes oscuros que lo miraban.

— ¿B—Bronson?

—Sí —dijo Bronson. —Soy yo. ¿Estás bien?

Theo intento asentir con la cabeza, pero en cambio se encontró inclinándose hacia adelante y arrojando los brazos alrededor del cuello de Bronson.

—Aw, Theo ¡me estás abrazando! ¡Mi terapia está funcionando!

— ¿Qué mierda estás haciendo aquí? —grito Theo, aunque no hizo ningún intento de apartarlo.

Bronson se rió. —Si en verdad pensaste que solamente me iba a ir entonces todavía nos tenemos que seguir conociendo. Hemos estado siguiendo a esa perra, esperando que nos llevara al Señor Oscuro. Pero tú eres mucho mejor.

—Bueno, si eso no es conmovedor —dijo Bellatrix, saliendo detrás de la gárgola.

Por instinto, Blaise, quien estaba parado cerca de Bronson y Theo, levanto la varita que le había robado a un Carroñero que Bronson había matado y envió una explosión a la gárgola. Se derrumbó y bloqueo la entrada antes de que Voldemort pudiera salir.

— ¡Ya me harte de estos juegos! —grito ella, apuntando su varita a Pansy y a Ron, quienes estaban apenas unos centímetros de ella. — _Avada Ke…_

— _¡Expelliarmus!_

La varita de Bellatrix salió volando de sus manos a las de Goyle, quién acababa de entrar al pasillo. Ella lo miro con el ceño fruncido, no estando segura que hacer al respecto.

Goyle trago saliva. Miró a la nueva varita en su mano, respiro hondo, y la quebró. Todos quedaron con la mandíbula abierta. Theo dejo escapar un fuerte — ¡Ja!

— ¿Cómo te atreves, asqueroso…?

Un fuerte estallido del otro lado de la estatua de gárgola rota. La piedra estallo en todas las direcciones. Esa era su señal para salir.

Bronson se puso de pie y tiro de Theo. Ron se apresuro hacia adelante y tomó la espada, volviéndola a poner en su funda. Todos salieron corriendo mientras Bellatrix los miraba, sin saber que se suponía que tenía que hacer sin una varita. Logro disparar algunos hechizos hacia ellos, pero nada que no pudieran esquivar fácilmente.

— ¿Dónde está Astoria? —Theo le pregunto a Goyle mientras todos corrían por sus vidas.

—No pude encontrarla —contestó él. —Uno de los Carroñeros dijo que pensaron que se dirigía en esta dirección antes, pero todo lo que encontré fue a ustedes.

Theo gruño. — ¡Bueno, mierda!

Los seis giraron algunas esquinas antes de que Theo estuviera levantando un tapiz a un lado y haciendo que todos se escondieran detrás de la misma.

—Entonces ¿qué fue esa cosa del dragón de humo de hace un rato? —pregunto Blaise mientras se movían rápidamente por el pasadizo secreto.

—Una larga historia —contesto Theo.

— ¿Sabes, Nott? —dijo Ron. —Los Horrocruxes son conocidos por defenderse a sí mismos mostrándoles a las personas sus temores más profundos. ¿Le temes a los dragones?

— ¿Qué clase de maldita pregunta es esa? —espeto Theo. — ¿No viste esa condenada cosa? _¡Por supuesto_ que le temo a los dragones _!_ Con sus garras, y sus dientes, ¡y sus jodidas colas puntiagudas! Esas cosas deambulan por el mundo comiendo a personas, y nosotros los cubrimos, ¡Ocultándolos del mundo Muggle! ¿ _Por qué_ , Comadreja? ¿Por qué mierda hacemos eso?

Había una apertura en el pasadizo secreto donde o bien podían continuar derecho o bajar por una escalera estrecha. Theo apunto abajo y Blaise, quién estaba adelante, comenzó a descender los oscuros escalones.

— ¿Así que tu mayor miedo es un dragón? ¿No ver a tus seres queridos morir o a tu padre apuntando en verdad una varita e intentar matarte? —pregunto Bronson.

—He visto a seres queridos morir. Es una realidad —dijo Theo. —Y en cuanto a mi padre… preferiría enfrentar a un maldito ser humano que ¡a una bestia gigante, que dispara fuego! ¿Es en _verdad_ mi miedo tan impráctico?

Hubo un momento de silencio cuando las escaleras terminaron y todos continuaron por un nuevo pasadizo. Un Dementor se estaba acercando a ellos lentamente así que Pansy toco con la varita su Marca Tenebrosa. Hizo una pausa por un momento antes de girar y desaparecer alrededor de la esquina.

—Bueno, hubiera sido mejor si le temieras a algo un poco menos amenazante —dijo Pansy.

Theo gruño. — ¡Perdóname por no darme cuenta que mi temor más profundo se manifestaría de un anillo y que jodidamente me atacaría! ¡Fue mi error!

Cuando llegaron al final del pasadizo, Theo empujo hacia adelante y miro por el tapiz primero. El camino estaba despejado.

Todos entraron a un corredor y Bronson reconoció de inmediato la estatua del antiguo Profesor de las Artes Oscuras delante de ellos. Theo fue hacia adelante y tiro de su cabeza, revelando un pasadizo secreto detrás de la misma.

—Esto nos llevará afuera —dijo él. —Algo que Bronson y Blaise podrían decirte, ¡oh, espera! ¡No importa un carajo!

Bronson sonrió. —Me puedes agradecer adecuadamente por salvarte la vida más tarde. —Lo beso antes de entrar al nuevo corredor.

Pansy chilló. —Simplemente se pone cada vez más lindo —. Ella y Ron entraron. Luego Blaise. Solo Goyle no se movió.

— ¿Qué hay de Astoria? —pregunto él.

—Al menos que ella entre en este maldito corredor ahora mismo no tenemos tiempo para buscarla —dijo Theo. —Sólo tenemos cuestión de minutos antes de que todos en este condenado castillo sepan que somos traidores, y te aseguro que no quieres estar aquí cuando eso suceda.

Goyle miró el final de un pasillo, y luego del otro. Por supuesto, Astoria no apareció. Suspiró antes de meterse en el pasadizo secreto. Theo fue tras él, cerrando la estatua detrás de ellos.

El corredor no era largo, y pronto estuvieron saliendo del castillo de Hogwarts y al patio cubierto de nieve. Nadie estaba allí, ya que la alarma no se había activado, y Draco y Hermione seguían claramente deambulando por los pasillos en el interior.

Todos se dirigieron a la salida, sólo Bronson se detuvo cuando vio algo rojo. Sangre. Había dos cuerpos tendido en el otro lado del patio. Uno que él pudo distinguir como un hombre, pero el otro… Estiro el cuello y apenas pudo distinguir las ondas del pelo largo y rubio miel. Su corazón se detuvo.

Bronson se movió hacia adelante. Los otros se detuvieron y lo miraron.

— ¡Bronson! —dijo Theo, pero su voz no fue escuchada.

Bronson se aproximó al cuerpo de la chica. Estaba quebrado. Estrellado contra el cemento debajo de la nieve y retorcido en direcciones anormales. Él se arrodillo y empujo su cabello a un lado. La parte superior de su rostro estaba todavía normal, intacta. El único ojo que Bronson pudo ver estaba cerrado, sus pestañas congeladas y sus labios azules.

Bronson se llevo la mano a la boca. Rompió en llanto mientras miraba fijo a Fiona. Muerta.

Bronson no lo podía creer. Esta jodida chica, quebrada tendida delante de él era su familia. Él la había querido desde su niñez. Ella era la pequeña hermana que nunca tuvo. Algo que se había dado cuenta demasiado tarde, causándole más dolor que él hubiera querido. Por años, Quigley y él habían arriesgado sus vidas para encontrarla. Para salvarla y reunir a su familia otra vez. Pero habían fallado. Ella realmente estaba perdida para siempre.

Una mano fría toco su hombro. —Bronson, te…tenemos que irnos.

Bronson levanto la mirada para ver a Theo parado junto a él. — ¿Dónde está Quigley?

Theo suspiro. —No lo sé.

—Tengo que regresar —dijo él, dejando caer el pelo de Fiona delante de su rostro y saltando de pie. — ¡Tengo que encontrarlo!

Bronson intento correr de regreso al pasadizo secreto, pero Theo lo retuvo. — ¡Bronson, no! —grito él. — ¡No puedes regresar allí! ¡Es un suicidio!

— ¡No me importa! —lloró Bronson. — ¡Él es la única familia que tengo! ¡No puedo dejarlo allí a que muera! ¡No…no puedo!

—Él no va a morir.

Bronson se volvió a Goyle con sus ojos húmedos. — ¿Qué?

—Bellatrix dio la orden de no matarlo. Dijo que la vida era un castigo más cruel. —Goyle miró al cadáver de la chica. —Me imagino que tenía razón.

— ¿Escuchaste eso? —dijo Theo. —Él está bien.

—Él no está bien, Theo, está…

— _Vivo_ —interrumpió Theo. —Y tenemos que salir de aquí antes que nosotros no lo estemos. ¿Entiendes?

Bronson volvió a mirar a Fiona. Sollozó antes de mirar a Theo y asentir con la cabeza.

Theo suspiro aliviado.

Bronson se acerco a Fiona una última vez y se arrodillo. Se inclinó y susurró —Perdóname por haberte fallado —. Con un beso final sobre su mejilla fría, se volvió a poner de pie y todos corrieron por el patio.

Sus ojos estaban en el bosque mientras corrían hacia allí, razón por la cual ninguno de ellos estaba preparado cuando cientos de personas aparecieron de repente delante de ellos a meros metros de la puerta. Todos gritaron, Bronson saltando delante de Theo, Theo, Blaise y Goyle apuntando sus varitas, y Ron trayendo a Pansy hacia él de manera protectora. Luego sus ojos comenzaron a enfocarse sobre los rostros delante de ellos.

— ¡Maldita sea, Potter! —grito Theo. — ¡No se supone que tienes que estar tan jodidamente cerca!

—Lo siento —dijo Harry. —Pero vimos una oportunidad para movernos más cerca cuando todos fueron convocados adentro, así que la tomamos.

— ¡El escudo luce perfecto, amigo! —dijo Ron, dándole un pulgar hacia arriba. —No lo vi venir en absoluto.

McGonagall sonrió orgullosa. Fue su obra, por supuesto.

— ¡Blaise!

Daphne se abrió camino delante de la multitud. Corrió a los brazos de su esposo y ambos lloraron mientras él le daba vueltas por el aire.

— ¡Gracias a Merlín que eres real! —dijo Blaise, tirando de ella y dándole un beso.

— ¿Pensaste que no lo iba ser? —pregunto ella con una risa.

—Lo temía, sí.

— ¿ _Qué es esto_?

De pronto, todos giraron para ver a Lucy fulminando con la mirada a Ron, quien seguía teniendo su brazo alrededor del hombro de Pansy a manera de protección. Ron y Pansy se miraron entre sí incómodos por un momento antes de separarse.

— ¿Tu novia? —pregunto Pansy.

Ron resopló. —Merlín, _no_. Nunca.

Lucy estuvo de repente al borde de las lágrimas.

— ¿En serio, Lucy? —dijo Ginny. —Pensé que estabas toda enamorada de Cormac de nuevo después de que regresara de la muerte.

Cormac se echo a reír en algunas filas atrás. —Por favor, no estoy tan jodidamente desesperado.

—Podrías haberme engañado —murmuró Padma en voz baja. Ernie se rió junto a ella.

—No te entiendo, Ron —lloró Lucy. —Primero, una puta de Mortífagos, y ahora ¿un Mortífago?

La mandíbula de Pansy quedó desencajada mientras su rostro fruncía el entrecejo. — ¿Acabas de llamar a Granger "una puta de Mortífagos"? ¡Eres una persona _horrible_!

Ron se rió.

— ¡¿Escuchaste eso, Luce?! —grito Cormac. — ¡Fuiste llamada una persona horrible por un _Mortífago_! ¡Es hora de que eches una condenada mirada a tu maldita vida!

— ¿Destruiste el anillo? —pregunto Harry, intentando de hacerlos regresar al tema.

—Seh, Nott lo hizo —contesto Ron. —No salió tan bien como esperábamos, y de alguna manera tuve que dejar tu capa atrás.

Harry suspiro aliviado. —Está bien. Mientras el Horrocrux ya no esté más.

—No lo está —dijo Ron.

—Junto con algo extra —dijo Pansy, levantando la mano y sacudiendo su dedo meñique. Ella y Ron se rieron.

— ¡No tienen que coquetear delante mío, Ron!

Ron y Pansy dejaron de reírse, y miraron a Lucy. — ¿Tiene algún jodido tornillo suelto o algo así? —pregunto Pansy.

Mientras discutían, Theo no pudo evitar pero sentir un par de ojos sobre él. En realidad, varios, pero un par en particular. Miro por encima para ver una rubia pequeña mirándolo. La conocía pero, en ese momento, su mente estaba demasiado ocupada temiendo por el hecho de que Draco y Hermione todavía no estuvieran allí para ubicarla. Luego ella sonrió y un millón de recuerdos regresaron de pronto a él. La mayoría de ellos en su cocina donde se sentaba sobre la mesada, charlando y riéndose con Anna mientras ella le hacía su pastel de carne. Su favorito. La sonrisa de esta chica era exactamente la misma.

Sin ni siquiera una palabra, Hannah avanzó y arrojo los brazos alrededor de la cintura de Theo, poniendo la cabeza sobre su pecho. Theo no estaba seguro de que hacer. Miró a Bronson quien, por primera vez, estaba demostrando una pizca de celos. Bueno, más que una pizca. Parecía que estaba a punto de arrancar a la chica de su lado.

—Ummm… ¿qué estás haciendo? —Theo pregunto finalmente.

—Lo siento —dijo Hannah, aunque no hizo ningún intento por detenerse. —Espero que no estés enojado, pero eché una mirada en la mente de Draco y vi lo cercano que eras con mi abuela. Gracias por cuidar de ella.

Hannah comenzó a llorar y Theo volvió a mirar a Bronson. su rostro se había suavizado un poco e hizo un gesto para que Theo le regresara el abrazo. Él envolvió los brazos lentamente alrededor de sus hombros y le dio un pequeño apretón.

Theo y Hannah se quedaron así hasta que el sonido de alguien gritando los obligó a mirar a otro lado. Giraron sus cabezas para ver a Pansy sacudiendo la mano mientras Lucy se encogía en el suelo con una mano sobre su ojo.

—Lo siento, pero esa perra se lo merecía —dijo Pansy. Hubo varios murmullos estando de acuerdo, y Cormac se estaba riendo histéricamente.

—Está bien, suficiente de esto por ahora —dijo Bronson, finalmente dando un paso adelante, y separando a Theo y a Hannah. Hannah ladeó la mano y lo miró con curiosidad. —Actitudes de batallas, ya sabes —Él levanto la varita. —Estamos en una guerra.

Hannah sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. —Buen punto. Nunca bajar la guardia. —Sacó su varita y se reunió con las líneas.

Theo, Bronson, Ron, Pansy, Blaise, y Daphne hicieron lo mismo, dándose vuelta para enfrentar al castillo de Hogwarts y esperando que Draco y Hermione emergieran. No existía "Si pudieran". Ellos _iban_ a salir. De alguna manera u otra.

.

XXX

.

Draco y Hermione se trasladaban por los corredores con gran precaución. Habían renunciado a los pasadizos secretos desde que el último Dementor vacilo por unos veinte segundos antes de que finalmente girara al otro lado. Desafortunadamente, parecía que se estaban chocando con uno en cada condenada esquina y no podían ir en la dirección que ellos querían. Ahora, estaban en el lado totalmente opuesto del castillo del que habían planeado originalmente.

Intercambiando ideas, intentaron de recordar alguna buena ruta de escape en la zona en la que estaban, pero nada venía a la mente.

—Creo que tenemos que regresar —dijo Hermione.

Draco gruño. Sabía que ella tenía razón. La única manera de que ellos iban a salir de allí era si tomaban el pasadizo indicado que los llevara directamente afuera, y no podían fiarse en eso.

Draco tomo la mano de Hermione, y estuvieron a punto de dirigirse a la dirección opuesta cuando escucharon pasos que se aproximaban.

Mirando alrededor, terminaron metiéndose por la puerta más cercana, que resulto ser un armario de escobas.

Draco y Hermione se quedaron muy quietos, escuchando varios pasos que pasaron por la puerta. Pero luego alguien abrió una puerta. Luego la cerró. Luego otra. La cerró. Y otra.

Hermione buscaba algo, lo que sea para lanzar un Encantamiento Desilusionador, pero no había nada. Mierda.

Su única opción era apuntar sus varitas y esperar por lo mejor. La puerta se abrió de golpe y ambos se prepararon para conjurar sus hechizos.

— ¡Detente! —ordeno Draco cuando vio quien era la que estaba de pie delante de ellos. Astoria.

Sus ojos se agrandaron cuando vio a sus varitas horrorizada, sin hacer ningún intento de tomar la suya propia.

—Astoria —dijo Draco, dando un paso adelante. — ¿Hay alguien más afuera ahora mismo?

Astoria miro. Negó con la cabeza.

—Bien. Vas a venir con nosotros ¿verdad?

Astoria parpadeó. Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Sí, lo vas hacer —dijo él. —Daphne está viva. Ella está afuera en este momento y nos pidió que te lleváramos con ella.

Los ojos de Astoria se iluminaron. —Pero Theo…

—Está de nuestro lado. Siempre lo ha estado. Fingió su pérdida de memoria y fingió la muerte de Daphne.

Ella comenzó a llorar.

—Te dije que te iba a cuidar y lo dije en serio. No voy a dejar que…

— ¡Astoria!

Los ojos de Astoria se cerraron con fuerza cuando la voz de su padre hizo eco por el pasillo.

— ¿Has encontrado algo?

Ella los volvió a abrir y miro con tristeza a Draco antes de gritar. — ¡No! ¡Estoy sólo controlando las puertas! —Dio un portazo.

— ¡Olvídate de eso y dirígete al otro lado del castillo! ¡Pansy, Theodore y Gregory acabaron de probar que son traidores!¡Están huyendo!

Los pasos se alejaron de ellos.

— ¡Mierda! —espetó Draco. — ¡Casi la tuvimos, maldita sea!

—Mientras ella siga fingiendo va a estar bien —dijo Hermione, aunque no estaba del todo convencida. —Tenemos que movernos.

Draco asintió. Abrió la puerta y los dos se dirigieron en la dirección opuesta de los pasos.

Todo iba bien, y fueron capaces de doblar por varios corredores, llegando a mitad de su destino cuando tuvieron que detenerse. Bellatrix estaba justo a la vuelta de la esquina, lanzando ordenes a unas tres docenas de Mortífagos, Carroñeros, hombre lobos y alumnos.

— ¡Todavía siguen aquí, y quiero cada _maldita_ habitación revisada antes de que ellos tengan la chance de irse a cualquier lado! ¿Entendieron?

—Sí, Ama.

Todos salieron corriendo en direcciones opuestas.

Draco y Hermione retrocedieron, con tantas ganas de largarse de allí que no vieron a la vuelta de la esquina en la que giraron primero. Draco termino corriendo directamente hacia a un Carroñero, quien los miro incrédulo antes de gritar a todo volumen — ¡ESTÁN AQUÍ!

Draco lo silenció con una Maldición Asesina antes de aferrarse fuertemente a la mano de Hermione y salir corriendo.

Los pasillos se hicieron eco como un trueno mientras muchos pasos se dirigieron de pronto en la dirección de ellos. Draco y Hermione giraron tantas esquinas como pudieron con la esperanza de evitar las maldiciones y los hechizos que le estaban arrojando. Muchos fueron incluso Maldiciones Asesinas. Claramente, al Señor Tenebroso ya no le importaba sobre la seguridad de Draco.

En el medio de sus corridas, Draco y Hermione no se dieron cuenta de la puerta abierta a unos metros delante de ellos. Mientras pasaban por la misma, un hechizo los golpeo, tirándolos a la habitación. La puerta se cerró y ambos golpearon el suelo, levantando la vista justo a tiempo para ver a Lucius lanzando varios Encantamientos de Bloqueo y Escudos Protectores sobre la misma.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo?—grito Draco, poniéndose de pie y levantando a Hermione con él. — ¡Encerrarnos en una maldita habitación no va a resolver nada!

Lucius miró a su hijo. Agito su varita a la izquierda y una repisa de libros se deslizo del camino, revelando una puerta oculta detrás de la misma.

—Eso los conducirá al Vestíbulo. A esta altura, bien podrían sólo salir por la puerta principal.

Hermione intento tirar de Draco hacia la entrada, pero él no se movía. — ¡Draco, vámonos! —le ordenó cuando comenzaron a escuchar golpes en la puerta.

—No —siseó él. —Esto todavía no ha terminado.

Draco levanto su varita y apunto a su padre. Hermione intento de meterse en su camino pero él la empujo a un lado.

— ¡Basta, Hermione! ¡Tiene que morir! ¡Se _merece_ morir después de lo que te hizo!

— ¡Pudo haber sido cualquiera, Draco! —grito ella.

— ¡Pero no lo fue! ¡Fue _él_!

—Draco, no quise hacerlo —dijo Lucius. —Viste el recuerdo. Escuchaste al Señor Tenebroso. Mi vida _y_ la tuya estaban en riesgo. No me podía quedar sólo sentado y…

— ¿Qué hay de lo que paso después? —espetó Draco. — ¿Cuándo el Señor Oscuro te la ofreció?

Lucius parpadeó. — ¿Qué?

— ¡Él te la ofreció! ¡Para que la guardes! ¡Pudiste haber dicho que sí! ¡No tuviste que hacer nada con ella, pero pudiste haber dicho que sí y mantenerla alejada de los otros! ¡ _Dejaste_ que los otros la tengan! ¡Ella no fue sólo violada por ti esa noche, Padre! ¡TODOS LA TUVIERON ESA MALDITA NOCHE PORQUE FUISTE DEMASIADO EGOISTA PARA PENSAR EN NADIE MÁS QUE EN TI MISMO!

—Draco te estás engañando a ti mismo si crees que el Señor Tenebroso me la hubiera dejado para siempre —dijo Lucius.

Lágrimas se derramaban por las mejillas de Draco. — ¡No lo estoy! Sé que eventualmente él te la hubiera sacado! Pero al principio… ¡no tuvo que ser tan terrible!

Hermione cerró los ojos, sin poder contener las lágrimas cuando fue regresada a esa primera noche. La atormentaba incluso ahora. En sus sueños. En la vida real. Los recuerdos siempre estaban allí, y sabía que Draco tenía razón. Pero no podía dejar que hiciera eso. No podía dejarlo que mate a su padre.

—Draco, por favor baja tu varita —dijo ella.

Draco negó con la cabeza. —No. No lo haré. Yo…

—Draco…mi hijo, lo siento —. Los ojos de Lucius comenzaron a aguarse mientras miraba a Draco. Su hijo. Su carne y sangre. El ultimo de su familia, y la única persona en este mundo que le importaba. —Perdóname por haberte lastimado, y perdóname por haberla lastimado a ella. —Hizo un gesto hacia Hermione. —He cometido tantos, tantos errores en mi vida, con ellos, he lastimado a las únicas dos personas que alguna vez me importaron. Tu madre y a ti.

Draco bajo un poco la varita.

—Habría tantas cosas que cambiaría. Y esa noche… —Lucius miró a Hermione. —Nunca debí haber escuchado a Bellatrix. Debería haberla matado, o al menos haberlo intentado en el momento. Debería haber vengado a mi esposa, y Draco y yo no debiéramos haber escapado. Tal vez no hubiéramos vivido por mucho tiempo, pero cualquier cosa hubiera sido mejor que esto —.Trago saliva y volvió a mirar a Draco. —No he sido ciego. Las cosas que te he visto hacer a lo largo de los años te han matado lentamente. Solamente en estos últimos meses has cobrado vida de nuevo. Tu madre hubiera estado tan decepcionada de mí. Por dejar que esto te sucediera. Por no luchar con más fuerzas por ti.

Y tienes razón. _Fui_ egoísta esa noche. Todo lo que vi esa noche fue mi propio dolor y, cuando el Señor Tenebroso te ofreció a mí, la única cosa que pensé fue como acababa de traicionar a mi esposa, y no pude volver hacerlo. Ni si quiera se me ocurrió de mantenerla alejada de los otros —. Lucius llevo una vez más su mirada cristalizada a Hermione. —En verdad siento lo que te hice. Sólo quería salvar a mi hijo. Él es la única parte de ella que me quedo.

Hermione respiro hondo y se secó los ojos. —Entiendo porque lo hizo —dijo ella. —Y quie…quiero perdonarlo pero…

Una fuerte explosión fue disparada contra la puerta. La madera se agrieto.

—Mis escudos protectores no van a durar por mucho más —dijo Lucius. —Por favor, váyanse. Voy a mantenerlos en línea lo más que pueda.

De repente el cuerpo de Draco se sintió pesado mientras comenzaba a comprender la implicación de lo que su padre estaba diciendo. —Pero…ellos van a saber que nos ayudaste y…

—Draco, lo sé —dijo Lucius. —Es mi hora. Ha sido mi hora por muchos años. Estoy preparado para irme.

Aunque sólo momentos atrás Draco había estado listo para matar a su padre por su cuenta, la idea de que él no estuviera ahí lo golpeo con más fuerza de lo que pensó. — ¡Padre, no! No puedo dejarte…

— ¡Draco! —Lucius marcho hacia adelante. Puso la mano sobre el hombro de su hijo y lo trajo hacia él. —Vete y sácala de aquí. Lucha con la resistencia y termina esta guerra. Así los dos pueden vivir felices. ¿Entendiste?

Draco asintió mientras lágrimas silenciosas brotaron de sus ojos.

—Cuando encuentras a la persona que amas, _nunca_ debes dejar de luchar por ellos. Ya no se trata más de ti, se trata de ellos. De _ella_. En algún momento del camino, olvide eso, y he perdido tanto a causa de eso.

Draco bajo la mirada mientras Lucius deslizo algo en su mano. Era un anillo. Un anillo ámbar con una cadenita de plata.

—Nunca es tarde para volver a comenzar.

Lucius envolvió los brazos alrededor de Draco y lo abrazo con fuerza. Fue sólo en el momento cuando escucho otro estallido que finalmente lo soltó.

— ¡Váyanse!

Hermione tomo la mano de Draco y lo tiro hacia la puerta. —Lucius — le dijo cuando la alcanzo.

Lucius la miro.

— _Si_ lo perdono —dijo ella antes de desaparecer por la puerta con Draco.

Lucius sonrió mientras volvió a mover la repisa de libros de nuevo. Sabía que lo había dicho más por Draco que por él, pero escuchar que había sido perdonado le dio esa última sensación de paz mental que necesitaba.

Enfrentando la puerta, Lucius espero hasta el momento que se abrió de golpe. A medida que las personas comenzaban agolparse, él levanto la varita y lanzo una explosión tan poderosa que las personas delante de él se convirtieron en nada más que extremidades que volaban.

Por supuesto, Lucius no era idiota. Sabía que al lanzar el hechizo en una proximidad tan pequeña no lo dejaría ileso, pero estaba sorprendido cuando seguía vivo después de que la explosión se calmara. Creyó que se había golpeado con la pared y ahora estaba tendido junta a la misma, todo su cuerpo horriblemente quemado.

Lucius no fue capaz de mover otra parte que su cabeza, por lo que la levanto un poco, mirando como una silueta se aproximaba a él a través del polvo y la sangre. Bellatrix. Intacta, como siempre.

Se puso al lado de él y se agacho, metiendo su varita recién adquirida en la carne desgarrada justo sobre su corazón. — ¿Dónde está Draco? —pregunto ella mientras él gritaba de dolor.

—Se fue —dijo Lucius, mirándola. —Mi hijo te va desgarrar miembro por miembro antes de que todo esto termine. Finalmente vas a pagar por lo que le hiciste a mi esposa, perra.

Bellatrix alzó las cejas. —No estaría tan segura de eso. Envíale saludos a mi hermana de mi parte. Y sospecho que ambos van a ver a su hijo muy pronto.

Ella se puso de pie cuando alguien movió la repisa de libros a un lado. — ¡Ama, por aquí!

—Déjalo —ordeno Bellatrix, mirando a Lucius una última vez. —Ya se está muriendo, bien podríamos dejar que suceda lentamente.

Lucius dejo caer la cabeza cuando todos se dirigieron por la puerta. Cerró los ojos por un momento, su mano rozó algo en el bolsillo. El collar de Narcisa que él siempre había llevado. Un pequeño recuerdo de la mujer que había perdido hace muchos años.

—Lucius.

Y, cuando Lucius volvió abrir los ojos, allí estaba ella, sentada junto a él y sonriendo con cariño.

—Narcisa…

Él levanto la mano y acarició su mejilla. Ella le hizo lo mismo a él. —Es hora, mi amor.

Lucius asintió, rebosante con una hermosa sensación de serenidad mientras cerraba los ojos una vez más, y se unió a su esposa al otro lado del velo.

.

XXX

.

Draco y Hermione salieron corriendo del pasadizo, que los condujo al frente del Vestíbulo. Algunos Mortífagos estaban parados alrededor, todos un poco lentos para reaccionar cuando sus objetivos corrieron hacia la puerta.

— ¡Draco!

Draco no tuvo que mirar hacia atrás para saber a quién le pertenecía esa voz. El Señor Tenebroso estaba allí. Mierda.

Hermione lanzo un hechizo y abrió un agujero a la puerta. De esa manera, nadie podría intentar cerrársela a ellos.

Los dos se echaron a correr hacia el patio, una ráfaga de viento volando sus pelos hacia adelante cuando las puertas se abrieron detrás de ellos. De repente, las maldiciones estaban volando hacia ellos. Viendo la gran cabeza del león que había destruido antes, Draco trajo a Hermione delante de él y los guió a ambos hacia la misma. Los hechizos no golpearían a la piedra encantada.

— ¡Sólo un poco más lejos! —grito Hermione, mirando hacia la gran puerta abierta.

Draco acuno la cabeza de ella contra su pecho, y los dos permanecieron tan agachados como pudieron mientras el número de hechizos que iban hacia ellos parecía incrementarse.

Hermione intento moverse, pero Draco la tiro hacia atrás. —Hermione, te…

— ¡Draco, tenemos que irnos! —grito ella.

Draco negó con la cabeza. —No, tengo que decir esto ahora.

Ella lo miro y espero.

—Te amo. No importa lo que suceda hoy aquí. Necesito que sepas eso.

Hermione asintió. —Yo también te amo.

—Eres la única mujer a la que alguna vez he amado, con la que he visto un futuro y yo… yo _quiero_ ese futuro, Hermione. Eso es por lo que he luchado, más que nada. Cuando encuentras a la persona que amas, peleas por ellos. Nunca las dejas ir.

Draco levanto el anillo que todavía tenía en la mano.

— ¡Mi anillo! —grito Hermione. — ¡Pansy lo tenía! ¿Dónde lo…?

—No es importante —dijo él. —Quiero que lo uses, Hermione. No en una cadenita, en tu dedo.

Los ojos de Hermione se humedecieron mientras continuaba mirándolo. — ¿En serio?

—Sí —dijo él, levantando la mano izquierda y deslizando el anillo lentamente sobre su dedo. —Porque cuando esto termine, tú y yo nos vamos a casar. Porque es el único futuro que quiero. Uno contigo.

Hermione lloró y lo beso. —Te amo, Draco. Vamos a ganar esto.

Draco asintió y saco el anillo de la cadenita de su madre. — ¿Estás lista?

Hermione levanto su mano con el nuevo anillo y la entrelazo con la de él. — ¡Demostrémosle de que mierda estamos hecho!

Draco sonrió. —Espero disfrutar de esa boca sucia que tienes más tarde.

—Bueno, definitivamente estaré disponible para un polvo por la victoria cuando todo esto termine.

—Y es por eso que estamos hecho el uno para el otro.

Draco y Hermione compartieron un último y rápido beso. Respiraron hondo y asintieron cuando estuvieron preparados.

Los dos salieron lanzados de atrás de la cabeza del león. La mayoría de los hechizos que venían hacia ellos eran Maldiciones Asesinas, así que no había manera de bloquearlas. Sólo esquivarlas y corriendo como los mil demonios.

Pronto, estaban a sólo diez metros de la salida. Luego cinco. Y, antes de que Draco y Hermione supieran, estaban saliendo de las puertas gigantes y se dirigían al bosque. Voldemort estaba a punto de dar la orden para que los siguieran cuando, de pronto, se desvanecieron. Él levanto la mano para mantener a todos en su lugar.

—Milord, ¿Dónde fueron? —pregunto Bellatrix junto a él.

Voldemort mantuvo su mano levantada y escucho, sus ojos nunca dejaron el lugar donde Draco y Hermione acababan de estar.

—Algo se acerca… —susurró él.

El Señor Tenebroso y sus seguidores esperaron. Fueron apenas momentos antes de que algo cambiara en el aire. Un escudo protector se levanto, enviando una gran ráfaga de viento hacia ellos. Todos cerraron los ojos y, cuando los abrieron de nuevo, ya no estaba mirando a un campo vacío y cubierto de nieve en Hogwarts, sino a un ejército de cientos. Magos, brujas, duendes, elfos domésticos, centauros, fantasmas. Todos estaban allí. Y todos estaban preparados.

Luego, un miembro del ejército dio un paso adelante. Un muchacho con gafas, de unos veinte años, pero con los ojos verdes que eran sabios para su edad. Voldemort sonrió. Parecía que la profecía fue verdadera. Draco le había traído lo que quería después de todo.

—Harry Potter. Ha pasado mucho tiempo.


	48. Chapter 48

**N/P** (no, no es nota de quien plagio jajaja, es **NOTA DE QUIEN PUBICA** ) No es mi traducción y mucho menos es mi historia. Yo solo me atrevo a publicarla toda vez que muchas nos quedamos con ganas de leerla. **Disfrútenla hasta que la bloqueen.**

 **N/T** Super emocionada con presentarles mi primer proyecto, espero que les guste, muchísimas gracias a los que me apoyaron, especialmente a Romina Pascaretta que esta desde un principio y me ayudo a betear este capítulo y a Lena por autorizarme a traducir su historia.

 **N/A: *ADVERTENCIA*:** Esta historia va a ser bastante oscura. Trata temas de violación, asesinato, tortura, lenguaje vulgar, y dos almas quebradas. No apto para los corazones débiles. Esta va a ser mi única advertencia.

 **Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling, la trama le pertenece a Lena Phoria y la traducción a Sunset82.**

Antes que comiences a leer, no dejes review porque eso puede ser motivo de acoso hacia tu persona, no es necesario que lo hagas, tu disfruta la lectura.

Y por último pero muy, muy importante siempre lee los review que dejaré puesto que ahí informaré cada cuanto la voy a dar de baja, por aquello del bloqueo y las denuncias, así mismo avisaré si alternare con otra cuenta, para que esta historia sigua aquí.

 **Y repito, no lo escribí yo ni lo traduje yo, porque parece que a muchas no les queda claro**.

 **CAPITULO 48: REVOLUCIÓN**

Draco y Hermione tuvieron que parar abruptamente cuando ciento de personas aparecieron de pronto delante de ellos.

— ¡Que mierda! ¿Por qué están jodidamente cerca, Potter?

—Uno pensaría que al menos una persona apreciaría que estuviéramos más cerca —bromeó Ernie.

Harry no le respondió a Draco. Estaba demasiado ocupado impulsándose hacia adelante y halar a Hermione para abrazarla. —Gracias a Dios.

Ginny estaba justo detrás de él para robarse el próximo abrazo. Mientras estaban ocupados, Draco comenzó a mirar alrededor. Dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando vio a Theo, Bronson, Pansy, Blaise y Goyle. Y por Ron también, supuso él.

— ¿Dónde está Astoria? —pregunto Daphne, acercándose a él. — ¿No la encontraste?

Draco y Hermione se miraron y suspiraron. —La encontramos —contestó él. —Pero tu padre apareció y ella nos cubrió. No pudimos conseguirla.

Daphne gimoteó. Pero rápidamente se contuvo y se volvió a unir a las líneas.

— ¿Estás preparado para esto, Potter? —pregunto Draco, tomando la mano de Hermione.

Harry asintió. —Sí. Es hora de terminar esto —. Miró por sobre su hombro a McGonagall. —Quiten el escudo.

McGonagall sonrió. —Como usted ordene, Sr. Potter.

Draco, Hermione, Ginny y Harry dieron un paso atrás con los demás mientras McGonagall levanto su varita con varios magos y brujas. El viento se levantó mientras el escudo comenzó a desvanecerse alrededor de ellos.

Hermione cerró los ojos y dejo que la briza se rozara contra su rostro. Draco le dio un apretón a su mano. Ella abrió los ojos y lo miró. Se miraron entre ellos. Ella sonrió.

—Por nuestro futuro ¿verdad?

Draco le devolvió la sonrisa. —Por el futuro de todos, amor.

Hermione asintió. Se inclino y lo beso, sus labios se posaron sobre los de él por un momento. Su último beso antes de que la batalla comenzara. Tal vez era su último beso en la vida. Pero ella se negaba a creer eso. Draco y ella estarían juntos al final de todo esto. Felices y libres.

El viento se detuvo. El escudo se había bajado. Hermione se echó hacia atrás, manteniendo su mirada con la de Draco. Se tuvo que obligar a apartar la mirada de él, ahora encontrándose con los rostros sorprendidos del ejército de Voldemort de casi igual tamaño mirándolos, y ella sabía que incluso había más en el interior del castillo.

Alguien la tomo de la mano del otro lado y se dio vuelta para ver a Theo, luciendo más nervioso de lo que ella esperaba.

Harry respiro hondo junto a ella y dio un paso adelante. Voldemort le sonrió maliciosamente.

—Harry Potter. Ha pasado mucho tiempo.

—Más de lo necesario —dijo Harry. —En verdad deberíamos hacer esto más seguido.

La sonrisa de Voldemort se agrando. —Veo que estás caminando bastante bien.

Harry hizo una pausa por un momento. Luego le devolvió la sonrisa. —Así que sabías. Malfoy pensó que podría ser así.

Los ojos de Voldemort se desviaron a Draco.

—Por cierto, él es el que realizo el hechizo que me curo. Sólo uno de los pasos que tomó para cumplir tu profecía. Supongo que debería agradecerte. Ya sabes, por dejar que se te escapara de las manos por tantos años. Interpreto el papel de traidor bastante bien.

Draco miró a Harry y sonrió. —Gracias por el cumplido, Potter, pero tal vez deberíamos volver al tema que nos ocupa.

—Veo que tienes algunos de mis Mortífagos por ahí —dijo Voldemort, observando desde Goyle, a Pansy, a Theo. —Quincy, parece que tenías razón sobre tu hijo.

Quincy miro al Señor Tenebroso, y luego a Theo. Frunció el ceño con ferocidad. —Sí, milord. Aunque, no encuentro la gloria en eso.

Los ojos de Theo se entrecerraron mientras miraba a su padre. Su mano se tenso en la de Hermione y ella le dio un apretón, dispuesta a retenerlo si era necesario.

—Así que dime, Potter —dijo Voldemort. — ¿Hay todavía más traidores aún de pie de mi lado?

—Tú dime —dijo Harry.

La sonrisa de Voldemort se desvaneció un poco. Girándose hacia sus seguidores, de pronto grito —¡Si cualquiera de ustedes prefiere estar peleando del otro lado con Harry Potter entonces le sugiero que se vayan ahora! ¡Acérquense si eso es lo que desean! ¡No los detendré! ¡Ni por la muerte ni por ningún otro medio!

Draco observo la multitud, sus ojos se detuvieron una vez cuando encontró a Astoria en el medio de la misma. Ella parecía como si estuviera contemplando seriamente esa propuesta. Ella noto que Draco la estaba mirando y él negó con la cabeza lentamente.

Voldemort vio esto y miró por sobre su hombro, intentando de ver a quien estaba mirando Draco. Y luego encontró a Astoria. Ella lo miro fijo, el miedo evidente en sus ojos por un momento. Luego se enderezó, llevo la mano a su cuello y se desato la capa de Mortífago. La dejo caer al suelo y dio un paso adelante.

Arron la agarró del brazo. —Astoria ¿qué estás hacien…?

Astoria giro de golpe y metió la varita en su cuello —Me _vas_ a liberar, Padre. El Señor Tenebroso ha hecho una propuesta y voy aceptar. Ya me cansé de esto y todo lo que viene con ello. Y eso te incluye.

Arron le soltó el brazo. Astoria se aparto de él lentamente, manteniendo su varita apuntada de manera ferviente.

Una vez que ella estaba a una distancia suficiente lejos de ellos, giro y continuó caminando, aunque no se atrevía apurar la velocidad. Era obvio que ella estaba prestando atención por cualquier hechizo que pudiera ser dirigido hacia ella.

Mientras observaba a la multitud delante de ella, Astoria localizó finalmente a Daphne. Gimió mientras comenzaba a virar hacia su hermana.

Daphne soltó la mano de Blaise y se apresuro hacia adelante.

— ¡Daphne! —dijo él, intentando de volver tomarle la mano y traerla de vuelta, pero ella ya se había ido. Él fue tras ella.

— ¿Esa no es tu otra hija que la que se dirige hacia ella, Arron? —pregunto Voldemort, sus ojos fijos en las dos brujas.

Arron miró a Daphne y trago saliva. —Así es, milord.

—Parece que el joven Theodore nos ha engañado en más de una manera.

El enojo de Quincy se incrementó detrás de él.

—Acaba con ella, Arron.

Arron miró al Señor Oscuro y pregunto — ¿Con cuál, milord?

—Astoria.

Él empalideció. —Pero… usted dijo…

— ¿De qué _yo_ no la detendría? Sí, lo sé. Pero nunca dije nada sobre ti —. Los ojos escarlatas de Voldemort ardían mientras miraba a todos los Mortífagos que quedaron de su lado. —Acaba con ella.

Arron dio un paso adelante, la mano de su varita inmóvil mientras miraba a sus hijas aproximarse entre sí. Astoria estaba casi allí. Luego sus ojos se trasladaron a Daphne. La verdadera hija problemática. Era obvio que ella había llevado a Astoria por mal camino.

Su mano se aferro con más fuerza alrededor de la varita. El Señor Tenebroso lo castigaría por eso, pero no le importaba. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

Ahora Astoria estaba apenas a unos metros de Daphne, y hasta el momento, Voldemort había sido fiel a su palabra. Ella apresuro sus pasos, las lágrimas le picaban detrás de sus ojos mientras que su hermana se abría de brazos. Ella corrió hacia ellos, ambas llorando al instante.

—Siento mucho que te deje atrás —susurro Daphne mientras acariciaba el cabello de su pequeña hermana.

Ella mantuvo un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Astoria y los giro así estaban una vez más caminando hacia la resistencia. Blaise estaba sólo a una corta distancia. Sonrió cuando su esposa lo miro, pero luego sus ojos se dirigieron a algo detrás de ella, su rostro de repente se agravo.

— ¡Daphne, cuidado!

Astoria ya estaba girando antes de que Blaise si quiera hablara. Había seguido escuchando y oyó el comienzo del hechizo. Encontró el destinatario, empujo a Daphne fuera del camino y grito _— ¡Avada Kedavra!_

Astoria fue golpeada con una Maldición Asesina un segundo antes que su padre.

Daphne grito horrorizada cuando su hermana chocó contra el suelo. En una cuestión de segundos, se había convertido en el único miembro sobreviviente de su familia. Intento correr hacia ella, pero Blaise la retuvo, intentando de traerla hacia las líneas antes de que Voldemort pudiera ordenar a otra persona que atacara.

—No podemos dejarla en el medio de esa manera.

Hermione se dio vuelta hacia Theo. Apenas había escuchado su susurro. — ¿Qué?

Su mano soltó la de ella. —Su cuerpo será pisoteado.

Theo se precipito hacia adelante. Hermione intento seguirlo pero Draco la retuvo. Desafortunadamente, no tuvo suficientes manos para detener también a Bronson.

Manteniendo su varita apuntada al Señor Oscuro, Theo corrió hacia el cuerpo de Astoria. La primera cosa que hizo fue cerrar sus ojos, su corazón se inundo de inmediato con la culpa de no haber regresado por ella a petición de Goyle. Que no intento con más fuerza de hacerla venir con él cuando la había visto antes. Que no había metido su cuerpo inconsciente en un armario de escobas en el momento que la idea se le había cruzado por la mente. Al menos de esa forma ella hubiera tenido una oportunidad.

Mientras Theo levantaba su cuerpo, Bronson se paró de manera protectora delante de él, su varita levantada y preparada para atacar a cualquiera quien se atreviera a intentar de matar a Theo.

—Eso es conmovedor ¿no te parece, Quincy? —pregunto Bellatrix con una risa. —El amante de tu hijo lo está protegiendo tan valientemente.

— ¡Cuidado con lo que dices, mujer! —espetó Quincy. —Antes de que el día termine, ese Sangre sucia va estar muerto por mis manos, y mi hijo regresara bajo el control de su señoría.

— ¿Deseas aún perdonarlo, Quincy? —pregunto Voldemort mientras observaba a Bronson con atención.

—Por mi linaje y mi linaje y únicamente, milord. Ya no siento _nada_ por mi hijo.

—Bien. Como debería ser —dijo Voldemort. —El amor es una debilidad, y tengo todas las intenciones de probar eso hoy —. Pateó el cuerpo de Arron, que había caído cerca de sus pies. —Deshazte de él.

Varios de sus sirvientes se apresuraron hacia adelante.

Daphne estaba todavía forcejeando con Blaise a unos metros de Theo, gritando por su hermana. Theo llevo a Astoria sobre una roca grande y la apoyo contra ella.

Logrando finalmente soltarse de Blaise, Daphne corrió al lado de Astoria, colapso de rodillas y lloro histéricamente mientras la abrazaba con fuerza.

Admitiendo la derrota, Blaise se puso junto a Bronson y levanto su varita a manera de protección.

Pansy miró a Daphne llorando al margen de la escena. Con un gruñido, corrió hacia ella.

— ¡Oye! —Tomo a su amiga por los hombres, la hizo mirar directamente a sus ojos y luego le dio una fuerte bofetada. — ¡Reacciona!

Daphne estaba insensible ante el dolor. —P—pero… mi hermana…

— ¿Murió justo ahora empujándote fuera del maldito camino? Si, lo vi —dijo Pansy — ¡Ella no hizo eso para que tú pudieras ser una idiota alborotada en el medio de un campo de batalla! ¡Ahora, ve! ¡Regresa a las líneas y prepárate para luchar por el honor de Astoria!

Daphne parpadeó.

— ¡Vete!

Ella asintió con la cabeza salvajemente, dándose vuelta una última vez para darle un beso a su hermana en la mejilla antes de ponerse de pie y regresar corriendo a las líneas con Pansy, Theo, Blaise y Bronson.

— ¿Estás bien? —pregunto Hermione cuando Theo volvió a tomar su lugar junto a ella.

Él asintió de forma poco convincente. —Sólo fue la primera de muchos, Granger. Sería sabio recordar eso.

— ¿Acabaron con ella? —pregunto Voldemort del otro lado del patio. Durante la sesión de llanto de Daphne, sus seguidores se habían acercado a unos metros mientras él se quedo en el mismo lugar en las escaleras que conducían al castillo. —Tú no eres el único que quiere terminar esto. De una vez por todas.

—Nada me gustaría más —respondió Harry. —Al menos uno de nosotros morirá hoy, Voldemort. Y no tengo ninguna intención de que sea yo.

—Qué curioso —dijo Voldemort, sonriendo débilmente. —Yo tampoco tengo ninguna intención de eso.

Todos los seguidores de Voldemort se dieron vuelta y lo miraron.

— ¿Su ordenes, milord? —pregunto Bellatrix.

Manteniendo su mirada al frente, Voldemort cruzo los brazos detrás de su espalda y dijo. —Mátenlos a todos. Pero Harry Potter —su mirada se desvió al lado de Harry, — _y_ Draco Malfoy son míos. Pueden lastimarlos todo lo que quieran, pero la muerte les llegara por mi varita.

—Sí, milord.

Sus muchos Mortífagos, Carroñeros y Hombres lobos giraron hacia adelante. Fenrir Greyback se humedeció los labios mientras observaba a Ginny del otro lado de Harry. Ella encontró su mirada y se paró con confianza. Harry sabía lo que ella era ahora y la seguía amando. Para ella, Greyback era sólo otro nombre de su lista negra, y él pagaría un alto precio por lo que le hizo.

— ¿Comenzamos? —Voldemort levanto las manos y sus seguidores se movieron hacia adelante.

Pero Harry no se movió. Nadie que luchaba para la resistencia lo hizo. Sus enemigos se estaban aproximando al final del patio.

— ¡Ármense! —dijo Draco a aquellos que estaban en el frente.

Todos se giraron a un lado y formaron flechas en sus manos ocultas, aquellos con suficiente habilidades poniendo maldiciones en las puntas. Todos de la clase de Draco formaron las primeras dos líneas, y los centauros estaban justo detrás de ellos. Si bien eran criaturas testarudas, nadie podía discutir que el mundo sería un mejor lugar si Voldemort no estuviera en el. Ese fue todo el convencimiento que necesitaban para unirse a la batalla de ese día.

— ¡Listos! —ordenó Draco.

Todos levantaron sus flechas y echaron sus brazos hacia atrás como si estuvieran disparando un arco. Sólo los centauros utilizaron uno real, levantando los suyos tan altos que estaban sobre las cabezas de las personas.

Los seguidores de Voldemort se paralizaron cuando vieron lo que venía para ellos. Varias se dieron vuelta, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

— ¡FUEGO!

Las flechas salieron disparadas al cielo, creando silbidos en el viento antes de atravesar a los Mortífagos quienes fueron demasiado lentos para levantar cualquier clase de escudo. Quincy puso uno delante de él justo a tiempo, luciendo un poco sorprendido cuando la punta de la flecha se las arreglo para atravesarla un poco. Algunas personas fueron golpeadas en el brazo o en el hombro, pero horrible maldiciones se desparramaron por sus cuerpos, bien asesinándolos y dejándolos inmóviles. Una persona al lado de Quincy incluso se consumió, pedazos de carne cayendo de su cuerpo y sus huesos poniéndose negros hasta que no era nada más que polvo.

—Bastante brutal para ser del lado del bien —se burló Bellatrix del otro lado de él.

Los seguidores sobrevivientes de Voldemort marcharon hacia adelante.

La resistencia levantaron sus próximas flechas, esta vez las puntas estaban infectadas con un hechizo que Draco les había enseñado que eran capaces de romper los escudos.

— ¡FUEGO! —ordeno Draco antes de que sus enemigos pudieran acercarse más.

Las flechas fueron disparadas hacia adelante, moviéndose incluso más rápido que antes. Esta vez, la mayoría de los seguidores de Voldemort levantaron un escudo, pero fue de poco uso. Ya que el ataque anterior ya había perforado su escudo, Quincy levanto la mano y detuvo la flecha que venía hacia él cuando estaba a sólo centímetros de su corazón. Miró a su hijo, pero Theo estaba agachado mientras los otros disparaban flechas sobre su cabeza. Él no conocía el hechizo. Pero una mirada al lado de Theo y Quincy supo exactamente quien estaba apuntando hacia él. La Sangre sucia de Draco. Intentando hacer el trabajo sucio de Theo por él, probablemente por el mismo motivo por el cual ella no quería que Draco matara a su padre. Para salvar su alma, si tal cosa era incluso posible.

Draco, por supuesto, había estado apuntando a Bellatrix, pero su flecha ni siquiera pasaba cerca de ella. Ninguna flecha lo hacía. Ella era intocable.

— ¡Abbott! —dijo Draco.

Hannah se movió así estaba junto a él.

—Tú eres la única suficientemente fuerte para meterte en la cabeza de mi tía. Necesito que entres y averigües que magia oscura está utilizando para protegerse a sí misma. ¿Puedes hacer eso?

Hannah asintió. —Sí, creo que puedo.

—Quédate cerca de mí.—dijo Draco. —Te protegeré mientras estés allí adentro.

Hannah asintió de nuevo.

Draco miro a Harry. —Tus órdenes, Potter.

Todo el cuerpo de Harry estaba temblando. Cerró los ojos y respiro hondo. Luego su cuerpo se tenso. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y se posaron sobre las fuerzas que se aproximaban. Aún había un escudo delante de la resistencia, protegiéndolos de los hechizos, pero el momento que él lo atravesara, se rompería.

Mirando ferozmente a sus enemigos, las personas que habían ayudado a profanar a Hogwarts, un lugar que había amado tanto una vez, sin mencionar el mundo mágico. Harry elevo la varita por sobre su cabeza y grito— ¡ATAQUEN!

Todos en la resistencia vitorearon mientras levantaban sus varitas y corrían hacia adelante, el escudo protector se rompió alrededor de ellos en el momento que el pie de Harry pasó la línea.

Maldiciones Asesinas estuvieron zumbando por sus oídos al instante, golpeando corazones, matando tanto a enemigos como a compañeros. Draco mató a un Carroñero de inmediato. Así también lo hizo Hermione.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes que las dos masas estaban enredadas entre sí, el horrible hedor de fuego y carne ardiendo ya infligían el aire. Era caos. Justo como Draco siempre imagino que sería. Él hizo todo lo posible para hacer que todos no tengan rostros, porque esa era la única manera de separarse verdaderamente de sí mismo durante una guerra. Pero luego hubo una explosión. Él cerró los ojos y se agachó. Cuando los volvió abrir, el cuerpo sin vida de Justin Finch—Fletchley estaba tendido delante de él. Y de pronto se volvió real.

Draco se puso de pie y comenzó a buscar a Hermione en la multitud. Ella estaba a sólo unos metros, haciendo exactamente la misma cosa. Ella corrió hacia él, tirando un Carroñero que la había agarrado por sobre su hombro y disparándole una Maldición Asesina una vez que estaba tendido sobre el suelo. Draco movió su varita y cortó la garganta de un hombre lobo que se interpuso en su camino.

Cuando Hermione lo alcanzo, él la tomo de la mano. —Alcancemos a mi tía.

Ella asintió.

Una bola de fuego fue disparada a su dirección y Hermione levanto un escudo para protegerlos. Draco localizó a Hannah luchando con un Mortífago detrás de él y termino el trabajo.

— ¡El momento es ahora, Abbott!

Hannah paso saliva. —Está bien.

Ella siguió a Draco y a Hermione a través del caos. Ya sabían dónde estaba Bellatrix. Todo lo que tenían que hacer era seguir el pelo largo de color rojo.

Voldemort observó la batalla desde el pie de las escaleras en el patio. Sonrió cuando el aroma de sangre lleno el aire. Pasos se movían contra los escalones de piedra detrás de él. Se detuvieron abruptamente. Su sonrisa creció.

— ¿Ves lo que he creado, muchacho? ¿Lo que _tú_ me has ayudado a crear?

Voldemort se giro para ver a Quigley observando con una mirada vacía la batalla delante de él.

—Nada de esto hubiera sucedido sin tu traición y, por eso, te evitare la horrible muerte que tus amigos sufrirán —. El Señor Tenebroso se dio vuelta hacia el frente una vez más. —Es una lástima que seas un Sangre sucia. Alguien tan mentiroso como tú le hubiera ido bien en mis fuerzas.

Quigley giro lentamente la cabeza hacia Voldemort, sus ojos parpadeando una vez antes de continuar mirando donde su hermana estaba muerta. Su cuerpo, su corazón, todo estaba adormecido. No podía ni siquiera llorar cuando la miraba.

Sin ni una palabra, Quigley dio un paso adelante. Bajo un escalón y luego el siguiente. Pasó junto a Voldemort sin ni siquiera una mirada en su dirección.

—Te vas a unir a la batalla ¿verdad? ¿No me vas a decir de qué lado vas a estar luchando?

Voldemort se reía mientras Quigley continuaba hacia adelante. No tenía ninguna varita, sin determinación en su rostro, sin vida en su alma. Se estaba dirigiendo al campo de batalla para morir, por cualquier mano que lo tomara.

Quigley entró a la batalla con pasos lentos. Sus ojos permanecían al frente y sin parpadear mientras caminaba entre duelos, rezando, esperando que un hechizo lo golpeara. A propósito o por accidente, a él no le importaba. Con tal de acabar el dolor que él estaba intentando de luchar con todas sus fuerzas.

Una fuerte explosión sonó a su izquierda y Quigley finalmente sintió algo. Una punzada golpeando a su lado mientras caía sobre la nieve.

— ¿Qué mierda estás haciendo? —una voz confusa grito en su oído.

Quigley parpadeó varias veces. Sus ojos comenzaron a enfocarse. Sólo pudo distinguir a Theo que estaba encima de él, protegiéndolo lo mejor que podía mientras sonaba otra explosión.

Cuando terminó, Theo se puso de pie y tiro de Quigley con él. — ¿Estás jodidamente loco? ¿Dónde está tu varita? —grito él.

—Yo—yo…

— _¡Avada Kedavra!_

Una Maldición Asesina fue disparada a Theo, pero lo empujaron fuera del camino y terminó golpeando a un Carroñero que tuvo la mala suerte de estar detrás de él.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Alguien agarro a Quigley por el cuello de su suéter y lo obligo mirarlo a los ojos. Bronson.

— ¿Por qué demonios viniste al campo de batalla desarmado?

Mirando a su amigo, los ojos de Quigley comenzaron a lagrimear. —Yo…Fiona…

—Sí, lo vi —dijo Bronson, agitando su varita y enviando a un Mortífago que venía por ellos volando a otro lugar.

—Bronson, lo…lo siento, yo…

— ¡Lo siento, Quigs! —grito Bronson. — ¡Pero cometer suicidio no va resolver nada! ¡Si no vas a pelear entonces lárgate! —Él soltó a su amigo y lo empujo hacia el bosque.

Quigley se tropezó por el camino, pero luego regreso hacia Bronson. —Pero yo…

— ¡Vete maldición, Quigley! ¡Eres el último de mi familia y _no_ voy verte morir aquí hoy! ¡No de esta forma!

Quigley paso saliva. Asintió lentamente y se aparto de Bronson. Su mejor amigo. Su amigo más querido. Su hermano. Llegó hasta los árboles antes de que estuviera dando vuelta, sus ojos observando a la multitud y vislumbró a las pocas personas que quedaban en este mundo que le importaban. Todos ellos luchando por el futuro que una vez habían hablado. Uno dónde no se estaban ocultando, pretendiendo ser algo que no eran. Dónde podían volver a ser libres, y estar con aquellos que amaban sin prejuicios, tortura ni exilio.

¿Qué es lo que estaba haciendo? Quigley era muchas cosas, pero ser cobarde no era una de ellas. No podía dejar que los otros pelearan en esta batalla sin él. No cuando marcharse significaría que perdería incluso más de lo que ya había perdido. Sacó la varita de su bolsillo, se aferro a ella con fuerza y regreso lentamente al campo de batalla.

Theo y Bronson estaban intentando con dificultad de no perder de vista a Draco y a Hermione en la multitud. Sabían que iban tras Bellatrix, y si bien Theo quería encontrar y matar a su padre, eso tendría que esperar.

Por desgracia, Quincy tenía otros planes. No había perdido de vista a Theo en ningún momento, intentando de llegar a él. Y, cuando Draco y Hermione estaban a sólo unos pasos de distancia, él finalmente tuvo su oportunidad.

Quincy envió un hechizo de llamas delante de Theo, obligándolo a tambalearse hacia atrás sobre Bronson. Theo giro la cabeza, su rostro cada vez más caliente en el momento cuando sus ojos se posaron sobre su padre.

—Te he estado buscando, _Hijo_ —dijo Quincy con una sonrisa malvada.

— ¿En serio? —pregunto Theo mientras se enderezaba. —Pensé que estarías ocupado cobrando esas apuestas que hiciste acerca de mi memoria.

—Si bien disfruto de tener la razón, creo que hay asuntos más importantes en cuestión.

— ¿Cómo mi muerte? —espetó Theo.

La sonrisa de Quincy se suavizo. —No, Theo. Eres mi único hijo. Mi linaje. No vas a morir. Al menos, no hasta que hayas engendrado un hijo.

— ¿En verdad esperas que coopere…?

—Por supuesto que no —interrumpió Quincy. —Es por eso que vas a recibir el Imperio a manos del Señor Tenebroso el momento que esta batalla termine. Pero él…

Quincy hizo un gesto con la cabeza y Theo se dio vuelta para ver a Bronson, parado fielmente a su lado.

— _Él_ va a morir —. Quincy movió su varita así estaba apuntada a Bronson. — ¡ _Avada Kedavra_!

Theo empujo a Bronson fuera del camino. — ¡ _Avada Kedavra_!

Quincy esquivo el hechizo. — ¡Ningún hijo mío va a ser un marica! —espetó enojado, su mirada cruel mientras utilizaba un hechizo para intentar dejar a Theo inconsciente.

Bronson se puso de pie donde había caído. — _Avada Ke…_

— _¡Crucio!_

Tuvo que saltar fuera del camino antes de que pudiera terminar. Miró a su derecha para ver a Antonin Dolohov apuntándolo con la varita.

Antonin sonrió. —Es hora de morir, Sangre sucia.

— ¡Yo quiero matar a ese, Dolohov! —grito Quincy. — ¡Mantén a mi hijo ocupado!

Antonin gruño pero aun así siguió las órdenes. Él intento de golpear a Theo con la Maldición Cruciatus, pero Theo fue rápido en esquivarla.

— ¡ _Avada Kedavra_! —Quincy fue por Bronson de nuevo, pero Bronson lo esquivo y lo golpeó con una Hechizo Paralizador de Piernas desde abajo. Fue sólo con el propósito de ser una molestia mientras él intentaba de salir con algún tipo de plan. Bronson sabía que no era el gran duelista en el mundo, y éste no era sólo uno de los Mortífagos superiores de Voldemort, pero también tenía una vendetta personal contra él. Quincy quería a Bronson muerto, y se necesitaría de un milagro para que fracase.

Draco miro hacia atrás cuando escucho a Theo gritándole a su padre. Quincy iba tras Bronson y Theo estaba teniendo problemas para llegar a ellos con Antonin disparándole maldiciones continuamente. Hermione siguió su mirada y se quedo sin aliento. Intento de moverse hacia ellos pero Draco mantuvo un agarre firme en su mano.

— ¡No te vas a ir de mi lado! —grito él. Luego miró alrededor frenéticamente, sus ojos no se detuvieron hasta que localizaron a Pansy, Ron y Goyle todos luchando uno al lado del otro. — ¡Pansy!

Ella se dio vuelta y miró.

— ¡Ayuda a Theo y a Bronson! —Hizo un gesto con la cabeza.

Pansy asintió. Rápidamente mato al Carroñero con el que estaba teniendo un duelo, y apresuro a Ron y a Goyle para que la siguieran.

Girando al frente una vez más, Draco, Hermione y Hannah alcanzaron finalmente a Ginny. Ella y Harry estaban en ese momento luchando contra un Mortífago, pero sus ojos ya estaban fijos en la bruja salvaje justo detrás de él. Bellatrix.

Draco dio un paso adelante y mató al Mortífago con una rápida explosión.

Bellatrix miró hacia los lados desde donde estaba luchando y sonrió. Charlie y Fleur eran lo que estaban peleando contra ella. Ella asesto un golpe con su varita y le corto el rostro a Charlie, luego asestó de nuevo y envió a Fleur volando hacia atrás. Draco soltó la mano de Hermione y se apresuro adelante. Lanzo un hechizo para reducir la velocidad de su caída y logró atraparla antes de que ella pudiera caer en una multitud de hombres lobos.

— ¡Tienes una hija por la que tienes que regresar a casa! —grito Draco. — ¡Déjame lidiar con esto!

Los ojos de Fleur se humedecieron. Asintió con la cabeza.

Charlie corrió hacia ella, totalmente ajeno a la sangre que estaba goteando en sus ojos mientras revisaba a Fleur. Draco se la entregó.

—Acaba con ella, Malfoy —dijo Charlie mientras tomaba la mano de Fleur. —Por mi madre.

—Draco asintió. — ¡Váyanse!

Fleur y Charlie salieron corriendo al caos. Ellos no dejarían de luchar, pero no habría más duelos suicidas en su futuro.

Draco volvió a mirar a Hermione peleando con un par de Carroñeros con Harry. Él se movió para ayudarla. Ella lo miro y grito — ¡Draco, no! ¡Termina esto! ¡Yo voy a estar bien, lo prometo!

Uno de los Carroñeros le disparó una explosión. Ella lo bloqueó y le envió una dos veces más fuerte. Draco y Hermione volvieron a cruzar las miradas, y Draco asintió antes de volver a dirigirse por Bellatrix.

Ginny ya se había acercado a su tía y era su duelo más duro. Draco fue hacia Ginny y la tomo del brazo. —Todavía no pierdas tus energías, Pequeña Comadreja —susurró.

—Me estaba preguntando cuando iban a venir a buscarme, sobrino —dijo Bellatrix, sonriendo maliciosamente mientras enviaba una explosión entre Draco y Ginny. Ambos se agacharon en direcciones opuestas.

Hannah se quedó cerca, intentando parecer comprometida en otra batalla en la que ni siquiera formaba parte. Así Bellatrix no la veía venir.

— ¿Así que tienes algo por ésta, también? —Bellatrix hizo un gesto hacia Ginny. —Una Sangre sucia y una traidora a la sangre. Como han caído los verdaderos poderosos.

—Bueno, yo no he caído tan lejos como lo hizo tu esposo cuando salto de esa torre —dijo Draco, sonriendo maliciosamente.

El rostro de Bellatrix se desencajo en un horrible mueca —Tú fuiste el que le lanzo el Imperio ¿no es así? Maldito retorcido…

— ¿Es eso lo qué te dices a ti misma? —Draco se rió. — _Nadie_ le lanzo un Imperio, tía querida. Rodolphus dejo ir a Hermione por su cuenta. La llevo hasta mi y luego se encargo él mismo de crear una distracción así podíamos escapar. Por supuesto, no teníamos idea de que iba a saltar, pero no es nada que hubiéramos podido hacer si lo hubiéramos sabido. Rodolphus encabezaba mi lista negra. Justo debajo de ti.

Bellatrix levanto la nariz alto en el aire. —Y _tú_ encabezas la mía, sobrino. Justo arriba de tu padre. —Ella sonrió. —Quién he tenido el placer de verlo morir lentamente. Justo como tu madre —. Su mirada se desvió a Ginny. — _Y_ la tuya.

Ginny se puso roja de la furia. — ¡Vas a pagar!

Ella levanto su varita y el duelo comenzó oficialmente. Maldiciones fueron disparadas por izquierda y por derecha pero, por supuesto, nada si quiera se le acerco a Bellatrix. Por suerte, su tía no estaba apuntando a matar. Se estaba divirtiendo más jugando con su comida.

Draco intento de colarse alrededor de la espalda de Bellatrix mientras Ginny la mantenía ocupada pero su tía seguía girando hacia adelante y hacia atrás, dándole a ambos la misma atención.

Ginny se impulso hacia adelante, intentando de hacer llegar a Bellatrix más cerca de Hannah. La otra bruja retrocedió unos pasos, luego giro y disparo algunas maldiciones a Draco. Él se agacho y termino deteniéndose justo al lado de Hannah.

En el momento que Bellatrix volvió hacia Ginny, Draco la tomo de los brazos y la sujeto por detrás de su espalda. Él giro su cuerpo. — ¡Ahora, Abbot!

Hannah levanto su varita y la presiono sobre la frente de Bellatrix. — _¡Legeremens!_

Hannah estuvo en su mente por sólo unos segundos cuando la otra bruja la empujo afuera con éxito. Bellatrix golpeo su varita y la envió a Hannah volando hacia atrás con una fuerza increíble.

Theo giro justo a tiempo para ver que Hannah venía hacia él. Levanto los brazos y la atrapo, pero aún así cayó al piso.

— ¡Abbott! —grito él mientras ella se movía lentamente sobre él.

—El—el acto supremo… supremo de maldad…

— ¿Qué?

—La sangre de la madre de Draco…fresca en sus manos…Quien—Tú—Sabes… sangre… asesinato…un hechizo… hubo un hechizo… de protección contra toda magia…

— ¿Quién es la chica, Nott?

Theo levanto la mirada para ver a Antonin parado encima de él. Abrazo a Hannah más cerca de él mientras ella se quedaba inconsciente.

—Ella es bastante bonita. Pero, por supuesto, maricas como tú nunca notarían tal cosa. Tal vez, cuando esto termine, puedo hacerla mi mascota —.Toco a Hannah con su varita. —No parece que vaya a luchar más por hoy.

Theo aparto la varita de Antonin de un golpe. Él intento pararse, pero no quería dejar a Hannah tirada en el suelo, así que la llevo con él, levantándola con un brazo.

Antonin se rió. — ¿En verdad vas a pelear así?

—Si tengo que hacerlo —dijo Theo.

—Deja a la chica, joven Nott. Ella no es digna de tu vida —. Antonin empujo a Theo así se caía. Apunto con su varita a Hannah. — _Avada Ke…_

— _¡Relligo!_

Una soga salió disparada de la nada y ató los brazos de Antonin a sus costados. — ¿Qué demonios…?

— _¡Relligo!_

Otra cuerda apareció. Ésta alrededor de su cuello.

— _¡Relligo!_

Ahora sus piernas quedaron atadas.

— _¡Relligo!_

La última cuerda ató su pecho.

Theo levanto la vista para ver a Katie Bell parada junto a él. Ella había lanzado el primer hechizo. Teniendo en cuenta que él no la había visto desde que tomó la vida de su amigo justo delante de ella, estaba un poco sorprendido por el acto.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —pregunto él.

—Tú mataste a Anthony rápido y sin dolor —contesto Katie. —Entiendo en la posición en la que Draco y tú estaban, y te agradezco por no haberlo torturado primero, como estoy seguro que muchos de tus camaradas hubieran hecho —. Ella bajo la mirada hacia él. —Este es mi pelotón demostrándote gratitud por tu compasión —. Ella miró a sus tres camaradas de pie en un círculo alrededor de Antonin. — ¡Listos!

Todos los otros asintieron.

— _¡Segmentum! —_ gritaron todos juntos, tirando de sus cuerdas así cortaban a Antonin como cuchillos, rebanándolo en cuatro partes.

La sangre se salpico en todos sus rostros. Katie y su pelotón dejaron caer sus cuerdas, que se desvanecieron rápidamente.

— ¡Padma! —grito ella.

Padma giro desde donde estaba peleando con Ernie contra un Mortífago.

— ¡Ayuda a Hannah!

Padma corrió hacia ellos. Katie miró a Theo una vez más y asintió antes de desaparecer con su pelotón.

Cayendo de rodillas, Padma tomo el rostro de Hannah entre sus manos. — ¿Qué sucedió?

—No lo sé —dijo Theo. —Ella sólo voló hacia mí de la nada.

— ¡Abbot!

Ambos levantaron la vista para ver a Draco abriéndose camino a través de la batalla. Se dejo caer al lado de ellos, echando una mirada a Hannah y gruñendo cuando se dio cuenta que ella estaba inconsciente.

— ¡Mierda! —sus ojos se movieron a Theo. — ¿Dijo algo antes de que se desmayara?

Theo pensó por un segundo. —Sí. Ella estaba murmurando algo sobre el acto supremo de maldad y…y tu madre. "La sangre de la madre de Draco fresca en sus manos".Eso fue lo que dijo. Luego dijo algo sobre Quien—Tú—Sabes y sangre y asesinato y… y un hechizo, creo. La protección contra toda magia.

Draco miro fijo a Theo, sin parpadear mientras procesaba lo que él acababa de decir. _El acto supremo de maldad_. Él conocía esas palabras.

Draco se puso de pie lentamente, girando la cabeza así podía ver a Bellatrix, quien seguía luchando contra Ginny.

—Un Horrocrux… —susurró.

— ¡Draco, cuidado!

Draco giro de golpe antes el sonido de la voz de Pansy. Una bola de fuego ardiente iba dirigida directamente hacia él, pero no hubo tiempo de reaccionar. Miro horrorizado mientras se acercaba, el tiempo se desacelero lo suficiente para que él se imaginara a Hermione y el futuro que nunca sería, pero no lo suficiente para levantar su varita para protegerse. Cerró los ojos y espero.

— ¡No!

Alguien lo empujo con fuerza. La bola de fuego le quemo el brazo pero, aparte de eso, estaba intacto.

— ¡ERNIE! ¡NO!

Ante el sonido del nombre, Draco se levanto de golpe. Miro el lugar donde recién había estado, el lugar donde ahora estaba Ernie tendido, la sangre saliendo a borbotones de su boca y su pecho horriblemente carbonizado.

— ¡Mack! —Draco se arrastro hacia él. — ¡No, no, mierda no! ¡Mack! ¿Qué mierda estabas haciendo? —grito. — ¿Por qué?

Ernie levanto su brazo tembloroso lentamente. Apunto un dedo a Draco y lo utilizo para golpearle el pecho lentamente. —Es—estamos… —Trago saliva. —… a mano.

— ¡Ernie! —De pronto Padma estaba junto a él, tomando la mano de Ernie y acariciando su mejilla. — ¡Bebé, por favor! ¡Por favor, aguanta! ¡Tengo pociones! ¡Te pueden ayudar!

Ernie negó con la cabeza lo mejor que pudo. Apretó con fuerza su mano. —Pa—Padma, te… —trago saliva… —Te… te amo.

Padma sacudió la cabeza frenéticamente mientras que las lágrimas desbordaban sus ojos. —Bebé, por favor, no. Por favor, no me dejes.

—N—nunca —dijo cuando una lágrima se deslizo de su mejilla. Pero luego sus ojos se quedaron inmóviles, su cuerpo rígido mientras que el agarre de su mano se aflojo hasta que no fue nada.

—No —lloró Padma, negando con la cabeza incrédula. — ¡No, no, no!

Ella cayó sobre su cuerpo, abrazándolo con fuerza y rogando para que se despertara.

Draco la tomo de los hombros y la levanto. — ¡Patil, despierta!

—P—pero…

— _No puedes_ quedarte sentada sólo aquí llorando por él. ¡Estamos en el medio de un campo de batalla! ¿Entiendes?

Ella asintió con la cabeza pero Draco no estaba convencido de que lo hubiera escuchado.

— ¡Ernie hubiera querido que sobrevivieras a esto! ¡No dio su vida para que pudieras morir llorando sobre su cuerpo!

Padma volvió a asentir, esta vez con más comprensión y determinación. Se secó los ojos y se puso de pie. Levantando su varita y pronto comenzó una batalla acalorada con el Mortífago que envió la explosión.

Draco bajo la mirada hacia Ernie una última vez. — ¡Maldita sea, Mack! ¡Ya estábamos a mano!

Cerró los ojos de Ernie antes de volver a pararse, mirando a la multitud hasta que encontró a Ron, quien en ese momento estaba ayudando a Bronson batallar con Quincy.

— ¡Comadreja!

Ron se dio vuelta hacia él.

— ¡La espada! ¡Dame la espada!

Ron parpadeó. Le tomo un momento para procesar lo que Draco había dicho, luego estaba sacando la Espada de Gryffindor de su funda y arrojándosela a Draco a través de la multitud.

Draco la atrapo. La llevo a su lado y comenzó a marchar de regreso al camino en el que había venido con un fuego ardiendo aun más fuerte en su corazón.

 _El acto supremo de maldad…_

Cuando Draco escucho por primera vez a Theo decir esas palabras, había pensado que Bellatrix hizo su propio Horrocrux, pero el Señor Tenebroso nunca permitiría tal cosa. Dándole a alguien más la inmortalidad lo haría su igual, y Voldemort se consideraba a sí mismo por encima de todos. El mago más poderoso. El último Lord. Pero hacer una persona un Horrocrux… era tan horriblemente insólito que tenía que haber un paso extra involucrado. Dos asesinatos. Uno del Horrocrux, y el otro de su creador. Bellatrix había matado a su madre, y Voldemort la había premiado con un hechizo, uno que la protegía de toda magia. Draco dudaba que ella se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que era.

Alguien disparó una Maldición Cruciatus a Draco. Él salió de su camino fácilmente y mató al que lo conjuro. Luego su mente se desvió de regreso a su conversación con el Señor Oscuro en su salón. Justo después de que él hubiera sufrido treinta y nueve maldiciones por las manos de su padre y de su mejor amigo. El tipo de castigo más cruel.

« _…Hasta ahora, tu tía, Bellatrix, es la única que he considerado lo suficientemente leal para mantener mis secretos. He decidido que es hora de que tome a otro, y tú eres al que he elegido…_ »

Eso es lo que le había dicho el Señor Tenebroso. Sólo ahora Draco si entendía lo que eso implicaba. Él había elegido a Draco para ser el próximo poseedor de un pedazo de su alma retorcida y horriblemente desgarrada. Si no se hubiera ido con Hermione cuando lo hizo entonces eso es lo que le hubiera sucedido. No hubiera habido manera de ganar esta guerra sin su sacrificio. Fue una de las tantas formas en que ella había salvado su vida.

Bellatrix estaba demasiada distraída jugando con Ginny para darse cuenta de que Draco se estaba abriéndo camino en la multitud. Ella tiro a la chica al suelo y se rió. Cuando Ginny intento levantar su varita, Bellatrix piso su mano y la sostuvo en su lugar. Ginny grito en agonía mientras la bota de la mujer estaba atascada en ella.

—No te preocupes, traidora a la sangre. No te voy a matar. Greyback te ha estado pidiendo como su mascota por años. Y, una vez que Harry Potter esté muerto, supongo que serás una mujer libre. Espero que estés preparado para sufrir años de dolor y tortura por ese asqueroso lobo…

Alguien chocó contra Bellatrix y la empujo lejos de Ginny. Ella se tropezó, y luego miró a Hermione ayudando a Ginny a ponerse de pie.

—Bueno, bueno, si no es la Sangre sucia de mi sobrino —.Sonrió. —Me estaba preguntando cuando ibas hacer una aparición —. Apunto su varita a Hermione. — _Esta_ es por mi esposo. _¡Avada Kedavra!_

Hermione saltó fuera del camino.

— _¡Crucio!—_ grito Ginny. Paso rozando por la oreja de Bellatrix. Ella grito de frustración. Luego se lanzo hacia adelante y le dio un puñetazo a la mujer.

Bellatrix apenas se encogió. Se enderezo y escupió un poco de sangre de su boca. — ¿Eso es lo mejor que tienes, traidora de la sangre? _¡Avada Kedavra!_

Ella comenzó a disparar Maldiciones Asesinas por derecha y por izquierda, sin importarle a quien le golpeaba pero de alguna manera apuntando a Ginny y a Hermione.

— ¡Asquerosas mascotas se inclinarán ante el Señor Tenebroso antes de que el día acabe! —Las Maldiciones Asesinas cesaron. — _¡Crucio! ¡Crucio!_ ¡ _CRUCIO_!

Hermione fallo en esquivar el último. La golpeo con tal fuerza que la disparo un metro en el aire antes de caer fuertemente sobre su espalda.

— ¡BELLATRIX!

Bellatrix se dio vuelta para ver a Draco marchando hacia ella. — _Cruci…_

Antes de que ella pudiera terminar el hechizo, Draco había levantado la espada y la sostuvo entre sus manos. Ella retrocedió, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápida, y Draco pronto forzó la espada en sus entrañas. Ella miro hacia abajo, sus ojos bien abiertos cuando un espeso líquido negro goteaba de la herida

— ¡Un Horrocrux! —grito Harry desde donde estaba ayudando a Hermione a salir del suelo.

— ¿O—otro? —dijo Hermione mientras sus ojos comenzaban a enfocarse. —Pero no hay manera.

Draco observaba mientras el líquido negro continuaba saliendo de Bellatrix. — ¿Si quiera sabes lo qué eres? —pregunto él, mirando a los ojos de su tía. —Sólo otra marioneta en el retorcido juego del Señor Oscuro. Eras fuerte, así que te uso. De la misma forma que él quería usarme a mí.

El liquido negro dejo de caer de la herida y, pronto, no había más que rojo. Sangre. Draco pudo sentir el escudo protector que se rompía alrededor de ella. Él giro la espada adentro. Ella se encogió, cayéndosele la varita en ese momento.

Draco sonrió. —He esperado por este momento por casi cinco años. Desde el día que mataste a mi madre, sabía que iba a ser el que te destruyera. — Arranco la espada de ella de un movimiento brusco. Bellatrix luchaba para mantenerse en pie. —Acaba con ella, Pequeña Comadreja.

Ginny dio un paso adelante y apunto a Bellatrix con su varita. — ¡ESTO ES POR MI MADRE, PERRA!

Un chorro de luz verde salió disparada de la varita de Ginny y golpeó a Bellatrix directamente sobre su corazón. Los ojos de la mujer se sobresalieron durante ese momento horrible de claridad. Se había terminado. Había perdido. Y, mientras su cadaver comenzó a caerse, Ginny la golpeo de nuevo, esta vez con una maldición que Draco nunca había visto antes, haciendo explotar su cuerpo en nada más que cenizas negras. Bellatrix se había ido, y ahora no había rastros de ella en el mundo.

Pero el alivio que ellos sintieron fue sólo un momento, porque hubo un grito. Un grito horrible y violento que se hizo eco por los suelos. Voldemort ya no estaba en el patio. Estaba afuera, parado cerca de las puertas. Y sus ojos… sus ojos escarlatas enojados y salvajes estaban apuntándole a ellos. Era hora. El Señor Tenebroso estaba listo para terminar con esto. Estaba listo para la sangre…


	49. Chapter 49

**N/P** (no, no es nota de quien plagio jajaja, es **NOTA DE QUIEN PUBICA** ) No es mi traducción y mucho menos es mi historia. Yo solo me atrevo a publicarla toda vez que muchas nos quedamos con ganas de leerla. **Disfrútenla hasta que la bloqueen.**

 **N/T** Super emocionada con presentarles mi primer proyecto, espero que les guste, muchísimas gracias a los que me apoyaron, especialmente a Romina Pascaretta que esta desde un principio y me ayudo a betear este capítulo y a Lena por autorizarme a traducir su historia.

 **N/A: *ADVERTENCIA*:** Esta historia va a ser bastante oscura. Trata temas de violación, asesinato, tortura, lenguaje vulgar, y dos almas quebradas. No apto para los corazones débiles. Esta va a ser mi única advertencia.

 **Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling, la trama le pertenece a Lena Phoria y la traducción a Sunset82.**

Antes que comiences a leer, no dejes review porque eso puede ser motivo de acoso hacia tu persona, no es necesario que lo hagas, tu disfruta la lectura.

Y por último pero muy, muy importante siempre lee los review que dejaré puesto que ahí informaré cada cuanto la voy a dar de baja, por aquello del bloqueo y las denuncias, así mismo avisaré si alternare con otra cuenta, para que esta historia sigua aquí.

 **Y repito, no lo escribí yo ni lo traduje yo, porque parece que a muchas no les queda claro**.

 **CAPITULO 49: EL FINAL**

 **N/A: Si bien el título del capítulo puede confundirlos, este no es el final. Un capítulo más :o)**

 **.**

Toda la batalla se detuvo cuando Voldemort salió del patio. Incluso sus propios seguidores se cubrieron atemorizados mientras él caminaba hacia adelante, el rojo parecía que lo quemaba mientras sus ojos se posaban sobre Draco. No Harry. Draco.

En un rápido movimiento de la mano de Voldemort, el rojo voló hacia el exterior, prendiendo en un fuego abrasador a aquellos que estaban alrededor de él. Todos dentro de un radio de dos metros y medio cayeron muertos al instante. Sus seguidores, la resistencia, no importo. Lavender estaba entre ellos. Como así también Kennil.

Voldemort no se detuvo hasta que estaba junto a Quincy, pero su mirada nunca dejo a Draco. —Maten a los traidores primero —anunció a sus seguidores. — A _todos_ ellos.

Quincy se tenso a su lado. —Pero, milord…

—O tu hijo muere, Quincy, o el que muere vas a ser _tú_.

Voldemort continuó adelante, las maldiciones volaban hacia él pero todas se desvanecían con un simple movimiento de su mano.

Quincy miro a Theo, quien en ese momento estaba lanzando un hechizo en una chica inconsciente para que mantuviera los brazos alrededor de su cuello. Se miraron mientras él se levantaba lentamente con ella sobre la espalda.

Quincy levanto su varita. Lo mismo hizo Theo. Pero justo cuando parecía como si su padre iba a disparar, Quincy sorprendió a todos moviendo la varita a un lado y grito — _¡Avada Kedavra!_

Goyle no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, y cayó muerto al instante. Pansy grito.

— ¡Escucharon al Señor Tenebroso! ¡Maten primero a los traidores! —grito Quincy a los Mortífagos alrededor de él. Luego sus ojos se posaron en Theo. —Pero mi hijo es mío.

En cuestión de segundos, Pansy; la única traidora que quedo sin ser reclamada; estaba siendo rodeada por cinco Mortífagos. Mato a uno y Ron mato a otro. Luego llegaron dos Carroñeros.

Bronson estaba dividido entre ayudarla y querer llegar a Theo pero, cuando se movió en dirección de Theo. Quincy agito su varita y lo envió volando hacia atrás. Theo intento correr detrás de él pero, antes de que pudiera, la varita de su padre estaba de nuevo en él.

—No te preocupes. Él va a tener lo que se merece a su debido tiempo —. Se dio vuelta hacia los Mortífagos que estaban en duelo con Pansy en ese momento y dijo —Mantengan al Sangre sucia ocupado mientras están en eso.

Dos de ellos comenzaron a dispararles maldiciones a Bronson de inmediato. Theo lo miro y suspiro antes de levantar su propia varita hacia su padre.

— ¿No sería esto más fácil sin la extraña en tu espalda? —pregunto Quincy.

—No la voy a bajar —contesto Theo.

—Haz los que quieras. _¡Avada Kedavra!_

Theo salto fuera del camino tan rápido como pudo. Comenzó a disparar hechizos a su padre, quien a cambio, siguió disparándole la Maldición Asesina. Era obvio que él no se estaba esforzando. Al menos, no todavía.

Todos se corrieron del camino mientras Voldemort se aproximaba a Draco. Su cuerpo seguía ardiendo rojo y ambos lados estaban temerosos de acercarse a él.

En el momento que el camino estaba completamente despejado, Voldemort envió una bola de fuego ardiente a Draco. Él rápidamente lo desvió, enviándolo de regreso directamente al mago oscuro. Voldemort lo atravesó sin un rasguño. Luego le envió tres más a Draco, pero los hechizos de Draco no pudieron bloquearlos. Fue obligado a esquivarlos. Voldemort volvió agitar su varita y lo envió tropezando en la nieve.

—La Maldición Asesina es demasiado generoso para ti, Draco —dijo él en su voz ronca y cruel. —Tu muerte será lenta y dolorosa.

Draco se volvió a poner de pie tan rápido como pudo. Harry intento distraer a Voldemort disparándole un hechizo, pero el Señor Tenebroso lo eludió sencillamente. Movió la mano y envió a Harry volando hacia algún lugar.

Sin darse vuelta, dijo —Todavía no es nuestra hora, Harry Potter. Pronto vamos a tener nuestro momento, pero todavía no. Primero, tengo que ocuparme de algunos asuntos pendientes.

Mirándose el uno al otro, Voldemort y Draco levantaron sus varitas.

— ¿En verdad te he molestado tanto que estás dispuesto a dejar de lado a Potter por mi? —pregunto Draco con una sonrisa. —Tengo que confesar, milord, que estoy conmovido. Incluso halagado.

— ¡Hablas demasiado, muchacho!

La sonrisa de Draco se amplió. —Y recién estoy comenzando. _¡Avada Kedavra!_

Por supuesto, la maldición falló. Porque no era el destino de Draco derrotarlo. Él no era el elegido. Pero, maldita sea, lo iba a intentar.

Draco y El Señor Tenebroso comenzaron el duelo, sus cuerpos ardiendo y la nieve debajo de sus pies derritiéndose mientras ambos apuntaban a matar. Voldemort falló en el tiro a Draco por una pulgada y su hechizo continuo en el bosque, destruyendo todo en su camino. Varios miembros de la resistencia corrieron a apagar el fuego antes de que pudiera destruir todo.

Hermione no le quito la mirada a Draco mientras ella ayudaba a Harry a ponerse de pie. Una vez que confirmó que él estaba bien, ambos continuaron hacia adelante, listos para unirse a la batalla. Pero, antes de que pudieran llegar, un grito horrible salió disparado al aire alrededor de ellos.

Sus miradas exploraron el campo de batalla hasta que encontraron a Ginny, tirada en el suelo y luchando mientras Fenrir Greyback le ataba las muñecas.

—Vas a ser mi prisionera, traidora a la sangre. Eso es, hasta que me aprendas a respetar de la manera que todos los hombres lobos deberían.

Ginny le escupió. Su varita se había perdido en algún lugar pero, mientras él se encogía, ella lo agarro de la muñeca y canalizo su magia, utilizándola para desatarse. — _¡Accio varita!_

La varita de ella voló a sus manos de algún lugar del campo de batalla y la utilizo para enviar a Greyback volando fuera de ella. Pero no paso mucho tiempo antes de que él volviera otra vez.

Harry vacilo. Había estado corriendo tras Voldemort, sabiendo que era donde tenía que ir. Pero al ver a Ginny, la chica que amaba, en peligro cambió algo dentro de él, y, de repente, sus pies lo estaban llevando a un lugar diferente. Se obligo a sí mismo a detenerse.

— ¡Harry, ve!

Harry se giro para ver a Hermione todavía parada a su lado.

— ¡Ayuda a Ginny a matar a ese hijo de perra! ¡Draco y yo vamos a mantener a Voldemort ocupado!

—P—pero…

— ¡VETE! —le ordeno ella, señalando severamente con su dedo hacia Ginny.

Harry sonrió y asintió. Luego corrió por un lado y Hermione corrió hacia el otro.

Hermione alcanzo a Voldemort y de inmediato grito — _¡Avada Kedavra!_

El Señor Oscuro dio un paso fuera del camino de la Maldición Asesina y se dio vuelta para ver quien lo había lanzado. Sonrió cuando vio a Hermione allí parada. —Bueno, Draco parece que tu pequeña Sangre sucia ha venido a unírsenos. ¿Le damos un saludo apropiado?

Voldemort envió una ráfaga en su dirección que parecía ser similar a la que le había disparado a Draco. Hermione se agacho para esquivarlo. Pero había algo diferente sobre este fuego. Mientras volaba por sobre su cabeza, de repente tomo la apariencia de una horrible serpiente. Aterrizo en el suelo y se deslizo, mutilando y matando a varias personas antes de darse vuelta y regresar, sus ojos que flameaban se centraron en Hermione.

—Fuego Maligno —susurró ella. Sólo, que este era diferente. Había sólo una bestia en llamas y, si bien nada se prendía fuego, parecía decidido en matar su objetivo. Que resultaba ser ella.

Draco, reconociéndolo por lo que era, intento de extinguir las llamas. Nada sucedió.

Voldemort se rió maliciosamente. —Sólo el objetivo puede apagarlo, Draco. Estoy seguro que no te has olvidado.

El fuego maligno en forma de serpiente dejo escapar un chillido ensordecedor antes de deslizarse hacia Hermione. Ella lanzo el encantamiento que conocía para cesar las llamas, pero nada sucedió.

— ¡No es un fuego maligno común, Hermione! —grito Draco. — ¡Hay otro hechizo! Tienes que…

— _¡Avada Kedavra!_

Draco saltó fuera del camino mientras la Maldición Asesina iba hacia él. Miro por encima de su hombro para ver a Voldemort sonriendo. Él le comenzó a disparar maldiciones por izquierda y por derecha, no dándole tiempo a Draco para explicar el hechizo a Hermione.

— _Glacio…—_ le grito él antes de esquivar otra Maldición Asesina.

Hermione apenas lo escucho mientras salía corriendo. La serpiente estaba justo detrás de ella y lista para atacar. Intento gritar simplemente — _¡Glacio! —_ pero no funcionó. Tenía que haber algo más.

En lo profundo del campo de batalla, Pansy fue golpeada en la espalda después de que uno de los Mortífagos le disparo una Maldición Asesina. Una varita fue apuntada a su pecho pero, antes de que la persona tuviera la oportunidad de atacar, cayó sobre ella en una pila sin vida. Ella se lo sacó de encima y se volvió a poner de pie, aliviada de ver que Ron seguía luchando a su lado, aunque sus ojos seguían desviándose donde su hermana y Harry estaban peleando contra Fenrir Greyback.

— ¡Sólo ve! —grito ella. — ¡A ellos les han dado una orden! ¡Me van a atrapar no importa que…

— ¡No! —él le grito. — ¡ _No_ te van a atrapar, Parkinson! ¡Nosotros lo vamos a atrapar!

Ron levanto su varita y continuó peleando con el creciente grupo de Mortífagos y Carroñeros. Pansy lo miro con lágrimas en los ojos antes de secárselas y unirse a él.

Bronson estaba cerca batiéndose a duelo con sus propias molestias. Seguía intentando de llegar a Theo, quien estaba en el medio de una batalla a medias con su padre.

Utilizando un hechizo de ataduras porque era rápido, Bronson saco a algunos enemigos de la batalla. Se movió hacia Theo pero, antes de que pudiera llegar demasiado lejos, una nueva persona se unió. Un mago alto, corpulento y peludo que _tenía_ que ser un hombre lobo. Es que simplemente no había otra explicación para que él pareciera una bestia caminando. O su mala higiene.

El hombre sonrió, revelando sus dientes afilados de color amarillo. Levanto su varita lentamente, y él y Bronson comenzaron un duelo. No paso mucho antes de que Bronson fuera golpeado en la espalda por una multitud de seguidores de Voldemort parados encima de él. El hombre bestia se echo a reír.

— _Avada Ke_ …

— ¡ _Avada Kedavra_!

Alguien le gano de mano y él cayó muerto. Bueno, demasiado para la batalla épica con el hombre asqueroso que Bronson había planeado tener. Levanto la mirada justo a tiempo para ver a Quigley bombardeando a las últimas personas fuera del camino. Todos los que Bronson había atado ya estaban muertos.

—En serio, Bronson, prácticamente vivimos en ese sótano con Malfoy en los últimos meses, ¿ _Cómo_ eres tan malo batiendote a duelo?

Quigley extendió la mano y Bronson la tomo, dejando a su viejo amigo de pie. En el momento que se levanto, lo abrazó. —No lo sé. Nada de lo que haces te puede preparar realmente para esto. —Hizo una pausa. — ¿Qué estás haciendo de regreso?

— ¿En verdad piensas que soy un idiota que simplemente va a huir mientras están todos luchando aquí? Eso duele, amigo. En verdad, verdad duele.

—Bueno, para ser justos, _estuviste_ actuando como un idiota —dijo Bronson, apartándose de él. — ¿Por qué demonios ibas a hacer un trato con…?

—Estaba desesperado —interrumpió Quigley. —Ellos mataron a Jenna, amenazaron a Fiona, y no quería ponerte en peligro al contártelo. Mira lo bien que salió. —Se rió con poco entusiasmo. —Lo siento. Nunca iba a dejar atrás a Draco y a Hermione, pero quería sacar a Fiona primero. Fue un error.

Bronson cerró los ojos y respiro hondo. —Tienes la maldita razón que lo fue. Pero te castigare por eso más tarde. Theo…

—Él está bien —dijo Quigley, señalando.

Bronson giro para ver a Blaise y a Daphne ayudándole a pelear con su padre.

—Reclute a un par más en mi camino hacia aquí. Estuvieron más que dispuestos de ayudar. Eso sí, después de que cada uno me dio un puñetazo. —Señalo a su nariz hinchada.

Justo en ese momento, un mago conocido paso a su lado, buscando algo desesperadamente en el campo de batalla. O a alguien. Ambos fruncieron el ceño.

— ¿Gideon? —dijo Bronson.

Gideon se dio vuelta, sus ojos enfocándose mientras los miraba. — ¡Hey! ¡Si son mis dos clientes favoritos! No se me mueran ahora ¿sí? Necesito el negocio. —Se rió. Bronson y Quigley no se rieron con él.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —pregunto Bronson. —O mejor dicho, ¿ _Cómo_ lograste llegar hasta aquí?

—En tren —dijo Gideon, todavía buscando a alguien.

— ¿Tren? —repitió Quigley. — ¿En el condenado Expreso de Hogwarts?

—Si, en ese. Por casualidad no saben dónde está McGonagall ¿no?

Pansy se dio vuelta antes el sonido de la voz de Gideon. Arrugo la frente, distrayéndose sólo por un segundo, pero fue el tiempo suficiente para que un Mortífago la tirara fuerte de culo. Ella levanto su varita.

— ¡ _Expelliarmus_!

La varita salió volando.

Pansy intento rodar fuera del camino, pero el Mortífago lanzo un hechizo que le quebró el brazo donde ella se tumbo. Ella grito de dolor. Luego él le rompió la pierna.

— ¡Parkinson!

Ron intento de correr hacia ella, pero tres Carroñeros lo bombardearon.

El Mortífago se paro por encima de Pansy, apuntó a su corazón. Ella no lo conocía personalmente, pero estaba en el círculo íntimo de Voldemort.

—Voy a disfrutar esto —dijo él con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Una luz salió disparada de su varita y Pansy se encogió. Pero no fue la Maldición Asesina. Ella vio que sus muñecas y tobillos estaban ahora atados. La sonrisa del Mortífago se agrando mientras que otros lo rodeaban, bloqueándolos de la vista. Él comenzó a desabrocharse el pantalón.

— ¡No!

Pansy comenzó a moverse, pero el Mortífago cayó de rodillas y la mantuvo en su lugar. —No te preocupes, traidora a la sangre. Prometo que después de esto te voy a matar. Incluso tal vez durante el acto.

Pansy lo pateo en la ingle y él le dio una fuerte bofetada. Luego agarro sus caderas y la trajo más cerca.

— ¡No!

— ¡Sí, traidora a la sangre! —Se echó a reír.

Ella lo volvió a patear. — ¡Vete a la mierda! ¡Dije que no! ¡No!

— ¡NO!

Los ojos de Pansy se agrandaron cuando se dio cuenta que el último grito no había salido de ella. De pronto, todos se cayeron muertos alrededor de ellos.

— ¿Qué demonios…?

El Mortífago se levanto justo a tiempo para ver a su asesino apuntando su varita y gritar — ¡ _Avada Kedavra_!

Él cayó a los pies de Pansy.

Pansy se sentó, su corazón se detuvo cuando vio a su salvador.

—Pan—sy.

Su padre cayó de rodillas delante de ella. Le toco el rostro, notando la herida donde el Mortífago lo había abofeteado. Él levanto la varita. Era _su_ varita. Ella se la arranco con sus muñecas atadas.

— ¡No! —lo regaño ella. — ¡ _No_ deberías tener una de estas!

Su padre asintió. Se inclino y la abrazo, agitando a su brazo lesionado por accidente. Ella grito.

De repente, Ron estaba a su lado y empujando a su padre fuera de su camino. Él le echo un vistazo a su brazo, luego utilizo su varita para regresarlo a su lugar.

— ¡OW! ¡MIERDA! —Ella utilizó su brazo bueno para golpearlo fuerte en la cabeza.

Su padre grito enojado y estuvo a punto de golpearlo al igual que ella, pero Pansy lo detuvo rápidamente.

— ¡No, no! ¡Está bien! ¡Él me está ayudando! ¿Ves? —Movió su brazo para mostrarle que estaba mejor. Stuart sonrió y asintió con entusiasmo.

—La pierna no está bien —dijo Ron, apenas dándose cuenta del intercambio. —Necesitas a alguien que en verdad sepa lo que hace para arreglarla.

—Oh, ¿te parece?

Ron ignoró su tono de voz y la tomó en sus brazos. Se puso de pie con Stuart mirando a Pansy de cerca todo el tiempo.

Pansy mantuvo su rostro escondido en el hombro de Ron. Si alguno de los seguidores de Voldemort viera que ella seguía viva entonces estaban seguros de que iban a ir tras ella. Pero luego vio a Gideon, todavía parado con Bronson y Quigley y, ahora, McGonagall y Kingsley.

— ¡Gideon! —ella lo llamo.

Gideon se dio vuelta, sus ojos agrandándose cuando la vio. —Merlín, Pansy, ¿Qué pasó?

—Estoy bien —dijo ella. — ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Él trajo refuerzos —contesto Bronson. — ¡En el maldito Expreso de Hogwarts!

— ¿En serio? —dijo Pansy, sus ojos iluminándose. — ¿Dónde están?

—Me enviaron primero —dijo Gideon. —Porque la mitad de ellos…bueno, no pueden entrar.

— ¿Por qué no? —pregunto ella.

—Porque los Muggles están prohibidos —dijo Kingsley severamente. —Lo siento, pero no podemos permitir que ellos…

— ¿Por qué no? —espeto Gideon. — ¡Los magos y brujas ya no son exactamente un secreto para ellos! ¡Están aquí y quieren luchar! ¡Esta ya _no_ es sólo nuestra guerra! ¡Quién—Tú—Sabes también ha destruido su mundo!

—No es así de simple —dijo McGonagall. —Además, las armas Muggles ni siquiera funcionan en estos territorios. No van a ser capaces de…

—Tal vez no las armas ni las granadas, pero hemos estado enseñando a los Muggles que viven en el subterráneo como usar espadas, hachas, lanzas, y arcos durante años ¿no es así, Pansy?

Pansy miro a McGonagall y asintió. —Sí, lo hemos hecho. Así podrían ser capaces de protegerse desde que el Señor Tenebroso levanto un escudo similar alrededor de Londres. Ellos saben cómo luchar.

Kingsley respiro hondo. —Esto es un suicidio.

—Y todos están dispuestos a correr el riesgo —dijo Gideon.

Kingsley y McGonagall se miraron entre ellos. Ella se encogió de hombros y suspiro.

—No estamos ganando —dijo Bronson. —Basta con echar sólo un vistazo alrededor.

Ambos lo hicieron. Era cierto. Si bien tal vez no estaban perdiendo, no había una victoria clara en ese momento. Y Voldemort seguía peleando con fuerza, matando a todos lo que podía mientras Draco lo mantenía distraído.

—Bien —dijo Kingsley. —Minerva, ve con él y libera el hechizo para dejar entrar a los Muggles. Pero envía a los magos y a las brujas ahora.

Gideon le sonrió. —No se va arrepentir de esto, Sr. Shacklebolt. Se lo prometo.

—Espero que no —dijo Kingsley antes de regresar al campo de batalla.

Gideon giro para irse pero Ron lo volvió a llamar. —Llévala contigo —dijo, apartándose un poco de Pansy mientras la sostenía.

— ¿Qué? —regaño ella, aferrándose con fuerza de su cuello mientras Gideon intentaba agarrarla. — ¡No! ¡No puedes! ¡Quiero quedarme! ¡Quiero luchar! Quiero…

— ¡Estás jodidamente lastimada, Parkinson! —grito Ron. —¡No puedes caminar, y yo no puedo llevarte todo el tiempo! ¡Tienes que salir de aquí antes de que los seguidores de Quien—Tú—Sabes se den cuenta que sigues viva!

—Pero…

— ¡Sin peros! ¡Sólo vete!

Ron prácticamente la arrojo a los brazos de Gideon. Luego él regreso corriendo a la multitud, desapareciendo rápidamente de su vista.

—No te preocupes, Pansy, trajimos algunos Sanadores con nosotros —dijo Gideon mientras la llevaba seguidos por McGonagall y Stuart. —Vas a estar ahí antes de que lo sepas.

Ron corrió por el campo de batalla, protegiéndose a sí mismo de todos los hechizos que fueron lanzados en su dirección. Ahora podía ver a Ginny. Solo a unos pocos metros por delante y todavía batallando a Greyback con Harry. El área delante de él despejada.

— ¡ _Avada Kedavra_!

Greyback se agacho. Rodo por el suelo, se detuvo y levanto la mirada para ver a Ron, sus dientes salivando mientras gruñía como la bestia que era. Fue entonces cuando él se dio cuenta de la pequeña figura a la distancia, corriendo como loca mientras una serpiente en llamas la perseguía. Hermione.

Greyback fue por él, caminando a gatas y preparado para morder a pesar de que no estaba en su forma de lobo. Harry agito su varita y lo envió volando.

— _¡Avada Kedavra! —_ grito Ginny, corriendo tras él.

Pero, antes de que llegara allí, alguien le gano de mano. Ginny se detuvo y vio como su padre de pronto tomo a Greyback por el cuello y sostuvo su cuerpo colgando en el aire.

—Esto es por mi hija —dijo casi calmado. Greyback lucho, pero fue inútil. Arthur puso su varita sobre el pecho del hombre, lo arrojo lejos del campo de batalla y grito — _¡Avada Kedavra!_

En el momento que Greyback aterrizo, estaba muerto. Y en el momento que Ron supo que su hermana estaba bien, salió corriendo.

— ¡Ron! —escucho que Harry grito detrás de él. Pero no le importo. Esta vez no la iba a dejar ella atrás. Ya sea que perdieran o ganaran, lo harían juntos. _Todos_ juntos.

Harry quería correr tras él, pero sabía que ya no podía seguir posponiendo su batalla con Voldemort.

Si bien sus piernas todavía no eran muy Fuertes, Harry no se sintió débil en ese momento. Corrió hacia el Señor Oscuro, sintiéndose ágil como nunca antes. En el momento que llego allí, encontró la mirada de Draco. Ambos asintieron con la cabeza.

— ¡ _Avada Kedavra_! —grito Harry.

Voldemort se dio vuelta para luchar con él y Draco salió corriendo detrás de Ron y Hermione. El Señor Tenebroso intento detenerlo, pero Ginny se interpuso en su camino. No habría más distracciones. Era hora de terminar con esto.

Hermione no pudo recordar un momento en su vida en el que jamás había corrido tan fuerte. Se daba vuelta cada dos o tres pasos, intentando diferentes variaciones de los encantamientos de congelación que conocía, pero nada funcionaba. La maldita cosa no bajaba la velocidad. Ni siquiera un poco.

Ella comenzó a buscar en su cabeza, tratando de hacer una especie de plan. Cerrando los ojos, Hermione dejo que las palabras de sus libros la consumieran. Bailaban alrededor de su cabeza hasta que finalmente, encontró algo. ¡En _Historia de Hogwarts_ , por supuesto! ¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes?

Se creía que el Lago Negro contenía propiedades mágicas en sus aguas. No sólo Magia Sanadora pero también Magia Protectora. Era una apuesta arriesgada pero, si era verdad, entonces tal vez habría una chance de que sería lo suficientemente poderosa para destruir un fuego maligno.

Sin otras opciones, Hermione giro sobre sus pies y salió corriendo en dirección del lago. La serpiente se mantuvo fiel sobre sus talones, y ella pudo escuchar a alguien a la distancia gritando su nombre. Pero no tuvo tiempo de mirar atrás. Sus pulmones ya le estaban doliendo y no podía aguantar más.

El lago apareció a la vista y, sin pensarlo, salto directamente al mismo, buceo profundo esperando que fuera lo suficiente para destruir el fuego maligno.

El agua estaba helada y la golpeo como si fuera un millón de pequeñas dagas. Pero, aun así, ella nado, más profundo y más lejos, con miedo de mirar hacia atrás aunque sabía que tenía que hacerlo. Así que lo hizo, de inmediato notó las llamas rojas todavía ardiendo por sobre su hombro. La serpiente la había seguido, y todavía seguía fortalecida.

Hermione sintió que su cuerpo se entumecía. Nunca supo que iba a terminar así, sola y acorralada en un lago, pero ahí estaba. Sin ideas, con ningún medio visible de escape.

Algo comenzó a tirar de sus piernas y ella bajo la mirada para ver a varios Grindylows agarrándola. Intentó desprenderse de ellas, pero la jalaron con más fuerza.

Si bien Hermione sabía que el final estaba cerca, no se atrevía a dejar de luchar. Desgarro a los Grindylows, arrancándoselas de encima y apartando una con éxito. Aterrizo sobre el rostro de la serpiente y al instante se incendio hasta no quedar nada.

Los otros Grindylows se olvidaron de Hermione y nadaron tras su nuevo enemigo. Por desgracia, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que todos hubieran desaparecido.

Más aparecieron de la nada. Hermione tomo ese momento para nadar lejos, pero se estaba quedando sin respiración y ya no podía sentir sus brazos y piernas congeladas. Pero, aun así, intento, sus ojos oscureciéndose mientras peleaba por su vida, intentando con todas su fuerzas alcanzar la superficie.

Cuando todo empezó a desaparecer a su alrededor, de repente sintió algo que envolvía su cintura. Un brazo. Abrió los ojos lo suficiente para ver un mechón de pelo rojo delante de ella.

Ron lucho con fuerza para llevar a Hermione hacia la superficie. Salió afuera y nado hacia la orilla. Draco ya estaba en el lago con el agua en las rodillas. En el momento que él los vio emerger, se apresuro hacia ellos, tomando a Hermione de Ron mientras él se esforzaba para volver a ponerse de pie.

Pero, antes de que Ron pudiera pararse por completo, algo lo agarro de los tobillos y lo tiro hacia abajo.

— ¡Comadreja!

Draco puso a Hermione cuidadosamente sobre la orilla antes de sumergirse tras Ron. El lago estaba oscuro y él lanzó _"Lumos"_ sobre su varita para ser capaz de ver apropiadamente. Los Grindylows se encogieron ante la visión de la luz. Él los siguió hasta que alcanzo las llamas rojas, los Grindylows llevaban a Ron hacia el fuego maligno como un sacrificio. Sólo que, él no era lo que la serpiente quería.

Draco lanzo varios hechizos a los Gryndilows, obligándolos a soltar a Ron. Él lo sujeto. El fuego maligno quemo rápidamente el último de los Grindylows y corrió tras ellos. Pero algo la agarro y la serpiente fue alejada de ellos. Draco levanto su varita y pudo distinguir un ojo gigante. Él asintió en agradecimiento al calamar y nado tan fuerte como pudo hacia la superficie.

Cuando llegaron a la orilla. Hermione estaba tosiendo agua. Draco recostó a Ron a su lado. Ella jadeo cuando se dio cuenta que él estaba inconsciente, y utilizó un hechizo para suprimir el agua en sus pulmones. Luego lo volvió a lanzar y él se despertó, ahogándose.

Hubo un fuerte siseo y ellos giraron hacia el agua. Una luz roja brillante estaba nadando hacia ellos, la cabeza de la serpiente metiendo y sacando la cabeza en el agua para mantener la vista hacia ellos.

Draco se puso detrás de Hermione y sostuvo su mano con la varita. Comenzó a hacer los movimientos del hechizo. —Repite después de mi, amor.

Ella asintió.

— ¡ _Glacio_ …

— ¡ _Glacio_ …

La serpiente salto del agua, con la boca abierta y chillando.

—… _Emorior_!

—… _Emorior_!

Llamas azules salieron disparadas de la varita de Hermione y envolvió a la serpiente. La misma dejo escapar un grito horrible mientras se extinguía, ni siquiera dejando rastro de la ceniza que dejaba atrás.

Hermione comenzó a temblar cuando Draco la envolvió con sus brazos. —Pensé que era mi final —dijo en una voz temblorosa. Sollozó. —Gracias, Ron. Por venir por mí.

Ron sonrió débilmente mientras su propio cuerpo comenzó a temblar. —Sabes que nunca te dejaría atrás.

Draco conjuro un hechizo sobre ellos mismos para secar sus prendas y calentar sus cuerpos. No lo hizo a la perfección, eso llevaría tiempo, pero al menos los calentó lo suficiente para volver a funcionar.

—Tenemos que regresar —dijo, tirando de Hermione mientras él se ponía de pie. —Esto todavía no ha terminado.

Ron y Hermione asintieron. Los tres comenzaron a correr hacia el campo de batalla, sabiendo muy bien que no tardaría mucho. En cuestión de segundos, la guerra terminaría, y alguien saldría victorioso.

Mientras ellos corrían por los territorios, de repente varias sombras los envolvieron. Hermione levanto la mirada y se quedo sin aliento. Allí, volando por sobre sus cabezas, habían Thestrals, Hipogrifos, un Fénix Dorado y; podría haber jurado; un pequeño mirlo, dirigiéndose hacia el campo de batalla y bajando, atacando al enemigo. Fue en ese momento que ella se dio cuenta que los Thestrals y los Hipogrifos tenían personas que los cabalgaban.

Varios gritos y aplausos se hicieron eco en todo el recinto. De pronto, había docenas de personas corriendo por la puerta que conduce a Hogsmeade. Algunos tenían varitas, pero la mayoría tenían espadas, hachas y lanzas levantadas. Muggles.

Theo y su padre hicieron una pausa en su duelo para mirar a las masas que venían en estampidas hacia el campo de batalla. Si bien muchos de los Muggles cayeron fácilmente, los otros pelearon duro, acabando con cualquier Mortífago que pudieran atrapar. Ellos conocían esas túnicas.

— ¡Esto es por mi familia! —uno de ellos grito.

— ¡Por nuestro mundo! —grito otra persona.

— Esto es jodidamente ridículo —dijo Quincy, volviéndose hacia su hijo. —Theo, arroja la chica así podemos terminar con esto.

Theo reajusto a Hannah en su espalda.

—Dámela, Theo —dijo Daphne.

Ella corrió hacia él y recién había puesto las manos sobre Hannah cuando una poderosa explosión los envió a todos volando.

— ¡Daphne! —grito Blaise, corriendo hacia ellos e intentando de sacarla debajo de Theo.

Quincy también había caído de espaldas, pero, cuando se sentó, vio a alguien que también estaba esforzándose para volver a ponerse de pie. Sus ojos se entrecerraron.

— ¿Sigues _vivo_? —espeto.

Quincy se apresuro en pararse y apunto su varita a Bronson, quien estaba frotándose la cabeza adolorida. Se detuvo, sus ojos de pronto agrandándose.

— ¡ _Avada Kedavra_!

Bronson salió del camino justo a tiempo.

— ¡ _Avada Kedavra_!

Quincy se agacho cuando una Maldición Asesina fue disparada hacia él. Giro y vio al traidor Sangre sucia detrás de él.

— ¡Esto no es de tu incumbencia, Sangre sucia!

Al verse superado por una rabia horrible, Quincy disparo una cadena de maldiciones a Quigley. Vinieron a tal velocidad que el otro mago no pudo hacer mucho para protegerse. Luego Quincy envió una ráfaga de fuego hacia él.

Quigley salto fuera del camino, pero aun así el hechizo golpeo su pierna. — ¡ _AH_! —Grito él de dolor mientras caía fuertemente en el suelo. Su mirada estaba borrosa pero se las arreglo para mirar el daño. Su piel estaba totalmente chamuscada. Casi se desmayo ante la vista de sangre y huesos.

— ¡Quigs!

Bronson intento correr hacia él, pero Quincy levanto su varita para detenerlo. —Es tu turno, Sangre sucia.

Los dos comenzaron a batirse en un duelo.

Los ojos de Theo se agrandaron por el miedo mientras todo su cuerpo comenzó a temblar. — ¡Sácamela de encima! —grito.

Daphne recién había salido debajo de él y estaba intentando de quitar el hechizo que Theo había conjurado sobre las manos de Hannah.

— ¡Sácamela! ¡Sácamela! ¡Sácamela _jodidamente_ de encima!

— ¡Lo estoy intentando, Theo! —lo regaño Daphne.

Finalmente, el hechizo se libero y Theo se puso de pie. Corrió hacia su padre. — _¡Avada Kedavra!_

Quincy se aparto del camino de la Maldición Asesina. — ¿Tanto significa para ti, Theo? —pregunto, mirando a su hijo y haciendo un mohín. —En ese caso, supongo que deberías verlo morir. O viceversa, en verdad no me importa.

Maldiciones Asesinas, Maldiciones Cruciatus, Hechizos y ráfagas de todo tipo comenzaron a ser disparadas de izquierda a derecha, toda la nieve se derritió bajo sus pies cuando el calor quemaba el aire alrededor de ellos. Pero, si bien Quincy estaba furioso, no tenía el mismo fuego que su hijo, y seguía pensando racionalmente, sin mencionar tácticamente. Theo apuntaba a matar, pero Quincy no estaba del todo listo para renunciar a su linaje. Una vez que el Señor Tenebroso haya ganado, él estaría dispuesto a reconsiderar. Así que sólo quedaba la cuestión de deshacerse de la molestia.

— _¡Expelliarmus!_

La varita de Bronson salió volando de su mano. Theo estuvo a punto de levitarla de regreso a él cuando Quincy levanto el brazo y Theo salió volando hacia él.

—Vas a querer ver esto, Theo.

Fue sólo en ese momento que Theo se dio cuenta que no podía moverse. De alguna manera, su padre lo había paralizado. Quincy dejo a Theo parado allí mientras él iba tras un Bronson desarmado.

— ¡ _Avada Kedavra_!

Bronson esquivo la maldición.

— ¡ _Avada Kedavra_!

Lo volvió a esquivar.

Quigley estaba luchando para arrastrarse hacia el duelo. — ¡Bronson! — lo llamo, pero su amigo estaba demasiado ocupado para escucharlo.

Blaise trato de atacar a Quincy mientras Daphne trabajaba en despertar a Hannah pero, con un simple movimiento de la varita de Quincy, él salió volando, una fuerza que golpeo su estomago tan fuerte que lo dejo sin aire.

— ¡BRONSON! —Quigley volvió a llamarlo.

Hermione y Draco se detuvieron del otro lado del campo de batalla cuando escucharon los gritos de Quigley. Ambos vieron a Theo de pie allí paralizado mientras Quincy disparaba Maldición tras Maldición Asesina a Bronson. Hermione se quedo sin aliento.

Draco apretó los dientes y la empujo hacia adelante. — ¡Ve! —le grito.

—Pero ¿qué hay de…?

—Yo ayudare a Potter —dijo él. —Tú ve ayudarlos a terminar con ese bastardo.

Hermione asintió. Quería besar a Draco pero sabía que no había tiempo. Con el corazón acongojado, ellos se soltaron de la mano y salieron en direcciones opuestas. Draco se reunió de inmediato en el duelo entre Harry y Voldemort mientras que Hermione corrió tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitieron.

Ella podía ver a Theo luchando incluso desde allí. Estaba intentando desesperadamente de quitarse el hechizo que lo mantenía en su lugar.

Bronson cayó con fuerza en el suelo cuando esquivo otra Maldición Asesina.

— ¡Bronson, mi varita, mi varita! ¡Toma mi varita!

Él finalmente vio a Quigley estirándose hacia él. Él se arrastro a su encuentro.

Hermione no había disminuido el ritmo. Empujando a quien se le cruzaba por el camino, la cabeza le daba vueltas y su corazón latía rápido. Hubo un espacio en la multitud y ella dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio, enviando un hechizo volando hacia adelante y golpeando a Theo justo en su lugar. Él se descongelo.

Bronson tomo la varita de Quigley y se apresuro en ponerse de pie. Él apunto la varita a Quincy. — _Ava…_

De repente, Quincy se desvaneció ante sus ojos. No se había Aparecido pero, en la confusión, Bronson no había visto que él había lanzado un hechizo fantasma de él mismo.

— ¡Izquierda! ¡IZQUIERDA! —grito Theo.

Bronson giro a la izquierda. Quincy tenía apuntada la varita directo en su corazón.

— _¡Avada Kedavra!_

— ¡NOO!

El grito de Theo se hizo eco a través del campo de batalla mientras que Bronson parecía caer hacia atrás en cámara lenta. Cayó justo al lado de Quigley, quien dejo escapar un grito aún más desgarrador cuando vio los ojos muertos de su amigo.

Hermione pudo sentir su cuerpo entumirse incluso antes de que sucediera. Todo el mundo de pronto se volvió más oscuro a su alrededor mientras Bronson golpeaba el suelo. Y ella cayó junto con él, sus piernas dejaron de funcionar cuando uno de sus más queridos amigos murió ante sus ojos.

En ese momento, Theo se volvió loco. Quincy se dio vuelta justo a tiempo para ver a su hijo disparar una horrible explosión hacia él. La Maldición Asesina era demasiado fácil. Su padre moriría, y moriría lentamente.

La tierra se quebró bajo sus pies cuando Theo se propagaba con furia hacia adelante. Hermione quiso ayudar, pero sabía que tenía que quedarse atrás. Theo ni siquiera podía pensar en ese momento, y cualquiera que se interpusiera en su fuego cruzado se vería obligado a morir tan horriblemente como su padre.

Daphne observo a Theo horrorizada, sin ni siquiera darse cuenta cuando los ojos de Hannah comenzaron a abrirse lentamente.

Quincy no había estado esperando esa clase de reacción, y se vio obligado a defenderse en vez de tomar represalias. Pero Theo fue más rápido que él y, cuando él seguía bloqueando una explosión, otra fue disparada. Lo golpeo a Quincy en el pecho y lo tiro al suelo.

Todo su cuerpo comenzó a convulsionar cuando la sangre brotaba de su herida. Theo camino hacia su padre y lo miro fijo con frialdad. Sin decir ni una palabra, levanto el pie y lo estampo sobre su pecho abierto. Más sangre broto de la boca de Quincy.

—Me das asco —dijo Theo, su mirada nunca dejando la de su padre mientras empujaba su pie con más fuerza. —Te odio. Siempre te he odiado. Cualquier hijo que pueda llegar a tener no va a tener el apellido Nott. Puedes estar seguro de eso. Tu linaje muere aquí. Contigo.

Theo torció el pie dentro del pecho de su padre. Quincy levanto la cabeza. Dejó escapar un último grito horrible de dolor antes de caer hacia atrás y ceso todo movimiento.

En el momento que su padre se fue, Theo levanto el pie. Mirando al hombre muerto ante él, sus ojos dejaron de ser frio y se pusieron tristes. Lágrimas llenaron sus ojos cuando se aparto, no viendo muy bien por su visión borrosa, pero siguiendo los gritos de Quigley para encontrar su camino hacia Bronson. Se dejó caer junto a él, su corazón partiéndose cuando se negaba mirar su rostro. Pero lo tenía que hacer. Tenía que saber si era real. Así que miro. Y ese fue el momento en que su corazón se rompió completamente.

Theo estiro la mano temblorosa lentamente para tocar la mejilla de Bronson. La aparto antes de hacer contacto, luego impulso sus dedos hacia adelante hasta que estuvieran sintiendo su piel fría. Miró a los ojos verdes de Bronson por última vez antes de cerrarlos.

Una mano suave toco el hombro de Theo. Él intento apartarse pero la mano se aferro con fuerza. Miró por sobre su hombro para ver a Hermione arrodillada junto a él, llorando desconsoladamente mientras miraba a su amigo tendido delante de ellos.

Theo, Hermione y Quigley estaban demasiados distraídos para notar cuando la mano de Quincy comenzó a moverse nerviosamente. Se extendió, buscando su varita en el suelo. Cuando finalmente tocó la madera, sus dedos comenzaron a cerrarse alrededor de la misma, pero luego alguien lo alejó con el pie. Él abrió los ojos lentamente, sólo para encontrar a una chica parada sobre él. La misma que había estado atada a la espalda de Theo por todo ese tiempo.

Los dos se miraron por un momento. Luego, sin decir palabra, ella apunto su varita al pecho de él y susurró — _Avada Kedavra_ —. Esta era la muerte de Theo, y ella nunca iba a dejar que él creyera lo contrario. Miro por sobre su hombro a Daphne, quien hizo un gesto de comprensión.

Al otro lado del campo de batalla, Draco no pudo ver que estaba sucediendo, pero sabía en sus entrañas que algo terrible había pasado. Intento mirar, pero Voldemort le disparo otra Maldición Asesina y se vio obligado a esquivarla.

—Tu mente está distraída, Draco —dijo el Señor Tenebroso. —No te voy a matar de esa manera. Demuéstrame tu fuerza verdadera.

Draco volvió su mirada a Voldemort.

—Le has dado a esa Sangre sucia demasiado poder sobre ti. ¿Te has olvidado lo que te enseñe? El amor hace débiles a las personas, Draco. Nunca te olvides de eso.

—No —dijo Draco, levantando su varita una vez más. —Estás equivocado. El amor no me ha hecho débil. Es verdad que si Hermione estuviera aquí elegiría protegerla en vez de a mí, pero eso no me hace débil. El amarla, y el corresponder su amor me ha dado algo porque luchar. Sólo me he vuelto más fuerte desde que ella entro en mi vida. No más débil. Mientras que tú… tú te pones más débil cada día que pasa. Tal vez ni siquiera te des cuenta, pero _dejaste_ que las traiciones de tus seguidores te consumieran. Su falta de amor por ti, _mi_ falta de amor por ti te vuelve loco, y estás dispuesto a matar sólo para aferrarte a ello. Tú matas a aquellos que sienten que son débiles o inferiores en lugar de aquellos que consideras más fuertes. Como yo. ¿Cuántas veces has matado a otro de tus seguidores por mis errores?

Voldemort sonrió divertido. — ¿Estás diciendo que "te quiero" Draco?

—En su propia manera retorcida, si —dijo Draco. —Y a Bellatrix. No estaría tan enojado conmigo ahora si no lo hiciera. Ella significo algo para ti. Incluso ahora, ¿en verdad quieres matarme? Si es así, no estás haciendo un gran esfuerzo.

Voldemort alzo lo que debió haber sido sus cejas en su frente pastosa. —Tienes razón. Sin Bellatrix, voy a necesitar un nuevo segundo al mando. Y tú eres el único quien ha probado ser lo suficientemente fuerte para la tarea. No vas a morir hoy, Draco. Pero Harry Potter lo hará, junto con todos los demás que están luchando por él hoy, incluyendo tu Sangre sucia.

Las manos de Draco se tensaron alrededor de su varita. —No. Ella no morirá.

Harry había estado parado a unos metros de Draco, pero una vez que el otro mago asintió en su dirección sabía que era el momento. Draco bajo su varita y dio un paso atrás.

Una multitud de personas ya se habían formado alrededor de ellos y avanzando poco a poco. Harry levanto la mano y todos de su lado se detuvieron. —No quiero que nadie más trate de ayudar —dijo en una voz resonante. —Al igual que antes, tiene que ser así. Tiene que ser yo.

Voldemort se echo a reír. — Inquietante ¿no? Casi como un eco del pasado.

Harry lo miro fríamente. —Pues ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras siga el otro con vida, ¿recuerdas? Hemos luchado contra el destino demasiado tiempo. Y, ahora, uno de nosotros está a punto de irse para siempre…

Los seguidores de Voldemort seguían avanzando poco a poco, pero él levanto la mano y todos se detuvieron.

Todo el campo de batalla quedo en silencio cuando Voldemort y Harry comenzaron a girar entre sí. Los ojos de Harry se posaron sobre la Varita de Sauco en la mano de Voldemort.

— ¿Funciona mejor ahora para ti? —pregunto él. —Es decir, desde la última vez que nos vimos.

Voldemort sonrió. —Por supuesto que sí. Soy su verdadero amo.

—Sí, supongo que me desarmaste durante nuestra última batalla. Así que ya no puedo confiar en que me proteja.

— ¿Ningún truco bajo la manga, Potter? ¿No hay palabras de sabiduría mientras divagas sobre cómo eres más astuto que yo? ¿Sobre como el amor es la magia más poderosa de todas y cómo debería acobardarme ante su presencia?

— _Es_ la magia más fuerte —dijo Harry. —Pero eso no es un secreto. ¿Crees que no hay una persona aquí hoy luchando de mi lado que no lo esté haciendo por alguien a quién ama? Por un mejor futuro para sus hijos, ¿o en honor de alguien que han perdido? El amor nos trajo a todos aquí hoy, incluso el hombre quien creías que era tu seguidor más frio.

—Sí, Draco ama a una Sangre sucia —dijo Voldemort. —Ya me di cuenta de eso.

De pronto, Harry dejo de caminar y se quedo parado con su varita apuntando a Voldemort. —No tengo ningún truco hoy, Voldemort, pero el amor que tengo en mí es el que me va a llevar a la victoria. Y _eso_ es algo de lo que estoy seguro.

Voldemort respiro en gran medida por su nariz con forma de serpiente. —Muy bien. Hazlo a tu manera, Potter.

Ambas varitas se elevaron, y los dos magos hicieron una pausa por sólo uno de los momento más breves antes de que ambos gritaran — ¡ _Avada Kedavra_!

Sus hechizos colisionaron, ambas de igual resistencia y luchando por un momento antes de volver rápidamente a sus lanzadores. Ambos lo esquivaron.

Voldemort disparo otra Maldición Asesina, pero Harry intento algo diferente. Un hechizo del que había leído pero nunca había tenido la oportunidad de lanzar. Una gran ráfaga de humo negro se formó y se lanzó al Señor Oscuro, quien apenas había tenido tiempo suficiente para escudarse antes de que lo rodeara como una burbuja negra. El humo se disparó hacia el exterior y todos los que observaban desde los costados se agacharon. Voldemort quedo parado en el centro, intacto. Harry gruño.

Hermione sintió que la batalla se hacía más potente mientras que el suelo comenzó a temblar debajo de ella. La zona que los rodeaba casi se había despejado, y ella ya había terminado de curar la pierna de Quigley lo mejor que pudo. Pero en ese momento se levanto lentamente, observando la multitud por cualquier destello de pelo rubio platinado, pero no vio nada.

—Voy a regresar por Draco —dijo ella, mirando hacia abajo a Quigley. — ¿Vas a estar bien?

Quigley asintió desde que su garganta estaba demasiada correosa para hablar.

Hermione se dirigió hacia la batalla, poniendo la mano sobre el hombro de Theo cuando paso junto a él. Para su sorpresa, él se agarro de ella, sujetándola donde estaba parado.

—Voy a ir contigo.

Hermione asintió y los dos se apresuraron hacia donde sabían que Draco estaría.

Draco seguía estando al margen. Miro de reojo alrededor a todos los que estaban allí parados como en un estado de trance. Blancos fáciles. Encontró a Ron en el medio de todas las personas e hizo un gesto hacia algunos Mortífagos que estaban parados junto a él.

Ron asintió. Le susurró a algunos de los miembros de la resistencia alrededor de él y, antes de que los Mortífagos supieran lo que estaba sucediendo, todos cayeron muertos.

Pronto, toda la batalla se reanudo. Un Mortífago fue por Ron, pero Lucy saltó en su camino y termino siendo golpeada con una Maldición Asesina. Cormac grito cuando lo vio, pero eso sólo lo hizo luchar con más fuerza. Muchos Muggles seguían peleando, atacando con sus armas a tanto Mortífagos, Carroñeros y Hombres lobos como pudieran. Luna Lovegood estaba corriendo alrededor y ponía una estrella que flotaba sobre todas las cabezas de los enemigos así los Muggles sabrían a quien atacar, ya que varios seguidores de Voldemort habían comenzado a quitarse las túnicas en un intento de engañarlos.

La batalla se prolongo, y Draco pronto se encontró en una batalla con Ginny y dos Mortífagos. Fawkes, el fénix, incluso se unió en algún momento, picoteando la cabeza de uno de los Mortífagos.

Incluso mientras Draco peleaba, se aseguro estar cerca de Harry. Sólo por si acaso.

Uno de los Mortífagos lanzo un hechizo que envió a Ginny volando hacia Harry. Aterrizo a su lado con un fuerte golpe. Él se volteó.

— ¡Ginny!

Sin pensarlo, Harry corrió a ayudar a su novia, poniéndolo a él directamente entre Voldemort y Draco.

Todo el mundo se hizo más lento cuando Draco vio a Voldemort levantar la varita, su boca formando lentamente las palabras de una maldición que muy bien podía matar a Harry.

— ¡DRACO!

Él escucho _su_ voz llamándolo a través de la multitud. Las personas alrededor de él se desvanecieron en nada más que figuras borrosas sin rostros hasta que estaba solamente ella. Hermione. De pie en medio de la batalla con sus ojos ámbar sobre él. A pesar del caos, él podía verlo. Su futuro. Una vida donde eran libres de estar juntos, y felices. Donde podían casarse y tener hijos, criarlos para no odiar ni temer a aquellos que eran diferentes a ellos, para amarlos y aceptarlos. Como lo había hecho él con ella.

Pero luego ese bello futuro se evaporo, y todo lo que Draco vio era oscuridad. Si el Señor Oscuro ganaba y ellos eran capturados entonces él iba a ser esclavizado y Hermione… ella sería asesinada. Y él no podía soportar la idea de un mundo sin ella.

El mundo se seguía moviendo tan increíblemente lento que Draco vio como Harry se volvió en pánico hacia Voldemort.

Por mucho que le doliera a Draco admitirlo, sabía que Hermione podía ser feliz en un mundo sin él. Podría tomarle algún tiempo, pero llegaría allí. Su vida… su libertad… esa era la cosa más importante para él. Una vida con Hermione no era nada sin su libertad, y él quería que ella lo tuviera. Incluso si significaba sacrificarse. Por el bien mayor.

Draco siento su brazo moverse, aun en cámara lenta pero comenzó a acelerarse de nuevo. Y, en el momento que estaba apuntada a Harry, todo volvió a su ritmo normal. Él lanzo un hechizo, arrojando a Harry fuera del camino y poniéndose a sí mismo en la línea de fuego de la maldición de Voldemort que se aproximaba. Llamas rojas salieron disparadas de su varita, golpeando a Draco directo sobre su ya corazón roto.

— ¡NO!

Draco supo de quién era ese grito horrible sin ni siquiera mirar el rostro de la persona que lo dijo.

Harry tambaleo sobre sus pies. Miró a Draco antes de fulminar con la mirada al Señor Tenebroso y gritar — ¡AVADA KEDAVRA!—a todo pulmón.

Voldemort hizo lo mismo. Solo, que esta vez ni siquiera estaban igualados. Si bien Harry tal vez no amaba a Draco, él amaba a Hermione, y sabiendo que su equivocación acababa de causar que alguien quien ella amaba se sacrificara así, eso fue suficiente para sacar el verdadero fuego que ardía dentro de él.

Sus hechizos todavía luchaban por el control, pero el rayo verde de Harry hizo retroceder el de Voldemort. Y, en poco tiempo, ambos hechizos se estaban dirigiendo hacia él, el rayo verde volando alto en el cielo mientras Voldemort caía de espaldas, sus ojos color escarlatas rodando en sus parpados y poniéndose en blanco. Cayó en el suelo con los brazos extendidos y Harry quedó de pie allí, mirando fijo a la cascara vacía del monstruo que finalmente había destruido.

Todos celebraron. Los seguidores de Voldemort que aún quedaban trataron de huir, pero todos fueron asesinados o atados. Pronto, Harry estaba rodeado por una multitud rugiendo, pero él sintió poca alegría cuando vio a Hermione abriendose camino entre ellos, sin detenerse hasta que estaba al lado de Draco y poniendo la cabeza de él sobre su regazo. No, allí no había alegría. No cuando alguien que a él le importaba tanto estaba tan triste mientras el hombre que ella amaba estaba muriéndose en sus brazos.

— ¡Draco! ¡Draco, por favor! ¡Quédate conmigo!

—Her…Hermi…

— ¡Sí, sí, soy yo! —dijo Hermione, acariciando con ternura su mejilla.

— ¡Maldita sea, Malfoy, no!

Hermione levanto la mirada para ver a Padma cayendo de rodillas a su lado. De inmediato se puso a trabajar en intentar sanar la herida sobre su pecho, pero era inútil. Era demasiado grande, demasiado profunda. Ninguna cantidad de magia que ella utilizara sería capaz de salvarlo en ese momento.

— ¡Ernie no dio su vida para que te mueras ahora!

Theo se quedo parado junto a Hermione, todo su cuerpo estaba temblando mientras se dejó caer de rodillas. Siguió el cuerpo de Draco hasta que lo estaba mirando a los ojos.

—Cu—cuida de ella, The… Theo.

Theo negó con la cabeza. —No. Tú lo harás.

—Yo…

—Draco, por favor —Hermione lloro. —Por favor, no te mueras. Te necesito.

—T—tú no…. — _cof —_ me necesitas, Her…Herm…ione. Vas a es… estar… bien.

— ¡Mierda, Malfoy! —Ron cayó a su lado.

—Si The—Theo no lo hará… entonces la Co—comadreja…

— ¡Nadie va cuidar de mi, maldita sea! ¡Solo tú, Draco! —grito Hermione. Ella tomó su mano y la entrelazo con la de ella, mostrándole el anillo que seguía usando antes de colocarlas junto a su corazón dañado. —Por favor…

Cada vez era más difícil para Draco mantener los ojos abiertos, pero todavía no se quería ir. Quería seguir mirándola. —Hermione…Te amo.

Todo comenzó a oscurecerse, pero él no estaba seguro si su visión se estaba poniendo borrosa o sus ojos se estaban cerrando.

— ¡Draco, no! —Hermione comenzó a moverlo. — ¡No, no, por favor! ¡Draco, por favor! ¡No me dejes!

Mientras Draco se sentía que se alejaba, de pronto se oyó el canto que parecía flotar por encima de él. Su mente se lleno de las palabras de "Blackbird" mientras escuchaba.

 _Blackbird singing in the dead of night_ _  
_ _Take these sunken eyes and learn to see_ _  
_ _All your life_ _  
_ _You were only waiting for this moment to be free_

De repente los ojos de Draco se volvieron a iluminar, y pudo ver sólo por un momento. Justo el tiempo suficiente para ver la silueta de un ave magnifica descender sobre él.


	50. Chapter 50

**N/P** (no, no es nota de quien plagio jajaja, es **NOTA DE QUIEN PUBICA** ) No es mi traducción y mucho menos es mi historia. Yo solo me atrevo a publicarla toda vez que muchas nos quedamos con ganas de leerla. **Disfrútenla hasta que la bloqueen.**

 **N/T** Super emocionada con presentarles mi primer proyecto, espero que les guste, muchísimas gracias a los que me apoyaron, especialmente a Romina Pascaretta que esta desde un principio y me ayudo a betear este capítulo y a Lena por autorizarme a traducir su historia.

 **N/A: *ADVERTENCIA*:** Esta historia va a ser bastante oscura. Trata temas de violación, asesinato, tortura, lenguaje vulgar, y dos almas quebradas. No apto para los corazones débiles. Esta va a ser mi única advertencia.

 **Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling, la trama le pertenece a Lena Phoria y la traducción a Sunset82.**

Antes que comiences a leer, no dejes review porque eso puede ser motivo de acoso hacia tu persona, no es necesario que lo hagas, tu disfruta la lectura.

Y por último pero muy, muy importante siempre lee los review que dejaré puesto que ahí informaré cada cuanto la voy a dar de baja, por aquello del bloqueo y las denuncias, así mismo avisaré si alternare con otra cuenta, para que esta historia sigua aquí.

 **Y repito, no lo escribí yo ni lo traduje yo, porque parece que a muchas no les queda claro**.

 **CAPITULO 50: AQUÍ VIENE EL SOL**

 **N/A: Wow. Eso es todo lo que tengo para decir ante la cantidad de respuesta que recibí por el último capítulo. Sé que debería estar mal que muchos de ustedes estén enojados conmigo, pero no es así. El hecho de que un personaje que creé tocó tanto a tantas personas es en verdad un honor. Después de todo, ese es el objetivo de un escritor ¿verdad? Provocar emoción en nuestros lectores.**

 **Gracias a todos por quedarse conmigo en esta increíble, larga y emocional historia. La cantidad de respuesta positiva que he tenido ha sido sorprendente.**

 **Pero, por desgracia, es el momento para que nuestro viaje termine…**

 **.**

Draco seguía acostado mientras una música suave sonaba en sus oídos. Si bien sus manos permanecían firmemente a sus lados, no podía sentir el suelo. Era como si estuviera flotando. Una luz brillante resplandecía detrás de sus parpados, obligándolo a mantenerlos cerrados. Pero luego hubo un _click,_ seguido por un aroma familiar de humo de cigarrillo. Alguien inhalo, luego exhalo lentamente. No estaba solo.

Draco fue lento para abrir sus ojos, por un momento la luz brillante lo estaba cegando. Parpadeo varias veces, sus manos apretadas y de repente agarrando sabanas. Esas no habían estado antes. Draco giro la cabeza y vio un hombre sentado en un alfeizar de la ventana mientras sus ojos miraban a algo más allá del vidrio, pero todo lo que Draco pudo ver era una luz blanca cegadora. Él sonrió.

—Hora de levantarse, amigo.

—Bronson… ¿dónde estamos?

Bronson se encogió de hombros. —Exactamente no lo sé. —Volvió a mirar fuera de la ventana. —Pero seguro que es brillante.

— ¿Qué paso? —pregunto Draco. — ¿Dónde está Hermione?

—Aquí no, gracias a Merlín —contesto Bronson.

De repente, muchas cosas pasaron por la mente de Draco. El Señor Tenebroso. Una guerra. Potter. Un hechizo. Hermione. Y un dolor. Un dolor muy horrible. Draco levanto la mano a su pecho. Nada. No había dolor. No había herida.

—Bronson… ¿dónde estamos? —volvió a preguntar, lágrimas llenando sus ojos mientras miraba desesperado a su amigo.

Bronson se dio vuelta pero no respondió. Sólo tomo otra calada de su cigarrillo.

— ¿ _Dónde—estamos_? —le exigió.

Bronson suspiro. Hizo un gesto hacia el frente. Draco miró, sus lágrimas derramándose cuando lo vio por primera vez. Allí, justo delante de él, había un arco cubierto por un velo negro hecho girones. _El_ velo.

— ¡No!

Draco salto de la cama y retrocedió varios pasos.

—He… he estado aquí antes —recordó de repente. —Vi a mi madre aquí. Dijo que no era mi hora. _Me prometió_ que no era mi hora.

Y luego Draco se detuvo. Paralizado. Cerró los ojos y respiro hondo varias veces.

—Bronson… recuerdo porque estoy aquí, pero tú… ¿por qué _tú_ estás aquí?

Él escucho a Bronson suspirar hondo. —Porque morí, amigo.

La garganta de Draco se sintió como si hubiera sido arrancada. Trago saliva para intentar aliviar la tensión, pero sólo lo empeoro. Su corazón le dolía cuando vio a Bronson con los ojos húmedos. — ¿Cómo?

Bronson se levanto del alfeizar de la ventana. —El padre de Theo me atrapo.

—Pero eso es imposible. Hermione fue a…

—No llego a tiempo. Lo intentó, y también Theo y Quigley, pero el hombre me quería muerto. Aunque está bien. Theo me vengo, y lució bastante sexy cuando lo hizo. —Sonrió.

—No es gracioso —dijo Draco. Desvió la mirada al cigarrillo de Bronson. — ¿Dónde conseguiste eso?

Bronson bajo la mirada y se encogió de hombros. —No lo sé. Sólo pensé que sería lindo tener uno y ¡zas! Ahí estaba. — Lo llevo a sus labios y le dio otra calada. —Oh, dulce nicotina.

— ¿Cómo puedes estar bien con esto? —pregunto Draco, de pronto sintiéndose enojado mientras miraba a Bronson fumar. —No se suponía que esto suceda. Se suponía que lo ibas a lograr. ¡Se suponía que ibas a estar ahí para Hermione cuando muriera! Se suponía que tenías que cuidarla ¡maldito bastardo!

Draco tuvo el impulso de lanzarse hacia adelante y golpearlo, pero sus rodillas se sintieron débiles y colapsaron, sosteniendo los brazos alrededor de su cuerpo y llorando histéricamente cuando pensó en Hermione en algún lugar allí. Sola.

— ¿En verdad esa es tu única preocupación? Te digo que estoy muerto y en todo lo que puedes pensar es cómo no voy a estar allí para alguien que está vivo.

Draco cerró los ojos y lentamente negó con la cabeza. —No, lo… lo siento —lloró. —Siempre estuviste ahí para mí, Bronson. Por años, Quigley y tú fueron los únicos que me mantuvieron cuerdo. Nunca lo dije pero tú… tú eras mi amigo. _Eres_ mi amigo. Nunca quise que murieras. Cada vez que imaginaba mi futuro con Hermione, siempre estuviste ahí. No se suponía que estuvieras aquí. Se suponía que tenía que estar con ella. Se suponía que tenías que ser feliz.

Bronson suspiro. Dio un paso adelante y se arrodillo junto a él. —Draco, estoy bien. Por muy patético que parezca, esas noches que pasamos en tu departamento; tú, Hermione, Theo, Quigs y yo… _esos_ fueron los momentos más felices de mi vida. Mi padre me odiaba. Abuso de mi física y mentalmente, y mi madre no hizo nada al respecto. Pero ustedes cuatro…ustedes fueron lo más cercano que llegue a tener una familia, y no lo cambiaría por nada.

Draco asintió. Las lágrimas seguían cayendo en gran medida de sus ojos cerrados. Una mano suave pero firme toco su hombro.

—Draco… escucha. Dime lo que escuchas.

Manteniendo los ojos cerrados, Draco contuvo sus sollozos y abrió los oídos. Al principio, todo lo que encontró fue un silencio frío y mortal. Pero luego una voz suave y familiar entro a su cabeza.

 _Blackbird singing in the dead of night_ _  
_ _Take these broken wings and learn to fly_ _  
_ _All your life_ _  
_ _You were only waiting for this moment to arise._

Había dedos tibios entrelazados con los de él.

— _Vuelve a mí, Draco._

Y luego había labios, suaves y delicados mientras se rozaban con los de él.

Draco levanto la mano inquietante y se los toco. — ¿Qué es esto?

Y luego lo sintió. Un dolor terrible y punzante que ardía en su pecho. Su herida. No lo podía ver pero, de alguna manera, supo que seguía allí.

—Hermione…pue—puedo escucharte. Puedo sentirte. Estoy… estoy vivo. — Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe. — ¡Estoy vivo!

Draco casi se cayó de espalda cuando vio que alguien nuevo estaba de cuclillas delante de él. Alguien tan familiar y hermosa. Ella sonrió.

—Sí, mi hijo —dijo Narcisa cuando extendió la mano y acarició su mejilla. —Te prometo que todavía no es tu hora. No hasta que hayas vivido tu vida como se debe con la persona que te hace feliz.

— ¡Madre! Pero… ¿cómo puedo estar vivo? No vi el velo la última vez que estuve aquí contigo. Estoy más cerca. Lo puedo sentir tirando de mi alma. Quiere que lo atraviese.

—Estás vivo, Draco, pero apenas —dijo una voz profunda arrastrando las palabras.

Draco levanto la mirada para ver a su padre de pie detrás de su madre.

—Tu corazón está débil. Ellos han hecho todo lo posible en la tierra de los vivos. Depende de ti decidir lo que va a suceder después.

— ¿Puedo… puedo regresar? ¿Puedo estar con Hermione?

—Por supuesto que puedes —dijo Narcisa con una sonrisa.

Draco se inclino ante su toque. Sus ojos se volvieron a cerrar mientras comenzaba a sacudir su cabeza lentamente. —No. No puedo regresar. Ya no puedo ser egoísta cuando se trata de ella. Se merece algo mejor que yo. Ella…

— ¡Oh, basta con toda esa mierda!

Draco abrió los ojos y volvió a ver a Bronson sentado sobre el alfeizar de la ventana. Paso saliva. —No la merezco.

— ¿Quién lo dice? —pregunto Bronson.

—Nadie tiene que decir nada —contesto Draco. —He hecho cosas terribles en mi vida. Cosas por la que nunca podre ser perdonado.

— ¿ _Quién_ lo dice? —repitió Bronson.

Narcisa utilizo su mano sobre la mejilla de Draco para hacer que la mire a los ojos una vez más. —Draco, estuviste dispuesto a dar tu vida así ella y todos los demás tengan un mejor futuro. Eres un héroe. Nadie sabe eso más que ella.

—Pero…

—Sin peros —dijo Narcisa severamente. — _Tú_ te has convertido en un gran hombre, Draco Malfoy. Y mereces un gran futuro con la persona que amas.

Draco desvió su mirada a Bronson una vez más. Él ya no tenía un cigarrillo en la mano, pero estaba apoyado en sus codos sobre sus rodillas y sus ojos en el suelo. Levanto la vista y se encontró con la mirada de Draco.

— ¿Qué hay de ti? Me estabas esperando. Puedes regresar y…

Bronson sonrió, pero había poca alegría detrás de la sonrisa. —No, Draco, no puedo. No hay vuelta atrás por la forma en que morí. Sólo estaba esperando aquí para decirte adiós.

Lágrimas silenciosas se derramaron por las mejillas de Draco. —Me sigues llamando así. Draco. Nunca me has llamado así antes.

Bronson volvió a sonreír. Esta vez, su rostro brillando con esa luz que Draco se había acostumbrado. —Sólo porque tú le _prohibiste_ a Quigs y a mí de utilizar tu primer nombre la primera vez que nos conocimos. ¿No te acuerdas?

Draco frunció el ceño. —Vagamente.

Bronson se rio. Pero luego se detuvo. Sus ojos se desviaron hacia el velo. Se humedecieron mientras continuaba mirándolo. —Me están llamando. Mi tiempo se ha acabado.

Narcisa continúo acariciando la mejilla de Draco. —El nuestro también.

Ella y Draco se pusieron de pie lentamente.

—Pero…no quiero que te vayas. —Los ojos de Draco se posaron sobre su padre. —Ninguno de ustedes.

—Tenemos que irnos, hijo —dijo Narcisa, llorando mientras lo abrazaba. —Pero _siempre_ vamos a estar contigo. Y con Hermione.

—Te amo, madre —dijo Draco, regresándole el abrazo.

—Yo también te amo.

Narcisa se obligó a soltarlo, saliendo del camino así Lucius podía dar un paso adelante.

—Volveremos a estar juntos, Draco. Algún día. Cuando finalmente sea tu momento, vamos a estar esperándote.

Draco asintió, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo cuando arrojo los brazos alrededor de su padre, abrazándolo por primera vez en años. Y se sujetó, sin querer soltarlo.

—Lo siento si alguna vez te lastime, hijo.

—Lo sé —dijo Draco. —Y también te perdono.

Lucius sollozo en el oído de Draco antes de apartarse lentamente.

Draco miro por sobre su hombro a Bronson volviendo a estar de pie, mirando nervioso por la ventana. Se acercó y se quedó junto a él.

—Dicen que cuando te despiertas después de caminar por el borde del velo que no recuerdas nada. O, si lo haces, sólo se siente como un sueño lejano. —Bronson respiro hondo. —Pero, por si acaso te acuerdas de eso, aunque sea un poquito, por favor dile a Theo que… —Cerró los ojos y suspiro. —Que siento que no hayamos tenido más tiempo. Para definir qué era lo que teníamos.

—Intentare recordar.

Bronson asintió. Abrió los ojos. —Nunca antes me había enamorado de alguien así. En verdad pensé que él podría ser el indicado. —Agregó con una sonrisa, — ¿Es terrible que casi espero que vuelva a las mujeres? Así no tiene medios para comparar.

Draco se rio. —Para nada. Si Hermione y yo no funcionamos por alguna razón, preferiría que esté con mujeres. En realidad… estaría bien con eso también.

Bronson se encogió. —Ugh. Heterosexuales —.Sus manos se tensaron. Las extendió delante de él, abriéndolas y cerrándolas varias veces. —El llamado se está haciendo más fuerte —. Sus ojos se desviaron sobre el velo, y luego volvieron a Draco. —Mira, Draco, sé que estás enojado con Quigley. Cometió un error, sabe que lo hizo. Por favor no lo rechaces tan fácilmente. Él tenía una de esas buenas familias, la de tipo cariñosa y generosa, y él los perdió a todos. Encontramos a su madre justo después que los Mortífagos atacaron su casa. Ella estaba viva pero apenas, y él le prometió que encontraría Fiona y que la protegería. Es que sólo…no quiero que quede solo.

Draco suspiro hondo. —Lo intentare.

Bronson asintió. Sus ojos húmedos miraron más allá de Draco al velo una vez más. —Me tengo que ir. Sé que probablemente no quieras escucharlo pero…te quiero, Draco.

Draco parpadeo y dejo escapar algunas lágrimas. Estaba sorprendido de lo mucho que le gusto escuchar eso. —Yo también te quiero, _Baldric._

Bronson sonrió. —Vete a la mierda.

Él se inclinó adelante y abrazó a Draco brevemente antes de precipitarse hacia el velo. Narcisa y Lucius ya estaban parados a su lado.

Bronson se dio vuelta una última vez y a través de sus lágrimas dijo —Nunca me olvides ¿de acuerdo?

—Imposible.

—¿Y tal vez Hermione y tú pueden ponerle mi nombre a algunos de sus pequeños? Ya que nunca voy a tener la oportunidad de ser el descarado tío Bronson.

Draco sonrió suavemente. —Ya sabes que lo vamos hacer.

Bronson asintió. Giro rápidamente y atravesó el velo negro, desvaneciéndose de la vista de Draco para siempre.

—Te prometemos que vamos a cuidar de él —dijo Narcisa. —Y a los otros que lucharon a tu lado.

—Gracias —dijo Draco.

—Nos _vamos_ a reunir de nuevo, Draco —dijo Lucius. —Del otro lado.

El corazón de Draco se tensó en su pecho cuando vio a sus padres atravesar el velo, entrando a un lugar donde ya no los podría ver, ni los podría alcanzar. Una vez que se fueron, Draco miro por la ventana. La luz cegadora seguía estando pero, esta vez, pudo ver tres figuras borrosas entrando, uniéndose a los otros quienes ya estaban allí esperando. Ernie…Astoria…Goyle…todos estaban allí y parecían estar en paz como nunca antes los había visto.

La figura resplandeciente de Ernie agito la mano. Draco le devolvió el saludo. Y luego la luz blanca los consumió, sacándolos a todos de su vista hacia el más allá. Se extendió hacia el exterior, envolviendo a la sala en la que estaba y desvaneciendo el velo negro completamente.

Draco cerró los ojos y dejo que la luz blanca se envolviera alrededor de él, sacándolo del velo y poniéndolo en un mundo más oscuro. Menos cegador. Y hermoso.

 _Blackbird fly, Blackbird fly_ _  
_ _Into the light of the dark black night._

 _«Hermione… siempre vas a ser la luz a la que voy a volar…»_

La respiración de Draco se hizo más fuerte mientras que sus parpados comenzaron a revolotear. Su cabeza le dolía intensamente y tenía este dolor terrible en el pecho, sin mencionar el dolor que le hacía presión sobre la misma.

Sus ojos se abrieron y el mundo se aclaró lentamente. Su corazón dio un sobresalto cuando quedo cara a cara con un par de ojos amarillos sobre una cabeza anaranjada aplastada.

Crookshanks ronroneó mientras masajeaba su pecho. Bueno, eso explicaba el dolor que presionaba. Hubo un sonido graznando y Draco giro, más que un poco sorprendido de ver al fénix, Fawkes sentado sobre una percha junto a la ventana. Crookshanks le siseo al ave antes de lamer a Draco y reclamarlo como propio.

Él levanto la mano y acarició la cabeza del gato. Luego miro a su otro lado. Theo estaba allí, dormido en una silla y apoyado con una mano mientras Hannah descansaba su cabeza sobre el hombro de él.

—Oye —dijo Draco, pero su voz salió baja y seca. Trago saliva e intento otra vez. —Theo.

Theo se movió y dejo escapar un pequeño bostezo, pero no se despertó.

—¡Theo! —dijo Draco más fuerte.

Theo murmuro algo, dejando caer un poco de baba por la comisura de su boca.

Draco miro alrededor. Había un pequeño oso de peluche en su mesa de luz junto a algunas flores. Lo levanto y se lo arrojo a su amigo dormido.

—¡Theo!

Theo se despertó de golpe con un grito, sorprendiendo tanto a Hannah que se cayó de la silla y aterrizo fuerte en el suelo.

—¿Qué mierda? —dijo Theo, parpadeando algunas veces mientras miraba alrededor de la sala.

—¿Qué está haciendo el Sr. Ornitorrinco en el suelo? —pregunto Hannah, levantando el oso de peluche que Draco había arrojado.

Draco alzó una ceja. —¿Por qué mierda alguien nombraría a un oso Sr. Ornitorrinco?

Tanto Theo como Hannah volvieron a saltar. Se dieron vuelta en la dirección de Draco y lo miraron con ojos sorprendidos.

—Estás… estás despierto —murmuró Theo.

De repente, Hannah se levantó de golpe. — ¡Theo, dale un poco de agua!

Theo se puso de pie y lucho con una jarra sobre una mesa mientras que Hannah corrió hacia la cama. Le entrego a Draco el oso antes de sacar su varita y poner a Crookshanks en el suelo así ella podía pasarla por sobre su pecho. Cuando termino, suspiro aliviada.

—Todo parece estar bien.

Theo fue al otro lado de la cama y le entrego a Draco un vaso de agua. Él se incorporó y se lo bebió todo, alivianando momentáneamente su garganta seca.

Mientras Theo fue a servirle un poco más de agua, Draco levanto el oso hacia a Hannah. —No contestaste a mi pregunta.

—Oh… —dijo ella, mirando al Sr. Ornitorrinco.

—El niño le puso el nombre —contesto Theo. —Teddy. Él y Andromeda trajeron al Sr. Ornitorrinco hace algunos días.

—¿Días? —repitió Draco. ¿He estado aquí por _días_?

Theo y Hannah se miraron entre ellos.

—Eehh… algo así —dijo Theo, acercándose y entregándole a Draco el nuevo vaso de agua.

Draco respiro hondo. —¿Cuánto tiempo, Theo?

Theo no contesto.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo he estado aquí?

Theo y Hannah se volvieron a mirar. Ella sólo se encogió de hombros y negó con la cabeza.

—¿Te refieres aquí específicamente o…?

—¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que ese hijo de puta me abrió el pecho?

Sólo fue en ese momento cuando Draco en verdad sintió la extensión del dolor dentro de él. Bajo la mirada para ver que estaba vendado, pero aún podía ver pequeñas partes de la herida que sobresalían de los bordes.

—Un poco más de tres semanas —finalmente contesto Theo.

El labio inferior de Draco se dejo caer. Cerró los ojos y respiro hondo. Mierda. — ¿Dónde estamos?

—En San Mungo —contesto Hannah. —Londres fue la primera ciudad que recuperamos después de la derrota de Quien—Tú—Sabes.

Draco abrió los ojos y la miro. —¿La primera?

Hannah sonrió. —Sí. La resistencia ha estado dando vueltas, sacando a los Mortífagos y a los Carroñeros fuera de las ciudades por todo el país. Casi tenemos a toda Gran Bretaña de vuelta. La noticia de nuestra victoria se está esparciendo y las personas por todo el mundo se están uniendo para luchar contra ellos. Ayer acabamos de ayudar a ganar a París.

Y, de repente, la pregunta más importante salió de los labios de Draco. Había estado tratando de contenerse de preguntar para obtener más información, pero no pudo esperar más. Tenía que saber. —¿dónde está Hermione?

La sonrisa de Hannah se desvaneció.

—¿Dónde está ella? —volvió a preguntar Draco.

Silencio.

—¿DÓNDE ESTÁ ELLA? —Draco intentó salir de la cama, pero Hannah y Theo lo empujaron de nuevo a su lugar. Él estaba demasiado débil para pelear contra ellos.

—¡Draco, cálmate, amigo! —dijo Theo. —Ella no está aquí. Está en París. Se supone que hoy Potter tiene que dar un discurso allí y la convenció de ir con él. Para ayudarla que deje de pensar en… cosas. —Sus ojos miraron por una brevedad el vendaje en el pecho de Draco.

—Ella ha estado aquí todos los días —dijo Hannah. —Ni si quiera puedo imaginar lo molesta que va a estar cuando se entere que despertaste la única vez que ella se fue.

Draco dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. —Pero ¿ella está bien? ¿No salió herida o…?

—Por supuesto que no —dijo Hannah. —Quería estar aquí contigo así que no ha participado en ninguna de las tomas de posesión. Sólo las organizo. Es por eso que hemos tenido tanto éxito.

Draco se reclino en su cama y sonrió para sí mismo. —Suena bien.

Justo en ese momento, Fawkes graznó. Draco lo miró. —¿Cuál es su historia?

Theo y Hannah siguieron su mirada. Ambos sonrieron.

—Le agradas —dijo Hannah.

—Él te ha _elegido_ —corrigió Theo. —El ave se ha quedado contigo desde que te curo el pecho, lo que la tiene a Patil totalmente encantada. Hay demasiados personas heridas para que el fénix esté derramando una lágrima en cada uno, pero ella ha estado utilizando la que él les da para hacer poderosas pociones.

—El fénix… ¿me curo? —pregunto Draco.

—Seh —dijo Theo. —Estabas bastante mal cuando lo vimos a él venir. Y luego te fuiste, pero Patil hizo un hechizo raro de electroshock sobre ti que te trajo de regreso y él lloró directo sobre tu corazón.

—Fue hermoso —dijo Hannah. —Pero la lágrima sólo curo tu corazón. Tu pecho seguía abierto. Hermione y Padma trabajaron noche y día para mantenerte con vida. La primera semana fue confusa pero, una vez que lo peor paso, todos hemos estado esperando que despertaras.

Hannah miro hacia la puerta.

—Hablando de Padma, debería ir a buscarla. Va a querer revisarte ella misma para asegurarse que todo esté funcionando bien. Después de todo, yo soy sólo _principiante_.

Hannah miro a Theo y rodo los ojos. Él se rió, era evidente que estaban compartiendo alguna broma interna. Ella fue a la puerta y se fue.

Tan pronto se fue, Draco miro a Theo y alzo las cejas.

La sonrisa de Theo se desvaneció al instante. —¿Qué?

Draco alzo las cejas más alto.

—No me mires jodidamente así. Ella es sólo… Hannah ha sido muy buena conmigo estas últimas semanas ¿de acuerdo? Puedo hablar con ella. Se parece mucho a su abuela. Incluso prepara el mismo pastel de carne.

Sus cejas siguieron alzadas.

—¡Basta! ¡No es jodidamente así! No estoy… —de pronto Theo comenzó a llorar. —Ni siquiera estoy pensando en ese tipo de cosas en este momento.

Sus ojos se desviaron sobre algo. Draco se dio vuelta para ver que él estaba mirando un recipiente de plata decorado con un elaborado diseño de vid que estaba sobre la mesa. Una urna. Él trago saliva. De alguna manera, sin ni siquiera preguntar, ya sabía quién estaba dentro. No era sólo el aspecto desconsolado del rostro de Theo, pero también algo en su instinto. Como si ya le hubieran contado.

Bronson se había ido.

—¿Cuándo sucedió? —pregunto Draco, con lágrimas en los ojos y su corazón dañado sintiéndose acongojado. Crookshanks volvió a saltar a la cama y se froto contra él.

—En Hogwarts —contesto Theo. —Mi padre… él hizo esto.

—¿Por qué está aquí?

Theo se secó las lágrimas de los ojos, pero eso no detuvo que se le formaran más. —No sé. En verdad no sabía en que otro lugar ponerlo así que lo traje aquí para estar contigo. Él no iba a querer ser enterrado con su familia. Los odiaba.

—¿Qué hay de Quigley?

El rostro de Theo hizo una mueca. Se mordió la mejilla.

—Theo… ¿Qué paso con Quigley? ¿Sobrevivió?

—Sí. Él está bien. —Hizo una pausa. —Bueno, no está _bien_ , supongo. Está aquí. Su pierna fue bastante lastimada, y nunca va volver a caminar del todo bien.

—¿Y él no ha dicho nada sobre las cenizas de Bronson?

Theo volvió hacer una mueca. —Tal vez haya mencionado algo. Sobre un lago que los padres de Quigley los llevaba todo los veranos cuando eran niños. Supongo que fue una noche en la que estaban teniendo una verdadera conversación oscura, Bronson mencionó que no le importaría descansar allí para siempre.

—Entonces ¿por qué no…?

—¡Porque no quiero darle sus cenizas al maldito de Quigley! —espeto Theo. — ¡Él nos traiciono! Por culpa de él Granger casi…

—Pero no paso —dijo Draco. —Theo… no puedes mantener las cenizas de su mejor amigo como rehén.

—¡No es así! Deje que viniera y las viera.

Draco suspiro. —Sé que estás mal, pero para él tiene que ser cien veces peor.

Theo gruño. —¿Entonces estás diciendo que lo _perdonaste_?

—¡De ninguna manera! —espeto Draco. —Pero él me traiciono sólo ayer. Él te traicionó hace más de tres semanas. Supéralo maldita sea. Es lo que Bronson hubiera querido.

—Tú no sabes eso.

—¿Nunca conociste al jodido bastardo? —pregunto Draco. —El tipo más indulgente que conocí. Si pudo mirar más allá de toda la mierda que hicimos como Mortífagos entonces ¿qué crees que él haría por su mejor amigo?

Theo respiro hondo. Se secó una lágrima mientras se deslizaba por su mejilla, miró a Draco directo a los ojos y dijo —Todavía no estoy preparado para renunciar a él.

Antes de que Draco pudiera responder, la puerta se abrió y Padma entró corriendo.

—¡Malfoy! —grito ella. Sacó su varita y comenzó hacer una docena de pruebas en él. — ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Bueno, me duele un poco el pecho.

Padma le entrecerró los ojos. Él sonrió.

—De otra manera me siento bien. Tal vez con un poco de sed.

Theo fue de inmediato a conseguirle más agua.

—Y quiero ver a Hermione. Así que si alguien sólo puede escaparse a Paris…

—Ella debería de estar devuelta pronto —dijo Hannah cuando volvió a sacar a Crookshanks fuera del camino así Padma podía trabajar. —Estoy segura que va a venir directamente aquí. Siempre lo hace.

Un grito agudo resonó en la sala desde el pasillo. Padma y Hannah no habían cerrado la puerta. Pansy de repente entro corriendo, cojeando terriblemente. Empujo a Theo fuera del camino y prácticamente salto sobre Draco.

Por encima del hombro, Draco pudo ver a Ron parado en la puerta. Ron le dio una breve inclinación de cabeza y él hizo lo mismo.

—¡Parkinson, dije que no corrieras! —grito Padma. — ¿ _Nadie_ escucha mi consejo médico?

—Lo siento, es solo que… ¡nadie me dijo que estabas despierto! —dijo Pansy llorando.

—Recién sucedió —dijo Padma —así que si no te importa salir de encima de él así puedo continuar revisando…

—Sí, lo siento. —Pansy trato retirarse pero, antes de que pudiera, Ron estaba ahí mágicamente para tomarla en sus brazos y la bajo ligeramente sobre su buen pie. —Gracias —dijo ella, dándole una sonrisa.

Draco los observo y alzo las cejas. — ¿No estás en París, Comadreja?

—No, acabo de regresar de ahí anoche —contesto él. —Harry me ordeno permanecer en casa por algunos días.

—¿Esta es casa?

—Podría llegar ser… —murmuro Theo.

— ¡PAN—SY! ¡PAN—SY!

Pansy giro hacia la puerta en pánico. —Uh oh. Parece que mi padre salió otra vez.

Padma dejó escapar un suspiro de exasperación.

—No te preocupes, Patil, yo voy a buscarlo —. Comenzó a cojear hacia la puerta.

—¡Deja de caminar sobre esa pierna, Parkinson! —espetó Padma enojada.

Pansy dejo de caminar. Se dio vuelta y le hizo un gesto a Ron, quien corrió, agachándose y dejando que ella saltara sobre su espalda antes de llevarla.

—Estoy casi noventa por ciento seguro que ellos están follando —le dijo Theo a Draco en el momento que se habían ido.

—¿ _En serio,_ Theo? ¿Sólo el noventa? —dijo Padma. —Los encontré a los dos saliendo a escondidas de un condenado armario de escobas la noche anterior que él se fuera para la batalla en Paris, y no creo que estuvieran allí barriendo.

—Está bien, está bien —dijo Theo. —Noventa y cinco.

Todos lo miraron con curiosidad.

—¿Qué? Estoy intentando de darle a Pansy el beneficio de la duda aquí. Es decir ¿ _La Comadreja_? ¿ _En serio_?

—Jodidamente asqueroso —dijo Draco.

Algo se estrelló en el pasillo.

—¡Papá, baja eso!

Draco noto la manera en la que Padma se encogió. Mirándola por primera vez desde que ella llego, ahora podía ver lo terrible que estaba. Había círculos oscuros bajo sus ojos, su pelo, que siempre había sido muy bien mantenido, estaba sucio y descuidado, y sus manos…sólo parecía que no podía mantenerlas estables.

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que dormiste, Patil?

Padma lo miro y frunció el ceño. —No tengo tiempo para dormir. Hay demasiado por hacer aquí.

—No puedo imaginar que puedas hacer algún bien para alguien si estás exhausta.

—Tengo que estar ocupada —.Aparto la mano. —Todo parece estar bien, pero no puedo imaginar que te sientas muy bien. Voy a ir a conseguir una Poción Sanadora.

Padma intento de alejarse pero Draco la agarro de la muñeca. —Abbott, ve y consigue una poción para mi ¿quieres? Y Theo, un te me vendría realmente bien.

Hannah y Theo asintieron con la cabeza, y salieron de la sala.

—Siéntate, Patil —dijo Draco, golpeando a un espacio desocupado del colchón. Padma se sentó lentamente. — ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien —dijo Padma rápidamente. —Las cosas han sido una locura aquí. Algunos Sanadores más han aparecido, pero seguimos todavía cortos de personal para todas las personas…

—Deja de parlotear, Patil, _sabes_ a lo que me refiero ¿Estás bien?

Padma comenzó asentir con la cabeza, pero luego miro a los ojos de Draco, y, de repente, no lo pudo contener por más tiempo. Se echó a llorar. —No… no estoy bien, Malfoy. _No voy_ a estar bien. Perdí a mi hermana en la primera Batalla de Hogwarts, perdí a mis padres poco tiempo después, y ahora, he perdido a mi novio. No me queda nadie.

Draco suspiro. —Eso no es verdad…

—¡Pero es así! He estado trabajando duro para no perder la cabeza, y he _intentado_ dormir, pero cada vez que cierro los ojos veo a Ernie mirándome con esos ojos muertos. No puedo sacar la maldita imagen de mi cabeza.

Por instinto, Draco estiro la mano y tomo la de ella. Esperaba que lo fuera a rechazar, pero no lo hizo. —Solía tener el mismo problema. Después de que perdí a mi madre.

Padma sollozó. —¿En serio?

Draco asintió.

—¿Qué hiciste al respecto?

—Nunca dormí, me sobrepase de trabajo, y me convertí en uno de los Mortífagos principales del Señor Tenebroso.

Padma se rió, luego respiro hondo. —Eso suena horrible.

Draco se encogió de hombros. —Como Hermione te habrá contado, no soy muy bueno para cuidarme a mi mismo —dijo él. —Pero, con el tiempo, las imágenes _si_ se detuvieron. Toma tiempo, pero vas a llegar allí.

Ella asintió y se miró las manos cruzadas sobre el regazo. —A veces, Ernie y yo nos quedábamos despierto por la noche y hablábamos sobre nuestro futuro. Íbamos a tener una casa en el campo, preferiblemente al lado de un lago donde nuestros cuatro hijos pudieran nadar con nuestro labrador negro, Otis. Por alguna razón, él siempre quiso un labrador llamado Otis —.Sonrió. —Cuando Hermione y tú llegaron, él _insistió_ de que ustedes dos tenían que venir a cenar todos los domingos. En verdad quería agradarte. Solía bromear diciendo que él estaba un poco enamorado de ti.

Draco respiro hondo y dijo —Me caía bien. Incluso estaba dispuesto de dejar pasar todo el asunto de Hufflepuff —.Sonrió.

Padma se echó a reír, a pesar de que seguía llorando. —Bueno, me alegra que sus desesperados intentos por ser tu amigo no fueron en vano.

Un gruñido profundo vino del suelo detrás de ellos. Ambos se dieron vuelta para ver a Crookshanks bajo la percha de Fawkes. El gato se estiro hacia arriba y araño las plumas de la cola del fénix. Fawkes graznó en voz alta, causando que el gato saliera corriendo.

—Supongo que te has dado cuenta que tienes un nuevo amigo —dijo Padma.

—El Sr. Ornitorrinco —dijo Draco, levantando el osito de peluche. —Seh.

Padma se rió y le saco al Sr. Ornitorrinco. —Un osito de Teddy —dijo ella con una sonrisa. —Pero en realidad estaba hablando del fénix. Son criaturas testarudas y difíciles de domesticar. Deberías sentirte honrado de que te haya elegido.

—¿Por qué me eligió? —pregunto Draco mientras continuaba mirando Fawkes.

Padma se encogió de hombros. —No sé. Supongo que vio algo en ti que le gusto. De cualquier manera, creo que tú y Hermione van a tener las manos ocupadas con dos mascotas que son muy inteligentes para su propio bien.

En el momento justo, Crookshanks salto a la cama y se acomodó en el regazo. Mantuvo la mirada sobre Fawkes todo el tiempo con lo que Draco podría haber jurado era una pequeña sonrisa en su pequeña boca. El condenado animal estaba tratando de reclamar su dominio. Sin mencionar a Draco.

Dándose por vencido y dejando que el gato se quedara, Draco se deslizo en la cama, luego palmeó el lugar junto a él. —Vamos, Patil. Es hora de que tomes una maldita siesta.

Padma miro el lugar con escepticismo. —No puedo imaginar que Hermione estará feliz de encontrarte en la cama con otra mujer cuando regrese.

—Ella entenderá —dijo Draco. —Incluso te dejare abrazar al Sr. Ornitorrinco.

Padma sonrió y miro al oso que estaba sosteniendo. —No puedo dormir por mucho tiempo.

—Te despertare si es necesario.

Con un pequeño suspiro, Padma se sacó los zapatos y puso las piernas sobre la cama. Se deslizo hacia atrás y se acomodó junto a Draco. Cuando cerró los ojos, no pudo evitar preguntar —Draco… ¿viste a Ernie del otro lado?

Draco pensó que estaba delirando, pero luego de pronto se le vino una visión de una figura que brillaba intensamente con el rostro de Ernie saludándolo. Sonrió. — ¿Sabes? Creo que lo vi.

—¿Y cómo se veía?

—Feliz… se veía feliz.

.

XXX

.

Hermione entro a San Mungo con Harry y Ginny a su lado. Recién habían regresado de Paris y esta era, por supuesto, su primera parada. Y la última de Hermione. Ella no había podido creer que había dejado que Harry la convenza de dejar el lado de Draco por casi medio día.

El hospital estaba lleno de actividad. Cada vez más personas se estaban ofreciendo como voluntarios para ayudar, pero los números de personas saludables nunca alcanzaban con el número de personas lastimadas.

—¡Hermione, ahí estás!

Ella levanto la vista para ver a su madre, Emily, acercándose con Andromeda y Teddy. Emily le dio un abrazo de inmediato, como siempre lo hacía desde que se volvieron a reunir hace casi dos semanas.

—Lo siento —dijo Hermione, abrazando a su mamá unos segundos extras por hoy. Viendo a todas esas personas, ver las personas llorar en París realmente la habían agotado. Todos estaban tan agradecidos. Ellos no se habían quedado para la parte turbulenta donde Muggles y magos seguramente se enfrentarían por la política, pero sabía que una vez que ellos tuvieran su mundo de regreso tenía que suceder. Aunque por ahora, ella estaba disfrutando de ver que la esperanza regresara a tantos rostros. —Nos mantuvieron un poco ocupados allí. ¿Has estado aquí mucho tiempo?

—Para nada —dijo Andromeda. —Hicimos una parada así Teddy podía elegir un poco más de flores para Draco.

Teddy sonrió y extendió un pequeño ramo roto así Hermione lo podía ver.

—Muy encantador, Teddy —dijo Hermione, agachándose y dándole un abrazo. —Estoy segura que a Draco le van a encantar.

—Papá ¿puedes sólo sentarte?

Hermione se dio vuelta ante el sonido de la voz de Pansy. Cuando la encontró, ella vio como Ron forcejeaba con Stuart para sentarse en una silla, entregándole algo con lo que él comenzó a jugar de inmediato. Pansy estaba sobre la espalda de Ron y, por su petición, él la puso en la silla junto a su padre. Sin darse cuenta que cualquier persona de interés estuviera mirando, Ron se inclinó y la beso.

—¡Qué asco! —grito Ginny desde el otro lado de la sala de recepción. — ¡Vayan a un armario de escobas!

Ron se dio vuelta de golpe y se quedó con los ojos abiertos ante su hermana. Luego vio a Hermione. Él dio un paso adelante.

— ¡Hermione!

Hermione se puso pálida. Había algo muy serio sobre la forma que él la estaba mirando. Demasiado serio.

—Draco, él…

Hermione no le dio la chance de que Ron terminara antes de salir corriendo por las escaleras. No le importo cual era el final de esa oración. Si tenía que ver con Draco entonces ella tenía que estar a su lado.

No le tomo mucho tiempo en llegar al cuarto piso. Luego se fue corriendo por el pasillo, patinando hasta detenerse en su puerta y abrirla de golpe.

Su corazón se detuvo. Todos los ojos de la sala se posaron sobre ella. Fawkes sobre su percha, Hannah y Theo tomando té sentados junto a la cama de Draco, Padma despertándose a su lado, y Crookshanks sobre su regazo. Pero Hermione no se preocupaba por ninguno de esos ojos, porque los único que ella vio eran los dos charcos de líquido plateado, bien abiertos y mirándola directo a ella.

—Hermione.

Hermione se echó a llorar mientras corría por la sala, aplastando a Crookshanks por accidente cuando se subió a la cama de Draco. Ella se arrojó a sus brazos y lo abrazo con fuerza, dejando que él tomara su rostro así se podían besar apasionadamente.

—¡Draco! ¡El único maldito día que me voy! —lloró ella. — ¿Estás bien? ¿Cómo está él? —Miró a Padma, quien estaba ocupada arreglándose después de rodar sin gracia de la cama el momento que ellos comenzaron a besarse.

—Todo parece bien —dijo Padma. —Por supuesto, todavía tendrá que estar aquí un tiempo. Hasta que su pecho se cure del todo.

Hermione asintió muy seria. —¿Escuchaste eso, Draco? No tienes excusas para que esta vez no te quedes acostado y te sanes. Te vas a quedar en esta cama hasta que estés al cien por cien. ¿Entendiste?

Draco sonrió mientras las lágrimas llenaban sus ojos. No podía dejar de mirarla, pasando la mano por su pelo mientras asimilaba lo hermosa que se veía. —Lo que digas, amor —. Se inclinó y la volvió a besar, esta vez suave. Con más ternura.

Hermione sollozó mientras acariciaba su mejilla contra la de él. —Nunca me vuelvas asustar así otra vez.

—Malfoy.

Draco y Hermione vieron a Harry parado en la puerta. Su boca estaba ligeramente abierta y sus manos apretadas con fuerza. Respiro hondo varias veces antes de dar unos pasos lentos hacia adelante, luego se apresuró y, en poco tiempo, estaba junto a Draco, inclinándose y abrazándolo.

—¡Ah! —grito Draco. — ¿Qué mierda está pasando?

—Me salvaste la vida —Harry lloró. —No sé cómo alguna vez te pagare.

—Sólo cómprame algunos malditos chocolates o algo así, ahora ¡quítate!

Harry se apartó y se secó los ojos. —Lo siento. Es que no sabía cómo decirlo de otra manera.

Un segundo después, Harry fue empujado fuera del camino y Ginny estaba abrazando a Draco.

—Ah, mucho mejor —dijo Draco, regresándole el abrazo. —Los pechos hacen en verdad toda la diferencia.

Ginny lo golpeo detrás de la cabeza pero siguió abrazándolo.

—¿Yo tengo peshos?

A mitad del abrazo, Draco miró a un lado de la cama para ver a Teddy parado allí. Estaba sosteniendo un pequeño ramo de flores purpuras rotas y sonriendo ampliamente.

—No, pero tú eres la excepción de la regla, chico —dijo Draco.

Ginny se apartó y ayudo a Teddy a subirse a la cama. Mientras Draco y él se abrazaban, Hermione intento bajarse pero Draco tenía el brazo envuelto alrededor de su cintura y la sostenía con fuerza.

Teddy le entrego las flores a Draco, las cuales él puso en el centro del florero en su mesa de luz.

—¿Dónde está el Sr. Onitonico? —pregunto Teddy, mirando alrededor.

Tomo un momento para que Padma se diera cuenta que ella estaba sosteniendo el oso de peluche. Dio un paso adelante y se lo entrego. Teddy lo tomo orgulloso.

—Mi abela y yo lo tajimos para que te cuidara mientas dormías. Te despertó como en los cuentos de hadas.

Draco le sonrió a Teddy con cariño y le revolvió el pelo. No había nada más hermoso que la inocencia de un niño. A pesar de que Teddy había sido criado en un mundo tan horrible, él seguía tan feliz y optimista. Draco tendría que recordar sacar una página de su libro.

Con la mención de la abuela de Teddy, Draco miro hacia la puerta. Efectivamente, Andromeda estaba de pie allí junto a una mujer que le parecía vagamente familiar.

Andromeda ya estaba llorando, pero lloró con más fuerzas cuando él le sonrió. Se precipito hacia él y tomo su turno en abrazarlo, tal vez la única persona que lo hizo con tal cuidado para no agitar sus heridas.

Mientras miraba por sobre el hombro de Andromeda, Draco notó como Hermione le hizo una seña a la mujer de aspecto familiar. Seguía sin poder reconocerla, no hasta que estuvo al lado de Hermione mirándolo con dos ojos color ámbar. Él trago saliva.

—Draco, quiero que conozcas a alguien —dijo Hermione tan pronto como Andromeda se apartó. Tomo la mano de la mujer y sonrió. —Esta es mi madre, Emily. Mamá, él es Draco.

Draco quería decirle algo lindo, preferiblemente inteligente y sobre la gran hija que tenía, pero todo lo que le salió fue —Hola —en una voz bastante chillona.

Emily sonrió. —Hola, Draco. Realmente quiero abrazarte pero no quiero abrumarte con la creciente multitud —.Miro alrededor a todos en la sala. Hermione, Andromeda, Teddy, Harry, Ginny, Padma, Theo, Hannah. Sin mencionar a Fawkes y Crookshanks.

—Está bien —dijo Draco. —Si el jodido de Potter me abrazo entonces no puedo negarle a nadie más su derecho.

Él estuvo feliz cuando ella se rió. Era bueno que ella entendiera su sentido de humor. Un montón de personas realmente no lo apreciaban lo suficiente.

Hermione se movió un poco así su madre podía inclinarse y abrazarlo. En el momento que se tocaron, Emily se echó a llorar, aferrándose con más fuerza de la que tenía pensado y diciendo repetidamente —Gracias —en su oído. Cuando se apartó, lo miró a los ojos y sonrió. —Ahora eres parte de la familia, incluso antes de tomar los votos que prometiste con ese gran anillo en el dedo de mi hija. Pero eso no significa que no tengas que seguir adelante, —agrego con un guiño. — ¡Niños con tus ojos y el pelo rizado de Hermione van a ser imparables!

—¡Mamá! —grito Hermione, quien se puso de un rojo brillante.

—¿Usted llamaría eso rizado? —pregunto Theo, frunciendo el ceño. —Hah, y todo este tiempo lo había estado comparando con un arbusto.

Hermione le gruño. Draco se rió pero se detuvo rápidamente cuando comenzó a dolerle el pecho.

Poco después de eso, Padma los saco a todos así Draco podía descansar. Sólo Hermione y Theo se quedaron. Theo ni siquiera le importo cuando todo lo que los otros dos hicieron en la cama fue besarse por una buena hora. Solamente estar sentado allí mientras ellos hacían eso se sentía normal para él. Incluso reconfortante. Especialmente con Bronson estando a su lado. No podía mirar a esa urna sin derramar una lágrima.

—¿Blaise y Daphne lograron salir bien? —pregunto Draco una vez que Hermione estaba descansando en sus brazos.

—Si —contesto Theo. —Ahora mismo están en América ayudando a comenzar la rebelión allí con Wood y Chang.

—Y Goyle… él no sobrevivió ¿cierto? —Si bien Draco no había visto que eso sucediera, tenía una sensación de la que no podía deshacerse.

—No, no lo hizo —dijo Theo con un suspiro. —Otra víctima de mi padre —. Hizo una pausa por un momento mientras se secaba algunas lágrimas de los ojos. —Debería haber matado al maldito bastardo mucho antes. No sé porque no lo hice.

—Porque él era tu padre, Theo —dijo Hermione. —No importa cuánto lo odiaras, seguía siendo tu sangre, y esos lazos son los más difíciles de romper.

—Al final, no lo fue —Theo no pudo evitar mirar a la urna de Bronson una vez más. Más lágrimas cayeron.

 _Knock. Knock. Knock._

—Es probable que sea Hannah —dijo Theo. —Quería traerte algo para comer una vez que obtuviera el visto bueno de Padma.

—¡Adelante! —dijo Hermione.

La puerta se abrió lentamente y alguien entro en muletas, deteniéndose cuando vio que todos sus rostros quedaron serios. —Hola —dijo Quigley en una voz seca.

—Hola —dijo Draco fríamente.

Theo puso la mano sobre la urna y la empujo lo más lejos que pudo de la puerta.

—Theo, deja de hacer eso —lo regaño Draco. —Ya te dije que no puedes mantener a Bronson de rehén.

Theo gruño antes de mover la urna un poco hacia Quigley otra vez. Pero sólo un poco.

—¿Qué quieres, Quigley? —pregunto Draco, apretando su agarre sobre Hermione.

—Escuche que despertaste —dijo Quigley. —Parkinson y yo estamos en el mismo pabellón. Lesiones similares, ya sabes. —Hizo un gesto hacia su pierna vendada. —Lo dejo escapar por accidente y yo sólo… —Suspiro. —Quería ver que estuvieras bien.

—Él está bien, no gracias a ti, maldito…

—¡Theo! —grito Draco. —Cálmate jodidamente un poco, ¿quieres?

Theo se cruzó de brazos y refunfuño.

Quigley miro fijo al suelo y se secó los ojos. —Nunca quise que ninguno de ustedes saliera herido.

—¿Y qué pensaste que iba a suceder exactamente cuándo nos entregaste al Señor Tenebroso? —pregunto Draco. — ¿Qué te demostraría compasión?

—No, yo… yo no sé en lo que pensé. Lo único que sé es que me dieron un ultimátum sin tiempo para pensar. Quería sacar a Fiona y luego iba a regresar por ustedes, aunque me costara la vida. Pero ella no quiso irse y ahora está muerta debido a eso. Mi pequeña hermana… y Bronson, él… ¡Oh, Dios! ¡Maldita sea, Bronson!

Quigley tuvo que apoyarse contra la pared para evitar caerse con las muletas mientras lloraba sin control en sus manos.

Draco miró a la urna mientras sus propias lágrimas llenaban sus ojos. Luego algo llego a su mente. El rostro de Bronson. Y… una voz.

 _«No quiero que él esté solo…»_

Draco no pudo recordar exactamente el momento que escucho esas palabras. Parecía como un sueño, pero había sentido algo similar cuando tuvo ese recuerdo de su madre. Su alma le había hablado, y, ahora, estaba seguro que el alma de Bronson también.

—Por tu culpa casi perdí a Hermione —dijo él. —Querían violarla y, si lo hubieran hecho, será mejor que jodidamente creas que no estaría diciendo lo que estoy a punto de decir.

Draco hizo una pausa y respiro hondo. Quigley levanto la mirada, esperanzado.

—Me traicionaste, Quigley. Eras una de las pocas personas en este mundo en la que confiaba y pusiste a la mujer que amo en peligro, sin mencionar a mi tía y a Teddy. Nunca voy a poder perdonarte por eso —.Respiro hondo otra vez. —Pero si no hubieras sido tan increíblemente estúpido la batalla no hubiera pasado y el Señor Tenebroso todavía estaría en el poder.

Quigley comenzó a dar un paso adelante.

—Espera —dijo Draco, levantando la mano. —Estoy jodidamente molesto contigo en este momento. Quiero que te vayas y no quiero verte en mi habitación otra vez.

Quigley ya se veía un poco enfermo, pero ahora su piel empalideció.

—Pero cuando esté mejor, los cuatros vamos a llevar a Bronson a ese lugar que le contaste a Theo —él miro a Theo —y vamos a despedirlo.

Theo miro fijo a Draco con los ojos llorosos por un momento, pero bajo la mirada cuando comenzó a llorar.

Quigley miro a la urna y trago saliva. —Luego ¿qué?

Draco se encogió de hombros. —Luego no lo sé. No creo que nuestra amistad pueda volver a ser lo que era, pero estoy dispuesto a darle una oportunidad. Por ninguna otra razón que es lo Bronson hubiera querido. Él te amaba, y no hubiera querido que estés solo.

—Creo eso —dijo Hermione, sonriéndole suavemente a Draco mientras entrelazaba su mano con la de él. —Si Draco le va a dar una oportunidad, yo también lo haré.

Todos miraron a Theo. Sus ojos húmedos seguían en el suelo. Levanto la mirada lentamente, viendo a Draco y a Hermione antes de mirar finalmente a Quigley. Tuvo sus ojos en él por un momento. Justo lo suficiente para dar una pequeña inclinación de la cabeza. Luego estaba de nuevo mirando al suelo.

Quigley sonrió un poco mientras continuaba llorando. —Entonces voy a verte cuando estés mejor.

Se reajusto las muletas y abrió la puerta, mirándolos una última vez antes de salir tambaleando.

—Ya hable con Ron y Parkinson —dijo Hermione tan pronto él se fue. —Estuvieron de acuerdo en asegurarse de que no se quede solo hasta que estemos preparados.

Draco sonrió. —Ya estás planeando perdonarlo ¿no es así?

Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa. —Como dijiste. Es lo que Bronson hubiera querido.

Theo no dijo nada.

Más tarde esa noche, Draco yacía despierto en su cama. Estaba intentando dormir pero, después de perder tres semanas de su vida, no era capaz de hacerlo.

—Draco, se que estás despierto.

Draco abrió los ojos y giro para ver a Hermione, quien estaba sentada lealmente en una silla junto a su cama. Ella sonrió y extendió la mano, corrió algunos mechones de pelo de su frente.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? —pregunto ella.

—Mejor que nunca —dijo él con una sonrisa.

— ¿Supongo que no estás listo para un paseo?

Draco alzó una ceja.

—Hay algo que quiero mostrarte.

—Un paseo suena simplemente encantador —dijo Draco. Levantando el oso de peluche que estaba sosteniendo. — ¿Puede también venir el Sr. Ornitorrinco?

Hermione se rió suavemente. —Creo que el Sr. Ornitorrinco estará más feliz aquí. —Se lo saco de la mano y lo puso cuidadosamente sobre la mesa de luz.

Hermione se levanto y fue hacia Theo, quien estaba durmiendo en una silla con la cabeza descansando sobre la mesa, justo junto a la urna. No había querido irse esa noche, y Draco no iba a obligarlo.

—Theo —susurro Hermione. —Le voy a mostrar ahora. ¿Nos prestas tu capa y zapatos?

Theo asintió sin abrir los ojos.

—Gracias —Hermione beso su frente.

Él ya se había sacado los zapatos y los había puesto bajo la silla. Hermione se los entrego a Draco y luego fue a un pequeño placard donde saco dos capas. Ayudo a Draco a salir de la cama antes de ponerse la capa, seguido por ella.

Draco puso su buen brazo alrededor de los hombros de Hermione. Ella lo ayudo caminar hacia la puerta. Se dirigieron por el pasillo largo hasta que llegaron a las escaleras. Hermione ayudo a Draco a subirse al primer escalón, luego lanzo un hechizo para subir todos los escalones hasta que estuvieron en la parte superior. Draco leyó las palabras en la puerta: ACCESO A LA AZOTEA.

—Vamos —dijo Hermione, animándolo a seguir adelante.

Ella agito la mano y la puerta se abrió. Caminaron lentamente hacia afuera. Draco miro al cielo y vio que estaba nublado. Normalmente, en noches como estas en Londres, la ciudad estaba de tono negro con nada más que unos pocos destellos de las farolas que cubrían el aire brumoso, pero no esta noche. Incluso antes de que alcanzaran la cornisa, Draco pudo ver las luces de una gran ciudad brillando alrededor de ellos.

Dejaron de caminar una vez que alcanzaron la barra. Draco apoyo las manos y miro hacia Londres. No era tan brillante como lo fue una vez, varias calles seguían oscuras y tristes como cuando el Señor Tenebroso gobernaba allí, pero era mejor. Mucho, mucho mejor.

— ¿No es hermoso? —dijo Hermione mientras sonreía junto a él. —Las personas han estado trabajando día y noche para darle vida de nuevo. Hay un hombre que pasa la mayoría del tiempo yendo de edificio en edificio sólo para cambiar las bombillas.

— ¿Qué es una bombilla? —pregunto Draco.

Hermione se rió. —Oh, cierto. _Tú_ no sabes —. Se inclino sobre su hombro. —Es lo que los Muggles utilizan para hacer luz. Theo y yo hemos estado viniendo aquí todas las noches y observamos cómo crecen. En verdad hace que lo que hemos hecho parezca real.

Draco tomo su mano y la entrelazo con la de él sobre la barra. Utilizo su pulgar para acariciar el anillo que ella estaba usando. — ¿Cómo está Theo?

Hermione suspiro. —Está mucho mejor de lo que estaba. Creo que tenía más miedo que yo de que fuéramos a perderte. Después de lo de Bronson, no sé si habría sido capaz de manejarlo. Él sólo… se siente tan culpable —Hizo una pausa. —Me alegra que se lleve bien con Hannah. Creo que es bueno para él pasar tiempo con alguien que no le recuerde a Bronson. Ya le advertí que no se enamorara de él —. Sonrió.

—La advertencia no ha sido escuchada —dijo Draco.

—Sí, me di cuenta. Pero ella sabe sobre lo de Bronson, y de que Theo está confundido.

—Es una pena que nunca hayan tenido la chance de definir lo que era lo que tenían —. Draco cerró los ojos. Bien en el fondo, sabía que las palabras no eran suyas.

Hermione suspiro. —Realmente lo es.

Los dos se quedaron allí parados, mirando a la ciudad por un tiempo largo.

—Hay una cosa más que quería mostrarte —dijo Hermione después de un rato.

Ella se apartó de él y sonrió con timidez. —Resulta que, cuando tu prometido está en coma, te encuentras con un montón de tiempo libre en tus manos mientras estás esperando para que él despierte. Te tomo bastante tiempo, por cierto.

Draco se rió.

—Así que puse empeño para mantenerme ocupada y aprender algo. En tiempo record según McGonagall.

Draco quedo boquiabierto. Observo con atención como Hermione retrocedía algunos pasos más, manteniendo su mirada en él mientras sonreía ampliamente. Su rostro comenzó a cambiar ante sus ojos. Su boca se puso puntiaguda, sus ojos se hicieron pequeños y brillantes y pronto estuvo cubierta completamente en plumas negras. En cuestión de segundos, una pequeña ave negra estaba volando hacia él y se poso sobre su hombro. Él la miro y vio sus ojos ámbar.

Draco sonrió. —Parece que has conseguido tus alas.

Hermione le dio un beso en la mejilla con su pico antes de dar una vuelta alrededor de la azotea, transfigurando a su forma humana cuando aterrizo. —Sé que no es un halcón pero, seamos honestos, nunca iba ser así de feroz.

Draco dio unos pasos cuidadosos hacia adelante y tomo el rostro entre sus manos. La beso suavemente. —Es perfecto —respiro en su boca.

Hermione sonrió contra sus labios. —De hecho creo que podemos tener más control sobre lo que nos convertimos de lo que pensé originalmente. Te cante esa canción todos los días, y luego me convertí en una.

— ¿Me cantaste? —pregunto Draco.

—Sí —dijo Hermione. —Para intentar de traerte de regreso a mí. Antes de que tú… —Cerro los ojos y trago saliva. —Antes de que murieras, la estabas cantando. ¿Te acuerdas?

Draco negó con la cabeza. —No. Recuerdo haber escuchado música, pero pensé que las palabras sólo sonaban en mi cabeza.

—Era la canción de Fawkes. La estaba cantando cuando descendió sobre ti, y tú la cantaste con él. Luego moriste. Allí mismo, en mis brazos. —. Hermione se quedo callada por un momento, bajo la mirada. —Padma te trajo de nuevo a la vida en estado de pánico. Justo lo suficiente para que Fawkes derramara su lágrima. Nunca antes había estado tan feliz, y simplemente… comencé a cantarte. Justo en ese momento. Sé que suena mal, pero realmente fue el momento más hermoso que he vivido.

Draco presionó su frente contra la de ella y cerró los ojos. Estaba todo allí. En el fondo. Esos recuerdos. —Te escuché —susurró él. —Que me cantabas.

Hermione sonrió mientras las lágrimas se derramaban entre sus mejillas. Si eran las de él o las de ella no importaba. Era todo lo mismo. — ¿En serio?

Draco asintió. —Creo que es por eso que regrese. Para estar contigo —. Se retiro un poco, todavía sosteniendo su rostro mientras miraba a sus ojos brillantes. —Hermione… ¿ya te merezco?

Hermione comenzó a llorar mientras se sujetaba de su capa y tiro de él hasta que sus labios se encontraron. Su beso fue fuerte pero suave, dulce pero apasionado, y se sintió tan perfecto como siempre lo hacía.

A través de sus lágrimas y sus labios entrelazados, Hermione susurró —Sí Draco, tú me mereces y yo te merezco. Salvaste la vida de mi mejor amigo y, con eso, el mundo. Tal vez no recibas los elogios que te mereces por lo que hiciste, pero nunca voy a olvidar lo valiente que fuiste.

Los dos continuaron besándose durante la noche. Eventualmente, se sentaron contra una pared, mirando la manera en que las luces se reflejaban en la oscuridad, el cielo nublado.

—Hice que enterraran a tu padre junto a tu madre —dijo Hermione mientras movía sus manos entrelazadas. —Espero que no te importe, pero también hice que la pusieran a ella en un ataúd adecuado y que le colocaran una lápida. Sé que siempre quisiste que tuviera una. Espero que no estés enojado que lo haya elegido sin ti.

Draco negó con la cabeza. — ¿Hiciste eso por mi?

—Por supuesto.

— ¿Fuiste allí? ¿A la Mansión Malfoy?

Hermione respiro hondo y dijo —Sí, pero no entré. Creo que nunca voy a ser capaz de volver a entrar. Pero quería asegurarme que no hicieran el trabajo a medias porque tu padre era un Mortífago. Si no fuera por él entonces tal vez nunca hubiéramos salido de Hogwarts. Él se merecía un entierro digno.

Draco asintió.

—Pensé que podríamos ir a verlos. Eso es, una vez que estés mejor.

Él asintió de nuevo. —Me gustaría eso.

En ese momento, un fuerte trueno resonó a través del cielo. Hermione se encogió, apretando la mano de Draco más fuerte mientras enterraba el rostro en su pecho. Pero no lloró. No huyo. En vez de eso, una vez que paso, miró al cielo y dijo —Parece que va a llover.

Draco sonrió. — ¿Quieres ir adentro?

Hermione pensó por un momento, pero negó con la cabeza. —No. Quedémosno un poco más.

Draco levanto el brazo que tenía alrededor de su cintura y comenzó acariciar su cabello. Hermione cerró los ojos, luciendo tan tranquila mientras los dos estaban sentados afuera por primera vez sin ningún hechizo que los cubriera.

De esto se trataba, Draco y Hermione finalmente tuvieron la libertad que habían deseado por tanto tiempo. El mundo no era perfecto, y nunca lo sería, pero era mejor. Pasarían años antes de que pudiera ser completamente reconstruido y, aún así, las cosas nunca serían como antes.

Pero Draco y Hermione estaban aquí. Estaban juntos. Y eran libres. Lo más importante de todo, eran libres.

 _Blackbird singing in the dead of night_ _  
_ _Take these broken wings and learn to fly_ _  
_ _All your life_ _  
_ _You were only waiting for this moment to arise._ _  
_ _Blackbird singing in the dead of night_ _  
_ _Take these sunken eyes and learn to see_ _  
_ _All your life_ _  
_ _You were only waiting for this moment to be free._ _  
_ _Blackbird fly, Blackbird fly_ _  
_ _Into the light of the dark black night._ _  
_ _Blackbird fly, Blackbird fly_ _  
_ _Into the light of the dark black night._ _  
_ _Blackbird singing in the dead of night_ _  
_ _Take these broken wings and learn to fly_ _  
_ _All your life_ _  
_ _You were only waiting for this moment to arise_ _  
_ _You were only waiting for this moment to arise_ _  
_ _You were only waiting for this moment to arise._

Extra N/A: Se que muchos de ustedes probablemente querían un epilogo, pero siento que historias como estas son mejores con un final abierto. Tengo algunas ideas sobre su futuro, el que definitivamente va incluir un niño llamado Bronson Ernest Malfoy, no Baldric o él los mataría. ;o)

En verdad ame escribir esta historia. No había estado tan inspirada por mucho tiempo y quiero encontrar una forma de hacer esto no fanfiction, pero MUCHAS cosas tendrían que cambiar. Cualquier sugerencia sería muy apreciada.

Ya que he tenido tantos pedidos, voy a escribir algunos oneshots de Theo y Bronson, principalmente para llenar los espacios cuando estaban solos (Navidad en el balcón y la noche en que Theo finalmente fue al dormitorio de Bronson)

Así que sí, van a estar escuchando de mi pronto. Gracias otra vez por leer y comentar. En verdad saben cómo restaurar la fe a una escritora en apuros. ;o)

Nota de Traductora: (Sunset)Y bueno mi gente hermosa hasta aquí llegamos, no puedo creer que haya pasado tanto tiempo, pero sí, después de dos años hemos concluido con esta aventura… sé que hubieran querido más, YO me quede con ganas de mucho más cuando lo termine de leer, pero para Lena es tratar de encontrar el punto justo, así que hasta aquí nos quedamos.

Si bien esta no va a ser mi última traducción, este fue mi primer proyecto, y es por eso que le tengo tanto afecto y siempre va a ser importante, si lo sé soy remelancolica, pero estoy escribiendo estas líneas con el sonido de la lluvia que me acompaña y con la canción de Los Beatles de fondo me inspira un poco ;)

Fui aprendiendo muchas cosas en el camino, y me he dado cuenta de varias cuestiones en mi traducción así que pronto voy a volver a reeditar algunos capítulos para una mejor comprensión.

Especialmente gracias a Romina por haberme corregido la mayoría de los capítulos, fue a la primera persona que le conté de este emprendimiento y estuvo desde el primer momento ayudándome y muchas gracias a Pekis Fletcher por haber apoyado esta historia en sus traducciones. ¡Gracias chicas por todo! 3

Pero nada de esto, nada hubiera sido lo que fue sin el apoyo de cada uno de ustedes, así que muchas gracias por haberle dado una oportunidad, muchas gracias por sus follows, favorites y especialmente gracias por sus reviews. Me alegra saber que esta historia haya causado tanta conmoción, disculpen por las demoras, pero llegamos gente… llegamos hasta el final… así que feliz por eso y feliz porque me supieron acompañar. No hay mucho más que agregar… solamente que espero verlos y leerlos en la próxima aventura que les vaya a traer.

Por lo pronto…Colorín, colorado… esta historia ha terminado. Los quiero mucho. Gracias ;)

1001 fics/NP. Sé que muchas de ustedes tienen el concepto y definición para nombrar mis acciones, van desde "ladrona" hasta "pendeja" :/ pero eso lo dejo ahí

Repito como al principio **¡No es mi historia, no es mi traducción! No he cambiado nada, ni coma, ni tilde, absolutamente nada, la autora de CyHM es LENA PHORIA y la traductora Sunset82.** He explicado la razón de mi actuar, pero no les es suficiente, lo lamento.

Qué pena la forma en la que insultaron y arremetieron contra algunas chicas que no estaban implicadas en esto, tal parece que les es consuetudinario hacer un prejuicio y dictar sentencia condenatoria sin antes hacer una averiguación, algunas ni idea tenían de lo que pasaba, "debieron ponerse en contacto primero con ellas y luego emitir un veredicto, no antes" Todas esas chicas merecen sus disculpas, puesto que acusaron de cómplices en mi actuar y como dije con antelación no tengo el gusto de conocerlas.

Espero que quien la haya leído la disfrutara.


End file.
